Escocia, una reunión inesperada
by Mars Lena
Summary: Ella busca ser feliz, él está obligado por el deber y el honor. Un personaje malvado le dará un nuevo giro a sus vidas. Basado en fragmentos del manga, anime y CCFS. Aclaración: La imagen de Terry usada en la portada no es de mi autoría, todos los créditos a su autora. *** Terry fic ***
1. CAPITULO I: LA BODA

**Hola!...les traigo una nueva historia.**

 **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi, los nombres de los personajes extras son reales con algunas modificaciones.**

 **La idea de ésta historia es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO I: "LA BODA"**

 **Las campanas de la Catedral de Chicago lanzaban al aire sinfonías de antaño en sus constantes tañidos; el viento se encargaba de esparcir a la lejanía los sonidos ancestrales anunciando el feliz acontecimiento que ese día se llevaría en el sacro lugar. La fila de magníficos carruajes y vehículos lujosos desfilaban por las concurridas calles, invitados ingresaban lentamente hacia el interior de la iglesia para ocupar los asientos que habían sido seleccionados con anticipación. Una fastuosa boda se llevaría a cabo bajo los más altos estándares de elegancia y distinción.**

 **Los minutos fueron pasando, el momento se aproximaba y la feliz novia haría su esperada aparición por la elegante entrada decorada con miles de rosas y flores de la estación; todos los presentes se encontraban sentados en las imponentes bancas de cedro talladas por los más respetables ebanistas de la ciudad.**

 **Dos pares de ojos maliciosos se cruzaban miradas acompañadas de un par de sonrisas perversas, clara señal de malos augurios. El tiempo transcurría lentamente sin que la ceremonia diera su inicio, los invitados empezaban a desesperarse dando pie a las más escandalosas murmuraciones que sin ninguna propiedad se dejaban escuchar.**

 **Un año de compromiso matrimonial entre la pareja había transcurrido demasiado rápido, desde que fuera decidido el** _ **Destino**_ **de dos jóvenes que unirían sus vidas por una aparente eternidad.**

 **Dentro del vehículo nupcial se encontraba la novia que aguardaba para salir al encuentro con el futuro; perdida en sus recuerdos repasaba los acontecimientos de un año atrás, ese día en que había aceptado el compromiso matrimonial.**

— **¿Estas segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta? —preguntó el hombre de cabellos cortos y rubios.**

— **Sí, no hay nada más que pensar —respondió la joven de rostro pecoso y rizos dorados, en conformidad.**

— **Recuerda que no debes sentir ninguna clase de presión —argumentó el caballero, tomando sus manos.**

— **Sabes que nunca hago nada si en verdad no quiero —afirmó ella, sonriéndole con ternura.**

— **También sé los motivos por los que pudiste haberla tomado —comentó él, caminando para darle la espalda.**

— **Qué más da —aceptó la joven, con resignación encogiéndose de hombros.**

— **No pequeña las cosas no son así, no puedes tomar decisiones a la ligera cuando de ello depende tú futuro —afirmó el rubio, con preocupación.**

— **Es él o cualquier otro, me da igual; a la tía abuela le ha parecido un buen candidato dentro de su "larga" lista —admitió con un ademán enfatizando la palabra con una extensa afirmación.**

— **¿Candy, por qué tanta resignación? —La cuestionó girándose para verla a los ojos.**

— **Porque ya no hay nada más qué hacer y tú lo sabes —replicó ella, caminando hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín para ocultar su mirada triste.**

— **Lo haces porque Terry ha anunciado finalmente la fecha de su boda, ¿verdad? —La inquirió el rubio Patriarca, serio y caminó hacia ella.**

— **Para qué preguntas Albert si ya lo sabes —admitió la joven rubia, con tono de molestia.**

— **Candy no puedes estar hablando en serio, lo dices como si fuera una venganza y no te importara en lo que se convertirá tú vida —La cuestionó Albert, molesto tomándola por los hombros para girarla y verla de nuevo a los ojos.**

 **Por unos instantes ambos sostuvieron sus miradas llenas de molestia y frustración, ya no ocultaban el verdadero motivo por el que la rubia había aceptado el compromiso de matrimonio con Gerard Miliken. Un joven de familia muy adinerada de rostro medianamente atractivo de veinticuatro años, carácter noble y poco tímido, cabellos castaños claros, ojos celestes y con una cuenta bancaria millonaria que heredaría de sus padres; el mejor regalo que podrían obsequiarle había comentado la señora Elroy con agrado, al pensar en las inversiones que harían con los futuros consuegros de su sobrino mayor.**

 **La noticia de que Terence Graham daba a conocer la fecha en que contraería matrimonio con su prometida de largos años de espera, Susanna Marlowe de profesión anterior actriz, había sido el detonante para tan desacertada decisión. Candy después de seis años de haber desaparecido del ojo público tras la ruptura con el famoso actor; refugiándose en el Hogar de Pony volvía nuevamente a la ciudad de Chicago dispuesta a olvidar definitivamente al castaño. En actitud de rebeldía hacia sus verdaderos sentimientos aceptó la propuesta de la tía abuela Elroy, dejarse educar y asignar un futuro prometedor al encontrar el candidato predilecto para tan magna unión.**

 **Tanto Candy como Gerard, estaban de acuerdo que al principio no habría amor suficiente y todo sería lo que se acostumbraba entre los jóvenes de su alcurnia "un matrimonio arreglado", pero la atracción del joven hacia la rubia parecía hacerlo más sencillo. Las fuertes esperanzas de Gerard, que en un futuro no lejano se convirtiera en amor verdadero, lo habían llevado a considerar seriamente la proposición.**

 _ **No sería un matrimonio distinto al de mis padres**_ **, le comentó Gerard sonriendo al recordar la buena vida y felicidad que había compartido con ellos. Esto lo había dicho cuando el compromiso se había formalizado un año atrás entre él y la joven pecosa.**

 **No obstante, ella sabía de antemano que todo aquello sería poco menos que una farsa descarada de su parte, el sentimiento de resignación era más fuerte que sus razonamientos y de los de su hermano del alma Albert.**

 **Todo aquello había pasado por la cabeza de Candy, durante ese enfrentamiento de miradas que sostenía con su cómplice del corazón, esos recuerdos eran como una ráfaga de aire que se cuela por los ventanales para llevarse los pensamientos más secretos y sombríos.**

 **Y allí estaba en ese momento del presente a sus veinticuatro años, vestida de novia sin mucha emoción esperando la señal en que debía bajar del vehículo para hacer la más larga y desesperanzadora de las caminatas de su vida. Aquella que la llevaría hacia un futuro por demás incierto y aunque prometedor en cuanto a beneficios económicos, incierto en los asuntos del corazón. No había vuelta, la promesa había sido hecha y ella no daría un solo paso hacia atrás, ¿para qué?, si el amor de su vida en un mes estaría en las misma condiciones en que ella se encontraba en ese momento. Que más daba casarse sin amor, era eso o quedarse "solterona" como muchos la habían tildado.**

 **Era claro que su amor pertenecía a otro, pero el joven quien sería su futuro esposo era un hombre de buen corazón que había logrado ganarse en poco menos de un año su estimación y aprecio con pequeños detalles y mucha paciencia.**

 **"Razón suficiente para no abandonar el barco", pensó al sentir el apretón de manos que Albert le daba en señal de apoyo y confianza.**

 **Los pocos minutos que debían esperar estaban convirtiéndose en demasiados, el rubio preocupado por la larga espera, se dirigió a la joven que veía por la ventana hacia afuera con un poco de preocupación.**

— **Espérame aquí pequeña, iré a ver qué es lo que pasa —Le informó Albert, soltándole la mano. La joven asintió en señal de aceptación.**

 **El rubio abandonó el vehículo y personalmente decidió indagar el motivo de la tardanza. Con pasos discretos y actitud pasiva entró a la Catedral y se dirigió hacia el lado derecho para no pasar por el pasillo central y llamar la atención, en su trayectoria observó a los cientos de invitados que con rostros de disgusto comentaban sin discreción la falta de etiqueta de tan suntuosa boda.**

 **A la lejanía el rubio divisó la figura de Archibald Cornwell que hablaba con la Matriarca de la familia quien mostraba un rostro adusto y actitud amenazadora, un escalofrío corrió por todo el cuerpo de Albert, al observar el altar donde debía encontrarse el futuro esposo completamente vacío. La ausencia del novio y su padrino activó sus sentidos, era claro que algo no estaba bien debía informarse qué era lo que sucedía, continuó en su andar hasta llegar y quedar de espaldas a su sobrino, la pareja parecía discutir en silencio.**

— **¿Qué es lo que pasa, Archibald? —preguntó el rubio, atrayendo la atención de ambos.**

— **¿Qué haces aquí tío, dónde está Candy? —respondió con asombro con una nueva pregunta, obviando la primera que el rubio hiciera y dándose vuelta para verlo.**

— **¿Dónde está Candice? —Secundó la señora Elroy, al decir esto dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada principal.**

— **Voy a hacerles una vez más la pregunta, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —respondió Albert, ignorando las anteriores de sus interlocutores.**

— **Tío —Archie, tragó saliva y dio un profundo suspiro dándose valor—, Gerard y su padrino aún no llegan y creo que no vendrán —dijo palideciendo.**

— **¡Qué! —La exclamación de Albert, se escuchó hasta en las primeras filas.**

— **Sus padres dicen que salió con unos amigos a celebrar anoche, llegó de madrugada y por la mañana lo vieron en su habitación cuando se vestía, les pidió que se adelantarán y que luego los alcanzaría. Ahora nadie sabe dónde están —Le informó Archie, con el rostro molesto.**

— **¡Cómo puede ser posible eso! —respondió el rubio, levantando más la voz—, alguien debe saber ¿qué rayos les ha pasado? –dijo entre dientes muy molesto.**

— **Sus padres enviaron al chófer a buscarlo, pero los empleados dicen que salió vestido y listo para la boda —afirmó Archie, llevándose la mano a la frente.**

— **William, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó seria y preocupada, la tía abuela Elroy.**

— **Por lo pronto, impedir que Candy baje del vehículo y después ya veremos —respondió Albert, tomando aire para relajarse.**

 **Del otro lado de la iglesia los padres de Gerard veían consternados toda la situación, el joven no era un irresponsable y su actitud les desconcertaba. Discutían padre y madre sobre las posibles razones de su ausencia y en un momento de silencio Gerard Miliken padre observó al rubio Patriarca conversar con su familia del otro lado, tomó a su esposa de la mano para caminar hacia donde estaban y unirse a la incómoda conversación del grupo.**

— **William —la voz de Gerard padre, interrumpió el resto de la conversación.**

— **Gerard —respondió Albert frunciendo el ceño—. ¿¡Qué le pasa a tú hijo, dónde rayos está!? —preguntó furioso.**

— **Lo ignoro William, no sé qué es lo que sucede, lo vimos emocionado mientras se cambiaba nos aseguró que nos alcanzaría pronto, en verdad estoy muy apenado por toda ésta situación —Se disculpó el hombre avergonzado.**

— **Esa disculpa no me sirve de nada —replicó Albert, caminando amenazadoramente hacia el hombre mayor.**

— **William, tranquilízate —dijo la tía Elroy, a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo para detener su andar.**

— **Voy a pedirle a Annie que salga y acompañe a Candy —Intervino Archie, se volvió a ver a su esposa que estaba a pocos metros y se veía desconcertada.**

— **Si hazlo –Aceptó Albert, con una mirada severa dirigida a Gerard padre—, no podemos permitir que Candy entre a la iglesia y quede más en ridículo de lo que ya está —afirmó sin poder relajarse.**

 **Archie asintió y con una mirada solicitó la presencia de su esposa en el lugar donde se encontraban reunidos. La pelinegra ojiazul con cuidado se levantó de su asiento ayudada por su padre, con siete meses de embarazo el cuerpo ya no era tan ágil, caminó hasta donde se encontraba su esposo y se unió al grupo.**

— **¿Qué es lo que pasa, Archie? —Dirigió su pregunta de preocupación, al joven ojos de color avellana.**

— **Por favor Annie quisieras salir y acompañar a Candy en el auto, impídele que baje hasta que sepamos qué vamos a hacer —comentó Archie, con un suspiro de preocupación.**

— **¿Por qué Gerard aún no llega?, todos murmuran que dejará a Candy plantada —preguntó y afirmó Annie, observando el rostro de cada uno del grupo.**

— **No lo sabemos, Annie —respondió Albert, pasándose la mano por el cabello—, pero te aseguro que lo voy a averiguar y cuando lo encuentre lo enviaré directo al hospital —amenazó el rubio, empuñando su mano.**

— **Por favor, William —suplicó Margareth, la madre de Gerard hijo—, todo esto tiene una explicación te lo puedo asegurar mi hijo jamás haría algo así, debe tener una excusa —añadió con preocupación.**

— **Margareth –Intervino la abuela Elroy, severamente—. Estas vergüenzas no tienen explicación.**

— **Será mejor que salga con Candy —añadió Annie, empezando a caminar. Justo en ese momento en que la pelinegra daba los primeros pasos, se escuchó la voz de la matriarca.**

— **Es demasiado tarde —afirmó la tía abuela Elroy, que se encontraba de frente a la entrada cuando sus ojos observaron la silueta de la novia ingresar por la puerta principal.**

 **Annie levantó la vista y con horror observó ingresar a la rubia, Albert, Archie, Margareth y Gerard padre se giraron para corroborar la afirmación de la anciana mujer.**

— **¡No! –exclamó Albert, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.**

— **¡Rayos esto no puede estar sucediendo! —dijo Archie, golpeando la frente con su mano.**

— **¿Candy, qué hiciste? —Sollozó Annie, con las manos en las mejillas.**

— **No hay quién detenga ya su caminar —añadió la tía abuela, con mirada de desilusión.**

— **Lo siento tanto —agregó Gerard padre, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza.**

— **Pobre niña —afirmó Margareth, con triste llevándose las manos al corazón.**

 **La mirada dirigida a la entrada del grupo llamó la atención de los invitados, así como los primeros comentarios que se dejaron escuchar en los que se encontraban en las bancas cercanas a la entrada, al ver ingresar a la novia.**

 **Candy desesperada de la espera y al ver que Albert no volvía, decidió salir para saber lo que sucedía, quizás ya la estaban esperando y se les había olvidado darle la señal. Bajó del vehículo ayudada por el conductor que insistía esperara un poco más; la ansiedad y la incertidumbre le ganó a la joven,por lo que recogió la cola de su hermoso vestido de chiffon y seda finísima. En un estilo completamente fuera de la moda de los años veinte a petición de la abuela Elroy, con corte estilo Reina Victoria y algunas pequeñas modificaciones de ajuste al cuerpo, conservando el inigualable escote en los hombros. La joven rubia lucía como una princesa de cuento de hadas, bella y resplandeciente.**

 **Un pequeño remolino se hizo en el atrio de la iglesia arrancándole el velo de encajes que lucía alborotando sus rizados cabellos de oro, el chófer corrió de inmediato para alcanzarlo y caminó detrás de la rubia que iba decidida, en su corazón presentía alguna mala jugada del "Destino" al acercarse.**

 **Con templanza y decisión puso sus pies en la entrada y avanzó ante la mirada de sorpresa y admiración de los primeros invitados que encontró, su paso no se detuvo ante los comentarios que empezó a escuchar sin darse tiempo a tratar de entenderlos, a mitad del recorrido se detuvo al observar al fondo el pequeño grupo y con asombro vio el lugar vacío donde debía esperarla su flamante prometido.**

 **Por unos segundos se quedó paralizada esperando lo peor; cerró los ojos intentando darse valor para lo que ya empezaba a sospechar, con nuevos aires prosiguió su camino y con cada paso podía observar mejor el rostro de sus familiares, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de burla y desconcierto que le dirigían los invitados a sus lados, siguió avanzando con ese valor y tenacidad que la caracterizó desde niña. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus hermosos ojos, amenazaban con salir a torrentes pero ella apretó los puños y levantó la frente en señal de dignidad y con pasos más rápidos apuro la caminata.**

 **En ese momento un estruendoso trueno se escuchó rugir por toda la Catedral, estremeciendo de temor a los presentes al haber sido atraído por alguno de los árboles cercanos que rodeaban el lugar. Candy no se inmutó ante el estallido, nada parecía intimidarla en su recorrido hacia el altar el cual deseaba que pronto se acabara. A pocos pasos de llegar al frente, la figura de una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada de fuego caminó al centro para hacerle el encuentro.**

— **Dime Candice, ¿qué se siente ser abandonada en el altar? —Sonrió con malicia, Eliza Lagan.**

 **La rubia ignoró el comentario pero detuvo su caminar y observó con ojos de interrogación al rubio de ojos azules y mirada dulce que la veía con tristeza, movía la cabeza en señal de negación dejando implícito con ello que no habría boda.**

 **La pelirroja avanzó más hacia el frente para encarar a la rubia y continuar con su mordaz burla.**

— **Ya bájate de tú nube Candice, creíste que podías aspirar a mucho y mira cómo has quedado en ridículo frente a toda la Sociedad de Chicago —Soltó unas sonoras carcajadas de burla a la vez que la tomaba del brazo para continuar con su crueldad.**

 **La rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina a la pelirroja y con las lágrimas a punto de salir le habló.**

— **Será mejor que me sueltes, Eliza —Le advirtió empuñando su mano.**

— **Qué creíste "huérfana miserable" —Le dijo Eliza con desprecio acercándose al rostro de la pecosa y aun sujetándola—, ¿qué serías feliz? —La cuestionó con una sonrisa sarcástica—, estas pagando lo que le hiciste a Neal —Concluyó con una mirada fría de maldad.**

— **Por última vez Eliza, suéltame —La rubia, ignoró el comentario anterior comprendiendo todo. La pelirroja no se amedrentó y le lanzó una nueva amenaza.**

— **¿Y si no qué? —La retó Eliza, la sujetó con más fuerza y zarandeó un poco.**

— **Te lo advertí, Eliza —respondió Candy, soltando las lágrimas de frustración y enojo que había contenido, extendió su mano y levantándola a la altura del rostro de la pelirroja le estampó con todas las fuerzas que la ira le otorgaron, una bofetada que tiró al suelo a la joven sorprendida e indignada soltando el brazo de la rubia.**

 **Ante el asombro de todos los presentes que hicieron una sonora exclamación, Candy se limpió las indiscretas lágrimas que sin permiso habían brotado y se giró para quedar de frente de nuevo a la entrada, levantó el rostro con valentía y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas empezó su andar de vuelta a la salida con pasos lentos y seguros. Un nuevo y escandaloso relámpago iluminó y rugió sin que la joven lo escuchara. Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, Candice White Ardley pasó frente a sus ojos con una serenidad jamás vista antes en situación similar.**

 **"Esa chica es una verdadera dama", se atrevió decir una mujer anciana que la vio pasar.**

 **La entereza de la joven rubia, era digna de admirar por muchos de los invitados que en señal de apoyo se levantaron y le aplaudieron al pasar, muchos murmullos malintencionados de burla fueron acallados con aquella actitud. Mientras, ella continuaba su avance con el dolor interno que corroía su humanidad, nadie era capaz de detenerla, era un momento en que sólo ella podía encontrar la paz a su desventura. La humillación no pesaba tanto como lo hacía su desilusión, la impotencia de no poder alcanzar algo que desde siempre se le había negado sin saber ¿por qué?**

 **"¿Era acaso que estaba destinada a ser siempre una alma caritativa, buena y generosa, pero en soledad?", se preguntó a sí misma en su caminar. "Este es el precio que he pagado por mi soberbia", se dijo en un murmullo. "Dije que no importaba quién fuera, que me daba igual y ahora lo he pagado", meditó con tristeza. "Sólo era una transacción en dónde yo salí perdiendo", pensó al sonreír con amargura.**

 **Estaba próxima a terminar de salir de la iglesia, cuando el joven Patriarca reaccionó ante toda la situación y con pasos apresurados tomó el pasillo central para darle alcance, a sus espaldas escuchó la voz chillona de la pelirroja.**

— **Déjala tío, tiene su merecido —dijo Eliza, sobando su mejilla y levantándose del suelo.**

— **¡Cállate, Eliza! —Le ordenó la tía abuela Elroy, con una mirada severa caminando hacia la joven.**

 **Segundos después de salir por la puerta Candy, otro trueno se escuchó y tras de éste la inesperada lluvia inició de forma torrencial, era como si las nubes soltaran sus lágrimas en complicidad con el abatido corazón de ella, lloraban por aquella joven que con desolación e incredulidad se dejó caer de rodillas a mitad del atrio dando rienda suelta al caudal de lágrimas que había contenido, permitiendo que la lluvia lavara y borrara su sufrimiento externo.**

 **Albert llegó a la puerta y con angustia observó a la rubia pecosa desgarrarse de tristeza hincada en medio del solitario lugar, bajo las torrenciales gotas de lluvia que caían sin piedad sobre el cuerpo que se sacudía por la intensidad de su llanto. Pidió a un par de invitados le ayudarán a cerrar las enormes y pesadas puertas de la entrada, impidiendo que los curiosos acrecentarán su morbo y observar a la joven que sin cohibirse, dejaba descargar la maraña de emociones que le oprimían dolorosamente el pecho.**

 **Con precaución y sin importarle arruinar su costoso traje, se aproximó a Candy tomándola por los hombros para obligarla delicadamente a levantarse, ella se resistió sin ser agresiva retirándole las manos, con mirada de súplica levantó la vista con los ojos irritados por el llanto y las gotas de lluvia que se colaban por su párpados.**

— **Candy —La suave y dulce voz de Albert, la llamó con ternura buscando su mirada.**

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, desconsolada con voz poco audible.**

 **El joven la observó deseoso de poder darle una respuesta que apaciguara su aflicción, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios que estaban sellados por una venda de incertidumbre que aún no lograba asimilar.**

— **¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar tomando al rubio de las manos y bajando la cabeza.**

— **No lo sé pequeña, pero daría lo que fuera por no verte llorar —respondió el Patriarca, con lágrimas en sus mejillas que se confundían con la lluvia.**

— **¿Por qué Albert, qué fue eso tan malo que hice en la vida que me castiga de ésta forma? —Lo cuestionó con sus rubios rizos regados por su rostro y soltándole las manos.**

— **No digas eso pequeña —Negó Albert, moviendo la cabeza con tristeza y nuevamente intentado hacerla levantar de aquella incómoda posición. Ella se negó.**

— **¿Por qué la felicidad se me niega siempre, tan mala he sido para merecer tanto dolor? Mis padres me abandonaron y por ser huérfana muchos creen que merezco sufrir, ¿qué culpa tengo yo que ellos no pudieran quedarse conmigo? —Su llanto se incrementó de nuevo dejándose caer al suelo por completo.**

— **Candy, por favor levántate —Suplicó Albert, muy conmovido—, ya no sigas llorando me partes el alma pequeña, volvamos a la casa y hablaremos todo lo que tú quieras.**

— **¡No!, ¡¿quiero saber por qué?! —exclamó a gritos golpeando el suelo con sus manos empuñadas—. ¿Qué es eso tan malo que hice, qué? —Continuó rogando encontrar la respuesta, respuesta que llegó casi al instante sin darle oportunidad al rubio de contestar algo, se puso de rodillas, levantó la cabeza y observó a Albert con sus ojos abiertos tanto como la gotas de lluvia se lo permitían—. ¡Es por Terry, Albert! —gritó descontrolada.**

— **¡¿Qué dices?! —respondió el rubio aturdido, la situación se estaba saliendo de control.**

— **Sí Albert, es por él, la vida me castiga por lo que le hice, yo me lo merezco —Gritaba a la vez que se ponía de pie y miraba para todos lados buscando algo.**

— **Candy, tranquilízate —Pidió Albert asustado, intentando aproximarse a ella.**

— **¡Terry, Terry, perdóname Terry, perdóname! —Suplicaba a gritos y sacudiéndose por el llanto incontrolable. De pronto pareció que las fuerzas la hubieran abandonado se detuvo en su loco andar y se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de Albert, que se anticipó a tomarla evitando que cayera al suelo y se lastimara.**

— **Mi pequeña Candy —Lloraba Albert, desconsolado con la rubia en sus brazos—, ¿por qué tiene que sufrir tanto un alma generosa y buena como la tuya? —Se lamentó llevándola hasta el vehículo, abrió la puerta y depositó a la joven desmayada en el asiento trasero.**

 **Volvió a la iglesia y sin decir ni explicar nada, buscó al conductor de la limusina le solicitó las llaves y salió ante los ojos perplejos de los invitados que permanecían dentro de la iglesia, esperando que el diluvio que caía terminara.**

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

No es la que tenía pensado subir porque aún no he adelantado mucho. Hace tres días se me cruzó por la cabeza ésta idea y ya que fluyó rápido aquí se las traigo. Es un melodrama...porque soy una dramática sin remedio...al principio sé que van a querer matarme...pero les aseguro que no todo es como parece...al menos no en ésta historia.

Disculpen todos los errores que puedan encontrar pero en verdad que la edición es muy aburrida...por más que uno lea los capítulos cien veces siempre se pasan algunos.

Espero poder actualizar cada semana si todo sale bien...aunque no se los prometo...porque no me gusta prometer algo que no se si voy a poder cumplir...lo que sí puedo asegurarles es que como buena lectora...no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso.

Hasta luego, see you soon, au revoir, arrivederci, freilos o incluso さようなら sayōnara jajaja...(aunque es lo único que puedo decir en japonés)...como más les guste...lo importante son ustedes y que me den una nueva oportunidad para leernos pronto. )

… **NO SEGUIMOS LEYENDO….**


	2. Sanando heridas

**CAPITULO II: "SANANDO HERIDAS"**

El rubio condujo el vehículo en completo silencio, meditaba sobre todo lo acontecido ese horrible día de lluvia incesante.

Con admiración observó bajar las escaleras a Candy vestida de novia, la pequeña pecosa se había convertido en una hermosa mujer de corazón noble pero de alma triste y solitaria. La vio consumirse por años utilizando el disfraz que mejor sabía usar, el de "la indiferencia hacia todo lo que la rodeaba que tuviera que ver con el amor". Su noble espíritu de ayuda al prójimo no había disminuido ni un pizca, más no era lo mismo en el interior de su ser donde sus sueños de alcanzar la felicidad, cada día mermaban con rapidez sumiéndose en tareas sin horarios y trabajos extenuantes.

Por algún tiempo él había hecho caso omiso de todo eso con la esperanza que la rubia recapacitara y por fin encontrará el camino para salir de su infortunio, los años siguieron pasando y lejos de alcanzar ese estado cada vez se veía más desdichada, estaba seguro que en poco tiempo se acabaría por apagar la última luz que quedaba de su brillante personalidad. Sabía que debía intervenir y hacer algo al respecto. Sin embargo, la rubia en los últimos años se había negado a abrirle las puertas de su corazón como solía hacerlo en el pasado. No quería importunarla imponiéndole sus decisiones, pero tampoco podía esperar más tiempo para verla derrumbarse por completo.

"En verdad hay amores que matan", pensó con tristeza, Albert.

Recordó que en una conversación con su sobrino Archie, habían comentado al respecto sobre la nueva personalidad hermética de Candy. Ambos estaban preocupados por la situación; ni la señorita Pony ni la hermana Lane, habían logrado hacer cambiar el rumbo que la rubia le estaba dando a su vida. Incluso la tía abuela Elroy había sido testigo de los cambios drásticos de la joven heredera, nada la conmovía, nada la ilusionaba. A regañadientes había aceptado ir a la boda de su sobrino nieto Archibald y aunque se comportaba a la altura de lo que exigía pertenecer a la familia Ardley, no compartía con ellos más que eventualmente un par de días cada espaciado tiempo.

La preocupación más grande de Elroy Ardley y de esa forma se lo había manifestado a su sobrino William, era el sin número de rechazos que había hecho la joven rubia a las propuestas de matrimonio, convirtiéndose en el centro de la prensa amarillitas de Chicago en las páginas de chismes de Sociedad. Sobre si la futura heredera de la más grande fortuna del país se quedaría "solterona", así apuntaba con saña la nota de dos años atrás en el Chicago Post. Por tal razón y en contra de la voluntad de su sobrino, la tía abuela había solicitado con urgencia la presencia de Candice en la mansión de Chicago, y tras una larga conversación de varias horas agotadoras, había conseguido lo impensable, por fin Candice Ardley había aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio impuesta por la anciana mujer y bajo también sus estrictas condiciones. Era así como la rubia durante casi un año había recibido el cortejo de Gerard Miliken, que aunque al inicio se mostraba un tanto reacio a la "transacción comercial", como él solía llamar a la "propuesta de matrimonio" impuesta por ambas familias. Luego de conocer a la rubia había cambiado de inmediato de opinión, la chica era muy hermosa y de alma generosa que a simple vista pudo notar con su sincera y radiante sonrisa, sólo la había visto en fotos ocasionales que los periódicos publicaban en relación a su soltería, ni una sola de esas imágenes hacía verdadera justicia a su belleza. No comprendía como era que los periodistas sin escrúpulos se atrevían a especular en ella, "una futura solterona", cuando la señorita era de una hermosura singular.

"Con una belleza así, ni siquiera es indispensable que venga acompañada de una dote", había dicho Gerard a su padre. Estaba seguro que con la convivencia diaria terminarían por armar un matrimonio de amor verdadero, al menos de su parte estaba muy seguro, era imposible no amar a esa chica.

El tiempo establecido para el debido cortejo y compromiso había culminado, la boda se había programado para el final de la primavera a petición de la rubia. A excepción de Albert, todos ignoraban el porqué de la fecha que Candy había seleccionado; no quería enterarse de ningún detalle que tuviera que ver con la boda de cierto famoso actor de Broadway. Mientras eso sucediera, ella estaría en su larga luna de miel programada para durar tres meses en el Continente Europeo, le daría la oportunidad de olvidarse por completo del castaño y quizás alcanzar la felicidad que tanto ansiaba, había pensado en aquel momento con la esperanza de que por una vez en la vida las cartas de la buena fortuna se movieran a su favor.

Como todo en la vida y para desgracia de ella no siempre las cosas salen como se planean, por alguna extraña razón que hasta esos momentos del presente todos ignoraban; Gerard Miliken un joven que parecía emocionado e ilusionado por contraer matrimonio con Candy, no se había presentado a la iglesia dejándola plantada ante toda la hipócrita Alta Sociedad de Chicago.

Albert cansado de conducir e incómodo por la ropa mojada que vestía, se detuvo a la orilla del camino. Se recostó sobre el volante sumergido aún en sus pensamientos que al igual que a su rubia hija lo agobian.

—Albert —La vocecita de Candy, lo hizo salir de su meditación.

—Candy —respondió él, girándose para verla en el asiento trasero.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó la rubia confundida, sintiendo un calor recorrer su rostro, a la vez que se levantaba para quedar sentada.

—¿Cómo estas, Candy? —La cuestionó el rubio, ignorando la pregunta de ella.

—Bien —respondió sin dar más detalles.

Albert la observó unos segundos más y luego le sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué te parece unas vacaciones en Lakewood? —comentó sonriente y le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Hacia allí nos dirigimos? —preguntó sorprendida, ella.

—Si Candy, qué te parece tú y yo solos disfrutando de toda la casa para que hagamos miles de travesuras –admitió él, con un poco de diversión golpeando con su índice la pequeña y respingada nariz de ella.

—Me parece perfecto, pero sabes no traigo ropa y con éste vestido creo que me será muy difícil poder trepar un árbol —afirmó Candy, señalando su ropa húmeda.

—No importa, recuerda que siempre tenemos ropa allá, verás que nos divertiremos mucho —replicó el rubio mayor, esperanzado al ver de mejor actitud a su pequeña hija.

—Si tú lo dices —Intentó sonreír, la joven.

—Así será —confirmó él—. Aún nos falta un poco de camino Candy, si quieres puedes dormir otro poco —añadió encendiendo el motor.

—Está bien, pero me gustaría ir a tú lado, aquí atrás me siento muy sola —respondió Candy, suspirando.

—Pásate y así aprovecharé para pellizcarte la nariz cuando empieces a roncar —La embromó más relajado.

—¡Albert! —Se quejó ella, fingiendo indignación—. Yo no ronco.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes si estas durmiendo? —La cuestionó con una sonrisa agradable.

—Bueno, nunca me he oído —respondió Candy, saltando hacia el asiento del copiloto del elegante Rolls Royce Silver Ghost modelo 1922.

—Entonces vamos a descubrirlo hoy —Le indicó Albert, guiñándole el ojo cuando ya estaba sentada a su lado.

—Sólo espero que no me hagas trampa —Le advirtió ella, señalándolo con el dedo.

—No lo haré, ahora duerme otro poco —Sugirió él, con una mirada tierna.

—Hasta más tarde, Albert —dijo Candy, acomodándose en el hombro del rubio.

—Hasta más tarde, pequeña —respondió él, dándole un beso en su cabellera rizada, a la vez que ponía en marcha el vehículo.

En la ciudad de Chicago, la lluvia había hecho tregua con los invitados, poco a poco fueron abandonando la Catedral con un sinnúmero de comentarios, desde los más comprensivos hasta los más malintencionados.

Archie y Elroy Ardley habían asumido la responsabilidad de disculparse ante la multitud, mientras que los Miliken despedían en la entrada con disculpas y promesas de devolver los presentes a los invitados de la fallida boda.

La iglesia se encontraba casi por completo desocupada, solo deambulaban por los grandes pasillos los familiares más cercanos, comentando sin discreción alguna sobre el bochornoso incidente. Principalmente una pelirroja de intenciones malvadas y perversas que gozaba fríamente del momento.

—Esta es una vergüenza que Candice se merecía por ser tan orgullosa —dijo Eliza, entre el grupo de personas que aún quedaban. Por orden estricta de Elroy Ardley, se les había prohibido mencionar los orígenes de Candy, la pelirroja debía abstenerse de llamarla "huérfana" en público, cosa que le agradaba mucho enfatizar en el pasado para humillarla.

—No creo que nadie se merezca una humillación como ésta —mencionó una joven de cabello obscuro, miembro de la familia Miliken.

—Si conocieras a Candice, te aseguro que me darías la razón —afirmó Eliza, sonriendo con maldad.

—No la conozco bien, pero he oído que es una joven agradable y noble —comentó el hermano mayor de la chica de cabellos obscuros.

—Es una orgullosa y prepotente que cree merecerlo todo —respondió envidiosa, la pelirroja.

—Es extraño que tú que eres de su familia te expreses de esa manera —La cuestionó el joven, confundido.

—No es como si somos las mejores primas —dijo Eliza, mordiéndose la lengua por decir que no eran nada, la rubia era solo una "recogida" como solía llamarla despectivamente.

—Se nota —dijo la pelinegra, con una mirada inquisidora.

—Pues a mí me pareció una chica muy hermosa mi primo es un grandísimo tonto por haberla dejado plantada; yo en su lugar no habría dejado escapar una mujer como ella —afirmó el joven, muy sincero.

—¡Pamplinas! —respondió Eliza, molesta.

—Allá tú si te llevas mal con tú prima, esa es mi opinión —aseguró el joven—. Si me disculpan iré a preguntar si se les ofrece mi ayuda —añadió y se dio vuelta para dejar solas a las dos mujeres.

—Tú hermano es un grosero —Se quejó Eliza, al ver irse al pelinegro.

—Disculpa pero a él no le gusta la gente chismosa y envidiosa, ¡oh lo siento! —Fingió avergonzarse por su aparente indiscreción, la joven—, quise decir comunicativa —Se disculpó tratando de contener una risilla.

—Eres igual de maleducada que tú hermano —dijo Eliza, frunciendo la nariz.

—No es mala educación, es sólo que somos muy sinceros —afirmó la joven, seria—. Disculpa yo también iré a preguntar si puedo ayudar —Se excusó molesta y dejó sola a la pelirroja rabiando de enojo al no lograr su cometido de difamar más a Candy.

Elroy Ardley se encontraba sentada en una de las primeras bancas cerca del altar, la acompañaba Annie Cornwell y los señores Brighton. Su mirada era seria y ausente, por momentos suspiraba intentando decir algo pero luego seguía en su mutismo.

Recordaba la forma en que prácticamente había forzado a Candice a ese matrimonio, en su interior se sentía culpable y avergonzada por la mala experiencia que había tenido que vivir la rubia pecosa. El tiempo le había dado la oportunidad de conocer un poco mejor el corazón y la noble personalidad de Candice, luego de ser atendida por ella en un emergencia había apreciado el gesto de la joven y su desinteresado carácter. También vivía agradecida porque había cuidado de su sobrino William cuando él más lo había necesitado, sin importarle ganarse el desprecio de las personas por vivir con un hombre sin estar casada.

"Esas son deudas que nunca se pagan", había dicho en su momento la anciana.

Ahora se encontraban en una situación muy incómoda y molesta no solo para Candice, sino para el buen apellido de todo el Clan que había sido mancillado con esa humillación, proveniente de una familia pudiente e importante casi como la de ella.

La prensa —Pensaba—, hará fiesta con ésta noticia y todo el país se enterará de la vergüenza que hemos pasado en éste día, la más damnificada será Candice, quién sabe que alguien más quiera casarse con ella después de éste agravio.

—Señora Cornwell —dijo la tía Elroy, llamando la atención de Annie que se encontraba con la mirada triste viendo hacia a algún lugar del suelo.

—Dígame, tía abuela —respondió Annie, volviéndose para verla de frente.

—Podría usted hacerme el favor de buscar a Archibald o a Georges —Solicitó con la voz apagada, todo dejo de arrogancia se encontraba perdido en algún lugar de su vergüenza.

—Sí tía, ahora voy a buscarlos —respondió Annie. La señora Brighton la ayudó a levantarse de la banca y la acompañó a buscar a su esposo que se encontraba hablando con el sacerdote; el religioso intentaba tranquilizar a un furioso Archie, que había lanzado una severa amenaza de golpear hasta que le sangraran las manos, al desalmado que se había atrevido a burlarse y dejar plantada a su prima.

Entre su furia de ver salir a Candy humillada, correr a Albert tras de ella para luego ver cerrar las puertas impidiendo que alguien más saliera, había gritado frente a todos que encontraría al culpable y lo haría pagar con su vida si era posible por la afrenta hacia su prima y familia.

—Archie —dijo Annie, con voz suave y poniendo su delicada mano en el hombro de su esposo.

—Annie —respondió Archie, girándose—. Discúlpame cariño debes estar muy cansada —Se excusó el joven, con ternura acariciándole la mejilla.

—No tanto Archie, pero si quisiera irme —admitió la pelinegra, tocando su abultado vientre.

—Archibald, si quieres podemos llevarnos a Annie —Se ofreció la señora Brighton.

—Por favor Madeleine, si ustedes pudieran llevarla a casa se los agradecería, mi tío se fue y ahora entre Georges y yo tenemos que resolver algunas cosas —Le aclaró Archie, apesadumbrado.

—Archie, la tía abuela me pidió que te buscara a ti o a Georges, quiere hablar con alguno de ustedes —Le informó, Annie.

—La tía abuela —respondió Archie, moviendo la cabeza con preocupación—, espero que todo este problema no le dé una crisis a su presión.

—Esperemos que no —afirmó Annie—. Archie, ¿qué crees que pasó con Candy? —preguntó con tristeza y pesar la pelinegra.

—No lo sé, viste a mi tío salir corriendo tras ella. Georges me informó que saldría a buscarlos, a dónde no sé, pero quizás los encuentre —Le dijo él, con preocupación.

—Pobre Candy quisiera poder estar con ella y consolarla —Se lamentó Annie, con sinceridad.

—Gracias cariño, ya sabes cómo es Candy estoy seguro que se recuperará de ésta mala experiencia y volverá a ser la misma de antes —Intento sonar convincente el joven, sabiendo que la pecosa desde hacía mucho tiempo no era la misma de antes y que la mala experiencia de ese día, quizás podría hundirla más en su soledad.

—Bien entonces me iré con mis padres, te espero en casa —dijo la joven esposa.

—Muy bien Annie allá te veo, veré que quiere la tía abuela y después tengo que hablar con Gerard Miliken —Esto último lo dijo enmarcando un rostro severo de molestia.

—Archie, el señor y la señora Miliken no tienen la culpa de lo que haya hecho Gerard, no te ensañes con ellos aunque no lo creas también están sufriendo —Annie, intento abogar por los Miliken que se encontraban igual de avergonzados e indignados que los Ardley.

—No te preocupes, querida —Archie, suavizó su rostro para infundirle tranquilidad a su esposa—, son cosas legales las que hay que discutir con ellos, pero no será hoy, dejaremos un día para reunirnos —Le aclaró.

—Está bien amor, entonces me voy —La joven esposa, le dio un beso fugaz a su esposo en los labios y el joven la abrazó con ternura. Se soltaron de su abrazo y Annie seguida de su madre y de su padre dejaron la iglesia.

Archie caminó hasta donde estaba la tía abuela, con disgusto vio a Neal y a Eliza decirle algo a la anciana que parecía ignorar todo lo que le hablaban a su alrededor.

—Tía abuela, me dijo Annie que necesita hablar conmigo —dijo Archie, parándose frente a ella. La señora levantó la vista para ver a su sobrino nieto y le extendió la mano para que él le ayudara a ponerse de pie.

—Archibald, quiero hablar contigo —Le solicitó la tía, sujetándose de su brazo.

—Si desea puedo acompañarla, tía abuela —Se ofreció de inmediato Eliza, poniéndose de pie.

—Gracias Eliza, pero es un asunto que le corresponde a los Ardley —respondió la anciana, muy seria.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Eliza, avergonzada—. Sólo quería ayudarle, tía.

—Y te lo agradezco pero es algo que debo hablar en privado con Archibald, si me disculpan —Se excusó dándoles las espalda y Archie sonrió complacido. Nunca había visto rechazar a la tía abuela la ayuda de Eliza como lo había hecho en ese momento.

Se alejaron hacia un lugar más apartado para conversar con comodidad y privacidad.

—Archibald, ¿tienes idea de dónde puedan estar William y Candice? –preguntó sin rodeos, la señora.

—Ni idea, tía abuela —Negó Archie, pensando que era la misma pregunta que posiblemente todos se estaban haciendo.

—Bueno ya luego lo averiguaremos, ahora quiero pedirte algo que le pediría a tu tío si se encontrará aquí.

—¿Y qué es tía? —La cuestionó curioso.

—Los periódicos nos hará añicos con ésta noticia; seremos la comidilla y el hazme reír de todo el país, quiero que hoy mismo te encargues de impedir que la noticia sea publicada el día de mañana. No importa si tienes que sobornar y de cuánto tengas que pagar, pero esta deshonra no saldrá a la luz si podemos impedirlo —Sacando fuerzas de su orgullo la Matriarca Ardley habló con firmeza.

—Entiendo tía, ¿pero sólo lo haces por el buen nombre de la familia? —La cuestionó Archie, a disgusto.

—No Archibald, no es sólo por eso también por Candice, los chismes pueden ser muy dañinos y las personas sin escrúpulos tomarán ventaja para pisotearla —Le aclaró.

—Si me permiten —La voz grave de Gerard Miliken padre se escuchó interrumpiendo—, yo puedo encargarme de eso, tengo acciones en el Chicago Post y puedo ejercer presión también en otros periódicos. Al igual que ustedes no quiero que ésta noticia termine en manos de reporteros amarillistas. Dañarán la reputación de Candice y eso no sería justo para ella, mi hijo debe pagar por su infamia y nosotros asumiremos la vergüenza en su totalidad.

—Que bien, en realidad es lo menos que esperaba de parte de tu familia, Gerard —dijo la tía abuela, con una mirada severa.

—En verdad Elroy, estoy muy avergonzado por todo esto y lo único que deseo es que todo acabe, espero que a pesar de ésta incómoda y vergonzosa situación nuestras familias sigan igual de amigas como antes —apuntó, el señor Miliken.

—Por ahora no puedo decirte nada Gerard, lo único que quiero es que éste día termine y la pesadilla también —contestó, la señora Ardley.

—Comprendo no es buen momento —admitió el señor Miliken—. Muchacho —dijo dirigiéndose a Archie y puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven—, no te preocupes por los periódicos yo me encargo de todo, de eso estaba hablando con mis sobrinos, ahora será mejor que lleves a Elroy a casa para que descanse. En cuanto a los gastos de la boda yo asumiré todo, hablaré con William para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Eso no me importa Gerard, solo quiero que detengas a la prensa —Fueron las últimas palabras dichas por la señora, antes de alejarse y dejar a los dos hombres poniéndose de acuerdo sobre lo que harían para reparar la situación.

Aunque ambos sabían que lo que fuera que se hiciera, no ayudaría a aligerar el peso sobre el dolido corazón de Candy. Tampoco podrían evitar los chismes entre los invitados de ese día. Sin embargo, detendrían las habladurías en la ciudad y el resto del país.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el bochornoso incidente, ese día Albert y Candy habían llegado de noche tomando por sorpresa a los pocos empleados que se encontraban en Lakewood, de inmediato el rubio mayor solicitó que preparan todo para tomar un baño y ropa limpia para cambiarse.

Candy se dirigió a su habitación en completo silencio, tomó un baño y luego sin probar alimento se metió a la cama para seguir durmiendo, parecía sufrir de un cansancio inagotable y pronto la fiebre hizo presencia en su frágil cuerpo. Recostada en su cama recapituló todos los momentos difíciles de su vida; en realidad no era que le doliera tanto que Gerard la plantara en la iglesia porque lo amara. Lo que en verdad dolía, era la incapacidad de poder ser feliz aunque fuera a medias, como si todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza se confabularan contra ella para hacerla desdichada. Y por si fuera poco para agregar más pesadumbre a su atribulada vida, la boda de Terry se coronaba para darle la estocada final. Si ella se hubiese casado se habría ido de viaje y lejos se sentiría segura y más aun con esposo, ¡pero no!, ahora estaba sola, humillada y con un futuro poco revelador, las cosas no podían estar peores —Pensó con amargura, empezando a sentir como la fiebre se incrementaba y la sacudía—. El llanto no se hizo esperar; nada le impedía desahogar su pena en aquella silenciosa habitación, sino lo hacía, acabaría por arrancarse con sus propias manos el corazón para acabar con tanto dolor.

Durante cuatro días, las altas fiebres la hicieron delirar llamando en susurros acompañados con lágrimas al dueño de su angustia de años. Albert muy asustado solicitó los servicios de planta del médico del lugar; quien se atrevió a informar que se trataba de una pulmonía, la cual esperaba no tuviera consecuencias de fatalidad, el cuerpo de la joven parecía resistirse a sanar como si perdiera todo interés por la vida. El rubio Patriarca estaba sumido en una gran tristeza y desesperación al ver el severo cuadro médico que presentaba su pequeña rubia, día y noche la acompañó en sus delirios y enfermedad. En la tercera noche la vio sentarse en la cama en medio de sus alucinaciones producto de las altas fiebres, sonreía con la vista perdida en algún lugar, extendiendo sus brazos parecía querer abrazar a alguien y en un pequeño murmullo la escuchó hablar.

"Anthony, vienes por mí", dijo con voz apagada. El corazón del rubio se contrajo al escuchar aquel nombre y ver la actitud de Candy, un nudo se formó en su garganta y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas.

 _¿Acaso el final de la vida de su pequeña rubia, había llegado?_ , pensó con horror.

No podía ser que un corazón tan noble y generoso dejará de latir, que una mujer de gran valentía y fuerza sucumbiera ante esa enfermedad. ¡No!, esa pulmonía no se la iba a llevar de éste mundo, ¡no si él podía impedirlo!, le arrancaría a la misma muerte de sus garras el alma de su pequeña, ese espectro no se la llevaría.

Se acercó decidido y la tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarla y recostarla en su pecho, con voz suave y amorosa le dijo al oído:

—Candy, mi pequeña Candy —Empezó, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules como el cielo—, no puedes rendirte, no puedes dejarme, yo te necesito y muchos otros también. Si me dejas moriré detrás de ti, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, dile a Anthony que no puede llevarte aún —El dolor y la tristeza cortó sus palabras por unos segundos y luego continuó con más fuerza—; no es momento para dejarte vencer por una insignificante enfermedad, tienes que seguir viviendo y luchar por tú felicidad, no puedes acobardarte ahora que necesitas ser más fuerte y valiente que nunca. Si te dejas morir me enojaré tanto contigo, que harás que me arrepienta de haber adoptado a una chiquilla llorona y miedosa que se deja vencer —Las últimas palabra de Albert fueron dichas con mezcla de tristeza y enojo, no podía contener el caudal de lágrimas que rodaban incesantes sin permiso y sin piedad.

—¿Albert? —La débil voz de Candy, se escuchó apenas—, te quiero —dijo y después su cuerpo se estremeció perdiendo de nuevo el conocimiento.

Un día más duró la fiebre cediendo en los grados de intensidad; el médico con agrado le informó al joven Patriarca sobre la mejoría que Candy presentaba después de esa noche, era una chica joven y de cuerpo saludable, pronto esa experiencia solo sería un mal recuerdo. Con los cuidados y alimentos adecuados estaría de nuevo en pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso era lo que el galeno había declarado.

Pasados los días Candy se había restablecido físicamente bastante bien, pero el ánimo de ella no había cedido un ápice; el joven rubio sabía que ese proceso llevaría tiempo.

 _Sólo el tiempo podía curar las heridas y las lágrimas lavar las penas del alma_ , había pensado con impotencia de poderla ayudar.

Albert le había dado su espacio para desahogar la frustración que aún la agobiaba, sin cuestionarla ni presionarla. Tres días después de ver su mejoría, la escuchó llorar en su habitación sin poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor; tres días continuó refugiándose al amparo de su soledad, solo había abierto la puerta para recibir los alimentos que apenas probaba. Después de pasado ese tiempo, Albert había insistido en que debían conversar no podía permitir que su hija querida ahora se hundiera en la depresión. Llamó a su puerta varias veces con la esperanza que lo dejara entrar pero nada había funcionado, hasta que desesperado le había amenazado con tirar la puerta si ella no accedía a salir o a dejarlo pasar. Lo había dicho con tal convicción que la rubia no tuvo otra opción que permitirle el paso.

 _—_ Candy no puedes encerrarte toda la vida, tienes que afrontar las cosas con valor _—_ Le dijo el rubio al encontrarla con la misma ropa de dormir de tres días y el cabello enmarañado.

Poco a poco Candy fue abandonando su actitud de mutismo, las conversaciones con Albert parecían ser el medicamento apropiado que sanaría las heridas sangrantes del corazón. Finalmente aceptó luego de la insistencia del rubio, salir al jardín cuidadosamente protegida con su abrigo para evitar una recaída, disfrutando del olor de las Dulce Candy que soltaban su fragancia para inundar sus pensamientos de recuerdos de un pasado feliz y sin complicaciones. La vida parecía sonreírle con un nuevo rostro y una nueva oportunidad y ella no debía despreciarla.

Al regresar a su habitación ese día recordó las palabras de Albert que al inicio le habían sonado como un insulto, más aún cuando la había obligado a hablar por teléfono con Annie, Archie y la tía abuela. Todos le decían lo mismo, que debía olvidar ese incidente del que ya nadie se acordaba y seguir su vida como siempre, como si todo aquello hubiese sido una fiesta infantil donde el pequeño cumpleañero estropeara el pastel al dejarle caer una pelota por error. Al menos Eliza era más sincera al aventarle a la cara la humillación de la que había sido víctima, pero el resto, los seres que se suponía la querían solo intentaban suavizar la situación con un "olvídalo no te convenía" o "quizás fue lo mejor, ya llegará alguien con quien en realidad seas feliz"; como si fuera tan fácil ¿de qué se trataba todo, de un juego de azar?, intentar cuantas veces fuera necesario, ¿hasta que la mejor carta por fin saliera?

—¿Acaso nadie comprende lo que realmente lo que estoy viviendo? —Se cuestionó en voz alta

"¿Tan insensibles se habían vuelto todos y no respetaban lo que sentía?", pensó furiosa.

De pronto la luz de una nueva mañana la sorprendió pensando con sabiduría.

¡Era cierto!, nadie la comprendía, nadie podía saber lo que sentía porque a nadie se lo había dicho, por años guardaba celosamente aquel sentimiento que la estaba consumiendo por voluntad propia y ahora una nueva decepción que debía esconder. Quién más que ella y el espejo conocían la verdad de su vida; nadie más y no porque no se interesaran, sino porque ella no les permitía dejar entrar a su mundo de protección, esa esfera de cristal que ella creía la protegía sin darse cuenta que cada vez se aislaba más de todos los que la querían e intentaban ayudar. Hasta la tía abuela Elroy que siempre había sido huraña con ella, había intervenido llevándola a un matrimonio forzado por la simple razón de verla feliz en un hogar bien establecido, aunque siempre estaba lo económico, pero la finalidad había sido como ella misma se lo había dicho:

 _Candice no puedes quedarte sola la vida de una mujer no es agradable si no hay con quien la comparta, mira mi ejemplo no tuve hijos porque no pude, pero mis sobrinos han sido mi alegría,_ literalmente habían sido esas palabras las que la habían sacudido; llegaría el día que en ansiaría tener en sus brazos a un pequeño que la hiciera sonreír y le diera sentido a su existencia.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa Candy, cuándo te volviste una cobarde?", se cuestionó a sí misma. "¿No fuiste tú la que viajó de polizón sin importar las consecuencias?", se preguntó molesta. "Ya es hora de que abras los ojos y dejes de ser una llorona que se lamenta por lo que no pudo ser", "Solo necesitas volver al camino y para eso debes alejarte un tiempo y volverás siendo la misma Candy de siempre", sonrió con mejor ánimo. "Necesito hablar con Albert", fueron sus últimas palabras.

—¡Buen día, Candy! —Saludó asombrado el rubio, al verla bajar sonriendo—, te ves radiante.

—Albert, quiero ir a Escocia —dijo la rubia, con decisión sin corresponderle el saludo.

—¡Qué! —exclamó él, más sorprendido.

—Lo que oyes, quiero irme a Escocia lo antes posible, ¿podemos regresar a Chicago hoy mismo? —preguntó ella, viéndolo a los ojos.

 **….….Continuará…..**

* * *

Antes que cualquier otra cosa…en verdad **QUIERO EXPRESARLES MI GRATITUD** a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a ésta historia…estoy muy emocionada no saben cuánto…como soy dramática sin remedio creo que voy a llorar porque así de conmovida me siento…es que en verdad no esperé tener la respuesta que me han regalado…al principio pensé me odiarían porque sé que a muchas de ustedes como a mi…no nos gusta ver sufrir ni a Candy ni a Terry.

Pero mi personalidad es así por un lado…por otro la historia original es un melodrama y la vida como tal lo es…las historias muy románticas son lindas…pero la parte de la sal y la pimienta de una historia también lo es los momentos difíciles. Desde mi punto de vista; lo que ha hecho que Candy Candy nunca muera…es precisamente eso…las batallas que nuestra pareja favorita tuvo que enfrentar…cómo superaron sus miedos y obstáculos que la vida les puso…para quedar juntos al final (tal como yo creo que lo es en CCFS de 2010; estoy segura que Terry es Ano hito).

… **.Ahora sí…**

Hola!…aquí estoy de nuevo…antes de lo previsto…es que en realidad mi intención era publicar el viernes pasado…pero FF no me dejó subir el capítulo y hasta el lunes pude hacerlo...parece que mi servidor se cruza cables con FF jajaja!

Bueno a lo que voy…nuevo capítulo… espero de nuevo sea de su agrado...no es tan intenso como el anterior…pero si un poco emotivo y aclaratorio.

Nuevamente…les pido mil disculpas por los errores que puedan encontrar…ya saben la edición …. ; )

* * *

Vamos con los **Agradecimientos Especiales** porque ustedes son igual de especiales:

 **Gaby** : Muchas gracias por tú review.

 **Stormaw:** Me alegra que te guste y gracias por tus felicitaciones.

 **Hakuouki:** Vaya! muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el primero y espero no decepcionarte con el resto…trataré de actualizar sin desesperarlas jajaja.

 **Guest:** A ti también muchas gracias por tomarte tú tiempo de leer mis ocurrencias y súper regia me siento que te guste ¿qué, te hice llorar?...bueno me siento complacida…en el sentido de que lo que escribo exprese los sentimientos que quiero plasmar en los personajes y que bueno que lo logré. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y lo mismo espero no hacerlas esperar en las actualizaciones. Bendiciones para ti también.

 **Eli:** Ayy ni lo digas…creme hasta yo lloré cuando estaba escribiendo…visualizaba en mi cabeza la escena y qué te digo que tú no hayas imaginado también. Comprendo lo que dices de Albert…yo misma me lo he preguntado mucho…cómo permitió que Eliza siempre estuviera humillando a Candy…pero bueno que le hacemos. Saludos para ti también : )

 **Lizbeth Haruka:** Konichiwa para ti también…vaya como me gustaría hablar japonés…por falta de tiempo no he podido ni siquiera intentarlo. Me emociona que a ti también te haya gustado la introducción de mi historia…confieso tuve miedo de recibir reviews con chicas furiosas…por darle ese inicio pero que bueno que no fue así. Verás no…no tiene de escenario Escocia…todo es en Chicago y si tengo entendido que las universidades londinenses son caras…he chequeado las colegiaturas y si son elevadas. Vaya no seguidora de Terry…verás yo si soy Terrytana 100%...pero me alegra que aunque tú no lo seas…me estés leyendo…Albert el dulce amigo siempre ayudándola en los momentos difíciles y si debe ser horrible quedarte esperando al novio y que éste nunca llegue. Somos dos amantes del melodrama entonces...siento mucho que hayas tenido momentos difíciles últimamente…pero Dios te de fuerzas y los superes. Y me siento feliz de saber que en algo te sentiste feliz al leerme y las penas fueron menos. Dios te bendiga a ti también. Sayonara.

 **CANDICE WHITE:** Vaya! que te puedo decir…más que gracias porque te haya gustado el inicio...a ti también te hice llorar con el drama…horrible que la haya dejado plantada…pero asi pasa a veces…aunque nunca debiera suceder. Te comprendo…yo soy Terrytana de corazón. A ti gracias por leer…el escribir para mí es un gran gusto…darle rienda suelta por fin a mi imaginación guardada por años…te digo un secreto aquí entre nosotras jajaja… a mí tampoco me gusta Candy casada con cualquier otro que no sea Terry y viceversa. Saludos y abrazos para ti también ; )

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** Hola!..me alegra que te haya gustado…Saludos para ti también.

 **DARLING EVELING:** Si es triste lo que le sucedió...y tienes razón ella es compasiva con todos…pero le faltó valor con Terry… no sufras todo cambió en CCFS -2010. Gracias por seguirme y espero no decepcionarte a medida que siga la historia.

 **LA CHINITA:** Sabes yo tampoco la veo con nadie más que él. Gracias por leer no sólo esta historia….sino también por el oneshot y el review que me dejaste…sabes soy dramática para la escritura…pero no sé escribir erotismo…definitivamente eso no es lo mío…por eso la clasificación de mi historia es K+…porque eventualmente pueda tener violencia o algo así…pero de erotismo nada…respeto mucho a las otras escritoras y sus trabajos…para mi apegarme lo más posible a la historia original es conservar la esencia. Es una historia dirigida a niñas y adolescentes…no puedo escribir algo fuerte y explícito…sabiendo que alguna niña de 10 años o menos me pueda leer…o una adolescente…si fuera mi hija no me gustaría…así que espero no decepcionar a nadie…pero esta historia y todas las posibles futuras no tendrán erotismo…va en contra de mis creencias y de verdad no puedo narrarlo…no tengo inspiración para eso y en verdad no lo haría aunque la tuviera.

Gracias por haberme seleccionado en las diferentes opciones…lo aprecio mucho…me alegra que te guste el primer capítulo y como ya lo he escrito espero no decepcionarte en lo que sigue. Si pobrecita Candy difícil le tocó y luego la empapada que se dio. Yo también volví a mi infancia y retomé el Candymundo hace poco. No te comas las uñas…trataré de actualizar en la medida que FF me deje jajajaja…algo tiene contra mí.

A ti gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.

Saludos.

 **IRIS ADRIANA:** Si estuvo fuerte el desplante verdad?...no creas hasta yo lo sentí feo…que bueno que te haya gustado el inicio. Y gracias a ti por seguirme también. Saludos.

 **DIANLEY:** Tienes razón…todo pasa por algo…nada es producto de la casualidad porque no creo que exista y sí el drama es mi tema favorito…pero no creas el drama obsesivo no es lo mio…solo para darle el toquecito necesario…tú me entiendes.

 **PHAMBE:** Agradezco el tiempo que tardas en leerme...qué emoción sentí cuando leí que has leído 3 veces mi OneShot…pensé que me abuchearían porque era muy malo. Sin embargo, fue bien recibido como esta nueva historia, aprecio mucho los comentarios que me dejas. Para mí, no es la cantidad de reviews lo más importante es la oportunidad de compartir mi inspiración y reflejarla en letras. Gracias por leerme y darme una oportunidad.

No puedo darte respuestas a las preguntas por ahora…jajaja!...espero que me entiendas y me sigas leyendo.

Hasta luego…amiga Phambe.

 **PHAMBE: J'apprécie beaucoup le temps que vous prenez à lire pour moi…je ne sais pas quelle émotion je ressentais quand je lis que vous avez lu 3 fois et mon OneShot que la pensée je hué parce qu'il était si mauvais. Cependant, il a été accueilli comme cette nouvelle histoire, je grandement apprécier les commentaires que vous laissez-moi…et vous continuez à me lire en fait tout ce que nous écrivons. Pour moi, ce n'est pas la quantité d'avis le plus important est l'occasion de faire connaître mon inspiration reflète dans les lettres. Merci de me lire et me donner une chance.**

 **Je ne peux pas donner une réponse aux questions pour l'instant jajaja! …** **J'espère que vous comprenez et continuez à lire. Un aperçu pour vous…Susanna ne se sauvera pas et** **Il n'a pas l'intention Terry laissant. Imaginer!**

 **Au revoir mon ami Phambe.**

 **Ps. excuser mon mauvais français…depuis plusieurs siècles de ne pas je pratique.**

 **ARLALITE:** jajajaja!..supongo que ambos lados me hablas de wtpd…pero allá tienes otro Nick jaja por eso no te reconocí con éste…pero si te vi en mi primer oneshot aquí en FF. La pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué, no llegó Gerard a la boda?...y si claro mucho drama y el que falta ni te imaginas siquiera. Gracias por seguirme en ambos lados. Saludos.

* * *

********************* Muy agradecida a las que me han agregado a sus historias y autores favoritos y al resto de las opciones que permite FF.

******************* Y por último pero no menos importantes…a todas las lectoras anónimas que se dan una vuelta aunque solo sea por curiosidad.

Gracias a todas porque todas…porque es por todas que la inspiración fluye y los dedos se mueven para llevarles algo que sea de su agrado.

… **NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO…**

 **AU REVOIR ( hastaluego)**

 **Ps. mis disculpas por lo errores de edición.**


	3. En Nueva York

**CAPITULO III: "En Nueva York"**

Los reporteros no abandonaban la trinchera frente a la compañía de teatro Stratford, desde que el anuncio de la inminente boda de Terence Graham se había dado a conocer en el New York Times, poco más de un año ya. El asedio por los molestos cazadores de noticias y chismes se había hecho un hábito natural en él actor.

Después de un largo compromiso con Susanna Marlowe, por fin había tomado el valor de dar el siguiente paso, uno que quería hacer en la mayor discreción si fuera posible solo los novios asistieran al lugar; como era de suponer la señora Marlowe no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de pavonearse entre sus amistades y familiares. Aprovechando dar a conocer la noticia en una reunión frente al grupo selecto de muy educadas chismosas de la ciudad.

Terry recordaba ese día en el presente a escasas tres semanas de realizarse la boda, mientras esperaba a su madre en la sala de su casa para cenar con ella, aquella fecha en que al recoger el periódico en su nuevo apartamento, las enormes letras remarcadas en negrita anunciaban con toda pomposidad su enlace nupcial con Susanna.

El día había sido agotador y estuvo a punto de desistir de visitar esa noche a su prometida, pero cada vez que no llegaba debía encontrar un justificante creíble para la insoportable y controladora señora Marlowe. Que parecía más que su futura suegra, su futura esposa celosa y obsesiva; enviándole pequeños recordatorios del amor y atención que tenía que profesarle a su hija en su obligado compromiso. Se dirigió con desgano hasta su automóvil pero luego de pensarlo un poco decidió caminar, la noche era fresca y el cielo estaba despejado. Millones de estrellas parecían sonreírle con burla esa noche invitándolo a observarlas. La casa de las Marlowe no quedaba muy lejos del teatro, estaría unos minutos y luego volvería a recoger su vehículo. De esa forma dirigió sus pasos hacia su obscuro destino, poco tiempo después se vio frente a la puerta y suspirando con resignación tocó la puerta.

—Buenos noches, señor Terence —Lo saludó la mucama, amablemente.

—Buenas noches, ¿está la señorita Susanna? —preguntó sintiéndose el mayor de los tontos. Claro que debía estar, a esa hora qué podría andar haciendo en la calle, aunque la realidad era que a ninguna hora se le veía salir y también él internamente deseaba que no estuviera.

—Sí señor, lo está esperando —respondió la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

—Sí claro, seguro está esperándome —dijo Terence, con sarcasmo.

La mucama rodó los ojos, muchas veces lo había escuchado expresarse de esa manera, aunque en otras ocasiones su semblante era más tosco.

La mujer desde que había llegado a trabajar hacía ya un par de años, se preguntaba qué era lo que unía a ambos jóvenes; ¿amistad? quizás, ¿cariño? con dificultad, pero ¿amor? imposible; al menos no de parte de él que parecía ser custodiado por un ejército de enemigos a punta de sus rifles obligándolo a visitarla.

Terry después de tantos años conocía muy bien el camino tenebroso de la obligación y el deber que lo llevaba a la pequeña sala de la casa. Como todas las noches le pidió a la mucama que no lo acompañara; la mujer se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

A la distancia el castaño pudo escuchar el cuchicheo entre su prometida y la madre, preguntándose si alguna vez descansaría de eso. Con burla sonrió pensando que era un iluso, por lo que mejor decidió continuar con su camino de amargura y repasar internamente unas líneas de la próxima puesta en el teatro, _El mercader de Venecia,_ donde interpretaría a _Antonio el mercader,_ que estrenarían en una semana.

Sin darse cuenta, casi por inercia llegó a la entrada de la sala donde una ruidosa Susanna lo saludó desde su silla.

—¡Terry, qué bueno que ya has venido! —exclamó sonriente y muy efusiva.

—Buenas noches, Susanna —Saludó con la seriedad de siempre—. Señora —Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo hacia la señora Marlowe.

—Terence —respondió al saludó la mujer, con el mismo entusiasmo del castaño.

—Terry, precisamente estaba pensando en ti —comentó Susanna, con una revista en la mano.

—Ah sí, ¿y eso por qué? —preguntó él, como si fuera lo más descabellado de imaginar.

—Terry, que preguntas las tuyas —respondió Susanna, sin que se borrara de su rostro la sonrisa—. Estábamos viendo con mi madre unos vestidos preciosos de novia y quería mostrártelos para que me des tú opinión. El joven castaño ignoraba que la rubia ya lo había solicitado con mucha antelación.

—Susanna eso es cosa de mujeres, ¿por qué mejor no le preguntas a…tú madre? —respondió el castaño y en sus últimas palabras se podía percibir la doble connotación de molestia.

La señora Marlowe le brindó unas miradas asesinas que hicieron que el castaño le dedicará unas iguales, pero tratando de llevar la vida en paz y armonía intento darle un poco de importancia a las palabras de la joven.

—¿Susy, que no dicen que ver el vestido de novia antes de la boda, ¿es de mala suerte? —preguntó el castaño.

—No puedo creer que tú creas en esas cosas —respondió Susanna, sonriendo divertida.

—Bueno si a ti no te importa supongo que a mí tampoco, quiero decir que si no te incomoda no debiera incomodarme a mí —Rectificó él, al ver la mirada de reproche que inicialmente le había dado Susanna al escuchar sus primeras palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, esos son agüeros de nuestros abuelos —replicó ella, sin darle importancia a las supersticiones que se decían sobre que el novio viera el vestido.

—Susanna, no debieras hacerlo, Terence será mejor que no lo haga —Le pidió seria, la señora Marlowe.

—Tonterías mamá, yo quiero que Terry me ayude a escogerlo, lo más importante es que a él le guste —dijo Susanna, ruborizándose levemente.

—No insistas Susanna, no deberías tomar a la ligera esas cosas —Le advirtió la señora, con una mirada severa.

—Si tú mamá no quiere que lo haga, no lo haré —aclaró Terry, complacido internamente de la insistencia de la señora Marlowe, poco y nada le importaba lo que Susanna usara ese día.

—Ves mamá —Se quejó, la caprichuda joven—, por tú culpa es que Terry no le pone interés a nuestros asuntos.

—Está bien Susana, haz lo que quieras —contestó la malhumorada mujer, con la misma salió de la habitación llevándose a propósito con el hombro al castaño que no se inmutó.

—Perdona a mi madre Terry, hoy está con un poco de mal humor —Se disculpó, la rubia de ojos azules.

—No hay problema —respondió Terry, sin darle importancia. Pensando en que nunca la había visto diferente, en algún momento pensó que a lo mejor no tenía dientes y por eso no sonreía, pero luego descubrió que así era el carácter de ella.

—Ahora si ven, quiero mostrarte los vestidos —dijo Susanna, dirigiendo su vista hacia la revista.

—Sí claro —aceptó Terry, rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

—Mira Terry éste es el que más me gusta, ¿a ti qué te parece? —Lo cuestionó ella, emocionada mostrándole el vestido de la revista.

—Si es muy bonito —Fue la simple respuesta del castaño, observándolo a la distancia.

—¡Terry! —Se quejó, la rubia—, te emocionas más cuando insultas a los periodistas en la calle —Le reprochó molesta.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Susanna? —cuestionó a la joven, empezando a molestarse.

—Al menos muestra un poco más de emoción —Le reprochó ella, nuevamente.

—Soy un hombre por si no te has dado cuenta —respondió con sarcasmo—, no puedes pedirme que me emocione al ver un vestido, es como si te pidiera que te emociones por un traje que vaya a comprar.

—No sé por qué eres tan frío —Se quejó Susanna, intentando dejar salir lágrimas fingidas.

—Susanna, ¿en verdad vas a hacer todo un drama por un vestido? —La cuestionó con fastidio.

—No, pero al menos podrías fingir que te emociona lo de la boda —respondió ella, herida.

"No puede ser ¿ésta es la vida que me espera?", pensó Terry.

El castaño cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente buscando desde muy dentro, los últimos vestigios de paciencia que le quedaban, para no estallar en cólera y terminar una noche más como tantas otras en los últimos años.

—Escúchame Susy —Intentó suavizar el tono de su voz—, lo de los vestidos es cuestión de mujeres, si quieres una opinión diferente a la de tú madre, con gusto puedo pedirle a la persona encargada del vestuario del teatro que venga a ayudarte —Le brindó una sonrisa fingida y forzada.

—¿Sabes Terry? —Susanna, también dulcificó su tono—, la verdad me gustaría que alguien más me ayudará, ¿sería posible que se lo pidieras a tú madre? —preguntó sin levantar la vista.

—¿A mi madre? —La cuestionó él, con incredulidad. Susanna sabía perfectamente que Eleanor Baker no aprobaba ese matrimonio, y que ella nunca había sido de su agrado y menos sabiendo que chantajeaban a su hijo con lo de la boda por haberle salvado la vida.

—Sí, no crees que sería buen momento para limar asperezas con ella, después de todo muy pronto seremos familia —respondió ella, retorciendo su pañuelo.

—No sé, no puedo asegurarte nada, se lo pediré pero no puedo obligarla —afirmó Terry, inseguro.

—Bueno con eso me conformo, que me digas que se lo pedirás es bastante —Levantó la cabeza para brindarle una sonrisa.

—¿Y cuál es ese vestido que dices que te gusta? —preguntó él, acercándose para ver la revista que tenía en sus piernas la rubia.

—Es éste mira —respondió emocionada, señalando el vestido que entre todos le había gustado.

—Sí, es muy bonito —dijo Terry, observándolo mejor. La primera vez había respondido por darle gusto.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? —preguntó de pronto cambiando el tema.

—Gracias pero no lo creo, estoy teniendo problemas con unas líneas de mi nuevo personaje, así que pienso ensayar en mi apartamento.

—Cuando quieras podemos hacerlo juntos —Le sugirió, ella.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió él, muy sincero—. Ahora me voy, si te gusta ese vestido puedes pedirlo, o que lo hagan, o no sé, pero avísame para darte el dinero.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —Lo inquirió ella, con decepción.

—Te dije que quiero ensayar unas líneas que me están costando —Le respondió.

—Qué extraño que el gran Terence Graham, tenga problemas en sus líneas —añadió Susanna, con sarcasmo.

—Soy humano y también tengo malos momentos —respondió él, recalcando lo último.

—Está bien, supongo que hay cosas más importantes que estar conmigo —dijo Susanna, con voz sollozante.

—No —Mintió—, sólo te recuerdo que del éxito de mis líneas tendrás el dinero para el vestido y la boda que quieres —Le respondió Terry, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Es cierto la boda que quiero —replicó ella, con satisfacción dejando el espectáculo de lágrimas que intentaba hacer—. Gracias Terry, yo te aviso lo de los gastos —Le indicó sonriéndole en respuesta al ofrecimiento que el castaño hiciera antes.

—Que tengas buenas noches Susy, me despides de tú madre —dijo Terry, fingiendo sonreír y con un beso en la frente se despidió de la rubia que suspiró al verlo marcharse.

Agradecido de respirar el aire en la calle, luego de la asfixiante visita en casa de Susanna, volvió hasta dónde había dejado su vehículo y así se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

Al subir al quinto nivel donde se encontraba vio el periódico tirado frente a la puerta, lo tomó para leerlo, pues ese día no había llegado a la hora acostumbrada por lo que no tuvo tiempo de hojearlo, abrió la puerta y cuando estaba por entrar extendió las hojas y allí estaba en primera plana el titular:

" **TERRENCE GRAHAM, EL SOLTERO MÁS ASEDIADO Y COTIZADO DE NUEVA YORK POR LAS DAMAS CASADERAS, CONTRAERÁ NUPCIAS CON LA SEÑORITA SUSANNA MARLOWE SU PROMETIDA, EL VERANO PRÓXIMO".**

En letras pequeñas la fecha 22 de julio marcaba el día.

La furia se apoderó del castaño que tiró al suelo el periódico y azotó la puerta con fuerza al cerrarla. Había sido muy claro con Susanna al pedirle que todo lo concerniente a la boda debía ser con suma discreción, odiaba el acoso de los periodistas que ya de por sí eran insoportables. Si eso se hacía público alborotaría más a los periódicos y no lo dejarían en paz ni un segundo, sería él quién sufriera las consecuencias pero eso era mucho pedirle a las Marlowe. Se frotó el rostro varias veces tratando de calmar su disgusto.

"¿Por qué Susanna era tan superficial?", se cuestionó moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. "Si tan solo fuera la mitad de comprensiva y humilde de lo que era otra rubia, una pecosa de cabellos rizados y brillante mirada de ojos verdes", pensó con tristeza. No había día en que secretamente dejara de pensar en Candy los últimos seis años. A sus ojos, nadie podía llevar las pecas como ella porque era única, nadie podía ser como su pecosa porque tenía cualidades que ni la misma rebelde sabía que tenía.

 _Su pecosa rebelde y traviesa_ , pensó con ensoñación.

 _—_ No es tú pecosa desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que quisieras! —Se recriminó con molestia.

La voz de Eleanor Baker lo trajo de vuelta al presente, rompiendo la cadena de recuerdos que amenazaban con deprimirlo más, siempre que pensaba en Candy era inevitable sentirse miserable y frustrado.

Una madre siempre intuye los sentimientos de sus hijos y esa no era la excepción en Eleanor, sabía de antemano lo que sufría el corazón de su rebelde castaño, pero nada lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

"Testarudo y arrogante igual que su padre", pensó Eleanor al ver la melancolía en sus ojos.

—¿Otra vez Terry, hasta cuándo? —preguntó la rubia de ojos azules y mirada dulce.

—No sé de qué hablas —Mintió, él.

—Lo sabes hijo, pero prefieres ignorarme —respondió Eleanor, sentándose a la par de su hijo y levantando su mano para acariciarle el cabello.

—No empieces, Eleanor —Le advirtió dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá.

—Eso me indica que debo cambiar el tema, porque el señor Terence Granchester se ha molestado por la verdad —dijo ella, muy seria poniéndose de pie para darle la espalda.

—Vamos mamá no vine a pelear contigo, para eso solo debo ir a la casa de Susanna.

—¿Y qué esperas para salir corriendo tras de ella? —Lo picó, Eleanor.

—Por favor, mamá, vine a pasar un rato agradable contigo, no lo eches a perder —Le pidió el castaño, con tranquilidad.

—Está bien Terry, pero siempre has sabido lo que pienso y odio verte con esa expresión de derrota y amargura todo el tiempo —replicó Eleanor, sin volverse a verlo.

—Con eso me confirmas que no asistirás, ¿verdad? —La cuestionó él, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó más calmada sin bajar la guardia—. Lo siento mucho por ti hijo, pero no seré cómplice de esa tontería ni de las bajezas de esas mujeres.

—Mamá, piensa que aunque no lo quieras, va a ser tu nuera —contestó el castaño, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su madre.

—Terry, nunca te he preguntado esto —Eleanor, ignoró el comentario de su hijo—, está claro que vas a casarte con Susanna, pero ya has pensado en que también tendrá que ser tú mujer —Lo cuestionó volviéndose para verlo a los ojos.

El rostro de Terry palideció en un instante, era una pregunta que no esperaba de parte de ella, si bien era algo que alguna vez en su vida se había tomado un segundo de su tiempo para pensarlo, el largo compromiso le había dado la oportunidad de no darle importancia hasta que llegara el momento. La pregunta llegaba en el momento justo, se sintió aturdido al no saber qué responder o responder con sinceridad lo que vagamente para ese momento había decidido en un inicio como una buena opción para él, ¿qué tanto le podía confiarle a su madre de lo que planeaba?

Después de varios segundos en que el castaño observaba a su madre, ella fue quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Ves cariño, las cosas no son tan sencillas como lo piensas, estoy segura que si se tratara de Candy eso no sería un problema para ti —Le sonrió con picardía—, pero siendo Susanna parece que es no es lo mismo ¿o sí? —Lo cuestionó Eleanor, con ironía.

—Mamá no te parece que eso es algo muy personal —Fue lo único que puedo salir de su boca, al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas. Si bien ya no era un jovencito era un tema difícil de tratar y mucho más con su madre. Más si hablaba de la rubia pecosa de esa manera con quien sí lo había soñado muchísimas veces.

—Por favor Terry —Se burló Eleanor, al ver su sonrojo—, no me digas que a tú edad esos temas te avergüenzan y menos cuando se trata de tu futura esposa —Le dijo con sarcasmo.

—Eleanor, te estás pasando —Le recriminó él, tragando con dificultad.

—Terry, todavía estas a tiempo de evitar cometer un grave error del cual te puedes arrepentir el resto de tú vida. No puedes llegar al matrimonio sino sientes amor por tu prometida, llegará el momento en que la desprecies y sientas repulsión de estar con ella —Le recalcó muy seria viéndolo a los ojos.

Nuevamente el castaño se quedó sin palabras, aunque nunca lo admitiera sabía que su madre estaba en lo correcto, Susanna más de una vez le había pedido, ¡no!, suplicado que la besara no en la frente sino en los labios y él siempre se excusaba al decirle que era algo impropio entre los de su clase. Una excusa por demás decirlo de lo más tonta reconocía él. No obstante, de esa forma todo ese tiempo había logrado mantener a raya a su prometida. Ahora la boda estaba a unos cuantos días y después de eso no habría pretexto valedero para cumplir con sus responsabilidades o expresado de mejor forma "deberes y obligaciones" como era todo lo relacionado con Susanna. Hasta las fingidas muestras de amor que le brindara serían por "¿lástima o compasión?", porque entre ellos nada era del corazón, al menos no de su parte. Deseaba fervientemente que sus planes funcionaran de la misma forma en que los había pensado y necesitaba pulir.

—Cuánta duda veo en ti hijo, jamás funcionara ese matrimonio donde no hay amor —Insistía Eleanor.

—Mamá, Susanna me ama —Por fin pudo pronunciar algo más, después de tanta reflexión que nunca lo llevaban hacia alguna solución diferente.

—¿Y tú la amas también? —Lo interrogó.

—Lo que yo sienta no importa, se lo debo a ella —contestó él, desviando la mirada de su madre que parecía escarbarle el alma. Estaba de más esa pregunta, ella sabía que no la amaba, pero él estaba consciente que se lo recalcaba para sacudirlo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Qué deuda tan grande te ha echado sobre los hombros esa mujer —dijo Eleanor, con desdén la última palabra; a pesar de que ella era una dama noble y generosa la actitud de Susanna sacaba lo peor de ella.

—En unos años quizás… —Terry no pudo continuar la mentira que saldría de su boca o la esperanza de algo que sabía nunca llegaría, porque su madre lo interrumpió.

—En unos años —Terminó la frase. Se volteó para darle la espalda lo que iba a decir era fuerte y prefería ignorar su reacción–, se harán la vida imposible y miserable, terminarán odiándose al punto de desearse la muerte.

—¡Mamá! —Se espantó Terry, las palabras de su madre eran duras, ¿pero ciertas?

—¿Por qué te asustas, Terry? —Se volvió a verlo—, no serán el primero ni el único matrimonio que caiga en eso. Como esa mentira en la que insistes en seguir hay muchas y con resultados que es mejor ni mencionarlos —respondió Eleanor, volvió a darle la espalda y caminó hacia la chimenea, tomó una foto de su hijo cuando apenas era un bebé y con el índice acarició su rostro.

—Tus palabras son muy hirientes —Se quejó Terry, bajando la cabeza.

—Recuerdo que cuando eras muy pequeñito —Sonrió con ternura al contemplar el pequeño rostro de su hijo—, imaginaba como serías de grande —En un instante su rostro se volvió serio y triste al continuar—, ahora que lo eres, quisiera que éste retrato te llevara a esos días en que eras feliz, podía cuidar de ti y protegerte.

Terry sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar a su madre, le estaba hablando con el corazón cada palabra que salía de sus labios le estremecía el alma. De nuevo se quedó sin poder responder nada, en su mudo lenguaje le comunicó todo su sentir, estaba en una encrucijada de la cual sabía de antemano que no saldría bien librado. Sea cual fuera la decisión que tomara habrían consecuencias severas a su vida. En ese momento tal como lo decía ella, deseo no haber crecido nunca y haberse quedado en el regazo de su madre abrigado bajo la protección de su amor y cariño.

"¿Por qué todo se vuelve tan complicado al crecer?", se preguntó con tristeza sin poder levantar la cabeza aun.

Eleanor se volvió para observarlo cabizbajo, el dolor de su hijo le lastimaba profundamente como si fuese propio y con ese lenguaje entre ellos pudo adivinar sus pensamientos y le respondió.

—La vida no es complicada Terry, somos nosotros que la hacemos así con nuestros actos y malas decisiones —Caminó hacia el nuevamente y puso sus manos en su rostro para levantarlo y verlo a los ojos.

Terry sintió el calor de su madre en sus manos, su corazón por unos instantes se olvidó de todos sus problemas para disfrutar la caricia y el amor que le brindaba, ese que tanto había necesitado por mucho tiempo en su niñez y juventud. Ahora como adulto pensaba que ya no era necesario, pero allí estaba ella para demostrarle que el cariño y el apoyo de una madre son incondicionales; jamás se es lo suficiente adulto para no necesitarlo. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos a flor de piel y extendió sus brazos para abrazarla, todo se sentía diferente cobijado bajo la sombra de ella, la vida misma se podía detener en esos instantes y él sería muy dichoso. Pero el tiempo es inexorable y la vida debía continuar, no supo exactamente cuantos minutos permanecieron en el cálido abrazo, al separarse pudo observar las lágrimas en el bello rostro de su madre y se sintió culpable de ser el causante de ellas.

—Mamá, no quiero que sufras por mí, no llores —Le suplicó él, sacando su pañuelo para limpiar las gotas de amor que rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Es inevitable —dijo Eleanor, sonriéndole con ternura—, las madres siempre lloraremos por nuestros hijos, ya sea de felicidad o de tristeza.

—Está bien lo acepto, solo quiero que llores de felicidad por mis triunfos, no llores por mis problemas yo sabré resolverlos —Le respondió Terry, con más ánimo.

—Eso es lo que más deseo hijo, que triunfes de la mano de tú felicidad —respondió ella, acariciándole el rostro.

—Lo sé —Fue la simple respuesta del castaño.

Ambos sonrieron y después de unos segundos, Eleanor tomó de la mano a su hijo para conducirlo al comedor donde estaba segura ya los esperaba una suculenta cena.

—¿Sabes, Terry? —dijo Eleanor, mientras tomaba asiento ayudada por su hijo—. He estado pensando en hacer un viaje, hace mucho que no tomo unas merecidas vacaciones.

—¿En verdad no piensas asistir? —La cuestionó él incrédulo, hasta ese momento pensaba que sólo eran amenazas de su madre para hacerlo desistir.

—No, ya te dije que no pienso ser partícipe de ese desastre —Le respondió ella, con seriedad—. Pero no hablemos de cosas feas, mejor te cuento mis planes —Le sonrió relajada.

—Está bien mamá, respetaré tú decisión —Aceptó con resignación y tristeza—. ¿Dime entonces cuáles son tus planes?

—Pensarás que estoy demente, pero quiero viajar a Escocia —dijo Eleanor, con emoción.

—¿A Escocia? —Repitió el castaño sorprendido, el tenedor que sostenía en la mano cayó sobre el plato.

—¿Qué pasa, Terry, te has puesto blanco como un papel? —Lo cuestionó ella, preocupada.

—Nada, es sólo que me parece curioso que quieras viajar a Escocia —respondió Terry, con tono nervioso.

—Escocia me trae muchos recuerdos, además fue allí donde nos reconciliamos, ¿lo recuerdas? —Lo cuestionó ella, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió él, más nervioso, ¿por qué de pronto a su madre se le ocurría ir a Escocia?, pensó—. ¿Y cuándo piensas viajar?

—Aun no lo sé, debo dejar organizados todos mis asuntos además de hablar seriamente con mi director, me debe muchas vacaciones y quiero tomar si no todas, varios meses —dijo Eleanor, muy emocionada.

—Ya veo, así que te irás varios meses —Le recalcó él, con un dejo de tristeza.

—Sí, pero te escribiré, no te prometo que lo haré todos los días porque eso se lo dejo a los enamorados, pero lo haré seguido —replicó ella, guiñándole el ojo.

—Te voy a extrañar mamá, pero si eso te hace feliz desde ya te deseo que tengas muy bien viaje —Le sonrió con cariño.

—Estoy segura que voy a disfrutar como nunca de esas vacaciones, qué te parece si brindamos por eso —Le sugirió levantando su copa de vino.

—Bueno aunque sea con agua —dijo Terry, divertido levantando de la misma forma su copa. Tenía más de cinco años de no beber ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica, era una promesa al aire que le había hecho a una rubia pecosa y la cumpliría por siempre.

—Entonces, ¡Salud! —exclamó Eleanor, sonriendo alegremente.

"Deseo fervientemente, que esa boda jamás se lleve a cabo", pensó Eleanor, al levantar su copa y hacer el brindis.

—Por las mejores vacaciones de tú vida, mamá. ¡Salud! —repitió él, también.

"Si tan solo pudiera huir contigo lejos de ésta condena", fue el pensamiento de Terry al alzar su copa.

Por la cabeza de Eleanor pasaban muchas formas de cómo echarle a perder la infame boda a su hijo, las fuertes esperanzas que tenía de presionarlo con sus vacaciones no estaban dando resultados positivos, aun así, compraría pasajes para ambos. Si "la vida y el destino" eran justos, se confabularían para salvar a un inocente de caer en la red de dos seres malvados y egoístas. Si eso no funcionaba, sería capaz de robarse al novio.

… **Continuará…..**

* * *

 **Otro capítulo más…**

 **Hace su aparición por quién también estaban preguntando, definitivamente éste no fue intenso y dramático como los anteriores. Más bien raya en lo irritante a mi punto de vista, porque ahora nos toca ver el lado de Terry y su complicada vida con las Marlowe.**

 **También les comento que los capítulos siguientes serán un poco más largos…espero que no se aburran…hay tanto que escribir y contar…si por mi fuera los haría super extensos jajaja..pero sé que terminarían por dormirse. Así que las respeto.**

 **ACLARACIÓN:** me hizo falta hacerles ésta observación desde el inicio del fic, de por qué encuentran nombres y los apellidos cambiados de los personajes originales del manga y el anime: "Familia Ardley por Andrey o Andrew, Georges Villers por George Johnson, hermana Lane por hermana María, Familia Brighton por Familia Britter y por supuesto Terence Graham Granchester por Terius o Terrence Graham (incluso Greum) Grandchester"; están actualizados de acuerdo a Candy Candy Final Story de 2010, la más reciente publicación de Keyko Nagita mejor conocida por su pseudónimo **Kyōko Mizuki,** la idea es irnos familiarizando como dejó finalmente todo la autora original. Lo comento porque algunas personas no tienen conocimiento de esa última entrega y me han hecho el comentario. Hago mención sólo de esos nombres porque son los que estoy usando en el fic, aunque aparte de ellos solo quedarían Stair por Stear y que la señorita Ponny, su nombre real es Paulina Giddings.

* * *

… **.AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES….**

Nuevamente me siento muy halagada por la respuesta al segundo capítulo y la aceptación que ha tenido.

 **Sophie** : Sí amiga…estrenando nueva historia espero que sea también de tu agrado. Vaya empiezo a sentir cargo de conciencia…ya son muchas las que me han dicho que las he hecho llorar. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el oneshot...mmm otra pregunta interesante lo de Terry y Susanna. Saludos para ti también y he comentado que actualizaré los viernes si no hay ningún problema con FF…sino se puede será al siguiente día (sábado). Saludos

 **Gaby:** mmmm…ese prometido se está convirtiendo en el hombre más buscado. Gracias por seguir interesada en la historia…no quiero hacerlas esperar…por eso estoy trabajando en la medida de lo posible y en el tiempo que tenga disponible para adelantar la escritura de otros capítulos. Saludos.

 **Darling eveling:** Sí…sé que todas se están haciendo la pregunta de ¿dónde está ese desalmado?...pero un adelantito para ti y para todas también…en el próximo capítulo sabremos a grandes rasgos ¿qué pasó? Y si Albert que gran corazón…es que para él es como su hermanita menor en recompensa de la hermana mayor que perdió. Como bien dices…lo que le ayuda a Candy a encontrar las fuerzas para seguir adelante…es que cuenta con personas que la quieren. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y por tú paciencia porque yo estaría igual de ansiosa por conocer todas las respuestas a las interrogantes.

 **Guest:** Ay si...hemos sufrido con Candy el plantón :´( Gracias por tú comentario que bueno que te guste como escribo…para mí es muy importante hacer sentir las emociones del personaje y que bueno que lo has percibido…oye que bueno que no te he aburrido con el drama. Ay Terry y Susanna que lío ese…qué te puedo decir. Gracias bendiciones para ti también.

 **Iris Adriana:** De nada amiga…es un gusto poder dirigirme a cada una de ustedes…al menos ahora que puedo hacerlo…a veces el tiempo no le permite a las escritoras poder interactuar con respuestas personales. Eliza definitivamente es una malvada de lo peor…con aires de señorita bien no se cansa de querer dañar a los demás y Candy fue su blanco desde el inicio. El dolor no doblega un alma buena y una mujer tenaz como Candy…por eso siempre se levanta airosa. Hasta pronto…seguimos en la lectura.

 **Kamanance:** Hola…muchas gracias por escoger mi fic y sobretodo muy complacida de que te haya gustado por el drama…siendo mi punto fuerte. Gracias por seguirme y espero no desilusionarte. Saludos.

 **Phambe:** Bueno que pena…sé que mi francés está por los suelos jaja…es que verás lo aprendí hace muchísimos años en mi adolescencia…años dinosaurios…imagínate!.. como no tengo con quién practicarlo con el tiempo se va olvidando…pero creo que al menos si me entendiste un poco. Entiendo con los de los mensajes…no es trascendental eso y me alegra que no lo hayas comprendido mal…no veo la necesidad de presionar a los lectores con los reviews…a mí me apasiona escribir y el gusto que siento es saber que aunque sea una persona lea la historia y le agrade…chantajear con actualizar por un número de reviews no es lo mío. Así que muchas gracias por comprenderlo a ti y al resto…trataré de no fallarles cada viernes.

Vaya lo del erotismo igual gracias…es algo muy complicado para mí…porque va en contra de mis creencias y también porque no se me da…yo siempre he pensado que cuando una historia es buena…no es importante lo explícito y menos cuando se torna vulgar y cae en lo pornográfico. Candy Candy no da para eso…la esencia de la historia es juvenil y no quiero romper con algo que es del gusto de muchas adolescentes y niñas. Comprendo muy bien lo del exceso de drama…a mí también me ha pasado que abandono algunas historias cuando rayan en lo excesivo…ya sea por drama o por mucha intriga…terminan por desesperarme. Espero que mi suspenso no te haga querer ahorcarme…pronto empezarán a salir las respuestas. Sabes a mí no me hace gracia lo de los niños de cada quién…ni porque Susanna se muera. Pero bueno ya veremos qué sucede más adelante. Eliza y Neal son todo un caso…me molesta que Albert nunca les pusiera un alto. Te gustó la escena de Candy y Anthony en su delirio…bueno es que ves que entre ellos hubo algo muy bonito a pesar de que eran unos chiquillos aún…sí la muerte de Anthony es algo que muchas hemos llorado…pero supongo que así debía ser.

Je peux te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de rivalité entre Terry et Anthony…le personnage de Anthony…Il a été mentionné seulement que dans le délire la mort Candy.

Ok…greetings to you friend Phambe.

Au revoir…Bisous pour toi aussi ; )

 **Candice White:** Descuida…sí se va a saber por qué no llegó el novio…es cierto el muchacho estaba ilusionado y en verdad quería formar un buen matrimonio con Candy…pero ya viene en el siguiente capítulo...aunque breve. Gracias por seguirme amiga y por tus buenos deseos…felices fines de semana para ti también. Y claro que estoy pendiente que me siguen en la lectura y por eso no quiero hacerlas esperar. ; )

 **Dianley** : Así es…ella siempre se sobrepone a todas las adversidades y ha escogido Escocia para sanar completamente y darse una nueva oportunidad…pero con las heridas completamente sanas.

 **Elisa Lucía V 2016** : Que bueno que te gustó el segundo…como ya era menos intenso. Y claro que yo también eso quiero creer y la verdad si lo creo jaja. Besos para ti también.

 **Gadamigrandchest** : Gracias por tú comentario y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi forma de escribir…también que sigas interesada en leerla. Espero no fallarte como al resto y actualizar cada viernes. Saludos para ti también.

 **Stormaw:** Ay amiga la verdad es que sí…como dices aunque no ames a la persona es horrible que no se presente. Gerard estaba confiando en un matrimonio feliz con ella porque le parecía una chica dulce y difícil de no poder amar. Como bien dices la vida de Candy ha sido difícil y ha tenido que sobrevivir a muchos malos momentos en su vida…pero siempre se ha levantado con esa fuerza que la caracteriza. Anthony…difícil poder superar su muerte para muchas de nosotras…un personaje tan dulce y tierno como la misma Candy. Si una escena conmovedora y terminé cortándola para no hacerla más cruel y sin embargo…creo que aun resulto fuerte para algunas. Gracias cuídate tú también y felices fines de semana para ti.

 **Nally Graham:** Hola!.. qué bueno que te esté gustando el fic. Si le ha tocado muy duro a Candy…Escocia representa muchas cosas buenas para ella…pero también muchos recuerdos. Coincido contigo…no se puede llegar al matrimonio sino se está completamente seguro y enamorado depor sí fracasan los que cumplen con eso…imagina cuando no hay amor. Y bueno ya apareció por quién preguntabas. Saludos.

 **Maria:** Vaya amiga! Me has dado tremendo susto!...cuando empecé a leer tú comentario…pensé que me ibas a reclamar porque te estaba robando tú historia…que bueno que luego aclaraste que nunca lo subiste…porque la verdad es que yo no sería capaz de robarme la creatividad y el trabajo de nadie…es algo que respeto mucho.

Que bueno que también a ti te ha gustado este fic…me llama la atención tú historia…lástima que no la publicaste nunca se lee interesante. Gracias porque siendo una escritora le das una oportunidad al mío. Espero no desesperarlas con las publicaciones semanales y cumplirles como todas ustedes me honran en leerme. Saludos.

 **Hakuouki:** Hola…en verdad no quiero desesperarlas…como ya he mencionado me estoy anticipando en el tiempo que tengo disponible para adelantar la escritura de capítulos y hacerme la firme promesa de no fallarles los viernes en publicar…todo en agradecimiento de su lectura. Saludos amiga y un fuerte abrazo para ti.

 **Blanca G:** Oh que bien que te haya causado una reacción así...claro que en relación a la impresión que quería causar al escribir. Sí que mal que Gerard no llegó y la dejó plantada pero ella tan fuerte como siempre no se dejó vencer y actuó con dignidad. Y pues en este capítulo ves que ya apareció el pobrecito de Terry…tener que aguantar a Susanna y peor a la pesada de la señora Marlowe. A ver cómo le sigue yendo porque DIANTRES! la boda está de lo más cerca :'(

 **Miriam7:** Ay si esa es la pregunta que todas nos estamos haciendo…Candy tan dulce y ese bribón dejarla plantada. Y Terry como pudiste leer…lidiando con el par insoportable y la boda en puerta. Gracias por seguirme y no estoy tratando de no hacerlas esperar. Saludos.

 **Eli** : Definitivamente Candy tenía que liberarse de todo lo viejo principalmente y volver a encontrarse…debe volver a ser la misma…para eso necesita tomarse su tiempo y sanar completamente….tal como lo dices _resurgir de sus propias cenizas como el "Ave Fenix"_ porque así mismo la veo a ella como un Ave Fenix…me encanta ese mito…incluso hay un fic que se llama así.

Busca Escocia porque es algo especial para ella por muchas razones. Ay ¿qué pasó con el novio?...bueno en el siguiente capítulo sabremos brevemente qué pasó con él. Solo espero no te desesperes. Abrazos para ti también.

 **Gabriela Lara:** Hola…gracias por tú comentario…que bueno que te guste el drama…a mi también y creo que se me da bien. Ay ese novio es el más buscado de los Estados Unidos y cuando lo encuentren ¿quién sabe que le va a pasar? Eliza otro puntapié para la vida de Candy. Albert…sí un amor con ella…la quiere tanto y sufre igual. Gracias por seguirme y leerme es un placer para mí que te haya gustado.

 **Guest:** Gracias por tú comentario y de como te agrada la forma en que escribo…que bueno que puedas sentir esos sentimientos que busco plasmar en los personajes y que al leerlos los sientan casi como si los estuvieran viendo. Que bueno que te parezca entretenida y que quieras seguirme leyendo que gusto en verdad. Bendiciones para ti también.

 **Guest:** Sí muy fuerte lo que le sucedió a Candy…sabes la verdad he querido reflejar lo mejor posible la esencia de cada personaje. Archie ayyy Archie me encanta ese personaje…sino fuera porque Terry es mi favorito…te digo que Archie seria el siguiente en la lista. Vaya uñas postizas…buena idea. Si Albert siempre tan lindo…por eso a Candy le es más fácil levantarse porque tiene personas que en verdad la quieren y la apoyan. Contrario a Terry y eso me da tristeza. A ti gracias por seguirme y nos seguiremos leyendo.

* * *

*************************Mi agradecimiento también para las chicas anónimas.

***********************Para las que me han agregado a sus favoritos y el resto de las opciones.

*********************Y a todas las que las estadísticas me marca como visitantes...que aunque sea por curiosidad…se dan una vueltecita.

 **Nos seguimos leyendo**

 **ARRIVEDERCI (hasta luego) ; )**

 **(el próximo viernes o sábado)**

 **Ps. Siempre mis disculpas por los errores involuntarios.**


	4. El Inicio de la verdad

**CAPITULO IV: "INICIO DE UNA VERDAD"**

En la mansión Ardley la vida no era la misma desde el fallido matrimonio de la joven heredera, del cual ya había pasado dos largas y difíciles semanas donde todos se habían vuelto retraídos. Incluso los empleados se veían más sombríos.

Archie y Annie se habían mudado para hacerle compañía a la tía abuela, los problemas de presión arterial se habían hecho presentes la misma noche de la huida de Candy y Albert. Con preocupación los jóvenes esposos habían tomado la decisión de cuidar de cerca a la anciana por posibles emergencias, hasta el momento el médico había controlado la enfermedad. Ella mostraba siempre el rostro severo pero internamente todos sabían que aún estaba dolida por todo lo ocurrido.

Gerard Miliken había cumplido su palabra de evitar a toda costa que la noticia se difundiera, por ese lado la señora se encontraba tranquila. Sin embargo, la ausencia de dos almas en la casa la llenaban de nostalgia, una que nunca había querido reconocer.

—Tía abuela tengo una buena noticia que darle —Rompió el silencio Archie, mientras se encontraban en el comedor a la hora de la comida.

—¿Cuál es? —respondió sin mucho interés. De pronto nada le parecía importante.

—Hablé con mi tío por la mañana y dice que hoy por la noche estarán de vuelta —Le soltó de golpe la buena nueva, ganándose un pellizco en el brazo por parte de Annie, en señal de desaprobación por la forma tan poco sutil que le había dado la noticia. Considerando el estado de salud de la anciana.

La tía abuela se volteó a verlo como si hubiese hablado en un idioma que no comprendiera.

—¿Cómo has dicho, Archibald? —preguntó seria.

—Si tía, ellos deben venir en camino a estas horas y por la noche estoy seguro que habrán llegado —Le recalcó sonriente.

—Esa es una muy buena noticia —Sonrió discretamente detrás de su servilleta. Ella no se permitía fácilmente ese tipo de demostraciones—, habrá que preparar un recibimiento, pediré que les hagan una cena especial —Se quedó callada meditando.

¡No!, no había nada que celebrar era cierto que la hacía muy feliz que volvieran, eso decía mucho de cómo se encontraba Candice, seguramente estaba recuperada de la pulmonía que Albert les había comentado había sufrido, poniendo incluso en riesgo su vida; era eso y por supuesto que el otro asunto, no era como que todo había quedado en el olvido. No obstante, había que hacer unas aclaraciones por lo que sí habrían invitados pero muy diferente a lo que inicialmente había pensado

—Archibald, quiero que llames a Gerard y le pidas que venga con toda su familia a cenar ésta noche —Le pidió muy seria retomando su papel severo.

—¿Está segura tía abuela, no será muy pronto? —La cuestionó un poco preocupado.

—Sí, estoy segura, será lo mejor —afirmó tomando un vaso con agua.

—Tía abuela, si me permite dar mi opinión —Intervino Annie, con voz tímida—, quizás sería mejor que dejara la cena para mañana, así ellos hoy podrán descansar de su viaje y estarán en mejor disposición para encontrarse con los Miliken —Sugirió.

La señora Elroy se quedó callada por unos instantes, meditando sobre la sugerencia de la pelinegra y terminó por aceptar que estaba en lo correcto. Seguramente los jóvenes regresarían cansados y ella necesitaba que ambos estuvieran muy lúcidos para reunirse con la familia en discordia.

—Señora Cornwell, me parece muy acertada su sugerencia —Asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación—. Archibald, habla con Gerard y deja lo de la cena para mañana.

—Está bien tía, después de la comida me comunicaré con él —afirmó Archie, tomando la mano de su esposa para darle un beso en señal de agradecimiento.

Los tres continuaron en el comedor degustando la comida. Internamente Elroy Ardley estaba muy feliz de que sus dos sobrinos volvieran a casa. Sin duda eran buenas noticias.

En Lakewood Candy y Albert habían compartido el desayuno en mejor armonía que cualquiera de los últimos días, finalmente la rubia parecía intentar volver a ser la misma del pasado. Tal como Albert lo había pensado sensatamente, ella necesitaba tiempo y espacio para poder curar sus heridas. Aunque no amara a Gerard su orgullo de mujer había sido lastimado.

Sin embargo, —Pensaba Albert—, su pequeña rubia había actuado con tanta dignidad que le merecía todo su respeto, él sabía que Candy era una chica valiente y temeraria. Muchos de los presentes habían quedado boquiabiertos al ver como se comportaba una verdadera dama y en ese punto se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado sus propósitos iniciales, "verla convertida en una fina y elegante dama". Finalmente lo había logrado, aunque el costo había demasiado alto.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no le hubiese afectado anímicamente, sobre todo con las burlas que había recibido por parte de su sobrina Eliza. De las cuales se sentía culpable y avergonzado de no haberlas callado en su momento, todo había pasado tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Ya tendría la oportunidad de darle su merecido castigo a la pelirroja, ese castigo que venía dejándolo pendiente desde hacía demasiado tiempo, más del que debió haberlo permitido —Sintió el enojo correr por sus venas.

Luego del desayuno se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y ponerse ropa de viaje. No tenían que cargar con maletas porque habían llegado sin nada más que lo que llevaban puesto, eso lo hizo rememorar el ingrato día y el cruel recuerdo de éste que Candy mantenía sobre un perchero, ignoraba las razones por las que ella había decido conservar el vestido de novia colgado en su habitación. Eso era algo de lo que él se encargaría antes de partir .

Listo para iniciar el viaje de vuelta a la "Ciudad de los Vientos", decidió ir a buscar a Candy a su habitación y acabar con ese cruel recordatorio aún por encima de la voluntad de ella si se resistía.

—Pequeña, ¿puedo entrar? —dijo Albert, tocando a la puerta.

—Si Bert, pasa.

—¿Ya estas lista? —preguntó al ingresar.

—Sí, como no trajimos nada —Sonrió al responder.

—Candy, ¿qué harás con esa cosa? —preguntó Albert, serio frunciendo el ceño y señalando el vestido que yacía colgado sobre el perchero.

La joven se volvió para ver la prenda colgada.

—Aún no lo sé —respondió igual de seria.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras el motivo por el que lo conservas tan cuidadosamente colgado.

—No sé, es sólo que siento que no puedo deshacerme de eso —dijo Candy, señalando el vestido como si temiera la fuera atacar.

—Comprendo, ¿no crees que fue demasiado conservarlo por tanto tiempo?

—Supongo, pero no sé qué hacer con el —respondió ella, alzando los hombros.

—Yo sí —respondió tajante, caminó hacia el perchero y de un jalón brusco tomó el vestido y con ambas manos empezó a rasgarlo.

—¡¿Albert, qué haces?! —preguntó la rubia, asombrada y confundida.

—Esto, Candy —dijo Albert mostrándole los pedazos rasgados—, es un mal recuerdo que no quiero que lleves como una penitencia, no es bueno para ti ni para nadie. El único lugar que merece es la basura o mejor aún, acompáñame —dijo el rubio, tomándola de la mano para salir de la habitación.

Albert prácticamente arrastró a Candy asustada por la mansión hasta llegar a la cocina, donde las jóvenes que se encontraban se sorprendieron de ver al dueño de la casa entrar con su hija halándola de la mano.

—Mary, deme algo para abrir la puerta del horno —Solicitó Albert, a la cocinera principal.

—Sí, señor —respondió la mujer, de inmediato le entregó un trozo de manta para poder sujetar el asa caliente del horno.

El rubio soltó a Candy y continuó en su tarea de rasgar el vestido ante el asombro de las mujeres de la cocina y la rubia que no terminaba de comprender la actitud fiera de él. Ella nunca había visto esa agresividad en Albert, estaba realmente sorprendida. En pocos minutos se encontraba hecho pedazos de diferentes tamaños, abrió la puerta caliente para dejar ver las llamas de los leños que ardían al rojo vivo y uno a uno fue arrojado los trozos sin clemencia, llevándose los malos recuerdos que contenían.

—Albert —Lo llamó Candy, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos verdes ensombrecidos.

—Escúchame bien, pequeña —dijo Albert, con mirada severa—, ni una lágrima más saldrá de tus bellos ojos, ese vestido es la expiación de tú alma así que deja que cumpla su misión —Concluyó arrojando los últimos restos del que fuera su amargo vestido de novia.

Después de acabar con los malos recuerdos, salieron de la mansión en completo silencio. Candy aún estaba impresionada por el método que Albert había utilizado para ayudarla a superar sus temores.

Avanzaron millas y millas de distancia en un silencio sepulcral, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y unidos en un corazón latente porque todo al volver fuera distinto al día que salieron. De pronto el silencio se hizo frío e incómodo y el rubio Patriarca decidió romperlo.

—Pequeña, perdóname si te asusté —dijo Albert, con voz suave.

—Está bien Albert, creo que en verdad yo necesitaba eso —admitió la joven rubia.

—No me había atrevido a preguntarte nada pequeña, pero desde hace mucho tiempo tú no eres la misma. Has perdido tú sonrisa, el brillo de tus ojos se ha apagado y te has vuelto retraída, con decirte que hasta la tía Elroy se ha preocupado por eso —Sonrió Albert.

—Eso lo tomaré como un halago —Intentó sonreír ampliamente.

—Aunque no lo creas, la tía Elroy ha llegado a estimarte más de lo que puedas pensar, es cierto que no lo demuestra pero en realidad se preocupa por ti —Continuó Albert más relajado y animado de ver la actitud de Candy más abierta y tranquila. Quizás no era el momento y lugar indicado para hablar de asuntos personales, pero después no estaba seguro si lo podrían hacer.

—Debo reconocer que la tía abuela ha cambiado mucho conmigo, siempre se ve severa pero ya no es como antes, creo que a lo mejor le he empezado a agradar —añadió ella, pensativa.

—Candy, ¿todavía piensas viajar a Escocia? —preguntó el rubio mayor, aprovechando la apertura de la chica.

—Sí, eso está decidido, claro ¿si no hay ningún problema? —Lo cuestionó.

—Ninguno, si es lo que quieres así se hará. Dime, ¿no crees que huir no es la mejor manera de resolver tus conflictos?

—No estoy huyendo, solo necesito tiempo y espacio para pensar y ordenar mis ideas —replicó la rubia, con un bostezo. Llevaban varias horas de camino y el sol empezaba a hacer las suyas provocándole sueño.

—Veo que no te repones del todo, te oyes cansada y todavía estás demacrada, no sé si mi tía estará de acuerdo que viajes, Candy —dijo Albert, con preocupación.

—Después de lo que pasó —Se atrevió a mencionar el asunto con voz triste—, creo que ella misma me apoyará.

—Sí, tienes razón —admitió él, con pesar—. ¿Y qué crees que digan Archie y Annnie, cuando les des la noticia?

—Supongo que no les gustará, Annie tenía mucha ilusión que estuviera presente en el parto, pero si me quieren lo comprenderán.

—Claro que ellos te quieren y estoy seguro que también te apoyarán. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás fuera. pequeña?, te pregunto para saber del tiempo que debo disponer.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó la rubia, girándose para verlo.

—¿Para qué? —respondió él, con incredulidad sin dejar de ver al frente—, que extraña pregunta, ¿piensas que voy a dejarte ir sola?

—Pero Albert, tú no puedes viajar conmigo, tienes muchas cosas que atender en los negocios, la tía abuela jamás te lo permitiría y yo tampoco. No puedes abandonar todo por mí, eso no sería justo, yo no lo valgo —Esto último lo dijo en tono muy bajo.

—¿Qué dices, Candy?, tú vales más que todos los negocios de la familia, además eso no está a discusión; llegamos a Chicago arreglamos el equipaje, pediré a Georges que compre los boletos para el tren y se encargue con las oficinas de Nueva York para que compren los pasajes del barco y en menos que te des cuenta estaremos pasando unas verdaderas y tranquilas vacaciones en Escocia —Sentenció el rubio.

Candy sólo sonrió al escuchar sus imposiciones, pensando que por primera vez veía en Albert a un verdadero "padre mandón" y una risilla se escapó de su boca. El resto del viaje continuaron discutiendo sobre el mencionado viaje, la conversación también los llevó al incómodo tema del "fallido matrimonio" y de cómo la falsa Alta Sociedad de Chicago lo estaría aun comentando o el asunto habría ya quedado en el olvido sustituido por algún nuevo chisme.

En la mansión Ardley, la tía abuela vio pasar las horas con ansiedad esperando el regreso de sus dos sobrinos, se sentía emocionada de que volvieran a la vez que le ganaba la preocupación por todo cuanto sucediera luego del regreso de ellos. Pese a sus últimos cambios en la personalidad, su naturaleza arrogante no la abandonaba por completo, se había negado a asistir a cualquier tipo de actividad social para evitar los rumores que deambulaban en relación al vergonzoso incidente. Sabía que debía apoyar a Candice pero también era su deber moral —Se decía ella—, proteger el honor de la familia; debía encontrar una salida que permitiera que todo aquello quedara en el olvido sin que se vieran afectadas ambas partes.

"Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para detener las murmuraciones?", se dijo mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té. "Candice, es aún joven y muy hermosa hay esperanzas de que encuentre un buen partido", meditó observando el retrato de la rubia que colgaba en la pared con el resto de los miembros de la familia. "Debo dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para buscarle un nuevo pretendiente, solo falta que esa chiquilla rebelde no se vaya a negar", dijo en voz alta.

—Tía abuela, no creo que sea buen momento para que éste pensando en eso —La voz de Archie, la tomó por sorpresa. Estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

—Archibald Cornwell, me has asustado —Se quejó la anciana—, que malos modales, no sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar —Lo regañó—. Comprendo tú preocupación; pero también entiende que Candice ya no es una adolescente —Retomó el tema del inicio—, muchas jóvenes de su edad ya tienen una familia formada y tú lo sabes muy bien, tú esposa está de encargo y pronto serán padres.

—Sé a dónde nos lleva la conversación tía, pero Candy es una chica muy hermosa a ella no le será difícil _si lo desea_ —Enfatizó Archie muy serio—, encontrar un nuevo pretendiente; es curioso la fila aun después del _incidente_ es larga y a muchos no les importa lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, lo importante es lo que ella quiere.

—Lo que ella quiere es el problema, Archibald —respondió con una mirada severa, la tía abuela—, Candice, es una chica rebelde que no se aviene a los convencionalismos, lo mismo le da quedarse sola que formar una familia y no podemos permitir eso.

—¡Tía! —dijo Archie, sorprendido—, si alguien que no la conoce como yo la escucha, pensará que está realmente preocupada por el futuro de Candy.

—Claro que me preocupa, todo por el buen nombre de la familia —Disimuló su interés escudándose en su ya conocida arrogancia.

—Si usted lo dice, así debe ser —Sonrió disimuladamente, él.

—Será mejor que veas que todo esté listo para cuando ellos lleguen, por la hora deben estar muy cerca.

—Está bien, tía —Sonrió el joven—, dejaremos el tema para otro día; sólo permítame decirle que no es bueno que quiera presionar de nuevo a Candy, debemos darle el tiempo necesario para que olvide todo lo sucedido, aún hay cosas que aclarar y no sabemos cómo las vaya a tomar.

—Lo sé, ese es otro asunto que me tiene con los nervios, esperemos que William esté presente y decida qué hacer —Con eso dio por cerrada la conversación, Archie asintió en señal de aceptación a sus palabras y se retiró.

Unas horas más tardes, el bullicio de los empleados se dejó escuchar en la silenciosa mansión. La señora Elroy se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la biblioteca y los toques a la puerta la despertaron.

—Adelante —Autorizó el pase para entrar.

—Con permiso, señora —dijo la mucama, con una sonrisa al entrar—, vengo a avisarle que el señor William y la señorita Candice ya llegaron.

—Que buena noticia —respondió Elroy Ardley, intentando disimular una sonrisa—, ayúdame a levantar por favor —Pidió con amabilidad.

La mucama se acercó y tomó del brazo a la señora y en cuestión de nada, salieron del lugar. Al llegar al vestíbulo donde aún permanecían los recién llegados, observó el abrazo fraternal que se daban entre los jóvenes y las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de ambas mujeres. Sintió estrujársele un poco el corazón, pero esa no era la actitud que debía mostrar por lo que se tomó unos segundos para reponerse del momento y con su ya conocida apatía les dio el saludo de bienvenida.

—Ya era hora que llegaran par de viajeros —dijo la tía abuela, con el rostro adusto.

—Tía Elroy, yo también te extrañé mucho —respondió sonriendo el rubio, caminando para darle un abrazo.

—Qué bueno que han vuelto William, hay muchas cosas que hacer por acá y tú de vacaciones —Fingiendo molestia le recriminó.

—Sé que tú también hubieras querido que te invitara tía, pero no tenías lista la maleta —Bromeó Albert, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Y tú Candice, no vienes a saludarme —La tía, ignoró el comentario de su sobrino y se dirigió a la chica rubia que la veía seria. Candy la observó unos segundos más y luego se acercó para saludarla.

—¿Cómo está, tía abuela? —La saludó muy formal.

—Bien y tú Candice, ¿cómo estas, ya te sientes mejor?, te veo aún pálida y estas más delgada.

—Sí tía ya estoy mejor, creo que estaba un poco pasada de libras y necesitaba ponerme en forma —Intentó bromear de la misma forma que el rubio mayor.

—Espero que no hayas andado trepándote a los árboles, esa costumbre tuya que no hay forma que podamos quitártela —La regañó, conteniendo el deseo de preguntarle claramente si se sentía mejor en relación al desplante del que había sido víctima, dejó pasar unos segundos y no pudiendo hacerlo continuó—. Candice —Se detuvo y tomó aire para darse fuerzas y dejar la arrogancia—, yo quisiera decirte que estoy muy consternada por todo lo sucedido y que nunca pensé que tendrías que pasar por algo así —Concluyó dando un fuerte suspiro.

Candy vio a los ojos a la tía abuela y con esa cualidad que ella tenía de poder leer el alma a través de ellos, se dio cuenta que era muy sincera en sus palabras y que aunque le había costado mucho expresarlas por su ya conocido carácter, no se había reprimido en dejarlas salir. Eso conmovió las entrañas de la joven rubia necesitada de una palabra de apoyo por parte de una madre inexistente; sin pensarlo y esperar más, se tiró a los brazos de la anciana y empezó a soltar sus lágrimas de tristeza, por un momento pudo sentir el corazón humano de la anciana mujer que la recibió con los brazos extendidos, ante el asombro de todos los presentes que veían sin poder creer la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Los empleados discretamente abandonaron el lugar conmovidos por la actitud de la severa señora Elroy, Annie se unió al llanto de Candy y discretamente las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, su amiga y casi hermana al entrar y verla la había saludado de forma efusiva y ella esperando que Candy la viera como alguien con quién pudiera desahogarse, había guardado y contenido como solía hacerlo la tristeza que aún guardaba en su corazón. Sin embargo, las palabras de la anciana Matriarca no habían sido precisamente de amor, pero si lo suficiente para abrir el corazón de la rubia.

Albert estaba verdaderamente conmovido, él sabía que en algún lugar del corazón frío de su tía, había nacido desde un tiempo atrás un sentimiento especial por Candy, intentaba esconderlo pero no había podido luchar contra éste al ver a la joven desmejorada y luchando por salir adelante ante los últimos acontecimientos.

Archie por su parte, sonrió de emoción, finalmente, su tía aceptaba a Candy como un miembro más de la familia sin hacer diferencia entre serlo realmente o por adición. Algo que él desde mucho tiempo había deseado con todo su corazón, un deseo que compartía con su hermano y primo. Sólo lamentó que ellos ya no estuvieran presentes para poder presenciar que ese día por fin había llegado.

—Tía abuela, yo… —Candy intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta y no pudieron salir más.

—No digas nada Candice —Le pidió la anciana, con la voz entrecortada y acariciándole sus cabellos rubios—, deja que salga todo lo que hay escondido en tú corazón; no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros tú familia te ayudaremos y apoyaremos para que pronto olvides esa mala experiencia —Elroy Ardley no sabía de dónde habían salido todo eso, las palabras habían fluido fácil de su corazón a la boca, la chiquilla traviesa al fin se había ganado su cariño, se sorprendió al darse cuenta.

Ellas continuaban abrazadas y Candy se sacudía por el llanto, los demás solo las observaban y Albert por fin se unió en lágrimas a ellas.

Después de unos minutos dónde solo el llanto de Candy se escuchaba, el rubio se acercó a ellas y se unió al abrazo, le dio un beso en la cabeza a cada una y con voz suave les habló.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la biblioteca —Interrumpió la conmovedora escena.

—Tienes razón hijo —Aceptó de buena gana, la Matriarca.

—Yo…lo siento tía, le he mojado el vestido —Se disculpó Candy, al soltarse del abrazo.

—Está bien Candice, no te preocupes —respondió secándose unas lágrimas indiscretas, que habían salido de sus duros y severos ojos que habían cambiado por unos de ternura.

El pequeño grupo se dirigió a la biblioteca, Albert caminaba rodeándole los hombros a la joven rubia con su largo y amoroso brazo, pronto todos se encontraron dentro tratando de ubicarse en sus lugares. Para sorpresa de los demás, la tía abuela le solicitó a Candice que se sentara a la par de ella, todos sabían que la única dama que gozaba de ese privilegio era Eliza. Pero todos también ignoraban que después de la actitud que la pelirroja había tomado en la iglesia, la simpatía de la anciana ya no era la misma hacía ella.

Eliza se había echado la soga al cuello con esa actitud deshonrosa y cruel —Pensó la anciana mujer—, al verla frente a los invitados burlarse y alegrarse de la desgracia de Candice, por años la había engañado con una actitud generosa y amable, pero lejos estaba la jovencita de ser lo que ella fingía mintiendo. Fue en ese momento que la tía abuela comprendió ¿por qué Eliza no tenía pretendientes?, los pocos que se habían atrevido a acercársele terminaban por pedir disculpas honorables y se alejaban de ella. La joven era de corazón frío y carácter amargo de eso no le había quedado duda, después de aquella demostración de desprecio que le había hecho a la rubia, que sí era de carácter honesto y humilde.

"Candice, merece ser una verdadera Ardley, es generosa y se ha comportado como una verdadera dama", había pensado en ese momento.

—Les he mandado a preparar una cena de bienvenida —dijo la tía abuela, rompiendo con las miradas de interrogación que todos tenían ante el pedido que le había hecho a Candice.

—La tía abuela solicitó que hicieran tú postre favorito, Candy —añadió Annie, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y para mí no hay nada especial? —Se quejó Albert, con un puchero.

—Se ha pedido que cocinen algo que sea del agrado para ambos —respondió la tía abuela, seria pero tranquila, su momento sensible había dado fin.

—Tengo tanta hambre —dijo Archie, tocándose el estómago.

—Archie, que no es Annie la que debe estar con mucha hambre todo el tiempo —dijo Candy, sonriendo.

Todos se rieron del comentario de la rubia y después de unos segundos la voz de Albert, nuevamente interrumpió los momentos emotivos.

—Archie, espero que tengas todo lo que te pedí listo, después de la cena nos reuniremos de nuevo aquí para conversar —habló Albert, muy serio.

—Si tío, tengo todo lo que me pediste.

—¿Dónde está, Georges? —preguntó el rubio—, es extraño que no estuviera para recibirnos.

—No debe tardar tío, fue a la casa de los Miliken a recoger unos papeles —respondió Archie.

Candy sintió un escalofrío al oír mencionar el apellido que para ese momento, debiese ser el suyo, no dijo nada y solo bajó la cabeza.

El resto inició una charla diferente para desviar con rapidez la atención y romper el mal momento, pasados los minutos unos golpes se escucharon y luego la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar la figura imponente de Georges Villers, vistiendo en su peculiar y elegante traje negro.

—Buenas noches, con permiso —Saludó amablemente serio, el pelinegro.

—Georges, extrañé no verte al llegar —respondió Albert, poniéndose de pie para hacerle el encuentro a su muy apreciado amigo y casi hermano.

—William, que bueno tenerlos de vuelta en casa, yo también te extrañé —comentó Georges, recibiendo un abrazo del rubio y correspondiéndole.

—Señorita Candy, que gusto poder verla de regreso —Saludó el pelinegro, luego de soltarse del abrazo de Albert. Caminó hacia ella y le extendió la mano para saludarla.

—Georges, también me da gusto verte —replicó Candy sonriéndole levemente, le tomó la mano y luego le dio un pequeño jalón para abrazarlo, ante un sorprendido Georges que no esperó esa muestra de afecto por parte de ella frente a todos. Era algo que la rubia solía hacer únicamente en presencia de Albert como se lo había solicitado él, para impedir cualquier problema con la señora Elroy—, ¿a mí no me extrañaste? —Reclamó ella, rompiendo el abrazo.

—Por supuesto que sí señorita, todos la apreciamos mucho —aseguró el caballero, levemente sonrojado.

Todos rieron al ver la actitud poco común en alguien como el caballero de negro, la señora Elroy se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario ante el efusivo saludo de Candy hacia él. El guardar las apariencias por años estaba empezando a resultar agotador y con pocos resultados, principalmente en sus dos sobrinos más difíciles y complicados de convencer.

—Tía abuela, al llegar a la casa el mayordomo me ha informado que la cena está lista y todos pueden pasar al comedor —anunció Georges, después de retomar la compostura.

—No esperemos más, por favor vayamos todos —Solicitó la anciana con amabilidad, empezando a ponerse de pie.

Todos decidieron imitarla y se levantaron, Albert caminó hasta donde estaba la tía y le extendió su brazo para apoyarse, Georges con la misma cortesía hizo lo propio con Candy y Archie ayudó a su esposa a levantarse para luego imitar las acciones de los otros caballeros.

En el comedor familiar, todos tomaron sus correspondientes lugares, la tía abuela a la derecha de Albert y Candice la izquierda seguido iba Geroges. Archie y Annie a la par de la tía abuela Elroy.

Pocos minutos después la cena fue servida y aunque hubo poca plática, algunos temas poco relevantes fueron discutidos entre Albert y Georges. El rubio Patriarca extrañó la indeseable presencia de Neal y Eliza, sabía que no saldrían a recibirlos pero esperaba verlos a la hora de la cena, cosa que no sucedió, sin darle importancia a lo que consideró no la tenía, evitó hacer cualquier comentario. Terminada la cena, todos se dirigieron de nuevo a la biblioteca y estando instalados todos en sus lugares, sin esperar más Albert hizo la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde el momento que llegaron.

—Muy bien Archibald, ¿quiero saber por qué Gerard no se presentó? —dijo Albert sin rodeos, con una mirada muy seria y el tono de voz alto y severo. Candy palideció, no esperaba que el tema fuera abordado tan pronto y el resto de las damas hizo una exclamación de preocupación.

—Tío —respondió Archie, con una mirada incomoda hacia Candy y luego la dirigió al rubio—, aunque esto te parezca absurdo y poco creíble, la razón por la que Gerard y Peter no llegaron, es porque fueron secuestrados.

— **¡¿Qué?!** —La exclamación con asombro e incredulidad al unísono del resto, resonó en el gran salón. Con excepción de Georges que asentía afirmando la declaración de Archie.

. **...Continuará…...**

* * *

Hola!...aquí de nuevo como espero que nos encontremos cada viernes y si no sale bien ya saben que nos leemos entonces el sábado.

Otro capítulo que se va…¿qué les pareció?…poco drama…porque no siempre todo es drama. Y ¿qué me dicen…se lo esperaban?... **¡SECUESTRADOS!.**..

 **Comentario:**

 **Disculpen…las tormentas eléctricas por mal tiempo…se llevan la señal de internet.**

Creo que ahora no tengo nada que aclarar ¿o sí?…por favor si lo hay me lo hacen saber en los reviews que tan amablemente me dejan. Es tan grato leerlos y conocer cuáles son sus pensamientos y opiniones. En verdad estoy muy agradecida con su respuesta y me halagan con su felicitaciones…eso sí…sin que se me suban a la cabeza. En verdad me siento muy bien con todas cuando la leo y me dicen que les gusta la historia…porque yo disfruto mucho escribiéndola para ustedes. Bueno ya mucho drama y sentimentalismo jajajaja!...vamos con la parte que me gusta tanto y que espero siempre poder hacerlo…dar los agradecimientos especiales.

* * *

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…**

 **Gladys:** Hola… gracias por unirte a la lectura de este fic. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo el egoísmo de Susanna no tiene límites. Cree que solo el amor de ella es valedero y no le importa lo que Terry siente. Si! Que Eleanor se lleve a su hijo te apoyo.

 **Kamance:** Tienes razón…está difícil que Susanna deje libre a Terry…parece Susannajuela…ayyyyy que diga "sanguijuela" jajaja y si la boda está a unos días a 3 semanas…qué horror!. Para nada amiga no me agradezcas es un gusto poder llevarles cada viernes un nuevo capítulo y es lo menos que puedo hacer…cumplirles como se lo merecen…por eso estoy apurando la escritura de los siguientes para no fallarles…salvo que fuera por alguna situación ajena a mi buena voluntad les quedaría mal…pero en general trataré de cumplir. Abrazos.

 **Nally Graham:** Ayyy si…a mí también me desespera Terry…me dan ganas de darle una buena tunda en las pompas…bueno eso sería algo así como darme el gusto yo jajaja. Completamente de acuerdo contigo…por cumplir con una promesa está arruinando su vida y claro que Eleanor ve más allá de lo que significa cumplir con el deber y la obligación…ella sí es madre que se preocupa por el bienestar de su hijo…contrario a la señora Marlowe que solo ve por sus intereses y los de su hija…sin pensar que al malcriarla solo le hace más daño. Saludos para ti también y abrazos.

 **Sophie:** Si ya apareció el castaño que todos queremos. ¿Qué le pasa?…eso mismo me pregunto…Susanna es insoportable ni yo la aguanto jajaja…ni su mamá la aguanta creo…jajaja..Si debemos apoyar para que Eleanor se lo robe. Saludos para ti también.

 **Arlalite:** A ti gracias por estar al pendiente también...que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y te sigue gustando la historia. Terry está empecinado en dañarse la vida y Susanna cayendo junto a él. Saludos.

 **Phambe:** Gracias a ti también por tus mensajes y porque te tomas tú tiempo para leer mi mal francés…sabes debo confesarte que lo tenía muy abandonado porque no tengo con quién practicarlo…pero tú me has motivado con los reviews que me dejas a ponerme al día y volver a repasar…muy agradecida con eso.

Comprendo muy bien lo del asunto que pongan en rivalidad a Terry y Anthony y que a ti te disguste…es complicado ese tema porque los dos tienen personalidades diferentes y Candy los llegó a amar por supuesto porque eran opuestos. La muerte de Anthony claro que ha sido difícil…pero si él hubiera continuado vivo desde mi perspectiva…no hubiera existido un Terry y claro la historia fuera muy diferente...así que por cruel que parezca…tenía que desaparecer de la historia…aunque eso no nos agrade. Sabes a mí tampoco me gustan los fics en donde Terry y Susanna se llevan como si fueran los novios de toda la vida…me disgustan y peor si llegan a tener hijos…no eso no lo soporto…no imagino a Terry llevando una relación de pareja con ella…me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo jeje. En verdad la forma en que estoy escribiendo su relación refleja…en como yo pienso que debió haber sido…fría y de compromiso…con aceptación de ambos y resignación…pero de amor no lo creo…claro por parte de Terry…no lo imagino enamorarse de alguien que lo ha separado de lo que más ama…creo que jamás podría suprimir por completo el sentimiento de culpa y rechazo…la relación con la señora Marlowe igual fría y seca…no puede haber nada de emotivo entre Terry y las Marlowe…porque no hay nada que lo permita.

Merci beaucoup.

Bises pour toi aussi.

 **Guest:** Hola ojalá un día me dejes saber tú nombre para poder comunicarme contigo como lo mereces.

Qué bueno que te gustó como escribí ese capítulo…a mí también me exaspera la relación de ellos…porque veo a una Susanna muy hipócrita con su vocecita y su fingida humildad.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tus cumplidos me los llevo al corazón y me motivas a seguir escribiendo porque les agrada lo que hago tanto como a mí. Saludos para ti también y una lluvia de bendiciones cada día.

 **Candice White:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior…sabes la relación Terry Susanna es muy complicada y fea…claro Susanna fue una irrespetuosa porque siempre supo que Terry no la amaba y se apropió de alguien que no le pertenecía…y luego suplicando amor…vaya que poca dignidad a mí también me disgusta ella….y muuucho! Gracias por seguirme y muchos abrazos para ti también.

 **Darling Eveling:** Ayy si y que lo digas…en serio no sé cómo aguanta a la hija pero peor a la madre que es como una patada en la espinilla. Todas apoyando a que Eleanor se robe a Terry.

 **Dianley:** No me digas amiga…sabes yo sentí igual…no sé por qué los capítulos con Terry se me hacen cortitos también…creo que es porque llevan más diálogos que los de Candy y porque del lado de Terry hay menos personajes. Saludos y siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! que se roben a Terry…claro su mamá. Jajaja

 **Eli:** jajajaja..no es por falta de adjetivos sino por falta de espacio te entiendo bien…lo mismo me sucede cuando alguien me pide que opine de Susanna jajaja. Lo de ella en verdad es falta de amor propio…el trato que tiene con ella es tan impersonal que en verdad no sé qué piensa. Siempre pensé lo mismo que tú…porque ellos no pensaron en que lo mejor era apoyarla económicamente y no vivir una vida de mentiras y fingido amor. Es el egoísmo de Susanna tan grande que sacrifica las vidas de otros. Y claro que Eleanor no está dispuesta a ser cómplice…si bien es cierto que tuvo que dejarlo…al recuperarlo quiere que sea feliz y sabe que con Susanna nunca lo será. Abrazos para ti también.

 **Guest:** Que bueno que te ha gustado y si bastante drama y el inicio fuerte. Los de las Marlowe no tiene solución las dos son iguales. Y claro Albert sacando siempre el amor de hermano que siempre tuvo por ella. Saludos para ti también y ojalá que tú también me dejes un día tú nombre para saludarte bien.

 **Blanca G:** Siiiii lo sé…cómo puede seguir con los planes de boda…dan ganas de darle de coscorrones y esas dos mujeres de los más egoístas…solo piensan en ellas. Qué bueno que no creas en las supersticiones yo tampoco…pero no caería mal que en este caso si se cumplan no crees?. Saludos.

 **Miriam7:** jajaajajaja!..te aseguro que tienes todo un club que te ayudará a hacerle eso a las Marlowe jajaja…ayyy Terry que te puedo decir…lo agarraron de su muñequito…cuando todo sucedió apenas estaba saliendo de la adolescencia y se aprovecharon de su buen corazón y su juventud para obligarlo y cargarle siempre lo de la perdida de la pierna de Susanna con chantajes. Por eso es que Eleanor no las quiere y claro que es obsesión y capricho…el amor se da no se obliga.

 **Marci:** Que bueno que te guste el fic…si pobre Candy le ha tocado sufrir mucho…y bueno ya se sabe a medias que sucedió con el novio…no era tan malo el muchacho aunque aún nos falta saber por completo lo que sucedió. Gracias por seguirme.

 **Elisa Lucía V 2016:** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo…escribir sobre Susanna y Terry es desagradable jajaja…por Susanna claro. Todas apoyamos a que Eleanor cumpla su deseo y se lo robe. Jajajaja…Saludos para ti también.

 **Hakuouki:** Gracias amiga…que bueno que te siga gustando la historia y claro que cada día me esmero por escribir algo que les guste…sé que de pronto los capítulos se pondrán un poco flojos pero sabes no todo puede ser drama y emociones.

Vaya está complicado lo de la boda porque ya queda muy poco tiempo sólo 3 semanas y todo listo…Susanna no quiere dejarlo …tus sugerencias son buenas…como ves a Gerard y su padrino los secuestraron y así se impidió la boda de Candy. Todas estamos apoyando para que Eleanor se robe a Terry…jajajaja….lo del vestido está muy bueno…la otra ya soñando con que le guste a Terry…se ruborizó porque tiene pecaminosos pensamientos con él jajaja.

Sayonara amiga.

 **Gadamigrandchest:** Si…ya apareció las más indeseable. Sabes estoy que me parto de la risa con tu buena sugerencia **"moquillo"** jajajaja…esa es una enfermedad de perros…te falló de animal jajajaja…buscaré una buena para **"gusanos"** jajajaja y con mucho respeto hacia los gusanos.

A ti gracias por leerme y continuar haciéndolo…todo lo hago por la pura satisfacción que me da llevarles algo que les guste. Abrazos de oso para ti también.

* * *

**************************Como siempre…muchas gracias a todas las anónimas.

********************A las que me agregan a las diferentes opciones de FF.

****************A las visitantes que se dan un vueltecita por curiosidad.

*************Y a todas en general.

 **AMIGAS QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA Y TODOS LOS FINES DE SEMANA SIGUIENTES. BENDICIONES.**

 **...Abrazos de oso para todas...porque recuerden que son los que mejores abrazos dan….. : )**

… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO….**

 **See you soon (next Friday) ; )**

 **Ps. Por favor…siempre mil disculpas por los errores que encuentren. : )**


	5. Una visita indeseable

**CAPITULO V: "MALAS NOTICIAS"**

La ciudad de Nueva York se preparaba esa noche para una gran gala, los asistentes serían solo aquellos que gozaban de un apellido de abolengo y altos cargos públicos. La lujosa recepción se llevaría a cabo en la Gran Sala de Baile del prestigioso y famoso hotel de la "Ciudad de los Rascacielos", _El Plaza_ , se encontraba ubicado en el área de Central Park South de Manhattan y la quinta avenida.

La recepción era patrocinada por el importante hombre de negocios, el banquero Alexander L. Cochrane*, miembro reconocido de la Alta Sociedad Neoyorkina, famoso por influir entre los ricos hombres de negocio y promover actividades altruistas. La gala era a beneficio de obras humanitarias, la famosa compañía de teatro Stratford había sido solicitada para dedicar la función de estreno de la temporada de verano a tan espléndida ocasión. Todos los actores, directores y familiares cercanos estaban invitados para el gran evento.

El éxito de la puesta en escena de _El mercader de Venecia_ no era nada nuevo para los habitantes de la ciudad, el sólo nombre del actor principal hacía llenar las salas del teatro hasta agotar con meses de anticipación, los boletos para el resto de la temporada. Esa noche el actor Terence Graham había brillado con luz propia interpretando a _Antonio el mercader_ en su primera obra de comedia; junto al resto del elenco habían recibido por minutos las ovaciones de pie del selecto grupo que tenía el honor de disfrutar sus actuaciones.

Terry se había sentido escéptico de asistir a la reunión de esa noche en los últimos minutos, no era algo que disfrutara y menos en compañía de su celosa prometida y con la prensa encima. Robert Hathaway, con insistencia y planteándole siempre sobre las buenas relaciones sociales que debían mantener con la "crème de la crème", terminó por obligarlo a hacerse presente. Con disgusto salió de la oficina de su director azotando la puerta, con pasos firmes y ruidosos comentarios de molestia se encaminó hacia su camerino; en su trayecto se encontró a algunos de sus compañeros de tablas que lo veían pasar hecho una furia, acostumbrados a su extraño carácter no le dieron importancia, moviéndose anticipadamente para no ser atropellados por su imponente presencia. A pocos pasos de llegar a su destino una figura femenina le hizo el encuentro.

—Qué cara Terry, no me digas te encontraste a tú prometida —Se burló Karen, su coprotagonista.

—No estoy de humor, Karen —respondió intentando ignorarla.

—¿Y cuándo sí? —Lo cuestionó soltando carcajadas.

—En verdad Karen, será mejor que te hagas a un lado y me dejes pasar —Pidió con una mirada severa.

—¿Qué te pasó Terry, por qué estás tan molesto? —Se escuchó una voz grave a sus espaldas.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —exclamó Terry con fastidio, sin volverse a ver.

—Creo que tuvo alguna discusión con su noviecita, ¡ay quise decir con su futura esposa! —replicó Karen, con un comentario mordaz.

—Vamos Terry, deberías de estar de mejor humor; primera vez que hacemos comedia y a ti fue a quién más aplaudió el público —dijo Roger Olivier*, su compañero coprotagonista en el papel de _Basanio, p_ almeando su espalda.

—Porque ustedes dos no se van a cambiar y me dejan en paz —respondió el castaño, malhumorado.

—Terry, porque somos los únicos que te soportamos —contestó Karen, sonriendo.

—Roger, llévate a tú novia antes de que la arroje de la azotea —Amenazó Terry, volviéndose a ver a su compañero.

—Karen, deja de molestarlo, y tú ¿por qué estás tan molesto? —Le dirigió la pregunta a Terry.

—Odio ir a esas recepciones y me molesta que Robert me obligue —replicó el castaño, pasándose la mano por el cabello corto que lucía en su edad adulta.

—Lo que en verdad te molesta es llevar a tu brillante prometida, Terry —Insistía Karen, en molestarlo.

—Ya Karen, déjalo y ve a cambiarte o no estarás a tiempo —Le indicó Roger, con un ademán.

—Está bien me voy, pero sólo porque debo embellecerme más —contestó la castaña vanidosa, sacándoles la lengua.

—No sé cómo la soportas —Se quejó Terry, negando con la cabeza.

—De la misma manera que lo hago contigo —Bromeó el pelinegro—. Ya dime, ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto? —Lo cuestionó curioso.

—Los invitados, esa gente hipócrita que asiste por salir en los periódicos y no por ayudar realmente, lo he visto desde que era un niño —Le aclaró con fastidio.

—Imagino que lo dices de tus tiempos cuando vivías con la aristocracia inglesa —Lo inquirió.

—Sí y también lo he visto en los años que tengo de vivir en América. Los hombres aprovechan estas reuniones para sacar partido en negocios grandes, y las mujeres para presumir sus ostentosas joyas que luego verán en las fotos de los periódicos, sin importarles que con una de ellas pudieran alimentar a muchos huérfanos y niños hambrientos —dijo con molestia.

—No podemos sanar al mundo, Terence. Además no todos son malos, algunos de los asistentes puede que no tengan almas caritativas y les importe poco los verdaderos motivos, el señor Cochrane y su familia son un ejemplo de los que sí se interesan —afirmó el pelinegro, caminando para dirigirse a su camerino.

—Quizás uno dentro de toda la manada, aun así no son reuniones a las que me guste asistir —admitió exasperado.

—A decir verdad Terry, a ti no te gusta asistir a ninguna y menos si hay periodistas sacando fotos ¿por qué? —Se burló Roger, frente a la puerta de su camerino.

—No y no creo que sea de tú incumbencia —respondió el actor, frente a la entrada del de él sin volverse a verlo.

—Mejor sé honesto y di que te molesta que te vean con Susanna en público —afirmó sonriendo—, ¿de quién la escondes Terry, o de quién te escondes? —Lo cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—De nadie —Mintió, volviéndose para dirigirle una mirada severa al pelinegro—. Ya te dije que no metas donde no te llaman —Sentenció molesto.

—Cómo quieras —respondió Roger, ladeando la cabeza y luego entro a su camerino dejando al castaño pensativo.

Si bien era cierto que no le gustaban las reuniones y aglomeraciones por su hermético carácter, motivo que utilizaba de excusa para no asistir; otra razón siendo la valedera y más importante, era que evitaba a toda costa salir en las páginas de los periódicos como bien había dicho su compañero de tablas. En su interior sentía cierto cargo de conciencia aparecer en las fotos al lado de Susanna, fingiendo una relación amorosa que no existía y a la vez que provocara herir los sentimientos a la lejanía de alguien que a su juicio no lo merecía. Recordó molesto la posible angustia que hubiese podido causar el anuncio de su boda, tristemente pensó que esos expresivos y brillantes ojos verdes que tanto añoraba ver una vez más, podrían haber sido bañados con lágrimas al leer la noticia. Con egoísmo deseó que en el fondo de su corazón la rubia pecosa nunca lo olvidara y que guardara su recuerdo en alguna parte escondida de su corazón, como él sabía que nunca moriría en el de él.

En el Gran Salón de Baile del Hotel Plaza, la mayoría de los invitados mantenían conversaciones triviales, las mujeres cuchicheaban las vestiduras de sus similares con críticas y burlas, que fueron acalladas cuando el elenco de la recién estrenada obra de teatro de la compañía Stratford, hizo su aparición por la puerta principal del salón atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Las señoritas casaderas y también las casadas se llevaron las manos a la cabeza para retocar sus peinados y pellizcar sus mejillas, los caballeros veían embelesados a las damas que los acompañaban arreglándose las corbatas. El grupo completo precedido por Robert Hathaway avanzó lentamente entre la multitud, sonriendo y saludando a quienes se encontraban en su recorrido hacia el área donde se encontraba el anfitrión. Presentaron sus respetos al señor Cochrane y su familia, luego empezaron a dispersarse entre el resto de los invitados, excepto por el protagonista y su prometida así como el director.

—Que honor que pueda quedarse a acompañarnos ésta noche, señor Graham —dijo el millonario banquero amablemente—, y usted también señorita Marlowe —Le agradeció el caballero.

—El gusto es mío, señor Cochrane —dijo Terry, con cortesía sin llegar a sonreír.

—El placer es nuestro —añadió Susanna, sonriendo ampliamente. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de acompañar a su atractivo prometido a alguna reunión, esa noche se encargaría de marcar bien su territorio.

—¿Cómo hizo para convencerlo, señor Hathaway? —Lo inquirió sonriendo, el banquero.

—Todo es gracias a la señorita Marlowe —Mintió descaradamente, Robert.

El castaño le dio de reojo una mirada asesina, el director se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.

—Entonces doblemente gracias señorita Marlowe, mis invitados le estarán muy agradecidos —agregó el caballero complacido.

—Si me disculpan iré por una bebida —Se excusó Terry molesto. Cansado de tanta cursilería.

—Puedes traerme algo a mí, querido —Solicitó Susanna, con voz cariñosa.

—Si —respondió el castaño sin decir más y se alejó del lugar.

Con incomodidad pasó al lado de los invitados saludando únicamente a los que se cruzaban por su camino y evadiendo a las señoritas que intentaban colgarse de su cuello, observó a Karen y su novio conversar con algunos conocidos hombres de negocios y al resto del elenco. Tratando de huir del bullicio buscó una de las salidas del gran salón, estaba por lograr su cometido cuando escuchó a sus espaldas una voz que viajó de su pasado para hacerle recordar momentos y personas indeseables, tal como lo era la dueña de ese molesto sonido que reconoció algunos segundos después.

—Terence Granchester —Escuchó decir el castaño a sus espaldas. Detuvo sus pasos y sin volverse a ver respondió.

—Eliza Lagan —dijo Terry.

—Es bueno volver a verte después de tantos años Terry, y más si me recuerdas tan bien —Se congratuló la pelirroja, con voz seductora.

—Lástima por ti, no puedo decir lo mismo —aseguró con burla, girándose para verla de frente.

—No importa, a mí sí me da mucho gusto verte —afirmó la pelirroja, sonriéndole con coquetería.

—¿Sabes Eliza?, la razón por la que no me gusta ir al zoológico la descubrí hace ya varias años —dijo Terry, serio alzando una ceja—, me disgusta el área de las alimañas y otros animales rastreros —concluyó dedicándole una mirada de burla.

—Tú no cambias Terry, sigues siendo el mismo patán de siempre —La pelirroja, no se amedrentó, respondió con burla y continuó—. ¿Qué diría el Duque de Granchester si te oyera?, qué malos modales —Le regañó sonriendo y golpeando el hombro del castaño con su abanico.

—No sé y tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño —Sonrió él, con burla.

—Y dime, ¿habrá algo o alguien que te quite el sueño?, me gustaría saberlo —Lo inquirió Eliza, con miradas insinuantes.

—Quizás, pero créeme…tú…no —dijo el castaño, con desdén.

—Qué pena, hice un viaje de tan lejos y parece que por gusto —La pelirroja, fingió tristeza.

—Entonces ya puedes irte —respondió Terry, sonriendo con satisfacción.

En ese momento dos jovencitas se aproximaron al joven actor.

—Señor Graham, podría darnos su autógrafo —Solicitó una de ellas sonriéndole tímidamente. Antes que él pudiera responder, Eliza se anticipó.

—Niñas tontas e impertinentes, váyanse que no ven que está ocupado —dijo la pelirroja, con molestia. Las dos jovencitas asustadas se retiraron del lugar.

Terry se molestó con la actitud de Eliza, si bien no era de su agrado que las mujeres lo asediaran, como actor sabía que se debía a su público y tenía que ser amable. Aun así ignoró la actitud de la pelirroja y desesperado por terminar con la inútil conversación que sostenían, decidió darle fin, solo quería satisfacer su curiosidad de conocer el motivo por el que la tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Qué mal viento te trajo Eliza, en Nueva York ya hay suficientes brujas —Se burló nuevamente.

—Supongo y tú prometida es una de ellas —Le devolvió el insulto sonriendo. Terry no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, su poca paciencia estaba al límite y lo único que deseaba era que Eliza desapareciera de su vista.

—Si no tienes nada importante qué decir o hacer, yo sí, así que disculpa —dijo el castaño tajante, se dio vuelta para continuar su huida del salón. Eliza lo tomó del brazo y detuvo su andar.

—Yo aún no termino, Terry —afirmó con molestia—, no me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo —respondió soltándose de su agarre—, lo que tengas qué decir hazlo ya y luego vete —dijo en tono grosero.

—Te he traído un pequeño obsequio, sé que te va a encantar —dijo sonriendo—, es para celebrar tu actuación de ésta noche, por cierto felicitaciones estuviste fantástico —Le guiñó el ojo.

—Dámelo y vete —Le indicó extendiendo la mano para recibir la pequeña caja que sostenía en sus manos.

—Seguro querido Terry, me gustaría pedirte que lo abrieras frente a mí, quiero saber si es de tú agrado.

—Está bien —dijo él, con fastidio.

Empezó a desatar el lazo de seda que formaba un pequeño moño de color azul, estaba por abrir la caja cuando fue interrumpido por una elegante mujer.

—Terence Graham, me gustaría que pudiera venir a nuestro grupo; hay personas que quieren saludarle y felicitarle por su actuación de ésta noche —concluyó la dama de cabellos obscuros y ojos azules sonriéndole.

Antes que Eliza hiciera una nueva escena con la recién llegada, Terry tomó a la dama del brazo y se despidió de la pelirroja sin darle oportunidad de renegar.

—Disculpa, Eliza —Fingió lamentarse—, ya tuviste tus cinco minutos conmigo —concluyó con burla.

Y sin más dejaron a la pelirroja para caminar hacia la otra entrada del salón, considerando estar lo suficiente alejados se cruzaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron. Eleanor Baker llevaba una peluca de cabello obscuro y un sombrero que cubría su rostro, el disfraz que solía usar para pasar desapercibida en cada presentación de su hijo

—Gracias mamá, llegaste en el momento indicado —dijo Terry, besando la mano de su madre.

—De nada, hijo —Sonrió Eleanor—, vi que estabas conversando con esa señorita y parecías incómodo, ¿quién es? —Lo cuestionó.

—Alguien sin importancia. ¿Estas llegando? —Le preguntó al terminar de salir del salón.

—Sí, te busqué con la mirada pero solo vi a Susanna y a Robert, conversando con el señor Cochrane, cuando seguí buscándote te vi conversando con esa joven, ¿por qué no quieres decirme, quién es?

—Ya te dije que no es nadie importante —respondió con fastidio.

—No lo creo, parecías estar interesado en lo que hablaban.

—Es alguien del pasado que prefiero olvidar —dijo Terry, molesto.

—Pues te ha traído un regalo, debes ser muy importante para ella —Lo inquirió con una mirada burlona dirigida a su hijo.

—Está bien, mamá —aceptó resignado—, es Eliza Lagan prima de… —Las palabras se atoraron en su boca y la duda en dejarlas salir.

—¿De quién? —Lo cuestionó con más curiosidad.

—¡Mamá, desde cuándo eres tan curiosa! —El castaño, intentó evadir el tema.

—Ya Terry, dime de quién es prima esa chica.

—De Candy mamá, satisfecha —respondió resignado.

—Sí, ahora sí —Sonrió complacida—. ¿Ese regalo te lo envió, ella? —Lo miró con picardia.

—No, es un regalo que Eliza me trajo.

—Termina de abrirlo entonces, veamos ¿qué es? —dijo Eleanor, dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña caja que su hijo sostenía en sus manos.

—Lo que sea no me importa, nada que venga de Eliza puede ser bueno; pero si tanta es tú curiosidad te lo regalo, ábrelo tú —dijo con desgano pasándole la pequeña caja.

Eleanor tomó la caja y levantó la tapa superior, lo observó por un segundo y su mirada de desconcierto llamó la atención de su hijo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Terry, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Una invitación —respondió ella, al sacar el elegante contenido.

—¿Una invitación, para qué? —preguntó el castaño, curioso.

—Para una boda —dijo Eleanor, observando las letras calcadas en oro sobre el papel—. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa joven?

—Eliza, Eliza Lagan —respondió intrigado.

—Qué extraño —afirmó Eleanor, pasando su dedo por las letras—, las iniciales no coinciden, veamos si es para su boda o la de alguien más —añadió abriendo la invitación para ver el contenido.

—No creo que sea para su boda —Se burló el castaño—, dudo que haya algún valiente que acepte casarse con ella —Soltó una carcajada, que se borró casi de inmediato al ver el rostro de su madre palidecer—. ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Ella lo observaba fijamente sin decir palabra.

—Terry, será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde haya un poco de privacidad —dijo Eleanor, con precaución y palabras pausadas después de los segundos de silencio.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio, madre? —La cuestionó—, ¿de quién rayos es esa invitación, es de ella o de Neal?

—De ninguno de esos nombres hijo y será mejor que me hagas caso —Le respondió Eleanor, tomándolo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un lugar más apartado.

Terry veía con incredulidad la manera en que su madre lo llevaba halándolo del brazo, sin poder comprender el porqué de su comportamiento. Por alguna extra razón el corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez y pequeños escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo.

—Hijo, por favor prométeme que vas a tomar con mucha calma y serenidad esto —Le suplicó Eleanor, con la voz empezando a quebrársele—, prefieres que te lo diga yo o la lees tú.

—¡Rayos madre, qué pasa!, me estas asustando —exclamó sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a enfriársele, presagio de algo muy malo. La observó unos segundos y extendió la mano.

La tomó y observó las letras grabadas en la portada, una punzada hirió su corazón, respiró profundo y por alguna razón que no comprendía sintió miedo y cerró los ojos, la abrió lentamente y cuando ya se encontraba el folio abierto, posó sus hermosas pupilas azules en el contenido. Lo primero que se reveló ante su mirada de incredulidad fue el nombre de la novia **"Candice White Ardley"** y todo su mundo se hizo pequeño y obscuro en un instante. Un torbellino de tristeza y desolación lo envolvió por completo, no era posible lo que la vista le revelaba. El más grande de sus terrores ocultos se hacía realidad, el día del inicio de su fin había llegado con aquella infame invitación. Levantó la mirada hacia su madre rogando porque solo fuera una mala jugada de un personaje siniestro, que llegaba de su pasado para atormentarlo.

—Cariño —dijo Eleanor, con los ojos tristes—, sé que esto es muy doloroso para ti, pero debes aceptarlo.

—Se va a casar mamá —respondió con la voz apagada y quebrada. Eleanor lo vio confundida, él no había leído bien.

—Terry, ella…ya se casó —Le aclaró viéndolo a los ojos con miedo—, hace una semana.

—¡Qué! —exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la invitación para leer el resto de la información. Frunció el ceño sintiendo como la ira lo envolvió en su manto de bruma y una daga le atravesaba el corazón, no pudo contener un par de lágrimas en sus ojos que brotaron y rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

Los dedos de su mano se abrieron en un acto reflejo por dejar caer lo que estaba quemándolo dolorosamente, observó con mezcla de enojo y amargura el trayecto del motivo que daba inicio a su larga condena de sufrimiento interno.

—Necesito salir de aquí —Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios tras una pausa angustiosa de silencio.

—Pero Terry, no puedes irte y ¿Susanna? —preguntó preocupada y sorprendida.

—Susanna —Repitió Terry, entre dientes—, es la última persona que deseo ver en éste momento. Por favor pídele a Karen y Roger que la lleven a su casa, discúlpame con Robert —Esto último lo dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el vestíbulo.

—¿A dónde vas, hijo? —Lo cuestionó angustiada.

—No sé —replicó en voz alta alejándose lentamente en su caminar—, sólo quiero estar solo, por favor no digas nada. Mañana iré a tú casa, hoy quiero alejarme de todo, necesito encontrar un motivo que me permita seguir viviendo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Eleanor lo vio alejarse desconsolado sin ningún rumbo. Una noticia que no esperaban llegó para acabar con el poco auto control que aún mantenía de pie a su hijo. Internamente temía que los sucesos de hace ya algunos años se volvieran a suscitar.

El castaño pidió que le llevaran su vehículo, a los pocos minutos se encontraba conduciéndolo sin tener un rumbo fijo dónde ir a descargar el pesar que agobiaba su alma. Detuvo la marcha en un lugar apartado para intentar ordenar las ideas y pensamientos de tristeza que invadían su cabeza, poco después retomó la marcha y casi por inercia llegó al teatro dónde hacía unas horas el público lo había aclamado de pie y había sentido un poco de alegría en su sombría vida, pero una sola noticia había sido suficiente para transformarla en el más amargo de sus días.

El anciano encargado de la entrada lo vio llegar con asombro y al ver su rostro se apuró a abrirle sin recibir a cambio el agradecimiento. Terry caminó sin tener conciencia de sus actos hacia la azotea, en el camino se encontró con algunos utileros y tramoyistas que lo vieron pasar como si fuera un muerto en vida. El rostro del joven castaño no tenía color y la expresión no revelaba ningún sentimiento; terminó de subir las escaleras y su vista recorrió todo el lugar, por un momento se sorprendió de haber llegado a ese sitio sin estar plenamente consciente. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a brotar de sus tristes ojos azules, todos los sentimientos reprimidos empezaron a hacerse presente en aquel lugar que había sido el mudo testigo de los mejores y peores días de su existencia en los últimos años. No pudo contener por más tiempo lo que necesitaba gritar a los cuatro puntos cardinales, el viento sería el cómplice que le ayudaría a llevarse las frustraciones dolorosas, apretó los puños tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron y lanzó al aire las palabras que quemaban por salir de su boca.

—¡Candy! —Gritó desesperado porque la rubia escuchara la confesión que quería hacerle llegar con el rugir de su potente voz al viento—. ¡Hasta ayer apenas había logrado sobrevivir con tú recuerdo, ésta noche ha muerto mi corazón y la última esperanza de tocar la felicidad con la única persona que pude lograrlo! —Continuó hablando a gritos llevándose las manos con amargura y desesperación al rostro.

Nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor, las penas anteriores se veían opacadas y absurdas comparadas con en ese momento de cruel sufrimiento.

Buscó con la vista el lugar donde cientos de veces había evocado el nombre de su amada con suspiros, tocó el bolsillo secreto de su saco y caminó hacia éste. Al llegar se sentó como tantas veces antes lo había hecho y del escondido rincón sacó el plateado y brillante instrumento, culpable de los lamentos que producía con el roce de sus labios. La melodía de sus recuerdos se empezó a escuchar, cada nota que salía era de puro amor contenido en las profundidades de su alma. La canción del viento se mezcló con los acordes del instrumento que lloraba con la misma intensidad que las lágrimas corrían por sus frías mejillas. Sin poder continuar con aquella tortura impuesta, alejó la pequeña armónica de su boca y cerró los ojos permitiéndose sentir la intensidad de sus emociones, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos en su rostro, levantó la vista al cielo buscando las respuestas a las preguntas que tantas veces se había hecho.

"Candy, haber nacido habrá sido el peor pecado que habremos cometido", la cuestionó imaginando su pecoso rostro en un intento por serenarse. Con una de sus manos se limpió las lágrimas y continuó con su soliloquio. "Nunca he entendido porque todo ha estado siempre en nuestra contra", negó moviendo la cabeza con la vista en la pequeña armónica que sostenía en una de sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "¿Y ahora qué?, se preguntó desconsolado, ¿qué voy a hacer?". "¿Tú sí pudiste encontrar la felicidad en otros brazos que no son los míos?", se lamentó herido y las lágrimas empezaron de nuevo su camino hacia el exterior. "¿Cómo hago para apagar de mis recuerdos, la luz de tus ojos que iluminaban mis noches obscuras de soledad?", se cuestionó y bajó la cabeza para enterrarla entre sus rodillas. "¿¡Por qué Candy, por qué, qué cruel broma del destino es la que siempre nos separa!?, decía desesperado. Dejó caer la armónica y se llevó las manos al rostro para restregarlo con fuerza, como si eso pudiera apaciguar la ira y frustración que lo estaba consumiendo. Después de unos segundos levantó la vista con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la más profunda tristeza que habitaba en todo su ser, y la última pregunta terminó por derrumbarlo por completo en su ya iniciado camino hacia la amarga desolación, ese que a partir de ese día estaba seguro se convertiría el espectro de su vida.

—¡Candy! —Gritó con todas las fuerzas que su varonil y fuerte voz le permitieron—. ¿Cómo hago para matar éste gran amor que siento por ti y me llevaré a la sepultura? —Se preguntó gritando desgarradoramente, llevándose la mano con fuerza al corazón y nada más pudo salir de su boca, dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre sus rodillas las abrazó con fuerza intentando consolarse, lloró con la intensidad y fuerza que llora un niño al perder lo que más ama.

 _Candy, cumplir tu promesa me ató de manos y pies negándome poder seguirte, ahora estoy pagándolo muy caro_ ", pensó amargamente, mientras continuaba derramando innumerables lágrimas de tristeza, llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, sentimientos secretamente guardados por años.

En la recepción del Hotel Plaza, Eleanor preocupada buscaba entre los invitados a Robert Hathaway. En el camino se encontró a Karen que luego de observarla con detenimiento la reconoció y se dirigió a ella.

—Eleanor, qué gusto verte —La saludo con una sonrisa.

—Karen, ¿has visto a Robert? —preguntó muy seria la dama rubia, sin devolver el saludo.

—¿Qué pasa? —La cuestionó sorprendida.

—Necesito hablar con Robert y no lo encuentro. ¿Sabes dónde está Susana? —preguntó inquieta.

—¿Susanna?, la vi conversando con Robert y el señor Cochrane hace poco, pero luego fuimos a bailar con Roger y no sé dónde están.

—Karen, Terry me dijo que te pidiera llevar a Susanna a su casa, como no quiero comprometerte por eso ando buscando a Robert, necesito retirarme pero quiero estar segura que alguien la llevará a su casa —Le explicó nerviosa.

—¿Y por qué Terry, no puede llevarla? —La cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Tuvo que retirarse por una emergencia —respondió mirando para todos lados.

—Robert se va a poner muy furioso cuando se entere que Terry se fue —dijo Karen, con preocupación.

—¿Y crees que a Terry le importe? —respondió Eleanor, con tono molesto viéndola a los ojos.

—Disculpa, Eleanor —dijo Karen, un poco avergonzada.

—Lo siento Karen, es que estoy un poco nerviosa —admitió la elegante dama, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Si me dices lo que pasa, quizás pueda ayudarte —La inquirió.

—No puedo Karen, pero debo irme. ¿Pueden llevar a Susanna a su casa? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No es que me agrade la idea, pero sí, le diré a Roger que la llevemos. Dile a Terry que esto me lo va a tener que compensar con algo muy caro —Bromeó la castaña, con una sonrisa.

—Descuida Karen, yo me encargaré de pagarte este favor —respondió Eleanor, tomándola de la mano—. Gracias y explícale a Robert sobre la emergencia que tuvo Terry.

—¿Qué le digo cuando me pregunté cuál es la emergencia? —La cuestionó en voz alta, al verla alejarse. La dama no se volvió para responder y con la misma se alejó del salón.

—¿Qué pasó, Karen? —preguntó a sus espaldas Roger, que traía un par de copas en sus manos.

—No lo sé, parece que Terry tiene algún problema y tuvo que irse, pero Eleanor me pidió que llevemos a Susanna a su casa, ¿te imaginas? —Lo cuestionó rodando los ojos—, preferiría lidiar con mil gatos que hacerlo con Susanna —añadió con molestia.

—Tú odias a los gatos, querida mía —respondió Roger, sonriendo.

—Por eso —dijo Karen, con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Terry se retirara de esa forma? —Se cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Algún berrinche de nuestro actor favorito —dijo Roger, entregándole una copa.

—No lo creo —Negó Karen, con un movimiento de cabeza—, estoy segura que algo muy serio debe haber sucedido, ¿pero qué? —Se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—Lo que sea, ya nos dejó el compromiso de llevar a su prometida. Creo que lo hizo por librarse de ella —Bromeó el pelinegro, ambos rieron por la ocurrencia. Después de terminar el contenido de sus copas se internaron entre la muchedumbre para buscar a Robert y Susanna.

A pocos pasos de donde se encontraban ellos, un par de ojos brilló con la misma malicia que lo habían hecho siempre al hacer una maldad. Sonrió con perversidad y movió su mano y el abanico con satisfacción. Conociendo la ubicación de la rubia de ojos azules se dirigió hacia ese lugar para llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan. Pasó saludando a un par de invitados que la reconocieron y continuó con paso decidido hacia su nueva víctima, la vio conversando con una persona que ella conocía y con elegancia se acercó.

—Buenas noches, disculpen que las interrumpa, no había podido tener la oportunidad de conversar con la señorita Marlowe, soy fiel admiradora de ella desde hace años y nunca había podido encontrarla en una reunión.

—Eliza, pensé que ya te habías retirado —afirmó Ethel Cochrane, hermana menor del anfitrión y conocida de la señorita Lagan.

—No Ethel, estaba dando unas vueltas y saludando —respondió Eliza, sonriendo.

—Querida Eliza, déjame presentarte formalmente a la señorita Marlowe —dijo Ethel, amablemente—, señorita Marlowe ella es Eliza Lagan una buena amiga de mi familia.

—Mucho gusto de conocerla, señorita Lagan —respondió Susanna, extendiéndole la mano.

—El gusto es mío Susanna y dime Eliza, por favor —Pidió la pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa y estrechándole la mano.

—Si me disculpan, iré a ver que todos estén siendo bien atendidos, señorita Marlowe la dejo en muy buena compañía, con permiso —dijo al retirarse.

—Señorita Eliza, qué le pareció la función de estreno —preguntó, Susanna.

—Dime Eliza por favor —Pidió la pelirroja—. La puesta estuvo espléndida, claro que Terry es muy buen actor y su compañera de reparto también —respondió Eliza.

—Parece que usted conoce bien a Terence —dijo Susanna, seria.

—Oh sí, lo conozco desde hace mucho —Presumió la pelirroja.

—Ya veo y ¿desde cuándo?, sino le molesta decirlo —La cuestionó con una mirada fría.

—Mi familia es amiga de su familia —Mintió— y nos conocemos desde que éramos muy jóvenes.

—¿Amiga de su familia? —preguntó Susanna, curiosa.

—Sí, muy amigos, conozco más secretos de él de los que tú podrías imaginar —afirmó sonriendo con inocencia.

—Me gustaría tanto conocer algunos. La verdad es que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que sepa algo de la vida de Terry —comentó muy interesada, la rubia.

—Verás Susanna yo estaré unas semanas más en Nueva York y si no te molesta me gustaría poder visitarte, claro si eso no te incomoda. Pero no le digas nada a Terry, quiero darle una sorpresa, quise saludarlo pero no he podido encontrarlo —Le aclaró la pelirroja, mintiendo.

—Si claro por supuesto Eliza, me gustaría mucho poder conversar contigo y que me cuentes algo de la vida de él cuando era pequeño, como tú lo conoces bien, sabes que no le gusta hablar de su familia y su pasado —admitió Susanna.

—Lo sé, es un huraño, pero te aseguro que tengo muchas cosas que contarte —respondió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Te daré mi dirección para que puedas visitarme y tomemos el té —dijo Susanna, con emoción.

—Estaré encantada de poder hacerlo —replicó Eliza, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Las jóvenes continuaron su conversación por varios minutos, hasta que Robert llegó para hablar con Susanna y Eliza se excusó para darles privacidad.

Después de retirarse Eliza; Robert le informó a Susanna sobre la inesperada partida de Terry, la rubia no se hizo esperar en su enojo y quejas. Indignada le pidió al director que fuera él quien la llevara a su casa, no simpatizaban con Karen y no iba a permitir darle el gusto de tener que depender de ella y su molesto novio inglés. Robert accedió sin ningún problema le explicó que estarían un poco más de tiempo y luego se despedirían de la concurrencia, rompiendo con los planes iniciales que tenía de esperar el primer periódico de la ciudad y celebrar las críticas de sus actuaciones. Al igual que la rubia estaba molesto por la desaparición del castaño, sospechaba que había sido en un arranque de rebeldía por llevarle la contraria. Lejos estaba de imaginar que su actor protagonista estaba viviendo la más horrible de sus noches.

Al día siguiente la reseña del periódico vitoreaba con palmas las actuaciones del elenco de la recién estrenada obra de la compañía Stratford, los encabezados remarcaban con entusiasmo el éxito de la actuación del actor principal y su rol en el papel de Antonio que había sido muy bien recibido por la crítica.

" **A pesar de nunca haber hecho comedia antes, su actuación ha sido magistral",** destacaba un famoso crítico de la ciudad.

El éxito de Terry esa noche le sabía a hiel a Eleanor Baker, había pasado angustiada parte de la noche y la madrugada buscándolo con desesperación. Temerosa de que pudiera haber hecho una locura, lo buscó por todos los lugares que pensó podría encontrarlo. Fue a su apartamento pero el portero no lo había visto llegar, lo buscó en el teatro pero ya se encontraba cerrado y no pudo entrar, fue a algunos de los lugares que suelen frecuentar los jóvenes para beber, pensando en que podría haber retomado su viejo hábito de la bebida, agradeció satisfecha no haberlo encontrado en ninguno de esos sitios. Sin embargo, seguí preocupada de no poder encontrarlo, cansada de andar en su búsqueda decidió volver a su casa, lo esperaría tal como él se lo había dicho, desconfiaba que cumpliera en esa ocasión su palabra pero no tenía otra alternativa. Sin poder dormir por la angustia, se había quedado despierta en el sofá de su sala esperándolo, muy temprano escuchó al chico del periódico y salió a recibirlo sorprendiendo a su ama de llaves que la vio entrar hojeándolo. Le solicitó el servicio de café en su sala y la vio alejarse leyendo las tan esperadas reseñas que sabía serian de su agrado por ser de su amado hijo.

—Qué felices estaríamos celebrando las buenas críticas, sino fuera por esa mala noticia —Se lamentó, Eleanor.

En ese momento entró el ama de llaves llevando la charola con el servicio de café.

—Estoy segura que solo dicen cosas buenas del joven Terence —aseguró la mujer, con emoción.

—Así es, Rose —dijo Eleanor, con tristeza.

—Parece que no está muy feliz con las notas del periódico, señora —afirmó la mujer, mientras servía el café.

—Lo estoy y son buenas, es sólo que no estoy de humor para festejar y Terry, tampoco —aseguró Eleanor, tomando la taza para darle un sorbo a su café.

—Malas noticias, ¿verdad? —La cuestionó el ama de llaves, sentándose a su lado.

—Lamentablemente sí, Rose. Ves que en la vida de Terry, nunca nada puede ser completamente grato, siempre hay algo que la ensombrece —dijo con pesar.

—Puedo preguntar ¿qué paso?

—Lo de siempre, Rose —dijo Eleanor, con un profundo suspiro y dejando su taza en la pequeña mesa—, el mismo tormento que acompaña a mi hijo desde hace años.

—La señorita que vive en Chicago —afirmó Rose, sirviéndose una taza de café para ella. Los largos años de trabajar con la actriz le daban la confiesa de hablarle con tanta familiaridad.

—Sí —respondió Eleanor, suspirando y bajando la mirada—, se casó.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la mujer, con la mirada triste y moviendo la cabeza en negación.

La madrugada lo había sorprendido en la azotea del teatro que cansado de su llanto incesante se había quedado dormido, el frío lo hizo despertar y entumecido por la incómoda posición se levantó muy despacio sin saber qué hacer.

Sacó las llaves que tenía del teatro y abrió las puertas para retirarse, condujo por las solitarias calles hasta su apartamento luchando por no buscar algún pequeño negocio que expendiera licor y ahogar sus penas como lo había hecho en el pasado. Recordó los vergonzosos días en que se había perdido en la bebida, ¿qué ganaba con revivirlos?, ¿acaso eso lo ayudaría a aliviar su maltrecho corazón? ¡No!, el licor sólo le haría perderse en su embriaguez unas cuantas horas y luego ¿qué?, el mismo dolor de haberla perdido para siempre, ni mil botellas del más barato whiskey podían sacarlo de su realidad. Ella una vez lo había ayudado con una alucinación a salir de aquel catastrófico estado, ahora ¿era ella quien lo hundiría?, por supuesto que no —Reconoció—. Candy sólo había sido un pobre peón en el juego cruel que siempre había su vida, una víctima más que había pagado con lágrimas sus malas decisiones. Ella sí merecía ser feliz con quién pudiera lograrlo, por el contrario, él merecía casarse con Susanna y ser infeliz por el resto de sus días que esperaba no fueron muchos.

Resignado y habiendo tomado la decisión de no perderse en el licor y el cigarrillo nunca más, tal como se lo había prometido en aquella ocasión a la alucinación de ella, siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al edificio. El portero quiso avisarle de la visita de su madre, pero él entró sin detenerse y con pasos rápidos llegó hasta la puerta del elevador, como si fuese perseguido se introdujo en el lugar cerrando la puerta y como ladrón que se esconde en la obscuridad para no ser descubierto, entró a su apartamento.

A la hora de la media tarde, al sol le fue negada la entrada al apartamento de Terry, todo el lugar se encontraba en penumbras, el único sonido capaz de escucharse eran las teclas del piano que eran golpeadas sin piedad en fallidos intentos por dejar escuchar una melodía.

Los golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su desastroso intento por hacerlo sonar, con fastidio dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada adivinando de quién se trataba se dispuso a ignorar la presencia de quién fuera estuviera del otro lado y prosiguió con el martirio. Pasados unos segundos nuevamente la insistencia en la entrada se escuchó; ¿qué no podían dejarlo tranquilo un solo día?, que amarga sentencia se había conseguido con ellas. Pero no abriría, podían botarle la puerta si querían, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo sería de nuevo él mismo, ese rebelde que ni su padre había podido doblegar. Siguió haciendo caso omiso de los golpes que no paraban y continuo torturando el piano. Finalmente exasperado por la irritante insistencia decidió ahuyentar al intruso que se atrevía a interrumpirlo, detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y giró medio cuerpo hacia la entrada.

—¡Señora Marlowe! —exclamó alto y molesto—, no pienso abrir, cortésmente le pido que… —Hizo una pequeña pausa decidiendo las palabras correctas que deseaba usar y continuó—, ¡que se largue! —Gritó con una pequeña risa malvada en los labios.

—Hijo, soy yo —La voz dulce de su madre, se escuchó—, ábreme la puerta por favor.

—¿A qué has venido, Eleanor? —preguntó caminando hasta quedar frente a la entrada.

—Dijiste que llegarías a la casa, me has tenido preocupada desde anoche —respondió su madre, angustiada.

—Lo olvidé, estoy bien gracias, ya puedes irte —dijo Terry, caminando de regreso para tomar de nuevo el lugar que había dejado.

—Por favor hijo, ábreme quiero hablar contigo —Suplicó su madre.

—Mamá, por favor vete hoy no quiero hablar con nadie, mañana iré te lo prometo, pero hoy sólo quiero estar solo —Pidió con tristeza y amabilidad.

—Terry, solo quiero ver que estés bien déjame entrar por favor —Insistió.

—Está bien —respondió resignado. Caminó de vuelta a la puerta y abrió.

—¿Qué haces en esta obscuridad? —preguntó Eleanor sorprendida, al pasar y tropezarse con un mueble en la entrada.

—Lo siento mamá, no te mueves hasta que abra las cortinas —Le indicó Terry, caminando hacia el ventanal. El sol apareció y lastimó sus pupilas acostumbradas a la obscuridad y se tapó los ojos.

—¡Hijo!, aún llevas la misma ropa de anoche —Se sorprendió Eleanor, al verlo con el pantalón y camisa completamente arrugados—. Y no te has duchado.

—¿Para qué? , así me siento bien —respondió con indiferencia y caminando hacia el piano.

—¿Terry, has comida algo desde ayer?, estás pálido y ojeroso —dijo la dama, al verlo pasar frente a ella.

—He decidido hacer huelga de hambre, madre —Bromeo con sarcasmo, retomando su lugar y posando sus manos sobre las teclas para continuar castigándolas.

—Cariño, ¿por qué te haces esto? —Le habló ella, con dulzura, inclinándose para detener el movimiento de sus manos.

—¿Qué cosa, Eleanor?, sólo quiero tocar el piano y tú no me dejas —respondió molesto girándose para verla de frente.

—Terry, toma un baño, cámbiate de ropa y luego iremos a mi casa. Rose te ha preparado tú comida favorita —dijo su madre, tomando su barbilla y observando bien sus ojos, que estaban irritados por la falta de sueño y las lágrimas que había derramado.

—Mamá, si quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho, no necesito que vengas a mi casa y me trates como a un niño —Se quejó molesto poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el ventanal.

—Terry, no seas grosero, no te molestes conmigo, solo quiero ayudarte —afirmó ella, empezando a enojarse.

—No te pedí que vinieras, lo único que quiero es estar solo —dijo alzando un poco la voz—, ¿que no puedes entenderlo, es mucho pedir? —añadió él, con el mismo tono girándose para ver a su madre.

—Y crees que escondiéndote y negándote la verdad vas a resolver tus problemas —Lo inquirió elevando también la voz.

—Resolver mis problemas —Repitió riendo con burla—, solo tengo un problema madre y no puedo librarme de el —Lo dijo exasperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Porque tú no quieres! —Le respondió molesta alzando más la voz.

—¿Y ahora para qué? —dijo apretando la mandíbula—, ¡de qué rayos me sirve hacer cualquier cosa!, si nada de lo que haga puede ayudarme ya —Se lamentó con la voz quebrada.

—Nunca es tarde para corregir los errores —Le respondió Eleanor, frente a él.

—Es mucho más que tarde, mamá —dijo Terry, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban brotar—, ella ya se casó y yo no puedo hacer nada —Negaba con la cabeza.

—Hijo, debes resignarte y buscar la felicidad pero búscala por otro lado, deja a Susanna.

—¿Y ahora para qué?, de qué sirve que lo haga si ya no puedo tenerla, me quedaré con Susanna y pagaré la condena —dijo Terry con amargura, y dejo caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Terry, ¿por qué te impones esa penitencia? —Lo cuestiono Eleanor, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Porque ya no me importa nada, la he perdido para siempre y eso me duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo —dijo él, llevándose las manos al rostro—, mamá, por qué duele tanto —Se lamentó caminando para abrazarla.

—Hijo, no sabes cómo te entiendo, solo quien ha sufrido por amor puede hacerlo —respondió ella, abrazándolo y acariciando sus cabellos con ternura—, si quieres llorar hazlo cariño, los problemas no se resolverán, pero deja salir el dolor de tú alma y encuentra la paz. No te cases con Susanna, busca la felicidad con otra persona.

—Yo nunca podré ser feliz con nadie más que no sea Candy, mamá, tú lo sabes. El día que le entregué mí corazón fue para siempre, no me pidas imposibles —dijo él, con la voz quebrada—. He sido un egoísta por años al desear que nunca se casara, soñando despertar un día y encontrar una solución aceptable para todos, pero nada nunca la encontré. Y aunque siempre supe que tarde o temprano este día llegaría, siento que empezaré a morir muy lentamente —añadió con las últimas palabras poco audibles y muy pausadas. Como si secretamente lo deseara.

Juntos lloraron sus males de amores, Eleanor podía comprender bien a su hijo, por años había sufrido la separación de su pequeño y el abandono de su exesposo para cumplir con los deberes de su aristocrática familia.

El resto de la tarde permaneció al lado de su inconsolable retoño, por experiencia sabía que no había mejor medicina para ese momento que descargar todo aquello que le oprimiera dolorosamente el corazón, ya después sería el tiempo que se encargaría de cerrar las heridas o de hacerlas más profundas y sangrantes —Pensó con tristeza—.Era algo que no podía pronosticar, siendo Terry tan temperamental como siempre lo había sido, todo podía suceder.

 **...**... **Continuará…..**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página.**

 *** Alexander Lynde Cochrane** , es el nombre real de un importante banquero de la ciudad de Nueva York de principio de siglo XX. Su familia se caracterizó por ser verdaderos filántropos, quién más destacó fue su hermana Lucy Douglas Cochrane, que para el momento del fic era una pequeña niña. En la alta Sociedad de Nueva York fue muy destacada por sus labores y carisma. Fue mejor conocida como C. Z. Guest.

 ***** **Roger Olivier** , es el nombre modificado de: Sir Laurence Kerr Olivier, fue un actor y director británico catalogado por ciertos críticos como el más grande actor del siglo XX. Trabajó a lo largo de su vida en 120 obras teatrales, 60 películas y 15 series de televisión. **Fuente Wikipedia.**

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

Utilicé el apellido de Sir Laurence aunque en un inicio el personaje se iba a llamar **"Kerren"** , pero pensé luego que iba a ser una confusión entre los nombres de los novios **Karen y Kerren** jajaja creo que hubiera quedado complicado y medio ridículo. Por eso mejor lo cambié a Roger. Como es obvio no podía usar el primer nombre porque con ese nombre se hizo famoso el actor. Me gusta mucho la trayectoria de éste actor inglés, y aunque las edades no corresponden a la época del fic, lo adapté porque lo consideré el indicado para compartir una amistad con el no menos famoso y mejor actor ficticio de Broadway "Terence Graham." Hizo obras de teatro por supuesto que intervino en unas de Shakespeare, "Romeo y Julieta". Las invito a que lean su biografía, para que tengan una mejor visión de su trabajo y lo imaginen junto a Terry.

Las comprendo si ahora mismo quieren tirarme a mí por la azotea del teatro. Aunque no lo crean me costó bastante escribirlo…cada letra que formaba las palabras para expresar el dolor que estaba sintiendo Terry lo sentí reflejado en mí…por eso no es tan extenso en relación de lo que fue la experiencia de Candy y no porque me guste hacerla sufrir para nada…es sólo que cuando Terry sufre me parece que lo hace con más intensidad…porque él es más duro y hermético para expresar sus sentimientos…siempre buscó ahogarlos y esconderlos…tragárselos amargamente. Todo lo contrario con Candy que todos sabemos que es una llorona.

Pues bien…si pensaron que sólo Candy sufriría por lo de la boda de Terry y su fallido matrimonio…faltaba conocer mejor a Eliza para saber que no perdería la oportunidad para disfrutar con el dolor ajeno…como lo de éste capítulo.

También…quiero comentarles algo por sí alguna se lo ha preguntado, mi técnica de trabajar los capítulos por separado de nuestros personajes favoritos, tiene una razón de ser y es porque me gusta que a través de sus diálogos expresen sus deseos y sentimientos con sus palabras por decirlo de alguna manera, de lo contrario tendría que recurrir al narrador (o sea yo jaja) y como comprenderán, la pasión con la que se expresan no sería la misma, se perdería mucho. Por eso les pido que tengan paciencia, respeto el trabajo de cada quien y como escribe utilizando sus propias técnicas. En mi caso me funciona mejor al hacerlo así, ya que me permite desarrollar mejor la historia con más detalles, que con un cruce de personajes no podría hacerlo de la misma forma sin que los capítulos se extendieran en muchos subcapítulos y al aumentarlos de esa forma se va perdiendo la secuencia de los tiempos y sucesos. Claro que llegará el momento conforme avanza el fic en que se cruzaron tiempos y momentos entre algunos personajes, conforme se va cerrando el círculo que no tardará mucho…espero jajajaja.

Igual les agradezco me dejen saber que opinan y si no me odian aún...qué les pareció el capítulo y también si les gusta cómo se va desarrollando...sé que están impacientes por saber muchas cosas que aún no se descubren. Parece mentira pero ya vamos por el quinto y como dicen que no hay quinto malo...pues vendrá el sexto pronto jeje.

Un pequeño recordatorio...como pudieron darse cuenta...éste capítulo fue más largo y los siguientes irán siendo parecidos o más extensos en la medida que lo necesita la narrativa. Gracias por haber terminado sin dormirse jajaja **; )**

Bueno ahora vamos a la parte que me gusta más después de escribir la historia…y creo que ya saben lo que es…

* * *

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…**

 **Maye:** Hola amiga!…gracias por unirte a mi historia y que regio me siento que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Te comento que hago todo lo posible por actualizar todos los viernes y si no se puede los sábados. Oye que gusto que te atrapé y no te voy a soltar jajaja es broma amiga…espero poder seguir haciéndolo con el resto de la historia…ya pronto empezará a ponerse mejor eso espero por ustedes jajaja. Saludos y gracias por tus abrazos. Bendiciones.

 **Iris Adriana:** Si…Terry adquirió una carga demasiado pesada tal como él mismo lo dijo cuándo la levantó en brazos en el hospital esa noche en que Susanna hizo su show de suicidarse jeje que soy mala en verdad. Ayyy ni me digas de Susanna en verdad que personaje tan odioso. La tía abuela tan severa pero demostró que pues si tiene corazón y que bueno que justo en el momento en que Candy lo necesitaba se portó bien. Gracias amiga por seguir conmigo en ésta historia. Claro que ese momento del reencuentro tiene que ser algo súblime…ayyyy seguro quemaré muchas de las pocas neuronas que aún me quedan cuando me toque ese capítulo **:o**

Saludos para ti y muchas bendiciones.

 **Ely Ely Andley** jajajajaja….entonces te llevas tus verduras no?...y yo que ya pensaba agregar los tomates para la ensalada jajajaja! Qué bueno que tuviste la oportunidad de darte una escapada y me alegro que te haya enganchado. Cuídate y éxitos en los exámenes. Saludos.

 **Kamanance:** Si mira por fin la tía abuela se conmovió y abrió los ojos bien. Oye en serio? qué bueno que te guste el hecho de detallar todo…a mí me gusta mucho hacer eso para poder entrarme en la historia e imaginarme como sucede todo. En otras palabras meterme en la historia como si la estuviera viendo como bien dices...creo que tenemos una imaginación muy vivaz jajaja. Vaya! en verdad me halagas…son esas palabras las que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo…mi mejor pago es levantar un comentario como el tuyo y el de las otras chicas…que linda eres. Me obligas a no fallarles con las actualizaciones y a quemar más neuronas para llevarles algo que sea de su agrado…a mejorar las técnicas de narración y escritura. Gracias, saludos.

 **Phambe:** Te gustó el capítulo anterior que bien…no sé qué pienses del nuevo…ojalá no te haga disgusta y cambias de opinión y quieras ahorcarme :o

Sabes eso es algo que siempre he pensado y dicho…Candy en medio de todas las adversidades que le ha tocado vivir...siempre tuvo o encontró personas que la ayudaran y apoyaran por su abierta personalidad. Por el contrario Terry le ha tocado vivir todo solo…tristezas, amarguras, desencantos todos los malos momentos y desprecios…los sufrió solo. El único apoyo que en algún momento recibió fue el de su madre en su recién renovada relación de madre e hijo. Por eso para él todo es más intenso y le es difícil expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos porque siempre tuvo que esconderlos al no tener con quién desahogar sus penas…desde muy niño sufrió el desencanto del desamor por parte de sus padre y el desprecio por parte de su madrastra. Y ya no sigo si no me acabo no sé cuántas hojas jaja. Ayy lo de Gerard está complicado con eso del secuestro y si efectivamente no fue por crueldad que no se presentó…mais…exclusif du prochain chapitre pour toi "Je te préviens que l'enlèvement n'est pas prolongé".

mmmmmm lo de Susanna algo así...espero que llene tus expectativas y en su momento aclararé bien el por qué. ¿Sabes?...qué buena sugerencia lo de Richard o Eleanor! jajaja Y si claro que Eleanor excelente actriz le quedaría regio jajaa.

Prends soin de toi ; )

Au revoir…ami Phambe.

 **Dianley:** jajajajaja!...si le quedaría perfecto también a Terry…gracias por la sugerencia. Si los secuestraron...al menos no fue por maldad que no llegó. Saludos amiga.

 **Sophie:** Si secuestrados. Con Terry o lo secuestran o se lo roba la suegra jajaja…que no creo que le agrade mucho a Susannita jajajaja!. Gracias por continuar en la lectura.

 **Nally Graham:** Verdad!...no cabe duda que la tía abuela si tiene corazón…bien escondido pero lo tiene. Por fin a Eliza se le llegaron sus días…tanta maldad contra Candy y siempre quedaba impune con la familia. Pero ves que no tiene límite…con éste capítulo se voló en verdad…viajar solo para hacerle daño a alguien…maldad pura. Todas queremos que Candy ya se vaya a Escocia a descargar todos sus pesares a limpiarse el alma y que regrese feliz y renovada. Saludos a ti también.

 **Guest:** hola amiga …gracias por unirte a la lectura…si un día te animas y me dejas tú nombre podre saludarte mejor. Gracias por tú review...vaya todas esas emociones juntas se manifiestan en ti…que bueno que logre transmitirlas como deseo que las sientan a través de los diálogos de los personajes y también lo que le corresponde a la parte del narrador (osea yo). Me halagas tú también al decirme que te guste la forma en que narro y escribo…espero que te siga gustando conforme avanza. Saludos y bendiciones.

 **Arlalite:** Si secuestrados…ayyy lo de la tía abuela definitivamente lo más conmovedor de ese capítulo…tenía que llegar el día en que comprendiera y entendiera quién es verdaderamente Candy y su noble corazón. Claro que le hacen mucha falta sus padres a la llorona. Gracias por el abrazo y saludos para ti también.

 **Eli:** Si secuestrados!...así que ya te lo imaginabas…eres tremenda!...jajaja. Te apoyo matrimonio sin amor…directo a divorcio catastrófico en poco tiempo. Claro que hay que darles su castigo a los malhechores cuando los encuentren. Neal y Eliza hace mucho tiempo que debió haberlos repudiado Albert...él mismo lo ha reconocido que ha sido muy indolente con ellos…principalmente con Eliza que sigue haciendo de las suyas sin quién la detenga nadie.

Sí lo sé que se añora al castaño como los peces al agua.

Saludos y besos para ti también.

 **Guest:** Hola!...gracias por unirte a la lectura tú también. Te gustó el fic?...que bueno me alegro mucho y que lo sientes como si lo vieras esa ha sido mi intención al narrarlo de esa forma. La tía abuela…es un personaje muy complejo…hay mucho debate en relación a ella…yo quiero creer que finalmente llegó a tener aprecio verdadero por Candy y que cambió su actitud. Y si secuestrado…como ves…todas queremos que Eleanor se robe al novio!..lo repito para que como escribió Eli…lo escuche Eleanor y se lo lleve a Escocia…de las orejas si no quiere jajajaja. Gracias por seguirme y por las felicitaciones. Saludos.

 **Hakuouki:** Definitivamente tienes razón… Albert fue muy acertado al deshacerse del vestido y qué mejor… "quemado"… para que no queden vestigios de nada. Candy parecía temerle por los malos recuerdos y no tenía el valor de tirarlo…ni siquiera de tocarlo…pero el Patriarca no anduvo con contemplaciones. Ayyy la boda de Terry…si sería bueno dejarla esperando en el altar verdad!...tienes razón el personaje de Susanna es muy desagradable…con esa fingida inocencia e hipócrita actitud…esa vocecita de niña buena que no engañaba a nadie más que a Candy y a Terry…hasta Annie que era tan tímida no la convenció.

Sabes yo también he visto recientemente unos capítulos…de los primeros y se me ocurrió una nueva idea para otro fic con una nueva línea…a ver qué pasa si lo logro materializar…porque para serte sincera…tengo otros en stand by en mi pc…casi a la mitad cada uno. Y si me pongo a trabajar en otro más…creo que no terminaré ninguno jajajaja. Y me he propuesto no hacerlas esperar más de una semana y menos dejar algo incompleto…así que hasta que termine este continuaré con los otros. En fin…poco a poco iré trabajando en todos…hasta con una historia original…nada del Candymundo…que estoy más o menos a 3 capítulos de terminarla. Vaya ya te hice un pequeño repaso de mis trabajos. Saludos.

* * *

 **Y bueno el saludo final**

**************************Como siempre…muchas gracias a todas las anónimas.

********************A las que me agregan a las diferentes opciones de FF.

****************A las visitantes que se dan un vueltecita por curiosidad.

*************Y a todas en general.

 **QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA. BENDICIONES PARA TODAS**

 **...Abrazos de oso : )**

… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…. ; )**

 **FREILOS…..(hasta luego)**

(Nos leemos el próximo viernes o sábado… ya saben por si algo sale mal.)

Ps. Y como siempre…las disculpas del caso por los errores que encuentren. : )


	6. Verdades al descubierto

**CAPITULO VI: "VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO"**

— **¡¿Qué?!** —La exclamación con asombro e incredulidad al unísono del resto resonó en el gran salón. Con excepción de Georges que asentía afirmando la declaración de Archie—. ¿Secuestrados?, no lo puedo creer —dijo Albert, poniéndose de pie con la mano en la frente.

—Créelo William, eso fue lo que sucedió —confirmó Georges.

—Pero eso no es posible, ¿quién querría secuestrarlos? —preguntó con asombro, la tía abuela.

—Aún no lo sabemos tía, Georges y el señor Miliken están investigando —respondió Archie.

—Archibald, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho esto antes? —Lo cuestionó muy seria, la tía abuela.

—Lo siento, estaba esperando que volviera el tío William para aclarar el asunto frente a todos —Se disculpó, Archie.

—No lo reprendas, tía —Pidió Albert, girándose para verla—, yo le pedí que no dijera nada, no sabía los motivos pero quise esperar hasta que estuviéramos de vuelta en Chicago para conocerlos —aclaró el rubio, retomando su lugar.

Candy se encontraba en completo silencio escuchándolos hablar, luego de conocer el motivo por el que su prometido no se había presentado a la boda, bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar lágrimas de sus ojos con voz temblorosa decidió intervenir.

—¿Entonces Gerard, nunca tuvo la intención de dejarme esperando en el altar? —preguntó levantando la cabeza.

—No señorita Candice, él, sí se iba a presentar —aseguró Georges, viéndola con tristeza.

—Nunca tuvo intenciones de dejarme plantada —dijo Candy, más para convencerse ella que para los demás. El resto la observó con la misma tristeza que el caballero francés

—Candy —dijo Annie—, siento tanto todo lo que has sufrido —concluyó estrechándola en un abrazo cuidadosamente de lado, su vientre no le permitió hacerlo frontal.

—Pequeña, quién sería capaz de dejarte plantada por voluntad propia —agregó Albert, caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba—, eres tan linda y generosa —Le indicó frente a ella levantándola para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

El resto observó el momento de muestras de cariño entre los rubios, respetando hicieron silencio hasta que Albert rompió el abrazo y dejó a Candy sentarse de nuevo en su lugar. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación meditando y luego continuó con la conversación, girándose para verlos a todos de frente.

—Ese secuestro no tienen sentido —habló con firmeza negando—, tienes razón tía, ¿quién querría secuestrarlos y por qué? —cuestionó Albert, pensando.

—Lo más extraño es que no pidieron rescate y nunca se comunicaron con la familia —agregó Archie, poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia el escritorio y tomar un sobre.

—No tiene lógica, por qué secuestrarlos en Chicago si ellos son de Boston, pudieron hacerlo mucho tiempo antes —Cuestionó Albert, entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿por qué esperar hasta el día de la boda?, ellos tenían dos semanas de estar en la ciudad —afirmó—. ¿Cuándo y cómo los encontraron? —preguntó por último, el rubio mayor.

—Verás William —Georges, tomó la palabra para empezar la explicación y el resto dirigió su atención al caballero—, el día de la boda, los padres se retiraron en el vehículo que enviaste para llevarlos a todos a la iglesia. Como el joven Gerard había llegado tarde con su hermano Peter, porque salieron a celebrar con sus primos y amigos —Le aclaró—, se quedaron de último y avisaron a sus padres que llegarían después, estaban casi listos y los padres los dejaron.

—Peter —Intervino Archie, para seguir con la explicación—, que estuvo listo antes que Gerard, bajó a pedir un auto de alquiler para movilizarse. Cuando lo consiguió envió a uno de los maleteros para avisarle a su hermano que ya lo estaba esperando, pocos minutos después bajó y los dos se subieron al auto —concluyó.

—Pocos bloques después de que habían dejado el hotel —Intervino de nuevo, Georges—, el vehículo fue interceptado por dos más, uno lo atravesaron al frente y otro por la parte trasera. El conductor sorprendido igual que ellos, les pidió que no se bajaran y esperaran. De cada auto bajaron dos hombres altos y fornidos con el rostro tapado, se aproximaron al de renta y abrieron las puertezuelas, los sacaron a la fuerza y amenazaron al conductor con matarlo si los delataba, le exigieron que se fuera y metieron a los dos jóvenes a los autos y se los llevaron.

—Pero eso es increíble —Interrumpió Albert, sorprendido—, parece que estuvieras leyendo una novela policíaca.

—Si tío, parece una locura y algo irreal pero así fue —admitió Archie y prosiguió con el relato—. El conductor del vehículo de alquiler vio la posibilidad de obtener una buena recompensa, considerando que los jóvenes pasajeros que llevaban provenían de familias adineradas. Por lo que cautelosamente decidió seguir a los secuestradores sin dar aviso a la policía, pensó que eso lo haría después. Primero quería averiguar el lugar al que los llevarían, los siguió a distancia hasta las afueras de la ciudad y finalmente llegaron a una pequeña y humilde. Allí los bajaron arrastrando porque ambos se resistían y los golpearon un poco —Con preocupación se volvió para mirar a Candy que abrió los ojos asustada—, pero nada de gravedad —Se anticipó a aclarar—, el conductor vio todo aquello sin poder intervenir, luego los metieron a la casa y pasaron las horas, pero nadie salía ni entraba, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y llegó la noche. El hombre decidió esperar hasta ver que harían con los jóvenes, se había hecho tarde y no quería arriesgarse a que los movilizaran sin saber a dónde los llevarían. Entonces decidió quedarse en ese lugar esperando, pasó la noche en su vehículo y llegó la mañana, todo seguía sin movimiento, después del medio día los cuatro hombres salieron solos, se subieron a los vehículos y se fueron. Espero varias horas para ver que sucedía, si volvían para llevárselos o los dejarían en ese lugar, antes que cayera la noche tomó la decisión de volver a la ciudad y llevar a la policía con la esperanza de que aún estuvieran…—Con incomodidad se giró para ver a Candy—, vivos —añadió con pena guardando unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —preguntó Albert, después de la pequeña pausa de Archie.

—La policía llegó cuando ya había anochecido y entraron a la fuerza rompiendo las puertas —respondió su sobrino y continuó con el resto del relato—, buscaron en las dos habitaciones que tenía la casa y no los encontraron. Siguieron buscando y escucharon ruidos en la cocina en el pequeño cuarto que ocupaba la alacena, allí los encontraron amarrados por las manos y pies con la boca amordazada, tenían algunos golpes en la cara, puedo decirte que se podían ver a simple vista cuando fuimos a visitarlos con Georges —Las damas hicieron una pequeña exclamación de susto y se taparon las bocas—, pero nada muy serio —aclaró de inmediato—, los desataron y una de las patrullas fue a buscar a sus familiares al hotel por indicación de ellos, los llevaron al hospital para que los revisaran por si necesitaban alguna atención especial pero no hubo necesidad, aparte de los leves golpes en la cara solo tenían otros en el cuerpo sin importancia, nada que necesitara hospitalización y volvieron al hotel.

—Increíble lo que cuentas, Archie —dijo Albert, asombrado negando con la cabeza de incredulidad—, hasta este día no he sabido de nadie en la ciudad y en las familias poderosas que haya sufrido ningún tipo de incidente como este.

—Si es algo difícil de creer, William, pero así fue —admitió Georges, asintiendo.

Albert meditó tratando de analizar toda la situación y el relato, después de unos segundos habló.

—¿Y no puede ser que todo haya sido planeado por ellos?, ¿tú estuviste presente el mismo día para corroborarlo? —Lo cuestionó el rubio serio.

—No tío, pero aquí tengo el informe de la policía —dijo Archie, sacando las hojas del sobre que sostenía en sus manos—, además con Georges, fuimos a visitarlos al día siguiente. El señor Miliken me llamó en la noche para avisar que Gerard y Peter habían aparecido y lo que les había sucedido, esa noche no quise ir por no ser imprudente. Al otro día cuando llegamos los vi y ambos estaban bien sólo un poco golpeados, de boca de ellos escuchamos la historia.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad que el hombre del auto de alquiler también estuviera involucrado? —preguntó Albert, astutamente.

—Aún no se sabe, William —respondió Georges—, en las últimas dos semanas hemos estado investigando con el señor Miliken, hasta ahora tenemos alguna información pero nada en concreto —agregó Georges, observándolo de forma significativa que el rubio comprendió no era el momento para decirlo.

—¿Y dónde está, Gerard? —preguntó Candy, interviniendo luego de escuchar todo el increíble relato.

—Candy —contestó Archie—, los Miliken, decidieron comprar una casa por seguridad, por las investigaciones no pueden abandonar la ciudad. Estarán en Chicago hasta que todo se resuelva, solo la familia de Gerard, el resto regresaron a Boston.

—William —La tía abuela, se dirigió a su sobrino—, a pesar de que desconocía lo del secuestro, le pedí a Archibald que los invitara el día de mañana a cenar. Lo hice con la idea de escuchar sus explicaciones y disculpas.

—Hiciste lo correcto, tía —afirmó Albert—, todo debe quedar aclarado. ¿Has hablado con Gerard, después del incidente? —preguntó el joven Patriarca, dirigiéndose a su sobrino.

—Sí tío —afirmó Archie.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho de todo lo que sucedió, qué piensa en relación a Candy? —Lo cuestionó muy interesado.

—Bueno eso es algo que él me ha pedido quiere hablar directamente con ella —replicó Archie, con incomodidad.

—Entiendo, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuáles son sus intenciones? —preguntó nuevamente.

—La verdad no, ni él ha querido tocar el tema a fondo ni yo tampoco —contestó.

—Está bien es mejor así —aceptó el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza—, esperaremos que hable con Candy, para saber qué pretende.

—Mañana lo veré entonces —dijo Candy, pensativa.

—Sí Candice, solicité que vinieran a cenar con nosotros, espero no te moleste —confirmó la tía abuela.

—Candy, ahora que sabes la verdad de lo que sucedió, ¿qué piensas hacer? —Intervino Annie, después de mantenerse en absoluto silencio observando a todos.

—En estos momentos tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza Annie, no podría darte una respuesta —replicó la rubia, con un suspiro de incertidumbre.

—Comprendo, debes sentirte muy confundida después de enterarte de lo del secuestro. Lo más importante Candy, es que entiendas que nunca tuvo la intención de humillarte y que sólo es una víctima de malas personas —dijo Annie, tomándola de la mano para infundirle apoyo.

—Lo sé —respondió sin dar más detalles con la vista en sus manos.

—Se ha hecho tarde, creo que será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir —dijo la tía abuela, empezando a ponerse de pie—, mañana tenemos visitas y creo que esta noche debemos meditar sobre muchas cosas.

—Me parece perfecto, tía —afirmó Albert, aproximándose a ella—, además Candy y yo estamos cansados del viaje. ¿Te acompaño a tú habitación?

—Gracias hijo, mañana nos espera un día difícil y debemos estar descansados. Las decisiones se toman con la cabeza fresca —concluyó la señora Elroy, apoyándose en el brazo de su sobrino.

Todos salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a sus habitaciones, cada uno llevaba un mar de dudas y preguntas que estaban a pocas horas de resolver.

Albert internamente deseaba que todo se resolviera satisfactoriamente para Candy. La información que acaban de recibir modificaba todas las decisiones que había tomado mientras estaba en Lakewood, sabía que debía enfrentar a los Miliken al volver a la ciudad y ajustar cuentas con ellos, por lo que al inicio pensó era una canallada de parte de Gerard. Luego de enterarse de la verdad, la ira que había contenido para desatarla contra el que hubiese sido su yerno, se estaba aplacando y para ese momento era una incertidumbre lo que habría de venir. Vio caminar delante de él a Candy muy pensativa, deseaba conocer cuáles serían sus futuras acciones, si todo eso modificaba su plan inicial de irse a Escocia o se quedaría para evaluar otras opciones. De lo único que estaba seguro era que cualquier decisión que ella tomara la apoyaría completamente, incluso en contra de su tía.

En la mansión de los Miliken, una conversación similar se había dado entre sus habitantes, después de la cena.

—Gerard —dijo el padre del joven—, Georges me ha dicho que hoy por la noche volvían Candice y William de la mansión de Lakewood. Les aviso a todos que mañana por la noche iremos a cenar con los Ardley —añadió observando a cada integrante de la familia.

—¿Sabes sí William está enterado de todo lo que sucedió? —preguntó con preocupación, la señora Miliken.

—Cuando hablé con Archibald, me dijo que hoy mismo le harían saber toda la verdad a ambos —contestó el señor Miliken—, no te preocupes Margareth, William es un hombre sensato sé que aún debe sentirse indignado por la vergüenza de su hija y familia, pero conociendo la verdad debe comprender que no fue la culpa de nadie, más que la de esos malhechores.

—Papá —Intervino Gerard—, ¿qué crees que haga Candice cuando sepa la verdad?

—No tengo la menor idea hijo, esa jovencita en verdad me desconcertó con su actitud. Cualquier otra en su lugar habría hecho un gran espectáculo y buscado la forma de vengarse. Sin embargo, su actitud serena calló todas las habladurías en la iglesia, la vimos salir con gran dignidad —afirmó el señor Miliken, con un profundo suspiro.

—Me siento muy mal —admitió Gerard, llevándose las manos al rostro—, Candy no merecía pasar por todo eso. Ella es una gran chica, es hermosa y generosa, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar algo así? —Se lamentó moviendo la cabeza.

—No te culpes, Gerard —dijo Peter, su hermano mayor palmeándole la espalda—, nadie pudo haber previsto que algo así sucediera, tú no la dejaste plantada.

—Si tan solo no hubiésemos salido a celebrar en la noche —Negaba el joven arrepentido.

—Lo hecho, hecho está y nada podemos cambiar, hijo —habló la señora Miliken—, ten presente que no fue tu culpa.

—En todo caso —Intervino Peter incómodo—, debieras culparme a mí, por invitarlos a salir y beber unos tragos.

—Basta, dejen de culparse —Los regañó el señor Miliken—, no podemos cambiar lo que sucedió porque el tiempo no regresa. Ahora solo debemos que la policía atrape a los culpables —Dio un fuerte suspiro y continuó—. Mañana iremos a esa cena y tendremos la oportunidad de tratar de resolver todo.

—Hijo —La señora Miliken se dirigió a Gerard—, aún no hemos hablado sobre ¿qué harás, qué piensas con respecto a Candice? —Lo inquirió.

—Yo quería casarme con ella y es lo que sigo deseando, pero después del incidente, no sé qué piense o qué quiera hacer Candy, debo hablar primero con ella.

—¿O sea que tú todavía te quieres casar? —Lo cuestionó Peter curioso. El joven más alto y atractivo que su hermano menor, con el mismo color de ojos y cabello, tres años mayor.

—Por supuesto —contestó de inmediato—, Candy es una mujer maravillosa, estoy seguro que será una estupenda esposa —añadió sonriendo.

—Sí, supongo —respondió Peter, con poca emoción.

—Bueno es tarde, todos a dormir —Intervino el señor Miliken—, mañana hay muchas cosas qué hacer. Tengo que reunirme muy temprano con Georges en las oficinas del Banco de Chicago para continuar con la investigación, así que todos a la cama.

Los cuatro se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron hacia la puerta de la salida del despacho, Peter se quedó atrás esperando a su padre y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo mientras veían alejarse a Gerard y Margareth.

—Deseas decirme algo que no quieres que oigan los demás, supongo —dijo el caballero mayor.

—Así es papá —afirmó indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento.

—Parece que es algo serio —aseguró el señor Miliken, al sentarse.

—Lo es —admitió Peter.

—Entonces habla, hijo —Lo animó su padre.

—Quiero saber, ¿por qué arreglaste ese matrimonio con Gerard?, cuando yo soy el mayor y debía casarme primero como lo acostumbra nuestra familia? —preguntó muy serio.

—Ya veo, ahora sé el motivo de tanta seriedad de tú parte estos últimos meses. Supongo que todo eso empezó cuando por fin conociste a Candice, ¿verdad? —Lo cuestionó el padre muy interesado de conocer su respuesta.

—Supones bien papá, pero no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

—La respuesta es sencilla hijo, tú no necesitas que arregle un matrimonio para ti. Eres seguro de ti mismo y capaz de conseguir una esposa por tus propios medios; aunque como has dicho en nuestra familia todos los matrimonios han sido arreglados, pero sabes bien que nunca he compartido del todo esa idea. Tu hermano es más tímido e inseguro y me pareció que sería más difícil para él hacerlo por sí solo —Le aclaró el señor Miliken.

—Eso es injusto padre, elegiste para mi hermano no sólo una mujer muy hermosa, sino encima la heredera de la fortuna más grande del país —Se quejó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

—Peter, te lo he dicho, no necesitas que yo arregle un matrimonio para ti, eres muy atractivo y las mujeres te asedian, sino fuera porque los hemos educado bien, estarías metido en líos de faldas constantemente. Agradezco que te comportes como el caballero que siempre he querido que seas y no te metas en problemas. Pero Gerard es muy diferente a ti, es inseguro, tímido, la señorita Ardley, me pareció una mujer apropiada para él, es una joven muy reservada y apartada de todo el bullicio de las reuniones de Sociedad al igual que tú hermano. Todos esos chismes que se dicen de ella sobre su soltería, no son más que habladurías porque ella sabe comportarse y no da de qué hablar como otras jóvenes de su edad que andan en escándalos y con hombres casados. Ella es justo lo que tú hermano necesita.

—No me malinterpretes con lo que voy a decir —Advirtió Peter—, sabes bien que quiero mucho a mi hermano y siempre lo he protegido de todo y de todos los que han querido hacerle daño. Ustedes en parte con tanto cuidado por ser tímido han motivado a que sea más inseguro de lo que ya lo era. Siempre piensan más en él que en mí, por lo mismo y lo anteponen a lo que yo pueda querer.

—Hijo, desde pequeño demostraste ser más independiente en todo, no es que no nos preocupemos por ti, los queremos por igual, pero tú has dejado claro que no nos necesitas como lo hace tú hermano. Con eso me quitas un gran peso de encima porque sé que podrás hacer tú vida y buscar una esposa para formar una familia sin nuestra ayuda. Nunca pensé que necesitaras que interviniera como lo he hecho con, Gerard —afirmó sorprendido.

—Papá, te comprendo y entiendo lo que piensas de mí. No es que quiera que dirijas mi vida, correcto; pero, ¿por qué no pensaste en mí cuando conociste a la señorita Ardley?, es una mujer que sería más apropiada para mí —Lo cuestionó.

—Peter —dijo el señor Miliken, con preocupación—, estás enamorado de Candice ¿no es así?

El joven bajó la cabeza sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su padre y asintió en señal de afirmación. El señor Miliken suspiró profundamente y lo observó con tristeza durante unos minutos y luego rompió el silencio.

—Qué complicado —dijo el hombre mayor, frunciendo el ceño—. Gerard no sé exactamente lo que siente por, ella —afirmó moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación—, y tú, ahora estás enamorado cuando solo la has tratado ¿qué, unos cuatro meses?, y por si no fuera suficiente el problema —Respiró profundamente—, ni siquiera sabemos qué va a suceder después de la fallida boda.

—Lo siento mucho, papá —Se disculpó Peter, avergonzado—, sé que no debí poner mis ojos en ella, pero fue inevitable. Gerard muchas veces prefería hacer otras actividades en las que ella no lo acompañaba y yo me quedaba haciéndole compañía aprendí a conocerla mejor. Es una joven muy divertida y sencilla, tan diferente a las demás si la conocieras como yo —decía Peter, con ilusión y emoción.

—Debiste hablar desde el principio, Peter. Cómo iba a imaginarme que querías comprometerte con alguien y más con la señorita Ardley, de la que se decían muchas cosas extrañas y a la que sólo conocía por las fotos de los periódicos. Sino fuera porque Elroy Ardley, un día me propuso lo del matrimonio arreglado y me habló bien de su sobrina, jamás hubiese visto en ella una candidata para cualquiera de ustedes —Le indicó el señor, poniéndose de pie.

—Fue hasta que la conocí mejor que me interesé en ella, papá —admitió Peter, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de su padre—. En las fotos de los periódicos se veía linda, nunca imaginé que al conocerla sería la maravillosa persona que es —afirmó con desilusión sobre la difícil situación.

—No ganamos nada ahora con reclamos o reproches, hijo, mientras no sepamos qué va pasar mañana, ahora todo sólo son palabras que no nos llevan a ningún lugar. Falta saber qué piensa Candice sobre lo que pasó. Ya oíste a Gerard, él aún desea casarse con ella si lo acepta, y yo estoy muy contrariado con tú confesión. No puedo tomar partido por uno sin lastimar al otro. En verdad se ha complicado todo —dijo el señor Miliken, pasándose la mano por el rostro y deteniéndola en su barbilla.

—Verdaderamente lo siento papá, nunca tuve intensión de ponerte en una incómoda situación —afirmó Peter, contrariado.

—Está bien hijo, será mejor que vayamos a descansar mañana será otro día y por lo visto muchas cosas nos esperan.

De esa forma los dos hombres salieron del salón, cada uno con sentimientos internos encontrados. El señor Miliken se encontraba en una encrucijada con sus hijos, queriendo proteger y cuidar del pequeño no había pensado en el mayor. Peter, por su parte se sentía un traidor con su hermano menor al que siempre había protegido por su falta de carácter, ahora se encontraba enamorado de quién aún no se sabía si sería la futura esposa de su cómplice de travesuras.

"En verdad la vida puede ser complicada cuando no se piensa en los demás", pensó Peter cabizbajo. Pensativo y atribulado, sus acciones quizás no eran las más nobles.

La noche se presentó para ambas familias como la obscuridad que significaba la misma incertidumbre de las futuras decisiones. De pronto todo el panorama era sombrío e incierto, la respuesta para que llegara la luz dependía de la resolución que tomara una joven de cabellos rizados y dorados como el sol que necesitaban brillara después de días lúgubres y difíciles.

Georges y el señor Miliken se reunieron muy temprano en las oficinas del Banco de Chicago, mientras Peter y Gerard fueron solicitados en la estación de policía para rendir una nueva declaración. Estaban interesados en conocer más detalles en relación al momento en que habían abordado el auto de alquiler, tal como Albert astutamente lo había pensado, los detectives tenían dudas en cuanto a qué tanto podía haber complicidad entre el conductor y los delincuentes.

Pasado del medio día el señor Miliken pasó a recoger a sus hijos a la Estación de Policía y todos volvieron a su mansión, el momento de la comida llegó la cual todos disfrutaron en un ambiente agradable como solían ser siempre las veces que compartían en familia. Más tarde todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones; dos jóvenes ansioso se encontraban tumbados en sus camas a la esperaba de que la noche cayera y el futuro por fin se esclareciera para todos.

La hora ansiada y esperada llegó, los cuatro listos y nerviosos partieron hacia la mansión Ardley, las inesperadas reacciones del rubio Patriarca y su bella hija los tenían en un mar de incertidumbres. En pocos minutos se encontraban ingresando por el portal de la entrada a la mansión y Gerard padre hizo unas pequeñas observaciones a sus hijos antes de encontrarse con sus anfitriones de esa noche.

—Hijos, quiero pedirles que ante todo guarden la compostura, esperemos cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de William; aunque es un hombre muy sensato, recordemos que lo que vivió su querida hija no es nada sencillo para él ni para su familia, aún —Les aconsejaba viéndolos seriamente.

—Papá, ¿por qué tendría que estar molesto el señor Ardley? —Se quejó Gerard, inocente.

—No es que piense que esté molesto hijo, comprende que todo ha sido difícil y aunque ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, para ellos ha sido más complicado.

—Entiende Gerard —Intervino Peter, exasperado—, no es sencillo para William debe estar todavía muy molesto, buscando culpables —concluyó Peter, en el momento en que el vehículo detuvo su andar frente a la entrada de la mansión.

Los ocupantes bajaron uno a uno y se dirigieron a la entrada, donde el mayordomo los esperaba paciente para escoltarlos. Hicieron su ingreso al vestíbulo y la tía abuela salió a su encuentro para darles la bienvenida.

—Buenas noches, Elroy —Saludó amablemente el señor Miliken, luego de dos semanas de haberse visto por última vez—, Buenas noches saludó el resto. Los jóvenes con una pequeña reverencia y la señora Miliken con un efusivo abrazo.

—Buenas noches —Le correspondió el saludo, la señora Elroy—, pasen adelante en seguida bajarán los demás —Les informó en su tono serio conduciéndolos hacia la sala—, los esperaremos unos minutos, ¿desean tomar algo? —preguntó.

Todos negaron agradeciendo el amable gesto de la anfitriona, cada quién fue tomando lugares; el señor y la señora Miliken en un sofá doble, los hermanos en otro igual, la tía abuela permaneció en uno más largo, esperando el arribo de sus sobrinos.

Después de cinco minutos las voces del resto de los Ardley se escucharon, los caballeros invitados se pusieron de pie para recibirlos. Al hacer su ingreso Archie y Annie primero saludaron con cortesía.

—Buenas noches —dijeron al unísono con un breve asentimiento. Y continuaron su camino hacia el lugar donde se sentarían.

Inmediatamente después Candy del brazo de Albert y Georges, hicieron su ingreso la rubia se veía muy linda y elegante, considerando el difícil capítulo por el que había pasado y la enfermedad que casi le había costado la vida, estaba más delgada y todavía lucía pálida. En un acto reflejo Gerard avanzó hacia ellos para saludarla como solía hacerlo antes del incidente. Sin haber sido premeditado Albert se soltó del brazo de Candy y se aproximó a Gerard interceptándolo, con enojo lo tomó por la solapa del saco y le atinó un puñetazo en el rostro lanzándolo de espaldas directo al suelo.

Las damas sorprendidas dieron un pequeño grito de asombro, Peter en actitud protectora hacia su hermano, avanzó hacia el rubio para devolverle el ataque sorpresivo y Georges de igual forma, se aproximó al rubio que veía con miradas severas al joven que se encontraba tirado sobre la costosa alfombra.

—¡Albert!, déjalo —exclamó Candy, tomándolo por el brazo para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando.

—¿William, qué te pasa? —Le reclamó Peter, enfrentándose a él.

—Por favor tranquilícense —Pidió el señor Miliken, tomando del brazo a su hijo mayor para evitar el enfrentamiento entre ellos. Peter, era tan alto y corpulento como el rubio Patriarca, las consecuencias de llegar a los golpes serían terribles. Georges se apresuró a sujetar por ambos brazos a Albert, pidiéndole a Candy que se retirará.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Albert, soltándose del agarre de su secretario. Se acomodó el saco y respiró profundamente para relajarse.

—William, tú actitud no tiene disculpa —Lo reprendió la tía abuela, molesta.

—Disculpa Gerard, comprenderás que me lo debías, aunque no haya sido tú culpa no puedo dejar de pensar lo que sentí cuando no llegaste —aclaró Albert, intentando serenarse.

Gerard que había sido ayudado por Peter a levantarse, se encontraba de pie terminando de acomodarse la ropa, le respondió tranquilo sobándose la mandíbula.

—Lo entiendo, señor Ardley. Sé que debió haber sido un momento muy difícil para todos y más para su hija, quiero que sepa que nunca tuve la intención de dejarla esperando en el altar —replicó Gerard, y luego se dirigió a la rubia—. Candy, jamás te hubiera humillado de esa forma, me iba a presentar porque quería casarme contigo. Supongo que ya sabes lo que sucedió, aun así te pido que me perdones —concluyó Gerard, caminando hacia ella.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Candy se hicieron presentes con las palabras de Gerard, si bien era cierto que todo aquel desastre le había causado mucho dolor, estaba consciente que el joven de ojos celestes solo era una víctima al igual que ella del vergonzoso incidente. Aun así no dejaba de sentir cierta incomodidad hacia él.

—Está bien Gerard, ya nos han dicho la verdad. No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo porque no ha sido tú culpa; por favor disculpa a Albert, actuó de esa forma porque me quiere y todavía le es difícil aceptar las cosas que sucedieron —dijo Candy, aproximándose hacia el joven.

—Lo sé y por eso, señor Ardley —respondió Gerard dirigiéndose al rubio—, entiendo que reaccionara de esa forma y no lo culpo, si tuviera una hermana estoy seguro que habría hecho lo mismo —añadió Gerard, caminando hacia Albert para extenderle la mano.

—Gracias por tú comprensión, Gerard —replicó Albert, estrechándola la mano del joven—. Por favor mis disculpas por mi actitud, pero al verte no pude evitarlo.

—Será mejor que se calmen y nos sentemos —Intervino la tía Elroy, con voz firme. Sujetando del brazo a su rubio sobrino.

—Sí, será lo mejor —Secundó el señor Miliken, tomando del brazo a cada uno de sus hijos.

Albert y Candy terminaron de entrar y tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá que la tía abuela Elroy, George en uno pequeño más apartado y el resto volvió a sus lugares iniciales. Después de unos segundos de silencio en el que todos se encontraban en la comodidad de sus sitios, el señor Miliken tomó la palabra.

—Elroy, agradecemos la invitación que nos hicieron ésta noche. Comprenderás que hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar y resolver, una de ellas es ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora después de la fallida boda? —preguntó el hombre mayor, con un poco de incomodidad, sabía que era un tema difícil de tratar y no quería herir los sentimientos de Candy, quien era la que había salido más afectada en todo el asunto.

—Bien Gerard —Intervino la tía abuela—, ayer por la noche nos hemos enterado por Archibald y Georges, del secuestro que sufrió tú hijo ese día motivo por el que no se presentó —aclaró la Matriarca muy seria—. Lo sentimos mucho —concluyó.

—Entonces ya todos están al tanto de la situación —afirmó el señor Miliken, más tranquilo—, comprenderás que debemos permanecer en Chicago el tiempo que dure la investigación y me gustaría que aclaremos ciertos asuntos —añadió.

—Señor Miliken —dijo Georges, tomando la palabra—, le recuerdo que todos los asuntos legales y económicos están resueltos.

—Te equivocas Georges, no me refiero a eso —Le corrigió negando con la cabeza—, y tampoco lo he olvidado. Para ser honesto, nuestro principal motivo de asistir ésta noche a la cena, es para saber si el compromiso de boda continúa en pie ¿o no? —concluyó muy serio.

—Te entiendo, Gerard —afirmó la señora Elroy—, el asunto es que William y Candice, regresaron anoche y aún no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar en relación a eso, yo pensaría que… —la tía, no pudo terminar de hablar porque la voz de Albert la interrumpió.

—Si me permites, tía —Intervino el rubio Patriarca, poniéndose de pie para rodear el sofá y colocar las manos sobre los hombros de su querida hija—, la cuestión aquí, no es lo que nosotros pensemos o queramos, sino lo que Candy quiera y decida —concluyó observándolos a todos.

—Tienes razón, William —aseguró el mayor de los Miliken—, no he pretendido ser impertinente, es sólo que considerando que mi hijo no cometió ningún agravio hacia la familia Ardley, queremos conocer cuál es su posición y qué decisión han tomado en relación al compromiso que aún persiste —aclaró.

—Verás Gerard, —dijo Albert, en el mismo tono serio sin moverse de su lugar—, creo que eso es algo que Candy y tú hijo deben resolver —añadió, mirando fijamente al joven de ojos celestes y luego palmeando suavemente los hombros de la rubia.

Albert conocía las intenciones iniciales de su pequeña de viajar a Escocia para reencontrarse y sanar por completo todas las heridas de su corazón. Sin embargo, desde que se habían enterado del incidente de Gerard y su hermano Peter quién era el padrino de bodas, no habían hablado al respecto ignoraba si ella pudiera haber cambiado de opinión y continuar con los planes iniciales de darse nuevamente una oportunidad con Gerard, o seguir con la idea de alejarse de todo y todos para buscar la paz interior que tanto necesitaba y renacer como las Dulce Candy cada primavera.

—Comprendo —respondió secamente el señor Miliken, ante las imponentes palabra del rubio.

Después de un breve silencio la tía abuela los invitó a pasar al comedor donde la cena estaba a punto de servirse. En un ambiente entre tenso y medianamente relajado evitando comentar de nuevo el tema principal de la invitación, la cena transcurrió sin ningún nuevo percance otorgándole la tranquilidad que la tía abuela rogaba que continuara. Mientras servían el postre Candy decidió hablar.

—Gerard —dijo Candy, dirigiendo su mirada al joven que levantó la vista para verla a los ojos—, me gustaría que pudieras visitarme mañana y así poder hablar.

—Por supuesto, Candy —aceptó sonriente—, ¿a qué hora podría hacerlo?

—Por la mañana, podrías venir a desayunar con nosotros —Sugirió la rubia con el rostro serio, buscando la mirada de aceptación de la tía abuela. La señora asintió en señal de aprobación y ella continuó—, después podemos dar un paseo por el jardín.

—Me parece estupendo, Candy —añadió el joven entusiasmado. Ante la mirada de interrogación de todos.

Concluida la cena, los Miliken denegaron la invitación de la tía abuela para pasar de nuevo a la sala y se despidieron. Los habitantes de la mansión Ardley, estuvieron una hora más en la sala conversando de cualquier tema y después Annie y Archie se despidieron para ir a descansar; Albert quiso hablar con Candy pero ella lo intuyó y se despidió explicando que sufría de un breve dolor de cabeza, la tía en consideración de su demacrado estado aceptó su retirada y los mayores vieron salir a Candy sin decir nada, después de unos segundos de espera la tía abuela se dirigió con sus palabras a su sobrino.

—William, ¿qué crees que vaya a decidir Candice? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No estoy seguro, tía —Negó Albert, pensativo—, últimamente Candy ya no me confía tanto sus problemas como antes.

—Y tú, ¿qué piensas? —Lo interrogó.

—Lo que ella decida está bien para mí y pienso apoyarla —replicó dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Crees que el hijo de Gerard quiera casarse aún con ella? —Lo cuestionó muy seria.

—No me extrañaría que aún desee hacerlo, los motivos por los que no se presentó los conocemos todos ahora. Es ella quien me inquieta —dijo Albert, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente y luego cambió el tema, se inclinó hacia adelante para quedar erguido—. Tía, desde mi llegada no he visto a Neal ni a Eliza, ¿dónde están?

—Neal se está quedando en la casa de un amigo y Eliza según dijo su hermano, volvió a Miami con sus padres —Le explicó, la señora Elroy.

—¿Eliza se fue y no se despidió de ti? —La cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Después que ustedes se fueron permaneció una semana más aquí y luego Neal me avisó que Eliza se había ido —Le informó con incomodidad. Ella también estaba molesta por la actitud tan poco educada de la pelirroja.

—Quiero que mañana mandes a buscar a Neal, necesito hablar con él —Pidió el rubio poniéndose de pie para caminar por el salón.

—Es extraño que solicites la presencia de ellos, normalmente los evitas; ¿hay algún problema? —Lo cuestionó viéndolo caminar pensativo.

—No, sólo quiero verlos y hablar con ellos —respondió él, sin darle mayor importancia.

—Está bien mañana enviaré al chofer por él —afirmó la tía abuela.

—Creo que nosotros también deberíamos de retirarnos a descansar —Sugirió Albert, caminando hacia ella para ayudarla a levantar.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas esta cena me puso nerviosa y me siento cansada —aceptó gustosa, la señora Elroy.

Abandonaron la sala y cortésmente Albert la acompañó hasta su habitación. Observó por unos segundos la puerta de Candy queriendo ir a tocar para hablar con ella, pero luego se arrepintió pensando en que debía dejarla descansar y meditar, tal como se lo había dicho a su tía, cual fuera la decisión que ella tomara la apoyaría. Retomó el camino a su cuarto para descansar.

En la mansión de los Miliken, todos habían decidido retirarse a descansar en cuanto estuvieron dentro. Los señores en la privacidad de su habitación, se habían tomado unos minutos para hablar sobre la cena y el futuro de la relación de su hijo con los Ardley, sin poder llegar a una clara visión sobre lo que sucedería decidieron acostarse a descansar.

En la biblioteca de la mansión, un joven de ojos celestes disfrutaba en pequeños sorbos de una copa de coñac al calor de las flamas de la chimenea. La turbación de sus meditaciones le había impedido poder conciliar el sueño, razón por la cual había decidido bajar y esperar que el cansancio mental que sostenía lo llevara a la profundidad del descanso, la visión de una hermosa joven de ojos verdes le robaba toda su atención y amenazaba con quitarle la tranquilidad a su vida al convivir con ella sin poder tenerla para él. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, interrumpió la aguerrida lucha que sostenían la razón y el corazón.

—¿Qué te pasa, no puedes dormir? —preguntó la voz masculina.

—No y por lo visto tú tampoco —respondió sin volverse para ver a su interlocutor.

—Tienes razón, no podía y decidí bajar a tomar algo —Le aclaró, caminando hacia el pequeño bar para servirse un trago y acompañarlo.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? —preguntó el de ojos celestes moviéndose para hacerle espacio en el sofá.

—No lo sé, Peter. Pero lo que sea que pase debes tener presente que tú no puedes intervenir —Le recordó muy serio poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven.

—Lo sé —aceptó inconforme—, si tan solo ella fuera detestable como su prima, sería más sencillo —afirmó con tristeza.

Recordó como inicialmente había tratado de esquivar su atención hacia la rubia, enfocándose en Eliza Lagan que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano, le había bastado una noche para darse cuenta del frío y déspota carácter de la pelirroja que no paraba de hablar barbaridades en contra de su prima, no se la pudo sacar de encima en esa ocasión y las pocas veces que se habían encontrado después era un suplicio para él lidiar con ella.

—Sería bueno que te fueras de viaje hijo después que todo termine, creo que eso te ayudaría quién sabe a lo mejor conoces a alguien —Sugirió su padre, con una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, papá —Negó tomando un nuevo sorbo de su copa—, ella es única, es gentil, amable, generosa, noble, humilde y a todo eso súmale lo hermosa que es —dijo Peter, su mirada de ensoñación se perdió en los trozos de leña que ardían en la chimenea.

—Es curioso —añadió su padre, pensativo—, tú hermano es quién se iba a casar con Candice y nunca lo escuché hablar tan vehemente como lo haces tú. Sé que no le desagrada y ha mostrado interés en ella pero no de la misma forma, quizás él siempre lo vio todo como un compromiso forzado, por el contrario tal vez tú pudiste ver más allá porque no tenías esa presión —dijo el padre, tomando de un sorbo el resto del contenido de su copa.

—Quizás, pero si lo que quieres decir es que ella es un capricho para mí, te equivocas —aseguró volteándose para verlo directamente al rostro—, en mi caso aunque hubiese sido un compromiso forzado, tengo una forma muy distinta a la de mi hermano de ver las cosas y de igual forma me habría enamorado de Candy, ya no soy un niño y sé lo que quiero —dijo Peter, con seguridad.

—Te escucho y no sé qué responderte, hijo —dijo Gerard padre, llevándose las manos al rostro con los ojos cerrados—, creí hacerle un bien a tú hermano y terminé siendo tú verdugo —concluyó restregando sus manos por su rostro y dejándolas caer sobre sus rodillas.

—No te culpes papá, no tienes la culpa de que tú hijo mayor sea un tonto y se haya enamorado de la que puede ser su futura cuñada —respondió Peter, intentando sonreírle palmeando la espalda de su padre—. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, por hoy no podemos hacer nada más que hablar y hablar sin resolver nada —Sugirió Peter, se puso de pie y haló del brazo a su padre para que lo imitara.

El hombre mayor se levantó y Peter tomó el total del contenido de su copa y arrojó el utensilio hacia la chimenea, solía hacerlo siempre que se sentía frustrado. Ambos abandonaron el lugar y con sentimientos encontrados se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. La mañana de un día incierto los esperaba a todos.

Al día siguiente Gerard salió solo de su casa rumbo a la mansión de los Ardley, seguido de otro vehículo que cautelosamente lo seguía a corta distancia. Al llegar fue recibido por el mayordomo que de inmediato lo condujo hasta el comedor donde ya lo esperaban. Al entrar saludó amablemente a todos y fue invitado a tomar asiento a la par de Candy a quién se dirigió con una sonrisa y un beso en su mano. Concluida la comida se despidieron del resto y caminaron hacia el jardín en completo silencio.

Mientras caminaban, Gerard estaba nervioso e inquieto, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a la que aún consideraba su prometida, internamente se daba valor para poder pedirle que continuaran el compromiso sin saber cómo hacerlo. En su vida todo había sido sencillo, su padre siempre se encargaba de resolver su vida sin que él moviera un dedo, incluso su compromiso donde sólo se había presentado al festejo con un anillo en el bolsillo de su saco y una novia lista para colocárselo en el dedo. Pero _¿qué había hecho él?_ —Se cuestionó internamente muy nervioso.

Sus pensamientos continuaron torturándolo mientras avanzaban hacia a algún lugar.

"¿Acaso merecía realmente una mujer como la que caminaba a su lado a quién ni siquiera había cortejado como, un hombre?", y no porque no lo fuera, sino porque no se había portado a la altura.

Reconoció que al conocerla personalmente le había encantado y lo había deslumbrado desde todo punto de vista, ella era una gran mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, hermosa, con su personalidad tan deslumbrante, con ojos grandes y preciosos que brillaban como dos gemas aunque parecían ocultar una tristeza profunda, su sonrisa era sincera cuando lo hacía, su trato no podía ser más dulce y la forma en que se conducía era un derroche de elegancia y distinción.

"La persona ideal para compartir su vida, pero ¿qué sabía de ella realmente y de lo que deseaba? ¡Nada!", se respondió. "Ella era una buena persona escuchando y jamás lo había cuestionado, nunca habla de sí misma y parecía sentirse bien con eso", continuó meditando mientras seguían avanzado.

Él no se había tomado la molestia de conocerla mejor porque no habían tenido el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, el compromiso a la lejanía no les había dado mucha oportunidad, y luego cuando llegaron a la ciudad para tratarse y conocerse lo había hecho al lado de su hermano, quién parecía compartir más cosas en común con ella, que él era una buena amazona y él, le temía a los caballos porque de niño se había caído de uno, pero su hermano Peter era tan bueno para montar como su prometida y así habían compartido muchas cabalgatas, mientras él se quedaba conversando con su futura tía abuela Elroy -Sonrió al pensar en eso, se escuchaba divertido.

A pesar de todas las deficiencias que sabía haber cometido en el corto tiempo que habían tenido para conocerse, estaba consciente que aún podía remediarlo y que si ella le daba una nueva oportunidad en un nuevo compromiso, corregiría todos los errores pasados y buscaría conocerla mejor, le preguntaría tantas cosas, sobre sus inquietudes, sus deseos pues él no era hombre machista y deseaba saber lo que Candy esperaba de una vida junto a él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la dulce voz de su acompañante.

—Gerard, ¿te parece bien si nos sentamos aquí? —Sugirió Candy, señalando la banca de roble que se encontraba al centro del rosedal.

—Me parece perfecto, tú primero —respondió cortésmente.

Los dos tomaron asiento en el lugar y por algunos segundos nuevamente se encontraron sin qué decir. Candy buscaba las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a Gerard, y él, el valor suficiente para expresar sus pensamientos. Fue la rubia quién tomó la iniciativa y rompió el silencio.

—Gerard, com… —La rubia se vio interrumpida en su locución.

—Por favor Candy, déjame hablar a mí primero —Solicitó el joven, tomándole la mano y viéndola a los ojos.

—Está bien, pero creo que debieras dejarme hacerlo primero —Le contradijo.

—No Candy, tengo tantas cosas que decirte —afirmó sonriendo levemente—. No me detengas ahora que estoy decidido como siempre lo debí estar; sé que todo debe haber sido muy difícil para ti y que no quieres recordar nada de lo que pasó, pero de nuevo puedo asegurarte que nunca te hubiera hecho algo así, que lo único que quiero es que sigamos con el compromiso y dentro de unos meses nos casemos pero no aquí en Chicago, hagámoslo en Boston en una ceremonia más privada y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz —aseguró.

De los ojos de Candy empezaron a brotar lágrimas de tristeza, las palabras de Gerard eran sinceras y habían tocado su corazón ella no quería herirlo, pero sinceros debían ser también sus sentimientos hacia él y principalmente hacia ella. No podía seguirse mintiendo ni hacerlo con ese joven de mirada dulce que tenía frente a ella; su vida y amor estaban rotos en tantos pedazos que necesitaba el tiempo necesario para poder reunirlos y unirlos e intentar continuar viviendo. No podía, ¡no!, no quería seguir la mentira que había iniciado un año atrás en completa resignación, ni Gerard ni ella lo merecían, la conformidad ya no podía ser su más grande virtud, necesitaba encontrar algo que en verdad le diera sentido a su existencia y el matrimonio con Gerard no era la solución. Con firmeza rompió el toque de sus manos.

—Lo siento Gerard, nuestro compromiso nunca debió ser; tú no me amas y yo tampoco y no creo poder hacerlo ni ahora ni después. Mi corazón fue marcado y no sé si algún día podré borrar esa marca, no he podido hacerlo en años y no sé cuántos más me llevará poder lograrlo. No quiero compartir una vida de mentira contigo, algún día yo misma me lo recriminaré y no podré vivir con eso.

Gerard estaba sorprendido de escuchar sus palabras, nunca había sido tan explícita en ninguna de sus conversaciones, jamás habían tocado temas tan personales en cuanto a ella, siempre eran conversaciones más inclinadas a cosas triviales, por primera vez pudo experimentar el conocer algo de ella y lo que parecía ser el motivo de la melancolía que brillaba junto a la chispa de sus ojos.

—Candy, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada, por qué has guardado tanto tiempo tus sentimientos? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Porque es algo que he querido guardar solo para mí, porque pensé que un día no muy lejano lo superaría; nada ha sido como lo he pensado y lo mejor es que no nos hagamos daño, tú podrás encontrar una joven que te ame de verdad y no que finja hacerlo. Lo mereces, eres un buen hombre y yo no te merezco —afirmó limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿En verdad crees que nunca podrías llegar a amarme? —La cuestionó con un fuerte suspiro.

—No Gerard, y no es por ti, es por mí —afirmó segura.

—Entiendo —contestó Gerard, bajando la cabeza—, creo que no hay nada más qué hacer, yo pensé que podía formar un hogar contigo y ser felices, pero se necesita que dos estén de acuerdo y en nuestra relación solo hay uno que intenta convencerse de eso. Nunca funcionaría —admitió sereno—. Gracias Candy —dijo Gerard, volviéndose para verla y sonreírle—, fue muy bonito mientras duró, pero tienes razón no podríamos continuar, aun así espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos —Le dijo con sinceridad extendiéndole la mano.

—Por supuesto Gerard, siempre me tendrás como tú amiga cuando quieras —afirmó sonriendo, buscó en su bolso y sacó una pequeña cajita—, esto le pertenece a una chica que te hará muy feliz y que estoy segura que encontrarás muy pronto.

—En tú dedo se veía muy bien amiga —respondió sonriendo—, seguramente también se verá bien en el indicado.

—Estoy muy segura que así será —Le sonrió ella, con un guiño de ojo.

—Bien amiga mía —dijo Gerard, poniéndose de pie—, será mejor que me retire, ¿crees que pueda visitarte otro día? —preguntó dudoso. El nuevo estatus de amigos era un poco incómodo, pero lo intentaría.

—Me agradaría mucho, pero no me encontrarás —Le indicó y la mirada de interrogación que le dio Gerard la obligó a continuar—. Me iré de viaje a Escocia, necesito un poco de tiempo para mí y alejarme de todo.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —exclamó—, es una lástima me habría encantado visitarte durante el tiempo que tengamos que permanecer en Chicago, y ¿cuándo te vas?

—Hoy por la tarde debo tomar el tren hacia Nueva York.

—Tan pronto —respondió el joven, sorprendido.

—Sí, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, cuanto antes parta será mejor —contestó sonriendo.

—Permíteme desearte qué tengas buen viaje —dijo Gerard, tomando su mano y depositó un beso—, estoy seguro que somos muchos los que vamos a extrañarte. Cuídate Candy —Se despidió poniéndose de pie, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

Candy lo vio irse suspirando y feliz de haber hecho lo correcto, satisfecha de no haber herido a su ahora amigo; se quedó observando las rosas que parecían sonreírle y envolverla en una niebla de aromas que embriagaban sus pensamientos, cerró sus ojos para percibir con más fuerza su fragancia e imprimirla en su piel, sabía que por mucho tiempo no las vería y quería guardarlas en sus recuerdos. Estaba tan distraída en lo que hacía que no percibió la presencia de alguien más que tomó asiento a su lado.

—Candy —Con voz suave y varonil el joven atrajo su atención. Ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos y se volvió para ver al causante de su abrupta intromisión.

—Peter —dijo sorprendida—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine por ti, no quiero que te vayas sin antes saber lo que tengo que decirte —respondió muy serio. Tomó aire y continuó—. Estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero que te vayas, por favor no lo hagas —Suplicó tomando las dos manos de la rubia, que se quedó paralizada con la confesión. Pasaron unos segundos eternos para Peter y luego ella se recompuso y respondió.

—Pero qué estás diciendo Peter, no puede ser, tú casi llegaste a ser mi cuñado, no puedes decirme eso —dijo Candy, aturdida.

—Lo sé, Candy —respondió Peter soltándole las manos y bajó la cabeza—, sé que nunca debió pasar, pero no puedes pedirle al corazón que haga lo contrario de lo que desea.

—Pero…yo Peter…no sé qué decir —Ella titubeaba—, ¿cuándo sucedió y por qué?, yo no creo haberte dado motivos, siempre nos vimos como amigos.

—No sé cuándo empezó, Candy —respondió él, negando con la cabeza—, ni siquiera yo sé en qué momento empecé a sentir amor por ti, sólo sé que te amo y que egoístamente me siento feliz de que no te hayas casado con mi hermano. No podría haberlo soportado, tan cerca de mí y tan lejos a la vez —Se lamentó levantando la cabeza para ver al cielo.

—Peter —dijo Candy, sonriendo nerviosa—, no sabes cuánto me halagas con tú confesión pero no puedo corresponderte, imagina hasta hace poco era la prometida de tú hermano y nos íbamos a casar.

—¿Es por eso que no me aceptarías? —La cuestionó girándose para verla de frente—, porque estuviste comprometida con mi hermano, quiere decir que no te soy indiferente —Sonrió Peter, con esperanza.

—No me malentiendas —Negó Candy—, tú me agradas y te encuentro muy atractivo, hasta podría decir que me gustas, pero sólo como un amigo. No puedo negar que me divertía mucho contigo, pero yo no puedo amar a nadie no ahora y no sé si después, necesito encontrarme, necesito tiempo para cerrar y sanar viejas heridas.

—Candy, ¿te puedo preguntar algo muy personal? —Le pidió, Peter. Ella asintió imaginando lo que quería saber, estaba dispuesta a no ocultarlo más—. ¿Estas enamorada de alguien prohibido, un hombre casado o de alguien que no pertenece a nuestro círculo social?

—Algo así, Peter —respondió Candy, con un largo suspiro—. En el pasado estuve muy enamorada de alguien que se ha vuelto prohibido para mí —Le aclaró, luego de la mirada de asombro que el joven le había dado con su confesión—. No es un hombre casado aún, pero pronto lo estará y aunque los años han pasado no he podido sacarlo de mi corazón —admitió con la mirada triste.

—¿Y te ibas a casar con Gerard? —La cuestionó incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. Al igual que su hermano había visto la tristeza que ocultaba tras sus lindos ojos, habiendo compartido más con ella en algunas ocasiones la había descubierto muy pensativa y otras con la mirada perdida en algún sitio al que quizás quisiera volar.

—Si lo sé, debes estar pensando lo peor de mí —Se sintió avergonzada y bajó la cabeza—, quise pretender que podía ser feliz con alguien más, supongo que no se puede engañar al destino y el mío creo que es quedarme sola —afirmó retorciendo la tela de su vestido y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Ahora eres tú quién malinterpreta —respondió Peter, tomando su mano—, no he pensado nada mal de ti, al contrario me impresiona que una mujer tan bella y joven como tú pueda sufrir mal de amores prohibidos, me preguntó quién podrá ser ese grandísimo tonto que prefiera casarse con alguien más que hacerlo contigo —Le sonrió con cariño.

—Es algo muy complicado, no sé si él después de tantos años aún me ame —Le aclaró sintiendo la caricia que el joven le hacía a su mano con su pulgar—. Tuvimos que separarnos porque no tuvimos opción y porque en ese momento creí tontamente que era lo correcto —Se giró para verlo a los ojos y con sutileza retiró su mano.

—Comprendo —respondió con un fuerte suspiro y un poco incómodo por el atrevimiento de haberle acariciado—. Ahora sientes que no puedes amar a nadie más y que tú destino es quedarte sola, la verdad no lo creo así. Creo que te empecinas en luchar por conservar ese amor que te hiere y te lastima, como si te sintieras culpable y quisieras castigarte por algo que hiciste mal.

Ella se sorprendió de las palabras tan sinceras y acertadas que Peter le había dicho.

—Quizás —admitió incómoda, negándose a dar más detalles y por la forma en que sentía había sido leída su alma—, por eso necesito irme.

—Sólo huyes, Candy, los problemas te seguirán a dónde quiera que vayas y nunca los solucionarás porque no buscas resolverlos, sólo esconderlos —dijo Peter, poniéndose de pie—. Yo te he confesado mi amor, porque aunque sabía que podría ser rechazado era mejor eso que pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome qué habría pasado —Dio unos pasos hacia adelante cortó una rosa olió su perfume y continuó—. Si crees que alejarte te hará bien hazlo, pero hazlo porque te ayudará a sanar no por huir —Se volvió y caminó de vuelta para quedar frente a ella, se inclinó y le entregó la rosa—. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, no soy un adolescente y si digo que te amo es porque así lo siento, quiero que pienses en eso cuando estés lejos —Se puso de cuclillas y tomó una de sus manos y la miró fijamente—. Candy, yo te amo y creo que puedo ayudarte a borrar esos viejos recuerdos, si me dieras una esperanza por pequeña que fuera yo esperaré por ti hasta que decidas volver, no me importa esperar y tampoco lo que pueda decir la gente por enamorarme de la antigua prometida de mi hermano, me importas tú y lo que siento por ti.

—Pero…Peter —respondió Candy, aturdida—, ahora que conoces mis sentimientos… —El joven de ojos celestes y cabellos castaños claros, la interrumpió con un ademán de su mano para que detuviera su locución.

—Ahora que conozco tus sentimientos —Repitió la última frase—, ningún pero Candy, es mejor así —Besó sus manos y se puso de nuevo de pie—. Te admiro más y me siento más enamorado de ti, no te tomas el amor a la ligera, eres fiel a tus sentimientos y sé que serias la esposa perfecta, la que yo deseo. Si tú no vienes a mí, yo iré por ti —Y con esas palabras se inclinó hacia su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No se despidió, se dio la vuelta y se alejó perdiéndose hacia la salida de la mansión sin volverse para verla. En el corazón palpitante del joven crecía la pequeña esperanza de que su amor con el tiempo, fuera correspondido y cobijado por una joven rubia de cabellos rizados, de ojos tan verdes y brillantes como nunca antes los había visto.

… **.Continuará…..**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página.**

 *** Gerard Miliken padre, Margareth, Gerard y Peter,** son los nombres ficticios de ésta historia; el apellido Miliken está derivado del apellido original **"Milliken"** , que a principios del siglo XX ocupaba el sexto lugar en el ranking de las familias más adineradas de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. **Fuente Revista Forbes.**

Hola!...un nuevo capítulo…con aclaraciones y también con un poco de complicaciones nuevas. Qué tal les pareció?...seguro empiezan a desear de nuevo ahorcarme…pero es necesario algunas aclaraciones que rondan alrededor de todos. Se fue el sexto que espero no haya sido tan malo y muy pronto vendrá el séptimo.

* * *

… **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…**

Chicas gracias de nuevo por tener toda la paciencia de esperar las actualizaciones y acompañarme cada semana.

Comprendo que mucha están inquietas y ansiosas porque llegue el momento esperado…pero todavía hay pendientes en la historia y situaciones que deben acontecer para que todos quedemos satisfechos…mil disculpas por tenerlas ansiosas…pero verán que (al menos eso espero yo)…que valdrá la pena. ; )

Y ahora la mejor parte después de escribir cada capítulo…

 **Guest** : Te comprendo perfecto amiga…pero ves que tanto la señora Marlowe como Susanna…lo han hecho sumiso de cierta forma con el miserable chantaje de hacerlo sentir mal con lo del accidente. Qué regio que te gustó el capítulo aunque haya sido difícil para Terry. Saludos.

 **Stormaw:** Ayyy amiga…lo de boda todo un caso la Susannita. Y si fueron secuestrados y con el nuevo capítulo vienen todos los detalles. Eliza!...rayos!...es que en verdad no sé quién es peor de las dos (Susanna o Eliza) …la realidad cada una a su manera es lo peor.

Jajajajajajaaaaaa!...me has hecho reír con ese comentario de la **anaconda** y el **lagarto** …seguro se mueren de la indigestión o envenenados si se la comen jajajajaja…créeme amiga…la justicia o el karma…como prefieras llamarla…le dará a Eliza lo que se merece. Saludos y es bueno tenerte de vuelta en la historia.

 **Kamanance:** Ayyy amiga…lo sé…también a mí me cuesta el sufrimiento de Terry…en toda la historia para mí…él es el único y verdadero mártir y él único que lleva su dolor solo y ves cómo lo logró sacar exprimiéndose el corazón en la azotea y luego castigando el piano que ni siquiera pudo hacerlo sonar. Sé que nos molestamos porque se haya quedado con la **"innombrable"** …pero apenas había salido de la adolescencia cuando lo presionaron esas dos chantajistas…más él que no tienen mal corazón ni sentimientos… le metieron tanto el asunto del "deber" en su cabecita que se han aprovechado.

Eliza…creo que jamás podría enamorarse…no imagino que en su corazón pueda existir un sentimiento verdadero y puro como lo es el **"amor"** …no lo conoce porque no es capaz de experimentarlo. Jajaja no eres mala…es solo que nos gana la impotencia contra ella y sus maldades…pero te lo aseguro que tendrá la recompensa que merece.

Saludos amiga…gracias por continuar la lectura ; )

 **Maria:** Hola!..que bueno que estas de vuelta…a ti gracias por seguir en la lectura.

Y si lo de Terry es muy difícil y doloroso...más cuando lo experimenta con tanto sentimiento.

Hasta luego…espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Querida amiga…ojalá un día me dejes tú nombre.

¿Sabes qué?...sería fenómeno en verdad que se enamorara de Tom y la pusiera a ordeñar vacas y arriar ganado jajajajjaaa!...buena idea…para una nueva historia jeje…insisto Eliza nunca sabría lo que es amar…porque sus sentimientos son muy negros.

Saludos.

 **Betina C:** Hola…gracias por sumarte a mi historia…espero que te esté gustando. Y si te comprendo todas quisiéramos ver resurgir al Terry incorregible del colegio…pero lo tienen amarrado esas dos víboras siempre con el sucio chantaje del accidente…pero tienen que llegar el momento en que abra sus ojitos y se dé cuenta de que se está hundiendo en el peor de los errores. Saludos y espero que me sigas acompañando ; )

 **Nally Graham:** Lo sé un capítulo difícil…creo que es mucho más duro para todas ver sufrir a Terry que cualquier otro. Que bueno que te esté gustando éste Terry…he intentado captar la esencia de su carácter lo mejor posible y al menos veo que algo he podido hacer bien. Eliza…ayyy ni me digas es que en verdad no se cansa de hacer el mal…no es feliz sino ve desgracia en los demás…pero ya le llegará su momento te lo puedo asegurar.

Gracias linda…me alegra que te guste la forma en que llego la historia…a veces pienso que un día se me van a desesperar…pero que positivo me resulta leerte y que te agrade mi forma de narrar…en verdad muchas gracias eso me motiva mucho más créeme. Saludos para ti también y un abrazo.

 **Candice White** : Gracias a ti también amiga…que regio que te haya gustado el capítulo…oh pobre de ti te dolió la cabeza y a mí el corazón al escribir…así que nos fue triste a las dos. Esa Susanna crees tú que entendería y lo dejaría libre?...es caprichosa y egoísta…no tienen dignidad…sabe muy bien que Terry no la ama pero no le importa…para ella es su trofeo algo que tienen que lucir y demostrar que le pertenece…eso no es amor…es egoísmo en la peor de sus facetas..grrrrrr detestable la Susanna. Por supuesto que Eliza…es segura en sus maldades. Y dime que es lo que diría el chavo?...

Saludos amiga…que gusto tenerte de vuela.

 **Iris Adriana:** Sí te gustoooo? Que bueno…mira que a mi también me gustan extensos y con sustancia jajaja como una buena sopa jajaja….pero no había el punto en que se extendieran…de aquí en adelante ya verás…ojalá no te duermas jajaja.

Ayyy siiii!...vaya que si le dolió…sabía que ese día llegaría aunque ves que deseaba internamente que nunca sucediera porque claro en ese caso… "el amor si puede ser egoísta"…pero también reconoce que ella está cumpliendo lo que prometieron y ahora no le queda más que resignarse…lo peor es el auto castigo que se está infringiendo con querer casarse con la innombrable. Eliza…no es más mala porque no creo que pueda serlo…aunque quién sabe…si lo pienso mejor quizás sí. Y si Eleanor siempre al rescate de su rebelde ojalá que por fin lo hiciera entrar en razón. Gracias por continuar en la lectura y porque que te esté gustando la historia. Saludos y abrazos.

 **Blanca G:** Sii bastante intenso el dolor de Terry...todo en él es así…cuando "ama" y cuando "odia" también. Y si secuestrados y ahora te enteraste de los detalles y lo que falta se pondrá mejor. El engaño de Eliza no tiene nombre…Terry lo ve ya como algo inalcanzable…que lata...pero ceo que esa sacudida también tendrá algo positivo. Esa boda de pesadilla…hasta a mí…me las está provocando jajaja.

Saludos amiga…gracias por continuar en la lectura.

 **Dianley:** jajajaja!..."la carne de cerdo" no?...la verdad no sabría decirte quién es peor…porque a su manera son muy malas. Si claro que estaría regio…que Susannita…probara algo de su egoísmo y chantajes. Ves que la noticia de la fallida boda se neutralizó con el poder del dinero pero todo cabe en lo posible.

Saludos y gracias por continuar en la lectura.

 **Guest:** Gracias amiga por tus review…déjame tú nombre un día sí? Please!...

Vaya me halagas y es un gran cumplido que me consideres de esa forma que no sé si lo merezca…porque ves que soy nueva en el circuito de la escritura y eso crea en mí una gran responsabilidad de darles lo mejor que pueda. La verdad es que hago lo posible por escribir algo que les guste y que les interese…pero ante todo cuidando mucho los detalles de la gramática y narrativa para presentarles algo que ustedes se merecen y las actualizaciones lo más pronto posible…por respeto al tiempo y atención que dedican al leer...sé que es inevitable que eventualmente se nos vayan algunos errores de malos teclazos jaja...trato de minimizarlos en la edición pero siempre algunos se escapan.

Me complace saber que mi intención de promover los sentimientos en los personajes… se perciban reflejados en ustedes que leen. Muchas gracias por estar pendiente de mis actualizaciones. Lo siento!...te entiendo a mí la ansiedad también me mata y la espera me desespera jeje!...pero ves que para fines del desarrollo de la historia deben acontecer sucesos que no se pueden saltar….no es por hacerte sufrir ni a ninguna de las otras chicas…es por cuestión de la historia…ten paciencia y verás que los siguientes capítulos aunque se pondrá un poco tibia la cuestión cuando se prenda verás que va a arder.

Saludos amiga y gracias por continuar en la lectura y por tenerme paciencia…aunque ya quieras matarme de la desesperación. Abrazos.

 **Eli:** Si te comprendo…es por lo del asunto del chantaje en el que lo tienen esas dos de las Marlowe…que lo saben controlar bien con eso grrrr…lo sé es molesto y desespera…a veces dan ganas de darle de bofetadas para que reaccione…pero se han aprovechado de su generoso corazón. Y si claro que él es el único y verdadero que sufre con la misma intensidad en que ama a su rubia pecosa…y si lo de Candy…ese es otro asunto que tú si has logrado captar bien. La juventud de ellos…ese fue principalmente el motivo y la razón por la que tanto Susanna como la madre…se aprovecharon de ambos. La verdad que como madre Eleanor está haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a Terry del desastre. Ahhhh Eliza…lo de ella si que en verdad no tiene nombre…no le bastó ver a Candy sufrir…nooo!...hizo su viaje a Nueva York solo para terminar de congratularse en sus deseos de no dejar que nadie sea feliz y mira que regalo más cruel el que le llevó…sabía que con eso lo iba a herir de muerte. Bendiciones.

Gracias amiga por continuar en la lectura y también por tú paciencia. Saludos.

 **Gadamigrandchest:** Oh amiga…vaya sé que te hice llorar…porque igual a mi me costó mucho escribir esa parte del capítulo…hacerlo es como vivir con el personaje el sentimiento. Gracias por continuar en la lectura y bendiciones para ti también.

 **Sophie:** Tú también en las lágrimas amiga. Te parece que es el mismo Terry.

Qué bueno me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y la forma en que voy trabajando la historia. Gracias por continuar en la lectura. Saludos.

 **Inuyi:** Hola amiga…vaya no sé qué decirte…me ha tocado dar ya dos agradecimientos muy similares…me congratula grandemente tú comentario en relación a como escribo y desarrollo las historias…vaya lo del drama es que ves que yo soy una dramática sin remedio como ya lo he comentado antes.

Muy agradecida con todo lo que me escribes…yo sólo estoy tratando de hacer realidad una inquietud que siempre tuve…para serte sincera…si he escrito antes hace como 1000 años dinosaurios esos sí. No soy una jovencita y por eso te digo que fue hace tantos años. Pero lo mío a mis 13 años fue la poesía y aunque abandoné el género por muchos años…igual un día lo retomo.

Bueno me extendí demasiado y en verdad aprecio todo cuanto has escrito me halagas…pero no creo merecerlo pero siempre muchas gracias.

Agradezco que me sigas en la lectura y espero no decepcionarte como deseo no hacerlo con ninguna. Gracias por la motivación de continuar escribiendo y si puedo intentaré hacerlo mejor cada día..siempre que la inspiración fluya jajaja!

Cuidate y saludos.

 **Hakuouki:** Hola jajajaja…vaya a veces hasta me da pena con Susanna…todas le tienen un cariño que vaya!...pero si lamentablemente se ha aprovechado de esa triste situación para obligar a Terry como la misma señora Marlowe dijo: a quedarse a su lado para siempre…que mal!

"Claro el amor se da…se regala porque nace del fondo del corazón y aflora en nuestros mejores sentimientos para concederlo a esa persona amada, que nos corresponde de la misma manera porque estamos en completa sintonía". Cuando se obliga no es amor…es obsesión. Vaya nada más lindo que eso que dices…todo empieza con una linda y fugaz amistad que va creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte y cómplice…luego terminas por conocerle como nadie y por último amarle hasta la muerte. Vaya! qué romántico me has hecho recordar el amor que surgió entre mi esposo y yo…así empezó...y bueno afloró en un matrimonio después y la llegada de mis dos hijos que son nuestra alegría y el mejor regalo que la vida nos ha concedido "suspiro".

Gracias amiga por tu motivación a continuar…espero seguir haciéndolo y que ésta historia siga siendo de tú agrado. Cuidate y un abrazo muy fuerte.

 **Phambe:** Creo que es por la traducción de idiomas es que ha habido un cruce con lo de Terry…no es que él piense en casarse con Susanna y buscar a Candy luego…es sólo que ahora ve que aunque haga lo que haga…ya no puede resolver lo que antes no hizo y es de lo que se lamenta. Por eso resignado ha pensado que lo que merece es autocastigarse al casarse con Susanna y sufrir el resto de su vida por lo que no se atrevió a hacer. En el capítulo pasado quedaron muchas cosas al aire que más adelante comprenderás mejor.

Si claro que estuvo desgarrador el capítulo lo comprendo bien y la verdad es difícil hacer sufrir a un personaje…al que lo único que quieres hacer es abrazarlo y consolarlo…hacerlo reír y también feliz.

Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que sigas en la lectura.

Saludos

Bises pour toi.

* * *

 **Y bueno como siempre el saludo final.**

************************************************Muchas gracias a todas las anónimas.

*********************************************A las que me agregan a las diferentes opciones de FF.

******************************************A las visitantes que se dan la vuelta por curiosidad.

****************************************Y a todas en general.

 **QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA. BENDICIONES PARA TODAS**

 **Abrazos de oso : )**

… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…. ; )**

 **Sayonara…..(hasta luego)**

(Nos leemos el próximo viernes o sábado… ya saben por si algo sale mal : )

Ps. Y como siempre…las disculpas del caso por los errores que encuentren. : )

También porque tuve unas complicaciones y hasta ésta hora estoy actualizando.

Mil disculpas.


	7. Una mente siniestra

**CAPITULO VII: "MAQUIAVELO"**

El verano se presentaba caluroso y soleado en todo el país; los árboles vestidos de verdes hojas y flores de dulces fragancias se erguían orgullosos con sus frutos multicolores. Cielos azules despejados y dorados días que iluminaban con más intensidad las tardes de la estación, invitaban a las parejas de enamorados a dar largos paseos por los parques armonizados con el canto maravilloso de las pequeñas aves.

El calor de los rayos de sol del brillante verano no eran lo suficientemente cálidos para derretir el hielo que envolvía el gélido corazón de Terence Granchester. El estreno de su más reciente obra había sido un gran éxito personal y profesional, así como para todo el elenco y miembros de la compañía Stratford tal como lo anunciaban los periódicos de la ciudad. Paradójicamente, su vida privada era todo lo contrario, un caos total, él no podía estar más de acuerdo que en los últimos años todo apestaba en su amarga existencia, la puñalada mortal se la había dado un insignificante papel venido de las manos del más malévolo ser que podía existir —Pensaba con desprecio.

La noche del viernes pasado el día del estreno había sido la fecha en que su sentencia se había dictado. Al día siguiente, su amorosa madre y única en saber todo lo que le acontecía y preocuparse realmente por lo que sucedía, lo acompañó sin apartarse durante el día consolándolo y brindándole todo el cariño y calor que necesitaba su herido corazón. Ese domingo siguiente había sido el peor que recordaba de su corta existencia, con veinticinco años de edad ya había conocido muy bien la crueldad del desengaño y el desprecio. No obstante, nada lo había preparado en su difícil camino de amargura a lo que aún le faltaba por vivir. Una pequeña caja era la portadora de la más terrible noticia que había deseado fervientemente que nunca llegara.

Con ojos irritados de cansancio y ojerosos salió de su apartamento esa mañana de lunes, esperanzado porque la vida por un pequeño instante se compadeciera de él y se encontrará con algo que la cortara para siempre. Su suerte era tan mala —Pensó con fastidio—, que nada se le cruzó por el camino por lo que decidió no dañársela a nadie con sus fallidos pensamientos de fatalidad.

Con esa maraña en su cabeza llegó hasta las puertas del teatro donde ya lo esperaba para su mala fortuna, un ser igual de despreciable y atormentador como lo era la muerte para la gente que disfrutaba de gran felicidad.

Mientras Candy luchaba valientemente esa semana por terminar de salir avante de una enfermedad que cobraba cientos de vida sin piedad. Terry tendría que batallar arduamente con un personaje maligno que había regresado de su pasado con el único fin de atormentarlo, hasta hacerlo ceder a sus locas obsesiones que para ese momento ignoraba inocentemente.

De principio al llegar no se dio cuenta de la presencia porque todos sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en una verde mirada. Con desgano y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se dirigió hacia el interior del teatro, cabizbajo y meditabundo continuó su caminar hasta que un tirón a su brazo lo sacó de su momento.

 *** LUNES ***

—Hola Terry —La exasperante voz femenina que escuchó le causó escalofríos de repulsión. Detuvo sus pasos y se tomó un par de segundos para contener sus deseos de convertirse en un asesino primerizo.

—Pensé que aún faltaba para el día de brujas —respondió soltándose con brusquedad, ignorándola con la mirada.

—¿No te da gusto verme? —contestó con burla.

—Tú lo has dicho y no te estoy viendo —afirmó él, retomando su caminar.

—Dime Terry, ¿te gustó mi regalo? —preguntó sonriendo con sarcasmo. El joven castaño detuvo su andar y se volvió para quedar de frente a ella.

—Eliza, ¿qué quieres? —Ignoró su pregunta y la cuestionó, usando sus magníficos dotes histriónicos y no demostrar ninguna emoción que sabía le daría a la joven el placer de verlo destruido.

—Nada, solo saludarte y quizás invitarte a tomar el té, también saber si te gustó mi regalo estoy segura que es algo que apreciarás mucho —contestó viéndose las uñas.

—Déjame decirte que no me interesa tomar el té contigo y que tú regalo, apesta igual que tú —respondió Terry, sin ninguna consideración y usando el peor tono de desprecio.

—Eres un malagradecido —Se quejó ella, fingiendo indignación—, he venido de tan lejos para hacerte un favor y ¿así me lo pagas?

—¿Y qué favor se supone que me has hecho? —La cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada severa. Por su mente solo pasaba el deseo de tomarla del brazo y aventarla a la calle. Pero se contuvo.

—Te dije que Candice era una oportunista, que poco le importaste que se ha casado por el amor al dinero de su ahora esposo —Lo picó triunfante de haber llamado su atención.

—¡Y eso a mí que me importa! —respondió tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Sentía la ira del desamor corriendo velozmente por sus venas y alterando la poca estabilidad que aún lo mantenía con cordura.

—Creo que mucho —dijo sonriendo, la pelirroja—. ¡Ay Terry!, sólo fuiste uno más de todos los tontos que pensaron que Candy era una chica buena y _desinteresada_ —añadió mordazmente.

—Lo que ella haga con su vida me tiene sin cuidado —respondió sin sentir realmente lo que decía, no iba a darle gusto de verlo herido.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —Lo cuestionó con miradas coquetas—. No te creo —afirmó negando con el dedo índice burlonamente.

—Lo que creas o no me importa muy poco, Eliza. Si ella se casó que bien yo también lo haré dentro de muy poco —Contraatacó, escudando su corazón adolorido utilizó la arrogancia como mejor sabía hacerlo para esconder sus sentimientos.

—Ahora ya se debe de encontrar disfrutando de su luna de miel —Eliza, lanzó el comentario mordaz para atizar el fuego que veía aparecer en sus apagados ojos azules.

Eso era algo que no había querido pensar él, su pecosa en brazos de otro en situaciones que ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar. Pero allí estaba su verdugo para hacerlo sentir miserable. Espero unos segundos para no sujetarla por el cuello y apretar lentamente.

—¿Y a eso has venido?, a decirme que tú prima sí se ha casado. Y dime ¿tú también estás casada o gozas de ser la solterona más despreciable de Chicago? —Le respondió devolviéndole con burla la insolencia.

—¡A ti que te importa!, no vine a hablar de mí, sino de tú querida Candy —contestó sin poder contener la furia.

—¡Oh, parece que he dicho algo que te incomoda, Eliza! —afirmó triunfante de encontrar su punto débil—, no me digas, no ha habido un hombre decente que se fije en ti.

—Ese no es el tema, te he dicho que vine a hablarte de Candy.

—Sí, ya lo oí —dijo Terry, con burla—, pero da la casualidad que prefiero que hablemos de ti. ¿Qué pasa Eliza, ni tu elegante apellido ni todo el dinero de tú familia han podido comprarte un marido?, claro es que nadie quiere casarse con una víbora.

—No he venido a que me insultes —respondió lanzándole miradas asesinas.

—¡Por supuesto que no, has pretendido venir a burlarte de mí! —exclamó mirándola con enojo—, eres lo más despreciable que he conocido y gozas ensañándote con los que se dejan, pero conmigo no puedes Eliza, será mejor que te vayas antes de que pierda la paciencia y se me olvide que soy un caballero —La amenazó apretando los dientes.

—Aunque no lo digas sé que te duele que esa "huérfanita arrimada" se haya casado con otro, que te haya olvidado porque solo eres un actor que no podía darle lo que a ella siempre le ha interesado, _el dinero_ —Lo atacó con enojo.

—Al menos ella es hermosa y encontró un estúpido que cumpliera sus caprichos, pero tú ni siquiera te has podido comprar un marido —Le contestó elevando la voz y atrayendo la atención de algunos de los trabajadores del teatro.

—Claro ella se consiguió fácilmente un marido millonario porque es una _libertina_ , quién sabe con cuántos más se vendió —Gritó con furia.

—¡Cállate Eliza! —respondió apretando los puños. Aunque se hubiera casado la pecosa, no iba a permitir que la insultara.

—¡Ja!, ¿te duele la verdad, querido? —Se burló con más saña.

—Será mejor que te vayas, no sé cuánto más podré contenerme —La amenazó Terry, caminando para estrechar la distancia. Sus ojos brillaban de la ira que contenía y sus manos temblaban de furia.

—¿Qué pasa Terry, que son esos gritos? —Se escuchó la voz de Karen asustada. Al entrar, encontró a la pareja discutiendo y sus voces se escuchaban por todo el vestíbulo.

Las miradas de enfrentamiento entre Terry y Eliza eran feroces, la joven castaña se aproximó lentamente hacia su compañero y trato de llamar nuevamente su atención.

—Terry, ¿por qué están haciendo todo este escándalo? —Lo cuestionó. A pocos pasos después de Karen apareció la figura masculina de Roger Oliver, el novio de Karen.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendido de la escena tensa que veía.

—Es mejor que no te metas, Karen —respondió Terry sin quitar la mirada asesina que tenía sobre Eliza.

—Me voy pero volveré, cariño —dijo Eliza, sonriéndole con sarcasmo.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas, la próxima vez no creo que pueda contenerme —respondió el castaño, sin bajar la guardia.

—Ya lo comprobaremos —contestó Eliza, dedicándole una sonrisa de burla. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar buscando la salida del teatro. Antes de retirarse escuchó la potente voz de Terry.

—Te lo advierto, Eliza, no vuelvas a cruzarte por mi camino o te arrepentirás —La amenazó nuevamente. Eliza se encogió de hombros y salió sin ninguna prisa.

Todos quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, Karen y Roger veían a Terry estremecerse del enojo que contenía, esperaron a verlo relajarse un poco y el interrogatorio de su compañera dio inicio.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Terry, quién es ella? —Lo cuestionó preocupada.

—Una víbora pantanera —respondió él actor, sin agregar más.

—¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? —preguntó Karen, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él.

—Nada que te interese —contestó intentado empezar a caminar.

—Terry, te ves mal —Intervino Roger, cruzándose en su camino.

—Será mejor que te muevas, no estoy de humor —Negó Terry, con la cabeza y con una mirada severa. Roger se hizo a un lado al ver que no conseguiría nada con obstaculizarle el paso.

Los jóvenes lo vieron retirarse del lugar dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su camerino, después de unos segundos hicieron lo mismo con una pequeña y silenciosa conversación.

—Me pregunto ¿quién será esa mujer? —Inquirió Karen, pensativa—, nunca había visto a Terry tan furioso desde que lo conozco —añadió dirigiendo la mirada a su novio.

—Yo tampoco —Negó Roger, con la cabeza—, aunque no tengo tanto tiempo como tú de conocerlo.

—Quizás era algún familiar de Susanna —afirmó ella—, es la única capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerlo enojar tanto.

—Quizás —respondió Roger, dudoso.

—No pienso quedarme con la duda —aseguró Karen, con un brillo en los ojos—, después del ensayo iremos a hablar con él.

—Será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo, Karen —Le sugirió Roger, tomándola del brazo—, Terry, no está para tus tonterías e interrogatorios hoy.

—Estás insinuando que soy tonta —Se quejó la castaña, fingiendo indignación.

—No cariño —respondió el pelinegro, sonriéndole—, pero a veces puedes ser peor que una pesadilla con tus interrogatorios, si lo sabré yo —añadió.

—¡Va!, ingleses —dijo Karen, con un ademán de burla—, ustedes tienen un extraño carácter y humor.

—No somos extraños —Sonrió divertido el joven, que también era inglés—, es que tú eres un caso especial.

—Claro que soy especial y muy especial —afirmó Karen, con arrogancia y pestañeando con coquetería—, soy única —Presumió arreglándose el cabello.

—Seguro que eres única —confirmó abrazándola con cariño—, qué haría el mundo con muchas más como que tú —añadió sonriéndole divertido.

—¡Oye no te pases! —Se quejó dándole un golpe en el antebrazo—, mejor ve a tu camerino antes que te de una paliza —Lo amenazó Karen, con su puño.

—Está bien preciosa, me rindo —Roger, levantó sus manos—, te veo en el escenario —Se despidió con un beso en su mejilla.

—Sí, mejor vete —Lo apuró con un suave empujón.

Lo vio alejarse y retomó sus pasos, pero no a su camerino sino al de su malhumorado y arrogante compañero. Respiró profundo y sin llamar a la puerta entró de golpe.

—¡Rayos Karen! —exclamó Terry, sorprendido con la camisa desabotonada y el torso al descubierto en un intento por quitársela—, por qué no tocas antes de entrar —Se quejó, uniendo los extremos con sus manos. La joven lanzó unas carcajadas sin avergonzarse.

—Por favor, Terry. No me digas que alguien como tú le avergüenza que lo vean sin ropa, ¡Ay! —exclamó y corrigió—, quiero decir intentando desvestirse, además no vi nada que no haya visto antes —Se burló sin volverse.

—No tengo por qué enterarme de lo que hagan tú y tú novio, ¡así que vete de aquí! —La echó caminando hacia la puerta.

—Espera, Terry —dijo Karen, en tono serio—, dejemos las bromas. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con esa mujer? —Lo cuestionó caminando para sentarse en el banco frente al espejo de la marquesa.

—Karen, porque no buscas hacer algo más importante que andar hurgando en mi vida privada —respondió Terry, con una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la otra indicándole la salida.

—Vamos Terry, sólo quiero ayudarte y comprender qué fue lo que pasó allá fuera, tú no pierdes de esa forma los estribos. Además te fuiste de la cena el viernes, Roger y yo fuimos a buscarte a tu apartamento para saber si estabas bien y nadie respondió, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? —Lo inquirió Karen, cruzándose de brazos ignorando sus amenazas.

—No te vas a ir ¿verdad? —replicó Terry, negando con la cabeza.

—Sabes bien que no —afirmó ella, muy segura.

—Está bien —aceptó Terry, con fastidio rodando los ojos. Karen podía ser una verdadera molestia, pero finalmente era la única amiga confiable y conocía más de su vida que cualquier otro.

—Entonces siéntate y cuéntame todo lo que pasó, no te saltes ningún detalle, quiero saberlo todo —Ordenó indicándole que tomara asiento frente a ella.

—Claro señorita Klaisse, lo que usted orden —contestó Terry, con sarcasmo haciendo un saludo militar.

Caminó hasta el taburete de piel negro abotonándose la camisa y se dejó caer con pesadez, tomó aire varias veces y dándose valor dio inicio a su dolorosa confesión. Evitando dar más detalles de lo necesario y de los que deseaba decir, le habló con franqueza sobre la visita de Eliza, la horrible y devastadora noticia que le había llevado ese ser maligno y todo lo sucedido el fin de semana, por momentos se cortaban sus palabras sentía que su poca capacidad de disimular lo abandonaría y se quedaba en silencio por segundos, para luego retomar la conversación. Karen lo veía atentamente sin poder dar crédito a todo cuanto escuchaba, fueron varios minutos que para el castaño se convirtieron en horas y horas eternas, dolorosas.

—¡No puedo creer lo que me has dicho! —dijo Karen, rompiendo el silencio que había quedado luego de la trágica confesión.

—Eliza, es verdaderamente despreciable goza con el dolor ajeno, estoy seguro que sólo vino a burlarse de mi —respondió Terry, poniéndose de pie.

—Y ¿qué piensas hacer? —Lo inquirió Karen, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿De qué? —La cuestionó él, sin poder comprender su pregunta.

—De todo —afirmó la castaña, como si se encontraran en perfecta sintonía con sus pensamientos—, Candy sea ha casado y tú pronto pretendes hacerlo con alguien a quién no amas, ¿piensas seguir con esa tontería? —Lo inquirió con molestia en su rostro incrédulo.

—No tengo otra opción, es lo que se espera que haga, además… —dijo el castaño, haciendo una pausa para respirar profundo y continuar—, ella ya le pertenece a alguien más y lo que pude haber hecho es historia, perdí mi oportunidad —afirmó con el corazón palpitándole y bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

—¡Eres un tonto, Terry!—apuntó Karen, con fastidio tirando de su vestido—, por qué rayos esperaste a que se casara con alguien más cuando tú estás que no respiras y mueres de amor por ella sólo hay que verte para darse cuenta, ¡te ves horrible!. Lo peor —aseguró—, a punto de cometer otra tontería igual de grande casándote con…Susanna —concluyó con un ademán de desprecio.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga ahora? —La interrogó molesto levantando la cabeza para verla—, que busque a Candy, ¿y me la robe? —agregó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no se te ocurrió eso antes?, tonto Romeo —respondió Karen, levantándose y caminó para golpearlo en el brazo y continuó con tono suspicaz—. Pero sí podrías buscarla, hasta donde recuerdo tú enfermera favorita parecía muy enamorada de ti.

—¿Y qué le digo cuando la encuentre brillante, Karen?, ¡ah, sí! —exclamó con burla y tratando de imitar la voz de Karen continuó—. _Hola Candy, disculpa que haya esperado hasta que te casaste para venir a buscarte y decirte que no he podido olvidarte, quiero que abandones a tú esposo y te fugues conmigo._

—Eres más tonto de lo que pensé, Terry. Además yo no hablo así, para ser un gran actor haces muy mal las imitaciones —Se quejó indignada—. Mi sugerencia es que podrías buscarla y quizás te confiese que se casó con alguien más para olvidarte y así no cometas tú también el mismo error.

—¿Eso en qué me ayudaría, según tú? _—_ La cuestionó él, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Pero tengo que decírtelo como si fueras un niño? —Lo cuestionó la castaña, y lo miró incrédula—, si ella se casó con alguien que no ama, podría pedir la anulación.

—Te has puesto a pensar en ese diminuto cerebro que tienes —dijo Terry, y le dio un par de golpes suaves con el puño cerrado en la cabeza, después de levantarse de su lugar. Ella se quejó y le aventó la mano _—_ , si se casó es porque me olvidó y sólo haré el ridículo, además está de viaje en su luna de miel.

—¿Y si no lo hizo y ni siquiera ha consumado su matrimonio? —Karen, ignoró la premisa de la luna de miel—, podría anularlo fácilmente —afirmó viéndolo a los ojos y sonrío con picardía.

—Estás loca Karen, será mejor que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo —Le pidió y tomándola del brazo la arrastró hacia la salida—, no me ayudas en nada con tus brillantes ideas, lo único que puedo hacer es continuar con mis planes y dejar que ella sea feliz con quien haya escogido, es algo que le debo y le hice prometerme.

—Piénsalo Terry, quizás no es tarde aún —respondió Karen, después de cruzar la puerta.

—Sí claro, seguro que estará esperando porque yo vaya a buscarla y me la lleve de los brazos de su esposo —afirmó él, al quedarse solo con una mirada triste.

El ensayo dio inicio y el tema se olvidó entre los dos compañeros. A la hora de la comida Terry permaneció encerrado en su camerino sin probar alimentos, sin aceptar la visita de nadie y menos firma de autógrafos para sus admiradores. Lo cierto era que aunque descabelladas las ideas de Karen no parecían tan absurdas al final —Pensó mientras se encontraba recostado en su cómodo sofá.

—Pero claro —Se dijo en voz baja.

Se puso de pie y caminó por la pequeña habitación pasándose la mano por la cara, una y otro vez. Regresó a la marquesa y viéndose al espejo siguió cuestionándose. "Voy le echo a perder la vida a Candy confesándole mi amor por ella ¿y luego qué, qué hago con Susanna?, ni modo que le pida que la adoptemos", se burló de sus palabras. "Olvídalo Terry, resignante a que eres el tonto que todos creen y deja tranquila a Candy, ella merece ser feliz y si tú no lo eres te aguantas por bruto", dijo apretando los dientes conteniendo el enojo y la frustración que sentía por su inútil vida y su amor fallido.

Durante el ensayo de la tarde todos se percataron con mayor atención de los cambios de carácter que lo acompañaban. Por momentos parecía distraído y en una ocasión Robert se había acercado para preguntarle sobre su estado de humor poco transigente. Por la noche la función salió impecable como siempre, nadie se percató de la enorme tristeza y agonía que lo consumia muy lentamente.

Terminada la función se apresuró a salir del teatro a hurtadillas evitando al público y por supuesto a su entrometida compañera de tablas. Sin poder eludir más la responsabilidad que tenía con Susanna, se preparó anímicamente para ese primer encontronazo luego de haberse retirado de la cena abandonándola y los días que había faltado a sus visitas, tratando de recoger y pegar los pedazos de su corazón que seguían separados y sangrando, y así se dirigió a la casa de su rubia prometida.

Llegó a la casa de las Marlowe, esperando lo peor y llamó a la puerta.

—Señor Terence, buenas noches ya lo están esperando —Le anunció la mucama con cara de susto. Dos días había sido testigo de los gritos de furia de la señora Marlowe, y los berrinches de Susanna al tirar todo cuando se le pusiera en frente y evadir un pequeño florero que por pocos centímetros había evitado que hiciera contacto con su cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Lili —respondió el castaño, suspirando profundamente—. ¿Están de muy mal humor? —preguntó inocentemente. Por supuesto que debían estar que no las calentaba el sol.

—Sí señor, desde hace dos días —Le informó la mujer sintiendo pesar por él. Recordó las notas que había llevado al apartamento del castaño por orden de la furiosa señora Marlowe y que él había ignorado.

—Bueno —respondió Terry, resignado—, no queda de otra que enfrentar a las fieras —concluyó respirando con pesadez. La mujer asintió con una mueca y sin más lo dejó proseguir su camino.

Cada paso que daba acercándose parecía sentirlo como si pesara tanto como todos los males del mundo. Se obligó a recordar el motivo por el que cada noche debía asistir a sus visitas sin siquiera desearlo, _una promesa_ —Se dijo con tristeza—, continuó su camino y sus pasos fueron escuchados por la señora Marlowe que amable y amistosamente le gritó fúrica desde el interior de la sala con el rostro desfigurado.

—Es usted un patán, Terence —Se aproximó a él, para reclamarle a gritos más efusivamente—, un desobligado, dejar a mi hija sola en esa recepción, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —Lo inquirió muy molesta.

Terence no dijo nada y la observó con recelo por unos segundos en que evaluó la magnitud de su respuesta, el día había sido terrible aún no se recuperaba de la mala noticia y la amargura que deambulaba en su corazón, la visita de Eliza por la mañana no había sido precisamente el mejor momento de su vida. Y ahora tener que afrontarlas era demasiado para su volátil temperamento. Dirigió su mirada a Susanna, quién con rostro de disgusto parecía apoyar a su madre con una sonrisa de triunfo que concluyó por irritar verdaderamente al castaño, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía contra ellas. Era cierto que ignoraban el dolor que llevaba internamente como una penitencia y aunque eran producto de sus malas decisiones, las Marlowe, formaban parte muy importante dentro de toda la gama de sus tormentos. Y después de unos segundos respondió.

—¡Cállese, señora Marlowe! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido—. Estoy harto de escuchar todo el tiempo sus reclamos, le agradecería que saliera y nos dejara solos —Le pidió con una mirada asesina.

—Está loco si cree que voy a dejarlo solo con, mi hija —respondió sin inmutarse.

—O sale o le obligo a salir —La amenazó dando un paso al frente sin bajar la mirada.

—Terry ¿qué piensas que estás haciendo?, no puedes hablarle de esa manera a mi madre —Le reclamó Susanna, con cierto temor. La expresión del joven actor era verdaderamente severa.

—Siempre supe que era un grosero, no entiendo Susanna como puedes amar a éste hombre —Se quejó la señora Marlowe muy molesta, con un gesto de desprecio.

—Sí, Susanna como puedes amarme si soy un grosero y un patán —respondió el castaño, con burla—. Será mejor que consiga a alguien que esté a la altura de, su princesa —añadió con negro sarcasmo y una reverencia socarrona.

—Mamá, será mejor que salgas y me dejes sola con, Terry —Le pidió temerosa de la actitud de su prometido que tenía un fiero enfrentamiento de miradas con su futura suegra; eso si no era que en ese momento el castaño, tiraba todo por la borda sin importarle, pensó espantada la rubia.

—No, no saldré de aquí, lo que tenga que decir quiero escucharlo yo también —afirmó tajante su progenitora, sin moverse un solo centímetro.

—Disculpe señora, pero mi prometida es Susanna, a usted no tengo por qué darle cuenta de mis actos —replicó el castaño, con la misma actitud molesta.

—¡Yo soy la madre de Susanna, y es mi derecho! —Exigió la señora, sin dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Quiere decir que el día que me case con ella, ¿también lo haré con usted y tendremos que llevarla a la luna de miel para que la comparta con nosotros? —La inquirió Terry, sonriendo con descarada burla. Ni siquiera quería una "luna de miel" con Susanna mucho menos con la madre de compañía.

—¡Qué dice insolente, cómo se atreve! —Se acercó para abofetearlo. Terry le detuvo la mano y con un fuerte tirón la sacó de la pequeña sala de un empujón, se apresuró y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo. Y luego desvió su mirada hacia su flamante prometida que tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

—Y bien Susanna, estamos solos ¿también tienes algún insulto para mí? —La cuestionó serio, su prometido. Afuera se podían escuchar los gritos y golpes a la puerta de la señora Marlowe.

—Eres un grosero, Terry —Le recalcó la rubia, molesta—, se te olvida que estas en la casa de mi madre, ¿cómo te atreves a ordenarle y echarla? —añadió con sollozos.

—Escúchame bien Susanna, estoy harto que tú madre se meta todo el tiempo en mi vida y no me dé un respiro, ¡no soy su títere! —Terry, ignoró premeditadamente las palabras de su prometida y continuó—. Te recuerdo que es tú madre, no la mía —Le aclaró con fastidio y luego se dirigió a la puerta le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño y dirigió sus palabras a la persona que se encontraba gritando como desquiciada detrás de ésta—. ¡Señora, quiere callarse de una vez por todas, vaya a buscar algo mejor que hacer, deje de estar de metida escuchando conversaciones que no le importan!

Los gritos y los golpes cesaron, la señora Marlowe del otro lado de la puerta indignada y furiosa prefirió alejarse y dejar la absurda pelea que sostenía con quién fuera a convertirse en su futuro yerno para su desgracia.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Terry? —preguntó indignada, la rubia de ojos azules—. Me dejas abandonada en la fiesta, no te apareces hasta hoy y vienes con un humor de perros que no hay quién te diga nada, cuando soy yo la que debería estar ofendida —Gritó en medio de sollozos.

El castaño por un momento se sintió avergonzado y conmovido por provocar el llanto de su frágil prometida. Pero la sangre hervía en sus venas y la frustración era su vestimenta de batalla, la actitud de su futura suegra había sido el detonante de su fiera actitud y había despertado nuevamente al monstruo de impotencia que lo estaba carcomiendo. Respiró profundamente varias veces y exhaló con fuerza para dejar salir el enojo que aún contenía débilmente, intentó controlar sus instintos y serenarse, debía dar una explicación a sus actos pasados que ni él mismo sabía lo que diría ni lo que debía explicar.

—Comprendo que estés molesta y confundida por mi actitud —Empezó, tomó una pequeña cantidad de aire que dejó salir lentamente y prosiguió—, tuve una emergencia y me vi en la necesidad de retirarme sin poder disculparme —añadió. Los malos recuerdos se aglomeraron de nuevo en su mente y empuñó con fuerza sus manos para contenerse.

—¡¿Cuál fue esa emergencia?! —preguntó Susanna, imperiosa.

—¡Eh! —respondió confundido, no tenía una respuesta inmediata para esa pregunta. Al menos no que fuera una diferente a la realidad del cual no deseaba decirle nada.

—Sí, quiero saber ¿cuál fue esa emergencia? —Lo cuestionó la rubia muy seria, dejándose caer en el respaldo de su silla de ruedas con los brazos cruzados. El castaño sintió estar frente al juez esperando su sentencia.

—Una emergencia, Susanna —contestó sin querer dar más explicaciones. Explicaciones que no deseaba darle a nadie y menos a ella.

—Esa no es una respuesta valedera, Terry. No creo que fueras capaz de abandonar una fiesta tan importante como esa, por algo sin importancia, dime ¿cuál fue la emergencia? —Insistió empezando a molestarse.

—¿Por qué insistes? —respondió con fastidio, él—, estoy aquí para disculparme y ya ¿no es suficiente? —La encaró arqueando la ceja.

—¡No, no es suficiente!, soy tú prometida y muy pronto tú esposa, tengo el derecho de saber todo lo concerniente a ti —aseguró con tono de pertenencia, Susanna.

—Vas a ser mi esposa únicamente Susanna, no la dueña de mi vida. Confórmate con que te diga que tuve una emergencia ¡y no me cuestiones más! —Exigió Terry, molesto levantando la voz. Esa manía de Susanna por sentirlo de su propiedad terminó por acabar con la poca tolerancia que luchaba por conservar y respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Las palabras de Terry estremecieron a la rubia de impotencia y dolor, se sintió más ofendida y herida que nunca, su atractivo prometido no la amaba como ella deseaba obviamente y nunca lo haría. En realidad ¿para qué engañarse?, los años le habían concedido tristemente ver la realidad de su muy precaria relación, una donde solo ella brindaba el amor suficiente para al menos subsistir y no hundirse en el mar de la indiferencia. Allí estaba de frente a ese hombre que no tenía corazón porque sabía muy bien que no le pertenecía a él, una rubia de ojos verdes se lo había llevado hace mucho tiempo durante el invierno haciéndola sentir la más miserable de las mujeres por elección propia. Allí estaba él, obligado por una deuda de vida que lejos de unirlos lo alejaba cada día más de ella. Bajó la cabeza buscando en las profundidades de su ser el coraje necesario para un chantaje más, una vez más haría uso de lo que mejor sabía hacer, _actuar._ Su voz estalló en un grito de furia.

—¡No tienes porqué humillarme! —Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mientras con furia retorcía la tela de su vestido—. Sé que nunca te he importado, que lo único que te une a mi es el agradecimiento y una obligación, pero al menos ¡respétame! —Le exigió con una fría mirada.

—¿Qué, que te respete? —respondió confundido—, ¿de qué hablas? —La cuestionó Terry, sin poder comprender de lo que hablaba.

—No te hagas el tonto, crees que no me enteré que te fuiste con una mujer —respondió indignada.

—¿Con una mujer, pero qué rayos estas diciendo? —preguntó él, exasperado—. ¿Qué mujer?

—Sí, todos te vieron salir del salón acompañado de una mujer —afirmó Susanna, llorando—, podrías ser más discreto y no invitar a tus amantes a las mismas actividades a las que yo asisto.

El castaño meditó por un momento y sonrió con ironía al recordar que su madre era quien lo había acompañado a la salida.

—¡Eres un cínico! —Lo acusó con un grito, rompiendo el recuerdo del castaño—, te burlas de mí y te ríes al recordar a esa mujerzuela que es tú amante.

—Te equivocas, Susanna —Le corrigió Terry, exasperado—, y no vuelvas a llamarla mujerzuela, esa mujer era mi madre —aclaró molesto.

—Y crees que voy a creerte, estoy sentada en una silla de ruedas, pero no soy tonta.

—¿Sabes qué? —La inquirió el castaño, acercándose a ella—, no me importa si lo crees o no, ya te dije que era mi madre. No pienso darte más explicaciones, hoy tuve un día muy difícil y lo único que deseo es llegar a mi casa y dormir para siempre —Sentenció con fastidio.

—Claro que no te importa lo que piense, sólo soy una inválida a la que nadie le interesa, tú sólo sientes lástima por mí —Se quejó ella, con amargura.

De nuevo recurría al chantaje que lo había mantenido atado a su lado por tanto tiempo, la culpa que le hacía sentir era su mejor arma y sabía muy bien que le funcionaba utilizarla en el momento justo, y ese instante era el indicado.

La sangre se le heló al castaño al escuchar las palabras de Susanna y todo el calor de la furia se congeló en un instante. Ella sabía muy bien dónde golpearlo y sacudirlo hasta hacerlo quebrantarse. Terry cerró los ojos en clara señal de resignación y bajó la cabeza derrotado por sus propios sentimientos de culpa, empuñando ambas manos tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, respiró pausadamente varias veces intentado recuperar el aire que había exhalado de golpe al escucharla.

—Susanna, en verdad esa mujer era mi madre —Le aclaró una vez más, levantando la mirada—, no tengo ninguna amante si eso es lo que te angustia.

—Es verdad, Terry. Me lo puedes prometer, ¿no me engañas con nadie? —Lo inquirió con angustia, la rubia.

—No Susanna, nunca podría hacerlo —afirmó. No era precisamente por consideración a ella que jamás lo haría, era por una rubia pecosa y una promesa que le pesaba como una maldición.

—Te creo Terry, será mejor que dejemos ésta discusión —La rubia abandonó el llanto y le habló con serenidad, sabía que no debía presionar mucho y exasperarlo—. Supongo que la emergencia tuvo que ver con tú madre —Insistió.

—Sí —Mintió sin más fuerzas para continuar con la discusión.

—Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, te ves terrible ojeroso y cansado, ¿no dormiste bien, es muy serio el problema de tú madre? —De nuevo lo cuestionó, estaba empecinada en conocer el motivo por el que madre e hijo habían abandonado la celebración.

—No, no dormí bien y sí, es complicado el problema —Mintió de nuevo—, comprenderás que no puedo decirte nada, es algo de su vida privada y no me corresponde andar divulgándolo —concluyó.

—Claro que comprendo —Le sonrió Susanna, comprensiva—, ahora vete a descansar, te espero mañana.

Aprovechando la mentira que se había formado, Terry pensó astutamente sacarle partido al asunto en su propio interés por encontrar la paz que aún no lograba alcanzar; y así decidió continuarla a su favor.

—Susy —dijo Terry, con voz pasiva aguantando el aire—, como has sido tan comprensiva creo que no te molestará que los próximos días no venga a visitarte, quisiera estar con mi madre estos días que me necesita —concluyó, exhalando lentamente.

—¿Entonces es un problema serio? —Lo interrogó con curiosidad de nuevo.

—Algo así, por eso quisiera poder apoyarla en estos momentos, ¿si no te molesta?

—Claro que no —afirmó ella, fingiendo tranquilidad. Por supuesto que le molestaba, pero no podía seguir presionándolo o corría el riesgo de que él tirara todo a la basura y la abandonara.

—Bueno, entonces en cuanto se sienta mejor, vendré a verte —aseguró el castaño. Satisfecho internamente de su logro y feliz de poder librarse de ella y su madre por unos días.

—Espero que no sea mucho tiempo, ya falta poco para la boda y necesito que tomemos decisiones en algunas cosas y ambos estemos de acuerdo —dijo Susanna.

—Todo lo que tú decidas para mí estará bien —aceptó Terry, sin darle importancia—. Tú sólo dile a la planeadora lo que quieres y recuérdale que le daré un pago extra por su trabajo —Le indicó más tranquilo y complacido de poder disfrutar de un respiro.

—Está bien, si necesito algo le pediré a mi madre que vaya al teatro a buscarte —afirmó Susanna, con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, aunque estoy seguro que no será necesario —Le aseguró Terry, sonriendo levemente—. Buenas noches Susy, que descanses —Se despidió y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

—Espero que Eleanor resuelva pronto su problema, dale saludos de mi parte —respondió tomándolo de la mano.

—De tú parte se los doy —aseguró soltándose de la mano de ella, sutilmente—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Terry, que descanses y sueña conmigo —Se despidió con una brillante sonrisa.

"No lo creo, estoy harto de las pesadillas", pensó él, sonriéndole también.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y sin decir más abandonó la casa de las Marlowe como si fuera perseguido por una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Lo único que su cuerpo y su mente le pedían a gritos, era regresar al único lugar dónde podía dejar escapar tranquilamente todos sus conflictos y frustraciones sin ser molestado, _su santuario_ , _su refugio, su obscuro y silencioso apartamento_.

 *** MARTES ***

La mañana del lunes la recordaba aún con amargo pesar, el resto del día había sido igual de espantoso, pero la noche en la casa de su prometida y su querida suegra había sido por completo, grotesco. Deseaba fervientemente que ese martes fuera menos calamitoso, el descanso que había conseguido para su alma y su psiquis al habilidosamente haberse zafado de la obligación de visitar a su prometida, le ayudara a encontrar la paz al desasosiego que le causaba el matrimonio de la rubia pecosa, esa infame noticia que lo hacía encender de frustración y desesperación.

Salió de su casa sin probar alimento, tenía aun el estómago revuelto de la noche anterior y prefirió tomar un vaso de agua para calmar las molestias, se prometió que más tarde haría tregua con su organismo y se dirigió al teatro con el ánimo bajo los suelos. Al llegar hizo su entrada como siempre con mucha cautela y evitando a los reporteros bajo un disfraz absurdo pero útil, entró al vestíbulo y se despojó de las piezas de utilería, recordó con una pequeña sonrisa como cada día utilizaba uno distinto para evadir a esa plaga que lo acechaba y no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. De pronto su sonrisa se esfumó al notar a unos metros de donde se encontraba de pie, la presencia de un personaje que lo veía con encanto, estaba sentada en una elegante silla y le sonreía agitando sus pestañas. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando y se abofeteó con suaves golpes el rostro, pero su alucinación se levantó con gracia y caminó hasta él para encararlo.

—Hola, te sorprende mucho verme ¿verdad? —Lo inquirió la mujer, con voz melosa.

—Pero…¡¿qué rayos estás haciendo de nuevo aquí?! —dijo Terry, después de unos segundos al salir completamente de su asombro.

—Qué malos modales —Se quejó de nuevo—, insisto ¿qué diría el _Duque de Granchester, Terry Granchester_? —replicó la mujer, negando con una expresión de decepción y haciendo énfasis en el noble apellido.

—Ya te dije que me importa muy poco lo que él piense y no me llames así, aquí soy Terence Graham —Le exigió apretando los dientes. Todavía no podía creer que Eliza estuviera frente a sus ojos luego del enfrentamiento del día anterior.

—Cómo quieras, si eso te hace feliz —aceptó ella, sonriendo—, entonces Terry Graham ¿qué dices, te gustaría que tomáramos el desayuno juntos? —preguntó tomándolo del brazo.

—Lo que me gustaría es que desaparecieras de mi vista, Eliza. No entiendes que me molestas y que no deseo nada contigo —afirmó él, exasperado soltándose de su agarre.

—Terry, Terry, Terry —dijo Eliza, negando con la cabeza en señal de resignación—, pensé que el tiempo había hecho algo bueno contigo, pero sigues siendo el mismo maleducado delincuente del colegio San Pablo —afirmó la pelirroja.

—Sí y será mejor que te vayas —confirmó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos—, o pediré que te echen a patadas de aquí, por si no has comprendido en tú pequeño cerebro, no eres bienvenida en éste lugar —agregó inclinándose para intimidarla con su gran presencia.

—Lo siento por ti, cariño —replicó Eliza, sin inmutarse y luego sonrió con ironía—, eso no será posible puedo entrar y salir cuantas veces y cuando me dé la gana —añadió con un guiño coqueto.

—¡Ah sí!, ¿y eso por qué será? —La cuestionó con burla él, soltó una de sus manos para llevársela a la barbilla y fingir que meditaba.

—Ya lo averiguarás —respondió ella, fingiendo inocencia.

—Mientras lo averiguo, me daré el gusto de echarte yo mismo —replicó, la agarró por el brazo con fuerza y la arrastró hasta la entrada del vestíbulo y antes de arrojarla le dirigió unas últimas palabras—. Hasta nunca, señorita Lagan —La despidió cortésmente sonriéndole con burla, le dio un empujón y la escuchó también decir las últimas palabras, _de ese día_.

—Hasta mañana, cariño —dijo Eliza, agitándole la mano de despedida—. Espero que vengas de mejor humor para tomar el té —añadió arrojándole un beso al aire, le sonrió y con mucha desfachatez se dio la vuelta y salió sin despeinarse con un andar muy llamativo.

El actor suspiro hondamente y luego exhaló todo el aire con enojo cerrando los párpados con fuerza, apretando los dientes y los puños para evitar gritarle una colección completa de improperios que hábilmente se le atravesaron por la cabeza. Después de medio minuto intentado retomar la calma se llevó las manos al rostro restregándolas con fastidio; luego aspiró, exhaló y con pasos ruidosos, actitud amenazadora y furiosa se dirigió a la oficina de sus brillante director. Entró azotando la puerta provocándole un severo susto a Robert Hathaway que dio un brinco en su silla.

—¿Qué pasa, Terry? —Se quejó molesto sin saludar. Conocía muy bien el temperamento de su protagonista predilecto, pero consideró que era muy temprano para sus arranques de ira.

—¡Pasa que estoy furioso! —respondió Terry, golpeando el escritorio con sus puños. Robert, rodó los ojos no era nada nuevo pero insistió en que era muy temprano—. Quiero que se le niegue el ingreso al teatro a una molesta sabandija —añadió dejándose caer de golpe sobre a la silla frente a su jefe.

—Ya te he dicho que Karen, es la única actriz capaz de trabajar contigo, tenle paciencia —Le pidió Robert, retomando su trabajo.

—¡Karen! —exclamó el castaño, confundido—, ¿quién ha dicho que es Karen? —Lo cuestionó con un ademán de molestia.

—¡Ah, no es ella! —respondió Robert, levantando la mirada buscando una explicación—, entonces ¿quién es? —Lo interrogó curioso, dejándose caer en el respaldo de su cómoda silla y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

—Eliza Lagan —respondió Terry, con una mueca de fastidio; como si Robert tendría que conocer por telepatía sus respuestas.

—Oh, ¿la señorita Lagan? —dijo Robert curioso, incorporándose para quedar erguido y pensativo.

—¡Sí, la víbora esa! —afirmó Terry, apretando los dientes—, quiero que pidas que le prohíban la entrada al teatro, no me es agradable y no quiero volver a encontrármela.

—¡Ah, la señorita Lagan! —afirmó despreocupado, Robert—. Ya te la topaste eh, vino muy temprano a buscarte, traes muertas a todas esas damas de sociedad —añadió sonriéndole en complicidad.

—¡Quiero que le prohíbas la entrada! —Exigió el actor, con la mirada llena de enojo ignorando el comentario de insinuación de su director.

—Lo siento Terry, no puedo hacerlo —Negó rotundamente, él—, ella es amiga de los Cochrane y no quiero ningún problema con esa familia influyente, además dicen que es parte de un clan muy importante de Chicago; comprenderás que no podemos hacerles ningún desaire. Su apellido tiene peso y yo no quiero problemas con los burgueses del país. No sé qué líos tienes con ella, pero resuélvelos, es una chica linda, invítala a comer un día y te la quitarás de encima —Le sugirió guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —Se quejó Terry, poniéndose de pie y pasándose las manos por el cabello, exasperado—, me estás diciendo, ¿que tendré que soportarla cada vez que se le antoje aparecerse por aquí? —Lo cuestiono furioso.

—Sí. Sé que a veces las admiradoras pueden ser un poco molestas, ya te dije invítala un día y verás cómo te la quitas de encima. Hazme caso recuerda que llevo más tiempo en esto que tú, con el tiempo he aprendido que es mejor darles por su lado que llevarles la contraria. Ahora vete, estoy ocupado y ya deben de haber empezado el ensayo, anda ve a cambiarte y quita esa cara o harás que todos salgan huyendo —Bromeo el hombre mayor, echando a su amigo con su mano.

Terry salió hecho una furia azotando con más fuerza la puerta que cuando entró, provocándole un nuevo brinco a Robert que negó con la cabeza resignado del carácter imposible de su actor principal. Si no fuera porque lo consideraba más que como un amigo, su hijo; ya lo hubiera echado a patadas, también porque a pesar de su temperamento era un excelente actor irremplazable, le divertía ver como el castaño lejos de aprovecharse de su condición de galán arrasador con las mujeres, como lo hacían el resto de sus compañeros, él huía de ellas como si le espantarán y claramente sabía que no era por respeto hacia Susanna.

Eliza Lagan, no era una joven fea, su mayor defecto era tener un corazón negro como sus propios sentimientos de envidia y maldad. Los años habían sido generosos y se había convertido en una mujer elegante, con finos modales y buena presencia, capaz de atraer la mirada de algunos jóvenes que al conocerla bien huían despavoridos por su obscura personalidad vengativa. No obstante, la luz rubia que opacaba su presencia en las pocas ocasiones que coincidían en algún evento, eran su mayor frustración y centro de atención para sus perversidades.

Su rimbombante e importante apellido y la relación con los Ardley, le daban la oportunidad de colarse a cualquier reunión importante, abriéndole las puertas con pleitesía de cualquier actividad que la Alta Sociedad de todo el país ofreciera. Gracias a los negocios que William A. Ardley, sostenía con el banquero Alexander Lynde Cochrane*, la pelirroja se coló fácilmente en esa familia haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades de engaño hospedada en su casa. Y allí se encontraba en la ciudad de Nueva York, dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería y pisotear con más ahínco el orgullo y corazón de una joven que a cientos de millas de distancia, luchaba por su vida. Después de la cancelación bochornosa de la boda de su muy querida prima, una semana después se había dirigido a la C _iudad de los rascacielos_ con un solo maléfico fin, estaba segura que conseguiría saciar sus celos y envidias, de paso se llevaría un buen premio que todas deseaban obtener y con eso le añadiría más sufrimiento y angustia a una rubia pecosa que lloraba aún por sus heridas.

 *** MIERCOLES ***

Tímidas nubes surcaban por los cielos esa mañana anunciando algún chubasco repentino para la tarde. La noche había sido terrible una vez más, pesadillas interminables inundaban las noches de Terry robándole la calma y la paz a su poco dormir, por quinto día consecutivo las ojeras marcadas en su pálido rostro denotaban sus noches sin sueño. Entró al teatro con el peor humor de los últimos años, sus compañeros de tablas se habían quejado duramente con el director aludiendo que el protagonista de la obra se había tornado cada día en alguien más obscuro y difícil de aguantar.

Con la esperanza de que ese día se planteara mejor que cualquier otro de los últimos hizo su ingreso al vestíbulo, para su mala suerte lo primero que observó fue el tercer rostro más desagradable que recordaba de toda su vida, después del de su detestable madrastra y el de la insoportable señora Marlowe.

—¡En serio Eliza! —exclamó molesto—, tú otra vez aquí, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?, ¿qué pasó, acaso tú club de chismosas te expulsó? —La inquirió con verdadero enojo.

—Vamos Terry, no finjas, sé que en verdad te da gusto verme —respondió con descaro, la pelirroja.

Eliza como la zorra astuta que era, descubrió que era más fácil adoptar una actitud desvergonzada y despreocupada para enfrentar al castaño y no la que inicialmente había tomado de reto y enfrentamiento que funcionaban para nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, por qué no te vas de una vez?, no entiendes que no quiero verte —dijo Terry, exasperado.

—Lo único que quiero es tomar el té contigo y conversar sobre nosotros —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Estás loca! —afirmó el actor, negando con la cabeza—, si no te vas pediré que te echen.

—No puedes hacerlo, cariño —Negó con burla—, pero si quieres inténtalo —añadió levantándose de su silla y se aproximó a él.

—Insisto, estás loca, Eliza —dijo Terry, sabiendo que tenía la razón en cuanto que no podía pedir que la echaran y se rindió, por ese día—. Tengo muchas cosas mejor que hacer, te quedas en tú casa —añadió con burla. Y continuó su camino ignorando a la pelirroja.

—Cómo quieras, cariño. Mañana me tendrás aquí de nuevo, sólo es cuestión que te decidas a que salgamos —replicó Eliza, sonriendo a la espalda del castaño.

—Haz lo que quieras, me da igual —aceptó Terry, con un ademán de molestia. Siguió su camino y se perdió por los pasillos que lo conducían hacia su camerino.

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha de su logro de ese día y con una sonrisa se retiró del teatro. Terry estaba verdaderamente confundido de la actitud de su antigua y no grata compañera de estudios. El resto del día no fue diferente al anterior, su humor rayaba en lo verdaderamente indeseable al punto de sentir no soportarse ni él mismo al verse al espejo. Pensó que al descansar de las visitas diarias a la casa de Susanna tendría la oportunidad de volver a revivir su alma muerta y el corazón que se encontraba en pedazos, lejos estaba de imaginarse que Eliza se convertiría en algo peor que su prometida y la propia madre. Esa noche visitó a Eleanor y conversaron sobre el acoso que Eliza había montado sobre él, su madre al igual que Robert le hizo la misma sugerencia de aceptar la invitación y dejarle claro que no tenía intención alguna de tener una amistad con la joven. Estando en su casa intentando descansar en su cama después de tanto meditar, el castaño consideró que podían tener razón y decidió probar la sabiduría de los veteranos actores.

 *** JUEVES ***

Como ya lo esperaba Terry, al entrar al teatro la pelirroja se puso de pie de su cómoda y lujosa silla para hacerle el encuentro de nuevo y le guiñó el ojo como saludo. Terry suspiro de resignación se aproximó a ella y antes que dijera cualquier cosa se anticipó.

—Está bien, Eliza. Tú ganas —afirmó haciéndola callar con un gesto de su mano.

—Qué bien —Sonrió de satisfacción, ella—, entonces ¿podemos irnos ya? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—No, hoy no puedo, ¿te parece bien si lo dejamos para mañana en la noche, una cena?, después de la función —Sugirió él, con una expresión de inconformidad en su rostro,

—¡Perfectodr mí está muy bien —aceptó Eliza, con mucho agrado—, te veo mañana —Se despidió con una sonrisa y pasó a su lado hacia la salida.

—Con una condición —Lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas—, mañana no quiero verte aquí por la mañana y después de ese día me dejarás en paz —añadió.

—Está bien, no me verás en la mañana y luego ya veremos lo que decidimos por la noche —dijo Eliza, sin volverse para verlo y antes que el castaño respondiera algo más, salió del teatro.

El actor respiró profundamente buscando su poco auto control y cuestionándose si había hecho lo correcto, sólo esperaba no haberse equivocado. Sin embargo, al menos podría descansar de ver a la pelirroja la mañana del día siguiente, en la noche haría su mejor esfuerzo para quitársela de encima de una vez por todas. El día se planteó mejor pese al dolor que llevaba a cuestas y que intentaba reprimir ante los demás, pero las huellas en su rostro no le permitían disimular el funeral que llevaba internamente.

 ***VIERNES POR LA NOCHE ***

Para Terry como el buen caballero inglés que era, prometer o decir algo era lo mismo, debía cumplir con su palabra aunque eso le trajera serios y complicados problemas de los cuales muchas veces terminaba por arrepentirse. Esperaba poder librarse de Eliza aunque tuviera que soportarla una vez más. El día pasó normal con su habitual carácter al cual todos empezaban a resignarse y la noche por fin llegó. La presentación de ese día concluyó como todas las anteriores con lleno total y cientos de emocionados espectadores dedicándoles largos minutos de aplausos y ovaciones de pie.

Sin ánimo de tener que encontrarse con Eliza una vez más, cambió sus vestiduras actorales por su elegante traje de color obscuro y con toda la lentitud que sus deseos le pedían terminó por arreglarse, esperó que todo el público abandonara el teatro, mientras la señorita Lagan lo esperaba graciosamente sonriendo en el interior del vehículo que los llevaría a un prestigioso y elegante restaurante de la ciudad. Percatándose que no hubiese nadie que lo perturbara se dirigió al automóvil que aguardaba por él. Tocó la ventana de la puerta trasera y a los pocos segundos se movió.

—Eliza, será mejor que cada quién vaya por su lado, así evitaremos a los periodistas —Le informó Terry.

—¿Por qué?, será mejor que vayamos juntos.

—No, prefiero que cada quién vaya por su lado. Si recibiste mi nota, ya sabrás a dónde debemos dirigirnos, te veo allá —afirmó Terry, retirándose sin darle más opción de quejarse.

Internamente deseaba dejarla plantada en el restaurante, pero también liberarse de esa molestia para siempre. Al llegar, esperó que la pelirroja entrara primero y luego él la imitó, el camarero lo escoltó a la mesa donde ya lo esperaba Eliza con una bebida en la mano y otra esperando por él.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Se quejó Eliza, extendiéndole su mano con la copa.

—Estuve tentado de irme y gracias pero no bebo —respondió sin consideración y sin recibir la copa. Tomó asiento frente a ella.

—En serio, ¿por qué? —Le sonrió con sarcasmo, ella—, si mal no recuerdo te gustaba mucho hacerlo cuando estábamos en el colegio —atacó a sus memorias.

—Pero da la casualidad que ya no estamos en el colegio —respondió él, un poco molesto. No estaba dispuesto a darle explicaciones que no merecía.

—Tú te lo pierdes, cariño. El vino está delicioso —añadió la pelirroja, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo con mucha elegancia.

—Muy bien, Eliza. Quisiera que me dijeras de frente cuáles son tus intenciones, no creo que hayas viajado desde Chicago solo para venir a cenar conmigo, ¿qué pretendes? —La cuestionó Terry, con mucha seriedad.

—Nada en especial —Negó encogiéndose de hombros—, sólo quiero saludar y cenar con un buen amigo.

—Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos y no lo seremos, acepté venir a cenar contigo con la condición que me dejes en paz de una vez, no quiero volver a verte, ¿entendiste? —La inquirió el castaño, con una mirada fría.

—Ay Terry, no cambias —Se quejó sin molestarse, Eliza—. En fin, mejor disfrutemos de una bonita velada juntos —respondió con una mirada sugestiva.

En ese momento el camarero llegó para tomar la orden y se retiró.

—Pensaré que estoy en una cena de negocios, no tenemos nada en común que conversar ni compartir, así que comeremos y cada quién se irá por su lado, tú tomarás el tren de vuelta a Chicago y yo volveré a mi vida de siempre —afirmó Terry, tajante e imperativo.

—Te equivocas mi querido, Terry —Negó Eliza, con una mirada fría—. Por supuesto que si tenemos algo en común para conversar y compartir —afirmó—. Estoy segura que te gustaría conocer los pormenores de la boda de cierta rubia indeseable, ¿sabes? se veía muy hermosa —Se mordió la lengua al decirlo, pero estaba logrando su cometido de atraer la atención de su víctima—, con su vestido de novia y como sonreía de emoción, más cuando le dio el _sí,_ a su hora esposo —concluyó sonriéndole inocentemente.

Si no fuera porque es el mejor actor de teatro de Nueva York y controlara tan bien sus emociones, le habría escupido el agua que se encontraba dentro de su boca al escuchar hablar a la harpía y hacer esa declaración. La sangre se le heló de nuevo en las venas y por un momento sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, para luego galoparle sin control. Hizo uso de todas sus facultades actorales para contener la incomodidad y sus deseos de salir corriendo.

—Así que tú quieres hablar* —Le respondió Terry, muy serio.

—Y tú quieres escuchar* —afirmó ella con desfachatez. Claro que Terry no quería escuchar nada, lo único que deseaba era olvidar esa triste realidad, pero Eliza no se la iba a poner sencilla así que prefiero escucharla martirizarlo una vez más y esperaba que fuera la última.

—Entonces habla —La instó él, mirándola fijamente. La pelirroja sonrió internamente de emoción sin inmutarse ante la fiera mirada que le brindaba su acompañante.

—Verás, Candy después de… —Fingió incomodidad—, lo de ustedes; tuvo muchos novios incluyendo al tonto de Neal, mi hermano estaba ciego —Se burló—, pero después él reaccionó y se negó a casarse con ella porque estuvieron comprometidos —aclaró—, estaba tan enamorada de él —Hizo un gesto dramático—, que sufrió un poco pero muy rápido se consoló con " _otros"_ —La punzada que sintió Terry en el corazón al escucharla, le pareció similar a la patada de una mula, pero no se inmutó—. Pasó de novio en novio por años, evaluando al mejor postor hasta que encontró al millonario indicado para desplumar. Como ves, nunca le interesaste realmente porque te olvidó muy rápido en brazos de otros y al ver que solo serías un actor porque habías renunciado a tú apellido y todo lo que significaba, o sea _tú fortuna y tú título_ —Enfatizó con saña—, dejó expuesto lo que realmente ha sido siempre, _una trepadora y una mujer fácil_ —concluyó con desdén.

El castaño se quedó en silencio por unos segundos observando y analizando los movimientos y palabras de Eliza, toda la información escuchada le martillaba en la cabeza debatiéndose en cuánto podría ser verdad y cuánto no. ¡Sí!, podía recordar una vieja publicación en el periódico de muchos atrás, no muchos meses después de su fatídica separación hablaba de un compromiso matrimonial, en ese momento no quiso continuar con la lectura y enterarse del nombre del aludido. Pero las nuevas revelaciones que la pelirroja le daba en relación a la vida de Candy era demasiado para el poco autocontrol que luchaba por mantener, guardó haciendo un gran esfuerzo su sufrimiento en el puño y al salir lo arrojaría al viento con la esperanza que se hiciera menos pesado, estaba herido y dolido. Supo entonces que jamás podría liberarse de los recuerdos y los sentimientos vividos, solo le quedaba pensar que él mismo le había pedido que fuera "feliz" al separase, pero nunca imaginó que ella se había tomado todo tan fútil a lo que alguna vez hubo entre ellos y tan fácilmente lo sustituyera por una vida aparentemente muy ligera. Con dudas y recelo trato de no dejar ver a la pelirroja lo mucho que le había afectado sus declaraciones.

—Gracias, por mostrarte quién era realmente Candy, no sé qué ganas con eso. Pero aun así gracias —afirmó él, con ironía y tragando con dificultad. Lo único que deseaba era que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara en ese momento, pero no sería frente a Eliza.

—De nada, para eso somos amigos —Le sonrió guiñándole, la pelirroja—, tú al igual que muchos estuvieron ciegos, la mosquita muerta siempre aparentó lo que no era con su carita de inocente, pero mira lo que resultó. Ahora que estamos de acuerdo en que nunca valió la pena, deberíamos de hablar de tú prometida, otra que tampoco te merece.

—¿De Susanna? —preguntó Terry, confundido, qué tenía que ver ella con la aparente conducta indecente de la rubia pecosa—, no entiendo ¿qué tienes que decir de ella?

—Sobre su conducta, nada, es tan insignificante que no perdería mi tiempo en investigarla —afirmó con un mal gesto. No era que Susanna le importara tanto a Terry, aun así decidió escucharla como lo había hecho con Candy—, es tan poco cosa para ti, un famoso actor necesita una mujer que lejos de servirle de estorbo la pueda lucir y que tenga un apellido que le ayude más a su carrera —dijo Eliza, con una mirada coqueta—, una mujer sofisticada, alguien elegante y refinada de buena familia —agregó sintiéndose un pavo real.

—Alguien como, tú —Sugirió Terry, sonriendo con ironía. Estaba comprendiendo muy bien ahora—. Seguramente eso me ayudaría mucho, pero faltaría saber que piensan las familias como la tuya, de un novio como yo y mis antecedentes —Le siguió el juego.

—Las mujeres como yo, no necesitamos de aprobaciones de nuestras familias, cuando queremos algo, lo tomamos —respondió Eliza, poniendo su mano sobre la de Terry.

—Que interesante Eliza, me gustaría saber que piensa tú padre de lo que has dicho —afirmó él, retirando su mano con brusquedad.

—Sólo debe importarte lo que yo pienso y puedo hacer. Es cuestión de que te deshagas de _tú noviecita_ —Enfatizó con burla—, ella nunca podrá darte el prestigio que alguien como yo si podría.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes?, creo que he escuchado lo suficiente y tú has dicho más de lo que debías, así que cumple tú palabra y ya no me busques. No me interesa conocer más de lo que Candy haya hecho con su vida, que se preocupe su esposo de mantenerla quieta —contestó sintiendo como si le golpearan el estómago—. Será mejor que me retire —dijo poniéndose de pie—, no te preocupes por la cena come todo lo que ordenamos, pasaré pagándola a la salida y le daré una buena propina al camarero para que te atienda como te mereces —agregó sonriendo con negro sarcasmo y burla.

—Pero pensé que cenaríamos juntos —respondió ella, confundida.

—He perdido el apetito y estoy muy cansado. Hasta nunca Eliza —Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y sin ningún deseo de escuchar más se apresuró a dirigirse a pagar la cena y salió casi corriendo del restaurante.

—Bueno —Sonrió Eliza, viéndolo alejarse—, al menos he logrado que nunca más pienses en Candy, si algún día te la encuentras estoy segura que no estarás nada feliz de volver a verla. Ahora es mi turno —Soltó unas carcajadas de satisfacción. A los pocos minutos le llevaron las cenas y con el descaro maligno que la caracterizaba tomó el tenedor y comenzó a devorarla sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, algo que difícilmente sabía siquiera que existiera.

En el trayecto de vuelta a su apartamento, las palabras de Eliza retumbaban haciendo gran eco en su cabeza, si la semana había sido difícil por haberse enterado del matrimonio, las nuevas revelaciones que Eliza había soltado sin piedad haciendo escarnio de su poca entereza, estaban acabando de matar con lo poco que quedaba de su voluntad. Pasó por Central Park y detuvo su vehículo, sin importarle ser víctima de un atraco y desesperado por arrancarse el sentimiento que lo estaba ahogando cruelmente, salió de su vehículo y buscó un lugar apartado.

Si enterarse de que ahora le perteneciera a alguien que no fuera él le resultaba imposible de aceptar, más le dolió saber que quizás nunca lo hubiese amado como él aún lo hacía por ella. _Que repugnante le resultó pensar si quiera que pudo haberse casado con Neal, en qué había estado pensando Candy al comprometerse con ese gusano inútil y peor aún, ¿era verdad que se había enamorado de, él?, ¡no, eso no podía ser posible!, ¿por qué, había sido tan estúpido y haberla dejado ir aquella noche de invierno?_ —Se recriminó lamentándose.

Una vocecita femenina dulce y agradable le respondió en su mente:

 _Porque yo tomé la decisión por ambos, Terry._

¡Claro!, ella había tomado la decisión esa noche porque él no había tenido el valor siquiera de confesarle la verdad y pensar en ¿cómo resolvería el asunto?, qué podría recriminarle si se la encontrara.

De pronto sintió un golpe de realidad que le traspasó el corazón y le aplastó las entrañas, él la había obligado a llevar a esa vida que Eliza afirmaba, ¡oh, no!, su corazón debió sentirse tan herido que no encontró otra forma de darle paz que buscarla en brazos de quién le ofreciera un poco de amor. Se sintió más miserable y culpable que nunca antes en todos los años que llevaban separados. Se llevó las manos al rostro con desesperación, con todo el dolor que su corazón podía expresar en ese momento gritó con todas sus fuerzas al viento suplicándole su redención.

— **¡CANDY!**

— **¡PERDONAME, MI AMOR!**

Pidió con la vista rogando al cielo, se dejó caer de rodillas sollozando y esperando el castigo que habría de venir por haber actuado mal en el momento en que jamás debió fallarle.

* * *

… **..Continuará…**

 **Notas al pie de página.**

 ***** **Roger Olivier** , es el nombre modificado de: Sir Laurence Kerr Olivier, fue un actor y director británico catalogado por ciertos críticos como el más grande actor del siglo XX. Trabajó a lo largo de su vida en 120 obras teatrales, 60 películas y 15 series de televisión. **Fuente Wikipedia.**

 ***** Algunos diálogos contienen fragmentos de la serie animada original de 1976, de Toei Animation Ltd.

* **Castillo de Glamis** **:** ubicado en Glamis, Angus, Escocia. Data de principios del siglo XV, aunque hay datos que apuntan a que en el siglo XI ya existía un pabellón de caza, posiblemente origen del castillo.

Durante siglos ha estado muy vinculado a la familia real británica, siendo lugar de residencia de soltera de la reina Isabel, descendiente directa del John Lyon, futura esposa del rey Jorge VI y madre de la reina Isabel II. Fue el lugar de nacimiento de la princesa Margarita, condesa de Snowdon, la primera princesa nacida en Escocia en los últimos tres siglos.

Cabe recalcar que una de las zonas más conocidas de este castillo es Duncan's Hall, el lugar donde se cree que Macbeth asesinó al rey Duncan, aunque en la célebre obra de teatro el asesinato se produjo en el castillo de Macbeth, en Cawdor, cerca de la ciudad de Inverness. **Fuente Wikipedia**

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

—Utilicé el apellido de Sir Laurence aunque en un inicio el personaje se iba a llamar **"Kerren"** , pero pensé luego que iba a ser una confusión entre los nombres de los novios **Karen y Kerren. C** reo que hubiera quedado complicado, por eso mejor lo cambié a Roger. Como es obvio no podía usar el primer nombre porque con ese nombre se hizo famoso el actor. Me gusta mucho la trayectoria de éste actor inglés, y aunque las edades no corresponden a la época del fic, lo adapté porque lo consideré el indicado para compartir una amistad con el no menos famoso y mejor actor ficticio de Broadway "Terence Graham". Intervino en obras de teatro, unas de Shakespeare, "Romeo y Julieta". Las invito a que lean su biografía, para que tengan una mejor visión de su trabajo y lo imaginen junto a Terry.

—La nota del Castillo de Glamis, como ya comenté en un review, se dice que es un lugar fantasmal y es muy visitado por la misma razón y por lo de Macbeth. Hago ésta aclaración porque en la nueva portada utilicé la foto y porque también de nuevo quiero aclarar que la imagen de Terry no me pertenece, la vi de portada en un fic de nombre "La Ecuación Humana", quizás algunas de ustedes ya lo han leído o tal vez todas, no sé si le pertenece a la escritora o la tomó de otro lugar, pero no quiero tomarme créditos que no me pertenecen y por eso no me incomoda decir el nombre del fic donde la vi. Todo los créditos para quién lo haya hecho, adicionales claro a los de Yumiko Igarashi que es la creadora original de la imagen de Terry.

Hola…otro capítulo ha llegado!…¿háganme saber si les gustó y cómo les está pareciendo la historia?…les comentó que ya hemos superado más de la mitad y estamos por empezar a entrar en la recta final. Se fue el séptimo y atrás viene corriendo el octavo.

Me preguntan qué de ¿cuántos capítulos será el fic?

Bueno si debo ser honesta tengo que confesarles que a un inicio la imaginé que serían aproximadamente entr capítulos, máximo 9 en total; la verdad es que no se puede predecir tan fácilmente. Depende de la unión e interacción de todos los componentes que hacen la historia y termina por modificarse la cantidad de capítulos que se tienen pensados. Sólo espero que la pregunta no sea porque está muy aburrida, tonta o loca jajajaa!...cruzo los dedos esperando que no : (

* * *

… **.….…..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…**

 **Quizás ya estén fastidiadas de leerme darles tantas veces las gracias…pero es que en verdad estoy muy agradecida con todas por la buena acogida que le han dado a una desconocida como yo haciendo intentos de escritora jaja! Y cuando alguien más se suma a la lectura a mí también me da un vuelco el corazón al pensar que les gusta mi trabajo y cómo lo hago…ese es mi mejor pago.**

Y ahora el momento que todas ustedes saben que es el que más disfruto porque se los he dicho… después de escribir cada capítulo…me da la oportunidad de forma indirecta al menos de conversar con ustedes y conocer sus inquietudes en relación a la historia y a veces que me dejan algún dato…el cual agradezco porque de alguna forma empezamos conocernos un poco todas.

 **Stormaw:** En respuesta a tú pregunta...No, no podría casarse con ella Peter…quieres que me linchen las otras chicas jajaja! Sé que el personaje de Peter fue sorprendente la forma en que se sinceró con Candy…pero aparte de que es un Terryfic…a Terry lo tienen atado hasta los cabellos entre las Marlowe y lo que en cierta forma él toma como promesa hecha a Candy de cuidar a Susanna. Sé que desespera su actitud y quisiéramos zarandearlo un poco para que reaccione jaja pero ya lo hará…ten paciencia lo mejor se aproxima. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y que bueno que te gusten los datos históricos a mí también y me encanta agregarlos para darles un mejor sabor. Espero que te gusten los nuevos aportes históricos por el cambio de portada y te seguro que vas a encontrar otros más en los siguientes capitulos. Saludos.

 **Blanca G:** Si mira se ha aclarado el por qué no llegó…pero aún faltan las últimas incógnitas por resolver. Esos dos hermanos son como la plaga…por donde pasan dejan mal!..Ayyy Susanna y su egoísmo hace que en verdad nos caiga de la patada. Bueno Terry que te puedo decir…ya has dicho tú algo jajaja. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Y si el cuñado perdido de amor por Candy…AYYY QUIEN FUERA ELLA!...todos inclinados a sus pies que sex appeal el de la de ojos verdes ya quisiera yo un poco jajaja!...Si tienes toda la razón…no puedes pretender sanar algo lastimándolo más con falsos amores. El amor es un juego maravilloso…pero debe ser entre dos que en verdad lo sientan…de lo contrario es una tortura como la que vive Terry con Susanna…aunque lo de ella siempre he pensado que más que amor siempre fue obsesión. Saludos.

 **La chinita:** Ayy amiga en verdad te despertaste a esa hora!...vaya somos todo un caso…un día leía una historia que estaba tan buena…que me pasé toda la noche despierta leyendo…puedes creer?...supongo que sí…no solo a mí me ha pasado...al otro día andaba puro zombie jaja.

Vaya!...me halagas con esa comparación que de verdad no creo merecer…pero agradezco muchísimo tus palabras me motivan a continuar como ya lo he mencionado a darles un mejor trabajo en todo el sentido de la palabra y a mejorar también. Sabes me congratula mucho lograr aproximarme lo más posible a lo que yo pienso que serían la esencia de cada uno en sus personalidades tal como Nagita (Mizuki) los pudo haber idealizado…claro que yo no estoy en la cabeza de ella para saberlo a ciencia cierta…pero hago un poco el intento.

A ti muchas gracias por continuar en la lectura…esa es mi paga con sus reviews y con todo lo que ustedes deseen dejar, criticas buenas o malas con educación, su enojo, su alegría…solo insultos no jajaja!…sabes en verdad esto de escribir es un verdadero deleite para mí…te aseguro que si tuviera más tiempo ya tendría un puñado de historias escritas jaja!...pero si como dices el tiempo hay que distribuirlo bien. Me complace que te guste y que me dediques tú también valioso tiempo al leer. Saludos y un abrazo fuerte.

 **Fabiola R:** Hola!..gracias por sumarte a la lectura o por darme tú nombre si eres una chica guest.

Ayyy noo!... a ti también te hice llorar con ese capítulo…bueno creo que todas lloramos…insisto el dolor de Terry es el que más sentimos porque todo lo expresa con más intensidad. El matrimonio con Susanna un verdadero dolor de cabeza!..En cuanto a tú pregunta…ya la respondí arriba para compartirla con todas. Espero que me sigas acompañado en la lectura y que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Hola!..gracias por sumarte a la lectura…siempre les digo lo mismo a las Guest…ojalá un día me dejes tú nombre para poder saludarte como lo mereces.

Y que bueno te haya parecido interesante…espero que me sigas acompañando. Saludos.

 **Betina C:** Siiii…es cierto…ahora el problema es cómo nos libramos de Susannita? Saludos y gracias por continuar en la lectura.

 **Guest:** Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la lectura…y si ya eres una de las chicas guest frecuente …entonces gracias por continuar…por favor un día déjame tú nombre para saludarte bien.

Y que me alegra que estas enganchada y espero poderte seguir atrapando jaja. Saludos.

 **Elo Andrew:** Hola!...gracias por unirte a la lectura…que regio me ha parecido que te haya gustado la historia…muy agradecida por el comentario en relación a la parte técnica…hago lo posible por llevarles lo mejor que puedo pero siempre ves que se escapan unos cuantos errores.

Eliza…vaya!..aqui ya han comentado que es más mala que la carne de cerdo. Las Marlowe unas verdadera brujas…aprovechadas y chantajistas…la verdad es que no pudo caer en algo mas horrible Terry que en las redes de ese par. Y si Candy necesita irse para Escocia un lindo y maravilloso lugar para sanar heridas.

Gracias por seguirme …espero no decepcionarte con cada actualización…por momentos parece que se torna tibia…pero cuando llega lo bueno arde jajaja. Saludos amiga y espero que sigamos leyéndonos.

 **Vialsi:** Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la lectura.

Peter está resultando con muchas admiradoras…empieza a preocuparme jaja. Si él muy decidido sabe lo quiere…Gerard es más voluble y todavía no ha madurado. Vaya!...me impresiona la reacción que tuviste con la declaración de Peter y si un rival complicado para Terry. Saludos…espero que te siga gustando y me sigas acompañando en la lectura.

 **Iris Adriana:** Nooo Iris…no caigas en los encantos de Peter jajaja!...piensa en Terry jeje tenemos que hacer que ese "cabeza dura" entre en razón y le dé una patada a Susanna. Me alegra que te haya gustado…Albert tiene que encontrar a los culpables y darles con todo. Te gustó largo el capítulo pues te anuncio que asi serán los siguientes espero no duermas jajaja!...Ayy si Candy tiene también que empezar a definir lo que desea. Claro que nos leemos…muy agradecida por acompañarme cada semana en la lectura. Cuidate y abrazos.

 **Dianley:** Si…al menos Candy ya se dio cuenta que no debe forzar la felicidad con mentiras o suposiciones en otra persona. Ayy el Destino ha sido cruel con ellos…las fuerzas de la naturaleza se confabulan contra esos dos…pero tienen que luchar para superarlas. En fin ya veremos qué sucede. Saludos amiga..gracias también a ti por acompañarme cada semana.

 **Nally Graham:** Te parece que bueno que te resulte interesante y lo que falta!. Si Candy al menos ya razonó...el golpe fue horrible…pero ahora tiene claro que no se puede casar sin amor. Ayyy Peter enamorado de la cuñada como dices…pero créeme esas cosas pasan en la vida real. Y si Candy para Escocia...esperemos que un buen futuro...ya es justo. Saludos amiga y también gracias por tú paciencia de acompañarme cada semana.

 **Kamanance:** Bueno amiga…eso intento…ves que el sábado pasado ya lo hice tarde pero no quería fallarles…si ustedes son tan amables de seguirme en la lectura cada semana con su paciencia…mínimo yo debo cumplirles.

Y si mira a Peter…no salió más vivo que el hermano…es más maduro sabe lo que quiere y no lo han contemplado como al pequeño Gerard jaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo…espero que el más reciente también. Muy agradecida contigo también por tu paciencia y espera en las actualizaciones. Saludos y un abrazo fuerte.

 **Paola White:** Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la lectura…que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo…ojalá que te siga gustando y me sigas acompañando.

Vaya ese Peter es en verdad un rompe corazones y si definitivamente a pesar de que Gerard estaba haciendo el intento es indeciso…todo lo contrario de Peter que es decidido. Uyyyy definitivamente este Peter no es de los que se dejan quitar algo tan fácilmente…va a estar interesante lo que falta. Saludos.

 **Sophie:** Siii que malo lo que les pasó…buena pregunta que hará Candy? .Peter decidido y Gerard muy inmaduro vaya. Claro que un duro rival para Terry…veremos que hacen esos dos jaja. Sabes nadie ha hecho esa pregunta…cómo luce Terry…todavíaes una incognita…aunque ya sabemos que lleva el cabello corto. Saludos.

 **Candice White:** Siiii lo de Candy ya va pasando a mejor situación…solo estamos pendientes de Terry y con el nuevo capítulo ya te podrás dar una idea de cómo van las cosas…esas Marlowe la pesadilla de Terry…no quieren soltarlo por nada…eso va a estar de película como le haremos para evitar esa boda.

Descuida es que me quedé con la duda que decía el chavo?...jajaja…A ti gracias por estar siempre acompañándome en la lectura y por no aburrirte ni desesperarte pienso yo jajaja… Y por supuesto!..que las leo a todas…no sabes cómo me emociona leer lo que cada una opina y poder interactuar aunque sea un capitulo retrasado. Gracias amiga por tus comentarios y ya te respondí con un reviews el otro que me dejaste… un abrazo.

 **Gadamigrandchest:** Te comprendo cuando Terry aparece en escena quisiéramos que no desapareciera…pero ya les explique los motivos por los que van separados los capítulos espero que tengas paciencia…yo sé que en ansiosa la espera…pero hay que finiquitar situaciones que no se pueden dejar abiertas…antes que llegue el feliz encuentro. Por el contrario gracias a ti por continuar en la lectura y acompañarme cada semana. Saludos y un abrazo.

 **Aaronlay:** Hola!..gracias a ti también por sumarte a la lectura...espero que me sigas acompañando y que bueno que te parezca interesante y continúe atrayendo tú atención en los siguientes capítulos. Saludos.

 **Eli:** Vaya!...que Peter tan cautivador jajaja!...es que es maduro como bien dices sabe lo que quiere es temerario no cabe duda. Y si Terry lo tienen como ahorcado las Marlowe…lo han opacado completamente con ese chantaje vil. Y luego Eliza que no para de dar problemas con esa lengua que tiene tan larga y venenosa sumándole más maldad…como lo ha hecho en éste capítulo. Si Peter está decidido a todo con Candy…realmente el tiempo que compartieron lo hizo ver esas cualidades que tú describes y por eso no será fácil que la suelte.

Amiga gracias por tus felicitaciones y tus palabras me llegan profundas al corazón y me motivan cada día más. Un abrazo fuerte para ti también.

 **Phambe:** Te gustó el anterio y qué opinas del nuevo? Eliza sigue dando problemas que hacer con ella. Definitivamente dos personalidades muy distintas las de los hermanos…Peter decidido y Gerard inmaduro sin tener claro lo que quiere…aunque ves que él deseaba continuar con el compromiso y casarse en Boston…en medio de todo…creo que quizás enamorado no estaba…pero si tenía sentimientos por ella. Me alegro que te siga gustando. A bientôt.

 **Inuyi:** Hacia dónde va la historia?...mmmm interesante pregunta. Y lo de Peter definitivamente digno rival como lo has comentado y otras chicas también…te parece que Peter pinta bien verdad?...parece un chico guapo y fuerte. Claro que si me pregunté y de hecho pensé en buscarte en la línea escritoras…pero al recibir tu PM…me di cuenta que estas usando un pseudónimo diferente y claro que comprendo el motivo…no te preocupes no diré nada jajaja!...Continuar con la poesía…como ya te comenté en el mensaje privado ya veremos y si claro que es muy diferente todo el esquema…pero igual de apasionante. Saludos.

 **Hakuouki:** Que bueno que te sigan gustando los capitulos…si definitivamente todas están esperando a Terry como agua de mayo. Si lo bueno del secuestro es que efectivamente no fue por mala voluntad de Gerard y eso hizo despertar a Candy sobre casarse con él sin amor. Si eso dos se lo merecen pero vaya que bien complicado…por la boda de Terry.

"El amor"…vaya cuánto hay por decir del amor…el sentimiento más puro y hermoso que puede experimentar el ser humano…claro que no todos lo hacen…algunos nacieron para amar y otros para odiar y burlarse del amor de otros.

Saludos y gracias también por acompañarme cada semana en las actualizaciones y por la paciencia.

* * *

 **Como siempre el saludo final.**

************************************************Muchas gracias a todas las anónimas.

*********************************************A las que me agregan a las diferentes opciones de FF.

******************************************A las visitantes que se dan la vuelta por curiosidad.

****************************************Y a todas en general.

 **QUE TENGAN UN MUY FELIZ Y EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA. BENDICIONES PARA TODAS**

 **Abrazos de oso : )**

… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…. ; )**

 **hasta luego**

(Nos leemos el próximo viernes o sábado)

Ps. Y como siempre no pueden faltar…las disculpas por todos los errores que encuentren. : )


	8. Un fugaz avistamiento

**CAPITULO VIII: "RUMBO A ESCOCIA"**

Después de escuchar la declaración de Peter Miliken, Candy estaba aturdida sentada en el mismo lugar en el que pasó varios minutos perdida en el pequeño mundo de las reflexiones. Eran tantas las emociones que deambulaban por su mente, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y decisiones que retomar. Eso le hizo recordar que debía hablar con el resto de sus familiares; entró a la mansión nuevamente y le pidió al mayordomo que reuniera a todos en el despacho del rubio Patriarca debía hablarles lo antes posible. Albert le había anunciado que todo estaba listo para viajar a la ciudad de Nueva York, el solo hecho de recordar y pronunciar el nombre le _había_ estremecido con una serie incontrolables escalofríos, esa ciudad representaba muchas cosas y alguna vez se prometió no volver a poner un solo pie. No obstante, si quería realizar su plan de huida para sanar completamente las heridas de su corazón y olvidar al castaño de sus perturbaciones, debía pasar una nueva prueba de fuego y continuar con su viaje rumbo a Escocia.

La puerta del salón se abrió lentamente, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad que debía afrontar al anunciarles sobre su inminente partida.

—Candy, nos han pedido que vengamos porque quieres hablar con nosotros —dijo Annie, luego de pasar acompañada de su esposo.

—¿Qué pasa Candy, hay algún problema? —preguntó Archie, curioso.

—Hasta ahora ninguno —replicó la rubia, sonriendo fugazmente.

—¿Para qué nos has llamado, tuviste algún problema con Gerard? —La cuestionó la pelinegra, tomando asiento a la par de la joven rubia.

—No, ninguno —respondió Candy.

—¿Y qué decisión tomaron, continuarán con los planes de boda? —preguntó Archie, sentándose en el apoya manos del sofá cerca de su esposa.

—¿Cuántas preguntas? —Sonrió Candy—, en verdad son unos curiosos —Los regañó señalándoles con el dedo.

—No te enojes Candy, sólo que queremos saber, ¿qué harás ahora? —Se disculpó Archie, y le sonrió avergonzado.

—No me molestan sus preguntas, solo estoy esperando a la tía abuela y a Albert, para hablar con todos —contestó guiñándole el ojo.

—Entiendo —respondió Archie, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a su esposa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y la figura del Patriarca y la tía abuela se dejaron ver.

—¡Qué caras chicos!, ¿alguien se murió? —Bromeo Albert, con su habitual buen humor.

—William —Lo regañó la tía Elroy—, qué dices, con esas cosas no se juega.

—Lo siento, tía. Pero no puedes negar que tienen una cara de velorio muy graciosa —Sonrió divertido. Caminó junto a la tía Elroy para sentarse frente a Candy.

—Y bien Candice, nos han avisado que quieres hablar con nosotros, aunque ya supongo de lo que se trata quiero escucharlo de ti —argumentó la tía Elroy, confiada.

—Tía abuela, Archie, Annie y también tú papá —Bromeo Candy, sonriéndole al rubio Patriarca y luego prosiguió—. Cuando estuvimos Albert y yo en Lakewood —aclaró—, tomé una decisión que no ha cambiado —aseguró decidida—, hoy hablamos con Gerard y hemos descubierto que ni él ni yo podríamos ser felices si no sentíamos nada especial el uno por el otro, así que decidimos no continuar con el compromiso, les anuncio que no habrá boda —acotó tajante.

—¿Estás segura, Candice? —La inquirió muy seria, la tía abuela.

—Sí tía, estoy convencida de que eso es lo mejor —aseguró Candy, respirando con un dejo de alivio al dar la noticia. Estaba temerosa de la reacción de la tía abuela—. A eso tengo que agregar —continuó—, que he decido irme de viaje por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué, Candy? —preguntó Archie, sorprendido.

—Bueno —Intervino Albert, tratando de relajar el ambiente para su pequeña rubia—, Candy necesita cambiar de ambiente un tiempo y que mejor que pasar unas largas vacaciones en Escocia —Le sonrió cariñosamente.

—¡En Escocia! —replicaron al unísono, la tía abuela, Archie y Annie con incredulidad.

—Pero Candy, —Se quejó, Annie—, prometiste estar conmigo en el parto.

—Sí, lo sé Annie, pero también comprende que es algo que debo hacer —dijo Candy, muy seria—. Necesito un tiempo para mí y si ustedes me quieren no se opondrán como no lo ha hecho Albert —afirmó, solicitándole una mirada de apoyo. El rubio asintió en señal de aceptación.

—¿Y para cuándo está previsto tú viaje, Candice? —preguntó la tía abuela, con un largo suspiro.

—Candy y yo, saldremos ésta misma tarde hacia Nueva York —Intervino nuevamente, Albert. Habló con un tono muy serio haciendo notar su imposición como el Patriarca del Clan—. Todo está listo para que al llegar abordemos el barco —Le aclaró. Intuyendo la pregunta que veía en los ojos de su rubia. La conocí tan bien que no había necesidad de expresar con palabras lo que su corazón deseaba saber.

—¿Tú también te irás, William? —Lo cuestionó la tía abuela, preocupada. Sabía que su sobrino no podía ausentarse tanto tiempo de los negocios familiares. Pero tanto él como Candice le daban muy poca importancia a esos detalles y para eso estaba ella, para llamarlos a la cordura.

—Lamentablemente no podré acompañar a Candy como quisiera hasta, Escocia —aclaró Albert—, hay un asunto pendiente que me impide poder viajar —Se lamentó y Candy sonrió complacida, ella tampoco quería que el rubio Patriarca abandonara todo por ella—. Sin embargo, ya que yo no puedo acompañarla le he pedido a Georges que vaya, es por eso que no se encuentra ahora entre nosotros, está resolviendo lo último que faltaba —afirmó.

—¡Pero Albert! —dijo Candy, en un quejido—, no es necesario que Georges me acompañé, él al igual que tú tienen muchas cosas que hacer aquí, yo puedo viajar sola —concluyó.

—En eso tiene razón —admitió Archie, quien decidió intervenir luego de su largo silencio—. Tío, necesitas que Georges esté aquí, es él quien se ha encargado de toda la investigación junto con los Miliken —aseguró—. Candy —Archie, la vio con cariño—, si Annie no estuviera de más de siete meses yo te acompañaría —Se lamentó el joven esposo.

—No te preocupes, Archie —dijo Candy, muy segura—. No tengo miedo de viajar sola.

—Pero yo no me confío —respondió Albert, poniéndose de pie—. No permitiré que viajes sola.

—Se te olvida, papá —Bromeo de nuevo, la rubia—, que regresé a América sola y sin dinero, cuando apenas tenía quince años —afirmó ella, con orgullo.

—Y es algo de lo que nunca estuve de acuerdo —aseguró, el rubio Patriarca—, no consentiré más tus travesuras, Candy —Sentenció muy serio.

—Yo puedo ir con ella —Se ofreció la tía abuela, recordando el pasado en que le negó la visita a la Villa Ardley en Escocia por culpa de su muy querida para ese entonces, Eliza.

—Gracias, tía abuela —Sonrió Candy, muy agradecida—, pero no puede viajar con los problemas de la presión arterial, eso no le haría bien —Negó muy seria—. No tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, les aseguro que voy a estar muy bien.

—Una señorita decente no puede viajar sola, sino puede ir ninguno de nosotros la acompañará Dorothy y el resto de los empleados que estarán cuidándola y atendiéndola en la Villa de Escocia —aseguró con firmeza, la tía abuela.

Candy rodó lo ojos en señal de resignación, sabía que no podría librarse de la escolta que la tía abuela le impusiera. Internamente agradeció su preocupación y aunque deseaba estar sola para reflexionar lo que haría con su vida, también estaba consciente que necesitaba de ayuda para poder pasar su estancia de forma placentera y tranquila como deseaba que fuera.

—Está bien tía abuela, estoy de acuerdo —Aceptó Candy.

—Si todos estamos de acuerdo —agregó Albert, tan precavido como siempre y sospechando las intenciones de Candy se había anticipado a moverse y disponer todo por si ella aún estaba decidida a viajar—, creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos, pediré que preparen y metan el equipaje en los vehículos y todo debe estar listo para partir cuanto antes—. Archie —El rubio, se dirigió a su sobrino con mucha seriedad—, en mi ausencia tú te encargarás de lo relacionado a la investigación junto con Gerard —Hablaba del mayor de los Miliken—, cuando vuelva quiero resultados, mueve a todo el equipo y ofrece recompensas si es necesario pero quiero a los responsables. Dile a Georges que deje todo en tus manos y él se dedique al trabajo de la oficina, hay unos contratos que ya no tuve tiempo de revisar, a mi regreso les daré seguimiento. Quiero que trabajen en equipo con él y también que te relaciones con los asuntos de la familia.

—Está bien, tío —afirmó Archie—, ¿cuándo volverás?

—En cuanto deje a Candy en el barco, tomaré el tren de vuelta a Chicago.

—Entiendo. Entonces creo que ha llegado el momento de la despedida —comentó con tristeza, Archie.

—Así es —afirmó Albert—, tenemos el tiempo justo para preparar todo y llegar a la estación de trenes, así que será mejor que te despidas de todos, Candy —concluyó.

La despedida fue muy emotiva, Annie como se espera de las embarazadas con las hormonas al tacto no pudo evitar las lágrimas en un abrazo fraternal, a la vez que le deseaba buen viaje y que pronto volviera siendo la misma chica alegre y divertida que siempre había sido. Archie no fue menos que su esposa, con palabras entrecortadas le deseó la mejor de las vacaciones a su muy querida prima, su corazón protector deseaba con fervor que todo cuanto había sucedido pronto quedara en el olvido y como el _Ave Fenix_ la rubia resurgiera con su amplia sonrisa y deslumbrante personalidad.

La tía abuela se tomó unos segundos para intentar esconder bajo el por todos conocidos semblante severo y rostro adusto, los parabienes que internamente le deseaba a la jovencita rebelde y traviesa que un día había llegado a su mansión a iluminar la vida de todos sus sobrinos. Era ahora que reconocía que Candice, siempre había sido esa luz de esperanza que los Ardley habían perdido con la muerte de su sobrina Rosemary. De cierta forma se lamentó los años perdidos en su errado comportamiento hacia ella por injusticias mal plantadas en su corazón.

—Candice —dijo la tía abuela, con un suspiro de esperanza—, vuelve pronto, siendo nuevamente la misma chiquilla que siempre fuiste, alegre, inquieta, generosa y con tú sonrisa carismática —Sonrió levemente—. Pero por favor, ya no trepes a los árboles ahora eres una señorita y eso no está bien visto —Le regañó, disfrazando el momento emotivo.

—Está bien, tía abuela. Lo intentaré —Aceptó Candy, guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua. Una mueca que siempre la había acompañado y que a pesar de sus veinticuatro años, la hacía lucir como una niña inocente—. Annie —Candy, le habló a la pelinegra—, podrías enviar esta carta, es para la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane, no tuve oportunidad de visitarlas ni despedirme de ellas cuando estuve en Lakewood, si te escriben no les digas nada, cuando vuelva iré a hablar con ellas y les explicaré todo —añadió entregandole el sobre en sus manos.

—Está bien, Candy. Voy a extrañarte mucho —afirmó Annie, con lágrimas en los ojos y un nuevo abrazo se produjo—, sino vuelves pronto en cuanto pueda viajar, iré a verte a Escocia.

—Yo también voy a extrañarte Annie y cuida a mi sobrino o sobrina cuando nazca —dijo Candy, acariciando el vientre de su amiga con mucho cariño—. Dile que su tía Candy estaba esperando ansiosamente su nacimiento y que cuando vuelva le enseñaré a trepar árboles —Bromeó Candy, ante la mirada severa que le dirigió, la tía abuela.

—Candice, no tienes remedio —añadió la anciana, negando con la cabeza en señal de resignación. La chiquilla traviesa nunca moriría, estaba en el espíritu de la rubia nunca dejar de serlo.

—Ya basta de despedidas tristes —Intervino Albert—, Candy no se irá para siempre sólo tomará unas vacaciones y será mejor que nos apuremos o nos dejará el tren —Le advirtió.

De nuevo se despidió de todos con un abrazo incluyendo a la tía abuela, que terminó por vencer sus resistencias y derramó un par de lágrimas.

Después de los emotivos momentos que vivieron todos con la despedida de la joven rubia, desde la entrada vieron partir a Albert y Candy en uno de los automóviles de la mansión unas horas después, en el otro iba Dorothy y dos mucamas más y en el tercero una montaña de baúles y equipaje de todas. Se despidieron desde el interior y partieron rumbo a la estación de trenes donde ya los esperaba Georges. Al llegar el caballero de negro les salió al encuentro.

—William, todo está listo para el viaje —Se anticipó a informar su muy eficiente administrador y secretario, Georges, al verlos llegar y bajar del vehículo.

—Señorita Candice, ¿cómo está? —La saludó cortésmente, con una inclinación.

—Por favor, Georges. Ahora no está la tía abuela, así que no seas tan formal —Lo regañó cariñosamente, sonriendo.

—Está bien, señorita Candy —aceptó Georges, con una muy ligera sonrisa muy poco común en él.

La joven rubia era la única capaz de sacar un gesto semejante. Albert sonrió complacido de lo bien que ambos se llevaban, de la misma forma en que él también apreciaba a su querido amigo.

—¿Tienes todos los documentos y pasajes listos para el viaje? —preguntó Albert.

—Sí William —afirmó el caballero de negro—, también ya ordené que lleven el equipaje de todos a su compartimento. Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York nos estará esperando un empleado de nombre Jeremy Thompson, él se encargará de llevarnos hasta el puerto y del resto de los movimientos que haya que hacer —Le informó a detalle.

—Georges, cambio de planes —Le informó, el rubio—, sólo iremos Candy y yo, pide que saquen tú equipaje, tú te quedas.

—Pero, William —dijo Georges, sorprendido—. ¿No voy a acompañar a la señorita Candy hasta Escocia?

—No, viajará sola en compañía de Dorothy y las mucamas —Le aclaró.

—Está bien, como tú dispongas —Aceptó el pelinegro, no muy convencido.

—Perfecto, entonces es hora de partir —dijo Albert, recibiendo la papelería de manos de Georges—, despídete Candy y abordemos el tren —Le indicó.

—Señorita Candy, que tenga muy buen viaje espero que su estadía en Escocia sea muy agradable para usted —dijo el caballero, con tristeza en su rostro.

—Yo también, Georges. Voy a extrañarte mucho aunque tú solo lo hagas por Albert —respondió Candy, con la voz cortada y en su habitual gesto de cariño lo abrazó efusiva.

—Señorita, usted sabe que todos la queremos mucho y estaremos esperando que esté de vuelta muy pronto —agregó emotivamente Georges, correspondiéndole el abrazo con ternura.

Candy siempre le había inspirado mucho cariño y estimación al pelinegro, tenía un especial afecto por ella la veía de la misma forma que lo hacía por el rubio mayor, como si ambos fueron esos hijos que nunca tuvo y que siempre deseo cuidar y proteger, incluso con su propia vida de ser necesario. El abrazo fraternal fue interrumpido por una joven voz.

—Disculpe, señor Ardley —Intervino Dorothy—, el equipaje ha sido acomodado y todo está listo para partir.

—Entonces no hagamos esperar más al maquinista —Sonrió Albert, intentando suavizar el momento—, ¿lista Candy? —preguntó indicándole el camino.

—Lista Albert —respondió ella sonriendo, se puso de puntillas y sorprendió a Georges con un beso en la mejilla. El acto hizo que el caballero se ruborizara por completo y los rubios rieran a carcajadas—. Vamos Dorothy —Le indicó Candy, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la entrada del tren.

—Es una chiquilla incorregible —dijo Albert sonriendo, viéndola correr hacia el tren arrastrando a Dorothy.

—Lo es —afirmó Georges, moviendo la cabeza—, ¿qué haríamos sin ella? —agregó.

—Aburrirnos —respondió Albert, dándole la mano y caminando hacia la entrada también.

El tren había partido de Chicago a la hora en punto, Georges había sacado justo antes de partir sus maletas. Les esperaban más de doce largas horas de camino hacia su destino, en el corazón de Candy empezaba a latir con desenfreno la angustia de volver a pisar suelo neoyorkino, la última vez que lo había hecho una parte de ella había quedado muerta y perdida en esa ciudad. Los nervios estaban empezando a ganarle por la inquietud de poder encontrarse con alguien a quién internamente, no podía negar que deseaba volver a ver con todas las fuerzas de su alma, pero también estaba la parte de lo prohibido que resultaba aquel acto incoherente. Mientras veía en silencio por la ventanilla meditaba sobre todo lo que había sido su vida después de aquel amargo reencuentro en una noche de invierno, donde la nieve no había sido lo suficientemente fría como lo había sido su triste partida, con el corazón y las esperanzas rotas en miles de pedazos.

Muchas cosas le habían acontecido después de aquello al regresar enferma y dolida del corazón, enterarse de la partida a la guerra de su querido primo Stair había sido difícil de soportar, pero terrible y doloroso había sido después el saber que había muerto. Después su trabajo en la mina llena de hombres que no la deseaban a su lado pero que al final como a todos los que la conocían, habían terminado por rendirse a su noble corazón. El horrible día en que con engaños la encerraron en la mansión Ardley para obligarla a comprometerse con el detestable de Neal, luego de haberle cerrado todas las puertas de los hospitales de Chicago. Con el único fin de presionarla a aceptar ese absurdo y tonto compromiso al que se negó rotundamente, ¿en qué estaba pensando el bruto de su primo?, siempre la había tratado como a una piltrafa y de pronto ¿le había surgido el amor por ella? —Sintió una punzada de malestar en el estómago—. ¡Ridículo!, eso era Neal realmente el mayor de todos los ridículos que existían en el mundo, qué había pensado el insensato ¿que con unas simples flores y alguno que otro chocolate olvidaría todos los agravios que le había hecho?, ¿qué muy feliz aceptaría tener por cuñada a la insoportable de su hermana Eliza? ¡Ni loca que estuviera!, antes que eso prefería hacerse monja y cuidar leprosos en la India —Soltó una pequeña risilla—, en realidad no se veía como una monja trepando con el hábito los árboles y corriendo por los campos siguiendo a Clin. Además, también era cierto, que bueno, si se había comido uno que otro chocolate y algunos otros compartido con sus compañeras enfermeras, pero de eso a tener que aguantarlo y soportarlo ¿cómo esposo para toda la vida?, definitivamente le producía una terrible náusea y dolor de estómago que era mejor ni pensarlo —Arrugó la nariz de inconformidad.

Lo mejor era olvidar esa parte horrenda de su vida y dirigir sus pensamientos a algo más agradable como el haberse enterado de que su buen amigo, era el anciano y casi difunto tío abuelo William —Volvió a sonreír al pensar que todos creían que era un venerable anciano casi al punto de la muerte—, ella deseaba fervientemente concederle sus últimos deseos de verla convertida en una "verdadera dama", pero casi se había sentido desmayar al enterarse que el "viejecillo a las puertas de abandonar el mundo", estaba muy lejos de hacerlo, era un joven lleno de vida y con un rostro afable muy bien conocido por ella, nada más y nada menos que su querido Albert a quién siempre se había encontrado en los momentos más difíciles de su existencia —Suspiró sonriendo con agradecimiento y cariño.

La voz Albert la distrajo de todas sus meditaciones.

—¿De qué te ríes, Candy? —preguntó Albert, curioso buscándole el rostro.

—Yo, de nada —respondió inocente ocultando una risilla.

—Estabas muy callada, pero sonriendo —dijo Albert, entrecerrando los ojos con incredulidad.

—Sólo recordaba —admitió ella, alzando los hombros y viéndolo de frente.

—¿Alguna travesura que no quieres que sepa? —Bromeó relajado el rubio, al observarla más animada.

—¿Quizás? —afirmó ella—. ¿A qué hora llegaremos a Nueva York? —preguntó cambiando la conversación.

—Te preocupa que tengamos que quedarnos en la ciudad una noche, ¿verdad? —La cuestionó Albert, tomándole la mano.

—No —replicó restándole importancia. Pero sí, claro que le preocupaba horriblemente eso.

—¿Estás segura, pequeña? —La inquirió él, con duda.

—Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?, sólo quiero estar segura que llegaremos a tiempo y no perderemos el barco —Mintió hábilmente. Por supuesto que no tenía la más mínima intención de pasar una sola noche en esa ciudad que la había botado con el mayor de sus sufrimientos a cuestas.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, todo está previsto y llegaremos con algunas horas de anticipación a la salida de tú barco, quizás hasta tengamos tiempo para darnos una vuelta por los alrededores —La picó interesado, soltándole la mano.

—Será mejor que no —Negó de inmediato, ella—, lo mejor es esperar en el puerto.

—Cómo tú digas, pequeña —respondió Albert, sonriendo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Lo cuestionó frunciendo el ceño y con un manotazo en su hombro.

—De ti, Candy. Veo que estas muy nerviosa, cualquier diría que es la primera vez que vas a viajar en barco —respondió él, alzando los hombros y sonriéndole ampliamente.

—No estoy nerviosa —afirmó Candy, fingiendo seriedad—, es solo que quiero ser precavida y estar a tiempo.

—¿Tú precavida y puntual? —La cuestionó el rubio, muy divertido—, si mal no recuerdo tenía que echarte agua para que te levantaras y fueras al hospital a trabajar —Soltó unas carcajadas.

—¡Albert! —Se quejó Candy, fingiendo indignación.

—¿Qué, por qué te enojas, Candy?, acaso no es cierto —Y continuó él, riendo a carcajadas.

—Está bien —admitió resignada la rubia pecosa, uniéndose a las carcajadas.

Las sonrisas de Albert le alegraban el alma eran cómo música a sus oídos, por unos instantes olvidó todos sus nervios y temores, era tan confortable escucharlo tranquilo y relajado. Viajó a sus recuerdos de los momentos compartidos durante el período que había sufrido de amnesia y la invadieron con alegría. Fueron buenos los días que sin preocupación alguna habían compartido en aquel sencillo apartamento, días que no volverían, después de eso todo había sido tan distinto él tuvo que asumir el Patriarcado del Clan y ella se había refugiado en el Hogar de Pony por años. Pocas veces se frecuentaban por los múltiples viajes de él, a los que muchas veces la había invitado y ella siempre se negaba. Luego sus pesares la llevaron a refugiarse en el fondo de su corazón y sus sentimientos, aislándose de todos con la única finalidad de escapar de sus sufrimientos ocultos que lloraban con tristeza en las noches de soledad.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar todos esos espectros que en su viaje haría hasta lo imposible por olvidar. Dorothy los interrumpió para avisarles que era la hora de la comida y en un abrazo fraternal se dirigieron al comedor para darle calma a la intrusa que amenazaba con fuertes rugidos el estómago de la rubia. Albert se burló sorprendido del apetito voraz que había asaltado a Candy, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan hambrienta y le complació haciéndole muchas bromas, ella se sonrojó al poner atención sobre todo lo que había pedido para comer de lo cual ya había devorado más de la mitad. Llegarían a la ciudad de Nueva York el día siguiente al medio día.

En esa ciudad un castaño conducía con destino hacia la casa de su madre, después de haber menospreciado el desayuno. Poco más de una semana difícil había pasado de haber recibido las malas noticias y de lidiar con la inesperada y desagradable visitante, cansado mental y anímicamente había pedido obligado un día de descanso que le fue concedido por Robert, al verlo tan pálido y demacrado algo que nadie se explicaba el motivo, nunca antes se le había visto con ese aspecto tan desgastado y preocupante. Por lo que Robert no dudo ni un segundo en sustituirlo por un día, pese a que no era lo indicado luego de la reciente puesta teatral.

Con los ánimos por el suelo tocó la puerta de la entrada y la siempre muy agradable ama de llaves lo recibió con una efusivo abrazo.

—Niño Terence, que gusto que haya venido —Lo saludó cariñosamente, Rose moviéndose para dejarlo pasar.

—Rose, por favor no me llames niño hace mucho tiempo que dejé de serlo —Sonrió Terry, levemente ingresando a la estancia.

—Pero qué pálido se ve, ¿está enfermo? —Lo cuestionó ella, preocupada.

—No —Negó incómodo, el castaño—, es sólo que no he dormido bien.

—Y tampoco ha comido bien niño, está en los huesos —dijo Rose, viéndole fijamente al rostro.

—¿Está mi madre? —preguntó Terry, desviando la conversación a una menos incómoda.

—Sí, lo está esperando en el comedor —Le indicó ella, con una seña—, enseguida pediré que le sirvan a usted también —Le informó y sin más se dirigió a la cocina y el castaño al comedor.

—Terry, pensé que ya no vendrías —dijo Eleanor, poniéndose de pie para saludarlo al entrar. Se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, él saludó de la misma forma.

—Lo siento mamá, no dormí muy bien y me quedé dormido casi al amanecer por eso me retrasé pero ya estoy aquí —respondió él, corriendo la silla de su madre para ayudarla a sentar. Caminó hacia su lugar y de la misma forma tomó asiento esperando le fuera servida la comida.

—Hijo, te ves muy mal, estas muy pálido —afirmó Eleanor, preocupada—, debieras ir al médico quizás necesites algunas vitaminas.

—Lo que yo tengo no lo cura un médico, mamá. Tú lo sabes, pero ya pasará no te preocupes —Negó Terry, resignado sabiendo que nunca podría recuperarse—. Mejor dime, ¿realmente irás a comprar el boleto para viajar? —La cuestionó.

—Ya te lo dije, no pienso quedarme a ver como echas a perder tú vida casándote con Susanna y cargando con su madre que es peor que una pesadilla —Se quejó molesta, Eleanor—. Me iré a Escocia y sólo espero que algo te haga entrar en razón de una vez por todas.

—Ya nada tiene sentido para mí, mamá. Siempre he tratado de luchar por encontrar una felicidad que nunca he podido alcanzar, mi vida profesional me da muchas satisfacciones pero tristemente no puedo unirlas a la privada que siempre ha sido un desastre —dijo con tristeza.

—Está bien que Candy se haya casado y ya no puedas ser feliz con ella —afirmó Eleanor—, pero al menos deja a Susanna y sé feliz aunque sea solo, no cargues con ellas el resto de tu días, te va a pesar hijo por favor entiéndelo.

—Sólo o acompañado con Susanna da lo mismo —Negó Terry, con la cabeza—, además si Susanna y su madre me han obligado a que esté con ella por siempre, claro que lo haré —Sonrió con sarcasmo—, a mi manera —concluyó con una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Lo cuestionó ella, confundida.

—Es un pequeño regalo sorpresa que tengo para ellas —Sonrió él, de medio lado y un brillo de malicia relució en sus ojos.

—Terry, ¿no sé qué estás pensando?, pero es la última vez que me oirás decirte: "no cometas el mayor error de tú vida, no te cases con Susanna" —Le pidió con firmeza, Eleanor.

—Será mejor que dejemos ese tema, mamá. Sólo viniendo a tú casa puedo olvidarme de todo lo malo que me rodea, olvidémonos de ella y su madre por unas horas y comamos tranquilos —dijo Terry, al ver que traían la comida.

—Como quieras hijo, ese tema es muy desagradable para mí y si tú quieres olvidarlo por unas horas yo quisiera borrarlo de mi mente para siempre —aseguró Eleanor, con desdén.

No se dijo una palabra más en la mesa del tema que era una pesadilla para ambos, la conversación fue poca y luego de concluir con la comida, Terry acompañaría entrada la tarde a su madre a comprar el pasaje del barco.

En la gran estación de trenes en Nueva York, dos mucamas, una dama de compañía y dos rubios bajaban del tren que había llegado con unas horas de retraso por un pequeño percance en el camino. Inquieto y sudoroso esperaba un joven de cabello lacio castaño claro y ojos de color gris, con un pequeño cartel en manos moviéndose nerviosamente por todo el andén. El sol apenas empezaba a caer lentamente y la pequeña caravana avanzaba hacia la salida en medio de la muchedumbre. A la distancia el rubio Patriarca, observó su nombre y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba de pie el empleado que habían sido asignado para recibirlos, al encontrarse muy cerca de él le sonrió con amabilidad, el joven un poco dudoso de la presencia del caballero le interrogó.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted el señor Ardley? —pregunto el joven sorprendido. Inicialmente como todos pensaban se había imaginado un hombre mayor, él era nuevo y no lo conocía.

—Así es —afirmó Albert, sonriendo—, supongo que tú eres Jeremy Thompson.

—Sí, señor —aseveró, el joven nervioso—, disculpe, es sólo que esperaba a alguien mayor.

—Bueno, aunque no lo creas ya soy mayor de edad y tengo una hija —afirmó Albert, bromeando.

—Albert —Lo regañó Candy, dándole un suave codazo en el costado. El joven seguramente, pensó ella, que estaba confundido al esperar a un anciano y no a su joven y rubio padre.

—Mira Jeremy, ella es mi hija la señorita Candice Ardley y ellas son Dorothy su dama de compañía y sus mucamas —Las presentó, las mujeres saludaron con una inclinación de respeto.

—Señoritas —Saludó cortésmente Jeremy con una pequeña reverencia y luego se dirigió específicamente a la rubia heredera—. Señorita Ardley, he escuchado hablar mucho de usted —admitió impresionado por la rubia, tomó su mano y la besó.

—Mucho gusto señor Thompson, espero que lo que haya escuchado sean sólo cosas buenas —Sonrió la rubia y el de ojos grises se quedó embelesado viéndola con atención.

En las oficias del Empresas Ardley en Nueva York como en las otras ciudades, habían escuchado hablar de la joven heredera y de su belleza, pero nada se comparaba con tenerla frente a él —Pensó Jeremy—, brindándole tan luminosa sonrisa, que lo hizo tragar con dificultad para poder responderle nervioso.

—El gusto es mío señorita y por supuesto que todo lo que se dice de usted, son cosas buenas —afirmó él, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo.

Albert observaba divertido toda la situación, con burla rodó los ojos al recordar las miradas de envidia de los jóvenes que había sentido clavadas en la frente y en la espalda como pequeñas dagas, mientras disfrutaban de la comida, la cena, el desayuno y todas las comidas que habían hecho en el carro comedor del tren. Seguramente tendría que acostumbrarse a ver lo tontos que se ponían los hombres al acercarse a su pequeña rubia o también al verla a la distancia, lo mismo que le estaba sucediendo al que tenía frente a ellos que seguramente tendría la misma edad que Candy —Respiró resignado—, al mismo tiempo se compadeció sonriendo del hombre que por fin se casara con su joven hija.

—Si no te molesta, Jeremy —Intervino, el rubio Patriarca—, tenemos que ir al puerto, no queremos que mi pequeña Candy, pierda el barco ¿verdad? —Lo cuestionó sacándole de su ensoñación.

—¡Oh sí! —exclamó Jeremy, avergonzado—, disculpe señor, enseguida pediré que carguen con el equipaje de todas —concluyó aclarándose la garganta.

Albert lo vio salir corriendo hacia uno de los vehículos con el emblema de los Ardley, sonriente dirigió a las mujeres hacia uno de ellos y las ayudó a entrar, los otros vehículos serviría para el abundante equipaje que cargaban.

Después de recibir la ayuda de algunos maleteros y pagarles, el joven Jeremy se incorporó al grupo dentro del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia el puerto.

La tarde estaba empezando a caer y la conversación luego de la comida había sido más agradable entre Eleanor y Terry. La actriz subió a su habitación a recoger sus documentos que depositó en un pequeño bolso y sonriendo se unió varios minutos después a su hijo, con la intención de salir de la mansión con destino a las oficinas de la Naviera Cunard Line a comprar el pasaje para su viaje.

—Por fin bajas —dijo Terry, impaciente—, pensé que te habías quedado dormida.

—No seas exagerado, hijo. Sólo me retoqué el maquillaje y me puse la peluca —Sonrió Eleanor—, ya quita esa cara y vámonos.

A regañadientes Terry tomó el brazo de su madre y salieron de la casa, la ayudó a subirse a su vehículo y con urgencia condujo hacia el puerto como si alguien lo persiguiera. Eleanor le pidió que bajara la velocidad pero parecía en trance y no la escuchó.

En el puerto ya todo estaba listo para que el siguiente barco rumbo a Inglaterra partiera, el equipaje había sido llevado a los camarotes que ocuparía Candy y el pequeño séquito que la acompañaba. Dorothy y las dos mucamas ingresaron al barco primero, Candy, Albert y Jeremy aún se encontraban abajo aprovechando compartir los últimos minutos que quedaban, esperando que dieran la última llamada para que el transatlántico se moviera y empezar su travesía rumbo a Europa con destino final a Escocia.

Eleanor estaba espantada con la forma de conducir de su hijo, se acomodó de nuevo la peluca y el sombrero, por quién sabe qué vez casi la deja tirada por la velocidad tan alta en que conducía.

—Terry, ¿de esa forma conduces todos los días? —preguntó Eleanor, sorprendida de no haber sido llamada nunca antes a un hospital a identificar a su hijo por algún accidente.

—Estabas precisa por comprar tú pasaje —respondió sin mucho interés, él.

—Hijo, casi me dejas tirada en la última vuelta —Se quejó, Eleanor.

—No exageres —afirmó Terry, rodando los ojos—, mejor apúrate o van a cerrar las oficinas y habremos venido por gusto —dijo el castaño, estacionando su descapotable deportitvo Duesenberg Model A Speedster*, rojo con negro.

—¿No vas a acompañarme? —preguntó Eleanor, al ver que no se movía.

—Como no fui al teatro, no traje un disfraz —respondió Terry, alzando los hombros.

—Puedo prestarte mi pañoleta —Ofreció Eleanor, inocentemente.

—¡Claro y me voy a ver muy guapo con tu pañoleta de flores! —Se burló, el actor—, podrías prestarme también tú coqueto sombrero —añadió sonriendo con sarcasmo.

—A veces eres verdaderamente imposible, hijo —Reclamó Eleanor, cerrando la puerta.

Terry se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, de inmediato los malos pensamientos invadieron su cabeza a torrentes, cada vez que se quedaba solo en lo único que podía pensar era en Candy tomada de la mano de su ahora esposo al cual deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma jamás tener que ver. El corazón le latió muy rápido y un escalofrío le corrió de la cabeza a los pies, se enderezó de golpe y se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo un pequeño sofoco.

—Debo dejar de pensar en ti o me volveré loco —dijo él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y retomó la misma posición anterior sintiendo un agudo pesar inexplicable en el corazón

Eleanor caminó hasta la oficina de la naviera y compró los pasajes del barco, solicitó le dieran un camarote doble y dejaran la fecha abierta excusándose con aún no tener el día exacto de su partida. El hombre gustoso le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y aprovechó para pedirle un autógrafo al escuchar su nombre. Se retiró de las oficinas en medio de un tumulto de personas que se encontraban en el lugar acompañando a sus familiares que partirían en el barco que anunciaba su partida.

Apenas quedaban un par de minutos para que Candy abordara el barco finalmente, el sonido de las calderas y el último silbatazo anunciaba la despedida. Centenares de personas alrededor de ellos despedían a sus familiares entre sonrisas, lágrimas y abrazos.

—Candy, prométeme que estarás bien —dijo Albert, halándola del brazo para estar más en privacidad. Jeremy comprendió la indirecta y se movió para alejarse un poco.

—Me enviaste custodiada por la guardia real, ¿qué crees que pueda pasarme? —Lo cuestionó ella, intentando sonreírle.

—Era eso o la tía abuela no te hubiera dejado viajar —Le aclaró Albert.

—Lo sé y no me quejo, pero quédate tranquilo estaré bien —respondió ella, tomando el rostro del rubio en sus manos.

—En la villa están los encargados de mantener todo en orden y limpio, estarán a tu disposición y por favor cualquier cosa que necesites lo que sea se lo pides a ellos. Puse a tú disposición una cantidad de dinero para que dispongas en el momento en que lo necesites, todo en el barco está pagado, pero adicional te entrego este sobre para que lleves efectivo —El rubio puso un sobre en las manos de Candy—. Al llegar a Southampton te estará esperando otro de mis empleados de confianza su nombre es Joseph Bellamy, tiene ordenes específicas de llevarte a la mansión Ardley en Londres, él tiene los boletos para el tren y las escoltará hasta Escocia.

—Vaya Albert, todo lo tienes bien planeado —afirmó Candy, sorprendida.

—¡Todo! —exclamó sonriente—, todo por tú seguridad, Candy. Además cuando llegues a Escocia te encontrarás con una sorpresa —dijo Albert, sonriendo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella, muy curiosa.

—Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa —aseguró divertido, él. Conocía a su pequeña y sabía lo curiosa que era.

—Pero Albert —Se quejó Candy, con un puchero—, mejor dímela de una vez o no podré estar tranquila.

—Eres una gran curiosa —afirmó el rubio, tocándole con el dedo su respingada nariz—, por eso se llaman sorpresas.

—Está bien —aceptó Candy resignada, llevándose la mano a la frente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba—. Albert, dejé mi sombrero en el auto.

—Déjalo el barco está por zarpar —Pidió Albert.

—Pero es uno de mis favoritos.

—En Londres podrás comprar todos los quieras.

—No, iré por él —dijo Candy, volviéndose apresurada y soltando la carrera.

—¡No Candy, déjalo! —Negó Albert, viendo como la rubia se perdía apresurada entre la multitud—. ¡Candy! —gritó Albert.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Ardley? —preguntó Jeremy, al escuchar a su jefe y ver correr a la rubia.

—Es Candy, olvidó su sombrero en el auto y fue a buscarlo —Le indicó Albert, buscándola con la vista.

—Iré a buscarla señor, perderá el barco si no se apura —aseguró Jeremy, iniciando la búsqueda.

Eleanor navegaba en el mar de personas que se encontraban en el lugar, luchando por movilizarse más rápido y llegar hasta donde sabía se encontraba su impaciente hijo esperándola, pero le estaba resultando toda una hazaña, las personas se habían aglomerado mucho más de cuando llegó al escuchar la pronta salida del barco.

Jeremy divisó el cabello rubio de Candy y gritó su nombre para hacerla detenerse.

—¡Señorita Ardley, señorita Candice por favor deténgase! —gritaba el joven haciendo camino para avanzar.

Eleanor tropezó con una señora y su hijo, se volvió para disculparse y se detuvo unos segundos, en los que escuchó una voz varonil gritando no muy lejos de ella. De nuevo escuchó un nuevo grito y pensó que estaba alucinando. ¿Candice?

En la entrada Terry estaba cansado y aburrido de estar esperando a Eleanor, se enderezó de nuevo y estirando los huesos de su nuca y cuello se pasó la mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza, abrió los ojos y dio una mirada rápida por el retrovisor con los ojos semi abiertos lastimados por la luz del día, tratando de afinar la visión parpadeo varias veces sin lograr conseguir una visión clara, observó de forma borrosa entrar con urgencia en un vehículo negro a una rubia de cabellos rizados y alborotados elegantemente vestida y sin sombrero, por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando, le pareció que la joven se podría parecer quizás a su dulce Candy. Sacudió la cabeza espantándose la visión confusa y cerró los ojos con fuerza para terminar de aclarar bien la vista.

—No puede ser, creo que ya empecé a volverme loco, ahora la veo en todas las rubias —dijo él, sonriendo con burla sin abrir los ojos y pasando los dedos sobre ellos.

Entre el mundo de personas a su alrededor, Jeremy insistía buscando a la joven rubia que se le había desaparecido de su vista.

—¡Señorita Ardley, Candice Ardley! —gritaba con demasiado ahínco.

Eleanor se quedó en shock por un momento, sus oídos no la estaban traicionando en medio del alboroto de la multitud había apenas escuchado el final de un nombre conocido, la primera vez al oír el grito del apellido le pareció que se había confundido, pero la insistencia del hombre la sacó de sus dudas. Empezó a buscar la voz del caballero para ubicarlo de dónde provenía, era difícil movilizarse con tantas personas, pero ella estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo.

Candy tomó su sombrero del asiento trasero rapidamente y se lo colocó en la cabeza, usó una mano para sostenerlo y la otra para levantar la falda de su vestido y así emprender corriendo y aventando a todo el que se le atravesaba en su camino, sonriendo gritaba cientos de disculpas mientras avanzaba de regreso al barco.

El castaño abrió nuevamente los ojos y observó por el retrovisor, ¡nada¡. Nada fue todo lo que vio, pensó que en verdad se estaba volviendo loco, en un intento por salir de su automóvil para cerciorarse de que era sólo una visión, una admiradora lo reconoció y se asomó un poco más para observarlo de cerca. Terry se sintió descubierto y se levantó el cuello de su gabardina para cubrirse el rostro.

Sin que Jeremy se diera cuenta, Candy atravesó el mar de personas en medio de empujones y llegó hasta donde había dejado a Albert esperándola.

—¡Candy, sube de inmediato o te dejará el barco! —La regañó, Albert.

—Lo siento, papá —Se disculpó Candy, con una sonrisa y sacando la lengua—. Te quiero, Albert —agregó y lo abrazó con mucho amor, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió para abordar el barco.

—¡Hasta luego Candy, pronto nos veremos! —Gritó Albert, despidiéndose con la mano—. Yo también te quiero, mi pequeño torbellino —añadió sonriendo con tristeza. Hubiese querido acompañarla, pero sabía que debía resolver algunos asuntos antes de poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, la alcanzaría en Escocia en poco tiempo, esperaba.

Jeremy llegó derrotado en su búsqueda hasta el vehículo, el conductor le indicó que la señorita había tomado su sombrero y que había regresado de vuelta al barco. El joven suspiró decepcionado de no haber llegado antes y tampoco de haberse despedido de la hermosa joven rubia, escuchó a sus espaldas el movimiento del barco y la despedida.

Eleanor logró salir de la marea de persona que le impidieron poder ver el rostro del hombre que había escuchado gritar, con ojos de vigía examinó a cada uno de los caballeros que veía, a la par de ella pasó un joven de ojos grises y cabello castaño cabizbajo pero no le dio importancia. Continuó con su búsqueda y tratando de escuchar conversaciones para reconocer el timbre de voz del extraño que gritaba, como buena actriz que era tenía el oído muy fino para poder ubicar al dueño de la varonil voz.

Terry en el vehículo continuaba ocultando su rostro, la joven permanecía de pie observándolo de forma insistente, estaba empezando a desesperarse lo único que deseaba era que su madre llegara pronto y poder retirarse del lugar, pero Eleanor seguía sin aparecer.

Jeremy llegó hasta donde estaba Albert y con una sonrisa se despidió de la joven a la distancia. Albert le dio un pequeño golpe con su palma en el hombro y ambos vieron alejarse el barco. La multitud empezó a movilizarse hacia diferentes puntos, ellos iniciaron su camino de regreso al vehículo rodeados de muchas personas.

Eleanor derrotada por su infructífera búsqueda y casi empujada por la muchedumbre, decidió volver hasta donde Terry la esperaba. Sin darse cuenta de la molesta admiradora se metió al vehículo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, fuiste hasta Escocia a comprar el pasaje? —Se quejó molesto.

—Disculpa hijo, pero verás… —Eleanor quiso comentarle lo sucedió, pero Terry la interrumpió.

—Después me cuentas lo que quieras ahora vámonos, hay una joven que creo que me ha reconocido y no deseo tener un grupo de admiradoras acechándome —afirmó Terry, poniendo en marcha su vehículo para salir de inmediato del lugar.

—Pero Terry, lo quiero decirte es...

—Ahora no puedo ponerte atención, después —Insistió el castaño, exasperado que salió rechinando llantas.

Albert y Jeremy escucharon el rechinido a poca distancia y se vieron con incredulidad.

—Parece que alguien tiene mucha prisa de abandonar el puerto —comento Albert, con una sonrisa.

—Quizás alguien que ha estado mucho tiempo fuera y desea llegar pronto a casa —contestó Jeremy, con una amable sonrisa.

—O tal vez algún esposo ansioso —Bromeó Albert.

—Todo puede ser, señor —respondió Jeremy, abriéndole la puerta del vehículo.

Jeremy ingreso después y Albert pidió que lo llevaran a la mansión Ardley en Nueva York, pero antes pasaría por las oficinas de su empresa y luego iría a visitar a un viejo conocido y hombre de negocios muy popular en la ciudad.

Mientras se retiraban del lugar, el rubio suspiró de impotencia de no haber podido acompañar a su pequeña rubia, pero con la firme promesa de alcanzarla muy pronto.

Terry detuvo su automóvil a unas calles de distancia del lugar, por exigencia de su madre.

—Ya está mamá, ¿que eso tan importante que tienes que decirme y no puede esperar? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Si te calmaras un poco te lo habría dicho —Le respondió Eleanor, sacándose la peluca.

—Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme? —dijo Terry, cruzándose de brazos sentado de frente a ella.

—No sé si decírtelo porque ya no sé si valga la pena —Le recriminó ella, acomodándose el cabello.

—Está bien mamá, lo siento. Pero tardaste tanto y esa joven me miraba fijamente —Se excusó, Terry.

—Son sólo admiradoras Terry, no verdugos —Le dijo Eleanor, con una sonrisa—. Bueno lo que quería decirte es que cuando salí de la oficina de la naviera, escuché a un hombre gritar con mucha insistencia…

—¿Y eso qué? —La interrumpió, él—, había cientos de personas gritando en el puerto, a eso van todos —dijo Terry, como la cosa más natural que podía suceder y no encontraba comprender por qué a su madre le había parecido tan interesante.

—Si dejaras de interrumpirme podría decirte por qué me llamó tanto la atención —respondió ella, un poco molesta—. El hombre gritaba un nombre que tú y yo conocemos bien, gritaba con insistencia Candice Ardley —Soltó sin miramientos.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —La cuestionó Terry, incrédulo enderezándose de golpe.

—Lo que oíste Terry, Candice Ardley y no pongas esa cara que me asustas —contestó Eleanor, viendo palidecer a su hijo.

Terry bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, en su mente proyectó la imagen borrosa de la rubia sin sombrero que intentó visualizar por el retrovisor, al entrar a un vehículo negro a unos cuantos autos detrás de él.

Sin decir nada, encendió el motor del vehículo y dando una mirada rápida dio media vuelta para volver al puerto. Eleanor se sujetó tan fuerte como pudo para no salir impulsada por la fuerza, sin decir nada observó con miedo la acción de su hijo.

El castaño no había visto ningún automóvil moverse antes que él, si la suerte estaba de su lado —Pensó—, ese vehículo aún estaría parado en el mismo lugar, no habían pasado muchos minutos y aún debía haber muchas personas.

Al llegar intento estacionarse lo más cerca posible de donde había estado esperando a su madre pero no lo consiguió, se detuvo en medio de la línea muchos vehículos atrás sin importarle los que venían tras de él o ser reconocido por alguien. Salió corriendo como desquiciado hacia el lugar dejándolo mal estacionado. Corrió desesperado buscando el automóvil negro, le preguntó a uno de los encargados del área si lo había visto pero el hombre no supo darle ninguna razón, veía angustiado para todos lados sin saber qué más hacer, se frotaba la frente con las manos y luego se alborotó el cabello exasperado.

Un policía de tránsito se acercó a él por indicaciones de otras personas de que era el dueño del vehículo abandonado y lo obligó a volver para que lo moviera y dejara de obstaculizar el tránsito o le pondría una multa. Molesto caminó hacia éste donde Eleanor lo esperaba asustada, lo parqueó varios metros adelante y respiró profundo, dejó caer la cabeza con fuerza en el volante varias veces y luego se soltó a reír a carcajadas como si hubiese perdido la cordura.

—Hijo, me asustas, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo Eleanor, espantada.

—La verdad, ¿no sé qué estoy haciendo o qué era lo que esperaba? —contestó sin levantar la cabeza del volante—, vi una rubia entrar a un vehículo negro que estaba estacionado atrás de mí, por un momento creí que podía ser Candy, más bien lo desee, pero luego pensé que la mente me estaba traicionando. Sin embargo, aunque hubiese sido ella, ¿qué intentaba hacer, qué puedo hacer, qué le diría? —admitió—. Tengo que olvidarla o me volveré loco.

—Lo que tienes qué hacer, es dejar a Susanna, Terry. Cada vez que la veas te acordarás que ella es el motivo por el que no pudiste ser feliz con la mujer que sí amas y ese será tú peor castigo —Sentenció Eleanor, acariciándole el cabello.

En alta mar el barco rumbo a Inglaterra, se movía acompasado con el movimiento de las olas, la brisa era fresca y una joven con la mirada triste partía de su país con la esperanza de volver siendo la misma que un día tiempo atrás había vuelto llena de ilusiones. Agotada después del largo viaje que había hecho desde Chicago en tren, Dorothy la instó a que descansara e hiciera una siesta, la joven dama de compañía no quiso interrumpir su sueño que se extendió y la noche la sorprendió en su camarote. Se levantó y probó algunos alimentos, cansada de haber estado durmiendo decidió dar un paseo nocturno por la cubierta.

La noche había caído y ella apoyada en la barandilla del barco suspiró profundamente en medio de una poco perceptible neblina. Observó la quietud del firmamento y con melancolía recordó la noche en que conoció al arrogante castaño, las burlas sobre sus pecas y su respingada nariz, sonrió con tristeza al pensar que lo había confundido con su dulce amor de la infancia de ojos de cielo.

—Anthony, la soledad no nos vencerá nunca,* dijiste una vez —Evocó las palabras del rubio y a la lejanía vio su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas del océano, que empezaban a cubrirse por la suave neblina.

 _Nunca Candy, la soledad no es parte de ti —_ Lo escuchó decir aproximándose.

—Mi querido Anthony, ¿hacia dónde me llevará la vida? —preguntó en un murmullo, sin asustarse al pensar que sólo era vacilaciones de su mente.

 _Hacia donde tú quieras, no hay límite._

—Me he convertido en una llorona y no hago más que lamentarme —Se quejó con el rubio.

 _No llores por favor pecosa.*_

 _Recuerda Candy, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes.*_

—Lo sé, pero mi vida se ha convertido en un verdadero caos, voy a Escocia y no sé aún ¿qué voy a hacer?

 _Busca la felicidad pecosa, se encuentra en el fondo de tú corazón._

—No te entiendo, Anthony —Negó la rubia.

 _Serás feliz, no permitas que tú necedad le gané al amor._

 _Tus ojos deben ver más allá de lo que ven._

—Hasta ahora todo lo que he visto a mí alrededor es tristeza y decepciones.

 _Porque has buscado donde no debías._

—Estoy cansada de luchar contra mi destino.

 _Nunca debes darte por vencida pequeña pecosa, el futuro no está escrito._

—Creo que nunca tendré un futuro feliz.

 _Yo siempre quise que fueras feliz._

—Perdóname Anthony, no he podido cumplir tus deseos —Se lamentó Candy, con tristeza.

 _No son mis deseos los que tienes que cumplir, son tus sueños los que debes hacer realidad._

—Pero ¿cómo? me siento perdida.

 _No busques felicidad donde no la encontrarás nunca, está en tú corazón y la debes dejar salir._

—¿Tú sabes quién es mi felicidad? —Lo cuestionó.

 _Tú también —_ Le respondió y la imagen de Anthony, se desvaneció en el tiempo que dura un suspiro.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en los ojos de Candy y de su pequeño bolso sacó un recorte.

—¿Por qué todo tuvo que complicarse? —Le habló al recorte—. No quiero que tú recuerdo me persiga toda la vida pero tampoco puedo evitarlo, si tú puedes ser feliz entonces sé feliz —Le pidió dándole un beso al trozo del periódico, donde se anunciaba la boda del actor y la foto de él con Susanna. Después la partió en pequeños pedazos y la arrojó al mar—. Yo misma te até a los brazos de Susanna y ahora lo estoy pagando con lágrimas si alguien merece ser infeliz soy yo, es el precio que debo pagar —Se lamentó—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que había sucedido? —Le recriminó imaginándolo en su mente—, yo tampoco te pregunté qué era lo que tú querías hacer cuando me enteré, me tomó de sorpresa escuchar a esas mujeres hablar de la forma en que Susanna quería obligarte a quedarte con ella y no pude evitar buscarla para reclamarle —Continuaba hablando—, pero ella parecía amarte más que yo cuando intentó lanzarse de la azotea del hospital, yo no podía contra ese amor —Soltó más lágrimas de tristeza—, yo no podía robarle lo que ella amaba más que a su vida, aunque a mí se me partiera en mil pedazos las esperanzas y el corazón debía alejarme, debía renunciar a ti.

Una pareja de esposo pasó a su lado sin que ella los advirtiera, la observaron con recelo al escucharla hablar y llorar sola al viento, apresurando el paso continuaron caminando hasta desaparecerse.

—Terry —dijo Candy, en un murmullo de lamento—, la distancia entre Chicago y Nueva York no ha sido suficiente para borrar tú recuerdo todos estos años, necesito algo más lejano que un océano para hacerlo, un continente completo creo que no será suficiente, ni siquiera una vida entera, pero debo continuar sin ti, ya no puedo hacerlo contigo a cuestas éste peso me hunde más en la soledad —dijo Candy, bajando levemente la cabeza—. Necesito olvidarte y dejarte ir para siempre, perdóname por no haberte amado lo suficiente para luchar por ti pero no podía, no debía —Se llevó las manos al rostro bañado en lágrimas y su cuerpo se sacudió levemente por el llanto—. Ya no puedo seguir amándote o terminaré siendo tan solo un espectro de lo que antes fui.

Con lentitud llevó sus manos al cuello y desenvolvió el fino lino blanco que lo cubría, lo llevó a su nariz para inhalar imaginariamente el aroma varonil del dueño de la prenda que acaricio como si se tratara de la suavidad de su piel. Lo extendió y su dolorosa despedida dio inicio en medio de manos temblorosas e indecisas de soltar la bufanda al viento.

—Adiós, Terry —dijo Candy, con voz firme y un tono más alto de lo normal levantando la cabeza. Como si intentara que su voz viajara muy lejos a la distancia para ser escuchada; las lágrimas rodaban por sus tersas mejillas nuevamente, mientras soltaba el lienzo y éste era arrastrado por el aire para perderse en la densa niebla que ahora cubría el mar—. Mi corazón llora más que mis ojos al despedirse de ti para siempre, cuando vuelva sólo serás un lindo recuerdo de algo que puedo ser lo más grande en mi vida —Sacó su pañuelo y limpio su rostro mojado de gotas de amor que brotaban sin pedir permiso—. Se acabó, ya no puedo seguir viviendo con la esperanza de que un día aparecerás frente a mi puerta y dirás, "Candy estoy de vuelta, estoy aquí por ti", ya no más —Negó con la cabeza, apretando los dientes para contener la furia de gritar su desconsuelo y el corazón que lloraba de dolor—, tú serás de Susanna para siempre porque un día me fui, y yo, aún no lo sé, pero sí sé que de ti jamás.

Dio una pasos para avanzar hacia la proa que se encontraba en completa soledad, con la intención de liberarse por completo de la angustia que la oprimía inmisericorde. Se detuvo al llegar a la parte más angosta y luego de intentar ver el azul mar y sus profundidades que se encontraba por completo cubierto por la espesa niebla, sólo pudo evocar con el pensamiento los ojos de un joven castaño que se encontraba a millas de distancia, expulsó de su corazón las últimas palabras que necesitaba expresar.

—Perdóname, Terry —dijo Candy, con el corazón rompiéndosele en miles de pedazos—, debía renunciar a ti aunque yo muriera al hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, yo…no quería…hacerlo —añadió sollozando pausadamente en un tono de voz audible sólo para ella.

La rubia permaneció en la misma posición por más de media hora derramando cientos de lágrimas de desolación y despedida. Intentado convencerse de haber tomado la mejor decisión para su futuro, que aunque no estaba dicho debía encontrar la forma de escribir un nuevo capítulo que viniera con la esperanza de una vida. Continuó despidiéndose secretamente de quien fuera el recuerdo de su gran amor y quién sabía que nunca le pertenecería porque pronto se uniría en matrimonio a la mujer que debía. El cobijo de la obscuridad y la densa niebla la abrazaron para protegerla y arrullarla en la quietud de la noche. El tiempo se fue extendiendo y Dorothy preocupada por su aún frágil salud salió a buscarla para indicarle que debía entrar y resguardarse del frío del exterior, renuente a abandonar el lugar terminó por darle la razón y volvió más serena a su camarote.

En Nueva York, Albert buscó para un saludo rápido al señor Cochrane pero no pudo encontrarlo y partió esa misma noche de regreso a Chicago, donde algunas incógnitas faltaban por resolverse. Viajó durante toda la noche y muy cansado llegó después de mediodía, donde ya lo esperaba en la estación su fiel administrador Georges.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, William? —preguntó el pelinegro, de camino al vehículo que los esperaba.

—Muy agotador —respondió él, estirando con fuerza sus extremidades al andar.

—Y la señorita Candy, ¿fue muy dolorosa la partida? —Lo inquirió Georges, muy interesado.

—Candy nunca dejará de ser una chiquilla despistada —Negó Albert, intentando sonreír—, olvidó su sombrero en el auto y salió corriendo a buscarlo justo minutos antes de que partiera el barco, cuando volvió ya no hubo tiempo más que de una despedida rápida que no le dio oportunidad de mojarme el traje —añadió con un suspiro.

—Si lo piensas estuvo mejor que fuera así, sus ojos deben estar cansados de tanto llorar —afirmó Georges, con el rostro triste.

—Tienes razón, mi pobre Candy —Se lamentó, Albert—, la conocí llorando y con todo el dinero que tengo no he podido evitar verla crecer y derramar lágrimas.

—Ella es fuerte, William. Estoy seguro que volverá siendo la misma chiquilla risueña y traviesa que antes fue, pero convertida en una mujer más segura.

—Eso espero, estoy cansado de verla sufrir —dijo el rubio, con molestia frunciendo el ceño—, ella merece ser feliz, se ha preocupado de hacerlo por otros y siempre ha antepuesto su propia felicidad, no es justo que la vida se ensañe con ella y no le devuelva lo mismo.

—Ella siempre ha sido muy generosa y creo que muchas veces se ha excedido —admitió Georges.

—Sí, pero hay que poner un alto a todo eso —afirmó Albert, con decisión—, no estoy dispuesto a seguir viendo sufrir a Candy inmerecidamente, bastante ha sido ya que sufra porque sus padres no pudieron quedarse con ella y que todos la vean como una plaga, como si ser huérfano fuera un delito. Por eso ¿quiero saber dónde está ese par? —añadió con mirada severa.

—Supongo que te refieres a los hermanos Lagan —aseguró Georges.

—Supones bien —respondió muy serio, el rubio—. Le pedí a mi tía que enviara por Neal a la casa del supuesto amigo que no sé quién puede ser, pero tal parece que él y su hermana quieren retarme abiertamente porque no se presentó en la mansión.

—¿Tienes algún interés especial en ellos? —Lo inquirió Georges.

—Puede ser, pero me resulta muy extraño que hagan lo imposible por evitarme, quiero hablar con ese par —exigió Albert—. Mañana mismo quiero que envíes al chófer por Neal a la casa de ese amigo, dile que no vuelva hasta que me lo lleve.

—Será cómo tú digas —dijo Georges, abriéndole la puerta del automóvil.

Los dos ingresaron en la parte trasera del vehículo y después de unos minutos de silencio, Georges interrumpió las meditaciones del rubio Patriarca, mientras se dirigían a la mansión Ardley.

—William —habló Georges, en voz baja—, hay algo que hemos avanzado en la investigación y que no quisimos decir con el joven Archibald.

—Lo supuse no necesité preguntarte más cuando me viste de forma significativa la noche en que nos enteramos del secuestro —añadió Albert, con suspicacia.

—Si —afirmó Georges, asintiendo—, nuestras investigaciones han sido más exhaustivas que las de la policía, así que estamos por descubrir la identidad de los cuatro hombres que se llevaron a los jóvenes Miliken.

—¿En verdad? —Lo cuestionó Albert, satisfecho del trabajo de su equipo—, qué falta para dar con ellos —añadió. Algo que le daba puntapiés al rubio desde que se había enterado del secuestro, era encontrar a los miserables responsables de la humillación que Candy había recibido el fatídico día de la boda.

—Únicamente estaba esperando que estuvieras más desocupado para solicitar una redada en el lugar que creemos que se encuentran —Aclaró Georges, pensativo—, pero creo que prefieres que lo hagan tus hombres y que no intervenga la policía —concluyó.

—¿Ya le dieron aviso a las autoridades de esa información? —Lo cuestionó, el rubio.

—No, no hemos dicho nada, hasta que tú lo dispongas.

—¿Y a los Miliken, les han dicho algo? —preguntó Albert, muy interesado.

—Tampoco, ellos están esperando respuestas de la policía, nunca les dijimos que nuestra seguridad está trabajando en eso —afirmó Georges, con complacencia.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó satisfecho—, no digan nada, todo se hará en silencio y con la seguridad de poder atraparlos —Solicitó Albert—, cuando los tengamos ubicados quiero verlos y hablar primero con ellos, antes que nadie quiero interrogarlos yo —añadió muy serio.

—¿Tienes alguna sospecha? —Lo cuestionó Georges, muy interesado.

—Tal vez, aún no lo sé —Negó Albert, pensativo—. Pero igual, quiero ser el primero en ponerles las manos encima —concluyó sonriendo con un poco de malicia y entrelazando sus dedos.

Después de eso no dijeron nada más, Albert estaba física y anímicamente cansado de todo lo que había acontecido las últimas dos semanas y media. Lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas después de tomar un día de descanso, era atrapar a los bandidos y tenerlos en sus manos frente a él, deseaba hacerlos pagar por todo el dolor que le habían causado a su pequeña Candy.

 **...…Continuará…...**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

* El vehículo deportivo **Duesenberg Modelo A Speedster** , se fabricó hasta el año 1924. Anticipándome un par de años decidí utilizarlo para éste fic, dadas las características del vehículo me pareció que se adaptaba perfecto para el personaje de Terry, elegante y sofisticado. Pueden buscarlo para que puedan verlo y asociarlo con nuestro querido aristócrata.

* Fragmentos de algunos diálogos, de la serie animada de 1976. Toei Animation Ltd.

* * *

Hola!...yo aquí otra vez…con un nuevo capítulo…llegó corriendo el octavo y le sigue muy de cerca el noveno.

 **Aclaración:**

En respuesta a sus inquietudes…en el capítulo anterior FF se comió unos números que dejaron una respuesta algo inconclusa. Pues bien…les aclaro de nuevo…inicialmente tenía la idea de que éste fuera un minific de no más de 9 capítulos…pero en el desarrollo de la historia se ha ido extendiendo sin darme cuenta jaja…sé que parece ilógico pero en verdad así sucede y para serles sincera vi la posibilidad en la historia y que daba para más y por eso se extendió. Espero que nos les moleste. En relación a la pregunta de una de las chicas…te comprendo perfecto la verdad cuando las historias terminan en la boda…parece el cuento de la cenicienta o de la bella durmiente o de cualquiera de esos jaja. Sí…sé que es medio soso…esperar tantos capítulos para que se encuentren y que en medio capítulo final se dé el reencuentro y todo se acabe y eso forcé a un epílogo raro. Te aseguro que no será así y voy a atender tú petición y la de quienes lo hayan pensado aunque no lo hayan expresado. Porque el lector siempre tiene la razón jajaja…bueno a veces no cuando hay insultos…pero voy a quemarme unos cientos de neuronas pensando en algo que les agrade…claro que pueden dejar sugerencias si lo desean de un final que pueda gustarles y yo puedo tomar en cuenta fragmentos para hacer a todas felices…buen eso creo…a lo mejor y me estoy metiendo en serios líos al decírselos jajaja…pero la idea es tener un final agradable y que no terminen por lincharme al ver la palabra **FIN** y ustedes con ganas de matarme en masa.

Otra cuestión que quiero volver a aclarar sin ánimos de ofender a nadie o de molestarlas…es que ésta historia es **K+** porque es apta para todo público.. casi jajaja…el asunto es que yo no escribo erotismo porque he dicho que primero va en contra de mi fe…segundo por respeto a las adolescentes y niñas que leen…tercero porque quiero seguir la misma línea de su autora original Keyko Nagita (Kyoko Mizuki) y respetarla…cuarto porque la verdad no puedo narrar el erotismo de verdad no se me da…no tengo cabeza para eso...ni ocurrencias ni inspiración. En fin no se me da. Sin nada más que aclarar...doy por concluida ésta parte.

* * *

Sé que están furiosas con Terry, por el capítulo pasado. Pero como alguien dijo aquí…todo pasa por algo...solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Espero que les haya agradado éste otro…haganme saber que opinan?...aunque puedo intuir que más de una dejó de respirar un momento y se atraganto con ese "fugaz avistamiento"...ayyyy casi se encuentran en el puerto sin siquiera pensarlo.

Y ahora a la parte especial.

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…..**

Gaby: es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Y si claro que Eliza es todo lo que tú dices y Terry…bueno yo lo quiero mucho y no puedo decirlo mismo que tú jajaja…pero si sé que se ha dejado manipular por esas Marlowe que lo tienen atrapado…pero ves que poco a poco empieza a debelar sus intenciones. Saludos.

Blanca G: Tienes razón...Eliza agarro mal parado Terry anímicamente y lo de Susanna es todo un caso…ves que en verdad se aprovechan de su nobleza…pero "el carácter no se olvida ni se borra tan fácilmente". Saludos para ti también.

Gadamigrandchest: Lo siento por esas úlceras…pero ya vendrá la medicina que te hará sentirte regia ya verás que vas a estar feliz. Deja unas cuantas uñas para lo que falta...te aseguro que las vas a necesitar jaja. Saludos amiga y muchas gracias por acompañarme cada semana y me super alegra que te guste la historia.

Guest: Uyyy créeme que Eliza yo la creo capaz de cualquier maldad y no me sorprende…yo la he imaginado que de haber continuado con la línea inicial de maldad que tenía…al ser adulta habría sido terrible…Nagita en CCFS…creo que no quiso complicarse con ese personaje…pero yo si veo a Eliza como un ser muy malvado y terrible. Terry lo tienen entre la espada y la pared…no solo las Marlowe…sino también Candy que le negó toda posibilidad de algo…al abandonarlo. Saludos amiga…y déjame tú nombre un día.

Guest: Bueno amiga…ya te respondí también a ti tus inquietudes al aclarar lo de los capítulos por eso le quité la categoría de Minific. Jajaja…claro que comprendo la desesperación…pero es que hay dos pequeños "grandes detalles" que hay que aclarar. Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en la lectura.

Betina C: Si Diantres!...cada vez Terry va de mal en peor…sino es que Susanna lo hace sentir culpable con el infame chantaje…es Elisa exponiéndole una vida de libertina de Candy. Y sí…pobrecito Terry….el amor lo tiene completamente aturdido y muy tonto "el cabeza dura" jaja…pero es que en realidad yo pienso que él jamás quiso separarse de Candy y claro que podía hacer cuando ella dio la vuelta y se fue por las escaleras…lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle a la innombrable que la había escogido a ella cuando en realidad me parece que nunca lo hizo…solo se vio forzado. Con que Maquiavelo no?...creo que Eliza digna de nombrarle así…ya verás. Saludos y gracias por acompañarme cada semana.

Alondra: Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la historia y darle una oportunidad. Bueno como ya habrás visto le di respuesta a tu inquietud y espero que sea lo que esperabas y claro que en confianza puedes decir lo que quieras…sólo insultos no…espero me comprendas jajaja. Saludos para ti también y espero que me sigas acompañando y cumpla con tus expectativas.

Iris Adriana: Ayyy Eliza es peor que una piedra en el zapato...que digo eso…es peor que una maldición gitana jaja. Definitivamente todas se confabulan para amargarle la vida a Terry…no sé cómo aguanta tanto…si no fuera porque aunque no parece sí conserva su carácter irreverente ya hubiera matado a esa señora Marlowe. Saludos amiga y gracias por tú paciencia de acompañarme cada semana.

Guest: Ayy Eliza definitivamente todas contra Eliza y Terry el pobre está cegado…entre el amor hacia Candy guardado por mucho tiempo y el deber/obligación que tiene con Susanna. Saludos y ojalá un día me dejes tú nombre.

Stormaw: Sabes temblé cuando empecé a leer tu review. Donde dices: ¿por dónde empezar?. Claro que sé que le tienes una rabia esas brujas…no menos que todas nosotras. Cálmate pobrecito tú estómago…pero verás que la medicina que le vamos a dar te ayudará y en qué forma. Ay Peter…si te comprendo muy decidido. Es que a Terry creo que lo tienen brujeado esas Marlowe jaja. Pero verás que no todo es como parece. Es peor que una cotorra Eliza para despotricar maldad pura. Jajajajajaaaaaa!..en verdad me parto de la risa…me has hecho reír…que buena sugerencia esa "un cocodrilo suelto o una anaconda que le salga por la ducha" jajaja. Claro que te comprendo es que Terry necesita una buenas para reaccionar…lo tienen amaestrado esas dos con tantas culpas y chantajes. Pero lo irreverente lo tienen bien guardado ya verás. Saludos gracias por acompañarme y por tú paciencia.

Kamance: Y créeme que tienes motivos para hacerlo…Eliza es tremendamente peligrosa. Y tú muy hábil jaja. Saludos amiga gracias por tu preferencia y acompañarme cada semana.

Monchi: Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la historia o porque eres una de las chicas Guest frecuentes y me has dejado tú nombre…si es así gracias.

Terry, Terry, Terry es todo un caso…está atrapado entre todas esas mujeres y si tienes mucha razón las mujeres sutilmente podemos ser muy manipuladoras a nuestra conveniencia y eso mismo es lo que ellas hacen con él…lo atacan por todos lados y eso confunde a cualquiera. Saludos y gracias por tú lectura.

Vialsi: si te comprendo…pero es que Terry está tan aturdido que ya no puede razonar bien…pero no creas que le creyó lo agarró cansado. Además si lo piensas bien los dos son un par de testurados cabezas duras…porque Candy al leer en el periódico lo de la boda de Terry…muriendo de amor como ella también está…pudo haber ido a buscar y evitarlos..crees que Terry no hubiera mandado a Susanna a la porra?...claro y de una patada bien puesta jajaa…pero es ella quien lo detiene a él…así que los dos están igual de equivocados. NOOO no te enamores de Peter…aunque está guapo el muchacho…bueno solo dale unas miraditas…porque el castaño no desmerece nada jajaa. Peter está decidido a todo y creo que poco le importan los convencionalismos. Saludos y gracias por acompañarme.

Nally Graham: jajaja…descuida no hay problema sino te gustó jaja…entindo el por qué. Ves que ya lo dijeron a Terry el amor…ya le cegó la razón ya no puede ni pensar ni analizar bien. Si exacto..si ya no tiene opción con Candy…mejor que se dedique a la actuación nada más o que se meta de monje jajaja…no para eso mejor lo busco yo jajaja. Gracias amiga…esas palabras me motivan mucho y me ayudan a continuar con la misma emoción de llevarles capítulos que sean de su agrado…muy agradecido porque me has acompañado desde el incio y solo espero seguir contando con tu lectura y dar lo mejor de mi para que les guste la historia.

Elo Andrew: Gracias a ti también…muy agradecida por esas palabras…si supieras como nos ayuda a las que hacemos el intento por escribir…cuando ustedes nos hacen saber que les gusta nuestro trabajo…en lo personal lo encuentro con mucho agrado y no porque sea cruel con ustedes pero cuando me dicen que al leer experimentan tantas emociones…eso me hace pensar que estoy haciéndolo bien y que estoy logrando mi cometido de transmitirles todas las emociones que los personajes experimentan…como si los estuvieran viendo. Y si Eliza es verdaderamente detestable…raya en lo verdaderamente maléfica...y si has dicho lo cierto todo su maldad la concentra en hacerle la vida difícil y miserable a Candy y utiliza a quien sea para hacerlo. Saludos. Que gusto que me sigas acompañando cada semana.

Dianley: Ayy Terry…que te puedo decir que no lo haya dicho ya…está subordinado por esas Marlowe y con Eliza bueno…es hábil la víbora para engañar y hacerlos caer en sus redes de araña. Si que lata en sus intentos por algo solo termina acabando con su hígado con todas….pero algo bueno tiene que salir de todo. Amiga muchas gracias por acompañarme cada semana y tú paciencia…desde antes…desde el oneshot…nunca tuve la oportunidad de aclararte porque FF solo me permite un review por capítulo...pero por ser un oneshot no podía extenderlo más. Sin embargo…espero que con ésta nueva entrega llene tus expectativas. Qué bueno tenerte y leerte cada semana. Saludos y un abrazo.

Eli: haber amiga…la indignación con ambos?..bueno cada uno a su manera seguramente te tiene de los nervios. Nooo por favor no te decepciones de Terry…aunque no lo creas hace el intento por algo…pero lo tienen bajo el pie ellas..pero no siempre será así te lo garantizo. En eso tienes razón no debió salir con Eliza…ni siquiera debió hacerle caso..que digo ni darle la hora…pero aunque no lo creas como ya lo dije…no todo es como parece jeje. No fue que no la defendió…más bien que no quiso ahondar y darle por su lado a Eliza de dejarla hablar más. Saludos y muchas gracias a ti también por tú paciencia y acompañarme cada semana.

Ata: Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te parezca diferente…lo tomaré como un cumplido. A ti gracias por leer y espero continuar con tu atención. Saludos.

Guest: Hola!..gracias por sumarte a la historia tú también. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te sientas atrapada. Te parece que Terry como el del anime…bueno yo también así creo que pudo haber actuado si Nagita nos hubiera contado algo en CCFS…de su vida con Susanna y su adorable suegrita jaja. Y si Eliza y sus intrigas…ese anuncio viejo es el que le dio inseguridad a Terry. Saludos y espero que continúes en la lectura.

Juniper: Hola!..gracias a ti también por sumarte a la historia y darme una oportunidad o sí eres una de las chicas Guest que no me había dejado su nombre..me da gusto ahora saberlo. Oh vaya!...me encanta cuando me dicen que pueden ver las cosas al leer…como ya he mencionado…mi interés por transmitirles las emociones de los personajes. Ayyy Terry…claro que comprendo tú decepción…como alguien más comentó muriéndose de amor por Candy pero no hace nada por cambiar su situación…por más que Eleanor, Karen e incluso el mismo Robert le ha dicho que no eche a perder su vida casándose con Susanna no logra salir de ese chantaje vil que le tienen las Marlowe lo tienen agarrado con las garras afiladas…es desesperante lo sé…pero todo tiene su límite y créeme que hasta esa tontería de él. Oye me complace tanto y me llena de gusto y deseos por no fallarles semanalmente y por llevarles algo que le cause mucha impresiones…cuando me dicen que les gusta…gracias por tus palabras agradezco y lo tomaré como un cumplido. Saludos.

Sophie: Si está sufriendo Terry…pero también tiene que por fin abrir los ojos y despertar…claro que Eliza no puede ser más odiosa…definitivamente esa cena con la garrapata de la pelirroja…es el motivo de la bilis de todas las chicas. Susanna otra que no se queda atrás y la detestable de la señora Marlowe…como dijo una de las chicas dan ganas de meterse a la trama y agarrarla a bofetadas…veré si Karen quisiera prestarse para eso jajaja. Relájate y no sufras tanto. Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en cada capítulo también.

 **Como siempre el saludo final de despedida.**

******************************************Muchas gracias a todas las anónimas.

***************************************A las que me agregan a las diferentes opciones de FF.

***********************************A las visitantes que se dan la vuelta por curiosidad.

******************************Y a todas en general.

 **FELIZ Y EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA. BENDICIONES PARA TODAS**

 **Abrazos de oso : )**

… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…. ; )**

 **ADICIONAL SOLO QUIERO AGREGAR ALGO…PARA CONCLUIR:**

 **Debido a que los lectores son de muchas nacionalidades, me uno en solidaridad a Guatemala y México por los recientes acontecimientos que han vivido sus habitantes, el terremoto que afectó a ambos países. A las personas de las Antillas Mayores y menores por el reciente paso del Huracán Irma el cual causó muchos daños y que ahora se dirige hacia los Estados Unidos principalmente al área de La Florida donde de forma masiva se está haciendo una evacuación. La proximidad del Huracán Katia en México. Mis oraciones están con todos y los deseos de mi corazón porque ya no haya ninguna pérdida humana. Roguemos a Dios porque ya no haya más que lamentar.**

 **Hasta luego**

(Nos leemos el próximo viernes o sábado)

Ps. Y como siempre no pueden faltar…las disculpas por todos los errores que encuentren. : )


	9. Enfrentamientos

**CAPITULO IX: "DUDAS"**

Un día había pasado desde su última visita al puerto y todavía podía escuchar las palabras de su madre rugir en sus oídos haciendo eco por todo su cuerpo.

 _Lo que oíste Terry, Candice Ardley._

 _Candice Ardley, Candice Ardley,_ esa melodía parecía el repicar de una campana en su cabeza, se repetía en la mente del castaño una y miles de veces el mismo nombre para angustiarlo y provocarle una terrible jaqueca de día, e insomnio por las noches. Desde la aparición de la malvada y perversa pelirroja, la vida de Terry se había convertido en un infierno personal andante.

De lo único que podía sentirse tranquilo en su atribulada existencia de los últimos días, era que Eliza no se había vuelto a presentar en el teatro. Susanna extrañamente tampoco lo había mandado a llamar en tres días más de lo que había quedado en ausentarse, algo que agradecía el haber podido respirar un poco de paz. Lamentablemente estaba por acabarse su buena fortuna esa noche y sin ningún deseo de presentarse a la casa del castigo, al terminar la función se dirigió como una vez más era la costumbre de tantos años que parecían una eternidad, sonrió resignado al pensar que era la vida que le esperaba.

Mientras conducía no podía sacarse de la mente como lo había torturado la visión de la rubia sin sombrero, a la que apenas si había visto. _¿Sería realmente ella?_ , no, no podía ser negó con la cabeza. _Ella estaba en algún lugar del mundo quizás felizmente casada, disfrutando de su luna de miel_ , apretó los dientes al imaginarla de la mano de otro hombre. Mientras él estaba penando de amor y celos por ella ahora que egoístamente la sabía perdida para siempre. _¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de su separación?,_ demasiado se respondió suspirando con tristeza. Entonces recordó todo lo que le había dicho Eliza sobre la vida que había llevado Candy en los últimos años, _¡no, eso no podía ser cierto!_ , que tonto había sido. _¿Cómo se había dejado engañar por esa alimaña mentirosa de pacotilla?,_ se recriminó molesto. _¿Por qué la había escuchado?_ , debió dejarla plantada en el restaurante como lo había pensado en un inicio, pero estaba tan cansado mentalmente que no ya no podía razonar correctamente y lo único que deseaba era que ella lo dejara en paz. _Candy no podía haber cambiado tanto, ella había tenido una buena crianza con sus madres en el Hogar de Pony y lo había abofeteado poniéndolo en su lugar, cuando le quiso demostrar su amor a través de un beso en Escocia_. _¡Qué tonto!,_ se dijo sonriendo pensado que había actuado como un adolescente inexperto e impulsivo. Pero la realidad era que no tenía experiencia en el amor y tampoco sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras, la única forma que se le ocurrió en ese momento en que se sintió herido y ofendido al ser de nuevo comparado con su querido Anthony, fue besarla para demostrarle que él estaba vivo y enamorado de ella. Porque, _¡por supuesto que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo!_ , _¿por qué rayos nunca se lo dijo?,_ se lamentó.

¡Sí!, seguramente todo lo que había dicho Eliza de su comportamiento, debía y tenía que ser una sarta de mentiras —Apretó los dientes de nuevo con enojo por su tontería—, esa alimaña odiaba a Candy desde que había llegado a esa despreciable familia se lo había dicho ella y en el colegio, siempre la había envidiado por ser noble, generosa, risueña y hermosa se dijo para sus adentros. Los Lagan, siempre habían hecho lo posible por hacerle la vida difícil a la pecosa, ¿cómo haría ahora para encontrar a Eliza y hacerla confesar la verdad de todas las calumnias que había despotricado?

—Pero el anunció en el periódico del compromiso no podía ser falso, ¿cuál sería la explicación?" —Se preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sin darse cuenta al estar perdido en sus recuerdos y meditaciones sobre su rubia favorita, había llegado a la casa de las Marlowe, estacionó su auto frente a la entrada y negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados deseando no entrar, se quedó esperando afuera y continuó meditando un poco más.

En verdad la vida que le esperaba al lado de Susanna sería tortuosa y bien merecida por bruto. Apenas le quedaba una semana y media de libertad, la boda se llevaría a cabo en día sábado y todo había sido planeado estratégicamente por él, desde el momento en que había decidido por fin hacerlo era una sorpresa que le tenía muy bien preparada a Susanna y a la odiosa de su madre, había dudado al inicio, pero ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de llevar a cabo sus intenciones.

Recordó que Robert le había reclamado el que decidiera casarse en pleno inicio de temporada, pero él le había explicado que no faltaría más que el mismísimo día de la boda por la iglesia y ese mismo sería por el civil al terminar. Al día siguiente estaría en el teatro para cumplir con su trabajo, con asombro su jefe se puso de pie para tocarle la frente y saber si no estaba enfermo al escucharlo hablar. Pero él le había explicado una vez más lo que su viejo amigo sabía muy bien, no tenía ninguna intención de tener ningún _Viaje de Bodas_ con Susanna. Robert conocía muy bien sus sentimientos hacia ella y aunque al igual que Eleanor le había pedido que no echara a perder sus vidas, él le había dicho que estaba decidido a cumplir con la palabra entregada y también con la responsabilidad impuesta por la señora Marlowe al presionarlo con casarse. Por esa razón, el director Hathaway había aceptado suspender un día la función del teatro para concederle el que cumpliera con ese compromiso por demás disparatado y acompañarlo en su locura, le había dicho el hombre mayor intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Las palabras de los últimos días de su madre al recordarle que al contraer matrimonio debía además de hacerla su esposa también su mujer y por ende futura madre de sus hijos, lo había sacudido horriblemente, él no deseaba nada más que lo uniera a Susanna que su deber de cuidarla y proveerle lo necesario. Si debía volverse al celibato por voluntad lo haría gustosamente aunque tuviera que consultar con todos los médicos del país para recetarle algún medicamento. Y no era porque Susanna le disgustara tanto o porque le incomodara que le faltara una pierna, era porque sencillamente nunca podría estar con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer. Por Susanna no sentía nada más que agradecimiento y recelo, porque como bien lo había dicho su madre, ella era el símbolo del recordatorio que le impedía poder ser feliz con la que si amaba con todo su corazón.

No estaba dispuesto a llevar una vida marital con ella y no podían obligarlo, ya bastante era con que se casara sin amarla y vivir bajo el mismo techo soportando, eso era algo en donde la señora Marlowe tendría que aceptar o aguantarse porque él no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un milímetro. Eso lo hizo sentirse de peor humor del que ya cargaba, que la madre de Susanna intentará meterse en esa parte de sus vidas, pero ya le tenía preparado su discurso para esa primera noche de bodas, le haría saber que ella le había pedido quedarse con ella por siempre y así lo cumpliría, pero él nunca había prometido ni amarla y mucho menos que fuera su mujer. Con la ira en el corazón se bajó del vehículo después de varios minutos. Y tocó a la puerta predispuesto.

—Señor Terence —dijo la mucama, con asombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con disgusto—, parece que hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Señor, es que se ve usted muy pálido y ojeroso —respondió la mujer, moviéndose para dejarlo pasar.

Terry ignoró el comentario de la mucama y movió la cabeza resignado, entró sin darle importancia y más detalles. Todos los días el espejo le daba la misma visión de su deteriorado aspecto, en el teatro le habían preguntado cientos de veces lo mismo sus compañeros y su madre también sumándole al decirle que estaba disminuyendo de peso, era algo que sabía muy bien y no necesitaba que nadie más se lo dijera. No era ciego y tampoco tonto para no darse cuenta, pero no le importaba _¿por qué la gente tenía que meterse en los asuntos ajenos y no preocuparse por sus vidas?_ —Se preguntó con molestia—. Continuó su paso hacia donde sabía que se encontraba Susanna, en el camino su flamante suegra lo interceptó antes de que llegara a su molesto destino.

—¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? —dijo la señora Marlowe, con mucha ironía.

—Buenas noches —respondió Terry, sin inmutarse—, le recuerdo que no es a usted a quién vengo a ver.

—Como siempre un insolente y un maleducado —afirmó la señora Marlowe, con desdén.

—Así es como siempre he sido, ¿no sé por qué le sorprende? —aseguró el castaño, muy serio y continuó en su caminar.

—Un momento —Lo detuvo impositiva, tomándolo del brazo—, sólo mírese el rostro, seguro se ha andado divirtiendo estos días con, ¿quién, sabe quién? —afirmó con asco—, mientras mi hija permanece encerrada en la casa soportando sus infidelidades. Le recuerdo que pronto se casaran y tiene que permanecer a su lado por siempre fiel.

La sangre le hirvió de furia en la venas a Terry, lo último que esperaba era que la señora Marlowe le reclamara algo como eso de nuevo, ¿quién se creía ella para hacerlo?, algo que ni siquiera era cierto ya se los había asegurado. Además recordándole siempre la obligación y el deber que tenía con ella.

—¡¿Por qué insiste en meterse en mi vida?! —Le recriminó molesto alzando muy alto la voz—. ¡Nadie! —exclamó indignado—, ni siquiera a mi padre le concedí el derecho de hacerlo, así que no me moleste —añadió ignorándola e intentando seguir avanzando soltándose de su agarre.

—Eso fue lo que le hizo falta, un padre y una madre que lo educaran correctamente —respondió la señora, a sus espaldas.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su tolerancia, un tema por demás sensible para él. Si ya estaba cansado y molesto por todo lo que venía padeciendo amargamente con la llegada de Eliza a la ciudad, enterarse de que Candy estaba casada y ahora prohibida para él por siempre por haber elegido mal. Sumarle los reproches de la señora Marlowe esa noche, hizo que terminara por sucumbir ante la ira y la poca paciencia que había logrado contener frente a ella se desplomó por completo, en un ataque de desesperación por liberar todo el stress que había acumulado por días, explotó finalmente.

—¡Ya me harté de todo esto! —Gritó, aventando con fuerza un jarrón con flores que estaba sobre una mesa y los adornos que se encontraban junto a éste, sufrieron el mismo destino.

El escándalo fue tal que tanto la mucama como Susanna salieron al pasillo para ver qué era lo que sucedía, espantadas vieron a Terry furioso. En un último intento por tranquilizarse, golpeó con gran fuerza y puño cerrado la imagen de su rostro descompuesto reflejado en el espejo que adornaba el pasillo hacia la sala, el objeto se partió haciéndose añicos por completo. Ni las cortadas ni la sangre que brotaba de su mano, lograron apaciguar su enojo, apoyó sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa haciendo un gran esfuerzo por serenarse y apretando los dientes para no continuar con todos los improperios que deseaba gritarle finalmente a la señora. La voz de asombro de Susanna cruzó el corredor para llegar a sus oídos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó asombrada, al ver los destrozos regados en el suelo y la actitud colérica de Terry.

—Este hombre, mira lo que ha hecho —Indicó la señora Marlowe, con su mano mostrándole el reguero ´por el suelo—, cree que está en su casa y que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana.

En verdad la mujer no comprendía el esfuerzo tan grande que el castaño estaba haciendo para contenerse y no acabar con todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Terry, por qué vienes con esa actitud? —Le reclamó, la rubia.

—¡No empieces tú también! —dijo Terry, volviéndose para verla y señalar con su índice—, ¿ésta es la vida que en verdad esperas que llevemos? —La cuestionó con el rostro furioso, señalando con su mano los restos de todo lo que se había quebrado.

—¿De qué hablas? —Lo inquirió Susanna, avanzando en su silla de ruedas para estar más cerca de él.

—¿De qué hablo? —La cuestionó de nuevo, repitiendo sus palabras—. ¿Esta es la vida que nos espera?, tú madre metiendo todo el tiempo la nariz en mis asuntos, tú secundándola con tus caprichos y lloriqueos, y yo aguantando como un estúpido —Estalló.

—Será mejor que hablemos en privado, Terry —Pidió Susanna, viendo el rostro sorprendido de Lili la mucama, al escuchar el hastío del castaño. Y Terry que no daba indicios de calmarse ni de bajar la voz.

—¡Cómo quieras! —exclamó furioso, caminando hacia la sala. Pasó al lado de Susanna y la esquivó para continuar.

—Mamá, será mejor que me dejes hablar sola con Terry —Solicitó la rubia, al detenerla con la mano al intentar seguirlos.

—¿Piensas que voy a dejarte sola con ese patán? —La cuestionó con molestia e incredulidad—, que no ves que parece un animal salvaje —añadió. Si quiso decir algo más, no pudo hacerlo porque la voz de Terry la calló con un grito.

—¡La estoy escuchando, señora Marlowe! —respondió con su potente voz.

Susanna le pidió que no insistiera en decir algo más al hacer un gesto con su dedo llevándolo a sus labios y siguió moviendo su silla de ruedas hasta entrar a la sala, donde ya la esperaba el castaño de pie viendo con severidad hacia la entrada.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Terry?, mira como vienes hecho un desastre y haciendo un enorme escándalo rompiéndolo todo —Se quejó muy molesta, la rubia de ojos azules.

—¡No!, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a tú madre? —Cuestionó con miradas asesinas—, siempre tratando de gobernarme metiéndose en lo que hago, recordándome todo el tiempo que debo permanecer contigo por el resto de mi vida, _¡ya lo sé!_ —admitió exasperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza de impotencia.

En un breve momento de lucidez recapacitó en lo que había dicho, si bien estaba harto de la señora Marlowe, Susanna no tenía por qué padecer las consecuencias de sentirse amargado y frustrado de no poder llevar una vida normal al lado de ellas. Ella había dado una extremidad por salvarlo dejándola en una silla de ruedas y eso le había costado una carrera actoral quizás exitosa hacia al futuro. No podía ser tan egoísta e ingrato, pero ese sentido del deber para con ella lo estaba asfixiando y matando lentamente, sentía que ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

—¿Qué has dicho, Terry? —Lo cuestionó Susanna, triste e indignada mientras le empezaban a rodar lágrimas por las mejillas. Sabía bien lo que la unía a él, pero el que se lo hubiese recordado de esa forma tan ruda la había herido grandemente.

El castaño en un intento por enmendar lo que había dicho sin pensar preso de la furia pero no arrepentido, trato de tranquilizarse y tomó aire varias veces para que el calor de la ira se desvaneciera un poco y le permitiera analizar cómo salir airoso de lo que acaba de decir.

—Discúlpame, no quise decir algo que te ofendiera, es sólo que… —No pudo continuar con el intento de explicación, porque fue interrumpido por un arranque de enojo de su prometida que arremetió contra él, gritándole y lanzándole un jarrón que era parte de la decoración.

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que humillarme de esa forma?! —preguntó en un grito desesperado, mientras Terry esquivó hábilmente el objeto que pasó rozándole el cabello.

—¡Tranquilízate Susanna, así no vamos a poder hablar! —Solicitó sorprendido de que lo hubiese intentado golpear. Nunca antes lo había hecho con él.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? —dijo Susanna, con burla—, cuando eres tú quién viene a mi casa gritando y rompiéndolo todo, con muy mal aspecto en el rostro, con la mano sangrando porque destrozaste un espejo y luego me insultas al decirme que sólo estás conmigo porque mi madre te obliga, ¿en verdad, quieres que me tranquilice? —Lo cuestionó cerrando la puerta de un empujón.

—Está bien, Susanna —afirmó Terry, con una mirada severa—, me equivoqué lo siento, pero tú madre en verdad me hace enfurecer.

—¿Por qué no has venido? —Lo cuestionó escrutándole el rostro pálido y ojeroso—, no falta casi nada para la boda, no te importa los preparativos porque jamás has preguntado y mírate —Le indicó con una expresión de su mano dirigida a su rostro—, te ves fatal ¿dónde has estado y con quién, acaso disfrutando tus últimos días de soltería con algunas callejeras? —Lo inquirió la rubia, indignada.

—¡¿Por qué tú madre y tú tienen que pensar de mí siempre lo mismo, "lo peor"?! —contestó irritado levantando la voz—, ¿cuántos motivos he dado para que me vean como un mujeriego, dime? —Exigió alzando más la voz—, ¿sabes cuántas mujeres podrían haber pasado por mi cama si lo quisiera?, ¡muchas! —afirmó con rabia—, pero no lo he hecho porque ante todo soy un caballero y tengo un compromiso contigo, pero no me presionen Susanna o terminaré invitando a todas las que se pongan enfrente para que tengas un motivo real de reclamarme —Sonrió con sarcasmo.

No era algo que tomaría como una opción hacer, aunque fuera hombre no caería en el típico juego del infiel. No después de haber visto en la corte inglesa como los nobles se paseaban con sus cortesanas mientras las esposas sufrían humillaciones, no era esa la vida que él deseaba vivir.

—¡Qué! —exclamó ella, exaltada con indignación—. Eres un sinvergüenza, cómo te atreves a decirme algo como eso, ¡eres un cínico! —Lo acusó y continuó—. ¡Claro!, pero que podía esperar para mí, si fuera Candy jamás le harías eso, es ella quién tiene la culpa —Se quejó histérica—, siempre entre nosotros como una sombra negra que todo lo obscurece, su recuerdo es peor que mil infidelidades —Se lamentó, llevándose las manos al rostro.

Terry se quedó sin poder emitir un solo sonido, ¡no podía creer lo que su prometida afirmaba!, el coraje se le vino al suelo del asombro y el calor de la ira se aplacó ante el frío que lo recorrió al escuchar la infame acusación de Susanna. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado sin que ella se atreviera a mencionarle a la rubia pecosa?, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo justo en ese momento?

Además, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera echarle la culpa a Candy?, no podía ser que la ex actriz tuviera el corazón y los sentimientos tan negros, que fuera tan poco agradecida al culpar a la rubia de ojos verdes de sus desventuras. Cuando ella no pudo haber sido más noble en el pasado al salvarle la vida y hacerse a un lado para cederle fácil el camino con él. ¡No!, no le iba a permitir que hiciera escarnio de la generosidad de la pecosa, no permitiría nunca más que nadie pisoteara sus recuerdos más queridos, los que guardaba celosamente de su amada Candy.

—¡Cállate Susanna! —Le ordenó Terry, con firmeza e indignación—, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, no puedes culpar a Candy de lo que pasa entre nosotros, cuando ella se portó tan bien contigo.

—¡Por supuesto!, era lo único que me faltaba que la defendieras para terminar de humillarme y pedirme que le dé las gracias, ¿por qué no te largas y la buscas? —Le dijo desesperada—, como ella si está completa es por eso que me desprecias y te causo asco —Recurrió a lo único que lo había mantenido todos esos años junto a ella, a la "culpa", esa que le restregaba cada vez que podía para aplacarlo y rebajarlo de tigre a minino—, recuerda que ella me hizo una promesa de que tú te quedarías conmigo —Le recordó infamemente.

Una vez más Terry, se sintió indefenso ante sus comentarios, impotente de poder continuar con la absurda riña y anímicamente cansado, sin fuerzas para poder continuar con la discusión decidió retirarse no sin antes hacerle una advertencia final.

—Una vez más hemos llegado al punto sin regreso Susanna, estas ridículas discusiones y al final terminamos como al inicio —Negó con la cabeza, agotado—. Voy a decirte algo y no quiero que me debatas porque no está a discusión —aseguró con decisión—, si quieres que continuemos con la boda será mejor que nos veamos hasta un día antes —Susanna intento quejarse pero él no se lo permitió al callarla con una ademán sin siquiera verla—. Yo me ocuparé de lo que falta no es necesario que te molestes y dile a tú madre que busque una dama de compañía, porque no pienso meterla a mi apartamento después de la boda —afirmó con fiereza.

—¿Vas a dejarla sola? —preguntó Susanna, con voz poco audible que Terry si escuchó.

—¿No entendiste lo que dije, que busque una dama de compañía? —La inquirió levantando la cabeza para verla a los ojos—, además ella puede quedarse sola, el matrimonio es contigo no con las dos. No me importa lo que haga con su vida, pero tampoco pienso llevarla conmigo.

—Pero yo la necesito —afirmo Susanna, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Te dije que no está a discusión, pero si prefieres quedarte con ella, ¡hazlo! es tú decisión —afirmó el castaño, muy serio.

—Está bien —aceptó la rubia, con molestia al sentirse menospreciada, pero no iba a permitir que todo se cancelara— hablaré con ella, pero puedes estar por seguro que no le va a gustar.

—¡No me importa! —admitió negando con la cabeza—, díselo y mira como le haces para convencerla, no la quiero en mi casa y es todo lo que tengo que decir. Te veo la noche del viernes —dijo Terry, despidiéndose fríamente con la mano y caminando hacia la salida.

—¿No vas a despedirte con un beso? —preguntó Susanna, inocente.

—¡Por favor!, te parece que estoy para besos —respondió él con fastidio, sin volverse a verla. Sin decir más salió de la sala con la mano en la sien, intentando calmar el terrible dolor de cabeza que lo estaba torturando. Sacó su pañuelo y envolvió su mano sangrante en éste. Agradeció no encontrarse a la señora Marlowe en el camino y con todo el peso de la responsabilidad y el deber que lo acosaba, se retiró de la casa viendo hacia el cielo y deseando perderse en algún lugar muy lejano de la galaxia.

En su trayecto de regreso a su apartamento mientras conducía, miles de comparaciones se añadieron a sus pensamientos, una pregunta surgió de la nada para medir todas sus expectativas de una vida en común con Susanna.

—¿Cómo sería mi vida, si en lugar de ser la novia Susanna fuera, Candy? —Pensó en voz alta con ensoñación.

El corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza y rapidez haciéndolo sentir levemente mareado al sólo pronunciar aquel nombre, la sangre fluía a gran velocidad por su cuerpo recorriendo sus venas y arterias con la misma intensidad que deseaba dormir y despertar a un mañana mejor. Candy su preciosa rubia, no podía compararse con su prometida y con nadie más, aunque ambas eran rubias también muy diferentes hasta en la forma de llevar el cabello y el color. La cabellera abundante y rizos dorados de su amada brillaban como oro al sol al ser mecidos por el viento y acariciados por apacibles ráfagas de aire invitándole a acariciarlo, sus expresivos ojos verdes eran incomparables ni la gema más hermosa podría compararse con su fulgor y el deseo que él sentía por perderse en ellos, quién podría llevar con tanto orgullo y deleite las pequeñas marquitas marrones que habitaban su expresivo rostro y respingada nariz.

—¿Aún las tendrá? —Se preguntó muy interesado con un largo suspiro.

Cuántas veces le había hecho mofa de esas pequitas que tanto le agradaba verlas dibujadas en el rostro de la rubia de ojos incomparables, cuántas veces había soñado acariciarlas libre y lentamente con la yema de sus dedos. En su adolescencia era algo que deseaba con el interés de un chiquillo, en su edad adulta su ensoñación lo llevaba a hacerlo explorando cada una de ellas con sus labios, besar ese rostro pecoso se había convertido tantas noches en una verdadera necesidad, pero no tanto como probar el sabor de sus labios que más maduros debían saberle al mejor y más dulce elixir de la vida.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo, soñando de nuevo despierto? —Se preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar los pensamientos imposibles de hacerlos realidad.

 _Pero, ¿por qué eran imposibles?_ , se preguntó. _Porque si tuvieras más valor dejarías todo por buscarla y robársela al hombre que ha sido más valiente que tú, y la ha convertido en su esposa,_ le respondió una vocecilla interna que lo hizo molestarse consigo, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

¿Qué ganaba con pensar todo aquello?, sabía que era imposible hacer lo que su mente y corazón en sincronía le gritaban que hiciera. Su Candy, su bella y hermosa rubia, nunca aceptaría lo que todo su ser deseaba, por eso no la había vuelto a buscar desde aquella ocasión en que se había topado con su único amigo, Albert. Al verla a la distancia que había superado la separación más madura que él, que se volvió al abandono y la bebida tras su ruptura, comprendió que no debía inquietarla nunca más, si ella había podido superar su ruptura, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado para siempre y amarla en silencio por el resto de su días. Pero, que caro y difícil le estaba resultando poder cumplir con lo correcto, su alma lloraba y su corazón la anhelaba a ella ¿acaso llegaría el día en que pudiera recordarla sin sentir que la vida se le iba al no tenerla, con él?, sólo el tiempo sería capaz de darle la respuesta, que en ese momento no quería ni pensarla. _¿Olvidarla?,_ se preguntó. ¡Nunca!, jamás podría aunque se lo propusiera con todas las fuerzas que pudiera, además tampoco quería hacerlo de forma consciente, sabía que al intentarlo se perdería él mismo y se olvidaría por completo de lo que significaba ser parte de un mundo viviente.

Pensar en Candy y el amor que guardaba solo para ella como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días, las palabras de su madre y la conversación secreta que había sostenido con su única amiga Karen; lo estaba haciendo tambalear en sus ya débiles decisiones de cumplir con lo que era por deber y agradecimiento. Tenía que encontrar algo que lo mantuviera atado y sujeto a la promesa que le exigían cumplir, de lo contrario dejaría todo botado sin importarle nada más que buscarla y arrancar de los brazos de ese hombre que había hecho lo que él tanto había deseado, se la llevaría de su lado y buscaría el lugar más recóndito del planeta para vivir con ella el sueño de amor que siempre había querido.

—Pero Susanna y su madre no lo están haciendo fácil —Negó Terry, al dejar caer su rostro sobre el volante.

Había llegado al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento sin siquiera darse cuenta una vez más de cómo lo había logrado, sólo esperaba no haber atropellado a ningún inocente neoyorkino en el trayecto. Si alguien merecía que le pasara algo tan malo era solo a él, por bruto.

Esa noche por alguna razón pudo dormir un poco y tranquilo. Sin embargo, en la madrugada las tortuosas pesadillas de Candy llamándolo a la distancia y llorando la desventura de su reencuentro muchos años atrás, lo hicieron despertar en medio de sudoraciones y aflicción. ¿Es que acaso Candy, no era feliz y lo llamaba con los deseos y anhelos de su alma a la distancia? Quizás no se había casado tan enamorada como él creía y el hombre que la había desposado la lastimaba forzándola a hacer cosas que no quería pensar, o le daba una vida ingrata porque no lo amaba. ¿No era eso lo que Karen había dicho, un matrimonio arreglado sin amor?

—No, eso no lo puedo permitir —Negó molesto sentado a la orilla de su cama con sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza—, mañana mismo investigaré si era ella la mujer del puerto, si se encuentra en Nueva York voy a encontrarla —Se prometió decidido.

Con esa firme resolución volvió a dormirse con la esperanza de que el mañana llegara con mejores y gratas respuestas. Mucho mejores de las que había recibido todos los días anteriores.

Por la mañana con nuevos brillos y mejor aspecto salió hacia el teatro apenas de mejor humor, liberado del martirio obligado de visitar a Susanna hasta un día antes de la boda, iría a la casa de su madre para comentarle sus nuevas ideas. Solo esperaba que el tiempo que aún tenía fuera suficiente para encontrarla antes que este venciera e irremediablemente tuviera que aceptar lo que una vez más escribía el destino para él.

Los golpes a la puerta, hicieron dar un olímpico salto el corazón de Susanna que se tronaba los nudillos pensativa sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Prácticamente casi había echado por la borda todo lo que tantos años le llevaba amarrar al galán más famoso de Broadway. La discusión que tuvieron con Terry no era la primera, ni la segunda, mucho menos la tercera, pero ojalá no fuera la última porque él se arrepintiera de casarse con ella después de tantos problemas, el castaño le había hablado claro, ¡no quería a su madre con ellos!, y no lo culpaba, a veces ella podía ser verdaderamente insoportable y entrometida.

La rubia de ojos azules sabía que eso sería un serio y enorme lío comunicárselo a la señora; pero era peor hacérselo entender pondría el grito en el cielo y arremetería contra todos, principalmente contra Terry. Ella ya no quería verlos enfrentados por temor que finalmente su prometido hastiado, decidiera echar todo a la basura y corriera como desesperado a buscar a la entrometida que le roba el corazón y el amor de su futuro esposo. Suficiente era con saber que no le pertenecía ni en alma ni en espíritu, solo lo tenía como cuerpo presente ¡y qué cuerpo!, pero ausente; no entendía ¿que tenía esa rubia ojos de gato que fuera mejor que ella?, sólo era una simple enfermera, sin gracia, sin glamour ¿cómo podía ser que Terry estuviera tan loco de amor por esa rubia y después de tantos años? —Apretó los dientes.

Por el contrario, ella había sido actriz y prometía ser la mejor inclusive por encima de la mismísima Eleanor Baker, aunque sólo ella lo pensara y también su madre. No lo había sido tanto como lo hubiera deseado, pero finalmente sabía lo que era pararse en el escenario y recibir ovaciones, eso debía ser suficiente para que su prometido también actor la viera diferente como, ¡a una diva! —Sonrió levemente—, aunque solo hubiera actuado en _El Rey Lear_ y en un papel secundario. ¡Pero eso no importaba!, porque ella era hermosa, muchos jóvenes se lo habían dicho antes del accidente —Sintió melancolía al recordarlo y se observó el lugar donde faltaba la pierna.

Nuevos golpes a la puerta se escucharon sacándola de sus cavilaciones una vez más de un sobresalto, su madre no se encontraba en la casa y la mucama había salido a hacer unas compras para la despensa, con fastidio avanzó lentamente en su silla de ruedas un par de metros para abrir. La imagen de la persona detrás no era precisamente la que deseaba poder ver, pero tampoco le resultaba desagradable ni desconocida, con una sonrisa fingida y un movimiento de mano la hizo pasar.

—Hola Susy, ¡qué cara tienes! —dijo la voz femenina, pasando el marco para entrar.

—No dormí muy bien —respondió con desgano, la rubia.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó la mujer, al no escuchar ningún movimiento. También porque era ella quién le había abierto.

—Sí —afirmó Susanna, empujando la puerta para cerrar—. Mi madre fue a visitar a una amiga y Lili salió hacer las compras.

—Ya veo, te han dejado sola.

—Si, no será por mucho tiempo, pero ahora estas tú para hacerme compañía —respondió Susanna, invitándola a pasar a la sala.

—Estoy ansiosa porque me digas ¿cuándo traerá el modisto tú vestido de novia? —preguntó la invitada, mientras avanzaba caminando.

El rostro de Susanna se ilumino de emoción al pensar en eso olvidando por completo los temores de sus pensamientos, pronto le llevarían su vestido y los días estaban yéndose como agua en un arroyo, en menos de lo que obscureciera llegaría el día tan soñado.

—La otra semana, el jueves —Le informó muy sonriente—, espero que vengas ese día y me ayudes hacer la prueba final —La invito con agrado al ingresar a la sala.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la joven, fingiendo emoción—, aquí me tendrás ¿a qué hora vendrá? —La cuestionó, a la vez que se sentaba por invitación de la de casa.

—Por la tarde y espero que no faltes, ¡estoy tan emocionada! —comentó Susanna, con las manos enlazadas de ensoñación.

—Sí supongo, no todos los días te casas, sólo espero que todo salga bien, tengo una amiga a la que dejaron plantada en el altar —argumentó la recién llegada fingiendo tristeza y preocupación.

—¡Qué cosa tan horrible!, yo no sé qué haría si algo así me sucediera —Sintió escalofríos, la rubia—. Por suerte yo no tengo ese problema, mi prometido nunca haría algo así, es un caballero —afirmó con orgullo. Y preocupación por la última discusión.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo la joven, alzando los hombros—, hasta el novio más amoroso podría fallar ese día, pero en tú caso no hay problema —afirmó dándole la razón, al verla cambiar el rostro—. Terry es un verdadero caballero y aunque no te quisiera, seguro no faltaría —agregó comentando mordazmente.

—¿No sé por qué dices eso? —La cuestionó Susanna, con molestia—. Terry y yo nos amamos mucho —Mintió sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón. Quizás todos se daban cuenta que entre ellos, no había amor y eso no le gustó.

—Por nada —respondió la joven, sin darle más importancia y continuó—. ¿Y ya sabes a dónde te llevará de Luna de Miel? —La cuestionó con miradas pícaras.

—No —dijo Susanna, ruborizada—. La verdad no hemos hablado nada de eso, él ha estado muy ocupado con la obra y es poco lo que hemos conversado, además ahora se encargará de todo lo que aún hace falta —Le informó pensativa. Era cierto, habían hablado de vivir en su apartamento, pero nunca habían tocado el tema de la Luna de Miel.

—Eso es muy mala señal —Negó con la cabeza, la visita—. A mi amiga la que dejaron plantada —Hizo una mueca de indignación—, ya tenía listo hasta el viaje de bodas y aun así su prometido no llegó.

—No sé por qué insistes en eso, Eliza —Reclamó Susanna, moviéndose con preocupación en su silla—. Ya te dije que Terry no haría algo así, parece que disfrutarás hablándome de cómo plantaron a tú amiga, en vez de darte pena por lo que le sucedió.

—Claro que me da mucha pena —afirmó la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose la mano al corazón—. Por eso es que insisto en preguntarte porque ahora que somos amigas, no quisiera que algo así te pasara a ti también.

—Eso no me va a suceder a mí —aseguró Susanna—. Terry tiene un compromiso conmigo y debe que cumplirlo.

—Los compromisos también se pueden romper —dijo Eliza, con inocencia.

—¡No el mío, y ya basta!, no quiero oírte hablar más de tú amiga —Exigió la rubia, con miradas severas.

—Lo siento no he querido incomodarte —dijo la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie para alcanzarle un vaso con agua y se lo dio—. Pero sería bueno que hables con él y le preguntes a dónde te llevará de Viaje de Bodas, el tiempo casi se acaba y debió habértelo dicho desde hace mucho.

—Sí lo haré. Dejemos ese tema y mejor dime ¿te quedarás a la boda? —La cuestionó, sonriéndole y tomando un sorbo de agua—. Me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras, no tengo amigas y me has caído muy bien, además estoy segura que para Terry sería una agradable sorpresa verte ese día.

—Estoy segura que sí —afirmó Eliza, sonriendo congratulada. Claro que iba a ser una gran sorpresa para el castaño.

—Entonces no puedes decir que no —afirmó Susanna—, ya no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy imponiendo, como amiga de Terry y su familia estaré feliz que nos acompañes, ya ves que te he dicho que nadie de ellos irá a la boda —dijo Susanna, cambiando la expresión de emoción por una de tristeza.

—No te preocupes, Susy —comentó Eliza, aun de pie y retornando a su lugar—, el Duque es un poco extraño, pero terminará por aceptarte cuando vengan el primer nieto.

—¿El primer nieto? —Repitió Susanna, atragantándose el agua—, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—¿Por qué? —La inquirió, Eliza—, es lo más normal cuando te casas.

—Bueno…es que…de eso tampoco…hemos hablado —respondió Susanna, titubeando.

—Qué extraño, en los matrimonios es lo primero que se habla con las familias de un heredero, pero seguro lo hará después, tú no te compliques —dijo Eliza, con un ademán.

Pero el comentario de la pelirroja, había sido un detonante en la mente y pensamientos de Susanna. ¡Era verdad!, en todos los años de compromiso esos eran temas que jamás tocaba ninguno de los dos, ella por incomodidad y él ¿quién sabe por qué?, pero la realidad era que nunca lo había hecho y parecía no importarle. Quizás era porque Terry no deseaba tener hijos con ella o tal vez porque a él no le gustaban los niños. ¿Por qué nunca había tenido el valor de preguntar algo así? —Se molestó con ella misma—. Terry tenía que darle una explicación de ¿por qué no nunca habían hablado de niños?

En el teatro, alguien llamaba con insistencia a la puerta del camerino de Terry. Cansado de los molestos toques y sabía que no cederían si no la abría, decidió rendirse y levantarse. La presencia de su compañera de tablas detrás no lo tomó por sorpresa, lo que sí lo hizo fue la inesperada forma en que lo empujó para introducirse como un pequeño felino antes que le cerrara la puerta en la nariz.

—Pasa adelante, Karen —dijo Terry, arrastrando la mano con una reverencia después del empujón—, como si estuvieras en tú casa —Le sonrió con sarcasmo e ironía.

—Gracias —respondió Karen, muy sonriente—. ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó triunfante—, desde que te vi llegar me di cuenta que estas de mejor humor. No me digas —Detuvo las palabras del castaño con su mano—, rompiste tú compromiso con Susanna y tú mamá te regaló chocolates como premio.

—Qué graciosa, Karen —respondió Terry, con un mal gesto—, ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

—¡No!, qué extraño —dijo la castaña, frunciendo el ceño—. Tienes mejor aspecto y estás de mejor humor, lo único que podría lograr eso es que ya no te vayas a casar, pero si no es eso —Lo miro pensativa, entrecerrando los ojos—. No, no me digas que… —Lo observó juiciosa golpeándose con el índice la mejilla—, ¿te viste y hablaste con tú querida enfermera? —preguntó sonriendo congratulada.

—Estás loca, no es que lo finjas, en verdad lo estás —afirmó Terry, sentándose en el banco frente al espejo.

—¡Vamos dime! —Le pidió exigente, Karen—, no me dejes con la duda. Me lo debes porque he tenido que aguantarte con el mal genio muchos días, lo mínimo que merezco es que me digas ¿qué fue lo que pasó que te ha tenido de tan mal humor que ni tú te aguantas?, y ¿por qué de repente el cambio? —Lo inquirió dejándose caer en el sofá y cruzó las piernas, muy atenta.

—No voy a decirte nada y tampoco te debo algo —Negó Terry, con la cabeza—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—¡Ah, no! —exclamó ella, negando con el dedo—. No me voy de aquí, hasta que no hables conmigo y me digas todo —Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá y cruzó los brazos en espera.

—Por qué no te vas a molestar a tu novio —Le pido Terry, serio viéndola por el espejo—, ¿o es que él también te echó de su camerino?

—Ni creas que tu actitud de patán me va ahuyentar, aquí pienso quedarme y no me voy a mover —Asintió con firmeza.

—Tengo que cambiarme, Karen —Le informó aun sentado frente al espejo—. Pero si quieres puedes verme hacerlo —afirmó Terry, despreocupado levantándose—, al final que tú misma has dicho que no es algo que no hayas visto antes —añadió sonriendo con sarcasmo.

—Hazlo —respondió Karen, con descaro—, mientras me puedes contar todo, solo cierro los ojos y no hay problema —añadió levantando las manos y los hombros.

—¡Ay Karen! —exclamó el actor entre dientes, llevándose las manos al rostro de resignación y poniéndose de pie—, no tienes remedio y no estoy para tus juegos. Está bien me rindo —dijo Terry, dejándose caer sobre el taburete de nuevo.

—¡Ya ves!, así nos entendemos mejor —Sonrió triunfante, ella—. Cuéntame —añadió retornando su rostro a serio.

Finalmente Terry accedió renuente a contarle el supuesto avistamiento de la rubia en el puerto con todos los detalles. La castaña la observó como si le hubieron contado una de historia de ficción, entre confundida, sorprendida y molesta.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Lo cuestionó, después de haberlo observado por diez largos segundos.

—No sé exactamente —respondió con un fuerte suspiro Terry, alzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —Lo inquirió molesta, abriendo grande los ojos—, eres un tonto, Romeo. No ves que eso es una señal, una que te dice que no debes casarte con…Susannita —dijo la castaña, sonriendo con burla al decir el nombre.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó él, con mofa—. Yo soy el tonto, ¿que no recuerdas que te dije que ella está casada?

—¿Y qué? —afirmó Karen, con un gesto de desfachatez—, eso no te impide que la busques y si la encuentras hables con ella.

—Lo sé, ya lo he pensado, ¿pero qué le voy a decir si la encuentro? —afirmó Terry, levantando la vista para ver el techo y calmarse—, no puedo llegar simplemente a saludarla como si ayer nos hubiéramos visto por última vez —añadió y bajo la cabeza para apoyar sus manos en su rostro y los codos recostados en sus rodillas.

—Bueno, tampoco tienes que llegar en plan de conquista con flores en mano —respondió Karen, analizando la situación—, primero búscala y encuéntrala.

—¿Y luego? —La inquirió, levantando la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

—Terry, pareces un adolescente principiante que no sabe qué hacer y se ruboriza cuando le habla una chica —Lo regañó, Karen—, ya eres un hombre y creo que sabes cómo abordar a una mujer.

—Pero yo no puedo buscarla en plan de conquista, tú lo has dicho —respondió nervioso, bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

—No te hagas problema, primero búscala —Le sugirió—, después ve como ella reacciona y sabrás lo que tienes…qué hacer. Pero primero deshazte de Susanna, ¡por favor! —Pidió la castaña.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —dijo Terry, exasperado—. No sé ni para qué estoy pensando en buscarla, seguramente no querrá saber de mí ni verme. Le prometí quedarme con Susanna y hacerla feliz, pero sé que no podré —aseguró negando.

—No te tortures más —respondió Karen, levantándose del sofá. Caminó hacia el actor y puso su mano sobre el hombro de él, como forma de apoyo—. Esa ha sido la promesa más tonta que pudiste haber hecho, nada ni nadie puede obligarte a estar con alguien que no quieres y en este caso peor, que no amas.

—Yo lo sé, pero la hice y no puedo romperla —Se quejó con amargura en la misma posición, negando con la cabeza—. Puedo asegurarte que aunque ella no se hubiera casado, jamás me aceptaría en su vida, no sabiendo que Susanna está de por medio.

—Mira Romeo —habló Karen muy seria, levantándole el rostro con ambas manos para verlo a los ojos fijamente—. Todo puede pasar, pero no comas ansias primero búscala —agregó y le soltó el rostro.

—De acuerdo ya lo había pensado —aceptó Terry, suspirando profundamente—. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, eres una buena amiga, Karen —Le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Claro! —afirmó—, lo que tengo de bella lo tengo también de inteligente y de generosa —Sonrió orgullosa, acomodándose el cabello de lado y prosiguió—. Aunque tú tampoco lo creas, Romeo, con el tiempo he llegado a apreciarte como si fueras mi tonto hermano.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó el castaño.

—Déjame terminar, no me interrumpas —Lo regañó ella, de nuevo—. Te hace falta tener un verdadero amigo Terry, has vivido una vida muy solitaria desde que te conozco. La única distracción que tienes son las aburridas visitas a tú prometida y a la bruja de su madre —Sonrió divertida y luego volvió a la seriedad—. Si te casas con Susanna, serás tú el que acabe suicidándose un día cuando ya no la soportes, piénsalo —Le dijo Karen, con un profundo suspiro.

El castaño no respondió nada no tenía nada sensato que argumentar, las palabras de Karen parecía una triste profecía en su futuro. _¿Era verdad, realmente ese era el camino final que tomaría al sentirse acorralado por las Marlowe?_ , pensó con un escalofrío recorriéndole desde la nuca hasta los pies. No tenía intenciones de llegar a algo tan drástico y definitivo, pero _¿cuántas veces había deseado que ella nunca lo hubiera salvado?,_ el pensamiento le atravesó de lado a lado por la cabeza y le laceró el alma por completo.

—¡Un millón de veces hubiese sido mejor haber muerto para la vida, que vivir muerto en vida! —Se lamentó viendo su pálido rostro en el espejo, después que Karen había abandonado su camerino.

 _¿Era cierto que podría tener una opción diferente?,_ los que en verdad lo estimaban le decían constantemente lo mismo en relación a su futuro matrimonio. ¡Un error garrafal, el más grande de su vida!, pero _¿cómo podía librarse de esa atadura, si estaba obligado por un agradecimiento que le pesaba tanto como la misma muerte?_

 _—_ ¿Cómo? —Se preguntó con la vista fija en el espejo.

 _¿Cuántas veces se había equivocado tomando malas decisiones?_ , era entonces que debía despertar a la realidad y darse cuenta que no podía jugar a solucionarlo todo pretendiendo querer ser el héroe de la historia. ¡Ya no más!, era un trabajo demasiado grande y pesado, tenía que encontrar en pocos días la solución que no había buscado con firmeza por años.

Si aún había una posibilidad, una esperanza que brillara al final de su tormentoso camino con su amada, tenía que encontrarla era no sólo por su beneficio sino también por el de ella. Entonces una nueva duda surgió entre todo, _¿acaso Candy, aún lo amaba?_ ; nunca la escuchó decirlo porque no tuvieron tiempo ni oportunidad, no se pudo en Chicago en su gira y menos en Nueva York cuando había llegado hace tantos años atrás, por cartas todo había sido muy impersonal. Pero él tampoco lo hizo y aun así no había podido olvidarla ni dejar de amarla con delirio. Todo era confuso —admitió—, pero Karen tenía razón, el primer paso era atreverse a buscarla como nunca antes lo había hecho después de aquella tarde con Albert, lo demás ya sería de la suerte y el destino que por una vez deseaba con todo su alma, que no les jugara mal y encontrarles la unión a los cabos sueltos que habían dejado botados en los días negros de su larga separación. También estaba el esposo de ella como obstáculo, pero deseaba fervientemente que fuera uno de esos "matrimonios arreglados", sin amor solo por conveniencias, fácil de disolver.

—¡¿Por qué rayos, tuve que esperar tanto tiempo, hasta que ella se casara?! —Se recriminó apesadumbrado.

 _Porque eres un bruto_ , le respondió su vocecilla interna y él sonrió aceptando la verdad.

Por la noche visitó a su madre como lo había pensado, le contó sobre la terrible y desagradable discusión que tuvo con las Marlowe en su casa la noche anterior y de la resolución de no visitarla hasta un día antes de la boda si es que aún se llevaba a cabo. Nuevo rumbos habían tomado sus decisiones y la primera sería buscar a Candy por todo Nueva York y si no la encontraba llamar a Chicago a la Mansión Ardley, para poder tener información de ella y de alguna u otra manera hablar con la rubia que esperaba vehementemente no se negara a hacerlo.

Eleanor no podía estar más entusiasmada de escucharlo y de acuerdo con los nuevos bríos que le planteaba su hijo ilusionado, era la forma en que deseaba tanto que él por fin despertara de esa horrible pesadilla. Era increíble lo que esa joven podía hacer en la vida de su castaño, tan solo había sido necesario el creer que la pudo haber visto para que por fin se diera cuenta que estaba por cometer un suicido en vida, al casarse sin amor con la otra rubia que no gozaba de su afecto como si lo hacía la pecosa de ojos verdes. Sin titubear ni pensarlo se ofreció a ayudarle a buscarla por donde fuera necesario hacerlo, finalmente le habían concedido sus largas vacaciones y no le importaba dedicar cada segundo, minuto, hora y día de la vida para ayudarlo.

De esa manera y con nuevas emociones se despidieron efusivamente abrazándose y sonriendo como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacían, el corazón de Eleanor lloró de emoción y felicidad al verlo tan animado, de mejor aspecto y buen carácter. Un Terry decidido que las Marlowe se habían encargado de asfixiar día a día, volviéndolo sombrío —Se sintió molesta y dolida contra ellas—, pero ya no importaba ahora resurgía con la sola esperanza de pensar que la dueña de su corazón y de todos sus pensamientos le correspondiera. Tenía que ayudarlo y lo haría a primera hora del día siguiente —Pensó con decisión.

Los días fueron pasando, ni Eleanor ni Terry, encontraban por ningún hotel en Nueva York a Candy pesé a sus grandes esfuerzos. Eleanor solicitó la ayuda de un especialista por sugerencia de su hijo para buscarla, de esa forma se enteró de la mansión Ardley en Nueva York. Una tarde se disfrazó como solía hacerlo para despistar a la prensa y los admiradores, visitó la casa y preguntó por la rubia pecosa a la mucama que la atendió, la joven no supo darle ninguna información más que decirle que el rubio Patriarca, había estado unos días atrás pero solo y que hasta donde ellas estaban enteradas su hija estaba de viaje por Europa. No le dijeron si sola o acompañada por su esposo porque el mayordomo las interrumpió en su conversación y se negó a darle más información, lo único que consintió el hombre al ella retirarse su disfraz y presentarse como la famosa actriz que era, muy amiga de Candy y también impresionarlo, fue darle el número telefónico de la mansión Ardley en Chicago.

Decepcionada por los resultados negativos y los pocos días que quedaban ya para el cumplimiento de la fecha de la indeseable boda; se retiró a su casa para llamar a la mansión de los Ardley antes de comunicarle la nueva mala noticia a su hijo que a pesar de los infructuosos resultados, parecía continuar con las firmes esperanzas de encontrarla y hablar con ella, era algo que decía cada vez que hablaban por teléfono. Eleanor no deseaba ser la portadora de malas noticias, porque no quería verlo caer nuevamente en la depresión que había mantenido por tantos años, pero tampoco mentirle y menos darle falsas esperanzas, por lo que decidió pedirle que no hablaran hasta que tuviera algo que comentarle de su llamada a Chicago. Esa noche indecisa optó por no llamar, pensó que era mejor hacerlo de día por educación y respeto a una familia que ni siquiera conocía, lo mejor era hacerlo por la mañana correctamente, estaban a escasos tres días del inicio del fin de semana y también del final del tiempo que necesitaban y que no se detenía por ellos.

La tarde del jueves se proyectaba soleada y luminosa para Susanna Marlowe, ansiosa en su silla ruedas y acompañada de su nueva amiga que la había visitado por casi dos largas semanas día a día para ganarse su confianza y estimación; esperaban con aparente emoción la llegada del modisto con la caja que le llevaría a la felicidad que tanto deseaba.

Los toques a la puerta fueron muy suaves, pero Susanna brincó exaltada de felicidad al escucharlos casi frente a ésta para abrirla rápidamente.

—Adelante —dijo la rubia de ojos azules, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Buenas tardes, mademoiselle Marlowe —dijo el hombre elegantemente vestido de traje obscuro, chaleco color crema, camisa blanca y corbata a la moda al ingresar con su ayudante.

El rostro de Susanna, pasó de la emoción a la palidez de la sorpresa y perplejidad al ver a la persona que atravesaba el umbral de su puerta, una que no esperaba.

—Buenas tardes —respondió apenas.

—Espero que no venga muy retrasado de la hora convenida —dijo el hombre, sonriendo con amabilidad ante el rostro descompuesto de Susanna, por la impresión.

—Por supuesto que no, Monsieur Poiret —respondió Eliza, vanidosa de conocerlo.

—Mademoiselle Lagan, no sabía que la encontraría aquí —dijo Paul Poiret*. El diseñador del vestido de la famosa ex actriz. Famosa por su muy afamado prometido Terence Graham, que había pagado una exorbitante cantidad de dinero por el suntuoso vestido.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Susanna, con asombro.

—Así es, mademoiselle Marlowe —afirmó el diseñador—, demoiselle Lagan, es una buena compradora —afirmó con su acento francés muy marcado.

—Yo sólo visto ropa de, Paul —dijo Eliza, arrogante.

—Ese vestido que trae mademoiselle Lagan, es de la colección pasada, debería ver los nuevos en mi tienda de París, _magnifiques_ —Se congratuló el hombre—, con una colega hemos diseñado una nueva colección innovadora, espero verla pronto —concluyó, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que iré a visitarle pronto, tendré muchos motivos para hacerlo —dijo Eliza, con una sonrisa siniestra. Que nadie más que ella comprendió.

— _Parfait_ —dijo Paul, con un gesto moviendo levemente la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y juntando el dedo índice y pulgar a la altura del rostro—. Ahora veamos cómo ha quedado el vestido de la feliz novia y hagamos la prueba —añadió caminando hacia el interior él, y la mujer que lo acompañaba que había sido ignorada por todos.

Eliza ayudó con un gesto de molestia a empujar la silla de ruedas de su nueva amiga, llegaron a la sala donde ya los esperaba la progenitora de Susanna con un servicio de té, también se sorprendió de la visita del caballero que no esperaban, no lo conocía pero le impresionó el porte y la elegancia del hombre. El diseñador saludó a la mujer mayor con un beso en la mano y una pequeña reverencia que hizo ruborizar a la señora Marlowe. La joven que lo acompañaba puso la enorme caja sobre una mesa y con una sonrisa invitó a Susanna para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y comenzar con la prueba del vestido.

Poco más de dos horas pasaron entre adulaciones y conversaciones que surgieron entre todos en relación a la novia y su costoso vestido, los parabienes hacia la futura esposa de Terence Graham no hicieron falta por parte del diseñador y su acompañante. Después de ese tiempo ambos se retiraron y la señora Marlowe continuaba hablando presuntuosa sobre la que sería "La Boda del Año" con derroches de distinción y elegancia, Eliza más de una vez hizo el esfuerzo para no bostezar cansada de escucharla.

En la mansión Baker, una dama elegante caminaba de un lado a otro intentando relajarse y calmar los nervios, una taza de té de tilo le había sido ofrecida por su amable ama de llaves minutos antes que hiciera su aparición por la puerta su atractivo hijo.

—Buenas noches, mamá —dijo Terry, al entrar en la sala de la casa.

—Buenas noches, hijo. Has llegado antes de la hora —respondió ella, sorprendida.

—Sólo terminó la función y salí de inmediato —Aclaró el castaño, retirando una peluca de su cabeza y un bigote grueso muy divertido—. ¿Hay algún problema, tienes visita? —La cuestionó al verla muy sorprendida.

—No, es sólo que te esperaba un poco más tarde, quieres tomar algo, ¿té?

—No gracias, en realidad preferiría que me dijeras que averiguaste, porque llamaste a Chicago ¿verdad? —La inquirió el castaño, tomando asiento en el cómodo sofá.

—Sí hijo, lo hice —respondió Eleanor, imitándolo.

—¿Y qué averiguaste? —preguntó Terry, muy interesado y ansioso.

—No tengo buenas noticias, Terry —Negó Eleanor, apesadumbrada—. Cuando llamé me atendió el mayordomo y me hice pasar por una amiga de Candy, no quise decir quién era, pero no me dieron ninguna otra información que la que ya sabemos. Partió de viaje y eso es todo —concluyó mirándolo fijamente.

Terry bajó la cabeza por unos segundos pensativo, no era la respuesta que más deseaba aunque si la que esperaba. Los caminos entre ellos dos siempre se habían separado por una u otra razón, tenía que aceptar que nunca se cruzarían por el bien de ambos, no podía seguir luchando en contra de la corriente del Destino, quizás era mejor así o ¿quizás no?, no estaba ya seguro de nada. Pero el tiempo se le había casi acabado y no podía hacer algo más que dejarse llevarse por la correntada de la resignación ¿o no?. Casarse con Susanna no era algo que precisamente quisiera hacer ya, pero tampoco podía huir de esa obligación tan fácilmente ¿o sí?, cuánta indecisión le había provocado el sólo pensar haberla visto en el puerto.

—Está bien, mamá —respondió levantando la cabeza para verla a los ojos—. Es la triste historia de mi vida la que se repite una vez más —aceptó con una profunda tristeza y dejó salir un suspiro—. El tiempo se acaba y supongo que no queda otra cosa por hacer que casarme con Susanna, es lo que ella hubiera querido, es lo que ella quiso —afirmó resignado.

—No digas eso, todavía podemos hacer algo más no creo que eso sea todo, no pude hablar con el padre de ella, pero mañana intentaré de nuevo hablar con uno de sus familiares —Se apresuró Eleanor a decirle, al ver la decepción en el rostro de su hijo.

—Por favor mamá, ya no hagas nada deja las cosas como están —Le pidió Terry, tragando con dificultad, el nudo de la amargura empezaba a presionarle de nuevo la garganta—. Ella, quizás sí vive una vida feliz por qué voy yo a perturbarla, seguramente oíste mal en el puerto y yo debí haber estado alucinando por el cansancio.

—¡Oh, Terry! —exclamó Eleanor—, no puedes esconder tus sentimientos en esas palabras, al menos a mí no. Sé que te sientes desilusionado porque tenías muchas esperanzas, soltero puedes conseguir mucho, casado será imposible. No te cases por favor, piénsalo bien no arruines tú vida —Suplicó una vez más.

—En este momento, ya no estoy seguro de nada de lo quería hacer antes, mamá —dijo Terry, muy serio—, ¿casarme con Susanna? se me hace más difícil, sólo sé que ese compromiso es como una cruel mortaja y cada día lo siento más lejano a pesar de que la boda está tan cercana —concluyó dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá pensativo y cansado.

Terry estaba decepcionado y desmoralizado no habían podido localizar a Candy pese a sus esfuerzos, se tapó los ojos con ambas manos en un acto por reflexionar cada pensamiento que se le atravesaba por la cabeza, como estrellas fugaces aparecían brindándole apenas destellos de luz de sus próximas decisiones, así se mantuvo por largo tiempo hasta que el ama de llaves anunció que la cena estaba servida.

En casa de las Marlowe, el viernes después de mediodía una visita esperada tocaba a la puerta, sería una aparente e inocente tarde de chicas previo a la tan esperada boda del día siguiente.

—Pasa Eliza —dijo Susanna, al abrir la puerta de su residencia. Después de varios toques.

—Hola Susy —Saludó la pelirroja, al hacer su ingreso con una canasta de frutas, una botella de vino y quesos, sosteniéndola en las manos.

—Veo que has venido preparada para la celebración —dijo Susanna, sonriendo después de cerrar la puerta.

—Por supuesto, hay mucho que celebrar —respondió Eliza, caminando hacia la sala.

—Será sólo entre las dos, mi madre tuvo que salir —Le aclaró Susanna, unos pasos detrás en su silla de ruedas.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Eliza, sonriendo al entrar a la sala—. Las Cochrane estaban muy ocupadas y no pueden acompañarnos, aparte de ellas no conozco a nadie más —añadió a la vez que dejaba la canasta sobre la mesa de té.

—Por mí está bien —afirmó Susanna—, tampoco es que tenga muchas amistades, en realidad eres la única que me visita y mí no me gusta salir.

—¿Qué te parece si brindamos? —Sugirió la pelirroja, vaciando vino en las copas que llevaba dentro de la canasta.

—Está bien —aceptó la rubia, extendiendo la mano para recibir una de las copas con vino—. Eres muy organizada Eliza, vienes preparada con todo —Le indicó sonriendo con un movimiento de mano, señalando la canasta.

—Efectivamente —respondió arrogante—, todo lo hago cuidadosamente calculado, no me muevo sin pensar cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Si te hubiera conocido antes, te habría contratado para que planificaras mi boda —Bromeo Susanna, tomando un pequeño sorbo de vino.

—Precisamente es de eso que quiero que hablemos primero —dijo Eliza, levantando la copa como si estuviera haciendo un brindis.

—¿De la boda y qué quieres saber? —La inquirió Susanna, despreocupada.

—¿Por qué insistes en casarte con Terry? —La cuestionó.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Susanna, abriendo los ojos con asombro. De pronto vio el rostro de la pelirroja tornarse de sonriente a severo.

—Lo que escuchaste —Le respondió Eliza, acercándose con pasos ruidosos y sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —dijo Susanna, tomando actitud retadora.

—Escúchame bien, Susanna —afirmó la pelirroja, caminando alrededor de la silla de ruedas con la copa en su mano hasta quedar frente a la rubia. Una actitud hostil que adoptan los depredadores cuando acechan a su presa—, eres tan poca cosa para alguien como Terence Granchester no estás a la altura de él —dijo con desprecio arrugando la nariz—, es hijo de un Duque y tú sólo eres una…pobre actriz… _inválida_ —Puntualizó con desdén la incapacidad de ella. Sabiendo muy bien como herirla y desarmarla.

La rubia se estremeció del impacto que le causó el cambio de actitud de la que hasta hace pocos minutos consideraba un prospecto de mejor amiga. Sin embargo, siendo la actriz que había sido y que seguía actuando muy bien en su papel de víctima lastimera frente a un muy buen actor, recuperó la compostura muy rápido sin despeinarse y contraatacó como sabía hacerlo bien.

—Vaya, vaya así que tu hipócrita amistad conmigo es porque tienes un interés especial en _…mí prometido_ —Acentuó Susanna, con posesión de la relación que tenía con Terry, golpeando la copa con la uña de su índice—, eres una mentirosa embustera —añadió arrojándole el vino de su copa.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, bruja?! —Se quejó Eliza, molesta y sacudiéndose la bebida de encima—, que no ves que este vestido cuesta más que todo tú guardarropa.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa? —La cuestionó, la rubia—, así que has venido con malas intenciones, ¿qué pretendes?

—Que dejes a Terry en paz, eres tan insignificante —dijo Eliza, con desdén—, tarde o temprano terminará avergonzándose de ti, sólo mírate —Indicó frunciendo la nariz y señalando la silla de ruedas—, eres una inválida, una carga demasiado pesada para él pronto terminará por engañarte con todas las mujeres que pueda, porque no eres nada.

—Y tú sí seguramente —afirmó Susanna, sin inmutarse—, te sientes superior a mí, pero no eres más que una zorra oportunista, él es mi prometido y de ti nada —Puntualizó.

—¿Eso crees?, no falta nada para que caiga en mis brazos y se dé cuenta del error que cometerá al casarse con una, _coja —_ dijo Eliza, con saña indicándole con la mano la incapacidad.

Susanna tembló de ira pero también de indignación.

—Si estoy así fue por salvarle la vida, pero soy lo suficientemente hermosa para que él nunca me abandone ni me traicione, me lo ha prometido —aseguró Susanna, prepotente y orgullosa.

—¡Va!, no me hagas reír tonta —afirmó la pelirroja, con una sonora carcajada—. Que no te das cuenta que sólo está contigo porque siente lástima y pena —añadió tomando de un sólo sorbo el vino de su copa, en señal de celebración al ver el rostro descompuesto de su rubia enemiga.

La impotencia de la verdad golpeo fuerte a Susanna, ella sabía que Terry no estaba con ella por amor, que todo cuanto decía Eliza era cierto pero la pelirroja no la iba a amedrentar.

—Aunque no sea verdad eso que has dicho —Mintió, la rubia—, al menos tengo la atención de Terry, en cambio tú seguramente nada —afirmó sin saberlo—, porque jamás había escuchado hablar de ti antes, estoy segura que para él ni existes.

—Eso es lo que tú crees ilusa, él me conoce mucho mejor de lo que te conoce a ti —Presumió la pelirroja, con doble intención—. Con sólo tronar mis dedos puedo hacer que Terry se olvide de todo lo de la boda y también de ti —La amenazó. Susanna se quedó sin poder decir nada escuchando la afirmación tan segura de la pelirroja—. Te suena el nombre, ¿Candice Ardley? —preguntó caminando de nuevo alrededor de la silla de ruedas y luego le habló al oído por la espalda—. Estoy segura que sí —añadió, enderezándose.

Claro que Susanna sabía cómo se llamaba su peor pesadilla, a la que le debía tanto aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? —La inquirió temerosa—, ¿es ella quién te ha enviado para molestarme?

—Ni lo sueñes, Susannita —Se burló Eliza, de pie tras de la rubia intimidándola—, esa es otra pobre bruta incapaz de poder contra mí —aseguró—. Un día la quité de mi camino porque me estorbaba con Terry, de la misma forma que pienso hacerlo contigo —Lanzó la amenaza, sujetó el cabello de Susanna y de un tirón fuerte le echó hacia atrás la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

—¡Suéltame estúpida! —Exigió Susanna, intentando soltarse del agarre—, sí crees que yo soy una tonta sentimental como lo fue Candy, estás equivocada —Negó, golpeando con su puño izquierdo muy fuerte el muslo de Eliza.

La pelirroja soltó el cabello de Susanna, para quejarse y moverse. De nuevo se puso de frente a ella, sobándose la pierna.

—¿Qué te hace creer que podrás conmigo? —respondió Eliza, con miradas de furia—, una pobre coja que no puede ni levantarse de esa silla para defenderse —Soltó una nueva carcajada.

—Podré estar inválida —respondió Susanna, sintiendo amargura de su condición—, pero puedo asegurarte que tengo a Terry en mis manos y que él jamás me dejará, ni por ti ni por ninguna otra cualquiera —aseveró la rubia, sonriendo con satisfacción. Sabía que tenía plena propiedad sobre el castaño forzándolo siempre con el ridículo chantaje de la culpa.

—Eso está por verse —dijo Eliza, aproximándose al rostro de la rubia peligrosamente—. Te lo advierto, Susanna —Amenazó señalándola con el dedo índice—. Será mejor por tú bien que te olvides de Terry, de lo contrario lo lamentarás. Cuando venga a verte le dirás que cancelas el matrimonio y no lo volverás a ver —concluyó tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola con fuerza.

—¡Déjame, me lastimas! —Demandó Susanna, luchando por liberarse—, no te tengo miedo y no vas a lograr que yo deje a Terry, me ha costado muchos años mantenerlo a mi lado para que sea mío y tú no interferirás con mis planes. Si Candy que era la chica a la que amaba logré arrancárselo, tú me haces reír —afirmó Susanna segura, golpeando el estómago de la pelirroja con su puño.

—¡Arrastrada! —Se quejó Eliza, con un poco de aire sujetándose el abdomen—. ¿Crees que podrás conmigo como lo hiciste con ella? —Se burló sonriendo levemente y negando con la cabeza—, estás equivocada no me conoces ni sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando quiero algo. Esa tonta de Candy es una llorona sentimental a la que seguro convenciste con tus malas actuaciones de actriz barata, pero yo no soy ella y no me dejo engatusar por una cualquiera como tú.

—Yo no soy una cualquiera —Negó Susanna, furiosa a gritos—, eres tú la que pretende quitarme a mi prometido pero no lo lograrás, ese hombre me pertenece y sé muy bien como retenerlo a mi lado. En cuanto a Candy, tienes razón la muy tonta y generosa se hizo muy fácil a un lado para mi conveniencia y tú también lo harás, no puedes ser capaz de robarme lo único que me mantiene viva —Intentó usar su viejo truco de convencer con lastimas fingidas.

—Por favor, Susanna —Se burló Eliza con las manos en la cintura, en el fallido intento de la rubia por conmoverla—, no seas ridícula esas cursilerías no funcionan conmigo. Sólo eres una embustera y chantajista. Ese hombre es demasiado para ti, él necesita a alguien como yo, una mujer de verdad, _completa_ —Puntualizó con saña lo último—, una que le de prestigio y a la que pueda lucir en las galas, con una gran fortuna como la de mi familia y un apellido ilustre como el de mi Clan, como lo desearía su padre el Duque de Granchester.

—¡Me importa muy poco lo que ese señor y tú piensen! —respondió Susanna, abriendo la puerta de la sala—, yo me voy a casar con él, les guste o no, será mejor que no intervengas porque te puedes arrepentir y ahora será mejor que te largues y por supuesto que no espero que asistas a la boda, sería mucho descaro de tú parte.

—Es la última vez que te lo digo —Amenazó Eliza, aproximándose de nuevo a la rubia—, hazme caso y cancela esa boda —Le advirtió sonriendo con malicia—, te puede pesar no tomar en cuenta mis palabras, ese hombre lo quiero para mí y no me voy a detenerme ante nada por conseguirlo. Si no lo haces, créeme de verdad te vas a arrepentir —concluyó con una mirada fría y de verdadero odio.

—¡Largo de mi casa! —Exigió Susanna autoritaria, con un ademán de su mano, ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja. Intentó hacer sonar su voz con seguridad y valor.

—Será un gran placer para mi irme, no sabes cómo he sentido nauseas al tener que soportarte y también a tú madre todos estos días —La pelirroja, hizo una expresión de asco al escudriñarla de la cabeza a los pies. Después salió por la puerta sonriendo a carcajadas tenebrosas que se podían escuchar haciendo eco por toda la casa.

Susanna la vio irse estremeciéndose de enojo al inicio, pero al escuchar las malvadas burlas de Eliza al retirarse se le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo y la sangre se le enfrió. Por alguna extraña razón un mal presagio pasó por su mente y corazón haciéndola temblar de miedo, no se había enfrentado jamás ante una rival que la hizo languidecer de valentía y le inyecto una fuerte dosis de terror.

… **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página.**

 ***** **Paul Poiret:** famoso modisto francés, cuyas contribuciones a la moda del siglo XX han sido comparadas a las de Picasso en el arte. Se dice que Poiret liberó a la mujer del corsé y fue llamado "El rey de la moda". **Fuente** **Wikipedia** **.**

Vocabulario:

Mademoiselle, demoiselle: señorita, joven y otros sinónimos.

Monsieur: señor. Parfait: perfecto. Magnifique: magnífico.

* * *

HOLA!...¿qué tal cómo les va?...espero que super!

Chica gracias por acompañarme en ésta aventura cada semana que se está acabando con los nervios y las uñas de algunas. Bueno, ¿no me digan que éste capítulo no les gustó?...déjenme saber sus opiniones. Creo que vale la pena esperar un poquito más...por favor solo un poco más. Lo sé están ansiosas y desesperándose pero ven que no podemos dejar la historia sin cerrar algunas puertas muy importantes de resolver...una de ellas es Eliza y otra los secuestradores. A propósito como ya les comenté antes…ven que los capítulos se van extendiendo en tamaño porque es necesario aclarar mucho. Y bien se fue el noveno y créanme que el 10º. ya lo estoy empezando a cocinar jeje.

Creo que no hay aclaraciones el día de hoy así que paso al momento más agradable después de la escritura de los capítulos…el momento que me da la oportunidad de leer sus inquietudes y responderles…en otras palabras que podamos interactuar.

* * *

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES….**

 **CHICAS…GRACIAS A TODAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN LA LECTURA CADA SEMANA…POR SU PACIENCIA Y COMPRENSIÓN….UN FUERTISIMO ABRAZO DE OSO PARA TODAS!**

 **¿Y qué tal estuvo lo de Susanna y Eliza?**

Guest: Siii te comprendo que Eleanor se lleve a Terry a Escocia y dejen plantada a Susanna para que a la madre le dé algo más fuerte que un soponcio y de paso también a la chantajista de la hija jajaja!. Buena idea lo de Eliza jeje. Ojalá y un día me dejes tú nombre. Saludos.

Mariane: Hola!...no sé si agradecerte porque te has unido a la lectura o porque has dejado tú nombre. De cualquier forma gracias y por supuesto que mi solidaridad con el "País de la Eterna Primavera", unidas en corazón y alma. Cuídate y gracias por leerme.

Kamanance: Si lo sé…ese fugaz vistazo…era para quedarte sin aliento. ¿Sabes? eres muy suspicaz y te reconfirmo lo de muy hábil para analizar…yo soy igual y por eso a veces me como el suspenso en algunos fics que he leído…porque mi mente trabaja a mil y termino por descubrir antes el misterio jajaja…no me creas pretenciosa o presumida…créeme no lo soy. Saludos.

Elo Andrew: Gracias mil amiga…que linda acompañándome cada semana con tu paciencia y tus palabras tan agradables me llenan de gusto y satisfacción. ¿Y cómo te fue con el más reciente? seguro que la adrenalina nos fluyó…no sabes cómo disfruté la parte entre Susanna y Eliza **...** ¡Lo confieso!…esas dos víboras me caen tan mal…que poco se me hicieron los diálogos entre ellas y sus insultos. Sabes éste es el Albert que yo idealizo…ves que en los últimos capítulos del anime…yo lo sentí como muy metido en sus asuntos de la familia y como si perdió interés en su pequeña rubia…incluso en el final ambiguo...eso que solo llegó tocando la gaita y ya…es el príncipe de la colina…¡que emoción! Y se acabó…va!...lo sentí todo muy frío en él…perdió su carisma. Creo que a Toei se le fue esa parte...él siempre había sido tan protector y de pronto tan frío al final...no tenía sentido para mi…por eso he querido captar la esencia de él antes de ese horrible final y llevarlo a algo más dulce y humano de él jajaja sé que estoy medio loca o entera…pero así los veo yo como los estoy plasmando. Saludos.

Nally Graham: Pues hoy te enteraste de lo que piensa...darles su sopresita jaja. Si los responsables y lo que ocultan...siii completamente de acuerdo contigo…en la historia original a mí siempre me molestó que Albert nunca hiciera nada…sabiendo que esos dos le hacían la vida imposible a Candy…si tanto la quería por qué no hizo algo. Saludos para ti también y espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado y llenara algo de tus expectativas de ese par de brujas!.

Guest: Lo siento amiga!…sé que ya no pueden con la espera…pero es que todavía tengo asuntos por resolver ya verás que valdrá la pena esperar. Saludos y gracias por acompañarme. Déjame un día tú nombre.

Blanca G: Siiii casi casi que se ven…bueno en realidad él si la vio pero como bien dices…Terry anda ya como zombie…no duerme bien, no come y encima con ese fastidio de las Marlowe y Eliza para complementar…la verdad que así no hay valiente que aguante…es un milagro que aún no se vuelve loco jajaja. Saludos amiga.

Eli: Gracias pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes que me siguen leyendo cada semana…estoy muy agradecida con todas y escribe todo lo que quieras me encanta leer sus reviews. Y seguro que éste capitulo te hizo pasar del verde al rojo, al morado y a todas las tonalidades…me cuentas?. Sabes creo que voy a tomarte a ti en cuenta en el siguiente capítulo que ya está en camino…ya me entenderás luego jaja. Ayy lo de Candy y Terry tienes razón…cada uno a su manera se desgarra el alma con la idea de olvidarse y dejarse tranquilos según ellos ser felices…cuando lo único que hacen es atormentarse más…si es triste y si…no es tan fácil como deshacerte de algo para decir…ya lo olvidé. Ay lo del muelle estuvo de nervios. Te comprendo sé que estas que ya no…pero ten un poquito de paciencia…los siguientes dos capítulos estarán de los pelos ya verás…yo creo que todas van a pensar que valió la pena esperar por ellos. Bendiciones para ti también y seguro que Dios escucha la oración de todos.

Alondra: Que bueno que logré despejar tus dudas y te comprendo muy bien…desde luego que tienes razón...no te prometo que me voy a extender mucho la historia como si llegara hasta los tataranietos jajaja…pero haré un intento por darles algo más que la boda. Jajaja. Ese par no tienen solución y pensar que toda la culpa la tiene Susanna…es ella la que los separa con sus chantajes…primero la señora Marlowe obligando a Terry y luego Susanna chantajeando a Candy con lo de que lo ama tanto y que sin él moriría…que va!. Siempre me he preguntado, por qué no se tiró antes, sino era tonta, creo que estaba esperando que alguien llegara a salvar para causar lastima y tenía que ser la generosa de Candy jajajaja!..que barbara!..ya estoy con la cólera al rojo vivo también jaja.

Terry necesita dormir bien, comer y darse una buena sacudida de polvo llamada Susanna jajaja. Y que te pareció como empieza a ser él mismo de nuevo…apenas está despertando…ves que con tantos días de no dormir el pobrecito ya ni razonaba…ahora durmió un poco mejor y cree haber visto a Candy…fuerza Terry fuerza y motivación …es lo que necesita para librarse del yugo de las Marlowe. Saludos.

Monchi: Ayy y que lo digas…esos dos no tienen solución…necesitan una buena zarandeada y que alguien les hable claro…sin rodeos directamente…pero alguien ajeno…porque Terry a Eleanor ya le acabó la voz de tanto insistirle. En fin ya pudiste ver algo de lo que guarda. Saludos y gracias por seguirme acompañando.

Iris Adriana: jajajaja!...sabes en el anterior se me olvidó comentarte…que de pronto me siento "zombie" jajaja y dices que tú también jajaja!..bueno creo que tendremos que hacer un club…porque incluso de otras escritoras he sabido lo mismo ajajja…pero es que hay historias que en verdad uno quisiera leerlas de principio a fin …aunque no duermas jaja!. Me imagino que tú también te quedaste sin aire con ese fugaz vistazo de Terry…pobre el castaño ya no sabe distinguir entre la realidad y sus ensoñaciones…a partir de éste empiezan los capítulos fuertes ya verás. Saludos a ti también.

Stormaw: jajajaja!...nada ni te disculpes...me gusta leer sus inquietudes y sus emociones al rojo vivo cuando comentan…no te creas a mí me pasa lo mismo y cuando estoy escribiendo algo como éste capítulo y el enfrentamiento con Susanna…uyyyy ni te digo como mencionaste hubiese querido meterme yo ahora en la trama y poder ver a esas dos locas obsesivas agarrarse de los pelos!…hasta yo hubiera contribuido a darle algo a cada una jajaja. Ay Peter….qué papel va a jugar en ésta historia…un excelente rival no crees?

Las oraciones son bien recibidas por Dios y en los momentos más difíciles no debemos olvidarnos nunca en su misericordia. Saludos amiga.

Ara: Gracias por continuar en la lectura y sabes agradezco más aún ese comentario que me has dejado…la comprensión al rated de la historia. Me complace mucho la forma en que piensas y bueno espero no decepcionarte en el avance. Saludos.

Vialsi: jajaja!...tienes toda la razón…como bien dices no sé cuál de los dos…es más testarudo…ambos son "cabeza dura"…no les entra el entendimiento. Y todo por culpa de Susanna y de Eliza…esas dos cobras son de lo peor…pero el karma recuerda…nadie se salva de él. Uyyyyy me hiciste temblar…jajaja...empiezo a perder unas neuronas pensando en algo que llene las expectativas de todas en el ansiado reencuentro. Vaya ese Peter se ha robado la atención de muchas...fuerte competencia para Terry jaja…y un gran rival digno del castaño. Saludos.

Diana: Hola!...bueno esto seguro ya lo leíste otras veces. Gracias por unirte a la lectura si eres nueva o si eres una Guest frecuente gracias por dejarme saber tú nombre. Qué bueno que te gusta la historia…espero que me sigas acompañando. Saludos.

Gadamigrandchest: Si te equivocas?...mmm no exactamente pero aún faltan unas cosillas. Parece que me lees la mente jajaja…oye eso se escuchó muy bueno "Reclamo lo que es mío por derecho"…claro que si…él se ganó el amor de Candy mucho tiempo antes y vaya que hizo méritos…ayudarle a superar lo de Anthony no fue un juego de niños. Sabes yo también estoy empezando a necesitar unas medicinas. Vaya muchas gracias por continuar conmigo en la lectura y por la espera de una semana. Me cuentas cómo le fue a tú estomaguito con éste capítulo…a mí me gustó mucho…no cabe duda soy "muy mala" jaja. Saludos.

Dianley: Siiii…que regio que pudo verla aunque sea que piense que se está volviendo loco y no le falta mucho…por la forma en que conduce…casi deja tirada a Eleanor. Saludos para ti también y espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado mucho...al menos Terry empieza a razonar y eso ya es bastante para el testarudo. Saludos.

Sophie: Si apareció Terry fugaz como el vistazo pero apareció…uyyy si se miran…yo creo que Candy habría salido corriendo alejándose de él…ya ves que Susanna los tiene como traumados con toda su pantomima que montado para mantenerlos alejados. Saludos para ti también y no comas todas las uñas…guarda algo para lo que falta jaja.

Guest: Que bueno que te gustó…lo sé que ya están muy ansiosas…pero es que faltan unos detalles que no se pueden saltar ya verás. Gracias amiga por acompañarme en esta historia…en verdad ojalá un día me dejes tú nombre y las otras chicas Guest también…aunque sea en el penúltimo capítulo para darles mis agradecimientos como se lo merecen por tenerme toooooooda la paciencia al igual que el resto de chicas que me siguen acompañando cada semana. Saludos.

Hakuouki: Descuida amiguita…lo primero son las responsabilidades y la educación no se debe descuidar es muy importante y te deseo que el inicio de clases sea agradable. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta…no me digas a ti también te hice llorar con esa despedida…vaya!...es que bueno…de esos dos no sale uno con cordura…los dos están empecinados a hacerse la vida amarga…todo por cumplir con la malagradecida de Susanna. Ayyyy que me da un coraje esa chantajista que los tiene sufriendo con su loca obsesión por Terry. Saludos y espero que éste capítulo sea igual de tú agrado.

* * *

¡COMO SEA DEL AGRADO DE TODAS CHICAS!

...yo lo disfruté mucho al escribirlo...se podría decir que lo viví y confieso que me encantó…está mal que lo diga porque yo lo escribí lo sé…pero es como si pudiera decirle a Susanna lo que me enoja de ella y haberle halado de los cabellos jajaja!

 **Y llegó la despedida final con el resto**

******************************************Muchas gracias a todas las anónimas.

***************************************A las que me agregan a las diferentes opciones de FF.

***********************************A las visitantes que se dan la vuelta por curiosidad.

******************************Y a todas en general.

 **QUE TENGAN UN SUPER FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA. BENDICIONES PARA TODAS.**

 **Los abrazos de oso que no falten chicas : )**

… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…. ; )**

 **Hasta otra….**

(Nos leemos el próximo viernes o sábado)

Ps. Y como los errores nunca falta…disculpen por todos los que encuentren. : )


	10. (Parte I: Revelaciones)

**CAPITULO X: "NAVEGANDO HACIA ESCOCIA"**

La travesía por el atlántico a bordo del _RMS Olympic*,_ sin duda no era algo que le causara ninguna emoción a una joven de ojos verdes y corazón triste. Durante cuatro días permaneció recluida voluntariamente en su camarote pasando su tiempo en la lectura de libros de poesía de Edgar Allan Poe*, había leído tantas veces el poema _De todos cuántos anhelan tú presencia_ , que ya sabía recitarlo muy hábilmente de memoria. Los días parecían no tener sentido y su encierro tampoco comprendió por fin, si iba camino a Escocia era justamente para salir de ese enclaustro auto infringido y dejar de pensar en el castaño, olvidarlo. No obstante, encerrada en su camarote como si fuera un ser de la noche no era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—¡Qué tonta soy! —Se dijo mientras se veía al espejo.

—¿Qué dices, Candy? —preguntó Dorothy, viéndola de forma extraña a través del objeto. A la vez que cepillaba sus largos rizos.

—Nada Dorothy, no me hagas caso —respondió Candy, negando con la cabeza y agitando su mano.

—¿Piensas continuar en este encierro? —La cuestionó Dorothy, de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho día con día y estaba empezando a molestarse realmente con la rubia, la conocía de mucho antes y sabía que ella no era de encerrarse y derrotarse.

—Quizás hoy salga a dar una vuelta —respondió Candy, un poco insegura. Tampoco era que estuviera de tanto ánimo.

—¡Lo siento, Candy! —exclamó Dorothy, con fastidio. La rubia dio un pequeño salto en la silla—. Ya me cansé de verte con la misma actitud, ya basta ésta no eres tú. Ni cuando la señorita Eliza y el joven Neal te molestaban tanto te dejaste derrotar y apenas eras una niña, ahora compórtate como la mujer que eres y despierta.

—¡Dorothy! —exclamó Candy, sorprendida.

—Lo siento, señorita Ardley —Se disculpó, Dorothy, con sarcasmo—. Sé que no somos iguales porque tú eres la señorita de familia y yo tú dama de compañía, pero una vez tú me dijiste que podíamos ser amigas y eso es lo que intento ser ahora. No podía hacerlo antes en la mansión por no ser descubiertas pero ahora estamos solas y puedo decirte todo lo que necesitas escuchar.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Candy, sin salir del asombro. Se volteó para quedar de frente a Dorothy sentada y la observó directo a los ojos.

—De que todos solo intentan aliviar tu pena diciéndote lo que tú quieres escuchar —afirmó, la dama de compañía—, ¿pero qué haces tú para remediar tus problemas, Candy? —preguntó seria—. ¡Nada amiga! —respondió sin darle oportunidad a la rubia—, te has vuelto conformista y una persona resignada a tus fracasos cuando tú nunca lo has sido. Siempre fuiste muy independiente, haces las cosas de acuerdo a lo que tú corazón te dicte y ahora sólo te lamentas de todo lo que te pasa y muchas de esas cosas tú te las has buscado —La regañó con el dedo—. Si tenías un novio al que amabas ¿por qué se lo dejaste a otra? —Le recriminó—, y lo peor es que querías olvidarlo casándote con otro y buscándote más problemas, al matrimonio se llega por amor no por conveniencia como lo hacen otras chicas frívolas. Está bien que quieras sanar tú corazón porque cometiste errores que ya no puedes resolver —dijo Dorothy, levantando las manos a la altura de los hombros con duda y luego continuó—, pero ya sal de este encierro y vuelve a ser tú misma. Si dejaste que la tía abuela te educara para ser una fina dama está bien, pero sin perder tu verdadera identidad, tienes que seguir siendo tú misma y ya deja esa actitud que no te queda bien —La joven dama de compañía dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y salió de la habitación refunfuñando un poco más.

Candy estaba perpleja sentada en el mismo lugar y viéndola salir azotando la puerta. En verdad nadie le había hablado como su dama lo hizo, el más cercano fue Albert en la Mansión de las Rosas, pero él lo había hecho sutilmente con carácter y fuerza pero con cariño, había recibido el regaño porque aún estaba convaleciente. Después ya no habían tenido una conversación igual y el tema no se tocaba por considerarlo él molesto para ella. Aunque todo aún parecía muy reciente estaba consciente que debía cambiar de actitud, lo necesitaba con urgencia, la primera noche se despidió de Terry con la intención de dejarlo proseguir su vida feliz como esperaba que lo fuera, y ella tenía que encontrar qué hacer con la propia, esa resolución era la que había tomado al decirse irse a Escocia. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo para lograrlo?, ¿encerrada en el camarote como lo venía haciendo y luego llegar allá para continuar con lo mismo?, esa no era la mejor idea de sanar viejas heridas y mucho menos de empezar de nuevo.

—¡No! —exclamó seria y poniéndose de pie—. No voy a seguir con lo mismo y pasarme los días llorando o añorando, Dorothy tiene razón —confirmó las palabras de su dama viendo hacia la puerta por donde se había marchado.

Terminó de cepillarse el cabello y lo sujetó con unas pinzas para recogerlo en un sencillo peinado. Salió de su habitación y vio a las dos jóvenes mucamas ponerse de pie y hacerle una inclinación de respeto.

—Buenos días, señorita Ardley —Saludaron al unísono.

—Buenos días —respondió ella—. ¿Y Dorothy?

—Salió señorita, pero si desea puedo irla a buscar —dijo una de ellas.

—No es necesario, iré yo —Negó la rubia, con su mano.

—¿Está segura, señorita? —preguntó la otra—, todavía se ve pálida, será mejor que vaya yo.

—No, iré yo y ustedes salgan a darse un poco de sol, están igual de pálidas por el encierro —Les dijo Candy, sonriendo apenas.

—Pero no podemos hacer eso, nuestra obligación es atenderla y cuidar de usted —dijo la primera, sorprendida.

—Yo ya soy mayor y puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que me acompañen a todos lados —respondió Candy, amablemente—, además deben estar cansadas de estar todo el tiempo aquí dentro. Vayan a dar una vuelta y no regresen hasta la hora de la comida —Las apuró caminando hacia ellas para hacerlas salir.

—¿Pero usted que va a hacer, señorita? —preguntó la segunda consternada. La señorita era muy extraña y actuaba diferente a las que había conocido antes, pensó la joven.

—Eso no importa, daré un paseo por aquí y por allá —dijo Candy, con una mueca—. Bueno ya no digan más y váyanse, nos veremos en el comedor a la hora de la comida —Les indicó, cambiando de planes.

—Pero señorita, aún no termina de vestirse —Le advirtió la primera.

—No exageres, July —afirmó la rubia, sonriendo—. Lo único que tengo que hacer es colocarme un sombrero y ponerme los zapatos —añadió viéndose los pies descalzos.

—Podemos ayudarla —respondieron ambas, intentando regresar.

—No gracias, ya les dije que se vayan puedo hacerlo sola y si miran a Dorothy, díganle que siga en lo que hace y que las veo a la hora de la comida en el restaurante —Les indicó invitándolas a salir.

—Está bien pero estaremos vigilándola de cerca —aseguró, la otra joven.

—No es necesario, salgan y diviértanse —añadió y sin decir más ni esperar tampoco, volvió a su habitación a continuar con su arreglo.

Las jóvenes mucamas se vieron con incredulidad, pero no habiendo más que hacer que acatar la orden de su joven ama, decidieron obedecer y salieron del camarote. Candy terminó de colocarse los zapatos y tomó su sombrero favorito, lo colocó en su cabeza afianzándolo con otras pinzas, se dio un vistazo completo en el espejo satisfecha de su arreglo mas no de su rostro que lucía pálido y ojeroso, tenía que darse un poco de sol y abandonar ese semblante de muerto viviente que lucía —Pensó suspirando con fuerza.

Después de los escasos minutos que le tomó en concluir con su arreglo salió de la habitación, tomó una pequeña sombrilla para evitar dorarse mucho y con una sonrisa abandonó por completo el camarote. Llegó hasta la cubierta donde parejas y grupos pequeños daban paseos sonriendo y conversando, deseo que sus amigos la hubiesen acompañado, pero también consciente de que todos tenían sus propias obligaciones y vidas decidió no complicarse y dirigirse hacia a algún lugar a pasar el tiempo, mientras lo hacía recordó su último viaje y las complicaciones, la gaviota que había ayudado y la riña con el millonario que se negaba por falta de humanidad permitir que el transatlántico hiciera una labor de rescate en el Mauretania —Suspiró profundamente—, al recordar el nombre del barco y se obligó a no traer a su mente, los recuerdos lejanos de la última noche de 1912.

En el camino se topó con jóvenes solteros que le dedicaban sonrisas de amabilidad y galantería, incluso uno de los muchos que se encontró intentó pegársele y empezar una conversación con ella al verla sola, ella hábilmente lo había despedido diciéndole que iba de camino a reunirse con su esposo —Mentira que le causo una punzada al corazón—, poca distancia de haber despedido al joven se situó en una parte de la barandilla para apreciar el firmamento y las aguas del océano que brillaban con los rayos dorados del astro rey. Estaba por empezar a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la trajo de vuelta sin siquiera haber partido.

—Hola, eres muy habilidosa para sacudirte a un molesto joven que no te permita gozar de tú paz interna o ahuyentar tus pesares —afirmó una fuerte voz femenina, con muy marcado acento francés que se encontraba muy cerca y a la cual no había percibido.

Candy se volteó levemente para observar a la persona que se dirigía a ella con tan habilidosa confianza y certera en su comentario. Observó a la mujer con admiración, vestía un elegante traje sastre de tweed de color negro y blusa de líneas horizontales negras con blanco y varios collares que colgaban de su cuello hasta casi la cintura. Lo sorprendente para Candy fue que lucía pantalones holgados y saco en un estilo masculino, nada común para la época. Su rostro pálido era amable y atractivo, el cabello corto y poco rizado muy a la usanza de los años veinte, sin sombrero y un listón grueso de terciopelo adornaba con una moña cerca de la frente su cabeza, pero quizás lo más impactante para ella, fue el cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios y que con mucha elegancia y distinción retiró para expulsar el humo de forma muy sensual. El olor del cigarrillo de la mujer se confundía con un exquisito aroma de perfume que a Candy le pareció muy agradable y le revoloteó por todo el cuerpo, entre sus componentes podía distinguir el inconfundible aroma de rosas que conocía muy bien.

—Parece que te he causado una gran impresión porque te has quedado sin poder hablar, ¿será que acaso eres la típica señorita americana que se escandaliza con una mujer como yo?, no me lo parece —Se anticipó a afirmar la osada mujer, arrastrando las palabras con su armonioso acento francés y viéndola fijamente sonriendo.

—Disculpe, señorita —dijo Candy, amablemente girándose por completo para estar de frente a su interlocutora—, en realidad si estoy un poco sorprendida, pero no escandalizada —aclaró—, es sólo que su elegante apariencia no es lo que esperaba ver al escuchar su voz.

—Oui, te refieres a mi traje tan masculino —dijo la mujer, dejando escapar una nueva bocanada de humo hacia el océano—. Es muy cómodo sabes y también me evita la molesta persecución de los caballeros —agregó guiñándole un ojo en complicidad.

El gesto de la desenfadada mujer hizo sonreír a Candy con tranquilidad, era extraña en apariencia pero amable en modales y muy moderna —Pensó Candy—, al obsérvala con más atención.

—¡Oh, perdona!, ni siquiera me he presentado que maleducada me estoy comportando, mi nombre es Gabrielle Chanel* y como ya has notado soy francesa —dijo la pelinegra, aproximándose para darle un doble beso a la rubia en sus mejillas. El acostumbrado saludo europeo.

—Mucho gusto señorita, Chanel —respondió Candy, extendiéndole la mano como saludo—, mi nombre es Candice White Ardley pero todos me dicen Candy y soy americana como también ya ha notado.

—Encantada de conocerte, Candy —La pelinegra, le extendió la mano para corresponderle en un gesto raro para ella, como la rubia saludó—, pero no me digas señorita Chanel, sólo dime Coco —Le pidió amablemente sonriendo—. Quizás ya te lo han dicho muchas veces, pero tienes una cara preciosa y unas líneas en el cuerpo de admirar —añadió viéndola de la cabeza a los pies.

Candy se sintió intimidada y casi desvestida con el escrutinio minucioso que le hacia la mujer frente a ella y se ruborizó consternada, pero tranquila.

—No lo tomes a mal, chère —Se anticipó Coco, a aclarar—. Verás yo soy diseñadora de ropa para dama y tienes unas lindas líneas en tú cuerpo difícil de encontrar en las jóvenes de tú clase. Tal parece que te ejercitas mucho en algún deporte, es una lástima que las escondas bajo toda esas capas de tela y vestidos anticuados —añadió con un gesto de desaprobación.

De nuevo Candy se sintió intimidada y bajó la vista para ver sus vestimentas de abajo hacia arriba. Su vestido era elegante y confeccionado con tela muy fina y costosa, efectivamente bastante conservador por exigencias de la tía abuela. Aunque era cierto que también ella voluntariamente se rehusaba a cambiar su estilo por el que los años veinte exigía no solo en la ropa, sino en los peinados y también en la joyería extravagante que a la rubia le parecía exagerada. Sus vestidos aún los llevaba hasta el tobillo en un estilo clásico pero pasado de moda, algo que no le importaba que la hiciera verse más bien como una vieja solterona. Se negaba a dejarse ver las pantorrillas como lo hacían otras mujeres incluyendo a su muy querida hermana de crianza Annie, que muchas veces la había casi obligado a cambiar su estilo por uno más ad hoc a la nueva generación de señoritas. Pero ella seguía negándose porque el espejo no le regresaba una imagen que ella pudiese considerar hermosa, mucho menos con atractivos femeninos acentuados y muy bien delineados en su cuerpo como en realidad sí lo eran. La equitación diaria y trepar a los árboles eran el ejercicio indicado para mantener sus músculos delicadamente tonificados.

Candy nunca se había sentido hermosa en ninguna de sus formas y en ninguna oportunidad de su corta vida, siempre se consideró una chica sin gracia y sin atractivo, menos elegante y refinada como otras jóvenes de su edad, sentía ser incapaz de llamar la atención de nadie, aunque lo hacía y pasara ciegamente desapercibido para ella que no era una frívola. Ahora la mujer que tenía al frente la estaba elogiando y ella aún no podía asimilarlo bien.

—Mira niña —dijo Coco—, necesitas cambiar todos esos vestidos de siglos pasados que esconden tu verdadera belleza, además esos enormes sombreros no dejan ver tu hermoso rostro y maravillosos ojos verdes. Necesitas refrescarte y un corte de cabello te vendría estupendo —afirmó la pelinegra, tomando unos mechones rubios y alisándolos con gracia—. Te ves como una viuda suplicando que la ignoren, eres tan joven que tu cuerpo y tú deben gritar véanme porque soy una mujer y estoy viva, tú fragancia natural es muy dulce pero aniñada, necesitas un perfume que deje hipnotizados a los hombres y quieran olerte eternamente.

—¡Todo eso! —respondió Candy, sorprendida y abrumada. Con unos pocos minutos de conversación había recibido toda una clase de moda y aún no salía del asombro. Ella no estaba segura que la mujer que tenía enfrente estuviera hablando tantas maravillas y que todo fuera en relación a ella—, yo solo soy una chica común y corriente de campo —afirmó un poco ruborizada—, no creo tener todas esas cualidades que usted dice, seguramente debe estar bromeando —concluyó.

—No me hables de usted, háblame de tú, me haces sentir vieja y yo me siento muy joven —dijo la mujer, muy segura—. Dime ¿en qué convento has estado escondida y cuántos años? —preguntó viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

—En ninguno —Se apresuró a aclarar Candy, sonriéndole divertida—, es sólo que antes vivía en el campo de Indiana y no necesitaba estar a la moda.

—Te comprendo, chère Candy —afirmó Coco, sonriéndole con ternura. Recordando los días de su infancia, esa que ella había vivido en un orfanato—, es por eso que no llevas una sola gota de maquillaje en el rostro, eres bella natural —Acentuó con admiración.

—Creo que no sabría, ¿cómo hacerlo? —admitió Candy, llevándose las manos al rostro—, además no tengo a quién lucirle y los vestidos actuales son muy atrevidos, con escotes profundos y sin mangas —añadió insegura.

—¡Mon Dieu!, ¿cómo que no tienes un hombre a quién lucirle?, pero si te he escuchado decirle a ese joven que ibas a ver a tú esposo —Se sorprendió, la pelinegra.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver que las mujeres de alcurnia tuvieran esposo jóvenes que las desatendían y ellas terminaban por buscarse amantes. Pensó que era el caso de Candy, al verla vestir de forma tan anticuada y luciendo como una señorona que necesitaba refrescarse con urgencia para atraer la atención de su marido.

—Fue sólo para que se fuera —admitió Candy, ruborizada—. No tengo esposo y creo que nunca tendré uno, ya no soy una adolescente.

—Pero tampoco eres una anciana, ¿qué pasó?, ¿una bella como tú sin esposo? Pero debes tener un novio o prometido que te espera en Europa —dijo Coco, muy suspicaz.

—No, no tengo nada, solo a mí misma y creo que así permaneceré por siempre —respondió Candy, volviéndose para ver hacia el mar y ocultar su tristeza.

—¡Imposible creer lo que dices!, eso me lo tienes que contar —Exigió la pelinegra, confianzudamente posando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y atrayendo su atención—. Vayamos al restaurante y bebamos un poco de vino, no puedes dejarme con esta duda —añadió parpadeando.

—No es una agradable historia, quizás te aburra con mis relatos poco agradables —replicó Candy, alzando los hombros. Coco soltó una nueva boconada de humo y botó la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo con la punta de su zapato.

—No importa, yo te escucho, además creo que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en éste viaje. A menos que quieras que los jóvenes del fondo que nos ven con mucha insistencia nos acompañen —añadió, y se volvió para guiñarles el ojo a los caballeros que gustosos sonrieron.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —afirmo Candy, sin volverse para verlos negando con la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era compañía masculina—, mejor vamos a tomar té al restaurante —aceptó gustosa.

—¿Té?, claro que no —Negó Gabrielle, arrugando la nariz—, necesito algo más fuerte que eso para escuchar tú historia. Una chica hermosa sin novio y pretendiente debe ser una historia muy increíble —añadió enlazando su brazo con el de la rubia pecosa, animándola para caminar.

Al llegar al restaurante de inmediato las condujeron a una mesa apartada que solicitó Gabrielle para tener más privacidad. Después de esperar unos minutos en que ambas permanecieron en silencio. Un par de copas y un botella de vino le fue llevada a la pelinegra y a la rubia un vaso de jugo de frutas, la dama francesa insistió en que Candy bebiera un poco de la bebida alcohólica pero ella se negó aduciendo que aún era muy temprano para beber, Coco se encogió de hombros y aceptó la negativa.

—Muy bien, Candy —dijo Gabrielle, tomando un pequeño sorbo de vino—, ¿cuéntame cuál es tú historia?

—No quiero aburrirte —respondió Candy, insegura.

—No importa, te aseguro que no me dormiré, además estoy muy intrigada —afirmó Coco, dejando su copa reposando sobre la mesa. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la misma, entrelazó sus dedos y recostó su rostro sobre ellos para fijar su vista y toda su atención sobre la rubia—, estoy lista puedes empezar —Le sonrió guiñando el ojo.

Candy respiró resignada ante la insistencia de la dama francesa y sin poder evadir la conversación se dispuso a abrirle su corazón a la extraña que tenía frente a ella, ¡quizás no sea mala idea!, pensó mientras tomaba un trago largo de su jugo. Por unos segundos observó el rostro afable de la mujer de cabello obscuro que le sonreía con amabilidad y ansiedad. De esa forma tomó valor y dio inicio al relato de su vida, desde el mismo momento en que fue abandonada en el Hogar de Pony, relatando todas las peripecias y eventualidades de esos días, de cómo había conocido al Príncipe de la Colina y con la esperanza de volverlo a ver había terminado en la casa de los Lagan donde sus recuerdos no eran nada gratos.

De los días que vivió después de ser adoptada por la poderosa y millonaria familia Ardley, la muerte de Anthony y toda la tristeza que vivió, razón por la que había sido enviada a Inglaterra donde la noche de año nuevo, había conocido al rebelde y malcriado aristócrata ingles del cual se había enterado de su linaje, cuando por azares de la vida terminaron siendo compañeros en el prestigioso y exclusivo Real Colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra. La trampa de Eliza y todas sus maldades al enterarse del interés que tenía el joven aristócrata por ella, la cruel forma en que por enviada se habían tenido que despedir con el castaño a causa de ese problema, después de haber nacido un fugaz amor entre ellos que se fortaleció cuando unos años más tarde se habían vuelto a ver ya viviendo ambos en Estados Unidos, él trabajando como actor de teatro y ella como enfermera. La triste despedida después de haberse dado el pequeño reencuentro en la ciudad de Nueva York unos años después de haberse visto en Chicago y mantener por correspondencia viva la chispa del amor. La forma en que se había dado su separación, producto de malas decisiones y obligaciones de deber hacia una joven que le había salvado la vida al rebelde castaño. Los años de separación sin haber podido olvidarlo y su auto impuesto encierro refugiándose por varios años en su natal Indiana, consecuencia de quererse alejarse de todo lo que se lo recordara. Su fallida boda con Gerard, hasta el momento en que ahora se encontraba viajando rumbo a Europa con la idea de reencontrarse y olvidar un amor imposible, sanar las heridas de su corazón adolorido y volver siendo una mejor mujer que la que se había marchado.

La dama francesa la escuchó en silencio con mucha atención por varias horas en las que por momentos abría los ojos de asombro, otros los entrecerraba de incredulidad, y por último le brillaron de enojo e indignación. La hora del almuerzo las sorprendió y la botella de vino se vació. A la distancia Candy divisó a Dorothy y sus mucamas y les indicó que tomaran la comida sin ella. Rubia y pelinegra continuaron sentadas en la misma mesa, mientras degustaban los suculentos alimentos.

—Candy —Habló muy seria Coco, con cubiertos en mano cortando un pequeño trozo de pollo con brusquedad—, si yo hubiese sido tú, lo mismo que le estoy haciendo a éste animal se lo hubiera hecho a esos dos malvadas y egoístas mujeres —añadió, llevándose el trozo a la boca. Refiriendose a Eliza y luego Susanna.

La rubia se atragantó la comida de la impresión y de inmediato tomó un poco de agua para poder responderle.

—¿Pero qué dices? —La cuestionó Candy, sorprendida e incrédula.

—Lo que oyes —replicó la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño—, perdóname _fille_ pero te has pasado de bondadosa y has caído de tonta con esas mujeres —Dejó caer sus cubiertos sobre el plato y continuó—. Tú prima es una envidiosa malvada y la tal Susanna no es más que una chantajista que se aprovechó de ti y de tú novio —añadió sacando de su bolso un nuevo cigarrillo que encendió con su fino y elegante encendedor de oro.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —La inquirió Candy, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—. De Eliza lo que dices no me sorprende y lo entiendo siempre fue así —Aceptó la rubia, afirmando con la cabeza—. Pero Susanna lo amaba tanto que quiso dar su vida por él, algo que ni siquiera yo habría hecho —añadió bajando la vista sin creerlo realmente. Por supuesto que habría dado más que su vida por salvar a Terry, incluso si en ese momento se lo pidiera aún lo haría con gusto.

Coco la observó con recelo por unos segundos y dando dos bocanadas más de su cigarrillo, arrastró la silla un poco hacía atrás para dar espacio de acomodarse en el respaldo y cruzar las piernas con una pose y mirada inquisidora. A la vez que sostenía con elegancia su cigarrillo en la mano derecha con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y el tenedor en la mano izquierda golpeando suavemente la copa para llamar la atención de uno de los camareros.

—Disculpa, Candy —Negó Coco, con la cabeza—. No pretendas engañarme como tú lo has hecho durante tantos años —Llevó su cigarrillo a la boca y le dio una inhalación, con gracia soltó el humo y le sonrió con suspicacia—. Sabes bien que aunque tú lo amarás tanto jamás lo habrías obligado a quedarse contigo si la del accidente hubieras sido tú y supieras que él amaba a otra. El amor que le diste no fue egoísta, lo de esa actriz no era amor fue un capricho y chantaje desvergonzado, esa actitud de quererse suicidar solo fue una artimaña para causarles lástima y de esa forma burlarse de ustedes. Si tanto lo amaba y sabía que él te amaba a ti, entonces ¿porque no actuó de la misma forma que tú y hacerse a un lado? —La cuestionó.

—Porque tuvieron que quitarle la pierna y así nunca más podría volver a actuar, era deber de Terry quedarse con ella, protegerla y velar económicamente por ella —Cada palabra que se sumaba a la explicación, hacía que la rubia fuera bajando el tono de voz y entrecortándosele las palabras al sentir un nudo en la garganta—, no teníamos otra opción, ella lo necesitaba más que yo —agregó sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Eso es una tontería, Candy! —respondió Coco, enderezándose de golpe y girándose para llamar al incompetente camarero que no había atendido su petición. Con una seña de su mano atrajo la atención de otro y le solicitó una nueva botella de vino, luego se giró para quedar de nuevo de frente a Candy. Apagó su cigarrillo en el plato sin haberse terminado su comida y cruzó los antebrazos sobre la mesa para continuar hablando—. Un muchachito de casi diecinueve años obligado por un absurdo "deber" a cuidar una mujer que era obligación de su familia velar por ella, ¡es ridículo!, ¿acaso esa Susanna lo hubiera mantenido si el accidentado hubiera sido él por salvarle la vida a ella, en verdad crees que se hubiera sacrificado?

—No lo sé —respondió Candy, aturdida.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo habría hecho, Candy! —La regañó sin ocultar su molestia. La rubia parecía ser muy testaruda o muy ingenua—, la primera en oponerse a eso habría sido la madre de ella, ¿qué crees que habría echo tú novio, obligarla a casarse con él? —La cuestionó de nuevo, se inclinó sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca del rostro de Candy.

—¡No…no…Terry jamás la habría obligado…a algo así! —Negó Candy, llevándose las manos al rostro en aflicción. La dama francesa la estaba sacudiendo con golpes de realidad que ella se había negado a creer o pensar en tantos años.

El camarero se aproximó a la mesa llevando un nuevo juego de copas y una botella de vino, recogió los platos de Coco y se retiró. Mientras Candy había escondido su rostro lloroso detrás de una servilleta fingiendo limpiarse los residuos de comida en su boca.

La forma en que la dama le había abierto los ojos a la verdad le estaba lastimando duramente en el alma, ella ya se lo había empezado reprochar sin querer aceptarlo por completo, pero escucharlo de otra boca que no era la de ella y asegurarlo de tal forma la estaba hiriendo, ¿acaso Terry sufría igual que ella? —Se preguntó internamente sintiendo un dolor agudo en el corazón.

—Tranquilízate, Candy —Le pidió Gabrielle, escuchándola sollozar—, no estoy juzgándote, tú y ese muchacho solo fueron víctimas de esas mujeres egoístas y tramposas. Se aprovecharon de su juventud y sus nobles corazones. ¿Te has preguntado si aún no es tarde para ustedes?, tú no te casaste aunque fuera por una triste razón y él aún no lo hace, el amor verdadero no se olvida tan fácilmente —añadió Coco, vaciando vino en su copa.

¡Era cierto!, pensó Candy suspirando con tristeza. Los años pasaron y ella no había dejado de amarlo ni un solo segundo y era porque en verdad desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él, lo había amado profundamente aunque nunca se lo confesó, ¡claro que lo que ella sentía por él era amor verdadero, un amor sincero, nunca obligado!. ¿Estaría Terry al igual que ella, añorándola cada día?

—Nunca antes lo pensé de esa forma, pero creo que ahora ya es realmente tarde —Negó Candy, con pesar—, en cinco días él se habrá casado y yo estoy en un barco con destino a Inglaterra aún, ni tomando uno de regreso al llegar a Southampton podría hacer algo —Se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza. Sabía que mientras ella estuviera en alta mar, Terry contraería matrimonio con la ex actriz, cualquier intento por hacer algo era realmente en vano.

—¿Sabes, Candy? —dijo Gabrielle, con un suspiro en su marcado acento francés sosteniendo su copa de vino en la mano—, no es que sea mucho años mayor que tú, como si fuese tú abuelita —Le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y levantando el hombro—, pero he visto más mundo y puedo decirte que los que se aman de verdad, tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos por mucho que el _Destino_ se empeñe en separarlos —Le sonrió con cariño—. Por el contrario los egoístas jamás podrán ser felices y los amores de mentira están destinados a fracasar, terminan rompiéndose en tantos pedazos que nunca podrán unir —Negó con severidad, tomando de un solo sorbo el poco vino que contenía su copa.

—Gracias, Coco —dijo Candy, levantando el rostro para verla de frente—, sé que tienes buenas intenciones al decirme eso, pero creo que nuestros caminos no volverán a cruzarse nunca y si lo hacen tendré que resignarme a verlo con Susanna como su esposa tomada de su brazo. Espero que cuando ese momento llegue no duela tanto como ahora —afirmó negando—. Cuando vuelva, los días de mi sufrimiento solo serán cenizas de los malos recuerdos que el viento se encargará de esparcir y borrar —concluyó sonriendo con resignación.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego continuaron su conversación cambiando el penoso y lamentable tema que llevaba de viaje a Candy hasta Escocia. La diseñadora gentilmente se ofreció al llegar a Londres llevarla a la casa de modas de un conocido modisto amigo suyo, le sugirió que cambiara todo su guardarropa y también su aspecto. Vida nueva representaba hacer un cambio drástico y total en su apariencia que era el primer paso para cambiar, si pretendía dejar todo lo viejo y doloroso encerrado en el baúl del olvido, debía empezar en primer lugar por dejar ese faceta de niña buena y sufrida, cambiarla a una de mujer hermosa y fatal que le sentaba mejor considerando el bello rostro que tenía. Conquistar todos los corazones masculinos que pudiera y estuvieran a su alcance, el cual Gabrielle no dudaba que hicieran largas filas de solicitudes. Ante ese comentario la rubia se espantó y luego se echó a reír junto a la pelinegra, de anticipado sabía que ella jamás podría ser una _femme fatale._

En Chicago la investigación había dado los frutos más rápido de lo que el rubio Patriarca esperaba pero deseaba ansiosamente, apenas había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que Candy había partido a Inglaterra y él casi podía saborear el gusto de poner sus manos encima a los cuatro malhechores responsables del secuestro de los Miliken, y del agravio ofensivo hacia Candy y su prestigiosa familia. La primera intervención por parte de sus hombres de seguridad al volver de Nueva York, no había dado los resultados que esperó, pero solo unos días más habían bastado para que tuvieran una nueva pista de la cual ya se vislumbraban los eficientes resultados.

En silencio había continuado la investigación su muy querido y eficiente secretario Georges. Albert y Archibald estaban concentrados en los negocios de la familia, mientras el pelinegro se encargaba de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras a los maleantes responsables. El rubio Patriarca estaba seguro que antes que el barco de su pequeña rubia tocara el puerto, él estaría dándoles su merecido castigo a todos los implicados de haberle causado la vergonzosa humillación. Los toques a la puerta del despacho de la oficina del Presidente del Banco de Chicago, trajeron a la realidad a Albert que estaba completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te interrumpo? —La afable voz de Georges, se escuchó por la habitación al ingresar por la puerta.

—¿Georges? —Lo cuestionó al verlo entrar.

—Disculpa William, pero era la cuarta vez que llamaba y nadie respondió —Se excusó el caballero de negro, caminando hacia la silla que estaba frente al abarrotado escritorio lleno de carpetas y papeles de su empleador.

—Lo siento, Georges —dijo Albert, enderezándose por completo para quedar erguido de frente a su secretario. Con una indicación de su mano lo invitó a sentarse—. Tengo tanto que revisar —Le indicó con sus manos mostrándole las torres de carpetas—, y estaba tan metido en todo que no te escuché.

—Descuida, creo que no es precisamente en los papeles de la oficina en lo que estabas tan distraído pensando —Lo cuestionó Georges, con su habitual semblante enigmático.

—Tienes razón —admitió Albert, con una pequeña sonrisa. Nadie lo conocía tan bien como su muy apreciado secretario—, todo esto puede esperar —Con un movimiento de manos apartó los papeles del frente y suspicazmente se apoyó con sus antebrazos para poner toda su atención al pelinegro—, hazme feliz éste día y dime que lo que traes en esos papeles es el avance de la investigación, el lugar donde podemos encontrar a esos miserables —añadió cambiando su rostro a severo.

—Tranquilízate, William —Le pidió Georges—, debes tener la cabeza y la sangre fría para actuar de forma correcta, no te dejes llevar por tus instintos y la ira —Negó el caballero, con la cabeza—. No ahora que necesitamos que pienses correctamente y hagas las cosas de la misma forma en que tú padre habría actuado, si se hubiera visto en una situación similar en el caso de haber sido tú hermana.

El rubio Patriarca suspiro profundamente en la misma posición, llevando no solo aire sino también lucidez y sensatez a su brillante cerebro, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Georges en que debía actuar suspicazmente, sabía que el éxito de la investigación dependía de eso. No obstante, podía ser que ya pudieran echarles la mano encima a los rufianes, pero todavía faltaba la parte más importante ¿por qué y quién?

—Astutamente, tienes toda la razón —afirmó Georges, con una mirada y sonrisa de satisfacción por primera vez vista en el rostro inmutable del caballero pelinegro—. Tenemos localizados a los cuatro responsables del secuestro y listos para ser atrapados por nuestros hombres —afirmó entregándole los resultados positivos de su investigación.

La semana laboral estaba por terminar, era viernes por la tarde y a Albert le sudaban las manos en arduos deseos de que Georges apareciera por su oficina, llevándole los informes que le había prometido el día anterior con la localización exacta de los hombres a los que no hacía otra cosa que desear ponerle sus manos encima ¡y vaya cómo se las pondría!

La noticia que Georges le acaba de dar, no pudo haberlo hecho sentirse más feliz y satisfecho de las personas que trabajaban con él. Se irguió en su lugar y tomó los papeles para darles una leída fugaz, el cómo los habían localizado poco le importaba, lo importante era saber dónde los podía atrapar sin que se le escaparan —Pensó con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Localizaron a Neal y a Eliza? —preguntó Albert, levantando únicamente la mirada hacia Georges.

—Sólo al joven Neal, estaba en casa de otro amigo y no del que nos indicaron —respondió Georges.

Albert recordó que al día siguiente de su regreso de Nueva York, Georges le había notificado que habían buscado al pelirrojo en la Mansión de los Coors* tal como la tía abuela les había indicado que Neal estaría, pero no lo habían encontrado. Al continuar la búsqueda lo localizaron varios días después en la Mansión de los Dorrance*.

—Ya veo, se anda escondiendo —dijo Albert, tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio—. ¿Y a Eliza, lograron localizarla? —Lo cuestionó a la vez que daba un golpe seco con su palma.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que en Chicago no se encuentra —Negó Georges, con la cabeza—, debido a que me pareció más urgente insistir en la búsqueda de los cuatro secuestradores, le di menos importancia en localizar a la señorita Eliza. Pero ahora que ya los tenemos ubicados voy a poner más atención en encontrarla.

—Me parece perfecto —afirmó Albert, moviendo la cabeza en señal de aceptación—. ¿Cuándo podemos ir por esos hombres? —Lo cuestionó poniéndose de pie, caminó al frente de su escritorio y se sentó con los brazos cruzados en la base del escritorio para quedar más cerca de Georges.

—En el momento en que tú lo ordenes —respondió Georges, pasivamente—, nuestros hombres solo están esperando por tus indicaciones.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Albert, sonriendo—, entonces mañana mismo a primera hora, quiero tomarlos por sorpresa.

—¿Y a dónde los llevaremos? —Lo inquirió Georges.

—A las viejas oficinas del Banco, están desocupadas y será un excelente lugar para interrogarlos —replicó Albert, sin poder borrar su sonrisa. Estaba gustoso de que a solo a unas cuantas horas podría verle la cara a cada uno de los infames. Nunca se había aprovechado de la posición privilegiada que su apellido le daba, pero ésta vez usaría hasta la última de sus influencias para refundir a ese cuarteto en la más obscura de las prisiones del país. Y al responsable intelectual también lo haría pagar.

—¿Aún quieres que te traiga al joven Lagan? —preguntó curioso, el pelinegro.

—¡Por supuesto!, por la tarde, arrastrándolo si es necesario —dijo Albert, con la mirada colérica. Algo en su interior le decía que ese par de hermanos, no podían estar muy ajenos a la situación, sus motivos de evadirlo abiertamente eran más que notorios.

 _Y evidentemente, tontos_ , pensó Albert, rodando los ojos con burla. _Había personas en su familia que sencillamente la cabeza la tenían para ser adornada por el cabello_ , continuó con sus pensamientos y negó en silencio.

La noche del viernes llegó tan lentamente que Albert no podía conciliar el sueño en su cama, daba vueltas para ambos lados sin poder dejar desear que la luz de un nuevo día por fin llegara. Eran tantos sus deseos de atrapar a los causantes de los días de tristeza y desdicha que Candy había pasado amargamente en la Mansión de las Rosas, que estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho a Georges que esperaran hasta la mañana. ¡Debió haber ido esa misma tarde!, ¿por qué no lo había hecho?, se arrepintió llevándose las manos a la cabeza sentado en el borde de la cama. Definitivamente esa noche no iba a poder dormir, tenía que hacer algo para relajarse o le daría un infarto de la desesperación —Sonrió sintiéndose como un pequeño niño que espera con ansias su regalo de cumpleaños.

—¡Oh, qué desesperación!, será mejor que baje a tomar un whiskey —dijo en voz alta, mientras se ponía su bata de levantarse.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación descalzo y lentamente bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Su destino era llegar a su despacho, beber algo y con suerte lo sorprendería la mañana o el sueño después de la bebida. Una pequeña distracción lo llamó por su nombre.

—¿No puedes dormir, tío William? —preguntó Archibald, con un vaso de escocés en su mano sentado cerca de la entrada. Albert dio un pequeño salto de la impresión y se volteó para ver a su sobrino.

—Archie, ¿qué haces allí? —Lo cuestionó el rubio, asustado.

—Lo siento, pensé que me habías visto —Se excusó Archie, poniéndose de pie para acercársele.

—¿Cómo quieres que te vea, si traes pijamas y bata negra, y a eso súmale que estas sentado en la obscuridad. Te recuerdo que no tengo ojos de gato —Lo regañó.

—Disculpa en verdad no fue mi intención asustarte —afirmó Archie, avergonzado.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, no fuiste a dormir a tú casa y Annie la dejaste sola? —Lo cuestionó el rubio, indicándole que caminaran hacia su despacho.

—No, por supuesto que Annie está durmiendo arriba. Es solo que quise quedarme ésta noche aquí, no quiero perderme ir contigo mañana a atrapar a los secuestradores —dijo Archie, abriendo la puerta del despacho y dándole el paso a su tío.

—¿Qué, de qué hablas? —Lo cuestionó Albert, encendiendo las luces.

—En verdad crees que me puedes engañar, sé bien que mañana irás a atraparlos —afirmó Archie, sentándose cómodamente en un sofá. Albert lo observó con incredulidad, todos sus movimientos los estaba haciendo cautelosamente, estaba claro que no tenía pensado inmiscuir a Archibald en sus planes, pero él ya estaba enterado de todo.

—Y se puede saber, ¿quién de mis empleados abrió la boca? —preguntó Albert, sirviéndose un whiskey.

—Ninguno, pero yo también tengo mis medios para enterarme. ¿Se te olvidó que Georges y yo fuimos los primeros en empezar la investigación?, fue fácil pedirle a uno de mis subordinados que siguiera a los tuyos y el resto por conjeturas. ¡Ah!, y un buen oído detrás de la puerta —Sonrió Archibald, al ver la cara de asombro de Albert.

 _No cabe duda,_ pensó Albert, sonriendo resignado. _Estoy rodeado de gente eficiente y claramente no todos carecen de cerebro en mi familia_.

—Pensé que Georges te había dicho algo —afirmó Albert, después del par de segundos que le llevó recuperarse de su sorpresa. Tomó su vaso de whiskey y sentó frente a su sobrino.

—¡Imposible! —Negó Archie—, sabes bien que primero le arrancaría la lengua antes que traicionar tu confianza y lealtad. Georges es inquebrantable —añadió el joven, levantando su copa en un intento por brindar con su tío sobre la fidelidad de su secretario.

—Te equivocas —afirmó Albert, devolviéndole el gesto—. Conozco una persona que no solo haría hablar a Georges, también lo haría cantar y si es preciso bailar —Sonrió divertido, el stress estaba empezando a disminuir con la conversación.

—Si te refieres a Candy, no lo dudo —admitió el ojos de avellana, sonriendo—. Ella es capaz de doblegar a quién sea. Nunca te he contado cuando trabajó en una mina como enfermera, todos esos hombres eran toscos y rufianes, al principio dijo ella que había sido tratada con grosería, pero al final todos terminaron doblegándose con su generosidad y simpatía —Sonrió el joven con nostalgia de los viejos días.

—¡Ay Candy! —exclamó Albert, reclinándose en su asiento—, ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir irse a meter a un lugar como ese? —Cuestionó Albert, suspirando resignado—. Es una lástima que Candy siendo como es no pare de sufrir, no lo merece —Negó Albert, consternado—, lo que es peor nunca comprenderé esa aversión que tienen los Lagan contra ella.

—Ni lo hagas, tío —Negó Archie—. Son envidiosos y jamás han soportado a Candy porque ella es diferente. Por el contrario, ellos son igual que la tía Sarah malos e inconscientes, solo piensan en su bienestar y las apariencias, en lo que quieren obtener sin importarles lastimar a quién sea.

—¿Lo dices por algo en especial? —preguntó Albert, muy interesado.

—Sabes bien por qué lo digo —afirmó Archie.

—¿Tú también tienes tus dudas? —Lo cuestionó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Las mismas que tienes tú y desde hace tiempo —admitió Archie, tomando el último sorbo de su bebida y levantándose de su lugar—. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir tío, mañana nos espera un gran día —Sonrió Archie, con satisfacción—, y quiero estar muy despierto para no perderme ningún detalle.

—Tienes razón —aseguró Albert, dejando su vaso aun con bebida en una mesa—. Ahora creo que si podré descansar, yo también quiero estar muy despierto y relajado, quizás nos esperen muchas sorpresas —dijo Albert, pensativo.

—Entonces si me vas a permitir acompañarte —comentó Archie, caminando hacia la salida.

—¿Te lo podría impedir si te dijera que no? —Lo cuestionó el rubio, caminando detrás de él.

—Por supuesto que no, si no voy contigo iría por mi cuenta —aseguró Archie, con decisión.

Ambos cruzaron miradas de complicidad y sonrieron, caminaron hasta sus dormitorios pensando en las respuestas que obtendrían de boca de los cuatro secuestradores, ¿qué revelaciones obtendrían de ellos y quién sería acusado de ser "la mente maestra" detrás de la canallada?, sólo la mañana siguiente les traería esas respuestas con las confesiones de los malhechores.

Esa mañana en Chicago, el sol parecía haberse apresurado a salir más temprano que de costumbre en complicidad con un hombre rubio y muy acaudalado. En la Mansión Ardley, Albert estaba listo y ansioso por salir a su siguiente misión, el exterminio de cuatro ratas indeseables y la caza de la mayor de ellas de la cual ya sospechaba. Archie se le unió en su habitación para informarle que Georges ya los estaba esperando en la entrada. Con una sonrisa de triunfo ambos caballeros vestidos casualmente salieron en punto de las siete de la mañana, hora que había sido acordada para la reunión y ya los vehículos los esperaban en la salida.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Albert, al ver a su asistente confirmando que todos hubiesen recibido las instrucciones correctas.

—Listo —aseguró el pelinegro—, todos tienen las indicaciones de lo que deben hacer y los puntos estratégicos que deben tomar para que nadie escape.

—¡Perfecto!, entonces vámonos —Les indicó caminando hacia la salida.

LLegaron al primer vehículo y el conductor le abrió la puerta, el primero en entrar fue el rubio Patriarca, seguido de su sobrino Archibald y segundos después el pelinegro Georges.

Los automóviles se dirigieron a una de las áreas más sencillas y humildes de la ciudad de Chicago, después de haber entrado a un barrio de condiciones muy escazas, llegaron a un pequeña guarida en estado bastante deplorable. Se detuvieron frente a ésta y de inmediato todos se colocaron máscaras tipo pasamontañas en el rostro, por indicación del joven Patriarca todos debían lucir de negro y portando el disfraz que ocultaría sus verdaderas identidades. Les devolvería a los despreciables, la misma jugarreta que ellos habían utilizado en el día más negro e infeliz que recordaba haber vivido al ver desgarrarse de llanto a su pequeña rubia, y él sintiéndose impotente de poder hacer algo para aliviar su pena. El día de cumplir una promesa había llegado y ahora tendría a en sus manos por fin a los responsables y la sangre empezó a correrle más rápido por las venas, la adrenalina corría igual de apresurada con el torrente sanguíneo y con un movimiento de mano le indicó a su secretario que era el momento de bajar.

Las puertas del primer vehículo se abrieron y Georges les dio la indicación con un ademán al resto de bajar, de inmediato se abrieron casi al unísono las de los otros autos, hombres del equipo de seguridad hicieron su aparición, altos, de cuerpos muy fornidos y fuertemente armados fueron saliendo uno a uno. El último en bajar fue Albert, todo el equipo de seguridad se dispersó en los alrededores en forma táctica, tomando cada punto de acuerdo a lo planeado con antelación para evitar cualquier tipo de intromisión en la misión y alejar curiosos e inocentes que pudieran salir lastimados, en aquella bien planeada estrategia de choque todo debía salir sin ninguna consecuencia que lamentar, eso era primordial les había indicado Georges por orden específica del Patriarca. Unos se dirigieron a las ventanas y puertas que podían servir de posible medio de escape de los individuos a lo que iban a atrapar, el resto de seguridad iba acompañando a Albert, Archie y Georges que se encaminaron hacia la entrada principal. De dos patadas por parte de los hombres la puerta cedió cayendo de golpe al suelo, dos se introdujeron a la destartalada vivienda avanzando con precaución, movilizándose por todos los espacios para evitar cualquier situación que los sorprendiera, debían asegurar que nada pusiera en riesgo la vida de sus patrones y su asistente, mientras los demás esperaban afuera ansiosamente algún tipo de acción.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde cuatro hombres tirados en el suelo dormían sin siquiera haber percibido la presencia de los intrusos, el nauseabundo olor a tabaco y alcohol predominaba fuertemente en el lugar, desorden y botellas de licor se encontraban esparcidas por todos lados. Uno de los hombres se dirigió a la salida para informar a sus jefes que todo estaba en orden y despejado, libre de amenazas y que podían entrar mientras el otro encañonaba desde el umbral a una distancia prudente a los ebrios que se encontraban desparramados por el sucio suelo.

—Pida que entren dos de los que vigilan las ventanas y el resto que siga esperando afuera —Le indicó Georges.

El jefe de seguridad habló con dos de sus compañeros que estaban por las ventanas y les dio las nuevas órdenes, de inmediato se incorporaron al grupo del Patriarca y el resto continuó vigilando en las afueras. Después de ese movimiento los tres hombres de seguridad entraron primero y luego uno a uno pasaron por el umbral los jóvenes Ardley y el pelinegro Georges. Al entrar a la habitación cada quien tomó su lugar mezclándose con los otros y abrieron espacio para que el rubio Patriarca tomara su lugar en el centro y diera una pequeña inspección del lugar. Observó a los secuestradores negando con la cabeza la deplorable situación en la que vivían y el comportamiento tan vil que parecían tener, en una esquina divisó un par de cubos de metal y caminó hacia ellos, en el interior se encontraba agua maloliente, producto de las goteras seguramente —Pensó el rubio—, al dar un vistazo rápido hacia el techo, se inclinó y tomó uno en sus manos, caminó de regreso hasta donde antes se encontraba.

—¿Qué va a hacer, señor? —preguntó Georges, curioso de la actitud de su jefe.

—Vamos a darles un refrescante amanecer —respondió Albert, en su tono de voz podía percibir que estaba sonriendo.

Archie sonrió detrás de su máscara e imitó la acción de su tío.

—¿Usted también, joven? —Lo cuestionó Georges, sin poder dar crédito a las acciones de sus patrones.

—Este placer yo no me lo pierdo —Se carcajeo sutilmente debajo de la máscara, Archie—. A la cuenta de uno —Le indicó a su tío, levantó la mano y con el dedo índice marcó el primer y único número.

Con un movimiento rápido ambos hombres arrojaron el agua sucia y apestosa sobre los cuatro hombres tirados en el piso. El baño mañanero no fue muy bien recibido por el más grande de los malhechores, que de inmediato se incorporó soltando una serie de improperios.

—¡Pero qué dem…! —No pudo terminar la frase el musculoso, cuando en medio de su sorpresa y afinando la visión después de pasarse la mano por el rostro, observó la cantidad de personas que los rodeaban con incertidumbre—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

—Queremos que nos acompañen —dijo el jefe de seguridad, apuntándole con su arma.

—¿Quiénes son estos hombres? —preguntó con voz amenazadora otro de los delincuentes, buscando el lugar donde había dejado su arma. Con frustración vio que uno de los intrusos sostenía las cuatro en sus manos.

—Será mejor que todos se calmen y se sienten, aquí hay una persona que quiere hablar con ustedes y es mejor que colaboren o empiecen rogar por sus vidas —Los amenazó, el jefe de seguridad.

Uno de los integrantes del grupo del Patriarca les aventó bruscamente las viejas sillas para que los delincuentes se sentaran, en línea horizontal y de mala gana fueron obligados a tomar asiento, mientras miraban retadoramente a todos los intrusos.

Albert bajo la máscara escondía el rostro más severo y furioso que jamás ojos habían visto nadie, caminó y avanzó lentamente hasta quedar al frente de los cuatro maleantes. Les observó el rostro suspicaz y detalladamente, en ellos podía ver las viejas cicatrices que los marcaban, señal de que eran hombres acostumbrados a esa ruda vida y seguramente muy despiadados, él como hombre y caminante de mundo que había sido más de una vez se había topado con similares y conocía muy bien sus hábitos. Una enorme duda se atravesó por sus pensamientos en el mismo momento en que el más intimidador de los cuatro sonrió con sarcasmo al verlo aproximarse. Tenía varias cicatrices que marcaban su rostro como si fuese un mapa pirata, los tatuajes eran evidentes en parte de ella, así como en brazos y torso desnudo al igual que múltiples huellas de crueles y peligrosas peleas que habían dejado las señas de su mala vida. En verdad era un maleante que no pensaría dos veces en matar a alguien solo por el simple placer de hacerlo, un hombre calculador y ambicioso que no haría un movimiento sin recibir ningún tipo gratificación, ese hombre el cual reconoció que debía de ser el cabecilla de los cuatro rufianes, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

—¿Quién de ustedes es el jefe? —preguntó Albert, con voz amenazadora.

El maleante con cara de mapa se puso de pie desafiante y respondió.

—Soy yo —Altivo y sin miedo se apuntó con el dedo índice, el hombre que se encontraba sentado en la primera silla de izquierda a derecha.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Albert, caminó hacia él impulsado por la ira y el enojo que no había logrado aplacar en tantos días, tomó por sorpresa al bandido golpeándolo con tanta fuerza primero en el rostro que lo hizo tambalearse y luego un segundo y muy certero golpe a la boca del estómago que lo obligó a doblarse del dolor, por último un rodillazo directo a la mandíbula provocando que cayera por completo al suelo.

El resto de la pandilla se puso de pie de inmediato para intervenir, pero los hombres de Albert más raudos los amedrentaron con sus armas y los hicieron volver a sus lugares. Mientras Archie y Georges no podían dar credibilidad a la forma tan feroz en la que el rubio había actuado. Si bien había sorprendido con un golpe a Gerard cuando lo había visto aún después de enterarse del secuestro, lo que acaba de hacer no era nada comparado con la caricia que le habían dado al supuesto fugado prometido.

—¡Así que tú eres el infeliz responsable de todo el sufrimiento que le causaste a una chica inocente! —Gritó Albert con furia, inundado por la adrenalina que corría masivamente por sus venas incrementando sus niveles de ira, arremetió de nuevo contra el hombre tirado en el piso dándole una patada en el estómago—, levántate inútil y pelea —Lo azuzó el rubio, sin poderse contener.

—¡¿Señor, qué está haciendo?! —exclamó Georges, completamente sorprendido de la actitud fiera de su jefe. Jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera y su pelea no estaba siendo la más noble y tampoco la más equitativa. Caminó con rapidez y tomó de un brazo a Albert que temblaba al calor de la ira.

—¡Déjame! —Exigió el rubio, manoteando para que lo soltara—. Levántate infeliz y pelea como un hombre —Retó al delincuente, con las manos empuñadas para continuar.

Archie intervino al ver que el pelinegro no lograba aplacar la rabia de su tío y se acercó cuidadosamente a él. Se estiró un poco para llegar hasta la altura del oído del rubio que era al menos diez centímetros más alto que él y con mucha sensatez como nunca antes lo había hecho, le habló para intentar calmarlo como creyó que lo hubiese hecho su hermano si se encontrara con ellos en ese momento.

—No puedes ponerte a su nivel, ellos son unos delincuentes y tú no —Negó Archie, intentado poner su mano en el hombro de Albert—. No te dejes llevar por el enojo, recuerda que aún debemos hablar con ellos y conocer toda la verdad —añadió bajando su mano hasta llegar al antebrazo de su tío y halarlo hacia atrás.

Albert recapacitó en un momento de lucidez, en realidad él era un hombre honorable muy distinto a todos esos maleantes que tenía al frente. Se sorprendió de haber actuado de esa manera como hacía tantos años no lo hacía, bajo su máscara sonrió con burla de su propio actuar y se dejó llevar por su sobrino hacía atrás.

El hombre tirado en el suelo empezó a ponerse de pie, buscando un poco de dignidad se irguió insolente tragándose el dolor que sentía punzante en el estómago y limpiándose con la mano y bravura la sangre que salía de su boca.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué están aquí? —preguntó el malhechor, frunciendo el ceño por el dolor y por demostrar su fiereza.

—Hace un mes estuvieron involucrados en un secuestro —Intervino Georges—, dos jóvenes de buena familia que se llevaron al salir de un hotel, queremos saber si recibieron órdenes de alguien o fue iniciativa de ustedes.

El maleante observó pensativo por unos segundos, debatiéndose en qué tanto podría hablar y qué provecho podía sacar de toda la situación. Era obvio que el contingente que estaba frente a él no era de la policía, el hombre que lo había golpeado vestía ropa fina que se podía notar y el otro que se le había acercado también, además el lenguaje que utilizaban era refinado al igual del que había hablado de último.

—¿Y qué beneficio puedo obtener si respondo a sus preguntas? —Lo cuestionó el hombre, muy interesado.

Georges abrió la boca para responderle debajo de la máscara, pero Albert anticipándose a una nueva pregunta de su secretario lo calló con su mano y de nuevo se puso al frente de todos, él era un buen hombre de negocios y por supuesto que su mano derecha también al siempre haberlo aconsejado correctamente. Pero ese era un asunto muy personal que sólo él deseaba resolver.

—Señor asistente —dijo Albert, sin volverse a verlo y sin revelar su nombre con la vista puesta fija en el secuestrador—, este asunto lo resolveremos de una vez aquí no necesitamos moverlos a ningún otro lugar para interrogarlos, tampoco quiero tanta gente llamando la atención. Que los hombres de afuera se retiren y solo se queden discretamente dos vigilando y dos vehículos, aquí dentro quiero sólo cuatro los de mayor confianza y que arrojen esas armas en algún lugar lejano.

—Sí señor —afirmó Georges—. Ya escuchó —El asistente se dirigió al jefe de seguridad—, saquen esas armas —Señaló—, decida cuáles son sus mejores hombres y que uno me acompañe para dar las nuevas órdenes.

—Ya lo había hecho desde un inicio, señor. Aquí estamos los de más confianza —Le informó, mientras todos escuchaban con la expectativa de lo que después sucedería—. Tú —Le indicó a uno de ellos, acompáñalo —El hombre asintió y caminó detrás de Georges.

Albert pidió que los tres hombres de su equipo de seguridad se movieran hacía atrás hasta el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la habitación, de esa forma obtendría un poco más de privacidad y él, se quedó a una distancia prudente de los secuestradores.

—Muy bien —dijo Albert, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Así que quieres obtener un beneficio? —Lo inquirió—, te lo voy a dar y podrás escoger entre dos opciones, la primera: la cárcel como corresponde y la segunda: tú boleto directo al otro mundo. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Al maleante se le borró la expresión de triunfo que tenía en el rostro, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, definitivamente el hombre que tenía frente a él no se andaba por las ramas y sabía muy bien a lo que había llegado. No por algo había hecho alarde de su poderío al llegar acompañado con hombres entrenados y fuertemente armados, lo que dejaba ver que era un hombre muy pudiente, un gran acaudalado que no andaba con juegos y al que era mejor no provocar.

—¿Es…todo…lo que me puede…ofrecer? —preguntó titubeante e inseguro, pero con la voz ronca intentando sonar con seguridad.

—No te estoy ofreciendo nada —Negó el rubio serio, con la cabeza—, te estoy dando dos opciones y será mejor que te decidas pronto, soy un hombre muy ocupado y no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo —añadió y en su voz se escuchó el fastidio que le provocaba la conversación.

Intimidado y sin aceptar ninguna de las dos opciones, el hombre respondió.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? —preguntó, mientras se dejaba caer en la vieja silla que crujió con su peso.

—Imagino que ya recordaste a tus víctimas —Comenzó el interrogatorio Albert, dando pequeños pasos prudentes frente a ellos en línea horizontal. El hombre asintió afirmando—. Perfecto, ¿quiero que me digas si alguien los envió o ustedes lo planearon?, si fue por ustedes, ¿por qué ellos y por qué precisamente ese día? —Lo cuestionó quedándose de pie sin moverse frente a él.

El maleante tragó saliva y se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—Nos pidieron que hiciéramos ese trabajito.

—¿Quién y por qué? —El cuestionamiento de Albert llevaba implícito la severidad con que pronunciaba cada palabra. El hombre de nuevo tragó saliva y se volvió para ver a su pandilla que lo observaban sintiéndose descubiertos.

—El nombre no lo sabemos, solo puedo darle la descripción de su apariencia —Le informó aún inseguro.

—Empieza y dime, ¿cómo te contactaron? —preguntó Albert.

En ese momento Georges regresó junto al otro hombre de seguridad y se unió al grupo para escuchar el interrogatorio que ya había dado inicio.

—Una noche hace poco más de un mes —El secuestrador inició a dar su versión—, estábamos mis hombres y yo en una cantina más o menos respetable, en un barrio donde a veces acuden algunos riquillos a beber y también buscando otro tipo de diversión, usted me entiende —Insinuó el hombre, guiñándole el ojo. Albert por supuesto que comprendió—, nuestra mesa no estaba muy alejada de la barra del cantinero y uno de mis compañeros escuchó a uno de esos ricos solicitando información sobre alguien que pudiera hacer un trabajito sucio, para él —Sonrió con cinismo.

—Y supongo que ustedes se ofrecieron de inmediato —dijo Albert, con sarcasmo.

—Bueno —respondió el hombre, sonriendo con desfachatez—, trabajo es trabajo y ese tipo de asuntitos es a lo que nos dedicamos para vivir.

—Continúa —Le indicó Albert, moviendo la cabeza de indignación.

—Yo me acerqué para escuchar un poco más la conversación, el cantinero me conoce y pidió que me uniera a la plática, el niño rico ese al verme acercar se sintió un poco intimidado pero casi de inmediato se puso de pie uno más alto y se aproximó hasta la barra quizás como apoyo.

—¿Otro, quién? —preguntó Albert, muy sorprendido. Si acaso tenía la sospecha de uno y una, pero de dos hombres era verdaderamente sorpresivo y confuso.

—Le digo que no sé los nombres, solo puedo darle las descripciones —Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, continúa y dime todo lo que sepas —Exigió el rubio.

—Al llegar el otro riquillo, el cantinero les indicó que mi pandilla y yo nos dedicábamos a hacer cualquier tipo de trabajos. Fue entonces que el otro hombre me pidió que me sentara en su mesa, yo le dije que prefería que ellos se unieran a la mía, pero se negaron, así fue como sólo yo los acompañé, pidieron una ronda de tragos y me hicieron una proposición. Querían que secuestrara por un par de días a dos hombres y luego los dejara libres tirados en algún lugar donde pudieran volver a la ciudad sin ninguna complicación, la paga era buena y sobre todo que no había que matar a nadie —Sonrió—, era un trabajo fácil y nosotros siempre necesitamos dinero —Le guiñó el ojo y se volteó para ver a sus compañeros a la vez que continuaba sonriendo. Los otros delincuentes le devolvieron la sonrisa en complicidad.

—¡Qué trabajo tan vil! —Negó Albert, con la cabeza indignado—, sigue.

—Lo siento si le molesta señor, pero es así como nos ganamos la vida —respondió el sinvergüenza, arrogante y con cinismo—. Cómo ya le dije la paga era buena y el trabajo sencillo, no dudé en aceptarlo, les puse mis condiciones y las aceptaron, les pedí el dinero por adelantado y no tuve ningún problema porque a los dos días nos reunimos en el mismo lugar y en un sobre me lo entregaron, por lo visto los hombres peligrosos como nosotros somos de fiar porque no dudaron en pagarme por anticipado.

—Descríbeme cómo eran esos hombres —Pidió Albert, moviendo la cabeza en negación, estaba muy molesto pero también sorprendido.

—Sabe, hay algo que todavía no me explico de todo eso —Negó el secuestrado, rascándose las cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que no te explicas? —Lo cuestionó el rubio, más confundido.

—Esos tipos deben estar locos, más locos que mi pandilla y yo —afirmó pensativo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Archie, un par de pasos atrás acercándose para quedar cerca de su tío y a unos pasos del maleante.

—Porque cuando hicimos lo del secuestro, uno de ellos era el que nos contrató junto con el pelirrojo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin poder comprender.

Si alguien hubiera podido ver el rostro de Albert bajo la máscara, habría visto la palidez en él y tornarse a rojo de furioso. Sus sospechas no estaban mal infundadas, ¡qué indignante!, le estaba resultando comprobarlas.

—Descríbelos —Le exigió con la voz ronca de furia.

—El más bajo y joven, era pelirrojo de ojos marrón, un buen bebedor —Les guiñó el ojo—, el otro sólo se tomó una copa se veía más formal y callado, el cabello de color castaño claro y ojos celestes, se expresaba mucho más elegante, también tenía un acento muy diferente, de alguien que no es de Chicago.

—¿En ningún momento dijeron sus nombres? —preguntó Archie, con la voz muy seria.

—No, se cuidaron muy bien de no hacerlo, a pesar de que el otro estaba empezando a pasarse de tragos, se ve que le gusta mucho el brandy —Sonrió descaradamente.

—¡Neal! —dijo Archie, muy bajo con un gruñido apretando el puño—, tenía que ser ese vago bueno para nada, cuando le ponga las manos encima no voy a dejar nada —Amenazó.

—Así que ustedes lo conocen, entonces también deben saber quién es el otro —afirmó el secuestrador, sonriéndoles.

—Algo no me queda muy claro —dijo Albert, negando con la cabeza—, ¿por qué los golpearon?

—¡Ah, eso! —exclamó con burla—, no estaba en el trato pero nosotros somos muy profesionales en lo que hacemos y teníamos que hacer todo más creíble, por eso les hicimos unas pequeñas caricias para que todo se viera real —añadió soltando una carcajada de burla.

—¿Por qué el secuestro fue ese día y no antes o después? —Lo inquirió, Archie.

—No sé, nunca dijeron nada de eso, solo que tenía que ser ese día y a la hora indicada, nosotros actuamos muy profesionalmente haciendo bien el trabajito —Sonrió el maleante, con satisfacción.

¡Era increíble e inaudito! —Pensaba Albert—, todavía no salía de la impresión de escuchar la forma tan descarada en que el hombre que tenía frente él se expresaba de un acto tan despreciable. Pero más despreciable era lo que había hecho su sobrino en contra de Candy, ese odio desmedido que tenían contra ella, irracional completamente ilógico, de la misma forma que lo hacía su hermana, ¿es que acaso estaban locos? —Se preguntó internamente—. Pero eso no era todo, algo que no había visto venir era la participación de uno de los Miliken, aunque al inicio había tenido sus dudas, ¿por qué razón podría uno de ellos haberse involucrado en algo tan deplorable?, ¡ah, pero eso no se iba a quedar así!, ese par de locos que habían confabulado para lastimar a su rubia hija tendrían su merecido y cuanto más pronto fuera mucho mejor.

—Ustedes sólo fueron el instrumento de quizás una venganza —afirmó Albert—, pero también son culpables de un acto que va en contra de la ley y yo no puedo permitir que eso quede impune —Se volvió para ver al jefe de su equipo de seguridad y continuó—. Amárrenlos y llévenselos al lugar convenido mientras decido cuándo los entregaré a las autoridades, no vayan a golpearlos y aliméntenlos como es debido.

—Está bien, señor —afirmó el jefe de seguridad—. ¡Ya oyeron! —Le dijo a sus hombres—, los llevaremos dos en cada vehículo y estén muy atentos o me responden con sus vidas.

—Sí, señor —respondió uno de ellos.

Con un codazo le indicó a su compañero que avanzaran para llevarse a los cuatro delincuentes e indicarles que se pusieran de pie, de inmediato sacaron sogas para amarrarles las manos hacia atrás por la espalda y vendas para los ojos, a empujones los hicieron caminar hacia la salida custodiados por los hombres armados y George para confirmar que todo se hiciera como lo había solicitado su jefe.

Después de confirmar que se habían quedado solos, Archie se retiró la máscara del rostro y a continuación Albert hizo lo mismo.

—¡No puedo creer que el estúpido de Neal, se haya atrevido a hace algo tan monstruoso!, tenía mis sospechas pero no quería creerlo —exclamó Archie, furioso pateando una silla que se estrelló contra la pared.

—Cálmate Archie —Le pidió Albert, conteniéndose para no hacer lo mismo. Tenía que dar el ejemplo, un Patriarca no podía perder tan fácilmente la compostura, aunque sorpresivamente ya lo había hecho al golpear inesperadamente al maleante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Lo cuestionó Archie, sentándose en una de las destartaladas sillas.

Albert lo imitó y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro un par de veces, respiró profundamente y luego exhaló lentamente para que la cordura, la sensatez y sobre todo la tranquilidad le recorrieran desde la cabeza por todo el cuerpo antes de responderle.

—De Neal lo esperaba y no me sorprende, pero de los Miliken es algo que en verdad todavía no termino de comprender —Negó cabizbajo.

—Sí, a mí también me sorprendió mucho cuando lo escuché describir al otro que acompañaba a la rata de Neal —dijo Archie, con desdén.

Georges entró en ese momento a la habitación.

—Todo se ha hecho como tú lo ordenaste, William —dijo el pelinegro con su habitual semblante pasivo y sin la máscara—. Pero no entiendo, por qué en lugar de enviarlos a la cárcel pediste que los tengan cautivos, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? —Lo cuestionó.

—Primero, insisto, quiero que mandes a buscar a Neal y lo lleven a la Mansión lo antes posible, después busca al señor Miliken en su casa y dile que quiero…—La sangre se le subió a la cabeza Albert, provocándole un ataque de ira—. ¡No!, dile que exijo verlo en mi casa y que llegue con sus hijos —Puntualizó rojo del enojo, poniéndose de pie para caminar y poder respirar antes que al igual que Archie desquitara su molestia contra las viejas sillas y todo lo demás que encontrara.

—Debes tranquilizarte —Le pidió Georges, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio—, si te alteras no piensas bien. Además no todo es tan sencillo, debes analizar muy bien lo que vas a hacer, recuerda que alguien de la familia está involucrado, ¿te imaginas cómo va a reaccionar la tía abuela cuando se entere que el joven Neal está metido en un problema tan serio, y que puede llevarlo a la cárcel? —Lo inquirió.

—No lo había pensado —respondió Albert.

—Es verdad, tío —dijo Archie, pasándose por el rostro la mano con preocupación—. Sabes bien que esos dos aunque sean lo peor, la tía abuela no resistiría una noticia así —Negó.

—Seguramente será un escándalo si los periodistas se enteran —dijo Albert, con un fuerte suspiro—, pero Neal no puede quedar sin castigo —Sentenció—, por el momento no le diremos nada a mi tía, primero quiero hablar con Gerard y decidir qué vamos a hacer. También quiero saber dónde está Eliza, Georges —El rubio se dirigió al pelinegro.

—Será cómo tú digas —afirmó, el pelinegro—. En cuanto a la señorita Eliza, puedo asegurarte que nunca se fue a Florida, no hay ningún reporte que diga que tomó un tren de regreso, ahora he pedido que investiguen si viajó hacia alguna otra ciudad.

—Muy bien, en cuanto tengas información de ella me lo dices, ni crea que me he olvidado de cómo se burló de Candy en la iglesia —afirmó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

—De esos dos no sale nada bueno, tío —confirmó Archie, igual de molesto—, sólo espero que ahora si les prohíbas volver a Chicago, nada me haría más feliz que jamás tener que volver a verlos.

—Por mucho que me cueste decirlo, comparto tú opinión, Archie —Secundó, el rubio Patriarca—. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero estar un momento más en esta ratonera.

Los tres hombres salieron de la desvencijada casa que era un verdadero atentado contra la vida permanecer en ella, la mañana aún no terminaba y la tarde traería muchas sorpresas y secretos aún no revelados.

 **...Continuará…...**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

 ***** **El** **RMS** _ **Olympic:**_ fue el primer transatlántico de la clase Olympic diseñado por los ingenieros navales Alexander Carlisle y Thomas Andrews, y construido en los astilleros Harland and Wolff de Belfast (Irlanda del Norte). Fue el buque insignia de la White Star Line, tras el hundimiento del RMS Titanic y HMHS Britannic. Al contrario que estos últimos, sirvió durante un largo período de tiempo (desde 1911 hasta 1935), incluyendo el servicio como buque de transporte de tropas durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, y por eso fue conocido como «Old Reliable» (en español, «Viejo fiable»). El Olympic fue el más grande del mundo en el momento de su botadura (superado brevemente en 1912 por su barco hermano, el Titanic). El Olympic fue retirado del servicio entre 1933 y 1934, para ser remodelado y modificado. Finalmente, realizó su último viaje en marzo de 1935, para ser posteriormente vendido para su desguace junto con el buque RMS Mauretania de la Cunard Line. **Fuente: Wikipedia**

 ***Edgar Allan Poe:** fue un escritor, poeta, crítico y periodista romántico estadounidense, generalmente reconocido como uno de los maestros universales del relato corto, del cual fue uno de los primeros practicantes en su país. **Fuente Wikipedia.**

 ***Coco Chanel: pseudónimo de Gabrielle Chanel** fue una diseñadora de alta costura francesa fundadora de la marca Chanel. Es la única diseñadora de moda que figura en la lista de las cien personas más influyentes del siglo XX de la revista Time. **Fuente Wikipedia**

 **Traducciones:**

 **Mademoiselle: Señorita. Mon Dieu: Dios mío. Fille: niña. Femme fatale: mujer fatal (muy sensual y seductora). Chère: querida (o).**

 ***Familia Coors y Dorrance.** La familia Coors, ocupaba el 9º. lugar dentro de la familias más acaudaladas para 1873. La familia Dorrance: Para 1882 ocupaban el 15º. Estas fortunas se mantuvieron en esas estadísticas hasta más o menos 3 décadas después de inicios de 1900. **Fuente: Revista Forbes**

 **Aclaración:**

*Sé que había mencionado antes que no deseaba partir capítulos porque algunas veces se pierde la sincronía entre ellos, pero he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo porque hay muchos detalles que aclarar, además no quise agobiarlas con un capítulo tan extenso que al final uno termina por perderse entre tantas revelaciones o aburrirse. Es por eso que preferí dividirlo para que todo quede claro y la historia pueda seguir su rumbo.

*Corrí para actualizar ya que mi intención era hacerlo desde el miércoles para tratar de subir dos capítulos en ésta semana, intentando compensar la división y minimizar un poco su ansiedad, pero por más que lo intenté no pude, mis múltiples compromisos me lo impidieron aun así sigo trabajando en la segunda parte.

*Otro detalle que quiero comentar son los enlaces o las intervenciones de personajes reales en tiempo y destiempo, me pareció una buena forma de enriquecer la historia y me gusta hacerlo, sé que me lleva tiempo en la investigación pero creo (eso pienso yo) que le da otra visión. Alguien lo comentó y me pareció apropiado mencionarlo, espero que les guste y no lo vean medio absurdo o ridículo. Recuerden que un fanfic todo puede suceder.

Gracias por su comprensión y continuamos.

 **Antes de proseguir…quiero tomarme nuevamente éste espacio y otro momento para expresarme:**

 **Ante el último desastre natural ocurrido el martes en México, no puedo cerrar mis ojos y no expresar mi pesar por la tragedia que está viviendo superior al anterior, aún no se recuperaban y una nueva fatalidad los sorprendió. Quiero de nuevo expresar mi sentir en éste espacio y decirles que sólo Dios puede cuidar de cada uno de nosotros, siento mucho pesar por las pérdidas humanas, como lo he comentado antes en otro espacio, sé que el valor de una persona no se mide por los años vividos, pero cuando se trata de niños me es mucho más difícil, como madre no puedo dejar de pensar en lo difícil que debe ser y me siento muy triste por los que murieron y de igual forma quiero expresar mi pésame por las víctimas del terremoto. Dios les de paz y resignación a todos los familiares. Un minuto de silencio en su honor y por todas las pérdidas humanas anteriores y por las víctimas de los huracanes, así como de cualquier otro fenómeno en el mundo, ya que en esta semana no solo tembló en México, también lo hizo en Perú, Nueva Zelanda y Japón. Dios nos guarde y proteja a todos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ahora sí…paso a lo siguiente:

* * *

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…..**

Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y me cuenten que les pareció?...seguro que algo de éstas revelaciones no se las esperaban algunas…aunque algo me dice que otras sí.

Gracias…gracias y gracias (éste último fue con una pequeña reverencia)…por continuar acompañándome cada semana y su paciencia…aunque empiezo a sentir dagas en la espalda de que ya quieren asesinarme o hacer un trifulca por la desesperación…pero solo un poquito más…así así de paciencia por favor **; )**

Nally Graham: Así que unas buenas cachetadas eh? Jajaja…si seguro que se antoja…pero piensa que el que ya tenga dudas Terry…es un buen inicio pese a su testarudez…Vaya!..así que tú para consolarlo…tendremos que hacer cola jaja. Eliza…recuerda que desde el colegio ya daba guerra con Terry cuando presumía con sus viboritas…que diga con sus amiguitas jaja. He leído todas tus peticiones para con Eliza y las tendré muy en cuenta. Sin embargo…te digo que desde que la idea de este fic me vino a la cabeza…la pelirroja ya tenía trazado su destino al igual que Susannita. Saludos para ti también.

Guest: Lo sé amiga…te voy a comentar…para mí Terry y Susanna en lo que no cuenta Nagita (Mizuki)…llevaron una vida repetitiva y sin sentido…aburrida en buen castellano…yo imagino que aproximadamente 1 año Terry debió haberse portado más sumiso todavía…ves que la señora Marlowe lo minimizó con sus exigencias desde el inicio…desde el hospital cuando les dieron la noticia de la pierna de Susanna. Desde ese momento Terry perdió la fuerza que tenía y se volvió su alfombra esa que todos le ponen el pie. Si recuerdas ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirle a la señora esa…que él estaba enamorado de otra chica y se lo recriminó asimismo cuando iba con Candy en su auto. Está sometido el pobrecito…lo tienen asfixiado con la deuda de la culpa. Saludos y no te desesperes que lo mejor viene pronto y estoy tratando a pasos gigantes de avanzar en capítulos. Cuídate.

Stormaw: Gracias amiga…me complace que te haya gustado. Eliza y Susanna dos víboras que si se muerden se envenenan y quién será más peligrosa? Mmmm Sabes la pelirroja es capaz de todo. En respuesta a tú pregunta…claro que si se puede…veremos a Peter espero que ya muy pronto…como ya antes mencioné y alguien me preguntó…no voy a dejar ésta historia con el típico final por eso le quité lo de minific…creo que sería algo muy cruel…vamos a ver un poco de acción porque hasta ahora todo digamos que está dentro de lo intenso y el drama normal…pero si quieren ver acción les voy a dar acción jajaja…espero que te guste lo que viene. Saludos.

Pinwy Love: Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la historia. Terry está atrapado en una telaraña… llamada la Telaraña de Marlowe jajaja…ese par de arañas lo tienen en su red…pero todo tiene su límite. Saludo a la Tierra del Quetzal.

Betina C **: ( estoy empezando a sentir cargo de conciencia muy fuerte.** Terry está despertando por fin de un sueño de muchos años. Solo un poquito de paciencia. Entre Eliza y Susanna la cosa está difícil y la balanza equitativa jajaa. Saludos.

Elo Andrew: Gracias amiga por acompañarme todas las semanas. Exacto…está despertando y es gradual…es algo así como despertar de un coma...paso a paso lamentablemente…pero así sucede muchas veces…luego de estar mucho tiempo bajo un yugo. Oye si las Marlowe son peor que una pesadilla...insisto peor que una maldición gitana jajaja. Sólo Eliza puede hacer temblar a Susanna y por falta de tiempo…no le dio también un poco a la vieja…ayyy que diga a la madre de Susannita jajaja. Saludos.

Kamanance: me sorprendes con tú lógica! Gracias por tu comprensión…sé que a veces si un capítulo es exageradamente largo puede cansar o aburrir…porque parece que todo es relleno…pero como bien dices mi idea de no dejar nada por allí volando mal puesto…es lo que ahora me llevó a un capítulo dividido. Saludos.

Blanca G: Así parecía que Susanna pasaba a mejor vida…esa Eliza es peligrosa. Terry está empezando a reaccionar poco a poco. Saludos.

Ceshire: Hola! Gracias por tomarte tú tiempo…sé muy bien que tú también estás muy complicada de tiempo con los tuyos. Que regio que te haya gustado ese primer capítulo y considerando los años de tú experiencia en los fanfics…lo tomaré como un cumplido…espero llenar tus expectativas como lo he dicho con el resto de las chicas…esto aún no se acaba se ha extendido y creo que será interesante hasta donde nos puede llevar la imaginación. Saludos y gracias de nuevo.

Ara: Sí al fin Terry se está rebalsando y cansando de tanto jaloneo que le tienen las Marlowe. Muchas gracias por tu comentario…me complace que te guste mi narrativa y la forma en que llevo la historia…sabes esos enlaces me gusta hacerlos porque aportan tanto que no se pueden desperdiciar. Eres chapina verdad! Igual igual Jeje. Saludos.

Gadamigrandchest: Esa es la palabra correcta para esas dos…"locas". Eliza cree que Terry es Neal y que puede hacer con él lo que quiera. Oye buena idea…que se den con todo las dos verdad!...jaja…pero Terry ya va encaminado hacia su despertar…no desesperes. Saludos.

Eli: Vaya amiga…tienes razón Susanna con esa carita de yo no fui y la voz rancia de hipocresía era exasperante…pero escondía bajo todo eso un monstruo como aquí lo han mencionado. Eliza no es más mala porque es una competencia dura con Susanna por el primer lugar…iguales las dos de malvadas…cada una a su manera pero malas. Efectivamente fue un sacrificio de ambos que ni siquiera valía la pena. Si Terry hubiera llegado en el momento de la discusión…te aseguro que Susanna es capaz de darle una pócima para seguirlo embrujando…se necesita de algo mucho mejor que sólo las escuche. Terry está cansado por tanto que lo agobia pero tendrá que despertar por completo…porque como bien dices Peter es osado y bueno ahí te la dejo jeje. Saludos y gracias por esos abrazos son bien recibidos…igual para ti.

Diana: Hola! Gracias por sumarte a la historia o porque eres una chica Guest y me has estado acompañando o porque también me has dejado tú nombre…gracias. Me alegro que te esté gustando y estoy muy agradecida por tus palabras…entiendo la ansiedad pero solo un poquito más. Saludos.

Alondra: jajajaja!...de pronto se hizo famosa Eliza …con esa su hazaña…pero esconde más de lo que deja ver. Vaya! qué final para la pelirroja me sugieres…hasta me asusta jajaja. Saludos.

Hakuouki: Y la única para hacerlo en verdad para ponerla en su lugar…solo puede ser Eliza…es igual que ellas…por eso se hablan de tú a tú. Saludos.

Iris Adriana: Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo y ojalá que éste otro también. Si esa pelea entre esas dos estuvo fuerte en verdad. Sí que lata ni Eleanor ni Terry pudieron localizarla **: (** Definitivamente Terry ya está sobrepasando el límite de tolerancia. Saludos.

Mariane: Gracias por tú comentario y que bueno que te gusta cómo voy con el fic. Gracias por continuar con la lectura y por tú paciencia también. Saludos para ti también amiga chapina…amamos a la misma patria.

Guest: Hola gracias a ti por seguirme acompañando cada semana. Si…lo sé…el tan esperado encuentro…pero falta un poquito. Saludos.

Dianley: Si Eliza digna de ellas no?...jajaja. Que buena imaginación. Saludos para ti también. Habrá boda?...mmmmmmmm una buena pregunta.

Katydg: Te pareció interesante?..qué bueno!…sabía que no les gusta que ni Candy ni Terry sufran…a mí tampoco no creas y te comprendo bien…pero también me gusta darle un poco de algo más que todo color rosa. Si Eleanor está muy a disgusto con todo lo de las Marlowe a ella no la engañan…los hermanitos Lagan uyyy. Lo de Eliza no tiene solución desde siempre envidiando lo de Candy y con ganas de arruinarle la vida. Ves que desde el colegio ya le había echado el ojo a Terry y la ilusa cree que es solo de llegar y reclamar algo que jamás le perteneció…está igual de loca que Susanna. Gracias por sumarte a la historia y por darle una oportunidad. Saludos.

Vialsi: Te entiendo…pero es que son demasiados años de tener esa vida repetitiva con las Marlowe y aunque no lo veamos así…para él debe ser difícil de pronto abrir sus ojos y ver una realidad distinta…es como lo leí en un fic: "cuando un ave permanece encerrada en una jaula, al verse libre no sabe qué hacer"…no es literal como en el fic…pero el sentido es el mismo…yo creo que eso es exactamente lo que le está sucediendo a Terry…de pronto ver una realidad distinta puede ser confuso…ante todo que sus dudas es por la reacción de Candy y su supuesto matrimonio. Si Susanna necesitaba que alguien por fin le cantara un par de buenas verdades. Jajajaja!...me hiciste reír…con lo de "si estuvieran planeando un secuestro" jajaja…en verdad todo entre ellos se manejó siempre con mucha discreción y por eso tanto anonimato verdad…y seguro que tienes razón…a mí también me llaman no me dicen quién es y cuelgo jajaja. No te marees y aguanta un poco …te aseguro que valdrá la pena los siguientes capítulos. Y por supuesto que te voy a dar algo de Peter…créeme no tenía intención de dejarlo solo para un poquito...tendrá una participación muy interesante te lo puedo asegurar. Saludos.

* * *

Y bien hemos llegado al último punto de éste día:

 **La despedida final con el resto**

**************************************Muchas gracias a todas las que leen en anonimato

***********************************A las que me agregan a las diferentes opciones de FF.

*******************************A las visitantes que se dan la vuelta por curiosidad.

****************************Y a todas en general.

 **MUY FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA…QUE NO FALTEN LAS BENDICIONES PARA TODAS EN TIEMPOS DIFICILES.**

 **Los abrazos de oso tampoco : )**

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO ; )**

 **Hasta pronto.**

(Nos leemos el próximo viernes o sábado)

Ps. Y lo de siempre aunque parezca aburrido…disculpen por todos los errores : )


	11. (Parte II: Confesiones)

**CAPITULO X: "NAVEGANDO HACIA ESCOCIA"**

En Nueva York el sol se había despedido del cielo y las estrellas empezaban tímidas a hacerse presentes en el firmamento, la noche del viernes por las bulliciosas e iluminadas calles transitaba un vehículo a una velocidad prudente y dentro de éste viajaba una distinguida dama miembro del grupo selecto de aclamados en Broadway. Su destino final era una casa que había deseado nunca visitar, se hizo la firme promesa de jamás hacerlo. Sin embargo, cómo último intento de detener lo que por demás decirlo le parecía una locura absurda, decidió doblegar su orgullo y pensar primero como madre.

Al llegar frente a la entrada suspiro profundamente sabiendo de antemano lo que tendría que afrontar al cruzar el umbral, ese lugar donde por años el chantaje había sido tomado como la forma más natural de vida y en la cual su hijo había sido víctima demasiado tiempo de abuso mental y descarado.

La puerta se abrió después de varios golpes y la mirada de sorpresa que recibió la hizo soltar una risilla.

—¡Es usted la señorita Baker! —Escuchó afirmar con sorpresa, a la joven mucama.

—Buenas noches, se encuentra la señorita Marlowe —Solicitó recuperando la seriedad.

—Sí, por favor pase —Pidió la mucama, sonriendo sin poder salir de su asombro. Ella conocía a la dama rubia por las carteleras en los teatros, luego de tantas discusiones y gritos se había enterado que era la madre del joven Terence.

—Podría hacer el favor de informarle a Susanna que necesito hablar con ella —Le indicó Eleanor, dando una ligera observación al lugar.

"Qué lúgubre", pensó al ver las paredes pintadas de un extraño y obscuro color verde musgo que daban una apariencia de obscuridad. "Y qué mal gusto", añadió observando la decoración.

—Enseguida le aviso —dijo Lili, sonriendo tontamente. Casi corriendo salió en busca de su joven ama que se encontraba como siempre perdiendo el tiempo en revistas de chismes junto a su madre en la sala principal.

Eleanor continuó su cuidadoso escrutinio en todo lo que su vista le permitía alcanzar a ver, era una casa que se encontraba en condiciones descuidadas. Por un momento pensó con enojo, ¿qué hacían con el dinero que ella sabía que Terry aportaba para mantenerlas?, eso también incluía el mantenimiento adecuado del lugar y el pago de la mucama que las atendía. Se sintió más molesta al ver las raídas cortinas de color gris completamente a des juego con la decoración de alrededor, si a eso se le podía llamar decoración —Pensó—, todo lucía viejo y descuidado, a las lámparas les hacía falta algunos bombillos y era la razón por la que el lugar se veía tan tenebroso, entre sombras y penumbras cualquier ser de otro mundo podría fácilmente habitar. Le pareció tan extraño que su hijo pudiera visitar diariamente a Susanna sin hacer ningún tipo de observación de las condiciones en qué vivían, él nunca había mencionado en sus visitas a su casa sobre lo difícil que debía ser llegar a ese lugar que aparte de presentarse como un castigo por la imposición, también desagradable para la visión. En medio de sus pensamientos la voz de la mucama rompió la cadena de observaciones que hacía con mucho desagrado.

—Señorita Baker, puede pasar —Le informó. Eleanor sonrió en señal de aceptación—, la acompañaré —añadió y caminó delante de la dama rubia que siguió en silencio tras de ella.

La dama rubia continuó observando todo mientras recorrían el pasillo lentamente, al llegar a un punto más allá de la mitad se quedó por unos segundos de pie observado un cuadrado grande de color más fuerte que sobresalía en la pared, la mucama se volvió al escuchar que se había detenido y se giró para ver lo que hacía.

—Allí había un espejo —Le indicó Lili, cuando Eleanor se volvió para verla al sentirse observada—, su hijo lo quebró una noche que estaba muy molesto —añadió y continuó caminando.

Eleanor le dio una nueva mirada al lugar con admiración y comprendió el motivo de la herida que Terry aún tenía cicatrizando en su mano después de varios días, se sintió más molesta e indignada al pensar que algo muy serio debió haber sucedido para que su hijo reaccionara de tal forma y prefiriera herirse en vez de actuar contra ellas. Más que predispuesta entró a la sala con un aspecto muy severo.

—Buenas noches, Eleanor —Saludó emocionada Susanna, sin poder dar credibilidad a lo que sus ojos veían. Su futura suegra la había llegado a visitar previo al día más feliz de su vida.

—Para ti soy la señora Baker —Le indicó ella, despidiendo a la joven mucama que abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar la ruda forma de responder de la dama. Se apresuró a salir y dejarlas solas al cerrar la puerta.

—¡Señora, que formas son esas de presentarse en mi casa y hablarle a mi hija! —Se quejó la señora Marlowe, poniéndose de pie.

—No es con usted con quién he venido a hablar —Eleanor, se dirigió a ella cortante y luego se volvió para ver a la joven en la silla de ruedas—, es con Susanna y no tengo porque rendirles ningún tipo de pleitesía. Ustedes saben muy bien lo que opino en todo lo relacionado a su relación con Terry y la absurda boda a la que han obligado a mi hijo.

—Señora Baker, no le permito que le hable así a mi madre y tampoco a mí —respondió Susanna, altiva e indignada. Aunque internamente no esperaba esa reacción de la madre de Terry, inicialmente creyó que había terminado por ceder y llegaba en plan de congraciarse con ellas. Menuda sorpresa se estaba llevando.

—Tu a mí me permitas lo que yo quiera decir —afirmó Eleanor, sin amedrentarse. Sabía que no estaba en su casa pero no le importó. Ella no iba a socializar.

—Ahora entiendo de donde es Terence tan maleducado, salió a su madre —dijo la señora Marlowe, con desdén.

—¡Soy yo la que no le permito que se exprese de esa manera de mi hijo! —Le reclamó Eleanor, empezando a sentir que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza—. Usted y su hija, solo le han hecho desdichada la vida, desde que era un jovencito se aprovecharon de su nobleza cargándole una culpa de la que no era responsable y haciéndolo sentir miserable —Se volvió para ver directamente a Susanna a los ojos—. ¿Quién te pidió que lo salvaras y a qué costo? —La cuestionó muy seria.

—¡Cómo puede decir eso, es su hijo a quién le salvé la vida! —exclamó Susanna, indignada.

—¿En verdad le salvaste la vida o se la has arruinado por años? —La cuestionó Eleanor—, ¿crees que por haber perdido una pierna tenías el derecho de negarle la felicidad con la persona que él ama en verdad? —añadió recalcando lo último y fue directa al grano.

La señora Marlowe contraataco indignada, al ver la palidez de su hija con semejante afirmación. Ella sabía muy bien que el castaño no la amaba pero eso no le importaba, él tenía la obligación de casarse con Susanna y mantenerlas de por vida, le gustara o no. Y más ahora que estaba furiosa porque le había negado el derecho de irse a vivir con ellos y gozar de mejores comodidades, eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle eso a Susanna? —Arremetió caminando para acercarse a Eleanor—, cuando ustedes debieran besarle los pies porque ella se sacrificó por salvar a su hijo, que al igual que usted son unos malagradecidos —Hizo una seña de desprecio y continuó—, sobre todo Terence, es un sinvergüenza infiel que no respeta a mi hija y le gusta divertirse con _mujerzuelas_ que usted seguramente le solapa —La acusó.

Si Eleanor estaba indignada por el comportamiento de las Marlowe, la última declaración de la señora la hizo en verdad enojarse y con toda la elegancia que poseía camino hasta quedar muy cerca, levantó su mano y abofeteó con fuerza la mejilla de la mujer irreverente que se había atrevido no solo a insultar a su hijo sino también a ella. No les iba a permitir que la agredieran, ella iba preparada para todo sabiendo la clase de personas que eran.

Susanna observaba en silencio toda la situación sin poder intervenir.

—¡Insolente! —exclamó Eleanor—. Ni mi hijo ni yo somos personas corrientes y usted no tiene por qué decir eso, si alguien ha sido tan leal a su deberes es Terry. Qué fácil sería para él olvidarse en los brazos de las mujeres del martirio al que ustedes lo han sometido, pero siempre ha sido un caballero intachable, ni usted ni nadie van a poner en duda su integridad.

La señora Marlowe estaba sumamente sorprendida de la reacción de la madre del hombre que tanto le desagradaba, pero que ella gozaba muy bien de sus aportaciones a la casa. Susanna empezó a sollozar queriendo conmover el corazón de la dama rubia.

—Señora Baker, es usted muy injusta —Se quejó Susanna—, yo le he entregado mi vida a Terry, me sacrifiqué por él. Perdí una carrera con futuro después de perder mi pierna y ahora usted viene a insultarnos —Rompió en lágrimas.

—Lo siento Susanna, pero a mí no me conmueven tus lágrimas y tú chantaje, yo también soy actriz, ¿se te olvida? —La cuestionó Eleanor—. Estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por Terry, pero eso no te da derecho que le insistas a estar contigo en contra de su voluntad —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Que no puedes comprender que él no te ama?, no lo hizo antes, no lo ha hecho y jamás lo hará y tú sabes bien por qué, ni su corazón ni su amor le pertenecen —afirmó.

El golpe fue muy duro para la sensatez de la ex actriz, ¡claro que ella lo sabía!

 _¿Se engañaba día a día?, ¡seguro que lo hacía!_ , se respondió internamente.

Siempre supo que Terry no la amaba, que él solo vivía y respiraba para una enfermera pecosa. Pero ella lo amaba y con su amor era suficiente para abarcar a los dos, además no se lo iba a ceder a nadie, si alguien merecía el amor de él era ella, y si no al menos su compañía aunque viviera pensando el resto de su vida en otra, eso podía soportarlo pero no el que él la abandonara.

—Señora Baker, será mejor que se vaya —Intervino la señora Marlowe, al ver pensativa a su hija.

Ella no iba a renunciar a lo que el castaño le podía dar a Susanna y de paso también a ella, buena posición económica. Eso sin contar que estaba enterada de que era hijo de un Duque inglés, que aunque Terence se negara a aceptar el título, en un futuro podrían gozar ellas de pertenecer a la Realeza Británica y mejorar mucho más su Status Social, aunque ahora el El Duque inglés se negara a asistir a la boda, cuando el primer hijo llegara seguramente el viejo se ablandaría.

—Piénsalo Susanna —dijo Eleanor, ignorando a la mayor de las Marlowe—, no es necesario que te cases con él y arruinen sus vidas. Terry podrá seguir dándote la ayuda económica que hasta ahora has recibido y quizás mucho más —afirmó—. Yo puedo asegurarte que te daré una cantidad similar para que vivas cómodamente por el resto de tú vida, incluso podríamos comprarte una casa nueva, más grande y a tú gusto. Más adelante podrás encontrar a alguien que te ame en verdad y con quién si puedas ser feliz —concluyó, caminando para acercarse a ella.

Susanna la observaba pensativa, la propuesta de la madre del castaño se escuchaba como una buena opción y cualquiera podría aceptarla, cualquiera menos ella que no iba a permitir que Terry al sentirse libre lo primero que hiciera era buscar a la mujer que según decía Eleanor aún amaba. Eso era lo que golpeaba su amor propio y orgullo, no era posible que en tantos años junto a ella no hubiese podido ganarse el amor del actor, mientras que la insípida enfermera sin hacer nada aún lo tenía muy bien encadenado a su corazón. El enojo le nubló la razón y la indignación la sacudió con furia.

—Si Terry la envió para convencerme, dígale que perdió su tiempo y el suyo también —afirmó Susanna, moviendo su silla de ruedas hacia la puerta de la salida—, será mejor que se vaya y desde ya le digo que nunca será una persona grata en nuestra casa, ni siquiera cuando nazcan sus nietos —añadió indicándole con su mano que saliera.

—No seas testaruda, Terry no te ama y nunca lo hará —aseguró la dama rubia—, por qué insistes en engañarte y creer lo que nunca podrá ser, jamás lograrás que él te ame porque tú eres el motivo por el que no puede estar y ser feliz con Candy. Te lo reprochará internamente toda la vida, nunca podrán ser felices y terminará por odiarte, por aborrecerte y entonces será demasiado tarde para los dos, habrán vivido una vida de mentira y amargura —concluyó negando con la cabeza de incredulidad. Hasta donde podía llegar el egoísmo de Susanna, era inconcebible.

—No escuchó que mi hija le pidió que se fuera —dijo la señora Marlowe, con su mano aún sobre la mejilla abofeteada.

—Tú serás la única culpable de la vida miserable y horrible que les espera —Sentenció la veterana actriz, al tomar la manija de la puerta para abrir y salir dándole la espalda—, eres una egoísta chantajista, tú no amas a mi hijo. Si fuera así lo dejarías libre para que fuera feliz sin obligaciones amando a la mujer de su vida, pero eso a ti no te importa lo único que quieres es retenerlo a tú lado. Eres una caprichuda e insensata, piensas como una niña malcriada sin medir las consecuencias de tus malos actos, ojala que no sea muy tarde cuando te arrepientas —concluyó al pasar por el umbral de la puerta y dirigirse a la salida.

Las últimas esperanzas de Eleanor Baker por salvar a su hijo buscando un poco de cordura en la cabeza de Susanna, se vieron frustradas al salir de esa casa. Se había jugado su última carta y nada había logrado ante la arrogancia y actitud necia de una joven egoísta, que no le importaba sacrificar la vida de otros con tal de obtener sus caprichos.

La noche terminó y el corazón de la dama rubia se obscureció sin poder conciliar el sueño al pensar en la más grande tristeza que la mañana de un nuevo día le traería a su muy amado hijo. La suerte había sido echada y lamentablemente el castaño había salido perdedor, al tener que cumplir con un deber que resultaba ser muy pesado y angustioso en el camino que le esperaba.

Mientras a muchas millas náuticas de distancia en su larga travesía por altamar, una rubia se encontraba sentada a la mesa del restaurante esperando a su nueva compañera de viaje para tomar el desayuno. Desde donde se encontraba podía apreciar a través de los ventanales que daban a cubierta, la hermosa y soleada mañana del sábado 22 de julio*, su mente divagaba entre los miles de pensamientos que deambulaban sin permiso torturando a su mente y al corazón.

El día había sido marcado desde un poco más de un año de antelación para convertirse en el peor de sus recuerdos hacia el futuro. Las lágrimas rodaron por las blancas y pálidas mejillas de Candy sin siquiera haber sentido cuando éstas brotaron de sus maravillosos ojos verdes, su corazón parecía haberse olvidado de emitir movimientos para producir latidos debido al llanto interno que lo agobiaba dolorosamente, la respiración se hizo casi imperceptible de la misma forma en que su mirada se encontraba perdida en un lugar del horizonte, tan lejano que ni sus propios sueños podían transportarla. El color de su piel blanquecino y azulado, sólo reflejaba la baja temperatura que la envolvía como niebla gélida pese a ser un día soleado de verano, el leve temblor y sudor de sus manos solo podía ser perceptible por el suave algodón de su pañuelo que estrujaba sin darse cuenta. Leves sollozos salían suavemente y poco audibles de su pecho, arrastrados hacia el exterior a través de su delicada garganta. La presencia de un caballero a su lado fue completamente ignorada, mientras ella se encontraba absorta en sus lamentaciones internas al pensar que el día no deseado había llegado, sabía que ese día Terry se uniría para siempre a una mujer que no era ella.

La voz del caballero después de haberle dirigido la palabra por segunda vez, la despertó del trance en que se encontraba sumergida pensando tristemente en el enlace matrimonial de un castaño que quizás ya se estaría llevando a cabo.

—Buenos días, señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —Escuchó decir con voz amable.

La rubia parpadeo varias veces para salir del estado abrumador en que se encontraba antes de voltearse para ver al dueño de la varonil voz, se aclaró la garganta y pasó su pañuelo por sus mejillas que de pronto las sintió humedecidas, enderezó la espalda y finalmente quedó de frente al caballero que le sonreía con cortesía.

—Buenos días —respondió la rubia, intentado sonreír correspondiendo el saludo.

—Perdone que la moleste, pero la he estado observando y parece que no se siente bien, quizás es porque se encuentra sola —afirmó el caballero, educadamente.

—No estoy sola —Negó ella—, bueno ahora sí, pero estoy esperando a alguien.

—Parece que ese alguien no tiene el más mínimo de educación y cortesía al hacer esperar tanto tiempo, a una bella dama —Le sonrió galante.

—Es una amiga y seguramente no tarda en llegar —Le indicó Candy, muy seria.

—¡Oh!, usted disculpe si la he incomodado con mi comentario, pero si fuera a un caballero a quién estuviera esperando no tendría perdón su descortesía.

Antes que Candy pudiera responderle, el tono francés de su nueva amiga se escuchó sonriente al saludar.

—Bonjour Candy —Saludó con voz alegre y bulliciosa, Gabrielle al acercarse a la mesa.

—Hola Coco —Le devolvió el saludo, sonriéndole.

—¿Y quién es este caballero, un amigo? —preguntó Coco, sonriéndoles.

—Mis disculpas bella dama, creo que he interrumpido su reunión descortésmente, será mejor que me retire —Se excusó el joven, con una inclinación.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo tomaremos el desayuno y luego daremos un paseo, pero si usted desea acompañarnos creo que Candy no tienen ningún inconveniente, ¿o sí? —La cuestionó.

—Yo…bueno…no —Aceptó incómoda, pero Gabrielle le había guiñado el ojo para que accediera y siendo que su nueva amiga se había portado muy bien con ella, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

—Por favor, monsieur —Pidió la pelinegra, indicándole con la mano que se sentara.

—En verdad no quiero incomodarlas —afirmó sin sentarse, el caballero.

—No nos incomoda, será un placer tener un atractivo acompañante —Le sonrió coqueta Coco, al joven.

Un hombre de fina estampa, con rasgos muy masculinos, finos y educados modales, de cabello castaño obscuro y corto a la usanza de la época, ojos castaños claros, portador de una sonrisa encantadora, de rostro muy atractivo, considerable altura y delgado.

—Espero que a usted tampoco la incomode —Se dirigió a Candy, que hasta ese momento permanecía en completo silencio.

—Claro que no —afirmó la rubia, invitándole a sentarse.

—Permítame madame —Se ofreció el joven galante, tomó la silla para que la dama francesa se sentara y luego le ayudó a acomodarla.

—Entonces, ya que me han permitido acompañarlas, creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarles el desayuno —Sonrió amistosamente, mientras extendía la servilleta para colocarla en su regazo. La joven rubia le iba a indicar que no era necesario porque en su caso todo estaba pagado, pero Coco la interrumpió.

—¿Qué te parece nuestro nuevo amigo, Candy?, todo un caballero ¿no lo crees? —La cuestionó sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Si —respondió la rubia, apenas sonriendo.

—Permítanme presentarme —Intervino el caballero—. Mi nombre es Jean Paul Sinclair —Se dirigió a ambas mujeres.

—Un placer señor Sinclair, tiene un nombre muy bonito —Le sonrió Coco, mientras él besaba la mano de la dama francesa—, mi nombre es Gabrielle Chanel, pero usted puede llamarme Coco.

—Un gusto, señor Sinclair —Saludó Candy, con un asentimiento de cabeza, no tenía ninguna intención de compartir conversación con nadie y menos con un impertinente y galante caballero que la había interrumpido en sus meditaciones.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre, señorita? —preguntó el joven, tomándole la mano que descansaba en la mesa para besarle el dorso. Ante ese movimiento Candy se ruborizó por el atrevimiento y se quedó callada. Gabrielle salió al ataque viendo en el atractivo joven una buena perspectiva para su nueva pupila.

—El nombre de mademoiselle, es Candice Ardley, pero a ella le gusta que la llamen Candy —Se anticipó la pelinegra, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia que abrió la boca de admiración.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el joven, sonriendo audaz—, qué hermoso nombre, tan bello como su portadora —agregó denotando ampliamente que era hacia la señorita rubia donde dirigía sus intereses, cuando depositó un nuevo beso en su mano.

Ante tal acto, Candy la retiró con poca cortesía y se volvió para ver a Gabrielle buscando apoyo.

—¿Y a qué se dedica, monsieur? —preguntó Coco, haciéndole una indicación sutil con su mano a Candy para que se relajara.

—Soy médico, y me dirijo a Londres a visitar a mi familia —Quitó su vista sobre la rubia y se dirigió amablemente a Gabrielle, se acomodó en su silla y extendió su mano para solicitar la presencia del camarero.

—Oye Candy, el caballero es médico y tú enfermera, tendrán muchos temas para conversar —dijo Coco, buscando en su pequeño bolso un cigarrillo.

—Por favor, Coco, no fumes —Le pidió Candy, negando con la cabeza—, todavía es muy temprano y no es bueno —Candy, ignoró el comentario de la pelinegra.

—¿Es eso cierto, es usted una enfermera señorita Ardley? —La cuestionó Jean Paul.

—Sí, así es pero hace un año que no ejerzo —respondió Candy, más tranquila, mientras estiraba su brazo para quitar de los labios de Gabrielle el cigarrillo. La pelinegra abrió los ojos divertida de la impresión y esbozó una suave carcajada.

—Por favor, Candy —Suplicó la pelinegra juntando sus palmas—, no me dejas beber y tampoco fumar temprano, ¿quieres que me muera del aburrimiento?

—Quiero que vivas una vida sana, Coco. Fumar y beber es muy malo para la salud y envejecerás pronto, creo que eso no te gustaría —La cuestionó Candy, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Así es, madame —afirmó Jean Paul, con un asentimiento secundando a Candy—, si fuma y bebe, sus días se acortan y su belleza también.

—Es usted muy galante doctor Sinclair, pero no contribuya a que mi amiga quiera quitarme mis malos hábitos, de lo contrario terminaré por suicidarme —dijo Gabrielle, con un mueca dramática que hizo reír al pequeño grupo.

—Por favor, no me digan doctor y tampoco señor —Pidió el castaño—, llámenme solo Jean Paul, estoy de vacaciones y quiero olvidarme aunque sea unos días de todo lo que tenga que ver con mi trabajo, me gustaría poder acompañar y divertirme con un par de señoritas tan hermosas como ustedes, si me lo permiten —añadió.

En ese momento el camarero llegó para tomar la orden y después de haberlo hecho, llenó sus copas con agua de una jarra que llevaba y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Qué les parece si hacemos un brindis, para celebrar nuestra nueva amistad —Sugirió Jean Paul, levantando su copa.

—No me molestaría si en lugar de agua tuviera vino o champagne —Se quejó la pelinegra, con una sonrisa alzando su copa.

—¡Coco! —La regañó sonriendo, Candy—, no seas rebelde y malcriada, es por tú bien —añadió mientras levantaba su copa. Inicialmente el caballero le pareció descortés por la forma en que se había presentado, pero ahora más tranquila veía todo con otra perspectiva.

—Entonces, ¡Salud, por nuestra nueva amistad! —Brindó Jean Paul, topando la copa de ambas mujeres.

El desayuno les fue llevado minutos después y con el ambiente más relajado los tres compartieron pequeños detalles de su vida y sonrieron entre bromas y quejas que Coco hacía para suavizar más el ambiente.

En la mansión Ardley todo era completamente diferente, el ambiente era silencioso, frío y de alguna forma hostil. El rubio Patriarca desde su regreso, se había encerrado en su despacho sin querer recibir ningún tipo de visita e interrupción. Archie se encontraba con su esposa quién ya contaba con ocho meses de gestación y un poco más, su vientre muy abultado le daba muchas incomodidades, sentados en el jardín conversaban tranquilamente a la espera de visitas que solo él y su tío estaban enterados que llegarían.

Georges se encontraba cumpliendo la orden de su jefe en casa de los Miliken, quienes con sorpresa y asombro recibieron la invitación obligada de William Ardley. Sin oponerse aceptaron presentarse en la Mansión después del almuerzo. Georges agradeció su atención y luego se retiró a cumplir otro encargo que estaba pendiente.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado en la casa Ardley y sólo la tía abuela, Archie y su esposa, habían hecho presencia en el comedor. Albert había pedido que le sirvieran en el despacho y allí permanecía desde su regreso. El escándalo afuera llamó la atención del rubio Patriarca, levantó la cabeza y afinó el oído tratando de escuchar y aclarar lo poco que podía, todo parecía que alguien discutía y estaba armando un zafarrancho. La voz de la tía abuela de pronto se escuchó en un fuerte regaño y el quebradero de algunos objetos de vidrio, terminó por levantarlo de su silla para salir e indagar lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y salió dando largos pasos para llegar al vestíbulo que era el lugar de donde provenía el alboroto. Al llegar vio con asombro, a un joven de cabello castaño claro sujetando por las solapas de su saco a un pelirrojo que intentaba vanamente zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó Albert, levantando la voz muy alto para llamar la atención de todos en el lugar.

La tía abuela abrazaba de lado a Annie que se encontraba sollozando asustada en sus brazos, con el rostro escondido en su hombro.

Al escuchar la voz del rubio todos se volvieron para verlo, los empleados se retiraron lentamente y Archie soltó el saco del pelirrojo con un empujón que lo hizo tambalearse. El joven mitad asustado y mitad indignado se estiró el saco y tomó una actitud retadora.

—No sé qué rayos le pasa a Archie, tío —Se quejó—, mira como me ha arrugado el saco y además me ha atacado como un salvaje sin darme oportunidad a defenderme —añadió el pelirrojo, limpiándose la sangre que fluía por su boca.

—¡Cobarde! —respondió Archie, muy molesto entre dientes.

—Los dos a mi despacho —ordenó Albert, con la mirada furiosa.

Archie inhaló profundamente aire y lo expulsó ruidosamente por la boca, dio medio vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia el despacho sin objetar. El otro joven se quedó de pie observando la actitud obediente de su primo y sonrió de burla.

—¿Y tú qué esperas? —preguntó Albert, extendiéndole la mano como orden de avanzar hacia el mismo lugar.

—¿Pero, yo por qué?, si fue Archie quién me atacó —Se quejó el pelirrojo, renuente.

—¡Porque yo lo digo! —exclamó severamente, Albert—, será mejor que lo hagas y rápido porque estoy empezando a perder la paciencia —añadió dando un par de pasos hacia él como amenaza. El aludido abrió los ojos de admiración, obediente y en silencio empezó a caminar para dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar que su primo.

Albert vio pasar a su lado a Neal, sintiendo los mismos deseos que seguramente a su sobrino Archie lo habían dominado para actuar de la forma que sospechaba lo había hecho.

—¿Están bien, tía? —preguntó preocupado al ver a su tía pálida y a Annie sollozando en su hombro.

—Si William, solo un poco asustadas —afirmó la tía abuela, con un suspiro—, acompañaré a la señora Cornwell a su habitación, Archibald no debió actuar de esa forma no es de caballeros —añadió molesta.

—Sí tía, gracias. Lleva a Annie y acompáñala por favor —Pidió Albert, presionando el brazo suavemente, de su tía—, creo que lo mejor será llamar al médico para que la revise.

—No es necesario, me siento bien —dijo Annie, después de calmarse y parar de llorar—. Ya me pasó el susto, creo que me hará bien descansar un poco.

—¿Estás segura Annie? —La cuestionó el rubio—, mira que en tú estado es muy peligroso un susto.

—Si Albert, estoy bien solo quiero descansar un poco —afirmó Annie, intentado sonreírle—, Por favor no seas severo con Archie, sabes que ellos dos nunca se han llevado bien.

—Lo de Archibald es imperdonable —afirmó la tía abuela—, actuó como un salvaje, no sé qué problemas tendrán, pero esa no es la forma de resolverlos.

—Sí, tienes razón, tía —Aceptó el rubio, con un asentimiento de cabeza—, sobre todo considerando que Annie no debe tener impresiones, pero no te preocupes, hablaré con ambos y resolveremos el problema —aseguró, mientras caminaba de regreso a su despacho.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron aún de pie en el vestíbulo observando retirarse al Patriarca, Albert caminaba llevando el enojo contenido en las venas mientras el apellido Lagan se le atravesaba en sus pensamientos y deseos de fulminarlo. Al entrar al salón observó a Archie de pie frente al ventanal que daba al jardín, mientras Neal sostenía en su mano un vaso con líquido ambarino.

—Tú —dijo Albert, señalando con su índice al pelirrojo caminando amenazadoramente hacia él.

—Tío, todo fue culpa de Archie, él fue quién me atacó —respondió asustado inmediatamente Neal, al ver la figura de su tío aproximarse violentamente hacia él.

Albert llegó hasta donde se encontraba, le quitó el vaso de forma brusca de la mano y lo aventó al suelo, haciéndose pedazos. Archie al escuchar la voz de su tío, se volteó para verlo avanzar hostilmente sobre su primo, en actitud protectora caminó para alcanzarlo pero ya Albert tenía levantado el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que había sido estrellado contra la pared cercana a la chimenea.

—Eres un miserable, Neal —afirmó el Patriarca, muy cerca de su rostro con miradas severas—, cómo pudiste ser tan cobarde y participar en un acto tan vil —Lo estrelló con fuerza una vez más contra la pared.

—Déjalo, tío —Pidió Archie, presionando el brazo del rubio—, primero escuchémoslo y luego lo matas si quieres —añadió.

—¡Qué!, ¿cómo que me van a matar? —Tembló el pelirrojo.

—Agradece que todavía no tengo algunas cosas claras, si no ahora mismo te acabaría a golpes —El rubio, soltó al pelirrojo de golpe y cayó al suelo casi sentado.

El joven era muy delgado y medianamente alto, más bajo que Archie y bastante más que el rubio Patriarca. Neal era el típico señorito de sociedad incapaz de mancharse las manos en una pelea y tampoco de asumir sus responsabilidades.

—Siéntate —Exigió Albert, mientras él lo hacía en su cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio. Neal caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la silla frente al escritorio de su tío.

—¿No entiendo por qué estoy aquí y de qué me acusas, tío? —dijo Neal, temeroso.

—¡No seas hipócrita! —afirmó Archie, dejando caer con fuerza sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo para intimidarlo.

—Será mejor que hables —Pidió Albert—, y no me mientas porque te irá peor.

—Es que no sé de qué tengo que hablar, además no comprendo por qué Archie me golpeó, tú me amenazas y me han traído a la fuerza tus hombres —dijo Neal, con escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Ah, con qué no sabes! —exclamó Albert, con burla—, entonces te voy a refrescar la memoria —afirmó poniéndose de pie, rodeó el escritorio hasta donde Neal estaba sentado de espaldas y Archie se movió para darle espacio—, ¿quién de los Miliken te ayudó a planear lo del secuestro? —La pregunta fue directa.

El rostro del pelirrojo perdió color y su cuerpo calor al bajarle casi instantáneamente la temperatura de la impresión. La pregunta lo dejó helado y descolocado, cualquier cosa podía esperar, menos que estuvieran enterados de lo que él consideraba su pequeña travesura de venganza. El golpe en la cabeza que Albert le dio con su palma le hizo recordar que aún estaba vivo y que se encontraba en la silla de los acusados.

—Responde Neal, antes que mi tío pierda la paciencia y decida darte tu merecido —dijo Archie, muy cerca de su oído.

—Yo…no sé de lo que hablan —Negó su primo, sin volverse para verlos.

—¿En serio? —Lo cuestionó Albert, caminando de lado a lado a sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados—, me puedes decir ¿de dónde te conocen cuatro maleantes que viven en un casa vieja a la afueras de la ciudad, en un barrio de dudosa reputación al que sueles asistir a beber y parece que también a otras cosas?

—No conozco a nadie así, ni ese lugar —Neal, negó con la cabeza nervioso.

—Bueno quizás ahora no quieras decir nada, podemos esperar hasta que lleguen los Miliken y tal vez en ese momento sí te decidas a hablar —dijo Archie—, por supuesto que de la cárcel no te vas a librar sucia rata, porque el secuestro es un delito y mi tío no piensa ayudarte.

¡¿La cárcel?, ¿secuestro?!, esas palabras lo hicieron estremecerse de miedo, por supuesto que él no quería ir preso, además todo había sido una simple broma y una pequeña venganza por la burla a la que había sido expuesto años atrás por parte de su tío. ¡No!, él era un Lagan y su alcurnia no le permitía ser un maleante cualquiera, no se iba a hundir y tampoco lo haría solo.

—¿Dónde está Eliza, Neal? —Lo cuestionó Albert, de un tirón le dio la vuelta y cayó con todo y silla al suelo.

—No lo sé —afirmó asustado—, regresó a Florida es todo lo que me dijo antes de irse.

—¡Mientes! —exclamó el rubio, mirándolo severamente—, tú y Eliza siempre han hecho todo en complicidad y será mejor que me digas dónde está tú hermana o te va a ir peor —Lo amenazó—, recoge esa silla y siéntate —Le exigió.

—Es verdad —dijo Neal, sentándose luego de haber recogido la silla—, no sé dónde está Eliza, últimamente actúa muy raro, creo que se está volviendo loca en su empeño por molestar a Candy.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Archie, confundido.

—Ella hablaba constantemente de tener un plan para molestar a Candy, decía que con eso la haría sufrir más, en verdad yo creo que Eliza está perdiendo la razón.

—¿De quién fue la idea del secuestro? —Lo inquirió Albert, finalmente iba a despejar una de sus dos grandes dudas.

—De Peter Miliken, yo sólo colaboré en llevarlo a ese lugar para conseguir alguien que lo hiciera —aseguró Neal, mientras veía palidecer a su tío y a su primo.

—¿De Peter? —preguntaron al unísono, sin poder creerlo. Con la descripción que el maleante les había dado sus sospechas estaban dirigidas hacia Gerard que era lo más lógico de creer.

—¿Por qué Peter, qué interés podría tener de evitar la boda? —preguntó Albert, incrédulo sin poder salir del asombro.

Archie se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano al escritorio, aún abrumado con las nuevas revelaciones.

—No sé, fue él quien me lo propuso una semana antes de la boda. El día del compromiso de su hermano parece que Eliza cuando bailaban le dijo que Candy no quiso casarse conmigo y luego me sugirió vengarme por el desaire que me hizo ella y la familia cuando no quiso comprometerse —afirmó Neal, viendo la perturbación de ambos. Tenía fuertes intenciones de salir huyendo aprovechando el desconcierto de sus dos familiares, pero unos golpes a la puerta se lo impidieron.

Albert al escuchar que llamaban caminó hasta a ésta para abrirla directamente y ahuyentar al imprudente que se atrevía a interrumpirlo en esos momentos. Estaba muy abrumado pero también muy molesto, ¿cómo era posible que Peter Miliken, fuera tan cínico?, los había engañado vilmente, pero ¿con qué propósito?

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió de forma brusca.

—¡Qué quieren, estoy ocupado! —Alzó la voz como nunca lo hacía muy molesto. El mayordomo se quedó sorprendido de su actitud y titubeando le respondió.

—Disculpe…señor —Se excusó con voz temblorosa—, lo buscan el señor Miliken y sus hijos —Le aclaró.

El Patriarca sonrió con malicia y de inmediato le respondió.

—Diles que pasen directamente hacía acá, pero solo el señor Miliken y su hijo Peter —Pidió.

—Está bien señor, enseguida les informo —respondió el hombre y se dirigió a la entrada.

Archie dirigió su mirada al rubio y Neal también.

—¿Que vas a hacer? —Le preguntó Archie—, ¿por qué dejaste fuera a Gerard?

—Porque él, es inocente y no tiene porqué enterarse de la canallada de estos dos —respondió Albert, viendo con desdén a Neal y refiriéndose al mayor de los hijos Miliken.

—Tío, yo solo lo llevé a ese lugar, todo fue idea de Peter no me mandes a la cárcel —Suplicaba el pelirrojo.

—¡Cállate Neal! —Gritó Albert, muy molesto—, compórtate como un hombre y asume tus responsabilidades por una vez en tú vida, deja de esconderte bajo las faldas de tú madre o las de tú hermana.

—Pero yo no hice nada —Lloriqueó el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué dices? —Lo cuestionó Archie, levantándose de su lugar furioso. Se acercó amenazadoramente a su primo y casi le escupió el rostro—, te parece poco haber ayudado a Peter para hacerle daño a Candy, tú y tú hermana son un par de monstruos malvados, ¿qué les hizo Candy para que la odien tanto?

—Es sólo una recogida, no sé porque hacen tanto escándalo —respondió el pelirrojo, con desdén.

—Será mejor que te calles Neal, solo abres la boca para decir tonterías porque no tienes nada en la cabeza —dijo Albert, acercándose también—, si no quieres que te rompa todos los huesos deja de insultar a Candy, se te olvida que es mi hija y no voy a permitir que tú o tú hermana sigan haciéndola sufrir —Lo tomó de la solapa de un tirón y lo hizo levantado de la silla.

A su espalda alguien llamó a la puerta y volvió a dejarlo caer al suelo, su interés ahora estaba dirigido en quién estaba detrás de la puerta. No dijo nada y de inmediato se encaminó para abrirla sorpresivamente.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo Albert, con furia en los ojos. Tomó a Peter por el chaleco y lo haló hacia dentro de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sorprendido el señor Miliken.

—Eres un desalmado, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Candy? —Lo cuestionó Albert, a la vez que lo golpeaba en el rostro sin soltarle de la ropa. Peter aún no salía de su asombro y recibió el golpe sin oponerse.

—¡William, detente! —Gritó Georges, ingresando al despacho. Pero nada podía contener la furia del Patriarca.

—¡No te metas, George! —Exigió el rubio, dándole un nuevo golpe en el rostro a Peter.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, William? —preguntó nuevamente el señor Miliken, sin poder moverse del lugar donde estaba de pie—, ¿por qué golpeas a mi hijo? —Lo cuestionó asustado.

—Su hijo es un ser despreciable al igual que éste —respondió Archie, golpeando en la cabeza con su palma a Neal, que veía espantado la escena sin poder hacer nada aún sentado en el suelo.

—¡Suéltame! —Exigió Peter, mientras Albert se había distraído al escuchar hablar a su sobrino—. No sé de qué hablas pero no voy a permitir que me golpees —añadió y lanzó un golpe al abdomen de Albert.

El rubio se dobló del impacto y soltó a Peter que sangraba por la boca de los golpes que le había propinado. El castaño claro aprovecho el momento y le dio un empujón haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, pero el Patriarca se repuso pronto y se lanzó de nuevo hacia el de ojos celestes arremetiendo de nuevo contra su rostro sin que pudiera esquivarlo. Peter se tambaleó y con una fuerza similar a la de Albert se lanzó hacia el cuerpo del rubio tomándolo por la cintura y empujándolo contra el escritorio para golpearlo. Neal al ver que venían sobre él rodó por el suelo para alejarse mientras que Archie aprovechó la oportunidad al verlo para lanzarle una patada al estómago. Si el pelirrojo creía que el de ojos avellana estaba satisfecho, estaba equivocado por lo que no desperdició el momento para levantarlo y golpearlo nuevamente al rostro, el pelirrojo intento esquivar el golpe pero no pudo, su primo era superior a él en fuerza y estatura.

Albert y Peter en una justa de titanes casi incontenible, dos personas con características muy similares en fortaleza, empezaron a golpearse como si fuesen dos adolescentes ante la impotencia de George y el señor Miliken, que con asombro los veían sin poder intervenir.

—He estado esperando mucho tiempo para poder hacer esto —dijo Albert, golpeando de nuevo el rostro de Peter con furia—. Lo que le hiciste a Candy ¡no tiene nombre!, ¿cómo pudiste humillarla? —Lo cuestionó gritándole, a la vez que le lanzaba un golpe al abdomen que el joven no pudo esquivar.

—Será mejor que te tranquilices William y hablemos —respondió Peter, con dificultad mientras le lanzaba un golpe al rostro al rubio que no pudo quitarse. Para evitar caer tomó por la ropa a su adversario y se lo llevó al suelo con él, botando una mesa que se encontraba con varios adornos.

—¡Basta William, detente! —Pidió el señor Miliken. Pero nada podía detener la furia del rubio que estando en el suelo, volvió a golpear a Peter.

—William, así no vas a resolver nada —afirmó George, intentando acercarse para sujetar a alguno de los dos.

Albert y Peter se separaron un poco para poder ponerse de pie, pero el rubio aun con la furia a flor de piel azuzaba al de ojos celestes para continuar con la pelea.

—¡Cobarde!, defiéndete porque no voy a detenerme hasta que acabe contigo —Lo amenazó y se aproximó de nuevo al joven.

—Escucha William, no quiero pelear, será mejor que hablemos —respondió Peter, sofocado levantando los puños para defenderse.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada qué hablar, esto es cuestión de honor —replicó Albert, acercándosele peligrosamente de nuevo.

El señor Miliken por fin pudo salir de su estado y corrió para interponerse entre su hijo y el rubio que estaba hecho una furia incontenible.

—Si quieres golpear a alguien, golpéame a mí —Pidió el hombre mayor—, no sé por qué estás tan molesto con mi hijo, pero estoy seguro que podemos resolverlo —añadió asustado.

—¡Quítate Gerard, no quiero golpearte! —Exigió Albert, alzando la voz y respirando muy agitado.

—William, ésta no es la forma de resolver los problemas —dijo Georges, tomándolo por un brazo.

Archie habiendo golpeado lo suficiente a su primo, decidió dejarlo tirado en el suelo y caminó hacia el Patriarca.

—Tío, creo que es suficiente —afirmó sujetándolo del otro brazo con una mano y la otro en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Peter observó a su derecha el cuerpo de Neal y fue hasta ese momento que comprendió todo. Habían sido descubiertos.

—Ahora entiendo tú enojo, William —Tomó a su padre y lo hizo a un lado sin lastimarlo—. Está bien, si quieres matarme, hazlo —Aceptó bajando las manos en señal de rendición—, sé que debes estar furioso porque ya te enteraste, pero todo tiene una explicación —añadió bajando la cabeza intentando encontrar algo razonable qué decir.

—¡Claro que eso es lo que quiero hacer! —afirmó Albert, intentando liberarse de su agarre. Archie lo había rodeado con sus brazos y George lo acuerpaba halándole los brazos hacia atrás en un intento por someterlo que les estaba resultando muy difícil—. No creo que lo que hiciste pueda tener una explicación razonable.

—¿De qué están hablando?, ¿cuál es esa explicación? —Los cuestionó el señor Miliken, dirigiendo su mirada primero a su hijo y luego al rubio Patriarca, para encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.

—William, debes tranquilizarte, así no puedes solucionar nada —Le pidió Georges.

—Sí tío —Lo secundó Archie, sorprendido de lo que le pedía, cuando en realidad él también hubiese querido golpearlo. Pero parte de su ira ya la había desquitado sobre el pelirrojo que aún no se levantaba del suelo y nadie lo había notado—, será mejor que no sigas, la tía abuela puede escuchar y si se encuentra con esto no le hará bien.

El rubio recapacitó unos segundos pensando en que su sobrino estaba en lo correcto, su tía no podía presenciar una pelea mas bastante había tenido con el percance entre sus sobrinos. No deseaba darle ningún otro disgusto que pudiera ocasionarle problemas a su salud, pero aún sentía la adrenalina fluir libremente por su cuerpo y sus deseos de acabar con Peter seguían pulsando en sus manos. De pronto notó el cuerpo de Neal moviéndose en el suelo y se volteó para ver a Archie que siguió la mirada del rubio, le sonrió con inocencia y se encogió de hombros.

El Patriarca comprendió que no estaba dando el mejor ejemplo en su proceder y en contra de su voluntad decidió apaciguar su furia, ya no era un jovencito. Sin embargo, estaba actuando como uno muy impulsivo sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, ese no era él, al menos no el del presente, un hábil hombre de negocios que todo lo hacía fríamente calculado y con sensatez. Hizo varias inhalaciones profundas para llevar oxígeno a su cerebro y apaciguar las aguas turbulentas que le recorrían de pies a cabeza. Después de unos agónicos segundos para todos que con expectativa veían al rubio calmarse o proseguir en su castigo al rostro del de ojos celestes, Albert se contuvo de proseguir, dejó caer sus extremidades superiores en clara señal de haberse tranquilizado y dar fin a la golpiza que le había propinado al recién llegado.

—Está bien, pueden soltarme —Habló el rubio, dirigiendo miradas hacia su sobrino y su muy querido asistente.

George y Archie soltaron el agarre de su cuerpo, él se estiró primero la camisa, ya que no llevaba saco, luego sacudió su pantalón y terminó por acomodarla de nuevo dentro del cinturón. En forma casi simultánea Peter procedió hacer lo mismo a la vez que notó las rasgaduras en su saco, mientras Gerard Miliken movía la cabeza en negación sin poder comprender plenamente lo que había sucedido. Después de unos segundo que les llevó volver estar presentables y todos en silencio observando. El señor Miliken rompió con el interrogatorio acerca de los últimos sucesos.

—Ya que todos están más tranquilos, podría alguien explicarme, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? —Los cuestionó haciendo una observación a todos los que se encontraban de pie en el salón.

—Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es tomar asiento —Sugirió Georges, invitando al señor Miliken a sentarse en el área de los sofás en un extremo del despacho.

Todos caminaron hacia el lugar indicado incluyendo a Neal que ya se encontraba de pie, y que fue tomado del brazo por el Patriarca al pasar a su lado y sentado de golpe en una silla que arrastraron casi al centro de todos. Los miliken se sentaron juntos en el love seat y Peter sacó su pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de su rostro, el Patriarca por su parte menos lastimado se limpió con la manga de su camisa y junto a Archie se dirigió hacia el otro sofá, el pelinegro Georges prefirió permanecer de pie de forma prudente ante cualquier nuevo altercado. El pelirrojo no llevaba pañuelo y utilizó las mangas de su saco para remover el líquido rojo y viscoso que salía de su boca y la nariz.

—Empieza a hablar Neal —Exigió el Patriarca, con voz autoritaria, después de unos segundos.

—Mi tío ya sabe lo del secuestro —Habló el pelirrojo, dirigiendo su vista hacia su cómplice.

—No me queda ninguna duda —replicó Peter, sarcástico negando con la cabeza. Decepcionado de su cómplice y traidor.

—¿Del secuestro, a qué se refieren? —Los cuestionó el señor Miliken.

—De cómo tú hijo lo planeo todo —replicó Albert, viendo directamente con enojo a los ojos de Peter.

—¡Peter! —exclamó sorprendido, el señor Miliken—, ¿qué hiciste? —Lo cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

El atractivo joven de ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro, bajó la cabeza realmente muy avergonzado con su padre, nunca esperó ser descubierto tan pronto. Era claro que no se sentía orgulloso de la vil acción que con la ayuda de Neal Lagan habían ejecutado, lo que empezó como una simple investigación terminó arrastrándolo a un plan desesperado por impedir una boda. Se sentía arrepentido pero no por sus deseos de impedirla, sino por la forma en que lo había logrado.

—Yo —Empezó a hablar el joven de ojos celestes—, soy el responsable del secuestro papá —confesó, levantó la vista y con pesar observó el rostro de su padre palidecer.

—¡Qué dices Peter, eso no puede ser cierto! —Negó el señor Miliken, con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—, tú no eres un criminal, no pudiste hacerle eso a tú hermano —El hombre mayor se llevó una mano la frente y se la frotó varias veces intentando borrar su decepción. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó—, ¿lo hiciste por Candice? —Lo cuestionó, levantando la vista y girándose para verlo de frente.

—Sí —afirmó Peter, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Por Candy? —preguntó Albert, sin poder comprender—, ¿qué tiene que ver ella?

—Mucho —respondió Peter, con una profunda inhalación que soltó lentamente mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el rubio—. Todo empezó el día del compromiso —Inicio el joven, trayendo a la mente los recuerdos.

—No entiendo —Negó el rubio, más confundido ya había escuchado a Neal comentar lo mismo sin aclararlo por completo —. Yo tampoco —Frunció el ceño, Archie.

Neal soltó una carcajada inesperada que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en incomprensión.

—Así que tú también caíste, ¡qué tonto! —Se burló, el pelirrojo—. Esto no me lo esperaba, caíste con la rubia como todos los hombres Ardley, como yo —Sonrió con amargura—. Me engañaste, dijiste que me ayudarías a vengarme pero tenías tus propios motivos.

—Sí, los tenía y tú eres un cobarde no pudiste quedarte callado —Se quejó el de ojos celestes, con una expresión desdeñosa.

—Explícame eso, de lo hiciste por Candy —Exigió Albert, ignorando todo lo que habían dicho el pelirrojo y el castaño claro.

—En el baile de compromiso conocí a Eliza Lagan, una mujer que me pareció muy desagradable y chismosa —argumentó Peter. El pelirrojo se quejó, pero Albert lo mandó a callar—. Esa noche cuando bailaba con ella, me extendió su pesar por el compromiso entre Candice y mi hermano, me pareció extraño y quise saber más. Continuamos un par de piezas más y fue entonces que me contó la historia de Neal y tú hija, de cómo Candy se había burlado de su hermano y lo había dejado en ridículo en plena fiesta de compromiso entre ellos. Yo no conocía a Eliza y no sabía cuán afilada era su lengua y el desprecio que sentía por su prima.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo? —Lo cuestionó el rubio Patriarca.

—Que frente a toda la familia, ella lo había humillado, se había negado a comprometerse con Neal —afirmó Peter—. Me aseguró que era su costumbre hacerlo y que no sólo lo había hecho con él, también con otros y lo más seguro es que lo haría también con mi hermano.

—¡Eso es mentira! —aseguró Archie, molesto—. Candy no es una frívola… —El joven no pudo continuar porque Albert lo calló con su mano.

—Continúa —Pidió el rubio muy interesado de escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Yo no conocía a Candice ni a Eliza, no podía estar seguro que tanto podía confiar en lo que me decía en ese momento —afirmó el joven de ojos celestes—. Después de esa primera vez que nos conocimos en el baile, empecé a tener sospechas de por qué una mujer como Candy aún permanecía soltera, es hermosa y aunque ya no es una adolescente, tampoco es una mujer mayor. Era extraño que alguien como ella tuviera que recurrir a un compromiso arreglado, así que decidí indagar por mí mismo y fue entonces que traté de hacerme su amigo, escudado en que pronto seríamos cuñados y debíamos conocernos mejor.

—Sigue —Lo instó Albert, al quedarse Peter callado meditando.

—Los meses que convivimos previo a la fecha de la boda, intenté conocerla y comprobar que sus intenciones no eran las mismas que con Neal. Burlarse de mi hermano al que siempre he protegido al igual que a mi familia —comentó Peter.

—¿Y entonces? —Lo cuestionó el Patriarca, inquieto.

—Entonces mi cercanía para convivir y tratarla más que mi hermano, me llevaron a enamorarme de Candy —Confesó con un profundo suspiro.

—¡¿Qué?! —La interrogación de incredulidad de Albert y Archie se escuchó al unísono.

—¿Cómo que te enamoraste de Candy? —Lo cuestionó el rubio, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y con los ojos muy abiertos—, ella era la prometida de tú hermano, una mujer prohibida para ti.

—¡Y crees que yo lo planee! —dijo Peter, alzando la voz y frunciendo el ceño—, simplemente se dio, no pude evitarlo ella es muy especial, es la mujer que siempre soñé para mi esposa —añadió con pesar.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —dijo Archie, poniéndose de pie—, ¿y por eso se te ocurrió la brillante idea de fingir un secuestro? —añadió con una mirada furiosa, inclinándose para quedar más cerca del rostro del joven de ojos celestes para intimidarlo.

El rubio Patriarca se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados, Georges movió la cabeza en negación con el rostro serio, Neal sonrió sarcástico y el señor Miliken hizo una profunda inhalación de pesar.

—Mi única intención desde el inicio era confirmar que no fuera a hacerle daño a mi hermano —Continuó Peter, bajando la cabeza—, nunca esperé que terminaría enamorado de Candy. Veía a mi hermano cumpliendo con una promesa establecida por acuerdos económicos entre familias, aunque sé que él también ha llegado a estimarla y deseaba casarse con ella porque pensaba que le sería fácil enamorarse. Yo por el contario ya lo estaba, sólo necesitaba evitar que casaran y la única forma que encontré fue fingir un secuestro.

—Peter, debiste hablar conmigo desde el inicio —dijo el señor Miliken, con tristeza. Apenas se había enterado de que su hijo mayor estaba enamorado de quién fuera ser su nuera por parte del menor, pero eso había sido hasta después del secuestro y nunca imaginó que Peter fuera capaz de hacer algo así—, jamás debiste tramar un plan tan descabellado como ese en el que pusiste en riesgo la vida de ambos, además lo que hiciste es un delito.

—¡Exactamente! —exclamó Albert, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó un sobre, volvió sobre sus pasos a su lugar y se lo entregó al señor Miliken, sentándose de nuevo—. Este es el informe de la investigación que mis hombres llevaron a cabo para encontrar a los delincuentes, fue así como dimos con ellos y yo los mantengo detenidos hasta que tomemos una decisión sobre lo que haremos, Gerard —El rubio se dirigió al hombre mayor—. Este es un asunto delicado, un miembro de tú familia está relacionado y no sé si de la mía ¿será uno o dos? —Recalcó el Patriarca, dándole una mirada significativa a Neal—. ¿Eliza, también está involucrada? —Cuestionó el rubio, al pelirrojo.

—No, ella no sabía nada —Negó Neal—, se enteró que no llegarían en la mañana, se lo dije en el desayuno porque me vio muy entusiasmado y le pareció extraño, al final terminó por interrogarme y no pude ocultárselo —admitió.

—Claro y como eres una alimaña, se lo compartiste muy feliz a tú hermana para hacerla feliz a ella también —afirmó Archie, tomándolo por las solapas amenazándolo con golpearlo de nuevo.

—Déjalo Archie y siéntate —Le pidió el rubio. El de ojos avellana obedeció sin quejarse.

El señor Miliken se mantuvo en silencio leyendo la información.

—¿La policía no está enterada aún? —Cuestionó Gerard Miliken, al Patriarca.

—Aún no, pero esto no puede quedarse así, ellos cometieron un delito y deben pagar —afirmó Albert, muy serio sentado en su lugar.

—Sé que no tengo disculpas por lo que hice —dijo Peter—, pero comprende William, lo único que deseaba era que Candy y Gerard no contrajeran matrimonio. Ella no lo ama y él sólo está convencido de que es la mujer que le conviene. Yo estoy realmente enamorado —Remarcó—, sé que puedo hacerla feliz si se casa conmigo y ayudarla a superar sus miedos internos —añadió muy seguro.

—¡Te equivocas, Peter! —Le corrigió Albert, frunciendo el ceño—, si en verdad la amarás no la hubieras lastimado como lo hiciste, estuvo a punto de morir de pulmonía y le causaste un gran dolor, ¿cómo crees que se sintió cuando la dejaron plantada en la iglesia? —Lo cuestionó sintiéndose muy molesto.

—¿Morir de pulmonía? —Lo inquirió Peter, con asombro—, yo no sabía —afirmó bajando la cabeza.

—Sí, tú y tus ideas locas casi le cuestan la vida a mi pequeña —Lo acusó el rubio—, debiste verla estremecerse por las altas fiebres, debiste ver como parecía que la vida se iba de su cuerpo sin siquiera luchar, si hubieras estado allí para ver como sufría no te estarías justificando con el amor que le dices tener, actuaste como un miserable —Rugió con desdén.

—Pero yo estoy enamorado de ella —aseguró Peter, levantando la cabeza con decisión—, y puedo remediar todo si acepta ser mi esposa.

—¡Estás loco, si crees que voy a permitirte acércate de nuevo a Candy! —exclamó Albert, molesto poniéndose de pie para intimidarlo—, nunca más volverás a verla y de eso me encargaré yo.

—Tú no puedes exigirme ni prohibirme nada —Negó Peter, imitándolo—, voy a cortejarla y si me acepta me casaré con ella.

—Ah sí, y piensas decirle lo que hiciste, ¿crees que va a perdonarte? —Lo cuestionó Albert, de pie frente él con mirada amenazadora.

—Eso tendrá que decidirlo Candy, no tú —afirmó Peter, sin amedrentarse.

—¿Y cómo piensas casarte con ella desde la cárcel? —Lo inquirió y le sonrió con sarcasmo, el rubio.

—Ya veré como resuelvo ese problemita —respondió Peter, con el mismo sarcasmo—, además si yo voy a la cárcel, también lo hará tú sobrino y no creo que a tú familia le agrade un nuevo escándalo, te recuerdo que fue mi padre quién evitó que todo se hiciera público —añadió con cinismo.

—Te crees muy inteligente, Peter —dijo Albert, con miradas severas—, yo también tengo influencias y si se trata de guerra de poderes te aseguro que te faltan muchos años para llegar al que yo tengo —Amenazó. No le importaba usar por primera vez el peso que tenía su apellido, lo haría con gusto con tal de darle su merecido.

El resto veía en silencio el enfrentamiento feroz que se estaba dando entre el Patriarca y el heredero de los Miliken una vez mas, antes que otra palabra más saliera de la boca de ambos el señor Miliken intervino poniéndose de pie e interponiéndose entre el rubio y el de ojos celestes.

—Escucha William, éste es un tema muy delicado, ni a tú familia ni a la mía le conviene un escándalo de esa magnitud. Lo mejor será que pactemos un trato, yo me encargaré de Peter y tú de tú sobrino, olvidemos todo lo sucedido y seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre —Solicitó el hombre mayor.

—¿En verdad, Gerard? —Lo cuestionó Albert, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos—, crees que es tan fácil olvidarse de un agravio así, ¿lo harías si fuera a tú hija a la que ofendieron?, ¿te olvidarías de darle su castigo al miserable?

—Sé que ahora estas indignado y muy molesto, William —El señor Miliken, le dio la razón—, pero ya todo está quedando en el olvido, la gente ya no habla del asunto y cuanto antes terminemos con todo será lo mejor. Nosotros volveremos a Boston y nadie tiene porque enterarse de lo sucedido. Si me permites yo me haré cargo de todo, dime dónde están esos hombres los del secuestro y veré como darles su merecido.

—¿Y a tú hijo, lo vas a premiar después de lo que hizo? —Lo inquirió severamente.

—Escucha William, puedo comprender tú enojo, pero no puedo permitir que mi hijo vaya a la cárcel es una buena persona, cometió un grave error no lo discuto y tendrá que pagar por ello —aseguró el señor Miliken—. Los secuestrados fueron ellos, los golpeados también y creo que podemos dejar esto por la paz, Peter aprendió su lección. Lo de tú hija en verdad lo siento mucho, pero si podemos llegar a un acuerdo económico estoy dispuesto a que lo hagamos y fijes una cantidad o lo que dispongas, pero deja el asunto cómo está, no des aviso a la autoridades, sé de tú poderío y yo también tengo influencias, pero no vamos a pelear por eso.

—Lo de mi hija como bien dices, es lo que en realidad me importa, no me interesan tus compensaciones económicas —dijo Albert, con molestia—, pero debo aceptar que tampoco quiero ya más escándalos por el bien de ella y de la familia, te diré donde puedes encontrar a esos delincuentes y encárgate tú de entregarlos a la justicia, yo me encargaré de mi sobrino.

—Será lo mejor, William —aseguró el señor Miliken—, debemos actuar con sensatez para evitar que nuestras familias se vean más afectadas.

—Está bien, lo aceptaré, pero lo que no voy a aceptar es que tú hijo se vuelva a acercar a mi hija —Negó Albert—. Te lo advierto Peter —Lo amenazó el rubio, muy serio—, no quiero que te acerques a Candy cuando vuelva, no le hables, no la veas, no quiero verte rondándola o te aseguro que nada me detendrá para hacerte pagar, ¿entendiste?

Peter hizo una larga inhalación desafiándolo con la vista altiva, le había prohibido acercarse a Candy cuando volviera, era obvio que el rubio ignoraba que él estaba al tanto de donde había viajado la joven rubia. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre su hermano y ella, mientras él permanecía escondido detrás de un frondoso árbol el día en que dieron por terminado su compromiso. Otra cosa que el rubio ignoraba era que ellos habían hablado antes de que ella partiera, y él le había prometido esperarla, pero no sería necesario si podía ir a buscarla antes de lo que tenía pensado, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar y no lo haría.

—No lo hará te lo puedo asegurar, cuando Candice vuelva Peter no se acercará, de eso me encargo yo —aseguró, el señor Miliken—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar —El hombre mayor se dirigió a su hijo. Lo tomó por el brazo y lo forzó para caminar hacia la salida.

El resto observó salir con molestia a los Miliken, Neal hizo el intento de retirarse en el momento que la puerta se cerró, pero el rubio Patriarca lo detuvo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

—Ahora me vas a decir, ¿dónde está tú hermana? —Le exigió.

—Te aseguro tío, que no lo sé —Negó el pelirrojo, casi llorando.

—Si me entero que me estas mintiendo te irá muy mal —Lo amenazó—. Ahora tú castigo Neal —dijo Albert, con miradas asesinas—. Irás a la casa donde te estas quedando y empacarás tus cosas, tomarás el primer tren hacia Florida y nunca más volverás a Chicago en tú vida, ya no eres bien recibido. Se te quitarán los privilegios que tenías porque desde éste momento dejas de ser parte de Clan Ardley, en lo que respecta a la herencia que te correspondía también te será retirada —El rostro del pelirrojo palideció y con dificultad pudo tragar—. Agradece que no te envío a la cárcel por lo que hiciste pero si no acatas mis órdenes y me das motivos, no me reprimiré de hacerlo, tengo declaraciones que te comprometen. Y ahora, ¡lárgate! —Le ordenó con voz fuerte.

—Sí tío —Aceptó Neal.

Se levantó asustado de su lugar observando a todos cuidadosamente, en su intento por salir corriendo se tropezó con la pata de la silla y se cayó al suelo, ante la mirada de desaprobación de los presentes, de inmediato se puso de pie y llegó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir les hizo una última advertencia.

—Yo sólo ayudé a Peter a contactar a esos hombres, pero no fue mi idea ni la de mi hermana. Sin embargo, vigila a Eliza tío, ella no está bien por el abuso al alcohol y unos estupefacientes que consume cuando bebe, no sé dónde está, pero antes de irse me insistió en participar en un plan que tenía, yo no quise meterme en más problemas y me negué pero sé que está planeando algo y no es nada bueno, todo lo hace para lastimar a Candy —afirmó. Se dio la vuelta y salió apurado a cumplir con su destino.

Con el ceño fruncido, Albert lo vio partir con incertidumbre, ¿a qué se refería Neal en relación a Eliza?, de qué forma la pelirroja podía lastimar a Candy más si ella se encontraba en un barco con rumbo a Escocia, negó con la cabeza pensativo a la vez que Archie se acercó para poner la mano en su hombro como apoyo, el día había sido difícil y la noche casi estaba por llegar.

En la mansión de los Miliken, la conversación entre el padre y el hijo mayor se llevaba a cabo a puerta cerrada en el despacho.

—¡Es inconcebible, Peter! —dijo en voz alta y muy alterado, el señor Miliken—. Cómo pudiste perder la cabeza por una mujer y hacer tantas tonterías.

—Lo siento, papá —Se excusó Peter, con un suspiro profundo.

—Cómo se te ocurrió exponer sus vidas con esos maleantes, pudieron haberles hecho daño a tú hermano y a ti, agradece que el hombre del auto de alquiler dio aviso, ¿te imaginas que los hubieran dejado allí encerrados y muriendo de hambre? —Lo cuestionó.

—Lo sé papá, sé que hice mal y que nos expuse, pero nada pasó —afirmó sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué te pasa, Peter? —Lo inquirió molesto, el señor Miliken—, siempre has sido un hombre correcto y sensato, es así como te eduqué y siempre has actuado bien, no puedes arruinar tú vida por una tontería.

—El que esté enamorado no es una tontería, papá —réplicó negando.

—¡Claro que lo es! —Le contradijo el hombre mayor, golpeando con su puño la base del escritorio donde se encontraba apoyado—, cuando actúas sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, lo es.

—Pero ya pasó todo, no sé por qué insistes en el tema. William lo dejó todo en tus manos y no creo que quieras enviarme a la cárcel —Le contestó con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te veo y me sorprendo de la forma tan ligera que has tomado todo —dijo el señor Miliken, asombrado moviendo la cabeza en negación—, no sólo arriesgaste la vida de ustedes, también la de Candice, si la hubieras visto ese día la humillación fue grande y luego salir a recibir toda esa lluvia, escuchaste de boca de William que casi muere de pulmonía, ¿no te da cargo conciencia tus actos? —Lo cuestionó.

—Bueno —respondió titubeante, Peter—, estoy consciente que algunas cosas se salieron de control, pero al final no le sucedió nada y se encuentra bien —Sonrió levemente.

—¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo, en verdad te desconozco hijo! —dijo el hombre mayor, alzando un poco la voz. Tomó un sorbo de whiskey de su vaso y continuó—, no quiero más problemas con William, mañana tú y Gerard irán a la Comisaria, levantarán los cargos aduciendo que no podemos permanecer más tiempo en Chicago por nuestros negocios, yo me encargaré de esos maleantes y regresaremos a Boston lo antes posible, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, ya entendí —respondió Peter, rodando los ojos de fastidio sentado frente al escritorio de su padre y con los brazos cruzados.

—En cuanto resuelva todo el asunto del secuestro y puedas salir del país, te irás a Gales* con tus abuelos y no volverás hasta que yo lo autorice —Se impuso con severidad el mayor de los Miliken.

—¿Me estás castigando? —preguntó fingiendo indignación. Internamente sonrió al pensar que nada podía haberlo hecho más feliz que ser enviado a Europa.

En Escocia encontraría a la rubia de sus sueños, de ojos verdes maravillosos que estaría esperando porque él llegara. No le sería difícil averiguar la localización exacta de ella, ya que la familia Ardley era de origen escocés lo que le daba la facilidad de ubicar rápidamente sus propiedades por ser muy importantes.

—Supongo que no tengo elección —afirmó después de unos segundos, Peter—, entonces me iré con los abuelos si eso es lo que tú ordenas —admitió fingiendo resignación.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy ordenándote —respondió severamente—. Y cuanto antes te vayas, mucho mejor.

—Perfecto, lo haré cuando lo indiques —confirmó.

—Retírate —Le pidió, el cabeza de la familia—, todavía tengo que hablar con tú hermano y por tus actos debo inventar una excusa creíble por todo lo que ocurrió hoy.

—Lo siento, papá —Se disculpó Peter nuevamente, con sinceridad—, siempre me he comportado correctamente y acepto que esta vez te he decepcionado metiéndote en problemas.

—Ojalá que no haya más consecuencias que lamentar —respondió el señor Miliken.

Peter se levantó de su lugar y salió del despacho en completo silencio, pero sonriendo internamente por la decisión de su padre. Estaría tan cerca de Candice y nada le iba impedir conquistarla y hacerla su esposa como tanto lo había deseado desde que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella. Esta vez estaba seguro que no había nada ni nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos.

En la mansión Ardley el grupo de Archie, Georges y Albert aún continuaba en el despacho conversando sobre asuntos de negocios. No obstante, la cabeza del rubio se encontraba muy lejos de estar pendiente de lo que se hablaba, con los golpes aún punzando en su rostro recordaba las últimas palabras dichas por su sobrino, todavía rondaban por su mente atrayendo toda su atención, ¿qué habría querido decir Neal, a qué refería con que había que tener cuidado con Eliza?

Un agujero negro se formó en la cabeza del Patriarca tratando arduamente de dilucidar el significado de aquella advertencia, el desconocer el paradero de la pelirroja era verdaderamente desconcertante y preocupante. El rubio conocía los alcances de su sobrina, pero grandemente se sorprendió al escuchar que estaba utilizando algún tipo de droga combinándolo con alcohol, algo que era nuevo y novedad entre la juventud. Eso podría ser un grave detonante en la capacidad de razonar adecuadamente de la joven, aunque eso era algo que nunca había hecho correctamente pese a que estuviera en su pleno juicio. Los golpes a la puerta distrajeron la atención de los presente incluyendo la del joven Patriarca que con voz grave respondió.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y el mayordomo hizo su ingreso de forma silenciosa y educada.

—Con permiso, señor. Disculpe que le interrumpa, tiene una llamada —Le informó el hombre del servicio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó despreocupado. Estaba cansado física y mentalmente luego de tantas peripecias del día y lo único que deseaba era poder tener un poco de descanso y esperar porque ya nada más aconteciera.

—Es de larga distancia, me ha dicho que es socio suyo, señor. Parece que es algo urgente —Le indicó el mayordomo.

—Está bien, la tomaré aquí en el despacho, gracias —respondió suspirando profundamente.

¿Urgente?, no era la palabra que deseaba escuchar. ¡Qué más podía suceder que no hubiera pasado ya!, con desgano tomó el auricular que estaba en su escritorio, espero que cortarán en el otro teléfono mientras George y Archie lo veían con expectativa y curiosidad, después de unos segundos de espera y escuchar que habían colgado en el otro extremo, respondió.

—Aló, habla William Ardley —Su voz se escuchó cansada.

Del otro lado de la línea una voz grave y masculina se dejó escuchar, el rubio Patriarca la reconoció de inmediato y antes que pudiera saludar a su interlocutor telefónico, el mensaje que empezó a recibir lo hizo palidecer de asombro y abrir los ojos de admiración.

—¡No puede ser! —Fue lo único que puedo expresar antes de soltar el auricular y dejarlo caer de forma bulliciosa sobre la base de su escritorio, a la vez que se puso de pie y sintió que un mareo lo había dominado. Cuando creía que las cosas no podían ir peor, la noticia que había recibido lo dejó completamente helado, se olvidó de respirar por unos momentos y cayó de golpe de regreso en su silla.

Archie y Georges corrieron para auxiliarlo sorprendidos de haberlo visto casi desfallecer al suelo si no hubiera sido porque la cómoda silla ejecutiva detuvo su trayecto.

… **Continuará…..**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

* En 1922, el 22 de julio cayó día sábado tal cuál como se indica al inicio de éste capítulo.

*Gales, Irlanda, Escocia o Inglaterra, son las posibles naciones del origen del apellido Milliken, principalmente puede que los multimillonarios de Forbes sean de Gales.

Aclaración:

Al inicio de la historia cometí unas inconsistencias que pensé que luego corregiría considerando que sería un Minific. La más relevante de todas fue la fecha de la boda de Terry en relación a la de Candy, no coincidían con la diferencia del mes, porque el anuncio indicaba a mediados del verano, cuando hice la edición del capítulo se me pasó corregir ese detalle y así se quedó, pero les comento que ya lo corregí y también otras dos por ahí que me estaban dando pesadillas jajaja. No les digo cuáles eran porque ya no tiene sentido. Por falta de tiempo no he podido revisar de nuevo todos los capítulos para enmendar cada error que haya cometido, pero les aseguro que cuando lo termine lo corregiré por completo. Muchas gracias por ser haber sido tan benévolas al no haber hecho una crítica fuerte en relación a eso y no haberme abucheado o lanzado miles de tomates por mis errores.

Llegamos al capítulo 10 la semana pasada y hoy al final de éste en su segunda parte…espero que me digan ¿qué les pareció?, ¿verdad que había muchas cosas que aclarar? Es por eso que no puedo saltarme nada…de lo contrario quedarían muchos vacíos que luego no tendrían sentido explicar.

Bueno como la imaginación no tiene límite y en los fanfics menos…me dije: si Susanna puede tener un vestido costoso de Poiret…porque Candy va a ser menos y no tener todo un guardarropa elaborado exclusivamente para ella por Coco Chanel. No les parece?

Ahora sí…se fue el 10 y la segunda parte y el #11 ya se está cocinando…esperando que no sea malo.

* * *

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…..**

Bueno como todas las semanas no pueden faltar mis agradecimientos y la interacción con ustedes…espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su completo agrado. Muchas gracias por seguirme acompañando cada semana con su lectura.

Guest: Si por fin Candy…empieza a razonar. Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado...cuéntame que te pareció éste. Saludos.

Nally Graham: Estresante verdad!...mucha revelaciones. Ese es el Albert que siempre quise ver al final del anime. Ves entendiste bien!. ..Peter fue quien planeó todo y Neal solo fue el instrumento del que se valió. Candy estaba más ciega que Terry…pero Coco al rescate…ya veremos que hace por ella…ves que Candy es muy tradicionalista…jajaja…me encanta eso de que Terry se irá de espaldas al verla. De nada no me des las gracias…como seres humano no podemos cerrar nuestros ojos a dolor. Cuidate.

Pinwy Love: Te gustó el capitulo anterior? Que tal te pareció este otro?. Albert como todo un caballero verdad. Saludos.

Elo Andrew: Creo que por fin hemos sacado la verdadera esencia de Albert en relación a Candy…o será que es el que todas deseábamos ver al final?. Jajaja Candy si testaruda en verdad! Te imaginas que Terry se entere…creo que sería capaz de irse nadando a Europa para encontrarla. Vaya créeme que me emociona ese momento…desde el inicio de la idea de la historia…sé cómo será aun sin haber escrito el capítulo…pero cuando lo haga…vaya las emociones fluirán en mi a flor de piel también jajaja..suena tonto…lo sé…pero asi es. Gracias a ti linda por acompañarme cada semana. Saludos.

Vialsi: Que bueno que te agrade la interacción de los personajes reales…claro que como no conozco la personalidad de Coco no puedo darla con esencia…pero más o menos por lo que he leído de ella puedo imaginarla así alegre, moderna, atrevida y bueno que más te puedo decir jaja…verdad!...si de pronto Candy se sumerge mucho en los asuntos..pero ya era hora que la sacaran de su zona de confort. Así que vas a secuestrarlo no? Necesitas ayuda? Me apunto! Jajaa. Más golpes al bandido jajaja eres tremenda!. Lo siento mucho…definitivamente no puedo decirte que no es Peter porque ya lo comprobaste…como bien dices…algunas personas no siempre son lo que parecen. Por eso el pobre Terry está en líos por ser siempre un caballero. Vaya como carne molida!…te arrojo a las manos a Eliza para que le des su merecido. Saludos.

Betina C: Gracias por tenerme paciencia…como ves estos capítulos son muy reveladores y el siguiente estará para comerse las uñas en verdad. ..te lo aseguro. Y ya después empezaremos a ver como empieza el círculo a cerrarse. Saludos y gracias por acompañarme.

Kamanance: Si que sorpresa!...pues no ves que todo lo armó Peter y el motivo ya se descubrió…según él muy valedero. Jajaja claro que todas tenemos ojos solo para Terry…el castaño está de muy buen ver. Me alegra que te guste la interacción de los personajes reales…ya veremos que hace Coco por Candy. Saludos.

Stormaw: Vaya no me digas…sabes a mí también me ha pasado a veces con algunos fics para ubicar algunos detalles. Estabas en lo correcto todo fue obra de Peter y no…como pudiste leer en ésta ocasión Eliza ha salido inocente de todo lo del secuestro…como siempre Neal cayendo de tonto. Definitivamente la Peter obró muy mal y si claro que debió hablar con su padre y no hacer esa locura…efectivamente será un rival muy complicado para Terry…ves que está decidido a todo. ¿Triste, por qué?. Tus oraciones llegan hasta la presencia de Dios y todas son bien recibidas…son tiempos muy difíciles. Saludos para ti también.

Guest: Qué regio!...gracias me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior…espero que éste también. No deseo tardar en actualizar…aunque pase días sin dormir **; )** Saludos.

Gadamigrandchest: Me imagino…pero con éste nuevo capítulo queda todo aclarado y bueno da inicio a una nueva etapa de la historia si te das cuenta…aunque con el siguiente capítulo sería prácticamente en que da el inicio de otra etapa. En seriooo!...vaya!...me emociona lo que me revelas…aunque también me abochorno jajaja por las inconsistencias que he ido corrigiendo en la medida de lo posible. No estás loca…te aseguro que a muchas nos ha pasado…es que entiendo bien lo de la espera…no creas si pudiera sacar de mi cabeza más rápido a letras lo que tengo lo harías pero mis dedos no trabajan tan veloz como mi imaginación. Saludos.

Diana: Gracis que bien que te haya gustado el anterior y que tal de intenso éste otro?...Si te comprendo el momento tan esperado lo sé. Saludos y muchas gracias por el abrazo lo recibo con agrado.

Sophie: Me alegra que a ti también te gustara…sorpresivo todo no?...bueno no te culpo es que los Lagan se ganan por méritos las acusaciones. Albert si regio se ha portado. Jajaja…asi que tú también quieres hacer razonar a Candy ..es que ya era hora de que alguien la haga entender. No te comas todas las uñas…en el siguiente capítulo te van a hacer falta…se porque te lo digo. Saludos.

Katydg: Si complicado con los 2 hermanos viendo con los mismo ojos a una chica. Las indecisiones de Terry arrastrándolo más. Ayyy Eliza no cambia…está difícil enterarse por que la noticia no vio la luz. Fugaz el vistazo por parte de Terry…aunque Candy ni se enteró. Que te pareció la pelea entre esas dos de pronóstico reservado no?. Vaya esa pregunta es cuestionable y bastante complicada…yo pienso que ambas son malas a su manera. Apostaste muy bien…porque efectivamente fue Peter. Así que sospechaste desde el inicio de él…muy suspicaz. Todas deseamos que Terry despierte por fin. Yo estoy sorprendida de ti!…qué rápido avanzaste en la historia. Saludos y gracias por leerme.

Iris Adriana: De nada todos son con mucho gusto. Que bien que te gustó el capítulo anterior..ojalá que éste otro también. Si Coco Chanel me pareció buena idea que se encontrara con Candy en el barco y la hiciera entrar en razón. Si al fin sabemos que hay detrás del secuestro y las intenciones de Peter son muy fuertes…eso si que va a ser un lío. Eliza tendrá lo que se merece créeme..insisto el destino de Susanna y ella está trazado desde el inicio. Saludos amiga y gracias por tú comentario.

Ara: Gracias por tus felicitaciones me llenan de gusto y satisfacción en lo que hago…que en realidad es para ustedes que me hacen el favor de aguantarme y leerme cada semana. Saludos.

Blanca G: Sabes la semana pasada se me pasó decirte…que justo estaba pensando en ti…cuando entró el mensaje de tú review...me pareció tan curioso que no he podido aguantarme a comentártelo…gracias por tu amable lectura cada semana. Lo de Terry lo imagino…creo que todas lo idealizamos como el noble caballero al rescate de su damisela...pero él está en apuros también…ya llegará el momento. Uyyy lo de Eliza ya verás en el próximo capítulo viene todo. Si a veces todo parece que es para mal…tal como lo expresé en el primer capítulo pero no en esta historia como ya has leído : ) Lo de Candy ya veremos qué hace Coco con ella. Saludos.

Eli: Vaya eso en serio..así defuerte estado de shock! Oh lo siento…pero asi fue como ya comprobaste fue Peter…bueno si te diste cuenta no es precisamente amigo de Neal…pero como siempre el otro maloso prestándose para hacer maldades. Te comprendo estuvo duro lo de Peter pero ya ves que lo justifica con que está enamorado de Candy ..así que ya puedes irte haciendo una idea como va a estar más adelante la situación en Escocia. Si Coco Chanel haciendo acto de presencia que regio no?...ya veremos que hace por Candy y si alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos por fin…ya basta de Santa Susanna que no tiene nada de eso. Todas las oraciones son bien recibidas por Dios que no falten nunca. Saludos.

Guest: Gracias a ti por tu comentario me motivas para seguir en esta travesía que primero empecé muy tímida pero todas me ayudan a sacar más de mi para llevarles algo de su agrado y sus comentarios son mi mejor premio. Lo sé …se que están que ya no…pero ya empieza a terminarse todo lo que hay que aclarar y el inicio de la segunda parte que es lo que están esperando. Saludos para ti también. Gracias por las bendiciones las recibo.

Ceshire: jajaja te comprendo…yo también me hago un poco de tiempo para leerte…como dices lenta pero allí voy. Ya verás que todo tiene sentido aunque ahora no lo parezca…inclusive lo de Eleanor. Gracia por tomarte un tiempo y continuar acompañándome. Saludos.

Ely: Gracias a ti también por tú tiempo…espero que pronto nos des una probadita de eso que te tiene ocupada ahora jajaja. Oye me alegra que te guste esa interacción de los personajes reales…jajaja…que si Candy se meterá en pantalones tú que crees? Muchas revelaciones y las nuevas imagínate…pero las que faltan ni tedigo. Jajajaja…esa sombra es porque viene un proyecto nuevo lo sé jeje. VAYA!...ERES MUUUUUY MALA jajajaja...así que mejor la cabeza que la pierna jajajjaaaaa…eres terrible amiga! Saludos y abrazos para ti también.

* * *

Y bueno ahora el final de cada actualización…pero no menos importante.

 **La despedida final con el resto**

**************************************Muchas gracias a todas las que leen en anonimato

***********************************A las que me agregan a las diferentes opciones de FF.

*******************************A las visitantes que se dan la vuelta por curiosidad.

****************************Y a todas en general.

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA PARA TODAS…QUE NO FALTEN LAS BENDICIONES PORQUE LOS TIEMPOS SON VERDADERAMENTE DIFICILES.**

 **Los abrazos de oso tampoco : )**

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO ; )**

 **Hasta luego.**

(Nos leemos el próximo viernes o sábado)

Ps. Por favor disculpen por todos los errores de hoy…estuve escaza de tiempo y no pude revisar bien : )


	12. Día fatídico

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **El siguiente capítulo...contiene escenas fuertes que pueden afectar la susceptibilidad de algunas personas. Tomar en cuenta antes de leer.**

 **Gracias.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XI: "LA BODA DEL AÑO"**

El sol brillaba con toda su intensidad la mañana del sábado 22 de julio, el cálido verano se encontraba en pleno apogeo y en el apartamento de un actor muy famoso de Broadway, el ambiente era más gélido que los vientos fríos y la nieve de invierno. Las gruesas cortinas impedían el paso de los dorados rayos del astro rey que luchaban vanamente por hacerse un lugar en la obscura habitación.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos lentamente como si con ello pudiera evitar que la mañana de ese día se hiciera presente, la fecha de enfrentar al _Destino_ había llegado irremediablemente y la decisión más difícil de su vida, tendría que tomarla en unas cuantas horas después del mediodía. Las últimas esperanzas por localizar a la rubia de rostro pecoso se habían desvanecido como el agua en sus manos sin haber dado respuestas positivas, cuando Eleanor había insistido en llamar a la mansión Ardley en Chicago y se le había negado una conversación con el Patriarca por encontrarse sumamente ocupado en sus asuntos de negocios.

La insistencia a la puerta de la entrada terminó por exasperarlo y aumentar el mal humor que desde la noche anterior era insoportable incluso para él mismo. Su última visita a la casa de su prometida no pudo haber sido más irritante, el reclamo que había recibido por parte de la rubia al quejarse de su madre, lo había llevado a callarla de un grito y salir huyendo con la amenaza de no presentarse al siguiente día en la iglesia para la boda. Los nuevos toques lo hicieron levantarse descalzo y vistiendo únicamente sus blancas y rayadas pijamas, la bata de levantarse se encontraba perdida en algún sitio del dormitorio y uno de sus zapatos fue aventado contra la pared de castigo por haberse cruzado en su camino inocentemente.

Con pasos rápidos y largos pasos se encontró de frente a la puerta de la entrada principal y con voz aún ronca por el sueño, atendió el llamado de insistencia con poca falta de amabilidad y con mucha grosería.

—¡Ya se puede ir largando quien sea que esté tocando, no pienso abrir! —dijo Terry, alzando la voz. Estaba seguro que era la mucama de las Marlowe llevándole una nota en recordatorio que debía cumplir ese día con la obligación de tantos años de pesadilla. Temiendo que cumpliera la amenaza que había lanzado la noche anterior.

—Terry, soy Karen, abre la puerta porque no pienso irme hasta hablar contigo —Lo amenazó y continuó golpeando con insistencia.

—¡Rayos Karen!, ¿es que no puedes dejarme tranquilo aunque sea un día? —La cuestionó el castaño, recostado en la puerta negando con la cabeza y suspirando con fastidio.

—¡No!, y será mejor que nos abras porque no pensamos irnos de aquí hasta que hablemos contigo —Amenazó la castaña, con la misma insistencia en la puerta.

—Por si fuera poco, vienes acompañada del tonto de tú novio —respondió el castaño, en la misma posición cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo siento, Terry —Se escuchó la voz masculina de Roger—, a mí también me sacaron de la cama y me obligaron a venir.

—¡Cállate Roger! —Le ordenó Karen, dándole un codazo en las costillas—. Abre Terry o votaré la puerta —aseguró.

—Es mejor que abras, Terry —dijo Roger, rodando los ojos detrás de la puerta—. No quiero dañarme la pierna cuando Karen me exija que la abra de una patada —El joven actor, era de cuerpo medianamente musculoso, más bajo que Terry.

—Este es mi apartamento y yo decido quién entra y quién no, así que váyanse los dos —Exigió el castaño, con una risilla inevitable. Ya podía imaginarse a Roger obedeciendo ciegamente las órdenes de su novia como siempre lo hacía.

—Escucha Terry, o abres ahora o te atienes a las consecuencias —Lo amenazó de nuevo, la castaña.

—¡¿Qué rayos quieres, Karen?! —preguntó Terry, suspirando a segundos de abrirle la puerta. Era una pelea en la cual siempre él y su amigo salian perdiendo con la insistencia tenaz de su amiga.

—Te dije que abrieras, ahora ya verás —respondió Karen, detuvo la lluvia de golpes que tenía sobre el tablero de madera.

El castaño suspiró resignado y tomó la manija para abrir y en cuestión de segundos de un tirón la abrió por completo, con asombro vio atravesar como una ráfaga de aire a su amigo y compañero de tablas que se detuvo al topar contra el mueble que se encontraba poco después de la entrada, cayendo súbitamente al suelo acompañado de la lluvia de objetos que lo siguieron en su corta trayectoria.

—¡¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos?! —Se quejó Terry, reprimiendo una carcajada. Karen se apresuró a entrar y se arrodilló en medio de la obscuridad para ayudar a su novio a levantarse.

—¡Qué diablos haces a obscuras, Terry! —Lo regañó Karen, removiendo unas flores de la cabeza de su novio que se encontraban en un jarrón sobre el mueble—, ¿estabas en algún tipo de ritual macabro o qué? —Lo cuestionó molesta.

—Ahora resulta que la enojada eres tú —dijo Terry, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo molestia—, vienes a mi casa a interrumpir mi sueño, tú novio entra armando un escándalo rompiendo mis cosas y ¿tú me reclamas a mí? —La cuestionó, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar carcajadas de burla.

—Si hubieras abierto cuando te dije, nada habría pasado —Se quejó la castaña, ayudando a Roger a levantarse—, además por qué estás a obscuras, aquí no hay quien vea nada.

—Es mi casa y puedo estar a obscuras si quiero —respondió Terry, alzando los hombros despreocupado.

—¡Abre ya esas cortinas!, que no ves que no puedo ver ni mis pensamientos —dijo Karen, autoritaria.

—Terry, abre las cortinas por favor —Pidió Roger, quitándose el saco mojado y estirándose los pantalones.

Sin poder contenerse más, el castaño se soltó en carcajadas, cerró de un aventón la puerta y caminó hasta las ventanas para dejar pasar un poco el sol y acostumbrarse a la claridad. Después de algunos segundos sin dejar de reírse corrió por completo el cortinaje y se sentó en una de las sillas del juego de mesa de té, que estaba cercano contemplando a sus dos amigos sin parar de burlarse de ellos.

—Qué extraña forma tienen ustedes de hacer visitas —dijo el castaño, sin poder contenerse la risa. Esa jocosidad provocada por la abrupta interrupción de sus amigos estaba resultando un buen bálsamo a sus sentidos en ese día en que nada podía ser bueno.

—¡Eres un tonto! —Se quejó su compañera, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

—¿Yo soy el tonto? —preguntó el castaño, señalándose con el índice—, más bien diría que el tonto es tú novio, agradezcan que la alfombra evitó que quebrarán ese jarrón, sino tendrían serios problemas con mi madre, ella me lo regaló —Les indicó y se soltó nuevamente en carcajadas.

Karen llegó hasta donde se encontraba sentado y lo golpeó varias veces con su puño en los brazos, siguiendo el momento divertido, Terry se dejó caer al suelo como si hubiese sido herido de muerte en un movimiento dramático y continuó riéndose.

—¡No seas payaso Terry, levántate! —Le ordenó Karen, dándole un puntapié en el hueso de la tibia.

—¡Ouch! —Se quejó él, encogiéndose y sobándose el lugar donde había sido golpeado—, te recuerdo que ese de allí —Le indicó con su índice a Roger—, es tú novio, a él le puedes hacer lo que quieras —Se puso de pie y se acomodó la pijama.

—¿No vas a ofrecernos nada? —preguntó Karen, ignorando sus comentarios—, aún no hemos desayunado —Completó.

—¡Ah, y encima tengo que darles de comer! —Se quejó sorprendido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer, después de que hemos venido a salvarte —argumentó la castaña. Terry la observó confundido dejando la risa.

—¿Terry, tendrás algo de comer?, creo que me voy a desmayar —dijo Roger, muy pálido—. Karen me sacó de la cama y no hemos comido nada por venir a buscarte.

—Sí, pasemos a la cocina —Les indicó el castaño, caminando hacia el lugar—. Karen, explícame eso de que has venido a salvarme —Solicitó curioso.

—Hemos venido a raptarte para evitar que cometas hoy una locura —respondió Karen, caminando detrás de él.

—Podrían dejar la discusión para después y apurarse, en verdad creo que voy a desmayarme —afirmó Roger, deteniéndose de la pared del corredor que conducía a la cocina.

Los castaños se voltearon para verlo apoyado deteniéndose, Terry caminó de regreso y pasó el brazo del pelinegro por su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar y llevarlo hasta el pequeño comedor.

—Karen, en lugar de andarte metiendo en mi vida, deberías de darle de comer a tú novio —La regañó Terry, ayudando a Roger a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor cercano a la cocina—, así nunca te va a pedir matrimonio —Concluyó.

El rubor de la castaña contrastó con la palidez de su novio, ignoró el comentario de su compañero de trabajo y tomó una manzana del frutero para dársela a Roger. Terry sabía desde hace tiempo por boca del pelinegro, que el joven estaba buscando la forma y el momento adecuado para pedirle matrimonio a su compañera, por falta de valor no lo había hecho aún. Sin embargo, en el bolsillo de su chaleco mantenía de forma perenne una pequeña caja de terciopelo esperando por el día correcto para hacer la ansiada pregunta. Los segundos que se quedaron solos cuando Terry se dirigió a la cocina para preparar té, fueron muy incomodos para los jóvenes que esperaban en completo silencio por la presencia del castaño. Roger empezó a comerse la manzana y Karen optó por alcanzar a su amigo y ofrecer su ayuda para preparar algo para el desayuno.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Se ofreció la joven, entrando y arremangándose las mangas de su vestido.

—En irte —respondió Terry, sonriendo levemente—. ¿A qué has venido Karen? —La cuestionó retomando la seriedad, después de haber encendido la estufa y colocar un recipiente con agua para calentar.

—Terry, no quiero verte cometer un error más grande de los que ya has cometido, y al final sufrir más de lo que ya lo has hecho —dijo la castaña, negando con la cabeza.

El castaño dio un largo suspiro y se volteó para quedar de frente a ella.

—No tengo que preguntarte a qué te refieres porque sería un tonto si lo hiciera, sé que hablas de la boda con Susanna —afirmó con una mueca de conformidad—. Sabes bien que hice todo cuanto pude por encontrar a Candy pero tal parece que siempre hay algo que nos separa.

—Te comprendo, pero eso no significa que tú sigas con tus planes locos de casarte con esa mustia —dijo Karen, con evidente desprecio—, no sigas cometiendo errores, Susanna no es una mujer para ti, ella lo que necesita es un loquero para que le cure el cerebro.

—Supongo que yo también, has de pensar —respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Tú lo que necesitas es que tú madre te de unos buenos azotes para que entiendas que estas cometiendo tantos errores que luego lamentarás —Lo regañó, tomando unos panes de rodaja que se encontraban en un cesto sobre la mesa para untarles mermelada.

—Sírvete Karen, con confianza —dijo Terry, desviando la conversación. Señalando la comida que ella preparaba.

—Ni creas que tú típico sarcasmo y humor negro inglés, me hará desistir de lo que quiero decirte —respondió Karen, señalándolo amenazadoramente con el cuchillo que estaba utilizando—, hasta ahora te hemos dicho de todo para hacerte entender que vas de error en error y nada ha funcionado.

La voz de Roger se escuchó desde el comedor.

—¡Oigan no se olviden de mí, estoy aquí escuchándolos con mucha hambre! —Se quejó el pelinegro—, Karen, prepara unos huevos con tocino, sabes que son mis favoritos —Solicitó inocentemente.

Terry le lanzó una mirada burlona y pícara alzando la ceja, en ésta denotaba muchas cosas.

—Roger, soy tú novia, no tú madre. Si tienes antojos ven y prepáratelos tú mismo —respondió la castaña, ruborizada.

Las miradas de su compañero, dejaban ver que sospechaba algún tipo de relación más cercana de lo que en realidad parecía.

—Te equivocas —Le corrigió Karen, muy digna—, no es lo que estás pensando —Negó con la cabeza y con la mano—. Roger y yo nos hemos reunido en muchas ocasiones a tomar el desayuno en el restaurante cerca del teatro, es por eso que sé que le gustan los huevos con tocino —añadió girando la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo digo y lo sostengo —replicó muy seria, Karen— pero no desvíes la conversación —afirmó dejando los panes sobre un plato que había tomado para colocarlos. Caminó hacía el castaño y le dio un pequeño empujón—, quítate y dime donde tienes los huevos para preparar unos, ni creas que sólo comeremos pan con mermelada y té, estoy a dieta pero no matándome de hambre.

—Por supuesto futura, señora Olivier —dijo Terry, en un marcado tono burlón, moviéndose del lugar—, la cocina es toda suya, y de paso me preparas a mí unos también.

—¡Que te los prepare tú…! —exclamó Karen, reprimiendo al final el insulto por la burla—, Susanna —añadió con desdén.

Terry salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el comedor a esperar que Karen les preparara la comida, al llegar Roger se encontraba de mejor semblante y empezó una conversación luego de escuchar la voz autoritaria de Karen desde la cocina.

—Roger, habla con Terry —Pidió la castaña, impositiva.

El joven de ojos obscuros rodó los ojos resignado y pensativo de inmiscuirse en la vida de su amigo como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero su novia lo había arrastrado literalmente hasta el apartamento de su compañero de tablas con el fin de hacerlo entrar en razón, tomó aire varias veces dándose valor conociendo el temperamento sensible de su amigo, antes de hablarle con sinceridad sobre lo que estaba a pocas horas de hacer.

—Terry —dijo Roger, decidido después de tomarse su tiempo—, no creas que sólo hemos venido a robarte tú comida.

—Lo sé —afirmó el castaño, con varios asentimientos de cabeza sentado frente a él.

—Ya hace algunos años que somos compañeros y de alguna forma nos hemos vuelto algo así como amigos muy cercanos —afirmó Roger—, inevitablemente al tener en común a alguien como Karen de amiga era lógico que sucediera. Creo que por los años que tenemos de compartir tanto en el trabajo como en lo personal, me he ganado algún tipo de derecho de hablarte como otros no lo pueden hacer —admitió el pelinegro y Terry afirmó con la cabeza dándole el permiso—. No sé tú a mí, pero yo te considero en verdad un amigo y por eso he compartido contigo alguno que otro asunto muy privado de mi vida, como mis deseos de formalizar nuestra relación con Karen, algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie —Le comentó en voz baja para evitar que la castaña los oyera—, si quiero hacerlo es porque la amo y de alguna manera puedo sentir que ella también me corresponde.

—Estoy seguro de eso —Intervino Terry, con una ligera sonrisa—, todos esos desplantes e imposiciones sobre ti, sólo son para llamar más tú atención.

—Y no tiene que hacerlo, no lo necesita —Negó el pelinegro, sonriendo con satisfacción—, estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella y que deseo tenerla a mi lado por siempre como mi esposa —El castaño ,suspiro con tristeza al escuchar aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de su amigo—. Algo que no puedo decir de ti —afirmó Roger, con convicción—. Tú no amas a Susanna y es obvio que tampoco quieres permanecer a su lado de ninguna forma, sé que amas a alguien más Terry, porque a veces Karen ha insinuado algunas cosas de las que luego se arrepiente y no dice nada en concreto. Sé que ella se ha ganado más tú confianza porque se conocen de más años, pero soy hombre y puedo darme cuenta como el resto de la compañía que lo tuyo con tú prometida es un extraño cariño, quizás, pero no es amor.

Terry nuevamente expulsó un largo suspiro de aceptación, era lógico que todos estuvieran al pendiente de su vida y relación con Susanna, sobre todo en esos últimos días donde su carácter se encontraba en el borde del abismo de la desesperación e intolerancia contra todos. _¿Quién podría decir, que era un hombre feliz a punto de casarse?_

 _¡Nadie!,_ se respondió internamente.

—Estoy seguro que estas enterado de todo lo que sucedió hace tantos años entre Susanna y yo —Comentó Terry, con la vista en la base de la mesa.

—No del todo —admitió Roger—, algunos de los trabajadores más antiguos comentan algo de un accidente y yo le he preguntado a Karen al respecto, pero ella te es muy leal y no dice nada claro.

—Me resulta increíble que Karen no te haya dicho nada, aunque sea solo por molestarme —afirmó el castaño, con una media sonrisa—, aun así le agradezco que sea discreta en mis asuntos —Levantó el rostro para ver a su amigo de frente—. Lo de Susanna es un tema difícil para mí de hablar, pero lo es más difícil cuando se trata de la mujer que en verdad amo y que he seguido amando durante tantos años —añadió.

—Comprendo —aceptó Roger, curioso y lo incitó a continuar.

Fuera de Robert y Karen en el teatro, nadie más sabía la realidad de la relación tóxica entre él y su prometida, por lo que Terry decidió que debía hablar más allá de lo que siempre con su carácter cerrado se permitía. Roger en muchas ocasiones le había demostrado ser una persona confiable, y su amiga castaña le había dicho no hacía mucho que necesitaba abrirse y confiar en los demás, encontrar un verdadero amigo en su solitaria vida. El momento había llegado al sentirse verdaderamente desesperado por lo que ese día tendría que cumplir, y el pelinegro frente a él le estaba demostrando que podía decirle todo lo que le ofuscaba de su corta vida.

—Cuando Susanna tuvo el accidente —Inició con su relato jugando con sus dedos—, fue por salvarme la vida, en ese momento me sentí tan confundido y lo único que deseaba era que todo fuera una pesadilla —Tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió—, cuando estábamos en el hospital esperando por saber cómo estaba, me sentía desesperado y angustiado por su salud, pero nada me había preparado para recibir la noticia que nos dio el médico al salir del quirófano —Se tomó unos segundos recordando el amargo momento—, cuando nos dijo que estaba viva, sentí que la vida me volvía al cuerpo para luego sentirme arrojado a un abismo cuando la noticia era que había perdido la pierna por mí culpa.

—¿Por tú culpa? —Lo cuestionó Roger, frunciendo el ceño. Al joven le pareció que si era un accidente el castaño no podía culparse por lo sucedido.

—Sí, por mi culpa, porque fue por salvarme —Asintió con la cabeza—, fue entonces que supe que empezaría a pagar por todos los errores anteriores, fue entonces que la madre de Susanna apareció y me culpó por lo que había sucedido. Yo aún era muy joven y no supe cómo reaccionar ante su acusación, la señora Marlowe me impuso la obligación de permanecer a su lado para siempre por el sacrificio que había hecho su hija por mí —agregó. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa después de un largo suspiro de angustia y se frotó el rostro con sus manos.

—¡Pero eso es injusto! —exclamó Roger, incrédulo—, tú no provocaste el accidente, por eso se le llama así porque es algo que no puedes advertir, no es posible que ella te culpara y encima te impusiera a su hija.

—Pero lo hizo —admitió Terry, con sus brazos apoyados en la mesa y la mirada triste—, no pude negarme, la culpa me la hizo sentir tan pesada que no sabía qué hacer a esa corta edad. Fue entonces que comenzó todo mi calvario, estaba próximo el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, yo tenía una novia que había conocido en el colegio en Londres un par de años antes —Sonrió con ensoñación al recordar esos días felices—, tuvimos que separarnos por una trampa que nos puso su prima, la mujer pelirroja con la que me viste discutiendo después del estreno —Roger hizo memoria y asintió de afirmación—, tuve que irme del colegio pero con la esperanza de volverla a encontrar un día —Meditó unos segundos y continuó—. Vine a América y busqué trabajo en lo único que pensé que podía hacer y que era algo que deseaba, la actuación. Fue así como llegué a la compañía de teatro y conocía a Susanna y después de hacer varios personajes menores, conseguí un papel secundario más importante en la obra _El Rey Lear_ y mi primer personaje fue el del Rey de Francia.

—Así me enteré —afirmó Roger.

—Desde el inicio Susanna parecía interesada en mí, pero yo sólo pensaba en la chica que había dejado en Londres y me preocupaba el asunto de la guerra en Europa. Al verme con trabajo mis intenciones eran volver por ella cuando pudiera ofrecerle algo decente —Aclaró Terry—, ella es miembro de una familia muy acaudalada de Chicago y la heredera de una gran fortuna, debía tener algo que ofrecerle más que el ser un simple actor.

—Pero tú eres el hijo de Eleanor Baker —dijo Roger, confundido—, pudiste conseguir mucho a través de ella, además también eres hijo primogénito de un Duque Inglés, no eras un _don nadie —_ Le recalcó su posición ante la Noble Sociedad Británica _—,_ podías ofrecerle mucho, ¿qué pasó? —Lo cuestionó.

—La historia es muy larga y complicada para resumirla ahora —dijo Terry, con un suspiro—, el asunto es que para ese momento en que estábamos de gira con El Rey Lear, yo pensaba que ella aún estaba en Inglaterra, cuando visitamos Chicago fue que me enteré por sus primos que estaban de vuelta en América y ella estudiando enfermería.

—¿Enfermería? —preguntó Roger incrédulo, interrumpiéndolo en su locución—, ¿una chica de alcurnia, una heredera estudiando enfermería?, tendría que verlo para creerlo —aseguró.

—Esa es otra larga historia que tampoco puedo resumirla y contártela ahora —respondió el castaño, recordando las rebeldías de la rubia pecosa—, el asunto fue que al enterarme la busqué en el hospital donde me indicaron que estudiaba y vivía, no pude verla porque ella también me buscaba a mí. La esperé toda la noche afuera y no pude verla, le dejé una nota con la esperanza de que antes de irnos con la compañía, nos pudiéramos encontrar y así fue pero en un momento muy fugaz cuando ya iba de camino en el tren hacia otra ciudad —Anticipándose a la pregunta que sabía le haría el pelinegro le aclaró—, me alcanzó corriendo cuando su carruaje interceptó el tren en una lugar despoblado, no me preguntes como lo hizo porque fue toda una hazaña típica de ella —Sonrió libremente Terry, sintiendo una alegría en su corazón al recordar el momento, en que la vio corriendo de blanco para alcanzarle a dar un fugaz vistazo.

—Parece que es una chica fuera de lo común —Bromeó Roger, también sonriendo.

—Puedo asegurarte que no hay nadie en este mundo que se le parezca, ni Karen con todas sus locuras puede compararse con las de Candy —El nombre de la pecosa le salió de sus labios sin reparar en ello.

—Así que se llama Candy —dijo Roger—, tiene un nombre muy dulce —añadió con doble connotación, sonriendo.

—En realidad se llama Candice, pero si eres su amigo puedes llamarla Candy —Le aclaró sonriendo—, es una chica fantástica, no hay nadie como ella, es hermosa y generosa como no he conocido a alguien más, tiene un espíritu libre e inquebrantable y lo mejor, un corazón tan noble capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio por encima de ella misma sin siquiera pestañar —aseguró Terry, sonriendo con tristeza al recordar como ella se había alejado por voluntad después del accidente de Susanna.

—De verdad debe ser una chica muy especial —afirmó Roger, observando el rostro de su amigo frente a él, que parecía perdido en su mirada recordando a la joven—, nunca había visto esa expresión en tu rostro y tampoco escuchado hablar de alguien como lo haces de ella. Debe ser alguien verdaderamente única, para que a un hombre tan hermético y sombrío como tú le hayan robado el corazón, en realidad puedo ver claramente que estabas muy enamorado y lo sigues estando —añadió con asombro.

—Así es —Le aseguró Terry, volviendo de sus sueños y observando a Roger serio—, ella es la única mujer que pudo ser capaz de meterse en mí corazón y en mi vida, a pesar de que yo era un patán y un vicioso siempre fue buena conmigo, sino fuera por ella quizás habría muerto en alguna pelea en las calles del bajo Londres hace muchos años por mi rebeldía. Candy representa lo mejor de mí, lo único bueno y es por eso que no puedo olvidarla —añadió cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

—Si la amabas tanto, ¿por qué no te casaste con ella, por qué ahora te vas a casar con Susanna a quién no amas? —Lo cuestionó.

—Con el accidente de Susanna todo cambió —respondió Terry, observándolo nuevamente—, la hice venir a Nueva York para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta con la intención de no dejarla ir, ella no sabía del accidente y no pude decírselo —Negó con tristeza—, no sé cómo se enteró, pero al terminar la función la busqué y no la encontré. Cuando estaba por salir a buscarla a su hotel, una enfermera me buscaba con urgencia, la enviaron a mi camerino para avisarme que Susanna había desaparecido del hospital, no pude negarme a ir y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando al llegar me enteré que ella estaba en la azotea del hospital. Cuando subí me encontré a Candy y no supe qué hacer, luego vi a Susanna en el suelo y caminé para recogerla sintiéndome un canalla, la cargué y no pude hacer nada más que pasar con ella en brazos, frente a la que hasta ese momento era mi novia. Estaba atontado no sabía qué hacer o no pude decirle nada y el peso que llevaba era tan grande que no sabía si alguna vez podría librarme —Se lamentó tapándose nuevamente el rostro con las manos y continuó en la misma posición—, me he lamentado tanto no haber hecho nada, la dejé allí sola de pie en el frío de invierno bajo la nieve; debí decirle a la señora Marlowe que no podía quedarme con su hija porque yo amaba a alguien más pero no pude, el sentido del deber fue más fuerte, las palabras de la señora me calaban los sentidos y yo era muy joven e inexperto, no sabía nada de la vida.

—Dejaste a tú novia a la que amabas —dijo Roger, con un dejo de tristeza e incredulidad. Terry asintió sin poder verlo a los ojos de vergüenza—. ¿Fue entonces que la señora Marlowe te obligó a quedarte con Susanna? —Lo inquirió sorprendido, Roger.

—Sí —dijo Terry, descubriéndose el rostro para verlo a los ojos—, esa noche fue el día más horrible que podía recordar, pero no tanto como el momento de la despedida que nos dimos. Ni siquiera pude abrazarla cuando llegó a la ciudad y fui a recogerla a la estación como hubiera querido hacerlo —Se lamentó suspirando—, sabía que no podría separarme de ella si lo hacía —Apretó sus puños y prosiguió con el relato—. Después de que llevé a Susanna a su habitación pidió hablar con Candy, no sé qué le dijo pero cuando salió era otra, una chica fría que casi me ignoró y se despidió de mi como si fuéramos extraños.

—No te entiendo —Negó el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo me dijo adiós y empezó a caminar, ya me había dicho que se iría esa noche de vuelta a Chicago, que era lo mejor y que cuidara de Susanna. Intenté llevarla a la estación porque no supe reaccionar de otra forma, pero ella se negó con frialdad, yo sabía que estaba sufriendo igual que yo —Apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar que lágrimas indiscretas brotaran de sus ojos al recordar cada momento—, lo sabía porque sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas, me sentí terrible y miserable por causarle ese dolor, yo le había pedido venir a Nueva York. En ese momento solo deseaba abrazarla para consolarla sin siquiera poder hacerlo a mí mismo, no quería dejarla ir pero no pude retenerla. Ella estaba determinada a hacerlo y sabía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión, me despedí sintiendo que mi corazón se iba y nada dejaba de mí —Bajó la cabeza de nuevo sin poder sostenerle la mirada de asombro a Roger—, lo único que pude hacer fue pedirle que fuera feliz sabía que ella si lo merecía, me pidió lo mismo pero desde ese momento supe que jamás lo lograría sin ella —Golpeó con sus puños la mesa de impotencia—, la vi partir en medio de la nieve desde la habitación de Susanna sin siquiera volverse para verme, en ese momento sentí que se me desgarraba el alma y que la perdía para siempre por mi cobardía —añadió con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que forzaba para que no brotaran.

—¿Susanna sabía que tú amabas a esa chica? —preguntó Roger, después de unos segundos que le dio para reponerse al castaño.

—Sí, ella lo sabía, se lo dije —respondió Terry, levantando la mirada—. Nunca la he engañado, desde siempre lo ha sabido, jamás podré amarla —Negó—, todo mi amor es para Candy, pero eso a ella no le ha importado nunca.

—Todo es tan increíble —afirmó Roger, pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Cuanto ignoraba el pelinegro de la verdadera historia de Susanna y su amigo—, parece que me estuvieras leyendo un drama de Shakespeare, ahora puedo comprenderte mejor y también entender el porqué de tu personalidad y carácter tan fuerte. Solo eres una víctima de mucho egoísmo y demasiadas malas decisiones.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin poder decir algo más, mientras Karen se había acercado a escuchar en el umbral de la puerta, sabía parte de la historia porque algo le había dicho su amigo, pero no conocía detalles como los que ahora había narrado. Se sintió molesta e indignada, si antes no soportaba a Susanna menos lo haría ahora que conocía más de la verdad.

—Terry —habló Roger, atrayendo la atención del castaño—, no sigas con la misma cadena de malas decisiones, rómpela y no te cases con Susanna o serás más miserable de lo que hasta ahora lo has sido y pasarás llevándotela a ella, ¿no es suficiente con que la mujer que amas haya sufrido con su separación y tú también? —Lo cuestionó.

—Candy me pidió que me quedara con Susanna, que la cuidara, fue como si le hiciera una promesa que no puedo romper —afirmó Terry.

—¡Pero eso es una locura! —exclamó incrédulo, el pelinegro—, no puedes casarte con Susanna ni por deber ni por nada. Tienes que hablar con las Marlowe y hacerles entender que no pueden obligarte a estar con una mujer que no amas y que solo se harán la vida imposible.

—Hoy es la boda —dijo Terry, secamente.

—¡Y qué! —exclamó Karen, con dos platos en la mano aproximándose a ellos—, a qué crees que venimos, ¿a qué dejarás caer al suelo a mi novio y me pusieras a hacerles el desayuno?

—¡Karen! —dijeron al unísono los jóvenes—. Que costumbre la tuya de escuchar las conversaciones —Se quejó, Terry.

—No estoy para regaños, me quemé un dedo —afirmó la castaña, entregándole un plato a cada uno los caballeros—, tienes que comprar tocino Terry, no encontré así que confórmense con los huevos, las tostadas y el té —añadió volviendo a la cocina.

El castaño rodó los ojos y continuaron con la conversación tomando los cubiertos.

—Al menos sabe cocinar huevos, aunque se haya quemado —Intento bromear Terry, con risa burlona. La molesta presencia de sus amigos lo había relajado levemente, y su confesión estaba doblegando una pizca su mal genio.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Terry? —Lo cuestionó el pelinegro, llevándose un poco de huevo a la boca.

—Todo ha sido siempre tan complicado —Suspiró negando, viendo el plato de comida—. No puedo fallarle a Susanna, esa deuda que tengo con ella es demasiado pesada. También confieso que desearía que el día hoy nunca hubiera llegado —Removió los huevos con el tenedor.

—Lo que tienes que hacer —Intervino Karen, volviendo con su plato de comida y caminando hacia ellos—. Primero no casarte con Susanna, no llegues y luego hablas con ella —Sonrió pícaramente.

—Karen, no le des malos consejos a Terry —La regañó Roger—, suficiente tiene con tantas cosas en la cabeza y tú metiéndole más—. Terry —Se dirigió al castaño—, aún no te casas, búscala y habla con ella antes de que sea tarde.

—Anoche me hizo un gran espectáculo, parece que mi madre llegó a su casa para hablar con ella de la boda, eran tantos sus gritos que no pude entenderle bien —argumentó el castaño—. La amenacé con no llegar hoy, pero soy un caballero y no podría hacerle eso.

—Por una vez deja de serlo, tonto —dijo Karen, sentada a la par de su novio—, olvídate de la boda y lárgate a buscar a Candy a Europa o a donde rayos sea que se encuentre —Lo amenazó con el tenedor.

—Karen, si sigues amenazándome con los cubiertos —Le respondió Terry—, le aconsejaré a Roger que no se case contigo porque eres peligrosa —Le guiñó el ojo a su amigo.

Roger y Karen se vieron con incomodidad y luego se sonrojaron. Terry soltó una carcajada y luego continuó.

—Sabes bien que no puedo actuar así, Karen —Negó el castaño—, no soy un adolescente, no puedo ser tan inmaduro y actuar alocadamente. Hice un compromiso con Susanna y ahora debo cumplirlo.

—¡Ay Terry! —Se quejó Karen, llevándose las manos con disgusto al rostro y luego lo vio a los ojos—, porque eres tan tonto es que Susanna y su madre se aprovechan de ti. No pueden obligarte a casarte y menos cuando sólo sientes lastima por ella.

—Escucha Terry —dijo Roger, muy serio—. No cometas el error más grande de tú vida y condenes a Susanna contigo. Si no te casas con ella va a sufrir y llorar también, pero algún día te lo va a agradecer. Si te aferras a casarte sin amor, terminarán odiándose tanto que se desearán la muerte —Concluyó.

Los escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Terry como si fuese un tipo de premonición o quizás una profecía, eran las mismas palabras que su madre le había dicho no hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué debía hacer?, la pregunta empezó a martillarle la cabeza con fuerza, _¿qué era en realidad lo correcto o lo incorrecto?_ , se preguntó internamente. ¿Por qué si todos le decían lo mismo, él no podía tomar tan fácilmente la decisión y menos ahora que estaba a unas horas de la boda?, _¿por qué no había podido encontrar a Candy?_ , se lamentó. Si tan solo la hubiera visto y logrado hablar con ella, no estaría en esa encrucijada.

—Lo siento, debo casarme con Susanna —dijo Terry, rompiendo el silencio en que todos se encontraban.

Los novios se vieron a los ojos y entendieron que nada haría cambiar al castaño en su desacertada y tonta decisión, ese sentido _del deber y el compromiso de un caballero,_ estaba tan enraizado en su personalidad que nada lo haría quebrantarlo. En silencio continuaron todos comiendo y nadie más expresó una sola palabra más, ni siquiera un suspiro se escuchó. Hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse y con gran decepción salieron ambos jóvenes del apartamento con la promesa de verse en la iglesia y ser testigos del enorme error que iba a cometer.

El reloj de pedestal en la sala de su apartamento cercano a la chimenea anunció con dos salidas y el canto del cucú, que eran las dos de la tarde. Terry se encontraba completamente vestido con un impecable traje hecho a la medida negro, tal y como sentía inevitablemente su estado de ánimo, obscuro y melancólico. Salió rebosante de gallardía y su atractivo físico dejo a más de una mujer que se encontró en su trayecto, con la boca abierta y las piernas temblorosas. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos y problemas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que provocaba al pasar frente a la población femenina, hasta que la luz de un flash en el rostro lo hizo volver del país de las meditaciones.

—¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? —Se quejó al salir del edificio donde vivía y darle un empujón a un periodista que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Por favor, señor Graham. Sólo permítame tomarle unas fotos —Pidió el hombre, preparando su cámara.

El castaño ignoró el pedido y avanzó más rápido hacia su vehículo que se encontraba estacionado unos pasos atrás de la entrada, de inmediato otros periodistas corrieron para tener la exclusiva del caballero, pero a grandes pasos Terry se apresuró a llegar a su auto y los dejó con los deseos de fotografiarlo cuando encendió el motor y salió rechinando llantas.

—No cambia ese actor malhumorado y engreído —dijo uno de los hombres, con cámara en mano.

—Pobre de la señorita Marlowe —Se lamentó otro.

—Si siguen aquí perdiendo el tiempo con sus chismes —Se aproximó otro—, no van a poderle tomar fotos cuando llegue a la iglesia, recuerden que la prensa no está permitida para estar durante la boda en el interior.

Los hombres rieron levemente y tomando el consejo del otro, salieron todos corriendo a meterse en sus vehículos y acosar al caballero inglés cuando hiciera su aparición en el sacro lugar.

Mientras Terry al desaparecer del ojo de los reporteros, empezó a conducir tan despacio como nunca lo había hecho, teniendo un poco menos de una hora decidió dar una vuelta por Central Park.

Al bajar de su auto, observó como las personas se encontraban compartiendo en familia, muchos jóvenes enamorados tomados de la mano dando paseos por los alrededores, padres jugando con sus hijos y sonriendo con sus esposas felices. El corazón se le encogió de sentimientos encontrados y tristeza, él jamás podría llevar una vida como esa aunque tanto lo deseara. Si bien el Destino lo estaba obligando a un matrimonio con Susanna, ella nunca sería una esposa de verdad y mucho menos la madre de sus hijos. _¿Hijos?_ , se cuestionó con un pensamiento muy lejano.

—Jamás mi padre verá mi descendencia —Negó en voz alta—. Si alguna vez pretendiste que yo o alguno de mis hijos continuara con tú línea, perdiste el tiempo —Le habló imaginando el rostro del Duque.

Buscando un poco de privacidad, se internó dentro del bosque para quedarse solo y alejarse del bullicio. Camino hasta la laguna y pasó sobre el puente de piedra que para su buena fortuna se encontraba despejado de personas que pudieran reconocerlo, al llegar a un gran árbol tuvo intenciones de treparlo y recordar viejas hazañas en ellos, días felices de su juventud que jamás volverían. Tocó la bolsa secreta de su saco, esa que todos tenían y dónde guardaba secretamente su pequeño tesoro que lo acompañaba diariamente, de éste salió su joya más preciada. El instrumento brilló a la luz del sol después de haber sido cuidadosa y escrupulosamente pulido, con el nombre de cinco letras grabado con elegante caligrafía por ambos lados, sus labios se posaron en las pequeñas ranuras llevando el aire necesario para que las notas salieran como un canto dulce y melodioso que le embriagó los oídos y los sentidos. El corazón de Terry empezó a latirle con rapidez y las manos le temblaron levemente al escuchar la canción del viento que salía del pequeño instrumento, una tonada que dos personas conocían muy bien _**Auld Lang Syne,** _pero que sólo una podía escuchar lamentándose de no haber podido encontrar a la otra mitad de su vida.

—No sé si pueda cumplir con la promesa, Candy —Le dijo Terry, mirando al cielo al concluir.

Guardó la brillante harmónica en su lugar privilegiado, aquello era como una despedida final a quien fuera la única persona que sabía que podría amar. Regresó a su automóvil con el tiempo justo para llegar a su triste compromiso con el Destino, que había tirado las cartas en su contra desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En la casa de las Marlowe todo estaba listo para que Susanna abordara el vehículo nupcial, la señora Marlowe y el conductor ayudaron a la joven a entrar y luego ambos se integraron para alejarse y cumplir con lo que había sido escrito de antemano para la mala fortuna de un castaño.

En la Catedral de **San Patricio*** , las campanas parecían enviar lamentaciones al aire con cada golpe de los badajos al metal que anunciaban lo que para muchos era un feliz día y una celebración inolvidable. Para el actor principal de la _Comedia burlesca de la Vida_ , sólo era el día más amargo de su existencia, uno que nunca más querría recordar. En el corazón de Terry iniciaba el funeral más triste que pudiera existir, donde él era el protagonista de la obra de su vida convertida en la _más absurda Broma del Destino._

Los casi cuatrocientos invitados se encontraban ya dentro de la iglesia esperando el arribo de la novia, muchos de ellos completamente ajenos del conocimiento del castaño, la mayoría eran personalidades invitadas por las Marlowe para hacerse lucir frente a la Alta Sociedad de Nueva York, así como muchos miembros de diferentes casas de cultura, artes y actuación. Personas con las que Terry no tenía ningún tipo de relación y tampoco deseaba tenerla porque ni siquiera los conocía. En las primeras filas, la familia de la madre de Susanna hacía gala del entretenimiento al dejar escuchar los comentarios sobre los felices novios, desde la lejanía Terry podía escucharlos con fastidio. La señal le fue dada que debía ocupar su lugar frente al altar junto con su padrino, la novia se encontraba afuera en punto de las tres de la tarde y todo estaba listo para que la función empezara —Pensó el castaño, suspirando profundamente para darse valor y salir.

—Terry, recuerda que todavía no le has dado el sí ante el sacerdote —Le dijo Roger, a sus espaldas apoyando la mano en su hombro—, no tienes qué hacer esto sino quieres, nadie te obliga, tú no la amas —Insistió.

El castaño se encogió de hombros con un profundo suspiro sin volverse para verlo e inicio su paso hacia el altar.

Mientras avanzaba en silencio a paso lento, le fue inevitable recordar todas las palabras de aquellos que alguna vez le habían aconsejado en relación al enorme error que cometería al casarse con Susana. Cada palabra parecía intentar detener sus pasos que se fueron haciendo más cortos con cada avance, hasta que el cuerpo de Roger Olivier topó con su espalda al detenerse por completo y encontrarse todavía a muchos pasos de llegar frente al altar.

—Terry, líbrate de este castigo, sal huyendo y busca a tú amada —Le habló el pelinegro al oído, sacándolo del trance involuntario en el que estaba sumergido.

El joven levantó la cabeza que la mantenía baja al caminar y lo primero que observó fue al religioso llamándolo para que se colocara en el lugar respectivo. Con un leve asentimiento continuó caminando y una vez más todos los razonamientos y pensamientos lo atacaron sin piedad, primero los de su madre.

 _Terry todavía estas a tiempo de evitar cometer un grave error del cual te puedes arrepentir el resto de tú vida. No puedes llegar al matrimonio sino sientes amor por tu prometida, llegará el momento en que la desprecies y sientas repulsión de estar con ella._ _Cuánta duda veo en ti hijo, jamás funcionara ese matrimonio donde no hay amor_. S _e harán la vida imposible y miserable, terminarán odiándose al punto de desearse la muerte._

—Hasta ese punto mamá _¿la muerte?_ —Se preguntó y su voz salió como un susurro.

Sus pasos continuaban siendo muy lentos y cortos, a la vez que avanzaba.

 _La vida no es complicada Terry,_ escuchó decir a su madre como si estuviera hablándole al oído. S _omos nosotros que la hacemos así con nuestros actos y malas decisiones_ , esas palabras lo hicieron estremecerse y prosiguió con el mismo paso. _Es la_ _última vez que me oirás decirte, no cometas el mayor error de tú vida, no te cases con Susanna._ _Lo que tienes qué hacer, es dejarla, Terry._

—¿Te habrás ido? —Se lamentó. Sin poder dejar de escuchar la voz de la veterana actriz, haciendo eco en su mente.

 _Ya te dije que no pienso ser partícipe de ese desastre_ , Terry no había vuelto hablar con su madre desde la noche del jueves y ella no se había despedido, sufrió por eso. _Nunca es tarde para corregir los errores, Terry, ¿por qué te impones esa penitencia?_

—¿Corregir errores, penitencia? —Se cuestionó tan bajo que apenas si podía escuchar su voz.

"Sí una penitencia", se respondió en sus meditaciones _._

 _No te cases con Susanna,_ escuchó decir a su madre una vez más cerca de él y giró sus ojos buscando la voz pero no vio a nadie. _Cada vez que la veas te acordarás que ella es el motivo por el que no pudiste ser feliz con la mujer que sí amas y ese será tú peor castigo. S_ _oltero puedes conseguir mucho, casado será imposible. No te cases por favor, piénsalo bien no arruines tú vida._

Las últimas palabras escuchadas en voz de Eleanor lo sacudieron a la vez que continuaba avanzando.

Mientras, Roger observaba a Terry caminar muy lentamente como si sus pies se resistieran a moverse, negaba con la cabeza como si alguien lo estuviera interrogando. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y suspiro profundamente lamentándose de lo que estaba viviendo su amigo.

En la mente del castaño el rostro de una joven se hizo presente con la misma gama de reclamaciones.

 _Candy sea ha casado y tú pronto pretendes hacerlo con alguien a quién no amas, ¿piensas seguir con esa tontería?_

—Si no fuera suficiente con mi madre, ahora tú Karen —dijo Terry, entre dientes en un susurro. La voz de la castaña continuó insistente.

 _¡Eres un tonto, Terry!_ , seguramente lo soy se dijo en sus pensamientos. _A punto de cometer otra estupidez igual de grande casándote con Susanna,_ dejé ir a Candy esa noche —Se lamentó con una expresión triste. _Piénsalo Terry, quizás no es tarde aún_ , porque no puedes callarte Karen pensaba frunciendo el ceño. _D_ _eshazte de Susanna, ¡por favor!_ , la súplica le pareció escucharla en un grito de boca de su amiga que buscó en las bancas y al observarla, ella negaba con la mirada triste como si pudiera intuir los pensamientos de él.

La conversación que había tenido por la mañana con su amigo y padrino Roger Olivier, apareció haciendo acto de presencia en sus meditaciones segundos después de que nuevamente detuvo su paso y el pelinegro le tocaba la espalda. Retomó su andar y escuchó la voz varonil de su compañero con las mismas suplicas de todos.

 _Escucha Terry, no cometas el error más grande de tú vida y condenes a Susanna contigo. Si no te casas con ella va a sufrir y llorar también, pero algún día te lo va a agradecer. Si te aferras a casarte sin amor, terminarán odiándose tanto que se desearán la muerte._

—Las mismas palabras de mi madre —dijo Terry, muy silencioso. Se detuvo un segundo y se volvió para ver a Roger, que lo vio confundido.

El castaño se volteó para quedar en la posición anterior y siguió avanzando con la misma lentitud, hasta escuchar entre sus pensamientos de nuevo la voz de su amigo decirle lo de hacía unos minutos:

 _Terry, recuerda que todavía no le has dado el sí ante el sacerdote, no tienes qué hacer esto sino quieres, nadie te obliga, tú no la amas_.

—No, no la amo, nunca podré —admitió negando muy bajo, moviendo muy levemente la cabeza.

Entonces como toque final a su serie de recuerdos, meditaciones y reflexiones, aparecieron todos aquellos enfrentamientos que había librado con la señora Marlowe y las reclamaciones de Susanna en todos esos años. Una pesadilla constante que parecía que nunca acabaría y menos ahora que estaba por cerrar el trato que era una condena de por vida.

Sus pies lo habían llevado hacia su lugar sin haberse dado cuenta y Roger lo detuvo al llegar. Segundos después el órgano empezó a soltar la melodía nupcial y el joven pelinegro se colocó en su posición a la par del novio, el castaño levantó la cabeza aun con la mente y vista perdida en toda la maraña que había cruzado por su mente en su lento caminar, desde la sacristía hasta su lugar en el altar

Por la puerta principal empezó a dejarse ver la novia avanzando lentamente y ayudada por un par de muletas.

Susanna en su altivez había practicado para ese día durante mucho tiempo sin haberlo hecho antes para su beneficio, el poder andar con sus muletas. Se había negado por años llevar una prótesis, con el único deseo de hacerse sentir más dependiente de los que la rodeaban incluyendo a su prometido. Pero, por un vestido de diseñador francés y el que su futuro esposo había pagado una pequeña fortuna y ella presumido que llevaría, valía la pena el esfuerzo, no podía lucirlo con arrogancia sentada en una horrenda silla de ruedas. En complicidad su madre la había ayudado y ahora le acompañaba un par de pasos atrás para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente.

A paso lento pero firme Susanna avanzaba por el pasillo central llena de orgullo y satisfacción, por fin sus múltiples chantajes habían dado los frutos que ella tanto había deseado, ansiado y sobre todo esperado por tanto tiempo. Muchas veces se cuestionó si ese momento algún día llegaría y con la pelea de la noche anterior, el asunto se había puesto mucho más complicado. La pierna le tembló pensando que su prometido no asistiría, pero su madre muy suspicaz envió a alguien a espiar al apartamento del castaño, sólo para cerciorarse de que él sí cumpliría su promesa de matrimonio y de esa forma evitarle un bochornoso incidente a su hija si pensaba dejarla plantada en el altar. Y allí se encontraba en la iglesia caminando hacia el atractivo hombre que había elegido para que fuera su esposo, ese que todas le envidiaban y que le había arrebatado hábilmente a una rubia pecosa, que aunque fuera la dueña de su corazón y amor, jamás lo tendría en cuerpo como ella si lo podría hacer y disfrutar de su presencia y claramente de sus caricias —Sonrió bajo el velo y un rubor corrió por sus mejillas.

Desde el altar, Terry observó sorprendido como Susanna avanzaba hábilmente con las muletas, cuántas veces le había pedido que lo hiciera para que fuera más independiente, pero ella se negaba aduciendo que jamás podría. Eso lo hizo sentirse molesto por la forma en que lo había engañado y claro que la señora Marlowe tenía que ser la cómplice de su artimaña, por instinto frunció el ceño de enojo y Susanna pudo observar con la poca distancia que los separaba, el malestar de su prometido y la cara de pocos amigos que lucía en vez de reflejar la felicidad que debiera demostrar. Se apresuró un poco en su andar para llegar más pronto y a su espalda escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Susanna hazlo con calma, puedes caerte —La joven rubia, ignoró la advertencia y continuó avanzando, ante las miradas de envidia que algunas jóvenes le lanzaban.

Ella orgullosa siguió caminando hasta llegar al sitio destinado que debía ocupar de pie frente al altar. Al encontrarse frente al religioso dirigió su vista a Terry y le sonrió bajo el velo, el joven novio le dirigió una mirada seria y después de un par de segundos le extendió la mano como cortesía, para luego ayudarla a ubicarse en la posición correcta ambos de pie frente al religioso que los observaba confuso, dejó las muletas recargadas en los lados del banco en el que después tomarían su lugar sentados.

El sacerdote se cuestionó internamente el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes, el caballero con una actitud más bien muy seria y distante, la novia sonriente pero lejos de compartir algún tipo de cercanía y mucho menos confianza con su futuro esposo, parecía que al haberse tomado de las manos dos enormes bloques de hielo hubieran chocado y helado todo el lugar. Eran como los polos opuestos de un imán que lejos de atraerse se evitan, el amor y la ilusión no brillaba en los fríos y azules ojos del castaño. Ni una sonrisa, ni una sola mueca de emoción parecían llegar a los labios del joven que permanecían cerrados en una expresión demasiado severa. Para alguien que llevaba muchos años en el asunto de las bodas y que frente a él habían pasado muchas parejas que aunque obligadas por compromisos entre familias sonreían, la que tenía al frente era la más gélida que había visto en sus más de treinta años de experiencia en cuestiones de matrimonios.

Espantando cada uno de los pensamientos de incomprensión que le venían a la cabeza, dio inicio al acto religioso pidiéndoles a los novios que tomaran asiento en los pequeños pero muy elegantes bancos detrás de ellos. Con palabras fuertes para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, empezó con el acto de matrimonio.

El corazón de Terry angustiado parecía querer salirse de su tórax cuando el religioso anunció el inicio del enlace matrimonial, de pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba y sin reparo se aflojó el corbatín en un movimiento de negación.

—Aún no he hecho ninguna pregunta —Le aclaró el sacerdote confundido, al ver de pronto mover la cabeza al castaño. Dio un vistazo luego al techo deseando que esa boda no terminara mal, estaba empezando de una forma nada común.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Terry ignoró las palabras del anciano frente a él y el sudor en su frente empezó a hacerse presente sin permiso, el aire cada vez se hacía más escaso y denso en sus pulmones y un pequeño ataque de tos le afectó. El sacerdote detuvo sus palabras mientras esperaba que le pasara, Susanna se acercó a su oído y le habló muy bajo.

—¿Qué pasa Terry, te sientes mal? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Segundos después y con todos los invitados en expectativa, el castaño se repuso y el religioso continuó.

De nuevo como si de una oleada se tratara, la mente del castaño se vio inundada de miles de palabras que le recordaban el error que estaba por cometer.

 _No te cases, Terry. No cometas más errores. Lo lamentarás. Terminarán odiándose. Se desearán la muerte. Todavía estás a tiempo, no lo hagas. Busca a la mujer que amas._

Todas esas frases conduciéndolo a lo mismo y haciendo que se sintiera mareado y cada vez el sudor se acrecentaba en su frente. No pudo resistir más e instintivamente se puso de pie y un pequeño mareo y escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Roger que se encontraba cercano a él se apresuró a auxiliarlo.

—¿Terry, te sientes bien? —Lo cuestionó el pelinegro. El rostro del castaño estaba completamente pálido y verdoso bañado en sudor, las manos le temblaban levemente y parecía que el aire le faltaba.

De nuevo el religioso detuvo la ceremonia con el rostro de disgusto, solicitó un vaso con agua. La multitud se soltó en comentarios que se dejaban escuchar suavemente con mucha incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo. El monaguillo se había aproximado llevando lo solicitado casi corriendo, Terry se tomó el líquido de vida y después de varias respiraciones profundas, se limpió el rostro con la manga de su saco, tomó de nuevo su lugar junto a la novia que lo veía preocupada y el sacerdote se excusó con los presentes.

—Disculpen, parece que ha sufrido algún problema por falta de alimentos, pero continuaremos con la ceremonia, el novio ya se siente mejor, por favor hagan silencio.

Espero un momento para que todos se callaran y retomó el acto por donde iba. Terry tomó la mano de Susanna que dio un pequeño salto en su banco de sorpresa y se volteó apenas para verlo casi de reojo.

—Susanna, no podemos continuar con esta farsa —Negó Terry con decisión, acercándose al oído de la rubia para hablarle en voz muy baja y temblorosa. Aún no se había recuperado por completo de todas las sensaciones que estaban atacando su cuerpo.

Los ojos de la rubia, se abrieron grandemente debajo del velo que le cubría el rostro, sin poder decir ninguna palabra en respuesta.

—No podemos engañarnos, estamos a punto de cometer un error que muy pronto lamentaremos, tú sabes que no te amo —añadió Terry, tragando con dificultad. Sabía que había esperado mucho tiempo para arrepentirse y ese no era precisamente el mejor momento para aclarar las cosas. Pero tampoco podía dejarlas pasar ya.

Susanna se armó de valor y como la buena actriz que había sido siempre fingiendo le respondió.

—Recuerda que me debes la vida y no voy a permitir que me humilles delante de todos los invitados —dijo entre dientes, fulminándolo con una mirada cuando se volteó para verlo de frente y directo a los ojos.

—¡El momento de los votos aún no llega, pongan atención! —Intervino el religioso, con fastidio y regañándolos muy molesto al escuchar los murmullos entre los jóvenes novios. Ya eran demasiadas interrupciones y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Ambos escucharon las palabras del hombre frente a ellos y se volvieron para quedar en la posición inicial. El religioso agradeció con una sonrisa fingida y un asentimiento de cabeza y continuó. Después de dos largos y eternos minutos para Terry, prosiguió con lo que ya había dado inicio y no dejaría inconcluso, ésta vez nada lo haría dar marcha atrás aunque con eso se ganara el odio de Susanna y quizás nunca obtendría el perdón de la rubia de ojos verdes. Finalmente, sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta y el control completo de su vida, como reconoció debió hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás y todo el que había dejado inútilmente pasar. La nube que lo había mantenido envuelto y dormido por mucho tiempo finalmente se estaba disipando y ahora podía ver todo con más claridad. Antes que pudiera decir algo de nuevo, escuchó la voz de Susanna.

—Ni se te ocurra suspender la boda, si lo haces te aseguro que me quitaré la vida —Lo amenazó en voz baja sin volverse a verlo.

—¿Otro chantaje, Susanna? —La cuestionó entre dientes, viéndola de reojo. Tensándosele el cuerpo por completo de molestia.

—Llámalo como quieras pero no te permitiré que lo hagas —dijo Susanna, sin inmutarse.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a proseguir con esta mentira, no habrá boda y ésta vez no voy a ceder. Si quieres morirte será por tú gusto, ya no puedes cargarme más culpas —replicó Terry, volteándose sin reparo para verla de frente.

—¡Señor Graham! —dijo el sacerdote, en voz baja—, por segunda vez le pido que ponga atención. No todos los días un hombre contrae matrimonio con la persona que ama —añadió el anciano mordiéndose la lengua. Esa pareja para nada le parecía enamorada, pero tenía que disimular.

¿Con la persona que ama?, se repitió Terry mentalmente burlándose. Eso era una mentira que todos creían y una locura era lo que estaba por hacer si permitía que todo continuara, él no la amaba nunca lo había hecho y jamás lo haría, estaba más que convencido de eso y no de ese momento sino de tantos años atrás, ¡de siempre!, _¿qué rayos seguía haciendo allí sentado?_ —Se cuestionó mentalmente.

Ni siquiera se iba a casar usando su verdadero apellido, él no era el señor Graham, él era Terence Granchester aunque lo ocultara y no lo quisiera. ¿A quién querían continuar engañando con tantas mentiras?, quizás a todos los presentes podían hacerlo, pero no él que pretendió vivir con Susanna como hermanos en su apartamento después de la boda, porque ni de esa forma deseaba convivir más con ella. Definitivamente no podía ya continuar con todo lo que había pensado en el pasado, el precio era demasiado alto como tanto se lo habían dicho todos aquellos que si lo estimaban. Comprendió que era imposible hacer promesas que jamás podría cumplir, hacer feliz a la rubia de ojos azules cuando ni siquiera él podría conseguirlo y menos al lado de ella. Era preferible vivir una vida solitaria haciendo únicamente lo que más le gustaba y eso era actuar, que pretender vivir un matrimonio de falsas apariencias ante la Sociedad. Se volteó unos segundos para ver a las personas que se encontraban a sus espaldas y observó cómo lo veían expectantes.

¿Qué estaba por hacer?", se cuestionó en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hacía frente a todos en su mayoría extraños para él, que lo veían como si fuese una nueva atracción en un circo?

No había podido encontrar a su amada rubia con la única que deseaba y sabía que podía ser feliz, pero tampoco podría encontrar la felicidad en nadie más que no fuera ella. Sintió el dolor punzante en su corazón de tristeza y el calor de la liberación recorriéndolo por el cuerpo. Antes que de nuevo pudiera ponerse de pie y protestar para detener todo, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Te dije que serías la culpable de lo que sucediera —Una mujer vestida completamente de negro salió de uno de los pilarse de los lados y caminó hacia el pasillo central, avanzó con determinación hacia el frente, con el rostro cubierto por una malla que pendía del sombrero que le cubría la cabeza y salían pequeños mechones de cabellos obscuros.

El religioso levantó la mirada y con asombro la vio acercarse. Los novios se voltearon para observar a la dueña de la amenazadora voz.

—¡No entendiste! —exclamó la mujer, con voz grave fingida—, ¿pensaste que estaba bromeando cuando te dije que no insistieras en casarte con él? —Cuestionó acercándose a la pareja.

El castaño se levantó sorprendido y confuso, las voces y murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por la iglesia en sonoros comentarios sobre los acontecimientos extraños que estaban sucediendo desde el inicio en esa boda. Todo era un descontrol de mal gusto decían algunos frunciendo la nariz. Terry salió detrás del banco donde estaba sentado y le dirigió una mirada rápida de interrogación a Susanna, que permanecía sentada observando atentamente a la impertinente. Se levantó el velo para poder observarla mejor y luego se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza en señal de ignorar lo que sucedía, sus sentidos aún no podían procesar correctamente después de haber escuchado la negativa de su prometido de unirse en matrimonio.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Terry, frunciendo el ceño desde su lugar.

—¿Por qué insistes en echar a perder tú vida casándote con esa coja? —Lo cuestionó la mujer, con mucho desprecio y aun modulando la voz como lo había hecho desde el inicio de su abrupta interrupción—, cuando te dije que podías tener a alguien mucho mejor.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron grandes al reconocer a la mujer que se encontraba debajo de ese enorme vestido que más parecía un disfraz, lo que no pudo comprender era, ¿cómo se había filtrado en el lugar?

—Lo siento por ti querido, pero le advertí a tú prometida que…

—¿Qué le advertiste? —La inquirió Terry, interrumpiendo a la mujer de negro, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de enojo a Susanna y luego de nuevo a la intrusa.

Los invitados estaban sorprendidos y todos silenciaron sus voces para escuchar lo que se iba a decir.

—Qué debía desistir en sus intentos por atraparte y dejar de aprovecharse del chantaje al que te ha tenido sometido por tantos años, parece que tiene muy mal el cerebro y no entendió.

—¡Cállate víbora! —Gritó Susanna, tomando las muletas e intentando ponerse de pie. La señora Marlowe salió de su asombro y se apresuró a ayudarle—, ¿cómo hiciste para colarte como lo que eres, una rata? —La cuestionó.

La mujer soltó una carcajada de triunfo.

—Se te olvida que tú misma me diste la invitación y me rogaste para que asistiera —Se mofó—, sería una sorpresa para Terry y ya veo que lo ha sido, ya no tienes que fingir querido —dijo dirigiendo su atención al castaño—, yo soy la mujer que te conviene y tú lo sabes —añadió utilizando su tono normal de voz.

—¡Estás loca! —respondió Terry—, jamás podría estar con una mujer como tú, será mejor que te vayas.

—No me digas que lo haces por ésta —Señalo a Susanna, con desprecio y dejó su vista en la rubia—, te dije que te apartarás de mi camino y te negarás a la boda.

—Ni por ella, ni por nadie —Negó el castaño, antes que la rubia respondiera—, sencillamente no te soporto.

—No me provoques —Lo amenazó.

—No me provoques tú a mí, ¡vete! —Le exigió él, caminando lentamente hacia ella con el rostro molesto.

—Jamás será para ti —Se burló Susanna, con una carcajada desde donde se encontraba de pie ayudada por su madre y las muletas.

—Entonces tampoco lo será para nadie. Te lo advertí poca cosa, esto es tú culpa —dijo la mujer, lanzándole miradas de odio a la rubia.

La intrusa de negro abrió el pequeño bolso que sostenía en la mano izquierda, sacó una pistola Colt M1911*, la empuñó en la derecha a la altura de su hombro con el brazo extendido dirigiendo la mira específicamente hacia el castaño que se detuvo y se congeló al observarla sorprendido. Los invitados que estaban en las primeras bancas lanzaron exclamaciones de miedo y asombro. El sacerdote se movió de su lugar para buscar refugio junto con el pequeño monaguillo.

—Despídete querido —Sonrió fingiendo inocencia—, dale las gracias a tú prometida porque ha comprado tú pasaje para el otro mundo —agregó y sin pensarlo más. Accionó la pistola y el disparo salió caliente y humeante directo al corazón del joven castaño que cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido del impacto, un segundo disparo se escuchó después dirigido a la cabeza del joven que caía lentamente al suelo, ante la perplejidad y terror de los invitados que se quedaron helados en sus lugares.

—¡No! —El grito que se escuchó fue desgarrador, doloroso, de terror, de horror, de impotencia y resonó por toda la iglesia que se había quedado en completo silencio de los invitados que no lograban reaccionar.

Eleanor se había presentado con el disfraz que solía usar siempre que asistía a los lugares en los que no deseaba ser identificada. Se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas preparada y atenta para el momento en que el sacerdote soltara la pregunta a los presentes sobre quién se oponía al enlace. Ella no dejaría pasar la oportunidad aunque su hijo se lo recriminará el resto de su vida en negarse y exponer a las Marlowe, frente a toda la concurrencia sobre el chantaje de culpa del que había sido víctima el castaño por tantos años. Nunca esperó ver lo que sus ojos habían presenciado apenas en unos segundos, con horror vio de pie el accionar del arma y los disparos que impactaron en el cuerpo de su hijo, sin importarle ya nada salió de la séptima fila de bancas empujando a las personas que le impedían el paso y llegó hasta el pasillo de la derecha de frente al altar, corriendo avanzó con la idea de llegar hasta donde se encontraba Terry que yacía en el suelo sin movimiento.

Roger observó a la mujer de negro aproximarse al castaño y logró moverse al salir de su asombro, corrió para interceptarla pero la aludida levantó la vista antes que se acercara lo suficiente y al verlo venir hacia ella, de nuevo accionó el arma y le disparó a una de sus piernas haciéndolo caer de golpe. Los invitados asustados empezaron a movilizarse de sus lugares para escapar de la loca que estaba disparando, corrían por sus vidas despavoridos y alborotados hacia la salida de la Catedral o a cualquier otra salida.

Karen sin saber de dónde le venía el valor y que se encontraba en las primeras filas de la derecha, al ver a su casi hermano y novio caer heridos en el suelo, se abalanzó sobre la atacante. El arma se accionó una vez más y la mujer de negro al sentir el agarre se volvió para golpear a la castaña con la parte baja del arma en la cabeza, haciéndola caer sentada al suelo aturdida por el impacto y con una herida en la frente que empezó a sangrar. Mientras, los invitados continuaban escandalizados gritando y huyendo hacia todos lados, estaba ocurriendo todo aquello en cuestión de segundos y el alboroto se fue incrementando.

Susanna sintió el desprendimiento del agarre de su madre, al voltearse para verla observó la trayectoria de la mujer cayendo al suelo con una herida sangrante muy cerca del ojo. Un grito de lamentación salió de su garganta. Sin poder razonar correctamente volvió su vista a la responsable de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, una mirada más le dirigió al castaño que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando, el aspecto era el de un cuerpo que ha perdido el color natural de la piel y una mujer vestida elegante de color fucsia obscuro se aproximaba con urgencia hacia él.

La rubia cegada por la impotencia y la ira no lo pensó más, la loca que tenía frente a ella a pocos pasos acaba de atentar contra la vida de su madre y también la de su prometido, le había arruinado el día que deseaba fuera el más feliz de su vida. La joven de ojos azules afianzó sus muletas y avanzó tan rápido como podía, entre gritos y alboroto todo estaba pasando como una pesadilla. La atacante buscaba con la vista un lugar para salir y poder escapar, cuando fue sorprendida por el peso de un cuerpo que se tiró sobre ella y ambas cayeron al suelo, el sombrero y la peluca que ocultaba su cabello se zafó de la cabeza exponiendo la pelirroja cabellera. Y las muletas volaron hacia los lados.

—¡Eres una criminal Eliza, mataste a Terry y heriste a mi madre! —Gritó la rubia, llorando sobre el rostro de la pelirroja. Luego intentó sujetarle la cabeza para golpearla contra el suelo.

—Es tú culpa coja, te lo advertí, pensaste que estaba jugando —respondió Eliza, luchando por quitársela de encima con una mano—. Te haré un último favor, le harás compañía a tu prometido ya que tanto lo amabas —añadió sonriendo con malicia.

Con el arma aún sostenida con fuerza en su mano derecha disparó contra el cuerpo de Susana, el abdomen de la joven fue perforado al instante y el impacto le salió por la espalda. La pelirroja aventó el cuerpo sangrante de la rubia y se puso de pie para disponer salir por la sacristía.

Emprendió corriendo hacia el lugar cuando fue sorprendida por la seguridad que había sido contratada por Terence Graham para evitar la intromisión de los reporteros. Los guardias no habían podido ingresar por la avalancha de personas que se encontraron saliendo despavoridas y aterrorizadas luchando por abandonar la iglesia para salvaguardar sus vidas. Entre empujones y forcejeos lograron hacerse camino dos de ellos cuando lamentablemente sobre el suelo se encontraba varios cuerpos heridos.

—Deténganse ahí o disparamos —Escuchó la fugada a su espalda. Los dos hombres de seguridad le habían dado alcance antes de ingresar a la sacristía.

La pelirroja ignoró la advertencia y sin detenerse continuó su fuga corriendo desesperada por salir del lugar, uno de los guardias se apostó en un lugar para afianzar el tiro y dos balas salieron de su arma una detrás de la otra, ambas impactaron en la espalda de la joven que cayó de frente al suelo herida y sangrando.

Mientras, a pocos pasos de llegar frente al altar, Robert Hathaway caminaba sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y un sobresalto lo hizo dar los impactos de balas que escuchó. Había llegado tarde y se encontró en la entrada con una estampida humana huyendo hacia el exterior, finalmente había logrado pasar y sorprendido veía toda la conmoción de lo que había acontecido, toda una tragedia a sus pies. La voz de Eleanor en suplica atrajo su atención al fondo.

—¡Robert, por favor ayúdame! —Gritó llorando desesperada, sentada en el suelo sostenía la cabeza de su hijo y sus lágrimas bañaban el rostro ensangrentado e inerte sobre el frío suelo. El vestido estaba manchado de sangre que fluía de la cabeza de Terry.

El director caminó hacia su amiga horrorizado y en el camino se encontró tirada a Susanna desangrándose, a Karen herida en la cabeza y a Roger con una perforación en su pierna sangrando. Hacia el lado izquierdo pudo observar el cuerpo inerte de la señora Marlowe y sangre que caía de su rostro al suelo.

En la mansión Ardley en Chicago, apenas pasaban minutos después de las cinco de la tarde cuando una llamada había sido recibida, después de haber visto a su tío desplomarse sobre su silla y aún estado de shock. Archie tomó el auricular para indagar, ¿qué sucedía, qué información le habían dado en la extraña llamada?, que lo mantenía en estado catatónico.

—Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell, ¿quién habla? —preguntó con voz imperiosa, a la vez que observaba al rubio Patriarca aún sumergido en un trance nervioso.

Al otro lado del auricular, el joven de ojos de avellana escuchó un nombre que le era conocido, una explicación de nuevo fue dada rápidamente haciendo palidecer su rostro de la misma forma en que minutos antes lo había hecho su tío. Se recargo sobre la base del escritorio al sentir que perdía levemente la fuerza en sus piernas, la llamada terminó y el joven se volvió hacia el pelinegro que esperaba confundido y expectante por saber lo que sucedía.

—Georges —dijo Archie, tragando con dificultad sin poder salir por completo de su asombro. Sin delicadeza dejó escapar la mala noticia—, era Alexander Cochrane desde Nueva York, llamó para avisarnos que Eliza, mató a Terence Granchester o Graham como lo conocen en Broadway y también hirió a otras personas.

—¡¿Qué está diciendo, joven Archibald?! —preguntó Georges. Los ojos del rostro enigmático del pelinegro, se abrieron de asombro e incredulidad como nunca antes.

Por unos segundos nadie pudo decir nada, cada uno se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del despacho, intentado asimilar la fuerte impresión de la noticia que acaban de recibir, algo que jamás pudieron imaginarse.

La tristeza invadió de lleno los pensamientos y el corazón de Albert, la vida de un amigo de su pasado había sido arrebatada cruelmente en la plenitud de su juventud. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron en circunstancias nada agradables, aun así, se lamentó de lo sucedido y de inmediato sus razonamientos se dirigieron hacia una rubia de rostro pecoso, ¿cómo haría para darle una noticia como esa? —Negó con la cabeza.

… **Continuará…..**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

 **Catedral de San Patricio** es una catedral católica de estilo neogótico decorado ubicada en Nueva York. En su estilo, es el templo más grande de América del Norte y un punto de referencia prominente de Nueva York. Se localiza en el Lado Este de la Quinta Avenida entre las calles 50 y 51, frente al Rockefeller Center, específicamente frente a la escultura de Atlas. **Fuente: Wikipedia.**

 **Colt** **M1911** : es una pistola semiautomática de acción simple, alimentada por cargador, operada por retroceso directo y que dispara el cartucho .45 ACP. Fue el arma auxiliar estándar del Ejército estadounidense desde 1911 y hasta 1985. Tuvo uso extendido en la Primera Guerra Mundial, Segunda Guerra Mundial, en la Guerra de Corea y en la Guerra de Vietnam. La M1911 aún es portada por algunas fuerzas estadounidenses. De 6 cartuchos la versión de 1914. **Fuente: Wikipedia.**

 **Aclaración:**

Las chicas que son de Nueva York, sabrán que la Catedral de San Patricio tiene 6 gradas antes de llegar al altar mayor, para motivos de éste fanfic, fueron ignoradas con la finalidad de que todo encuadre mejor, espero sepan excusarme por ese detalle. Considerando a una engreída y exigente Susanna, utilicé esa iglesia por ser muy reconocida y elegante.

 **COMENTARIOS:**

 **UUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFF** **…..SI LLEGARON A ESTE PUNTO ES PORQUE AÚN NADIE ME ODIA (eso espero)** 😋😋 **y nadie está planeando lincharme o ejecutarme (de eso si no estoy muy segura...quizás mi nueva lectora CGG si quiera hacerlo 😬).**

Estoy consciente que más de una todavía se encuentra en estado de shock o tu chica Guest que temías acabarte las uñas postizas. Verán, no es que esté loca y tampoco que sea muy cruel con nuestra pareja favorita, créanme que todo cuanto acontece en éste fic tiene una razón de ser muy bien justificada. Como ya les había comentado tengo toda la historia en la cabeza de principio a fin, no es algo que se me ocurrió en el camino y lo pasé a letras. ¡No, no!, ¡para nada!, es que mi imaginación trabaja a miles de revoluciones por segundo jaja…bueno no tanto así pero si con muchas ocurrencias jaja.

* * *

Pues bien se fue el #11 que espero no sea muy odiado y malo...el #12 llegará cargado de detalles.

Y ahora pasemos a lo divertido de leer sus reviews…poder interactuar con todas.

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES….**

Espero haber podido cumplir con las expectativas de muchas…en relación a Eliza, Susanna y la señora Marlowe. Como pudieron leer en algunos comentarios...el destino de ellas ya estaba trazado desde el inicio de la historia como iba a ser.

😱Ni me atrevo a preguntar qué les pareció el capítulo…porque temo sus respuestas…pero como dijo **Nicolás Maquiavelo: "El fin justifica los medios"** y eso es precisamente es lo que vimos en éste capítulo.

 **Mis agradecimientos sinceros chicas a todas las que me acompañan cada semana con su paciencia y lectura:**

 **Guest:** Pues bien…eres muy suspicaz y andabas muy cerca…la llamada si tiene que ver con Eliza y claro que Peter está resultando muy complicado con lo que quiere. Saludos.

 **Elo Andrew:** Gracias por estar presente cada semana. Vaya las Marlowe cosa seria…aunque ves que todo tiene su paga para bien o para mal y ellas no obraron muy bien. Eleanor dando la talla de lo que se espera de ella y si Albert muy puesto para darles su merecido a todos. Es que ya era hora que ponga un hasta aquí aunque lamentablemente no ha podido ser como él habría querido. Peter estuvo mal muy mal…se pasó de impulsivo y cayó de insensato con sus actos. Vaya a Neal si que le fue muy mal pero ves…que es cobarde jaja y Archie le dio duro y seguro que se quedó con ganas de más. Bueno y de la noticia ni qué decirte ya se enteraron una situación muy complicada..ahrora veremos qué hace Albert con ese nuevo problema y las consecuencias que vendrán. Saludos linda.

 **C.C. Suu** : Hola!..gracias por sumarte a la historia. Bueno ni hablar de lo que ya todas se enteraron una noticias verdaderamente muy inesperada para el pobre Albert lidiando con tanto. Saludos y espero que me sigas acompañando.

 **Nally Graham:** Te gustó el capítulo anterior ehh?...bueno espero que éste otro...en medio de todo también sea de tú agrado…sabes uno de los instructores de la Universidad siempre decía...que había que leer entre líneas para llegar a la verdad y no sufrir. Así que estoy segura que eso vas a hacer. Peter vaya es como un rompecabezas y seguro que actuó muy mal con su hermano y peor con Candy…no cabe duda que como dices…él cree que ya se hizo toda la vida con la rubia pecosa ..pero hay muchas cosas que ignora porque ella no fue de decir todo. Eleanor regia… regia se ha portado a la altura esa mujer sacando toda la casta por su muchacho y lo que falta. Pues bien ya te enteraste todo lo de la boda…eso estuvo de película y espero que no me odies…pero como dije desde un inicio…en este fic no todo es como parece. Saludos linda.

 **Guest:** Ayyy amiga hoy si seguro que me odias…ya siento que me tomas por la espalda y me llevas a la horca. No me odies tanto por favor!...y no te asustes mucho tampoco. Saludos.

 **Fabiola R** : Hola es bueno leerte de nuevo. Ya ni sé que decir con el capitulo 11…porque no sé como van a reaccionar…tendré yo también que esperar para leer sus reacciones a ti…UYYY TIEMBLO. Me impresionas muy suspicaz con tus ideas! Saludos.

 **Candice White** : hola…que gusto leerte de nuevo…ya se te extrañaba. Aunque ahora ya me da susto como vas a reaccionar. Vaya que pregunta más buena la tuya…un triángulo amoroso? Mmmmm bueno suena interesante…ves que la lista de galanes sigue creciendo y cada uno tendrá un papel que jugar importante. Terry? Tiene un reto muy grande…será como los osos que despiertan hambrientos después de un laaaargo sueño. Si pobrecita Candy…claro que ella quiere empezar una nueva vida porque ve todo perdido..pero no puede evitar pensar en él…si es el amor de su vida..cómo podría hacerlo y tan rápido. Grande Eleanor verdad!?. Si ves que durante los llamados "Felicies años 20"…el consumo de drogas aumentó y principalmente entre los niños bien que podían pagar ese tipo de lujos…que inició en 1914 con más fuerza…pero los 20's se volvió la locura. Pues bien ya viste lo que hizo Eliza para evitar esa boda. Inglesa?...no amiga que va!...soy latínisima pero sabes mi padre nos educó con mucha responsabilidad…siempre nos inculcó que lo que se dice se debe de cumplir y bueno agradezco ese tipo de enseñanza tan rigurosa. Gracias por ser tan benevolente con mis errores jijij..qué pena pero tratando de minimizarlos. Gracias linda por tus palabras…solo espero que no me vayas a odiar con ésta nueva actualización. Saludos y abrazos para ti también.

 **Vialsi:** Vaya!...en verdad que disfrutas te la paliza que le dieron y poco se le hizo al atractivo rubio. Si Archie mira que en medio de todo el alboroto aprovechó para poner a Neal en su lugar…ese es otro cobarde. Si mira siempre las apariencias que cubrir impiden que les den su merecido…pero a Neal le fue muy mal y vamos a ver cómo reacciona Albert con Eliza…otra que mira sus locuras. Bueno ya te enteráste de la noticia que dejó paralizado al Patriarca..terrible! …espero que no te haya dado con el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Kamanance:** Si te entiendo…siempre el honor de las familias impide que se haga verdadera justicia. Pero igual a Neal le fue horrible y no digamos a Eliza lo que le va a tocar. Te tomé de sorpresa entonces con los hermanos Miliken…no puedo imaginar entonces tus reacciones con éste nuevo capítulo y que te digo ya…terrible noticia recibió Albert. Saludos.

 **Eli** : Vaya linda en verdad me haces ruborizar con tus cumplidos..gracias.

Pues ya te enteraste y ves que no es nada agradable…pero si puedes emocionarte porque viste que lo de la boda fue un desastre…es que Eliza es cosa seria y no era de tomarle a la ligera sus amenazas. Eleanor se ha portado super…como una verdadera madre que defiende a su cachorro en peligro. Jajaja…si ese es Neal…el que tu describes..."llorón y cobarde". Es que Archie se la tenía reservada desde hace mucho tiempo...desde que Candy apareció en la vida de sus 3 paladines. Si lo de Peter es injustificable…no puedes dañar a otros por lograr tus intereses…él no se había enterado de la enfermedad de Candy porque los Ardley no dijeron nada…todo bajo mucha discreción…ooopppssss se me pasó ese detalle y yo que no quería dejar nada suelto y se me pasó ese. Las Marlowe bueno es la ley de la justicia la que has leído hoy veremos que sucede con eso. Peter está decidido a todo por Candy…creo que será un verdadero dolor de cabeza ese chico. Oye eres suspicaz claro que eso fue lo que vino en el nuevo capítulo y espero que no me odies...aunque como ves Eliza no te falló. Bueno lo de Coco está interesante…ves que con los días de viaje se han contado muchas cosas y ahora tienen un nuevo amigo. Si ese es otro asunto…que según Candy ya Terry se casó. Gracias a ustedes por leerme cada semana. Saludos.

 **Tatiana Grandchester:** Hola..muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Vaya que pena no haberte podido dar gusto…pero espero que éste nuevo capítulo sea de tú agrado. Verás estoy muy complicada de tiempo ahora y por más que hago para avanzar en los capítulos y lograr sorprenderlas un día con una actualización anticipada..no he podido : ( Saludos y espero que me sigas acompañando.

 **Pinwy Love:** Mira que Albert se ha portado a la altura…ese es el amigo/padre que yo siempre quise ver y que al final del anime me decepcionó…porque perdió interés en su pequeña rubia. Pero aquí estamos rescatando lo mejor de él y lo que falta jajaja!. Peter tienes razón…ese chico va dar mucho que hacer y créeme que no será como una "piedrita"…sino como una "piedrota". Si Candy está ahora desprevenida y lejos como se entera de la noticias en América tan pronto…y luego en Escocia peor!. Bueno ya veremos que rumbo toma todo. Saludos.

 **Katydg:** Bueno definitivamente tienes razón…Susanna es obsesiva y también está loca. Peter una amenaza también a la estabilidad de Candy. En verdad me sorprendiste con la rapidez que te pusiste al día con la historia. Muchisimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo…porque tú también estas actualizando y comprendo que tú tiempo muy valioso. Me alegra que te esté gustando. Saludos.

 **Stormaw:** Sabes a ti tampoco te he dado las gracias por tomarte tú tiempo..ya que igual estas actualizando…aprecio mucho que le den una oportunidad a mi historia con sus trayectorias. Vaya ahora te puedo comprender que te guste más Peter que Terry…pero ves que el chico salió con sorpresas nada agradables…pero como bien he dicho al castaño le está tomando tiempo salir de ese "letargo" en que lo han tenido las Marlowe por mucho tiempo…pero como dicen: "NO hay mal que dure 100 años, ni enfermo que los aguante" y por fin el enfermo de "deber y compromiso"…empezó a despertar…le costó pero ya dio un primer paso y eso es bastante para un "cabeza dura" como Terry y no digamos para otra testaruda como Candy. Si no era la forma de hacer las cosas como lo hizo Peter…claro imagínate que la humillación no te la quita nadie. La familia se está portando a la altura con Candy…ya era hora que dieran la cara por ella. Bueno ya te enteraste a que se debía la llamada. Gracias me alegra que te esté gustando y que me sigas acompañando. Saludos.

 **Blanca G** : Bueno falló Eliza en el secuestro pero no en impedir la boda. Tienes razón si lo vemos desde ese punto recae de nuevo con Maquiavelo…aunque ese fin estuvo muy feo porque la humillación para la pobrecita de Candy no fue nada agradable. Peter es de cuidado mira que no se reprimió en hacer algo muy drástico. Jajaja siii esa Susanna es una ilusa… ya quisiera unos chicos lindos del castaño pero nada!..Ayy Candy…otra que ya empezó a ver todo desde diferente perspectiva…es que esos dos a cuales mejor… "ven la tormenta y no se persignan". Si Albert igual que Eleanor comportándose como deben. No ya viste quién fue que llamó y para continuar con las malas noticias : ( Sabes linda recordaba un segmento de un review tuyo del capitulo III...sobre las supersticiones...pero ves se te hizo. Saludos.

 **Alondra:** Si como ves…fue Peter. Bueno espero que en este capítulo Terry se haya redimido con todas. Si que lata ves que todo es cuestión de apariencias y el castigo ni lo es en realidad…más bien es como un premio para Peter. Las Marlowe empiezan a recibir lo que han sembrado. Como puedes ver no te falló Eliza. Jajajjaa….eres tremenda a un burdel no?...vaya si ves que la señora Marlowe ya se siente de la Realeza…te imaginas ni quien la soportara. Bueno no sé como ves lo que le tenía reservado el destino a esas tres víboras. Saludos y gracias por seguir acompañándome.

 **Gadamigrandchest:** Bueno linda…si con el anterior quedaste así…sufro de pensar como quedaste con este otro…imaginaste bien aunque creo que no lo veías venir así…pero verás que todo sale bien…aunque parezca que no. Gracias linda agradezco eso que dices y lo tomo como un cumplido. Me agrada tanto saber que les gusta lo que les presento cada semana. Gracias estar siempre pendiente. Saludos y bendiciones para ti también.

 **CGG** : Hola!...vaaaaaya! me tienes anonadada… en verdad te has devorado la historia de forma increíble como lo hizo otra chica tan linda también. Aunque ahora estoy con miedo…porque temo tú reacción con éste capítulo…considerando tus reacciones a los anteriores. Espero no quieras matarme…aunque ya casi puedo leer tus reproches...pero no te enojes tanto…ya verás que cuando todo parece muuuuy malo siempre hay una esperanza al final. Agradezco grandemente todos los comentarios que me has dejado y espero que me sigas acompañando en ésta pequeña aventura…porque todavía faltan muuuchas cosas y muchas sorpresas también. Saludos.

 **Hakuouki:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Si Eleanor no se amedrenta fácil ves...con todo llegó contra la señora Marlowe que mujer tan detestable. Pues no Eliza no estuvo inmiscuida en lo del secuestro...todo fue obra de Peter y claro la ayudita de Neal que le fue muy mal jajaja. Ya pudiste ver lo que estaba tramando la loca pelirroja...es peligrosa...Susanna pensó que podía con ella...pero Eliza siempre será Eliza. Saludos.

 **la chinita:** Hola que es bueno leerte nuevamente. Oh te comprendo…el mundo está viviendo terribles momentos y solo Dios nos puede librar…hay que orar y pedir por todos porque los tiempos son muy difíciles. Me alegro poder ayudar en algo y muy agradecida con tu comentario…me complace que me sigas acompañando y que hasta donde vamos te siga gustando. Solo espero que con la nueva actualización continúes acompañándome…como he dicho ya..no todo es como parece ni tan malo como se ve. Saludos y bendiciones.

 **Lizethr:** Hola!...también mucha gracias a ti por sumarte a la historia y dejarme tú comentario. Jajajaja…vaya que aversión tenemos con las Marlowe pero se lo han ganado muy bien con sus malas intenciones. Eleanor se ha portado súper bien defendiendo a su hijo…jajajajaaaa!...si pobrecita de Susanna que siga soñando. Ya ves Peter también haciendo de las suyas…yo creo que si se le van a poner las cosas de" color de hormiga" a Terry…pero creo que necesita una buena sacudida que ponga a prueba su amor por Candy…después de tanto fastidio con las Marlowe..no te parece? Verdad que no estoy mal?...ese es el Albert que siempre quisimos ver…pero que Nagita lo volvió minino también al igual que a Terry. Bueno pues ya me dirá lo que piensas de éste nuevo capitulo sé que está un poco fuerte ..pero es que ese par de locas obsesivas de Susanna y Eliza vaya que si son duras. Saludos.

* * *

 **Y llegó la despedida con el resto…**

******************************************Muchas gracias a las que leen anónimas.

***************************************A las chicas que me han agregado a las diferentes opciones de FF.

***********************************A las visitantes curiosas que se dan la vueltecita por saber que ocurrencias escribo.

******************************Y a todas en general.

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA Y BENDICIONES PARA TODAS...QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO EN FAMILIA, CON LOS AMIGOS CON QUIEN USTEDES QUIERAN…. PERO DISFRUTENLO.**

 **Los abrazos de oso que no falten nunca**

😉😉… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO….**

 **.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**...😎😎(viernes o sábado)

ps. Y ya saben las disculpas del caso por los errores.


	13. Tragedia y dolor

**CAPITULO XII: "CONSECUENCIAS"**

Todo había acontecido en cuestión de segundos, el escándalo era ensordecedor, los cientos de gritos de terror se escuchaban en todas direcciones. El lamentable incidente era provocado por una mujer que apuntando a un hombre de pie frente a ella, accionó el arma mortal y el sonido de los impactos de proyectil retumbaron por las paredes hasta llegar a la cúpula y descender como un rugido. El primer proyectil se había anclado en su pecho y el segundo en la cabeza, el horrendo espectáculo fue presenciado por invitados perplejos de incredulidad.

" _No veo más que obscuridad, no puedo comprender dónde me encuentro y qué ha pasado, lo último que recuerdo antes de sucumbir en ésta densa niebla fría que me envuelve, es el rostro de Candy"._

El joven actor recibió el primer impacto a la altura del corazón, haciéndolo tambalearse levemente provocando que diera un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sus pies torpes de aturdimiento se cruzaron uno con el otro impulsándolo en una caída lenta. Cuando su cuerpo comenzaba el descenso un segundo impacto no certero, quemó su cabeza al chocar con ésta. La forzada caída con todo el peso de su cuerpo, terminó al golpear con fuerza contra el duro suelo y abrir una herida por encima de la nuca, perdiendo el conocimiento por completo.

Una dama rubia que paseaba por la cálida tarde del sábado tomada del brazo de un caballero galante y atractivo, se desplomó hacia el suelo sin previo aviso; el joven impidiendo el golpe la recibió en sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo chocara y se lastimara.

" _Me falta el aire y siento una opresión en el pecho, que dolor tan profundo, parece que una daga me atravesara el corazón, no puedo respirar, creo que voy a desmayarme… Teerryy"._

La otra dama que lo acompañaba de igual forma tomada de su brazo, sorprendida y asustada con una exclamación de asombro se soltó del brazo del caballero y la llamó por su nombre.

—¡Candy! —exclamó con asombro la pelinegra, viendo caer el cuerpo.

—¿Candy, qué te pasa? —preguntó el caballero, preocupado con la dama en sus brazos.

Las personas a su alrededor, observaron la escena y curiosas se aproximaron.

—Por favor, necesito que se muevan y le permitan respirar aire fresco —Pidió Jean Paul.

—Creo que es mejor que la llevemos a su camarote —Sugirió Gabrielle, nerviosa.

—Busca a su dama de compañía y dime por dónde encuentro su cabina —respondió levantándola en sus brazos.

El grupo de personas se dispersó para dar espacio al caballero con la rubia en brazos. La dama pelinegra le indicó con señas hacia donde debía dirigirse y ella se dispuso a buscar a la castaña que acompañaba a su amiga pecosa.

En la "Ciudad de los Vientos", dos hombres que se encontraban en una habitación de una enorme y elegante mansión, dieron un salto de susto al escuchar una voz romper abruptamente el silencio en el que habían permanecido por segundos.

—¡Los Lagan se han vuelto locos! —Protestó Albert, poniéndose de pie y golpeando con sus puños el tablero de su escritorio.

—Tranquilízate William —Le pidió el pelinegro, aún abrumado por las revelaciones.

—Tío, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Archie, preocupado y sobresaltado.

—Georges, comunícate con Roger Lagan y dile que tome de inmediato el primer tren hacia Chicago —El rubio Patriarca, en su aturdimiento no escuchaba nada más que sus pensamientos y decisiones en la cabeza—. ¡Qué rayos, les pasa a esos dos!, uno se involucra en un acto criminal de secuestro y la otra asesinando personas —decía pasándose las manos en el cabello, negando con la cabeza desesperado.

Archie y Georges lo observaban con asombro, Albert un hombre siempre tan centrado y afable estaba descontrolado y no atendía más que sus razonamientos. El pelinegro caminó hacia él y puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio aturdido y lo instó a tranquilizarse.

—William —dijo el caballero, con voz modulada y relajada—, siéntate y relájate, debemos pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer.

Después de unos segundos y varias respiraciones profundas, el rubio retomó la serenidad y la sensatez, eran demasiadas cosas complicadas en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo siento, tienes razón Georges, no es momento para histerias debemos pensar rápido lo que haremos, este es un verdadero problema —Aceptó con un profundo suspiro—, lo primero es pedirle a Roger que venga, él es el padre de Eliza y responsable de todas las locuras de sus hijos —dijo volteándose para ver a su asistente al rostro.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —afirmó el pelinegro, palmeando la espalda del rubio. Caminó hacia el frente del escritorio, se sentó y prosiguió—. Creo que todos estamos conscientes que este es un problema muy serio para la familia —añadió.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Archie con severidad, viendo a ambos.

—Archie —respondió Albert, ladeando la cabeza hacia su sobrino—. Te guste o no, de alguna forma los Lagan son parte del Clan Ardley por la tía Elroy, así que nuestra familia se verá involucrada aunque no lo deseemos.

—¿Por qué, tío?, por qué los Ardley tienen que verse involucrados en algo tan vergonzoso, que sus padres se ocupen de ellos —Se quejó, el joven ojos de avellana molesto.

—Entiendo tú molestia Archie, este ha sido un día de pesadilla. Como cabeza de éste Clan en parte soy responsable por los adheridos y también debo asumir ciertas responsabilidades aunque no me gusten, por eso ahora es importante comunicarse con Roger, cuando llegue a Chicago viajaremos juntos a Nueva York a resolver éste desastre que espero no afecte tanto a la familia —afirmó el rubio Patriarca, pasando la mano por la frente.

—Creo que no has tomado en cuenta algo muy importante, tío —dijo Archie, moviendo la cabeza—, ese arrogante de Granchester, era hijo de un Duque y aunque no sabemos qué tipo de relación tenían, ¿crees que su padre se va a quedar tan tranquilo cuando separa que alguien de nuestra familia lo mató? —Lo cuestionó.

Pelinegro y rubio se vieron a los ojos, ¡claro, estaba ese pequeño gran detalle que se les había pasado!. Terence Graham era en realidad Terence Granchester hijo de Richard Granchester y familiar muy cercano del Rey de Inglaterra. Eso sí era un verdadero problema para los Ardley, seguramente el Duque no tendría compasión contra ellos, aunque estuvieran distanciados no dejaba de ser su hijo primogénito y ahora muerto por manos de una loca adherida al Clan, pero finalmente parte de éste.

—El joven Archibald está en lo correcto, William —afirmó el pelinegro, apenas frunciendo el ceño de preocupación.

Albert recargo los codos sobre el escritorio y luego el rostro sobre sus manos, se restregó varias veces y luego descubriendo solo los ojos se dirigió a su asistente.

—Ese en verdad es un verdadero problema —confirmó y luego los volvió a ocultar en sus manos.

La ciudad de Nueva York no estaba preparada para la noticia que se acababa de formar en el interior de una iglesia muy reconocida, los sucesos se habían dado tan rápido que la prensa no había podido captar nada y menos cuando la seguridad contratada les había impedido el paso hacia el interior. Vieron correr alocadamente a los invitados pero ninguno se detuvo a dar ninguno tipo de explicación.

Los heridos habían sido evacuados por la sacristía y llevados hacia afuera en completa discreción por una puerta secreta que fuera revelada por el párroco de la Catedral. Los vehículos particulares habían servido de ambulancias para movilizarse mucho más rápido, el automóvil de Robert Hathaway fue movido hacia ese lugar y los jóvenes llevados al hospital más cercano que se encontraba a una distancia no muy grande, El Monte Sinaí*.

Los miembros del hospital al recibirlos habían actuado con urgencia y transportado a cada uno al área correspondiente. Karen había sido tratada por enfermeras en una camilla que limpiaron la herida sangrante a pocos milímetros arriba de la ceja izquierda y suturada con un par de puntos. Roger de la misma forma que Terry y Susanna, fueron llevados al quirófano para ser intervenidos, después de varias horas de arduo trabajo de los cirujanos; el joven pelinegro fue llevado a una habitación, mientras el castaño y la joven rubia continuaban en el quirófano. Al concluir los médicos con su trabajo fueron cambiados de lugar y permanecían uno en el área de cuidados intensivos y el otro en el área de recuperación.

La noche había caído por completo y Eleanor Baker se paseaba por los pasillos del área como alma en pena caminando de un lugar a otro sin tener paz ni sosiego, con el vestido manchado con sangre causaba asombro e impresión a las personas con las que se encontraba en el camino. El señor Hathaway la observaba con pena y congoja en su ir y venir, Karen se sumó unas horas después a la desesperante espera, después de dejar durmiendo y descansando a su novio que aún no volvía de la anestesia, decidió integrarse al grupo de Eleanor y esperar noticias del resto de los heridos. Por más de media hora observó movilizarse a la dama rubia sin descansar.

—Eleanor —Le habló Karen, a la dama rubia que se había quedado pensativa de pie en la sala de espera viéndose los zapatos. No hubo ninguna respuesta.

La joven castaña se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, puso su mano sobre su hombro y le volvió a hablar.

—Eleanor, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó Karen, con voz pasiva.

—Sí, Karen —afirmó la dama sin levantar la cabeza.

—Siéntate, debes estar muy cansada —Le pidió la joven castaña, halándola por el brazo.

La dama rubia se resistió al movimiento y el caballero que las acompañaba se levantó para intentar lo mismo.

—Eleanor, siéntate —Le pidió Robert, con una seña pidió a Karen que se moviera y él la tomó por ambos hombros para obligarla gentilmente a tomar asiento con ellos.

—No puedo estar tranquila —Negó llevándose la mano a los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron de ellos—, no hasta que me digan cómo está Terry.

—Pero de pie no podrás hacer nada, siéntate y esperemos a que salgan a darnos información —Insistió Robert, forzándola a sentarse.

—Pensé tantas cosas cuando lo vi caer —dijo la actriz de ojos azules, al dejarse caer sobre la silla y las lágrimas brotaron con más soltura de sus ojos—, tuve tanto miedo Robert, cuando esa mujer le disparó a mi hijo —añadió y llevó sus manos al rostro para esconder su sufrimiento.

—Puedo imaginarlo Eleanor, pero ahora tranquilízate, creo que pronto nos darán información ya es casi media noche —afirmó el director, suspirando con preocupación.

No había podido siquiera en su aturdimiento chequear los signos vitales de los heridos que llevaba, por lo que no estaba seguro si alguno se encontraba vivo a excepción de Roger y Karen que no paraban de balbucear cuando ingresaron la sala de emergencias.

La señora Marlowe fue llevada una hora después en que los primeros habían sido ingresado, los médicos les dieron la noticia de que nada se pudo hacer por ella, el proyectil había ingresado por la parte baja del ojo, atravesó el cerebro, bulbo raquídeo y al perder fuerza rompiendo hueso se había alojado en el cerebelo provocándole la muerte.

Unos pasos en la silenciosa sala interrumpieron los pensamientos del director, la voz del médico encargado se escuchó con claridad.

—Buenas noches —Saludó amablemente y su séquito de dos enfermeras también—, ¿quiénes son los familiares de los heridos? —preguntó.

—Soy yo —respondió Eleanor, poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a él. En medio de sus sollozos, perdida en todos los recuerdos y acontecimientos del día, no había escuchado al cirujano aproximarse.

—Disculpe señora, ¿usted quién es? —La cuestionó, antes de dar cualquier información.

—Lo siento, doctor —Se excusó la dama—, mi nombre es Eleanor Baker y soy la madre de Terence Graham.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Baker —Le sonrió levemente—, soy el doctor Mackenzie, lamento tener que conocerla personalmente en éstas circunstancias —dijo el médico, observando con disimulo la cabellera negra.

—Es una peluca —Le aclaró Eleanor, percibiendo el sutil escrutinio del médico y retirándola de su cabeza—. ¿Puede decirme cómo está mi hijo y la señorita Marlowe? —Solicitó.

—Por supuesto —respondió el hombre maduro, retirándose por completo la mascarilla que se encontraba en su cuello y el gorro de la cabeza—. Las dos cirugías han finalizado, mi colega que estuvo en la intervención me ha informado sobre el estado de la señorita Marlowe…

—¿Y cómo están? —Le interrumpió Eleanor, con angustia y sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

—Eleanor tranquilízate —Le habló Robert, poniéndose de pie para apoyarla y llegar hasta donde estaba.

—Comprendo su angustia señora, será mejor que tome asiento para que esté más cómoda —Le pidió el galeno, con una indicación de su mano.

—Disculpe doctor no le volveré a interrumpir, estoy mejor de pie. ¿Dígame como está mi hijo? —Pidió con angustia.

—Señora, lo de su hijo ha sido sorprendente y muy afortunado, cuando ingresó al quirófano le retiramos el saco y al ver las manchas de su camisa quedamos sorprendidos —El médico parpadeo varias veces—. Donde esperábamos encontrar la herida mortal no había nada y la sangre no brotaba de su pecho sino de su brazo, en una pequeña trayectoria del costado —Le aclaró.

—Pero yo vi cuando esa loca le disparó al corazón —Repuso Karen, con incredulidad se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ellos. Eleanor y Robert se habían quedado sin poder decir nada, observando al médico con el rostro asombrado.

Si bien era cierto que Eleanor deseaba con todo su corazón que la herida no fuera fatal, tampoco podía negarse que la posibilidad era muy remota, el tiro había sido muy certero y no se necesitaba de ser médico para saber que un impacto al corazón provocaba la muerte. En su asombro no había podido hacer otra cosa que llorar y no se le ocurrió revisar si aún tenía aliento de vida, la sangre que manchaba sus manos y vestido pensó que provenía de su pecho y parte de la cabeza, en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era llevarlo a un hospital y rogar porque pudieran hacer algo por él.

—Si comprendo —afirmó el médico, asintiendo con la cabeza—, eso era lo que nosotros esperábamos ver también, una herida letal al corazón, pero un objeto desvió la trayectoria del proyectil —Aclaró. De la bolsa de su pantalón, el galeno sacó un instrumento de viento de color plata, lo extendió en su mano y prosiguió—, ****** ésta armónica es de acero inoxidable,al golpear contra uno de los extremos y luego el hueso de la costilla que fracturó, desvió la trayectoria del proyectil y le salvó la vida. La bala quedó incrustada en su brazo pero ya se lo extrajimos en una operación muy minuciosa y cuidadosa para evitar dañarle la movilidad, presenta leves lesiones en el costado izquierdo por la fuerza del impacto, dos o tres semanas de cuidado y podrá abandonar el hospital para continuar el proceso de recuperación y el descanso en su casa ****** —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los presentes no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban afirmar. Eleanor bajó su vista a la pequeña armónica, con ojos de incredulidad bañados de lágrimas, la observó cuidadosamente y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver grabadas las cinco letras que forman el nombre de la mujer que tanto amaba su hijo en el brillante acero.

¿Que tenía esa rubia con su hijo?, no hacía más que ayudarlo en la triste vida de él sin siquiera imaginarlo, los recuerdos asaltaron su mente, los días ajetreados y rebeldes del colegio de Terry. La vez en que él le había contado como Candy lo ayudó a detener la hemorragia de una herida en su pierna, después de una ruda pelea en los bajos barrios de Londres; como se había alejado de la bebida y el cigarrillo por ella que le había obsequiado la pequeña armónica. La forma en que Eleanor creía que lo había ayudado al encontrarlo en aquellas condiciones miserables trabajando en una carpa de actores ambulantes en Rockstown, algo que no se había atrevido a hablar nunca con él, pero deducía que Terry había reaccionado al ver la imagen de Candy observándolo con desconsuelo, eso lo sacudió y ayudó a superar el viejo mal del alcoholismo en el que nuevamente había caído por culpa de Susanna, retomó su carrera para continuar viviendo como pudiera, pero viviendo.

—¿Y el disparo en la cabeza? —preguntó Karen. Trayendo de vuelta a Eleanor de sus recuerdos.

—Nada serio —afirmó el galeno—, continuando con su buena fortuna fue un rozón a la altura del hueso frontal que es el más duro, no lo perforó —Aclaró—, no dejará más que una pequeña cicatriz que podrá cubrirla con el cabello. Era más preocupante el golpe que recibió en la parte posterior, ese fue el que lo hizo perder la conciencia; afortunadamente se abrió y dejó salir la sangre, podría ocurrir que sufriera por poco tiempo de mareos, náuseas, vómitos, dolores de cabeza y algo de alteraciones al carácter.

—¿El carácter? —Lo cuestionó la castaña.

—Desorientación, soñolencia, quizás un poco de mal humor —añadió.

—¿Peor humor que el que ya tiene? —preguntó con asombro, Karen.

La inocencia de la pregunta de ella provocó la risa sutil de Eleanor y Robert. Sabían muy bien a lo que se refería, el medico solo frunció el ceño sin poder comprender.

—También podemos hablar de cierta pérdida de memoria temporal, nada de preocuparse —dijo el doctor Mackenzie, con una expresión restando importancia—, quizás al despertar no recuerde lo que sucedió, pero pronto volverá su memoria sin ningún problema —Concluyó.

—Y la señorita Marlowe, ¿cómo está? —preguntó Robert, con preocupación.

—En realidad es por ella que hasta ahora salgo a dar información —Aclaró el galeno, con una expresión de preocupación—, el señor Graham hace poco más de dos horas que se encuentra en el área de recuperación —Viendo a cada uno a los ojos suspiró profundamente y continuó—. La intervención de ella fue sumamente complicada, ingresó casi moribunda, perdió mucha sangre y es poco lo que se ha podido hacer, el impacto le perforó una parte del hígado —afirmó, se tomó unos segundos y continuó—. Creemos que no sobrevivirá, si llega a despertar quizás sea solo para despedirse de su familia —añadió.

Ambas mujeres hicieron una exclamación de pesar, Robert bajó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Eran tantos años de conocerla y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con la forma en que habían chantajeado ella y su madre a Terry, aun así le guardaba un especial cariño, la había visto llegar tan joven a su compañía pidiendo trabajo, mucho más joven que el castaño a pesar de que tenían la misma edad. Era lamentable que una vida se hubiese truncado de esa forma, se lamentó por el final que en poco tiempo le esperaba.

Por su parte Eleanor lamentó toda la situación, después de creer que su hijo podría estar muerto. Con horror lo vio desplomarse al suelo sintiendo que la vida se le iba junto con la de él en ese terrible momento, agradecía que todo ahora sólo fuera un mal recuerdo. Sin embargo, Susanna no había corrido con la misma suerte y su madre tampoco, aunque la dama rubia no las soportara por su mal proceder, jamás les había deseado ningún mal. Suficiente le resultaba que la joven quedase en una silla de ruedas por salvar a Terry. Internamente su buen corazón deseaba que la joven rubia superara la crisis, pero no podía obviar la declaración que el cirujano había hecho acerca de su mala condición.

Mientras en el Hospital San Jacob*, una joven herida fue ingresada de urgencia, llevada por una ambulancia a solicitud de un elegante caballero que esperaba en la sala de espera pacientemente por información sobre su estado de salud. En el quirófano luchaban por salvarle la vida y todo sería cuestión del Destino lo que sucediera con ella.

En el RMS Olympic, una rubia se había despertado en medio de sollozos y balbuceos en los que un nombre suavemente se dejaba escuchar por su garganta. Jean Paul en brazos la había llevado hasta su camarote después de las tres de la tarde en que había sufrido un desmayo, fue recibido de inmediato por las dos mucamas y dirigido a la habitación de ella.

—Candy, ¿éstas bien? —preguntó Dorothy, sentada en la orilla colocándole un paño húmedo en la frente.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó la rubia pecosa, aturdida y en un vago intento por sentarse de golpe, sufrió un mareo y cayó de nuevo sobre la almohada.

—Descansa Candy, no hagas movimientos bruscos —dijo Jean Paul, acercándose.

—¿Qué me pasó?, recuerdo que estábamos caminando y de pronto todo se hizo obscuro y… —No continuó con el resto, no estaba segura de decir lo que faltaba.

—¿Y? —La cuestionó Jean Paul.

—Y no recuerdo más —Mintió, negando con la cabeza y llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Ma chère, mencionaste varias veces un nombre mientras estabas dormida, no logramos entenderlo —Intervino Coco, a unos pasos de la cama.

—¡Ah, sí!, yo…no recuerdo nada —Titubeo insegura. Lo último que recordaba era el nombre de su amado Terry en sus labios, pronunciado muy suavemente para su oído.

—¿Has tenido algún problema de salud últimamente? —La inquirió Jean Paul, tomando su posición de médico y agarrándole la muñeca para evaluar su pulso. Candy se estremeció de impresión por el toque inesperado y se quedó en silencio.

—Hace un mes tuvo pulmonía —afirmó Dorothy, del otro lado de la cama—, y no se alimenta muy bien últimamente —agregó.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación que la castaña ignoró.

—Además no duerme bien —Concluyó.

Dorothy ya le había pedido que se alimentara correctamente, cuando no se encontraba compartiendo comidas con sus nuevos amigos, lo hacía apenas probando alimentos. Por la noche la veía despierta y otras veces saliendo a dar paseos nocturnos aprovechando el silencio que la obscuridad le permitía y la no intromisión de las personas curiosas; dando rienda suelta a todos sus pensamientos de ensoñación y que de alguna forma todavía hacían mella en el centro de su corazón.

—Dorothy, no digas más que va a pensar el doctor Sinclair —Se quejó Candy, lanzándole miradas de reproche.

—Es cierto que soy doctor, pero te he pedido que no me llames así, para mis amigos soy solo Jean Paul, tú y yo ahora somos amigos, Candy —respondió el galeno—, aunque en este momento te hablará el doctor y tengo que regañarte, debes alimentarte bien y dormir lo suficiente. Principalmente que aún no debes estar del todo recuperada, la pulmonía no es nada sencillo muchas personas mueren por esa enfermedad, si tú has tenido la dicha de salvarte debes cuidarte.

—Es Dorothy que exagera —dijo Candy, sonriendo y en su habitual mueca de niña, sacó la lengua.

—Eso espero amiga, así que a descansar y nada de paseos nocturnos, por éste día será mejor que te quedes en cama, ese mareo no hay que tomarlo a la ligera —Le indicó con su dedo, simulando el regaño—, buscaré en mi maletín creo que tengo algunas vitaminas y mañana en el desayuno te las daré, porque mañana desayunaremos de nuevo juntos y me aseguraré que comas bien —La amenazó frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo seriedad.

—¡Oh Candy!, parece que has encontrado un médico para ti sola —Sonrió Coco, con picardía guiñándole el ojo. La rubia se ruborizó y no alcanzo a decir nada en su defensa—. Bueno creo que será mejor que nos retiremos —añadió, lanzándole miradas furtivas de picardía al médico que no apartaba la vista de la rubia—, Jean Paul, te parece si nos retiramos y dejamos descansar a Candy como lo indicaste —Insistió la pelinegra tomando del brazo al médico, que se había quedado observando con atención a su nueva amiga.

—¿Eh?, —respondió confuso—, ¡oh, sí! —exclamó ruborizándose levemente después de unos segundos—, es verdad. Entonces será hasta mañana Candy, que descanses —Le sonrió y se volvió para recibir el brazo de la dama de cabello obscuro.

—Mañana, te vendré a buscar para tomar el desayuno —dijo Coco, sonriendo divertida de la situación que ella misma había creado entre los jóvenes.

—Está bien, gracias —respondió Candy, comprendiendo las insinuaciones de la pelinegra.

Los amigos se retiraron y Dorothy le indicó que la dejaría sola para que descansara como lo había solicitado el médico. La rubia fingió quedarse de nuevo dormida esperando a que su ama de compañía se retirara por completo, al escuchar el golpe de la puerta cerrarse se incorporó sobre la cama, se llevó la mano a la altura del corazón y la presionó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Por qué siento ésta opresión en el pecho —Se preguntó cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente, la imagen de un castaño vino a su mente sin su consentimiento—, ¿será porque tanto me duele que hoy te hayas casado? —Lo cuestionó abriendo los ojos con tristeza—. Terry —Concluyó diciendo su nombre en medio de un suspiro de lamentación.

La joven rubia se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, tomó una de las almohadas y la rodeo con sus brazos estremeciéndose por la extraña sensación que corría por todo su cuerpo y el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho sin ninguna explicación.

En Londres, un hombre de cabellos perfectamente peinados y engomados corría para alcanzar el auricular del teléfono del despacho, que había sonado ya dos veces con insistencia. Eran las siete de la mañana y la casa se encontraba en completo silencio, excepto por los empleados del servicio que se encontraban en sus labores. Estirando su saco, arreglando sus guantes y corbata como si pudiera ser visto del otro lado del auricular, el hombre de cabellos grises casi blancos levantó el auricular y con mucha etiqueta respondió con su acento inglés.

—Buen día, residencia Granchester —dijo con ceremonia.

Al otro lado del teléfono pudo escuchar el sonido característico de las llamadas de larga distancia que no eran extrañas para él, siendo el Duque un hombre acaudalado y con múltiples negocios en el extranjero como en el país, era frecuente recibir comunicación por ese medio de diferentes lugares. La operadora le reafirmó la comunicación de la lejana procedencia y la aceptó sin ningún inconveniente, del otro lado luego del conocido sonido del enlace escuchó una voz femenina que lo desconcertó, siempre eran voces masculinas.

 _Buen día, necesito hablar con Richard, comuníquemelo por favor —_ Se escuchó.

—¿Cómo dice, madame? —preguntó el hombre sorprendido. ¿Acaso había dicho, Richard y no milord o con el Duque de Granchester la voz femenina tan falta de respeto. Ni los caballeros de negocios tenían esa osadía de llamarlo por su nombre cuando llamaban.

 _Lo que ha escuchado, necesito hablar con Richard_ —Repitió la voz con tono exasperado.

—Disculpe madame, pero el _señor Duque_ —Acentuó el título del noble inglés, para que la insolente mujer entendiera la forma correcta de llamar a su señor—, aún no se ha levantado y no puedo irrumpir en sus aposentos —añadió con cierta prepotencia.

 _¡Pues vaya a su habitación y levántelo! —_ Exigió Eleanor, imperativa _—, ésta es una llamada desde América y necesito hablar urgentemente con él._

— _¿_ De América ha dicho? —La cuestionó el hombre.

 _¡Sí!_ —Exclamó la dama, irritada—, _¿que no oye, está sordo que tengo que decirle las cosas dos veces?_ —Eleanor, ya estaba molesta con el hombrecillo detrás del teléfono. Pese a que toda la situación ya estaba más tranquila, sus nervios se encontraban sin poder relajarse por completo.

Ella era una dama educada y prudente, pero el hombre al servicio del Duque no comprendía que había hecho un gran esfuerzo en comunicarse con el padre de Terry, luego de tantos años de ignorarse el uno al otro. Su orgullo no era nada comparado con la situación de terror que vivió con su hijo el día infame de la boda, boda que nunca debió ser y que sólo le había traído más desgracias a su castaño.

—¿Con quién hablas, James? —Escuchó una voz fuerte y varonil a sus espaldas el mayordomo, sin haberse percatado del ingreso al lugar.

—Milord, buenos días —Saludó con una inclinación de respeto, volteándose para verlo y con el auricular aún en el oído—, es una dama que necesita hablar con usted de… —No pudo continuar porque la voz femenina le interrumpió.

 _¡Es Richard! —_ Exclamó la dama con tono serio, confirmando lo que escuchaban sus oídos—, _póngalo al teléfono y dígale que Eleanor Baker, quiere hablar con él_ —Una vez más la dama impuso sus exigencia y le ordenó hablar con el dueño de la mansión.

El mayordomo se quedó sin saber qué hacer, entre la pregunta del Duque y la exigente mujer que insistía en hablar con su señor.

—¿Una dama, quién es? —Lo cuestionó, sacando a su empleado de la indecisión.

—Dice que llama desde América y exige hablar con usted porque es urgente milord, su nombre es…

—¿Eleanor Baker? —El Duque terminó la frase con el rostro pálido en segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro y dejando caer el periódico que llevaba en sus manos al suelo.

—Así es milord, ese es el nombre de la dama —afirmó el mayordomo aturdido y perplejo, al ver el aspecto descompuesto del Duque y también porque quizás su señor de pronto había aprendido a leer la mente.

—Dame el teléfono y pide que nadie me moleste —respondió el noble, extendiendo su mano con un leve temblor.

Si Eleanor llamaba exigente desde América después de tantos años, debía ser algo verdaderamente urgente y todo apuntaba a que Terence debía estar involucrado.

"¿Será que ese muchacho no ha cambiado y sigue sin madurar dando problemas?", pensó antes de responder.

—Habla Richard —contestó el Duque, después de un largo suspiro preparándose para la noticia que habría de recibir.

 _Richard, soy Eleanor y no es una llamada social, así que voy a decirte el motivo por el que te hablo_ —Ella, respiró profundamente y continuó—. _Terry está hospitalizado porque alguien intento matarlo en su boda_ —Los ojos del Duque se abrieron más y el corazón se le detuvo un par de segundos de la impresión, para luego seguir palpitando acelerado.

¿Esperaba una mala noticia?, ¡sí!, quizás que estaba en problemas de dinero o metido en la bebida, incluso con problemas legales por peleas debido a su carácter singular o alguna mujer que estuviera reclamándole paternidad sobre algún hijo no deseado, ¿pero intento de asesinato y en su boda?, ¡¿cuál boda!?, eso no lo vio venir nunca.

Se enteró que había decidido casarse meses después del anuncio en el periódico publicado en Nueva York, pero conociéndolo como creía veía eso sin futuro y más sabiendo la situación en que lo hacía. No ignoraba el accidente de Susanna y tampoco las circunstancias de ese matrimonio forzado del que nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Había pagado muy bien para averiguar la noticia de personas muy allegadas al teatro. Si creía su hijo que por estar lejos no se iba a enterar estaba equivocado o que por la brecha que se había formado entre ellos no le interesaba, también estaba equivocado. Todos esos pensamientos transcurrieron en cuestión de segundos.

 _Richard, ¿estás ahí, escuchaste lo que te dije?_ —Lo cuestionó Eleanor, regresándolo de la nube de pensamientos que lo había envuelto, al quedarse callado.

—Sí te escuché —respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza aturdido—, dices que alguien intentó matar a Terence —La cuestionó frunciendo el ceño y empuñando su mano.

¿Quién podría haber osado a meterse con un Granchester?, fue el pensamiento de enojo que le cruzó por la cabeza, después de recobrar su arrogancia. Toda Inglaterra, ¡No!, todo el Reino Unido le rendía pleitesía a él y a su familia, América era irrespetuosa por haberse alguien atrevido a semejante osadía.

 _Terry, está hospitalizado con heridas que afortunadamente no son de muerte pero pudieron serlo, se salvó de milagro —_ Eleanor frunció el ceño, al recordar el terrible incidente que había vivido.

—Terence, ¿está bien, está bien atendido como lo merece? —respondió el Duque, imponiendo su arrogancia y orgullo—, ¿buscaste un hospital que reuniera todas las condiciones necesarias para atenderlo, necesitas ayuda? —La inquirió con voz fuerte e imperiosa.

 _No llamé para pedirte ayuda económica, Richard_ —respondió la dama rubia, el tono de su voz era de clara indignación—. _Créeme, puedo pagar el hospital que Terry necesita, si te llamé fue para informarte lo sucedido, como su padre consideré que debías estar enterado, pero si piensas que lo hago por dinero, puedes_ …

Lo siento, Eleanor —La interrumpió, disculpándose con incomodidad.

Esa era la mujer de la que se había enamorado hace más de veinticinco años, la que había escogido para su esposa y madre de sus hijos, la única que lo hacía doblegarse; la impetuosa y autosuficiente Eleanor Baker. La joven dama que por ser actriz de profesión, su padre lo había obligado a abandonarla y arrebatarle a su hijo sin poder casarse con ella. Allí estaba esa mujer detrás de un auricular a miles de millas de distancia, hablándole con altivez como nadie más lo hacía, definitivamente Terence era la esencia de ambos reunida en un maravilloso retoño de amor que ambos habían formado. Muchas veces no entendió el carácter difícil de él, pero solo bastaba sentarse y pensar que su hijo era el reflejo de ambos superados en su propia genética.

—¿Dices que Terence está libre de peligro? —preguntó con preocupación—, ¿estas segura que ya no corre ningún peligro? —La cuestionó pasándose la mano por la nuca.

 _Así es, vine a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa y regresar al hospital, pero antes quise llamarte para avisarte, ni me preguntes como sé tú número porque no voy a decírtelo_ —Negó enfáticamente.

Lo había conseguido a través del investigador privado que contrataron con Terry para buscar a Candy, pensaba llamarlo para que le ayudara a impedir la boda, pero luego se arrepintió porque el Duque no había dado ningún indicio de estar interesado en su hijo y el futuro que le esperaba al lado de Susanna. Por esa razón había desistido de hacerlo.

—Comprendo, no preguntaré —afirmó Richard, sonriendo levemente con resignación—. ¿Quieres que vaya a América? —preguntó inseguro. No sabía cómo sería recibido, ni por ella ni por su hijo y quizás no era eso lo que querían, pero si lo que él sabía que debía hacer.

 _Es decisión tuya, yo he cumplido con informarte el estado de Terry, es tú corazón quién te dictará lo que debes hacer_ —respondió Eleanor, con un suspiro profundo. Ver a Richard no estaba en sus planes, no era algo que estuviera deseando pero finalmente era el hombre que había amado y del cual tenían en común un hijo producto de su amor.

—Está bien, ¿en qué hospital se encuentra? —preguntó, golpeando con su índice el tablero de su escritorio. Estaba inquieto, no eran la forma en que habría querido reunirse con Terence, además había algo pendiente entre ellos de años atrás. Pero ese no era momento para pensar en el pasado, ahora solo le importaba verlo y saber que estaba bien.

 _En el Monte Sinaí, es que el quedaba más cerca de la iglesia donde se iba a realizar la boda_ —Le aclaró.

—Ya tomé nota —respondió él, sin darle importancia al asunto de la boda. Dejó la pluma que había tomado para escribir el nombre en el primer papel que encontró.

 _Entonces estas enterado, no puedo decirte que fue un gusto saludarte porque no he llamado por nada agradable, pero fue bueno escucharte_ —dijo Eleanor, con el tono incómodo de voz.

Antes que el Duque pudiera responder o preguntar algo más, ella cortó la llamada dejándolo con la boca abierta, luego suspiró y una risa de burla apareció en sus labios. Después de unos segundos que le tomaron para retomar su postura gallarda y arrogante, se acomodó el saco de montar tomó el auricular de nuevo y realizó una llamada de emergencia. En día domingo no era común levantarse antes de las diez de la mañana, pero siendo él un hombre acostumbrado a madrugar y con la misma afición que su hijo por cabalgar, le gustaba hacerlo en las primeras horas del amanecer para apreciar el paisaje y sentir el rocío tempranero acariciando su rostro. Luego un poco de esgrima para mantenerse hábil, continuando con su gran afición de practicar el tiro, y por último un poco de las actividades deportivas típicas de los nobles ingleses el croquet al llegar el medio día.

Su eficiente mayordomo no se atrevía nunca a interrumpirlo y era preferible negarlo al decir que aún dormía que importunarlo en lo poco que lograba distraerlo de su monótona vida. Sus hijos más pequeños habían decidido llevar una vida desmedida al igual que la Duquesa, pocas veces los veía, únicamente cuando la mesada habitual se les acababa antes de llegar el último día del mes y recurrían a él para una nueva cantidad —Negó con la cabeza pensando en cómo esos muchachos desperdiciaban su vida—. Al menos Terence había optado por vivir alejado de la Nobleza inglesa, haciendo algo que parecía le permitía vivir sin recurrir a él por dinero, ¿cuántos años eran ya desde la última vez que lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de reja del jardín? —Se preguntó con melancolía en sus pensamientos.

—Muchos, hijo. Son demasiados años distanciados, nunca quise que te alejaras de mí, porque aunque no lo pareciera eras mi hijo amado —Bajó la cabeza y el recuerdo fue inevitable.

Le había negado su ayuda, se la negó cuando llegó sumiso a solicitársela con una actitud que jamás le conoció antes, pasivo y humilde. Pero él en toda su arrogancia se la negó cruelmente y eso fue suficiente para que el adolescente rebelde que habitaba en el cuerpo de Terence; abandonara el nido y buscara nuevas fronteras lejos de él, un Continente fue lo suficientemente lejos para buscar su vida y renegar del apellido que tantas veces le proporcionó la estabilidad económica y el capricho de sus deseos. Todo lo había abandonado aquel joven acostumbrado a ser cumplido hasta en sus más mínimos gustos por una jovencita adoptada

—¿Qué pudo tener de especial esa chica, Terence? —Le preguntó a la imagen de su hijo adolescente en su cabeza—, que dejaste toda la comodidad y lujos de mi protección —Frunció el ceño sin poder comprender.

Y la respuesta le llegó con imágenes vívidas de su pasado, la chica rubia y pecosa montada en la parte trasera de su carruaje exponiéndose a salir lastimada y luego la conversación que tuvo con ella, dándole clases de cómo ser un padre verdadero, ¿una chica huérfana diciéndome cómo comportarme como uno? —Se preguntó cerrando los ojos.

—Una chica huérfana abogó por ti hijo —afirmó con la cabeza—, sino fuera por la lección que recibí de ella no serías lo que eres ahora —añadió con un suspiro.

Algo tenía esa jovencita que logró tocar las cuerdas apretadas de su corazón, haciéndolo desistir de enviar por Terence y llevarlo de vuelta al encierro que lo había sentenciado desde un niño en la soledad de su triste vida.

"¿Cuántas veces se había arrepentido de todo eso, después de su partida?", se cuestionó.

—Muchas Terence, pero mi orgullo siempre me ha dominado y nunca volví a buscarte, temiendo las reacciones del tuyo —Se respondió, con un largo suspiro.

Las muchas ocasiones que se habían enfrentado en diálogos que alcanzaban el rojo vivo de intensidad en acaloradas discusiones siendo tan solo un adolescente rebelde, debían ser un juego de niños con las que podían llegar a tener en su edad adulta. Anhelo y deseo poder ver a su hijo y en lo que se había convertido era lo que rondaba por su corazón, era algo que tenía planificado hacer luego de resolver situaciones que le habían impedido movilizarse de Inglaterra, pero todo podía esperar en ese momento, si bien era cierto que Eleanor le había indicado que él estaba bien, no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Apesadumbrado internamente por la noticia, salió de su despacho en busca de su fiel mayordomo.

—James —Lo llamo cuando lo encontró en la sala revisando los jarrones con flores que adornaban y pasando su dedo enguantado por las mesas buscando polvo—, pide que preparen equipaje para viajar, sólo lo necesario si algo falta lo compraré a donde vaya.

—¿Se irá de viaje, milord? —Lo cuestionó. Luego se ruborizó el hombre de vergüenza cuando el Duque le dio una mirada significativa por su atrevimiento—, disculpe señor, es solo que me tomó de sorpresa su inesperada decisión. En seguida ordenaré que se prepare todo —añadió y con una reverencia se retiró a buscar a las mucamas y su asistente para que prepararan el equipaje.

El Duque se dirigió a su habitación para cambiar sus vestiduras de equitación, ese día no habría cabalgata, pasaban varios minutos después de las siete de la mañana* y el día se le haría corto con todo lo que debía dejar dispuesto antes de partir en su inesperado viaje a hacia América. En el camino se encontró a una mucama quienes empezaban sus labores de limpieza a las cinco de la mañana, le ordenó que le preparan el desayuno en lo que se cambiaba.

En punto de las once de la mañana, un hombre vestido con un elegante traje gris oxford a rayas delgadas, chaleco del mismo color, una camisa blanca impecable y corbata de color negro que hacía juego con sus brillantes zapatos y el sombrero bombín que lucía se la cabeza, se encontraba de pie con un maletín de cuero esperando en el vestíbulo de la residencia Granchester. El mayordomo le indicó que podía pasar al despacho del dueño de la casa y el hombre se acomodó por quinta vez la corbata y el saco, se quitó el sombrero, se lo entregó al mayordomo antes de ingresar y la puerta se cerró.

—Milord, buenos días —Saludó el afable hombre de cincuenta y más años con la reverencia que correspondía al noble que tenía de frente.

—Señor Mayer, buenos días, gracias por venir. Tome asiento por favor —Solicitó el Duque, con una indicación de su mano.

El hombre le sonrió con cortesía y se sentó de frente al Duque con mucha educación. El noble como siempre directo en sus asuntos, no ahondó en nada más que el motivo por el que lo había hecho llegar en un día domingo.

—Le he solicitado su presencia, porque tengo una emergencia me que obliga a viajar si es posible hoy mismo, como ya le he indicado —Le dijo sentado en su confortable silla.

El señor Frank Mayer era por poco más de cinco años su abogado y el encargado de todos sus asuntos personales, estaba enterado de algunos por menores que el Duque le dejaba saber pero no todos. No como lo hiciera con su antecesor que llevaba fallecido casi el tiempo que el presente era su abogado, el anterior se había ganado su confianza con más de treinta años sirviendo a los Granchester.

—Milord, pero debe estar consciente que pronto será la audiencia final y usted tiene que estar presente —Le indico a modo de recordatorio, con asombro.

—Lo sé Mayer, eso puede esperar.

—Pero la señora Duquesa se pondrá muy molesta —afirmó el abogado, con cara de susto.

—No me importa —Negó el Duque, con tranquilidad—. Si yo he tenido paciencia por años en esperarla, ella tendrá que hacer lo mismo —añadió restándole importancia.

—¿Está seguro, milord? —Lo cuestionó incómodo, el caballero de traje oxford.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —contestó Richard Granchester, frunciendo el ceño de molestia—. Las órdenes las doy yo —afirmó golpeando con su puño el escritorio—. Si se molesta tendrá que aguantarse, y si tanto le cuesta esperar por la firma del divorcio, dígale que se vaya a vivir con su amante, total no es algo que nadie ignore y tampoco que a mí me preocupe —Recalcó negando con la cabeza y alzando la ceja de arrogancia—. La señora Duquesa puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con su vida, sólo adviértale que no haga nada en público para hacerme quedar en ridículo con sus andanzas. Si cumple con lo establecido obtendrá todo lo ofrecido, de lo contrario no tendrá nada y me encargaré de humillarla públicamente.

—Así se lo haré saber, milord —aseguró el abogado, tragando con dificultad. Sabía que esa no sería una labor nada sencilla, la Duquesa era una fiera, pero lo era peor enfrentarse a la ira de su empleador.

—¿Del otro asunto, consiguió lo que pedí? —Lo cuestionó el Duque, poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta la chimenea donde se encontraban enmarcadas varias fotos, dentro de éstas había una de su hijo primogénito a la corta edad de tres años.

—Así es señor, la Naviera tuvo que hacer unos arreglos especiales con un pasajero y una indemnización especial para conseguir que dimitiera su viaje a América y se lo cediera a usted —Le informó con satisfacción de su trabajo.

—¡Excelente! —respondió el Duque, sonriendo complacido—. Necesito estar lo más pronto posible en América y no puedo retrasarme ni un día.

—Y así será señor, hoy mismo estará navegando hacía allá, el barco parte a las cuatro de la tarde y todo está listo para ser recibido como lo merece —replicó el abogado, levantándose de su lugar para preparar su salida del despacho. No habiendo nada más que informarle sabía que el Duque lo dejaría ir.

—Mayer —dijo el Duque, tomando la foto del pequeño Terry en sus manos y girándose para verlo de frente—, quiero que tenga en orden toda la documentación del "Asunto Primogénito", no sé con qué noticias volveré pero quiero todo listo a mi regreso.

—Como usted diga, milord —Asintió el hombre—. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? —Lo cuestionó.

—No, sólo quiero que en mi ausencia se encargue de todo lo que suceda acá, en cuanto me instale, le daré el número al que puede llamarme solo en caso de emergencias que usted no pueda resolver, de lo contrario, _no quiero ser molestado_ —Enfatizó lo último.

—Como usted diga, milord —Aceptó el abogado, con una reverencia de respeto—. Si no me necesita para nada más, con su permiso me retiro —dijo el hombre, acercándose a la puerta.

—Sí, puede retirarse y ya sabe, _solo si es una emergencia_ —Le recalcó. El abogado asintió en señal de afirmación y salió del despacho.

—Terence —dijo el Duque, sonriéndole a la foto de su hijo—. Ya debes ser un hombre, pronto nos veremos, sólo deseo que podamos entendernos —Rompió la sonrisa y su rostro fue de preocupación acompañado de un profundo suspiro.

A las cuatro de la tarde del domingo 23 de julio, el Duque de Granchester se embarcaba en el puerto de Southampton camino hacia la ciudad de Nueva York, con la incertidumbre como estandarte. El Nuevo Continente no lo esperaba de la misma forma que treinta años antes, ésta vez tendría que batallar contra sus malas decisiones por rescatar algo que se encontraba perdido por mucho tiempo y todo le indicaba que no sería nada sencillo.

En la "Ciudad de los Rascacielos", la vida parecía ser igual a cualquiera de los otros días, excepto en el Hospital Monte Sinaí, donde se encontraban en calidad de pacientes tres personas. Una puerta se abrió lentamente, unos pasos sigilosos avanzaban encaminados hacia la cama de hospital con sábanas blancas típicas del lugar y el olor a alcohol que predominaba lastimando las mucosas nasales, provocando un ruidoso estornudo en el visitante que intentaba pasar desapercibido, luego de haber tenido unas horas de descanso.

—Karen —La voz somnolienta de Roger, se escuchó.

—Lo siento, cariño —Se disculpó la castaña, ruborizándose—. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? —Lo cuestionó pasando su mano con cariño sobre su negra cabellera.

—No conozco a nadie que sufra de tantas alergias como tú, ¿recuerdas el alcohol? —Le indicó señalando con su mano la pequeña carretilla de implementos médicos que la enfermera había dejado en su cuarto por las curaciones.

Una vez Roger se había cortado en el teatro y Karen lo había atendido limpiando la herida, desde que abrió la botella de alcohol no había parado de estornudar.

—Estas alergias —Se quejó Karen, rascándose la nariz.

—La enfermera debió dejar una mascarilla en la carretilla, póntelo preciosa o terminarás contaminándome con tus virus —Se burló, el pelinegro.

—No molestes Roger, o te golpearé en la herida —Lo amenazó la castaña, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Caminó hasta la carretilla estornudando varias veces, revolvió todo y encontró lo que deseaba y algo más, luego se colocó la mascarilla.

—Qué te parece si jugamos a la enfermera y el paciente —Sugirió Roger, con una sonrisa significativa—. Señorita me duele aquí —añadió pasándose el dedo por los labios.

—Me parece perfecto, cariño —respondió Karen, entrecerrando los ojos con picardía—, es la hora de la inyección —añadió sonriendo divertida. Caminó hasta la carretilla y tomó una jeringa.

—Creo que ya no me duele nada —Negó el pelinegro, abriendo los ojos de asombro. Karen se aproximaba a él amenazadoramente con jeringa en mano.

—No es para el dolor, es para la fiebre —respondió ella, fingiendo inocencia.

—Ya no me duele nada y no tengo fiebre —dijo Roger, sonriéndole con ternura y tocándose la frente.

—Entonces para evitar una infección —afirmó Karen. Con un movimiento rápido se aproximó a él y lo sorprendió clavándole la jeringa que mantenía casi por completo oculta en su mano.

—¡No! —Gritó Roger, asustado. Todo era una broma y un juego, pero no se imaginó que la castaña en realidad lo fuera a hacer.

—¡Cobarde! —Se burló Karen, riendo a carcajadas. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y le mostró la jeringa sin aguja, la que había clavado unos segundos antes en el muslo de su pierna derecha.

—¡Karen, eres una tonta, me asustaste! —Se quejó Roger, fingiendo enojo. Después de segundos contagiado por la risa de Karen se soltó en carcajadas también.

—Dijiste que querías jugar, cariño —dijo Karen, sonriendo con inocencia.

—¿Mejor dime cómo te sientes? —preguntó Roger, intentando calmar la risa.

—Me siento bien, solo ésta cosa —Se quejó tocándose la gasa que cubría la herida de su frente. Volvió a la carretilla y dejó el peligroso instrumento médico con el que le había dado un buen susto a su paciente—. ¿Y tú, como te sientes? —Lo inquirió, volviendo a colocarse cerca de la cama.

—Me está doliendo un poco —Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De verdad? —Lo cuestionó con incredulidad—. Si te duele mucho te pondré la inyección para el dolor —Sugirió.

—Ya Karen, deja las bromas —Se quejó Roger, lanzándole miradas de reproche.

—Eres un llorón —Lo regañó la castaña, sonriendo divertida.

—¿Cómo está, Terry? —preguntó Roger, dejando las bromas.

El pelinegro se había enterado que su compañero de tablas milagrosamente no había muerto, algo que le sorprendió mucho escuchar a un par de enfermeras indiscretas que comentaban sobre la salud del famoso y atractivo actor Terence Graham, aduciendo que él se encontraba inconsciente. Todo el personal del hospital relacionado al "Caso Graham" como fue nombrado, tenía prohibido dar información de cualquiera de los pacientes, nadie absolutamente nadie debía enterarse que se encontraban hospitalizados en ese lugar y mucho menos las condiciones en las que estaban. Todo con la finalidad de mantener alejados a los molestos periodistas y esa había sido una disposición que Eleanor Baker había adoptado para poder darles privacidad y tranquilidad a los actores.

La castaña adoptó la misma seriedad de su novio y tomó aire profundamente que exhaló muy despacio, después de la pequeña pausa que hizo retomó la conversación.

—¿Por qué me preguntas por él, acaso sabes lo que sucedió? —Lo cuestionó curiosa. Sabía que la información de la salud de su amigo era prácticamente confidencial.

—Escuché decir que sobrevivió —Le aclaró el pelinegro, intentado mover su pierna para buscar comodidad sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó ella, sorprendida e incrédula.

—Eso no importa —contesto él, con un movimiento negativo de su mano—, ¿quiero saber cómo se encuentra?

Karen se sentó en el borde la cama y comenzó a relatarle lo que sabía.

—Anoche, nos informaron que fue intervenido para extraerle una bala de su brazo…

—¿Del brazo? —preguntó interrumpiéndola, incrédulo. Hasta donde recordaba los impactos habían sido en el costado y en la cabeza.

"En qué momento le disparó al brazo", se preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuando te lo diga no lo creerás —afirmó Karen, encogiéndose de hombros—. Todavía no llegaba el día de Terry, él llevaba una pequeña armónica en su saco, la bala topó con ésta y esa fue la razón por la que no perforo su corazón y está vivo ahora. Porque el disparo se desvió a su brazo y eso fue lo que le operaron para sacársela. El de la cabeza solo fue un rozón, sin embargo, el médico dice que el golpe que recibió al caer, le provocará algunos problemas, fuera de eso todo parece estar bien —confirmó.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó sorprendido—. Cuando escuché que estaba vivo no podía creerlo y ahora que me cuentas como fue, menos —aseguró medio aturdido.

—Todo fue así como lo escuchas.

—¿Y Susanna y su mamá? —preguntó parpadeando aún de asombro.

La castaña le observó unos segundos y le informó.

—Lo de ellas es muy distinto, la madre de Susanna nos indicaron que falleció en la iglesia poco después del impacto —Suspiró—, en cuanto a Susanna, está muy grave y los médicos dicen que es posible que no sobreviva.

—¡Que lamentable! —Roger, lo dijo con verdadero pesar—. Pobre señora Marlowe y Susanna también, es aún muy joven y aunque no me simpatizará no es algo que le desearía a nadie.

—Sí, lo sé —Asintió Karen, confirmando—. Sé que la señora Marlowe fue muy mala con Terry, pero no le deseaba ningún mal, en cuanto a Susanna, no se sabe que sucederá ni cuánto tiempo vivirá, aunque los médicos aseguran que será muy poco.

—Karen, ¿qué hicieron con el cuerpo de la señora Marlowe? —preguntó Roger, curioso.

—Hasta donde sé, los familiares lo reclamaron para enterrarlo de inmediato, no hubo velatorio por la condición de Susanna —afirmó.

—¿Y la loca de los disparos, qué se sabe de ella? —La inquirió con molestia, el pelinegro.

—Ni me preguntes de esa mujer, por su culpa me quedará una horrenda cicatriz —Se quejó, tocándose de nuevo la frente encima de la ceja—. Además no sé qué fue de ella, en este hospital solo fuimos traídos nosotros.

—¿Y Eleanor sabrá algo? —preguntó dudoso.

—No creo, en la madrugada Robert nos llevó a nuestras casas para cambiarnos y descansar un poco —Le informó, se puso de pie y caminó a la mesita de noche, vacío agua en dos vasos y regresó a su lugar. Le entregó uno a Roger y otro para ella, después de un par de sorbos continuó—. Por la mañana pasó a mi casa a recogerme como quedamos y ahora está esperando que le permitan entrar a ver a Terry.

—Robert —dijo Roger, rodando los ojos y soltando aire—, que irá a pasar ahora con la obra, yo con el problema en mi pierna, tú con esa herida en la cabeza y Terry peor que nosotros.

—No sé —respondió Karen, encogiéndose de hombros con preocupación—, por lo pronto hoy no habrá función, imagino que Robert se estará encargando de eso.

—Sí, supongo —confirmó el pelinegro, suspirando por la incertidumbre de todo lo que vendría a consecuencia del fatídico incidente.

Durante las primeras horas del amanecer, Terry había sido trasladado a una habitación privada en la misma ala en la que se encontraba su compañero de tablas, sin saberlo él se encontraba al final del pasillo muy cerca del pelinegro. Su madre impaciente esperaba en una pequeña sala le fuera autorizado el ingreso por el médico encargado, al que esperaba que pronto atendiera sus reclamos de ver a su hijo. Unos pasos se escucharon en el silencioso cuarto al ingresar y Eleanor se puso de pie para hacerle el encuentro al galeno que vio acercarse a ella.

—Buenos días —Saludó un hombre, de aproximadamente cincuenta años, ojos azules cubiertos con un par de lentes que lo hacían ver muy inteligente, cabello castaño claro, rostro maduro atractivo y amable, vistiendo su inconfundible bata blanca.

—Buenos días, doctor —Se apresuró Eleanor, a caminar hacia él.

—Tengo entendido que usted es la señora Baker, madre del señor Graham —Le sonrió—, yo soy el doctor Williams y estaré a cargo de la recuperación de su hijo, del otro joven y de la señorita Marlowe —Le informó.

—Gracias doctor, ¿dígame puedo ver a mi hijo? —preguntó Eleanor, inquieta.

—Si señora —afirmó con la cabeza—, ya pasé haciendo revisión muy temprano a los pacientes, su hijo ya se encuentra en una habitación. Por favor acompáñeme —Pidió con un movimiento de su mano.

Los dos salieron y subieron por unas escaleras, pronto llegaron al pasillo del segundo nivel, pasaron frente al cuarto 208 que era el de Roger. Al llegar al fondo, el médico abrió la puerta y ante ella se mostró una habitación más grande y elegante, donde se encontraba su castaño hijo descansando en una amplia cama de blancas y brillantes sábanas. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para ella y le provocó gran asombro, fue que estaba rodeado de jarrones con flores de diversos colores y fragancias, algo que le daba un aire menos funesto al lugar. Con paso lento y admirada continuó observando todo, el médico también sonrió y consideró oportuno dar una explicación a lo que la dama veía.

—Son de parte de las enfermeras —Le indicó con una mirada tierna—, todas son sus admiradoras, espero que no le moleste —añadió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Negó Eleanor, con la cabeza y sonriendo con agrado—, es un gesto muy noble de parte de ellas, además yo ni siquiera pensé en traerle algo —Se sintió avergonzada.

—No se preocupe señora, en estas circunstancias nadie es capaz de razonar bien, considerando toda la situación es sorprendente que el señor Graham se encuentre recuperándose —añadió.

—Tiene razón, ni siquiera he podido pensar en nada más que estar con mi hijo —Le indicó ella, apenas sonriendo.

—Estoy seguro que su preocupación no le ha permitido tomar ningún alimento —dijo suspicazmente, el galeno.

—Me ha sorprendido, doctor —afirmó Eleanor—, fui a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y descansar apenas unas horas, antes de salir solo tomé una taza de café.

—Eso tiene solución, señora —respondió el médico, sonriéndole—, abajo hay una cafetería y en unos minutos bajaré tomar algo, si usted me permite me gustaría invitarle un trozo de pastel y una taza de café.

—Es usted muy amable, doctor —dijo Eleanor, levemente ruborizada como una quinceañera. Estaba acostumbrada a las adulaciones de sus admiradores y otros hombres de la farándula. Sin embargo, el medico se veía gentil y galante, una persona fuera por completo de su círculo—, pero preferiría quedarme con mi hijo acompañándolo.

—Como usted guste, la invitación sigue abierta —respondió él, con un asentimiento de cabeza. Retomó su formalidad de médico y cambió el tema—. Debo informarle que hasta ahora él está reaccionando muy bien, esperamos que pronto recobre el conocimiento y no haya ninguna complicación —Le indicó, invitándola a acercarse a la cama del actor.

—Me dijeron que podía haber alguna secuela por el golpe en su cabeza —Lo cuestionó.

—Sí —afirmó el médico—, es una pequeña posibilidad, pero no sabremos nada hasta que despierte, hasta ahora todo son especulaciones basadas en reacciones de otros pacientes —Le aclaró.

—¿Y la señorita Marlowe? —pregunto con seriedad, Eleanor. Una cosa es que no la quisiera como nuera y otra diferente era que no se preocupara por su salud.

—Ella sólo está resistiendo, algo la mantiene viva, quizás algún deseo de algo o de ver a alguien. Sin embargo, su condición es crítica y no sabemos cuánto más pueda resistir —aseguró el doctor Williams, negando con la cabeza—. Si desea visitarla puede avisarme y con gusto la llevaré sin ninguna complicación, aún permanece en cuidados intensivos.

—Gracias, pasaré a verla después —comentó Eleanor, dejando escapar aire con pesar—, todo fue tan lamentable —Negó, viendo a su hijo sobre la cama inconsciente, con la cabeza vendada.

—De algo estamos enterados —dijo el médico—. La dejaré sola con su hijo y cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamar a una enfermera, yo haré mi segunda ronda al medio día y recuerde mi invitación —Le sonrió antes de dejar la habitación.

—Gracias —Le sonrió incomoda, ella.

Después de quedarse sola, la dama se acercó más a su hijo y con su mano acarició su mejilla derecha, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al verlo pálido y desvalido. Los recuerdos la atacaron, el momento tan escalofriante y el terrible miedo que sintió al verlo desplomarse al suelo y pensar que lo hacía sin vida. Las horas habían sido difíciles y angustiosas, la espera lo había sido mucho más, pero ahora agradecía el poder verlo mover su torso levemente señal de sus respiraciones de vida. Continuaba acariciándolo con ternura y entre sollozos pronunciaba su nombre con cariño.

—Terry, hijo—dijo Eleanor.

—Candy —La voz del castaño fue casi un susurro. El silencio de la habitación le permitió a Eleanor escucharlo claramente.

Lo observó unos segundos en silencio, y de nuevo allí estaba ese nombre.

—Candy —Repitió el castaño, apenas abriendo los labios, como acariciando cada letra.

—Terry, mi amor —dijo Eleanor, sonriendo de felicidad. Retiró su mano y se inclinó sobre él para acercar a su rostro—, soy tú madre —añadió muy cerca.

—Candy —Continuaba él, repitiendo suavemente.

—Lo sé, hijo —dijo Eleanor, con una sonrisa triste—, es a Candy a quién quieres escuchar.

—Candy —El nombre seguía saliendo de sus labios con insistencia—, no me dejes —Pidió en su inconsciencia segundos antes de abrir sus ojos.

Eleanor dio un respingo al ver los párpados de su hijo abrirse con dificultad, se retiró y no dijo nada más hasta que el castaño logro salir de su letargo lentamente. Terry movió la cabeza suave tratando de disipar su mente confundida.

—¿Candy? —Se cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de afinar la visión hacia su madre.

—Hijo, soy tú madre —respondió Eleanor, tomando la mano de Terry y llevándola a su boca para depositar un beso—, ¿cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó sonriéndole.

—Mamá, ¿y Candy? —La cuestionó en medio de sus confusiones.

—¿Candy? —Repitió ella, confundida. Por qué Terry pensaba en ella, lo lógico era que preguntara por Susanna.

—Sí mamá —afirmó el castaño, llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante y agudo—, debo ir a recogerla a la estación —añadió frunciendo el ceño, todos sus pensamientos y razonamientos eran confusos.

—¿Qué dices Terry, Candy en la estación? —Eleanor, abrió los ojos de asombro sin poder entender lo que sucedía, soltó la mano de él y la depositó sobre la cama.

Se alejó para salir en busca del médico, y antes de abrir la puerta a sus espaldas una vez más lo escuchó hablar.

—Tengo que decirle del accidente de Susanna —decía Terry, con voz pausada—, antes que se entere por alguien más —Cerró los ojos por el dolor envolvente en su cabeza.

Eleanor se volteó para verlo con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hijo?, primero llamando a Candy y ahora hablando del accidente de Susanna. Tenía que buscar lo antes posible al médico para que le explicara lo que estaba pasando en la mente de él. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, mientras aun podía escuchar los balbuceos de Terry llamando a Candy.

… **.Continuará….**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

— **Hospital Monte Sinaí** (en inglés _Mount Sinai Hospital_ ) es un hospital localizado en la ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Fundado en 1852 para la comunidad judía de Manhattan, el hospital presta servicio actualmente a los habitantes del Upper East Side y Harlem, uno de los barrios más prósperos y uno de los más deprimidos, respectivamente, de la isla. Este hecho provoca la mezcla social que caracteriza al hospital, que pasa por ser uno de los más caros y avanzados del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo dispone de numerosas camas para gente sin recursos. **Fuente: Wikipedia**

 ****Este relato está basado en un caso similar, una situación muy parecida que aconteció con un joven policía. Para ese caso, la bala topó en una navaja tipo Camping de la marca Swiss Army, produjo casi exactamente el efecto que fue descrito en el caso de Terry. El joven sobrevivió sin ningún problema, se le practicó una intervención en la extremidad superior, para reparar el daño muscular y tuvo aproximadamente 3 meses de terapia para recuperar bien la movilidad de su brazo al rozar los bíceps, las curaciones al pectoral y toda el área de la piel que fue lastimada así como la del brazo. El disparo a la cabeza no produjo mayor problema ya que el hueso frontal es el más duro de la cabeza y el roce provocó una herida sangrante pero no relevante. En el caso del golpe detrás de la cabeza, por la fuerza de la caída le provocó una lesión penetrante porque hubo una abertura, en su caso al sangrar evitó formaciones de coágulos internos que podían ser peligros, pero no hubo consecuencias de riego. El calibre del arma era superior a la Colt M1911, por lo que a él le atravesó el brazo y salió.**

— **Hospital St. Jacob** : Hospital donde fue hospitalizada Susanna en la serie animada de 1976. Derechos Reservados de Toei Animation Ltda.

—La diferencia horaria entre Nueva York y Londres es de 5 horas aproximadamente, minutos más minutos menos. Las diferencias horarias no son exactas, pero se toma un número redondo o medio, para hacerlo más sencillo.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS EN RELACION AL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Me permitiré éste espacio para resolver las dudas de todas y más adelante solo daré mis agradecimientos sin explicaciones, considerando que la respuesta será unilateral:

Pues bien, no me volví loca en el capítulo anterior, les explicaré como trabaja mi mente en relación a la situación. Desde el primer capítulo les hice referencia que en esta historia no todo es como parece y luego de que no todo es tan malo como se ve y eso es precisamente lo que sucedió. Sé que muchas estaban deseando que Terry dejara plantada a Susanna en el altar. Ahora bien, veamos todo desde la perspectiva de él, si lo piensan eso no lo habría librado jamás de la culpa, por el contrario luego se hubiese sentido peor, la única forma de resolverlo todo es considerando lo mismo que hizo Nagita al matar a Susanna en CCFS. El caso de la señora Marlowe era algo muy parecido, esa señora era como la pesadilla más horrible y el peor juez de Terry. Ella también debía desaparecer del plano terrestre. ¿Por qué?, sencillo, si solo muriese Susanna, la señora no dejaría nunca en paz a Terry siempre lo estaría acosando con la misma canción de su hija, es seguro que jamás lo habría dejado vivir feliz y en paz con nadie y menos con Candy. Creo que hasta podría volverse como su acosadora.

Ahora seguramente se preguntan, ¿por qué Eliza atentó contra la vida de él y no sólo contra la de Susanna?, otra pregunta sencilla de resolver de acuerdo a mis razonamientos, quizás no sean los más acertados pero es lo que yo pienso. Si Eliza hubiera atentado inicialmente sólo contra Susanna y la hubiera matado, sería otro problema similar para

él, la señora Marlowe se le hubiera ido encima culpándolo eternamente por la muerte y él jamás podría haberse liberado de ese sentimiento y ella tampoco lo habría dejado hacer. Sin embargo, cómo fue Terry el blanco principal de la pelirroja, no hay culpabilidad que tenga que arrastrar, si Susanna muere será por su propia voluntad y eso lo libera de ambas cargas si lo piensan bien. La señora Marlowe no estará para fastidiarlo y chantajearlo.

Entonces comprenderán que de cierta forma era necesario resolver esos dos problemas de esa manera, aunque Terry haya salido herido. Lo sé no les agradó y a mí tampoco, pero era casi necesario hacerlo así, en parte como una especie de expiación para que él no sienta ningún cargo de conciencia. Necesita liberarse por completo de todos esos fantasmas que lo han acosado por tanto tiempo, liberarse de todo sentimiento de culpabilidad porque de alguna manera él fue quién pagó aparentemente por las vidas de ellas, es como si le estuviera devolviendo el favor a Susanna, aunque la otra haya sido tonta y reaccionara de esa forma, pero fue por el enojo que sintió al ver a su madre herida.

Karen y Roger, solo eran parte del drama y los sucesos, es por eso que no resultaron muy lastimados.

Ahora falta Eliza, bueno de ella no puedo decir mucho aún, pero ya sabremos más adelante su Destino, de esta forma les ratifico lo que comenté antes, lo que le correspondía a cada personaje estaba pensado desde el inicio de la historia y el fin que tendrían.

Algunas chicas supieron leer entre líneas como había recomendado en respuesta a un review para que no sufrieran, **la clave era "la armónica"** y todo lo que ese instrumento representa para Terry y lo que será para el futuro cuando se entere que está vivo gracias a éste.

 **Siento mucho haberlas hecho sufrir chicas, como pudieron darse cuenta en este nuevo capítulo, Terry no murió, está bien y recuperándose, llegan nuevas sorpresas y una nueva etapa para la historia.**

Bueno creo que no hay nada más que aclarar del capítulo anterior y si faltó algo me lo hacen saber para resolverlo.

* * *

… **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES….**

Se fue el # 12 que espero les haya sabido mucho mejor y aunque aún no tengo nada del 13…sacrificaré el fin de semana para adelantar. Espero que me digan que les pareció éste otro? y también que me odien menos.

Por favor chicas, tuve miedo de salir de mi casa, con sus amenazas 😱😱😱😱😱

Muchas gracias a todas las que me acompañan semana a semana, que me tienen paciencia y que tuvieron confianza en que sabría reparar todo la situación de forma satisfactoria.

 **Elo Andrew, Stormaw, Blanca G, Nally Graham, Sophie, Alondra, Katydg, Kamanance, aaronlaly, Dianley, Gadamigrandchest (Lo siento amiga te hice sufrir muy feo), Guest1, Betina C, Vialsi, Candice White, Ara, Fabiola R, Pinwy Love, C.C. Suu, Hakuouki, Eli.**

 **A ti CGG que avanzaste en la historia devorándola y que me hiciste temblar de miedo con tu review, espero que ya hayas podido respirar tranquila y por favor odio las hormigas, me picaron de niña y ahora les tengo terror a los insectos, principalmente a las cucarachas y las hormigas me dan alergia cuando veo un hormiguero. Ten compasión de mí por favor.**

* * *

También quiero agradecer grandemente a todas las chicas nuevas que me han dejado un review al sumarse a la historia y agradecerles también sus comentarios, sobre si les gustó, su descontento, su frustración y sus sentimientos de tristeza, todos los he leído:

 **Sayuri1707, Fati, ABA, Aurasi, Aliiiz G, VCU-Terry y espero no me falte ninguna.**

 **Kath Kou19:** Estoy muy agradecida contigo y la forma en que devoraste también la historia, dejando de lado otras que tenías pendiente de hacerlo. Sé que con el capítulo anterior te sientes decepcionada porque parecía no tener sentido nada, pero en realidad nada sale al azar, todo lo he planificado bien y espero que con éste nuevo al menos si ya no deseas continuar con la lectura, me dejes tus últimas impresiones al respecto. Gracias por la oportunidad. Saludos.

 **LARISA TORRES:** Comprendo bien que te hayas sentido enojada conmigo, yo también soy Terrytana de corazón, pero en ésta historia había que liberar a Terry… y como ya lo hice antes en el comentario…aunque parezca ilógico…no lo es…era la forma para sacarle toda esa culpa. Agradezco tú franqueza y por supuesto que no me molesta tú comentario…para nada. Aquí todas saben que pueden opinar y escribir lo que deseen…es un pacto que tenemos…siempre y cuando sea educado como tú lo hiciste. Sabes?... aprecio una buena crítica y no soy susceptible a ellas…eso me ayuda a crecer y mejorar…así lo veo yo..…así mismo deben ser los comentarios con franqueza…decir lo que se siente tal y como lo experimentas. Y por supuesto que no sería capaz de matar a nuestro lindo castaño. Saludos amiga y espero que me sigas acompañando…la nueva etapa estará muy interesante...bueno eso espero yo jajaja…no sé que opinarán ustedes…ya veremos. Cuidate y que gusto que me hayas dejado un review…esa es mi paga.

* * *

Y el momento del final de capitulo llegó…pero igual de importante:

 **La despedida con el resto…**

******************************************Muchas gracias a las que leen anónimas.

***************************************A las chicas que me han agregado a las diferentes opciones de FF.

***********************************A las visitantes curiosas que se dan la vueltecita por saber que ocurrencias escribo.

******************************Y a todas en general.

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA Y BENDICIONES**

 **Los abrazos de oso que no falten nunca**

😉😉… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO….**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**...😎 (viernes o sábado ya saben)

ps. Mis disculpas del caso por los errores.


	14. ¿La calma?

**CAPITULO XIII: "DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA"**

Las once de la noche marcaba el reloj sobre la chimenea de la mansión Ardley en Chicago, el día de las inesperadas noticas y revelaciones aún no terminaba; desde que Alexander Cochrane hiciera la primera llamada los tres hombres de la casa permanecían enclaustrados en el despacho sin moverse siquiera para salir a comer. La curiosidad de la tía abuela era tanta que los había llegado a interrumpir más de una ocasión, preguntando el motivo de su encierro, habilidosamente Albert se había escudado con un pequeño problema en uno de los negocios del Consorcio Ardley en Brasil. En verdad había un problema, pero era menor, le daban mayor relevancia para poder ocultarle a la señora Elroy los últimos acontecimientos y evitar que sufriera una crisis mayor a la de presión arterial.

—Tío, ¿qué haremos para evitar que la tía abuela se entere de todo? —Lo cuestionó Archie, con preocupación sentado en el sofá del fondo.

Con un profundo suspiro Albert, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y se tapó los ojos con los dedos entrelazos sobre ellos.

—La tía, presiente algo —respondió, en la misma posición—, le daré cualquier pretexto y la enviaremos a Lakewood —Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y lo exhaló ruidosamente, rompió el enlace de sus dedo, se irguió de nuevo en la silla y continuó—, debemos evitar como sea que se entere de lo que ha hecho Eliza.

—Será complicado ocultarle todo por mucho tiempo —dijo Georges, pensativo caminando de un extremo a otro.

—Sobre todo cuando el señor Lagan, llegue a Chicago —Secundó Archie, con asentimientos de cabeza.

—Roger —dijo Albert, frunciendo el ceño y golpeando con su índice la base del escritorio—, no lo había pensado —Negó con la cabeza y siguió el golpeteo con su dedo—, es seguro que querrá que mi tía lo ayude —añadió, con un golpe seco del índice sobre el escritorio. Se inclinó sobre la base con el brazo derecho arqueado y el codo izquierdo doblado para llevar sus dedos a la frente y golpearla en clara señal de preocupación.

—¿Y qué piensas ir a hacer con él a Nueva York? —preguntó Archie, reclinándose en el respaldo del sofá y cruzando las piernas.

—En realidad creo que únicamente como apoyo moral, no tengo intención de ver involucrada a la familia en algo tan complicado, pero no tengo otra opción —Negó con fastidio. Los Lagan, eran una verdadera pesadilla.

—William —La voz de Georges, se escuchó con mucha seriedad—, ¿has pensado que irá a pasar con la señorita Lagan?, los cargos que le imputarán serán terribles, la acusación de asesinato puede llevarla a la pena de muerte —agregó de pie en un extremo de la habitación.

El rubio Patriarca cerró los ojos negando, bajó la cabeza, exhaló con enojo y luego se golpeó la frente con los nudillos de su mano izquierda. Luego de unos segundos continuó con la conversación.

—Todo esto es absurdo —afirmó levantando la casa y la vista al techo—. Eliza tiene que estar loca para haber hecho algo así —Bajó la cabeza y dirigió su vista al pelinegro—. ¡Cómo pudo matar a Terry!, ¡en qué rayos estaba pensando! —Negó apesadumbrado—. Todo lo que le suceda se lo tiene merecido, no puedes actuar impunemente contra nadie, no sé qué hará Roger, yo no pienso mover un solo dedo para ayudarla —Sentenció.

—Tío, ¿se lo dirás a Candy? —preguntó el joven Cornwell, inclinándose hacia adelante. Para captar la atención y ver la reacción del rubio.

Albert, volvió a suspirar con profundidad y dejar salir el aire ruidosamente, se tomó unos segundos para pensar y continuó.

—Mi primer pensamiento, fue idear la forma de cómo decírselo —respondió, levantándose de su lugar. Caminó hacia el bar y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey y se quedó de pie ahí—. Ahora, de verdad no sé qué hacer, ella no está en condiciones de recibir noticias como esa, la destrozaría —añadió, bebiendo un sorbo largo de la bebida.

—Creo que será lo mejor —Confirmó Archie, con la mirada en el suelo—. Por mal que me caía ese pesado y arrogante de Granchester, no merecía morir tan joven y de esa forma —añadió con un largo suspiro.

—No —dijo Albert, apesadumbrado con la mirada baja—, sé que nunca congeniaron pero créeme, Terry era un buen chico y siento mucho su muerte —añadió cerrando los ojos.

—Era un belicoso y engreído —dijo Archie, en la misma posición—, un vicioso y…

—Archie, cállate —Le pidió Albert, con voz pasiva y serena, levantó la vista y la dirigió al castaño claro—. No hables mal de los muertos, tú no lo conociste bien porque no te diste la oportunidad de hacerlo —afirmó el rubio. Dejó su vaso vacío sobre el bar y caminó hasta donde estaba su sobrino y se quedó de pie frente a él—. Terry, tenía muchos conflictos internos y siempre fue un incomprendido porque nadie se molestó en conocerlo realmente, la única que pudo percibir la verdadera nobleza de él, fue Candy —añadió con severidad.

No quiso ahondar sobre lo que le había contado su amigo en el pasado. En los tiempos en que Albert lo conoció en Londres siendo tan solo un adolescente, eso no era algo que le concerniera a nadie más. En las ocasiones en que se vieron con Terry cuando el rubio trabajaba en el Blue River, le dijo del trato que su madrastra le daba cuando fue pequeño y aún lo hacía para ese momento, la forma en que el Duque lo ignoraba y había preferido internarlo en el Real Colegio San Pablo, quizás para liberarse de culpas o quizás como castigo por ser un hijo bastardo, ese era el sentir del joven castaño y así se lo manifestó a su amigo. Poco antes de que el rubio viajara a África, el joven inglés le había hecho una visita y confesado ser el hijo no reconocido de una actriz americana de nombre Eleanor Baker, le pidió que guardara el secreto de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Candy. El Patriarca rompió sus recuerdos y el silencio que había guardado, y prosiguió con el regaño.

—Aunque lo hayan educado como un aristócrata, él odiaba esa relación con la nobleza, era un chico sencillo y honesto —Archie, levantó la cabeza sorprendido de las revelaciones que su tío le daba, ignoraba que lo conociera tan bien—. Las circunstancias de la forma en que vivió lo llevaron a esa rebeldía que utilizaba para molestar a su padre, y tú —Lo señaló con su índice—, no eres quién para juzgar sus actos —Le reclamó frunciendo el ceño. Caminó de vuelta a su lugar detrás del escritorio y concluyó—. Admiro la valentía de Terry por abandonar todas las comodidades que le daba su padre a pesar de su frío trato, lo hizo por salvar a Candy, no se te olvide —Le recalcó—. Luego se hizo de una carrera por sus propios méritos. Antes de hablar mal de alguien, piénsalo dos veces.

El joven Cornwell, bajó la cabeza avergonzado por el regaño que su tío le había propinado, en realidad nunca le simpatizó el aristócrata, siempre le pareció un engreído malcriado, malhumorado y altanero, un vicioso y hasta quizás, ¿mafioso?

Odiaba verlo rondando a Candy y no terminaba de comprender por qué su rubia prima lo defendía tanto, cuando solo era un chico conflictivo y maleducado, que le gustaba pelear y mantenerse abstraído del mundo que lo rodeaba por el simple hecho de sentirse superior por su procedencia. Toda la explicación de su tío parecía coherente en relación a su carácter, aun así, no terminaba de aceptarlo y ahora que había pasado a una vida diferente, ya no importaba lo que pensara de él.

El sonido del teléfono, rompió una vez más el silencio que se instaló entre los tres hombres en la habitación. El Patriarca tomó el auricular para responder a sabiendas que nadie más lo haría por orden estricta de él.

 _Con el señor William Ardley, por favor_ —Se escuchó la voz masculina.

—Soy William, Alexander —afirmó el rubio, después de escucharlo hablar.

 _William, por la amistad y los negocios que nos unen me he ocupado de todo lo relacionado a tú sobrina —_ El hombre de negocios fue directo—, _pidiendo que la trasladara a un hospital. Sin embargo, es urgente que alguien de la familia se haga presente_ —dijo el señor Cochrane.

—Comprendo Alexander y agradezco el favor que nos haces en tan difíciles y penosas circunstancias —respondió el rubio, negando con la cabeza de vergüenza—. Ya me comuniqué con Roger Lagan y en cuanto venga a Chicago y le comunique lo que sucedió, partiremos hacia Nueva York para encargarnos del asunto. ¿Puedes decirme que ha sucedido exactamente? —preguntó.

 _Como te indiqué en mi primera llamada, Eliza atentó contra la vida del actor Terence Graham_ —Le recordó—. _Mientras la ceremonia estaba transcurriendo, se apareció interrumpiendo y después de una pequeña discusión que sostuvieron, sacó un arma y le disparó al corazón._

El rubio Patriarca se estremeció con el relato y lo escuchó continuar, después de unos segundos que el señor Cochrane se tomó.

 _En medio del aturdimiento nadie pudo hacer nada, después el padrino del actor quiso intervenir y fue entonces que le disparó a él también en una pierna, todos estábamos sin poder creer lo que sucedía, al principio no sabía quién era la mujer que disparaba porque iba disfrazada, pero en un enfrentamiento que tuvo con la prometida de Graham se le cayó el disfraz de la cabeza y vi que era tú sobrina_ —El señor Cochrane, se tomó un par de segundos de nuevo y prosiguió—. _Antes de eso golpeó en la cabeza a la actriz novia del otro actor, el padrino_ —Le aclaró—, _un tiro se le soltó e hirió de muerte a la madre de Susanna Marlowe._

Albert cerró los ojos negando de incredulidad lo que escuchaba, por primera vez se estaba enterando como había sucedido todo. Cuando entró en shock por la noticia no siguió hablando, y a Archie solo le habían dicho sobre la muerte de Terry y los atentados contra los otros sin haber sido específico el señor Cochrane.

—¿Cuántos murieron? —preguntó Albert, con los ojos cerrados y pesar.

 _En la iglesia estoy seguro que Graham debe haber muerto porque la puntería de tu sobrina fue muy acertada, directo al corazón_ —aseguró con un profundo suspiro—, l _a señora Marlowe también debe haber muerto porque el disparo lo recibió en el rostro_ —Le indicó con incomodidad, recordar todo le daba escalofríos—. _También hirió a la señorita Marlowe, no sé en qué parte del cuerpo_ —Aclaró—, _cuando se la llevaron parecía ir con vida aún._

—¿Sabes en qué hospital están? —Lo cuestionó Albert, pasándose la mano libre por la nuca.

 _No, no esperaron las ambulancias, se los llevaron en auto y nadie sabe en qué hospital se encuentran y en qué condiciones_ —afirmó el señor Cochrane.

—¿Y los muertos? —preguntó el rubio, con dificultad. Era horrible pensar en eso.

 _Una mujer invitada exigió que se llevaran a Graham, aun sabiendo que estaba muerto, a la señora Marlowe la dejaron en la iglesia por llevarse a los heridos —_ Le indicó.

—¿Una mujer invitada dices que exigió que se llevaran al actor? —Lo cuestionó Albert, confundido.

 _Sí, no sé quién era_ —afirmó el hombre—, _quizás un familiar de él, porque nadie se opuso y se lo llevaron a pesar de que era seguro que iba muerto_ —Le recalcó de nuevo.

La mente de Albert se volvió un torbellino de pensamientos encontrados, ¿una mujer desconocida, había exigido que se lo llevaran?, qué mujer podría ser, la conclusión a la que llegó fue, Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry. Con pesar admitió que no podía ser nadie más que ella para tener la autoridad de exigir que se lo llevaran, ¡qué dolor tan grande debió haber vivido, al ver morir a su único hijo frente a sus ojos!, ¿en que estaría pensando Eliza, para haber ocasionado ese desastre? —Se cuestionó.

Era tal como lo había dicho Neal en su advertencia, Eliza se había vuelto loca y todo producto de las drogas y el alcohol que consumía combinado, o quizás siempre había sido mala y no lo había exteriorizado de esa forma. La voz de Alexander lo trajo de nuevo a la difícil realidad después de haberse quedado en silencio.

 _William, sabes bien que nuestras relaciones comerciales y de amistad han sido estrechas desde hace mucho tiempo, todo éste incidente es completamente lamentable y yo…_ —La voz cansada de Albert lo interrumpió.

—Comprendo Alexander —dijo Albert, moviendo la cabeza resignado—, entiendo que te sientas incomodo en seguir nuestra relación de negocios y más allá de eso nuestra amistad, no tienes que… —Esta vez fue el señor Cochrane quien lo interrumpió.

 _Creo que te confundes amigo_ —replicó el hombre mayor—, _no eres el primero en que su familia se da una situación complicada y vergonzosa como la de tú sobrina, hasta en la realeza se conoce de actos similares y nadie los juzga —_ afirmó comprensivo y pasivo en su voz—. _Es sólo que no puedo estar más tiempo encargado personalmente de ella, tengo que salir del país y necesito dejar todos mis asuntos en orden y para eso debo disponer de tiempo. No he querido solicitar la presencia de ningún abogado porque supongo que tú intervendrás con los tuyos, debo decirte que guardias custodian el hospital donde se encuentra y su habitación, aunque en sus condiciones no creo que pueda escapar, aun así necesita que alguien de su familia se haga presente, yo he tratado de ayudarles en la medida de lo posible._

—Descuida Alexander, agradezco tú preocupación y el que te hayas encargado de todo, para serte sincero desconocía el paradero de Eliza —Le indicó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. Si tan solo lo hubiesen averiguado antes quizás podrían haber evitado la tragedia, se lamentó—. Me comunicaré con mis oficinas en Nueva York en cuanto amanezca, solo te pido que dejes a alguien encargado en lo que mis abogados se presentan para hacerse cargo de todo, como ya te he dicho, he solicitado la presencia de Roger Lagan y en cuanto llegue a Chicago partiremos.

 _Será un duro golpe para Roger, al enterarse de lo sucedido y más aún cuando vea las condiciones en que ha quedado su hija._

—¿Cómo está ella? —Lo cuestionó el Patriarca.

 _Muy mal, William —_ Negó el señor Cochrane apesadumbrado, quien fuera su huésped ahora era una criminal _—, los médicos lograron salvarle la vida, pero ya no será la misma. Al querer huir, la seguridad que cubría la boda para evitar a los periodistas le exigieron que se detuviera, ella los ignoró y le dispararon para evitarlo —_ El hombre hizo una pausa de incomodidad por la noticia que debía dar y continuó _—. Cuando la ambulancia llegó a la iglesia la trasladaron al Hospital St. Jacob. Eliza, llevaba dos impactos de bala, una en el lado derecho y la más terrible en el centro de la espalda. Después de las horas que estuvo en el quirófano, el cirujano que la atendió me informó que habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla, las heridas eran complicadas, la que recibió en la espalda rompió la medula de vértebras lumbares, el daño es irreversible y quedará inmóvil de ambas piernas —_ habló bajando la voz y un suspiro de tristeza. Pese a todo lo que la pelirroja había hecho, consideraba lamentable las condiciones en las que se encontraba y lo que habría de sufrir en el futuro.

—¿Y la del brazo? —preguntó el rubio, lamentando la situación de su sobrina. Cualquier castigo impuesto por él, era nada comparado con lo que la vida le estaba devolviendo por sus maldades.

 _La del brazo también tendrá consecuencias severas —_ Advirtió—, _han dicho los médicos que la bala pasó golpeando el área media de la clavícula y rozando la estructura nerviosa del plexo braquial, perderá la movilidad de algunas áreas de forma permanente. Lo siento por Roger Lagan, como sea, es su hija_ —concluyó.

Continuaron hablando por unos minutos más y el joven Patriarca le agradeció en nombre del padre de la joven lo que había hecho por ella. Al concluir la conversación telefónica, el rubio se encargó de informarle a Archie y a George todo cuanto había sucedido, les relató lo acontecido en ese fatídico día de la boda de Terry, de la misma forma que Alexander Cochrane lo hizo con él, todas las explicaciones y complicaciones de las que Eliza se había hecho víctima por su propia mano.

Extenuados por tantas revelaciones de ese día, los tres hombres dispusieron retirarse a descansar, la cadena de malos acontecimientos no daba fin en la familia Ardley. Todo había dado inicio desde la fallida boda de Candy y las cosas se iban complicando día con día, el joven rubio esperaba que pronto todo terminara y poder tener un respiro para reencontrarse con su rubia hija en Escocia. No obstante, el Destino aún le tenía preparadas muchas sorpresas que vendrían.

La mañana del domingo se presentaba luminosa y brillante sobre las aguas azules del Océano Atlántico, con varios miles de millas náuticas recorridas el destino final de la joven rubia de ojos verdes se hacía cada vez más cercano. El recatado vestido de color rosa claro que lucía, le daba un aire inocente e infantil, el cabello recogido en una trenza francesa que coronaba la cima de su cabeza, la hacía lucir como la joven princesa austriaca Isabel de Baviera*. Lista y preparada para encontrarse con sus amigos, se encontraba sentada en el pequeño sofá de la entrada del camarote que ocupaba con su séquito, la inquietud que habitaba en su mente no le permitía centrar su atención en nada más que no fuera la opresión que aprisionaba su joven corazón, la sensación de dolo que la invadía sin ninguna explicación la mantenía en silencio y perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.

La voz de su dama de compañía se confundía en los cientos de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, el constante roce de su mano derecha sobre sus nudillos izquierdos denotaba señales de preocupación. Dorothy cansada de la insistencia de llamarla para traerla de vuelta del lugar donde se encontraba sumergida, le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. La rubia pecosa dio un sobresalto de la impresión.

—Candy, por fin despiertas —Se quejó la castaña dama de compañía.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías? —respondió Candy, aturdida.

—¿En dónde andas?, hace mucho que estoy hablándote y no respondes —Dorothy, se movió frente a ella con dos sombreros en manos.

Candy se tomó unos segundos para disipar sus pensamientos por completo y dirigió su atención a la castaña.

—Dime, ¿cuál de estos sombreros te pondrás? —La cuestionó con un movimiento de sus manos.

—Cualquiera —respondió con poca importancia. El constate palpitar de su corazón la tenía más ocupada, que decidir la banalidad de usar un sombrero.

Desde el día anterior, posterior a su desmayo, su inquietante malestar la tenía desconcertada, por alguna razón algo parecía no estar bien y ella ignoraba lo que podía ser y eso no le permitía tener paz ni sosiego.

—Candy, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Dorothy, viéndola muy cerca del rostro—, desde ayer estas muy rara.

—No me pasa nada —Negó encogiéndose de hombros—, creo que empiezo a desesperarme por el largo viaje —argumentó. Se levantó de su lugar sin darle más importancia y decidió cambiar el tema—. Creo que Coco se está tardando, quizás se le olvidó que íbamos a desayunar juntas —afirmó. Tomó su libro de poesía de una mesita y se encaminó hacia la salida del camarote—, si viene a buscarme, dile que estaré leyendo en cubierta.

—Y si viene el doctor Sinclair a buscarte, ¿qué le digo? —preguntó con suspicacia, Dorothy. Caminó hacia ella con los sombreros en la mano y le pidió que eligiera de nuevo.

—Si viene el doctor, Sinclair, le dices lo mismo —La joven rubia, no se inmutó ante las miradas burlonas que le lanzaba su dama de compañía. Tomo uno de los sombreros y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura, Candy? —La cuestionó Dorothy, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No sé qué les pasa a ti y a Coco con ese doctor —dijo Candy, muy seria—, él solo se ha portado amable asumiendo su preocupación como profesional cuando me desmayé —Puntualizó con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Si tú y ella tienen ideas locas, será mejor que la olviden, a mí no me interesa tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie, solo quiero llegar a Escocia y descansar —añadió. Tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió para retirarse, a sus espaldas escuchó la voz de Dorothy.

—Eso dices tú Candy, pero el doctor no parece pensar lo mismo —Le sonrió con picardía.

—El doctor… —dijo Candy, volviéndose para verla y responderle. No pudo continuar, porque la voz masculina de Jean Paul, la interrumpió.

—¿El doctor qué, Candy? —La cuestionó, con tono risueño.

—Nada —respondió la rubia, negando y volteándose para verlo.

Jean Paul Sinclair, la vio sonriéndole e ignoró lo que había escuchado decir a la joven dama de compañía.

—He venido por ti para desayunar como lo prometí ayer —dijo el joven médico. Le dio una mirada rápida a la rubia y prosiguió—, ese color se te ve muy bien, acentúa tú hermosura, Candy —añadió con galantería.

La joven de ojos verdes se quedó callada y luego se volvió para darle una mirada rápida a su dama de compañía que le sonría con inocencia, ante el galante comentario del doctor. La rubia rodó los ojos resignada y se volteó para agradecerle el amable cumplido.

—Gracias Jean Paul, tú también te ves muy bien —Le sonrió.

—Gracias, nos vamos —El doctor, le ofreció su brazo.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Coco? —preguntó la rubia, sin aceptar.

—Coco ya debe de estar esperándonos, me pidió que viniera por ti cuando la encontré en el camino —Le indicó el joven, extendiéndole su brazo nuevamente—, me pidió que lo hiciera mientras ella aprovecha a fumar un cigarrillo, dice que tú no la dejas —Se carcajeó suavemente.

El médico ya había sido testigo de los pleitos entre rubia y pelinegra por los vicios de la diseñadora. Por más que Candy intentaba convencerla de dejarlos, Coco con rebeldía insistía en hacerlo.

—¡Ay, Coco!, no tiene remedio —Negó Candy, suspirando. Aceptó el brazo del galante médico y se dispusieron a buscar a su viciosa amiga.

Caminaron hasta el restaurante y Coco al verlos aproximarse a ella en un área cercana, tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo y le puso el pie encima, se tragó el humo en un intento por esconderlo de la mirada inquisitiva de Candy. Al llegar cerca de ella se saludaron y en silencio caminaron. Pocos minutos después los tres se encontraban sentados en una mesa cercana a los ventanales.

El camarero llegó para tomarles la orden y los tres empezaron la conversación.

—Cómo te sientes, chérie, ayer nos diste tremendo susto —dijo Coco, con su armonioso acento francés.

—Mucho mejor, creo que lo único que necesitaba era descansar —Mintió. La opresión de a su pecho había disminuido, más no desaparecido.

—Candy, debes alimentarte mejor —dijo muy serio, el doctor Sinclair—. Tal como lo prometí ayer, te he traído unas vitaminas quiero que tomes una con cada comida —El tono que utilizó era impositivo. Sacó de la bolsa de su saco una botella pequeña de vidrio con los comprimidos.

—Creo que le están dando demasiada importancia, solo fue un desmayo, quizás puedo ser también por el sol —Se excusó la rubia. La mucha atención al asunto, estaba empezando a exasperarla, sobre todo si se les ocurría cuestionarla más.

El médico pudo percibir la incomodidad de Candy y decidió cambiar la conversación hacia un tema más liviano.

—Dime Candy, ¿cuál es el motivo de tú visita a Inglaterra?

El día anterior cuando se conocieron no habían tenido la oportunidad de ahondar en sus conversaciones, todos se presentaron y Jean Paul había sido quien les compartió sus motivos, poco era lo que Candy había dicho y luego vino el desmayo.

—Sólo estaré de paso —Le indicó—, en realidad mi destino es Escocia.

—¡Ah, Escocia!, un lugar maravilloso —dijo Jean Paul, con ensoñación—, con sus verdes praderas y su encanto místico —afirmó—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer a Escocia sola, Candy?, vas a ver a tú familia, a tú novio o tú esposo —preguntó suspicazmente.

—Va de vacaciones, y no tiene novio ni esposo —respondió inmediatamente Coco, en una actitud fingiendo inocencia.

Candy le dio miradas de reproche con discreción y Jean Paul sonrió discreto.

—¿Y tú Coco, a qué vas a Inglaterra? —La cuestionó el médico, intentado disminuir la incomodidad de la rubia ante la atrevida pelinegra.

—También de paso, mi destino final es Francia —Le indicó—, aunque me quedaré unos días en Inglaterra en la casa de un colega amigo mío, debo esperarlo porque él saldría de América días después que yo, tenía un encargo muy especial de un vestido —añadió. Obviando el nombre de la dueña del vestido.

Luego de sus largas pláticas con Candy, y que ella le compartiera los pasajes tristes de su vida antes de conocer a Jean Paul, descubrió que su amigo Paul Poiret era quien había elaborado el vestido con el que la prometida de Terence Graham se casaría. Conociendo ahora los nexos que los unían prefirió guardar el secreto para no herir la susceptibilidad de la joven rubia.

—Quiere decir que ninguna de las dos tiene prisa o compromisos que cumplir con alguien —afirmó Jean Paul, emocionado—, entonces me gustaría que aceptarán mi invitación para hospedarse en la casa de mis padres y así poder compartir unos días los tres —Se quedó callado unos segundos pensando y continuó—, aunque debo aclararles que siempre que vuelvo de América, ellos preparan una pequeña recepción en mi honor —Ellas lo observaron divertidas y él se encogió de hombros—, qué quieren que haga, soy hijo único y mis padres se ponen felices cuando vuelvo —Sonrió divertido.

—Yo encantada de asistir —respondió Coco, bullanguera—, pero Candy no lo sé —añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada de interrogación.

—Eres muy amable, Jean Paul —dijo Candy, sonriéndole—, yo debo quedarme en la casa de mi familia en Londres, o mi tía abuela me retará —Le explico.

—¿Entonces si tienes a alguien que te espera? —La cuestionó.

En ese momento el camarero apareció llevando la charola con los desayunos. Los tres agradecieron y Jean Paul dirigió su vista a Candy esperando por su respuesta.

—No exactamente —replicó ella, negando con la cabeza—, solo viajo con mi dama de compañía y las mucamas, pero mi padre —Sonrió al llamar así a Albert—, preparó todo para mis cortos días de estancia en Londres, un empleado de él nos acompañará y luego partiremos a Escocia —añadió, tomando el vaso de jugo para darle un sorbo.

—Chérie, no seas aburrida —Se quejó Coco, señalándola con el tenedor—, no tienes prisa en ir a Escocia, acepta la invitación de Jean Paul y pasemos unos días de descanso en Londres —Le pidió con un puntapié debajo de la mesa.

La rubia dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y se volvió para reclamarle con la mirada, Coco le sonrió fingiendo inocencia y le parpadeó con coquetería y gracia.

—Por favor, Candy —Solicitó Jean Paul, con mirada dulce e inocente, dejando el tenedor sobre su plato.

—Está bien —Aceptó resignada la rubia, luego de la insistencia—, asistiré a la recepción pero no me quedarme en tú casa, me iré a la mía —Le indicó dándole una mordida al pan con mantequilla.

—Perfecto, como tú digas, ¿y tú Coco? —Le preguntó a la pelinegra. El joven tomo su vaso de jugo y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Yo acepto toda la invitación, con gusto me quedaré en tú casa, la esposa de mi amigo no es muy agradable que se diga, así que estaré encantada de ser tú huésped —dijo con emoción, con su muy marcado acento francés. Y llevándose un trozo de su omelette a la boca.

—Qué les parece si luego de desayunar jugamos a las cartas, podría ser bridge o canasta —Sugirió el joven de ojos castaños claros. Partiendo sus huevos con tocino. Luego de vivir algunos años en América, había adoptado la forma de comer de los americanos, los huevos con tocino en el desayuno.

—No podré, tengo algunos bosquejos que revisar, son unos diseños que estoy preparando exclusivamente para ti, Candy —dijo Coco, sonriéndole a la rubia.

—Sigues con esa idea, no creo que le agrade a la tía abuela —Le advirtió, Candy. Negando con su dedo.

—Cuando tú familia te vea, ya no podrán hacer nada, chérie —Negó ella también—, no te preocupes, vas a quedar magnifique —Le respondió guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Qué harás con Candy, Coco? —La cuestionó el joven castaño, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya verás lo que haré de ésta niña, Jean Paul, quedarás con la boca abierta —Aseguró sonriendo.

—Eso no es necesario con un cambio, Candy ya es una mujer hermosa —Le halagó con galantería.

La rubia pecosa trato de ignorar los comentarios de ambos sin poder lograr evitar sentirse incomoda y ruborizada.

—Por favor, recuerden que estoy presente y es de mí que están hablando —Se quejó, tomando otro sorbo de jugo.

—Además debo preparar el vestido que usarás cuando lleguemos a Londres y asistas a la bienvenida de nuestro amigo —Le sonrió coqueta al castaño—, no pensarás presentarte con uno de esos vestidos del tiempo de mi abuelita en Londres —Se burló.

—¡Coco!, —Se quejó de nuevo.

—¡Qué! —exclamó la pelinegra con desfachatez—. Es cierto Candy, tus vestidos son tan anticuados como lo deben ser tú tía abuela —La pelinegra hacía ademanes con sus manos en desaprobación—. Voy a dejarte hecha una princesa —dijo con orgullo.

—Yo creo que Candy, ya lo es —afirmó Jean Paul, intentando ayudar a la rubia incómoda con sus galanterías. Y aprovechando la oportunidad para halagarla.

—No se diga más, me voy —dijo Coco, poniéndose de pie.

—Pero si no has terminado tú desayuno —argumentó Candy, intentando evitar que se fuera. No quería quedarse sola con el galante médico.

—Ya comí lo suficiente, ahora debo ponerme a trabajar, no he podido avanzar en los bocetos para la próxima colección con mi colega, los veo más tarde —afirmó y se inclinó para despedirse de su amiga, luego se dirigió a su amigo y antes de darle el beso de despedida le guiñó el ojo con picardía. El castaño comprendió el mensaje y le sonrió de agradecimiento.

Médico y enfermera vieron alejarse a una Coco sonriente y satisfecha de sus fechorías, ambos ignoraban que a la señorita francesa, le esperaba un suculento desayuno en su camarote.

Los dos jóvenes terminaron casi en silencio el desayuno, Jean Paul podía ver la incomodidad de su nueva amiga y no quiso importunarla hasta que terminara de comer, él decidió hacer lo mismo y pocas veces se permitió hacerle alguna observación. Cuando hubieron terminado y el servicio les fue recogido, la invitó a dar un paseo, la rubia por amabilidad y cortesía terminó aceptando y ambos se levantaron para dar la breve caminata.

Aun así, la rubia no podía concentrarse en la conversación de Jean Paul, parecía divagar en por momentos, el malestar de la opresión en su pecho era persistente y no la dejaba pensar con atención. Se quedaron unos minutos apreciando el horizonte soleado y las aguas bañadas por los rayos de sol, la mirada de Candy se perdió en el brillo que resplandeció en el azul del océano. Sus pensamientos viajaron en el pasado a una noche en la víspera de año nuevo, de un par de ojos azules tan intensos como el mar, brotaban lágrimas de tristeza.

Apoyado en la barandilla, un adolescente parecía desafiar a la gravedad por la peligrosa posición en la que se encontraba, por un momento en la quietud de la noche bañada por la densa neblina, le pareció que aquel muchacho podría tener la vaga intensión de lanzarse al mar, a la vez que lo confundió con la silueta de otro joven. La curiosidad le ganó y terminó por interrumpir el momento de soledad que disfrutaba el extraño muchacho, que terminó por burlarse de ella y sus pecas luego de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Candy sonrió ante aquel recuerdo y sin pensarlo de su boca salió en un susurro el nombre del aludido con una risilla.

—Terry —dijo su nombre con suave armonía para sus oídos.

—¿Cómo dices, Candy? —preguntó Jean Paul. El joven se encontraba volteado observándola y contemplando los suaves y delicados trazos de su rostro.

—¿Eh? —La rubia escuchó la voz varonil, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones y se volvió para verlo de frente.

—Es que no he escuchado bien lo que has dicho —Le explicó él.

—No he dicho nada —respondió ella, con incomodidad.

—Sí, claro, debo haberme confundido —afirmo Jean Paul, restándole importancia al asunto—. Candy, ¿por qué viajas sola? —La inquirió.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para organizar sus desperdigadas ideas.

—No viajo sola, lo hago con mi dama de compañía y las mucamas —respondió.

—Me refiero a que, una señorita de Sociedad como tú no suele viajar sin que la acompañe su madre o cualquier otro familiar —Le aclaró.

—Yo, no tengo madre —Le indicó ella, apenas sonriendo—, mi vida es un poco complicada, pertenezco a la familia Ardley porque fui adoptada cuando era casi una adolescente. En realidad, me abandonaron en un orfanato pocos meses después de nacer.

Ella nunca había negado sus orígenes y no tenía por qué hacerlo en ese momento si pensaban ser amigos con el castaño, pese a que la tía abuela le había solicitado que lo hiciera para cubrir las apariencias, unas que la rubia consideraba completamente banas.

Jean Paul la observó con asombro y confusión, no pudo imaginar nunca una situación así en ella, generalmente los chicos adoptados eran muy herméticos y siempre parecían estar tristes. Pero Candy se veía un poco tímida, quizás más bien cohibida, pero su rostro era amable y su sonrisa franca.

La rubia sin ningún miramiento empezó a narrarle toda su historia, de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su amiga Coco, exceptuando la parte de sus amores, sobre todo considerando el último por el cual su corazón aún dolía. Las horas se fueron pasando sin ser apreciadas por ninguno de los dos, la conversación se hizo amena entre recuerdos y comentarios graciosos de parte de Candy y en más de una ocasión hizo reír desmesuradamente al joven médico con sus ocurrencias y peripecias del pasado, ganándose la desaprobación de quienes los rodeaban.

En la sala de enfermeras del Hospital Sinaí, un grupo de mujeres de blanco reía y suspiraba en alegres y emocionados comentarios sentadas compartiendo la enorme mesa; el cotilleo se podía escuchar desde la lejanía del pasillo que conducía al gran salón. La figura esbelta y alta de una mujer atractiva traspasó el umbral de la puerta sin ser percibida por las demás, con clara señal de desaprobación ante lo que sus ojos veían frunció el ceño de molestia, el grupo de no menos de diez jóvenes conversaba amenamente sobre los últimos pormenores que acontecían en el nosocomio, la presencia anónima y estrictamente oculta de un par de conocidos actores, atraía toda la atención y conversación del pequeño conjunto de féminas que disfrutaba de un pequeño descanso.

Con pasos sigilosos avanzó hacia las mujeres que ignoraban la presencia de la intrusa que las acechaba con el frío semblante, una de las chicas observó por encima de su compañera del frente, a la figura que se encontraba posicionándose en ese lugar para cuestionarlas como todas sabían que siempre lo hacía.

—Qué forma de perder el tiempo —Les recriminó observando a cada una a los ojos.

—Janice, debería probar este jugo de frutas, quizás así se te endulce la sangre —Se burló una de las jóvenes, provocando la risa de las demás.

—Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar de chismosas y revoltosas, deberían preocuparse por aprender algo más —Las regañó la enfermera, ignorando las burlas y risas de las demás.

—Eres una amargada, ¿no te aburres de ser así? —La inquirió otra joven.

—Soy una profesional —respondió arrogante—, y me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo, no como otras que se la pasan holgazaneando.

—Estamos en la hora de nuestro descanso, Janice —respondió seria y molesta, una tercera enfermera de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color miel.

—Eso no justifica que estén haciendo todo ese escándalo, recuerden que están en un hospital no en el parque —Puntualizó con reproche.

—Janice, ¿cómo está el señor Graham? —preguntó otra, tratando de minimizar la tensión entre enfermeras.

La enfermera le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y no respondió.

—No te preocupes, Kathy —respondió la rubia de ojos color miel—, yo te diré después cómo está, cuando vaya a verlo —añadió sonriéndole con cariño.

—Gracias, Melody —respondió el resto al unísono, emocionadas y sonrientes.

Melody, era una joven simpática, medianamente regordeta y bajita, con el rostro afable y carácter amigable, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color miel expresivos. La personalidad agradable de una chica de veintitrés años.

Janice por el contrario, era una joven alta y esbelta de rostro atractivo, cabellera negra y ojos azules, de carácter fuerte e imponente de veintidós años de edad con un novio que presumía como si fuera una gran eminencia por ser abogado y de una familia acomodada sin llegar a ser rica.

Kathy, una jovencita de dieciocho años, cabellera castaña muy clara y ondulada, ojos grises y piel blanca con suaves pecas desperdigadas en el rostro, una chica muy carismática y alborotada, era quien se encargaba de provocar las bulliciosas conversaciones con su chispa de alegría, insoportable para la ruda Janice. Kathy se había encargado de notificarles al resto de la presencia de los actores en el hospital, por la noche se había enterado por boca de una de las enfermeras que había asistido en la cirugía, por ello todas se habían volcado a comprarle flores al atractivo actor que ocupaba la mejor habitación del segundo nivel. Sin poder resistir la tentación de verlo había hecho cambio de turno, no importándole dormir apenas unas horas con el fin de poder verlo.

Las encargadas de asistir a los jóvenes actores eran sus compañeras Janice y Melody, que habían sido nombradas para el día y dos enfermeras mayores por la noche, las cuatro asistirían cualquier solicitud por parte de los enfermos. También debían cubrir al resto, aunque su prioridad eran ellos. Las demás enfermeras, solo podrían colarse cuando tuvieran oportunidad con ayuda de su amistosa compañera Melody.

—El otro actor también es muy simpático, ¿no les parece? —dijo otra enfermera.

—Sí, pero tiene novia —respondió otra de las jóvenes, decepcionada—, dicen que ella sólo fue a descansar y pronto volvió para estar con él, así no podremos verlo.

—Si yo fuera su novia, no querría apartarme de él —dijo otra.

—Quizás logres que nos de unos autógrafos, Melody —Solicitó a una jovencita de cabello obscuro.

—Veré que puedo hacer —Les sonrió Melody.

Janice observaba todo de pie en el mismo lugar moviendo la cabeza con molestia, no intervenía en esas conversaciones que le parecían tontas y ridículas. Siempre trataba de mantener una imagen centrada de superioridad para intimidar a las demás.

La puerta se abrió ruidosamente y el ingreso de una enfermera mayor atrajo la atención del resto.

—Señora Ruderman —Saludaron todas de pie con una inclinación de respeto.

—Enfermeras, parecen muy divertidas y alegres el día de hoy —Las saludó la mujer, con una amable sonrisa de crítica por su bullicio.

—Lo sentimos mucho —respondieron al unísono.

—Está bien, señoritas —respondió la afable mujer—, comprendo su algarabía, no todos los días tenemos tan importantes pacientes, pero debemos ser más discretas, recuerden las órdenes estrictas que tenemos de resguardar la identidad de ellos —Les recordó.

—Sí, señora —respondieron.

—Eso mismo les estaba yo diciendo —Intervino Janice, jactanciosa—, que deben comportarse con propiedad y dejar el cotilleo.

—Vamos Janice, debes ser más tolerante, todas son jóvenes y la presencia de los actores las tiene alborotadas —afirmó viendo directamente a la pelinegra. Desvió su vista y se dirigió al resto—. Ustedes recuerden, más discreción y menos alboroto, vayan todas a sus puestos, la hora del descanso se acabó —Concluyó incitándolas a levantarse. Yo

El grupo completo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, con comentarios en silencio entre ellas. Antes que Melody se retirara la señora Ruderman la tomó del brazo para atraer su atención, la joven se volvió para verla y la señora le hizo una indicación que esperara que la última saliera, al escuchar cerrar la puerta le habló.

—Melody, porque eres una buena enfermera a pesar de tú corta edad tanto como Janice, te he recomendado para el cuidado de los caballeros especiales —Le informó con seriedad—, quiero apelar a tú buen juicio de que te comportarás muy profesional, lo mismo le he pedido a tú compañera, no quiero pequeños grupos de enfermeras en las habitaciones de ellos, ninguno de los dos está en condiciones y menos el señor Graham para atender jovencitas admiradoras enloquecidas. Por favor —Puntualizó.

—Si señora Ruderman, descuide haré correctamente mi trabajo, le aseguro que no tendrá ninguna queja y le agradezco la recomendación —respondió la joven con seriedad.

—Eso espero —afirmó la señora, con seriedad—, puedes retirarte, ve a la habitación del señor Olivier y pregúntale si necesita algo. Vi al doctor Williams acompañar a la señora encargada del señor Graham saliendo de la sala de espera, imagino que se dirigen a la habitación de él, no los molestes.

—Así lo haré, con su permiso señora —afirmó la joven y se despidió para salir de la sala.

La señora Ruderman la vio salir y sonrió con un suspiro de resignación, esperaba que su grupo de enfermeras no enloqueciera con la presencia de los actores y todas se comportaran profesionalmente, con la más jóvenes e impulsivas sería difícil pero no imposible, seguramente tendría que estar ella más al pendiente de todo. Considerando que nadie debía enterarse por orden específica de Eleanor Baker, del parentesco de ella y el joven actor Graham, solo los médicos encargados y ella estaban al tanto y eso era una prioridad de la misma forma que lo era el anonimato de la presencia de ellos en el Hospital.

La señora Ruderman era la jefa de enfermeras, una amable mujer de cincuenta años descendiente de una familia judía, que dos generaciones antes había emigrado a América en la búsqueda de lo mismo que todos, oportunidades en el Nuevo Continente. Una mujer viuda a muy corta edad y sin hijos que prefirió dedicarse por completo a su profesión de enfermera después de la muerte de su esposo, profesión que en su momento le permitió conocer a su fallecido compañero, un joven médico víctima de una enfermedad maligna que no respetaba edades ni posición económica, no muy conocida para ese tiempo, "cáncer".

La joven enfermera Melody, había pasado revisando todas las habitaciones del segundo nivel y chequeando a los enfermos, dejó de último la de los actores para cerrar su ronda en esa área. Al salir de la habitación del joven Olivier, al cual dejó acompañado de su linda novia, se encaminó hacia la del fondo para inspeccionar si el médico encargado aún permanecía en la habitación o permitirse entrar para revisar y dejar todo en orden, estaba a unos metros de llegar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer salió casi corriendo de ella con preocupación, se anticipó a su encuentro y la detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó impidiéndole el paso.

—Enfermera algo malo le sucede a mi hijo —respondió Eleanor, con preocupación.

Melody no reparó en la forma en que lo llamó y como una profesional trató de calmarla.

—Vamos a verlo señora, acompáñeme —Le pidió.

—Es mejor que llame al médico —Insistió Eleanor, sin moverse.

—Permítame ir a su habitación y chequearlo, entonces veremos si llamamos al doctor Williams, por favor —Le solicitó con amabilidad.

Eleanor aceptó y caminó detrás de la joven enfermera. Al ingresar el paciente se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama agarrándose la cabeza, la herida en su brazo sangraba y goteaba hacia su pierna, se había arrancado la vía del suero que dejaba ver una mancha de sangre en la manga a la altura de los bíceps. La joven se apresuró a acercarse para auxiliarlo.

—Señor Graham, debe acostarse, se ha lastimado —Le dijo, posicionando una mano en su hombro derecho y el otro en el abdomen para hacerle presión y obligarlo a volver a recostarse.

El castaño sintió la molesta imposición, levantó la mirada a la joven y confuso la observó.

—¿Candy? —Cuestionó en medio de su aturdimiento. Bajó los brazos y la tomó por las muñecas para observarla mejor.

Cerca de ellos Eleanor observaba todo, sin poder contenerse más salió de nuevo de la habitación, corrió por el pasillo buscando alguna enfermera o alguien que le informara el lugar donde quedaba la cafetería del hospital para buscar al médico, no vio a nadie y continuó escaleras abajo. Con la vista buscó de nuevo una enfermera y de pronto se topó con la presencia del doctor Williams hablando con una joven, sin razonar ni decir nada, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia las escaleras para volver a la habitación de Terry, el médico en primera instancia se dejó llevar hasta antes de llegar al primer escalón.

—Señora Baker, ¿qué pasa? —La cuestionó sorprendido, deteniéndola.

—Doctor algo le pasa a mi hijo, tiene que venir —Le respondió con aflicción, volviéndose para verlo.

—Está bien, solo permítame subir solo —Le pidió con una leve sonrisa.

Eleanor lo soltó y se encaminó sin esperar por él a subir las escaleras.

En la habitación de Terry, el castaño observaba a la joven y ella estaba impresionada por el escrutinio que hacía sobre su rostro y la cercanía de él. Al igual que el actor estaba aturdida como nunca le había sucedido.

—¿Candy? —preguntó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de aclarar mejor su visión.

—Señor Graham, soy Melody, su enfermera, por favor debe volver a recostarse, se va a lastimar más —Le dijo la joven, tratando de recuperarse.

—Esa voz no es la de Candy —Negó el castaño, soltándola como si sus manos le quemaran.

—Soy la enfermera Melody, señor —Insistió la joven, viéndolo llevarse de nuevo las manos a las sienes y cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué hago aquí, qué pasó? —Cuestionó, él. En la misma posición.

—Señor Graham debe recostarse, está sangrando, llamaré al doctor para que lo revise.

—¡No! —exclamó, bajando las manos y levantando la cabeza, dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia ella, con la vista más clara, la observó con detenimiento completa—, tú no eres Candy y estoy en un hospital, eres enfermera.

—Sí señor, está en un hospital y yo soy su enfermera me llamo Melody —afirmó ella, separándose un poco para darle su espacio y oportunidad de relajarse al joven.

—¿Que me pasó, por qué estoy en un hospital? —La cuestionó, viendo sus vestiduras y las manchas de sangre que tenía en el brazo.

En medio de su aturdimiento y despertar abrupto no había notado las condiciones en que se encontraba, el dolor punzante en la cabeza era en lo único que reparaba, luego se sumó el otro por sus movimientos bruscos.

La enfermera estaba por responderle cuando la aparición del doctor Williams y Eleanor se hicieron presentes en la habitación.

—Enfermera, traiga un sedante de inmediato y que otra de sus compañeras venga con ropa limpia —Le indicó el médico a su espalda. Las manchas de sangre en la ropa no eran nada bueno y el que se hubiera arrancado el suero le indicaba que debía inmovilizarlo para mantenerlo calmado.

—Sí doctor —respondió la joven, de inmediato siguió las órdenes saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

—Señor Graham —Le habló acercándose a él—, no debió quitarse el suero y tampoco hacer movimientos bruscos, ahora por favor recuéstese para que pueda revisarlo.

—Cariño, has lo que dice el médico —Le pidió Eleanor, acercándose para ayudarlo.

—¿Eleanor? —Cuestionó, levantando la cabeza. En todo ese tiempo había permanecido observando su ropa en silencio—, qué haces aquí, no entiendo.

—Cariño, tuviste un… —El doctor Williams la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—Señor Graham, sólo déjeme revisar las heridas y luego podré informarle sobre su estado y el motivo por el que está aquí.

—Quiero saberlo ahora —Exigió.

—Terry, has caso por favor —Lo regañó Eleanor, de pie frente a él.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Eleanor —Negó, intentado ponerse de pie.

—No, señor Graham, no se levanté —El médico le impidió deteniéndolo por los hombros.

—¡Suélteme!—dijo molestó, dándole miradas de molestia sin moverse—, tengo que irme, alguien me está esperando en la estación, no comprende —añadió, de nuevo intentando ponerse de pie.

El médico volvió a presionar en sus hombros con más fuerza y el dolor le llegó al castaño, se encogió en su lugar y se sintió más irritado. El médico quitó sus manos de él y de nuevo le habló.

—Se va a lastimar más, será mejor que vuelva a acostarse para que pueda revisar las heridas —Se inclinó hacia él para ayudarlo a recostarse.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Volvió a preguntar entre dientes por el dolor que empezaba a molestarle más —, ¿tuve un accidente? —Cuestionó pasándose la mano en la mancha de la pierna —, ¿Candy también está herida? —preguntó levantando la cabeza con preocupación y observó a los dos.

—No sé quién es Candy señor Graham, pero su prometida si lo está.

—¿Mi prometida? —Lo cuestionó frunciendo el ceño—, ¿quién es mi prometida? —preguntó negando con la cabeza confundido.

—La señorita Susanna Marlowe —Le informó el médico, como algo normal.

—¡¿Susanna?! —exclamó con una mueca de disgusto y sorpresa.

—Doctor —dijo Eleanor, observándolo—, salí a buscarlo porque creo que tiene un problema con sus recuerdos, creo que no está consciente del presente.

—¿Por qué Susanna es mi prometida?, ¡eso no puede ser! —exclamó molesto viendo a ambos—, tengo que hablar con Candy, debo salir de aquí, necesito hablar con ella —Intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo y el dolor lo hizo caer de vuelta a la cama sentado.

—Cálmese, señor Graham, solo está empeorando las cosas —Le dijo el médico, levantando un poco la voz.

—Terry, tranquilízate —Eleanor, lo tomó por el hombro.

—Que no entienden, Candy debe estar esperándome en la estación, pensará que olvidé irla a recoger, ella no conoce Nueva York, qué rayos me pasó, donde tuve ese accidente, no recuerdo nada, tengo que salir, tengo que irme —No paraba de hablar y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas.

Cuanto más se obstinaba en levantarse más lo atacaban los dolores y la frustración, su desesperación lo estaba enfureciendo más y el dolor en la cabeza se hacía más fuerte, con las manos en las sienes negaba, intentó quitarse las vendas y justo en ese momento entraron las enfermeras. El médico se apresuró y les pidió que lo ayudaran a sujetarlo, Eleanor veía todo con aflicción e impotencia, Terry estaba descontrolado y al sentir el agarre de las jóvenes empezó a manotear para que lo soltaran. El médico se apresuró y le inyectó la solución tranquilizante, le extendió la jeringa a Eleanor para que la sostuviera y ayudó a sujetar al joven descontrolado que luchaba por soltarse. Después de unos largos minutos, el calmante empezó a hacer su efecto y el joven actor se rindió, par luego acomodarlo de nuevo en la cama.

—Señora, necesito revisar las heridas, tendrá que salir, espéreme en la sala, debo hablar con usted, tiene que ponerme al tanto de la vida de su hijo —Le indicó.

—Doctor, creo que Terry no está consciente de lo que sucedió…creo que…

—Hablemos luego de eso señora, ahora necesito revisarlo —La interrumpió el médico.

—Si doctor, comprendo, iré a la sala de espera —afirmó Eleanor. Salió de la habitación con pesar y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Por más de una hora estuvo inquieta y preocupada sentada esperando. Era tan desconcertante, ¿por qué Terry, había reaccionado así?, preguntando por Candy y su preocupación por irla a recoger a la estación del tren, como si estuviera perdido en un lugar del tiempo en el que ella quizás no podía alcanzarlo.

Estaba inclinada hacia adelante con las manos en el rostro ocultando su desesperación, cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y se volvió.

—Eleanor, ¿cómo está Terry? —preguntó Karen, de pie a su lado.

—Siéntate Karen —Le pidió la dama—. Terry no está bien, su mente parece haberse trastornado.

—¿Cómo, no entiendo? —respondió Karen, confundida.

—Sí, no sé bien lo que pasa, creo que es como dijo el otro doctor, algo afectó la memoria.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La cuestionó.

—Terry ya despertó, Karen.

—¡Esa es una buena noticia! —dijo Karen, sonriéndole de felicidad.

—Sí, lo es —admitió la dama rubia—, pero está mal, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Candy.

—Bueno, Eleanor —respondió Karen, con voz neutra y con normalidad—, sabes que Terry no hace otra cosa que pensar en ella.

—Pero no es bueno como lo hace ahora, Karen —dijo Eleanor, Volviéndose para verla a los ojos—, él cree que tiene que ir a recogerla a la estación del tren, como lo hizo años atrás.

La castaña abrió los ojos grande de la impresión, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Eleanor? —Se preguntó—. Que la mente de Terry estaba en el pasado, ¡no!, eso no podía ser.

—¿Qué dices? —La inquirió, confundida.

—Como lo oyes, al despertar preguntó por Candy y después empezó su preocupación por irla a recoger a la estación, en su intento de hacerlo se ha sangrado las heridas y estaba muy alterado, tuvieron que aplicarle un calmante para tranquilizarlo. Estoy esperando al médico para hablar con él —Le informó.

—¡Rayos, eso no puede ser posible! —exclamó la castaña, frunció el ceño de desconcierto y el dolor le punzó en la herida de la frente—. Por culpa de esa loca no puedo hacer ni una simple expresión, me duele —Se quejó tocándose la frente.

—Karen, con todo lo que sucedió, ni siquiera he podido darte las gracias a ti y a Roger por lo que hicieron con Terry, ambos arriesgaron su vida, les estaré eternamente agradecida —dijo Eleanor, tomando la mano de Karen con cariño.

—No agradezcas nada, sabes muy bien que quiero mucho a tu hijo, como si fuera mi hermano —respondió Karen, sonriéndole—, aunque tenga ese carácter de los mil demonios, igual lo quiero —Bromeó la castaña. El comentario de ella le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a la dama rubia, asintiendo de afirmación sobre el difícil carácter de su hijo—. Ni siquiera me preguntes de donde saqué el valor para enfrentarme a esa bruja, solo sentí mucha cólera cuando vi que le disparaba a Terry y luego a Roger.

—Yo también sentí la impotencia de no poder hacer nada —Se lamentó Eleanor, con un profundo suspiro—, tuve tanto miedo de que lo hubiera matado cuando lo vi caer —añadió bajando la cabeza y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Karen sintió pesar en su corazón y la haló hacia ella para abrazarla, la experiencia había sido terrible y ella también se había estremecido de miedo y horror al ver a la loca disparando contra sus seres queridos.

—¿Qué crees que hicieron con esa mujer, Eleanor? —Cuestionó Karen.

Eleanor se soltó del abrazo y sacó un pañuelo de la manga de su vestido, se limpió las lágrimas y se acomodó el cabello y el vestido.

—No lo sé, supongo que debe estar muerta, quizás ya la hayan enterrado como a la señora Marlowe.

—La señora Marlowe —dijo Karen, con un suspiro—, que lamentable final y pronto quizás se le una su hija —añadió con una mueca de incertidumbre.

—No he podido ver a Susanna y tampoco a tú novio, ¿cómo está? —preguntó Eleanor.

—Roger, está bien y recuperándose —Le informó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—, estaba con él y luego lo dejé solo para que descansara le dieron sus medicamentos. Quise ver a Susanna pero solo me informaron que sigue igual, muy grave.

—Me alegra saber que Roger se encuentre mejor —Le sonrió y de inmediato se volvió seria—, pobre Susanna —Lamentó—, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese matrimonio y las circunstancias en las que obligaron a Terry, sin importarles lo que él deseaba o si era feliz lo acorralaron, y mira como terminó todo.

—Muy mal —Suspiró Karen—, lo que mal empieza mal termina y la peor parte se la llevó Terry, él es inocente de todo lo que sucedió. Esas mujeres estaban locas, unas de ambición y egoísmo, ¿y la loca asesina?, por loca.

—Sabías que esa joven que le disparó, ¿estaba interesada en Terry, y no de ahora sino de muchos años atrás?

—No, no estaba enterada —respondió Karen, asombrada. De cuántas cosas más se estaba enterando, la vida de Terry era una verdadera tragedia de enredos y complicaciones.

—Desde los tiempos del colegio en Londres, parece que lo tomó como una rivalidad entre su prima y ella, porque si sabes de quién es prima ¿verdad? —La cuestionó.

—Sé que vino buscando a Terry para entregarle una invitación de la boda de Candy —La castaña, se tomó unos segundos tratando de analizar todo y su rostro cambió de expresión a uno de incredulidad y sorpresa—, no me digas Eleanor, ¡es prima de Candy! —afirmo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Así es Karen, no me queda duda que todo este asunto es por una rivalidad de amores entre dos jovencitas —Eleanor, negó con la cabeza de frustración. Algo le había comentado Terry pero nunca llegó a ser específico, cuando conversaron sobre el acoso que Eliza ejercía sobre él—. Lo más tonto de todo, es que Terry jamás se interesó en ella, desde el inicio su elección fue Candy y nadie ha podido cambiar eso, a ti te consta.

—¡Claro que me consta! —exclamó—, he visto sufrir a Terry todos estos años por esa estúpida mala decisión que tomó con Susanna —afirmó molesta—, siempre he sabido que el corazón de él le pertenece a su rubia enfermera. Y ella también estaba perdida de amor por él cuando la conocí en Florida, eso se le notaba a mil leguas de distancia.

—¿Dices que la conociste en Florida? —La inquirió la dama, sorprendida. Por lo visto Candy, parecía estar en todos lados y de pronto era conocida por todas las personas relacionadas con su hijo.

—Sí —admitió con naturalidad—, cuando le dieron el papel de Julieta a Susanna estaba muy molesta, siempre creí que no lo merecía y me fui a Florida con mi tío, ella llegó a dejarle unos papeles desde Chicago, entonces fue que nos conocimos. Moría por regresar para asistir al estreno y cuando hablaba de Terry, siempre se cohibía, no había necesidad de preguntarle más y menos cuando hablaba con tanta confianza de él.

—Señora Baker —Se escuchó la voz del doctor Williams, interrumpiendo la conversación entre las dos damas.

Ambas dirigieron su mirada al médico que estaba frente a ellas, ninguna de las dos percibió su presencia.

—Doctor Williams —respondió Eleanor, poniéndose de pie. Karen la secundó casi al mismo tiempo.

—Señora debemos hablar de su… —No estuvo seguro de decir el resto, por el secreto de confidencialidad que había pedido la dama.

—No hay problema con ella, doctor —Eleanor, intuyó los pensamientos del médico en relación a su parentesco con Terry—, está enterada.

—Muy bien, me acompaña a mi clínica para que podamos conversar —Le indicó con su mano.

—Aquí te espero, Eleanor —Le dijo Karen.

—Te veo luego —respondió la dama, empezando a caminar.

Ambos se dirigieron a la clínica y en cosa de nada se encontraban al frente de la entrada, el doctor Williams abrió la puerta para que pasaran. La invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio y le ofreció algo de beber, ella negó y la conversación dio inicio.

—Muy bien señora —El hombre unió sus manos sobre el escritorio—. Primero, le diré que su hijo se lastimó las heridas en sus esfuerzos, afortunadamente no se abrieron solo sangraron, cosa que no debe volver a suceder y por eso lo mantendremos dormido unos días para que no vuelva a pasar —Le informó—. Segundo, quiero saber algo acerca de su vida, por lo poco que usted me dijo antes tengo la impresión de lo que está sucediendo con él, pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

—Muy bien doctor, ¿qué necesita saber? —Cuestionó.

—¿Su hijo siempre es tan impulsivo en su carácter? —Con incomodidad lanzó la segunda pregunta—, ¿quién es la dama a la que insiste tanto en nombrar?, porque aunque se ha quedado dormido, no deja…de balbucear…su nombre —Titubeó varias veces inseguro, el nombre que tanto repetía no era el de la prometida que todos sabían y él no quería ser indiscreto—, ¿por qué le sorprende que él quiera ir a recoger a esa joven a la estación de tren?, ¿acaso está muerta?, por último ¿qué es lo que ve mal en el comportamiento de su hijo?, aparte de sus reacciones violentas.

Eleanor había permanecido quieta y en silencio esperando que el médico la interrogara.

—Muy bien, le responderé en el mismo orden doctor —afirmó ella—. Sí, mi hijo es muy impulsivo y tiene muy mal carácter —El médico, levantó ambas cejas pero no dijo nada—, la dama que tanto nombra, es una jovencita que era su novia y él continúa amándola —Eleanor, hizo una expresión de inocencia, era difícil decir esas cosas. El médico abrió los ojos de asombro y continuó sin decir nada—. Le resumiré las siguientes, ella no está muerta y me sorprende que quiera ir a recogerla, porque esa situación sucedió hace siete años y es por eso que salí a buscarlo, al despertar preguntó por ella, lo hizo como si la esperara en tiempo pasado.

—Entiendo —afirmó con una mueca, torciendo la boca—, Bien, mi especialidad es la neurología y por eso soy el encargado del cuidado de su hijo, verá señora —dijo tomando sus lentes y un libro que abrió en unas páginas y luego se volvió para verla de nuevo—, el cerebro humano trabaja de formas muy extrañas cuidando el bienestar del cuerpo y de él mismo, por lo que me dice de la desubicación en el tiempo de su memoria, todo parece apuntar a un problema de tipo psicológico algo así como… —Dirigió su vista al libro buscando la correcta explicación—, una especie de "vulnerabilidad biológica", en los niños como "estrés precoz", producto de hechos ocasionados por traumas físicos o emocionales que van a alterar en gran parte del rumbo de nuestro desarrollo y nuestra madurez. En el caso de su hijo que es un adulto, es posible que una serie de factores antiguos en su niñez mezclados con las nuevas malas experiencias, haya influido en que él desee bloquear situaciones de su vida traumáticas, que le provocan dolor, sufrimiento, angustia, desesperanza y los más importante que desee borrarlas porque no las soporta, porque no puede superarlas y no las desea más en sus recuerdos.

—¿Quiere decir que se han dañado los recuerdos de mi hijo y también su cerebro? —preguntó Eleanor, sin lograr comprender toda la información que le estaban brindando y aturdida, más que con la mente abierta para recibir la noticia.

—No exactamente, señora —Negó el médico—, su cerebro parece estar bien, sólo es la forma en que está trabajando. El golpe y el trauma emocional que sufrió cuando atentaron contra su vida, alteró su funcionamiento, ahora él parece querer huir de todo lo que le cause dolor. Cada individuo intenta afrontar su pasado traumático de algún modo, en el caso de él, obstruyendo lo que le desagrada. En algunos casos las personas utilizan eso malos eventos de su pasado o presente depende en el momento en que se hayan dado, lo hacen de forma revulsiva para superarlos y luchar el día a día, aceptarlos y afrontarlos para que la vida les dé nueva oportunidad y poder ser felices como siempre lo desearon.

—Me está usted diciendo que Terry, está intentado olvidar todo lo malo que ha vivido los últimos siete años, ¿para lograr ser feliz? —Lo inquirió, más centrada en la conversación.

—En realidad, no podría afirmarlo de esa forma porque desconozco la vida de él y más en ese lapso de tiempo que usted menciona; si hay algo que ha sido muy doloroso y difícil de superar para su hijo en ese tiempo, quizás su cerebro esté trabajando de esa forma para ayudarlo, suprimiendo todo aquello que le provoque sufrimiento.

—¿Y eso puede ser permanente? —preguntó ella.

—Hay dos cosas a considerar; el golpe puede haberle dejado secuelas temporales en su memoria y el carácter que en cualquier momento pueden desaparecer, incluso en un sueño puede recordar todo de golpe. No obstante, aunado a la mala experiencia que vivió y las posibles anteriores, puede que lleve un poco más de tiempo superarlas, todo dependerá de cómo trabaje su cerebro y su capacidad para superar esos problemas.

—Entonces, después podrá recordar lo que ahora ha olvidado —dijo Eleanor, más tranquila.

—Sí, esos recuerdos volverán, eso es seguro —afirmó con una sonrisa—, lo harán cuando él esté preparado y listo para aceptarlos, cuando sienta que ya no le hacen daño y pueda superarlos. Como le he dicho, su cerebro está bloqueándolos como un mecanismo de defensa y quizás sea lo mejor. El apoyo de parte de su familia y amigos le ayudará a que el proceso sea más rápido y menos complicado y doloroso.

—Comprendo —dijo Eleanor, pensativa. Amigos y familia no era precisamente lo que a Terry le sobraba—. Doctor, podría decirme, ¿cómo está Susanna?

—La familia de la joven ha estado pendiente en saber su salud, y debo decirle lo mismo que a ellos, aunque no es mi paciente —Le aclaró—, no hay mejoría y ya nada se puede hacer por ella, se aferra a la vida únicamente quizás solo esté esperando que su prometido o alguien más se despida de ella, es algo donde la ciencia no alcanza a comprender.

—¿Puedo verla? —Solicitó con pesar, la dama rubia.

—Sí, señora Baker, si desea yo mismo puedo llevarla —Se ofreció sonriéndole—. Como ya le dije, a su hijo le suministramos sedantes y permanecerá dormido, así que podría usted irse a descansar a su casa y volver por la noche si así lo desea.

—Gracias doctor, lo pensaré, ahora quisiera poder ver a Susanna —Pidió, Eleanor. Se puso de pie y de esa forma le indicó que estaba lista para ir.

El doctor cerró el libro, ordeno su escritorio y depositó sus lentes en la pequeña bolsa de su bata, la invitó a salir y caminaron hasta la sala de cuidado intensivos donde Susanna permanecía recluida.

Le pidió que utilizara una mascarilla y una bata sobre su ropa, él hizo lo mismo y ambos pasaron a la habitación. Eleanor se sorprendió al ver el estado en que se encontraba la rubia, su piel era muy pálida y el movimiento de su respiración era muy suave. Se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de la joven, el médico se quedó cerca de la puerta para darles privacidad.

—Susanna, soy Eleanor —Le dijo muy cerca del oído—, lamento mucho si nunca llegamos a comprendernos, sabes bien cuáles fueron las circunstancias que nos obligaron a conocernos y también las que nunca nos permitieron que hubiera cercanía entre nosotros. Siempre te agradecí con todo mi corazón que le salvaras la vida a mi hijo, pero nunca comprendí el precio tan alto que le impusiste por tú sacrificio. Si me hubieras permitido ayudarte económicamente como te ofrecí, te habría dado todo lo que tengo sin importarme el tiempo y trabajo que invertí en lograrlo, todo por la única razón que lo dejarás libre y le permitieras ser feliz. En cambio, le negaste lo único que él siempre ha deseado al lado de quién fuera la única que podía dárselo y lograrlo, no te lo estoy reprochando porque ya no es el momento. Aun así, quiero que sepas que nunca te odie y jamás te desee ningún mal, sé que sufriste al lado de mi hijo el que nunca te amara como tú lo deseabas, jamás comprendiste que el amor no tiene precio y que se da sin condiciones, no puedes arrebatar algo que no te pertenece y el amor de Terry jamás fue tuyo y nunca lo sería por más que lo obligarás.

Eleanor suspiró y dejo la mano de la joven sobre la cama, agarró una silla y sentó para continuar.

—Terry, está vivo, porque su gran amor lo ha salvado —Le informó. Pensando en la pequeña armónica que había dejado en el cuarto que ocupaba su hijo en la casa—, está herido y recuperándose, no recuerda nada de todo lo que sucedió en la iglesia y tampoco de años atrás, quizás ya no tengas tiempo para despedirte de él, pero yo quiero hacerlo y así descanses en paz.

Se quedó observándola por unos segundos y prosiguió.

—Te diré algo que quizás ya sepas, no lo sé —Negó con la cabeza, insegura. No sabía si su familia ya se había despedido de ella, estaba enterada de la presencia de un tío y otros familiares que permanecían en el hospital, pero no se los había encontrado—, tú madre murió, Susanna, no sobrevivió, falleció en la iglesia. Creo que tú familia la iba a enterrar hoy, no sé a qué hora porque yo he estado ocupada con Terry. Quiero que sepas que les ayudaré con los gastos de la sepultura, espero que no te moleste, no lo hago con la… —No pudo continuar, porque vio una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de la joven.

Se acercó al rostro de Susanna y con su dedo recogió la solitaria lágrima, levantó la vista hacia el médico que las observaba cerca de la puerta y le habló.

—Doctor, Susanna está llorando —Le indicó con los ojos abiertos de asombro, levantándose de la silla.

El doctor Williams, se aproximó a la cama y observó la lágrima que yacía en la yema del dedo índice de Eleanor.

—Por favor señora, podría informar a las enfermeras que le pidan al doctor Mackenzie que venga de inmediato —Le dijo el médico con voz imperiosa.

—Si doctor, enseguida —respondió Eleanor, apurando el paso para salir de la habitación.

Corrió por el largo pasillo que la conducía hacia las escaleras y en el camino se encontró con una enfermera, le notificó la urgencia y la joven de blanco salió corriendo para buscar al doctor Mackenzie y al resto del personal que sería requerido. Eleanor suspiró de desconcierto y se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer.

… **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

* **Isabel de Baviera** : Isabel Amalia Eugenia Duquesa en Baviera (en alemán: Elisabeth Amalie Eugenie Herzogin in Bayern. Nació en Múnich el 24 de diciembre de 1837 y falleció en Ginebra el 10 de septiembre de 1898). Fue una princesa bávara conocida por haber sido emperatriz de Austria (1854-1898) y reina consorte de Hungría (1867-1898), entre otros muchos títulos inherentes a la Casa de Habsburgo-Lorena. En el mundo germanófono es más conocida como Isabel de Austria (Elisabeth von Österreich).

 ****** El análisis médico, no me lo inventé, son estudios neurológicos en relación a los traumas por golpes recibidos en la cabeza (accidentes o de cualquier otro tipo), malas experiencias vividas y problemas en la niñez, malos tratos, abuso infantil (no necesariamente sexual). Es mi interpretación del tratado para analizar el caso de Terry en este fic.

Les dejo una parte del otro tratado, el psicológico que tomé para analizar y llevarlo al problema de Terry y la otra parte es puramente por conocimiento empírico. Considero importante el tema y creo que ahora es más fácil entender la personalidad del castaño:

La falta de afecto en la infancia, una de las mayores causas de la depresión: **En ocasiones, no hace falta que lleguemos a extremos tan lamentables como un abuso o el maltrato** **infantil.** Muchas veces, esos niños que crecen sin arraigo familiar o con unos padres que no han sabido, o no han querido estrechar ese vínculo imprescindible con sus hijos, provoca que se llegue a la madurez con muchas carencias, con muchas faltas. **Una** infancia **saludable, feliz e íntegra, hace que el niño crezca sabiendo que es querido,** que cada uno de sus pasos, de sus decisiones y de sus fallos, van a disponer del apoyo incondicional y único que es su familia **.** El desarrollo de su autoestima irá a la par del afecto de los suyos. Su auto concepto será además positivo, porque es el reflejo de lo que hasta el momento, siempre ha **si solo encuentra vacíos, desprecios y reproches, el niño crecerá no solo con una marcada inseguridad, sino también con cierto rencor** e incluso con desconfianza. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si quienes debieron haberle ofrecido un apoyo y un cariño incondicional solo le dieron frialdad y rudeza, es complicado que alcance una unión saludable con otra persona. Que desconfíe y tema.

— **Superar una infancia difícil**

Los psiquiatras hablan de "la vulnerabilidad biológica". Es decir, **todas esas experiencias traumáticas o negativas del pasado han quedado incrustadas en nuestra experiencia** y también a nivel cerebral. Las altas tasas de estrés modelan y cambian muchas de nuestras estructuras más profundas, y todo ello nos hace personas más frágiles. Personas más proclives a sufrir una depresión llegada la edad adulta.

Pero ahora bien, ¿quiere esto decir que todos los que hayan sufrido un trauma en la infancia, van a padecer obligatoriamente una depresión? La respuesta es no.

— **Pueden ser personas** **que han perdido la confianza de** **sí mismas y con todo lo que les rodea.** Les cuesta mantener amistades e incluso relaciones afectivas. Exigen cariño, pero son incapaces de aceptarlo porque siguen temiendo ser traicionadas, ser heridas.

Son perfiles donde puede quedar implícita un tipo de ansiedad crónica, una hipersensibilidad y una vulnerabilidad emocional con la que luchar cada día. La felicidad en estos casos tiene un alto precio, entonces ¿cómo afrontarlo? **Obviamente, con esfuerzo, voluntad y mucho apoyo social.**

Vistas todas estas realidades, solo cabe recordar la importancia de seguir protegiendo la infancia. Nunca pienses que un niño es un adulto en miniatura. Un niño es una persona hambrienta de emociones positivas, necesitada de experiencias llenas de afecto incondicional, de palabras y vínculos.

Un niño no es un adulto que pueda comprender por qué otros adultos puedan tratarlo mal. Tampoco puede defenderse. Lo que ocurra en esas edades, habrán de marcarlo por siempre. No lo olvides. **Cuida siempre de los más pequeños,** y si eres tú quien sufrió una infancia complicada, recuerda que la felicidad no está vetada para nadie, y que merece la pena aceptar, superar y vivir de nuevo **. Fuente:** **Valeria Sabater** **(psicóloga). Google.**

* * *

Creo que en esta oportunidad no hay nada que aclara, así que paso a lo siguiente, a lo que disfruto tanto.

… **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES….**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS!...ESTOY EMOCIONADA ...LA HISTORIA HA LLEGADO A LOS 300 REVIEWS Y ESO ES GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES!...**

Llegó el 13 y pronto vendrá el 14…vaya! como ha crecido la historia y yo ni enterada jaja. No sé cómo les pareció este capítulo…quizás algo así como tibio…es que no todo puede ser siempre intenso y extenuante...aun así…deseo que sea de su agrado. Los personajes empiezan a mezclarse con sus historias…comienza la nueva etapa…y no sufran por Susanna…ya sé que hay una lectora que habrá dado un gran salto queriendo sacarme detrás de la pantalla para colgarme…pero ya verás que no es como piensas jajaja.

Antes de pasar a lo siguiente…quiero disculparme con las chicas que olvidé mencionar la semana pasada…por ser el final de un ciclo…debí incluirlas las que empezaron conmigo desde el primer capítulo y a las que se han sumado en el camino…MIL DISCULPAS A TODAS CHICAS…NO FUE CON LA MALA INTENCION.

Ahora paso a lo siguiente:

 **Lizethr:** Mil disculpas a ti por no mencionarte en el capítulo pasado.

Definitivamente esa era la única opción…en realidad como dices ellas nunca iba a ceder…yo siempre he pensado que Susanna jamás dejaría a Terry libre y la prueba es CCFS. Tengo duda..cuál será ese capítulo que dices…cuando lo encuentres espero que lo compartas con nosotras para poder verlo. Esa conexión entre Candy y Terry que vimos en el anime es inquebrantable. Si ahora te has enterado el motivo de esa regresión y me alegro te gustara el capítulo anterior. Saludos.

 **Betina C:** Si…las hormigas me dan alergia y en verdad terror la cucarachas no sabes como…una vez sufrí un shock de pánico...cuando una voló y me cayó en la cabeza..tuvieron que darme una bofetada jajaja…auqnue parezca gracioso así fue…para que saliera de ese estado. Pobre de ti también…comprendo tú miedo. Saludos.

 **Elo Andrew:** Si mira está bien el castaño consentido…aunque desmemoriado...pero solo para aliviar sus pesares. Ayy el Duque eso va a estar complicado…y si sea como haya pasado todo…hay que entender que el Duque debió amar a Eleanor mucho para procrear un hijo con ella…pero las circunstancias terminan por dañar todo y los terceros peor…ya veremos. En este capitulo ya te enteraste algo de Eliza y en el siguiente viene lo mejor…amiga me asustan tus deseos para con Eliza jaja. Saludos.

 **Kamanance** : Efectivamente…siempre coincidí contigo en relación a que Terry no debía dejar plantada a Susanna…eso era como el asunto de nunca acabar con la culpa…había que cortar eso de raíz. Claro que se cumplió tu deseo…aunque ves que es obstinado el muchacho y ya se lastimó…por eso a dormir unos días en lo que se restablece mejor. Ah…esa armónica que lo ha acompañado siempre y lo ha librado. Sabes que bueno que te gusta el sentido del humor de Karen..aunque en este capítulo fue poco lo que la leímos. Saludos.

 **Candice White:** ajajaja…vaya me hiciste recordar al chapulpin colorado con esa frase…pero asi es todo fríamente calculado. Y cualquier cosa puedes esperar de mi imaginación jajaja…menos que mate al castaño y tampoco que lo case con Susanna…que va!. Si lo de Candy y Terry es un amor cerrado .Eleanor muy a la altura de lo que se espera de ella…rompió el orgullo y como buena madre avisándole al padre. Ahhh!...Eleanor y el Duque un problema que nunca se resolvió y mira que el atractivo doctor no tuvo mucha oportunidad en este capítulo…pero que le gusta Eleanor le gusta. Efectivamente…lo de Terry fue muy complicado…tuvo que madurar de un solo golpe y eso acabó con su carácter rebelde…y si a Candy le costó batallar con él…pero ves que cuando lo logró…no hay quién pueda romper ese unión…se lo ganó para siempre. Pues bien ya se supo que pasó con Eliza. Terry y su memoria…bueno ves que su cerebrito lo está protegiendo y lo va a ayudar para resurgir como alguien mejor…liberado de todas las culpas. Que estoy tramando? mmmm…darles más emociones y que acaben con las uñas..solo espero que no terminen por tirarme tomates 😱 😱. Si ves que el doctor Sinclair es muy amable y galante..todo un caballero…muchas sorpresas se vienen. Coco Chanel jajaja…lindo ese personaje…aunque lo idealizo de esa manera. Gracias a ti amiga…saludos.

 **C. C. Suu** : Te parece que hice mi tarea?...bueno parece que sí. Si el Duque es fundamental ya verás. Si lo problemas que les vienen. Eliza vaya…estoy sorprendida de leer lo bien que les cae jajaja…ayyy Eliza muuuuy mala ..pero todo tiene su recompensa. Exactamente…de ahí empezó todo con Terry…por eso está bloqueando lo peor…aunque lamentablemente todo es producto del desamor de su infancia…pero es fuerte y saldrá airoso. Si necesita enterarse de tantas cosas para fortalecerse. El doctorcito jajaja…si será muy típico de Terry jajaja…Saludos.

 **Eli** : Vaya me has hecho ruborizar con ese inicio de review…gracias. Bueno lo siento amiga…no quería hacerlas sufrir…pero ves que fue necesario…pero ya está mejor. Efectivamente…Terry necesita limpiar todo en su camino y la verdad es que la necedad de Candy no le ayudaba…pero poco a poco se van librando los obstáculos…sabes yo también siempre he pensado que en la historia Terry ha sido siempre el único y verdadero que ha sufrido y lo hizo solo que es lo más cruel. Imaginaste bien…eso pensé cuando te leí…no podía falta el Duque…si es su hijo amado…ves que los otro tenían una cara horrible y de malos igual que la Duquesa. Ay Eleanor y el Duque…vaya me has hecho doblarme de la risa con tú comentario de cómo le hizo para conseguirse un amante ajajajjaa….ya verás jajajajaaa. El vínculo de amor entre Candy y Terry que regio!...ves que en el anime ella se despierta sobresaltada pensando en Terry cuando lo del accidente…presintiendo que algo malo sucedía. El retroceso de su memoria…me encanta que lo hayan interpretado asi exactamente como yo lo quise manifestar porque asi mismo lo pienso yo…ese fue el momento que cambió todo en ellos…lo de la trampa de Eliza…no fue nada comparado con el accidente de Susanna. Desde mi perspectiva…ese es el punto de reinicio para Terry y su historia con Candy. Tú comenta todo lo que quieras…me encanta leerlas. Saludos y gracias por tus palabras siempre tan bonitas.

 **Stormaw:** jajajaja…me haces reír también…"no murió…andaba de parranda" jajaja. Mira que esas chics les voy a pedir que me ayuden. Bueno me agrada muchísimo que te guste la forma en que uso la información y la narrativa. Verás soy una doctora frustrada…en el sentido que siempre fue mi deseo serlo…pero no pude estudiar eso y terminé jaja..siendo Contador Público y Auditor…pero eso me permite ser muy analítica y juiciosa de mi trabajo…es por eso que hago todo lo posible por minimizar los errores e inconsistencias…por falta de tiempo no puedo pulir mejor y agradezco que sean benevolentes y sobre todo con una principiante como yo…chicas como tú y otras que tienen tiempo de experiencia que me den una oportunidad es muy agradable y lo agradezco mucho. Por eso me encanta leer sus reviews…sabes me gustó mucho ese comentario del mayordomo es que lo escribía y me lo imaginaba todo pretencioso él jaja. Es que es suertuda Candy…pero es que se convirtió en una mujer muy bella y eso no pasa desapercibido para los caballeros...que tampoco están de nada mal ver…te imaginas a Candy con un tipo como Albertano jajajajajaaa!...me muero de la risa!. 😂 😂 😂.

Si así lo veo…como un nuevo despertar. Bien leí tú teoría…tengo mis discrepancias pero respeto tú opinión. Bueno con todo respeto hacia la autora original…creo que fue una mala fumada de los años 70's…porque en realidad si era absurdo que tuviera que casarse con ella...pero es que también hay otro asunto…la traducción no nos permite tener muy claro ese asunto…ves que en el capitulo 99 solo dice que elegió a Susanna..nunca habla de matrimonio…cuando se da la recapitulación…es que menciona el matrimonio…así que hay una incoherencia ahí y una inconsistencia…que puede ser error de traducción o de Toei Animation…habría que ver el capitulo en su lengua natal. Ahora de que Terry se enamoró de Susanna lo veo nada factible…el confiesa que le gusta…pero a mí me gusta Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans y bueno ya no sigo para no emocionar a nadie jaja…pero que me gusten no quiero decir que los ame..como lo hago por mi espos…de esa forma veo yo a Terry en relación a Susanna, no era fea…me caía mal ese su falsa y ñoña actitud de niña buena..pero reconzco que no era como la Duquesa que si estaba muy fea o incluso la tía abuela o la hermana Gray jajaja…y ya de paso Mary Jane jajaja.. que mala soy! jajaja lo siento!. Bueno retomando el asunto si yo tampoco soportaba que la llamara con ese diminutivo…se voló Nagita con eso tan absurdo…a mi me daba guácala…que horror. Si sabes…Nagita o Mizuki…creo que tuvo un conflicto de identidad y también de sensatez con Candy Candy…aunque es cierto que a los japoneses les gusta el drama…hay otras mangakas que no han hecho lo que ella con ese final tan desastroso. Y si concuerdo contigo…mira que final les dio a los Lagan en CCFS...como para darle una buena tunda. Saludos y cuídate tú también.

 **Nally Graham** : Amiga disculpa que en el pasado capitulo no respondí a tu comentario pero es que con mi análisis ya no me quedó espacio. Verás busqué amor en silencio la novela que dices…y era yo muy chica para ese entonces y no recuerdo haberla visto jaja..pero mi mamá si. Opps…que barbaridad…no me quise robar la idea de nadie…aunque es diferente la secuencia de la escena y también los resultados...porque Tery no murió...pero si una loca se suelta matando gente en la salida de la iglesia..aunque menos mal que enesa novela no llovió como el diluvio que le cayó a la pobre Candy. Créeme no tenía idea de esa novela. Tendré cuidado para el futuro. Buen ahora retomo tu mas reciente review. No podía matar Terry...te imaginas no, no!...aunque te confieso ..que tuve la intención solo por leer sus reacciones de hacerles una pequeña broma…dejarles un mensajito de que si moría y se reencontraba con Candy en Escocia…pero como fantasma jajaja…pero luego pensé que eso era muy cruel y que seguro entonces si vería mi vida amenazada..asi que mejor cero bromas. En cuanto a mi análisis ves que eso es lo que yo pienso y analizo…por ello no podía ser que la dejara plantada en la iglesia o decidiera no casarse con ella aunque tanto lo deseaba…porque al final pues si lo hizo…pero Eliza que echó la mano con su ayuda la muy loca…que bueno que no logró todo su cometido. El Duque de Granchester..si portándose a la altura…es que luego de tantos años con esa bruja que no sé cómo le hizo para aguantarla…aunque ves que leí en un fic…que el Duque se emborrachaba para poder…tú sabes jajaja…con la Duquesa qué horror! que sacrificio más espantoso. Bueno la reconciliación entre ello será dura…ves como es Terry…si a Eleanor le costó que era su madre y mujer por consiguiente…con el Duque ya veremos. Pues bien…ves que no le van a decir nada a Candy asi que ya puedes respirar tranquila. Gracias me alegro que te gusten. Saludos.

 **Katydg** : La armónica…si esa era la clave…ese instrumento es como sagrado para Terry. Si solo así podía librarse de las Marlowe. Bueno ya viste lo que pasó con Eliza...el karma no la dejó libre. Saludos.

 **Magda:** Wowww amiga…también la devoraste rapidísimo!...muchas gracias por sumarte y por darle una oportunidad a mi imaginación en esta historia. Espero seguir contando con tu lectura y que tengas la paciencia de acompañarme cada semana. Saludos.

 **Dianley:** Si mira las enfermeras tan lindas…le llevaron sus flores para que se sienta cómodo y querido. Bueno ya has podido darte cuenta que Albert no le dirá nada porque aún cree que está muerto…ya veremos qué sucede. Saludos.

 **CGG:** Descuida…sé que las emociones nos ganan a veces….aunque no me gustan las hormigas lo confieso jaja…En realidad como ya lo mencionaron…el éxito que logras de aflorar los sentimientos de los demás..solo te dice que estás haciendo bien las cosas y eso espero yo que vivan y sientan todo como si lo estuvieran viendo…creo que he logrado mi objetivo…solo mil disculpas si las hago sufrir. Ahora te aclaro algo…lo del diferencial de horas…solo lo puse como referencia por la llamada de Eleanor…la realidad es que aún no existían los viajes de pasajeros…los hidroaviones fueron los primeros en ser utilizados…para el año de 1929 el más popular de estos fue el Boeing 314 Clipper que podía transportar 74 pasajeros..fue popular hasta aproximadamente 1933. Para 1936 se popularizó el avión el Douglas DC-3 era un monoplano bimotor con capacidad para transportar a 21 personas. Esto es de lo que yo tengo conocimiento. En el caso del Duque de Granchester…se dirige a América en barco de vapor…aproximadamente el viaje tenía una duración de 15 dias..a una velocidad de 21 nudos, máxima: 23,5

Vaya!...que castigo tan terrible tienes para Eliza. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi historia y agradezco tú lectura como lo hago con todas las chicas…que me tienen paciencia en la espera. Y como ya he mencionado no hay problema. Saludos y gracias por tus palabras en el P.S. Saludos.

 **Sophie:** Que bueno que te gustó…si estabas en lo correcto…todo es producto del shock emocional. Y sí…así es…me lleva tiempo elaborar los capítulos por toda la información que debo recolectar…para no echarles mentiras jaja. Si empezaran a mezclarse mas las secuencias…y si mira que vamos a ver que tan parecidos son el Duque y Terry…eso estará buenísimo. Saludos.

 **Monchi:** jajaja…el doctor Sinclair tan lindo…pero aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que esconde la rubia pecosa. Te gusta para Coco el doctor no?...bueno te diré que te llevarás una sorpresita más adelante…quizás en dos capítulos mas. Saludos.

 **Kath Kou19** : Bueno…ya serías la segunda en querer hacerlo…lo de atentar jaja. Te comprendo bien y no hay problema…por el contrario me satisface…en el sentido de que logro mi propósito cuando plasmo mis ideas en letras…creo que en una historia es muy importante obtener las reacciones del lector que esperas…sino lo logro siento que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo aunque sea amateur. Me alegra mucho que me hayas dado una oportunidad…bien…como ya lo he mencionado antes…no soy susceptible a las críticas sean buenas o malas…siempre que sean con educación. Esas me ayudan mucho a superar mis errores y corregirlos…en tú caso y en el de otras chicas…cuando me dicen que nos les gustó algo o un capitulo y me expresan el motivo las comprendo…porque siempre van a haber situaciones que son desagradables y que no gustan…como en el caso del capitulo del atentado como Terry…pero son necesarias y justificables desde el punto de vista de quién lo escribe…pero eso no significa que los lectores no tengan la libertad de expresar su sentir…tal como te sucedió a ti en ese capitulo. Sé que el recurso de la armonica era como muy obvio..pero me pareció muy bonito y hasta cierto punto romántico…llámame loca…pero es que ese instrumento significa mucho para Terry…prácticamente se podría decir que es el único recuerdo que tiene él de Candy…porque el pañuelo se quedó en el teatro y él lo recuperó en Chicago. Así que me pareció algo bonito y significativo. Gracias por reconsiderar…sobre todo viniendo de un fandom distinto…eso significa mucho para mí. Te gustó la forma del Duque de describir su amor por Terry…sabes siendo el Richard como es…al igual que Terry no necesitan de muchas palabras para expresar su sentir..con las palabras correctas y directas. Las Marlowe era un asunto complicado….como bien dices…en cuanto a Susanna tienes razón ..ella ya tuvo una parte de su recompensa por su mal actuar…sentirse despreciada por el hombre que amas debe ser terrible…pero nunca hizo nada por hacer las cosas bien…en el caso de la señora Marlowe…lo comprendo…ella lo tuvo más fácil…fuera de las peleas verbales no pasó nada más..pero a veces no se puede hacer nada y ella no podía quedar para darle más problemas a Terry. Gracias por tus felicitaciones...me halagan todas las que recibo y como ya he mencionado me motivan y obligan a superarme para llevarles algo que les agrade y por eso no escatimo en la investigación y sus recursos. Saludos y gracias por continuar acompañándome.

 **Hakuouki:** Si lo sé amiga…sé que tú al igual de Gadamigrandchest sufriste mucho…y que a todas las hice sufrir…pero ves que está bien y recuperándose y todo lo va a superar. Lo de Susanna es bueno mejor no me anticipo ya lo leeras. Cuídate y saludos.

Blanca G: Si fuiste muy suspicaz…pero ya ves que hay cosas que acontecen para algo bueno..Terry también necesita limpiar su mente…algo así como un reset …un reinicio. Ahora ésta es la pregunta del millón..cómo va a reaccionar el Duque…se parecerá a Terry en lo de reclamar lo que considera suyo?...no te pierdas los próximos capítulos 😉 😉

Eliza…bueno ya te enteraste lo que le sucedió y lo que le espera. Saludos.

 **Flakita** : hola!...gracias por sumarte a la historia o por dejarme tú nombre. Si está vivo…un poco complicado con su memoria. Saludos.

 **Gadamigrandchest** : Eso significa que me has disculpado y que el alma te volvió al cuerpo. Gracias y espero que éste otro también sea de tú agrado. Saludos.

 **Larisa Torres:** Me alegra que te haya gustado…y creo que me reivindique ante tus ojos. Gracias por seguirme acompañando. Ya sabes que puedes expresar todas tus emociones…aunque sean de descontento. Saludos.

 **Gisel Quiroz:** Hola amiga!..que gusto tenerte por acá…gracias por haberte sumado a la historia. Se que es difícil la espera…y agradezco a todas las chicas que pacientemente me acompañan cada semana. Si amiga…sé que te gana la ansiedad...lo siento. Saludos y un abrazo muy fuerte.

Eliz: Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la lectura y me alegra que te haya gustado lo que has leído…espero me sigas acompañando. Y si le tocó vivir una situación difícil a Candy…pero ella siempre logra superar todo…lo bueno como dices es que tiene personas que la apoyan y la quieren. Terry si..pobrecito tener que aguantar a ese par…pero todo tiene su límite ya verás. Saludos y gracias.

 **Siiiiiii:** Hola! Gracias a ti también por sumarte a la lectura y darle una oportunidad a la historia y también por tus palabras…actualizo cada semana. Espero que éste nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado como los anteriores. Me da mucha emoción saber que te está gustando. Saludos.

 **Yoyis:** Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la historia y sabes gracias también porque con tu review llegamos al numero 300..antes de una nueva actualización…estoy emocionada…porque nunca pensé que vería ese número…muchas gracias.

Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero poder seguir llamando tú atención en los siguientes capítulos…la nueva etapa está dando inicio. Gracias a ti también por el tiempo que te has tomado. Saludos.

* * *

Y bueno chicas muchas gracias a todas las demás…ésta vez también quiero agradecer de forma diferente…como no lo había hecho antes…

 **MI GRATITUD:**

 **A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A SU LISTA DE FAVORITOS**

 **A LAS QUE LE HAN DADO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**

 **A LAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A SU LISTA DE AUTORES FAVORITOS, NO SABEN CUAN HALAGADA ME HE SENTIDO POR ESO.**

 **A LAS QUE LE DAN ALERTA DE HISTORIA Y AUTOR.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS**

Y el momento del final:

Mis agradecimientos también:

**************************A las visitantes curiosas que se dan la vueltecita por saber que ocurrencias escribo, aunque no se queden leyendo.

*********************************Y a todas en general.

* * *

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA Y BENDICIONES PARA TODAS!...**

 **Los abrazos de oso nunca deben faltar**

😉😉… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO….**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**...😎 (viernes o sábado ya saben)

P.S. Y todas las disculpas del caso por los errores.


	15. Hechos de la realidad

**CAPITULO XIV: "LA TRISTE REALIDAD"**

El grupo médico encargado de Susanna, corrió apurado hacia la habitación que ocupaba la rubia de ojos azules. Después de un exhausto chequeo el diagnóstico era el mismo, la joven solo había despertado al escuchar las palabras de la dama que le había hablado, y ella pedía la presencia de su prometido para poder conversar con él. Se le hizo saber que no podrían cumplir con sus deseos ya que se encontraba recuperándose y necesitaban mantenerlo dormido por su propio bien y así evitar que se lastimara. Después del esfuerzo hecho cayó en un profundo sueño de nuevo.

Eleanor había estado a la expectativa de todo lo que sucedía, el tío de Susanna Marlowe había sido notificado de la condición de su sobrina y se dirigió a la habitación. En el camino antes de llegar, se encontró con la presencia de pie de la dama elegante de Broadway, pasó a su lado y la observó con recelo. Eleanor intuyó el parentesco con Susanna por las características físicas del caballero y se dirigió a él con amabilidad.

—¿Señor Marlowe?

—Así es —afirmó el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza y deteniendo sus pasos.

—Siento mucho todo lo sucedido —dijo Eleanor, aproximándose hacia él.

—Gracias, señora… —No supo cómo llamarla.

—Baker —respondió Eleanor.

—Le agradezco señora Baker, tengo entendido que usted es familiar del prometido de mi sobrina segunda —Le aclaró, recordando el nombre que alguna vez había oído mencionar—, yo soy primo del fallecido padre de Susanna y los únicos que nos hemos quedado somos mi esposa y yo, para encargarnos de lo que falta —dijo con pesar.

—Algo así me enteré, disculpe que no he podido acompañarlos en lo de la madre de Susanna, pero estoy encargada de Terence.

—No se preocupe señora Baker, entiendo que cada quien debe hacerse cargo de quien le corresponda. Me gustaría poder continuar con la conversación pero debo ir a ver a mi sobrina ahora que dicen que ha despertado, no sé cuánto más sobrevivirá y quisiera despedirme.

—Comprendo señor Marlowe. Antes de que se vaya, me gustaría hacerle saber que tanto Terence como yo estamos en toda la disposición de poder ayudarles con los gastos.

—Es usted muy amable, nuestra familia no es adinerada y la verdad es que hemos apenas cubierto un sencillo sepelio, aún no sabemos cómo pagaremos los gastos médicos de Susanna, entre todos los familiares que asistieron se hizo una colecta y así logramos cubrir el gasto —Le aclaró.

—No se preocupe por los gastos médicos de su sobrina, Terence los cubrirá por completo, dado que era su prometida —Le informó, con la salvedad que sería ella quien lo hiciera.

—Gracias, es muy amable de su parte informármelo, no sabe el peso que me quita de encima. Ahora, si me disculpa iré a verla —Se despidió y antes de retomar el andar le habló-. Espero que el señor Graham se encuentre mejor, por la noche escuché que la bala no lo mató y que se encuentra recuperándose.

—Sí, gracias —Le sonrió apenas, Eleanor.

El hombre continuó su camino y la dama rubia, volvió a la sala de espera para encontrarse de nuevo con Karen.

En un lugar apartado de ambos sin haberse percatado, dos enfermeras se encontraban observando la escena entre la dama rubia y el caballero.

—Es la señora Baker, la encargada del señor Graham —dijo la joven rubia de ojos de color miel.

—Querrás decir, la madre del señor Graham —Le corrigió con sarcasmo, le pelinegra de ojos azules.

La joven rubia se hizo la desentendida, ella ya había escuchado en dos ocasiones esa afirmación. Sin embargo, era muy discreta y profesional en su trabajo y no caería en la tentación que la pelinegra estaba provocando para crear chismes y comentarios que podrían ocasionarle problemas.

—No sé qué habrás escuchado tú, pero yo sólo sé que ella es una conocida del señor Graham y si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer —Se excusó la enfermera rubia, retirándose del lugar antes que su compañera dijera una palabra más.

—Sí, claro —dijo con ironía, Janice—, sé lo que escuché y tú también —afirmó refiriéndose a Melody, su compañera que ya le daba la espalda a la distancia—, así que el hermoso señor Graham tiene un secreto —Sonrió con malicia.

Eleanor llegó a la sala de espera y allí estaba sentada Karen esperando, en una de las sillas con la cabeza reclinada sobre el respaldo y los ojos cerrados. La actriz la observó al ingresar en silencio y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Karen —dijo la dama rubia, tocándole suavemente el hombro.

—Eleanor —La castaña abrió los ojos-, ¿cómo está Terry? –preguntó, irguiéndose en su lugar con molestia de entumecimiento en el cuerpo.

La actriz tomó asiento en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes de llegar el médico, le informó a Karen de todo lo que habían hablado en relación a la condición de su hijo y agregó lo que sabía de Susanna y su despertar.

—Pobre Terry —Se lamentó, Karen—, no sale de una para caer en otra.

—Es todo tan lamentable, aun así, lo bueno es que no es permanente lo de su memoria —Recalcó Eleanor—, es cuestión de que se cuide y pronto estará mejor.

—Sí, sólo espero que cuando vuelva a despertar esté más tranquilo y no intente querer irse de nuevo a buscar a Candy —La castaña, se quedó pensativa unos segundos y continuó—. Eleanor —Se volteó para ver de frente a la dama rubia—. ¿Vas a aclararle a Terry lo de Candy? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —Negó la actriz—, tendré que preguntarle al médico.

—¿Y lo de Susanna? —La cuestionó.

—Tampoco lo sé, él cree que está viviendo en el tiempo del accidente en el teatro y no sé cómo tomará el desfase que tiene en los años de su vida —comentó con preocupación.

—Entiendo, tendrás que consultarlo con el médico —Suspiró profundamente, la castaña y volvió a recostarse con los ojos cerrados en el respaldo de la silla. Eran tantas cosas juntas y todo era tan incierto.

—No sé cómo le diré lo de Susanna, según dicen ella quiere verlo —argumentó Eleanor, parpadeo varias veces de cansancio y se estiró un poco—. Estoy tan cansada —Se volteó para ver a Karen y continuó—. Tú también te ves cansada —Karen, asintió con la cabeza para confirmarle su estado—. Terry estará durmiendo por el resto del día, qué dices si vamos a casa a descansar un poco y volvemos por la noche, quiero quedarme con él.

La castaña se irguió en su lugar y se llevó la mano al cuello, Eleanor la observó y luego la joven se dirigió a ella levantándose.

—Me parece muy bien, Roger también dormirá varias horas y yo me caigo de cansancio han sido largas las horas de angustia, te tomo la palabra, vámonos y volvemos por la noche, si tú te quedas con Terry yo me quedaré cuidando a Roger.

—¿Crees que te dejen hacerlo? —preguntó Eleanor, poniéndose de pie.

—Si no lo hacen, les armaré un escándalo —Amenazó, sonriendo con una pizca de maldad—. O los sobornaré con autógrafos míos y de Roger, y una buena oferta de los tú hijo.

—Karen –Eleanor, le habló entrecerrando los ojos de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con desfachatez, la castaña—, eso no es un delito, es aprovecharme un poco de mi buena fortuna de conocer al actor más famoso de Broadway, y ser su amiga —Soltó una carcajada.

—Mejor vámonos —Negó Eleanor, sonriendo. Karen a veces podía ser muy infantil.

Ambas entrelazaron sus brazos y salieron de la sala de espera para dirigirse a la salida y abordar el auto de Karen, que las llevaría hacia sus respectivas residencias. En el camino fueron conversando sobre todo lo que había acontecido el día anterior y de cómo había cambiado drásticamente la vida de los involucrados. Al llegar a la residencia de Eleanor, Karen detuvo el auto, convinieron en que la castaña pasaría por ella en la noche de la misma forma que lo había hecho por la mañana. La actriz rubia, bajó del auto y se despidió. Caminó hasta la entrada de su casa y sacó sus llaves para abrir. Al entrar dejó su bolso sobre una mesa y continuó su avance hasta la cocina donde esperaba encontrar a su ama de llaves y persona de confianza.

—¿Rose? —La llamó al entrar.

—¡Señora! —Se sorprendió la mujer, no esperaba verla regresar ese día.

—Te sorprende verme tan pronto —afirmó Eleanor, tomando asiento en el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

—Si señora pensé que hoy no regresaría —admitió el ama de llaves, caminando hacia ella para sentarse a la mesa también.

Eleanor se tomó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y con un largo suspiro para aliviar el estrés, tratando de asimilar todo lo que sucedía.

—Terry, ya despertó —Le informó, en la misma posición.

—¡Que buena noticia! —Le dijo la mujer mayor con mucha emoción—, ¿cómo está el niño Terence? —preguntó sonriéndole.

—No muy bien, tiene problemas con la memoria —Eleanor, abrió los ojos y su mirada era triste.

—No comprendo, señora —Negó la mujer mayor.

Eleanor de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Karen, le explicó a su ama de llaves lo que estaba sucediendo con su hijo. La mujer mayor, abrió los ojos de admiración y asombro, negó con la cabeza de indignación y después de escuchar el relato se dejó escuchar.

—Todo por culpa de esa loca mujer —dijo con molestia. El niño Terence estaba sufriendo, como si no era suficiente todo lo que le había sucedido en el pasado, pensó.

—¿Por Susanna? —La cuestionó Eleanor.

—A decir verdad, por las dos —aseguró Rose—, si no fuera por la insistencia de la señorita Marlowe nada de esto habría sucedido, esa mujer loca que quiso matar al niño Terence jamás lo habría intentado.

—No lo sé exactamente —Negó Eleanor, pensativa y prosiguió—. Esa joven que le disparó tenía sus propios motivos al parecer.

—¿Por qué dice eso, señora? —La cuestionó Rose.

—Por la madrugada no pude darte más que la mala noticia de lo que le había sucedido a mi hijo, pero no te dije quién era la responsable, esa joven que le disparó es prima de la señorita Ardley, de Candy —Le aclaró—, y creo que todo lo hizo por alguna antigua rivalidad entre ellas, cuando eran compañeras de Terry en el colegio de Londres —añadió, sacándose los guantes de las manos.

—¿Que dice señora, la mujer que disparó es prima de la señorita de Chicago? —La inquirió asombrada.

—Así es, parece que ella tenía algún tipo de interés por Terry y rivalidad con Candy. Pero mi hijo nunca tuvo a bien nada con ella y eso quizás la hizo odiarlos de alguna manera y querer vengarse haciéndole daño.

En realidad todo era tan confuso, Eleanor no lograba comprender qué había motivado a la pelirroja a dañar a su hijo, sobre todo considerando que era ella quien le había llevado la mala noticia del matrimonio de Candy. Terry no había sido muy claro en sus explicaciones y ahora no sabía si podría interrogarlo para poder comprender todo.

Rose por su parte, cambió su rostro de asombro a uno de enojo, habiendo mal interpretado las palabras de Eleanor, creyó que todo era culpa de ambas jóvenes, por esa mal sana rivalidad que habían montado sobre el niño Terence, de la cual él había sido una inocente víctima que casi había pagado con su vida el quizás capricho de ambas mujeres. Estaba indignada por lo que habían provocado.

—Rose —habló la dama rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Iré a descansar unas horas, prepárame algo de comer y me despiertas cuando todo esté listo, por favor —Le solicitó levantándose de su silla.

—Sí, señora, enseguida le prepararé algo delicioso —afirmó poniéndose de pie—. ¿Se irá por la noche? —La cuestionó.

—Sí —afirmó—, quiero estar descansada porque mi intención es quedarme a cuidar a Terry.

—Pero eso es muy duro, porque no pide que una enfermera lo haga.

—Tiene enfermeras a su cargo, pero yo no quiero apartarme mucho tiempo de él, no me importa las incomodidades o el que no pueda dormir, solo quiero cuidarlo y asegurarme que esté bien —dijo Eleanor, suspirando.

—Comprendo señora, será mejor que vaya a descansar entonces, yo le prepararé su comida y se la subiré —Le sonrió con cariño.

—Gracias Rose —dijo Eleanor, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sabía muy bien que su ama de llaves la apreciaba mucho a ella de la misma forma que lo hacía por su hijo.

Eleanor abandonó la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, pensativa y preocupada, ¿cómo podría hacer para ayudar a su hijo?, y una nueva interrogante la asaltó. Si Richard se decidía viajar a América, ¿cómo lo tomaría Terry, cuando lo viera?, ellos no habían logrado resolver sus conflictos del pasado y ahora él había retrocedido años de su memoria, la madurez que pudo haber adquirido durante los siete años podría haberse ido junto con sus recuerdos.

Sería mejor no complicarse y dejar que el tiempo se encargara de poner todas las cosas en orden, al final no estaba segura que el Duque tomara la decisión de viajar para ver al hijo que tenían en común, y si esa hubiese sido su decisión tardaría un par de semanas en llegar a Nueva York y para ese momento esperaba que Terry ya se encontrará en mejor capacidad de recibirlo.

En la "Ciudad de los Vientos", la vida se había vuelto un juego de azar en la mansión Ardley, cada día en que el sol alumbraba los ventanales y les daba la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer, todo parecía ser una incertidumbre de lo que vendría acompañado con el reciente alumbrar del día.

El Patriarca del Clan Ardley, estaba empezando a desesperarse por todos los percances que se suscitaban en una interminable cadena de malos eventos, la mañana lo había sorprendido sin haber dormido mucho realmente, la pronta visita que recibirían del señor Lagan y la noticia que debía darle no era precisamente la más optimista. A primera hora se había comunicado a las oficinas de Nueva York, para que uno de sus representantes se hiciera presente en el Hospital St. Jacob y liberar de responsabilidades a su amigo y socio de negocios Alexander Cochrane.

Le solicitó al encargado que lo mantuviera informado en relación a la situación de Eliza y su proceso de recuperación. Al pasar del medio día, recibió el primer informe sobre la condición médica de la heredera Lagan, le informó que la joven ya había despertado con muy mala actitud y exigencias, que aún no le notificaban sobre su nueva condición de minusválida, pero que pronto lo harían y él creí que eso sería un verdadero reto hacerlo, puesto que la pelirroja tenía muy mal carácter y complejos de superioridad difíciles de aplacar. El joven Patriarca negó con la cabeza al escuchar los comentarios de su empleado, era increíble que su sobrina aún en esas condiciones no doblegara su carácter y exigencias. Después de terminar la llamada se quedó meditando sobre todo lo acontecido, era un mar de incertidumbres de la que aún no sabía cómo saldrían librados de ello.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió sin que pudiera percatarse, la presencia del castaño Cornwell se hizo en el lugar observándolo con preocupación, la misma que le había impedido a él también el poder descansar tranquilo durante la noche y la madrugada. Sin querer había interceptado la llamada que había recibido el Patriarca y de algo se enteró en relación al estado de Eliza.

—Tío, ¿qué te dijeron? —preguntó, a sabiendas del lugar de donde provenía la llamada que había recibido.

—Archie, no te sentí entrar —dijo Albert, guiando su vista hacia el castaño próximo a la puerta de entrada. El joven le sonrió y prosiguió para tomar lugar frente al escritorio de su tío.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó—, sin ninguna mala intención escuché de donde te llamaban, supongo que algo te han dicho de Eliza.

—Sí, noticias de ella, pero nada bueno —Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño—. Eliza no pierde el aplomo de su carácter.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso, el castaño.

—Sólo despertó y ya demostró de lo que está hecha, según me han dicho se ha portado exigente y altanera, a pesar de estar en las condiciones que se encuentra —dijo Albert, sin poder creerlo.

—Eso es algo que no me extraña de Eliza —respondió Archie, frunciendo el ceño. En verdad conocía lo mala que podía llegar a ser su prima. Guardó silencio unos segundos y analizando bien la pregunta que haría se aclaró la garganta—. Tío —dijo el castaño, nervioso y golpeando con su índice el tablero del escritorio—. Sé que tienes muchos problemas, pero hay algo a lo que aún no le das…importancia —comentó con tacto—, no sé si has revisado los periódicos, yo sí —afirmó, aun golpeando con su dedo—, estaba buscando alguna noticia aunque es probable que aún no se hayan enterado todos en Nueva York —Albert, lo observó sabiendo lo que vendría—. Qué…habrá pasado…con Granchester —dijo el joven con incomodidad—, no sé si tenga familia aquí, he estado pensando si se irá a enterar su padre y también que deberíamos hacernos cargo de todos los gastos que corresponden a… —Archie, suspiró y con dificultad continuó—, el…funeral —añadió bajando la cabeza—, quizás la compañía de teatro para la que trabajaba lo ha pagado todo —añadió, con un profundo suspiro.

Albert cerró los ojos con pesar, al igual que su sobrino era algo que ya había pensado. Sin embargo, al hablar con su empleado él, le había comunicado que a pesar de que los periódicos rumoraban una situación extraña en la boda, nadie había podido explicar lo sucedido ese día, ninguno comentaba nada en relación a la muerte y tampoco si se encontraba recluido en algún hospital todo era una incertidumbre, un verdadero misterio. Los empleados en Nueva York, se enteraron por su jefe, razón por la cual el Patriarca solicitó averiguarán la dirección del domicilio de Eleanor Baker de quién sospechaba había sido la mujer que pidiera se lo llevarán. Lo había hecho sin dar ningún detalle del por qué, de la misma forma que lo haría con Archie.

—Si ya lo había pensado —Comentó suspirando profundamente y abriendo los ojos—, creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer. En cuanto a lo del Duque —Archie, levantó la cabeza para verlo de frente—, eso será muy complicado de resolver, aunque no sé si ya estará enterado —dijo pasándose la mano por la frente de preocupación—. Tendremos que asumir cualquier que sea su reacción, no sé qué tanto se verá comprometida la familia Ardley, pero es seguro que querrá impartir justicia con los Lagan, especialmente contra Eliza.

—Sí, supongo —afirmó el castaño, alzando los hombros—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer si decide tomar represalias contra nosotros? —preguntó con angustia. El Duque era una persona muy importante en Inglaterra y aunque la realeza no lo era tanto en América, aun así, tendría sus influencias y si compartía el mismo carácter de Terry se convertiría en un serio problema.

—No lo sé, Archie —Negó Albert, con mucha preocupación—, ni siquiera he podido pensar en las dimensiones de las represalias que pueda tomar al enterarse, hasta ahora todo parece estar en calma, creo que si ya se hubiera enterado de alguna manera se hubiese comunicado con nosotros —afirmó—, mientras eso suceda, me dará oportunidad para pensar con los abogados de Nueva York lo que se pueda hacer, aunque en realidad no tenemos ninguna responsabilidad directa en el asunto, pero en estos casos siempre se busca un responsable que asuma la culpa, por eso quiero estar preparado con los abogados —Le indicó.

—¡Por qué diantres Eliza tenía que meternos en estos problemas! —Se quejó Archie, poniéndose de pie—, ella y su hermano son un par de buenos para nada, no piensan, no analizan, actúan como un par de egoístas sin escrúpulos porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer que gastarse el dinero de sus padres, son un par de ociosos criminales, y tuvimos que tener la mala suerte que fueran de nuestra familia —añadió, golpeando con su puño el tablero del escritorio.

—Tranquilízate Archie —Le pidió Albert, invitándolo a sentarse de nuevo—, así no resolveremos nada, tenemos que esperar a que llegue Roger y hablar con él, aunque como ya lo dije, no pienso ayudar en nada, únicamente en lo que afecte de forma directa a nuestra familia —añadió, a la vez que veía al joven castaño tomar asiento de nuevo.

—Supongo que habrás enviado a Georges, a esperar al señor Lagan a la estación del tren —dijo Archie, con una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, no quise acompañarlo —afirmó el rubio—, si mis cálculos no me fallan habrá tomado el tren de las ocho de la noche de ayer y a ésta hora debe estar por llegar* —dijo viendo el reloj que estaba próximo a marcar las dos de la tarde.

—¿Y cómo le darás la noticia? —preguntó curioso.

—Seré directo, no creo que le afecte tanto, en los últimos años a Roger Lagan le preocupa más hacer dinero en sus hoteles que ocuparse de sus hijos, sino fuera así, Neal y Eliza serían mejores personas —afirmó Albert, lamentándose de todo lo que los Lagan habían hecho últimamente.

—Tienes razón, la tía Sarah y el señor Lagan no hacen más que posar para las fotos en cada hotel que abren, mientras sus hijos se encuentran descarriados como siempre, los llenan de lujos y dinero, pero jamás se ocupan de ellos ni de lo que hacen —dijo Archie, con molestia.

La conversación se extendió hasta que la llegada de Roger Lagan y Georges Villers se anunció en el salón. Por la mañana a la hora del desayuno, Albert habló con su tía para explicarle de forma muy general, algunas complicaciones que había y que requerían su presencia en una de las empresas sin ser específico del lugar, todo era para tratar de resguardarla de enterarse de las noticias que podían ocasionarle un serio problema de salud. Discretamente le pidió que saliera a comprarle unas corbatas acompañada de la señora Cornwell, después del almuerzo saldrían, todo por evitar que se enterara de la presencia del señor Lagan, y luego la enviaría a Lakewood hasta que lo considerara necesario. El equipaje de Albert estaba listo y Archie sería el encargado de notificarle a la tía abuela, la disposición del Patriarca de enviarla a la casa de verano para cuidar de su salud. El joven castaño estaba imposibilitado de poder acompañar a su tío a Nueva York, por el embarazo de esposa que lo mantenía anclado a la ciudad de Chicago y de lo cual se había lamentado no poderlo acompañar.

Al abrirse la puerta del despacho, los dos jóvenes Ardley, se quedaron en silencio y la presencia de Roger Lagan se hizo presente al ingresar primero al salón, seguido a pocos pasos del eficiente Georges, cuando el reloj marcaba diez minutos después de las tres de la tarde.

—Buenas tardes, William —Saludó de forma escueta el hombre.

—Roger —Correspondió al saludo Albert, con un asentimiento de cabeza y poniéndose de pie.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Lagan —Archie, se levantó al igual que su tío y saludó al hombre con una sencilla inclinación.

El hombre con una actitud prepotente y arrogante, no entró en detalles con el saludo y de forma directa preguntó por la solicitud de su presencia con tanta urgencia.

—William, me gustaría que me dijeras que eso tan importante, para que hagas que viaje con tanta urgencia y deje descuidados mis negocios —Lo cuestionó muy serio.

Los últimos años los negocios de los Lagan habían prosperado grandemente, provocando que el ego de Roger Lagan se incrementara y llegara hasta las nubes. Siempre había estado en desacuerdo con la disposición de nombrar a William Ardley, un joven que a su parecer no tenía la experiencia ni la capacidad para tan importante nombramiento y menos para hacerse cargo de todas las empresas Ardley.

Siempre lo había envidiado y más al enterarse que el heredero, vivió por mucho tiempo como un trotamundos por eso lo consideraba indigno de tal posición y ese resentimiento se acrecentó al enterarse que era el padre adoptivo de la huérfana arrimada del hogar de Pony y la futura heredera de toda la fortuna de los Ardley. Un negocio que había visto redondo y prometedor para el futuro de la familia, fue cuando su hijo Neal había revelado su deseo de desposar a la rubia heredera, que aunque fuera inferior en su linaje por ser adoptada, los millones que la acompañarían fueron suficientes para creer que podía cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de la procedencia de la joven. Pero el rubio Patriarca, echó a perder sus planes al oponerse a esa boda que significaba un negocio redondo para él y un capricho tonto para su hijo, que al final no importaba porque acrecentaría su fortuna y al morir el decrépito de William Ardley él se apropiaría de todo, ya que su hijo era un tonto al que lo único que le importaba era divertirse, entonces sería él quien tomaría el mando de todo, que era lo único que en verdad le importaba.

Sin embargo, todo se vino abajo al ser reconocido como el patriarca de la familia, el rubio andrajoso y vagabundo le había arruinado sus planes junto con la indigna de su hija. Ahora lo había llamado con urgencia y él tuvo que atender la llamada aún en contra de sus deseos. Ya que su buen proceder en los negocios le habían permitido amasar una amplia fortuna, de la cual se sostenía y consideraba que no necesitaba más de los Ardley.

—Lo que tengo que decirte no es nada agradable —Albert, respondió con la misma actitud. Invitándolo a sentarse en la silla que Archie había dejado desocupada al levantarse. Tampoco le había agradado la forma en que con tan mala educación y cortesía ignoró a su sobrino.

—No veo qué puede ser tan importante, que me haga perder tiempo y dinero en un viaje apresurado —Negó molesto.

—Está bien, ya veo que para ti es más importante acumular dinero, que preocuparte por lo único que debiste hacerlo desde hace muchos años —replico Albert, incrédulo. Qué podía esperar de los jóvenes Lagan, si su padre le importaba más el dinero que sus propios hijos.

—Lo que tengas que decirme será que lo hagas pronto, aunque pudiste ahorrarme el viaje y decírmelo todo por teléfono —Gruñó molesto, el caballero tomando asiento—. ¿Debemos tener tanto público para lo que vamos a hablar? —preguntó, observando con molestia la presencia de Archie y Georges.

—Por favor, podrían dejarnos solos —Pidió el rubio, observando a su sobrino y a su fiel asistente.

Ambos se retiraron del salón sin decir palabra.

—Bien Roger, ahora que estamos solos, voy a informarte de todo lo que tú pudiste haber evitado —Le recriminó el rubio Patriarca, sentado en su lugar y con el rostro muy serio—. Para empezar, déjame informarte que tú hijo Neal, ha sido expulsado de Chicago por mí, y aunque te lo iba a notificar no pensaba hacerlo tan pronto, pero ha sido desheredado por parte del Clan Ardley —El señor Lagan, abrió los ojos de asombro, sin poder decir nada, siguió escuchando la voz de William Ardley—. No creas que es un capricho de mi parte —Negó con la cabeza—, es el castigo que se ha ganado por haberse involucrado en el secuestro de los hermanos Miliken siendo parte de…

—¡Eso no puede ser! —Le interrumpió y respondió indignado poniéndose de pie—, mi hijo no es un delincuente.

—Siéntate Roger, que aún no termino —Le ordenó el joven Patriarca, aventándole una carpeta con papeles dentro—, si no quieres creerlo es tú problema, pero allí están las pruebas y después puedes verlas, ahora es urgente notificarte de algo más serio que tú noble hija hizo —Puntualizó con ironía.

El señor Lagan lo observó con recelo y retomó su lugar, tomando sin abrir la carpeta que William le había mostrado.

—¿Qué más mentiras tienes? —Lo inquirió

—Ojalá lo fueran y así evitarme la molestia de tener que dártelas —replicó Albert, el tono de voz del señor Lagan no le resultaba agradable y menos la acusación de mentiroso—. ¿Sabías que tú hija viajó a Nueva York, una semana después de la fallida boda de Candy? —Tocar el tema no era agradable para el rubio, pero todo debía quedar claro. El señor Lagan, no respondió, aun así era evidente para Albert que no lo sabía—. No me extraña, Eliza es muy hábil para esconder sus malas intenciones.

—No te permito que hables así de mi hija —respondió Roger, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuando te diga lo que hizo tú querida hija, te aseguro que lo que acabo de decir, no será más que un halago —afirmó William Ardley—. Si lo de Neal te ha molestado, lo de Eliza no tiene nombre, y todo es por tú culpa y la de Sarah que se encargaron de malcriarlos, creyeron que con darles todos y esconder sus fechorías les hacían un favor, educaron a dos jóvenes sin escrúpulos y con muy malas intenciones que no podían acabar bien.

—¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar nuestra forma de educarlos?, ellos son hijos de una familia importante y respetable, no hay nada que puedas reprocharles —Se negó a creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Les hemos dado la mejor educación y cualquier de los dos son un excelente partido, cualquier falsa acusación que hagas debe ser infundada.

—Si tan infundada, que Eliza viajó a Nueva York para presentarse en la boda de Terence Graham, el conocido actor de Broadway, con la única idea de asesinarlo —Ya estaba, lo había dicho, no era la forma en que hubiese querido hacerlo por respeto, pero Roger Lagan no se lo había hecho sencillo.

—¿Qué dices, estás loco? —Lo inquirió indignado. Se puso de pie y dispuesto a no seguir escuchando nada, se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Estaba claro que el Patriarca del Clan Ardley, se había desquiciado y estaba inventando mentiras en contra de sus hijos, su primera intención fue retirarse y no escuchar más, luego buscar a la tía abuela Elroy para reclamarle sobre la actitud de su sobrino, pero William Ardley continuó hablando.

—Si quieres puedes llamar a Alexander Cochrane —afirmó Albert, a sus espaldas—, no tengo necesidad de mentirte y creo que él tampoco, háblale y de su boca oirás que no estoy mintiendo, que tú hija Eliza asesinó al actor y también hirió a otras personas de muerte —añadió, poniéndose de pie y recostando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Todavía le era difícil aceptar la muerte de su amigo y el resto del desastre.

El señor Lagan, escuchó con escalofríos el nombre del importante banquero al cual también conocía de nombre por su importancia, y sin poder evitarlo se volvió para escuchar más, en medio de todo tenía sus dudas y era claro que William Ardley, quien no mantenía una estrecha comunicación con él, lo había llamado por algo en verdad importante. Pero se negaba cerradamente a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Albert vio la inseguridad del hombre mayor y continuó desde su lugar.

—Ayer por la tarde contraería nupcias el actor con su prometida Susanna Marlowe, Alexander Cochrane y su familia eran invitados. Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, recibí una llamada de él, en la que me avisaba sobre lo que había sucedido, al principio me bloquee por completo, no pude procesar la noticia que me había dado y Archibald habló con él, en ese momento no fue muy explícito de lo que había sucedido. Por la noche recibí otra llamada y más tranquilos me explicó todo lo sucedido.

De esa forma Albert inició con darle todo el relato que había escuchado en la voz de Alexander Cochrane, testigo presencial de todo lo que había sucedido en la fatídica boda de Terence Graham. Ambos de pie frente a frente se veían desafiantes, uno relatando la historia con indignación y el otro escuchando con incredulidad. Poco a poco Roger Lagan fue bajando su enojo y acercándose al escritorio, al llegar frente a éste tomó la silla y se sentó. Albert terminó con el relato de horror que le había narrado en el más completos silencio y sin haber sido interrumpido, después de haberse sentado frente a él. Luego de unos minutos en que el cerebro del señor procesaba la información, su reacción desconcertó al rubio Patriarca.

—¡Todo esto es por tú culpa! —exclamó rencoroso y acusador, golpeando el tablero del escritorio—, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si le dieras el lugar que le corresponde a mis hijos en ésta familia, en lugar de favorecer a esa huérfana —añadió con desprecio

En verdad Albert se quedó mudo de asombro y luego de indignación, ¡qué rayos le pasaba a toda la familia Lagan!, eran unos dementes e irresponsables, incapaces de afrontar y aceptar sus errores. ¿De dónde sacaba Roger Lagan, que todo era culpa de Candy?, ella ni siquiera estaba en el país, se encontraba a miles de millas ignorante de todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué has dicho?, ¿qué todo es culpa de Candy? —Lo inquirió irguiéndose en su lugar.

—Desde que esa —respondió con desprecio—, llegó a la familia todo ha sido una desgracia para todos, no ha hecho más que traer problemas y fatalidades, primero Anthony, luego Alistear, se burló de mi hijo Neal y ahora dices que Eliza se ha convertido en una asesina, qué más quieres que diga, todo es por culpa de esa huérfana, es como una maldición.

—¡Te equivocas Roger! —exclamó Albert, indignado y se levantó para inclinarse sobre el escritorio y observarlo más de cerca—, Candy hubiera sido un buen ejemplo para tus hijos cuando la llevaste a tú casa, sino fuera porque Sarah y tú jamás tomaron en cuenta su sencillez y noble corazón, y porque nunca le enseñaron buenos valores a sus hijos. Pero no, ellos se encargaron de hacerle la vida imposible hasta que la desesperaron. Sarah y Eliza la acusaron de ladrona y por su culpa la enviaron a México, que mal corazón tuvieron, ella solo era una chiquilla a la que pudieron sucederle muchas cosas malas y todo por la cobardía de tus hijos —Lo acusó.

—Qué fácil te resulta echarle la culpa a ellos, sabes bien que esa chiquilla era una salvaje, ¡jamás debí haberla sacado de ese orfanato! —Se lamentó con enojo, Roger Lagan.

—Eso es en lo único que puedo darte la razón, jamás debiste llevarla a tú casa a que conviviera con tus hijos, no hizo más que sufrir, y Sarah se encargó de ayudarlos solapándoles todas sus maldades de la misma forma que lo hiciste tú —Le recriminó.

—Sí claro, y luego tú interviniste adoptando a esa inmunda y…

—¡No la llames así! —Lo interrumpió muy molesto el rubio, levantando la voz. Era suficiente de insultos—, ella no es una inmunda y tampoco una huérfana, no he podido sentirme más feliz en la vida que haberla adoptado y traerla a mi familia, jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho y ahora soy su padre y ni tú ni nadie la van a insultar, estoy cansado de oírlos despotricar contra ella, eso se acabó —Amenazó con su dedo—. Los monstruos que creaste son tú responsabilidad, no intentes descargar tus culpas en alguien inocente como Candy, que solo ha sido víctima de las maldades de ellos como los han sido otros, en lugar de estar acusándola falsamente, deberías de preocuparte cómo vas a solucionar el problema de tú hija y deja en paz a la mía —añadió, golpeando con su puño el escritorio. Finalmente lo había sacado de sus casillas con sus acusaciones absurdas.

—No necesito que me digas lo que debo hacer, y tampoco necesito nada de ti, yo he logrado amasar una buena fortuna y un lugar respetable en la Sociedad, si es cierto lo que dices, que no lo creo —afirmó, observando con desprecio al joven Patriarca y levantándose de su lugar—, ya veré lo que haré, tengo mucho dinero y no hay nada que no pueda comprar —aseguró con una sonrisa de burla maliciosa—. Estoy seguro que resolveré todo y ese actorcito si es que es cierto que está muerto compraré a su familia completa si es necesario, ¿cuánto pueden valer? —añadió con prepotencia.

Albert lo observó indignado y asqueado, ahora no tenía duda de dónde provenía la sangre mala de Eliza y Neal, ellos no eran sus sobrinos y nunca lo serían, por las venas Ardley no podía correr tanta maldad como la que provenía de la de los Lagan.

—De todas formas, no pensaba atribuirme una responsabilidad que no es mía, había decidido acompañarte para ayudarte en la parte moral, pero no en lo legal —Negó Albert, cruzándose de brazos—, eso te corresponde a ti y a tú esposa, así que no te preocupes que no intento opacarte en tus influencias, puedes irte a Nueva York ahora mismo si así lo quieres, yo me adelanté comprando los boletos del tren para que fuéramos juntos, se los pediré a Georges para que te los dé —Lo hizo en un último acto de su benevolencia.

—No lo necesito —Negó con arrogancia, el señor Lagan—, no te creas tan importante, William —Lo dijo con sarcasmo.

—Cómo quieras, Roger —respondió Albert, serio—, ella está en el hospital St. Jacob y más vale que te vayas preparando para lo que vas a encontrar —añadió.

—¿De qué hablas, por qué está en un hospital? —Lo inquirió frunciendo el ceño. William le había hablado de los heridos y de cómo todo había sucedido, pero hasta ese momento ignoraba que estuviera herida o tuviera algún problema.

—Eliza fue herida por los guardias de seguridad que contrataron para evitar a los periodistas —Le indicó Albert—, y según Alexander, los disparos que recibió son de consecuencias lamentables.

—¿Está viva? —preguntó con preocupación y miedo.

—Sí, pero… —Albert, no puedo continuar.

—Debo irme —Lo interrumpió, pensando mejor—, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso lo que sea lo sabré al llegar a Nueva York, sólo espero que no me estés mintiendo William, además quiero hablar con la señora Elroy —dijo con prepotencia.

—Lo siento —respondió Albert, intentando mentir con naturalidad—, ella no está, se fue a Lakewood por cuestiones de salud, además no sabe nada y no sería bueno que se enterara, ni de lo de Neal y menos de lo de Eliza.

—Ella tiene derecho de enterarse —Exigió Roger Lagan—, me iré a Nueva York, pero te aseguro que cuando vuelva nada me impedirá hablar con ella.

Albert no dijo más y prefirió callar, podía decir lo que quisiera pero él se encargaría de evitarle un disgusto y pena tan grande a su tía.

Roger Lagan observó desafiante al rubio Patriarca por unos segundos sin inmutarse, después se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar, sin despedirse y lanzando miradas de disgusto pasó al lado de Archibald y Georges que lo vieron retirarse de la mansión. Curiosos de enterarse de lo que había sucedido volvieron al despacho con pasos rápidos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Archie, al abrir la puerta.

Albert suspiro de pie detrás del escritorio y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Roger, es igual que sus hijos, un inconsciente —Declaró indignado.

—William, ¿vas a acompañarlo a Nueva York? —preguntó el pelinegro, detrás de Archibald.

—No —afirmó Albert, con tono seco—, no quiso aceptar mi compañía, piensa resolver el asunto él solo con mucha prepotencia, ¿puedes creer que piensa que va a comprar a la familia del "actorcito"? —Repitió con la misma burla las palabras del señor Lagan—, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de aclararle quién es en realidad Terence Graham —añadió.

—Supongo que se llevará una enorme sorpresa —comentó Archie, aproximándose al escritorio.

—Puedo asegurarte que se encontrará con muchas —admitió Albert, tomando asiento en su lugar—, tampoco me dio la oportunidad de decirle del estado en que se encuentra Eliza.

—¿Por qué iba tan molesto? —Lo cuestionó Archie, sin darle importancia a lo que dijo de su prima.

—Es incomprensible la forma en que trabajan los cerebros de los Lagan —afirmó Albert, con un profundo suspiro de incredulidad—, Roger le atribuyó toda la culpa a Candy —añadió, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono Archie y Georges, confundidos.

—Sí —afirmó Albert, asintiendo con la cabeza—, según Roger, Candy ha sido una maldición para la familia y todo lo malo que suceda es por culpa de ella, incluyendo lo que hizo Neal y Eliza —Les aclaró indignado.

—¡Está loco! —dijo Archie, molesto.

—Es inaudito —dijo el caballero francés, con su típico semblante serio.

—Así como lo oyen, lo aseguró él —respondió Albert, dejándose caer en el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Tío, qué piensas hacer ahora que no irás a Nueva York con él? —Lo cuestionó el castaño.

—Tengo un serio problema que resolver y creo que tendré que cambiar de planes —Les informó, y los otros caballeros lo observaron curiosos—. Roger me ha dicho que al volver quiere hablar con mi tía, le negué que la viera hoy diciéndole que está en Lakewood. Sin embargo, es capaz de irla a buscar allá —Los otros asintieron de afirmación—, tendré que enviarla más lejos aunque no quiera —admitió Albert, frunciendo el ceño de molestia.

—¿A dónde la enviarás, William? —preguntó Georges, aproximándose hacia el escritorio, había permanecido cerca de la puerta.

—Aunque Candy me mate después, tendré que enviarla a Escocia para protegerla, y tú la acompañarás Georges —Le indicó el rubio Patriarca, dirigiéndole la mirada—, te irás con ella y la llevarás hasta la villa escocesa, luego volverás, le dirás a Candy que fue una emergencia cuando lleguen y luego yo le aclararé el por qué —añadió.

—Está bien, William —Aceptó Georges—, ¿cuándo partiremos? —preguntó.

—Entre más pronto, mejor —comentó el rubio—, hablaré con mi tía cuando vuelva y le daré la noticia, dejaremos que Roger llegue a Nueva York y luego saldrán ustedes, no quiero que se encuentren en el camino y tampoco que la encuentre aquí, así que ya saben, a más tardar en dos días partirán, arréglalo todo Georges —Le pidió.

—Muy bien, me comunicaré con Nueva York para que preparen todo, espero que no haya ningún problema para abordar el barco —argumentó el pelinegro, pensativo.

—Si no pueden partir pronto, no importa —Aseguró—, se quedarán esperando en Nueva York, lo importante es que Roger no la vea, estoy seguro que jamás sospechará que está muy cerca —Sonrió satisfecho, el rubio.

—¿Y qué le dirás para que acepte? —Lo cuestionó Archie, frotándose la barbilla.

—Sencillo —afirmó Albert, sonriendo—, que Candy no puede estar sola por tanto tiempo, que necesita quien la discipline para que deje de trepar árboles —El rubio, soltó una carcajada, reconocía que era una excusa muy infantil para hacerla viajar

—Tío, Candy se pondrá muy molesta y estoy seguro que va a reclamarte por el resto de tú vida —Aseguró el castaño, sonriendo al igual que su tío.

—Lo sé —afirmó Albert, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no tengo otra opción y sé que cuando se lo diga a Candy me perdonará —añadió, pasando de sonriente a serio.

—De eso estoy seguro —afirmó Georges, asintiendo—, la señorita Candy, comprenderá que fue por ayudar a la tía abuela y le pasará pronto.

—Eso espero, Georges —dijo Albert, suspirando.

—¿Y tú tío, irás a Nueva York como lo habías pensado después?

—Sí —afirmó el rubio—, esperaré a que se vaya mi tía, para poder ocupar la casa de Nueva York. Georges —dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose al pelinegro—, me avisarás el día que partan y así saldré para allá después.

—Así lo haré, William —Aceptó el caballero.

Después de conversar sobre las últimas novedades, los tres se quedaron afinando detalles de todo lo que estaba pendiente y asuntos de negocios, el tiempo no se detenía por nadie y ellos debían hacerse cargo de sus ocupaciones.

Al llegar de vuelta la tía abuela junto a Annie, se dirigió al despacho de su sobrino por indicación del mayordomo, después de unos minutos entre agradecimientos por el pedido que le había hecho, Albert le notificó sobre su sorpresiva partida hacia el Viejo Continente en compañía de Georges, aunque al inicio fue desconcertante para la señora Elroy, no se opuso, al escuchar la explicación que su sobrino le había dado.

"Todo sea por la educación de Candice", había dicho sin negarse la tía abuela.

Albert, rodó los ojos sin que la anciana se diera cuenta, pensando en todas las protestas y quejas que estaba seguro oiría de parte de la joven rubia y pecosa, cuando su tía hiciera su llegada inesperada a Escocia. Aunque quizás la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, lograría apaciguarla un poco —Sonrió imaginando la cara de admiración que pondría Candy, al ver llegar a la tía Elroy a la villa escocesa.

En punto de las ocho de la noche, de la estación de trenes de Chicago partía el siguiente hacia la Ciudad de Nueva York, el señor Lagan se encontraba a bordo maquinando múltiples formas de ayudar a su hija en el caso que fuera cierto todo lo que el rubio Patriarca le había informado. Se negaba la posibilidad de creerle tan absurdas acusaciones, sabía del temperamento fuerte y extraño de Eliza pero nunca imaginó que fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante a lo que se le acusaba, ¡era imposible!, su hija no podía haberse vuelto loca y acabar con la vida de las personas, ¡no, eso no podía ser!. Ella era una Lagan, de una familia de alto linaje, no era una cualquiera, era una señorita fina y educada, todo tenía que ser una vil mentira para desacreditarla, tenía que haber explicación coherente para lo que se decía y él estaba dispuesto a esclarecer todo.

—¿Y si, fuera cierto? —Se preguntó en voz alta en la cabina que ocupaba.

"¡No!", fue su respuesta absoluta en su mente.

Su hija no podía ser una vulgar criminal, una asesina, eso era una mentira, una calumnia y él haría pagar al que hubiera levantado esas acusaciones falsas, todo debía ser por la envidia que le tenían a Eliza.

—Sí, eso debe ser, envidia y calumnias —Se dijo en voz alta, intentando convencerse de algo que no estaba seguro de que fuese cierto.

Continuó su viaje en el tren, en medio de contradicciones hasta que el sueño lo venció.

En Nueva York, de la mansión de Eleanor Baker salían dos damas, una rubia de ojos azules y otra castaña de ojos del mismo color, después de que el sol había abandonado por completo el cielo. Abordaron un vehículo y ambas partieron hacia el hospital donde se encontrarían con sus seres queridos. Durante el trayecto ambas comentaban lo que sería sus vidas en los próximos días.

—Karen —Eleanor, sacó de sus meditaciones a la castaña mientras conducía—. ¿Qué crees que hará Robert con la obra? —La cuestionó.

—No sé, ni siquiera he podido hablar con él, supongo que mañana llegará al hospital —comentó.

Esa era precisamente la razón por la que se encontraba perdida en el espacio amplio de los pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaría con la obra y sus trabajos?, la situación de Terry no era nada buena y la de su novio aunque no era como la de su amigo, tampoco le permitiría poder desempeñar su trabajo adecuadamente. Robert le había comunicado la suspensión de la función por un día que estaba pronto a terminarse y de esa forma se lo había informado a Roger, pero del día siguiente todo era incierto.

—Si Robert decide suspenderla, no me preocupa mucho —Continuó hablando la castaña, después de unos segundos de silencio—. Yo he ahorrado dinero en los últimos años para subsistir cómodamente sin trabajar una temporada y más, afortunadamente para mí, el que Terry sea el protagonista de las obras y que el público lo quiera a pesar de tener ese carácter de los mil demonios —Sonrió divertida y Eleanor la secundó, claro que ella también lo sabía—, siempre hemos llenado el teatro, las giras han sido más que buenas y el sueldo por nuestro trabajo ha aumentado considerablemente desde "Romeo y Julieta" —Le informó.

—Eso es bueno, siempre debes pensar en el futuro y jamás pretender que tú esposo te dé todo, de esa forma no dependerás exclusivamente de él —comentó Eleanor, sabiendo lo que decía muy bien. Ella siempre fue independiente y hasta ese día tenía una posición económica muy estable y sin depender de ningún caballero.

—Lo dices por tú experiencia ¿verdad? —La cuestionó. La castaña no conocía del todo la vida e historia de la veterana actriz, pero la admiraba por ser una mujer que no andaba tras los hombres ni se aprovechaba de su belleza para seducirlos y sacarles favores para su bienestar.

—Sí —afirmó Eleanor, con una media sonrisa—, todo lo que tengo lo he logrado con esfuerzo y trabajo, nadie puede decir que Eleanor Baker ha tenido que recurrir a los caballeros ricos para mantenerse.

—Imagino que no te han faltado solicitudes para eso —Karen, le sonrió con picardía.

—No —afirmó Eleanor, sonriéndole—, he tenido muchas oportunidades para que un caballero me mantenga como a una reina, pero nunca las acepté, no era esa la clase de imagen que quería que Terry viera de su madre.

—Te comprendo, de lo que conozco a Terry sé que no le gustaría que su madre llevara una vida digamos…ligera —Karen, hizo un gesto moviendo su mano.

—Así es —afirmo la dama rubia, asintiendo la cabeza—, la crianza que tuvo Terry en Inglaterra entre la aristocracia lo hizo ver muchas cosas que no le gustaron nunca, creo que es una de las razones por la que desprecia esa vida.

—Y a las chicas de esa clase también, aunque tampoco le agradan las burguesas americanas —comentó Karen. No es que lo conociera mucho, pero sabía que a su amigo no le agradaban las chicas tontas y ofrecidas de las familias pomposas, como él alguna vez lo había expresado—. Creo que a Terry solo le gustan las enfermeras —Bromeó Karen, con doble sentido en su comentario.

—No creas que no sé por dónde vas, Karen —Le respondió Eleanor, entrecerrando los ojos. Claro que sabía de qué hablaba.

—Sí que lo sabes, Eleanor —afirmó la castaña, viéndola de reojo—, tú hijo es un necio, un verdadero cabeza dura —Karen, rodó los ojos—, no sé por qué esperó tanto para buscar su felicidad, porque nunca se libró de Susanna —añadió con molestia e incomodidad. A pesar de todo guardaba respeto por la situación en que se encontraba la rubia.

—Nunca pude lograr que Terry saliera del dominio que esas mujeres tenían sobre él, debe ser que tenía que abrir los ojos por sí solo para romper esa mal sana presión que ejercían sobre él.

—Es tan lamentable que haya sucedido todo esto para que pudieran dejarlo libre —Se lamentó Karen, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

—Sí, todo pudo ser diferente si no hubiesen sido tan mezquinas y egoístas —Eleanor, también se lamentó.

—¿Por qué te quedaste, Eleanor? —preguntó Karen, volviéndose apenas para verla. No podía descuidar el volante.

—Supongo que Terry te habrá dicho que tenía pensado viajar —replicó la dama rubia.

—Me dijo que te irías de viaje porque te negabas a asistir —afirmó Karen—, la verdad te comprendo muy bien, si tuviera un hijo y supiera que va a cometer el error más grande de su vida, haría todo por salvarlo.

—Esa fue siempre mi intención, le dije que no asistiría a esa mentira que estaban montando las Marlowe para obligarlo a permanecer unido a ellas por siempre, nunca estuve de acuerdo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue arruinarle la boda, en el momento que preguntaran quien se oponía, lo haría yo dando mis razones, las que tú y algunos otros conocen —Le indicó.

—Vaya que las conozco bien —aseguró la castaña—, son las mismas que siempre le dije que lo harían arrepentirse el resto de su vida. Solo siento tanto que aunque se haya arrepentido, las cosas no salieron como lo hubiese deseado —Suspiró con tristeza, al recordar el amargo momento que todos vivieron.

—Si —Secundó Eleanor, pensando en lo mismo.

Continuaron su conversación hasta llegar al hospital. Karen estacionó el vehículo en el área correspondiente y luego se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar caminando sumergidas en la misma plática. Al aproximarse a la puerta de ingreso, un hombre vestido con una bata blanca salió a su paso para atraer su atención.

—Buenas noches, damas —Saludó con amabilidad.

—Doctor Williams, buenas noches —Eleanor, le correspondió el saludo.

—Buenas noches —respondió de igual forma Karen.

—¿Hay algún problema con mi hijo? —Eleanor, se anticipó a preguntar.

—No señora, no se preocupe —respondió el galeno, sonriéndole—, estoy aquí afuera porque…salí a fumar un cigarrillo.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces no lo interrumpimos más —dijo Eleanor, empezando a caminar.

—Me agradaría que me permitiera unos minutos para conversar con usted —Le pidió el doctor Williams.

—Eleanor, me adelantaré para ir a ver a Roger y luego te alcanzo en la habitación de Terry, aún no he podido visitarlo —Le indicó Karen, separándose de la dama rubia.

—Está bien, Karen, te veo después —respondió Eleanor.

—Con permiso, doctor, buenas noches —Se despidió la castaña, alejándose. Antes de entrar se volvió para verlos, sonrió con picardía y continuó su ingreso al hospital.

—Usted dirá en que puedo ayudarlo, doctor —Lo cuestionó Eleanor. El médico quiso pedirle que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, pero pensó que era muy pronto.

—Quisiera informarle que su hijo permanece dormido y lo tendremos así por un tiempo más —El médico se sintió tonto al decir aquello, eso era algo que Eleanor ya sabía, pero en el momento su deseo por conversar con ella no le permitió encontrar una excusa mejor.

—Creo que ya habíamos conversado de eso —comentó Eleanor, con natural afirmación.

—Así es —admitió el médico, con incomodidad—, es solo que pensé que se quedaría a descansar en su casa —añadió arreglándose la bata para disimular su pequeño sonrojo. Se estaba comportando como un jovencito falto de experiencia.

—Bueno, si no le molesta me gustaría quedarme a acompañar a mi hijo durante la noche, sé que tiene enfermeras ocupándose de él y que tampoco no estará despierto —admitió Eleanor—, aun así me gustaría que me lo permitiera.

—Por supuesto que no tengo ninguna objeción —Le aseguró, sonriendo más tranquilo—, hablaré para que le permitan quedarse y puedan colocar quizás un sofá para que esté más cómoda —añadió.

—Gracias doctor, Williams, eso sería estupendo para mí, no quisiera separarme de mi hijo aunque no pueda hablar con él.

—Será cuestión de un día más —Le informó, el médico—, solo mientras sus heridas sanan mejor, después empezaremos a trabajar con el problema de su memoria —añadió.

—Espero que todo salga bien, mi hijo ha sufrido mucho y el que ahora tenga problemas con su memoria me preocupa mucho —Le indicó Eleanor, apesadumbrada.

—Si me permite invitarla a un café, podríamos conversar sobre la forma en que espero ayudarlo con ese problema —Se atrevió a pedirle, el galeno.

—Con gusto lo acepto, quiero escuchar que piensa hacer para ayudarlo —afirmó Eleanor, sonriéndole.

—Entonces por favor, acompáñeme a la cafetería del hospital —Le indicó con su mano.

—¿Y su cigarrillo, el que iba a fumar? —Lo cuestiono Eleanor.

—Después —respondió sin darle mucha importancia—, ahora me interesa más explicarle como trataremos a su hijo —añadió, empezando a caminar. Sonrió internamente, él ni siquiera fumaba, solo era la excusa perfecta que se le había ocurrido para detenerse y dirigirse a ella, cuando la vio aproximarse hacia la entrada del hospital.

Llegaron a la cafetería y el médico pidió dos tazas de café y dos piezas de pastel de fresa con queso. Buscaron una mesa y se dirigieron a ella, después de sentarse iniciaron una conversación sobre algunos métodos que podían aplicar en el caso de Terry.

Karen después de dejar a Eleanor muy bien acompañada, continuó su trayecto hasta llegar a la habitación de su novio. Al entrar lo encontró leyendo un libro que le había proporcionado una enfermera, al escuchar abrir la puerta el joven se volteó para corroborar si era la persona que estaba esperando ansiosamente ver desde que había despertado en las horas de la tarde. Con agrado sonrió al observar a la mujer de sus sueños ingresar a la habitación.

—Preciosa —La llamó con cariño, cerrando el libro—, cuánta falta me has hecho —añadió, extendiéndole su mano para que se acercara.

—Hola —Lo saludó la castaña, aproximándose hacía él para tomar su mano—, solo me fui unas horas a descansar —Se inclinó y depositó un beso en su mejilla sin soltarle la mano.

—Cuanta formalidad —Se quejó el pelinegro—, estamos solos.

—Eres un pícaro —Le sonrió, la castaña, sentándose en la orilla.

—Este pícaro necesita una fuerte dosis de amor para mejorar pronto —Le respondió él, levantándose un poco para acercarse a ella.

—No hagas eso —Lo regañó, inclinándose hacia él—, te puedes lastimar.

—Más me lastima, que me niegues un poco de amor —Se quejó con un puchero, el pelinegro.

—Nos pueden ver —Se quejó ella, volviendo a la misma posición sentada en el borde de la cama.

—A ésta hora no viene nadie —afirmó Roger, guiñándole el ojos.

—Está bien —Le sonrió Karen—, sólo uno —Le indicó con su dedo. Se bajó de la cama y se inclinó hacia él para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Gracias —Suspiró atrapándola en sus brazos—, ahora puedo morir tranquilo.

—No digas eso —Lo regañó intentado separarse—, ni de broma, todavía no puedo olvidar cuando esa loca te disparó —Karen, hizo una expresión de tristeza y ésta vez fue ella quien lo abrazó—, no sé qué habría echo si te hubiese herido como a Terry —Sollozó en su hombro.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido la oportunidad de hablar del asunto hasta ese momento, en que Roger se veía mejor. Un día completo había pasado ya del suceso y todo estaba tan reciente que aun los recuerdos eran dolorosos.

—Karen, no llores —Le pidió Roger, con ternura—, estoy aquí contigo a salvo —añadió, acariciándole el cabello.

—Todo fue tan horrible, todavía puedo ver cómo le disparó a Terry y luego a ti —El llanto de Karen fue un poco más fuerte, al rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó el pelinegro, suspirando. También sus recuerdos eran muy frescos—. Pero ya pasó todo Karen, y eso me ha hecho pensar que no debemos desperdiciar el tiempo, hay que aprovecharlo al máximo con las personas que amamos —Le indicó, separándose de su abrazo para verla al rostro, le secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y la insto a que se sentara a su lado—. Karen, sé que quizás esto no es lo que esperabas, ni el lugar más apropiado y menos el momento, pero es algo que he pensado desde hace tiempo y creo que si no lo digo ahora, no podré hacerlo nunca —añadió con timidez.

Karen, lo vio con extrañeza intentado entender lo que quería decirle. El pelinegro la observó confundida y le sonrió.

—Eres una mujer muy especial, cuando te conocí pensé que eras una snob y una actriz muy berrinchuda y malcriada, que siempre intentaba salirse con la suya. Luego fui aprendiendo a conocerte y entenderte, fue entonces que vi a la verdadera Karen, una chica muy talentosa, admirable, con un sentido del humor muy particular, capaz de darle cariño y soportar a un actor al que todos le temen y le huyen, pero no tú, no la Karen bondadosa y excelente amiga que habita en éste bello cuerpo. De la cual estoy muy enamorado —Le dijo viéndola a los ojos. Karen comprendió que Roger no estaba bromeando, ni adulándola por molestarla, estaba hablando en serio y sus ojos de nuevo se cristalizaron—. Si tú me hicieras el honor de aceptarme como tu futuro esposo, yo sería el hombre más feliz que pueda existir —Le dijo tomándole la mano izquierda, de debajo de la almohada sacó el anillo que lo acompañaba siempre a todos lados y se lo colocó en el dedo anular. Las lágrimas de Karen no se hicieron esperar más y rodaron por sus blancas mejillas—, qué dices Karen, ¿me aceptas? —preguntó nervioso.

"¿Qué haría si le decía que no?", pensó preocupado.

Estaba muy enamorado de ella y lo único que deseaba era compartir su vida juntos. Por fin había tenido el valor de pedirle lo que tanto deseaba. Por la tarde mientras una de las enfermeras le hacía la curación a la herida en su pierna, le pidió que buscará el anillo en su mesita de noche y se lo pasara, el que le indicaron que dejaron en ese lugar, al encontrarlo en el bolsillo del chaleco que vestía el día en que ingresó al hospital. Luego de pensarlo y analizar la situación que tanto él como Terry habían vivido ese día terrible, comprendió que no podía postergar más el momento, tantas veces el castaño le había dicho que se lo pidiera a su amiga y luego de ver como la vida se podía acabar en un instante, no lo pensó más y decidió que cuando Karen llegara lo haría sin esperar.

Y allí estaban observándose de frente, esperando la respuesta de ella que con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas sonreía, el corazón le palpitó de alegría y emoción, ese hermoso rostro frente a él sonriéndole con dulzura le estaba regalando por anticipado la respuesta que esperaba.

Karen se aproximó primero a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, muy cerca de sus labios le respondió.

—Sí Roger, aceptó —dijo, sonriéndole sobre los labios y depositó un nuevo beso lleno de amor y de ilusión a su ahora prometido Roger Olivier.

El joven se separó apenas unos centímetros de su boca para confesarle lo que ansiaba.

—Te amo tanto, Karen, que solo deseo compartir mi vida contigo —Roger, le devolvió el beso lleno de amor y con el corazón palpitándole. Karen le correspondió y el beso se prolongó más de lo que ambos pudieron darse cuenta. Hasta que alguien aclarándose la garganta los interrumpió.

—Disculpen —dijo una enfermera mayor, con incomodidad ingresando a la habitación—, es la hora de su medicamento para el dolor —Le informó caminando con la vista hacia el suelo.

Los jóvenes se separaron no sin antes verse al rostro y sonreír.

—Acabamos de comprometernos —Le informó Roger, sonriéndole con emoción a la enfermera.

—¡Muchas felicidades! —Los felicitó la mujer, observando primero al joven y luego a la dama que sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias —respondieron al unísono y luego se ruborizaron al verse.

—Como no quiero interrumpir más su celebración, tome su medicamento —Le indicó al joven entregándole un comprimido en su mano y en la otra un vaso con agua.

Roger se apresuró a tomárselo y la enfermera se retiró en silencio dándoles su espacio para continuar con su emotivo festejo de compromiso. Y así lo hicieron, se volvieron a besar ilusionados de la vida que esperaban compartir juntos cuando llegaran al matrimonio.

La noche pasó rápido y la llegada del tren proveniente de Chicago, llegó sin ningún retraso. Todos los viajeros se apresuraron a bajar y el señor Lagan ayudado por un joven con sus dos maletas salió de la estación para buscar un auto de alquiler. Pidió que lo llevaran al Hotel Plaza donde se hospedaría, luego de registrarse y dejar su equipaje, pidió le consiguieran un nuevo transporte para dirigirse al hospital St. Jacob.

Después del tiempo necesario para llegar, bajó del auto cerca de la entrada, al ingresar se dirigió al área de información. Pregunto por su hija si se encontraba como paciente en el lugar, con asombro e incredulidad recibió la noticia de que efectivamente era paciente del hospital, solicitó poder verla al informar que era el padre de la joven, la enfermera le pidió que esperara mientras solicitaba la presencia de un médico. Después de unos minutos de espera la presencia de un hombre vestido con bata blanca se hizo en el lugar.

—¿Señor Lagan? —preguntó el galeno, aproximándose al elegante hombre.

—Sí, soy yo —afirmo, levantándose de su lugar.

—Por favor, acompáñeme, lo llevaré a ver a su hija, soy el doctor Farrel —Le indicó el galeno, caminando delante de él.

El señor Lagan tragó con dificultad pasos atrás, todos sus intentos por negarse que no era cierto estaban yéndose directo al caño. Durante su trayectoria a la habitación no tuvo valor de preguntar nada, al aproximarse observo a dos guardias que custodiaban una puerta. Se detuvo de golpe parpadeando incrédulo y luego continuó al observar al médico que también se detuvo para volverse a verlo.

—Es por aquí, señor Lagan —Le indicó, frente a la puerta de la entrada. Luego se dirigió a los guardias—. Por favor déjenlo entrar es el padre de la señorita que ocupa esta habitación —Les informó.

Los guardias asintieron aceptando y le permitieron el paso.

—Podemos entrar —dijo el galeno, abriendo la puerta y pasando el umbral—, pase está despierta —Le indicó, dentro de la habitación.

El hombre suspiro profundamente para darse valor y poder entrar, después de traspasar el umbral sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. Efectivamente allí estaba su pelirroja hija postrada en una cama, con el aspecto muy pálido.

—Eliza —Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, sintiendo que las fuerzas de sus piernas lo abandonaban.

—Papá —Lloriqueó la joven pelirroja, al verlo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sorprendido y aturdido, al verla en tan lamentable estado.

—Sácame de aquí, papito —Continuó Eliza, lloriqueando.

—¿Qué le pasó? —El señor Lagan, dirigió su pregunta al médico. El galeno se movió hacia un extremo y le indicó hacer lo mismo, en voz baja le dio el informe.

—La señorita, ingresó al hospital con heridas de bala en la espalda —Empezó a informarle el galeno—, fue sometida a cirugía para salvarle la vida, una bala tocó su columna vertebral dañando la médula y dejándole sin movimiento permanente en ambas piernas, otra tocó una parte que afecta el brazo y éste quedará casi inmóvil de igual forma permanente.

El señor Lagan cerró los ojos sintiéndose mareada, el médico lo sujetó del brazo para evitar que pudiera caerse. Recuperándose segundos después, levantó la cabeza con la vista al techo. Todo era cierto, algo había hecho muy malo Eliza, se encontraba custodiada por dos guardias y el informe médico indicaba parálisis en sus piernas. Negó con la cabeza sin poder aceptarlo, no era posible que su hija, su única hija, estuviera en esas condiciones.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Eliza, dejando al médico de pie a la expectativa.

—Eliza —Le habló—, ¿qué hiciste?, ¿qué te hiciste? —preguntó viéndola con mucha tristeza.

—Nada, todo esto es porque me odian, yo no hice nada —Negó sollozando la pelirroja.

—¿En verdad mataste al actor y a la madre de su prometida? —La cuestionó, cerrando los ojos. Temía lo que obtendría por respuesta.

—Yo no hice nada —Negó Eliza, con molestia—, no sé por qué me tienen aquí, quiero moverme y no puedo, quiero salir de aquí, ¡sácame! —Exigió, aun en sus condiciones.

El médico se acercó al señor Lagan y le habló.

—Señor, por más que le hemos explicado que no podrá usar sus piernas nunca más, se niega aceptarlo, quizás usted la logre convencer —Le informó.

Roger Lagan se volvió para ver a su hija y se aproximó.

—Eliza —Le habló con firmeza, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza—, tienes que entender que has quedado parapléjica, no podrás volver a caminar nunca más, ¿comprendes?

—Tú también estas en mi contra, quiero irme de este lugar, exígeles que me den algo y caminar, ¡quiero irme! —Pidió a gritos.

—¡Basta Eliza! —El señor Lagan, levantó la voz—, entiende estás parapléjica y tampoco podrás usar tu brazo bien, tú misma te dañaste y ahora tendrás que aprender a vivir como estas.

—¡No quiero, no es cierto! —Gritó más fuerte, ella—, quiero irme de aquí, sácame de aquí, no entiendes que no quiero estar aquí —Insistía gritando enojada.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo, hiciste algo muy malo y tendrás que enfrentar a la justicia —Por fin Roger Lagan, empezaba a razonar sobre la verdad. Todo cuanto había dicho William Ardley era cierto, se lamentó.

—Tu, también estas en mi contra, si no puedes sacarme, veré como hago para salir, solo has venido burlarte, ¡lárgate! —Le pidió volviendo el rostro.

—Es preciso que entiendas tú situación hija, serás procesada por lo que hiciste, no entiendes que todo está mal, estas parapléjica y eres…una asesina —dijo con dificultad. Eso no podía estar sucediendo, bajó la cabeza.

—No soy ninguna asesina —afirmó Eliza, volviéndose para verlo sonriendo—, se lo advertí, la culpable es esa coja, ella es quien debe ir a la cárcel, es la responsable de todo —añadió con un temblor en su mano izquierda.

—Señor —El médico se dirigió a Roger Lagan—, su hija también tiene una fuerte adicción a ciertos estupefacientes que le están afectando el razonamiento, como puede observar le tiembla la mano y pronto empezará a sudar con exceso, todo es parte del proceso de desintoxicación.

—¿También te drogabas, Eliza? —La cuestionó Roger, volviéndose para verla con tristeza y decepción. Estaba empezando a creer que en realidad su hija era un monstruo.

—¡Lárgate, no quiero verte! —La pelirroja, empezó a perder el control de sus actos—, ¡te digo que te largues, vete, vete, no quiero verte, largo de aquí¡ —Insistía en echarlo a gritos.

—Será mejor que salga señor —Le pidió el médico—, no puedo darle dosis altas de sedante por su adicción pero tengo que calmarla —añadió, a la vez que caminaba a la carretilla de los medicamentos.

Eliza insistía gritando que se fuera de la habitación, moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza, como si estuviera poseída. Con tristeza negaba Roger Lagan mientras la observaba sin poder hacer nada, el médico le insistió que saliera para evitar que la joven pelirroja continuara gritando y alterando el orden pacífico del hospital.

Con la cabeza baja salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta se encontró con la presencia de dos hombres que lo esperaban, al ser notificados de la presencia del caballero.

—¿Es usted el señor Roger Lagan? —preguntó uno de los hombres mostrándole una placa de policía.

—Sí —respondió sin decir más.

—Por favor, podría acompañarme para informarle de la situación de su hija ante la justicia —Solicitó—, soy el Detective Carter —Se presentó el policía, mientras el señor Lagan aún escuchaba los gritos de su hija detrás de la puerta.

—Señor Lagan, mi nombre es Charles Preston, soy abogado de los Ardley y me fue encomendado encargarme del caso de su hija —Le informó—. Imagino que lo acompaña el señor William Ardley —añadió, buscándolo con la mirada.

—No —respondió el señor Lagan—, y ya no es necesaria su presencia, yo me encargaré del caso de mi hija, puede irse porque ya no lo necesitaré más.

—Pero señor Lagan, tengo órdenes del esperar al señor Ardley para…

—No me importa que ordenes tenga, quiero que se vaya —Le ordenó.

—Está bien, señor, me iré, solo espero no buscarme ningún problema —dijo el joven y se retiró del lugar.

—Creo que ha cometido un error, señor —afirmó el detective, Carter—, ese hombre es uno de los mejores abogados criminalistas de Nueva York —Le informó con una mueca en su boca—, me imagino que usted podrá pagar y contratar otros tan buenos como él —Corrigió el hombre al ver la expresión de molestia del caballero—. Entonces por favor acompáñeme para informarle los cargos que pesan sobre su hija, asesinato en primer grado y tentativa de asesinato en primer grado.

Roger Lagan, suspiro con los ojos cerrados, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, ¿asesinato?, su hija, era una asesina y drogadicta.

Caminó como un autómata, unos pasos atrás del detective aun tratando de asimilar toda la información que había recibido de golpe y que le laceraba el cerebro.

… **..Continuará….**

* * *

 **Bueno antes de proseguir, les extiendo mis disculpas por no haber podido publicar en los días que aunque no prometido, les había indicado. Lamentablemente no puedo controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza y un ventarrón la noche del viernes, nos dejó sin corriente eléctrica y por ende sin señal de internet, hasta el día de hoy se ha restablecido la señal y aquí estoy cumpliendo aunque tarde con la actualización. Mis disculpas por éste retraso involuntario.**

 **Gracias y espero su comprensión.**

* * *

 **Nota al pie de página**

* La distancia entre Chicago y Florida (Miami), es de 2256 kms. Los trenes de vapor para 1922 viajaban a una velocidad máxima aproximada de 127 kms. por hora. Según datos de 2009, el sistema ferroviario en Estados Unidos no se había modificado desde 1881, en relación al kilometraje, lo que hace que para el año 2000, los tiempos seguían sin haber sufrido mayor cambio, quizás un poco más de tiempo debido al estado en que se encuentran las vías. **Fuente:**

Haciendo el cálculo en relación a los datos encontrados, el tren se tardaba en llegar de Florida a Chicago 18 horas y 16 minutos, recorriendo una distancia de 2256 kms. (aprox. 1,402.11 millas), distancia en vías de trenes.

En los capítulos anteriores cuando haga la re edición, dejaré nota de todos los datos, como el recorrido entren Chicago y Nueva York, la distancia aproximada en vías ferroviarias es de 1357 kms. (aprox. 843.38 millas en vías ferroviarias). El coeficiente para el cálculo utilizado es de 1.609, lo que hace que el tiempo de viaje fuera de aproximadamente 11 horas y 08 minutos por las aproximaciones y el redondeo, se podría tomar como referencia redonda de 12 horas en total. **Fuente: Turismo Nueva York**

* * *

 **Comentario de aclaración:**

**En el anime no pudimos tener una referencia aproximada del tiempo hacia Florida, ya que en el camino Candy tiene que auxiliar a una niña si recordarán. Cuando lo hace de Chicago a Nueva York, nos mostraron que fue de aproximadamente 24 horas, supongo que para ese tiempo a la escritora original le fue difícil precisar de mejor forma el tiempo y no estoy discrepándola lo aclaro. Con el recurso de la tecnología que contamos en la actualidad es mucho más sencillo, es por eso que cuando viajaron Candy y Albert, yo hice la salvedad de un retraso que hubo en el camino, lo que hizo que tardaran más de las 12 horas que era el tiempo aproximado. Considerando que hayan tomado el tren de las 8 de la noche, es por eso que Albert insistía en que llegarían sin ningún contratiempo y con la facilidad de dar un paseo, aun con el tiempo que se perdía en bajar todo el equipaje y movilizarse.

**Otra aclaración, en el anime pudimos ver la que el señor Lagan, era una persona amable y con estimación hacia Candy, en el manga que fue la primera idea de Nagita (Mizuki), era todo lo contrario, quise tomar esa actitud de él para este fanfic, por eso les parecerá extraña su reacción contra la rubia pecosa.

Y bien sobrevivimos al capítulo 14 y detrás viene el #15…..espero que les haya gustado…han bajado un poco las revoluciones de intensidad…éste y el siguiente y el que le sigue son más para finiquitar situaciones pendientes y por eso serán más relajados y explicativos…antes de darle inicio a la verdadera tormenta jajaja…porque ya la tía va para Escocia y así se irán sumando los implicados necesarios. Candy y Terry no aparecieron en el capítulo porque había otras situaciones de atención. En el siguiente volverán y empezaremos a darle forma a lo que todos esperan. Gracias por su paciencia como siempre les digo…sé que ya mueren de ansiedad…pero una historia es como la vida que tienen muchos inconvenientes que le dan el sabor gratificante del momento esperado…así que no desesperen por favor…de la misma forma en que la secuencia de situaciones se fueron cerrando con la situación de las Marlowe y después Eliza…así será para que todo de inicio ya sin ningún complejo ni remordimiento…con el camino limpio para ambos de culpabilidades mal infundadas…todo será mucho mejor…espero que lo comprendan.

* * *

Ahora mi momento favorito:

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES….**

 **Súper gracias por estar conmigo leyendo cada semana, a pesar de situaciones involuntarias y de su desesperación por el encuentro tan esperado. A todas les agradezco de corazón.**

 **Elo Andrew:** Tienes razón a Albert…sino le llueve le graniza…ya tendrá su recompensa…porque aún le falta toparse con algo…ya verás. Candy y su cercanía de corazón con Terry la ofuscan efectivamente. La verdad no porque sea Terrytana le voy a dar tanto mérito…pero si así es…Terry un personaje con muchas oportunidades económicas…pero tan falto de amor y cariño...de atención por parte de todos…despreciado y olvidado en un internado...lo llevó a los vicios a tan temprana edad como una forma de escape y rebeldía. Su corazón no era malo…quien es malo nunca supera las cosas malas que le sucedieron y se vuelve peor…pero su nobleza de alma fue encontrada por otra igual que la de él …le enseñó que no todo puede ser malo siempre y en dos ocasiones lo levantó de la derrota y la frustración…esa es Candy…el alma gemela que él necesitaba. Gracias por tus buenos comentarios. Saludos.

 **Nally Graham:** De nada…me alegro que te gustara y si aunque me tarde un poco me gusta llevarles algo que no solo sean invenciones o aproximaciones de lo que puede suceder. Bueno en relación a Candy y Terry me permito remitirte a lo que opino de ellos en la respuesta a Elo Andrew. Efectivamente Terry parecía un imán de malas situaciones…pero hay un decir que reza así: "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte"…y esa es la actitud que Terence Granchester ha rescatado de su vida…a partir de haber conocido a su pecosa Candy. Todavía falta un poco de Eliza..pero afortunadamente no podrá hacer nada ya en contra de los chicos rebeldes…no se puede ir por la vida haciendo el mal sin algún día obtener la compensación de nuestros actos. Efectivamente la mente de Terry no pudo soportar mas…pero como alguien mismo lo dijo…ahora será el momento para descansar y renovarse para despertar a algo mucho mejor. Descuida no hay problema son lindos los reviews largos…son sus conocimientos y entusiasmo el que se plasma. Saludos.

 **Eli:** _Gracias y yo encantada de leerlas. Revivir a Susanna…noooo no te asustes…sólo hay un motivo quizás cruel de mi parte por el que aún sigue con vida…jajaja…allí si me pasé porque le estoy extendiendo horas solo por puro interés en el fic…ya debería haber pasado a mejor vida. Correcto todo tiene un propósito jaja. Albert que lindo…me encanta un Albert protector que nos faltó ver en los últimos capítulos del anime…pero aquí vamos al rescate de su esencia. Asi es solo Candy conoce verdaderamente la personalidad cerrada de Terry…es por eso que se ha hecho inolvidable para él. No…Susanna y Terry nunca se casaron y él tampoco demostró ningún amor por ella…Nagita nunca menciona una relación amorosa entre ellos y CCFS que es lo último es mucho más específica al indicarnos la muerte de Susanna y la carta de Terry a Candy…me parece que es muy elocuente. El desgaste mental de Terry…necesita de un descanso para renacer como el "Ave Fenix"..de la misma forma que Candy lo busca…hasta en eso se parecen ellos tanto y comparten sin pensarlo. Que bueno que te agradó el mensaje del mal trato hacia los niños…ves que es algo de diario vivir y es tan triste y lamentable. Bueno los galanes les salieron audaces a Candy…en el siguiente capítulo te anticipo y a las demás que aparecerá de nuevo Peter…sin imaginarse que ya hay alguien por delante de él acechando a la pecosa. Saludos.

 **Eli: Amiga…muchas gracias por tu review de hoy… estaba por subir el capítulo cuando me llegó la alerta y la sumé para cerrar los agradecimientos. Gracias por tu preocupación que linda eres…a Dios gracias estoy bien. Solo retrasada…pero ves que hay situaciones que están fuera de nuestro alcance. Muy agradecida por tus buenos deseos…y si efectivamente cuando se tiene un hábito y se cumple con una especie de regla…al romperse causa confusión pero aquí estoy…llevándoles un nuevo capítulo. Saludos eres una linda en todo el sentido de la palabra.**

 **Stormaw:** Gracias y disculpen que ahora les fallé…pero fue involuntario. Seguro que me encanta mucho la medicina y bueno como dices con los números el complemento jajaa…vaya es por eso que trato de ser precisa en todo…pero tú comprenderás que por falta de tiempo muchas veces se nos van detalles que aunque haces todo por minimizarlos se te escapan. Concuerdo contigo algunas personas se hacen malas por las circunstancias…también creo que algunas son por naturaleza malas… o buenas.. que aunque la vida les ponga muchos obstáculos sacaran lo mejor de ellas porque lo llevan en su sangre. El mal trato y sus secuelas son difíciles de erradicar pero no imposibles y como bien dices hay que cuidar y amar a los niños para proveerles de un mejor futuro como seres humanos.

Vaya ni me digas… jaja lo de Eliza…es que ves que su mal actuar la llevó a la perdición…la muerte muchas veces parece ser el escape de los que hacen daño…pero algo tienen que pagar en éste mundo y si yo también creo lo mismo que tú…desde mi punto de vista Eliza es el personaje más malévolo de todos…porque sus alcances en sus fechorías son descomunales…a tan corta edad ideando maquiavélicas situaciones para salirse con la suya…solo creció y se hizo mas mala…sus alcances han sido mucho más grotescos e insanos y allí tiene la consecuencia de eso. Jajaja…sabes yo tampoco soportaba ese diminutivo…se me hacía que más hipócrita la hacía ver…y no…creo que Terry nunca vio en Susanna nada más que lo superficial de una belleza que aprecias en algún muy atractivo…pero el corazón ve con otros ojos todo…lo que para muchos puede parecer feo…para el corazón es hermoso…aunque en el caso Candy y Terry…ellos eran hermosos por dentro y por fuera. Vaya muchas gracias….que atractivos esos mortales jajaa…igualmente buen gusto para ti también. Ya veremos el cambio…recuerda que habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para el doctor Sinclair y allí vendrá la oportunidad de lucirse de la señorita Pecas jaja…una hermosa chica necesita hombres atractivos a su alrededor…de lo contrario te imaginas hombres feos rodeando a Candy y Terry tan atractivo…como que no encaja…jajaja…sería como algo así de decir…es que Candy no pudo conseguir algo bueno jajaja… Saludos amiga.

 **Katydg:** Si…su cerebro está confundido pero a su favor..para protegerlo. Si Candy lo ignora todo..pero es mejor así…ella aún no llega a Inglaterra y eso solo la haría sentirse peor de lo que le está afectando. Eliza ha obtenido de la vida…lo que buscó…el mal termina con mal. Si aún faltan unas situaciones pero ya las despejaremos en breve tiempo para empezar la verdadera aventura. Saludos.

 **Kamanance:** **Gracias amiga por tú preocupación…Mars Lena3 está bien…es solo que el clima no la dejó actualizar…ya estoy aquí…retrasada pero aquí…muchas gracias por el detalle y la confianza. Siento haber fallado ésta vez…pero ves que fue involuntario…ya tratar** **é de compensarlo** 😉. Si comprendo pero ya verás no falta mucho…solo finiquito algo para abandonar el nuevo continente y partir hacia Escocia…con el camino libre para todos. Si no puedo creer que Nagita no hiciera nada…pero aquí no le vamos a permitir vivir feliz y millonaria jajaj…lo siento me estoy viendo mala..pero es un karma. Pronto Terry estará renovado y mejorado…las lecciones de la vida…no le han llegado por gusto ya verás. Saludos.

 **Graciela:** Gracias me alegra que te esté gustando y gracias por sumarte…espero que me sigas acompañando. Saludos.

 **Hakuouki:** Si está vivo!...no podía hacerlas sufrir más. No ..no te mueras mira que está vivito y coleando..bueno más bien desesperado por Candy en su confusión pero eso pasará pronto. Saludos.

 **La chinita:** Bueno en respuesta a tú pregunta…ella no está enterada de lo que sucedió y el tiempo de ir y venir es de un mes…cuando llegue ya Terry debería estar mejor…además el castaño necesita madurar más …ves que el aturdimiento y encierro mental que lo tenían las Marlowe lo cambió …de igual forma debe liberarse…para llegar renovado ..libre de tantas mortificaciones…solo así podrá encontrarse y volver a ser el de antes. Ya verás la evolución. Es como las mariposas…si las sacas del capullo y sin que hagan su esfuerzo nunca aprenderán a volar…necesitan valerse de si mismas para hacerse fuertes y emprender el viaje de su vida. Ayyy Stear que te puedo decir…si sería lindo…pero no está contemplado en ésta historia…han pasado varios años y no podría adaptarlo sin salirme del esquema original de ésta idea. Pero espero mas adelante poder llevarles algo nuevo donde lo incluya…de echo…puedo anticiparte que tengo varios fics cocinándose que al terminar éste…solo me daré unos meses de descanso…ya que cuando empecé este me encontraba en mi temporada alta de mucho trabajo y muchas cosas de mi vida personal que me requieren de tiempo y poco para escribir…pero me gustaba tanto la idea que la empecé a escribir con la idea de avanzar en muchos capítulos para que no me atrapara el tiempo…pero no pude…y aquí estoy al dia con los capítulos que no era la idea inicial. Aun así muy contenta y satisfecha con todas ustedes…pero eso si muy agotada ...por eso me tomaré un descanso jajaja..para renovar nuevas fuerzas. Saludos.

 **Rousy de Grandchester:** Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la historia…espero que me sigas acompañando. Muy agradecida con tus comentarios…si es un melodrama pero con un poco de todo…ya después les traeré algo muy suave y rosa le dicen algunas chicas…algo más sencillo pero espero que sea de su agrado. Vaya!...estoy impresionada tú también la devoraste en poco tiempo…gracias eso me halaga. Y muy gratificante contar con una seguidora más. Cuidate, saludos.

 **Dianley:** Bueno ves que Albert ya no pudo ir..pero irá a buscar a Eleanor Baker luego…y no no quieren decirle nada a Candy…eso la destrozaría. Ves que los periódicos están con rumores pero no hay nada claro…como dicen los detectives…"sin cadáver…no hay evidencia circunstancial" …así que solo les queda especular…y como todos los invitados eran de alcurnia…claro que no dirán nada. Ufff mejor. Jajaja….vaya si lo sé que están a la expectativa de como se darán las cosas…pero ves que mi imaginación es muy amplia y será también una sorpresa…pero ésta vez agradable. Saludos.

 **CGG** : Gracias amiga por tus buenos comentarios…aunque a veces quieres matarme jajaja…pero te comprendo no creas lo hago. Si lo sé que no te gusta ver sufrir a Terry…pero es que tiene que sanar su cabecita y todos esos malos recuerdos que lo agobiaron por los malos momentos vividos deben dormir un poco..para que despierte mucho mejor y luego sea capaz de asimilarlos mejor…y superándolo a él me entiendes. Es por eso que necesita reposo…verás resurgir a un Terry mucho mejor. Te lo aseguro. Saludos.

 **Kath Kou19:** Bueno ves que aunque a veces querramos ser puntuales…surgen imprevistos con los que no contamos. Trato de actualizar cada semana en la medida de mis oportunidades…mira que mi imaginación trabaja a mil…y cuando empiezo a teclear…parece que se activa todo y trabaja a igual ritmo…si sacrifico a veces horas de sueño..pero lo hago con agrado porque me gusta y porque si puedo cumplirles no voy a tenerlas esperando…se que muchas como yo son ansiosas y bueno eso mismo me lleva a no fallarles aunque sea cada semana…quisiera hacerlo mas pronto…pero como antes he mencionado la investigación lleva su tiempo también. Gracias por tus comentarios en verdad me halagan sin que se me suban a la cabeza…siendo amateur en esta experiencia me agrada…mis primeros pasos por escribir se dieron a la edad de 13 años pero inicié en la poesía que tanto me gusta...en la despedida del último capítulo les contaré algo de mi experiencia en las letras. En relación a Terry…bueno ves que ya les he comentado mis razones para tenerlo en ese estado…creo que hasta el más fuerte necesita de un descanso y Terry física y mentalmente ha trabajado mucho…necesita renovar fuerzas. Jaja…claro que la enfermera predilecta de Terry…El doctor Sinclair…vaya como explicarte sin revelar mucho…tiene un propósito en este fic…no es un personaje creado para un momento como lo fueron otros…ya verás. Además mira que es lindo Jean Paul...personalmente me gusta este personaje…ya verás más de él y te darás cuenta….en cuanto a que no representa pelea…tienes toda la razón…pero él aún no lo sabe y bueno le hace la pelea no crees?. Si efectivamente…no puedo mantenerlas al filo del abismo todo el tiempo…sino se van a acabar la uñas jajaja…pero si quieren algo de terror..solo me avisan y ves que el suspenso y el drama es lo mio...jaja…les buscaré algo asi…pero las mantendrá atadas a las sillas con el corazón asustado de miedo jajaja…no es cierto …o no tanto así…pero igual puedo intentar algo. Gracias por esas palabras que me dedicas al final…me llenan de gusto y espero poder seguir llevándoles capítulos que sean de su entera satisfacción…ese es mi principal deseo…que queden todas satisfechas…quizás no deje las situaciones como algunas quieren…por ejemplo Stormaw que me pedía que a Eliza se la comiera un cocodrilo o una anaconda jajaja…pero creo que he logrado cumplir en algo sus expectativas jaja. Descuida como ya lo he mencionado y lo recalco…aquí pueden opinar lo que deseen…si les gustó si no les agradó…porque todo es parte de las emociones que intentas proyectar…y eso es satisfactorio. Te comprendo el fandom de Sailor Moon…es otro rollo como dicen unas chicas…pero la historia de Candy Candy…con su principal antagonista Eliza…da para construir muchas buenas historias. Así que tú opina y di lo que desees…me encanta leerlas. Saludos y gracias por darme una oportunidad…espero no decepcionar a nadie.

 **Gadamigrandchest:** Amiga…tu eres mi lectora más emotiva y muy pasional..que bueno que te regresó el alma al cuerpo y estas mas tranquilita. Bueno ya has leído un poco de lo que viene y va a pasar…se empiezan a limpiar los caminos y solo falta uno que está pendiente de cerrar para empezar la travesía. Saludos y gracias por acompañarme cada semana.

 **Larisa Torres:** Gracias por tú comentario…en esta actualización les fallé…pero fue involuntario...me alegra que te esté gustando. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por continuar conmigo cada semana…en esta experiencia de las letras. Saludos.

 **Sophie:** Si..mucha información…que bueno te gustara el agregado sobre los niños. Y sí…imaginaste bien un shock el de Terry…pero como ya lo has de deducir…será temporal como lo ha dicho el médico. Bueno ya ves que el señor Lagan muy parecido a Eliza…pero aunque no quería créelo lo vio con sus ojos…el mal personificado en su hija. Jajaja gracias asi que quema no?. Saludos.

 **Yoyis:** gracias me alegro que te siga gustando…no …no te desmayes sino no te enteras jaja…vaya me has hecho reír asi que con galletitas de animalitos no?...Gracias por continuar en la lectura. Saludos.

 **Dajimar:** Gracias por sumarte a la lectura...espero que al avanzar me sigas acompañando y que siga siendo de tú agrado. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Hola!..no sé si decirte que gracias por sumarte a la lectura…o por seguirme acompañando… como sea…gracias. Si mira retrasada pero aquí estoy actualizando. Saludos.

 **Suina:** Hola gracias por sumarte a la historia. Disculpen mi retraso pero ya les expliqué los motivos…fueron involuntarios…me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y espero que puedas seguir haciéndolo. Solo deseo que el clima se porte mejor para no fallarles. Espero que me sigas acompañando...antes de publicar también me llegó tu alerta de review y quise agregarte en agradecimiento por tu pregunta. Saludos.

* * *

Y vamos con el final de agradecimientos de éste capitulo:

 **La despedida con el resto…**

******************************************Muchas gracias a las que leen anónimas.

***************************************A las chicas que me han agregado a las diferentes opciones de FF.

***********************************A las visitantes curiosas que se dan la vueltecita por saber que ocurrencias escribo.

******************************Y a todas en general.

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA Y BENDICIONES.**

 **Los abrazos de oso no deben faltar**

😉😉… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO….**

 **.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**...(viernes o sábado, o cuando se pueda jaja…ya ven que surgen imprevistos ajenos jeje.)

P.S. Por favor…ya saben las disculpas por los errores.


	16. (Parte I: Decisiones)

**CAPITULO XV: "FIN DE TEMPORADA"**

El medio día del lunes se hizo presente con muchos pesares en diferentes áreas del hospital Monte Sinaí, los terribles acontecimientos del pasado sábado 22 de julio, seguían presentes en las mentes de muchos y en el proceso de recuperación de otros.

La mañana del día anterior, Robert Hathaway se reunió con el resto de socios de la compañía de teatro Stratford, la urgencia de la cita se hizo para tomar decisiones sobre el futuro de la presente puesta de la obra que dio inicio a la temporada de verano, y que estaba suspendida por los motivos que ya todos conocían. Les fue informado desde la noche anterior vía telefónica por el director, los había sorprendido con la inesperada noticia y con asombro e incredulidad fueron recibidas por el grupo de dirigentes, se determinó que al día siguiente se reunirían para resolver lo que habrían de hacer para remediar la inusitada situación.

Todos se hicieron presentes en punto de las diez de la mañana y la discusión dio inicio entre pesares por todo lo acontecido, después de varias horas de sugerencias que parecían no llevarlos a ninguna solución favorable, uno de los más antiguos socios fundadores y el mayoritario, pidió la palabra para expresar sus comentarios, habiendo permanecido en silencio escuchando las diversas opiniones de los demás y que no los llevaban a ninguna dirección aceptable.

—Si me permiten —dijo el hombre mayor, levantándose de la silla. Un caballero con la cabeza blanca adornada por los hilos de plata llenos de antigua sabiduría y experiencia—, todos proponen ideas y posibles soluciones a una situación que es por demás decirla… —Se tomó un segundo para seleccionar la palabra adecuada—, "compleja" —afirmó acompañando una expresión con sus manos—. Debemos tomar en cuenta que podemos sustituir por un suplente a un actor principal, pero…¿a dos? —Cuestionó—, no se vería nada bien —Aseguró y continuó—, ¿también deberíamos hacerlo con una de las actrices principales que tiene una herida en la frente?, serían tres actores protagonistas que debemos sustituir por un tiempo, de acuerdo a como se vayan restableciendo —Meditó otros segundos, mientras todos lo observaban en silencio con expectativa—. Podría ser —argumentó con una mueca al romper el silencio—, pero ¿qué tanto tiempo? —Los observó a todos.

Robert quién era el que estaba más informado de la situación, intervino.

—En el caso de Terence Graham, según me he enterado —Había preguntado al hospital por su salud y algo le habían informado, sin ser específicos—, podría tener un posible problema emocional, no sé exactamente en qué consiste porque no he podido enterarme del todo, más que lo que el médico explicó la noche del sábado. Yo aún no he podido visitarlo hoy, pero lo haré más tarde y me informaré mejor. En cuanto a Roger Olivier como todos ustedes saben, tiene una herida en la pierna izquierda y llevará un tiempo para su completa recuperación, en el caso de Karen Kleiss, cuatro puntos de la herida en la frente que sanarán en menos tiempo, de momento no se le puede cubrir con maquillaje como todos pueden comprender, al menos deberá esperar una semana —concluyó.

—Muy bien —dijo el hombre mayor—. Se puede decir que para tener al cien por ciento a nuestro segundo actor debemos esperar ¿qué?... —preguntó de nuevo, con la vista de interrogación, moviendo la cabeza hacia todos—, ¿al menos tres o cuatro meses? —Cuestionó y sugirió—, no lo sabemos bien, podrían ser más —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros—. En el caso del Señor Graham, con una herida en el costado que le afecta un brazo, el cual utiliza con mucha frecuencia en sus expresiones corporales para proyectar sus emociones y así transmitirla al público —El hombre fue muy explícito, considerando todo lo que debían analizar de la situación, no era nada sencillo y tampoco debían apresurarse sin considerar todo—, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitará él?, todavía debemos considerar lo que ha dicho Robert, sobre el posible problema emocional. Un golpe en la cabeza y un disparo puede ser que tenga muchos inconvenientes o quizás ninguno —comentó—, no lo sabremos hasta que sepamos de su reciente estado de salud —añadió, aun de pie y acercándose a la mesa para recostar sus manos sobre ella. Les dirigió miradas a todos y esperó por un nuevo comentario.

—Lo visitaré por la noche para enterarme mejor sobre su proceso de recuperación —Informó Robert Hathaway—, y las posibles consecuencias —añadió.

—De igual forma —Intervino el hombre mayor, de nuevo—, no puede ser que sea antes de los posibles meses que su compañero necesita para recuperarse, aunque quizás en su caso sean más —aseguró en la misma posición, con sus brazos extendidos y manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, con una leve inclinación hacia adelante—. ¿Cuánto tarda una temporada, señores? —Le preguntó a todos, nadie se atrevió a responder ante la contundente respuesta—. ¡Exacto! —exclamó, irguiéndose y tronando los dedos—, es posible que el mismo tiempo que tarden nuestros actores en restablecerse por completo o quizás ellos se tarden más, a excepción de la señorita Kleiss. ¿Creen ustedes que tendremos la misma audiencia con los substitutos? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, y la misma mirada interrogativa.

—Estoy seguro que no —admitió otro de los presentes y luego de unos segundos el resto le dio la razón con asentimientos de cabeza.

—Sin embargo —continuó lleno de lógica en sus argumentos, el hombre mayor—, los gastos que incurran las representaciones serán los mismos, pero no los ingresos y quizás no sean suficientes ni siquiera para cubrir los sueldos del resto de los actores —aseguró, negando con el índice—. ¿Qué es mejor entonces, les pregunto? —concluyó, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar inicial.

—Definitivamente, señor Willbur —dijo Robert Hathaway, que además de socio era el director y sabía muy bien el movimiento del teatro—, no será lo mismo sin nuestro actor principal, como es bien sabido por todos ustedes, su sola presencia atrae al público y su calidad actoral lo define —afirmó—. Ahora bien, dígame ¿qué haremos con el resto de los actores por el tiempo que falta? —preguntó con duda. Todos debían tomar una decisión y estar de acuerdo en la resolución que tomarían.

—Yo creo que es mejor suspender la presente temporada y pagarles un sueldo significativo —dijo otro de los miembros presentes—. Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Willbur, en que es posible que no recuperemos ni siquiera los gastos, los asistentes al teatro suelen ser muy fieles a sus actores favoritos, sustituir por un par de días a un actor es posible y el público lo acepta. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de varios meses quizás no sea bien recibido, no podemos engañarlos y desde la reanudación de las funciones se les deberá notificar, así como hacerlo de forma general en una rueda de prensa a la ciudad completa.

—Estoy seguro —dijo otro caballero—, que al día siguiente que se dé la noticia, la afluencia no será la misma, serán quizás algunos curiosos que se presenten al teatro y críticos para dar su reseña después, ya sea para proclamar que nada ha cambiado o para destrozarnos —añadió con preocupación.

—Creo que no hay nada más que discutir —dijo el señor Willbur—, "los contras" en continuar con la puesta, son por mucho de más peso que los "pro en seguir" —afirmó sonriéndoles. Las canas que lucía como cabellera no eran por nada, la experiencia de toda una vida en el mundo del teatro y en general, le daban la sabiduría que los otros necesitaban para tomar una decisión acertada sin ser amedrentados—. Con una temporada que se cancele no creo que vayamos a perder nuestras casas y nos quedemos en la miseria, el fondo especial para actores deberá ser utilizado para cubrir los salarios de todos, además de velar por la salud y cubrir los gastos de los que están hospitalizados. Robert —El señor Willbur, se dirigió a él—, siendo tú quién tiene relación directa con los actores, te encargarás de anunciarles el día de mañana las resoluciones que se tomaron, también te pediremos que nos mantengas informados sobre el progreso de los que están heridos, de la misma forma que les informarás sobre la decisión que tomamos en relación a la suspensión de la temporada y por supuesto que de cubrir el pago de todo lo que ya hemos hablado.

—Está bien, señor Willbur, así lo haré —Aceptó Robert, sin ningún problema—, por la tarde debo asistir a la Comisaría para enterarme de cómo van las averiguaciones de la policía, con todo lo sucedido, por el estado en que se encuentran los heridos no se ha podido hacer nada. Hasta éste momento todos deben ignorar el paradero de Terence, Roger y Karen, ya que como les indiqué, a ellos los trasladé yo en mi auto a un hospital. Solo pude enterarme después de la muerte de la madre de Susanna Marlowe la prometida de Terence, pero nada más que eso. Debo averiguar más de los hechos y lo haré antes de visitar a mis actores —Les informó. El más joven de todos los socios y encargado de todo lo técnico.

—Perfecto —Sonrió satisfecho, el señor Willbur—, creo que no queda más que agregar, estando de acuerdo en las resoluciones que se tomaron en favor de todos, no me queda más que pedirte lo último Robert —Se dirigió al director—, programa una rueda de prensa lo antes posible y anuncia la suspensión de la obra y los motivos. Has la salvedad que todas las entradas que fueron vendidas con anticipación serán reintegradas en su totalidad, todo debe hacerse conforme la ley para evitarnos problemas —concluyó.

Todos asintieron de conformidad y la reunión dio por terminada.

Después de salir de la mencionada cita con los socios, Robert Hathaway se dirigió a la Comisaría de Policía que supuso estaría encargada de la investigación del caso de sus actores. Se entrevistó con el detective a cargo y éste lo puso al tanto de todo lo acontecido. De la misma forma Robert le informó el hospital donde se encontraban recluidos los heridos y las condiciones que hasta ese momento conocía en relación a su estado de salud. Hasta ese entonces los miembros investigadores se enteraron que el actor Terence Graham, no había muerto como se suponía que había sucedido y tampoco estaba escondido, el director les informó de su estado y de la suerte con la que corrió el actor al ser salvado por una armónica. También la situación en la que se encontraba su otro actor Roger Olivier y la herida en su pierna, así como la condición crítica de Susanna Marlowe.

El hombre de la policía le informó el lugar donde se encontraba hospitalizada la mujer que había atentado contra sus actores y la prometida de Terence Graham, así como le confirmó la muerte de la señora Marlowe. El detective también le hizo saber a Robert de la asistencia del importante hombre de negocios Alexander Cochrane en el hospital St. Jacob, como representante temporal de la familia de la agresora quien pertenecía a una distinguida familia de Chicago y con parentesco muy lejano de un importante Clan escocés, de esa forma los había mencionado el señor Cochrane que en cierta forma trataba de involucrar lo menos posible a los Ardley, por estimación a su socio y amigo William.

El importante banquero al ser interrogado, informó que la joven tenía tres semanas de estar hospedada en su casa, sin embargo, desconocía los motivos por los que había atentado contra la vida de Terence Graham, también comentó que a su parecer el resto de los heridos y muertos fueron producto de la situación que se suscitó en el terrible enfrentamiento.

A la llegada de Robert y ser informado de todo lo que hasta ese momento tenía la policía en el "Caso Graham" como lo habían nombrado, confirmó la acusación en contra de Eliza Lagan en representación de sus actores. Se hizo responsable al mencionar que los jóvenes varones eran de procedencia inglesa y no contaban con familiares en el país, que posteriormente intentaría comunicarse con alguno de ellos. En el caso de Karen les indicó que se encontraba bien y les mencionó la herida que tenía en la frente. Cuando llegó el momento de hablar de Susanna y su madre, advirtió que no estaba al tanto de quienes eran los familiares responsables de ellas, exceptuando la relación que tenía con Terence Graham y quien podría hacerse cargo de la acusación de ella. El detective le notificó que visitaría a los heridos en el hospital para recoger sus declaraciones, Robert le pidió que lo hiciera por respeto hasta el día siguiente y ambos convinieron en que así lo haría por la tarde del lunes.

En realidad Robert sabía que Eleanor en su aflicción y desesperación por la salud de su hijo, seguramente no se había presentado a la Comisaría para hacer la acusación en contra de la loca que había disparado, de la misma forma que suponía no lo había hecho Karen en relación a ella y a su novio Roger; él estaba enterado de la relación amorosa que sostenían ambos jóvenes. Satisfecho el director Hathaway en su actuar ante toda la situación y el haber podido ayudar, decidió visitar por la noche a sus actores y notificarle a Eleanor Baker, Karen y Roger de todo lo que se había decidido tanto en la reunión del teatro como en la Comisaría.

Por la noche se hizo presente a la hora de la visita en el hospital, para informarles a todos las nuevas disposiciones y fue entonces que se enteró de la lamentable condición de Terry, esperaba poder notificarle personalmente sobre la suspensión de la obra y conocer su estado de salud a través de él, pero no pudo ser y solo fue recibido por Eleanor que le agradeció su intervención ante las autoridades. Luego se dirigió a la habitación de Roger y allí sorprendió de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la enfermera unas horas antes, a sus dos actores entre abrazos y besos para nada actuados y muy bien ejecutados. Recibió la noticia de parte de ambos completamente ruborizados al ser descubiertos in fraganti, de su nuevo compromiso matrimonial, el director sonrió ante la actitud tímida que ambos mostraron al informarle y les deseo los mejores parabienes en el futuro.

Horas más tarde se despidió con la promesa de llegar al día siguiente por la noche, ya que por la mañana se encargaría de reunir al resto del elenco para darles las nuevas disposiciones tomadas por la Junta General de la Compañía de teatro Stratford.

Mientras tanto, el señor Lagan avanzaba pasos atrás del Detective Carter, cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, los primeros años de sus hijos y de cómo sus ambiciones de poder desmedido, lo mantuvieron alejado de su familia por tantos años. Cuando todo parecía perfecto en sus vidas, los problemas habían saltado para abofetearlo en su orgullo, representados en la maldad de su hija, la que tanto amaba y consentía hasta en los deseos que su boca no había pronunciado.

"¿Dónde estaba Neal?", se preguntó mentalmente.

Otro que también lo había decepcionado, si el Patriarca del Clan Ardlay no le había mentido en relación a Eliza, era seguro que tampoco lo había hecho con Neal —Negó con molestia—. Su hijo inmiscuido en un secuestro, como el más vil de los maleantes, no podía ser menos despreciable cuando se trataba que la huérfana que tanto protegía William estuviera de por medio. ¿No había sido suficiente toda la humillación, hacia Neal?, cuando se canceló el compromiso años atrás. Se negó a asistir a esa boda ridícula que organizaron para casar a la recogida por considerarla indigna de su presencia a ese espectáculo, cuando se enteró que fue plantada sintió el regocijo de la venganza correr por sus venas llenándolo de gusto y satisfacción, por fin se le había hecho justicia a su primogénito. Luego resultó que su hijo su querido hijo, estaba metido en un secuestro y nada menos que de los Miliken, ¿en qué rayos estaría pensando para cometer esa locura?

Sin embargo, algo muy importante a considerar era, ¿qué consecuencias tendría de sus actos?, no le dio oportunidad al Patriarca de informarse más porque salió dispuesto a resolver la situación de su hija, que todavía en ese momento pensaba que era todo una vil mentira, una calumnia por envidia. Pero ahora más centrado en todo, ¿qué era lo que haría?, necesitaba de todo tipo de influencias para resolver los dos problemas, uno aparentemente más complicado que el otro, aunque tener inconvenientes con los Miliken era una situación muy difícil, tanto como meterse a la cueva del lobo disfrazado con piel de oveja. Era una familia pudiente y muy importante de Boston, los Ardley sabían hacer muy bien sus movimientos de negocios al haber querido emparentar moral y económicamente con ellos. Cuánto hubiera deseado él, poder hacer lo mismo con Eliza, casarla con tan buenos partidos como podían ser los Miliken, los Dorrance, los Coors, los De Young, los Rockefellers, los Mellon, y por qué no, los Du Pont*, que eran tan importantes monetariamente hablando como los Ardlay en el país y en el extranjero.

Eliza aunque era una joven educada y refinada criada en el lujo que el dinero podía comprar, lamentablemente para él, tenía un carácter difícil que desde pequeña lo había demostrado, era imperiosa y orgullosa, siempre intentado ver por encima del hombro a los demás haciéndolos sentir menos. Su casta le permitía esas arrogancias porque era una joven bien y debía imponer su poderío, si todo hubiese salido como él lo pensó desde que era una niña, en su edad adulta se habría casado con Anthony Brower Ardlay, ¡pero no!, tenía que aparecer esa huérfana para echarle a perder los planes a su hija, ¿qué rayos tenía esa mujercita que enloquecía a todos? —Se cuestionó con enojo—. Inclusive a William Ardlay lo había engatusado para adoptarla y darle un lugar tan privilegiado que ni su propia hija podía aspirar, ella que si era una dama mientras que la otra, la rubia corriente y arrimada, obtenía tantas consideraciones y era tan simple una mujer sin mayor valor, tan insignificante.

De pronto las palabras del detective atrajeron su atención.

—Si le parece, podemos conversar en éste lugar —Le sugirió el hombre. Indicándole sentarse en la sala de espera que se encontraba vacía por la hora, no era momento de visitas.

—Está bien —respondió Roger, menospreciando el lugar.

—Muy bien señor Lagan, debo informarle que su hija está metida en serios problemas. Como ya le había indicado antes, la acusación más seria es la de asesinato en primer grado en contra de la señora Marlowe y la del aten… —No pudo continuar.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —preguntó serio. Apenas recordaba los nombres que el Patriarca le había nombrado.

—Creo que no está enterado de qué fue lo que sucedió —Negó el Detective, observándolo curioso.

—Algo me dijeron, que hirió a algunas personas —respondió, entre incrédulo y preocupado.

—Verá señor —dijo el detective Carter, girándose para verlo de frente—, su hija, inicialmente creíamos que había matado al actor, a Graham —Le aclaró—, luego me he enterado que no murió y se encuentra recuperándose en otro hospital —Le informó, sin dar muchos detalles, el señor Lagan no tenía por qué saberlos, pensó—. Sin embargo, eso no es todo, porque no solo hirió a Graham de muerte, también lo hizo a quién fuera ser su futura suegra que sí murió —Le aseguró. El elegante Roger tragó saliva de incomodidad—, pero no acaba allí, también le disparó a la prometida del actor y está muy grave, todo indica que morirá y adicional hirió a otro actor en la pierna, que aunque no es de muerte la herida —Le aclaró—, también representa una acusación que ya fue ratificada y otra actriz a la que golpeo en la cabeza y le provocó una abertura. Todavía ninguno de los actores ha hecho formalmente su acusación, pero ya su representante habló conmigo para hacerme del conocimiento que no dudaran en hacerlo y personalmente tomaré sus declaraciones.

El señor Lagan cerró los ojos incrédulo y con dificultad puedo respirar, cuantas tonterías había hecho Eliza, de pronto se había vuelto loca disparando a todo el mundo como una vulgar asesina. Entonces la duda lo asaltó, ¿por qué, por qué todo eso, qué rayos había motivado a Eliza de actuar de esa manera irracional?, tendría que preguntárselo.

—Como podrá comprender señor, es un problema muy serio, prácticamente atentó contra cinco personas, y todas las acusaciones que hagan no la librará de un castigo que por el momento no me atrevo a decirle —Negó con la cabeza y un suspiro se soltó de su boca—. Si conoce un buen abogado criminalista, le recomiendo contratarlo lo antes posible, créame que lo va a necesitar —Le aseguró el hombre, asintiendo repetidamente—. Sería bueno que le aclare cómo se aplican las leyes en el estado de Nueva York, en un caso de acusación de asesinato* como el que enfrentará su hija.

El elegante e importante hombre de negocios, bajó la cabeza, no sabía si por vergüenza, indignación o porque simplemente estaba devastado con los malos infortunios que se topó al llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York. Mientras viajaba en el tren, se negaba a creer que todo cuanto había dicho William fuera cierto, que difícil se le hacía en ese momento afrontar una realidad que le golpeaba el rostro como fuertes bofetadas, golpes de verdad que le inundaban de decepción y tristeza, ¿cuánto podría sumar la fortuna que había amansado? —Se cuestionó mentalmente—. Quizás mucha se respondió de inmediato, ¿pero le alcanzaría para salvar a su hija?, no estaba seguro aún, de lo único que podía estar seguro es que Elroy Ardlay tendría que ayudarlo, ella también se había encargado de malcriar a su hija y también a su hijo en su juventud.

Sí, ella debía ayudarlo a resolver el problema, total, la muerta solo era una vieja mujer sin apellido glorioso al igual que la hija si moría, en cuanto a los actores, ni con su sueldo de toda la vida podrían ver la cantidad de dinero que él les ofrecería para que se quedasen callados y retirar las acusaciones, no por algo ahora era un hombre importante con mucho dinero pese a los problemas que atravesaba el país. ¡Sí!, él hizo muy bien su trabajo y estaba construyendo una monstruosa fortuna, superando a tantos hombres de negocios que se vieron empobrecidos con el fin de la Gran Guerra apenas unos años atrás, provocando la Crisis que dio inicio en 1919**. Los Ardlay también jugaron bien sus cartas y otros millonarios que lograron mantenerse en sus status sociales y económicos, sin verse realmente muy afectados, él también podía competir con ellos y se ganó muchas influencias poderosas que usaría en su favor para resolver la situación de su hija.

Más tranquilo, se dispuso a retirarse del hospital y volver a su hotel para descansar, debió haberse ido a la mansión Ardlay como otras veces lo hizo, pero ésta vez no quería deberle nada a William y también deseaba demostrarle que de él no necesitaba nada. De esa forma y con los pensamientos atravesados se retiró del lugar, volvería más tarde cuando su hija se encontrara más cuerda y mientras empezaría a buscar el mejor abogado, pero solo por mera formalidad, ya que estaba seguro que no tendría que necesitarlo.

—El dinero lo compra todo, y yo tengo mucho para comprar a quién sea —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y con ese pensamiento prejuicioso, se retiró del lugar tan campante como si de una visita de negocios se tratara.

Por la tarde del lunes, el detective Carter se dirigió al Hospital Monte Sinaí, para corroborar la información que el director Robert Hathaway le proporcionó en su visita. Al llegar a la ventanilla de información, le mostró su placa a la enfermera encargada dando fe de su posición de Detective Investigador de la Policía, le habían anticipado que los actores permanecían en anonimato para evitar a los reporteros y poder restablecerse en la paz y armonía que necesitaban, le solicitó le indicara los números de las habitaciones que ocupaban y le informó el motivo por el que lo hacía. Otra joven fue requerida para acompañarlo y antes de retirarse del lugar, la primera chica de blanco le dedicó unas sonrisas de coquetería al simpático policía, que correspondió de la misma forma ajustándose el saco y la corbata.

Caminó por los pasillos unos pasos atrás de la enfermera que lo guiaba, hasta llegar al segundo nivel y detenerse frente a la entrada del cuarto que ocupaba Roger Olivier, le agradeció con un asentimiento a la joven que lo acompañaba sin sonreírle, ella no era tan agraciada como la otra. La muchacha que se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzó a la primera, se indignó de no recibir el mismo trato por parte del caballero, le dio la espalda con enojo y se retiró, el detective se sorprendió de la actitud de la mujer y se encogió de hombros torciendo la boca en una expresión, sin comprender el porqué de su actitud. Sin perder más el tiempo se giró y tocó a la puerta, desde el interior escuchó el pase que le daban y abrió.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó, al pasar por el umbral y cerrar la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron al unísono los actores, observándolo extrañados. El hombre no llevaba bata de médico, nadie más que los galenos y las enfermeras se aparecían por la habitación.

—Permítanme presentarme, soy el detective John Carter —Caminó hacia ellos sacando una pequeña tarjeta de presentación del bolsillo de su gabardina, que llevaba sobre el brazo izquierdo y se las extendió.

Roger la recibió sin decir nada, escéptico de la presencia del caballero, luego de los últimos acontecimientos sentía que no podía confiar en nadie. Le dio lectura a la inscripción de la pequeña cartulina brocada que sostenía en sus manos y al finalizar, giró su vista a Karen y le indicó con la cabeza la veracidad de las palabras del hombre.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarle? —preguntó Roger, con amabilidad.

—Soy el encargado de las averiguaciones y llevar su caso sobre lo acontecido el sábado pasado, donde fueron víctimas de una mujer que disparó contra varios de ustedes —Informó, sacó de la otra bolsa de su gabardina una pequeña libreta y del bolsillo de su camisa un lápiz con punta de gráfito*—. Tomaré sus declaraciones sino les molesta —Le indicó con su lápiz en una mano y la libreta en otro, listo para escribir.

Los actores asintieron de afirmación y Roger le cedió la palabra a su prometida, quien narró toda la historia desde su perspectiva; luego fue el turno de Roger de explicar y narrarle su experiencia. Después de más de una hora de dialogar con ambos y tomar todos los detalles de la declaración, se despidió de ambos y salió de la habitación, deseándoles su pronta mejoría a ambos. Por indicación de Karen llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Terence Graham, al recibir el permiso para pasar luego de haber tocado a la puerta, se encontró con la figura de Eleanor Baker, sentada en una silla leyendo en voz alta un libreto de Shakespeare a su hijo que descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama del hospital. Después de recibir la indicación de poder acercarse, observó con admiración a la dama rubia que lo veía interrogante al pasar.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Baker —Le sonrió con emoción al reconocerla. Su actriz favorita se encontraba frente a él, nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de verla tan cerca. Si antes le pareció hermosa cuando la vio actuando, de cerca era una belleza que resplandecía por toda la habitación.

—Buenas tardes —Eleanor, le correspondió el saludo con amabilidad. Y el hombre sintió que se le derretían las piernas, su voz era armoniosamente dulce.

Por unos segundos se quedó embobado sin poder decir nada más, el detective Carter, era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años aproximadamente, muy alto, de cabello castaño y ojos grises, de rostro simpático y agradable.

—¿Usted es el señor…? —La dama más famosa de Broadway, lo cuestionó, poniéndose de pie.

—Disculpe madame —El detective se abochornó por su aturdimiento y se acercó—, soy el detective John Carter y su más fiel admirador —Se le escapó la última frase, ruborizándose por completo.

—Mucho gusto señor Carter, su comentario es muy amable —Eleanor, le sonrió y al detective se le fue el aliento. Era una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, pensó, sonriéndole con ensoñación.

—¿Sí? —La cuestionó él, con voz suave y con expresión tonta en el rostro.

—Si —Eleanor afirmó, sonriendo. Muchas veces le había tocado ver el efecto que causaba en algunas personas que la veían de cerca y toda la situación con el detective lejos de molestarla, le causó gracia.

—¡Sí! —exclamó y de inmediato se puso serio y se aclaró la garganta—, disculpe señorita Baker, nunca la había visto tan cerca, es un privilegio para mí poder conversar con usted.

—Gracias, y dígame detective ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó la dama rubia, con formalidad.

—Soy la persona que designaron mis superiores para llevar el caso del señor Graham y del resto, mi intención era tomarle su declaración, pero veo que está dormido —dijo el detective, volteándose para ver a Terry que respiraba pausadamente por el sueño profundo.

—No sé qué es lo que realmente necesitaba saber —preguntó Eleanor, acercándose más—, pero si en algo puedo ayudarle yo, con gusto lo haré —afirmó—. Terry permanecerá en ese estado un poco más, es por orden médica —Le aclaró con un gesto.

—En realidad, necesito una declaración de él en relación a los sucesos acontecidos el pasado sábado, donde fue víctima de un atentado de muerte —Le informó él.

—Comprendo señor detective, como verá él no puede ayudarle ahora, si me permite yo también estuve presente y puedo dar mi declaración.

—Lo siento, señorita Baker, pero necesito específicamente la de él, ya que fue uno de los agredidos, es para armar el caso en contra de la señorita Lagan que como imagino que sabrá no murió —Le aseguró.

—Sí, me enteré ayer por la noche que está viva, el director de teatro para el que trabaja Terence me lo informó —respondió Eleanor, con incomodidad. La noticia la noche anterior le tomó por sorpresa. Al igual que todos pensaban que Terry estaba muerto, ella pensaba lo mismo de la autora de los hechos.

—De todas formas tomaré su declaración como testigo presencial y sumarlo al expediente —Le informó, sacando sus implementos, el lápiz y la pequeña libreta de notas.

De esa forma el Detective Carter, escuchó todo lo que Eleanor le narró en relación a ese fatídico día, los minutos de miedo y zozobra que vivieron todos cuando la mujer atentó contra la vida de Terence y del resto. Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de la dama se cristalizaron de lágrimas que no pudo evitar que brotaran de sus ojos azules atormentados, por los recuerdos de tan horrenda experiencia. El detective amablemente le extendió su pañuelo para que la actriz secara las gotas de aflicción que rodaban por sus mejillas y continuó escribiendo tomando todos los detalles de la declaración, al concluir le lanzó una pregunta que por un momento dejó en silencio y pensativa de cómo responder a la dama rubia.

—Soy su madre —Le informó, sabiendo que era un parentesco que a la policía no podían ocultarle, por su quizás extraña cercanía a él.

El detective la observó incrédulo y asombrado en completo silencio, después de unos segundos de analizar se aclaró la garganta para continuar.

—Ya veo señorita Baker.

—Señora —Le corrigió con una mirada dulce—, sé que a veces es un poco difícil de entender, pero ese es el parentesco que nos une y le agradecería que no se divulgara de ser posible —Le pidió.

En realidad, era algo que ya a ella no le importaba que se supiera, pero todo indicaba que quizás a Terry sí podía molestarle el que se supiera. Considerando que él siempre pretendió sobresalir sin necesidad de apoyarse en el prestigio de ella.

—Por mi parte puede estar segura que eso no se sabrá —Le aseguro, sonriendo con amabilidad—. Sin embargo, en la media que avance la investigación y si se llega a juicio, habrá cosas que tendrán que salir a la luz —añadió.

—Lo sé —afirmó ella, asintiendo de conformidad—, sí de momento no es necesario que se sepa, es mejor mantener la discreción —Solicitó—, de igual forma hay otra información que también se descubrirá y es quizás mejor que se la diga ahora.

El detective Carter la observó frunciendo el ceño de incomprensión y con un movimiento de su mano le pidió que hablara.

—El verdadero nombre de mi hijo es Terence Granchester, Terence Graham es su nombre artístico —Le indicó.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó incrédulo, abriendo los ojos de asombro—, parece que los actores tienen muchos secretos.

—A veces —afirmó ella—, al público parece interesarles más nuestra vida, que nuestros trabajos, sin comprender que todos tenemos derecho a la privacidad. Y también guardar secretos.

El hombre se sintió incómodo ante aquella declaración, prefirió callar y continuar con su trabajo.

—¿Cuándo cree que podré hablar con…? —El detective titubeó, no sabía si llamarlo por su nombre o por su parentesco. Eleanor se anticipó al verlo inseguro.

—Terence está bien, si le incomoda nombrarlo por nuestro parentesco.

—Es solo por guardar la privacidad de ustedes —Le aclaró, él.

—Aun no sé cuándo podrá hablar con él, es la decisión del médico que se mantenga en ese estado para evitar que se lastime —Le informó. El detective la observó desconcertado sin comprender—. Verá al despertar quiso irse y se lastimó las heridas, además… —Guardó silencio unos segundos y prosiguió—, no sé qué tanto podrá ayudarle al despertar, en realidad parece presentar un caso de falta de memoria de los últimos acontecimientos, algo que el médico podrá corroborar hasta que decidan dejarlo despertar.

El detective se volvió para ver al actor que yacía sobre la cama pasivamente, suspiró profundamente sintiendo lastima y tristeza al observar al hombre joven y famoso, postrado con dificultades como las que su madre afirmaba, quizás por la obsesión de alguna admiradora loca que no se resignaba a verlo casado con la mujer que amaba. Un caballero asediado por tantas mujeres de diferentes estratos como él había escuchado y leído, perseguido por su gallardía y atractivo, por su talento y fama, reducido a un ser que ocupaba una cama de hospital con el aspecto pálido y sombrío, casi como un muerto.

—Entonces volveré cuando se encuentre en disposición de dar su declaración —Le indicó, volviéndose para quedar de nuevo de frente a ella—, deseo que pronto se recupere su hijo señora —Le dijo con visible sinceridad—, es muy afortunado de haberse salvado por una armónica —concluyó.

—Sí —afirmó Eleanor, sonriendo en comprensión—, esa armónica, representa su vida y su amor —Desvió la mirada a su hijo y suspiró profundamente.

El detective no comprendió como un pequeño instrumento podía significar tanto en la vida de un hombre como él, que parecía tenerlo todo, incluyendo una madre hermosa y famosa. Frunció el ceño sin poder entender y prefirió no agregar más nada que lo que ya había dicho.

—Me despido señora Baker, le deseo buen día y que mejore pronto el señor Graham, por favor, avísenme cuando esté en condiciones de poderme entrevistar con él —Le pidió.

Eleanor le extendió la mano para despedirse y entregarle el pañuelo, él se la tomó sintiendo escalofríos de emoción por todo el cuerpo, sin pretenderlo se ruborizó y escondió su rostro detrás de la mano en un intento por hacerle creer a la dama que se lo limpiaba. Eleanor como la buena actriz que era se abstuvo de sonreír, para ella no pasó desapercibido el aturdimiento del caballero y sin quererlo importunar más lo despidió.

—Así lo haré detective Carter, ahora continuaré leyéndole a mi hijo, con permiso —Le sonrió y caminó hacia la silla donde estaba sentada cuando él llegó.

El hombre salió de la habitación con mucha educación y más corriendo que andando para respirar tranquilo afuera, y así poder bajarse la vergüenza que sintió de saberse sorprendido en su sonrojo que supo que no pudo esconder como hubiese querido. Sonrió divertido al sentirse como un jovenzuelo emocionado y alborotado, negó con la cabeza incrédulo de lo que acaba de pasar viendo al techo, y prosiguió su camino para buscar a los familiares de Susanna Marlowe y recoger sus declaraciones.

Esa misma tarde, inesperadamente Robert Hathaway llamó a una conferencia de prensa a varios periódicos de la ciudad para el día siguiente, les informó que daría un anuncio que les interesaba y las respuestas de asistencia no se hicieron esperar. Después de realizar todas las llamadas y de haber colocado en las marquesinas la suspensión de las funciones de forma definitiva. Se dirigió a visitar a sus estrellas al hospital y al igual que a la prensa les informaría sobre la suspensión total de la temporada por disposición aprobada de todos los directivos. La noche anterior no lo hizo porque aún desconocían la situación médica de los actores, al dar el informe por la mañana sobre cómo se encontraban y las complicaciones del protagonista principal, la resolución fue aprobada por unanimidad y puesta en marcha desde ese momento.

 ***** LA TEMPORADA DE VERANO DE LA COMPAÑÍA DE TEATRO STRATFORD, QUEDA SUSPENDIDA *****

De esa forma dictaba y anunciaba, en las cartas que le llevó a cada uno de los actores para notificarles las decisiones finales.

En la "Ciudad de los Vientos", por la tarde del martes todo estaba listo para que Elroy Ardlay y Georges Villers partieran hacia Nueva York, justo como Albert lo había planificado partirían después de que Roger Lagan hubiese llegado a la misma ciudad. Al comunicarse su eficiente secretario con las oficinas de ese estado para solicitar la compra de los pasajes para el barco, se encontraron con la noticia de un inesperado bloqueo de barcos hacia Europa y el próximo a salir lo haría en el transcurso de la semana, específicamente no sabían cuándo. Eso no fue motivo para que Albert suspendiera el viaje, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría regresar Roger Lagan para hablar con su tía y todo sería un desastre, por esa razón continuó con los planes iniciales, no sin antes verificar que no se encontrara hospedado en la mansión de su familia. El abogado llamó para comunicarles que sus servicios fueron denegados y que el señor Lagan buscaría los propios, en parte el rubio Patriarca agradeció que así lo hiciera, de alguna manera liberaba a la familia de ciertas responsabilidades que le molestaban, antes de terminar la comunicación el joven criminalista le dio una breve reseña de todo lo que sucedía en Nueva York en relación a Eliza y su estado de salud. No supo darle ninguna información en relación a la muerte de Terence Graham, porque todo continuaba siendo un misterio que nadie sabía dar explicación. Sin embargo, le proporcionó la dirección de Eleanor Baker y también el anunció que pudo ver cancelando la temporada de teatro, lo que hizo que el rubio heredero suspirara de tristeza al pensar que todo era un hecho en cuanto al deceso de su antiguo amigo.

Después de informarse de todo lo que necesitaba, decidió reunirse con el resto de la familia que se encontraba en el comedor, degustando del almuerzo

—¿Todo bien, William? —preguntó la tía Elroy.

—Sí tía, ¿por qué la pregunta? —La cuestionó tomando su lugar en la mesa.

—Tienes marcas de preocupación que no puedes esconder, además de ese golpe que te niegas a decirme cómo te lo hiciste —afirmó la señora, pasándose la mano por debajo de los ojos, indicándole que lucía ojeras.

—¡Ah, esto! —respondió Albert, pasándose los dedos para indicar el lugar de las ojeras e ignorando el asunto del golpe—. Es por un pequeño problema que hay en una de las filiales de Sudamérica —Intentó no darle importancia al asunto y cambiar el tema.

—No debe ser tan pequeño —replicó la tía, suspicazmente. Sabía que su sobrino no era de exagerar en sus preocupaciones, si algo le provocaba insomnio sería porque en verdad era un problema serio.

—Te aseguro que no es algo de mucha importancia, aunque creo que tendré que viajar para resolverlo —afirmó tomando el vaso de jugo para darle un sorbo.

—¿Te irás por muchos días? —Lo cuestionó muy interesada. Si Georges viajaba con ella y Wiliam se iba de viaje, dejarían solo a Archibald y aun no estaba del todo segura que el joven Cornwell estuviera del todo preparado para asumir decisiones y responsabilidades tan grandes.

—Supongo que te preocupa que ni Georges ni yo estemos en las oficinas de Chicago —Albert, intuyó hacia donde iba su pregunta y preocupación—. No tienes que hacerlo tía, créeme, Archibald es muy capaz de hacerse cargo de todo, no por algo fue el mejor de su generación —Lo animó con sus palabras.

—¿Todavía no confías en mí, tía? —La inquirió Archie, con tono serio en su voz.

—No es eso, Archibald —Negó la tía abuela Elroy—, es sólo que quizás no puedas hacerte cargo por completo, ya que la señora Cornwell está próxima al parto —Aclaró a medias.

—No se preocupe, tía abuela —afirmó Annie, sonriendo—, todavía falta un poco para eso y estoy segura que Archie podrá hacer su trabajo sin ningún problema. Además mi madre vendrá dentro de muy poco para acompañarme.

—Eso es bueno, señora Cornwell, no debe quedarse sola, no sé porque a William se le ha ocurrido enviarme ahora de viaje —Le dio una mirada severa—, si querían liberarse de mí, debí irme con Candice.

—No digas eso, tía —respondió Albert, negando con su dedo—, nadie quiere liberarse de ti, es solo que quizás Candy pueda sentirse sola.

—Está bien, además Candice también necesita que alguien la supervise, ves esa costumbre que tiene de trepar árboles no es correcto para una señorita como ella, estando lejos volverá a las andadas —Aseguró con una expresión seria.

El resto rodó los ojos de resignación.

"Pobre Candy", pensaron al unísono.

Albert lamentó hacerle eso a su pequeña rubia, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, los viajeros se dispusieron a despedirse revisando que nada les faltara, al tía se tardó un par de horas más chequeando hasta el último detalle, con todo listo y revisado partieron a la estación del tren, al filo de las seis de la tarde Georges y la tía abuela emprendían su viaje a la "Ciudad de los Rascacielos".

Archie y Albert se vieron en complicidad a los ojos y luego abordaron el vehículo que los llevaría no a la casa sino a las oficinas del banco. Dado el plan de Albert de viajar después de ellos, tenía que dejarle todo claro y explicado a Archie, no era una mentira que tenían problemas en una filial y que efectivamente tendría que viajar, no estaba en sus planes hacerlo pero se requería su presencia para solventar el problema.

—Archie, ¿crees que podrás con todo? —pregunto el Patriarca.

—¿En verdad, tío? —Lo cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿por qué no confían en mí? —Se quejó.

—No es eso Archie —Negó Albert, seguro—, es por el estado de Annie, me preocupa dejarte solo.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, le pedí a la señora Brighton que acompañe a Annie, ahora que la tía abuela se ha ido de viaje, volveremos a nuestra casa —Le indicó.

—Está bien —Aceptó resignado, no le quedaba otra que confiar en su sobrino al que nunca habían dejado solo, pero lo consideraba capaz de hacer su trabajo bien.

Además era una prueba de fuego que tendría que superar, ya que en pocos años le dejaría todo el mando, algo que nadie más que él sabía. El amor no había tocado a su puerta durante los años y pocas esperanzas veía de formar una familia. Solo le quedaba ser feliz en su vida antigua la que tanto había disfrutado, esa que lo había llevado a muchos lugares y que deseaba volver a revivir.

—Te has quedado muy pensativo —comentó Archie, con una sonrisa burlona—, ¿en quién estás pensando? —preguntó con miradas pícaras.

—En nadie en especial —respondió el rubio, sin esconder nada y despreocupado.

—¿No será en la morena de ojos azules del otro día? —Lo inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia.

—Estás alucinando, Archie —respondió Albert, recordando a la morena que se refería. Una joven hija de un futuro socio, que acompañó a su padre a una reunión en la que también asistió su sobrino.

—Vi cómo te lanzaba miradas de fuego —Archie, insistía en embromarlo, con una sonrisa.

—Tonterías —respondió serio—, es una chiquilla, podría ser mi hija.

—Pero no lo es —Archie, se encogió de hombros despreocupado—, además solo es dos años menor que Candy —Continuó atacando la paciencia de su tío.

—Ya basta, Archie —Albert, respondió muy serio—, mejor ocupa tú tiempo en los negocios y déjale los asuntos casamenteros a mi tía.

—Está bien, si te molesta la verdad, qué puedo hacer —respondió Archie, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente y después de unos segundos, soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

Albert negó viendo al techo del vehículo resignado, a veces su sobrino podía ser muy infantil, aunque otras muy impulsivo. En realidad eran pocos años de diferencia entre ellos, quizás era por eso que no lo veía con tanto respeto como lo haría con el anciano tío abuelo William —Sonrió internamente.

Después de un trámite largo, complicado y engorroso en la Comisaría de la ciudad de Chicago, un par de jóvenes pedían los deslindaran del compromiso de permanecer más tiempo anclados al lugar, por excusa dieron que interfería en los negocios e intereses económicos de la familia, y sobre todo porque nada se había resuelto de lo que en tres semanas atrás les había sucedido. El Jefe de la Policía decidió dejarlos partir con la salvedad que volverían cuando los delincuentes implicados en el asunto fueran aprendidos, los muchachos aceptaron entregando su promesa que así sería y procedieron a salir del lugar.

Afuera en un elegante vehículo negro, los esperaba el mayor de la familia.

—Todo resuelto —preguntó con verdadero interés, al verlos entrar.

—Sí, papá —respondió el más joven de los tres—, nos avisarán si logran atraparlos para que regresemos a identificarlos, aunque la verdad yo no pude verle el rostro a ninguno y no creo que pueda señalarlos.

Los otros dos se vieron a los ojos en complicidad y se quedaron en silencio. Tal como lo había dicho William Ardlay, le entregó la dirección donde tenía ocultos a los cuatro malhechores involucrados en el secuestro, con amenazas de entregarlos a la autoridades para ser apresados, se presentó ante ellos el señor Gerard Miliken, ofreciéndoles una cantidad exorbitante de dinero que en toda su vida de delincuentes jamás verían, los hombres prometieron irse de la ciudad de Chicago de inmediato y abandonar el país lo más pronto posible. De esa manera el hombre mayor se deshizo de los cuatro maleantes y de la posible evidencia en contra que incriminara a su hijo mayor.

Al llegar a la mansión que habían comprado, todo estaba listo para que al día siguiente partieran tres de ellos a la ciudad de Boston y uno a la ciudad de Nueva York. Al ingresar a la enorme casa, Gerard padre y Peter se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

—Todo está hecho, Peter —dijo Gerard Miliken, muy serio.

—Todavía estas molesto, ¿verdad? —Lo cuestiono el joven de ojos celestes, sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

—Sabes bien que sí —afirmó el hombre mayor, sentándose con el rostro severo a la par de él.

—Todo salió bien —Aseguró Peter, con una mueca.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos arriesgado si algo sale mal? —Lo cuestionó, alzando un poco la voz.

—No tiene por qué pasar, nos hemos cubierto bien las espaldas, además mandaste a vigilar a esos hombres —respondió Peter, sin preocupación.

—Te veo y te desconozco, hijo —dijo Gerard, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquilízate, papá —Peter, palmeó el hombro de su padre—, sé que te he decepcionado, te aseguro que nunca antes había hecho nada parecido —Aseguró, suspirando y negando viendo hacia la chimenea.

—Comprendo que todos cometemos errores, pero el tuyo es casi imperdonable —Habló con voz severa, el señor Miliken.

Peter se tomó unos segundos para responder, en realidad estaba avergonzado con su padre por su mal proceder, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?, si estaba enamorado de una chica que sería la esposa de su hermano, y una tortura perenne para él tenerla viviendo bajo su mismo techo por el tiempo que fuera necesario. Tenía que hacer algo y lo único que se le ocurrió iba en contra de las leyes, ni siquiera lo había razonado cuando ya lo estaban ejecutando.

—Sé que nunca me perdonarás lo que hice —dijo, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

—No es solo eso, Peter —Negó el señor Miliken—, no respetaste a tu propio hermano, jamás debiste poner tus ojos en su prometida y tampoco exponerlos a que algo saliera mal y uno de ustedes fuera herido o lo que es peor, los dos —añadió, negando con incredulidad.

—Por favor, papá —Pidió Peter, volviéndose para verlo—, ya hemos hablado varias veces de lo mismo, no podemos volver el tiempo y corregir el error, lo único que podemos hacer es olvidar todo lo que sucedió y seguir adelante.

—Qué fácil es para ti decirlo —Lo regañó—, no fuiste tú el que sufrió sin saber que les había sucedido, tu madre pasó horas de angustia y ¿qué me dices de Candice? —Lo inquirió con severidad.

—Sé que ella también lo pasó mal, no me creas tan insensible —Negó con molestia, Peter. Parecía que nadie lo entendía en su insensatez—, si lo piensas bien, les hice un favor a ambos, ninguno de los dos se ama y ese matrimonio iba directo al fracaso.

—¡Eso no lo puedes saber! —Negó Gerard, levantándose molesto de su lugar—, tú no puedes predecir el futuro —Se giró para verlo. Peter permanecía de espaldas sin poder levantar la vista—, tú madre y yo nos casamos en las mismas condiciones que lo harían ellos y hemos sido felices, procreando a dos estupendos hijos —añadió más molesto. No podía comprender la actitud cínica de su hijo mayor, quien siempre había sido tan sensato y centrado en su proceder.

—Tú tampoco puedes asegurar que ellos lograrían un matrimonio como el tuyo —Peter, respondió exasperado. Se levantó de su lugar y quedó frente a su padre con una mirada casi desafiante. Nadie aparte de él conocía el secreto que Candice escondía en su corazón, o al menos eso creía.

—En verdad hijo, te desconozco actúas de una forma que nunca había visto antes, y todo por el amor de una mujer que ni siquiera te corresponde —El hombre alzó más la voz.

—A mí no me importa si me corresponde —Peter, también alzó la voz casi gritando—, solo sé que estoy enamorado de Candice y si me acepta me casaré con ella, ¡le guste a William Ardlay ¿o no?! —El tono de voz era desafiante.

Detrás de la puerta de la entrada, un joven abrió los ojos de admiración e incredulidad, no estaba seguro si sus oídos le estaban fallando o en verdad escuchó decir a su hermano esa confesión que le dejó helado. Cómo hubiese querido no haber pasado por ese lugar y en ese momento, deseaba nunca haberlo oído hablar pero ya nada podía hacer. Su hermano, ¿enamorado de quien fuera su prometida?, un acto de deslealtad entre su propia sangre, Peter el hermano mayor que siempre lo protegió y lo cuidó, no podía cobrarse el favor enamorándose de su antigua prometida. Es cierto que él nunca le confesó estar enamorado realmente de la joven, aun así Peter sabía que guardaba sentimientos especiales por la rubia, y que también añoraba el poder llegar a ser feliz con ella en su matrimonio.

Asqueado de la traición y pretensión de su hermano, se retiró en silencio del lugar con pasos cortos, no pudo soportar escuchar más, quizás se enteraría de algo más doloroso y era mejor ignorarlo, no soportaría saber que Candice le hubiese dado motivos a su hermano mientras compartieron tiempo juntos, ¡no, eso no lo quería saber!, esa joven de mirada dulce no podía ser una traidora que se burlara cruelmente de él.

—Te estas oyendo hablar, Peter —dijo el señor Miliken, llevándose las manos al rostro, después del silencio que se hizo.

—Sí —afirmó con molestia, de pie—, no puedo mentirme y tampoco a ti, conoces bien lo que siento por ella y nada me detendrá para conquistarla —Amenazó.

—No quiero más problemas con los Ardlay, entiende —Le indicó cansado—, suficiente fue el espectáculo que se armó el día que se enteraron, no te bastó la pelea que tuviste con William y la golpiza que se dieron, aún tienes señas que te dejó en el rostro y tú apenas le lograste hacer un rasguño.

—No fue por cobarde ni por enclenque —dijo Peter, sintiéndose humillado. Todavía lucía moretones en el rostro que tuvo que justificar a su madre y hermano, con una mentira aduciendo que William estaba molesto aún por la situación del secuestro. Una excusa poco creíble, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir cuando Gerard lo hubo interrogado al salir—, fue por respeto al padre de Candice y porque no quería pelear.

—¡Como sea! —dijo exasperado, Gerard Miliken—, lo cierto es que esa mujer es prohibida para ti y te irás a Gales con tus abuelos cuánto antes —Le ordenó.

—Será como tú digas —respondió fingiendo enojo. Todo estaba saliendo como lo deseaba, su padre continuaba insistiendo en que se fuera, y él iba a aprovechar muy bien el castigo—, me iré porque así me lo impones, te aseguro que no voy a desistir en conquistar a Candice —añadió, saliendo de detrás del sofá para pasar a la par de su padre y retirarse del lugar. Antes que pasara el umbral, escuchó la voz de su padre.

—Peter —El de ojos celeste se detuvo—, olvídate de ella, cuando estés en Gales busca a una joven con la que puedas contraer matrimonio y yo arreglaré todo para que se lleve a cabo pronto, será lo mejor —Sentenció.

—No prometo nada —Negó Peter, sin volverse—, aun así lo pensaré, quizás si pueda encontrar una joven con quien pueda contraer matrimonio —Sonrió con malicia. Claro que la encontraría, no en Gales un poco más lejos y al norte, en Escocia, la tierra del tartán y la gaita, el lugar más romántico e indicado para un romance, pensó al recordar las verdes praderas y el encanto del lugar.

Terminó de salir de la biblioteca y se encaminó hacia el jardín para esperar la hora del almuerzo. Gerard se excusó de asistir con el pretexto de dolor de cabeza y la comida le fue llevada a su habitación, todavía no podía concebir la confesión descarada de su hermano, sentía el estómago revuelto de asco y de indignación. ¿Por qué Peter le había hecho esa canallada?, se preguntaba con insistencia.

Su hermano era un hombre atractivo que gustaba a las mujeres, él por el contrario era más simple y siempre se sintió opacado, inseguro por su poco atractivo. Hasta que conoció a Candice, una joven sencilla y agradable, tan diferente a las chicas de su alcurnia que eran frívolas y coquetas, ella no era así y eso le encantaba. Sabía que era poco lo que faltaba para llegar a enamorarse de la joven y él con su cariño pensaba conquistar el corazón de ella, se esmeraría por hacerla feliz y estaba seguro que terminarían por serlo.

Si no hubiese sido por el secuestro, estarían disfrutando su luna de miel en algún lugar del Viejo Continente. Sin embargo, nada había sido como lo había pensado y peor enterarse de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia ella —Sintió una ira que nunca lo había atacado—. Nunca se lo perdonaría a Peter, aunque jamás se lo reclamara.

Muy temprano por el día miércoles, la familia Miliken salió de su casa con destino a la estación de trenes de Chicago, casi sincronizados a las seis de la mañana, el tren de la tía abuela arribaba a la ciudad de Nueva York. Donde fueron recibidos por el mismo trabajador del Consorcio, Jeremy Thompson que de la misma forma que lo hizo con el Patriarca, sostenía un cartel con el nombre de Georges Villers y la señora Ardlay, posteriormente fueron trasladados hacia la mansión donde la antigua Matriarca se quedó descansando, mientras que Georges después de ocupar su habitación se dirigió al edificio que ocupa las oficinas de los negocios familiares, para indagar todo cuanto pudiera de la situación que aconteció unos días antes.

Horas después el señor Lagan se trasladaba al Hospital St. Jacob para visitar a su hija, ni la tarde ni la noche del día anterior lo pudo hacer, debido a la intransigencia mostrada por ella que pese a encontrarse en mal estado, la agresividad que ya la caracterizaba se incrementó en el proceso de desintoxicación, por lo que le fue impedido el poder saludarla.

Después de las diez de la mañana se apareció por la información, de nuevo fue solicitada la presencia del doctor Farrel el encargado del caso de la pelirroja, que en el trayecto hacia la habitación le dio el informe de las condiciones en que se encontraba actualmente.

—Señor Lagan —dijo el galeno, unos pasos adelante del caballero—, hoy encontrará a su hija quizás un poco más tranquila.

—Eso espero, ayer no pude verla porque me dijeron que continua muy agresiva —Negó con la cabeza de incredulidad y molestia. No podía estar pasando por esa situación, cuando debería estar atendiendo sus negocios, en lugar de estar preocupándose por una hija que tendría que estar ya casada.

—Así es, el proceso de desintoxicación altera el sistema nervioso, es un proceso largo y difícil, necesitará de mucha ayuda de parte de su familia, sería bueno que contara con la presencia de su madre —Sugirió el médico, observándolo sobre su hombro al caminar.

"Sarah", pensó el señor Lagan con una mueca torcida de su boca.

De lo único que esa mujer se preocupaba los últimos años, era de asistir a las pomposas reuniones y de gastar el dinero a manos llenas en vestidos caros y todo lo que conlleva su atuendo, no era desconocido para todos que lo de ellos había sido un matrimonio arreglado y que ella siempre se había sentido superior en linaje. Por considerarse parte del Clan Ardlay, cuando él sabía perfectamente que no lo era de sangre, pero a Sarah no le importaba y lo presumía con sus amistades pertenecer a una familia tan distinguida y millonaria, de la misma forma que a Eliza, a Sarah le abría muchas puertas y engrosaba su ya alto ego.

Entraron a la habitación y postrada sobre la cama se encontraba la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza en dirección al techo, al escuchar la presencia sin moverse de su posición con la misma altanería que la distinguía los echó sin ninguna educación.

—¡Lárguense, no quiero ver a nadie! —dijo la joven parapléjica.

—Eliza, soy tú padre —dijo Roger, aproximándose a la cama.

—¡Y qué! —respondió con desprecio—, crees que porque eres tú tengo que soportarte.

—La única razón por la que vine a Nueva York, fue para ayudarte, Eliza —Le aclaró con disgusto—, no creo que estés consciente de los problemas que en los que te has metido —La regañó.

—No hice nada ya te lo dije —Ella, aseguró volviendo el rostro con molestia—, quiero irme de aquí, sácame —Exigió sin verlo.

—¡Eliza mataste a una mujer, que no entiendes! —Le gritó exasperado, inclinándose sobre ella.

La pelirroja se volvió y lo observó en confusión, su padre había dicho ¿una mujer?, ¿cuál mujer?, ella le había disparado de muerte a Terry, después de unos segundos recordó haberlo hecho también contra Susanna Marlowe. Sin embargo.

"¿Por qué era más importante la rubia que Terry?" —Pensó.

—Yo no hice nada —Insistió en mentir, girando el rostro de nuevo.

—¡En qué rayos estabas pensando, Eliza! —Roger, la tomó del brazo izquierdo —, mataste a una mujer y heriste a cuatro personas más, ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! —La cuestionó sacudiéndola ejerciendo poca fuerza.

Eliza intentó soltarse del agarre con dificultad por el dolor y luego se volvió para interrogarlo.

—¿Cuatro personas heridas? —preguntó, con asombro y meditando haciendo cuentas.

—Señor Lagan, por favor tranquilícese —Le pidió el médico, acercándose a él—, su hija tiene heridas que pueden sangrar.

Roger la soltó resoplando y Eliza lo inquirió con enojo.

—¿Quién es la mujer qué murió y quienes son los heridos? —Lo cuestionó frunciendo el ceño y preocupada.

—La madre de la prometida del actor ese —Respondió él, con desdén y la última palabra la dijo con desprecio.

—¿Y…los…heridos? —preguntó titubeando y apretando los dientes.

—El actor y … —Y no pudo continuar.

—¡No! —dijo Eliza, abriendo los ojos cuanto pudo—, ¿Terence está vivo? —Frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

—Sí —afirmó—, pero su prometida está muy grave y quizás muera, otra muerte que te imputarán —Le informó, poniendo su mano sobre la frente y negando.

Eliza procesó lentamente la información que acababa de recibir, Terence Granchester no estaba muerto, estaba herido y vivo. ¿Vivo?, ¡no, no podía ser!, le disparó al corazón y sabía que su tiro fue certero, además también lo hizo en la cabeza, ¡no, no! su suerte no podía ser tan mala, todo tenía que ser un error, un miserable error. Terry, ¡tenía que estar muerto!, ¡qué rayos le importaban los demás! La ira y la angustia sea apoderaron de ella, al entender lo que le esperaba, si tan solo se hubiera aferrado bien la peluca y logrado salir antes que la descubrieran y le dispararan. Ahora estaba en esa cama inútilmente sin poder moverse, porque los incompetentes médicos insistían que no podría caminar nunca más y eso no lo podía soportar y menos que Terry estuviera vivo. Aún incrédula decidió asegurarse y preguntar.

—Quieres decir que Terence…está…vivo —preguntó con dificultad, observándolo con recelo.

—Si —Aseguró Roger, levantando la cabeza para verla de frente—, tienes suerte que no esté muerto.

—¡Eso es imposible!, yo le disparé al corazón, tiene que estar muerto —afirmó, intentado sentarse en la cama.

—Señorita no sé mueva —Le pidió el médico, rodeando la cama para detenerla por el lado derecho.

—¡No me toque! —Manoteó con su mano izquierda y luego se dirigió con la vista a su padre—. Papá, Terry no puede estar vivo —Negaba con enojo—, él tiene que morir, no puede estar vivo, no, no, yo lo maté estoy segura que lo maté —Insistía, intentando tomar de la ropa a su padre. El médico se sorprendió con su declaración.

Roger Lagan, abrió los ojos de asombro, la forma en que Eliza aseguraba ahora lo que había hecho lo estremeció de admiración e incredulidad. En realidad su hija era una asesina, una asesina fría. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos de horror.

—Entiende papá —Insistió Eliza, gritando—, Terry debe morir, no puede estar vivo y menos recuperarse, tengo que matarlo, debo acabar con él, si sólo está herido lo primero que hará es buscar a Candice y eso no lo puedo permitir —Negaba con la cabeza desesperada—, debe morir, tiene que morir —Aseguraba con odio. El doctor continuaba siendo un espectador que observaba incrédulo lo que escuchaba.

—¡Cállate Eliza, te incriminas más! —Le dijo Roger, alzando la voz y dirigiendo su vista momentáneamente al médico y luego de vuelta a ella.

—Es que no entiendes —respondió ella, golpeando con su puño izquierdo la cama—, esos dos no pueden volver a verse, él no sabe que ella nunca se casó y si esa estúpida de Susanna muere, nada lo detendrá para buscar a Candice y ellos no pueden ser felices juntos, jamás lo aceptaré, nunca lo permitiré —añadió negando frenéticamente.

—¡Qué importa Candice, Eliza! —afirmó Roger, ya exasperado gritando. ¿Por qué su hija no podía comprender en el problema que estaba?—, lo que interesa es resolver el problema con el actor y el resto de los heridos —Dirigió su mirada al médico—. Doctor por favor déjenos solos —Le pidió. Mientras Eliza seguía hablando desesperada.

—Señor Lagan, yo creo que…

—¡Le dije que nos deje solos! —Insistió de forma grosera y prepotente.

—Está bien, solo unos minutos —Aceptó el médico molesto y salió.

—Eliza —dijo el señor Lagan, acercándose más ella para hablarle en voz baja, a la vez que trataba de serenarse, puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella para llamar su atención. La pelirroja detuvo el berrinche y lo miró a los ojos—. Haré todo lo posible por hablar con esos actores, les ofreceré dinero que nunca verán en sus míseras vidas para que no levanten acusaciones en tú contra y esto seguro que lo aceptarán, ya me dijeron como fue todo y veremos si podemos aducir demencia momentánea.

La pelirroja lo observó por unos segundos como si el hombre hubiese perdido la cordura, ¿qué había dicho su padre, que compraría a los actores?, quizás podría hacerlo con unos, ¿pero con Terence?, ¡claro!, él al igual que muchos ignoraba quien era Terence Graham.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, papá? —respondió Eliza, sonriendo con burla—, ¿en verdad crees que puedes comprar a Terence? —Lo cuestionó.

—Todas las personas tienen un precio —dijo el señor Lagan, con arrogancia—, le daré tanto dinero como jamás verá en toda su vida, y a los otros también.

—Me das risa, papá —dijo Eliza, sonriendo—, ni siquiera tienes la menor idea de quién es Terence ¿verdad? —Lo cuestionó y prosiguió—, tus negocios siempre más importantes que poder tomar una noche para acompañarnos al teatro, o para conversar conmigo o con mi hermano. Si te hubieras tomado unas horas de tu valioso tiempo para hacer dinero, te hubieras enterado de mucha cosas, y una de ellas es quiénes fueron mis compañeros en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres.

—No entiendo tus ironías, Eliza —Se quejó molesto, irguiéndose—, les he dado todo cuanto han querido ¿y ahora me lo reprochas? —La inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿En verdad crees que vas a comprar al hijo de un Duque inglés? —Lo cuestionó, sin darle importancia a la pregunta que él le hiciera.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él, confundido y con duda.

—De eso que tú ignoras —respondió ella, menospreciando la ignorancia de su padre frunciendo la nariz—, Terence Graham es Terence Granchester, el futuro sucesor del actual Duque de Granchester —dijo Eliza. Roger abrió los ojos de asombro y ella asintió sonriendo con sarcasmo para confirmar.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó él, negando y palideciendo. Tenía que haber un error—, el hijo de un Duque inglés, no puede trabajar como un simple actor —Se pasó las manos por la cabeza con nerviosismo. Era una pesadilla y lo único que deseaba era despertar.

"¿Qué puedo hacer contra un Duque?", pensó tragando con dificultad.

—¿Sabes lo que me hará su padre cuando se entere? —Cuestionó ella y respondió sin esperar—, no tendrá piedad de mi —Inesperadamente comenzó a carcajearse—, ¿sabes lo que hará con la familia cuando sepa que una Lagan atentó contra su primogénito? —Las carcajadas de burla fueron más escandalosas y el hombre se estremeció de miedo al ver su actitud desenfadada—. ¡Se vengará, arruinando a todos! —Gritó segura la pelirroja, incrementando el volumen de sus carcajadas. Detuvo de golpe sus burlas, su semblante se volvió obscuro y malévolo—. Ayúdame a levantarme de aquí —Le pidió—. Tengo que acabar con Terry, no puedo permitir que ese idiota se le ocurra buscar a Candice, ellos no deben verse, no si yo puedo evitarlo, tengo que matarlo —afirmó con una convicción que le heló la sangre al señor Lagan—, que no entiendes, tengo que matarlos esos dos no pueden ser felices juntos, ¡nunca permitiré que lo sean!, ¡nunca, nunca, nunca, lo mataré!, ¡lo mataré!, ¡voy a matarlo!, ¡voy a matarte Terence! —Lanzó la amenaza gritando descontrolada—. ¡Voy a matarlo, tengo que matarlo!, ¡nunca serás feliz con esa huérfana miserable!, ¡jamás lo permitiré, primero los mataré a ambos! —Insistía a gritos, repitiendo con insistencia la misma amenaza.

Roger estaba inmóvil aterrado y más que sorprendido cerca de la cama observándola con horror, en verdad su hija estaba loca de odio y desprecio hacia la arrimada, sus amenazas contra el actor y la adoptada no tenían fundamento o al menos eso creía él. No tenía ni idea que Candice y Terence Graham se conocieran, y menos que hubiese una relación de algún tipo entre ellos. ¿Por qué ella lanzaba esas amenazas?, tristemente reconoció que su hija había perdido la cordura mientras él se ocupaba de acrecentar sus cuentas bancarias, tratando de imitar por envidia al rubio Patriarca.

El médico abrió de golpe la puerta y caminó a la carretilla de los medicamentos, tomó una jeringa y un pequeño frasco que contenía un tranquilizante, se dirigió a la pelirroja que continuaba gritando enloquecida y despotricando miles de amenazas. Sin consideración levantó la frazada blanca que cubría el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja, movió un poco el camisón para descubrir parte de su muslo e insertó la jeringa en éste. Eliza ni siquiera se enteró de la presencia y el movimiento que hizo el galeno, en su loca actitud lo único que traspasaba su mente era la imagen de Candy y Terry juntos, felices y sonrientes burlándose de ella.

Mientras, su padre la veía sin poder dar crédito todavía al espectáculo que presenciaba, las drogas habían convertido en un verdadero monstruo de maldad a su única hija, lo único que podría hacer era rogar porque todos se apiadarán de ella. Si era cierto lo que Eliza había dicho en relación con el parentesco del actor y un Duque, que en verdad se apiadará porque él jamás tendría la forma de enfrentarse a un hombre tan poderoso. Entonces reflexionó en un momento de lucidez en que la razón lo golpeó de sabiduría, a la vez que veía a Eliza sucumbir lentamente a los medicamentos, la única opción que tenía y que le quedaba por hacer y no desperdiciaría, era tragarse su orgullo y arrogancia, aceptar y acudir a los únicos que podían sacarlo de semejante problema, ¡sí!, con lo poderosa que era esa familia en América podían competir contra un Duque inglés —Pensó sensatamente—. Elroy Adlay tenía que ayudarlo y estaba seguro que ella obligaría al rubio Patriarca a hacerlo aún en contra de su voluntad.

En altamar el duque Richard de Granchester, después de llevar navegando poco más de dos días, caminaba hacia la cabina de comunicaciones, al llegar fue recibido con gran pleitesía y ceremonia.

—Su gracia a qué debemos su presencia en éste lugar —dijo el joven encargado, inclinándose ante él.

—Necesito enviar un telegrama a la ciudad de Nueva York —Le informó, después de entregarle una hoja de papel—, es urgente y por favor quisiera que en cuanto tenga una respuesta me la lleven a mi camarote —Solicitó con educación.

—Así lo haremos, milord —afirmo el joven, con un asentimiento.

—Eso es todo —Concluyó el Duque y se retiró del lugar.

Pese a lo que Eleanor le había comunicado por teléfono estaba intranquilo, deseaba poder enterarse del estado de salud de su primogénito. Una pesadilla la noche anterior, lo hizo estremecerse de angustia y preocupación, deseaba fervientemente que el barco navegara a mayor velocidad, así pronto encontrarse en la ciudad de Nueva York y verificar por su propia cuenta las condiciones en las que se encontraba su rebelde castaño.

—Espero que el tiempo que ha pasado y la madurez que hayas adquirido, te permita razonar mejor Terence, deseo que no sigas siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre para que podamos conversar con tranquilidad —dijo en voz alta, Richard Granchester suspirando.

Se encontraba recostado sobre la barandilla de la cubierta, en completo silencio observando con melancolía el azul de las aguas del océano Atlántico, color que le recordaba los ojos de la mujer que tanto había amado y los del niño que habían procreado, convertido ya en un hombre, a los cuales esperaba ansiosamente ver pronto.

A cientos de millas de distancia, todo estaba listo en la sala de conferencias del teatro de la compañía Stratford en pocos minutos daría inicio la conferencia de prensa programada, inusitadamente la presencia de un caballero de ojos castaños tan obscuros como su cabello, se encontraba entre el grupo de reporteros. Su grupo de investigadores le hizo llegar la noticia cuando visitó por la mañana las instalaciones de las oficinas del Consorcio Ardlay, un reportero pagado por uno de sus asesores se comunicó con ellos para informarles de la conferencia de prensa que se daría, a la que los representantes de los más importantes periódicos de la ciudad y aledañas, asistirán para conocer la noticia que se revelaría en relación a todos los rumores que circulaban en torno a la estrella de Broadway, Terence Graham.

Sentado en uno de los extremos del salón intentado pasar inadvertido, la figura de inmutable de Georges Villers observaba con atención el cotilleo de los periodistas, las múltiples hipótesis que se escuchaban en relación a la posible suspensión de la temporada eran el tema principal de los asistentes. Al enterarse de la reunión, de inmediato Georges se encargó de avisarle al Patriarca sobre la disposición que la compañía había anunciado y la orden directa que recibió fue de asistir a la conferencia de prensa que estaba programada y allí se encontraba esperando como todos los demás que diera inicio.

La puerta del salón se abrió y la figura de Robert Hathaway, apareció acompañado de uno de los directivos, subieron las tres gradas que separaban del suelo y ambos se sentaron al frente sobre el entarimado, luego el mediador pidió que todos tomaran asiento y guardarán silencio para dar inicio a la conferencia que fue anunciada.

—Buenas tardes, señores —Saludó Robert, desde su lugar—, agradezco el que hayan atendido nuestra solicitud a ésta conferencia de prensa, como todos se habrán enterado, la temporada de verano que no hace mucho había dado inicio ha sido cancelada —Informó, pasando su mirada sobre todo los asistentes—. Seguramente se estarán preguntando el motivo de la suspensión, debido a los muchos rumores que circulan por la ciudad —Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a todos—. Debo decirles que la mayoría son infundados —Aclaró. Algunos diarios afirmaban que una de las amantes del actor había atentado contra Susanna Marlowe, cuando escucharon los disparos. Otros que algún familiar humillado le disparó al actor en plena boda, lavando el honor mancillado de alguna joven dama a la que había deshonrado convirtiéndola en su amante. Lo cierto es que todo giraba en relación a las muchas amantes que se le atribuían al famoso actor de Broadway. Robert se tomó unos segundos y continuó—. Para empezar, debo informarles que es cierto que alguien atentó contra la vida de Terence Graham.

El murmullo y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar en el salón, muchos se pusieron de pie gritando preguntas de las cuales deseaban respuestas rápidas, el barullo incontrolable se extendió por todo el lugar. La noticia que acababan de escuchar levantó revuelo entre los periodistas que exigían conocer toda la verdad.

… **..Continuará…..**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

Estas familias forman parte de las 15 fortunas más antiguas de Estados Unidos. Se mantuvieron en ese status varias décadas después de 1900. Algunas se vieron afectadas y otras desaparecieron después del período de La Gran Recesión que afecto al Mundo Financiero. Fuente: Revista Forbes.

 **** LA PENA DE MUERTE:** Según un enunciado que encontré en relación a la aplicación de leyes máximas por asesinato, en 1922 el estado de Nueva York condenaba con la pena de muerte a quien fuera encontrado culpable de delito de asesinato en primer grado, o prisión de por vida, por homicidio en tentativa de asesinato en primer grado. Las leyes no son mi especialidad, al menos no de éste tipo.

**Los años difíciles de la Posguerra (1919-1924): En la inmediata posguerra el sistema capitalista tenía que redefinirse de acuerdo con las nuevas circunstancias: La hegemonía norteamericana y la revolución socialista en Rusia. Hasta entonces los países ricos (Francia, Inglaterra y Alemania) importaban más que exportaban aunque compensaban el déficit de la balanza comercial con los intereses de los créditos dados a los países menos ricos, productores de materias primas. En 1920 se registra una primera crisis, que hace aparecer el paro en países que habían perdido una gran cantidad de hombres en la guerra. Las causas son complejas y se han apuntado, entre otras, las barreras aduaneras surgidas en Europa con la aparición de nuevos países, que entorpecían el comercio; la carga que para Alemania suponían las reparaciones de guerra, que repercutían en el equilibrio económico europeo, y el desorden monetario que había favorecido la especulación. Pero, sobre todo, está el hundimiento del comercio internacional, que se produce cuando algunos países dejan de comprar al agotárseles las reservas y, otros, al no necesitar comprar ya más por tener sus necesidades satisfechas. Además el Tesoro norteamericano anunció que no concedería más préstamos ni anularía las deudas de guerra, en una política claramente deflacionaria. Las soluciones adoptadas para salir de la crisis fueron dispares: Unos países siguieron con medidas inflacionistas, como Alemania y Francia, cuyas economías, aún débiles, no les permitían tomar otras soluciones y dejaron que la inflación aumentara. Otros, en cambio, como es el caso de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra decidieron controlar la situación con medidas deflacionarias, que se tradujeron en un descenso de la producción y en un aumento del número de parados. Al cabo de algo más de un año la economía se restableció, pero sin volver a alcanzar el nivel de 1913.

 ****El lápiz con punta de grafito,** era el más común a utilizar en ese tiempo. En 1795 se creó como se conoce ahora, por el oficial francés Nicholas Jacques Conté. Conté tuvo la idea de mezclar polvo de grafito (de modo que se pudieran usar las sobras del material) con arcilla, cocer la mezcla y presionar la masa entre dos mitades de un cilindro de madera. Así, nació el lápiz moderno. Según la cantidad de arcilla se podía regular la dureza del lápiz. Esta mezcla todavía se usa hoy, determinando si es H, HB o B. Conté patentó su invención en Francia, que luego se popularizó y comenzó a utilizarse en diversas fábricas, agregando más adelante accesorios como la goma de borrar. **Fuente:**

El bolígrafo con punta atómica se inventó hasta 1938. Es por eso que se utilizaban lápices por la incomodidad de portar la pluma antigua y el tintero.

Hola!...las tomé por sorpresa ¿verdad?...bueno la razón…es porque necesito estar fuera unos días…por eso aproveché el descanso de ayer para adelantar el capítulo y poder actualizar el día de hoy.

Bien ahora paso a lo siguiente…que tal ehh?...un capitulo con muchas situaciones…una sola sorpresa se dio…pero qué sorpresa se ha llevado el señor Lagan.

* * *

 **Aclaración**

Pues bien…otro capítulo que nos deja en su primera parte serán dos partes en total. Sé que les había dicho que no me gusta dividirlos…pero una vez más tuve que hacerlo. En aclaración a un review que me dejaron lo hago con respuesta a la general...ya antes lo había comentado pero lo vuelvo a hacer. Como yo veo las formas en que se plantean las historias…las clasifico de acuerdo a la edad de cada escritora…en mi caso soy una persona ya madura por lo tanto veo las cosas de forma diferente a una adolescente o a una chica en sus veinte. Está claro que algunas escritoras defienden sus historias y de la misma forma lo hago yo…créeme amiga sin llegar a molestarme o sentirme insultada…para nada. Cuando lo hacen con educación no es insulto…es crítica y el lector muchas veces quiere saber el porqué de algo y yo creo que como intento de escritor también debemos explicar los motivos…ya que los demás no pueden entrar en nuestra mente. No es que tenga mucha experiencia que va! Jajaja…tengo otros fics sin publicar e inconclusos pero eso no me da ninguna autoridad en nada…lo tengo muy claro…es solo que trato que en mis primeros pasos… intento hacer las cosas bien …esmerarme como desafío propio de dar lo mejor y hacerlo de igual forma para llevárselo a todas ustedes que leen y me dedican su tiempo.

Bien…cuando decidí hacer éste fic…inicialmente lo pensé como un mini…porque fue una idea que me vino a la cabeza y se desarrolló por completo como una película. Luego de las posibilidades y de que la misma trama lo hizo extenderse comprendí que podía convertirse en un fic normal. Lo has sentido cargado y como medio soso en los últimos capítulos…te daré mi aclaración o explicación de eso…en algunas ocasiones he leído historias y creo que habrá muchas que no me dejaran de dar la razón…en donde te preguntas que fue de ciertos personajes que se crearon y lo que es peor…a veces te imaginas que quizás van a volver…en mi caso…quiero cerrar y finiquitar cada situación que no quede nada suelto que luego parece que va a reaparecer para causar problemas. Es por ello que hace varios capítulos atrás les aclaré las razones por las que he llevado la historia de ésta forma…sé que a veces parece desesperante y que la espera causa ansiedad…pero no me gusta meter situaciones forzadas que rompen con la hegemonía de la historia…es decir sin alterar el orden cronológico de la narrativa. Bueno eso es lo que yo he querido hacer…créeme no es nada sencillo mantener todo amarrado sin caer en incoherencias o inconsistencias… que bueno a veces si pasa y más cuando son capítulos largos como me ha sucedido…porque no se escribe un capítulo de principio a fin en una misma secuencia de tiempo…al menos en mi caso no…porque no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para poder hacerlo…mi múltiples actividades no me lo permiten. Aun así trato de llevarlo en el tiempo de una semana…que me lo he propuesto…tratando de minimizar los errores...igual quisiera poder hacerlo por completo. Es así que aunque parezca que hay cosas que están demás…créeme no es así…casi cada situación que aparece en la historia tiene un sentido…salvo sus excepciones como los personajes o situaciones que aparecen agregadas…un ejemplo Jeremy Thompson y algunos otros personajes que son de relleno. Bueno así ese todo…espero haber aclarado lo que comentas...quizás no me comprendas pero así trabaja mi cerebro...cuando lo hace jajaja.

* * *

Bien se fue el #15 parte 1 y más pronto espero que venga la parte #2...ojalá les guste…cruzo los dedos para que sea así.

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…..**

 **Gracias, gracias y gracias…esta vez no podré extenderme mucho porque ya robé espacio arriba jaja…pero allí les va aunque algo resumido.**

 **Elo Andrew:** Grcias por tomarte la molestia de preguntar…si gracias a Dios estoy bien. Lamentablemente tanto el señor Lagan como Eliza están viendo por fin que todo lo malo que se hace se paga y como bien dices…los padres somos responsables de nuestros hijos y de lo que hacen en su edad adulta…todo depende de nuestra crianza cuando son pequeños. Jaja bueno ya apareció Peter en este capítulo y ves que no va a ser nada sencillo con él **.** Vaya en serio Albert fan…oye me encanta que seas tan distinta a otras con las que me he topado…te felicito eres una chica sensata y déjame decirte que me encanta Albert…y que me decepcionó mucho Nagita porque tanto a él como a Terry…les bajó las revoluciones de su carácter en los últimos capítulos del anime. Pero aquí vamos a rescatar lo mejor de ellos. Saludos amiga y gracias por estar siempre pendiente y más considerando que eres Albertfan…te respeto por eso y eres bienvenida a mis historias siempre y puedes expresar todo lo que quieras ya sabes. 😉 😉 😉

 **Pinwy Love** : Sí y que lo digas…por eso Eliza es como es y espejo de Sarah y de su padre. Saludos y gracias que lo estes tú también.

 **Nally Graham:** Si así mismo va…"no hay ciego que el que no quiere ver"…eso es precisamente lo que le sucede a toda la familia Lagan. Todos en esa familia son tóxicos y se la han agarrado contra Candy sencillamente porque nunca podrán ser como ella…nobles y generosos…esas palabras no existen en sus diccionarios. El doctor Williams jajaja…bueno está haciendo su lucha jaja…ya veremos qué opina Terry y que dice el Duque cuando haga su aparición triunfal. Saludos y gracias por la comprensión.

 **Guest:** Bueno amiga…ya te respondí y te confirmo que no me molesta y no los tomo a mal…por el contrario…los que aprovecho para aclararle al resto quizás las mismas inquietudes. Saludos.

 **Kamanance** : Que bueno que te gustó…si así es…no quiero dejar nada suelto. En relación a tú duda…fíjate que no estoy segura de haber leído si es en CCFS o en el manga que leí que el señor Lagan se llamaba Roger…pero no he podido corroborarlo…sino es así…pido disculpas por querer tomar todas esas notas y no hacerlo bien. Y si ambos tienen el nombre de Roger. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Gracias amiga…no sé pero algo me dice que eres una delas chicas guest que me acompaña desde hace varios capítulos. Gracias por tu paciencia y continuar soportándome. 😉 Saludos.

 **Kath Kou19:** Vaya a veces pasa eso de las notificaciones…gracias igual por estar al pendiente. Ayy ni me digas…he estado en las mismas desde hace 3 semanas atrás y las que vienen no serán mejores créeme. Roger todo un caso al igual que Eliza…la familia Lagan es verdaderamente increíble. Jajaja…si verdad que arrogancia!...creer que va a comprar a un Granchester jajaja. Alber y Eleanor son dos que en verdad sacan la casta por sus hijos…regios los dos. Karen si me gusta el personaje tan espontáneo y tan reacio con Terry…lo saca de quicio pero es buena amiga y en verdad lo quiere. Ayy el doctor Williams y el doctor Sinclair…dos lunares en la blanca pared…aunque la verdad como ya dije a mi me gusta el personaje del doctor Sinclair…ya verás por qué y lo veremos en la parte II o sea en la siguiente. Terry jajaja….bueno veremos cómo toma todo lo de Eleanor. Gracias por tener tu atención en la historia y si anda a dar teclazos para que tus lectoras no solo quieran arremeter contra ti…sino también contra mí por distraerte…jajaja…Cuídate y saludos.

 **Eli** : si amiga gracias por preguntar. Lo de Susanna si te comprendo…solo te puedo decir que la parte II de éste capítulo ya saldrás de tus dudas y jajaja bueno los deseos se hacen realidad. Los Lagan como ya mencioné todos iguales…cortados con la misma tijera los insensatos. Bueno ya pudiste ver algo…le empezaron a temblar las piernas a Roger jaja…también el Duque espera que Terry actué más maduro…pero ya veremos cómo lo encuentra. Lo de Archie es un lío con Terry…ves que siempre se llevaron de lo peor...pero si yo creo que tiene buen corazón como dices el "gatito"…me encanta cuando lo llaman así…es lindo Archie también. Amiga…se te va a hacer realidad tus deseos..porque con Georges en la conferencia de prensa no hay forma que Albert deje de enterarse. El doctor Williams…vaya tan lindo…solo quiere ser atento y que es que también debemos considerar que es la madre de Terry y que los genes no son por nada…tan hermosa la madre como atractivo el hijo…haciendo suspirar a todos jaja. Buena interrogante has dejado 😉 😉. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también en su primera parte…y si quiero dejar todo cerrado. Si mira que Terry en verdad necesita ese descanso…después de esos últimos 7 años tan espantosos…era necesario para su psiquis y también para su cuerpo. Saludos y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos.

 **CGG:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras…creo que con este capítulo he logrado que me quieras un poquito jeje 😉😉. Me alegra que te gustara el anterior y ojalá que este reciente también…Albert es un lindo…portándose a la altura como debe ser. Mira que atrevimiento de Roger Lagan…es que en verdad todos son iguales. Jajaja Susanna vaya bueno en la próxima parte vamos a finiquitar ese asunto y ya verás. Jajaja el reencuentro de Eleanor y Richard…vaya eso que te puedo decir.. jajaja…nada por el momento pero ya en el otro vendrán muchos detalles..no te los pierdas. Uyyyy como dices eso va de tormenta a Huracán…porque como ya te enteraste en esta parte Peter ya va a emprender su camino a Escocia también…cree que lo va a encontrar todo servido en charola de plata….pero ni se imagina jajaja. Serán dos ingleses y uno de ascendencia Galesa(norteamericano)…te imaginas? Saludos y gracias por permanecer siempre en la lectura acompañándome.

 **Sayuri1707:** Si ya veras que así será…en la siguiente parte veremos a Terry y también a Candy. Y claro que veremos a un Terry defendiendo el amor que siempre le ha pertenecido. Saludos.

 **Larisa Torres:** Gracias por continuar acompañándome…Candy cuando se enterará…bueno es que ves que está lejos y nadie le quiere decir nada por no hacerla sufrir...porque todavía no se aclara nada…pero la forma en que se entere Candy…será muy distinta. Saludos.

 **Candice White:** Si muchas gracias…eres muy amable por tus buenos deseos. Me alegra que te haya gustado y ojalá que éste otro también. Vaya que el señor Lagan entró a la lista de los indeseables…pero mira que es arrogante igual que Eliza y toda la familia igual…seguro que todas quisieron hacer lo mismo..darle hasta que les doliera la mano…pero como ves que se le encogió el alma al enterarse de quién es hijo el "actorcito". Oye eso es cierto…mucha gente trata de culpar a otros por sus errores..jamás aceptan que se equivocaron. Tan linda no tuviste que esperar..aunque te tengo comiendo ansias como a todas las demás pero como ya lo mencioné antes…solo será este capítulo completo y el siguiente. Lo del Duque con Roger Lagan…bueno anticipo que aquí me saldré de la línea pero creo que es justo…porque Nagita a todos esos los dejó muy sonrientes y muy tranquilos…pero yo siento no poder hacer eso. Jajaja el doctor Williams ayy tan lindo. En la parte II de éste capítulo ya vienen Candy y Terry como lo anticipé..te lo aseguro. No amiga no te infartes y no te vayas a acabar las uñas…porque ya Peter pronto empezara su viaje hacia Escocia y Candy tocará suelo inglés con el doctor Sinclair..que es un dulce me encanta…creo que ahora seré yo quien le eche el ojo al doctor jajaja…así como antes ya se lo habían echado a Peter jajaja. Saludos que bueno que te gusten los datos…en realidad es cierto a veces ignoramos algunas cosas que parecen no tener importancia..en este caso aprendí del lápiz jaja.

 **Stormaw:** Gracias por tu comprensión y la de todas…pensé que estarían enojadas conmigo. Vaya Roger Lagan se llevó este capitulo..es que en verdad se voló ese señor con sus tonterías…es el espejo de Eliza…y si de esa familia no se rescata nada bueno. Amiga no sabía que no has leído el manga…cuando vuelva de mi viaje…si no te molesta…te enviaré en un PM…un link directo para que puedas leer el manga...verás que hay algunas situaciones que varían del anime…fueron los primeros escritos de Nagita y es interesante conocer todo para tener una mejor concepción de la historia. Si algunos rehúyen de su responsabilidad culpando a otros… porque es más fácil. Son las emociones amiga que nos hacen decir cosas…tú no te preocupes jaja di lo que quieras. Sabes yo también detesto el que la humillen por ser huérfana...así es como si ella lo hubiese querido o escogido…me encanta cuando Terry la defiende por eso mismo…tienes razón quedaría bien que Albert lo golpeara…pero ves que es mayor que él y Albert es un caballero...mientras que el señor Lagan un patán igual que Neal. Y si Albert bien pensado en mandar a la tía abuela lejos..porque ya ves que con todo y su orgullo pero sabe que solo no podrá contar el Duque y ya empezó a temblar. Bueno no conozco ese decir...pero se me hizo gracioso…yo pensé que era "hijo de tigre, tigrito" jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también. Saludos para ti. 😉

 **Juniper:** Hola!..que bueno que te gustó. Si lo siento…un retraso…pero hay cosas que a veces no se puede controlar. Gracias por la comprensión y por acompañarme en la lectura siempre. Susanna si otra que solo está recibiendo parte de lo que sembró…y si ahora Terry cuando despierte empezará a sentir la alegría de respirar libre y de poder hacer lo que se le venga en gana…aunque claro que ya todos sabemos que es lo que él quisiera y sin pensarlo lo hará. Si…mira que suertuda Candy..con tanto galán a su alrededor…eso va a estar reñido y claro que el que mejor use sus armas saldrá triunfante. Muchas gracias por tus palabras me motivan al igual que lo hacen los reviews de todas. Si lo sé que están ansiosas y desesperadas…ya solo me libro de un par de estorbos que están por allí haciéndome malos ojos y le daremos inicio al mejor condimento "la pimienta". Saludos.

 **Suina:** Hola!...lo siento quisiera poder actualizar mas seguido pero ves que tengo muchos compromisos y lo de escribir es una afición a la cual quisiera poder disponer de más tiempo. Cuando empecé esta historia…tenía 7 capítulos terminados porque no quería que me agarran las actualizaciones en tiempo…pero debido a mis obligaciones me los consumí sin poder terminarla antes de llegar a ellos y luego se fue extendiendo…estoy en la temporada más complicada de trabajo y es un triunfo cuando logro poner mis manos sobre las teclas para escribir…como ahora que estoy ya de madrugada. Te digo que todo es gratificante cuando leo sus comentarios de que les ha gustado cada capítulo que publico…el siguiente fic que suba…lo haré hasta que la tenga completo para no hacer matar de ansiedad a nadie. Yo también sé lo que es esperar una actualización y por eso trato de no extenderme más allá de una semana y cumplirles. Saludos y gracias por continuar acompañándome.

 **Blanca G:** Bueno...en este otro capítulo ya tendrás una idea del misterio que ha envuelto todo…pero ves que ya falta nada para que Albert se entere porque Georges está presente en la rueda de prensa. Además recuerda que están en Nueva York y los dominios es Chicago…allí está su verdadero poderío. Si lo de la tía abuela es bueno en parte…ya en el siguiente capítulo comprenderás porque te lo estoy diciendo. Bueno les comenté que necesitaba dos capítulos completos para quitarme de encima a los que me estorban y ya empezaron. Tienes toda la razón…una vez leí un artículo donde se hablaba de la maldad por herencia…en éste se mencionaba que generalmente aunque no es una regla…algunos psicópatas y asesinos seriales que tienen hijos…llegan a heredar los pobre niños el mismo patógeno convirtiéndose en una cadena que se va transmitiendo por generaciones. No obstante…también se da el caso donde los padres son malos y los hijos todo lo contrario. Eliza siempre se dejó ver como una persona malvada…ella era la de las maldades y Neal solo era su perrito fiel que la seguía…pero la mente maestra de la maldad siempre fue ella. Si Susanna otra que también no se queda atrás…malas de diferente forma pero malas…es que hay algunos que ni en el lecho de muerte de arrepienten. Saludos.

* * *

Y vamos con los agradecimientos de cierre de éste capítulo, parte I:

 **La despedida del resto**

******************************************Muchas gracias a las que leen deforma anónima.

***************************************A las chicas que me han agregado a las diferentes opciones de FF.

***********************************A las visitantes curiosas que se dan la vueltecita por saber que ocurrencias escribo.

******************************Y a todas en general.

… **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA ANTICIPADO…BENDICIONES PARA TODAS Y PORTENSE BIEN…**

 **Los abrazos de oso de mi parte como siempre**

😉… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO….** **.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**...(viernes o sábado, o quien sabe…cuando menos lo esperen). Me voy unos días...pero regreso con otro capítulo que espero les agrade. Es en vía de trabajo chicas 😏…no crean que es a descansar 😢.

P.S. Por favor…ya saben las disculpas por todos mis errores. 😬


	17. (Parte II: El adiós)

**CAPITULO XV: "FIN DE TEMPORADA"**

Después de permanecer en un prolongado letargo, los párpados le pesaban exageradamente impidiéndole poder abrirlos por completo, con pequeños movimientos se fueron separando y la luz del día le lastimó las retinas que en acto reflejo se contrajeron para protegerlas. Era de día comprendió, su cuerpo se sentía levemente entumecido y adolorido, después de estar tanto tiempo rodeado de oscuridad e inmovilidad, las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos parecían provenir de una muy lejana distancia. Todo era aún muy confuso y sus extremidades no le respondían al movimiento como lo deseaba, en un intento por acomodar mejor su cuerpo una punzada le llegó desde el costado izquierdo y le atravesó hasta llegarle al brazo, un quejido parecido a un gruñido salió de su boca, atrayendo la atención de la persona que se encontraba sentada en una silla leyéndole.

—Terry —Escuchó una voz femenina, en una mezcla de sonidos graves y agudos distorsionados.

No respondió nada, las palabras parecían pegadas a su paladar y su lengua en un adormecimiento que no la dejaba mover aunque lo deseara. Continuó obligando a su cerebro que trabajara más rápido y de nuevo escuchó la voz, ésta vez un poco más clara y acompañada con un toque sobre su brazo derecho.

—Terry, ¿te sientes bien? —Le preguntaron, y él, solo pudo mover la cabeza un poco negando. La sensación de mareo era fuerte.

"¿Cuántas horas había dormido?, se cuestionó mentalmente. "Parecía una eternidad", se respondió sintiéndose muy pesado.

—¿Quieres que llame a un médico? —Lo cuestionaron y la voz se escuchó más clara. Quiso pensar de quién era, pero de su boca salió un nombre sin sentirlo.

—Can…dy —Pronunció con la voz enronquecida por el letargo prolongado.

—Romeo, no tienes otro nombre en la boca que ese, no haces más que pensar en tú Julieta —Se burló la voz con una sonrisa y se giró para quedar de frente al cuerpo en posición horizontal—, soy Karen ¿me recuerdas? —Lo cuestionó levemente reclinada.

Todavía no lograba salir plenamente de los sedantes que lo mantuvieron en reposo.

—¿Karen? —dijo, girando la cabeza hacia su derecha y parpadeando para afinar la visión.

—Sí, soy Karen —Le confirmó, la castaña—, ¿cómo te sientes Terry, te duele algo? —preguntó tomando su mano derecha en sus manos.

—¿Que me pasó?, ¿por qué estoy en el hospital? —preguntó. Quiso recordar cerrando los ojos y múltiples imágenes confusas y borrosas aparecieron en su mente, sin ningún sentido.

"Cómo darle esa respuesta", pensó Karen.

Eleanor se encontraba en el restaurante del hospital comiendo algo y ella se había quedado cubriéndola, no sabía que debía hacer porque no esperó que su amigo despertara.

—Terry, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? —Lo cuestionó apretando su mano.

El castaño parpadeo de nuevo y cerró los ojos intentando visualizar mejor sus pensamientos.

—Veo muchas imágenes —respondió apretando los párpados—, la estación del tren, Candy —dijo abriendo de golpe los ojos—, ¿hubo un accidente, es por eso que estoy en este lugar, cómo está Candy? —Tensó su mano y su rostro se volvió de preocupación. De nuevo la confusión del tiempo presente y pasado daba paso en su cerebro.

—Tranquilízate Terry, Candy está bien —Le informó entre la verdad y algo que no sabía. Continuó sujetando con una mano la de él y la otra se la puso en el centro del pecho para evitar que se alterara y se levantara—. ¿Puedes recordar algo más que a tú enfermera favorita?

El castaño, de nuevo cerró los ojos y otras imágenes empezaron a deambular por su cabeza, el teatro, luces cayendo, gritos, Candy observándolo con tristeza de pie en algún lugar que no logró identificar porque se angustió

—Karen, hubo un accidente —Se soltó del agarre de ella y se llevó la mano al rostro, se la pasó por la frente primero y luego se frotó los ojos, de nuevo la subió a la frente y sintió la venda que la rodeaba. La actriz veía todo esperando por sus respuestas—. ¿Fui yo quien tuvo el accidente? —preguntó, despejándose el rosto y dirigiéndose a la joven.

—No exactamente, Terry —respondió Karen, insegura. No sabía qué hacer, nadie le dijo que decir o qué no. Se quedó observándolo indecisa unos segundos más.

—¿Por qué no me dices nada? —Se quejó con un poco de molestia—, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió, dímelo? —Exigió.

—Terry, si me prometes que no vas a alterarte o que vas a intentar salir corriendo como un loco, puedo decirte algo de lo que sucedió, pero solo si lo prometes —Lo condicionó, con una mirada muy seria.

—Está bien —Asintió de conformidad—, de todas formas ni siquiera puedo moverme —Le informó—, me duele el cuerpo como si una locomotora me hubiera pasado encima.

—Quizás es porque has dormido algunos días como un oso —Le indicó ella, bromeando—, también puede ser porque cuando te dieron medicamentos para que te tranquilizarás luchaste por zafarte, la primera vez que despertaste te alteraste mucho dijo tú madre y tuvieron que sedarte para que no te lastimaras, por eso me tienes que prometer que te portarás bien, si no, no te digo nada —Lo amenazó con su dedo.

—Karen, te ves un poco distinta —Agitó levemente su cabeza, intentado aclarar las imágenes que la vista le devolvía, no concordaban con sus borrosos recuerdos—, como mayor —Le aclaró.

—¡Me estás diciendo vieja! —Se quejó ella, con un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás—, eso no es muy amable ni cortés, inclusive para un irreverente como tú —Se volvió en señal de disgusto, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Lo siento Karen, es sólo que todo es muy confuso, tengo recuerdos de imágenes que no encajan —Cerró los ojos y trató de suavizar su cuello entumecido. De nuevo se dirigió a ella volviéndose para verla—, sé que te conozco y puedo percibir cercanía entre nosotros, pero tú imagen no es como la que espero ver.

Karen se giró para volver a tener contacto con él.

—Terry, los médicos dicen que tú mente está confusa, cuando despertaste lo primero que hiciste fue preguntar por Candy —Le indicó y el castaño quiso preguntar algo pero ella se lo impidió con una movimiento de su mano—. Espera, será mejor que me dejes hablar a mi primero y luego me preguntas lo que quieras, ¿te parece? —Lo cuestionó, él asintió de aceptación—. Verás, según me dijo Eleanor, tú creíste que debías ir a recoger a Candy a la estación de trenes —Ese fue su primer pensamiento cuando despertó de nuevo—, porque estas confundido en tiempos, ella si vino a Nueva York, pero no en estos días —Terry abrió los ojos de asombro, eso no era lo que su mente le decía, volvió a querer preguntar pero Karen negó con la cabeza—, déjame que termine —Le pidió—. Estas consciente que hubo un accidente, pero no es como tú lo piensas, no fue cuando la fuiste a recoger en tu auto, fue en el teatro cuando ibas a representar a Romeo antes que ella viniera.

—El teatro —El castaño, cerró los ojos y los recuerdos lo golpearon—, recuerdo ese accidente, las luces cayeron —De nuevo se llevó la mano a la cabeza—, Susanna salió herida ¿yo también? —La cuestionó, girándose para verla.

—Tú no —Negó ella. Que difícil se le estaba haciendo a Karen poner al día la memoria de su amigo confundido—, ella te salvó de morir aplastado ¿lo recuerdas? —El castaño, cerró los ojos y luego asintió de afirmación—. Cuando fuiste a recoger a Candy a la estación, me dijiste que no le pudiste decir lo que sucedió y entonces ella se enteró quién sabe cómo, eso no me lo aclaraste —Ni siquiera él lo sabía—, hablaron y ella se fue, dejándote con Susanna.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —dijo Terry moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado—, debí decirle lo que había sucedido, fui un cobarde, no supe cómo hacerlo y por eso ella me dejó y se fue —Su expresión se volvió triste y sus ojos también—, ahora que voy a hacer, ella se fue y me dejó solo.

Karen comprendió que Terry todavía estaba perdido en el tiempo pasado, se angustió su corazón al ver la tristeza que mostraba en su expresión él.

—Tómalo con calma, ya encontraremos la forma de solucionar eso —Ella le sonrió, le tomó la mano y se la apretó como apoyo, él se volvió y le mostró su rostro apesadumbrado—, no debes sufrir Terry, ya verás que vamos a convencer a esa necia de Candy para que te perdone —Le dijo, afirmando con la cabeza.

—¿En verdad crees que Candy, me perdonará el que la haya dejado irse? —La cuestionó él.

Karen suspiró, sabía que quizás no debía presionar más el cerebro de él, abrumándolo con más recuerdos dolorosos, quizás debía ir despacio y ayudarlo a sobreponerse al momento en que Terry estaba viviendo que era de angustia al recordar que la mujer que ama se había ido dejándolo solo y sufriendo. Ella fue testigo de la forma en que él se lastimó lanzándose al abandono meses después de que se separaron, también le había contado la vida miserable que vivió en esos meses de desesperación por haberla perdido. Lo mejor era dejar esos recuerdos aún dormidos y enfocarse en algo que fuera más agradable para él, aunque tuviera que mentirle. Su mente debía madurar lo suficiente para ser capaz de afrontar de nuevo todo lo que le había sucedido en el pasado, ahora sólo era la de un jovenzuelo atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

—Sí —afirmó ella, con seguridad fingida—, estoy segura que tú generosa enfermera va a perdonarte, lo que no te perdonaría si estuviera aquí, es que no te cuides, te parece si dejamos a los recuerdos y te explicó que tienes.

—Está bien —Aceptó resignado—, pero cuando me recupere iré por Candy a Chicago y le explicaré todo, le pediré que me perdone —dijo con firmeza y confianza. Algo había cambiado en él y no se lo podía explicar.

—Cuando te recuperes harás todo lo que tú quieras, Terry —Confirmó ella, sonriéndole—, puedes irla a buscar a donde sea que se encuentre y robártela, eso es lo que debes hacer.

—¿Por qué tendría que robármela?, no entiendo —Negó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un decir —respondió ella, alzando los hombros despreocupada.

"Eso será precisamente lo que tendrás que hacer", pensó ella.

Después de esos pensamientos, Karen se dio a la tarea de informarle su estado de salud, las heridas que había sufrido en la cabeza y el costado afectándole el hombro. Terry quiso saber por qué las tenía pero ella se negó a decírselo, haciéndolo prometer de nuevo que no preguntaría más hasta que estuviera mejor, a regañadientes el castaño aceptó y solo escuchó el resto de las explicaciones de Karen. Ella también le tuvo que informar por qué tenía una herida en la cabeza cuando la interrogó por eso, aduciendo que se golpeó con una puerta.

Todo era confuso en el cerebro de Terry, los recuerdos y la información no lograban unirse en un mismo sentido, existían muchas lagunas de incertidumbre que no lograba cruzar, después del esfuerzo hecho con Karen, su mente estaba agotada. El sueño lo venció de cansancio y muchas imágenes empezaron a deambular por su cabeza, algunas sin sentido y otras sumándose a la remembranza de lo vivido.

.

Finalizada la conferencia de prensa, donde todas las dudas fueron aclaradas y Georges como espectador y oyente se enteró de boca del director de la compañía teatral, que el actor Terence Graham se encontraba vivo y recuperándose sin revelar el nombre del hospital. Salió directo a la mansión Ardlay debía comunicar una noticia muy importante con carácter urgente, una que sabía sería muy bien recibida por el rubio Patriarca, al llegar encontró que la tía abuela había salido a hacer unas compras, lo que agradeció notablemente. Llegó a la biblioteca y solicitó que nadie lo interrumpiera, marcó el número de Chicago y la señal le dio ocupado, intentó una vez más y se repitió lo mismo. Dejó pasar unos minutos que aprovechó para revisar los documentos para el próximo viaje a Europa, la buena notica que recibió al llegar a las oficinas también se la comunicará a su jefe. Pasado el tiempo que consideró necesario intentó una vez más y el mayordomo le recibió la llamada, informándole que el dueño de la casa se encontraba aún en las oficinas del banco, donde monitoreaban todo el resto del movimiento de sus negocios.

Con el mismo aspecto relajado e impasible, Georges tomó de nuevo el auricular y marcó el número directo del Patriarca, después de un par de timbrazos, se escuchó la voz con la que deseaba comunicarse.

—William, soy Georges —Se identificó, sin alterar su voz.

 _Hola Georges, ¿todo bien?_ —preguntó entre inquieto y dudoso. Si algo malo había sucedido como parecía, realmente no deseaba saberlo, por el contrario estaba también su deseo de que todo pudiese ser un malentendido.

—Francamente, mejor de lo que esperábamos —afirmó el pelinegro, dejando ver una pequeñísima sonrisa de satisfacción que parecía escucharse en el tono de su voz. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el rubio Albert y casi entre pregunta y confirmación le habló.

 _Supongo que debes tenerme una buena noticia —_ Albert, sonrió detrás del auricular, dejando escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Podía intuir la respuesta que le daría su asistente.

—Así es, William —afirmó el pelinegro—, está claro que el señor Granchester está vivo —Le anunció. Del otro lado del auricular, Georges escuchó un suspiro de alivio de parte del Patriarca, acompañado del sonido de una pequeña sonrisa

 _¡Es una excelente noticia!_ —respondió Albert, con sinceridad—, _¿de qué más te enteraste Georges?_ —Lo cuestionó.

—No pude enterarme del nombre del hospital donde se encuentra, no lo revelaron, debe ser para evitar a la prensa —Intuyó el pelinegro.

 _Si, supongo que por eso debe ser_ —admitió el rubio—, _y ¿cómo se encuentra lo sabes?, ¿qué sucedió, cómo fue que se salvó?_ —Lo atacó con varias preguntas, igual de curioso que todos. Alexander Cochrane no podía haberse equivocado o mentirles.

—No fueron muy específicos, William —Negó Georges—, el director se reservó a dar detalles superficiales, como que por razones obvias las funciones quedaron suspendidas por el resto de la temporada y otros pormenores. Que alguien le disparó y se encuentra recuperándose y el proceso llevará tiempo. También aclaró que otro de los actores fue herido y que igual forma se encuentra bien, en proceso de recuperación. Nunca dijeron el nombre de quién lo hizo, pese a la insistencia de los reporteros sobre si era alguna amante enojada, lo único que aclaró era que no tenía ningún amorío con nadie y que debía permanecer en anonimato el nombre del agresor, por orden directa de la policía para no entorpecer la investigación.

 _Entiendo, parece que todo Broadway tiene muy mal concepto de mi amigo, como un mujeriego_ —respondió Albert, divertido. Pensó que todo se debía por su buen físico, un chico que desde joven demostraba ser muy atractivo, pero igual muy malhumorado—, _no sé qué pensar en cuanto a que aún no se revela el nombre de Eliza, quizás Roger haya intervenido de alguna forma. Averígualo antes de que partan a Escocia_ —añadió. Pasando a otro tema.

—Como digas, William —afirmo el pelinegro—. Te comento que ya tengo la fecha para que nos embarquemos con la tía abuela —Informó—, será el próximo viernes.

 _Yo también tengo novedades, Georges_ —dijo Albert—, _el problema en Sudamérica lo he logrado resolver sin necesidad de ir, pero algo más serio surgió en Florida y tengo que viajar, sabes bien que los Ardlay aportaron capital para que Roger Lagan empezara su Imperio de Hoteles, con los problemas de Eliza, no quiero que la familia se vea más involucrada con ellos. Es por eso que necesito ir con urgencia a finiquitar esa relación comercial, pero antes iré a Nueva York, quiero visitar a Terry y comprobar por mí mismo que está bien._

—¿Estás seguro? —Lo cuestionó—, no es mejor que vayas antes a Florida y resuelvas todo, luego puedes viajar a Nueva York —Le sugirió.

 _No, primero iré a Nueva York, solo me tomará dos días_ —afirmó el rubio, decidido—, _quiero saber qué piensa hacer Roger también, después tomaré un tren a Florida, cuando haya resuelto todo, abordaré el barco que sale del puerto de Key West a Europa_ _ ******_ _, quiero aprovechar que Archie se hará cargo de todo para ausentarme unos meses y pasar unos días con Candy en Escocia, tal como se lo prometí_ —añadió.

—¿Crees que es seguro dejar al señor Cornwell a cargo de todo? —preguntó el pelinegro, con duda. Quizás resultaba un poco arriesgado.

 _Si_ —afirmó Albert, despreocupado—, _es su oportunidad de demostrar que en un futuro se podrá hacer cargo de los negocios._

—Si tú lo crees conveniente, William, así se hará —Aceptó Georges, aun preocupado y con duda.

 _Verás que hará un buen trabajo_ —Aseguró el rubio, sonriendo—, _Archie es muy capaz, solo hay que dejarlo actuar y presionarlo un poco para que demuestre lo mejor de él_ —añadió. Esperando que todo saliera como lo estaba planeando.

—¿Cuándo saldrás de Chicago? —preguntó Georges.

 _Mañana por la noche, debo dejarle todo en orden a Archie, el viernes estaré por la mañana llegando a Nueva York, ¿a qué hora sale su barco? —_ preguntó el rubio.

—A las cuatro de la tarde —Le informó el caballero pelinegro—, ¿irás a despedirnos?

 _No, Georges_ —Negó—, _no quiero que mi tía se entere que estoy en Nueva York, se preocuparía y no queremos eso, deseo que se vaya tranquila_ —añadió.

—Bien, que harás cuando llegues a la ciudad, donde te hospedarás, porque supongo que no querrás venir a la mansión —dijo Georges.

 _No, me hospedaré solo unas horas en el_ _ **Waldorf Astoria**_ _, estoy seguro que Roger debe haberlo hecho en el Plaza ya que no se quedó en la mansión, quiero evitarlo si es posible. También visitaré a Eliza, quiero saber cómo se encuentra, aunque para ser sincero, tampoco quisiera verla_ —Albert, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No será nada agradable esa visita —afirmó el pelinegro. Conocía muy bien el carácter de la pelirroja y sus desagradables desplantes.

 _Bien Georges, que tengan buen viaje, espero que ya no surja ningún inconveniente, dile a Candy cuando la veas que pronto estaré con ella y que me perdone por lo de la tía._

—Así lo haré, William. Que tengas buen viaje tú también.

Y con ese último deseo se despidieron y contaron la llamada.

Albert sonrió de gusto al enterarse que su amigo castaño no había muerto, aún debía averiguar cómo había pasado eso, lo haría cuando llegara a la ciudad de Nueva York, su intención era encontrarse con Eleanor Baker, solo ella podría informarle el lugar donde se encontraba hospitalizado el rebelde castaño.

—¿Es posible que aun sigas siendo tan rebelde como antes, Terry? —Cuestionó Albert, a la imagen que su mente le obsequió del chico castaño estudiante del colegio San Pablo—, ¿será que peleaste duro para evitar que te llevara la muerte? —Cuestionó moviendo la cabeza.

Sonrió más tranquilo y llamó por su extensión a Archie para darle la buena nueva sobre la noticia que acaba de recibir, hasta ese momento el joven Cornwell ignoraba la presencia de Georges a la conferencia de prensa. Cuando Albert le informó que Terry se encontraba vivo en algún hospital de Nueva York, tuvo que sentarse para poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba mientras recuperaba el aliento, esa era una información que no esperaba recibir.

Terence Granchester nunca fue su amigo y mucho menos su persona favorita, desde siempre tuvieron sus dificultades y por demás estaba recordar que las motivó, principalmente sus celos en aquellos tiempos en que tenía un especial cariño por su rubia prima. De la misma forma que lo habían sentido su hermano y su primo Anthony, si podía ser sincero con él mismo, era un amor especial que quizás nunca olvidaría, pero lo guardaría siempre en lo más profundo del interior de su corazón. Pronto sería padre y esa felicidad se la iba a conceder su bella y apacible esposa Annie, la mujer que había escogido para su compañera por el resto de su vida. Aun así, su amor filial por Candy no había desaparecido ni un ápice y deseaba tanto cuidarla y protegerla como lo hacía su rubio tío. En medio de todas las circunstancias se sintió complacido de saber que Terry no había muerto y lo mejor de todo, que su prima estuviera muy lejos del alcance del castaño actor. Ahora que su boda se había frustrado de la misma forma que la de Candy, deseaba que no se le ocurriera acercársele. Los celos era algo que seguía predominando en él y quizás nunca cambiaria aunque su cabello se tiñera de blanco, solo el tiempo daría la respuesta correcta.

.

El momento de tocar puerto cada vez estaba más cerca, solo dos días los separaban de llegar a Southampton. Una joven rubia y pecosa paseaba del brazo de un distinguido caballero de profesión Médico Cirujano, mientras el atardecer empezaba a dejarse ver pintando con suaves rayos cobrizos los cielos, que bañaban las aguas del océano con reflejos dorados como espejos.

La pareja se detuvo un momento para apreciar los colores luminosos del atardecer, recostados sobre la barandilla de la cubierta.

—Es una linda tarde, ¿no te parece Candy? —preguntó Jean Paul, sonriendo observando el cielo bañado de luces iridiscentes, y cálidas ráfagas de aire que le acariciaban el rostro y movían su corto cabello.

—Si es muy hermoso —afirmó ella, con un suspiro de añoranza—, cuando vivía en el Hogar de Pony, me gustaba contemplar el atardecer desde… —No continuó, insegura de dar más detalles se abstuvo de comentar.

—¿Desde dónde? —preguntó él, volteándose para verle el rostro.

Ella se volvió para verlo también y le hizo una mueca graciosa sacando la lengua.

—Bueno, quizás no te parezca muy adecuado y te sorprenda el lugar donde lo veía —Le sonrió.

—¿Contigo? —Cuestionó divertido—, creo que ya nada me puede sorprender, me has contado tantas aventuras que creo estar preparado para escuchar una más —Le sonrió.

—Si no te asustas y no te parece escandaloso, entonces te lo diré —afirmó ella, sonriéndole. Jean Paul, aceptó asintiendo—. Tengo una afición extraña que a la tía abuela no le agrada, me gusta trepar árboles desde que era una niña —El joven inglés, abrió los ojos de asombro y ella continuó un poco avergonzada—, sé que no es el mejor pasatiempo para una dama, pero a mí me gusta mucho hacerlo —añadió. Haciendo un puchero.

—No lo puedo creer —respondió Jean Paul, emocionado—, una chica trepando árboles, mi afición favorita —comentó con naturalidad.

—¿En verdad, Jean Paul? —Lo cuestionó ella, asombrada.

—¡Claro Candy! —exclamó él, alzando los hombros—, nada mejor para matar el stress que trepar un buen árbol, cuanto más alto mejor —Sonrió desenfadado.

—¡Qué increíble! —Ella abrió mucho los ojos con felicidad—, eso es algo que me encanta hacer, creí que me juzgarías al enterarte de que lo hago.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y no espero por la respuesta de ella—. Ya sé, lo dices por los típicos convencionalismos de nuestra clase social, ¡tonterías! —Expresó con un gesto en su boca y un manotazo al aire—. Claro que es muy extraño encontrar a una joven dama tan especial que haga eso, una en un millón —Le sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

—Quizás no soy dama tan fina como piensas, me gusta trepar árboles pero la tía abuela siempre se disgusta cuando lo hago, porque dice que eso no está bien visto y la hermana Lane siempre me retaba porque pensaba que me caería —Candy volvió su rostro para ver hacia el horizonte, pensativa.

Al igual que a Coco, en los días que habían pasado disfrutando con él de cortos paseos después de conocerse, le contó la historia de sus orígenes y su profesión, todo acerca del orfanato en Indiana donde había crecido y de cómo había llegado a ser parte de tan importante familia por adopción. Algo que Jean Paul apreció mucho por su gran sinceridad y sencillez, alguien más vanidosa jamás hubiese confesado ser huérfana y escondería con vergüenza su procedencia. Pero no ella, esa chica era especial, diferente a todas las de su círculo de amistades, tanto en América como en Inglaterra, y a eso podía agregarle que era un linda y amable enfermera, todo reunido en una misma persona,

"¡Qué extraordinario", pensó sonriéndole.

Sería ideal que fuera su compañera, la mancuerna perfecta, una chica que si podía comprender su profesión muy bien sin reclamarle sus largas horas de trabajo, a la vez que podría ayudarle y compartir de tan noble ocupación.

—Te equivocas, Candy —respondió él, volteándose para perder su vista al igual que ella hacia el horizonte—. Una verdadera dama es mucha más que a aquella que solo piensa frívolamente en sus vestiduras, o a las que ciegamente les han hecho creer que nacieron para ser la esposa perfecta —Rodó los ojos, cuántas conocía él así y le disgustaban—. Una verdadera dama es aquella capaz de pensar más allá de los que siempre le han hecho creer, que pueda ser independiente y tomar decisiones sin necesitar que alguien le diga cómo hacerlo, que pueda expresarse abiertamente sin sentirse cohibida por una sociedad regida por hombres. Jamás he apoyado esas ideas retrogradas donde las mujeres solo son un adorno bonito que lucen los hombres tomadas de su brazo. Una dama es una mujer que pueda ser ella misma, que piense y haga lo que considere que la hace feliz y si puedes sumarle que sea hermosa, cuanto mejor —Sonrió. Bajó la mirada donde se encontraba la mano de Candy apoyada en la barandilla, posó la de él sobre la de ella. Candy al sentir el contacto se volteó para verlo, justo lo que él pretendió y continuó—.Te admiro porque muy a pesar de la crianza estricta que recibiste en tus primeros años con religiosas, y luego con la rígida etiqueta que guardan las familias de abolengo, tú has salido adelante por tus propios méritos estudiando enfermería, te has sublevado y aunque no ejerces desde hace un año nada se ha perdido, en cualquier momento puedes retomar tú profesión y no por eso dejarías de ser una dama y tampoco por trepar a los árboles —añadió. Se llevó la mano a los labios y depositó un roce suave sobre ésta. Hacía días que quería halagarla diciéndole lo que pensaba de ella.

La incomodidad le ganó a Candy y se ruborizó con el contacto, él le sonrió y comprendió lo sucedido y de inmediato le regresó la mano a su lugar. Sin decir nada más, se voltearon para permanecer en la posición anterior por varios minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos disfrutando de los celajes que les regalaba el atardecer. Luego una conversación trivial dio inicio por parte de Jean Paul, invitándola a sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraba cerca del lugar. Cuando el sol había caído por completo, el fresco de la noche los hizo levantarse por el frio que se dejaba sentir, Jean Paul le ofreció acompañarla a su camarote a descansar un poco, mientras esperaban la hora de la cena en la cual su amiga francesa de cabellos obscuros los acompañaría.

Dentro de su habitación, Candy recostada sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca meditaba las palabras de su amigo, él era liberal y abierto en sus opiniones, tan distinto a muchos de los caballeros que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, en las fiestas a las que había tenido que asistir durante el año de compromiso. La mayoría de esos hombres estaban casados con mujeres mucho más jóvenes que ellos, algunas inclusos parecían ser sus hijas y no sus compañeras de vida.

Ella no deseaba nada parecido, en ocasiones recibió tirones en su brazo por parte de la tía abuela en amonestación, cuando no estaba de acuerdo con los comentarios machistas que se hacían en relación a las mujeres, sobre todo cuando alguno se atrevía a criticar que algunas jóvenes condujeran sus propios vehículos. Calificándolas de inmorales y libertinas, Candy no veía ningún problema en eso y mucho menos inmoralidad, sobre todo considerando que Archie se había empeñado en enseñarle a conducir y Albert lo recibió de buen agrado incluso por encima de las protestas de su tía. Todo era para que ella se sintiera más cómoda y a gusto, que tuviera oportunidad de movilizarse sola y no aburrirse en su llegada de vuelta a la ciudad de Chicago. El rubio también dispuso comprarle un vehículo para su uso exclusivo, en el cual Annie y ella se movilizaban de tienda en tienda, restaurantes, y otros lugares de diversión a donde la arrastraba la pelinegra.

—Ay, Annie —dijo la rubia, en voz alta con un suave suspiro viendo el techo—, ¿cómo estarás? —Cuestionó sonriendo—, falta poco para el parto, como quisiera estar contigo, pero aunque parezca que soy egoísta, necesitaba mucho éste viaje —admitió—. Ojalá que no se te haya olvidado enviar mi carta al Hogar de Pony —Frunció el ceño y torció la boca. Sus pensamientos dieron un cambio drástico en segundos y su rostro se volvió melancólico —. En dos días llegaremos a Southampton, todavía tengo tan presente la primera vez que nos vimos —Suspiró profundamente, cambió su posición y se abrazó como si tuviera frío—, después de esa vez ya no nos vimos hasta que desembarcamos, recuerdo que estabas en la orilla con la vista perdida hacia algún lugar del océano, en ese momento no pude comprenderlo pero ahora lo sé, estabas triste por la persona que habías dejado atrás a miles de millas de distancia, alguien a quién tú amabas pero no sabías como demostrárselo —Una lágrima de melancolía salió de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios—, yo también te he dejado atrás y quizás nunca te vuelva a ver —Negó sin poder impedir que el resto de gotas que acumulaba en sus lagrimales se hicieran paso y brotaran libremente por su piel aterciopelada—. Teeerry —dijo en un suave murmullo acariciando cada letra, estaba lleno de sentimientos arrastrados desde el fondo de su corazón, luego cerró los ojos para saborear el salado de sus lágrimas.

.

Precipitadamente abrió los ojos, con una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración y un nombre saliendo de sus pálidos labios.

—Candy —Balbuceó casi con dolor. Parecía que sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados en algún punto sin explicación.

—¿Terry? —Escuchó decir, sin poder salir de la angustia que le apretaba la garganta para poder responder.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó alguien, inclinándose sobre él.

Volteó a ver hacia la persona que le hablaba y como si un relámpago hubiera caído en el centro de la habitación, una luz deslumbrante apareció en su mente, obligándolo a cerrar los párpados con fuerza. Una escena que su cerebro le mostraba que ya antes había vivido, apenas se vislumbró entre las sombras. Se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos restregándolos levemente.

—Terry, dime si no te sientes bien para llamar al médico —Ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Eleanor? —Cuestionó entre desorientado y desesperado, moviendo suavemente la cabeza

—Sí hijo, soy yo —afirmó la dama, retirándole la mano del rostro—, ¿cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Confundido —replicó apretando los párpados.

—Voy a salir un momento a buscar a una enfermera para que llame al médico que te está atendiendo —Le informó soltándole la mano.

—No, no te vayas, no me dejes solo —dijo Terry, abriendo los ojos y tomando la mano de su madre para impedir que saliera.

—Está bien, solo no hagas ningún movimiento brusco —Le advirtió, acercándose de nuevo—, en cuanto venga una enfermera le pediré que llame al doctor Williams, es el médico que te está atendiendo —Le indicó.

—Mamá, dime que fue lo que realmente pasó, ¿por qué yo también estoy en el hospital? —preguntó.

—Creo que sería mejor que conversarás con el médico, déjame que pida que vayan por él —Ella le palmeó la mano que él le mantenía sujeta, indicándole que se relajara.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme tú lo que pasa? —Se quejó.

—Hijo, sucedieron tantas cosas y creo que tú mente no está preparada para saber todo de golpe, debes irte enterando poco a poco —Eleanor, tomó la silla y se sentó a la par de la cama.

—¿Por qué tengo estas heridas? —preguntó muy serio—. Karen no quiso decirme cómo me las hice y yo quiero saberlo —Demandó.

En ese momento una enfermera tocó a la puerta anunciando su presencia y entró.

—Con permiso —dijo la joven rubia, con un pequeño recipiente en sus manos—, su medicamento señor Graham, es para el dolor —Le aclaró.

—Enfermera, podría informarle al doctor Williams, que Terence despertó —dijo Eleanor, sentada en la silla.

—Está bien señora, voy a avisarle —respondió la joven y luego se dirigió al paciente—. Señor Graham, ¿cómo se siente le duele algo? —preguntó, a la vez que preparaba el termómetro.

—Un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo —afirmó él.

—La cabeza le duele por la herida y el golpe, el cuerpo porque ha permanecido sin moverse por unos días, además hizo muchas fuerzas cuando lucho con nosotros por irse —Le aclaró, sonriendo con amabilidad. Terry cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —afirmó—, usted y otra enfermera me sujetaron con fuerza y luego un médico casi me arranca el brazo —Se quejó.

—Lo siento señor Graham, pero usted no quería hacer caso y teníamos que inmovilizarlo para que no se lastimara, por favor abra la boca —Le pidió, ella. Aproximándole el termómetro.

El castaño giró la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y la abrió con molestia, pasado el tiempo necesario, la joven retiró el instrumento y sonrió.

—Su temperatura es normal, prácticamente se puede descartar una posible infección —Le informó—, solo debe continuar en reposo y no hacer movimientos bruscos y verá como pronto estará listo para irse a su casa.

—¿Cuánto más estaré aquí? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Todo depende de su recuperación y el que usted ponga de su parte y se porte bien, tomándose los medicamentos y cuidando las heridas. Sería algo así como dos semanas más, quizás, eso tiene que decírselo el doctor Williams —Le indicó.

—¡¿Qué, dos semanas, más?! —Se quejó frunciendo el ceño—, ni siquiera soy capaz de aguantar tres días, quiero irme a mi casa, allí puedo recuperarme muy bien.

La enfermera lo miró asustada, a pesar de estar postrado herido y débil sobre la cama, el joven actor de Broadway parecía no perder la característica que lo distinguía tanto, su mal genio.

—Terry, no seas testarudo —Eleanor, lo reprendió—, tienes que permanecer en el hospital, para qué quieres irte a tú casa, aquí estás muy bien atendido.

—En mi casa también lo puedo estar y quiero irme —Se volteó para ver a su madre, con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no haces caso y colaboras, te volverán a dormir por varios días, ¿eso es lo que quieres? —Lo cuestionó, ella.

—No, no quiero que me duerman más —Negó—, está bien me quedaré otros día en el hospital, pero cuando ya me sienta más fuerte, me iré, ni tú ni nadie me detendrá —añadió.

—Eres un terco sin remedio —Lo regañó.

El castaño rodó los ojos y no le dio importancia al comentario de ella.

—Todo parece estar bien, señor Graham —dijo la enfermera con incomodidad, no era agradable presenciar ese tipo de discusiones—, más tarde vendrá mi compañera para traerle su cena, por la noche lo atenderán mis otras compañeras, las del turno de la noche —Le indicó.

—Está bien, aunque no creo necesitar a ninguna —respondió con fastidio.

—Terry, no seas maleducado —dijo Eleanor y luego se dirigió a la enfermera—. Gracias señorita, por favor no olvide avisarle al médico.

—Sí, señora no se preocupe así lo haré, con permiso me retiro —dijo la joven, sonriéndole a ambos. Caminó hacia la salida y se retiró.

En el pasillo una joven de cabello obscuro la esperaba.

—¿Cómo está el atractivo actor? —preguntó sonriendo con coquetería, tomándola de la mano para detenerla.

—Tú tendrás que llevarle la cena, entonces te darás cuenta cómo está —respondió seria la rubia.

—¿Está con su madre, ahora? —La cuestionó, sin soltarla.

—¡Cállate!, no repitas eso —La reprendió mirando hacia todos lados—, sabes bien que no debemos decir nada de lo que oigamos, eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, nuestro trabajo es ayudarlo a recuperarse y nada más, que no se te olvide —La joven se soltó del agarre de la pelinegra y continuó con su camino.

—¡Pedazo de tonta!, quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes —dijo con molestia, Janice. A espaldas de su compañera, sonrió con malicia y se dirigió hacia la habitación del actor con una actitud diferente.

Por las escaleras que llevan al segundo nivel, un médico caminaba con pasos largos y presurosos con el rostro preocupado hacia la habitación del fondo, en el camino se encontró con una enfermera de cabello obscuro que al ver el rumbo del galeno se detuvo dejándolo pasar, giró sus pies con molestia y se dispuso a entrar en otra habitación.

El galeno al llegar a la habitación del fondo, tocó la puerta y luego ingreso con educación.

—Doctor Williams —dijo Eleanor, sorprendida—, que rápido ha venido hace unos minutos que le pedí a la enfermera que… —Sin poder terminar la frase, vio como el médico se le acercaba.

—Señora Baker, ¿me permite unos minutos para hablar un momento en privado con usted? —Le solicitó el galeno.

—Si, por supuesto —afirmó ella, levantándose de la silla.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Terry.

—Es el doctor Williams, el encargado de llevar tú caso —respondió Eleanor, de pie.

—¿Puedo irme? —preguntó el castaño, muy serio—, no me gustan los hospitales, siento como si he vivido en ellos por mucho tiempo, además quiero saber qué fue lo que me sucedió y que nadie quiere decirme —Se quejó.

—Señor Graham, si me permite unos minutos, volveré para hablar con usted, ahora quisiera poder hablar con la señora Baker —Le pidió, el galeno.

—Lo que tenga que decirle a ella, lo puede hacer delante de mí, no soy un niño y como estoy seguro que es acerca de mi condición, hágalo —Lo instó.

—Señor Graham, en verdad es con la señora Baker que quiero hablar y no es en relación a usted —Le aclaró el médico.

—Terry, solo serán unos minutos, no seas rebelde, enseguida vuelvo —dijo Eleanor, palmeando la mano del castaño.

Doctor y actriz salieron de la habitación, a unos pasos de la puerta ambos se detuvieron.

—Qué sucede doctor Williams, ¿hay algún problema con Terry? —preguntó preocupada.

—No señora, el problema no es con él —dijo el médico.

En el interior del cuarto, el actor inmaduro y con recuerdos aún de adolescente, fue incapaz de acatar una orden recibida. Con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie, agradeció que la vía del suero le hubiese sido retirada de su mano, avanzó tambaleándose hasta la puerta para escuchar detrás de ésta.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que sucede? —Cuestionó Eleanor, sin poder comprender.

—Es la señorita Marlowe, señora Baker —Le informó el doctor, suspirando—, despertó hace menos de una hora y está muy grave, pide insistentemente hablar con el señor Graham, su médico me ha dicho que es posible que no pase la noche —Le indicó.

Eleanor se tapó la boca para callar la exclamación de pesar y asombro que hizo, nunca le deseo mal a nadie y era cierto que estaba muy agradecida con Susanna por el sacrifico, lamentó sinceramente la forma en que la vida de la rubia se estaba extinguiendo.

—¿Usted que sugiere doctor? —preguntó la dama.

Antes que pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la figura de Terry apareció después del umbral sosteniéndose de la pared.

—¿Susanna, qué es lo que le sucedió?, por qué está muriendo, ¿acaso volvió a intentar suicidarse? —preguntó y luego observó todo el lugar con sorpresa. El color de la pintura del pasillo era diferente, la decoración más elegante de lo que recordaba, todo el lugar se presentaba desconocido para él—. ¿En qué hospital estamos? —Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Señor Graham, no debió levantarse —Lo reprendió con molestia, el doctor Williams—, aún no se encuentra bien, está débil y pudo haberse caído.

—¿En qué hospital estamos estoy preguntando? —Exigió con molestia.

—En el Monte Sinaí —respondió el médico, acercándose a él—, será mejor que lo ayude a regresar a su habitación, creo que ha llegado el momento que conversemos.

—¿El accidente que tuve fue con Susanna?, es por eso que ella está muriendo —dijo con aflicción—, ¿por qué no me dicen la verdad? —Se quejó golpeando con su puño la puerta.

—Terry, tranquilízate —Le pidió Eleanor, rodeando con su brazo suavemente su cintura y apoyando el brazo derecho de él sobre su hombro. Sabía que el castaño no se dejaría ayudar por el médico—, te ayudaré a regresar a la cama y te explicaremos todo.

—Quiero la verdad —Exigió—, no aceptaré nada menos que la verdad.

—Como tú quieras pero debes volver —Lo empujó levemente.

El médico los siguió de cerca y al llegar hasta la cama, los ayudó a sentarse en la orilla negándose a recostarse.

—Muy bien —dijo pasando su mirada de uno a otro—, quiero toda la verdad.

Eleanor suspiro resignada, entre ella y el doctor Williams le expusieron algunos hechos de lo acontecido para no aturdirlo. Su madre sobre lo suspensión de la boda por el atentado hacia él y a Susanna, el médico le dio el informe del diagnóstico que presentaba producto de lo que había sucedido. El rostro de Terry pasó del enojo, a la sorpresa, al asombro y por último a la incredulidad, hasta que detuvo la narración de ambos.

—Un momento —Levantó su mano—, ¿me están diciendo que han pasado siete años desde la última vez que vi a Candy? —Cuestionó con gran asombro. Por un momento se olvidó del estado de agonía en que se encontraba Susanna. Era más importante para él saber lo que había sucedido con su rubia favorita—. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto —Se quejó—, eso no es posible —Negó.

—Pero no lo es, señor Graham —Negó el médico—, un estado de shock emocional como el que vivió puede desencadenar muchas situaciones y la suya ha sido reprimir los recuerdos de todo lo que vivió ese día y de otros de su pasado.

Terry volteó a ver a Eleanor y ella asintió de afirmación.

—No puede ser posible, me niego a creerlo —Negó, sintiendo punzadas en la cabeza.

—Le traeré la prueba —dijo el doctor Williams, caminando hacia el baño.

Terry levantó la cabeza para ver hacia donde se dirigía y luego le habló a su madre.

—Me duele la cabeza —Se quejó llevándose las manos a la sienes—, esto es peor que un mal sueño —Negó con la cabeza baja—, ni siquiera puedo definir que es real y qué no, lo único que tengo en mente es que debo hablar con Candy y explicarle todo lo que pasó con el accidente.

—Terry, te recuerdo que la última vez que hablaste con ella fue hace casi siete años —afirmó Eleanor, acercándose—, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está ahora —Ella no le dijo sobre la situación civil de Candy en la actualidad, consideró que podía ser peor para él, más traumático—. En lo único que debes pensar es en recuperarte —añadió, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Por qué quise casarme con Susanna? —La cuestionó—, no puedo comprenderlo, yo no la amo y no imagino compartir mi vida con ella, ¿por qué lo hice? —Levantó la vista para encontrar la respuesta en el rostro de su madre.

—Hijo, tuviste mucha presión de parte de la señora Marlowe y por eso decidiste hacerlo —Le aclaró. Para él, todo continuaba sin tener explicación—, también Susanna te hostigaba todo el tiempo con reclamos y chantajeándote con lo del accidente —Eleanor se sentó en la cama y tomó su mano, él se volteó para verla—. Muchos intentamos convencerte de que esa no era la solución, pero no escuchaste a nadie, fue así como llegaron al día de la boda, no sé qué pasó mientras estaban en el altar, pero empezaste a ponerte mal y luego sucedió todo lo que ya te he dicho.

En ese momento el médico volvió a la habitación con un espejo en manos, que arrancó de la pared del baño y lo aproximó al rostro del actor.

—¿Qué es lo que ve, señor Graham? —Le preguntó.

Terry observó su reflejo y sus ojos vagaron de incredulidad y asombro por todo su rostro reflejado en el objeto, se soltó de la mano de Eleanor y pasó su mano sobre sus mejillas, su nariz, la barbilla y por último en sus cabellos cortos.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, sin poder apartar la vista de su reflejo.

—Hace casi cuatro años —Le respondió Eleanor, intuyendo su pregunta.

—Me veo mayor, diferente —dijo Terry, sin poder asimilarlo por completo—, más maduro —Sonrió levemente, tocándose de nuevo el cabello corto—, ya no parezco un adolescente —parpadeo intentado afinar la visión, como si con eso pudiese cambiar su aspecto.

—¿Cómo se siente? —Le preguntó el médico—, ¿puede aceptar ahora lo que antes le dijimos?

— Sí —afirmó frunciendo el ceño, levantó la mirada del espejo y la fijó en el doctor—, me siento muy confundido, quizás un poco mareado y abrumado con tanta información, todavía me cuesta aceptar que todo es cierto.

—Es por eso que no deseaba hacerle saber todo en una sola conversación, pero insistió tanto que no tuvimos otra opción —afirmó el médico, moviéndose para dejar el espejo sobre la mesita de noche y continuó hablando—. Señor Graham, su memoria se ha visto alterada por los incidentes traumáticos que sufrió el día de su boda, pero volverá en cualquier momento, vendrán pequeños recuerdos o quizás todos de golpe como una reacción en cadena que no podrá evitar, debe estar preparado para ello pues puede ser un poco molesto y doloroso —El rostro del médico se volvió serio y continuó—. Como ya le ha explicado la señora Baker, no sólo usted se vio afectado en ese incidente, también hay otras personas heridas, pero en este momento creo que quién más necesita de su presencia es la señorita Marlowe, ella… —No pudo terminar.

—Lo había olvidado —Terry lo interrumpió, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y luego los abrió—. ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó con preocupación, sin darle importancia a lo de otros heridos.

—Siento tener que decirle que se encuentra muy grave, el médico encargado de su caso aún no se explica cómo ha sobrevivido tanto y yo lo único que puedo pensar es que lo ha hecho por usted, creo que cuando se enteró que estaba vivo, adquirió una fuerza que desconocemos de dónde proviene —dijo el doctor Williams, sin poder explicárselo el mismo—, cada vez que está consciente —Aclaró—, no hace otra cosa que pedir hablar con usted, pero ha llegado el momento en que su cuerpo no puede soportar más y si está de acuerdo podemos trasladarlo en un silla de ruedas hasta el lugar donde se encuentra, supongo que querrá… —El galeno, se tomó unos segundos y se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad, estaba por decirle algo que suponía debía causarle mucho dolor al prometido de la moribunda—, despedirse…de ella —dijo finalmente.

—Está bien —Aceptó, apesadumbrado. Sus sentimientos se reflejaban como los de siete años atrás, llenos de pesadez y bañados de culpa—, no tengo ningún inconveniente, si ella quiere hablar conmigo, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hizo por mí —Suspiró profundamente y levantó la mirada al techo.

En ese momento todo seguía siendo muy confuso y extenuante, demasiadas revelaciones lo mantenían en una bruma que lo envolvía de ansiedad, no podía explicar las emociones que le deambulaban por todo el cuerpo, correteándole en pequeños escalofríos que le erizaban la piel. La magnitud de la tragedia había llevado a Susanna a la antepuerta de la sepultura, y él no sabía exactamente que sentía en relación a eso, ¿alivio o cargo de conciencia?

De lo único que podía sentirse seguro, era que no la amaba, siete años no podían haber hecho la diferencia en su necio corazón, sólo había permitido la entrada de un amor en él, y éste todavía lo reclamaba al sentirlo en cada una de sus palpitaciones. Si albergara algún sentimiento especial por Susanna y por lo cual iban a casarse, al enterarse de su pronta partida al otro mundo hubiera sentido al menos el deseo de llorar, pero, ¡nada!, ¡claro!, lo lamentaba no podía ser un ingrato, ella le había dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo al salvarle la vida, ese recuerdo todavía se le proyectaba muy reciente en su proceso de regresión en el tiempo. Pero era solo eso, agradecimiento mezclado con culpa, una deuda de que tenía con ella y que la señora Marlowe se encargaba de restregársela en la cara cada vez que podía al visitarla en el hospital. ¿Qué haría con esa señora?, ahora que Susanna muriera, ¿sería capaz de dejarlo en paz?, ¿o lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida como un alma en pena?, sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza que le bajó hasta los ojos.

Mientras meditaba todo aquello, el médico había salido a buscar a una enfermera y una silla de ruedas para trasladarlo hacia el área de cuidados intensivos. Con cuidado lo ayudaron a sentarse y lo movilizaron hacia el lugar. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación ya sin necesidad de utilizar ningún implemento especial de protección para poder entrar, lo llevaron hacia adentro acercándolo a la cama que ocupaba la rubia. Con todo el movimiento percibido, Susanna abrió de nuevo los ojos lentamente y giró con esfuerzo la cabeza hacia su derecha para toparse con la mirada de Terry que la veía con tristeza.

—Terry —dijo la moribunda, con la voz apagada—, por fin has venido.

—Aquí estoy, Susanna —afirmó él, levantando su mano para palmear la de ella. Tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.

—Sabes cuánto te amé, pero tú nunca pudiste hacerlo —Le recriminó de entrada.

El médico le indicó a la enfermera que se movilizaran hacia atrás para darles privacidad. No era de su incumbencia enterarse de algunas intimidades de la pareja.

—Susanna, sabes bien que siempre te agradecí el que me hayas salvado la vida —afirmó Terry, sorprendido de sus reclamos. No podía creerlo, ella estaba por partir del plano terrenal y todavía seguía quejándose.

—Yo no quería tu agradecimiento —Se lamentó la rubia, dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Le dolía saber que aun en la condición que se encontraba, Terry fuera tan sincero al decirle que lo que sentía por ella era agradecimiento.

—Era lo único que podía darte —respondió el castaño, con sinceridad. No quería herirla, pero si iba a morir, al menos podía ser honesto antes que partiera. Aunque ignorara lo que había sucedido durante los últimos siete años.

—Siempre fue ella quien nos separó —El rostro de Susanna, cambió de expresión y a Terry le dio escalofríos verlo, por alguna razón sintió que lo que vendría no sería bueno—, como la odio —afirmó, moviendo la mano que permanecía debajo de la él—, todo lo malo que me ha sucedido ha sido por culpa de esa enfermera —Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dijo aquello con desdén.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de incredulidad, que alma más negra tenía Susanna, estaba moribunda y solo pensaba a quien culpar de sus desgracias, y la triste escogida era su pequeña pecosa, la que se había sacrificado por ella. Frunció el ceño de molestia, pero no se atrevió a reclamarle por su condición.

—No deberías decir esas cosas, Susanna —respondió Terry, con voz pasiva. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar sereno, aunque su corazón se hubiese embravecido.

—Ojalá se haya casado con alguien que la haga sufrir mucho, todo lo que yo viví a tú lado por tu desamor —afirmó ella, sacando las últimas fuerzas para arrugar la sábana en su puño.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —Le recriminó Terry. La fuerza de la ira le estaba empezando a ganar en sus deseos de ser paciente y sin quererlo, alzo un poco la voz—. Candy fue buena contigo, te salvó la vida cuando quisiste suicidarte, se hizo a un lado para que te cuidara a pesar de que yo le importaba, cómo puedes desearle algo tan malo —Estaba indignado. El corazón de Susanna era cruel.

—Siempre la antepusiste entre nosotros, todo lo bueno fue para ella, tú amor, tus mejores deseos, tus pensamientos, tú tiempo, tus mayores anhelos, tus actuaciones las hacías para ella, todo lo hiciste siempre pensando en Candy y yo sólo veía todo sufriendo —Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas contenidas brotaron de sus ojos, la respiración cada vez era con más dificultad.

Por un momento, Terry se sintió mal, era una verdad a todas voces que no podía negar. Tampoco podía negar que Susanna siempre supo el amor que brotaba de su corazón por Candy, si la actriz se había cegado ante esa gran verdad no era culpa de él, jamás le hizo ningún tipo de insinuación que ella malinterpretara en una atracción. Por el contrario, siempre se mantuvo alejado evadiendo sus intentos por acercársele, disfrazándolos con su pésimo humor, pero ni aun así lo había logrado, ella era insistente en sus invitaciones abiertas por lograr algún tipo de relación. En todo caso Susanna no podía recriminarle nada, en realidad era él quien si podía hacerlo, por asumir una responsabilidad con ella, había tenido que cambiar el amor al deber, dejando partir a la única persona que amaba y por la cual sufría.

Desde la triste separación que para él, no hacía más que un par de días, su corazón parecía recordarle con angustia lo que había sufrido al verla alejarse en la fría noche de invierno. Todavía podía saborear las amargas lágrimas que salieron de sus tristes ojos al ver como ella le daba la espalda en su partida, pero más doloroso fue cuando en su despedida, la tomó en un abrazo y no pudo extender más el tiempo que compartieron el calor del amor que irradiaban ambos corazones.

—En verdad, Susanna, no sabes lo que dices —dijo Terry, bajando la cabeza con tristeza y decepción—, tú has sufrido porque así lo has querido, yo porque no tuve opción —Se lamentó. Si ella se iba del mundo odiándolo, sería por su decisión, no le iba a mentir—. Nunca nadie me preguntó en la vida lo que yo deseaba, siempre me dijeron lo que tenía que hacer, por eso me revelaba ante mi padre.

El corazón de Eleanor se contrajo de dolor, oírlo hablar de esa manera como nunca lo había escuchado antes, le partió el alma en mil pedazos, le hubiese gustado abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero sabía que debía dejarlo continuar desahogarse, su presencia y la de las personas tras de ellos no eran pertinentes en ese momento.

Se volteó para ver al doctor Williams y a la enfermera que permanecían de pie como mudos testigos y se encaminó hacia ellos para salir, no hubo de dar más explicación que sus acciones porque el médico la imitó, llevándose con él a la enfermera que se molestó por no poder continuar presente, escuchando lo que no le importaba. Afuera se encontró con los familiares de Susanna que habían sido alertados sobre la condición lamentable en la que se encontraba su sobrina, Eleanor les reiteró sus deseos de ayudarlos en los asuntos económicos y ellos le agradecieron nuevamente su oferta.

Adentro, Terry continuó sin percatarse de lo que las personas a sus espaldas habían hecho.

—Cuando te conocí parecías ser una buena persona, una buena chica, pasado el tiempo pude darme cuenta de cómo eras realmente, empezaste a acosarme, te metías a mi apartamento invadiendo mi espacio y mi privacidad, casi querías conocer mis pensamientos, me interrogabas sobre mis actividades, cuando subía a la azotea para apartarme de todo y tener un poco de paz, ni esos momentos fuiste capaz de respetar —afirmó el castaño, agotado.

—Yo sólo quería ayudarte y tú subías para pensar en ella, mientras tocabas ese ridículo instrumento —respondió ella, abriendo los ojos y volteando la mirada hacia él—, ¿por qué nunca me permitiste entrar en tú intimidad?, ¿por qué no me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte todo el amor que tenía para ti?, ¿por qué no lo hiciste cuándo te confesé que te amaba? —Lo cuestionó con reproche.

—Porque nunca entendiste que yo por ti no sentía nada —respondió él, inclinándose levemente hacia ella—, yo tenía ya ocupado y entregado mi corazón en otra persona que llegó mucho antes que tú a posicionarse y ganarse ese lugar. Es algo que no has podido entender, nuestros caminos no estaban destinados a cruzarse para unir nuestras vidas y por eso todo salió mal desde el principio —añadió, sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaba. Un vago recuerdo de una situación muy similar le atacó con fuerza y se llevó la mano libre a la frente.

La verdad golpeó la dura realidad de Susanna mientras tanto, escucharlo hablar tan abiertamente sobre lo que consideraba de ella, era más de lo que podía soportar ya, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, no deseaba escucharlo más humillándola y haciéndola sentir los últimos minutos que le quedaban tan miserable, al menos debía dejarle un recuerdo de ella, uno que nunca olvidara.

—Terry, tienes que prometerme algo ya que nunca pudiste amarme, es mi última petición y no puedes negarte —Le dijo mientras le tocaba el brazo izquierdo cubierto con algo similar a un cabestrillo.

La cabeza de él se levantó a la vez que deslizaba su mano hacia abajo para descubrir su rostro y observarla.

—¿Qué quieres que te prometa? —preguntó, sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle desde la nuca. Ignoraba la petición pero sus sentidos intuían algo nada bueno.

—Tienes que prometerme que cuando muera, por respeto a mí y a lo que hice por ti, no la buscarás jamás —dijo la rubia, la voz le salió con tono de súplica y lastimera.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron grandes y sus cejas se contrajeron de incredulidad.

"¿En realidad la escuché pedir eso, o me lo he imaginado?", pensó sin poder responderle.

—Promételo Terry, nunca la buscarás —Confirmó ella.

Y él también lo hizo, ¡sí!, eso le había dicho, que chantaje tan cruel, ella estaba al borde de la muerte y no se conmovía. Es que, ¿acaso no era en esos momentos que las personas se arrepentían de sus errores y pedían perdón? —Se cuestionó—, ¡pero no!, ella no le estaba pidiendo perdón, lo estaba condenando en vida.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose mareado y un vívido recuerdo llegó implacable a su mente como un rayo de luz; él discutiendo con ella y con la señora Marlowe en algún sitio que le pareció desconocido en ese momento, los gritos de ambas mujeres le taladraban los oídos con quejas, reproches, y reclamos. Susanna lo veía expectante esperando por su respuesta y después de unos segundos, salió del trance mental en el que se encontraba y se irguió con cuidado en la silla.

—No, no puedo prometerte eso —respondió con seguridad—, tú no puedes pedirme algo así —Negó, con asombro.

—Entonces vete, no será tú rostro lo último que yo vea antes de irme —dijo con dificultad para respirar—, ni tus ojos fríos los que me vean, esos que nunca me pudieron ver con amor y que te pesara por el resto de tus días.

—Será como tú quieras, no puedes condenarme por no cumplir tú último deseo —respondió Terry—. Perdóname si piensas que no fui capaz de agradecer tú sacrifico, no es cierto, viviré eternamente agradecido por eso y solo espero que puedas descansar en paz.

—Vete…no quiero…escucharte…más —respondió ella, con palabras entrecortadas, el llanto y la falta de oxígeno que parecía no llegarle a los pulmones—, ojalá no puedas ser feliz nunca —añadió, respirando ruidosamente por la boca. Las fuerzas y la vida estaban empezando a despedirse de su cuerpo.

Terry prefirió no responderle y al ver que parecía ahogarse se alarmó, con urgencia solicitó casi gritando la presencia del médico, la puerta se abrió y el doctor Williams ingresó a la habitación, seguido del señor Marlowe y su esposa. La enfermera que lo había llevado en la silla de ruedas corrió para movilizarlo hacia la salida, donde Eleanor se había quedado de pie sorprendida.

En silencio ambos esperaron por noticias, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, Terry aún estaba aturdido por todas las palabras que había escuchado de la boca y lengua afilada de Susanna. Nunca le pareció que fuera un ser tan egoísta, sus suaves modos le hicieron pensar en alguien muy diferente, cuan equivocado había estado desde que la conoció, ¿por cuánto debió ser así?, ella también se veía distinta de como la recordaba, siete años eran mucho tiempo y él deseaba saber lo que fue su vida en ese período. Cerró los ojos tratando de disipar todas las ideas y pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cerebro, se aisló del mundo varios segundos, concentrado en las vagas imágenes que empezaron a llegar a su mente en secuencia distorsionada, algunos recuerdos perdidos en una realidad que desconocía. Fuertes enfrentamientos con la señora Marlowe, una iglesia y muchos invitados, el colegio San Pablo y la imagen de su padre, la hermana Grey reprendiéndolo y de nuevo discusiones pero ahora con Susanna, murmuraciones a sus espaldas, una pelirroja sonriéndole coquetamente a la cual pudo reconocer que era Eliza ya no como una adolescente, un hombre de cabello obscuro dándole la mano. A medida que transcurría cada situación, su cuerpo se fue tensando, la respiración se hizo pesada y ruidosa, atrayendo la atención de Eleanor que veía hacia la puerta de la entrada de la habitación, al escucharlo giró su cabeza para enfocar su vista sobre él y lo observó inquieto.

—¿Terry? —dijo ella, inclinándose para verle el rostro—, ¿qué tienes? —añadió, tocándole el hombro con su mano.

La revolución de pensamientos y las palabras de Eleanor, se vieron interrumpidas por el llanto de una mujer que casi aullando salió de la habitación con las manos en el rostro, a pocos pasos la acompañaba un hombre rubio regordete sacándose un pañuelo de la bolsa, seguido del doctor Williams y la enfermera que los había acompañado.

—La señorita Marlowe, ha fallecido —Informó al prometido y a su madre.

—Lo siento mucho, señor y señora Marlowe —dijo Eleanor, aproximándose a ellos.

—Gracias señora Baker —respondió el hombre, abrazando a su esposa.

—Mis sentidas condolencias —dijo Terry, con sinceridad. Pese a todo nunca espero que el final de Susanna fuera ese, aun con todo el egoísmo que le había mostrado, en verdad lamentaba que una vida tan joven se extinguiera tan pronto.

—Lo mismo para usted señor Graham, lamento mucho que todo lo de la boda haya terminado de ésta forma tan cruel y trágica, primero enterramos a mi prima y ahora a su hija.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, creí que ya lo sabía, mi prima la madre de Susanna también falleció —Le indicó negando con tristeza, en menos de cinco días, dos personas de su familia se habían ido de forma trágica.

—La señora Marlowe, ¿falleció? —Cuestionó sin poder creerlo, y llevó su mirada a Eleanor con interrogación.

—Será mejor que vuelva a su habitación señor Graham, tanta agitación no es buena para su salud —Le indicó el médico y luego se dirigió a la enfermera—. Janice, lleve al señor a su habitación y aplíquele una dosis pequeña de sedante, sólo para tranquilizarlo, ha sido un día de muchas impresiones para él.

—Cómo usted diga, doctor Williams —La mujer se movió hasta donde estaba Terry y movilizó la silla de ruedas para dirigirla a su habitación.

El castaño estaba perplejo y no se negó, en realidad eran muchas revelaciones para ser digeridas en tan poco tiempo, Susanna muerta y su madre también, fue en ese momento que pasó como una ráfaga otra información, hubo otros heridos, ¿quiénes? —Se preguntó—, y la imagen de Karen con el golpe en la frente le llegó como un relámpago, cuánto ignoraba todavía, pero estaba agotado mentalmente, ya no tenía cabeza para poder pensar y analizar la poca información que le habían otorgado, el dolor de cabeza se incrementó, necesitaba llegar a su cama, descansar y dormir tanto como pudiera, quizás así podría despertar de lo que consideraba su peor pesadilla.

Al llegar a la habitación la enfermera lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla y luego a recostarse sobre la cama, siguiendo las instrucciones que recibió le inyectó la dosis de sedante y pocos minutos después el medicamento hizo su efecto, sumiendo a Terry en un profundo sueño tranquilizador.

La mujer lo observó con satisfacción y emoción, era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de verlo tan cerca sin que nadie lo estuviera custodiando, generalmente siempre había alguien con él, Eleanor o Karen. Pero en ese momento estaba a su completa disposición y esa era una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar. Se acercó a la cama sonriendo y levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con sus nudillos mientras cerraba los ojos para percibir mejor la sensación, poco después los abrió y se inclinó sobre él para percibir su aroma natural.

—Qué bien hueles, Terence Graham —dijo aspirando de su cuello el olor de su piel—, que estupenda suerte tengo, tenerte solo para mí.

Eleanor se había quedado acompañando a los señores Marlowe, quería enterarse de los pormenores del sepelio de quien agradecía nunca se convirtió en su nuera. No obstante, el ofrecimiento de ayudarles económicamente en todo no había cambiado.

La enfermera continuó su descarado escrutinio.

—¿Cómo será besar esos labios? —Cuestionó con su vista sobre ellos—, y si tan solo les diera una probadita —Sonrió con picardía. Se aproximó más para cumplir lo que deseaba y justo cuando estaba acercándose para probarlos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¡Janice! —Escuchó decir a su espalda y de inmediato se incorporó.

—Melody, me has asustado —Se quejó acomodándose la cofia.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó la enfermera rubia, caminando hacia el enfermo que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama.

—Nada —afirmó sin inmutarse—, me pareció que decía algo y me acerqué para escucharlo.

—La señora Ruderman quiere hablar contigo, será mejor que vayas —Le dijo interponiéndose entre el paciente y su compañera. Como un gesto de protección hacia el enfermo.

—Y ahora qué querrá —respondió con fastidio.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que no la hagas esperar —Mintió. No era cierto nadie la llamaba, ya después se excusaría por su mentira, ahora solo deseaba que su compañera se fuera, la situación en que la encontró sobre el caballero no le pareció correcta.

—Tendré que ir —dijo rodando los ojos—, anota en su expediente que le suministré una dosis de sedante por orden del doctor Williams —añadió, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Así lo haré —respondió con tono seco y no le quitó la vista hasta que se cercioró que salió de la habitación. Y después se giró para ver a su paciente.

—Llegué justo a tiempo señor Graham —Le sonrió con cariño—, no se preocupe, yo me encargaré que Janice no lo moleste —Acomodó las sabanas para cubrirlo—. Debo hablar con la señora Ruderman —Le dijo como si estuvieran conversando—, no le diré lo que pasó hoy porque no quiero meterme en problemas, pero sí de que nos enteramos que la señora Baker y usted, son madre e hijo, tenga por seguro que yo no diré nada, lo admiro mucho y nunca le haría daño —Le guiñó el ojo.

Permaneció por unos minutos más confirmando que Janice no volviera a la habitación, lo hizo hasta que Eleanor llegó y lo dejó a los cuidados de su madre, advirtiéndole que no era conveniente dejarlo solo y menos cuando dormía. La dama de Broadway le agradeció sus atenciones y la despidió con una sonrisa al salir.

El entierro de Susanna se llevó a cabo al día siguiente en completo anonimato, asistieron únicamente unas cuantas personas conocidas, tal como se había dado el de su madre. A Terry por orden del médico le fue impedido asistir, fue Robert quien acompañó a Eleanor quien en representación de Terry se hizo presente al cementerio, utilizando su disfraz para evitar cualquier tipo de situación que pudiese darse si de alguna manera los periodistas se enteraban. Todo transcurrió en quietud y el señor Marlowe le agradeció tanto su presencia como el pago de las cuentas de ambas mujeres. Se despidieron al concluir el sepelio y cada quien tomó el camino que le correspondía.

Robert se dirigió al hospital para visitar a sus amigos y actores, Eleanor llegó a su casa para cambiar sus vestiduras obscuras. Al entrar se encontró con la novedad de la llegada de un telegrama por parte de Richard, al concluir sus menesteres se encaminó hacia la oficina del correo para enviarle uno de vuelta. En este le avisaba sobre el deceso de Susanna y la mejoría de su hijo para calmar su preocupación.

Mientras en la oficina de la jefa de enfermeras, una joven rubia tocaba a la puerta utilizando su hora de descanso. Dio dos golpes y enseguida escuchó una voz que le autorizaba que pasara.

—Buenos días, señora Ruderman, disculpe que la moleste —dijo Melody, ingresando a la habitación.

—Pasa Melody —Le indicó la mujer mayor—, qué te trae a mi oficina, ¿hay algún problema con los actores? —preguntó.

—Sí y no —respondió indecisa. La señora Ruderman la observó con interrogación—. Sabe, me pareció prudente notificarle de algo que Janice y yo nos hemos enterado —Le indicó.

—¿Y qué puede ser tan importante que te tiene preocupada? —La cuestionó la dama.

—Sin querer escuchamos que el señor Graham y la señora Baker son familia —respondió con incomodidad—, madre e hijo, y como se nos ha pedido que no demos información de ellos, yo pensé que era importante comentarle eso. Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie y cuando lo escuché por segunda vez, porque ya antes a ella se le escapó yo me hice la desentendida, pero tal parece que a Janice le ha impresionado mucho y creo que debería hablar con ella.

—¿La has escuchado decírselo a alguien más? —La inquirió muy seria, la señora Ruderman—, sabes bien que todo lo que escuchamos debemos guardarlo como un secreto profesional y no convertirlo en un chisme.

—Lo sé, señora Ruderman, y puedo asegurarle que sé hacer mi trabajo muy bien y que soy muy discreta —Aseguró—, pero sabe que Janice solo tiene tres meses de estar con nosotras y sería bueno que usted le recordara sobre el callar lo que escuchamos.

—Comprendo muy bien a lo que quieres llegar —Asintió—, dile a Janice que necesito hablar con ella, continúen esmerándose en cuidarlos respetando su privacidad. Puedes retirarte.

—Sí señora, Ruderman —afirmó la rubia—, asi lo haré, con permiso.

Y diciendo esto se retiró de la oficina, el corazón le palpitaba de nervios y preocupación, esperaba no tener ningún enfrentamiento serio con su compañera de turno. Janice podía ser muchas veces intimidante, tenía un carácter extraño y poco amigable. No le gustaba trabajar con ella, pero ambas eran las más experimentadas del resto de jovencitas que conformaban los turnos de día.

Suspiró profundamente y caminó hacia el segundo nivel, directo a la habitación del fondo que ocupaba un joven de cabellos castaños, al recordarlo —Sonrió y sus preocupaciones parecieron hacerse menos pesadas.

 **...…..Continuará…...**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

 **-El puerto de Key West en Florida** , funcionó durante el movimiento de inmigrantes europeos a América y viceversa, entre los años 1898 hasta 1945, de allí salieron muchos barcos que se dirigieron a varios países de América del Sur, principalmente a Brasil, las Guyanas, Chile, Uruguay, Perú, Argentina y en menor número al resto. También funcionó para la migración asiática. Se estima que en los últimos años del siglo XIX y primeros del XX, más de 22 millones de europeos emigraron al continente americano, en busca de mejores oportunidades, huyendo del hambre y del servicio militar obligatorio. **Fuente: familysearchPUNTOorg**

 **-** El **Waldorf Astoria,** es un hotel de Nueva York mundialmente conocido, sobre todo por sus exposiciones de arte. Es un rascacielos de estilo art déco de 47 pisos (191 metros). Está situado en Manhattan,en la Avenida Park. Forma parte de la cadena de hoteles _Waldorf Astoria Collection_ , que pertenecen al grupo hotelero Hilton.

El rascacielos se terminó de construir en 1931. Sus arquitectos fueron el gabinete _Schultze and Weaver_. El nombre de este hotel es una referencia a William Waldorf Astor, Vizconde Astor. Los estadounidenses apodan a este rascacielos el _hyphen_ en referencia al guión (hyphen en inglés) que figuraba en el nombre de este rascacielos (Waldorf **-** Astoria) y que simbolizaba el puente que unía los hoteles Waldorf y Astoria. El rascacielos es un hotel de gran lujo que dispone de servicios y _suites_ de primer orden.

La entrada en Park Avenue se llamaba _The Ladies Lobby_ (El vestíbulo de las Damas) y el bar _Peacock Alley_ (El paseo de los Pavos) recuerda un paseo, donde se pavoneaban los elegantes, de un centenar de metros de longitud que enlazaba el hotel **Waldorf** original, construido en 1893 con **The Astor** , construido en 1897 en la Quinta Avenida. Estos dos hoteles fueron demolidos en 1929 y fueron reemplazados por el Empire State Building, construido en 1931. El hotel mítico de **Nueva York** , **cerró sus puertas** para renovarse. Un adiós al grandioso hall de entrada art decó y a las celebridades que se podían cruzar en el ascensor, se convertirá en un edificio de apartamentos. 27-02-17. **Fuente: Wikipedia.**

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

Bueno creo que no hay mucho que aclarar en este, únicamente que el proceso de recuperación de la memoria es más largo. En el caso de Terry la forma en que se le informaron de golpe algunas situaciones normalmente no se harían así, pero como ya les había anticipado, quería cerrar ese ciclo en éste capítulo y por eso lo hice en dos pares, en la primera Eliza, en la segunda Susanna y la despedida. A partir los acontecimientos irán más rápido porque ya he logrado mi cometido…de limpiar el camino. Ahora si la nueva etapa dará inicio…chan chan chan.

Qué les pareció?...espero que algunas no me reclamen por lo de Susanna. No sé qué opinan ustedes…como yo veo a Susanna…jamás pudo arrepentirse de lo que hizo…aunque Nagita no nos diga nada en CCFS de lo que ellos compartieron en esos años perdidos…yo pienso que ella con el tiempo endureció más el corazón…considerando que nunca se casaron y que Terry solo cuidó de ella por ese tiempo como agradecimiento y pago de una deuda de vida. La amargura de saber que lo tenía pero no como ella lo deseaba… no podían hacerla una mejor persona. Susanna demostró ser egoísta, obsesiva, controladora y encima manipuladora…lo pudimos leer en el tomo #7 del manga…en el anime en el capítulo 91…las palabras de Susanna fueron claras **: No, Terry, yo te amo. No te dejaré ni a Candy, ni a ninguna otra.**

Pues bien es mi forma de percibir la enfermiza forma de querer o amar de ella…aunque amor lo dudo…porque no es egoísta ni manipulador el que ama…como ya lo hemos mencionado todas por acá. Así que yo no veo una Susanna arrepentida pidiendo perdón antes de morir...lo siento…no la veo así y jamás creeré lo contrario…de haberlo sentido realmente…lo hubiese dejado libre antes de verlo auto destruirse. Es mi humilde apreciación.

* * *

No habiendo más que aportar, procedo a la parte de los felices…

… **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES….**

 **HOLA QUE TAL!...OTRAS VEZ TOMANDOLAS DE SORPRESA!...ES QUE LOGRÉ ADELANTAR CAPITULO Y NO QUISE HACERLAS ESPERAR HASTA EL VIERNES…TUVE LA INTENCION DE PUBLICAR ANOCHE PERO LA SEÑAL DONDE ESTABA ERA PESIMA Y NO CARGÓ EL CAPITULO…PERO AQUÍ ESTOY HOY…UN TIEMPO DE RESPIRO QUE ME DIERON Y AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE. OJALÁ LES GUSTE.**

Muy bien…se acabó la parte #2 del capítulo XV y ahora sí que he aprovechado el tiempo..no fueron vacaciones de placer…ya lo hubiese querido jaja…pero igual se sale de la rutina diaria aunque sea por trabajo y también aproveché para adelantar el próximo capítulo…así que le sigue muy de cerca el siguiente.

En verdad las admiro por aguantarme cada semana en mis ocurrencias y por su gran paciencia…sé que cada semana publico los nombres de los reviews más recientes…pero debo decirle que de igual forma agradezco cada uno de todos los nombres y guest que han aparecido hasta este momento…al final de la historia me tomaré la oportunidad para agradecer directamente a todas…las chicas guest por numeración en la forma que aparecieron…así como a las que me han agregado a sus listas y a las que siguen la historia. Por ahora le dejo a las siguientes:

 **Kamanance:** jajaja…vaya parece como si me conocieras..me encanta escribir mucho y cuando le agarro el hilo al capítulo ves que cuando veo ya llevó 25 hojas y digo que! Y empiezo a cerrarlo y termino haciéndolo con 29 ó 30..incluso uno terminé en 31 jaja. En cuanto a lo otro sabes en parte tienes toda la razón me sentía incomoda por no haberlo hecho en su tiempo y en el descanso traté de avanzar y dejárselos antes de salir de viaje…me llegó la madrugada pero lo hice!. Que bueno que te gustan las historias largas…también son mis favoritas. Tengo un minific en puerta será romántico y claro dramático pero no como éste…pero si intento que quede cortito pro quien sabe…no ya en serio espero que sí. Sabes …yo lo veo así…lo de los Lagan contra Candy..es pura cuestión de envidia y de que ellos son muy prepotentes y se creían la flor y nata de la Sociedad…pretendían querer estar la mismo nivel de los Ardlay y ese fue su error..cada quien en su sitio y luego con la adopción se les echó de enemigos para siempre. Te adelanto que muchos meses adelante tendré espero listo un fic con desviación en el capítulo jaja..mejor no digo..pero será una sorpresa para todos..me saldré del esquema original y veremos a una Candy distinta pero sin llegar a perder completamente su esencia..espero que cuando lo publique les guste. ]Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para historias…lo que no tengo es tiempo para materializarlas…espero poder hacerlo poco a poco. Que va!...ves que Elroy ya se va..y Roger ni enterado…Albert lo supo hacer muy bien. Muchas gracias por tú comentario…tú has sido una de las que me ha apoyado fuertemente desde el inicio en lo de cerrar todos los círculos. Por el contrario gracias a todas por su comprensión. 😘

 **Rgranchester:** Hola!...gracias por sumarte a la lectura y por tú comentario…me alegra que te esté gustando. No espero que ya no tarde mucho…como ya les comenté arriba…ya prácticamente el camino empieza a estar despejado y el nuevo ciclo dará inicio…con las nuevas también jajaja…situaciones. Saludos. 😊

 **Guest:** Verdad!..sabía que las iba a tomar por sorpresa!..pero no podía irme sin dejarles capítulo. Ayyy Eliza es un caso y lo que le espera y al señor Lagan uyyy ni quiero estar en su lugar. Eleanor jajaja…igualita que su hijo…haciendo suspirar a los galanes…jajaja…a ver qué dice el Duque de Granchester cuando llegue…porque solo ha sido el inicio..peor igual con el genio que tiene Terry…bueno no sé como le irá al médico. Que bueno que te agrade que no deje nada por allí suelto. Saludos. 😄

 **Mary Silenciosa:** Hola!...vi tú review en el oneshot…me disculparás pero FF no deja publicar más de un review por capítulo en el caso del autor…así que nunca pude darte las gracias. Es bueno verte por acá. Y bueno en relación a tu comentario…tienes toda la razón los padres somos responsables de todo lo que nuestros hijos hacen…porque todo recae en la crianza que les hemos dado..si ha sido buena…bueno serán ellos…pero si ha sido mala y descuidada…así serán las consecuencias. Pues hombre!...apúntate a la lista del atractivo rubio...déjame tú numero para dárselo jajaja. Albert es un lindo me encanta su personalidad y mira otra chica Albertfan…que gusto!…bienvenida a mis historias…aquí se les quiere a todas y a todos. Saludos y gracias por seguirme. 😉 😉

 **Candice White** : Si amiga…muchas gracias estoy bien…corriendo con todo y papeles alborotados por todos lados..maletas que ya ni cabe nada y noches sin sueño pero bien. El Duque de Granchester te hará el honor de aparecer…en el próximo capítulo…una premier para todas…ya veremos como llega a ver a su gran retoño…porque cuando lo vea seguro se va a sorprender…su hijo favorito…su quinceañero rebelde ya no es un jovencito y aunque ahora está un poco maltrecho jajaja…por el incidente…le vamos a dar sus vitaminas para que se ponga en forma luego. Divertida la escena del detective…mira pobrecito le sacó los colores Eleanor…es que esa galanura y simpatía es de familia. Peter Miliken..vaya que te puedo decir…algunos justifican ciertos actos por amor…pero hay que tener tacto…no se puede actuar en nombre del amor..dañando a otros. Desafortunadamente hay algunos padres que actúan de esa forma…tapando los errores que hacen sus hijos creen que es la mejor forma de demostrarles su amor…cuan equivocados están. En verdad me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y es un gran halago para mi lo que comentas…trato de llevarles situaciones reales como dices para darle un poco más de peso y me alegra que les guste. Gracias a ti por estar siempre allí pendiente. Saludos y gracias por los abrazos…también se necesitan. En serio?... a las seis de la mañan?...y yo que pensé que era la única que anda a veces por ahí a esas horas…ajaja.´cuando me gana el insomnio con una buena historia. 😜 😜

 **Elo Andrew:** Muchas gracias…agradezco que me den la oportunidad de dejar todo cerrado sin presionarme. Si era lo mejor…suspender la temporada…y para Terry mucho que mejor sin presión de trabajo jaja…a darle batería a todos los galanes con tiempo suficiente para espantárselos a Candy 😂 😂 😂. Eliza vaya es todo un caso..efectivamente la acostumbraron a hacer lo que le viniera en gana y ahora allí están las consecuencias. El odio de Eliza a Candy es irracional…envidia pura…Si mira que casi se le caen los pantalones a Roger jajaja del susto!..jajaa. Lo siento por la expresión. El Duque de Granchester ves que se indignó…está acostumbrado a la pleitesía de toda Gran Bretaña y Terry es su hijo amado…aunque se haya equivocado…quien no lo ha hecho?...pero "rectificar es de sabios". Peter una piedrota en el zapato hasta para su propio padre y no digamos para Gerard su hermano. Pues si…se vienen cosas interesantes. Albert…si es un lindo…me encanta ya te daré una sorpresita…verás que todos los lindos se merecen una linda. Gracias por tus buenos deseos…he tenido oportunidad de adelantar en el fic un poco medio de mis locas carreras…así que no se sorprendan. Saludos y cuídate mucho tú también.

 **Eli:** Gracias amiga por tú apoyo como de las otras chicas...en la forma que estoy cerrando todo. Vaya que te puedo decir…todo fue tan frustrante como bien dices…no podía ser que cuando ya Terry y Candy no tenían ningún problema…porque ambos con sus profesiones…con unos años más y sabiendo lo que querían…los separan por tantos años…pero verás así es el drama japonés…te recomiendo que veas un oneshot tipo anime que se llama "Hotarubi no mori e" lo encuentras en you tube (ya sabes lo separo por si lo censuran)…bueno te digo que es triste y tú sabrás si lo ves…pero entre que es triste es muy bonito…si lo ves me cuentas que te pareció. Gracias que halagador de tu parte ese comentario…sabes yo también decepcionada que los Lagan muy millonarios en Florida y todo lo que le hicieron a Candy…nadie pagó nada…sólo Candy y Terry a sufrir?..noooo que va!. Acertado lo que decidieron los directivos…Terry es el imán y al público lo que merece…era mejor suspender que ponerles un suplente al que estarían comparando siempre. ¡Ay! el atractivo de familia que los compromete jeje…porque el Duque no está de mal ver…aunque nunca comprendí porqué Toei…aun cuando estaba joven lo proyectaron con canas…yo asumo por el color del cabello de los otros hijos de él…que su cabello era castaño oscuro. Y como tanto Richard como Eleanor son de piel blanca y ella rubia…yo imagino que el verdadero tono del cabello de Terry debió ser castaño claro con reflejos más claros..ves que las ilustraciones de Yumiko a color el cabello es mucho más claro del que vimos en el anime (los artbooks de Mizuki & Igarashi de 1977)…no tan claro como el de Archie. Otro detalle por ser hijo varón…se tiende a heredar la genética de la madre…por eso los ojos azules que se ha vuelto estándar y algunas los comparan con zafiros. Originalmente la ficha de Terry…sus ojos son más bien verdeazulados…por lo que sospecho que el Duque debió tener los ojos claros también y no obscuros como se le ven en el anime. Vaya ya me alargué en este comentario jaja. Regresando a la Tierra. Eliza en verdad como alguien comentó ya la perdimos…se loqueó. Albert muy suspicaz mandó de viaje a su tía…y ahora va a Florida a finiquitar su relación de negocios. Ya veremos que les espera. Quien fuera Candy con tanto galán jaja…a ver qué hace la tía. Peter lamentable lo de él. Saludos para ti también. 😘

 **Blanca G:** De verdad que esas y otras más...15 en total…al final de toda la historia les dejaré todas las referencias...con fechas y la cantidad de millones que tenían. Los Du Pont encabezaron la lista con una cuantiosa fortuna…de ascendencia francesa y aristocrática…los que desaparecieron fueron los Carnegie y Vanderbilt entre otros muy renombrados en su tiempo. Los Lagan todos son malvados si no recuerda a Sarah..esa señora era una bruja y sí el señor Lagan en el anime fue más decente pero se hizo el ciego cuando la enviaron a México. En el manga si apático hacia Candy y en algún momento muestra su desagrado. Diferentes puntos de vista son muy buenos…te da la oportunidad de conocer mejor al personaje y su esencia. Como dices Eliza era líder…en el colegio movia a las otras a su antojo pese a que era grosera y orgullosa... mal líder lástima que solo era para cosas malas y Neal una marioneta de ella. Te doy toda la razón…me disgusta que se haga escarnio de un personaje…sobre todo cuando es un adolescente que no ha sabido lo que son las muestras de cariño y opta por sustituirlo en vicios por su inmadurez. Que se diga que es un borracho, golpeador y no lo bajan de semental porque es hiper mujeriego. A ver de ¿dónde se saca eso?…el que sea de carácter fuerte no lo tilda de **"energúmeno mujeriego"** ..cometió errores en su juventud..sí…quién no?. Con Albert bueno él también fue un trotamundo y conoce de la vida…seguramente más de una vez entró a los bares a tomarse una copita jaja y no por eso es un borracho…parece que prefería esos lugares de bajo perfil para reunirse con los enviados de los Ardlay y seguro aprovechaba para tomarse algo. Creo que no hay que armar guerras por los personajes…debemos disfrutar las historias y el talento de las que escriben….respetar a todos los chicos del Fandom y reír con ellos…o llorar cuando sufren. Para mí todos son encantadores. Claro que siempre tomaremos partido por uno en especial 😉😉😉…pero no pasa nada!. Saludos. 😉😉

 **Stormaw:** Los Lagan no tienen remedio..todos son iguales de malvados. Bueno en este capítulo ya sacamos de la cama a Terry jaja…suficiente descanso…ya hasta quiere irse a su casa jaja. Es una cuestión de pensar en el Duque y lo que hará con los Lagan…porque Albert piensa ya en tomar medidas. Ese refrán para serte sincera no lo conozco…creo que es muy típico de México…solo que a mí me hizo gracia lo de "pintito"…puesto que la lógica diría "leoncito"…pero si debe ser como tú lo dices y por algo lo dicen así jaja. Ni me digas las tablets y los teléfonos nos lían con el autocorrector jaja. Gracias me alegro que te siga gustando. Saludos

 **Nally Graham:** jajajaja…si lo sé ya están ansiosas por el encuentro y por eso la historia se extendió más…para no darles un final de Cuentos de Hadas jajaja. Gracias por tú paciencia y comprensión a como llevo la historia. Bueno, si revolveré manzanas con peras…porque el "Bello durmiente" ya despertó…aunque creo que más bien lo hizo como "Dragón rugiente"…sacando la casta…pensando aún como adolescente pero no durará mucho ese ímpetu rebelde e impulsivo…porque a sus 25 años no puede comportarse así…además tiene que ser más maduro para lo que le espera. Jajaja me hiciste reir con eso de "exterminar a los Lagan"…algo así como exterminio de termitas jaja. Se le fue el color y el alma completa…mira que pensar que iba a comprar al "actorcito". Me gusta toda esa frase "Eliza de plano ya la perdimos y loca como una cabra". Los Baker arrasando con todos y sacándoles suspiros y sonrojos…ahora que Terry está despierto ya veremos cómo se comporta…porque aburrido ya está y apenas despertó. Me alegra que te esté fic y como va a avanzando…sabes en verdad solo me tomaré unos meses para descansar de tanto ajetreo de trabajo...me puse actualizar en la época más demandante y ahora lo estoy sufriendo…pero contenta. Y si espero terminar con tranquilidad los otros que tengo…para asi no mortificarlas con la espera de 1 semana por capítulo…a ver que sale…espero que algo bueno y no terminen agua cateándome o tonteándome. Saludos para ti también.

 **Miriam7:** De verdad que si!...entre lo mala y perversa que siempre ha sido Eliza…sumado al licor y las drogas ya se loquió por completo…y que afán de que Candy y Terry no puedan ser felices…yo no sé qué les pasa a ella y a Susanna que se toman las cosas como no son…solo porque les sonrió y ya piensan quiere casarse con ellas jajaja. Y después andan de ofrecidas qué barbaridad!. El señor Lagan loco pero de poder según él pero ya le temblaron las piernas y con desprecio pensó en la ayuda de Albert primero pero ahora ya siente pasos detrás de él. Si Albert ya enterado de que Terry está vivo y Candy mejor que no se haya enterado. A Peter el amor lo golpeó de una manera irracional…no es malo..pero no supo hacer bien las cosas…se bloqueó. Gerard está medio confundido con eso que no lo han dejado madurar…pero tendrá que aprehender. Saludos.

 **LARISA TORRES:** jajaja!...gracias me alegra que te esté gustando…asi que muy picada no?...bueno Candy no podía enterarse de que Terry lo decían muerto...hubiera sido desastroso para ella…mejor que le llegue sanito y recuperado físicamente…porque entre tanto fastidio de Eliza y Susanna con mortificarlo se adelgazó y ahora con la enfermedad…pero ya dije que le daremos vitaminas y pronto estará al 100%. Todo irá muy bien acomodado ya verás… no se me escapa ningun detalle aunque salga con inconsistencias jaja. No es cierto!...trato de minimizarlas pero verás que todo quedará regio. Saludos y gracias por seguirme acompañando.

 **Vialsi** : jajajaja!..así que quieres ser enfermera…pues bien porque mira que algunas son atrevidas…mira que Janice ya lo quería besar la muy aprovechada. Justo llegó Melody a interrumpirla. Si…yo creo que el médico no se desmayó por dar buen ejemplo…pero se le ha de haber enfriado la sangre del susto de oírla. Esa familia toda está loca y es arrebatada…pero Roger más bien prepotente dijo no necesito de los Ardlay…pero ahora qué irá a hacer. El Duque está muy molesto…es su hijo favorito y la loca lo quiso matar. Peter…cometió errores y espero que no siga cometiéndolos..porque no es malo es solo que no ha sabido hacer las cosas bien…lastimó a su hermano y ahora ya se enteró Gerard y no le hizo nada de gracia…se siente herido y hasta pensando que Candy también lo pudo engañar…está molesto no cabe duda. Será que van a pasar muchas cosas?...síiiiiiiii!...viene lo bueno…me encantan las situaciones de líos porque da para mucho. Saludos y deja un poco de uñasツツツ.

 **Gadamigrandchest:** Amiga te pasó las mías… que mal cuando uno se queda sin señal…pero ya te tenemos de vuelta qué bien!. Vaya!..vienes de armas tomar y salir huyendo!... 😯 😯…con la pistola desenfundada y lista para acabarlos 😠….pura chica del oeste. Las úlceras me había olvidado de ellas…este capítulo estuvo más suavecito y con la novedad que muchas estaban esperando. Saludos para ti también.

 **CGG:** Gracias por tus lindos comentarios…uffff que bueno que ya no me odias. 👏 👏 👏.

JAJAJAJAA!...sabes a mi también me encantó toda la escena del Eleanor y el detective…lo idealice muy alto y delgado con el cabello un poco más largo que la usanza de la época…con rostro simpático sin ser muy atractivo sino más bien denotando amabilidad y a la vez un semblante despreocupado…con su gabardina …algo así como Kevin Costner representando a Elliot Ness sin el peinado engomado y sin el sombrero stetson…pero no menos elegante en su traje…jaja..me faltó describir eso…lo agregaré cuando la reedite para dejarla más pulida jaja. Vaya que si sufrió el pobre hombre con Eleanor…pero lo ha de haber disfrutado a pesar de todo jaja. El Duque de Granchester..mira que cambiar a Eleanor por esa mujer tan fea!..que horror!. Roger Lagan tan prepotente..pero no sabe que se va a enfrentar a uno peor y con la capacidad económica de aplastarlo. Peter otro que no sabe lo que le espera…piensa que llegará a Escocia como Colón…a reclamar su territorio…pero ese terrenito ya tiene dueño 😍 😍 jaja y muchos rivales. Cuidate tú también 😉 😉…gracias.

 **Guest** : Hola!...como siempre no sé si decirte gracias por sumarte a la historia porque eres nueva…o gracias por seguirme acompañando. Igual gracias. Bueno no…no está completa esta historia…la estoy actualizando…como inicio avisé que actualizaría viernes o sábados…pero últimamente les he dado unas sorpresas como hoy también y ya que he logrado adelantar en la escritura…no las hago esperar más y de una vez lo subí. Pero tentativamente piensa en actualizaciones en días **(VIERNES O SABADO).** Espero que me sigas acompañando. Saludos y hasta luego.

* * *

Y ahora el resto de los agradecimientos de cierre de capítulo, parte II:

 **La despedida para las demás**

******************************************Muchas gracias a las que leen anónimas.

***************************************A las chicas que me han agregado a las diferentes opciones de FF.

***********************************A las visitantes curiosas que se dan la vueltecita por saber que ocurrencias escribo.

******************************Y a todas en general.

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA ANTICIPADO DE NUEVO (HOY VIERNES CHIQUITO DIRIAMOS EN MI PAÍS Y SI FUERA VIERNES PUES SABADO CHIQUITO JAJA)…**

 **BENDICIONES PARA TODAS Y PORTENSE BIEN…Y SI LO HACEN MAL ME AVISAN PARA UNIRME A LA FIESTA**

 **Los abrazos de oso de mi parte como siempre**

😉… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO….** 😉

 **.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**...(viernes o sábado, o quien sabe…cuando menos lo esperen). Todavía no he podido regresar…pero les traje otro capítulo que espero les agrade y más rápido.

P.S. Por favor…ya saben las disculpas por todos mis errores. 😬 😬 y más ahora que he querido llevarles antes los capítulos…no he podido chequearlos bien. 😕


	18. Una nueva oportunidad

**CAPITULO XVI: EL REINICIO**

En las oficinas de la naviera White Star Line*, un joven caminaba hacia el interior para adquirir un pasaje del siguiente barco que zarparía hacia el Viejo Mundo, cuando el enorme reloj de pared marcaba las doce campanadas del mediodía.

Todavía podía escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de despedida que le dedicaran sus seres queridos, su padre y su madre efusiva y emotivamente lo habían abrazado deseándole lo mejor en su viaje de partida hacía Gales, con excepción de su hermano que se mostró muy apático a toda la situación, apenas le extendió la mano y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa para luego girarse y caminar hacia el tren que saldría con destino a Boston una hora después. Sin poder comprender su actitud decidió no interrogarlo, él pensó que quizás lo hacía porque estaba triste de que se separaran, no le dio más importancia de la que pensó que tendría y abordó el tren que lo llevaría a la ciudad de Nueva York.

A las seis de la tarde se encontró llegando a su destino, de inmediato se trasladó hacia el hotel que su familia solía utilizar para hospedarse en sus visitas, el _Waldorf Astoria_. Pasó la noche cómodamente durmiendo después del agotador viaje en el tren.

Y ahora se encontraba con una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su atractivo rostro, al saber que en su bolsillo llevaba el boleto que lo llevaría a su segura felicidad.

—Pronto Candice nos volveremos a ver —dijo Peter, en voz alta audible solo para él—, quizás esté siendo un poco precipitado, te dije que esperaría a que volvieras —argumentó observando el pasaje en su mano a la vez que caminaba—, pero después de ese enfrentamiento con William —Se llevó la mano a uno de los golpes—, no pienso arriesgarme a que lo eche a perder y te convenza de no darme una oportunidad. Todo lo que hice aunque estuvo mal, fue por ti —añadió, sonriendo con tristeza. Había decepcionado a su padre y herido a dos personas que le importaban, pero todo lo consideraba valido, cuando era en nombre del amor.

Siguió su camino y luego abordó un taxi que lo llevaba hacia el lugar más visitado después del área de Broadway, deseaba sentirse en contacto con la naturaleza y el único sitio donde podría encontrarlo y sabía que lo podía hacer era Central Park. Al bajar del taxi después de cancelar la cuota de dinero que correspondía, se topó con un pequeño niño que corría gritando una noticia con periódicos en mano, el chiquillo cayó al suelo sentado y él lo ayudó a incorporarse para luego unírsele y recoger el desastre de hojas que se formó en su caída. Al estar completos todos los ejemplares, procedió a comprarle uno y enterarse de las más recientes noticias, en la portada sobresalía una que era la que parecía atraer la atención de todos aquellos que sostenían uno.

Fijó su vista en la reseña y leyó superficialmente lo que se decía, con incredulidad rodó los ojos pensando en que las personas perdían el tiempo en cosas sin importancia.

—¿Un actor herido en su boda?, qué novedad y puede tener eso de trascendental —Arrugó la nariz—, seguramente Graham se metió en algún lío de faldas —dijo con una expresión de fastidio. No era el primero ni el único actor que se veía en esas situaciones por no saber controlar sus instintos.

Sin querer saber más detalles que no le interesaban, emprendió la caminata hacia el lugar que deseaba ir y continuó su lectura llegando a la página financiera. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en el bosque hasta llegar a una banca y sentarse en ella a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le devolvía el lugar, con el canto de los pájaros, el viento que soplaba llevando los aromas de la naturaleza y esparciéndolos por todos lados. Así permaneció por unas horas hasta que el vacío en el estómago se hizo más molesto y decidió buscar un lugar para comer.

.

En el hospital Monte Sinaí, Karen se encontraba cubriéndole el lugar a Eleanor que se había tardado en regresar. Estaba ansiosa por volver a la habitación de su prometido y brindarle su cariño, pero no deseaba dejar a su amigo solo hasta que su madre la relevara. Se encontró de pie oliendo las flores frescas que adornaban la habitación, que de forma misteriosa aparecían para perfumar todo el lugar y reducir el molesto olor a hospital que le disgustaba a la castaña. Tomó una rosa de un jarrón y se la colocó en el cabello, a la vez que escuchó una voz que la sorprendió.

—¿Robando flores?, que vergüenza —Escuchó la voz varonil de Terry, a su espalda.

Se volteó para encararlo y pudo observar como intentaba sentarse.

—No me la estoy robando —Negó indignada—, y tú no deberías hacer eso —Se apresuró para acercarse y detenerlo.

—Si estuvieras cuidándome en lugar de robar rosas, no lo hubiera hecho —dijo casi sentado, tratando de estirar su espalda, pero el dolor en el costado lo doblegó—, quisiera saber cuándo podré moverme sin sentir que me arrancan el brazo o me apuñalan el corazón —Se quejó con una mueca de dolor.

—Si te comportarás como un adulto y no como un niño, ya estarías mejor, así que deja de quejarte —Lo regañó. Intentando ayudarlo a recostarse de nuevo.

—No, Karen, no hagas eso —Le pidió apartándole las manos, con su mano derecha—, me duele tanto la espalda de estar acostado que si no cambio de posición, la próxima vez que me mueva me voy a partir en dos o me quedaré tullido para siempre, mejor ayúdame a colocar las almohadas para quedar levantado —añadió.

—Está bien, solo espero que no me regañen —respondió. Juntó todas las almohadas y se las acomodó—. ¿Así está bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, mucho mejor, aunque la verdad preferiría sentarme en ese sofá —Le indicó con su dedo, el mueble que había sido llevado especialmente para que Eleanor pudiera dormir por las noches, fue una orden específica del doctor Williams.

—No creo que sea buena idea Terry, será mejor esperar lo que diga tú médico —afirmó ella, sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

—Al menos estoy en otra posición, la cama me está matando siento como si llevara una vida entera sobre ella —Se quejó pasándose la mano por la nuca con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó en esa posición por unos segundos y luego le volvió a hablar—. Karen, anoche cuando...cuando lo de Susanna y lo de su muerte —dijo con incomodidad. Se le hizo difícil mencionar el asunto, todavía no podía creerlo—, el médico dijo que habían otros muertos y también heridos. Además, mientras dormía, pude recordar algo, un hombre de cabello obscuro saludándome, creo que somos amigos pero no estoy seguro, quisiera que me pudieras decir otras cosas —Le pidió.

—Terry, es que yo no sé si deba —respondió ella, insegura frotándose las manos.

—Por favor, no sabes que horrible es vivir en esta incertidumbre —Respiró ruidosamente como signo de cansancio viendo hacia el techo—. Pasaron tantas cosas a mí alrededor y son muchas las consecuencias por lo mismo y yo ignorante de todo, me siento perdido —añadió bajando la cabeza para verse el brazo y la envoltura que lo sostenía.

—Bueno quizás solo un poco no te haga daño, ¿qué quieres saber? —Y la mirada de Karen fue entre juguetona y de interrogación.

—Para empezar, ¿por qué decidí casarme con Susanna?, mi madre me dijo algo de que me obligaban pero no entiendo bien a qué se refiere —admitió.

—Recuerdas lo del accidente de Susanna —Le confirmó y él asintió—, lo que tú me contaste tiempo después cuando ya me tuviste confianza —Le aclaró—, fue que tanto Susanna como su madre te pedían que estuvieras con ella toda la vida y…

—Sí, eso lo recuerdo —La interrumpió—, las veces en que la señora Marlowe me pedía que no la abandonara que debía quedarme con ella toda la vida.

—Sí —afirmó ella—, entonces durante el tiempo que no recuerdas, los años que pasaron fue la misma situación, ellas no bajaron la presión y la insistencia hasta que decidiste darles gusto y aceptar casarte con ella.

—Pero entonces, me iba a casar por obligación, ¿no es que la amara? —preguntó confundido y aliviado. En realidad lo que deseaba era que le confirmaran lo que él sentía.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Karen, con firmeza—, tú nunca has dejado de amar a esa rubia pecosa, desde antes que despertarás no hacías otra cosa que llamarla y llamarla —Ella rodó los ojos—, hasta parecías fonógrafo descompuesto.

—Karen —dijo Terry, alzando una ceja de molestia. Una cosa era que no recordara y otra que la castaña lo agarrara para sus burlas.

—¡Qué! —respondió ella, con desfachatez—, si es cierto, tengo poco menos de seis años viéndote morir de amor por tú Julieta, lo que pasa es que eres un terco y te tardaste tanto que…que… —La lengua se le hizo un nudo a la castaña, y su expresión de fue de incomodidad. Terry no estaba preparado para saber toda la verdad, y menos la que casi se le sale de decirle, que se tardó tanto que ella se casó, eso sería desastroso. Pero un pequeño atisbo de sensatez la hizo quedarse callada.

—¿Qué? —La cuestionó él, frunciendo el ceño para que continuara.

—Que, sabes creo que es suficiente por el día hoy —Se giró para cortar el contacto visual.

—Eso no es lo que ibas a decir —Negó él, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

—No me digas que al perder la memoria te volviste adivino o que ahora puedes leer la mente —Ella lanzó una broma para cambiar el tema y le palmeó la mano—. ¿Sabes?, hay alguien que te quiere visitar y me ha pedido que lo traiga si no te molesta —Le pidió, con una mirada inocente, cambiando el tema.

—No creas que te va a salir con la tuya —dijo Terry, negando—, eso que no quisiste decirme lo tendrás que hacer, no te dejaré tranquila hasta que lo hagas —argumentó muy serio—. En cuanto a esa visita que dices, primero quiero saber quién es y luego lo pensaré.

De esa forma Karen le habló al castaño sobre su novio Roger Olivier, con quién desde hacía unos años habían establecido una relación amistosa y extraña la denominó la joven sonriendo, ya que eran muy distintos en carácter a pesar de ser ambos ingleses. Al inicio Terry le había hecho la vida imposible al pelinegro sometiéndolo a largas horas de ensayos, luego se fue suavizando al darse cuenta que tenía un interés en su amiga y fue así como empezó a nacer la extraña amistad entre ellos. Después de haberle contado muchos detalles más, Karen se levantó de su silla para salir y buscar a una enfermera que le ayudara con una silla de ruedas para movilizar a Roger hasta la habitación de Terry.

Después de unos minutos de que la castaña había salido de la habitación, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Terry tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta y continuó en la misma posición, mientras unos pasos se aproximaban hacia él.

Sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano que tenía sobre la cama y giró la cabeza para ver quién era. Un pequeño salto de asombro dio la persona y se la soltó.

—Disculpe, señor Graham —dijo la mujer, con incomodidad—, pensé que estaba durmiendo y le iba a tomar las pulsaciones —añadió, tratando de salir del bochornoso momento.

—Usted es la enfermera que me trajo anoche a mi habitación —respondió él, muy serio.

—Así es señor —afirmó asintiendo—. Quiero decirle que lamento mucho la muerte de su prometida —agregó con gesto de pesar.

—Gracias —respondió Terry, más relajado—. En realidad disculpe usted, la he escuchado entrar y no le di aviso que estaba despierto. Si necesita tomarme las pulsaciones aquí mi tiene mi mano —Se la extendió con la palma hacía arriba y regresando a su posición inicial.

Ella se la tomó y le colocó el dedo sobre la vena a la vez que dio inicio a una conversación.

—Debe sentirse muy triste por la muerte de su prometida —dijo de forma casual. Ella había escuchado el inicio de la discusión de ambos en el lecho de muerte. El castaño no respondió, solo frunció el ceño, en muestra clara de que no le agradó el comentario y ella se dio cuenta—. Veo que alguien le ha acomodado las almohadas para estar reclinado —comentó para evitar el momento incómodo.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —respondió él, con los ojos cerrados en tono seco y golpeado—, ya estoy cansado de estar acostado —añadió, girándose para verla.

—¡Por supuesto que no, señor Graham! —exclamó la enfermera, un poco avergonzada—, es solo que si me lo hubiese pedido a mí, lo habría hecho mejor —añadió, sonriéndole.

—Pues lo hizo mi amiga Karen, creo que lo ha hecho muy bien. ¿Ya terminó? —preguntó, bajando la mirada de su rostro a la mano que ella le sostenía—. Le pregunto porque la necesito y me parece que se la está empezando a adueñar —añadió, sin quitar la vista de su mano.

—Sí señor, disculpe —dijo ella, retirando las dos manos en donde se encontraba aprisionada la de él, abochornada por completo—. Todo está bien —Se anticipó a comentar cuando ni siquiera había contado cuantas pulsaciones tenía—. Si no desea quedarse solo puedo hacerle compañía o leerle si lo prefiere —Pese al bochorno se atrevió a sugerir.

—Gracias —afirmó Terry, volviendo a la posición anterior, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza al frente—, no será necesario que se moleste, en unos minutos Karen estará de vuelta, así que puede retirarse —añadió con indiferencia.

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia, con gusto puedo leerle lo que usted desee —Insistió.

Terry dejó salir un poco de aire de sus pulmones, estaba por responderle de nuevo que se fuera, cuándo la puerta se abrió atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—Ya estamos aquí —Escuchó decir. La enfermera se movió un poco para que el castaño tuviera visión hacia la puerta. La figura masculina de cabello obscuro traspasó el umbral en una silla de ruedas sonriéndole con sinceridad.

—Terry —dijo el joven—. Qué gusto verte compañero.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos tratando de ubicar su rostro entre sus vagos recuerdos, ¡sí lo conocía!, de eso estaba seguro no le pareció desagradable al verlo. Pero de tener pleno conocimiento no estaba seguro, de pronto recordó la imagen de un caballero de cabello obscuro dándole la mano, era el mismo.

El pelinegro sabiendo todo el caso del castaño, no se sintió ofendido por no obtener una respuesta a su emotivo saludo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Roger, negando sonriente. Aproximándose cada vez más a la cama con ayuda de Karen que también sonreía—, ahora no me recuerdas pero yo soy Roger y somos compañeros en el teatro —Le informó extendiéndole la mano al estar cerca.

Terry se la sujetó con un movimiento lento y ambos la sacudieron solo un poco para luego soltarse.

—Disculpa pero aún no puedo recordar algunas cosas —Se excusó.

—Está bien, no hay problema, ya verás que pronto te pondrás al día, además amigo ya era hora que despertarás, estaba empezando a pensar que en lugar de volver a tu apartamento, debíamos llevarte a una cueva, has dormido tanto como un oso —Bromeó y tanto él como Karen sonrieron divertidos. No así el castaño que se sentía un poco incómodo y no acostumbrado a esos despliegues de buen carácter.

—Vamos Terry, fue una broma, al menos sonríe —dijo Karen, colocándose al lado de su novio y luego se percató de la joven que permanecía de pie observándolos y se dirigió a ella—. ¿Ya terminó su trabajo con Terry? —La cuestionó seria.

—Eh…sí —afirmó titubeante—. Sí —confirmó—, solo le estaba preguntando al señor si se le ofrece algo más —Ella dirigió su vista al castaño, de la misma forma que lo hizo Karen.

—No gracias puede retirarse —respondió Terry, sin expresión en el rostro.

—Muy bien, señor, ya sabe, si se le ofrece algo solo… —No pudo terminar su ofrecimiento.

—Sí, sí —dijo Karen, moviendo su mano de que todos conocen la política, de "llámame si algo se le ofrece"—. Ya lo sabemos, puede irse, si algo necesita Terry buscaremos a alguna de ustedes.

—Con permiso —respondió Janice, dirigiéndose específicamente al castaño. Ignorando el comentario de la actriz y sin más salió de la habitación con el rostro muy serio. Después de cerrar la puerta hizo una expresión de enojo y continuó con su camino.

—Karen, eso fue de muy mala educación —La regañó Roger, con una mirada seria.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó ella, sin realmente sentirlo—. Esa enfermera no me agrada, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta cómo te mira —comentó, dirigiéndole la mirada a su prometido—, tampoco me agrada su mucho interés en Terry —afirmó, ésta vez con la vista en el castaño—, ya una vez la he visto cuando le cambió las vendas y parecía que lo estaba devorando —Les indicó.

Terry no supo que decir, eran pocas veces las que se habían visto desde que despertó, pero Roger intervino conociendo a su linda novia.

—Karen, a veces puedes ser muy celosa y ves cosas donde no las hay, yo siempre la he visto muy profesional, a mí no me dedica miradas como las que dices o al menos no me he dado cuenta —dijo Roger, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Porque eres hombre y ya te acostumbraste a que las mujeres te vean así y por lo mismo ni cuenta te das, pero yo sí y no me gusta, sencillamente no me gusta esa mujer —Se quejó Karen, cruzándose de brazos. De nuevo Roger respondió y Karen continuó en sus alegatos.

Mientras, Terry los observaba con atención en silencio, imágenes de escenas parecidas empezaron a inundarlo, acompañados de murmullos que parecían encajar con la situación que veían frente a sus ojos. Intentando darle más fuerza al cerebro para facilitarle situaciones más claras, cerró los ojos buscando con decisión en los rincones más obscuros y recónditos de su mente.

De pronto algunos pasajes de tiempos pasados se hicieron presentes, el mismo recuerdo del pelinegro ofreciéndole su mano acompañado de su nombre, se veía más joven y su voz era tímida. Otros recuerdos aparecieron cuando ensayaban con todo el grupo, instantes en los que compartieron algunas comidas y así una gama lo que parecía ser agradables momentos. Si, era claro, en realidad conocía al joven de cabello obscuro que lo saludó de forma tan efusiva, ahora podía recordar algo de lo que quizás podría llamarse amistad con él, lo percibía cercano a su persona aunque todavía no lo pudiera ubicar en su vida por completo, era la misma afinidad que sintió con Karen.

—Roger —dijo abriendo los ojos y pronunciando su nombre—, lo recuerdo vagamente de la misma forma que te recuerdo a ti —afirmó frunciendo el ceño e interrumpiendo la pequeña discordia que tenía entretenidos a sus amigos.

—¡Terry! —exclamó Karen, con emoción—, que alegría has recordado a Roger —afirmó, volteándose para verlo y sonreírle, luego se dirigió a su novio para hablarle—. Roger, dile más para que pueda recordarte mejor.

De esa forma Roger empezó a narrarle la forma en que se habían conocido unos años atrás, las veces que lo atormentó en los ensayos al inicio cuando le exigía estar al mismo nivel histriónico que él por el simple hecho de asustarlo. Situación que los llevó a tomarlo por el lado divertido y reírse, así continuaron entre conversación y recuerdos, ya que Karen ahora sabía que no debía forzar mucho el cerebro de su amigo castaño.

Por su parte Eleanor Baker, luego de abandonar la oficina de correos, se encaminó a la comisaría de la Policía encargada del caso de su hijo. Decidió personalmente avisar sobre la nueva condición de él. Al llegar, solicitó ser recibida por el detective Carter, el hombre al serle anunciado sobre la presencia de la dama más famosa de Broadway, fue tanta su admiración y sorpresa que el pedazo de dona que tenía atrapada en sus labios para ser comido, cayó directo en su taza de café al abrir la boca de asombro, el líquido saltó directo a su camisa de color celeste y la corbata nadó directo dentro la taza al inclinarse para levantarse y saludar a la actriz que se acercaba hacia el escritorio.

—Buen día, detective Carter —dijo Eleanor, sonriéndole amablemente.

El hombre terminó de levantarse intentando limpiarse de la mano el azúcar de la dona y las gotas de café que la mancharon al salpicarle, con la corbata escurriéndole la bebida humeante se irguió por completo nervioso y abochornado.

—Señora Baker —Saludó con una inclinación, sintiendo el rostro rojo y caliente de vergüenza—, por favor siéntese —Le pidió, tragando fuerte a la vez que la acompañaba a sentarse.

Eleanor como la dama que era reprimió todo intento por parecer divertida de la situación y con sus finos modales se dirigió al detective.

—Me he tomado el tiempo para venir a informarle personalmente, que el señor Graham ya se encuentra en capacidad de poder recibirle —Le informó.

—Gracias, señora Baker —respondió el hombre, aclarándose la garganta. Cada vez que la escuchaba hablar, sentía que se le adormecían los oídos en un dulce arrullo—. No era necesario que se molestara en venir, aunque le agradezco mucho que se haya tomado el tiempo de hacerlo. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? —preguntó intentando ponerse de pie.

—Oh no, no se moleste —Negó ella, con su mano para impedirle que se levantara—, he venido con el tiempo justo para eso, debo regresar al hospital, usted comprenderá —Le indicó.

—Claro que comprendo y en verdad le agradezco mucho que haya venido a informarme, supongo que el señor Graham se encuentra mucho mejor.

—Sí, se está recuperando bien, aunque debo ser muy clara con usted y por eso quise venir acá para informárselo. Terry tiene problemas con su memoria y hasta ahora es poco lo que ha podido recordar —comentó la dama, con un largo suspiro—, de una vez le aviso que no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió en la iglesia y ese día horrible de esa boda —añadió con el rostro triste.

El detective meditó unos segundos y luego continuó.

—Necesito una declaración de él en contra de la señorita Lagan para formalizar la denuncia, mientras no la obtenga solo son los testimonios de los demás los que cuentan —Eleanor levantó la vista y lo observó sin poder comprender—. No se preocupe señora —El detective comprendió la expresión—, eso no significa que ella pueda salir libre de lo que se le acusa, tengo la declaración de los compañeros del señor Graham, así como de otras personas, la declaración de él es más bien como una formalidad. Sin embargo, eso no exime a la señorita Lagan de los actos criminales de ese día y tampoco de su responsabilidad en la muerte de… —Se sintió incómodo—, las damas Marlowe a quienes no pude tomarles testimonio por sus…muertes —Aclaró con pesar—, el hecho de que ellas no pudieran darlas no significa que no serán tomadas en cuenta para ejercer el peso de la ley sobre la atacante —Aseguró.

—Eso espero, lo que esa mujer hizo, no tiene nombre —dijo Eleanor, indignada.

—Así es señora, será un asunto difícil, es hija de un importante hombre de negocios, un millonario hotelero y estoy seguro que puede pagar los mejores abogados, por eso necesito todos los testimonios —Le hizo saber.

—A mí no me importa de quién sea hija —respondió Eleanor, seria sin perder la compostura—, solo quiero que se haga justicia, por Terry y por los demás.

—Y así será, se lo puedo asegurar —afirmó el detective asintiendo.

Continuaron unos minutos más en la conversación, donde en varias ocasiones el detective se tuvo que abofetear mentalmente para evitar quedar embobado disfrutando de la presencia de su visitante. Satisfecha Eleanor de la visita se retiró hacia el hospital para visitar a su hijo, con satisfacción lo encontró más relajado en la compañía de sus amigos, quienes conversaban amenamente con él, intentado lentamente traer de vuelta sus recuerdos.

.

En Chicago, Albert estaba dándole las últimas indicaciones a su sobrino Archie, ambos se encontraban en las oficinas del Banco puliendo los últimos detalles antes de la inminente partida del Patriarca del Clan Ardlay. Con el equipaje listo en su casa para partir en pocas horas, el rubio intentaba cubrir toda la información necesaria que el joven ojos de avellana necesitaría para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

—Sabes que me hospedaré en el Waldorf Astoria mientras mi tía y George abordan el barco —Le recordó por una vez más—, cualquier emergencia que surja me dejas mensajes y luego me comunicaré contigo, cuando zarpe a Inglaterra podrás hacerlo enviándome telegramas y… —La letanía del rubio fue cortada por la voz exasperada de su sobrino.

—Tío, me los has repetido al menos cien veces desde ayer —Se quejó Archie, rodando los ojos.

—Tienes razón —admitió el rubio, recargando la cabeza en su mano—, es sólo que quiero te sientas seguro de que puedes localizarnos por si lo necesitas.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo estará bien —afirmó él, sonriéndole—, está más nervioso que si fueras a conocer a la mujer de tú vida y comprometerte con ella —Se burló.

—Archibald Cornwell, recuerda que soy tú tío —Lo regañó el rubio, en un tono serio que no llegó a convencer al joven.

—Sí, sí, ya me sé todo eso del respeto a mis mayores —respondió Archie, viendo al techo con burla—, mejor relájate y termina lo que estás haciendo o llegarás tarde a la estación.

—Tienes razón —admitió Albert, viendo la hora en su reloj—, no debo confiarme, tengo todo listo pero no quiero llegar corriendo —Se puso de pie para empezar a despedirse, la hora de partir era a las seis de la tarde. Caminó hacia su sobrino y llegó frente a él—. Cuida de Annie y espero que todo salga bien en el parto, en cuanto sepas lo que fue, nos avisas por telegrama o por teléfono, no te olvides de avisarle a Candy o no te lo perdonará nunca —Le advirtió con su dedo.

—Descuida les avisaré a todos, principalmente a Candy, no solo ella no me lo perdonaría, te aseguro que Annie sería capaz de enviarme nadando hasta Escocia de castigo —Sonrió divertido.

—Estoy seguro que si lo haría —afirmó el rubio, sonriendo. Luego se tornó serio y prosiguió con su despedida—. Bueno ha llegado la hora, cuídate Archie y no me decepciones —Le palmeó la espalda para infundirle confianza—, estoy poniendo todo en tus manos y en tú capacidad, tienes mi apoyo para tomar decisiones que consideres pertinentes, pero si es algo mucho más serio comunícate con Georges o conmigo, no lo dudes.

Archie se puso de pie y ambos se dieron un abrazo fraternal.

—Verás que no tendrás reclamos —afirmó muy serio—. Si decides quedarte mucho tiempo en Escocia me avisas, Annie le prometió a Candy que cuando ya pudiera viajar si ella aún no volvía, entonces iríamos a visitarla, podría aprovechar para hacerlo cuando Georges esté de regreso, claro si no tienes ningún inconveniente —Lo inquirió.

—Por supuesto que no —Negó Albert—, estoy seguro que Candy se pondrá muy feliz si la visitan —Y luego el rubio se quedó pensativo—. Aunque la verdad no sé qué tanto piensa quedarse por allá, para serte sincero espero que no sea mucho, no quiero que se esconda en el anonimato, quiero que supere todo y regrese como la que era antes.

—Tío —dijo Archie, con mirada interrogativa e inseguro de cuestionarlo—, ¿le dirás lo que pasó con Granchester cuando la veas?

Albert se tomó unos segundos para razonar la pregunta, inicialmente cuando todos creían que Terry estaba muerto, se debatía entre darle la noticia o no, pero ahora que todo había cambiado y que su amigo estaba vivo, las cosas ya no podían ser igual ni tampoco sus pensamientos. Para empezar, él sabía muy bien cuánto Candy aún amaba a Terry, los motivos de su boda y su viaje después a Escocia, escudados en una falsa suposición de restablecer su corazón, cuando en realidad era una mezcla de todo, parte eso y parte querer olvidarse de quién consideraba su amor imposible.

No obstante, ahora tanto ella como el castaño estaban libres de compromisos, de una forma muy cruel lo reconocía, pero había una disyuntiva que él debía investigar y esa era la razón principal y muy secreta que lo llevaba a la ciudad de Nueva York. Siete años no pasaban por gusto y por nada en las vidas de las personas y más cuando hubiesen estado separados. ¿Qué podía sentir aun Terry por Candy?, era la pregunta más importante de resolver antes de intentar actuar por hacer algo. Otras también se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin darle tregua, ¿había sido tan grande el amor por ella, que aún se conservaba intacto?, ¿o finalmente Susanna había ganado el corazón de él?, y ahora por su preciosa hija rubia, ¿Terry, solo podía albergar un sentimiento de amistad?, eran tantas preguntas que se agolpaban y ninguna respuesta podía llegar a ver la luz.

La única forma de esclarecerlas era hacerlas directamente al aludido, aunque estaba consciente que fuera impropio, considerando después de todos los años que no se frecuentaron, llegar a cuestionarlo así como así era complicado y descortés, y más después de la mala experiencia que había sufrido en el día de su boda. Pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, era eso para ayudar a Candy a ser feliz, o para acabarla de destrozar si él ya la había olvidado, encontraría la forma de hacérselo saber sin lastimarla mucho para que ella no albergara ningún tipo de esperanza y por fin lograra olvidarlo.

—Aún no lo sé, no estoy plenamente seguro de lo que haré —respondió, sin darle cuentas de sus pensamientos. Sabía muy bien que Archie y Terry no era como si fueran los mejores amigos, y que su sobrino pondría el grito en el cielo de protesta si enteraba de sus planes.

—Si me pides mi opinión —dijo con actitud arrogante, Archie. Anticipándose a lo que el rubio respondería lo hizo él antes—. No creo que se bueno que le digas nada, sabes muy bien lo que sufrió por él antes, tampoco considero pertinente que te prestes para darle ninguna información de ella, eso si te pregunta —añadió con desdén, sobre el posible deseo del castaño por saber de la rubia pecosa.

—No nos anticipemos, Archie —Albert palmeó la espalda de su sobrino de nuevo. En sus ojos podía ver claramente la actitud protectora de él—. Mi viaje a Nueva York es por varios motivos, y uno de ellos es saber cómo está Terry y en qué forma puedo ayudarlo —Mintió a medias cruzando los dedos—. También visitar a Eliza y saber cómo se encuentra para… —Sin poder terminar lo que deseaba, la cara de indignación de su sobrino y su respuesta lo dejó frío.

—¿Para qué vas a perder tú tiempo en visitar a esa harpía? —Lo cuestionó levantando la voz y dando un paso hacia atrás como a la defensiva—, ella y el cobarde de su hermano no merecen ninguna atención de parte de los Ardlay, si fuera tú no iría ni siquiera porque me lo pidieran de rodillas —Albert abrió los ojos de asombro—, esos dos son tal para cual. Eliza tiene lo que se buscó por mala y es una lástima que el miserable de Neal no haya ido a la cárcel por culpa de los Miliken. Ya basta de consideraciones de parte de nuestra familia, que mire el señor Lagan si puede hacer algo por salvarla, te aseguro que cuando el Duque de Granchester se entere de lo que le hicieron a su hijo, no tendrá piedad por nadie, no quiero que nuestro apellido se vea enlodado por ellos —añadió, acercándose al escritorio y golpeando con fuerza y puños la base.

—Archie, te desconozco —respondió Albert, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin poder dar crédito a la ira de su sobrino—. No puedes decir algo así, a pesar de todo son tus primos y crecieron juntos. El rubio al igual que Candy, compartían un corazón generoso.

—Dices eso porque no tuviste que lidiar con ellos y no te diste cuenta de cómo eran —respondió negando, apoyado con sus puños apretados sobre la base y la expresión dura frunciendo el ceño—. Eliza es mala, le hizo tanto daño a Candy y la humilló cuantas veces pudo, todavía no puedo olvidar cuando nos enteramos como la obligaron esas dos sabandijas que les pidiera perdón de rodillas —afirmó Archie, con los ojos cristalizados de indignación. De lo que podía recordar eso era lo segundo que más le dolía de haberse enterado que le hicieran—. Por culpa de ellos y sus sucias mentiras al acusarla de ladrona, la tía Sarah no tuvo corazón cuando la envió a México sin importarle que era solo una niña y cuantas cosas malas podrían pasarle, no sabes lo miserables que nos sentimos cuando no pudimos evitarlo —decía negando con los dientes apretados—, los tres lloramos de impotencia y luego cuando nos dijeron que la habían secuestrado, temblábamos de miedo y terror por lo que pudieran hacerle —No pudo contener más las lágrimas y rodaron libres por sus mejillas sin ninguna vergüenza.

El nudo que sentía en la garganta le impidió poder continuar con su locución, hubiese querido decirle tanto más a su tío, todas las maldades que su rubia y amorosa prima había soportado injustamente de manos de los hermanos Lagan, pero las palabras no eran capaces de salir de su boca y estaban atoradas en su garganta. Sus tristes recuerdos aunados de los que sabía de su hermano y su primo Anthony, lo golpearon inmisericordes, él no era malo, nunca se sintió un malvado capaz de gozar con el dolor ajeno. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de que sus abominables primos recibieran castigo, sabía que no podía sentir ningún cargo de conciencia por ellos.

El corazón de Albert se contrajo de tristeza al ver a Archie sollozar con la cabeza baja, la forma en que apretaba con tanta fuerza los puños, le revelaba que en verdad estaba sufriendo grandemente con esos recuerdos de su juventud. Se lamentó tanto de no haber puesto un alto en aquellos tiempos en que era aún tan joven para asumir el Patriarcado, debió haber separado tanto a sus sobrinos como a Candy pero era ya muy tarde para arrepentirse de lo que nadie hizo.

El silencio los invadió como mudo cómplice de sus amargos recuerdos por unos minutos, incapaces de poder decir más el uno al otro permanecían de pie sin moverse. Después de pasado el tiempo necesario, Albert pasó a la par de su sobrino apoyando un par de segundos la mano sobre su espalda, Archie comprendiendo sus intenciones, asintió sin levantar la cabeza aún reclinado sobre el escritorio. Solo el suave sonido de su llanto se escuchaba en el lugar y el rubio decidió abandonar la habitación para darle privacidad. Cargado de tantos sentimientos se dirigió a su casa para recoger sus maletas y luego a la estación de trenes de Chicago. Más que nunca se sintió dispuesto a ayudar a su rubia pecosa, estaba decidido a compensarle los años tristes que no había hecho nada por ella, si comprobaba que Terry aún amaba a Candy, él se encargaría de arrastrarlo si era necesario hasta Escocia, todo con el único fin de ver a ese par de rebeldes felices.

La hora de partida llegó y él en su compartimento privado intento descansar un poco sin poder conseguirlo, las imágenes de Archie sollozando en su oficina fueron más fuertes, su calidad humana no le permitía abrigar sentimientos de odio y tampoco de venganza, pero el enterarse de que sus tres sobrinos fueran partícipes con dolor del sufrimiento de su amada pecosa, lo hizo darle una vuelta de náuseas a su estómago vacío. Se debatía en como enfrentaría la condición y la situación en que se encontraba su sobrina pelirroja, a Neal ya lo había desterrado.

"¿Qué haría con Eliza?", se cuestionaba, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

Finalmente el cansancio de los últimos días lo doblegó y cayó rendido en un sueño profundo.

.

La música se escuchaba viajando hacia muchos lugares, dos mujeres una mayor que la otra se encontraban en el camarote de un barco, dando los últimos toques a sus atuendos y peinados, la pelinegra sonreía divertida al ver a su rubia amiga sonrojarse frente al espejo.

—Chère, no seas niña te ves despampanante, atraerás las miradas de todos los caballeros, apúrate que pronto vendrá Jean Paul por nosotras —dijo Coco, sonriendo pícaramente.

Le había llevado toda la mañana convencer a la rubia pecosa de usar un vestido de su guardarropa qué hábilmente modificó en un par de días, todo con la única intensión que su amiga lo luciera esa última noche antes de tocar de puerto al día siguiente.

—Coco —respondió Candy, insegura viendo su reflejo—, es que no estoy segura que se me vea bien, además puede que no le guste a la tía abuela —añadió con la excusa más infantil y poco creíble que se le pudo haber ocurrido y hasta ella terminó sonriendo.

—Candy, por favor no me hagas reír —afirmó sonriendo, la pelinegra con su marcado acento francés—, esa señora está tan lejos, casi como si fuera otro mundo, ¿crees que se dará cuenta de lo que luzcas hoy? —La cuestionó con burla.

—Es que yo creo que…que…que… —Que no sabía ni qué decir para negarse a lucir el condenado vestido que ceñía su bien formada figura. Candy nunca imaginó que ese cuerpo que le devolvía su reflejo fuera el suyo—, quizás si me pusiera el naranja que me regaló la tía abuela para mi cumpleaños estaría mejor —Sugirió intentando cubrir un poco el generoso escote que lucía en tan hermoso vestido de color azul y que dejaba al descubierto su blanca y aterciopelada piel del torso.

Sin poder contenerse más, la pelinegra se soltó en carcajadas ante el inocente comentario de su rubia amiga, Candy se sonrojó al escucharla y espero porque el ataque de risa de Coco diera fin.

—¿Que estás diciendo, Candy? —La cuestionó, casi a punto de otro ataque de risa—, ese vestido es horrendo —Hizo una mueca de asco mezclada con risas—, no me atrevería a ponérselo ni a mi perrita si tuviera una, con esa carpa de circo parecerás una enorme naranja —Abrió los brazos para simular con exageración el diámetro de la fruta y luego continuó volviéndose seria—, te aseguro que con eso llamarás mucho más la atención de todos, para ser el blanco perfecto de sus burlas.

—Pero no te parece que éste es como muy… —Se quedó pensando en la palabra más apropiada y no la encontró.

—Muy femenino habrás querido decir —Intervino ella, terminando la frase—. Candy, por qué insistes en vestirte como una nena, eres una dama hermosa, no una niña recién salida de un convento ya te lo dije, además ese vestido lo diseñé yo, no pensarás hacerme un feo desaire, ¿verdad? —El chantaje era la mejor arma que había descubierto que podía utilizar en su amiga.

—No —exclamó la rubia, incómoda—, por supuesto que no, es solo que quizás la tía abuela…

—¡Ya Candy, deja en paz a tú abuelita! —La interrumpió exasperada, Coco—. A estas horas ya debe estar durmiendo y roncando la viejecita en su cama con su gorrito en la cabeza —añadió, con tal naturalidad que la rubia pecosa al imaginarse a la arrogante y malhumorada mujer vestida de esa forma se echó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes, chère? —preguntó Coco, frunciendo el ceño sin poder comprender lo gracioso del momento. Candy se obligó a calmar la risa y le explicó.

—Si conocieras a la tía abuela, te haría la misma gracia que a mí lo que acabas de decir —afirmó la rubia, con el rostro sonriente de diversión—. Ella no es aún una viejecita, pero sí muy seria y elegante, no creo que duerma de esa manera.

—No importa como duerma, y si lo hace sin ropa o no —respondió Coco, con tono despreocupado y Candy levantó las cejas de asombro—. Lo importante es que no está aquí para obligarte a poner uno de esos horrendos vestidos que te compró, así que deja de protestar y mejor apúrate, una dama no hace esperar a un caballero —La reprendió.

—Está bien —dijo la rubia, resignada dándole el último vistazo al vestido a través del espejo—, pero si la tía abuela se entera —Coco iba a protestar de nuevo, pero la pecosa se anticipó—, sí ya se —Rodó los ojos.

—Si me vuelves a hablar de tu abuelita, Candy —La amenazó con su dedo inquisitivo, entrecerrando los ojos—, te prometo que te lanzaré por la borda —añadió.

—No serías capaz —respondió Candy, intentando no reír.

—Pruébame —respondió Coco, mirándola fijamente y luego agregó—. Basta de tú abuelita, recuerda que cuando lleguemos a Londres me prometiste que te pondrías en mis manos, lo primero que haremos será ir al taller de mi amigo y colega, para llevar todos los bocetos que tengo listos para tú nuevo guardarropa y…

—Pero Coco, ¿estás segura? —La interrumpió, con una mueca de preocupación. Si el vestido que le había adaptado le parecía muy revelador, qué podía esperar de lo que había diseñado directamente para ella.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —afirmó muy segura y arrogante—, verás Candy no habrá hombre que se resista a la nueva tú —Le dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia y sonriendo al reflejo de ambas por el espejo—. Necesitas un novio que te haga sonreír, que te haga feliz y ya tengo al candidato perfecto —Le sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

Candy estaba por responderle ya que sabía a quién se refería, cuando los golpes a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

—Por cierto, debe ser él —Sonrió con picardía sobre su hombro—, anda vamos y no lo hagamos esperar —Le dijo tomándola del brazo para arrastrarla hacia fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban. Dorothy le había permitido el ingreso al camarote a Jean Paul y se había retirado.

La rubia solo alcanzó a tomar su pequeño bolso de la mesita donde se encontraba y al pasar el umbral se encontró con el elegante caballero que las esperaba ansioso, vestido de forma impecable, luciendo el smoking negro que resaltaba su piel clara, el cabello obscuro estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás dándole un aire de distinción y elegante porte inglés.

Para Jean Paul, la situación no fue nada sencilla, contener el aire en los pulmones para poder deleitarse el ojo ante la maravillosa imagen que presenció, una escultural rubia ataviada en un vestido azul obscuro que entallaba delicadamente cada uno de los contornos de su figura y con caída hasta los tobillos, los brazos eran cubiertos con una pequeña manga y olanes en la orilla, con un escote redondo pronunciado que cubría poco las clavículas y descendía hasta la parte media del torso. El cabello había sido recogido en una trenza frontal simulando una tiara y cayendo hacia un lado dándole un toque muy sensual.

—¿Qué has hecho con Candy, Coco? —preguntó el caballero, aun abrumado.

—Te lo dije —respondió la rubia, avergonzada con una mirada hacia la pelinegra—, sabía que no era buena idea, estos vestidos no son para mí —añadió pasando su mano por el largo de la falda.

La dama francesa se volteó para lanzarle miradas asesinas a su amigo por su falta de tacto, le había costado convencer a la dulce americana de cambiar su aspecto y el joven inglés estaba echando todo a perder con sus comentarios desacertados, cuando abrió la boca para expresarle su molestia, él se anticipó.

—No, Candy, lo siento —replicó con un movimiento de su mano, apenado—, no es lo que he querido decir, cuando le pregunté que hizo contigo me refería a que estás irreconociblemente hermosa —dijo galantemente, aproximándose hacia ella sonriendo—, te ves muy linda, muy diferente, como si fueras otra.

—Pensé que echarías todo a perder —Lo riñó Coco—, no sabes lo que me costó convencerla de ponerse ese vestido y casi lo echas a perder —La dama se aproximó a él y lo golpeó con su abanico, en clara señal de molestia.

—En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención que se malinterpretaran mis palabras, pero he quedado deslumbrado con tanta hermosura de ambas —Se refirió a las dos con sus miradas—, creo que seré la envidia de los caballeros cuando lleguemos al salón y ésta noche Candy —dijo viéndola a ella—, es seguro que no podré acaparar toda tú atención, no creo que me dejen —añadió con un gesto de decepción.

—No exageres —Candy sonrió abochornada. La galantería de Jean Paul, era sutil pero efectiva.

—Ya, ya —dijo Coco, rompiendo el galanteo del joven inglés—, es mejor que nos vayamos ya o nadie nos va a envidiar cuando lleguemos y el baile haya terminado, en tú caso chère —dijo dirigiéndose a Candy—, ya tienes pareja segura —afirmó guiándole el ojo en complicidad al amigo de ambas—, pero en el mío —comentó con preocupación—, todavía debo lanzarme a la caza de algún caballero disponible, que quiera pasar unas buenas horas de baile con una interesante y hermosa dama francesa, o sea yo —añadió con derroche de modestia fingida.

Tanto Candy como Jean Paul sonrieron al escucharla, disfrutaban de la personalidad chispeante, alegre y desenfadada de la dama francesa, que vestía un hermoso diseño en color negro con transparencias adornadas por lentejuelas y mostacillas que acentuaba el color de su piel blanca y sus cabellos negros cortos, su silueta era delgada con un gran aire de elegancia y sofisticación que resaltaba el vestido en seda y chiffon que marcaba su silueta hasta la altura de las caderas para extenderse la falda hacia sus tobillos, con holgadas mangas de estilo vampiro. Ambas lucían largos collares de perlas finas que pertenecían a Coco y que gentilmente le había prestado a su rubia amiga.

—Entonces si me permiten —dijo con una reverencia, Jean Paul—, quiero ser el hombre más envidiado ésta noche, señoritas —Extendió ambos brazos para que ellas se sujetaran.

En el intento por que Candy tomara el brazo de Jean Paul, Coco la detuvo.

—Falta mi regalo sorpresa de ésta noche para ti, chère —dijo la pelinegra, sacando de su bolso una botella de perfume con letras negras y un numero 5 (Chanel No. 5*)—, ésta noche te estrenas como una verdadera dama y no puedes oler a niña, éste el perfume del que te había hablado, te aseguro que Jean Paul, no podrá dormir cada vez que recuerde tú aroma —dijo con picardía, aplicándole una pequeña cantidad en el interior de la muñeca, otras gotas detrás de las orejas y unas últimas por el cuello. Candy se quedó estática ante los movimientos de su amiga y Jean Paul observaba atentamente todo lo que hacía ruborizado, hasta que el aroma le llegó al olfato y con ojos cerrados aspiró la esencia—. ¡Listo! —exclamó sonriendo satisfecha la pelinegra—. Lo dejaré aquí —Le indicó poniendo el envase sobre una mesa—, ahora si podemos irnos, despierta Jean Paul —Se burló al ver al inglés soñador percibiendo la exquisita fragancia, con un tronido de dedos.

—Gracias Coco, no debiste molestarte —Se apresuró Candy a responder, para evitar que la pelinegra siguiera con sus insinuaciones.

—No es nada, y ya no me des las gracias, tengo más son de mi colección —afirmó, con orgullo de sus logros. Pese a ser una huérfana estaba sobresaliendo en el mundo de la moda, marcando tendencias—, vamos amigo mío —Le dijo a Jean Paul—, y deja de mirar así a Candy, la vas a desaparecer —Soltó unas carcajadas y tomó del brazo a la rubia para caminar hacia él.

Las dos se colgaron del brazo del caballero y él no podía dejar de sonrojare con las osadías de su amiga, no terminaba de sorprenderse del carácter de ella, salieron del camarote de la rubia sonriendo y la dama francesa no desaprovechó la oportunidad para continuar con sus insinuantes comentarios en relación a la pareja.

Al llegar al salón, tal como lo había indicado Jean Paul, las miradas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar y más de uno perdió el aliento al observar el ingreso de las dos damas que acompañaban al caballero inglés. Caminaron hacia una de las mesas disponibles para tomar asiento y esperar que la cena fuera servida, entre amena conversación continuaron los minutos sin que Coco desaprovechara la oportunidad para ruborizar a ambos jóvenes con sus comentarios audaces. Poco después la banda empezó a dejar escuchar alegres acordes del foxtrot y algunos temas de jazz, las infaltables notas del recién aparecido ritmo latino "tango", también se dejaron notar, armonizando la suculenta cena. La banda hizo un descanso y la agradable conversación continuó por espacio de quince minutos del receso, para dar nuevamente oportunidad a las alegres melodías. Luego en las primeras tonadas Jean Paul se levantó y cortésmente invitó a Candy a bailar con él, un poco renuente de hacerlo la rubia terminó por levantarse cuando Coco comentó que iría a buscar a algún caballero agradable que hiciera lo mismo con ella, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la galantería de su amigo.

—Candy —dijo Jean Paul, queriendo atraer la atención de ella, mientras bailaban al compás de una lenta melodía de jazz.

—Sí —respondió ella, mientras la tarareaba silenciosamente, viéndose los zapatos.

—¿En verdad no hay ningún caballero que espere por ti en América, o en Inglaterra? —preguntó muy curioso. No podía comprender que una mujer como ella, no tuviera un compromiso o al menos un noviazgo con alguien.

Candy se tomó unos segundos para responder sin comprometer mucho más de lo que quisiera revelar.

—No, no hay nadie —Le sonrió con tristeza al levantar la cabeza.

Sabía que su corazón se había quedado en América y específicamente en la ciudad de Nueva York, debía enterrar en alguna parte de Escocia todos los recuerdos, esos que eran muy especiales y que dieron inicio precisamente ahí, es por eso que había tomado la determinación de viajar hacia Escocia, porque quería sepultarlos en el lugar que fue más feliz y donde muchas de sus ilusiones, sueños y anhelos se empezaron a formar con múltiples ideas de poder alcanzar una felicidad al lado de quién se hubiera robado su amor. Tenía que ahogar todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados aún por Terry, la despedida al iniciar su viaje en el barco no era suficiente para arrancarlo de ella, necesitaba Escocia para decirle adiós definitivamente y dejarlo perdido allí en el olvido. Sería hasta entonces que podría comenzar una nueva vida, habiendo dejado todo atrás y empezar de nuevo un camino que esperaba fuera diferente.

—Lo dices con tal melancolía, que es imposible deducir alguna triste historia de amor —respondió él, suspicazmente con una pequeña sonrisa. A Candy la sorprendió, a la vez que pensó que era mejor no continuar el tema y bajó la cabeza, pero él no satisfecho continuó, quería saber que terreno podía pisar con ella y no salir herido—. Eres tan hermosa, que es difícil dejar de pensar que más de uno quisiera ganar tú amor, eres como una joya que todos quisieran poseer, así te veo yo, pero tal parece que alguien ya lo hizo y no me refiero al que fuera tú prometido, eso lo puedo notar muy fácilmente, debe haber alguien más al que aún no has podido dejar ir, ¿me equivoco? —La cuestionó mientras daban un giro al compás de la balada.

—No, no te equivocas —respondió ella, con sinceridad viéndolo a los ojos. Por lo visto no podía esconder el funeral que llevaba a cuestas y decidió no mentir—, pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora, preferiría que disfrutáramos del baile y de la última noche en el barco, después quizás pueda contarte mi historia y tal vez puedas contarme la tuya, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que también hay algo que escondes —Le guiñó el ojo. Y él se volvió serio.

—Eres muy suspicaz, Candy —Aseveró bajando un poco la cabeza, él también creía que escondía muy bien sus sentimientos y de pronto se sintió expuesto ante la límpida mirada de ella, quizás eso era un buen augurio—, mi historia no es nada agradable y tal vez te aburras de lo tonto que he sido y quizás lo siga siendo por ser muy confiado y creer que a pesar de todo lo malo que sucede, todavía hay esperanza —Levantó la vista y le obsequió una sonrisa melancólica igual que la de la rubia.

—No creo que seas un tonto —afirmó ella, sonriéndole con cariño. Su gentil corazón podía denotar en él sentimientos puros—, solo eres humano y por lo visto un buen ser humano, tendré que descubrirlo.

—No será necesario —Negó—, yo mismo puedo decírtelo, no es como si ando contándole a todos mi historia para que me tengan lástima, ni mis padres la saben, pero algo en ti me dice que puedo confiar —afirmó, le sonrió y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de ella.

—Gracias, espero no defraudarte cuando lo hagas —Ella también sonrió.

—Entonces, yo también espero lo mismo cuando lo hagas tú —La animó y ambos continuaron sonriéndose y bailando hasta que la melodía terminó.

Bailaron un par de piezas conversando sobre otros temas más agradables, sobre sus actividades cuando llegaran a Londres, él todavía estaba convenciéndola de quedarse unos días y disfrutar de paseos por la ciudad.

Tal como lo había previsto Jean Paul, no pudo tener exclusividad, ya que otros jóvenes se acercaron para solicitarle bailes y amablemente el inglés cedió su lugar. De esa forma aprovechó también para bailar con Coco que había conseguido de pareja a un simpático anciano el cual por su edad no podía bailar mucho, más tarde volvieron a bailar la rubia y el castaño obscuro. La velada de la última noche en el barco fue agradable, cada vez Candy se sentía más en confianza con su amigo inglés, estaba visto pensó ella que los ingleses tenían algo especial en relación al entorno de su vida y se burló de sus pensamientos irónicos. Nadie sabía lo que les deparaba el día siguiente cuando por fin concluyera su viaje y el barco tocara suelo inglés, muchas sorpresas les tenía preparadas el _Destino_ a todos, y ellos como corderitos eran dirigidos y avanzaban en los difíciles caminos de la vida que les esperaba.

.

Eran las seis de la mañana en Nueva York y la ciudad estaba despierta con el bullicio que la caracterizaba, pequeños voceadores gritaban las noticias más recientes atrayendo compradores que deseosos de enterarse de las nuevas compraban los periódicos y leían mientras caminaban hacia sus trabajos, en los pequeños locales de comida, las meseras sacudían los manteles para prepararse y recibir a los comensales que pasaban desayunando. En la Gran Central Terminal* de trenes, un hombre de cabellos rubios dorados cortos y ojos azul claro, elegantemente vestido con un traje obscuro y sombrero cubriéndole la cabeza, salía de su compartimento ayudado por un par de jóvenes que llevaban sus maletas en las manos, lo acompañaron hasta la salida donde un joven conocido por él se encontraba de pie esperándolo.

—Señor Ardlay, buen día, ¿estuvo bien su viaje? —pregunto con mucha amabilidad, a la vez que le sonreía.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar Jeremy —respondió el rubio, con la misma cortesía—, ¿todo listo para llevarme a mi hotel? —Lo cuestionó.

—Sí, señor —afirmó el joven de ojos grises—, el señor Villers se encargó que todo estuviera listo para su llegada.

—Qué bueno —Sonrió complacido de la eficiencia de las personas que lo rodeaban—, entonces por favor llévame, quisiera ir cuanto antes y descansar un poco —Le pidió.

—Muy bien señor, acompáñeme —Le indico con su mano el camino.

El rubio le permitió que el joven fuera adelante para indicarle el lugar donde estaba esperándolo el auto de la familia, seguido por los dos empleados de la estación. Al llegar Jeremy se encargó de darles una propina y luego se encaminaron hacia el Waldorf Astoria como estaba contemplado.

Albert descansó un par de horas y luego tomó un baño para refrescarse y prepararse para lo que le esperaba ese día que sabía no sería nada bueno, pidió le subieran el desayuno a su habitación y llevaran sus maletas al vehículo que lo esperaba. En punto de las diez de la mañana estaba listo para enfrentarse a las complicadas vicisitudes en que la vida lo estaba colocando. Al pasar por el lobby atrajo la mirada de varias damas que se encontraban en el lugar y lanzaron un suspiro de fascinación al verlo, vestido con su traje gris pasó sin siquiera voltear para darse cuenta de la impresión que causó en ellas, tampoco pudo enterarse de la mirada celeste que lo observó con sorpresa y al dueño que se escabulló para no ser sorprendido.

—¡Rayos! —Expresó con molestia el joven de cabello castaño muy claro, al ver pasar la imponente presencia del caballero Ardlay—, esto es lo único que me faltaba que William se encuentre hospedado en el mismo hotel —Se quejó—, que bueno que ya falta poco para que zarpe el barco y así me libraré de él —Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, luego de lo último que dijo y continuó—, no creo tener tan mala suerte y se le haya ocurrido viajar también —afirmó—, si es así tendré que quedarme en el camarote durante todo el viaje y solo espero que no vaya hacia Escocia —Se lamentó, mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

Peter Miliken se encontraba en el lobby leyendo, mientras esperaba la hora para abordar el barco que lo llevaría a Europa y encontrarse con lo que él creía su Destino.

Por su parte, Albert sin darse cuenta de su presencia continuó su camino hasta que llegó al auto que lo esperaba para llevarlo al hospital St. Jacob. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron y el conductor designado le indicó su arribo al lugar. El rubio bajó y se dirigió hacia el área de información, allí se encontró con la encargada y le solicitó el número de la habitación de la pelirroja, la enfermera le preguntó el parentesco y éste le indicó ser su tío. La visita le fue negada al explicarle que la hora aún no llegaba y que debía esperar, que únicamente podía pasar a verla fuera de horas el padre de la enferma. Sin haberlo hecho nunca antes, Albert se atrevió a utilizar su encanto para convencer a la simpática mujer rubia que lo estaba atendiendo, después de unas sonrisas y palabras galantes, la joven sucumbió encantada y ruborizada, le indicó el número y el camino a seguir para llegar hasta la habitación. El rubio le brindó la última sonrisa coqueta acompañada de un guiño de ojo y suspirando mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse, se retiró discretamente para continuar con su camino. Al llegar al número indicado tocó a la puerta y no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar y nada, decidido a lo que iba no le importó que no tuviera permiso para pasar y sin pensarlo más giró la manija y ésta se abrió acompañada de una queja maleducada.

—¡¿Quién diablos se atreve a pasar sin mi permiso?! —Se quejó gritando, la voz chillona, malhumorada y prepotente.

—Yo, Eliza —respondió el Patriarca, sin inmutarse. Cerró la puerta y se aproximó a ella, tratando de esconder su impresión al ver las condiciones en que se encontraba su orgullosa y soberbia sobrina—. Veo que a ti nada te hace cambiar, sigues con la misma mala actitud.

—¡Tío! —Exclamó con sorpresa—, ¿qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó, entre confundida y recelosa. Sabía que ella no era del agrado del Patriarca y todo por la culpa de la huérfana, por lo que su presencia era verdaderamente desconcertante y a la vez preocupante.

—Vine a visitarte y a ver lo que te has hecho —Negó lamentando la situación de la joven—, no puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos en tus locos intentos por molestar a los demás —añadió.

—Si has venido a burlarte, será mejor que regreses por el mismo lugar por el que entraste —respondió con altanería.

—¿Nunca te arrepientes de lo que haces? —Le preguntó y la pelirroja le retiró la mirada con insolencia sin responderle—. No he podido comprenderte y a Neal tampoco —afirmó Albert, más cerca de la cama—, sus sentimientos de odio son ridículos y sus deseos de dañar a los demás absurdos —Aseveró con un fuerte suspiro—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Eliza?, ¿por qué tú y Neal hacen cosas tan malas? —preguntó sin poder comprender la mente de ambos.

Eliza se tomó su tiempo para responderle y el Patriarca la observaba expectante.

—Yo solo he querido recobrar lo que es mío y lo que esa arrimada de Candy me ha querido quitar.

—¿Por qué le guardas tanto odio?, ella nunca hizo nada malo contra ti, fueron Neal y tú que se encargaron de hacerle maldades y humillarla todo lo que quisieron —dijo Albert, remembrando las palabras de Archie—, desde que Candy llegó a sus vidas, no hicieron más que dañarla, tú te encargaste de desprestigiarla cuando la envié a estudiar a Londres con ustedes —Eso Candy se lo había dicho, años atrás al Patriarca—, ¿por qué lo hiciste, por qué no pudiste aceptar que ella también tenía derecho por ser una Ardlay?, ¿por qué tú y Neal no pudieron aceptarla como lo hicieron los otros? —preguntaba con insistencia.

—Porque yo al igual que la tía abuela sabía que no pertenecía a nuestra clase —respondió harta girándose para lanzarle esa mirada de malicia que parecía tatuada en su ojos—, solo era una sucia recogida venida a más, no era digna de nosotros, quién sabe cuáles eran sus orígenes y quienes fueron sus padres, quizás unos criminales —dijo con desprecio—, no era digna de pertenecer a nuestra familia y tú la metiste para hacernos daño a todos.

—No sabes lo que dices —Se lamentó Albert, luchando por no alterarse—, quién te crees tú para juzgar quien es bueno o no para la familia, tú y Neal no son Ardlay no llevaban nuestra sangre en sus venas, ¿o acaso se te olvidó que mi tía solo es la madrastra de Sarah? —La cuestionó, sintiendo la sangre calentarse en sus venas. Tanto Eliza como Neal, tenían la habilidad de sacar lo malo de él con sus actitudes.

—¿Me quieres humillar? —respondió a la defensiva—, no seré una Ardlay pero no soy una sucia huérfana, yo si tengo padres y familia —afirmó levantando la voz con enojo—, tú te encargaste de darle un lugar que no le correspondía a nadie más que a mí —Empezó a mostrar la afilada dentadura de loba herida—. Ella me ha robado todo lo que he querido, puso sus ojos en Anthony cuando él ya era mío y lo mató, luego tuviste la mala idea de enviarla a Londres para echar a perder mis planes con Terry, yo le gustaba a él y esa se metió para quitármelo, solo es una oportunista y arribista por qué no puedes verlo, estas ciego igual que todos los demás —Gritó exasperada. Que tenía la rubia que los volvía locos y ciegos, no lo comprendía, hasta el tonto de Neal había caído en sus redes.

—¡Has enloquecido, Eliza! —El rubio también levantó la voz desafiante—, como puedes hablar de las personas como si fueran de tú propiedad, no son objetos, además lo de Anthony fue un accidente, Candy no lo mató y hasta donde sé nunca demostró ningún tipo de interés en ti. En cuanto a Terry de dónde has sacado que tenías planes con él —La confrontó—, siempre estuvo interesado en Can…

—Tú qué sabes —Lo interrumpió con burla—, ni siquiera lo conoces, él y yo teníamos en el colegio una cercana amistad que iba a convertirse en algo más, pero tenía que llegar Candy para echarlo a perder todo como siempre lo hace, porque es una envidiosa.

—Se ve que eres tú la que no está bien informada —afirmó el rubio, incrédulo de todas las tonterías que su sobrina despotricaba—, claro que conozco a Terry y mucho mejor de lo que imaginas, por eso sé que nunca le interesaste —Negó asegurándolo con fiereza—. En cuanto a Candy, jamás podrás acusarla de envidiosa, esa palabra no existe en su lenguaje, solo en el tuyo y en el de Neal. Ella es generosa y bondadosa, algo que tú jamás podrás ser porque no eres capaz de sentir cariño por nadie, si en verdad te hubiera interesado Terry como dices, ¿por qué intentaste matarlo, esa es tu forma de demostrar amor? —La cuestionó asqueado de escucharla hablar de un sentimiento tan puro y tergiversándolo en una mal sana obsesión.

—Estoy harta de ti y de Candy, de todos aquellos que tanto la defienden, ella no es mejor que yo —Aseveró alterándose cada vez más—, y no merece nada, menos que un futuro Duque la cortejara, pero ¿sabes qué? —El cambio de sus actitudes fue radical, al expresarle una sonrisa de satisfacción que confundió más al rubio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albert serio, temiendo la respuesta.

—Según Terry, Candy está muy bien casada disfrutando de la luna de miel con su esposo —Sonrió con maldad y sus ojos brillaron de odio, al ver desencajarse el rostro del Patriarca de asombro—, esa no te la esperabas verdad, claro que hice muy bien mi trabajo, no solo vine a Nueva York para conquistarlo, también le traje un regalito, una invitación de la boda de Candy se coló en una cajita que le entregué para envenenarle el corazón contra ella y asegurarme que nunca más desee verla —La pelirroja se regodeaba riendo a carcajadas al ver el rostro incrédulo de su tío, la maldad de Eliza parecía no tener límite a los ojos del rubio que estaba atónito de escucharla. Pero ella no paraba de lanzar su veneno—, te aseguro que después de todo lo que le dije de tú inocente hija, no querrá verla nunca más, sobre todo cuando se enteró de los novios con derecho que pasaron por su vida y que fueron muchos —Le aseguró con vileza.

¡Suficiente!, era suficiente, no deseaba oírla más, se tapó los ojos de indignación; a Eliza en verdad la maldad la estaba volviendo loca, porque solo una loca podía declarar todo como ella lo hacía sin conciencia y sin remordimientos. Ahora solo deseaba irse y olvidarse de que alguna vez fue su sobrina, además, era imperativo que cuanto antes localizara el lugar donde se encontraba Terry y hablar con él, la pelirroja aseguraba haberle dicho toda esa sarta de mentiras en contra de Candy y conociéndola sabía que no estaba alardeando.

—¿Sabes que Eliza? —Esta vez fue él quien la cuestionó, sin darle oportunidad de responderle—, es la última vez que tú y yo nos vamos a ver y quiero dejarte muy claro que nadie del Clan Ardlay por disposición mía como el Patriarca que soy, moverá un solo dedo para ayudarte en el problema en que te has metido por tú maldad, al igual que el que estoy seguro que sabes se metió Neal —La pelirroja quiso hablar pero Albert se lo impidió con un movimiento de su mano—, no he terminado y tú has dicho todo lo que has querido, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo y vas a escucharme —Le dijo acercándose más para tenerla más cerca e intimidarla—. Dile a tú padre que no cuente con la ayuda de mi tía porque no la tendrá y yo me encargaré personalmente que así sea, en cuanto a ti, solo con verte es más que suficiente para saber qué estas recibiendo el castigo que te mereces —La voz de Albert era fuerte y con convicción, que la intimidó como él lo deseaba—, sólo recuerda que ante la ley del hombre cometiste asesinato y también serás juzgada, eso sin que olvides que Terry es hijo del Duque de Granchester y no creo que él se quede de brazos cruzados, así que dile a tú padre que será mejor que se prepare muy bien y tú también —Le indicó con su dedo—. Te diré lo mismo que a Neal, desde el momento en que te metiste en este problema, ya no eres parte de la familia y nada de lo que te correspondía te será dado, estás por tú cuenta y la de tú padre únicamente, no te digo que ya no eres bienvenida en Chicago y en ninguna de las casas porque estoy seguro que jamás volverás a ver la luz luego que termines en la cárcel, además que no volverás a caminar por tú propios medios y eso seré el peor castigo que alguien tan vanidosa y arrogante como tú puede recibir —Sentenció.

—Tú no puedes desconocerme yo soy parte de la familia —Se quejó asustada, negando—, hablaré con la tía abuela y ella sí me ayudará, tú solo eres un vagabundo al que pusieron en un lugar que no le correspondía —Despotricó empezando un ataque de histeria y Albert empezó a alejarse de la cama para retirarse, ya no deseaba escucharla más—, no te vayas no puedes dejarme aquí —Gritó al ver que el rubio, le daba la espalda ignorándola—, yo no soy una condenada inválida como todos esos ineptos médicos dicen, voy a levantarme de ésta cama y cuando lo haga voy a vengarme de todos, principalmente de tu querida hija —Se carcajeó ya histérica—, te aseguro que jamás será feliz, Terry ahora la odia y nunca la buscará, se casará con cualquiera menos con ella y esa será mi venganza —Continuaba su descarada burla—, no me dejes hablando sola —Exigió al verlo tomar la manija de la puerta—, tú también me las pagarás —Lo amenazó, estirándose para tomar el vaso que estaba en la mesita de noche y con dificultad se lo aventó sin dar en el blanco.

El rubio se volteó molesto y en el mismo lugar le dijo lo último que hablaría con ella por lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Me das lástima Eliza, pudiste haber hecho algo mejor con tú vida, pero escogiste el peor camino y ahora pagarás por ello, has quedado inválida y no eres capaz de aceptarlo —Negó con la cabeza decepcionado—, que Candy nunca pueda volver con Terry no lo sabes, pero hay algo que si podrá hacer y lo sabes, podrá movilizarse con sus piernas y ser feliz de otra forma, pero a ti solo te espera la amargura de tú maldad, privada de libertad encerrada en una celda donde no podrás lucir tus costosos vestidos y joyas, eso sí será un castigo que no serás capaz de soportar, porque Candy hará todo lo que tú no puedas —Fueron sus últimas palabras y abandonó la habitación entre gritos de histeria de la pelirroja y amenazas que lanzaba sin estar consciente que nada de lo que decía se haría realidad.

Frustrado por la visita que le hizo a Eliza, salió del hospital para ir a las oficinas de la ciudad, debía prepararse con los documentos necesarios que llevaría a Florida para romper las relaciones de negocios que tenía con los Lagan. Por recomendación de sus abogados tenía que hacerlo antes que la situación de Eliza fuera dada a conocer por los periódicos, de esa forma no se verían inmiscuidos en el escándalo, eso sin obviar lo que se podrían ver afectados si el Duque de Granchester arremetía contra Roger y sus grupo de hoteles.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde dieron por concluidas sus reuniones con los empleados, aprovechando su estadía revisó todo lo que estuviera pendiente y necesitara de su firma, estaría ausente por algunos meses y en lo que Georges regresaba de Escocia, Archibald estaría a cargo solo, luego el pelinegro lo asesoraría de la misma forma en que lo enseñó a él.

—Ya deben estar por zarpar —dijo en voz alta, mientras permanecía solo en su oficina—, a estas horas ya deben haber llevado mi equipaje a la mansión, nada como estar en casa —Sonrió, pensando en el descanso que tendría en su cómoda cama esa noche—. Bien, ahora debo ir a la casa de Eleanor Baker, necesito hablar cuanto antes con Terry —Golpeaba con su dedo la base del escritorio, con preocupación—, solo espero poder convencerlo que todo lo que dijo Eliza es mentira, ojalá que no sigas siendo el mismo cabeza dura de siempre —Lo dijo como si estuviera conversando con el castaño y esbozó una sonrisa.

Se levantó de su lugar y salió del edificio para abordar de nuevo el automóvil que lo llevaría a la mansión Baker, mientras el chofer conducía, iba pensando la forma de presentarse para hablar con ella, no podía llegar como si la conociera de toda la vida, pero tampoco podía presentarse inseguro o no le permitirían verla. Entonces recordó que en una ocasión Candy le había comentado que habló con la dama, ¡claro!, esa era la excusa perfecta que podía utilizar, Eleanor Baker no podría negarse a hablar con el padre de la rubia amiga de su hijo, llegaría en plan de irla a saludar ya que andaba por la ciudad, era algo muy tonto e inocente pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor. Después de pasados los minutos y llegar a un área muy elegante habitacional, continuaron el camino y al legar a una colina divisó la enorme casa en la cima, el vehículo continuó su camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casa.

El rubio Patriarca descendió del vehículo y subió los tres escalones que separaban el suelo de la entrada, tocó a la puerta deseando que todo saliera bien, sonrió al pensar que vería a su amigo en pocas horas y la buena noticia que le llevaría a su rubia pecosa.

—Buenas tardes —Lo saludaron, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Buenas tardes —Devolvió el saludo a la pequeña mujer que lo recibió—, es ésta la casa de Eleanor Baker —Quiso confirmar que así fuera y no estar en un error.

—¿Quién lo desea saber? —preguntó con escepticismo ella, no podía dar esa información a cualquiera que se presentaba preguntando por su señora.

—Ella no me conoce, pero soy amigo de su hijo Terence Granchester —afirmó sonriéndole con educación, para infundirle confianza a la mujer que lo veía con recelo.

Rose al escuchar el nombre de su querido niño, se sintió un poco más relajada, sabía que nadie que no fuera de confianza conocía el parentesco entre ellos, y menos el nombre real del actor.

—Sí, señor —respondió aún con un poco de reticencia, observándolo de arriba abajo. El hombre tenía buena pinta, un caballero de finas vestiduras y de gran elegancia.

—Se encuentra ella, me gustaría poder hablarle —Solicito con seriedad.

—No, no se encuentra —respondió la mujer muy seria. De pronto le dio desconfianza que el hombre siendo amigo de su niño, no supiera la condición en la que estaba y decidió interrogarlo—. ¿Cuál es su nombre señor y de donde conoce al joven Terence? —Le preguntó observándolo fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de escudriñarlo.

—Mi nombre es William Ardlay, señora y yo… —No pudo continuar porque el rostro de la mujer cambió por completo al escucharlo y lo interrumpió.

—¿Ardlay ha dicho? —Lo inquirió frunciendo el ceño. Y Albert asintió para confirmarle—, ¿de Chicago? —preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, señora, ¿ha oído hablar de mi? —Le preguntó el rubio, sorprendido de que supiera el origen de su ciudad natal.

La mujer cambió su expresión suave a una muy dura, que sorprendió al rubio.

—Por supuesto que he oído hablar de usted —afirmo la mujer, con el tono de voz cortante y malhumorado—, usted es familiar de esa asesina —Aseguró con molestia e indignación. No podía creer el descaro que tenía ese hombre de presentarse a la puerta de la madre de su niño y hacerse pasar por amigo de él.

—Señora, permítame explicarle —respondió Albert, incómodo y titubeante. No esperaba primero que lo conocieran y menos que supiera el parentesco que tenía con la pelirroja. Las cosas no estaban pasando como lo había pensado—. Eliza es mi familiar, pero en realidad yo soy…

—No me importa quién sea usted —Negó la mujer con hostilidad—, lo único que me importa es que por culpa de su…lo que sea de usted esa mujer —dijo con desprecio—, el joven Terence estuvo a punto de morir y eso no lo puedo perdonar, no me interesa escucharlo y lo que sea que haya venido a hacer a ésta casa, será mejor que se vaya porque no es bien recibido, la señora Baker no creo que quiera hablarle así que si no quiere que llame a la policía, váyase —Le advirtió e intento cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—Por favor, señora —dijo Albert, evitando que cerrara con la punta del zapato—, es muy importante que vea a Terry, yo sé que él no se negará a hablar conmigo, no tengo mucho tiempo porque debo salir de viaje y no puedo irme sin hablar con ellos —Le comentó, con tono suplicante en su voz.

—Váyase señor o de verdad voy a llamar a la policía —Le respondió con la misma actitud.

—Está bien —aceptó el rubio, sabiendo que si la mujer era tan leal como lo eran sus empleados, no iba a ceder aunque pasara toda la noche esperando y rogando—, si no quiere hablar conmigo ahora, al menos entréguele mi tarjeta y que sea ella la que decida si lo hace o no, la voy a deslizar por debajo de la puerta —dijo agachándose y deslizando el pequeño cartón que había sacado de la bolsa de su saco, las tarjetas de presentación que siempre lo acompañaban como el buen hombre de negocios que era—, por favor entréguesela —Le pidió una vez más y movió su zapato. De inmediato la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y el rubio suspiró de desconsuelo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la mujer recogió la tarjeta le dio una mirada simple y la rompió para luego tirarla cuando llegara a la cocina.

Desconsolado Albert, sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones, eso no era lo que esperaba cuando decidió ir a Nueva York, cómo haría para hablar con Eleanor, si hubiese sabido que iba a encontrar esa complicación, hubiera pedido que la siguieran día y noche para saber el lugar donde Terry se encontraba hospitalizado, pero ahora nada podía hacer. De pronto se le ocurrió la idea de apostarse frente a la casa hasta que la viera salir o en su defecto entrar, no se iría del lugar hasta que lograra hablar con ella, no tenía mucho tiempo y tenía que aprovecharlo antes de partir a Florida, su suave cama tendría que esperar hasta que la actriz apareciera.

Para engañar a la mujer, decidió entrar a su vehículo y fingir que se irían, dio una vuelta y se estacionó unas casas atrás para esperar. Lo que Albert ignoraba era que la madre de Terry, dormía en el hospital junto a su hijo y que esa noche como cualquier otra, podría esperar todo lo que quisiera y no la vería llegar. Pacientemente vio pasar las horas hasta llegar más allá de la medianoche, cansado de la espera infructuosa se rindió y le pidió a su chofer que los llevara a su casa, intentaría una vez más por la mañana pero tenía que descansar ya que al mediodía, abordaría el tren que lo llevaría en un largo viaje hacia "La ciudad del Sol", donde se encontraba el complejo hotelero de los Lagan y sabía que se encontraría con su otro familiar delincuente, Neal, a quién presionaría para que en nombre de su padre firmara los documentos que llevaba para deshacer la Sociedad de Negocios que tenían, sabía que el inútil de su sobrino tenia autoridad de firmar y aprovecharía que no se encontraba Roger para negarse.

.

A las cuatro de la tarde en punto, zarpó el siguiente barco hacia Europa, sin siquiera imaginarlo o sospecharlo la tía abuela y Georges compartían el viaje con otro joven que también ignoraba la presencia de ellos. Descansando en su camarote, solo pensaba que el viaje se hiciera corto para pronto poder estar con la joven que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

.

El anunció de llegada en el RMS Olympic, hizo que los pasajeros se amotinaran en la barandilla para observar los pequeños barcos que guiaban al transatlántico para ayudarlo a llegar a la orilla, finalmente Candy había llegado a Inglaterra por la tarde del viernes, presencio una vez más su arribo al puerto de Southampton, parecía que nada había cambiado, excepto ella que no era la misma que una vez se fue con muchas esperanzas e ilusiones siguiendo al amor de su vida, sin poder evitarlo derramó un par de lágrimas de melancolía.

—Cualquiera diría que eres inglesa y has extrañado mucho a tú país —comentó Jean Paul, sin poder comprender.

—Es una tontería —respondió Candy, encogiéndose de hombros. De la nada se escuchó la voz de alguien que gritaba su nombre al atracar por completo y ellos bajaban por la escalinata.

—¡Candy! —Se escuchó el grito más fuerte—, ¡Candy, soy yo! —La saludaba alguien ondeando su mano para atraer su atención, en el tumulto de personas que esperaban abajo.

La rubia buscó con la vista y de pronto se topó con la mirada de quien la llamaba, su rostro se iluminó de emoción, sonrisas y más lágrimas, sin pensarlo soltó la carrera empujando a todo el que se encontrara en su camino. Ahí estaba la sorpresa de la que Albert le habló antes de partir y que se negó a decirle, aunque la esperaba hasta llegar a Escocia, era agradable encontrársela en ese lugar para recibirla.

… **Continuará….**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

 ****** La **Oceanic Steam Navigation Company** (en español: Compañía Oceánica de Navegación a Vapor), mejor conocida como **White Star Line** , fue una importante compañía naviera británica dedicada al transporte de pasajeros y carga durante el siglo XIX y XX.

La White Star Line es conocida principalmente por el hundimiento de uno de sus buques principales en 1912, el RMS _Titanic_ , así como también por el de su buque gemelo, el HMHS _Britannic_ , durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. En 1934 se fusionó con su principal rival, la Cunard Line, formando la Cunard White Star Line. En diciembre de 1949, finalmente Cunard adquirió las acciones pertenecientes a la White Star Line.

Fue filial de la Cunard hasta 2005, cuando ésta fue adquirida completamente por Carnival Corporation & plc. Hoy en día en los buques modernos de la Cunard utilizan el término _White Star Service_ (Servicio White Star) para describir el nivel impecable de atención al cliente.

 ***** CHANEL No. 5:** Es uno de los perfumes más conocidos del mundo, creado en 1921 por Ernest Beaux para la marca de alta costura Chanel. Ernest Beaux creó un olor sin referencia a ningún componente natural en concreto. Añadía componentes sintéticos que enriquecían el desarrollo de las notas olfativas, aportando nuevos olores. Los aldehídos juegan un papel importante pues aportan mayor intensidad a la composición. Este perfume fue el primero que utilizaban en gran cantidad los aldehídos, aportándole un aroma muy innovador. Las flores que lo componen: son principalmente el ilang-ilang de las comores (que recuerda al jazmín) y el jazmín de grasse, de aroma floral y afrutado. Otros: ingredientes son las rosas de mayo, nerolí de Grasse, la vainilla de Bourbon, el vetiver Bourbon y el sándalo.

 ****** La **Terminal Grand Central** (GCT, a menudo llamada como **Grand Central Station** o simplemente como la **Grand Central** ) es una estación terminal en la Calle 42 y la Avenida Park en Midtown Manhattan en la Ciudad de Nueva York. Construida y nombrada por el Ferrocarril Central de Nueva York en el apogeo de los trenes de larga distancia de Estados Unidos, y es la estación de trenes más grande en el mundo en número de andenes:3 44, con 67 vías a lo largo de la estación. Hay dos niveles, ambos subterráneos, con 41 vías en el nivel superior y 26 en el nivel inferior. Cuando la nueva estación del Ferrocarril de Long Island sea abierta bajo los niveles existentes (véase East Side Access), la estación Grand Central dispondrá de un total 75 vías y 48 andenes. Son características sus bóvedas de ladrillo patentadas por Rafael Guastavino, denominado 'El arquitecto de Nueva York'.

Sirve a los pasajeros viajando en el Ferrocarril Metro-North hacia los condados de Westchester, Putnam y Dutchess en el estado de Nueva York, y de los condados de Fairfield y New Haven en Connecticut.

Aunque desde 1913 ha sido llamada como la "Grand Central Terminal", muchas personas continúan llamándola como la "Grand Central Station". Técnicamente, ese es el nombre de la oficina postal que se encuentra cerca, al igual que la antigua estación que estaba en el sitio.

* * *

Pues bien…se fue otro capítulo…finalmente Candy llegó a Inglaterra y lo siento mucho pero no pude cumplir con que apareciera el Duque en éste capítulo, sino me hubiera quedado super larguísimo y ya bastante largo que está. Pero si prometido que en el siguiente lo veremos y no solo eso, también otras cosillas jaja. Como que ahora si la historia irá más rápido cuando fulminen a los Lagan..este solo fue el principio del fin.

Bueno algo del siguiente capítulo..sé que ya están desesperadas…así que les anticipo que en el que viene: Veremos por fin a Terry partiendo a Inglaterra.

* * *

No creo que haya nada más que aclarar así que procedo a dirigirme a ustedes con los ….

 **..…AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…**

Como cada semana muchas gracias por su lectura y por acompañarme. Ya estoy de vuelta…cansada pero cumpliéndoles con un capítulo más…que espero que les guste.

 **Guest:** Hola…ya lo veremos te lo aseguro…es que no quiero anticipar mucho para que no se pierda la emoción. Saludos.

Nally Graham: Gracias por tus comentarios…siempre son muy agradables. Si ya despertó Terry con su dulzura de carácter jajaja…está desesperado por estar en cama y eso lo pone como león enjaulado y de peor humor jeje. Pero sí…así es él. Susanna y Eliza son tal para cual…siempre culpando a los demás como dices de sus desgracias. En el caso de Susanna no sé como se engañó por tanto tiempo y su falta de amor propio la llevó a ser tan desdichada al no reconocer que nunca podría obtener de Terry a la fuerza lo que él no le daría porque ya estaba reservado para otra. En el próximo veremos lo que estas deseando y mucho más te lo aseguro. Saludos.

Candice White: Hola muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Susanna no cambio nunca y que triste que como dices ni el lecho de muerte se arrepintió..Susanna pecó de querer manipular a su favor todo y caro pago su error estaba muy amargada al momento de su muerte. Candy también cometió sus errores y eso tendrán que resolverlo con Terry…porque ambos se equivocaron. En realidad si…el aspecto de Susanna se prestaba para eso y ella era muy hábil para utilizar los momentos a su favo…eso que dices es muy cierto…cuando lo incita para que vaya por ella…lo hizo con doble intención y le quedó fantástico porque engañó a Terry como lo hizo con Candy. Sabes? con la carta de CCFS…que Susanna le envía a Candy para asegurarse de que no se acerque a Terry con el mismo chantaje…eso me dió la pauta para pensar que ella jamás se arrepintió hasta el último momento y cuando Terry le envía a Candy..le deja más que claro que el tiempo que pasó no borró el amor que él sentía por ella.

Si muchas veces esos shocks ayudan a ordenar las ideas y si ahora Terry está de irreverente como cuando era adolescente por su regresión…eso fue lo que lo ayudó a no sucumbir a los deseos de muerte de Susanna…sino creo que lo hubiese convencido. No no me aburres para nada..me encantan tus argumentos están bien planteados. Ya verás al Duque en el próximo ahora si. Y jajaja…en serio sabes a mi me pasó lo mismo como adelante un día…estuve confundida con los días jajaja. Saludos y es un gusto leerte.

Flakita: Si Susanna estuvo de mala hasta el último momento…que no se arrepintió y lo peor lo quería dejar bien atado a su recuerdo que bueno que él no aceptó. Y si esa enfermera ya se está pasando mucho. Saludos.

Mary Silenciosa: Si Susanna no cambió ni se arrepintió…solo se amargó y quería hacer lo mismo con Terry aunque ya no estuviera. Eliza otro caso y todavía le falta un poquito…pero ya le tiembla y ahora peor…que sabe que ni Albert ni la tía abuela harán algo por ella. Gracias me alegra que te siga gustando. Saludos.

Graciela: Lo de Susanna fue una mezcla de amor enfermizo y obsesión…quería todo de él..pero él ya no podía darle nada porque ya no le pertenecía su amor y eso nunca lo aceptó ella y por eso se volvió peor. Saludos.

Kamanance: Si definitvamente no podía darle un final diferente…porque eso hubiese sido ir en contra de lo que ella demostró…su amor obsesivo por Terry la llevó a perder la dignidad y el amor propio. En cuanto a Janice…tienes razón de sentirte así..ya verás. Que te puedo decir con Albert..Rose no quiso darle oportunidad de nada porque está furiosa por lo que le hicieron a Terry. Saludos para ti tambien.

Charo Granchester: Muchas gracias a ti por ese comentario tan amable. Muy agradecida también por las recomendaciones…espero que a ellas les guste como a ti. Espero poder seguir atrayendo tú atención con lo que falta. Saludos.

Guest: Muchas gracias por ese comentario…espero que éste nuevo capitulo también te guste…Albert al fin poniendo todo en orden..aunque no haya podido cumplir con todo. Saludos.

Elo Andrew: Muchas gracias…siempre tus comentarios son muy agradables. Mi intención es cerrar todo y por eso ya les anticipé que en el próximo nos vamos a Inglaterra con Terry jajaja. Ayyy Susanna que difícil fue para ella lidiar con tanto desamor..pero tristemente ella se lo buscó y lo padeció cruelmente…no hay nada peor que amar y no ser correspondido. Albert puse no pudo decir nada…pero el Destino se encarga de abrir y dejar salir eso que parece que no se lo permiten ya verás. Terry poco a poco va recuperando sus recuerdos. Jean Paul Sinclair..es un lindo ya verás..en cuanto a Peter…vaya ya se fue sin saber que comparte el barco con Georges y la tia abuela. El Duque...con qué ideas llegará…no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados. Saludos.

Vialsi: No…por favor nada de infartos…ya viene lo mejor. Susanna no aprendió la lección de la vida…y se lo llevó a la sepultura. Entonces si quieres ser enfermera jaja…yo también…solo por un besito y nada más…no soy codiciosa y respeto jaja. Janice está muy atrevida y Karen ya la trae entre ceja y ceja. Peter sigue pensando en Candy y va para Inglaterra creyendo que todo le va a salir como lo piensa…pero grandes sorpresas se llevará. Asi que ya tienes candidato para la golpiza…mira que Albert no lo dejó muy bien que se diga jaja. Gerald no se esperaba de lo que se enteró..pero su padre tienen en parte culpa porque lo han sobreprotegido por su timidez. El Duque de Granchester…si un señorón muy atractivo y sí que presencia la del caballero y vaya que tiene carácter..solo con la horrible Duquesa me irritaba verlo no hacer nada…pero ahora hasta esa mujer odiosa tendrá su merecido. Jean Paul…él también tiene un conflicto que resolver y Candy es muy generosa y cualquiera se emociona con ella por su forma de ser ya veremos más en el siguiente capítulo. NO sufras ya empezaremos a ver mucho más. Saludos.

Gisel Quiroz: Amiga jaja te vuelves a aparecer!..no sufrás…ni te comas hasta llegar a los codos..en el próximo ya Terry va para Inglaterra. El doctor Sinclair está portándose muy lindo con Candy y a ella le agrada…Peter empieza su travesía y ésta decidido a todo. Saludos para ti también linda.

Lizethr: Hola..que bueno tenerte de vuelta. Y sí…por fin partió Susanna…lamentablemente fue víctima de sus propios errores que no pudo superar…su falta de dignidad la hizo hundirse más. Efectivamente Susanna jugaba muy bien a la presión psicológica y sabía en que momento usarla. Si eso es algo cierto…incluso Terry se lo hace saber…vivirá eternamente agradecido por su sacrificio…pero el costo que le impuso fue muy alto. Jean Paul Sinclair..se porta muy bien con Candy…en un momento en que ella necesita de una mano amiga..como lo hace Coco. Si Candy está complicada porque aún no logra separarse completamente del recuerdo de Terry. Ayyy Terry la va a pasar difícil..pero es entonces que veremos lo que el tiempo ha hecho con él. La enfermera Janice se quiere aprovechar…habrá que tener cuidado y menos mal que no logro su cometido pero es de cuidado. Saludos.

Aaronlaly: Efectivamente hay arrepentimientos que no son sinceros…en el caso de Susanna se pasó porque ni así le llegó al corazón lo que hizo y encima quería obligarlo a seguir la condena. Si yo también espero que se extingan jaja. Valgame Dios no hagas eso de los muñequitos por favor. Si Eliza le está yendo mal pero ni aun así se arrepiente otra que no la conmueve nada…aunque ahora ya tiene miedo. Si para Candy era difícil pensar en Terry casado con Susanna…en esos casos es muy difícil…y luego con lo testarudos que son…que te digo. Buscarla es en lo único que píensa…pobrecito…para él es como si se acaba de ir. Ya pronto vas a ver todas tus respuestas plasmadas…por lo pronto ya Terry irá a Inglaterra en el siguiente. Saludos y me alegra que te esté gustando y la encuentres entretenida.

Monchi: Me alegro que te siga gustando. No pienses mal de Jean Paul…ya verás. Candy todavía no logra escapar de los recuerdos del amor de su vida…y aunque Coco le ha ayudado…también ella como no sabe piensa en buscarle un nuevo novio. Pero al corazón no se le engaña. Saludos.

Sil Andrew: Si es lamentable que algunas personas no cambian…en cuanto a Terry a pesar de su memoria perdida…puede percibir sentimientos y que bueno que no cedió al último chantaje. Si también Candy necesita valorarse esa es una gran misión de Coco y el aporte que hace Jean Paul será clave. Saludos y gracias por sumarte a la historia.

Eli: Si lo imagino..sé que te encanta Terry y fue bueno empezar con él…es que ya durmió mucho jaja y ya está cansado de estar en cama. Tiene una buena amiga…Karen muy importante para su recuperación porque lo ayuda con los recuerdos que otros no lo hacen por pena de dañarlo más…pero él es fuerte y no le gustan las verdades a medias. Y si piensa y está actuando como el adolescente que recuerda ser. La verdad si debe ser frustrante de pronto ver una parte de tu vida perdida…pero creeme esas cosas suceden y hay casos documentados…algunos nunca recuperan esos años perdidos. Si para Terry…Candy es siempre ella..no importe en el tiempo que se encuentre su memoria…es el corazón el que le habla y no le miente. Susanna fue ella hasta el final…nada la hizo cambiar ni la conmovio y si era necesario que él pudiera ver su verdadera personalidad…para poder liberarse por completo de cualquier sentimiento de culpa que aun quedara pendiente. Efectivamente…lo de Terry con Susanna fue inmadurez de afrontar una situación para la que no estaba preparado psicológicamente y de eso se aprovecharon las Marlowe…incluso de la generosidad de Candy también. Exactamente un Terry renovado..asi es precisamente. La llegada del Duque es como el agua de mayo para los agricultores en esta historia jaja. Siento haberte decepcionado porque ves que Rose no quiso darle la oportunidad a Albert de nada..pero todo encuentra su camino para saberse.. **"no hay verdad oculta que no sea descubierta"**. Jaja coincido contigo lo que son testarudos e incapaces de ver más allá los dos..pero la vida debe de haberle dejado algo positivo luego de tanto sufrimiento y tendrán que ponerse a prueba. Gracias por tus palabras me llenan de gusto por saber que le sigue gustando. Si esa enfermera está muy atrevida pero muy acertada en intervenir Melody..te aseguro que recibirá tus agradecimientos y los de Candy jaja. Saludos para ti.

Phambe: Es bueno tenerte de vuelta y si cuanto más largo el capítulo más larga la traducción…pero ves que se han haciendo así. Sabes yo pienso lo mismo que tú…Susanna en su condición de minusválida…era un vida difícil pero no imposible de llevarla con normalidad…aunque en esa época era más difícil...pero ella lastimosamente se volvió dependiente de los demás para atraer más su atención y causar pena o lastima y eso fue su enorme error…no pudiendo mantener a Terry a su lado…utilizó el chantaje y la manipulación como su mejor arma…pero también le falló. Psicológicamente se vio muy alterada por el desamor de Terry...pero él tampoco pudo hacer más por ella que lo que hizo…porque no podía obligar a su corazón a sentir lo que no deseaba y eso fue lo que acabó lentamente con ella. Tampoco la odio si he de ser sincera porque se agradece lo que hizo por él al sacrificarse en todo sentido…pero el camino que utilizó fue malo y solo la arrastró a la amargura de llevar una vida de mentira que terminó por creerse y crear un monstruo de egoísmo en ella que no fue capaz de superar aun estando cerca de la muerte. Sabes no podía darle esa falsa apariencias de "Santa" como bien dices…porque como expliqué no considero que ella haya actuado con nobleza…siempre tuvo un interés de por medio…nada lo hizo por el bienestar de él sino siempre pensando en el de ella…egoísmo puro. Roger Lagan ese señor es otro caso…igual que Eliza…soberbio y arrogante. Y bueno Albert no pudo hablar con Eleanor…pero la verdad encontrar su camino ya verás. Me alegra que te siga gustando y que sigas acompañándome. Merci beaucoup...bises pour toi. A bientot.

Blanca G: Si despertó pero con el shock emocional ..ha perdido momentáneamente algunos años…bueno tú sabes que entre Archie y Terry siempre hubo un conflicto…quizás porque ambos tenían cierto parecido en su carácter y eso crea problemas..además el interés que Archie tenía en Candy lo llevó a los celos...luego cuando la separación él vivió el dolor de Candy cuando la fue a recoger a la estación…su amor por ella…lo lleva a tomar partido aunque sea equivocado…pero no es malo es malo "el gatito"…solo celoso jaja. Ay Susanna que te puedo decir ya que no lo hayamos comentado todas…su egoísmo fue tan ciego que ni no se arrepintió sino más bien deseaba dejarle una gran carga a Terry. Jean Paul Sinclair…bueno ya verás en el próximo algo más de él. Terry vaya la tendrá difícil porque lo fácil no se aprecia igual…pero será bueno para él…los desafíos siempre son buenos. Saludos.

Pinwy Love: Si ya despertó …aunque todavía confundido con los tiempos…pero poco a poco irá mejorando esa memoria y ya ha empezado. La enfermera Janice…mmmm si está peligrosa eh. Si ya en eso estoy trabajando jajaja. Saludos.

Stormaw: Amiga espero que ya hayas seguido mejor…gracias por tu comentario porque sé que estabas bastante malita. Dios quiera que ya estes muy recuperada. La enfermera Janice…si falta de ética…mira que querer aprovecharse de él mientras dormía nooo!. Si para Terry es difícil y más con el temperamento de él…pero Karen es muy buena amiga y poco a poco lo está ayudando…solo espero que no se entere el doctor Williams o la van a regañar. Jajaja. En eso tienes mucha razón es peligrosa esa condición porque cualquiera se puede aprovechar…te cuento que tengo otro fic donde se plantea eso también…pero me falta mucho por terminarlo..es mi tercer trabajo…cuando lo tenga listo y pulido…lo publicaré...pero con apenas días entre capitulo y capitulo para no matarlas de ansiedad. Si mira que Candy más suertuda imposible jajaja y puros galanes de buen ver…vaya que si se lo hizo pasar ya en este capítulo lo has visto. Ya pronto veremos al Duque en acción…y ese encontronazo con Terry veremos cómo lo recibe el castaño. Saludos y que sigas mejor …cuídate tu también.

CGG: Si por fin abrió sus lindos ojitos Azul verdoso…confundido el pobrecito pero no para olvidarse de Candy…esa chica vive en él noche y dia y hasta en sus sueños jeje. Ay si Susanna y sus últimas peticiones de egoísmo fueron el acabose…afortunadamente Terry no cedió..por fin aprendió a decir "NO"…ya le hacía falta. Si ya en el siguiente veremosa Terry partir a Inglaterra…aunque allá también lo esperan sorpresas. Saludos.

Kat Kou: Hola..pobre de ti..es horrible sentir que no tienes tiempo ni de pensar…ojalá ya estés más tranquila y gracias por esos lindos comentarios. Si vaya que es testarudo jaja..defitivamente tienes toda la razón…solo Candy es igual que él y por eso lo puede controlar. Si Karen super buena amiga…a su manera pero mira que también le pone alto y lo ayuda aunque él se niegue.

No te corrijo..estás completamente llena de razón…los pensamientos y algunas otras excepciones como nombres de obras se escriben entre comillas. Esas que tú mencionas son las comillas latinas « » y creo que en México como en España las utilizan de forma más común como también en otros países. Verás en mi país como en otros, tales como Venezuela y Argentina…usamos las comillas inglesas (" "). También hay de otro tipo como las angulares (‹ ›), las comillas latinas (« ») que son las que tú mencionas, las comillas simples o sencillas (' ') y por último las comillas mecanográficas sencillas (' ') y dobles (" "). Estas últimas son una variante de las inglesas. Así que cualquiera que se utilice está bien.

Jaja que curioso como dices lo del secuestro…creo que tendré que leer de Sailor Moon para ponerme al día. Lo de Terry y Albert como bien dices..en verdad es agradable considernado que tienen diferentes edades pero si compilaron muy bien en sus carácter y creo que sería porque Albert es apacible. Tú también la tienes contra el pobre de Jean Paul..si es lindo el doctor jaja…así que te ofreces para quitarle al doctor del camino mmmm interesante. Si lamentablemente Susanna fue artífice de sus desventuras…pero no lo reconoció aun en el lecho de muerte fue obstinada…parecía que ya convencía a Terry…pero logró decir No. Las enfermeras jajaja…la manzana de la discordia en estos capítulos…pero ves que todos los días le llevan flores para mantenerle su habitación perfumada. Aunque yo ya confesé que si fuera ellas…tal vez le robaría un besito inocente jeje…es que es mucha tentación..tenerlo durmiendo y quietecito jaja. Saludos y gracias por lo que comentas.

* * *

Y bueno no me queda más que dirigirme al resto de las lectoras:

 **La despedida para con las demás**

******************************************Muchas gracias a las que leen anónimas.

***************************************A las chicas que me han agregado a las diferentes opciones de FF.

***********************************A las visitantes curiosas que se dan la vueltecita por saber que ocurrencias escribo.

******************************Y a todas en general.

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA**

 **BENDICIONES PARA TODAS**

 **Los abrazos de oso de mi parte como siempre**

😉… **..NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO….** 😉

 **.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**...(viernes o sábado).

P.S. Por favor…mis disculpas por errores. 😬 …no tuve tiempo de revisarlo 😕


	19. (Parte I: Personas que vuelven)

**Para éste capítulo quiero pedirles que usen su imaginación, para empezar idealicen a Candy con el cuerpo de Jessica Biel y el extraordinario derriere que tiene la actriz. El look completo de ella en la película Easy Virtue, en el personaje de Candy. Y para Terry, quizás a ustedes no les guste, pero a mi me encanta Keanu Reeves, así imagino al castaño con el corte de cabello y el cuerpo de ese actor, en la película Point Break. Hasta luego y abajo encontraran la explicación de mi ausencia.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XVII: "ENTRE INGLATERRA Y NUEVA YORK"**

En el puerto de Southampton, a una joven rubia parecía que las piernas no le avanzaban lo suficiente para llegar más rápido a su destino, a paso regular y muchos metros atrás se quedaron una pelinegra francesa y un joven inglés observándola sin poder creer la actitud infantil de la americana.

—Candy es tan natural —dijo Jean Paul, con una sonrisa muy divertido al verla correr y aventar a todos por su camino.

—Ay chère —Secundó Coco, suspirando y sonriendo—, es como una niña grande, llena de energía y espíritu indomable.

Los dos continuaron su paso sonriendo alegremente.

—¡Patty! —exclamó Candy, casi tirando al suelo a su entrañable amiga cuando la abrazó.

—¡Candy, qué alegría verte de nuevo! —respondió la castaña, sonriendo y recibiéndola en sus brazos con la misma emoción.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y los giros que daban de alegría abrazadas escandalizaban al resto de los pasajeros, ni a la una ni a la otra les importaba lo que pensaran y reían a carcajadas, cuanto tiempo hacía que no se veían y deseaban disfrutar de ese primer momento. Después de unos segundos más rompieron el abrazo y dejaron el escándalo de risas y lágrimas que fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

—¿Patty, qué haces aquí? —La cuestionó la rubia, soltándose del abrazo.

—Que pregunta Candy, vine a esperarte —respondió la castaña muy natural, sonriendo por la obviedad de su presencia en el puerto.

—Si claro, Patty —Sonrió Candy, rodeando los ojos—, me refiero a qué haces en Southampton.

—Candy, la abuela Martha y yo tuvimos que viajar de emergencia, mi madre nos avisó que mi padre estaba enfermo y parecía estar muy mal, es por eso que no pudimos asistir a tú… —Patty, se interrumpió temiendo herir a su amiga.

—Descuida, eso ya pasó —Candy, le sonrió forzadamente. No tenía caso seguir lamentándose por algo que si lo pensaba mejor fue acertado, aunque el mal momento todavía le sabía muy mal.

—Siento mucho lo que sucedió y no haber estado contigo en ese momento —Se lamentó la joven con sincera tristeza, tomándole ambas manos a la rubia en un gesto de cariño y para reconfortarla—, no pude más que avisarte con un telegrama que no podría ir sin decirte mucho porque todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera explicarte que era por lo de mi padre para no opacar la felicidad que yo pensaba te esperaba. Candy no sabes cómo sentí horrible cuando Albert me avisó lo que sucedió ese día —Ella, bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Es mejor ya no hablar de eso, Patty —respondió Candy, tratando de no darle más importancia al asunto, tampoco quería estar recordando momentos difíciles, lo mejor era dar por cerrado ese capítulo—. ¿Mejor dime como está tú padre y la abuela Martha? —preguntó, buscando su rostro.

—Mi padre ya está bien —replicó la castaña, levantando la cabeza—, creo que fue más alarma de mi madre realmente que lo que estaba mal, pero no importa me gustó haber venido a visitarlos, aunque como ya sabes mi padre no puedo vivir sin sus negocios y solo se sintió mejor y se fueron de viaje —añadió con desánimo, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca pensaba.

—¿En verdad, entonces ya no están en Inglaterra? —La cuestionó sorprendida.

—No —Negó la castaña desilusionada, pero acostumbrada—, la abuela Martha tampoco, se fue con ellos de nuevo a Florida, ves que ya no es capaz de soportar el clima de Londres, me dijo que te diera sus saludos y que esperaba pronto verte otra vez.

—Gracias, yo también espero verla, y también que se encuentre bien —Le deseó la rubiar con sinceridad y cariño—, y tú Patty ¿por qué te quedaste?

—Por ti, Candy —Aseguró la joven sin remordimientos, sonriéndole con cariño—, cuando hablé con Albert supe que me necesitabas y como vendrías a Inglaterra y yo ya estaba aquí le dije que te haría compañía mientras estuvieras por acá —afirmó.

—Pero Patty, no debiste hacerlo —Negó la rubia.

—Claro que debía hacerlo amiga, yo quería estar contigo y será mejor que no digas más o me enojaré contigo —Le soltó las manos que aún se sostenían y se cruzó de brazos en una actitud infantil de enojo.

—Está bien —Río la rubia, abrazándola de nuevo.

—Candy —dijo la castaña, al oído de su amiga—, conoces a una mujer de cabello negro y a un caballero de cabello castaño que están detrás de ti, nos ven como si fuéramos de otro mundo —Intentó no reír, al sentir el respingo que la rubia dio y se soltó del abrazo.

La joven pecosa y despreocupada, había olvidado por unos minutos que iba acompañada.

—¡Coco, Jean Paul! —exclamó, al voltearse y verlos parados detrás de ella—, lo siento —Se disculpó totalmente ruborizada—, es mi amiga Patty —Les explicó con el gesto infantil de ladear la cabeza y sacar la lengua a la vez que sonreía—. Disculpen es que hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y me sorprendió verla esperándome aquí —Les indicó—. Permíteme presentarte a mis amigos, Patty —dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña que la tomó del brazo para alinearla con ella—, ella es Coco, Gabrielle —Se corrigió de inmediato—, Gabrielle Chanel y él es mi amigo el médico Jean Paul Sinclair, los conocí en mi viaje en el barco —Le aclaró y luego se volteó para verlos a ellos—. Ella es mi amiga del colegio, Patricia O'Brien pero pueden llamarla Patty —Se anticipó a informarles.

—Mucho gusto —Saludó la castaña, un poco tímida asintiendo—. Patricia O´Brien —Repitió su nombre y les extendió la mano como saludo.

—Si eres amiga de Candy, entonces también lo eres mía chère —respondió desenfada la dama francesa, tomándole la mano y dándole doble beso—, puedes llamarme Coco.

—Gracias Coco —Aceptó la castaña de buen agrado y luego observó al médico extendiéndole de nuevo la mano.

—Un gusto, señorita Patricia O´Brien —Se la recibió él, galantemente besándole el dorso—, Jean Paul Sinclair y a mí también como amiga de Candy que eres, puedes llamarme solo Jean Paul, por favor jamás se te ocurra agregarle mi profesión, no te lo perdonaría —La embromó pensando que era otra chica igual que Candy de espontánea y extrovertida. Su sorpresa fue ver que no era así y que se ella se ruborizó completa.

—Mucho gusto, Jean Paul —respondió Patty, bajando un poco la voz.

Candy sonrió internamente al recordar lo tímida que su amiga podía ser algunas veces y para aliviar el momento bochornoso y al percatarse de la presencia de Dorothy y sus mucamas decidió pedirles prepararse para retirarse del puerto.

—Que les parece si buscamos nuestro equipaje para poder irnos —Sugirió como de pasada y luego vio como Patty se soltaba del agarre de Jean Paul—. Patty, imagino que vendrás acompañada por alguno de los empleados de Albert —Le preguntó.

—Sí Candy, he venido en uno de los vehículos de la familia a recogerte —confirmó ella.

—¿Crees que podemos ir todos? —Cuestionó, dándole una mirada rápida a cada uno.

—Son dos, Candy, —Le informó.

—Por nosotros no te preocupes —dijo Jean Paul, moviendo su mano—, a mí también me iban a venir a recoger y puedo llevarme a Coco, traigo poco equipaje —Y luego se quedó fingiendo meditar—, aunque pensándolo bien —Se llevó la mano a la barbilla—, quizás solo quepa el equipaje de ella —Bromeó—, es tanto lo que traes —comentó viendo a la francesa—, que quizás debiste pedir vehículos solo para tus baúles —añadió soltando una alegre carcajada.

—¡Ay los hombres! —respondió despreocupada con un ademan, Coco—, qué saben de lo que necesitamos las mujeres para vernos bellas, mejor deja de hablar y dinos donde están esos lacayos para ayudarnos con el equipaje —añadió desenfadada y caminando.

Las risas del resto no se hicieron esperar y tal como lo dijo la pelinegra se dispusieron a buscar todo el equipaje y después de media hora en caravana avanzaban hacia la ciudad de Londres. En el trayecto Candy y Patty continuaron con una amena conversación poniéndose al día en todo lo que podían sin parar de hablar, eventualmente ambas se interrumpían y sonreían. Candy le contó sobre sus nuevos amigos y Patty le comentó algo de sus actividades. Ambas parecían no poder terminar con la alegre conversación, una cosa llevaba a la otra, Patty le preguntó sobre Archie y Annie; así siguieron hasta llegar a la mansión de los Ardlay donde se encontraba hospedada desde algunos días la señorita O´Brien y permanecería con la rubia hasta que viajaran a Escocia.

Por su parte Jean Paul y Coco, se dirigieron hacia la enorme casa de su familia, situada no muy lejos del área de las mansiones donde estaría Candy y su amiga. La familia del médico era muy adinerada y de abolengo, pertenecían a la aristocracia sin tener relación directa con la Nobleza Inglesa, Coco estaba deslumbrada con la elegancia del lugar y la sencillez de su amigo en contradicción con tantos otro jóvenes adinerados, presumidos y arrogantes. Quizás la estancia del inglés en América lo había hecho un hombre diferente, tenía que descubrirlo para ayudarle en su calidad de cupido que había adoptado para emparejar a sus nuevos amigos. Ella fue muy bien recibida por los padres del joven médico que eran muy parecidos en carácter a él y de esa forma a la hora de la comida se enteró que era hijo único y de cuanto lo amaban al hablar con tanto cariño y orgullo del joven. A la pelinegra no le quedó duda que al conocer a su rubia amiga estarían más que encantados con ella, ese matrimonio entre ellos ya lo tenía vislumbrado en su fantasiosa cabeza, se encargaría de hacerle un boceto de su lo que sería su traje de novia a Candy, soñaba la dama francesa emocionada.

Al día siguiente tal como se lo había anunciado Jean Paul a sus amigas, la fiesta de bienvenida se llevaría a cabo en la casa de los Sinclair por la noche, Coco se movilizaría después de la comida para ayudar a Candy y ahora a su nueva amiga y así ambas causaran una buena impresión en la difícil Sociedad Inglesa.

...

Por la mañana en Nueva York, de nuevo la espera no dio resultados positivos para Albert, cabizbajo y frustrado tuvo que retirarse sin lograr a lo que había ido a hacer a la ciudad de Nueva York, desmoralizado partió hacia Florida con la decepción pintada en su rostro. No podía esperar más tiempo para resolver el problema con los Lagan, ya encontraría otra forma de comunicarse con Terry, por ahora era prioridad disolver la sociedad de los hoteles, sus abogados habían sido muy enfáticos en eso para evitar que el escándalo afectara los intereses de los Ardlay. De esa forma abordó el tren que lo llevaría al estado de sur y esperaba que todo saliera bien, la tía abuela ya se encontraba en alta mar acompañada de Georges a salvo de enterarse de cualquier noticia que le ocasionara problemas a su salud. Por esa parte podía estar tranquilo, también porque su hermosa rubia pecosa ya debía haber tocado tierra inglesa, y muy pronto se encontraría en la mansión de Londres, donde recibiría de su parte el telegrama de bienvenida y cuando llegara a Escocia, la otra sorpresa que esperaba le ayudara en su proceso de recuperación. El rubio no contaba con que la sorpresa se anticipó y fue recibida mucho antes.

—Candy, estoy seguro que Escocia será bueno para ti, aunque cuando te enteres de todo lo que sucedió quizás te molestes por no haberte dicho nada, pero todo lo he hecho por ti, quiero que seas feliz y sanes ese corazón dolido como lo deseaban mis tres sobrinos —Era el pensamiento en voz alta del rubio, mientras veía como la locomotora abandonaba el área urbana. Sería un viaje largo pero necesario.

Eran pasadas de las trece horas cuando Eleanor llegaba a su casa para un pequeño descanso, tomar un baño y luego cambiar sus vestiduras y volver al hospital cuanto antes para continuar acompañando a su hijo. Aunque ahora podía confiar en que él no estaría tanto tiempo solo ya que Karen y Roger se habían sumado a la tarea de acompañarlo, cada vez lo veía mejor, superando las dificultades de la perdida de memoria de años que le habían sido muy difíciles, aunque eso parecía volverlo a su estado hermético conocido. Al ingresar a su hogar respiró de alivio, deseaba que pronto pudiera llevarse a Terry para cuidarlo en su casa, sabía que él se sentiría mejor y también le ayudaría dar pequeño paseos por los jardines para recuperar su color natural, estaba muy pálido y había perdido considerable peso. Claro que eso se debía en gran parte a la loca pelirroja y asesina, desde que se presentó ante el castaño no hizo otra cosa que hacerle la vida imposible. Eleanor se lamentaba de todo lo que le había acontecido en poco más de un mes, a la vez que agradecía que él estuviera bien y vivo. Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza llegó a la sala para descansar un poco, minutos después la figura de su ama de llaves traspasó el umbral de la puerta para saludarla.

—¿Cansada señora? —Le preguntó, llevando una charola con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimidas.

—Sí, Rose, bastante —afirmó ella, sacándose los zapatos y poniendo sus pies sobre el piso. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos como reflejo.

—Le traje éste jugo como le gusta —Le dijo mientras le pasaba el vaso. Eleanor se incorporó de nuevo y lo tomó en sus manos.

—Gracias, está muy rico —Agradeció después de haber tomado un sorbo—. ¿Alguna novedad, Rose? —preguntó masajeando su nuca. Dormir en el sofá del hospital no era el lugar más cómodo y pese a que Terry ya le había pedido que se fuera a descansar a su casa, ella no deseaba dejarlo solo.

La mujer se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, debatiéndose entre no decir nada o comentarle sobre la visita del caballero del día anterior. Finalmente la mirada que Eleanor le dio por su largo silencio la comprometió.

—Pasó algo y no quieres decírmelo? —La cuestionó erguida en su lugar y con la vista atenta sobre la anciana.

—Sí y no —Le dijo seria y a la vez titubeante, mientras tomaba lugar cerca de ella—, ayer vino a buscarla un señor muy elegante, llegó pidiendo hablar con usted y como no se encontraba obviamente no lo dejé pasar —Le informó de inmediato y Eleanor asintió de estar de acuerdo con su decisión—, también me dijo que era amigo del niño Terence. La dama de Broadway se enderezó aún más expectativa de la conversación, alguien que conocía a Terry buscándola en su casa, no era nadie común—, le pregunté su nombre y eso me disgustó mucho cuando me dijo que había venido a… —Hasta allí llegó la paciencia de Eleanor.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó casi con tono grosero, urgiéndola para hablar con su mano. La mujer se sorprendió un poco y a la vez se intimidó.

—Era un señor que venía de Chicago —Los ojos de Eleanor se abrieron de asombro e incredulidad, quizás estaba confundida o ¿sería a quién tanto habían tratado de localizar?—, familiar de la mujer esa que le disparó al niño Terence —dijo Rose, sintiendo como la mirada de su ama, casi la traspasaba con interrogación para que se apurara a continuar—, creo que quizás un hermano o primo de la señorita de Chicago, la joven de la…que…su hijo…está…enamorado —Concluyó Rose intimidada, con las palabras entrecortadas al ver como Eleanor se ponía de pie y la miraba con tanta atención.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?, ¿o mejor dicho qué era lo que quería? —preguntó ya urgiéndola porque le diera pronto las respuestas o que fuera más explícita, se estaba impacientando.

Al verla Rose en ese estado, dispuso decir todo de corrido.

—Quería hablar saber si ésta era su casa, hablar con usted o con el joven Terence, dijo que era algo que no podía esperar, parecía que en verdad quería hablar con ustedes y me dejó una tarjeta para que usted se comunicara con él, dijo que tenía que viajar y no podía esperar —Respiró profundamente después del esfuerzo que hizo para decirle todo.

—¿Y dónde ésta esa tarjeta?, ¿cómo se llamaba ese señor? —Eleanor se inclinó sobre su ama de llaves inquieta, le extendió la mano como gesto para que se la entregara si la tenía.

La mujer al ver a su señora tan interesada, su rostro palideció al recordar que la había tirado a la estufa y se había calcinado a los pocos segundos. Tragó con dificultad cerrando los ojos por la respuesta que estaba por darle.

—Lo siento, señora —Se disculpó Rose, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña y regañada—, yo me indigné tanto al pensar que quizás tenía alguna mala intención para hablar con usted o el niño, la tiré a la estufa, quería evitarle un disgusto, no sabía que le interesaba —añadió temblándole las manos.

Eleanor no era una mala persona y siempre le había demostrado un cariño especial y consideraciones, pero al ver el rostro desencajado de ella al darle la noticia, pensó que la echarían por haberse tomado libertades que no le correspondían, aunque lo había hecho por amor y protección tanto para la madre como para el hijo. Ella era una persona sin familia y los había adoptado como propios.

Después del enojo que sintió, la frustración se dibujó en Eleanor cerrando los ojos y suspirando con profundidad. Sabía del cariño que su ama de llaves les tenía a ambos y que en su afán de protegerlos pudo haber cometido un gran error.

—Sí actué mal señora, por favor discúlpeme —dijo nuevamente la mujer mayor, con la voz cortada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—, yo sólo quise impedir que los lastimaran más, debí escuchar lo que ese hombre quería decirme —agregó, soltándose en llanto por su error.

—Está bien, Rose —dijo Eleanor, en comprensión poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de la mujer, después dejó el vaso de jugo sobre una mesa cercana y volvió al lugar anterior—. Hablar con ese señor era importante si es quién creo que podría ser, ¿recuerdas cuál es su nombre? —La cuestionó con su tono de voz más tranquilo.

—No señora, apenas si vi la tarjeta y la rompí, pero si recuerdo muy claro el apellido, es igual al de la señorita de Chicago —dijo levantando la cabeza para confirmarle asintiendo.

—Está bien Rose, cometiste un error y puedo entenderlo —respondió Eleanor, en comprensión con la mujer que llevaba tantos años a su servicio, ya no la veía como una empleada sino como alguien mucho más cercano—, tomaré un baño y algo de comer y me iré de inmediato de vuelta al hospital tengo que hablar con Terry, pero antes dime como era esa persona —Le pidió, para que le diera sus características físicas. Eleanor no conocía a Albert y sólo Terry podría aclararle sus dudas.

—Era un señor muy alto, de cabello rubio, de refinados modales, se podía ver en la forma de vestir que proviene de una familia acomodada, a pesar de que yo le cerré la puerta él se comportó tranquilo y educado, tenía los ojos azul claro y era muy atractivo —Le indicó aún avergonzada.

—Con esa descripción es más que suficiente —Eleanor, estaba sorprendida de tanto detalle que le había dado, parecía un hombre muy interesante—, prepara todo porque quiero estar lista cuanto antes, si Terry me confirma que es él lo iré a buscar personalmente —añadió.

Se despidió de su ama de llaves y se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse y salir cuanto antes. Una hora después, abandonaba su casa ilusionada por llegar pronto con su hijo para comentarle de la visita que había recibido, al llegar se encontró con el doctor Williams en la entrada que le hizo una pequeña conversación, ella estaba inquieta por despedirse y él no paraba de hablarle, finalmente terminaron la conversación y la actriz casi corrió a la habitación, para encontrarse que a Terry le estaban cambiando las vendas. Entró sin llamar a la puerta sigilosamente y se quedó de pie esperando hasta que concluyera la enfermera.

—Listo, señor Graham —Le informó la enfermera rubia de rostro afable—, ¿está bien así o lo siente muy apretado? —preguntó.

—Así está bien, gracias —respondió moviendo un poco el brazo para confirmar que no hubiese ninguna molestia o incomodidad.

—Si no se le ofrece otra cosa —dijo la joven rubia, recogiendo todos los implementos para colocarlos en la carretilla—, me retiro —añadió, moviéndola hacia un extremo para quitarla del camino. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con la presencia de la dama de Broadway que la sorprendió y a Terry también—. Señora —La saludó asintiendo y sonriéndole con amabilidad—, las heridas del señor Graham están sanando muy bien, si sigue así pronto las dejaremos al descubierto para que terminen sus proceso de cicatrización —Le informó.

—Esas son buenas noticias —dijo Eleanor con mucho agrado, quizás podría llevárselo a su casa pronto.

—Excelentes diría yo —Habló Terry, más que satisfecho y sin poder ocultar la emoción que le daba el saber que quizás ya podría abandonar el aburrido hospital y lo que era mejor la cama—. Eleanor, no me di cuenta en que momento llegaste —dijo dirigiéndose a su madre que caminaba para acercarse a él—. Señorita no necesito nada más, puede retirarse —Le indicó.

—Antes de terminar mi turno vendré a revisar que todo esté bien, que tengan buena tarde —Les deseo a ambos—, con permiso —Se excusó, llevando en sus manos la charola donde le había sido llevado el almuerzo y salió de la habitación.

Eleanor solo espero el tiempo necesario para cerciorarse que estaban solos y tomó la silla para sentarse cerca de su hijo.

—Pensé que vendrías más tarde, mamá —afirmó el castaño, desconcertado de verla tan pronto de regreso—, quedamos que ya me siento mejor y puedo estar solo, ahora eres tú la que debe descansar.

—Lo sé, hijo —Asintió ella, en conformidad—, pero creo que te traigo una noticia que quizás puede ser buena —Sonrió ilusionada, pero luego se borró de su rostro al pensar que quizás no sería tan bien recibida—, aunque ahora ya no sé si sea tan importante para ti.

—¿Por qué, qué noticia es? —La cuestionó, muy interesado. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus recuerdos pasados lo recibía muy bien.

—Terry , ¿qué tanto has podido recordar? —Lo inquirió ella y él se sintió más intrigado.

—En sueños he podido ver imágenes más claras y algunas situaciones que debieron pasar en los años perdidos, algunas cosas parecen tan poco creíbles que no sé si son ciertas o es producto de mi imaginación o mi ansiedad de recordar todo ya, ¿por qué? —preguntó más curioso. La falta de memoria también lo estaba desesperando, solo deseaba que no tuvieran tantas reservas y le soltaran toda la verdad.

—Hijo, no había querido preguntarte nada antes, por no hacerte sentir incómodo, te conozco y sé que a veces no te gusta hablar de tus asuntos privados —Le tomó la mano y se la acarició con cariño y tratando de infundirle que confiara en ella—, los últimos años tú y yo éramos más cercanos de lo que quizás recuerdes ahora, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y compartíamos mucho más que una comida, te atreviste a abrirme un poco tú corazón y dejarme conocer algunos secretos que guardabas muy bien, como tus sentimientos por Candy —afirmó ella, impidiéndole que retirara su mano al sentirse incómodo—, no te sientas cohibido Terry, créeme se mucho más de ella de lo que recuerdas porque tú me lo has contado.

—Puedo sentir que mi relación contigo es diferente, más cercana aunque no puedo recordar del todo como ha sido, si no he querido comentarte nada de mis recuerdos es porque no los tengo muy claros y así se lo he dicho al doctor Williams —Suspiró cargado de mucha incertidumbre—, en mis sueños he podido recordar algunas discusiones que tuve con Susanna y su madre —dijo con incomodidad, al recordar que la rubia ya no era parte del mundo viviente—, sé que quizás no es correcto lo que voy a decir, pero aunque siento mucho su muerte porque no debió terminar así, mentiría si te dijera que me siento muy triste —Negó cortando la conexión visual que tenía para ver hacia el techo—. No puedo negar que estoy agradecido con lo que hizo por mí, pero también presiento que hice por ella todo lo que pude por ayudarla y que en ese proceso las cosas no fueron agradables, en los pocos recuerdos que tengo de la relación que pudimos haber tenido, solo veo discusiones, reproches y a la señora Marlowe gritándome —Cerró los ojos como si aún lo golpearan esos momentos—, a veces desearía no poder recordar nunca nada de eso que parece haber sido una época obscura en mi vida, y luego recapacito porque sé que por mala que fuera es parte de mí y no puedo obviarla, quizás algo bueno me haya dejado, aun así no lo sabré hasta que lo recuerde por completo —Expulsó el aire que había contenido en los pulmones con pesar y siguió con los ojos cerrados como si con eso pudiera negar la existencia de los acontecimientos que lo abrumaron en su momento

—Cariño —Continuó ella, con la conversación acariciándole la mejilla—, tu vida con las Marlowe fue muy difícil, hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo pudiste soportarla tanto tiempo, ellas se aprovecharon de ti y de tú juventud para chantajearte —Se lamentó Eleanor, negando y continuaba acariciándole la mejilla—. Cuando todo eso pasó, tú y yo todavía no teníamos una relación cercana y no pude ayudarte, fue hasta que… —Sabía que era incómodo lo que había sucedido, detuvo sus caricias y junto sus manos para luego bajar la cabeza—, que te alejaste de todo y te diste a la bebida para poder superar según tú, el que tuvieras que separarte de la mujer que amabas —Terry, abrió los ojos y se volteó para ver a su madre, esa parte aún no la había podido recordar—, estabas desesperado porque no podías soportar el haberla perdido y te retiraste del teatro y abandonaste a Susanna unos meses, caíste muy bajo hijo —La voz de ella se quebró al rememorar esos días de amargura—, trabajabas en… —Los recuerdos de esos días, le llegaron a Terry como luces que iluminaban el camino de su mente oscura, el golpe al corazón lo sintió profundo y dolorosamente angustioso, no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

—Carpas ambulantes y cayéndome completamente ebrio —dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta que una lágrima salía de sus ojos para rodar por sus pálidas mejillas, sintiendsin avergonzado. Eleanor asintió para confirmárselo sin levantar la cabeza, para ella era algo igual o más doloroso que para él y sus ojos no pudieron contener las gotas de amor que brotaban mucho antes que las de su hijo—, caí tan bajo que pensé que nunca saldría de ese estado y luego la busqué porque creí haberla visto mirándome con tanta tristeza que no pude sopórtalo —Los recuerdos parecían no parar de regresar a su cabeza, castigándolo con cruda realidad—, fue Candy la que me ayudó, sin ella no hubiera podido hacerlo, sentí tanta vergüenza y tan solo era una alucinación.

—No lo fue hijo, no fue una alucinación lo que viste —Negó ella levantando la cabeza para verlo con las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas—, ella era real, no la imaginaste —Le confirmó, tomando de nuevo su mano, entre acongojada por los recuerdos y emocionada porque pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —La cuestionó él frunciendo el ceño, estaba desconcertado, no recordaba haberla visto a ella, aunque la verdad eran pequeños recuerdos los que le estaban llegando un tanto distorsionados, la pregunta le salió espontánea.

—Hijo, porque yo también estaba presente y luego le hablé, quise hacerle entender que era por ella que habías podido levantarte, porque la amabas, pero se negó a creerme, decía que era imposible que la hubieses visto y luego se fue, creo que de alguna forma sabía que te levantarías nuevamente —Le dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos para calmar su angustia. De pronto la expresión de Terry se volvió seria y con su mano derecha se limpió el rostro con molestia.

—¿Qué dices, que estuvo ahí y que luego se fue? —La cuestionó y ella asintió—, se fue y me dejó sin ayudarme a pesar del estado en que me vio —Eleanor volvió a mover la cabeza, insegura de estar haciendo lo correcto. El rosto de su hijo cada vez era más severo—. ¿Candy?, estás hablando de la misma Candy que no le importa sacrificarse por ayudar a los demás, ¿de ella estás hablando? —dijo levantando la voz inquieto. A ese punto su madre ya no sabía que responderle y había retirado sus manos del rostro de él—. ¿Cómo pudo Candy dejarme en esas condiciones sin ayudarme? —Cuestionó llevándose la mano a sus párpados cerrados, eso lo estaba golpeando—, ella que es capaz de ayudarle a quién sea sin conocerlo, no pudo hacerlo por mí —Bajó su mano con enojo por su rostro y al llegar a la altura de la barbilla lo apretó en un puño de la misma forma que lo hacía con sus párpados.

—Hijo, ella pensó que tú no la viste y… —Eleanor intentaba suavizar el momento.

—¡Eso no importaba! —Gritó indignado manoteando contra la cama, intentando esconder su enojo. El corazón le dolía de tan solo pensar lo que había sufrido por ella, lo bajo que cayó por perderla y Candy no se condolió de su sufrimiento, se había largado dejándolo en ese estado tan calamitoso y vergonzoso—. No puedo creer que me haya abandonado dos veces —Se lamentó negando con la cabeza baja.

—Hijo, quizás ella… —De nuevo no pudo proseguir.

—¡No intentes justificarla, Eleanor! —Se volteó para verla a los ojos y la mirada de él era tan severa que asustó a su propia madre. Para Terry todo era tan reciente como su mente perdida en el tiempo, el dolor se sentía como si hubiese sido el día anterior.

Luego de segundos de silencio entre ambos, momentos en los que ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra más. Terry parecía salir del arranque de cólera que lo había embargado, se estaba debatiendo internamente su forma de actuar, entre su temperamento y el orgullo herido.

Permanecieron por varios minutos sin decir nada y el silencio parecía ser la mejor forma de poder comunicarse en tan complicado momento, así que decidieron prolongarlo hasta que una vez más la presencia de Karen y Roger, llegó a disipar la nebulosa de sentimientos encontrados en los que el castaño estaba. Nada parecía tener sentido para él, mientras no pudiera recobrar todos sus recuerdos, los fragmentos de situaciones contadas por los demás no eran suficientes para razonar correctamente. Enterarse que Candy lo había visto en tan lamentable estado sin ayudarlo le había decepcionado grandemente, pese a su disgusto sabía que no podía tomar decisiones concretas, además su corazón le reclamaba con insistencia a su dueña. Tenía que recobrar pronto la memoria o terminaría por volverse loco de la desesperación.

...

Todo se encontraba listo para la recepción que ofrecían al médico Jean Paul Sinclair, en su esperado regreso a Inglaterra, luego de dos años de ausencia sus padres estaban gustosos de recibirlo. Cada vez que anunciaba que volvía, ellos se encargaban de agasajarlo con una aparente pequeña celebración, que terminaba convirtiéndose en una espléndida fiesta donde asistían importantes personajes de la Sociedad londinense.

En la mansión Ardlay de Londres, tres mujeres estaban dando los últimos toques a sus vestimentas.

—Qué dices Candy, ¿cómo me veo? —preguntó dando giros y muy sonriente Coco.

—Te ves increíble —respondió Candy, sinceramente.

La dama pelinegra lucía un exquisito atuendo bordado en lentejuelas de color borgoña, sin mangas, con escote en "v" en la espalda y al frente. Con zapatos de raso negro con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras brillantes, que se podían apreciar por el largo del vestido que llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas y un elegante tocado de plumas en la cabeza.

—No más que tú, chère —respondió negando la pelinegra, al hacer girar a Candy sobre sus talones y las cuencas que caían por sus piernas sonaban como pequeñas campanitas.

Era un vestido de color verde muy obscuro como base, con transparencias negras encima que contrastaban con el color de su piel haciendo que casi brillara de blancura, no tenía mangas y el escote era en "v" por el frente y por la espalda pronunciándose hasta la mitad, holgado de la parte de arriba y ajustado a la altura de las caderas para luego caer como cascadas en hilos pequeños forrados de cristales con plumas que dejaban descubiertas sus bien torneadas pantorrillas, los zapatos iban a juego con el raso verde del vestido. Luego de un sinfín de protestas, logró convencerla de cortarle el cabello, un poco arriba de los hombros, con una pequeña cantidad de aceite de oliva y agua de rosas, le terminó de dar un toque suave a su rizos sujetados por un lazo forrado de brillantes amarrado hacia atrás y los extremos caían sobre su espalda casi descubierta con un toque muy seductor que invitaba a jugar con aquellos cordones.

—No sé, Coco —decía Candy, insegura y preocupada. El vestido le parecía demasiado revelador y escandaloso—, es que si… —La pelinegra casi le tapa la boca para callarla.

—Si vuelves a hablar de tú abuelita para excusarte de ponerte ese vestido, te aseguro que te echaré a la calle en ropa interior —La amenazó muy seriamente.

—Candy, te ves muy linda —Intervino Patty, también obligada a lucir más moderna.

Lucía un vestido de color azul obscuro, con escote redondo y pequeñas mangas con olanes en línea amplia desde el busto con flecos en el ruedo que caían a la rodilla, una diadema de cristales del mismo color azul para el cabello, que lucía corto hasta la nuca con un toque más lacio y los zapato de color negro sin ningún adorno. A Patty también le había cortado el cabello pese también a su negativa inicial.

—Hoy todas debemos lucir hermosas —Repuso la pelinegra—, si queremos atrapar un buen partido debemos vernos bien, a ti Patty —dijo Coco, dirigiéndose con suspicacia a ella—, vamos a buscarte a un chico tierno que te ayude con esa timideó—La amenazó sonriendo.

—Coco, yo no busco nada —Negó incomoda, pese a los años Stair seguía ocupando sus pensamientos y atención—, solo quiero acompañar a Candy —añadió.

—No, no, no —Negó enfáticamente, la dama francesa—, no acepto negativas, yo les consigo novio como que me llamo Gabrielle —dijo con arrogante seguridad—, además yo también quiero uno para mí —Se quejó sonriendo con picardía—, así que hoy todas saldremos con novio de esa fiesta. Y basta de tanta palabrería —afirmó moviendo sus manos con un gesto gracioso—, no quiero llegar tarde a la cacería y que otras nos ganen los mejores partidos, así que vamos caminando hermosas que hoy no dejaremos a ningún caballero para nadie —Soltó una carcajada tan desenfadada como su propia personalidad, tomó a las dos jóvenes de los brazos y las encaminó hacia la salida casi arrastrándolas.

Coco, reía pensando en lo difícil que le resultaba lidiar con ese par de chicas tan tímidas para vestir, ella había elegido otro de sus vestidos para adaptarlos al cuerpo de la rubia, que aunque delgada tenía la figura más curvilínea que la de ella, no deseaba que asistiera a la fiesta con un horrible vestido tan pasado de moda, como los que le compraba su abuelita. A eso se dedicó los días encerrada en su camarote durante el viaje y crear los bocetos del nuevo guardarropa, mientras les daba espacio a sus amigos para que disfrutaran de sus paseos, ya que Jean Paul les habló de la recepción a su llegada.

No iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer lucir a la rubia sus atributos, esos que parecía no notar y peor aún querer esconderlos tras metros y metros de tela innecesaria. La dama francesa no podía comprender por qué la dulce americana no era la típica desenfrenada jovencita de mundo, un triunfo le había costado convencerla de dejar el molesto corsé y no estaba dispuesta a ceder porque modernizaran todo su vestuario. Pero hábilmente la ayudaría a salir de su coraza, otra que le sorprendió fue la chica inglesa que padecía del mismo mal que la rubia americana, pero no se dio por vencida y de la misma forma que le sacó el corsé a Candy lo hizo con Patty y ahora iba satisfecha de sus logros femeninos realizados en ellas. Aunque no hubiesen aceptado el poco maquillaje que deseaba colocarles, ya sería en otra oportunidad que lo haría aunque tuviera que retorcerles el brazo, —Sonrió mientras subían al vehículo y se encaminaban hacia la recepción.

En la casa de los Sinclair, un joven de aproximadamente veintiocho años de ojos castaños muy claros y cabello dos tonos más obscuro, con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata de mariposa, se paseaba inquieto en sus relucientes zapatos negros por el área cercana a la puerta. En tres ocasiones que tocaron se precipitó a abrir con emoción; para llevarse la decepción de que no eran las personas que esperaba, pero si en la última resultó ser una vieja amistad que lo saludó y siguió su camino para presentar sus saludos al resto de la familia e invitados. Un nuevo toque a la puerta lo sorprendió y fiel a su instinto se apresuró a abrir y ésta vez fue muy agradable la visión que recibió, allí estaban las invitadas especiales que esperaba y sin permitirle al mayordomo hacer su trabajo se anticipó casi arrancándole los abrigos.

—Buenas noches —Las saludó, mientras tomaba el abrigo de la rubia pecosa—, creí que no llegaban —añadió ansioso y dándole una mirada rápida a su atuendo.

Caminó hacia Coco y de la misma forma tomó su abrigo para por último hacerlo con el de Patty y casi tirárselo al rostro al muy serio mayordomo, que rodó los ojos de fastidio al ver al joven de la casa comportarse como un niño. El hombre se fue cargado con las prendas refunfuñando y agradeciendo que por fin lo dejaran hacer su trabajo.

—Por favor pasen —Les indicó el camino sonriente y emocionado como un niño chico—, Candy y Patty voy a presentarles a mis padres, tú ya los conoces Coco —añadió.

—Oui, adelántate a presentárselas a tus padres —Lo urgió con movimientos de su mano—, solo así podré aprovechar a tomarme tranquilamente una copa antes que Candy me reprenda —Le guiñó el ojo buscando su complicidad.

—Ya te escuché, Coco —Le advirtió la rubia, fingiendo estar molesta—, está bien solo por hoy puedes tomar una copa, pero sólo una —Le advirtió con su dedo amenazador, para luego sacarle la lengua y sonreírle.

—Creo que si tuviera una madre, no me cuidaría tanto como lo haces tú Candy —Se quejó levantando las manos suspirando resignada y muy a tiempo pasó un camarero con una charola de copas que hábilmente ella tomó una sin previo aviso—. Ves chère —Le indicó a Candy, graciosamente—, que quieres que haga el champagne me ama y me llega sin pedirlo —Se congratuló sonriente.

Se unió al pequeño grupo que entre sonrisas caminaron hacia donde se encontraban los padres del homenajeado y avanzaron entre toda la multitud, hasta llegar a un extremo donde se encontraban los señores Sinclair acompañados de un pequeño grupo de personas.

A una distancia no muy lejana un par de ojos curiosos observó el ingreso de las jóvenes desconocidas, con atención clavó sus ojos sin perderse ningún detalle de sus movimientos y sigilosamente caminó para quedar cerca del grupo de forma discreta.

—Papá, mamá —dijo Jean Paul, llamando la atención de ambos, sin siquiera pedir permiso por la maleducada intromisión en la conversación. Sujetó a Candy por el antebrazo para acercarla de primero y luego lo hizo con Patty—, quiero presentarles a la otra dama que conocí en el barco y a su amiga, ellas son las señoritas Candice Ardlay y Patricia O´Brien.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron al unísono las amigas, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Los padres de Jean Paul se disculparon y se separaron del grupo unos pasos.

—El gusto es nuestro —respondió el amable señor por ambos—. Así que, ¿quién de ustedes es la jovencita de la que tanto nos ha hablado Jean Paul? —Cuestionó divertido de ver como el rostro de su hijo se teñía de un rojo intenso muy avergonzado—, ¡oh, sí! —afirmó con picardía—, a mi hijo le simpatizan mucho las rubias, así que debe ser usted señorita Ardlay —Se dirigió a ella extendiéndole la mano sonriente, al observarla ruborizarse completamente. Candy le extendió su mano y él galantemente le besó el dorso enguantado—, es un placer tenerla en mi casa y a usted también señorita O´Brien —Se dirigió a la castaña de la misma forma tan educada y le besó la mano—, permítanme presentarnos —dijo luego de su saludo—. Ella es mi amada esposa Alice, la dueña de todos mis pensamientos —Expresó con mucho cariño y la amable mujer le sonrió con ternura—, y mi nombre es Thomas y quedo a sus pies señoritas —añadió tan galantemente que Coco lanzó una exclamación de diversión.

La pelinegra ya había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con ellos y darse cuenta que al igual que su hijo eran muy agradables.

—Me complace tenerlas en mi casa y espero que se diviertan mucho —Les sonrió—, siéntanse en confianza, los amigos de mi hijo siempre son bien recibidos —añadió.

—Muchas gracias, señor Sinclair —Agradeció Candy, sinceramente.

Patty de igual forma estaba por extender su agradecimiento, cuando la presencia del mayordomo se lo impidió aproximándose al grupo y anunció la llegada de una visita.

—Señor —dijo el hombre con toda ceremonia, inclinándose ante sus amos—, la Duquesa de Granchester acaba de llegar acompañada de su hijo.

Los ojos de Candy y Patty se abrieron de asombro al escuchar el ilustre apellido, algo que no paso para nada desapercibido para Jean Paul, que de reojo había visto sus reacciones de sorpresa.

—Enseguida estamos con ellos —dijo Alice Sinclair, al mayordomo y él se retiró. Luego se dirigió a su hijo—, podrías acompañarnos a saludarlos sino te molesta y traer a tus amigas para presentarlas —Sugirió la dama.

—Me gustaría conocerla —dijo Coco, sin mucha pompa por ser condescendiente con sus anfitriones—, vamos Candy y Patty —Las animó sin siquiera moverse.

De nuevo no pudieron decir nada para objetar o aceptar ellas, porque la pequeña presencia de una mujer con un aspecto nada agradable, se estaba aproximando a ellos con un joven de aspecto muy similar, nada agraciado y no tan alto. Los ojos de Candy y Patty viajaron hacia las dos personas que se encaminaban directo a ellos, en una mirada cómplice negaron suave y discretamente el parecido a su antiguo compañero de estudios. El joven Granchester hijo de la Duquesa, no era alto y tampoco atractivo, su cabello muy obscuro y ondulado, de piel blanca y regordete, ojos castaños obscuros y lo más significativo, carecía enormemente de la gracia y gallardía de su medio hermano mayor. Con paso orgulloso ambos caminaban haciéndose espacio entre los invitados que les rendían pleitesía.

—Señora Duquesa, es un honor que haya aceptado nuestra invitación —La señora Sinclair se apuró al encuentro—, sea bienvenida a su casa —La saludó con la inclinación debida hacia alguien de la nobleza—, milord —Saludó al hijo.

—Buenas noches —Devolvió el saludo ella, con gran petulancia.

—Gracias por invitarnos —dijo el hijo, con la misma arrogancia.

Jean Paul rodó los ojos discretamente de fastidio, no le agradaba convivir con ese tipo de personas pero sus padres insistían siempre en invitarlos. Inicialmente cuando su madre había hablado de ir a saludarlos pensaba excusarse de alguna forma, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

Thomas Sinclair médico de profesión también, había trabajado por muchos años para los Granchester y continuando con la tradición deseaba que su hijo hiciera lo mismo, no contaba que su rebelde retoño se negara y prefiriera irse a trabajar a América después de haber obtenido el título.

—Señora Duquesa —dijo Thomas Sinclair, inclinándose ante ella—, Philip es bueno verte por acá —Se dirigió al joven Granchester con el mismo respeto. Debido a que lo conocía desde muy niño se había ganado el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Y quiénes son estas señoritas? —preguntó Philip, descortésmente sin corresponder al saludo. No pudo evitar su curiosidad y la emoción que sintió de verlas. No podía esconder el gusto que tenía por ciertos placeres de la vida, uno de ellos y el principal, era por las mujeres y a las que tenía enfrente no las conocía lo que se le hacía más apetitoso.

—¡Philip! —Lo regañó la Duquesa con un tirón a su brazo, cuando él había dado dos pasos hacia adelante para acercárseles—, compórtate como lo que eres, el futuro Duque de Granchester —añadió con molestia y asegurando algo para que todos lo escucharan.

El joven Granchester hizo una mueva de molestia y la ignoró.

—Jean Paul —Saludó al joven médico con un asentimiento de cabeza—, veo que no pierdes el tiempo, recién llegas y ya te haces acompañar por tan agradables damas —Le sonrió con cinismo y clavó su mirada escrutiñadora sobre las mujeres que lo acompañaban—, ¿no me vas a presentar? —Cuestionó muy interesado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Jean Paul, sin mucho ánimo solo intentando no ser descortés y disimulando su desagrado. Nunca tuvo buena relación con el aristócrata, la diferencia en edades y sus estudios no se lo había permitido y tampoco era algo que deseara—, permítanme presentarles a las señoritas —Les dijo con seriedad dirigiendo su mirada a ambos—, señora Duquesa, tengo el agrado de presentarle a mademoiselle Gabrielle Chanel, a la señorita Patricia O´Brien y a la señorita Candice Ardlay —Concluyó sin el menor intento por disimular su desagrado.

—Señora Duquesa —Saludó Coco, con una venia exagerada. Lo hizo en son de burla, la nobleza no era precisamente de su agrado y menos la inglesa—, y a usted como debo dirigirme futuro Duque —Lo dijo con sarcasmo marcado.

—Puede llamarme Philip si lo desea, mademoiselle Chanel —Se anticipó a responderle con arrogancia disimulada, el desenfado de la dama francesa lejos de molestarlo le causó curiosidad. Y la Duquesa se mordió la lengua por la actitud descarada y maleducada de su hijo, ya lo reprendería después.

El resto solo observaba en silencio toda la complicada presentación entre los invitados.

—Un gusto conocerlo —dijo Patty, después muy seria sin agradarle las miradas que les lanzaba el impertinente hermano de su antiguo compañero—, señora Duquesa —Le presentó sus respetos con la debida reverencia y la mujer ni siquiera sonrió.

—Para mí también es un gusto señorita O´Brien, ¿inglesa? —La cuestionó él, con agrado. Patty asintió para confirmarle—. Señorita Ardlay —Se dirigió muy sonriente y con entusiasmo sin tratar de ocultarlo hacia la rubia que observó de pies a cabeza sin reparo y Jean Paul hizo un gesto de desagrado por el escrutinio descarado que le lanzó—, ¿inglesa o también francesa? —Le habló de forma casi seductora.

—Americana —respondió la joven pecosa, clavándole la mirada con molestia. No porque fuera medio hermano de Terry le concedería que la observara de esa forma tan desmesurada.

—¡Americana! —exclamó la Duquesa con desdén frunciendo la nariz. Sin tratar de ocultar su aversión—, ¿y qué hace aquí en una celebración de personas decentes? —Cuestionó, para todos era sabido que la aristócrata mujer extrañamente no los toleraba.

Antes que la rubia pudiera contestarle airada por la forma tan despectiva con la que se había dirigido a ella, su amigo intervino.

—Es mi invitada, señora Duquesa —dijo Jean Paul, sujetando a Candy por el antebrazo—, y creo que no es muy educado emitir juicio por las personas cuando no se les conoce.

—¡Jean Paul! —Su madre intentó reñirlo, pero fue interrumpida.

—Mamá —Philip se giró para poder verla y dedicarle una mirada de molestia—, creo que te has comportado muy descortés —La tomó del brazo haciendo un poco de presión y luego se volvió para dirigirse al grupo—, si nos disculpan, seguiremos saludando al resto de los invitados —añadió sin poder comprender ese irracional resentimiento que tenía contra los americanos. Y menos cuando se trataba de mujeres bonitas a las que pudiera seducir, más tarde iniciaría su cacería con la linda americana, con la dama francesa y por qué no, con la chica inglesa.

—Pero… —La Duquesa intentó protestar y Philip se lo impidió halándola y obligándola a caminar.

—Pero nada, vamos —Le dijo con una mirada severa—, con permiso —Se retiró, llevando en contra de su voluntad a su madre que iba renegando del proceder de su hijo.

—Por favor, disculpen —dijo Thomas Sinclair, conocía muy bien el horrendo carácter de la Duquesa—, a veces ella puede ser bastante arrogante y…detestable —Sonríó sin que le preocupara ser escuchado—. Señorita Ardlay, no le dé importancia a sus comentarios, es una persona muy difícil, a veces creo que ni sus propios hijos la soportan —Negó sabiendo que así era y fue reprendido por hablar de más por su amable esposa Alice—. Bien, aquí no ha pasado nada, Jean Paul lleva a tus amigas a tomar unas bebidas y diviértanse, es tú fiesta de bienvenida y no te la va a echar a perder una noble amargada —Concluyo y luego fue reprendido de nuevo por su cariñosa esposa que le apretó el brazo.

El matrimonio se despidió y se perdió entre la gran multitud.

—Ya oyeron a mi padre, señoritas —Intervino Jean Paul, despreocupado—. No le den más importancia a ese incidente, lo siento por ti Candy —Se excusó con pesar—, ésta vez fuiste tú el blanco del mal carácter de esa mujer, como bien dijo mi padre, muchos no la soportan, sino fuera porque es la esposa del Duque de Granchester te aseguro que nadie la invitaría. Se dice que ella fue la responsable de que su hijo mayor abandonara Inglaterra hace algunos años —Intentó recordar exactamente cuántos, con una aspecto pensativo.

—Descuida, no tiene importancia —respondió Candy, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella si sabía el motivo por el que él hijo mayor del Duque se había ido y también que no era hijo de esa horrible mujer—, mejor vamos por unos refrescos y por… —Esa parecía ser la noche de las frases incompletas.

—¡¿Refrescos?! —La exclamación indignada de Coco, atrajo la atención de otros invitados pero ella no se inmutó—. Estás demente Candy, después de aguantar a esa horrenda mujer, lo menos que merezco es algo decente como un brandy o un whiskey —Sonrió con tal inocencia que hizo reír a sus amigos.

—Está bien, Coco —Aceptó Candy, suspirando resignada. Estaba visto que liberar a la pelinegra del vicio iba a ser más difícil de lo que fue con el doctor Martin.

—Yo también quiero algo de beber —Se sumó Patty, divertida. La nueva amiga de Candy le parecía muy simpática. Coco, tomó del brazo a las dos chicas y se dispusieron avanzar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas.

—Entonces que estamos esperando —Muy animado Jean Paul, respondió a unos pasos detrás de ellas y antes que pudiera avanzar más, una persona se atravesó en su camino para detenerlo.

—¿Acaso quieres toda la fiesta solo para ti? —Le sonrió el inoportuno, con sarcasmo a la vez que lo detenía con su palma sobre el pecho—, ¿te olvidas de los amigos? —Lo cuestionó con una sonrisa medio cínica.

—Claro que no —respondió Jean Paul, extrañado de la forma en que su viejo amigo lo abordaba—, si me acompañas podemos tomarnos una bebida —Sugirió, en el mismo lugar.

—En realidad me gustaría mucho más que me presentarás a tus nuevas amigas —comentó sin mucha importancia, retirando su mano—, desde que llegaron parecen llamar la atención de todos —Con un movimiento de cabeza le mostró como muchos veían hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las tres damas sonriendo y conversando—, especialmente la hermosa rubia que no ha podido pasar desapercibida por los ojos de muchos, incluyendo los míos —Volvió a darles una mirada y de arriba hacia abajo se concretaba en observar los cuerpos femeninos.

El médico siguiendo la mirada de él no le agradó la forma en que lo hacía, parecía estar desvistiendo a cada una y muy especialmente a la rubia.

Ellos se conocían desde niños y pese a que la familia de su amigo cayó en desgracia luego de la Gran Guerra, sus familias continuaban siendo tan amigas como siempre y ellos también aunque se encontraran cada cierto tiempo. No obstante, el hecho de conocerlo tan bien le alertaba sus alarmas en cuanto a sus amigas, sabía que no era de fiar en cuanto a mujeres se trataba y Jean Paul como el gran caballero que era, no le permitiría que se acercara para molestarlas.

—Tienes razón —Lo secundó, cautelosamente pasivo, al darse cuenta de cuantos jóvenes mantenían discretamente la vista sobre sus invitadas—, son buenas amigas y no me gustaría que nadie se acercara a ellas con malas intenciones —dijo con mucha seriedad sin ser agresivo pero si determinante—, especialmente a la rubia —Lo dijo casi como una amenaza, buscándole la mirada.

—Así que la quieres para ti —Sonrió de medio lado con burla y a Jean Paul no le hizo gracia—, eres muy inteligente y con buen gusto, escogerla americana es muy astuto, ellas son muy liberales y podrás divertirte sin compromisos —añadió con cinismo guiñándole el ojo.

—Te equivocas, ella no es de esa clase de mujeres —Negó con molestia—, es una chica de buena familia y valores morales, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo es mejor que no te acerques a… _ninguna_ —Enfatizó dejando muy claro su instinto de protección—. Deberías seguir con tus amiguitas de viejas andanzas o es que aún tienes el mal gusto por buscarte amantes que te mantengan —argumentó intentando vanamente no sonar ofensivo. Deseaba dejarle muy claro que no debía acercarse a ninguna de las tres.

—Lo dices como si fuera un crimen —Sonrió despreocupado y con cinismo—, alguien tiene que mantener mis lujos y ahora traigo un buen negocio que me dejará mucho —Se frotó las manos con satisfacción—, no todos tenemos la inteligencia para ser médicos y encontrar niñas buenas para casarnos, además esa vida es muy aburrida, prefiero las emociones fuertes y si son rubias mucho mejor —añadió, dando una nueva mirada hacia la joven americana.

—Qué lástima que te subestimes y prefieras llevar una vida tan... _mundana_ —Repuso queriendo decirle realmente, "una vida tan vulgar", estaba empezando a fastidiarlo por su descaro—, pero si quieres hacerlo es cosa tuya —Se encogió de hombros dando apariencia de no importarle—, siempre y cuando lo hagas muy, pero muy lejos de ciertas damas que están prohibidas, Ralph —Su voz sonó con tono amenazador—. Que te diviertas —Empezó a despedirse—, y ya sabes, lejos de la tentación, así puedes garantizar que tus perfectos dientes permanecerán por mucho tiempo en su lugar —Le dedicó una sonrisa de advertencia y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus invitadas especiales.

—Ardlay —Ralph, entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia ignorando las advertencias del castaño—, debe ser fácil averiguar cuánto pesa tú apellido hermosa —Pensaba en si podía ser una dama con mucha fortuna o solo una chica linda sin dinero que no valía la pena más que divertirse con ella—. Es mil veces mejor una joven fresca y millonaria, que vieja horrorosa y malhumorada esperando por una pequeña fortuna —Lo dijo pensando en su amante de turno con gesto de asco—, y hablando de ella —argumentó en un murmullo audible solo para él, con fastidio y buscando con la mirada—, ¿dónde estarás? —Suspiró resignado caminando hacia donde pudiera encontrarla.

El resto de la velada, Ralph Hemsley permaneció alejado del motivo de la advertencia, sólo lo haría mientras lograra averiguar más detalles del nuevo objeto de su ambición. Las tres mujeres le resultaban muy atractivas, aunque su verdadera debilidad eran las rubias hermosas y de buen ver, algo que poseía la amiga de su amigo —Sonrió al pensar como desde pequeños siempre hubo una rivalidad entre ambos.

Ralph Hemsley de treinta años, era el típico hombre que explotaba sus atributos con mujeres que pudieran pagarle, su considerable estatura y poco común buena condición física, le daban la oportunidad de aprovecharlo al máximo, poseedor de un rostro atractivo y mirada de color verde que contrastaba con su cabello negro y piel blanca. Era el sueño de muchas jovencitas y a la vez el azote de sus familias.

Entre amigos y conocidos Jean Paul encontró parejas para sus amigas, excepto a Candy que estaba reservada para su absoluta atención. La noche era agradable y el grupo se divertía alegremente, entre baile y conversaciones Coco y el joven médico, terminaron por convencer a las dos jóvenes de quedarse más tiempo en Londres, de esa manera podrían compartir los días divirtiéndose.

La semana se les fue prácticamente sin darse cuenta para Candy y Patty, entre las visitas al taller del amigo de Coco y pruebas de su nuevo guardarropa, así como los paseos a los que las invitaba Jean Paul y las comidas en la casa de sus padres. Todo parecía ir bien a simple vista, sin embargo, bajo de todo ese entusiasmo un hombre continuaba su atención en la rubia. Por varios días los siguió a distancia para intentar conocerla un poco mejor, ya después iniciaría la caza hacia la rubia americana que cada vez se le antojaba más y le daría tiempo para investigar quién era realmente y cuánto valía en fortuna.

...

En Nueva York, el tiempo había transcurrido sin detenerse de la misma forma que en Inglaterra, para la buena fortuna de un joven castaño su mente parecía quererlo recompensar por años de sufrimiento, los recuerdos llegaban eventualmente durmiendo o despierto con más fluidez, algunos no eran agradables como lo hubiese deseado, aunque no recuperaba la memoria por completo, su antiguo carácter parecía haberse instalado para no abandonarlo nunca más. Su condición física admirablemente iba en gran mejoría, las heridas habían sanado por completo y se le permitió abandonar la cama para dar pequeños paseos por los jardines del hospital. Luego de dos semanas de encierro total, Terry agradecía enormemente la libertad de poder disponer de su tiempo para algo mejor que dormir, el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo todavía era limitado, las heridas en la cabeza no necesitaban más de curaciones o vendas, los puntos habían sido retirados y el cabello lo llevaba más corto para facilitar la revisión médica, aunque hubo protestado enérgicamente no le quedó más que aceptar su nueva imagen más varonil y formal. Eso le daba mayor atractivo al poder apreciarse mejor sus finas facciones que quedaban más al descubierto, excepto por el rebelde mechón que caía sobre su frente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lenta y discretamente en la mañana del domingo, el castaño que se encontraba sentado leyendo en el pequeño sofá, giró la cabeza para ver quien de quien se trataba, ya su madre no dormía en el hospital y aunque llegaba de buena mañana para acompañarlo, todavía era muy temprano para que se presentara.

—¡Tú! —exclamó como si hubiese visto un fantasma frunciendo el ceño.

—Terence —Asintió la visita como saludo, a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió con molestia, levantándose de su lugar de forma casi desafiante.

Los ojos de la persona frente a él, viajaron por toda su anatomía, desde la cabeza hasta los pies sin perderse ningún detalle en su recorrido.

—Eres muy alto —afirmó con orgullo, observando como fácilmente lo sobrepasaba por al menos quince centímetros de altura, y a esa persona no se le podía considerar que fuera de baja estatura.

La última vez que lo vio años atrás era apenas un chiquillo, un adolescente rebelde de cabellos largos, ahora frente a él, ya no veía a un jovencito, veía un hombre de rostro muy atractivo, de complexión física delgada y bien definida, continuó con su escrutinio segundos más hasta que fue interrumpido por la imperiosa voz de su retoño.

—No sé qué has venido a hacer, pero puedes regresar por donde entraste —Le dijo el castaño, con tono colérico indicándole la salida a la vez que dejaba caer el libro que sostenía en su mano derecha con molestia sobre el sofá.

—Por favor, hijo —El Duque intentaba mantenerse calmado. Padre e hijo compartían el impaciente temperamento. No obstante, no había llegado en plan de discutir con él, sino todo lo contrario, de congraciarse y remendar la maltrecha relación del pasado.

—Qué extraño —dijo Terry, con su marcado sarcasmo en el rostro y en la voz—, ¿después de tantos años te apareces y recuerdas que soy tú hijo? —Lo cuestionó sonriéndole con burla y sus ojos brillaban de desagrado.

—Terence, te ves tan diferente, has crecido mucho —Lo dijo mirándolo hacia arriba a la vez que avanzaba hacia el joven actor—, ahora eres un hombre y creo que podemos hablar sin discutir —Le pidió frente a él—, he venido a verte porque me enteré de lo que te sucedió, y aunque te cueste creerlo, estaba preocupado —añadió con evidencias de su desasosiego en el rostro.

—Ya viste que estoy bien —Le indicó con su mano recorriendo parte de su cuerpo—, si eso era lo que en verdad te preocupaba, ya pudiste corroborarlo, ahora puedes irte —Muy serio le indicó con su mano de nuevo la salida.

—Hijo, no vine a pelear contigo, solo quiero que conversemos y me digas como has estado —Richard, insistía en ser paciente.

—¡¿Y por qué carajo te puede importar querer hablar conmigo?! —Le preguntó levantando un poco el tono de voz, con expresión muy dura en su rostro—, nunca antes te molestaste en hacerlo o dedicarme un poco de tú tiempo, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora yo por ti? —Insistió en mantener su actitud hostil. Los viejos recuerdos de una vida triste y solitaria con su padre empezaron a golpearlo con fuerza.

—Hijo, siéntate y tranquilízate —Le pidió Richard, con un movimiento de sus manos, empezando a sentir que su fuerte carácter también quería emerger—, sé que hay cosas que quizás hice mal, pero si me das la oportunidad yo quisiera… —Lo que Richard hubiera querido decirle no pudo ser, parecía que sus palabras hubieran picado las heridas de su hijo, pero no las externas sino la del corazón, porque los ojos de Terry se embravecieron y no lo dejo hablar.

—Dices que, ¿ _quizás hiciste mal?_ —Enfatizó lo último, con una expresión de incredulidad, indignación y enojo que no pudo contener más y explotar—. ¡Señor Duque de Granchester! —Levantó la voz, haciendo movimientos teatrales de exageradas reverencias con su mano—, usted nunca hace nada mal y menos cuando se trataba de su hijo, el que nunca le importó y decidió abandonar en un internado a corta edad sin importarle si era feliz o no, usted que no decía nada cuando su "amorosa esposa" —Lo dijo con tanto sarcasmo e ironía sonriendo, que el Duque se estremeció—, lo humillaba constantemente llamándolo "bastardo" y se regocijaba más cuando lo hacía frente a sus verdaderos hijos —Hablaba y reclamaba con tanto rencor, que al Duque le pareció que el tiempo había retrocedido en un segundo y sintió náusea—. Todavía piensa que "¿quizás hizo mal?", porque si es así aún no terminó —Terry, sentía no haber dicho lo suficiente y no lo haría hasta que la oportunidad que la vida le había presentado, fuera aprovechada hasta aliviar su corazón enardecido por los amargos recuerdos.

—¡Por favor, Terence! —El Duque, intentó callarlo con un movimiento de su mano, él también deseaba explicarse y quizás justificarse. Pero había olvidado que su hijo mayor no era de quedarse callado por un grito y menos amedrentarse por su voz de mando como lo hacían los otros.

—¡Por favor, nada! —respondió Terry, con la misma actitud desafiante que le conocía su padre—, ¿querías hablar? —Lo inquirió con burla—, está bien, vamos a hablar —Le concedió fingiendo sonar calmado—, pero yo lo haré primero y si me da la gana te escucharé a ti —Richard abrió los ojos de asombro, estaba claro que Terence ya no era el jovencito al que con una bofetada dejaba callado, ahora era un hombre más alto que él, al que ya no podía controlar y menos amedrentar con su presencia.

Terry estaba consciente que ahora su padre ya no podia gobernarlo y tampoco ejercer ningún tipo de presión en él, ahora era independiente y no había necesitado de su apellido ilustre y mucho menos del dinero de su progenitor para salir adelante y sobresalir.

—Me robaste de los brazos de mi madre, ¿para qué? —Lo cuestionó con ira, sin darle oportunidad a que respondiera—, para hacerme sufrir ignorándome, permitiendo que me humillara tú mujer y tus hijos, para luego encerrarme en un internado al que solo asistías cuando llevabas las contribuciones que dabas para que me soportaran, cuando ese era tú trabajo y el de la bruja esa con la que te casaste que no se cansaba de pedirte que me echaras de la casa —Enumeraba cada una de las malas experiencias que había vivido y cada vez lo hacía con más enojo—, las únicas veces que sabía de ti, era cuando me dejabas los sobres con dinero que utilizaba para emborracharme y fumar intentando olvidar la vida miserable que vivía a tú lado, esa era tú forma cariñosa de amarme permitiéndome que tuviera acceso a mis vicios que nunca intentaste controlar —Los ojos de Terry, brillaban de indignación y dolor, los del Duque empezaron a cristalizarse al escucharle todos los reclamos que sabía eran ciertos. Si bien estaba consciente que eso le esperaba cuando hablaran, nunca imaginó que fuera tan duro escuchárselos decir—. Mientras a los hijos de esa mujer los veías diferente, los tratabas de distinta forma, quizás no con amor porque no sé si sabes darlo, pero no te eran indiferentes como lo era yo —La voz se le quebró apenas a Terry, pero su ira era tal que no daba espacio a otro sentimiento—, lo hacías para castigarme a mí por haber tenido la impertinencia de nacer o por castigar a mi madre por haberme traído al mundo, ¿a quién querías castigar?, ¡¿dímelo?! —Le exigió a gritos, con los ojos cristalizándose y un nudo formándose en su garganta, la ira había empezado a ceder y dar paso a la tristeza que le provocaba el haberse sentido siempre rechazado.

Mudo en su lugar, de los ojos de Richard Granchester por primera vez en la vida para su hijo, empezaron a brotar lágrimas de culpa y cargo de conciencia.

"¿Cómo se había equivocado tanto?", se preguntó internamente, con el dolor de una daga atravesándole el corazón y el alma. No sabía que responderle a su hijo que no lo lastimara más de lo que en el pasado ya lo había hecho. Meditó unos segundos con la cabeza baja buscando la mejor forma de hablar sin obtener por respuesta más repudio de su parte.

—Terence, sé que todo cuanto te diga ahora es difícil que lo creas y lo aceptes —Empezó levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos—, nunca quise castigarte y tampoco a tú madre —Terry, se tragó las lágrimas que contenía en sus ojos y levantó el rostro de forma arrogante para arremeter de nuevo contra él, estaba más que indignado, estaba herido y esas heridas se habían mantenido abiertas por demasiado tiempo y sangrantes.

—Así que esa es solo tú forma normal de ser —Lo acusó asqueado.

—No, Terence te equivocas, no me malinterpretes, no quiero justificarme por mis errores, comprendo que cometí muchos contigo y con tú madre, sé que nada de lo que diga puede compensar lo que haya hecho antes y ahora solo quiero… —Nuevamente lo interrumpió, al castaño no le interesaba escuchar lo que quería.

—Tienes razón —afirmó con ironía, recuperándose del momento anterior en que había flaqueado—, nada de lo que digas puede hacerlo, es mejor que te vayas, no me interesa escucharte más —Negaba con determinación. Aunque todavía no podía recordar mucho de los últimos años, el pasado lo sentía tan vívido como era tener a su padre frente a él—, lo que no hiciste no podrás hacerlo ahora, antes cuando te necesité me fallaste y tuve que aprehender a valerme por mí mismo de lo que no me arrepiento, no te he necesitado antes y no lo haré ahora, cuando salí de tú casa me hice la firme promesa de no volver nunca y renuncié a tú apellido porque no significaba nada para mí —Sus palabras eran hirientes, la mirada se tornó de nuevo severa y acusatoria viéndolo fijamente—. No sé a qué has venido, no debiste hacerlo, tampoco sé que esperabas de mí, pero lo que sea que hayas pensado no lo conseguirás, ¡vete! —Lo echó sin reparo y sin sentirlo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una dama que había estado escuchando detrás de ésta solo unos minutos antes, entró para intervenir y suavizar la tensión que se vivía dentro de la habitación. Ella sabía muy bien que peor juez que la conciencia, lo era ser acusado por un hijo herido, en carne propia lo experimentó años atrás de forma amarga por los reclamos de su retoño. Terry podía ser muy severo y cruel cuando se lo proponía, aunque tenía que reconocer que tanto Richard como ella no habían sido los mejores padres y menos el mejor ejemplo a seguir por él, lo habían lastimado profundamente cuando apenas era un niño y esas heridas costaba mucho que sanaran,. Ella no era mejor que Richard porque también se equivocó, sin embargo, contó con la ayuda de una pequeña rubia que por increíble que pareciera, logró gobernar el corazón rebelde de su hijo y doblegarlo hasta que pudiera escucharla en sus súplicas. Comprendía el momento difícil que estaba viviendo el padre en ese momento y se condolió de él al querer intervenir en su favor.

—Terry —Eleanor, le habló con voz dulce y calmada al ingresar. El castaño tenía tensa la mandíbula y el puño cerrado de su mano, como si con eso pudiera contener la rabia que sentía—, perdóname hijo, fui yo quién le avisó a tú padre lo que había sucedido, consideré que era importante que lo hiciera, sé que Richard cometió muchos errores como también los cometí yo, pero por favor escucha lo que tenga que decirte —Le pidió con cierto temor de ser expulsada de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con el Duque.

—Entonces es por ti que está aquí —El tono de voz severo no le había disminuido. Richard se giró solo un poco para toparse con la mirada de Eleanor que le pedía paciencia—. Bueno, entonces habla tú con él, no sé qué pueda decir que me interese y quizás a ti si —añadió con desenfado y sin ningún interés por escucharlo. Retrocedió unos pasos y se inclinó para tomar su libro y retirarse de la habitación.

—Por favor, Terence —Richard lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo cuando pasó a su lado, el castaño se giró con el ceño fruncido demostrando que no le agradó ese movimiento—, sé que no merezco tú atención, pero escúchame lo que tengo que decir y si luego decides que aún me odias, no volveré a molestarte, pero dame una oportunidad, solo una hijo, te lo suplico —Le pidió con ojos de arrepentimiento.

Grande fue el asombro del castaño y grande su admiración, jamás lo había escuchado suplicarle a nadie, el Duque de Granchester siempre exigía y su palabra era ley para todo aquel que la escuchara, en ese momento le estaba suplicando a él, a quién siempre había tratado con indiferencia, por curiosidad pensó que quizás podría escucharlo.

—Está bien —Aceptó con arrogancia, soltándose del agarre—, te daré dos minutos, creo que son más que suficientes para lo que tengas que decir —añadió y regresó a su confortable lugar en el sofá y se dejó caer con petulancia cruzando las piernas para escucharlo—. Habla y di pronto lo que sea, antes que se te acabé el tiempo —Sonrió con burla.

Richard suspiró observando las mismas insolentes actitudes de él, no cabía duda que Terence era su digno hijo y mejor imposible para su futuro sucesor. Meditó bien antes de empezar a hablar y no cometer el error de decir algo que echara a perder el poco terreno que había logrado.

—Sé que para ti será muy difícil escuchar mi arrepentimiento de todo lo pasado —Inició con lo primero que deseaba de corazón decirle. Y Terry lo observaba con recelo—. También sé que parece que nunca me importaste —El castaño sonrió con ironía y Richard continuó—, créeme no es así, siempre te he amado y mi error fue nunca poder demostrártelo, cuando te llevé a mi lado nunca fue mi intención lastimarte ni que sufrieras, solo quería lo mejor para ti, tú eras mi hijo amado, el hijo del amor de mi vida —afirmó sin importarle que estaba presente esa persona. El castaño frunció un poco el ceño extrañado y Eleanor se sorprendió—. Cuando eras muy pequeño y te llevé conmigo arrancándote de los brazos de tú madre, lo hice porque en ese momento mi padre me obligó a hacerlo, él te veía como el futuro sucesor al Ducado por ser mi primogénito, pese a que nunca me casé con tú madre tú eres el legítimo heredero no importa cuales fueran las condiciones de tú nacimiento —Terry suspiró profundamente con fastidio y volteó el rostro, siempre su padre y su familia anteponiendo las obligaciones de la aristocracia—. Sé perfectamente que odias todo eso, pero yo no tuve el valor que tú si tuviste de abandonarlo todo por el amor de una mujer —El tono de voz del Duque, se escuchó como un lamento y eso si atrajo la atención del castaño—. He vivido tanto tiempo pagando por mi error al casarme con una mujer que no deseaba para mi esposa, no tienes idea del martirio que es compartir tú vida con alguien a quién no amas y eso terminó por amargarme la vida, cuando te llevé conmigo solo podía ver el reflejo de tú madre en ti, eras igualito a ella y me la recordabas cada vez que te veía, también me recordaba mi cobardía de no haber elegido el amor al deber —Esas palabras estaban golpeando severamente al castaño y tragó en seco sintiéndose igual que su padre, algo que siempre había renegado querer ser—, me recordaba que solo podía tener de ella su recuerdo en ti, y a veces era insoportable, creí entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarte al colegio San Pablo para que recibieras una buena educación.

—Claro y se te hizo más fácil librarte de mí encerrándome en esa cárcel, que fingir que me querías y hacerte cargo de mí, ¿creíste que con darme dinero me hacías feliz? —Lo cuestionó.

—No estaba sustituyendo mi amor con el dinero, comprende —La voz del Duque se escuchaba desesperada—, solo deseaba que nada te faltara que lo tuvieras todo…

—¡Yo lo único que deseaba era importarte! —exclamó reclamando, poniéndose de pie—, que aunque fuera una vez me dijeras que me querías, que tan solo una vez me hicieras sentir que te importaba y por eso me habías llevado contigo, que me demostraras que en verdad me amabas —Le reprochó sin poder evitar gritarle, apretó su puño izquierdo desesperado y la única mano que podía mover se la pasaba por el cabello con frustración.

—Terence, por favor perdóname sé que no fui un ejemplo de padre a seguir y que ya nada de lo que pasó puedo borrarlo —Decía mientras intentaba acercarse a él cautelosamente, suplicándole—. Pero cuando hablé con esa chica rubia amiga tuya a la que me pediste ayudar, intenté corregir algo de todo lo malo que había hecho —Terry detuvo su movimiento nervioso de mano y lo observó con ojos abiertos de admiración—, me hizo comprender que podía hacer algo bueno por ti, cuando hablamos evitó que enviara para traerte de vuelta, sentí vergüenza al darme cuenta que te conocía mucho mejor que yo que era tú padre y fue por ella y sus súplicas que desistí regresarte.

—¿Estás hablando de Candy? —Cuestionó incrédulo. Estaba molesto con la rubia por enterarse que no lo había ayudado en Rockstown, y ahora enterarse de esa revelación lo descolocó por completo.

—Sí, de esa chica rubia pecosa —afirmó el Duque, viendo la expresión de asombro que su hijo tenía y de cómo súbitamente el mencionar a la joven todo parecía cambiar en él y continuó—, una pequeña muy atrevida que se subió a mi carruaje arriesgando caerse para hablar conmigo cuando me negué a hacerlo en el colegio, estaba molesto porque sabía que por ella te habías ido, esa fue tú amenaza.

—¿Y qué se supone que te dijo Candy, para que cambiaras de opinión? —Temía escuchar la respuesta de su padre sin saber por qué.

—Ella fue muy clara haciéndome ver quién eras y lo que deseabas, parecía conocerte mejor que nadie tenía tanta fe en ti y de lo que lograrías, en verdad era una buena chica como tú lo dijiste —afirmó con pesar y vergüenza—, lamento haberla juzgado mal hijo, lamento no haberte ayudado para que no la expulsarán y así evitar que te fueras, en verdad esa chica se preocupaba por ti y pude ver que te quería mucho —Le tomó el brazo con cariño, mientras Terry estaba atónito de escucharlo—, fue por su petición que no envié a nadie a buscarte y es por ella que permití que gozarás de tú libertad, que todos estos años continuaras con la vida que decidiste llevar sin obligarte a nada —El rostro del Duque era de súplica, de petición de perdón y también de vergüenza. El de Terry era de asombro y confusión, nunca pensó escuchar lo que estaba oyendo de boca del arrogante de su padre, la rubia pecosa y entrometida era la responsable de que él hubiera logrado su sueño y el corazón parecía quererle explotar al elevársele las palpitaciones.

—No puedo creer que tú, el Duque de Granchester —dijo Terry, con la vista fija en un punto del suelo sin poder salir de la sorpresa de las revelaciones—, haya aceptado ceder a la petición de una pequeña rubia —Sonrió con incredulidad, moviendo la cabeza en negación. Sabía que los alcances de su amada para convencer a los demás eran muy grandes y la prueba era él, pero lograr doblegar a su padre le pareció que era imposible de creer, aunque con ella todo podía pasar—, ¿quieres decir que a Candy le debo mi libertad y todo lo que hasta ahora he hecho con mi vida? —Levantó la cabeza para ver asentir al Duque en afirmación, sintió un gran pesar, había pasado varios días molesto con ella y esa revelación lo dejaba muy mal en su forma de pensar que no hubiese querido ayudarlo, cuando ya antes lo había hecho, en parte se sentía más confundido y la única forma de desenredar todo era algo casi imposible, hablar con ella.

—Y no sólo eso, Terry —Intervino Eleanor, que hasta ese momento solo los había observado en silencio con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver enfrentarse a padre e hijo—, cuando te dispararon llevabas la armónica en un bolsillo de tú saco, la bala topó en ésta y desvió la trayectoria, fue así como evitó que llegara a tú corazón y te…matara, lo recuerdas —añadió con mucha dificultad al recordar el momento más doloroso que había experimentado, casi ver morir a su hijo.

—¿Quieres decir que también le debo la vida? —preguntó anonadado, con los ojos muy abiertos, empezó a sentirse un poco mareado. Era un mar de revelaciones en el que se encontraba diariamente cuando los recuerdos venían a su mente y también cuando alguien le hacía referencia a ponerlo al día del tiempo perdido. Eso sumado a enfrentar a su padre y su triste relación con él en el pasado, no había sido nada agradable.

—Si no fuera por esa armónica ahora no estaríamos conversando contigo, hijo —afirmó Eleanor.

—Hijo, permíteme enmendar mis errores, sé que aún podemos recuperar nuestra relación —El Duque, aprovechando el momento de debilidad del castaño intentaba doblegar su corazón enardecido y lleno de reproches del pasado.

Para Terry eran demasiadas revelaciones y emociones en un solo momento, el dolor de cabeza apareció punzante y acompañado por un zumbido en sus oídos que lo hizo que se tambaleara, apretó los párpados con fuerza y todo se volvió oscuridad en su mente, se sujetó del brazo de su padre para evitar caer al suelo, en medio de las tinieblas miles de imágenes con la intensidad del brillo de los rayos de sol daban vueltas mostrando escenas del pasado perdido, se encontraban revueltas en un remolino de emociones que giraban y mostraban las vívidas escenas de su vida pasada, pasado perdido y presente.

De pronto todo lo sucedido en la iglesia pasó por su mente confusa y los viejos recuerdos desaparecidos se colaron distorsionados para golpearlo, la visita de Candy a Nueva York, las malas noticias llevadas por Eliza, las discusiones constantes con las Marlowe en los últimos años, el accidente de Susanna y la partida de la rubia pecosa en un momento tan doloroso, los recuerdos se desencadenaban a gran rapidez. El acoso de la pelirroja en el teatro y por último, la expresión de burla de una mujer vestida de negro frente a él, el sonido de un disparo y el calor en la piel al sentir el impacto sobre ella, el último recuerdo antes de sucumbir fue de nuevo para la rubia de su ensoñaciones sonriéndole y llamándolo por su nombre. El Duque lo sostenía con ambos brazos asustado sin saber qué hacer, Eleanor se apresuró para ayudarlo al ver como su hijo se precipitaba al suelo, a gritos de auxilio llamó a cualquier de las enfermeras que se encontrara rondando por el lugar, mientras ellos intentaban evitar que el castaño cayera por completo. Terry era un hombre grande, fuerte y aunque había perdido peso no era nada sencillo tratar de mantenerlo en pie y menos con un brazo que debían cuidar, no supieron cuánto tiempo después un par de enfermeras y un médico ingresaron a la habitación corriendo, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el paciente tomando la situación, entre los tres lo llevaron a la cama y lo costaron para que luego el médico lo examinara.

… **.Continuará…**

* * *

 **ACLARACION:**

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO EXTENDERLES A TODAS MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, muchas veces está ajeno a cada uno de nosotros las cosas que suceden, la semana pasada me encontraba escribiendo por la noche del miércoles el capitulo completo que pretendía actualizar el vierneas. Como era tarde me levanté a tomar un vaso de jugo cuando volví la computadora había entrado en modo de hibernar, casi me infarto cuando moví el cursor y la pantalla se quedó en negro, el di click a todas las teclas probando si cambiaba y nada, finaglmente me di por vencida y la apague de forma manual, pensé en dejarla descansar un día y en la noche que volví nada seguía igual, al otro la lleve al centro de servicio, es una HP de las que tienen incorporado el CPU en la pantalla, para que se hagan mejor referencia es una HP TOUCH SMART ALL IN ONE 520, al recibirla les pedí si podían sacar todos mis archivos y me dijeron que no, casi me pongo a llorar, no solo tengo mis archivos de las historias también muchos personales y de trabajo muy importantes. El asunto fue que me dijeron que la tendrían tozda una semana para revisión y nada de los archivos, para eso ya era viernes y yo no tenía nada. Como se los había prometido, en el siguienrte que es éste Terry viajaría ya a Inglaterra, lo que ustedes no sabían es que sería de dos partes, sé que he dicho que no me gusta hacerlo y así es, hago lo posible porque no pase pero a veces es irremediable. Luego de tantos capítulos he descubierto que realmente me gusta mucho escribir y no me doy cuenta de qué tanto lo hago, cuando llego a los diálogos me encanta detallar y dejar que los personajes expresen todyo lo que desean y en las explicaciones de igual forma expresar como el narrador todo lo que acontece, sin dejar detalles flotantes. Es por esa razón que mis capítulos son tan largos como mi buena lectora Kamanance ha comentado, me costaría escribir mucho un minific y de capítulos cortos muchos más, pero lo intentaré ; ) El asunto entonces fue que me quedé sin los archivos originales, tuve que volver a escribir todo el capítulo y como era de dos partes ya se imaginan cuántas hojas significaba escribir y cuántas horas, debía hacerlo en poco tiempo, eso y sumado a mis tareas normales de trabajo fueronb demasiadas para una persona que sufre de problemas de Síndrome del túnel del carpo y además ciática desde hace poco mas de 15 años, es terrible tanto esfuerzo y asimismo me lo dijo el Neurólogo, por si fuera poco he estado ftan preocupada por mis archivos, que al bajar las escaleras por venir pensando me resbalé y quise evitarme caer sujetándome fuerte del pasamanos, como soy 100% diestraa terminé de lastimarme la muñeca, ya bastante era el dolor con lo del síndrome para aumentarle el tirón con todo mi peso. Ahora estoy suspendida porque el dolor es fuerte y no me permite ni siquiera sostener un lápiz por increíble que parezca, si alguienn lo sufre que espero que no,me comprenderá y entenderá a lo que me refiero, el médico me recomendó usar un inmovilizador o férula como la conocen agunas y ciertos ejercicios para la muñeca, me hace gracia pensar que Terry debe recibir terapia y yo también ahora que curioso.**

 **Bueno el asunto es que será por al menos 2 semanas que no puedo utilizar mi mano derecha, aunque ahora ya me ha empezado a doler un poco la izquierda y también la espalda en fin, es por eso que les AVISO QUE NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR DURANTE ESE TIEMPO, agradezco de antemano que pueddan comprenderme, el dolor es mucho y el daño que puedo hacerme al no acatar la orden médica, es muy riesgoso. Para escribirles la disculpa o sea todo lo que esta en negrita, con mi mano izquierda me hee llevado casi 4 horas jajajjajaja no! Quizás no tanto o quien sabe. Así que por favor MIL DISCULPAS ESPERO SU COMPRENSIOn y también por todos los errores que han encontrado, es muy difícil hacerlo bien con la mano contraria.**

 **Si se preguntan como yterminé es porque tengo una laptop, pero soy tan mala para usarla porque estoy acostmbtada al otro teclado de la normal, en realidad soy muy mala también para los teclkados touch como los teléfonos y las tablets jjaaaja. Y esbribir directo en las hojas de fanfiction me complica mucho mas, es por eso que mis archivos están Word en mi pc guardados.**

 **TAMBIEN MIL DISCULPAS PORQUE NO PODRE RESPONDER A CADA REVIEW, como acostumbro a ghacerlo, les aseguro que lo haré después cuando ya pueda, ahora solo dejaré el agradecimiento con sus nombres.**

* * *

Les dejó el capítulo completo con sus dos partes, espero que les guste y me disculpen si encuentran muchos errores como ya les dije lo siento, otra vez no pude revisarlo bien y no se si mi asistente tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, cuando me llegaron sus avisos de preocupación me he sentidop muy mal el no haberles podido responder y explicarles, pero quise adelantar el capituloy darles una sorpresa y mis excusas, para que no me regañaran mucho por no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada jajaja. Tambien intentar cubrir el capitulo de ésta semana, sin embargo, nocontaba con que me iba a lastimar máss la mano para evitar caeerme eran muchos escalones. Les anticipo que creo que esta vez por la prisa ni cuenta me di de la cantidad de hojas que escribía, así que creo quedaron más largos que los anteriores.

Ahora si paso a lo siguiente, gracias al autocorrector que se hace un poco de milagros creo que me podrán enytender.

* * *

… **..AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES…..**

 **A TODAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR DEDICARME ALGO DE SU TIEMPO CADA SEMANA CUANDO LEEN, POR SOPORTAR MIS OCURRENCIAS Y TODOS MIS ERRORES, POR TENERME PACIENCIA Y ACEPTAR MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, QUE ESPERO NO SEA MUY ABURRIDA CON TANTO DETALLE QUE HAGO Y DE LA FORMA QUE SE HA IDO EXTENDIENDO.**

En realidad no es lo mismo tener toda la idea, que desarrollarla y plasmarla en letras se extiende muchísimo. MUY AGRADECIDA CON TODAS.

 **QUIERO AGRADECER DE FORMA MUY ESPECIAL A:**

 **GADAMIGRANDDCHEST, ELI Y CANDICE WHITE, KAMANANCE:** Les agradezco sus mensajes de preocupación en relación a mi persona y salud, a Dios gracias estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe, lo de mi mano espero que pronto esté mucho mejor y volver renovada jajaja. Lo de mi pc también espero se solucione y pueda extraer mis archivos y mis otras historias.

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a la demás que me dejaron sus reviews: gracias a todas ustedes también chicas, que hacen posible que ésta historia continué.**

 **Silandrew, Guest (2), Sayuri 1707, Elo Andrew, Rubí, Fabiola R, Guest (3), Phambe, Katydg, Nally Graham, Blanca G, Kat Kou, Stormaw, Miriam7, Guest (4), ABA, flakita, Sony77 (Agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaste al leer toda la historia de un solo, en el próximo te responderé mejor. Mil disculpas que ahora no pude), Pinwy Love, Charo Grancheste, Wendy Alfaro (En el próximo te respondo tu review, disculpa. Es extraño me llegó notificación de tu comentario pero no aparece en la historia aun así muchas gracias), Juniper (Tu review tampoco aparece con los demás pero igual te respondere despues muchas gracias por lo que me dices). Espero queno se me quedara nadie fuea si es asi disculpen no pasra en el siguiente.  
**

 **Y todas las demás que lo hacen de forma anónima también, porque hacen su contribución en silencio.**

 **Solo me tomaré un poco para responder a la chica Guest (1) del capitulo pasado, la lectora que me envía sus saludos desde Argentina:**

Debo decirte que para nada me molesta la criticaq como ya lo he mencionado no soy susceptible a ella porque de alguna forma me ayuda a crecer y mejorar, y menos cuando lo hacen de forma educada. En cuanyo a lo que me dices, debo decirte alhgo que ya mencione, "diferentes puntos de vista crean diferentes opiniones", respeto la opiniuon que tienes de como dices que llevo la historia y de como manejo sus personalidades, si a ti te lo parece asi, no puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar, lo digop con mucho respeto y no me enojo, para nada, "el que se enoja pierde" me decía un jefe y lo considero cierto. En cuanto a lo de los detalles te digo que me gusta hacerlo y no es capricho, al principio esta historia estaba clasificada como un minific y le cambié ese detalle y se convirtió en un fic normal, también me gusta tomar en cuenta las opiniones de todas y sé que muchas están desesperadas por el reencuentro y para ese momento vamos, pero hay también algunas queme dicen que les gustan las hitorias más larga. En tu caso asumo que te gustan los fics cortos y rápiudos, siento decirte que este no lo será finalmente, se los expliqué y anuncié con anticipación, hace ya varios capítulos atrás, también les prometí que no será como los cuentos de Disney que terminan con la boda, de la mitad del ultimo capitulo para la palabra FIN. Este no será así y la prueba es que ya aparecieron otros personajes, para serte sincera no es que yo sea una experta en escribir para nada, siempre lo he mencionado solo soy una amateur, mucho menos una futura premio Nobel de Literatura, jajaja…ya quisiera pero estoy como 100 millones años luz de eso jeje. Agradezco el tiempo que has leído y no puedo hacer más que decirte que es tú decisión si continuas en la lectura o no, yo no puedo obligar a nadie a hacerlo y la verdad estoy muy agradecida con las que lo hacen y me dicen que les agrada, también con las que lo hacen en anónimo aunque jamás expresen una sola palabra o las que le dan seguir, las que me agregan a sus listas de historia favorita o escritor favorito, porque aunque no lo creas y yo tampoco jaja si lo hacen. No me queda más decirte que yo continuaré con la misma línea que traigo porque digamos que esa es mi forma personal de hacerlo, hay fics con muchos capítulos inclusive mas de 100 por difícil que parezca creer, conozco uno que es un crossover de Andrea Sparrow, "Desafiando el Destino" y puedes encontrarlo en fanfcition. En fin, gracias por haber dejado el review y claro que leo todos y también respeto sus opiniones y no me enojo, solo me preocupo cuando no puedo cumplir con los tiempos y actualizar, por mi familia, mi trabajo y tantos cosas en la vida de cada uno de nosotros ; )

Saludos hasta Argentina. (ahhh y disculpa los errores pero es complicado con una sola mano y se me han pasdo.)

* * *

 **SALUDOS PARA TODAS LAS DEMAS, LAS LECTORAS ANOMINAS, LAS QUE ME AGREGAN A SUS DIFERENTES LISTAS, LAS QUE LE DAN SEGUIR A LA HISTORIA Y TODO EL QUE SE DE UNA VUELTA PARA REVISAR LO QUE HAGO.**

 **CUIDENSE MUCHO Y VOY A EXTRAÑARLAS EN ESTOS DIAS DE INCAPACIDAD…PERO VOLVERE SE LOS ASEGURO.**

… **NO SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO EN UNAS SEMANAS…..**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE MI PARTE PARA TODAS**


	20. (Parte II: El viaje)

**CAPITULO XVII: "ENTRE INGLATERRA Y NUEVA YORK"**

Tal y como lo había pensado el rubio Patriarca, al llegar a Florida se encontró con el primogénito de los Lagan que al verlo se espantó con su presencia. Dispuesto a lo que iba Albert, ejerció presión sobre el joven inexperto y luego de una larga e intimidante conversación, donde una hora después se sumó la presencia de Sarah Lagan quien fue requerida desde antes de su llegada a las oficinas, los puso al corriente de todo lo acontecido con Eliza en Nueva York. Ellos lo ignoraban sin saber por qué Roger no les había comunicado nada; en medio de ese desconcierto y lágrimas de lamentación de su prima, logró que Neal firmara los papeles de disolución de la sociedad. Minutos después partía sin saber si alguna vez los volvería a ver, no sin antes anunciarle a Sarah todo lo ocurrido con su sobrino y sus andanzas de maleante, la decisión que tomó de desheredar a ambos y la expulsión de la ciudad de Chicago para siempre. Sin siquiera darle a ella oportunidad de objetar salió de la habitación satisfecho de lograr su objetivo y se retiró por completo de las instalaciones. Debía llegar a su hotel y preparar todo para su viaje en dos días.

Por la mañana del día siguiente mientras tomaba el desayuno en el balcón de su habitación con vista al mar, el timbre del teléfono lo distrajo de su contemplación hacia las aguas del océano que se mecían con calma y la visita de las aves que se sumergían buscando alimento. Luego de las tres veces del timbre del aparato, levantó el auricular para responder.

 _Tío, William_ —Escuchó decir.

—Sí, Archie —afirmó al reconocer la voz de su sobrino—, ¿cómo estás?

 _Bien tío, disculpa que ya te esté llamando, pensé que ya no te iba a encontrar en el hotel, pero te hablo para darte una buena noticia_ —Y la voz del joven era de alegría y entusiasmo—. _¡Ya nació!_ —Le anunció casi con un grito.

—¿Tan pronto?, que buena noticia —El rubio, también sonrió emocionado—, ¿cómo está Annie y qué fue?

 _Está muy bien, y mi hija también_ —La voz de Archie, era de mucha alegría.

—¡Oh, Archie, una niña! —exclamó el rubio, con una expresión tierna—, te felicito y dile a Annie que le envío mi cariño y a la bebé un beso de mi parte, ¿tú cómo estás?

 _Gracias tío, le daré tus saludos. Yo estoy bien y no sabes lo emocionado, qué alegría sentí al tenerla en mis brazos, nació por la madrugada_ —La emoción de Archie era contagiosa y el rubio tan reía a la vez que suspiraba—, _es tan pequeñita y quién sabe a quién se parece, pero la señora Brighton dice que es igualita a Annie_ —Sonrió divertido al pensar que para él todos los niños pequeños se veían igual.

—Bueno ya lo veremos cuando la conozca —afirmó el rubio, sonriendo divertido al igual que su sobrino al pensar en lo mismo—. ¿Y ya le avisaste a Candy? —preguntó al recordar a la pequeña rubia que debía estar disfrutando de sus vacaciones ya en Escocia.

 _No, le llamé a Escocia pero aún no ha llegado_ —De la garganta del rubio salió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y preocupación, Archie se anticipó a aclararle—, _no te preocupes, está bien, es solo que aún está en Londres, la muy revoltosa ni siquiera llamó para avisar que se quedaría unos días paseando y conociendo, según me dijeron no ha parado desde que llegó_ —Albert se relajó y se sintió complacido de saber que la pequeña rubia estaba pasándola bien—. Cuando _llamé a Londres, no la encontré en la casa y no quise dejarle mensaje, quiero hacerlo yo mismo, la llamaré después cuando sea de noche allá._

—Sí, es lo mejor, me alegro que Candy no haya decidido encerrarse, es bueno saber que desea salir a dar paseos —respondió muy animado Albert.

 _¿Y sabes qué?, no lo hace sola_ —comentó con aire de misterio, el joven ojos de avellana.

—Ah no, ¿y con quién lo hace? —preguntó intrigado el rubio, sabía que Candy no conocía a nadie en Inglaterra, y con Patty no podía ser ya que se verían hasta que estuvieran en Escocia.

 _Según me dijo Dorothy, en el barco conoció a una diseñadora francesa y a un médico inglés y se hicieron amigos_ —La expresión del rubio fue de sorpresa, aun así continuó escuchándolo—, _también que Patty decidió irla a buscar a Southampton y no esperarla en Escocia, yo creo que así fue mejor, ¿no crees?_

—Claro que fue mucho mejor así —afirmó Albert, con voz sonriente. En verdad estaba gustoso que Candy estuviera acompañada, ya que él no lo había podido hacer, era bueno que había conocido a otras personas para relacionarse más y que Patty ya estuviera con ella—, así que dices que una diseñadora francesa y un médico inglés —confirmó algo pensativo.

 _Sí, así es, no sé qué tiene Candy con los ingleses_ —argumentó Archie, algo a disgusto—, _por cierto como encontraste a ese arrogante, ¿está bien? —preguntó intentado no sonar interesado. Pero a su tío no lo engañó_

—No pude hablar con él y como tenía que viajar hacia acá para resolver lo de la sociedad ya no pude hacer nada.

 _Quizás fue lo mejor_ —respondió Archie _._

—A la que si vi fue a Eliza, no está nada bien, pensé que con todo lo que pasó y lo que está viviendo hubiera cambiado, pero sigue siendo la misma inconsciente, déspota y malvada. Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que me dijo en mi visita, su mala actitud por momentos me dejó impresionado, no tiene límites.

 _No sé por qué te extraña_ —dijo Archie, con desdén—, _te dije que ella y Neal son lo peor, son malvados y no tienen conciencia de lo que hacen; jamás se arrepienten, no me sorprende que su actitud haya sido hostil y termine culpando a Candy por su maldades_ _y sus desgracias, eso es muy de esos dos_.

—Efectivamente, no perdió la oportunidad de culparla y lo que es peor, habló con Terry y le mintió diciéndole que Candy había llevado una vida muy libertina —dijo el rubio, con molestia—, quién sabe cuántas más cosas le dijo, pero ella asegura que él no querrá verla nunca más.

 _Esa es una reacción muy de Eliza_ —aseguró Archie y decidió cambiar el tema—. _¿Lograste que Neal te firmara?_

—Sí, también hablé con Sarah y le informé de todo lo que sus hijos han hecho y mis resoluciones en cuanto a ellos y la familia; es increíble que Roger no les ha dicho nada, no sé qué está pensando, pero me alegro que todo haya salido como lo planeado, ya nada nos une a ellos.

 _Me parece perfecto, ahora solo hay que pensar como se lo diremos a la tía abuela sin causarle un disgusto muy grande_ —La voz de Archie, se escuchó con preocupación.

—Sí —afirmó Albert, soltando ruidosamente el aire de sus pulmones con la misma preocupación—, habrá que encontrar una buena forma de decírselo por el momento es mejor no preocuparse, ella se encuentra lejos y Georges lleva de encargo que no se entere por ningún motivo.

 _Tienes razón, ahora me despido tío, te deseo que tengas buen viaje y ojalá que tú si tengas la mínima consideración y avises tu llegada._

—Seguro te aviso y le llamaremos la atención a Candy muy seriamente —Bromeó el rubio. Incapaz de regañar a su pequeña.

 _Si, ya imagino el regaño que le darás, tienes que ser muy severo, tío_ —Lo embromó también. Sabía que el rubio no era capaz de un regaño hacia su prima favorita.

Se despidieron y la llamada concluyó. Después el rubio Patriarca terminó su desayuno y se dispuso a revisar todos los papeles que llevaba para trabajar en su viaje. Al día siguiente su barco partiría hacia Europa, le esperaba un largo viaje y deseaba que fuera placentero y no desesperante, sin saber que el Destino le deparaba una sorpresa que no esperaba ni sospechaba. A la mañana del día siguiente el barco zarpó de Key West con rumbo a Inglaterra, tres semanas de viaje le esperaban y los primeros días permaneció en su camarote.

...

En Londres, Candy estaba preparando todo para su próximo viaje a Escocia, la semana de diversión había dado fin, su nuevo guardarropa se encontraba listo y su nueva apariencia también, para esa noche recibió una invitación especial de parte de Jean Paul a una cena de despedida organizada por sus padres. Durante esa semana el joven medico pasó acompañando en sus visitas a Candy y su amiga, la pelinegra francesa se pasó más tiempo en el taller de costura, cuando días después que ella, había arribado su amigo modisto y entre los dos apuraron el trabajo para que la ropa de la rubia estuviera lista.

Por más que intentaron disuadirla para quedarse más días en la ciudad londinense, ella se negó y todos recibieron la invitación de la joven americana para visitar la villa en Escocia, invitación que solo uno aceptó con firme promesa de alcanzarla días después. A la dama francesa sus múltiples compromisos se lo impedían.

—¡Candy! —La joven escuchó la voz de la castaña a sus espaldas y se giró para verla—, estoy tan feliz por Annie —Dio un giro de emoción—, te imaginas lo que ha de sentir tener a su pequeñita en brazos —Suspiró con ensoñación mientras mecía sus manos como si arrullara a un niño. La rubia le sonrió con ternura y un dejo de tristeza.

—Sí, debe estar muy feliz —afirmó con el mismo gesto—, me hubiese gustado tanto acompañarla en ese momento y estar ahora con ella, pero creo que no hubiera sido la mejor compañía, ni antes ni ahora —Torció la boca en un gesto de decepción.

—Vamos Candy, levanta ese ánimo, no puedes negar que éstos días lo hemos pasado muy bien —afirmó la castaña, con gesto infantil—, sé que te hubiera gustado estar con Annie, a mí también —aseguró asintiendo—, igual necesitabas despejar tú mente y por una vez pensar en ti, son demasiados años escondiendo todo lo que llevas en ese corazón —Le señaló el lugar del órgano vital con su dedo y se aproximó a ella para rodearle los hombros con su brazo—. Además, también necesitabas cambiar de ambiente y modernizarte un poco —Le sonrió con picardía—, si antes te veías linda ahora te ves muy hermosa, es así como te dice siempre Jean Paul cuando te ve —Patty, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia con gesto de nuevo infantil—, creo que ese doctor tiene muy bien puestos los ojos en ti —La voz de la castaña, era graciosa y bromista—, y tú no deberías dejar pasar una buena oportunidad, se ve que es una buena persona y muy atractivo —Patty, soltó el abrazo y le tomó una mano a la rubia para atraer su atención. Candy tenía la vista fija en el espejo que le devolvía sus imágenes.

—Patty —Candy, entrecerró los ojos—, te has estado juntando mucho con Coco y ya se te han pegado sus ocurrencias, solo espero que no resultes tú también fumando y con una copa de vino en la mano —La reprendió fingiendo seriedad.

La castaña soltó una gran carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lo dices por éstos pantalones que tan gentilmente me regaló? —preguntó la joven, mostrando y luciendo los pantalones que vestía y que casi obligada la dama francesa la hizo aceptar.

—No, lo digo porque has adoptado las mismas ideas de ella, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirles que Jean Paul y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos? —afirmó la rubia, levantando las manos de fastidio. Entre sus dos amigas la iban a volver loca con tanto comentario.

—Eso no parece ser lo que él piensa —dijo Patty, con las manos hacia atrás y dando pequeños giros, continuando con su actitud infantil—, si te fijaras un poco verías que le interesas mucho más que como una amiga, además recuerda que así empezó todo con Ter… —La castaña se obligó a quedarse callada, poniéndose muy seria. Casi se le salía una indiscreción que no pasó desapercibida para su amiga que se puso tensa—. Lo siento, Candy —Se disculpó tomándole ambas manos—, no quise decir algo que te incomodara, yo solo deseo que tú seas la misma de antes y que puedas encontrar la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que en verdad te quiera, y yo creo que con Jean Paul podrías serlo —afirmó.

—No te preocupes, Patty —La sonrisa de la rubia fue forzada, en realidad no llegaba a ser sincera porque no la sentía—, hay cosas que son irremediables y esa es una —aseguró forzando más la sonrisa pero con dejo de melancolía—. Además ya te dije que Jean Paul y yo solo somos amigos —Quiso cambiar el tema para aliviar el momento y volteárselo a su amiga—. Yo más creo que es otra la que le interesa a él de esa forma, y no es Coco —comentó viendo hacia el techo despreocupada.

—Estás loca, Candy —Patty, se soltó del agarre y giró la cabeza con indiferencia—, sabes bien que eso no es cierto, además yo tampoco ando buscando nada con nadie, solo una vez mi corazón estuvo ocupado y nunca más podrá estarlo —Nerviosamente se tomó las manos y se estrujó los dedos. Irónicamente pensó como ambas amigas compartían sentimientos de amor prohibido, una por azares de la vida y la otra por azares de la muerte.

—Eso es por qué tú quieres, Patty —respondió Candy, seria y le tomó las manos a su amiga para obligarla a que se girara y la viera—, sabes bien que si Stair se enterara de lo que haces no estaría feliz, él hubiese deseado que tú continuarás tú vida con otra persona.

—¿Y eres tú la que me lo dice, Candy? —Le recriminó la castaña, dejando su expresión dulce por una que la rubia le desconocía. Los años de separación habían hecho muchos cambios en todos y aunque los días pasados compartidos con el simpático médico habían sido de diversión, en ningún momento tocaron temas más personales como en ese momento—, ¿la que aún guarda sentimientos escondidos por alguien y le huye a la felicidad?, ¿la que no fue capaz de luchar por el amor del hombre que amaba y se lo dejó a otra que no lo merecía? —Patty se sentía agredida por alguien que no hacía nada diferente a ella, teniendo la oportunidad a la mano.

—Al menos yo intenté buscarla en alguien más —Candy, elevó un poco la voz y frunció el ceño intentado justificarse. El golpe bajo que le propino su amiga castaña, le dio con fuerza, aun así continuó con lo que ya había empezado—, eso es mucho más de lo que tú has hecho, Stair estaría muy triste y decepcionado de ver en lo que te has convertido, una triste cobarde llorona —De inmediato la rubia sintió la bofetada que se había dado.

Ella no era diferente a su amiga, ¿acaso no todos habían intentado ayudarla a escapar del capullo en el que se encerró por años?, ¡y qué hizo al salir!, en la primera decepción se derrumbó por completo convirtiéndose en lo mismo, "una triste cobarde y llorona" que se hundió en sus lágrimas de derrota.

—Patty —La voz de Candy, sonó temblorosa. La castaña solo había bajado la cabeza con tristeza—, por favor perdóname no quise ser tan dura.

—No Candy, no me has dicho nada que no haya escuchado antes —Ella levantó la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos asintió varias veces a la vez que veía a la rubia—. Mis padres solo han intentado disimular mi situación disfrazándola con regalos y palabras bonitas —Movió la cabeza resignada de la poca atención de sus padres hacia ella—. Es la abuela Martha quien se ha preocupado realmente, ella se fue porque discutimos antes que llegarás, en sus intentos por verme feliz y sacarme de mi confort, intentó varias veces conseguirme una pareja aquí en Londres como lo hizo en Florida; yo me enojé tanto que terminó por cansarse. Antes de irse me dijo que si yo creía que con mi actitud negativa pensaba ayudarte a ti, entonces no quería ser testigo de nuestros fracasos, al día siguiente ya no estaba en casa sólo recogió pocas cosas y se fue, lo siento te mentí —Patty se soltó de la rubia y llevó sus manos al rostro, el llanto empezó a brotar con más intensidad y Candy se sintió igual de triste y culpable de lo que había sucedido.

—Lo siento, Patty —Candy también estaba llorando—, yo no soy la indicada para reprocharte nada —Se acercó y abrazó a la castaña que de inmediato le correspondió con cariño—. Yo no he sido más que una cobarde todos estos años, Albert y los otros se han preocupado tanto por mí y yo que he hecho, en silencio seguir lamentando por lo que no hice, decidí ir a Escocia para sanar las viejas heridas. Creí que enterrando mis recuerdos en el lugar donde fui más feliz podría hacerlo y ahora comprendo que solo sigo huyendo de mis errores sin comprender que a donde quiera que vaya los llevaré conmigo, es una tontería —Su llanto fue más fuerte y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y luego continuó—, solo he sido una cobarde incapaz de aceptar que Terry nunca será para mí y que ahora le pertenece a otra mujer que nunca seré yo —Por primera vez se atrevía a confesar en voz alta a alguien lo que solo había hecho con su reflejo, la castaña la abrazó más fuerte para ayudarla a liberar lo que la estaba matando—. Intenté vanamente casarme con otra persona sabiendo que la engañaría en mi corazón porque no la amaba y nunca lo haría, eso fue tan desleal para él que sí deseaba una vida feliz a mi lado, solo estaba yendo de error en error, para caer en otro más grande —añadió sin poder contener ya el caudal de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Candy —La voz cariñosa y sollozante de Patty, le acarició el corazón a la rubia al escucharla—, eres tan buena amiga que te sacrificas por todos sin importar lo que sufras, tú mereces ser feliz con alguien que te ame como tú amas. Perdóname porque yo también te he acusado y no somos más que dos tontas lloronas y cobardes —Entre lágrimas la castaña, intento reírse para bajar la intensidad de sus emociones. Candy contagiada por su amiga la imitó y ambas terminaron riendo y llorando por unos segundos.

Pasado el tiempo que en que ambas abrazadas reían y lloraban se soltaron del abrazo para verse a los ojos, fue Candy quien habló primero.

—Ya basta de llorar, Patty —Enfatizó, limpiándose las mejillas con ambas manos—, lo hemos hecho por demasiado tiempo y no podemos seguir lamentándonos de nuestras tristezas, debemos curarlas así que nos iremos a Escocia para pasar unas alegres vacaciones y allá vamos a decidir qué haremos con nuestras vidas —afirmó con determinación y Patty asintió de igual forma dándole la razón—, algo mejor que seguir llorando y lamentándonos —Sonrió bromeando y ladeando la cabeza en un gesto infantil.

—Sí Candy, eso haremos —aseguró Patty, sonriendo—, ¿te parece si empezamos a arreglarnos para la cena? —preguntó observando el pequeño reloj sobre la mesita de Candy y ella se giró para ver la hora.

—Sí, es lo mejor, pronto vendrá Jean Paul por nosotras con Coco, menos mal que él se la llevó a dar un paseo, sino aquí la tuviéramos regañándonos —La rubia soltó una carcajada.

—Es una buena amiga, Coco —dijo Patty, con sinceridad acompañando en las risas a su rubia amiga—, que suerte tuviste de encontrártelos en el barco, también Jean Paul es un excelente amigo y sus padres son tan agradables, Candy les has caído muy bien.

—Les hemos caído muy bien querrás decir —Le corrigió guiñándole el ojo, empezando a caminar hacia el closet para sacar uno de los nuevos vestidos que su amiga francesa diseñó para ella y que la mataría si no lo usaba—, ellos son igual que Jean Paul, muy agradables y nos han recibido como si fuéramos de la familia.

—Si —afirmó Patty, sentándose en el borde de la cama a la vez que veía a Candy buscar el vestido seleccionado—, y que me dices de Coco, tan divertida y mira que haberme regalado a mí también algunos de sus diseños, tus nuevos amigos son estupendos, Candy.

—Sí, lo son —respondió la rubia girándose sonriendo con el vestido en manos—. ¡Patty! —exclamó luego con asombro—, apúrate tú también y sácate esos pantalones ¿o piensas irte así a la cena? —Cuestionó con una mano en la cintura. Patty se carcajeó y se levantó para retirarse.

—Vaya Candy, ahora te parece mucho a Coco —La embromó—, muy exigente, solo te falta el cigarro y la copa de vino.

—¡Cállate y mejor vete, chère! —La rubia imitó la voz más grave y con acento francés de su amiga pelinegra, fingió un cigarro en su boca y luego exhalar el humo.

—Ahora te pareces más a cierto castaño y arrogante inglés —Se te atrevió a bromear Patty más relajadas luego de su conversación, corriendo para salir al ver a la rubia estirar el brazo e intentar lanzarle el cepillo que estaba en su marquesa.

Ambas soltaron carcajadas de diversión, lo cierto era que desde que las dos amigas se habían reencontrado, sus corazones se sentían más aliviados y con menos cargas. "Si tienes un alma pura, reconoces otra alma pura"*, esas eran las de Candy y Patty, dos almas buenas, puras y nobles necesitadas de resolver viejos problemas que solo las habían sumergido en oleadas de tristeza añejadas, todo estaba por cambiar y ellas ignoraban lo que había más allá de sus pensamientos.

En punto de la hora convenida, Jean Paul acompañado de Coco llegaron a la mansión Ardlay a recoger a la dos amigas, al verlas sonrió muy satisfecha la pelinegra ambas lucían diseños de ella y se veían radiantes y hermosas, aunque había puesto mucho más empeño en que la rubia luciera despampanante con sus vestidos. Una risilla de diversión se soltó de su garganta al contemplar de reojo el rostro anonadado de su amigo inglés, no había duda que había cierta atracción hacia su amiga, ya se encargaría ella de propiciar las situaciones para que el médico inseguro se acercara a la joven de sus ensoñaciones.

—Parece que han logrado hacer un buen trabajo sin mi presencia —dijo Coco, sonriéndoles luego de saludarlas.

—Creo que hemos hecho el intento —Sonrió Candy, guiñándole el ojo.

Ella llevaba un vestido de color fucsia obscuro, que delineaba su figura ajustado desde su bien formado busto, hasta las caderas con una tira de seda más obscura detenida por una hebilla de brillantes a la derecha, la falda caía libre hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, las mangas eran pequeñas y el escote redondo era discreto al frente, solo dejaba ver lo necesario de sus bien formados atributos, el color le daba un rubor natural al reflejarse en su piel tan blanca como los lirios, el cabello recogido a los lados por dos peinetas de brillantes para caer en pequeños rulos alargados hasta los hombros, una capa muy delgada de rímel en sus largas pestañas con un suave quiebre en la puntas que hacía resaltar sus chispeantes ojos verdes.

Por su parte Patty, vestía uno de color lila claro con cuello cuadrado que formaba el escote de la misma forma de adelante hacia atrás, cubierto por una pequeña capa de flecos elaborados en fino chiffon del mismo tono, cubría los hombros y parte del escote frontal para terminar en una pequeña cola sobre la espalda, el corte era menos ajustado y caía más recto y holgado hasta las rodillas. El cabello muy lacio y brillante corto a la altura de la nuca redondeando hacia las orejas y flequillo. Ambas lucían discretas joyas a juego con sus vestimentas y los zapatos de color negro y medianos tacones.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Jean Paul? —preguntó con picardía, Coco. Dándole un suave codazo en el costado para sacarlo de la impresión.

—A mí me parece que se ven muy hermosas —Les sonrió apreciando sus vestimentas con educación—, ese color resalta mucho el color de su piel —Se permitió agregar.

—Muchas gracias —respondieron ambas jóvenes y se miraron sonrientes.

—Muy bien, ¿están listas?, porque ya deben estar esperándonos —Los apuró Coco, caminó hacia Patty y la sujetó del brazo para encaminarse a la salida—. Vamos Jean Paul, acompaña a Candy —La astucia de Coco no tenía límite.

El caballero inglés se aproximó a la rubia que sonreía dejando ver que no la engañaban las argucias de su amiga.

—Te ves preciosa, Candy —Le dijo Jean Paul, en voz baja—, no te has ido y ya empiezo a extrañarte —Le extendió su mano para colocarla sobre su antebrazo.

—Gracias —Le sonrió para agradecerle el cumplido—, recuerda que me has prometido que pronto irás a visitarme a Escocia —Le recordó a la vez que empezaron a caminar para alcanzar a las dos damas que iban pasos delante de ellos.

—Sí, pero no será lo mismo cuando ya no estén por acá —Jean Paul, intentó no ser muy obvio y tampoco sonar tan interesado—, me harán mucha falta, me debato entre estar más días con mis padres y acompañarlas desde ya a Escocia.

—Los días ser irán rápido, además ya sabes que puedes llevar a tus padres si así lo deseas —Le reiteró la invitación.

—Sí, lo sé y agradezco el gesto —Le palmeó la mano—, ves que mis padres tienen toda su vida aquí en Londres y es difícil de sacarlos. En cambio yo las alcanzaré en unos días, solo espero que no se olviden de mí.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Candy, divertida. Muy cerca del automóvil podía ver las caras graciosas de Coco al verlo juntos.

Finalmente llegaron al vehículo y Jean Paul ocupó su lugar como conductor y Candy como su pasajero en el asiento de la par, entre bromas de Coco y risas de los demás llegaron a la casa del inglés. Allí lo esperaban los señores Sinclair y dentro solo unas personas más. Sin embargo, cuando entraron a la casa no fue del agrado del castaño encontrarse con un invitado inesperado justo en la entrada de la puerta. Los saludos empezaron y cuando llegó la hora de presentación con el mencionado lo hizo casi cortante.

—Te presentó a un viejo amigo de la familia, él es Ralph Hemsley —Le indicó con su mano al aludido, mientras Patty y Coco saludaban a los padres de Jean Paul—. La señorita Candice Ardlay —añadió casi interponiéndose entre ellos.

—Mucho gusto, señor Hemsley —Candy le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

—El gusto, es mucho más mío —aseguró con galantería, tomándole la mano y la besó tardándose más segundos de lo habitualmente apropiado.

Candy se sorprendió por el atrevimiento y él le guiñó el ojo.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó el médico muy serio—, todavía debemos saludar a otros invitados, te quedas en tú casa Ralph —Asintió y tomó a Candy por el antebrazo para llevarla hasta donde estaban sus padres y el resto de los invitados.

Ralph los observó irse y sonrió de satisfacción, ya había dado su primer paso, conocerla y quizás impresionarla con su osadía, hábilmente en los días pasados se informó de la identidad de la rubia encantadoramente hermosa. Ella era una rica, ¡no!, una multimillonaria heredera norteamericana y sin compromiso de matrimonio, una presa fácil para sus intereses si sabía hacer bien las cosas para no perder ambos negocios que se traía entre manos. Aunque el segundo era muchísimo mejor, no podía comparar a una joven fresca y hermosa con un esperpento de mujer más parecido a una cacatúa.

El momento de la cena fue completamente agradable, entre conversaciones triviales y algunos chismecillos de Sociedad, fue hasta entonces que Ralph se enteró que la joven rubia se iría de viaje, cada vez que alguien parecía mencionar el lugar hacia donde partiría, audazmente Jean Paul intervenía con algún comentario. La velada se fue extendiendo y la conversación continuó en la sala. Patty y Coco estaban muy divertidas conversando con otros invitados y el joven médico no se separaba de la rubia, en un momento en que ambos quedaron a solas, le pidió lo acompañara hacia los jardines, ella aceptó y ambos salieron casi escondiéndose de los demás lo que provocó la risa de la joven rubia.

—Jean Paul, ¿de quién nos estamos escondiendo? —preguntó Candy sonriendo, al llegar a una banca casi arrastrada por su amigo.

—De nadie —respondió él, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—¿Estás seguro?, si alguien nos vio salir debe haber pensado que me estabas secuestrando —Bromeó ella, ambos se echaron a reír, a la vez que sentaban para contemplar la magnificencia del universo.

Terminaron de reír y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos viendo los millones de estrellas que parecían brillar con mayor intensidad esa noche. En medio de la quietud Jean Paul, bajó la vista y observó el rostro de la rubia dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

—Candy —La llamó por su nombre para atraer su atención. Ella en respuesta se giró para verlo—, ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos de algo que ambos escondíamos? —Cuestionó y ella asintió de afirmación—. Quisiera saber si puedo hacerte unas preguntas —Inquirió y ella se tomó un par de segundos para responderle.

—Supongo que quieres saber algo personal —Repuso ella, con un largo suspiro. Ya lo veían venir.

—En realidad sí —afirmó él, muy seguro—. Todavía no alcanzo a comprender como alguien como tú puede estar sola, te lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a confirmar, existe una triste historia de amor en tú vida, ¿verdad? —La inquirió tal como sospechaba.

—Sí —afirmó ella, viéndolo con una sonrisa triste. Para qué mentir algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar, además, después de la discusión con Patty algo había cambiado—, es una historia larga y triste, quizá te aburras —Bromeó y él negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguna historia de amor puede ser aburrida y menos cuando la cuenta una joven tan linda como tú —La galantería de Jean Paul, era innegable y no le incomodaba—. Por el contrario mi historia sí que es aburrida y tonta—afirmó él, sonriendo intentando que ambos se relajaran.

—Entonces cuenta —dijo ella, todavía esquiva de hablar de su vida.

—Eres muy buena para evadir la presión —Le indicó él, sonriente con su dedo acusador—. Aunque no es de caballeros empezaré yo, si eso te hace sentir mejor —Jean Paul, deseaba conocerla mejor antes que se marchara hacia Escocia y esa podría ser la única oportunidad que tuviera ya que siempre estaban acompañados. Suspiró profundamente antes de iniciar para darse valor y empezó su relato—. Hace cinco años conocí a una joven muy bella que llegó a mi clínica, era de escasos recursos, luego de revisarla y hacerle algunos exámenes, resultó que tenía una fuerte anemia por mala alimentación —Bajó la cabeza para mirarse las manos, como si le costara contar aquello—, necesitaba ser internada en algún hospital y no contaba con los medios suficientes, aunque muchos me decían que no me metiera en asuntos que no eran míos decidí no escucharlos y ayudarla. Hablé con unos colegas para que la internaran y yo solventaría todos los gastos —Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Candy que le sonreía con ternura.

El buen corazón de la rubia se conmovió con el inicio de la historia de su amigo.

—¿Y qué más? —Se atrevió a preguntarle ella, podía percibir que no quedaba todo hasta ahí.

—Estuvo internada por varios días —Prosiguió él, de nuevo buscando perder su mirada en algún lugar oscuro del jardín—, yo la visitaba siempre y así pude conocer algo de su vida, los días pasaban y su cercanía y la mía se hizo más fuerte, cada vez ella confiaba más en mí y supe que fue abandonada por sus padres y criada por una mujer que la obligaba desde pequeña a pedir dinero y la golpeaba —Candy se admiró de lo que oía, afortunadamente ella no había pasado por esa situación—. Cuando enfermó, la echó a la calle y fue así que llegó a mi clínica. Fue dada de alta y no tenía a donde ir, no quería regresar con la mujer que la había criado, yo sentía algo especial por ella y quería ayudarla le propuse que se mudara a mi casa. Se encargaría de algunas tareas, solo tenía un ama de llaves muy mayor que trabaja conmigo, pero sabía que era mucho trabajo. Una noche antes de que saliera del hospital yo había hablado con mi ama de llaves y le comenté que quería llevarla a casa.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Candy, muy interesada.

—La llevé y seguimos viéndonos todos los días —Suspiró profundamente para poder continuar—. Sin darnos cuenta terminamos enamorándonos, al menos yo creía que así era —Frunció el ceño con dolor—. Le propuse matrimonio y aceptó, sabía que no era bien visto que viviéramos juntos luego de comprometernos, pero ella no tenía donde vivir y no me importó. Le compré todo lo necesario para que se viera como una dama, traté de enseñarla e instruirla para que nadie la humillara, me llevó tiempo enseñarle a leer y convivíamos sanamente en la misma casa. Siempre la respeté como mi prometida, íbamos a las celebraciones que nos invitaban, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que llegó el día que debía viajar para visitar a mis padres, le pedí que me acompañara, y se negó diciendo que era mejor que lo hiciera solo y que aún no les dijera nada; insistió tanto que no pude negarme. Estaba tan enamorado que habría hecho cualquier cosa por darle gusto —Volvió su mirada de nuevo al frente y siguió—. Esas vacaciones fueron cortas, estaba desesperado por volver y estar con ella de nuevo —Sonrió forzado—. Cuando volví tenía todas las intenciones de casarme cuanto antes, solo había estado fuera dos meses y la extrañé tanto, para mi sorpresa el ama de llaves me dijo que en mi ausencia ella había continuado recibiendo invitaciones de parte de mis amigos y salía a divertirse, no me importó no quería que permaneciera encerrada en mi ausencia. Cuando le pregunté lo que había sido su días en el tiempo que estuve fuera, mintió diciendo que permanecía en casa, al principio pensé que le daba pena confesarme la verdad —La voz se le cortó y no pudo continuar.

—Jean Paul —Candy, le puso la mano en el hombro—, no es necesario que sigas si no lo deseas —Se sentía incomoda de verlo mal.

—Ya empecé y quiero terminar —respondió tratando de recuperarse de los recuerdos amargos y prosiguió—. Le insistí que nos casáramos pronto y no acepto, me pidió unos meses, y se los concedí. Dejó pasar el tiempo y después sencillamente desapareció, llevándose todo lo que le había comprado y algunas cosas mías —La voz se le volvió a cortar—. No sabía dónde estaba y yo deseaba encontrarla, no por lo que robó si no porque la amaba y no me importaba lo que había hecho y quería que volviera conmigo —Empuñó su mano de dolor y Candy lo veía consternada—. Cuando por fin la encontré estaba embarazada de más de cinco meses y en muy malas condiciones viviendo en un cuartucho, no me importó su traición y así me la llevé. Le pregunté quién era el padre y solo me dijo que era uno de mis amigos, insistí miles de veces para que dijera su nombre y obligarlo a que se hiciera responsable, pero nunca quiso —Se pasó la mano por la nuca—. Después pensé que si aún la amaba no me importaba reconocer a esa criatura como mía, seguí cuidándola hasta que estuvo mejor. Un día salí a trabajar y cuando volví el ama de llaves me dijo que un hombre llegó buscándola y sin que se diera cuenta se fueron juntos. Me sentí destrozado una vez más —Jean Paul, cerró los párpados intentando vanamente que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Candy lo veía con las mejillas humedecidas—. Unos meses después, estaba en mi clínica atendiendo a una persona y una enfermera del hospital donde estuvo antes se presentó a buscarme, me indicó que ella se encontraba hospitalizada gravemente y pedía verme —Hizo una pausa y continuó—. Dejé todo y salí corriendo, cuando llegué estaba muy mal —Esta vez ya no le importó dejar salir un sollozo de tristeza y lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas—, estaba muy próxima a la muerte y le habían practicado una cesárea, sabía que moriría y me pidió que cuidara de su hija, no pude negarme Candy —Negaba consternado—, le prometí que me haría cargo de ella y pocas horas después murió —afirmó llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Jean Paul, lo siento tanto —Candy, también lloraba ni siquiera podía imaginar que el amor de su vida muriera. Le tomó la mano y se la apretaba para infundirle apoyo y reconfortarlo —. No debiste decirme nada, es muy difícil para ti.

—No, Candy —Se limpió las lágrimas y buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo para dárselo a ella, podía intuir por su voz que también estaba llorando—, perdóname tú por entristecerte —Le apretó suavemente la mano con la que ella intentaba reconfortarlo, sin volverse para verla—. Te dije que mi historia no era agradable, incluso algunos que la conocen piensan que fui un tonto.

—No, no lo fuiste, es solo que tienes un gran corazón, no cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que hiciste —Ella lo veía con admiración, fue así que se atrevió a preguntarle algo más—. ¿Qué hiciste con la niña?

—Estuvo internada por unos días más, era tan pequeña y estaba muy débil porque su madre no se alimentó bien durante el embarazo, ella también murió —afirmó suspirando, mientras veía la mano de Candy dentro de la suya—, las enterré juntas, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Eres un buen hombre, Jean Paul —Le dijo Candy, limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo—. Tus padres, ¿no lo saben dijiste? —Lo cuestionó.

—No, y es lo mejor, seguro no les agradaría mi proceder —Negó con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, ni siquiera de haberla ayudado, quizás no era la mujer indicada para mí y la vida me lo hizo saber de una forma muy cruel, aun así, guardo un cariño especial por ella y por lo que pudo haber sido.

—¿Nunca supiste quién fue el padre? —Inquirió ella, más tranquila.

—No, y no me interesa saberlo, algún día recibirá su castigo por lo que hizo, no me corresponde a mí juzgarlo —Enfatizó—. Bien Candy, esa es mi historia —dijo girándose para verla a los ojos y le lanzó directa la pregunta de lo que quería escuchar—. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

La rubia fue tomada por sorpresa y escalofríos corrieron por todo su cuerpo cortándole la respiración por unos segundos, titubeo de decir algo y luego se tomó otros más para relajarse.

—La mía no es menos desagradable que la tuya —respondió viendo hacia el cielo estrellado—, muchos también piensan que soy una tonta por lo que hice y últimamente también he pensado que lo soy —Sonrió suspirando.

—Candy antes que digas más, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿puedo? —Cuestionó buscando su mirada.

—Sí —Ella se encogió de hombros, estaba por contarle su triste historia que más podía ocultar.

—¿Cuál es tú relación con los Granchester? —Candy abrió los ojos grandes de sorpresa—, te pregunto porque vi tú expresión y la de Patty el día que se los presentaron, además la Duquesa tiene algún tipo de resentimiento contra los americanos, casi todos lo saben aunque nadie sabe, por qué —Candy tampoco lo sabía.

—Bien —Suspiró Candy resignada, si pensaba ocultarle la identidad de su amor frustrado, no podría hacerlo—, mi historia tiene que ver con uno de ellos —afirmó tranquila y Jean Paul se giró con el cuerpo completo para darle toda su atención.

De esa forma inicio la conversación, como su amigo ya conocía otra parte de su vida, se concretó a narrarle el momento en que se conocieron con el castaño actor que para ese entonces era el estudiante rebelde del Real Colegio San Pablo. Candy le contó toda su historia desde el momento en que dio inicio mientras navegaban en el Mauretania una noche de año viejo e inicio de año nuevo. El joven médico escuchaba atentamente y conforme la historia transcurría veía a Candy cambiar muchas expresiones en su rostro pecoso, hasta que llegó el momento en que debía narrarle el reencuentro y la despedida, fue entonces que la voz se le cortó y la dificultad para hablar se hizo cada vez más complicada. El inglés la veía con tristeza, cuanta similitud había en sus personalidades, el deseo de ayudar a los otros sin importarles sus sufrimientos. Fue entonces que la rubia narró toda la separación y los motivos, los difíciles años siguientes que fueron para ella, hasta llegar al momento en que él ya conocía de su fallida boda y la huida que había hecho para evitar saber los detalles de la de él. Las lágrimas rodaban libremente por las mejillas de Candy y él no pudo contener los deseos de abrazarla para calmar su angustia, se sintió muy complacido con el calor y la cercanía de ella, aunque su corazón le decía que no debía arriesgar nada, no porque la joven no fuera lo que deseaba, era porque el corazón de ella no lo deseaba a él.

La reconfortó con su abrazo por varios minutos en silencio y luego ella liberada con la confesión y angustia, se fue relajando lentamente hasta desprenderse del abrazo. Más tranquilos continuaron con la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿es por eso que conoces a los Granchester? —Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación de sorpresa por parte de él.

—En realidad solo conozco a Terry y una vez que hablé con su padre —respondió Candy—, hasta antes que me presentaran a la Duquesa y su hijo solo había escuchado de ellos.

—¡Qué increíble! Terence Graham el actor de Broadway es el primogénito del Duque de Granchester —Jean Paul, vivía en Nueva York y en varias ocasiones había asistido a verlo actuar sin siquiera sospechar que era un noble inglés.

—Así es, ¿pero cómo es que tú familia y tú conocen a los Granchester, y no conociste a Terry? —preguntó Candy, intrigada y confundida.

—No me relacionaba mucho con ellos más que lo necesario, cuando supe que mi padre quería que yo continuara en la tradición de ser el médico de esa familia —Hizo una expresión de disgusto—, me fui alejando para que se diera cuenta que no era eso lo que deseaba. Al primogénito del Duque nunca lo conocí, por mi padre supe que desde muy pequeño lo enviaron a un internado por problemas con su madre la Duquesa —Se encogió de hombros confundido—, quién sabe por qué no quiere a su hijo, eso decía mi padre, además yo soy mayor por unos años y luego ya no se supo nada de él. El Duque de Granchester nunca ha aclarado nada, aunque todos saben bien que es su futuro sucesor y se rumora que quizás el joven Marqués haya asistido a la Gran Guerra y quizás muerto, pero solo son especulaciones que nunca nadie ha logrado confirmar.

—¿El Marqués, Terry es un Marqués? —preguntó Candy, sorprendida y curiosa.

—En realidad, Candy —respondió Jean Paul, sonriéndole graciosamente—. El título de Marqués es significativo, hasta que no asuma el Ducado se le puede llamar con el siguiente más importante que su padre tenga, en su caso sería el de Marqués pero solo de forma significativa —Recalcó de nuevo.

—Qué ironía —dijo Candy, negando—, Terry siempre ha despreciado a la aristocracia y resulta que es un Marqués —Dejó salir una risilla.

—Algunos matarían por tener un título nobiliario —comento Jean Paul, extrañado—, es curioso que tú Terry los rechace.

—No es mi, Terry —Lo corrigió Candy, con su dedo amenazador sonriendo.

—Es cierto, lo olvidaba —Se encongió de hombros Jean Paul, despreocupado—, pero no lo fue porque no quisiste señorita Ardlay.

—Mejor que abandonemos ese tema, Jean Paul —Le advirtió la rubia, intentado sonar muy seria—, suficiente tengo con los reclamos de Coco y los de Patty —Rodó los ojos.

—Así que todos sabían ya tu historia, menos yo —Se quejó fingiendo indignación.

La rubia se soltó en risas y luego la acompañó Jean Paul, estuvieron más tiempo afuera conversando como buenos amigos un poco más de sus vidas y desaciertos. Hasta que se percataron que los buscaban y volvieron a la reunión. Pocas horas después se fueron despidiendo los invitados, los padres del joven médico se despidieron de las dos jóvenes deseándoles buen viaje. De alguna manera los señores Sinclair se habían hecho ilusiones que la rubia no partiera y conocerla mejor, sospechaban por culpa de la pelinegra francesa que entre ambos jóvenes había cierta oportunidad de una relación, los padres del médico inglés vieron con agrado en Candy una futura nuera. Pero todo parecía estar muy lejano de ser realidad. Coco también fue invitada para viajar con ellas, pero tenía compromisos que cumplir y luego abandonaría Londres para volver a Francia, con la promesa de encontrarse nuevamente cuando volvieran de Escocia.

Al día siguiente, Jean Paul las acompañó hasta la estación para abordar el tren que las llevaría hacia el lejano país del norte, días después él se sumaría a las felices vacaciones que les deparaba muchas sorpresas a todos.

...

En el Hospital Monte Sinaí de Nueva York, las relaciones entre el Duque de Granchester y su primogénito todavía no eran las mejores, después de su primer encuentro no habían tenido la oportunidad de otro.

El día de la primera visita, Terry se sintió muy mal con tanta revelación que le causó un nuevo shock emocional que de forma abrupta le trajo de vuelta todos sus recuerdos, por esa razón tuvo que ser atendido de urgencia por el médico encargado y decidieron darle una fuerte dosis de sedante para relajarlo.

Habían pasado ya dos días y el castaño se encontraba todavía sumergido en un mar de contradicciones, eso sumado a su hastío de estar encerrado lo mantenía de pésimo humor, ya los paseos por el jardín no eran suficientes para un hombre siempre activo. Las visitas de sus compañeros eran agradables pero ni eso lograba apaciguar sus deseos de abandonar el hospital cuanto antes. La terapia para movilizar su brazo daría inicio ese día y esperaba ansiosamente que fuera muy progresiva, para poder "largarse de una vez por todas de ese condenado lugar", esas fueron literalmente sus palabras cuando el médico pasó revisándolo muy temprano. El galeno abrió los ojos grandes de asombro ante el desplante de su paciente, la insistencia de que le diera el alta para liberarse del encierro al que él afirmaba lo tenían sometido.

El castaño estaba de pie observando por la ventana del hospital hacia el jardín, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo sin haber sido solicitado el permiso para poder ingresar, sabiendo quien era la única persona insolente capaz de atreverse a eso, no hizo el mínimo intento por girarse.

—Otra vez tú —La voz le sonó con fastidio.

—Sí, otra vez yo —Escuchó decir sin inmutarse a la persona.

—¿Y ahora, a qué debemos el honor de su visita Duque de Granchester? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo sin volverse. Esa frase le hizo rememorar las palabras de la señora Marlowe y de inmediato sacudió la cabeza para espantarla.

—¿Terence, alguna vez podrás perdonarme? —preguntó Richard, cerrando la puerta y quedándose de pie cerca de la entrada.

—¿Alguna vez podrás borrar todo lo malo que viví mientras estuve contigo? —Lo inquirió y ésta vez se giró para tenerlo de frente, la mirada era tan severa que podría amedrentar a cualquiera, menos a su padre que estaba decidido a luchar por su perdón.

La presencia de Terry era imponente y el mismo Richard reconocía que su hijo era su digno heredero y que si su padre aun viviera, estaría muy orgulloso de la nueva estirpe que había procreado con Eleanor. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que no pensaría lo mismo de la que lo había obligado con la Duquesa, la diferencia entre ellos era garrafal. Sus otros herederos eran bajos y regordetes, no podían presumir de señorío porque no lo tenían, y es que la genética de Eleanor contra la Duquesa era superada por millones de millones de buenos genes y parecía que todos los había heredado Terence.

—He reconocido que cometí muchos errores, te puedo asegurar que me he arrepentido y si vine a verte es porque me interesas, aunque no lo parezca y jamás lo haya demostrado, siempre te quise y te he amado por el único motivo de ser mi hijo con Eleanor, eres el único al que engendré por amor —Las palabras del Duque eran sinceras. Terry se ruborizó un poco al escuchar la franqueza de su padre al hablar de cuando lo habían engendrado, nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera.

—A buena hora se arrepiente, señor Duque de Granchester —Utilizando la mejor forma de escudarse con su frío tono, le respondió con marcado sarcasmo. Si su padre estaba realmente arrepentido y quería su perdón, no se lo pondría tan fácil, no después de todo lo que había sufrido.

—Podrías por lo menos llamarme padre, y no con ese tono tan gélido y despectivo por el que me llamas para lastimarme —Le pidió y Terry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?, —Lo inquirió sonriendo con ironía—, no es así como te llaman en la corte y todos los hipócritas que te rinden pleitesía en la nobleza, incluso tus empleados.

Richard intentaba ser paciente, pero su terco y rebelde hijo no se lo estaba haciendo nada sencillo, tampoco podía utilizar las misma técnicas del pasado, porque él ya era un hombre independiente, por lo que seguiría intentando aplacar su también difícil temperamento.

—Porque tú no eres ninguno de ellos, eres mi hijo —La voz del Duque, también era determinante.

—Una vez me dijiste que solo te llamaba padre cuando necesitaba algo, y como no necesito nada de ti, no veo por qué tenga que hacerlo —Terry, se llevó la mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

—¡Ya basta, Terence! he venido a hablar contigo como dos personas civilizadas, te veo como un hombre pero tal parece que sigues siendo el mismo jovencito inmaduro que se portaba mal en el colegio.

—Si no te gusta, te puedes ir —Habló con fiereza el castaño, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar—, yo no te pedí que vinieras y si mi madre lo hizo arréglate con ella, yo no tengo nada más que decir y menos escuchar algo que venga de ti, ¡¿por qué no te vas con tus otros hijos y me dejas en paz?! —Gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—¡Porque quiero estar contigo! —respondió de la misma forma el Duque, finalmente lo sacó de sus casillas—, no hice un viaje tan largo para irme sin que oigas que aunque no lo creas, yo te amo y me preocupé tanto cuando tú madre me llamó para decirme que alguien había intentado matarte —El rostro de Richard, se volvió de angustia al recordar la llamada—. ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga para que me creas que eres el hijo que más amo?! —Continuaba alzando la voz—. ¡Sí!, cometí muchos errores cuando eras un niño, lo admito y no sabes cómo me arrepiento —Lo dijo mordiendo cada palabra—, no puedo hacer ya nada para borrarlos, y sí para corregirlos.

—¡Da la casualidad que yo no quiero nada! —respondió despectivamente. El enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo apenas estaba dando inicio de nuevo—, no quiero nada de ti, ni tú arrepiento, ni que corrijas tus errores, si no te has dado cuenta no te he necesitado en tantos años y espero no hacerlo nunca —Sentenció arrogante.

—¡Eres mi hijo Terence!, aunque no te guste y hayas renunciado a mi apellido, siempre lo serás porque llevas mi sangre en las venas, por eso no podía dejarte con tú madre cuando no pude quedarme con ella, ¡compréndelo! —El Duque, intentaba por todos los medios doblegar a su retoño, pero siempre había sido tan difícil conversar con él, y la culpa era suya por no haber sido un buen padre.

—¡Vete Richard Granchester!, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que decir, pretendes que te perdone cuando tú no me enseñaste a hacerlo, siempre te portaste arrogante y eso es lo que aprendí de ti —El dedo acusador de Terry, hirió el corazón de Richard—, ¿ahora pretendes venirme a dar lecciones de moral y amor?, eso hazlo con tus otros hijos, yo ya estoy muy grande para que me corrijas —El castaño, se giró para darle la espalda a su padre y con eso que interpretara que la conversación había finalizado.

El Duque no se iba a dar por vencido, era un hombre decidido y sabía librar muy bien sus batallas para salir siempre airoso, tenía que encontrar el punto débil de Terence y tal parecía que seguía siendo el mismo de hace tantos años atrás, la rubia debilidad de su hijo lo había ablandado la vez anterior que discutieron cuando terminó por desmayarse.

—¿Por qué ibas a casarte con esa actriz?, ¿qué pasó entre tú y la chica rubia pecosa? —La sola mención de la descripción de Candy, le erizó la piel a Terry. Y Richard comprendió que ese era el camino para doblegar a su rebelde castaño.

Terry no respondió y fingió no haberlo escuchado, el Duque no se amilanó con su silencio y continuó.

—La única vez que hablé con ella, pude darme cuenta que tenía un cariño muy especial por ti, y luego me enteré que también se fugó del colegio, supongo que por seguirte —Richard tomó asiento en la silla de visitas, esperando por la respuesta de su hijo, como no la obtuvo continuó atizando el fuego de la herida. Terry ignoraba que Candy hubiera huido del colegio y menos que lo hubiera hecho por seguirlo a él—, siempre pensé que al encontrarse los dos en América terminarían juntos porque que se amaban, nadie hace un sacrificio como el que tú hiciste por una jovencita que solo le agrada, supongo que lo hiciste por amor a ella —El cuello del castaño se tensó y los recuerdos de esos días estaban empezando a hacer estragos en su defensas—. Me sorprendió mucho cuando me enteré que ibas a casarte con la actriz —Terry, sentía que ya no podía contenerse más y la mención de su triste vida al lado de Susanna lo sacudió—. ¿Se acabó el amor que se tenían con esa chiquilla o alguno de los dos falló? —¡Suficiente!, eso era más que suficiente para la tolerancia del castaño. Se giró con los ojos brillándole de furia y el Duque supo que venía otra oleada embravecida de reproches.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres oír? —preguntó apretando el puño—, que te diga que hice lo mismo que tú, que dejé ir al amor de mi vida por cumplir con un estúpido deber que tú me inculcaste —Lo señaló de nuevo—, que fui un cobarde por no haberla elegido a ella que la amaba tanto —Entre la furia y la amargura, Terry estaba doblegándose y confesando sus errores—, y todo por pagar una deuda que me pesó más que mi propia vida —Su fiero carácter se estaba derrumbando frente a los ojos de su padre.

Richard había conseguido lo que se propuso, sabía que solo así lograría que su hijo se conmoviera de él, ya había hablado con Eleanor y le contó la triste historia entre los dos jóvenes amantes.

—Hice lo mismo que tú con mi madre y me he arrepentido tantas veces que no se si la vida me alcanzará para seguirlo haciendo —Apretaba los dientes con cólera y tristeza.

—Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de enmendar ese error, ¿qué harías, lo dejarías pasar o le pedirías perdón para que volviera contigo? —A Terry, se le heló la sangre de escucharlo, su expresión y todo el mal carácter se le vino al suelo. ¡Claro que él lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo!, y el Duque pudo intuir sus pensamientos—, eso mismo es lo que yo te pido a ti hijo, que me perdones y me des una oportunidad para enmendar mi error, ¿crees que esa chica te perdonaría? —El castaño, conocía el noble corazón de Candy, una vez le había pedido que escuchara a su madre, seguro que ésta vez la muy entrometida haría lo mismo con su padre, y por supuesto que si él llegara arrepentido lo perdonaría aunque nunca pudiera recuperarla.

Terry se quedó en silencio de pie observando a su padre, realmente lo había visto muy distinto de cómo lo recordaba, parecía ser sincero en sus palabras y él también había cometido muchos errores, el más grade de ellos se llamó Susanna Marlowe una mujer que se aferró obsesivamente a él, bajo el disfraz del amor. Se prometió que no amaría como su padre, terminó haciendo lo mismo y perdiendo lo que más amaba, lo peor era pensar que nunca pudiera recuperarlo.

—Está bien —Un largo suspiro salió de su boca—, creo que podemos intentarlo —Todavía lo veía desafiante—, solo te pido que no me presiones y tampoco intentes imponerme nada, esas son mis condiciones, si prometes que puedes cumplirlas podemos intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada —Se apuró a advertirle.

—Será como tú digas, hijo —respondió el Duque, levantándose de la silla. Intentó no dejar ver la emoción de haber conseguido que su rebelde se doblegara y aceptara darle una nueva oportunidad, él también estaría eternamente agradecido con la rubia pecosa que sin saberlo lograba desarmar al castaño con su solo recuerdo. Siguió acercándose y sabiendo que no podía abrazarlo le extendió la mano—. ¿Firmamos la tregua con un apretón de manos? —Terry, bajo la vista y observó la mano de su padre que ahora ya no le parecía tan grande como años atrás, en comparación a la suya parecía pequeña. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Sí, solo espero no arrepentirme —Se la recibió y la apretó levemente. Richard sonrió complacido y le devolvió el apretón.

En eso estaban cuando escucharon la alegre sonrisa de Eleanor Baker al abrirse la puerta, iba acompañada del simpático doctor Williams, parecían muy divertidos y es que Terry ignoraba que la última semana, su madre almorzaba todos los días con el galeno. Al verlo más repuesto, aprovechaba para bajar a comer y allí el médico también para sumarse y acompañarla.

—¡Hola hijo! —Saludó sonriente la dama de Broadway—. Ya me dijo el doctor Williams que hoy empezaran con la terapia.

—Por favor, Eleanor, llámame Jack —Le pidió el médico.

Los ojos de Terry se toparon con los de su padre en completo desconcierto, en voz baja ambos se dijeron los mismo casi en complicidad

"¿Eleanor?", Terry sabía que su madre no era tan fácil para permitirle a cualquiera que la llamara por su nombre de pila.

—Está bien Jack, entonces te conseguiré entradas para la próxima temporada de teatro cuando inicie. ¿Y dime a qué hora vendrá la enfermera para hacerle las terapias a Terry? —Conversaban como si solo los dos estuvieran en la habitación.

—Será dentro de una hora, Eleanor —Le informó. Al médico parecía gustarle mucho el nombre, e ignorar la presencia del Duque de Granchester el cual ya sabía que era el padre del castaño.

—Bien, entonces estaremos esperandola —respondió la dama y le sonrió. Situación que no pasaba desapercibida para padre e hijo.

—Señor Graham —El galeno se despidió con una inclinación—. Caballero —Se dirigió al Duque de la misma forma, ignoraba que aquella situación incomodaba al paciente y a su padre—. Eleanor —dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba. Los ojos de Terry no se abrieron tan grandes como los de su padre. Ninguno de los dos respondió a la despedida, y solo vieron alejarse al galeno muy sonriente. Luego Terry se giró para ver a su madre con una mirada acusadora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la dama rubia, inocentemente.

—¿Eleanor? —La inquirió Terry y el Duque solo estaba a la expectativa de la respuesta de ella.

—¡Ah, eso! —respondió ella, sin darle importancia—, es que es más sencillo que me llame por mi nombre que señora Baker todo el tiempo —Caminó hasta el pequeño sofá y se sentó, entonces se acordó de la presencia del Duque—. ¡Richard! —exclamó fingiendo sentirse apenada—, lo siento olvidé saludarte, espero que estés bien —dijo sin mucho interés y luego se dirigió a Terry—. ¿Cariño quieres que me quede a tus sesiones de terapia?

—No quiero aburrirte —respondió con claro sarcasmo—, si quieres puedes irte a conversar con el médico, parecías más divertida con él —Terry, se dejó caer en el borde de la cama nada sonriente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Terry? —Lo inquirió Eleanor, confundida—, ¿hay algo que te molesta?

—No, nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras —respondió tratando de no sonar molesto—, si prefieres ve a dar una vuelta por ahí —añadió con movimientos de su mano.

—Cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso —Su madre, le buscaba el rostro para escudriñarlo.

—¿Yo celoso?, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? —Terry, se encogió de hombros despreocupado—. En todo caso deberías de estarlo tú —Señaló al Duque con su mano, el hombre se atragantó sin discreción, mientras Terry sonreía disimuladamente.

—Richard, ¿estás bien? —La dama se levantó de su lugar para auxiliarlo, el castaño no pudo soportar y soltó una carcajada de burla—. ¡Terry, deja de reírte!, pásame un vaso con agua —Lo regaño su madre, el castaño se levantó con pereza de su lugar y acató la orden de ella. Le acercó el vaso y vio a su padre seguir tosiendo, mientras él continuaba sonriendo. En su humor negro estaba disfrutando lo que le pareció celos en su padre.

Después de unos segundos, el Duque dejo de toser aliviado y bebió pequeños sorbos de agua, Terry seguí observando toda la escena sentado en su cama, su humor pareció mejorar y Eleanor más tranquila tomó su lugar de nuevo en el sofá.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, Richard? —Le preguntó desde su cómodo asiento. El Duque solo asintió de afirmación. La dama rubia notó que entre padre e hijo las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Sin embargo, se reservó cualquier tipo de comentario, ya le preguntaría después a cualquiera de los dos, se volvió hacia el castaño y empezó a hablarle—. Hijo, es necesario que ratifiques la denuncia contra esa mujer que te disparó.

—Ya que hablan de eso —Intervino Richard, sin permitir que Terry respondiera o Eleanor continuara—, quiero saber quién es, ¿se encuentra ya en la cárcel? —preguntó con el tono de voz muy severo.

—No, está en el hospital St. Jacob me han dicho —dijo Eleanor, girándose para ver a Terry que ignoraba eso, eran tantas las cosas que él continuaba sin saber y el castaño se sorprendió que estuviera en el mismo hospital donde años atrás atendieran a Susanna—, al querer huir para detenerla tuvieron que dispararle los guardias que contrataste —Le aclaró.

—¿Y está muy herida? —preguntó el castaño.

—De lo poco que sé, porque no he querido enterarme mucho, está en cama todavía —comentó ella, en realidad estuvo siempre al pendiente de su hijo que no se interesó en averiguar nada más.

—No me importa como esté —argumentó el Duque, levantándose de su lugar, Eleanor y Terry dirigieron su atención hacia él—, quiero que la refundan en la cárcel, esa mujer atentó contra la vida de mi hijo y no voy a permitir que eso quede impune, me encargaré personalmente de eso —Todo lo decía con la vista hacia el techo.

—Richard no te metas, la policía ya está trabajando en eso —Aclaró la dama rubia. No veía la necesidad de que él lo hiciera.

—¿Quiero saber quién es la mujer que se atrevió a dispararle a Terence, quiero saber por qué lo hizo? —El Duque interrogaba con el aspecto nada agradable.

—Yo puedo decirte quién es ella, aunque no sé por qué lo hizo —Intervino Terry, Richard se giró con atención para escucharlo—. Si vas, quiero ir contigo.

—Tú no puedes ir, Terry —Interrumpió su madre, alarmada—, todavía no tienes permitido salir del hospital, no irás —Negó Eleanor, muy seria con voz fuerte queriendo imponerse.

—Lo siento mucho, no puedo obedecerte madre —Negó Terry, poniéndose de pie y mirándola para desafiarla—, no podrás impedir que yo vaya —afirmó severamente y luego se volvió para ver a su padre—, o me llevas tú o voy solo —añadió sin inmutarse.

—¡Entiende Terry, no puedes salir del hospital aún!, tendrías que preguntarle al médico que opina, yo no creo que…

—Llama a tú novio y le preguntaremos —respondió Terry, entre burla y sarcasmo dirigido a su padre. El Duque le dirigió una mirada no muy agradable que el castaño pudo ver de reojo e ignoró, quiso sonreír pero no era el momento.

—¡Terence! —Lo riñó su madre, por el atrevido comentario llamándolo por su nombre de pila—, no seas insolente. Y no puedes salir, además no tienes ropa.

—¿Me puedes traer ropa mañana? —Le preguntó a su padre, sabiendo que su madre no lo haría—, ¿o prefieres que te acompañe con la del hospital?

—Hijo, quizás deberías realmente consultarlo con…el médico —Eso último lo dijo el Duque casi entre dientes.

—¿Me la traes o no? —Lo inquirió él, sin la más mínima intención en desistir de acompañarlo—, es tú oportunidad para empezar a congraciarte conmigo —Lo chantajeó, luego de vivir tantos años bajo esa sucia treta, algo debía haber aprendido de Susanna.

—¡Richard, no lo hagas! —También lo riñó, Eleanor.

El Duque sopeso la solicitud de su hijo, pasando su vista de uno al otro y luego de unos segundos, asintió afirmándole a Terry que lo haría, el castaño le agradeció de la misma forma y Eleanor estalló en enojo.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, Terry! —Su madre se levantó de su lugar molesta—, después no me pidas que te cuide si regresas mal —Lo amenazó mirándolo a los ojos. Terry la vio un poco asombrado por su reacción y luego se dirigió a Richard—. Tú lo cuidarás día y noche como yo lo hice por hacerle caso —Lo amenazó y él igual se sorprendió—, son un par de necios e inconscientes —decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida para irse de la habitación muy molesta. Tiró de la puerta con enojo y la azotó con fuerza al salir.

—Tú madre se molestó mucho, hijo —Anunció Richard, un tanto preocupado.

—Ya se le pasará —respondió Terry, sin darle mucha importancia con un movimiento de su mano libre—, mañana me traes ropa, no se te olvide —Le recordó enfáticamente mirándolo seriamente y luego se enderezó y miró hacia algún punto de la puerta—. No quiero perderme la cara que pondrá Eliza Lagan cuando me vea —dijo el castaño para sí, el Duque no pudo escucharlo solo vio el movimiento de los labios

Después se quedaron conversando afinando los detalles para su huida, Terry sabía que no lo dejarían salir así que le pidió a su padre que fuera a su apartamento y le llevara sus implementos para disfrazarse, la barba con bigote gracioso que utilizaba para esconderse de los molestos periodistas y le indicó el lugar para encontrarlos. Más tarde la enfermera Janice se presentó para trabajar en la terapia del brazo del castaño, el Duque de Granchester continuaba pendiente de su hijo dentro de la habitación atento.

Al finalizar el tiempo necesario, la joven se retiró muy sonriente y educada despidiéndose de los dos, poco tiempo después Terry recibió la visita de sus compañeros de trabajo, fue así que el Duque conoció a Karen y a su prometido Roger quienes conversaron por largo rato. Roger le comentó que había empezado a recibir terapia para su pierna también, le dijo que Karen había rechazado la presencia de la enfermera Janice haciendo burla de sus celos hacia ella, era la enfermera Melody quien había trabajado con él, todos rieron de las burlas que Terry hacía Karen, así la noche fue cayendo. Hasta que Eleanor se volvió a presentar a la habitación, estuvo unas horas y luego ambos padres se retiraron para dejar descansar a su hijo. El castaño estaba tan ansioso porque llegara pronto la mañana que le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, hasta que por fin poco después de la medianoche lo terminó venciendo.

Al día siguiente antes del mediodía, Richard de acuerdo a lo prometido se presentó al hospital con el encargo de su hijo, luego de haber discutido con Eleanor al retirarse la noche anterior para que le entregara las llaves del apartamento de Terry. Temprano llegó a la casa de la dama rubia para recogerlas, ella aún estaba molesta y con reticencia terminó por dárselas. Así Richard iba caminando por el largo pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras cuando una joven ya conocida por él lo interceptó.

—Buenos días, señor —Se aproximó la joven hacia el Duque.

—Buenos días —Le respondió—, ¿sucede algo con mi hijo? —preguntó de inmediato preocupado.

—No, señor —Negó la enfermera—, él está bien, yo solo quería hablar con usted porque he oído las quejas del señor Graham que quiere retirarse ya del hospital, él ya se encuentra bastante bien, he sabido por los médicos que quizás pronto le den el alta, aun así tendría que venir a recibir únicamente las terapias para su brazo. Sin embargo, eso se le puede hacer en su casa, una enfermera calificada lo puede ayudar sin necesidad de venir al hospital.

—Comprendo —respondió el Duque, con su tono serio—, y supongo que usted es una enfermera calificada para hacerlo y viene a ofrecerme sus servicios —Al astuto noble no se le pasaba ningún detalle tan obvio.

—Así es, señor —Tímidamente la enfermera asintió—, yo he sido quien ha tratado con su hijo casi todo el tiempo que ha permanecido en este lugar —Mintió, era Melody quién más se relacionaba con el act or. Eso no lo sabía Richard—, y ya conozco el carácter que tiene y estoy acostumbrada —De eso no mentía, todos conocían el mal humor del castaño—, es por eso que yo me ofrezco a ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite —concluyó fingiendo cara de inocente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señorita, ahora si me permite debo ir con mi hijo, tengo que hablar algunas cosas muy privadas con él —El Duque, astutamente viendo la complicidad que podía aprovechar de la parte de la enfermera, decidió utilizarla a su favor—. Quisiera pedirle que por al menos tres o cuatro horas nadie nos moleste, podría encargarse de eso —Le pidió.

—Por supuesto, señor —Le sonrió la joven, complaciente—, yo misma me encargaré que nadie los moleste, ni se acerquen a la habitación.

—Cuento con usted, entonces —Richard le habló bajando la voz, como si se tratara de alguna misión secreta—, no me falle —Le solicitó un poco arrogante.

—No lo haré, señor —Aseguró la joven en el mismo tono, muy seria.

Ambos se despidieron y luego Richard Granchester dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción, podrían ir y venir con Terry a su antojo sin que nadie los molestara, había sido un buen golpe de suerte que la enfermera atrevida se acercara a él a proponerle sus servicios. No obstante, fue para beneficio de sus propósitos, aunque sabía que no estaba bien sacar al castaño del hospital, tampoco deseaba llevarle la contraria y menos cuando fue claro al decirle que con eso podría ganarse al menos su respeto y confianza, ya después se las ingeniaría para ir suavizando la relación entre ellos. Llegó a la habitación satisfecho y entró sin llamar.

—¿No te ensañaron de pequeño que tenías que tocar a la puerta antes de entrar? —preguntó Terry, con tono de reproche y fingiendo duda de los modales de su padre.

—Soy Richard, Duque de Granchester y puedo entrar a donde quiera sin tocar —respondió con la misma arrogancia y rebeldía, que lo habría hecho su propio hijo.

—¡Claro!, a mí me regañabas y me castigabas por no hacerlo, como eres el gran Duque de Granchester puedes hacer lo que quieras y entrar a donde quieras —Le recriminó sentado con la piernas entrelazadas sobre su cama.

—Deja la ironía para otro día, Terence —No le dio importancia a sus reclamos—, cuando seas mi sucesor podrás hacer lo que quieras, ahora ponte la ropa —La dejó caer en el borde de la cama—. Por cierto tendré que pedirle a mi sastre que te confeccione un guardarropa completo, esos trajes que usas sin chaleco son comprados en tiendas, un hijo mío no puede vestir de esa forma y tampoco usar… —No pudo terminar la crítica.

—¡Momento!, te pedí que me trajeras ropa, no que hurgaras en mis cosas —Terry, movió sus largas piernas para bajarse de la cama—. En primer lugar: te dije que no me presiones —Se quejó tomando la ropa que le había llevado y revisando cuál era, hizo una mueca que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre había escogido—. En segundo: ¿quién ha dicho que seré tú sucesor? —Lo cuestionó caminando hacia el baño, no se iba a cambiar delante de su padre no tenían la suficiente confianza—, y por último: no necesito que me compres ropa, me la he podido costear y no son baratijas, son trajes de diseñador francés y zapatos italianos —Puntualizó y se metió al baño sin cerrar la puerta.

—Tú eres inglés y no puedes vestir como un francés, mi padre se moriría de nuevo si se enterará que un nieto suyo no usa ropa diseñada por ingleses y por el sastre de la familia —Richard rodó los ojos y Terry también dentro del baño mientras se cambiaba.

—Mi abuelo ya está muerto y no creo que le importe mucho lo que yo use —Gritó Terry, desde el baño para que lo escuchara—. Eso solo son viejos rencores tuyos contra los franceses que no pienso continuar —Los años que tenia de vivir en América el castaño, le habían dado la oportunidad de pensar de otra forma y no como sus antepasados.

—Deja de discutir conmigo y llevarme la contraria, ¡apúrate! —Lo urgió, el Duque. Conociendo el genio de su hijo, sabía lo testarudo que podía ser, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo en una conversación que no ganaría.

—¡Estoy listo! —dijo el actor, al salir del baño. Vestía un traje gris obscuro con camisa gris varios tonos más claro y la corbata colocada como si fuera una bufanda por detrás de las solapas del saco. El Duque reconoció que su hijo tenía buen tino para vestir y se veía muy gallardo. ¿Pero la corbata con los extremos colgando sobre el torso? Terry interpretó el disgusto de su padre.

—No uso corbata, solo lo hago cuando me obliga Robert mi director y cuando tengo alguna cita especial, me la llevaré como adorno —Bromeó cruzándosela por el hombro, evitando no reírse a carcajadas por la expresión que hizo su padre. Richard sacudió la cabeza, quién podría hacer el milagro de cambiarle lo irreverente a su hijo—, espera me pondré el disfraz —Recordó y se colocó la barba con el bigote—. Ahora si estoy listo, vamos —Le indicó que salieran. Los ojos de Richard lo vieron con una expresión extraña, quiso reír pero sabía que si lo hacía su hijo ya no lo miraría con el mismo respeto.

—¿Qué?, es mi disfraz para que nadie me reconozca, soy muy conocido en Nueva York, en cuanto ponga los pies en la calle te aseguro que no me dejarán en paz —Le explicó.

—Con ese aspecto luces como tú tataratataratatara abuelo, ni yo me atrevería a llevarlo.

—Deja de burlarte y mejor apúrate —Este vez fue a Terry, quien no le gustaron las burlas.

Ambos caballeros salieron de la habitación sin encontrarse con ningún problema y tampoco para salir del hospital, el vehículo del Duque los esperaba en la entrada. Terry le indicó al chofer la dirección y las señas para llegar, permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos y el Duque decidió romper la tensión y preguntarle sobre sus logros en Broadway. Al principio estaba un poco reacio el castaño de decir algo, luego empezó a comentarle sobre sus inicios en el teatro, afortunadamente cuando su padre le preguntó sobre el accidente de Susanna que estaba enterado y de nuevo su relación con Candy, habían llegado al hospital y eso le dio la pauta al castaño para dar por terminada la conversación y no ampliar el tema de lo poco que se le había salido antes.

Bajaron y entraron al nosocomio primero evaluando toda la situación, los malos recuerdos inundaron a Terry de nuevo en ese lugar, parecían todavía tan cercanos, la revolución de los tiempos en su memoria aún era muy vívida. Suspiró y se dirigió al área de información, preguntó por la paciente a la que iban a ver y se les negó el acceso, el actor haciendo alarde de sus magníficas capacidades actorales se hizo pasar por un médico y su colega, al preguntarle su nombre le dio el que visitaba para sus consultas su antigua prometida, luego le fue requerida su credencial y ahí estuvo el problema, claro que no tenía. Le sonrió a la joven enfermera con inocencia de una pequeña mentirilla y luego se le ocurrió decir que era una sorpresa, se sacó la simpática barba con bigote y se dejó ver tal cual. La mujer casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver al famoso actor de Broadway frente a ella, sin poder decir palabra se quedó observándolo por varios segundos, mientras el castaño le sonreía de forma seductora, luego volvió a preguntarle por el número de la habitación y la joven aprovechó para pedirle un autógrafo a la vez que le daba la información.

Después de obtenido lo que querían se retiraron del lugar y la enfermera salió de detras de su escritorio, para ver alejarse al actor completamente ruborizada y con la mirada de ensoñación.

—Estoy sorprendido del impacto que causaste en esa mujer y quizás en otras, no tuviste más que mostrarle tú rostro para que hiciera lo que querías —Le dijo Richard, mientras avanzaban.

—No te fijes, es solo porque ahora soy muy conocido —respondió Terry, sin hacer mucho alarde en lo que decía su padre. Olvidó ponerse de nuevo el disfraz.

—No lo creo —aseguró Richard, fehacientemente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el castaño, con fastidio. Qué sabía su padre.

—Porque esas enfermeras de allá —Le indicó con su mano a un pequeño grupo de jovencitas que estaba en un extremo no muy lejano—, no creo que sepan quién soy y tampoco creo que sea a mí a quién ven con tanta emoción —Comentó y Terry se volteó para ver a las chicas que se preparaban para caminar hacia ellos.

—¡Apúrate es por acá! —Lo urgió el castaño, tomó por el brazo a su padre y casi iban corriendo para llegar pronto a la habitación.

Por fin llegaron antes de ser interceptados por las admiradoras desenfrenadas que iban pisándoles los talones y sin llamar a la puerta como era la costumbre de Richard Granchester, abrió de golpe y ambos pasaron casi juntos, luego le puso el seguro para evitar que entraran las alborotadoras.

—¿Ustedes quiénes son? —preguntó con mucha molestia, Roger Lagan. Se puso de pie. Eliza se volteó y sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más de asombro.

—Eliza Lagan —Terry, fue el primero en decir algo—, imagino que has de pensar que soy un fantasma que viene a visitarte, o mejor dicho a torturarte —Lo dijo con marcada burla.

—La recuerdo de algún lugar —Mencionó el Duque, tratando de ubicarla en sus recuerdos y mirándola fijamente—. ¡Sí claro! —afirmó levantando la ceja—, la pelirroja del colegio San Pablo, Eliza Lagan la chica del anónimo, usted es la jovencita que me envió una carta sin nombre con la información de la rubia que expulsaron de la familia Ardlay, Candice —Aclaró.

—Están locos de qué hablan, ¿quiénes son? —Insistió Roger. Eliza, se recuperó de su asombro, se sintió descubierta y no se iba a amedrentar, no tenía ya nada que perder.

—Así que es verdad, estás vivo —Trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo para enfrentarlos—, que clase de pacto tienes que no te moriste.

—¡Cállate, Eliza! —Le dijo Roger.

—¿Para qué, papá? —respondió con desfachatez la pelirroja—, como estoy segura que no los conoces, te presento al actor Terence Graham o mejor dicho Terence Granchester y a su padre el Duque de Granchester —Sonrió desenfadada y más al ver a su padre palidecer, parecía disfrutar mucho de la situación. Roger se quedó mudo y sin poder moverse, su miedo más grande se hacía realidad sin haber sido avisado.

—Vaya Eliza, no me sorprendes —Negó Terry, con la misma desfachatez y agregándole más sarcasmo—, siempre has sido una cínica, mentirosa y muy malvado ser, tú lengua más afilada que una daga y tú veneno más mortal que el de una cobra, no sé cómo es que no te has envenado al morderte.

—Es una lástima que no lo haya intentado contigo, ¿no crees? —Le sonrió seductoramente—, quizás así podría haber tenido más suerte y hubiera sido una mejor forma de morir.

—No te sientas tan afortunada, Eliza, ni siquiera volviendo a nacer tendrías una oportunidad conmigo.

—Lo sé, tienes tan mal gusto que solo te fijas en las sucias huérfanas de establo y las malas actrices cojas —añadió con saña.

—Ten cuidado con esa lengua —Terry, se acercó más—, quizás quiera cortártela —La amenazó.

—Quizás soy yo la que quiera hacerlo contigo, debiste morir al igual que la coja, se lo dije, le advertí que se arrepentiría y no quiso creerme.

—¿Qué dices, cuándo se lo dijiste? —pregunto Terry, muy interesado. Lejano recordaba de algo que habló la pelirroja en la iglesia.

—Eres tan estúpido que nunca te enteraste que Susanna y yo éramos amigas, bueno si se puede llamar amiga a esa pobre y tonta inválida —Se burló riendo—, mientras tú sufrías por haberte enterado del matrimonio y de la sucia vida que llevaba la miserable huérfana con todos sus amantes, tú querida prometida y yo pasábamos muchas tardes divirtiéndonos y bebiendo —Soltó una carcajada, al ver el rostro desencajado de Terry—, cuando le dije que debía alejarse de ti, se negó a hacerlo la necia, la muy cretina dijo que mucho le había costado mantenerte atado a su lado y obligarte a casarte con ella y no iba a renunciar, hasta se burló de la ridícula de Candy que se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a ella —De nuevo se soltó en carcajadas y Terry no quiso interrumpirla, estaba asqueado pero quería escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir—, la tonta de Candy pensó que Susanna era buena y noble como ella y la ilusa de tú prometida pensó que yo era estúpidamente tonta como Candy y me haría a un lado, intentó tocar mi corazón con sus súplicas lastimeras y chantajes de mala actriz, pero entre víboras como dices nos conocemos y no me conmovió.

El Duque vio a Terry estremecerse de ira y le tocó el brazo, la verdad es que él mismo estaba escandalizado de escuchar todo lo que decía Eliza, tanto ella como la antigua prometida de su hijo eran un par de harpías, ¿cómo Terence puedo haber caído entre ese nido? —Se lamentaba.

—Eres una miserable, Eliza —Terry lo dijo con mucho desprecio, la miró de arriba hacia abajo y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de las condiciones en las que estaba, se acercó a la cama más y miró hacia las piernas sin movimiento—. ¿Estás inválida? —La cuestionó. Eliza dejo las burlas y la pregunta no le agradó—, si lo estás —afirmó él, por respuesta a la reacción de ella—, que pena me das, ni estando en esa condiciones te arrepientes de lo que has hecho, tú y Susanna son iguales, ella tampoco se conmovió ni estando a pasos de la muerte, que triste y mala vida te espera, en verdad, me das lástima —añadió el castaño.

Pese a su difícil carácter, su corazón es noble y se conmovió al ver a Eliza en ese estado. No así la pelirroja que arremetió contra él con insultos.

—¡Estúpido!, no necesito de tú lastima y tampoco quiero oírla, eres un…

—¡Suficiente! —Intervino el Duque, ya no deseaba escuchar más insultos, ni enterarse de qué más cosas fue víctima su hijo. Eliza se quedó callada con el grito—. Estoy impactado de su maldad señorita, de todas sus fechorías y las de esa actriz que está muerta, que clase de crianza tuvieron, qué clase de familia son ustedes.

El señor Lagan seguía como mudo espectador y aprovechando la pausa del Duque decidió intervenir, en medio de todo estaban insultando a su familia y sacando los últimos vestigios de arrogancia que le quedaban habló.

—No sé a qué han venido, ya dijeron todo lo que querían, no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, voy a pedirles que se vayan y dejen tranquila a mí hija, no ven qué está enferma —dijo Roger, tratando de sonar con autoridad.

—Así que usted es el padre de ésta víbora —comentó el castaño, dirigiéndose a Roger con frialdad—, ¿Dónde está la rata? —preguntó buscando con la vista por toda la habitación—, seguro debe estar escondido temblando como lo que es, una asquerosa alimaña miserable al igual que su hija —Lo dijo con tanto desprecio que hasta el Duque se espantó.

—Quiero que se largue de aquí —El señor Lagan, se dirigió a Terry—, lo que tenga que tratar lo hará con mis abogados, yo tengo derecho de… —Lo que sea que quiso decir, fue callado por otra voz igual de imponente que la del castaño, pero menos agresiva.

—Usted no tiene derecho de nada —Intervino el Duque—, y su hija tampoco, lo que le hizo a mi hijo le aseguro que no se quedará así, nadie intenta matar a un Granchester y no recibe su castigo, eso se lo prometo —Lo acentuó con firmeza—. Yo me encargaré de dejarlos en la miseria —Los amenazó severamente—, en pocos días haré público en todo el país a través de la periódicos lo que su hija le hizo a Terence, voy a enterarme de los negocios que tiene y le aseguro que los haré quebrar, usted y toda su familia terminarán viviendo en la calle y tú —Se dirigió a la pelirroja que se había quedado muda—, agradece que no estás en Inglaterra porque te haría llevar a la mazmorra más sucia y obscura que exista en todo el país, pero mis abogados a los que ya he contactado me han dicho que no hay posibilidad de que te salves del encierro porque, ¡eres una asesina! —Lo dijo con gran desdén—, puedo pedir la pena de muerte, pero eso solo sería un descanso para ti, debes pagar por lo que hiciste y tú castigo será permanecer en la peor cárcel que mi dinero pueda pagar —Amenazó severamente, la mirada del Duque era como brasas ardientes. El señor Lagan se estremeció con la amenaza, por primera vez se sintió realmente desprotegido.

Como saldría de ese problema, debía contactar cuanto antes a la señora Elroy —Pensaba—, llamaría a Sarah a Florida para que fuera a buscarla y abogara por ellos, los Ardlay tenían mejores influencias y él aunque ya había logrado contactar a algunos jueces, el Duque estaba amenazando con toda su fortuna, era un poderío que solo se podía enfrentar contra otra fortuna de iguales o parecidas magnitudes.

—Vámonos Terence —Habló el Duque, después de un corto silencio, se aproximó a él y lo haló del brazo—, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, solo quería conocer a la insolente mujer que se atrevió a atentar contra ti.

—Adiós Eliza, espero no verte nunca más —dijo Terry, observándola por última vez y luego se giró para darle la espalda y salir acompañado de su padre.

—Nunca serás feliz Terry, la libertina de Candy nunca te amó, se divertía con todos los hombres que podía, es una larga lista, es una golfa, una…

—¡Cállate Eliza! —Le gritó Roger, ya cansado. Tenían serios problemas y ella no entendía.

Terry se había detenido apenas al escucharla, intentó responderle cuando su padre lo tomó del brazo y con la cabeza le indicó negando que no valía la pena y que siguieran su camino. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y ambos salieron del lugar abrumados, el castaño no le dio importancia a no llevar su disfraz puesto, su padre al ver que llamaba la atención lo apuró a caminar hacia la salida. Terry iba con la mente perdida. Cada vez se enteraba de nuevas cosas que no eran nada agradables. El silencio se hizo entre los dos hombres durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, al llegar el Duque le recordó lo importante de su disfraz, entraron al hospital y se fueron directos a su habitación donde ya los esperaba Eleanor sentada en el sofá y el médico muy cerca de ella.

—¿Cómo te atreviste, Eleanor? —Le reclamó Terry, muy molesto. Su ánimo no era el mejor ese día.

—Se equivoca, señor Graham —Intervino el galeno, antes que la dama pudiera responder—, ella acaba de llegar, fui yo quien descubrió que usted había salido, vine a su habitación toqué y al no recibir respuesta pensé que estaba durmiendo y fue así como entré. Sé que recibió ayuda de una enfermera que pidió no fuera molestado, hablaremos con ella después.

—No —respondió el Duque, él era severo, pero no quería ser injusto—, ha sido mi culpa, yo la obligué a no decir nada, no busque culpables, soy el único responsable de que mi hijo saliera —Terry se sorprendió de la forma en que reaccionó su padre.

—Usted sabe doctor que estoy harto de estar aquí, quiero irme y ésta solo fue la primera de mis escapadas —Le advirtió, sintió la necesidad de no dejarle toda la carga a su padre, aunque era cierto de que ya quería largarse como se lo había dicho al médico.

—Supongo que no podré convencerlo de lo contrario —Terry, negó moviendo la cabeza—, bien, si ya pudo salir a dar un paseo con su padre y se encuentra bien, además me amenaza que lo volverá a hacer, creo que no tengo otra opción —Suspiró resignado el galeno, que paciente tan complicado la había tocado—, sus recuerdos han vuelto por completo, las heridas han sanado y solo queda la terapia.

—Esa tengo entendido que la puede hacer en casa —Sugirió el Duque.

—Así es, veo que está muy bien informado —respondió el médico, un tanto sarcástico. A Richard no le agradó el tono.

—Es mi hijo y mi obligación estar al tanto de lo que le sucede y necesita, ¿no le parece? —Le respondió en tono desafiante.

—Creo que un padre también se preocupa porque su hijo no haga locuras que lo puedan dañar —Continuó el galeno, con el mismo tono.

Eleanor y Terry se vieron con miradas de asombro, parecía un duelo de palabras entre ellos, o una disputa por una dama.

—Mi hijo no es un loco y creo que usted se está metiendo en asuntos que no le importan —respondió Richard, con tono golpeado. Empezando verdaderamente a molestarse con el hombre irreverente que se atrevía a desafiarlo como nadie.

—Mi obligación como médico es el bienestar de mi paciente, usted al apoyarlo pone en riesgo mi trabajo —El galeno, no se inmutaba ante la presencia y arrogancia del Duque.

—Ningún médico me va a decir a mí como tengo que hacer las cosas —Richard, frunció el ceño. Tanto Eleanor como Terry sabían que ya estaba molesto y presto a explotar.

—Doctor —Intervino Terry, antes que el asunto se volviera más serio y se interpuso entre ambos—, lo único que deseo saber, es si va a autorizar mi salida y poder irme.

El médico comprendió que se había extralimitado por la insolencia del padre de su paciente y respiró profundo para relajarse.

—Voy a hacerle una última revisión para verificar que todo esté bien, si es así, mañana podrá irse —Le concedió el galeno.

—¿Mañana? —Cuestionó con un gesto de desagrado—, quiero irme hoy —Exigió.

—Eso no es posible, comprenda señor Graham debo hacerle una revisión completa.

—Si usted no me autoriza irme hoy, me escaparé por la noche —Lo amenazó.

—¡Hijo! —Ambos padre hablaron al unísono sorprendidos.

—Es mi última palabra —dijo el castaño, mirando a todos.

Finalmente, Terry se salió con la suya ante la amenaza hecha, el médico prefirió autorizar la salida antes que arriesgar su trabajo con las escapadas del castaño, también el que la enfermera Janice por solicitud del Duque fuera su asistente para las terapias. Terry sonreía pensando que esa noche dormiría por fin fuera de la cárcel como llamaba al hospital. Los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Eleanor al salir, ella se encargaría junto con su ama de llaves de cuidarlo.

Los días pasaron rápido y Richard Granchester cumplió la amenaza hecha a los Lagan, sus abogados se encargaron de investigar los negocios de Roger, pronto dieron con su cadena de hoteles y tal como lo había anunciado el Noble inglés, los inversionistas empezaron abandonar la Sociedad Hotelera al ser notificados de las hazañas de la señorita Lagan, retirando sus inversiones tal como lo había hecho William Ardlay muchos días antes. Sarah buscó por todas partes a la Matriarca y no pudo encontrarla, en Chicago se toparon con Archie que no dio ninguna información y se negó a ayudarlos. De inmediato le envió un telegrama a su tío para anunciarle el principio del fin de los negocios de la familia Lagan. Los abogados de Richard por mandato suyo, se aseguraron que Eliza fuera privada de su libertad, sería traslada al completar su curación a una cárcel de máxima seguridad, debido a sus discapacidades físicas sería confinada en el ala de enfermos mentales.

Por solicitud de Terry, no se hizo público todo lo sucedido en el ataque sufrido en el día de su fallida boda, el castaño deseaba dejar todo en el pasado y librarse de la persecución de los periodistas al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Una mañana acudió al cementerio para visitar la tumba de Susanna Marlowe, con amargura recordó los días vividos con ella, observó la lápida llena de hojas secas y la vegetación crecida, parecía que nadie la visitaba para llevarle flores, pese a todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos; el castaño no guardaba rencor ni odio. Siempre como se lo dijo antes de morir, viviría agradecido de por vida por lo que había hecho por él. No obstante, a pesar de todo el agradecimiento, jamás podría perdonarle el egoísmo y ese mal sano y obsesivo amor que tuvo por él y que sólo le causó tristeza y desconsuelo, dolor y sufrimiento. Se puso de rodillas, con su pañuelo limpió la placa donde se encontraba su nombre y colocó un ramo de las flores favoritas de ella como última muestra de agradecimiento. Después de unos minutos se retiró del lugar, quizás sería la única vez que la visitaría, solo el tiempo podría asegurarlo.

Al llegar a la casa de su madre, se encontró con una noticia que no esperaba.

—Terry, que bueno que por fin llegas —Lo recibió Eleanor, en la entrada que había salido a su encuentro al escuchar el sonido del motor del vehículo del Duque que lo hubo llevado. Todavía no podía movilizar bien su brazo y por lo mismo no podía conducir.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —La cuestionó—. ¿Vas a casarte? —La embromó. Incluso el humor del castaño había mejorado y cambiado mucho, dejando atrás todas las malas experiencias y liberado de las presiones de las Marlowe se sentía más libre. Solo había un pesar en su corazón que no le permitía ser feliz como lo deseaba.

—¡Terry, respeta! —Lo regañó su madre y luego continuó—. Te tenemos una sorpresa —Le dijo y a pocos pasos la alcanzó Richard.

—No me digan —Detuvo la locución de su madre con la mano—. Voy a tener un hermano —Se carcajeó al ver la cara del Duque.

—Terry, ¡basta de tus bromas de mal gusto! —Eleanor, se molestó y se giró para irse.

—Terence, compórtate —Le pidió su padre—, has hecho enojar a tú madre y solo deseábamos comunicarte algo que hemos decidido.

La relación con el Duque también había mejorado, no del todo pues todavía no eran el padre e hijo que Richard deseaba, Terry se comportaba mucho mejor con él y había accedido incluso algunas veces salir a comer juntos o dar pequeños paseos.

—Está bien, cuál es el alboroto que tienen —Aceptó.

—Tú madre tenía planes de viajar a Escocia y yo debo regresar a Inglaterra para resolver algunos pendientes que tengo, ya te contaré de que se tratan. El asunto es que queremos que nos acompañes.

—No —dijo tajante sin darle oportunidad de explicar más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eleanor, volviendo.

—Porque no quiero viajar, quiero descansar y ocuparme de algunas cosas, además tengo que hacer la terapia y de viaje no podré —Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a dejarlos allí. Era una gran mentira y su madre lo sabía, apenas si lograban que hiciera la terapia.

—Por supuesto que ese no es problema, ya Richard habló con la enfermera y ella aceptó viajar con nosotros para continuar con tus terapias, además no acepto que me digas que "no" —Enfatizó ella—, es lo menos que me debes después de todo lo sucedido, de mis angustias, de mis enojos, de mi visita a las Marlowe, de mis lágrimas, de mis miedos, del terror que viví, de mis noches de desvelo, de mis días sin comer, de… —Y así continuó enumerando una serie de más cosas.

—Mamá —La detuvo—, ¿piensas chantajearme tú también? —La inquirió, tratando de no reírse—, ¿no fue suficiente con las Marlowe?

—No, ahora será la señora Baker la que va a hacerlo y no está dispuesta a aceptar negativas —Negó con firmeza.

Finalmente los tres terminaron riéndose y Terry aceptando los chantajes de su madre, tenía tiempo suficiente para tomarse unas vacaciones luego de la temporada suspendida. Cuántos años habían pasado desde que salió de Inglaterra y no había vuelto, no estaba seguro que querer hacerlo y menos toparse con la infame mujer que era su madrastra. Su padre le aseguró que ella ya no vivía en el castillo de los Granchester y sus otros hijos tampoco, solo el más pequeño quien era muy diferente a sus hermanos mayores, fue así como terminó de convencerse.

A los pocos días todo estaba listo para viajar, Karen y Roger llegaron a despedirse con la promesa que lo alcanzarían después, ya que los padres del pelinegro eran ingleses y disponían de tiempo pensaron en visitarlos, de esa forma aprovecharían para que Karen conociera a sus futuros suegros. En los días que pasaron después de despertar le habían contado al castaño de su compromiso, hasta recuperada la memoria los felicito y le hizo muchas bromas a Roger porque al fin había tomado valor para hacer la petición.

Al día siguiente partieron los tres al puerto acompañados de la enfermera, su equipaje fue llevado un día antes de abordar, privilegio que les daba viajar con un Duque que era accionista de la Naviera, cuando Terry llegó al punto para abordar sus pies parecieron quedarse pegados al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa Terry? —Le preguntó su madre, al sentir que se detenía abruptamente.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —respondió mirando el transatlántico, con el ceño fruncido—, no puedo subir a ese barco.

—¿Por qué, hijo? —preguntó su padre—, ¿sabes de algún problema que tenga y que pueda hundirse? —Lo cuestionó preocupado.

—No, no es eso —Negó expulsando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones—, es por el nombre y el barco que es, será una pesadilla para mí todo el viaje navegando en eso —Lo señaló con tristeza.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre?, se llama Mauretania, es extraño pero no le veo lo malo —comentó Eleanor, inocente. Para ella solo era un nombre cualquiera, para Terry era mucho más que eso, eran recuerdos de algo que le dolía profundamente.

—Si no hay remedio —comentó resignado y suspirando—, subamos —dijo caminando hacia la escalinata para subir al barco.

Ellos lo siguieron pasos atrás junto con la enfermera sin poder comprender el motivo de su reacción. Solo Terry y su corazón sabían lo que ese barco significaba en su vida, el lugar donde había visto por primera vez a la mujer que se había metido en sus pensamientos y robado su corazón y amor para siempre. Seguramente sería un viaje muy difícil, lleno de remembranzas de un pasado que volvía para torturarlo.

En punto de las cuatro de la tarde, el ruido de las calderas anunció la partida del siguiente transatlántico con rumbo a Inglaterra, un joven actor inglés se encontraba recostado en el mismo lugar de la barandilla que lo hizo muchos años atrás, en una noche de celebración de año nuevo, su mente se encontraba perdida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos de ese tiempo y en la mirada verde de una linda rubia pecosa.

… **..Continuará….**

* * *

 **HASTA LUEGO CHICAS... ; )**

 **ESPERO ESTAR PRONTO DE VUELTA CON TODAS USTEDES PRONTO, NO ME OLVIDEN :´(**


	21. (Parte I: Un pasado lejano)

**CAPITULO XVIII: INGLATERRA Y ESCOCIA**

La obscuridad recién aparecida daba un aire de misterio en altamar, el transatlántico avanzaba con rumbo fijo hacia su destino rompiendo pequeñas olas de un océano tranquilo, el viento suave y aún tibio golpeaba su rostro delineando cada detalle de él, lejanas quedaron las luces de una ciudad ruidosa y muy iluminada.

En la misma posición de horas atrás permanecía centrado en sus pensamientos, claramente podía escuchar una conversación tan lejana como la distancia que aún faltaba por recorrer. La noche cómplice de sus anhelos trajo a su mente pasajes de un pasado inolvidable.

 _"¿Hay alguien aquí?…"_

 ** _"Si, perdóname no quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste…"_**

El joven recostado sobre la barandilla, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, con mirada melancólica veía a un punto perdido hacia algún lejano lugar, donde ni siquiera su imaginación podía llevarlo.

 _"¿Que estaba muy triste?, no es verdad estoy muy triste..."_

Suspiró ampliando la sonrisa, todo era calma a su alrededor y las voces las escuchaba altas y muy vívidas.

 _"¿En qué estas soñando, pequeña pecosa?"_

—Pequeña pecosa —Salió de su boca en un suave y cariñoso murmullo. Su rostro se volvió de ensoñación y luego de diversión mientras sus recuerdos seguían envolviéndolo, a la vez que dentro del bolsillo de su saco acariciaba su preciada armónica con un recuerdo que duraría toda su vida, el orificio que la bala había hecho en ella.

 ** _¿Pecosa yo?_**

—Sí, y muy pecosa que lo eras —decía en el mismo tono bajo de su solitaria conversación con sus recuerdos, acompañado por una pequeña sonrisa de agrado que se coló para salir de sus labios y sus ojos que imitaban la jocosidad de lo que recordaba. Lo hacía como si de nuevo estuviera con ella en aquella discusión de antaño.

 _"Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa…"_

 ** _¡Eso a mí no me importa!, me gustan mucho las pecas…_**

—Qué genio —Esta vez la risa fue más audible y su rostro cada vez era más relajado y de diversión—, una pequeña salvaje —Las voces en sus oídos no hacían por callarse y a él no le molestaba, por el contrario lo divertía y lo hacía viajar en el tiempo.

 _"Entiendo, por eso las coleccionas…"_

 ** _Sí, y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más…_**

 _"¡Qué bien!"…_

 ** _Estás celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca, ¿verdad?_**

—En realidad siempre lo he estado, celoso de ellas —admitió sin abandonar el tono bajo de su conversación privada y apenas borrando un poco la sonrisa—, son privilegiadas al poder ser acaricidas por tus pequeñas manos —Dejó salir un corto suspiro y los recuerdos continuaron.

 _"Y también estarás orgullosa de tú naricita…"_

 ** _¡Claro que sí!_**

 _"Adiós pecosa…"_

 ** _¡Mocoso atrevido…!_**

—Eras tú la atrevida, nunca nadie me habló así o se atrevió desafiarme —De pronto su expresión se volvió muy seria y empezó a dar paso a la nostalgia reprimida—. Candy, ¿por qué tuvimos que separarnos?, ¿por qué todo se volvió en nuestra contra? —Se enderezó y dirigió su mirada al cielo suspirando—. ¿Por qué todo salió mal?, ¿por qué ahora eres de alguien que no soy yo? —Se lamentó cerrando los párpados por tan solo unos segundos, para luego abrirlos y bajó un poco la cabeza, su mirada buscaba en las aguas del océano respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Sin percatarse de lo que lo rodeaba en la quietud y el silencio de la noche, alguien sigilosamente se aproximó a él.

—Parece…que… —La voz se escuchó titubeante—, no son…nada agradables —dijeron a su espalda, acercándose más, refiriéndose a los recuerdos que imaginaba estaban invadiendo la cabeza del joven. Desde su lugar oculto donde permanecía antes, podía ver su rostro compungido, más no podía escucharlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó él, sabiendo a quién le preguntaba.

—De eso —Le respondió la voz cariñosa y dulce de su madre, a la vez que señalaba una solitaria y pequeña lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Terry, levantó su mano para pasarla por el camino húmedo que recorría y la alcanzó antes que llegara a su boca y dejara el sabor amargo de la tristeza que lo inundaba. Sin darse cuenta se había escapado de sus ojos.

—Algunos recuerdos no debieron volver nunca —Hizo una expresión de inconformidad. Al pensar que su amada se encontraba en algún lugar del planeta, prohibida, mientras él gozaba de plena libertad en su vida para hacer lo quisiera.

—Quizás —Eleanor, intentaba no sonar igual de fatalista y luego antes de permitir que su hijo siguiera con su ya iniciado recorrido de pesadumbre por los viejos recuerdos, se dispuso a informarle de algo que por tanto ajetreo se le había pasado por alto—. Terry —Le habló poniendo su mano sobre la de él—, olvidé comentarte algo que sucedió días antes que recobraras por completo tus recuerdos —Aclaró, su hijo permanecía en la misma posición—. Quizás ni siquiera valga ya la pena comentarlo, igual quiero decírtelo.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —Volteó solo el rostro para verla y ella retiró su mano—, ¿de qué se trata?

—Cuando aún dormía en el hospital, un hombre llegó a mi casa a preguntar por mí y por ti —Eso atrajo toda la atención de él, le pareció extraño el asunto y se volteó por completo—, debe ser alguien que te conoce bien y no estoy segura de quién sea aunque tengo una sospecha, parecía saber la relación que tú y yo tenemos.

—¿Y quién era? —preguntó más interesado, a la vez que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Quizás, anuncio de algún presagio bueno o como era su suerte, malo.

—Según Rose, es alguien de la familia Ardley —Los ojos de Terry se abrieron grandes de sorpresa—, lo único es que ella cometió un error y siendo protectora como es con ambos, lo echó de la casa molesta e indignada al saber que era familiar de la mujer que te disparó, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar —El rostro del castaño se volvió severo y frunció el ceño—. Lo siento sabes cómo es Rose, te quiere mucho, dijo que le dejó una tarjeta que después rompió y lo único que recordaba era el apellido del hombre y su descripción.

—¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! —Terry, elevó dos tonos su voz con molestia—, no tenía ningún derecho de decidir antes de consultarlo con cualquiera de nosotros.

—Lo sé, hijo —Su madre le dio la razón con pesadumbre—, sé que actuó mal, no lo hizo de mala fe, fue más bien para protegerte —Eleanor, intentaba disculparla por el aprecio que les tenía.

—¿Y de quién sospechas? —La cuestionó pasando a algo más importante y urgente para él. Casi queriendo que su madre le confirmara lo que ya rondaba por su cabeza, el corazón se le aceleró de sólo imaginarlo.

—Según ella era un hombre rubio y alto, de ojos azul claro y… —Ya no pudo continuar, a Terry le ganó la ansiedad y la sabiduría.

—¡Es Albert! —Aseguró, recorriéndole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, sin saber si era de emoción o de frustración. Cuánto había deseado contactarlo antes—, ¿y qué hiciste, intestaste buscarlo? —La cuestionó de inmediato con inquietud, inclinándose para tenerla más cerca.

—Yo no sabía exactamente quién era, no lo conozco físicamente y supuse que tú sí. Ese día que llegué al hospital para comentártelo fue cuando te enteraste de lo Rockstown, te molestaste tanto que no supe si era apropiado continuar con el tema y luego lo olvidé.

—¡Pero cómo pudiste hacerlo! —Terry, dio dos pasos hacia atrás llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y se giró solo un poco sobre su ángulo y luego volvió al mismo sitio—, ¿al menos intentaste comunicarte con él? —preguntó entre desesperado y ansioso sin bajar la voz.

—Lo siento, no lo hice —Eleanor, se disculpó apesarada—. Rose me indicó después que él mismo le dijo que se iba de viaje y que no podía esperar, que deseaba hablar conmigo y también preguntó en qué hospital te encontrabas, después lo olvidé y ya no hice nada, creí que ya no tenía sentido.

—¡En qué rayos estaba pensando Rose cuando se le ocurrió echarlo de tú casa! —El castaño, se alteró pasándose las manos por el rostro con molestia—, debió hablar con él, llamar al hospital, ir a buscarte, qué se yo —Se revolvió el cabello corto con molestia, el tirón a su brazo le provocó dolor y se quejó.

—Relájate hijo —Le pidió su madre, preocupada—, recuerda que todavía no estás bien.

—¡No sé por qué diablos todo sale mal cuando se trata de ella! —Se quejó y se lamentó con molestia, con frustración y todos los sentimientos que su corazón podía albergar en ese momento. Tiró un manotazo al aire sin importarle el dolor que pudiera causarle en el brazo, era más fuerte el que su corazón sentía.

Demasiado era tener que navegar en el mismo barco donde se conocieron, un suplicio sería revivir día a día los viejos recuerdos. Esa noche fue de completa angustia para el caballero inglés, sin ánimo de salir de su camarote pidió que le llevaran la cena, se negó a acompañar a sus padres al restaurante. Sus ánimos se encontraban desmoronados, al final de la noche cayó rendido deseando que al día siguiente todo fuera mejor, como si eso pudiera ser posible. La madrugada le llegó invadida por un golpe bajo del Destino, sus sueños estuvieron invadidos por cientos de escenas vividas en el colegio junto a la rubia de sus ensoñaciones. Como viejos fantasmas invadían su pequeño descanso cuando lo lograba, atormentándolo con las risas de unos labios que lo invitaban a saborearlos y miradas de unos ojos verdes que lo veían con dulzura. Una colección completa de sus vivencias y viejas andanzas en Londres con la rubia pecosa, que hacían que despertara cada cierto tiempo, por la mañana las ojeras se lucían oscuras y sobresalían en su blanco rostro. Al levantarse y verse al espejo, lo único que pudo expresarle a su reflejo con un angustioso y profundo suspiro fue:

—¡Acaso el Destino y todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza, se confabulan contra mí para torturarme! —dijo al también recordar el nombre del barco en el que navegaba.

Después de uno minutos observándose, esperaba fervientemente que el martirio se aplacara esa noche y pudiera conciliar mejor o aunque fuera un poco, el sueño. Lejos estaba de sospechar que tendría que soportar la misma tortura por muchos más días de los que hubiese pensado.

…

En Southampton, otro barco atracó días después que partiera la rubia a Escocia. Elroy Ardley acompañada de Georges Villers, permanecieron por solicitud de la tía abuela unos días en Londres para tomar un descanso luego de tantos días de navegar. La anciana recordó con tristeza su última visita a esa ciudad, aquella ocasión en que llegó a visitar a sus sobrinos con regalos, suspiró al recordar al fallecido Alistair Cornwell Ardley. Y también por la vez que en que Candy no fue invitada por su arrogancia equivocada contra ella, la conciencia la golpeó fuerte al rememorar su mala actitud con la noble joven rubia, razón por la que dedicó algunos de esos días para comprarle regalos, aprovechando la nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida de corregir sus actos pasados. Así el pelinegro Georges la acompañó a varias tiendas para comprarle algunos vestidos, zapatos, sombreros y lo más importante, un ostentoso juego de joyas que consistía en pendientes, collar y una pulsera de exquisitos diamantes cristalinos de color azul.

Otra visita que nadie se imaginaba en la vieja ciudad, bajó del mismo barco, su destino inicial era Escocia, pero debía cubrir ciertas apariencias y al día siguiente se movilizaría hacia Gales, donde su padre esperaba poder hablar con él en una comunicación telefónica; sólo para asegurarse que había llegado bien, estaría unos cuantos días con sus abuelos y luego se marcharía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el motivo importante de su viaje.

…

En otro transporte marítimo a muchas millas náuticas de distancia, avanzaba hacia el Viejo Continente desde un punto diferente, un hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos azules gentiles, respiraba el aire fresco de la mañana mientras observaba sin prestar realmente atención al horizonte, en su mente repasaba los últimos acontecimientos. Llevaba varios días en altamar, inicialmente decidió quedarse en su camarote y revisar muchos pendientes que se acumularon por su inesperado viaje; cansado del encierro y tantos papeles abandonó un día atrás su escondite y en ese momento estaba recostado sobre la baranda de cubierta, una protesta en su estómago lo hizo espabilarse a la vez que sonrió al recordar los ruidos extraños del mismo órgano hambriento de su pequeña rubia. Su sistema le estaba avisando que la hora de los sagrados alimentos había llegado. Se enderezó y al darse vuelta, un cuerpo más pequeño y frágil chocó contra él y se fue directo al suelo sin haberlo movido un centímetro.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Escuchó decir en señal de protesta—, ¿que no tiene ojos?

El caballero rubio se sorprendió de la queja y el regaño, a sus pies se encontraba sentada en el suelo una joven de cabello obscuro y un libro abierto tirado a la par de ella, sus ojos verde amarela centellaban de molestia a través de unos cristales.

—¿Qué no piensa ayudarme a levantar? —Se quejó, extendiéndole la mano.

—Disculpe señorita —Se excusó el rubio, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

—¿Acaso tiene mala la vista, no me vio? —preguntó ella a disgusto, se agachó y recogió el libro, luego se acomodó los lentes y el vestido, continuó observándolo en actitud desafiante en espera de su respuesta.

Albert la veía curioso sin saber qué decirle, era ella quien había chocado contra su pecho.

—¿No puede oír? —Lo cuestionó ella, acercando su rostro dudoso al de él, empinándose.

—Claro que puedo escuchar —respondió Albert, en la misma actitud moviendo su rostro al frente para acercarlo al de ella.

Ella dio un respingo de alerta hacia atrás.

—Si puede oír por qué no responde —Lo regañó de nuevo—, además qué le pasa, tiene mala vista que no me ha visto y me ha tirado al suelo.

—¿Cómo dice?, es usted quién ha tropezado conmigo —Se explicó, el rubio—, tengo mucho tiempo de estar de pie en este lugar.

—Insinúa que yo lo he agredido —Frunció ella el ceño.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —Le sonrió él, amigablemente—, es solo que usted me acusa de haberla botado y yo ni siquiera he podido verla, estaba aquí de pie y usted… —Quiso explicar y se lo impidieron.

—Yo venía leyendo, como se le ocurre estar de pie en ese lugar, por aquí transitan muchas personas y usted allí estorba —Le recriminó—, todos los días desde que abordé el barco he pasado leyendo por acá y nunca me topé con nadie.

—Bueno, si levantara la vista de vez en cuando me hubiera visto —respondió él, despreocupado.

—¡Oh!, pero si es un maleducado, provoca que me caiga y luego pretende culparme —Se quejó, ella indignada y con ganas de retirarse—. Con permiso, tengo cosas más importantes que perder mi tiempo con usted —añadió y pasó al lado del caballero desconcertado.

Albert se giró para verla irse y negó con la cabeza divertido, era una chica extraña y muy mal humorada con acento inglés bastante marcado, eso le hizo recordar a un viejo amigo al cual no pudo ver y del que tampoco sabía nada. El estómago volvió a protestarle y él siguió su camino al restaurante muy tranquilo tomándose su tiempo.

Al llegar divisó una mesa al fondo con vista al mar que encontró vacía y caminó hacia ésta, tomó asiento para observar hacia el horizonte quedando de espaldas, estaba por levantar la mano para solicitar la presencia de uno de los camareros, cuando una voz ya conocida le habló por detrás.

—Disculpe caballero, esa mesa me pertenece —Escuchó decir, se giró para ver a la dueña de la voz y con fingido tono desafiante le respondió:

—Lo siento, llegué primero y ahora es mía —Se cruzó de brazos, muy tranquilo.

—¡Otra vez usted! —La joven, abrió los ojos de asombro—, ¿me anda siguiendo? —Le preguntó sacándose los lentes y aproximándose un poco a él.

—Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer —respondió Albert, devolviéndole sus mismas palabras intentando no reírse; primero le cayó a disgusto y ahora lo estaba divirtiendo.

—Entonces vaya a hacerlas a otro lugar, esta es mi mesa —dijo ella, poniendo su mano en señal de posesión.

—Me gusta ésta y no pienso moverme —Negó él, en la misma pose.

—Pero hay muchas más, ¿por qué quiere esta? —Se quejó ella, poniéndose los lentes de nuevo.

—¿Por qué le gusta a usted? —La cuestionó. Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma infantil, pero la actitud de la joven lo tenía curioso y divertido.

—¿Por qué tendría yo que darle explicaciones? —Lo inquirió con una mano en la cintura entrecerrando los ojos, sin quitar la otra de la mesa.

—Porque si no lo hace, no pienso moverme.

La joven expulsó aire con molestia, lo observó unos segundos y respondió:

—Está bien, voy a decirle el motivo —Aceptó enderezándose—. Siempre que viajo en barco me gusta sentarme en la mesa del extremo más alejado de los demás.

—¿Y eso por qué lo hace? —preguntó él, más curioso e intrigado con la joven.

—Para evitar a las personas molestas y preguntonas —Le respondió con sarcasmo, muy directo a él.

—Ya veo —Le sonrió Albert, tamborileando los dedos en su brazo cruzado—, por lo visto todos los ingleses son iguales —afirmó llevándose la mano a la barbilla—. Bien, ahora que ya sé sus motivos, igual no pienso moverme, yo llegué primero —Se encogió de hombros y se giró para darle la espalda.

—¿De verdad no piensa levantarse? —Cuestionó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos de incredulidad con la poca caballerosidad de ese hombre.

—No —Aseguró el rubio, moviendo la cabeza dándole la espalda—, si usted quiere sentarse en ésta mesa tendrá que acompañarme, sino busqué otra —Una sonrisa de picardía apareció en el rostro atractivo del rubio.

—¡Es un majadero! —Se quejó ella, a disgusto dando un golpe con su pie en el piso.

Justo cuando dio la vuelta para retirarse molesta, se topó con el camarero que llevaba sobre una bandeja la jarra de agua para esa mesa. El hombre se tambaleó dejando caer sobre el rubio Patriarca el líquido vital, mojándole su fino saco.

Albert se levantó espantado de inmediato para sacudirse el agua, el camarero logró dominar la jarra para que no cayera al suelo, se apresuró a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa y tomó la servilleta que colgaba de su brazo para ayudarlo a limpiarse.

—Disculpe…señor —dijo el empleado, muy preocupado. Por menos de eso podía ser despedido.

El rubio se quitó el saco y empezó a sacudirlo, luego se volvió para ver a la autora de la fechoría y con ojos incriminatorios la observó.

—¡Oh!, por…por favor…discúlpeme ha sido mi error —La joven, se ruborizó por completo muy apenada—, yo he sido la culpable no le diga nada al mozo —Se disculpó mientras le quitaba el trozo de tela al camarero de las manos y se dispuso ella misma a limpiarle el saco, casi arrancándoselo de las manos.

Albert luego del incómodo momento que no llegó a disgustarlo sino más bien a divertirlo más, siguiendo con la mirada amenazadora que tenía quiso embromarla.

—Dígame algo —El rubio, se dirigió a ella con el mismo gesto fingiendo molestia. La joven levanto la cabeza para observarlo con atención—. ¿Acaso todos los ingleses tienen el mismo mal genio o es tan solo una casualidad?

—¿A qué se refiere? —respondió ella, confundida mientras continuaba con su labor de secado.

—A que, los que he conocido son como usted mal humorados y huraños —Al rubio, le resultaba inevitable compararla con el carácter de su antiguo amigo inglés—, porque es inglesa, ¿verdad? —La inquirió solo para continuar con la conversación, su marcado acento la delataba fácilmente.

—Así es, soy inglesa —respondió ella, más relajada. Miró el saco y dejó de frotarlo con la servilleta y luego repuntó—. Sin embargo, desmerito sus palabras al decir que los ingleses somos mal humorados y huraños, solo porque a mí me gusta la privacidad no quiere decir que por eso sea antisocial —añadió con un aire de intelectual.

—Está bien —Albert, le concedió el indulto rindiéndose con su manos—, no le parece que en lugar de discutir conmigo por una mesa y mojarme, sería mejor que me acompañara —Le indicó señalando una de las sillas. La joven se ruborizó de nuevo y le entregó el saco.

El mesero mientras tanto observaba a uno y a otro, a la expectativa de lo que sucediera y sonrió al escuchar el comentario del caballero rubio.

—Willian Ardley —Se presentó el Patriarca cortésmente extendiéndole la mano, después de dejar el saco en el respaldo de la silla—, de momento no se si pueda decir que es un gran gusto conocerla.

—No lo creo, no ha sido precisamente la mejor forma de hacerlo —comentó ella, acomodándose los lentes y luego también le extendió la mano para corresponderle el saludo—. Katherine Mitchell.

—Muy bien señorita Mitchell, entonces, ¿acepta mi invitación? —preguntó el caballero, después de regresarle la mano.

—¿Por qué no?, quizás hasta pueda ser interesante, usted no me parece ser el típico hombre de negocios aburrido que viaja solo, porque viaja solo, ¿o no es así?

—Completamente solo —Albert, tomó la silla para invitarla a sentarse—, sin nadie que me acompañe más que mis papeles, ¿y usted? —La cuestionó después que ella se sentara.

—Qué forma tan sutil de ser curioso, para su información siempre viajo sola, no hay quien aguante mi ritmo y tampoco mis locas aventuras, así que no tengo otra opción que hacerlo sola, acompañada de mi vieja nana que a esta hora aún debe estar durmiendo —Sonrió de forma condescendiente.

Albert quedó impresionado del radical cambio de humor de la joven y también intrigado, había dicho "¿locas aventuras?", tenía que saber a qué se refería con eso. Viéndola detenidamente era una joven de rostro lindo, de cabello castaño obscuro corto hasta los hombros y seductores ojos verdes con vetas doradas que eran ocultos por un par de lentes, eso la hacía lucir como toda una intelectual. No mayor de veintiocho años y tampoco llevaba anillos de matrimonio. Se sorprendió él mismo por el escrutinio descarado que le había hecho a sus manos y a su rostro.

—Podría decirme a que se refiere con, "locas aventuras" —La inquirió en verdad muy interesado.

—A nada de lo que se está imaginando —respondió ella, muy digna—, me refiero a que me gusta mucho viajar y conocer nuevas culturas, y si no le molesta deberíamos ordenar o al camarero le saldrán raíces por estar ahí de pie —Señaló con su dedo al joven que los veía curioso. Con su conocido sarcasmo inglés.

—Si claro por supuesto —Concedió él, y se dirigió al mozo—, el desayuno normal para mí ¿y para usted? —Le preguntó amablemente a ella.

—Lo mismo —respondió muy natural, tomando la servilleta para colocarla sobre su regazo.

—¡Lo mismo! —Se sorprendió Albert y también el mozo pero en silencio. Ese desayuno era abundante y no le parecía que una dama como ella fuese a comer todo lo que llevarían. La veía más como alguien de comer poco debido a su delgada figura.

—Sí, amanecí hambrienta —Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

—Que sean dos entonces —Confirmó Albert.

—Con gusto señor, enseguida entrego sus órdenes —respondió el mozo y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes darles una última mirada y sonreír.

Al quedar solos el rubio inicio de nuevo la conversación y Katherine fue más receptiva, ambos empezaron a narrar el motivo de su viaje, él con el camino trazado hacia Escocia y ella de vuelta a Inglaterra después de haber recorrido varios países de América del Sur, el viaje había tardado casi un año. Albert estaba admirado de la joven y de toda la educación que tenía sobre ella, la forma en que narraba sus aventuras y experiencias de otras culturas. Sin duda era fascinante escucharla hablar de su amor por la naturaleza, una verdadera exploradora y también su singular rebeldía a los convencionalismos, algo muy extraño para una dama inglesa.

Al concluir la comida que les fue llevada continuaron en el mismo lugar compartiendo experiencias, ambos muy sorprendidos de sus muy particulares y parecidos gustos.

…

En Escocia dos jóvenes damas estaban a minutos de hacer su arribo al lugar donde ya eran esperadas, ambas veían a través de los cristales de las ventanas el hermoso paisaje que las recibía gustoso. El paraje era brillante, con suaves ráfagas que soplaban templadas, los campos vestidos de grandes y pequeñas flores que adornaban como una alfombra multicolor las laderas y las colinas, todo era hermoso similar a encontrarse en un maravilloso cuento de hadas, un sueño deslumbrante hecho realidad. Aunque la belleza resaltaba por todos lados, ellas no podían disfrutarlo como lo hubiese hecho cualquier mortal. En completo silencio se habían quedado al aproximarse cada vez más al sitio donde esperaban pasar las vacaciones, sumergidas en la nostalgia de los cientos de recuerdos vividos que pasaban por sus mentes como un carrusel de imágenes, cada una con nostalgia revivía los días del pasado que volvían para abrir las viejas heridas.

—¿Recuerdas, Candy? —Fue la chica de ojos castaños, la primera en despertar del letargo, un suspiro de añoranza acompañó aquella pregunta. Luego de observar a la lejanía el lago de sus traviesas aventuras adolescentes del pasado.

—Sí —contestó la rubia, sin moverse con la misma nostalgia.

—Fueron días muy felices, ¿no crees? —cuestionaba Patty, suspirando. Recuerdos que jamás volverían a ser iguales. Ya su amado Stair no estaba y ella creía que nunca volvería a amar.

—Mucho —Sonrió Candy, con tristeza. En ese lugar había pasado los momentos más felices que podía recordar y superado pruebas que pensó nunca haría—. ¿Volviste después alguna vez? —Inquirió la rubia, girándose para verla.

—No, nunca más, hasta ahora —respondió Patty, con la incomodidad que le causaba estar en aquel lugar que tanto había evitado—. ¿Y tú, pudiste hacerlo? —Inquirió con la misma curiosidad y volviéndose para encontrársela de frente, Candy la veía con una mirada inexplicable.

—Tampoco, al igual que tú es la primera vez que vuelvo desde… —La frase no fue completada y tampoco era necesario, ambas sabían muy bien en que terminaba y para ninguna era agradable.

Pero Candy sabía que esos de recuerdos eran la catarsis actual que necesitaba para liberarse de los viejos fantasmas que llevaba a cuestas, desde más tiempo del que hubiese querido o pensado.

—¿Sabes Patty? —prosiguió la rubia, tomándole la mano a su amiga—. Por mucho tiempo me negué a volver, pero ahora que estoy aquí siento como si de pronto todo esto era necesario, estoy muy tranquila que hayamos vuelto a éste lugar que nos brindó muchas alegrías, que nos transporta a muchos recuerdos que aunque dolorosos, son necesarios que los resolvamos.

Patty se admiró de la resolución tan madura de la rubia, por un momento pensó que quizás ambas terminarían llorando por su pasado, de pronto era lo contrario la fortaleza de Candy se hacía presente para envalentonarlas y buscar superar sus miedos y sufrimientos pasados.

Al inicio cuando Albert sabiendo que se encontraba en Londres después de haberlo averiguado, le pidió que acompañara a Candy hasta Escocia, Patty se negó rotundamente, no concebía la idea de volver al único lugar en el que había sido feliz como nunca antes. Tantos años de vivir en el internado solitaria por ser una chica tímida. Sin embargo, al conocer a la intrépida Candy, su mundo se había abierto a nuevos horizontes repletos de aventuras y miedos a los que no estaba acostumbrada, y eso le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida vacía y olvidada por la poca atención que sus padres le prestaban.

Al convivir con la pequeña pandilla de la rubia, nunca imaginó que le esperaba una odisea de situaciones que la forzarían a salir de su caparazón de confort, al que estaba acostumbrada en su aburrida y triste existencia. Jamás imaginó vencer el miedo del vértigo y subirse a un árbol, mucho menos para llegar al dormitorio de los chicos, ni en sus más locos sueños puedo si quiera idearlo. Quien diría que a aquella chica que todas las demás despreciaban por simplemente provenir al inicio de una condición humilde de orfandad, y luego ser adoptada por una importante familia de América, conseguiría lo que tanto había soñado su abuela, que ella despertara y rompiera con todos los paradigmas y miedos que la acompañaban en la soledad de aquella vida de encierro.

Sin duda Candy era una chica muy especial y era por eso mismo que se hacía inolvidable para todos los que la conocían y lo que era más evidente, se ganaba con facilidad el cariño y el amor de los que la rodeaban. Era así como ella pudo darse cuenta que Archie y Stair no habían pasado desapercibidos ante los detalles especiales de ella. No obstante, hubo uno que en verdad dio la sorpresa de lo que la chispeante y brillante personalidad de Candy lograba hacer, y ese era Terence Granchester el Duque rebelde. Lo conocía de años de verlo deambular por el colegio, claro que él tenía mucho tiempo más que ella viviendo en ese internado y era un secreto a voces que todos le temían. Las chicas lo admiraban por su atractivo y gallardía, pero ninguna se atrevía siquiera a cruzarse por su camino, él era muy reservado y escurridizo; para las religiosas era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Se sabía que era sobresaliente en sus estudios aunque no asistiera a clases, ella algunas veces por casualidad lo había visto leyendo los libros y realizando tareas al aire libre, como si odiara el encierro de las aulas, era quizás por eso que era un chico brillante, con muchas cualidades y aptitudes. Siendo el hijo de un alto noble inglés, debió recibir una educación muy rígida y especial en sus primeros años, en varias ocasiones lo escuchó recitar en francés y alemán, así como la lectura de obras en latín y griego, idiomas que por su condición de aristócrata de una casa tan importante como la de los Granchester, era obligatorio que supiera. Y su condición física era impresionante cuando dedicaba largas horas para practicar la equitación, el deporte de reyes y el esgrima de ahí debía provenir su condición atlética natural.

También lo descubrió bebiendo y fumando entre los matorrales y era por eso que le temía, tenía vicios que ningún otro chico tenia, o al menos era eso lo que ella creía de los demás. No era que lo siguiera, todo eso lo descubrió cuando le llevaba comida a su pequeña tortuga Hurley. El joven era todo un rebelde e irreverente, no así cuando conoció a Candy, toda la fría y ruda pantalla de su personalidad cambió con su amiga rubia, conocieron una faceta de él que todos ignoraban, era como había dicho su amiga, "al final no era tan malo". Aunque no se podía negar que tenía una personalidad muy arrogante y temperamental, le gustaba pelear y no permitía que nadie lo intimidara. Por el contrario, ese chico era la especie dominante en todo el internado, salvo cuando apareció la noble y generosa Candy, fue entonces que él pasó de ser dominante a dominado por una pequeña, frágil y sagaz chica salvaje que trepaba árboles y se balanceaba entre estos retando a la gravedad con fríos nervios y sonrisas de emoción. Tenía que reconocer que solo alguien como ella, pudo tener la templanza para dominar el alma indómita del rebelde aristócrata.

Sin duda su amiga era única con todas sus cualidades, podía pasar de la mayor tristeza a la más enérgica fingida alegría, todo por el bienestar de los demás sin importarse ella, sabía que sufría por todo cuanto en su vida había pasado, pero siempre se terminaba levantando y la prueba fue cuando murió su amado Stair. Aun ella cayéndose de enferma y no solo en lo físico sino del corazón, tuvo el valor de darle ánimos inclusive cuando su alma sufría igual o más que la suya por también perder al amor de su vida. Le había dado valor para continuar y fuerzas para superar la tragedia, forzándola a enfrentar el dolor que sentía y la hacía querer morir. Qué vergüenza sintió cuando supo lo de su ruptura con Terry y lo que ella debió sufrir en silencio sin pedir ayuda, no había duda, no existía mejor amiga que ella.

—¿En qué piensas, Patty? —preguntó Candy, al observarla tan pensativa perdida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos.

—En todo y en nada. En volver a éste lugar que tanto para ti como para mi tiene mucho recuerdos, en que casi me atreví a prometerme no volver nunca y ahora aquí estoy y todavía no sé cómo voy a enfrentarlo. Pero sé que estando contigo —dijo sonriéndole con cariño y a apretando suavemente la mano de la rubia que la sujetaba—, podré lograr todo, tú me infundes confianza y esa valentía que nunca he tenido. Eres una buena amiga y siempre viviré agradecida con la abuela Martha por habérmelo hecho comprender, te quiero mucho Candy —Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas listas para desbordarse.

—No digas eso Patty, tú también has sido una buena amiga, sé que al principio fue difícil por culpa de Eliza, pero al final dos almas buenas terminaron por reconocerse y encontrarse para no separarse, tú también eres una buena amiga. Jamás te ha importado el que solo fuera una chica adoptada por una importante familia y desafiaste a mi querida prima en continuar con nuestra amistad, no tienes nada que agradecer —dijo Candy, y sus ojos al igual estaban llenos de lágrimas, se acercaron y se abrazaron como dos pequeñas niñas.

—Somos unas tontas lloronas —dijeron ambas y se soltaron del abrazo para carcajearse por algunos minutos, luego fue Candy quien interrumpió al detenerse el vehículo—. Llegamos Patty —añadió acercándose a la ventana para ver el exterior.

Imponente la blanca Villa Ardley las recibía y a las puertas de la entrada se encontraban dos doncellas, un mayor domo y otros jóvenes, quizás los jardineros y los mozos de la caballeriza.

—Hemos llegado, señoritas —Les indicó con su voz varonil y madura, Joseph Bellamy, un hombre mayor de cuarenta años de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros. Era el empleado de Londres encargado de llevar a la heredera hasta Escocia.

Desde que llegara a Inglaterra, durante su estancia y luego al abordar el tren, no la había apartado de su vista, tal como se lo habían encargado. William Ardley había sido muy específico que debía cuidar de su pequeña hija inclusive con su propia vida. En la vieja ciudad la misión no había sido muy sencilla, ya que la señorita con sus amigos se movía por todos lados y él discretamente la seguía para protegerla.

El llegar a la villa escocesa luego del largo viaje, le daría un respiro a su agitada agenda, allí no necesitaba de cuidarla, todo era más tranquilo y había más servidumbre, las dejaría a ambas disfrutar de sus vacaciones. El lugar era tranquilo y estaba rodeado de vecinos de alta alcurnia y villas de algunos nobles ingleses que también contaban con seguridad, lo que hacía que el área fuera muy segura y él podría volver sin problemas a Londres.

—¿Lista Patty? —preguntó Candy, sintiendo un leve temblor de cuerpo. Era difícil volver a aquel lugar, pero muy necesario.

—Sí —contestó Patty, no muy convencida.

—Bien, entonces bajemos o piensas que debemos quedarnos a dormir en el auto —Candy, intentó bromear para romper con el nerviosismo.

Las puertas de ambos lados se abrieron para ayudar a bajar a las señoritas que serían las huéspedes y habitantes de la magnífica villa. Dorothy se encargó de dirigir al séquito que llevaba Candy y a la vez de dirigir al resto de los empleados y sus posteriores atribuciones para atender a las visitantes. De esa forma todo el equipaje que llevaban fue llevado a sus habitaciones para acomodarles la ropa, mientras las dos chicas decidieron dar un pequeño paseo para estirar sus músculos atrofiados por el largo viaje. Al primer lugar que se dirigieron fue al lago donde años antes compartieron con sus amigos remando en las pequeñas barcazas, para ambas fue inevitable derramar lágrimas de melancolía que inútilmente escondían una de la otra. Cada una de ellas había dejado una parte de su corazón en el aquel lugar de ensueño y cientos de recuerdos. Desde la distancia pudieron observar el edificio del Colegio San Pablo que se erguía aún insolente sin ser víctima del paso del tiempo. Ambas sonrieron y continuaron su viaje hasta aproximarse a un lugar que la rubia no deseaba ni asomarse.

Aun así a la distancia pudieron notar varios cambios en la villa Granchester, principalmente Candy que la había conocido de forma más personal. Parecía haber sido remodelada reciente y se veían algunas ampliaciones, los bloques de ladrillo se notaban lustrosos, los viejos ventanales fueron sustituidos por otros en estilo francés, dándole un aire más impetuoso y elegante a la propiedad. Los jardines se encontraban trabajados y llenos de hermosas flores de colores y entre todas ellas sobresalían los perfumados narcisos de color oro y blanco que delicadamente dejaban flotar en el aire su aroma. Sin habérselo propuesto le trajo un viejo recuerdo a su mente, de alguien que disfrutaba tumbado sobre ellos su agradable perfume. Habían muchos cambios, por un momento Candy se preguntó a qué se debía todo aquello y al final una suposición le dio la respuesta, quizás el padre de Terry lo había mandado a hacer para que llevara a su reciente esposa a veranear. Quizás ellos habían resuelto sus viejas rencillas, un sentimiento de emoción le atravesó el corazón y también otro que le causó un dolor de pesadumbre a la vez que la llevó a un pensamiento de preocupación. Ojalá que todo eso no significara que Terry llevara de luna de miel a Susanna a la villa. Las sospechas de la rubia no estaban muy lejos de ser ciertas, hasta cierto punto, pero ella ignoraría mucho más cosas que existían detrás de todo aquello. Por el momento solo suspiró nostálgica, Patty se dio cuenta y la instó a proseguir con el paseo.

Más tarde regresaron a la Villa Ardley, fue hasta entonces que por primera vez la rubia se daba la oportunidad de conocer el lugar donde años antes no fue invitada, en aquella absurda y tonta "fiesta blanca", que Eliza hubo organizado para…bueno para lo que la había hecho. La villa era no tan grande como el castillo de…bueno no era tan grande como otras y tampoco tan pequeña. En su minuciosa observación veía pinturas colgadas sobre las paredes, seguramente de los antepasados escoceses de la familia, apreciaba cada lugar y obra de arte que allí se encontraba, no por nada durante un año completo la tía abuela le había pedido que aprendiera mucho de arte y cultura. Patty la condujo al salón que todavía permanecía en tono blanco inmaculado, desde la entrada se podía divisar el piano blanco que era lo más exquisito de la decoración, la castaña se encargó de narrarle como Annie les había dedicado una presentación musical en aquella ocasión, pese al mal humor qué Eliza no intentaba esconder. Ambas sabían el motivo del enojo de la pelirroja y decidieron obviar esa parte sin disimular. Candy caminó hasta donde estaba el piano y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició la base para luego abrir y dejar ver las teclas y hacer lo mismo. Viejos recuerdos pasaron ligeramente por su cabeza, cuánto le había costado aprender a tocar tan espectacular instrumento, sabía que no se consideraba ser una concertista consagrada, o contar con el talento nato de Annie, pero en la actualidad podía presumir que al tocarlo saldrían melodías sin que nadie tuviera que sufrir de sordera —Una pequeña risilla salió de su boca, al recordar las veces que su calvo y pequeño instructor se ponía tan rojo como un tomate, molesto con cada equivocación en las teclas y se llevaba las manos a los oídos desesperado con su poco avance—. Cuántos regaños de parte de él hubo recibido, por darle gusto a la tía abuela de adquirir aquella habilidad de ese instrumento. Sin proponérselo, a su mente vinieron las lecciones privadas que alguna vez recibió por parte de alguien, que aunque su carácter era volátil, con ella fue muy comprensivo y atinado para explicarle como tocarlo sin ningún regaño.

¡Suficiente!, era suficiente y debía parar de recordar cosas que ya no venían al caso. Patty quizás adivinando sus pensamientos, decidió interrumpirla pidiéndole que continuaran el recorrido de reconocimiento del resto de la villa. Al concluir ya entrada la tarde, decidieron subir a sus habitaciones para tomar un baño y luego vestirse llegado el momento de la cena.

Casi como una tortura llegó la noche y con ello la hora de dormir —Eso si era posible que lo hicieran—; sus mentes estaban plagada de viejos recuerdos que provocaban cientos de suspiros y lágrimas inútilmente contenidas, por si fuera poco los sueños fueron aún más inclementes cuando cayeron en éstos. Estaban cargados de imágenes y experiencias que todo el grupo había vivido en aquel lugar de ensueño.

…

En alta mar, alguien tampoco la pasaba muy bien de día y menos de noche, no había poder humano que lo sacara de su enclaustro durante el día desde hacía una semana, a regañadientes aceptaba las horas de terapia que ya consideraba innecesarias, y el parloteo de la dichosa enfermera lo mareaba y le resultaba intolerante. Hacía acopio de su buena crianza y caballerosidad, para responderle únicamente con monosílabos que la joven insistente parecía no entender. Por las noches cuando ya todo se encontraba en la quietud de sus deseos, se escurría para contemplar las estrellas que le regalaban un poco de paz en la oscuridad. Recargado sobre la barandilla veía el azul obscuro —Casi negro—, de las aguas del océano y en ellas el reflejo de los cientos de estrellas y en medio de ellas un faro luminoso le regalaba la imagen inocente de una joven rubia. Sin ser consciente de lo que su corazón le hacía decir o hacer por amor, sus labios se abrieron para dejar escuchar su voz serena y suave como un susurro, una composición que le brotaba del alma y del corazón:

 **Si la luna fuera ella, radiante y excelsa,**

 **la bañaría con el polvo de las estrellas,**

 **para ensalzar el esplendor de su boca carmesí,**

 **y la belleza etérea de sus verdes lagunas.**

 **…. …. ….**

 **Iracundas son las lágrimas frías de la agonía,**

 **que brotan de los ojos de un mortal desdichado,**

 **cerrado y gélido se encuentra el corazón sangrante,**

 **del amante que permanece beligerante a la vida.(1)**

Un largo suspiro de nostalgia y congojo salió de su pecho y una lágrima atrevida le rodó por la mejilla. Al aproximarse cada vez más a su destino, la inquietud se estaba desbordando en él. Quizás era la nostalgia de lo que aquella ciudad significaba, aunque no todo era bueno, sus primeros años no fueron los mejores y tan solo por un momento pudo soñar que nuevos recuerdos más felices, podrían borrar los viejos amargos.

¿Por qué él había sido marcado de esa forma tan cruel?, hasta los niños del orfanato donde Candy había vivido con tantas carencias, parecían haber sido más felices según experiencias que ella le contara. Más felices de lo que él lo había sido, pese a vivir en un castillo con toda la ostentosidad y dinero que el título nobiliario de su padre le daba, y el parentesco con los soberanos. Nunca logró encajar en ese mundo de mentira y menos aún con la imposición que su padre le hiciera con su nueva familia, la cual el sentimiento de repudio e indiferencia era mutuo. Esa mujer que tanto le había hecho la vida imposible sin ser responsable de su desdén, pues él sólo era un niño que cruelmente fue arrancado de los amorosos brazos de su madre. Tuvo que cargar con culpas y errores de sus padres; sin embargo, ahora su progenitor intentaba en todo lo posible por borrar lo malo del pasado y aunque le costaba aceptar eso, también pudo comprender el esfuerzo que el Duque hacía por ganarse su cariño, soportando lo que nunca antes hizo, sus desplantes y su rebeldía. Deseaba que su padre no le mintiera en relación a su madrastra y el que ella ya no habitara el castillo señorial de Londres, no sería capaz de enfrentarla y soportarle nuevamente su presencia, sin desear realmente apretarle el cuello.

—Qué bonito poema, ¿es suyo? —La voz de la fémina, fluyó con ir del viento que acariciaba sus sedosas hebras castañas, rompiendo la línea de sus meditaciones.

Muchas cosas le causaban disgusto y una de éstas, era ser interrumpido en sus momentos tan preciados de privacidad. Se giró con molestia para encarar a la responsable de su intromisión. Aquellas letras recitadas al viento, iban destinadas para los oídos de una sola persona y no para cualquier intruso que se atreviera a profanarlas en prosaica interrupción.

—¿Enfermera Janice? —La inquirió cuando se volteó con molestia.

—Lo siento, señor Graham, no quería interrumpirlo, es solo que no podía dormir y pensé en dar una vuelta —Se disculpó la joven, intimidada por la mirada de enojo que el castaño le dirigía; aun así se atrevió a opinar—. Supongo que se le hace difícil conciliar el sueño y por eso acostumbra deambular por las noches en estos lugares —Sin querer le había revelado algo de lo que notara un par de días atrás.

—¿Mi padre le encomendó la misión de vigilarme o es por iniciativa suya? —La cuestionó más molesto.

Se le hizo intolerable que el Duque no pudiera respetar su privacidad, ¿por qué les costaba tanto entender que no deseaba la compañía de nadie, más que de la soledad?

Si pudiesen leer sus pensamientos sabrían lo difícil que era para él, caminar por aquellos lugares que le hacían perderse en tantos nostálgicos recuerdos de una noche de año nuevo y el brillo acosador de una mirada verde. Era por esto que solo lo hizo una vez y no deseaba volver a sentir el aguijón de la añoranza calándole la piel.

La enfermera se sonrojó por su involuntaria indiscreción y pese a la oscuridad, el color en sus mejillas delataba su mal recibida intromisión.

—No, señor, su padre no me pidió nada —Afirmó muy incómoda, sabía de su mal genio pero al verlo tan entregado a la inspiración, pensó que podría entablar una conversación—. De nuevo disculpe, es mejor que me retire —añadió con una inclinación de respeto y regresando sobre sus huellas para retirarse.

—Sí, eso sería muy conveniente —respondió él, girándose para darle la espalda—, regrese a su camarote, no está bien que ande deambulando una mujer joven y sola por la noche —agregó y no dijo más, volvió a su posición inicial dándole a entender con eso el final de la conversación.

Janice empezó de la peor manera y no necesitó más indiferencia, para entender que esa no era la mejor forma de ganarse la confianza del joven actor. Era huraño, tajante y muy arrogante, seguramente sería toda una odisea lograr atravesar sus murallas. Tendría que armarse de mucha paciencia y buscar una estrategia diferente, ni los momentos que compartían en la terapia, ni su interrupción en un momento en el que parecía vulnerable lo había logrado. Terminó por retirarse y volvió a su camarote decepcionada, pero no derrotada.

Terry fastidiado por la molesta intromisión de la enfermera y roto el encanto que le proveía la noche plateada de luna, decidió volver también a su camarote y permitirse quizás unas horas tranquilas de sueño; quizás esa noche tuviera suerte y la pequeña revoltosa le diera una tregua para mitigar sus desvelos.

Por la mañana la presencia del Duque y Eleanor después de tantos días de encierro no fue de su agrado, ¿es que nadie podía comprender que solo quería un poco de paz y privacidad?, por lo visto era muy difícil que el resto de la humanidad pudiera entenderlo.

—Terry, ¿en verdad piensas pasarte el resto del viaje encerrado? —Lo cuestionó su madre, halándole las frazadas para atraer su atención. Como un niño berrinchudo se había tapado hasta la cabeza para evitarlos y las sujetaba con fuerza para que no lo destapara por completo.

—Terence, tú madre te ha hecho una pregunta y yo también quiero saber por qué decides quedarte encerrado, cuando podrías compartir algunos paseos con nosotros y también las comidas —agregó el Duque, intentando no sonreír al ver la actitud de pelea entre madre e hijo, nunca antes pudo presenciar algo similar por no haber vivido y compartido con ellos.

Que lamentable le resultaba darse cuenta lo mucho que se había perdido, al ver aquellas escenas tan infantiles que su primogénito le estaba regalando. Jamás se perdonaría el tiempo que desaprovechó cuando su hijo aún era un niño y luego un adolescente, cuánto perdió de aquellas estampas y facetas que da la convivencia familiar; una que nunca pudo disfrutar por su rigurosa educación y menos cuando la relación con la Duquesa se hizo más insoportable, con ella jamás pudo considerar el haber formado un hogar. Una mujer déspota que sólo vivía para sus constantes quejas y el disfraz diario de una vida perfecta; tampoco pudo hacerlo con sus otros hijos, que aunque al igual que su primogénito su sangre corría por sus venas, su concepción y llegada al mundo no eran motivo que le prodigaran los mejores recuerdos. No era que nos los quisiera, era simplemente que no eran hijos de la mujer indicada, si los cuatro fueran hermanos legítimos de la misma sangre, otra hubiese sido la historia de la familia en el castillo de los Granchester.

Cuánto más debía arrepentirse y sentir pena de sí mismo por todo lo que perdió, al seguir esa mal sana tradición de las familias nobles de Inglaterra, ¿era posible que todos sus antepasados hubiesen vivido la misma miserable vida? —Se cuestionaba, cuando escuchó el grito de su hijo molesto.

—¡Por qué rayos les importa tanto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer!, ¿ustedes no tienen cosas mejor qué hacer, que venir a perturbar mi paz? —Preguntó el castaño de ojos azul verdoso, sentado en la mitad de la cama, cruzándose de brazos con actitud hostil.

—Hijo, solo quiero que salgas de este encierro, estás pálido porque no te da el sol, además la idea de que viajáramos era para que te divirtieras y salieras de la rutina de Nueva York; encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes no es mi idea de diversión —respondió Eleanor, con tono de regaño.

—Mi idea de divertirme, es permanecer solo, encerrado y descansando —contestó el retoño encaprichado, con ironía y marcado sarcasmo.

—Vamos Terence, te comportas como un niño, lo único que falta es que hagas una pataleta y termines con todo y ropa metido en la tina como castigo —Añadió el Duque, poniéndose serio.

—¡Ah, sí!, pues quisiera ver quién será el que se atreva a hacerlo —Los retó en la misma posición.

Ambos padres lo observaron y luego fue su progenitor que se armó de valor para hablar.

—Ya basta de esos caprichos, hijo —dijo Richard, levantando la mano para callar a la madre que intentaba continuar con el regaño—, demuéstrame que ya no eres el mismo adolescente rebelde de hace años, que te has hecho un hombre de la misma forma en que ahora te vales por ti mismo para vivir. Levántate y acompáñanos a tomar el desayuno, es lo único que queremos, compartir unos minutos en… —El Duque, se quedó callado dudoso. Quizá esa palabra que no terminara la frase era la apropiada, sí, pero no la indicada para ese momento.

—¿Familia? —Terry, concluyó la frase sonriendo con sarcasmo—. Si era eso lo que querías decir, te recuerdo que nunca lo hemos sido y menos una normal. No sé a qué viene toda ésta pantomima de tú parte, pero yo ya estoy muy grande para jugar a la casita contigo y con mi madre, además tampoco lo necesito, me acostumbré a no saber lo que eso significa y no me hace falta —Concluyó duramente.

Tanto Eleanor como Richard se estremecieron por la frialdad de las palabras de su retoño malcriado, pero ni el uno ni el otro podían negar que se equivocaran en su crianza y que ahora solo recogieran el fruto de la mala siembra. No obstante, Richard Duque de Granchester no por nada compartía un temperamento arrogante muy similar al de su hijo, y aunque deseaba congraciarse de la forma más amistosa con él, también tenía sus límites.

—¡Entonces cómo quieras hijo!, si lo que deseas es pudrirte en esa cama con esa actitud ociosa y caprichosa, puedes hacerlo; pero no le faltes el respeto a tú madre cuando ella lo único que hace es preocuparse por ti, no desquites con ella tú enfado contra mí. Que no se te olvide que día y noche cuidó de ti en el hospital, sin pedirte nada a cambio que no sea para tú bien. Si te trajo a éste viaje es para ayudarte y superar todo lo que viviste, pero si insistes en seguirte castigando, ¡es tú gusto! —Eleanor, intentó intervenir de nuevo para suavizar el enfrentamiento, pero el Duque no se lo permitió—. Ya te pedí perdón por todos los errores que cometí, ¿qué más quieres de mí?, ¿qué te entregue mi cabeza para demostrártelo?, ¿crees que con eso quedarías satisfecho o también quieres la de tú madre? —Lo cuestionó con el mismo tono severo y el castaño trataba de no inmutarse con sus palabras que lo sorprendieron—. Recuerda que tú también cometiste errores y aun así intentaste conseguir un perdón que aún te pesa.

Eleanor, negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba con sus ojos de aflicción para que Richard no continuara y menos con ese tema que era muy sensible para su hijo, pero su padre ya no se iba a detener. Había cometido muchos errores, ¡sí!, lo admitía, pero quería enmendarlos y estaba tratando hasta lo imposible de hacerlo pese a su también fuerte carácter, pero que difícil era dialogar tranquilamente con su testarudo primogénito, aun así continuó:

—No busques perdón si antes no lo has otorgado, es cierto que como dijiste yo nunca te enseñé a hacerlo, pero nunca es tarde para aprehender Terence, yo soy testigo de eso y menos para cambiar el mal que hemos hecho. Yo puedo dar fe que vivir una vida tan soberbia y testaruda no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, no me trajo más que tristeza, desdicha y soledad, por eso quiero que tú también lo entiendas para que no te pase como a mí. Alguna vez debes bajar la guardia y ceder aunque te cueste mucho, de lo contrario jamás podrás alcanzar la felicidad y menos disfrutarla por el resto de tú vida. Aprende de mi mal proceder, que te sirva de ejemplo para que no cometas los mismos errores, trata de ser más humilde y sensato en tú proceder. Y ahora, ¡levántate de esa cama y actúa como el hombre maduro que eres!, ¡y no como un niño consentido que se escuda en sus malcriadezas para hacer lo que se le da la gana!

Caminó hacia Eleanor y la tomó del brazo para salir de la habitación, antes de retirarse le dijo lo último, observando el rostro de admiración de su hijo que aún no salía de su asombro por el regaño y las palabras tan sinceras que su padre le había dejado escuchar, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Si hoy decides madurar y crecer, ser el hombre mayor que pareces ser por tú apariencia, te veremos en el restaurante. Sino, sigue actuando como un chiquillo malcriado y verás a donde te llevan esos caprichos.

Dicho eso último el Duque, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta, de la mano casi a tirones llevaba a Eleanor para evitar que ella volviera a la habitación a consentir y malcriar más al hijo que tenían en común. Si de algo estaba seguro Richard, con todos sus años de experiencia de vivir con el mismo carácter y muy a pesar de todos sus errores, era que a Terence todavía le faltaba madurar pese a los golpes que la vida ya le había dado, y la experiencia vivida con Susanna de la cual ya Eleanor se había encargado de ponerle al día. Lo que necesitaba era una buena sacudida y parecía que sólo él podía dársela, con la inquietante de perder lo poco que había ganado en los afectos de su hijo. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar ese poco avance, con tal que Terence reaccionara y su vida fuera mucho mejor de la que había sido la de él mismo. Si algo deseaba para su primogénito, era que consiguiera esa felicidad que les era negada por generaciones a los Granchester; casi parecía una maldición heredera por sus ancestros.

Con actitud aún testaruda y algo caprichosa, Terry llegó al restaurante y casi sin hablar compartió el desayuno con sus padres, aproximándose al final de la comida terminó por comprometerse a unirse a ellos en el almuerzo. Cuando la hora se presentó ya los esperaba sentado en la misma mesa con un libro en la mano, una pequeña conversación se inició sin saber cómo y por último terminó confesándoles el motivo por el que ese barco le resultaba incómodo. El recuerdo del viaje de vuelta de América luego de visitar a su madre en la escapada que había dado años atrás, de la cual el Duque no estaba enterado. Y la parte más significativa lo representaba la noche de año nuevo donde había conocido a Candice Ardley, ahora señora de quién sabe, ¡señora de quién rayos!

A partir de ese regaño la actitud de Terence fue menos hostil y más llevadera con ambos padres para lo que quedaba del viaje y decidió darse y darles una oportunidad para compartir tiempo con ellos. Finalmente las noches sin sueño le servían para reflexionar en las palabras dichas por Richard, tenía que reconocer que aunque fuera el hombre con más defectos y errores en el mundo que conociera, era su padre y la persona que había contribuido para darle la vida. También que gran parte de su personalidad y carácter se lo debía a él, principalmente ese orgullo que los caracterizaba. Los días fueron más agradables para los tres y compartieron al ritmo que Terry quería otórgales, más momentos en lo que eran realmente, una familia. Aunque sin enterarse que eran acechados por una sombra negra que tenía sus propios planes.

…

En Escocia los días transcurrían entre viejos y buenos recuerdos mezclados con nostalgias y pérdidas del pasado. Candy y Patty intentaban sobrellevar sus viejos fantasmas con nuevas experiencias que pudieran iluminar los días de nostalgia. Archie se comunicó con su rubia prima luego de que Annie saliera del hospital ya con su bebé en brazos, pudieron hablar con ella para contarle sus nuevas experiencias, alegría e ilusiones como madre. Las chicas lloraban de emoción y solo le deseaban felicidad. Aunque a Archie le pareció absurdo, con risas le colocó el auricular a su hija cerca de su boquita para que tanto Patty como Candy, pudieran escuchar quizás su respiración o algún sonido de balbuceo que derretía el corazón de ambas, y causaba la diversión del hombre de ojos avellana en Chicago. Sin fecha todavía para volver, Annie les prometió que si no lo hacían pronto, ella las visitaría cuando ya pudieran viajar con la bebé y Archie terminó por corroborarlo, pensando en que antes debía volver Georges para poder hacerlo. Sabía que pronto les llegaría la inesperada visita de la tía abuela, pero no quiso ensombrecer los días de Candy y decidió no decirle nada. Tampoco quiso amargarla con las noticias de los Lagan, esperaría a que todo estuviera más en calma para ponerla al tanto de todo o que lo hiciera su tío al llegar, mientras Dorothy hasta nueva orden les escondería los periódicos que muy esporádicamente llevaban noticias de América.

Las dos chicas disfrutaron de ir al pueblo, unas veces caminando, otras en el vehículo que disponían en la villa y que Candy hábilmente conducía. Otras a regañadientes Patty aceptaba que fueran cabalgando. Era una actividad que la castaña no disfrutaba para nada, pero que la de ojos verdes como buena amazona practicaba a diario. Como lo ameritaba la estación de verano, las festividades atraían a muchos visitantes, se ofrecían diversos festivales en las plazas, así como celebraciones que se llevaban a cabo en las villas cercanas al pueblo.

Día a día Candy continuaba con su acostumbrada rutina y esa mañana no era la excepción, con su cabello recogido y su coqueto sombrero, enfundada en uno de los trajes modernos de equitación que le habían sido diseñados en exclusividad. Bajó con un pantalón de color café oscuro y un saco de color negro, con su tradicional blusa blanca y sus botas negras. Lista para cabalgar una vez más le preguntó a Patty si la acompañaría y ella nuevamente se negó, prefería esperarla y luego dar paseos en las pequeñas barcazas en el lago, o disfrutar de la lectura bajo alguno de los árboles. Por más que había insistido Candy, no lograba que la acompañara en sus otras actividades como trepar árboles y practicar lazar ovejas o incluso a los caballos, algo que en Chicago no podría hacer o a la tía abuela le daría un infarto letal.

Se encontraba en la cabelleriza esperando a que él mozo le tuviera listo a su equino "Precious", una yegua pura sangre, de color canela desde la cabeza, pasando por todo el lomo hasta llegar a la cola, lo único que la hacía no ser completamente de un mismo tono, era unas manchas de color blanco por el vientre y las patas. Un ejemplar muy fino que Albert había comprado especialmente para ella, y enviado a Escocia desde Londres en el mismo tren donde habían llegado. Fue un encargo muy especial que Bellamy cumplió a cabalidad, el rubio Patriarca deseaba darle esa sorpresa ya que él sabía que a Candy le gustaba mucho cabalgar, solo quería que se sintiera bien durante sus vacaciones. La caballeriza contaba con dos caballos más que eran los habituales y utilizaban los mozos para recorrer la propiedad y uno de ellos era el que muy ocasionalmente Patty se atrevía a montar.

La rubia daba cabalgatas por la mañana y luego se detenía un tiempo a leer bajo la sombra de un árbol, para después de unas horas volver a la villa.

Mientras esperaba que estuviera lista Precious, escuchó la voz de Patty que la llamaba.

—¡Candy! —La voz le salía recortada por la carrera que traía.

La pecosa se asomó a la salida y observó como la castaña se aproximaba, quizás su amiga se había decidido a acompañarla ese día —Pensó y decidió caminar al encuentro.

—Patty, ¿vas a montar tú también? —Le dijo, cuando ya se encontraban a pocos pasos.

—No, vine a buscarte porque tienes una visita —Contestó la castaña, respirando agitada.

—¿Una visita? —Candy, frunció el ceño extrañada no esperaban ninguna y apenas pasaban dos días que hablaron con Archie.

—Si Candy, una visita —Insistió Patty, llevándose las manos al pecho y respirando todavía agitada—. Quise venir personalmente para avisarte —La chica le sonrió de una forma que Candy no pudo interpretar la intención—. Pero apúrate, no te quedes allí parada, ya te dije que te están esperando —La castaña, la tomó de la mano y la hizo que comenzaran a caminar.

—Pero, ¿quién es Patty? —Cuestionó la rubia, repasando mentalmente la lista de los posibles, quizás era Jean Paul que por fin había llegado, aunque les había dicho por teléfono que llegaría en dos días. Bueno quizás se había adelantado.

—Anda apúrate y lo verás tú. Además no pudo decirte, dice que es una sorpresa —Fue lo único que aclaró la joven, mientras la llevaba casi arrastrando.

Finalmente Candy decidió ir al paso de Patty y ambas entraron a la casa, la castaña la dirigió a la sala donde ya era esperada y entraron al gran salón.

De pie a mitad de la sala, se encontraba la visita que con ojos de admiración vio entrar a la rubia en pantalones con un atuendo muy sexy y revelador para la época. Con sorpresa le hizo una observación completa antes de poder saludar, siendo una dama que gustara de cabalgar la había visto hacerlo con faldas largas como lo dictaba los convencionalismos.

—¡Tú! —La cara de asombro de Candy, era digna de ser inmortalizada. La persona que menos podía imaginarse estaba frente a ella y ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de la observación que hacía de su figura.

—Hola, Candice —Saludó la visita, aproximándose sin salir de su asombro con la mano extendida. La rubia estaba muy cambiada, se veía más hermosa, más madura, más mujer.

La chica aniñada que recordaba, se había quedado hundida en algún lugar del Atlántico y no sólo era por su atuendo, era toda la apariencia de ella que la hacía verse diferente, más relajada y linda. Si antes lo había embobado ahora lo tendría en sus manos, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por esa mujer.

—¿Pero…qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Candy, sin atender al saludo, estaba verdaderamente sorprendida.

—Que no ves, vine a visitarte —Le tomó la mano y se la besó—. Sé que no es lo que prometí, dije que te esperaría a que volvieras en América, pero tuve que hacer un viaje y no podía dejar la oportunidad de venir, aunque parece que la sorpresa no te agradó, creo que no te da el mismo gusto verme —añadió un poco incómodo, al ver la expresión de ella.

—No…que diga…sí —Se tropezó Candy, con sus palabras y sus pensamientos, corrigiendo. No era que no le diera gusto verlo ¿o sí?, es solo que la sorpresa había sido muy grande—. Lo que sucede es que nunca imaginé que podías venir a visitarme hasta Escocia —Enfatizó ella, empezando a sonreír—. Por favor disculpa la forma en que te he recibido pero en verdad me has tomado por sorpresa y es hasta ahora que he podido reaccionar.

—Descuida Candy. ¡Pero vaya como has cambiado en tan poco tiempo! —dijo admirado aún—, si te veo en la calle no te reconozco, te has hecho un cambio completo —agregó mirándola nuevamente de pies a cabeza sin ninguna mala intención. Candy se ruborizó completamente por el escrutinio—. Te ves muy bien, ¡muy linda diría yo! —Enfatizó.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de ésta. Todavía no acaba la sorpresa y la galantería del caballero la tenía mareada. Entonces fue Patty quién se acercó para aligerar el momento al ver a su amiga en apuros.

—Candy, ¿deseas que pida que les traigan algo beber? —La cuestionó, tocándole el antebrazo.

La rubia se giró para ver a su amiga y Patty le sonrió divertida y con algo de burla. La chica comprendió las miradas y eso la ayudó a relajarse.

—Sí —respondió más tranquila—, pero antes déjame presentarte —Fue el turno de Candy de tomarle la mano a Patty como para apoyarse y escudarse—. Patty, te presento a Peter Miliken, Peter, ella es mi buena amiga Patricia O´Brien —concluyó con las presentaciones.

—Un placer conocerle, señorita O´Brien —Saludó Peter, galantemente tomándole la mano y dándole un beso.

—Un gusto, señor Miliken —También la castaña lo saludó, asintiendo con una sonrisa amable—. Y dígame señor Miliken, ¿que desea tomar? —Le preguntó con amabilidad.

—Una limonada estaría bien, gracias y por favor llámame Peter —Le pidió con cortesía.

—¿Y tú Candy?

—Para mí nada, así estoy bien, gracias Patty.

—Me retiro y los dejo para que puedan conversar, pediré que traigan la bebida. Ha sido un gusto conocerle señor Miliken —El caballero la observó sonriéndole y Patty comprendió la indirecta—. Un gusto conocerte Peter, con permiso —corrigió y se inclinó para retirarse.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita O´Brien —Peter, se inclinó para presentarle sus respetos y luego ver como la castaña se alejaba para salir de la habitación y antes de hacerlo se giró.

—Patty, tú también puedes llamarme Patty —Le sonrió y terminó por salir.

Candy no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de diversión que llevaba la joven en el rostro al notar la turbación de su amiga, ya después se encargaría de interrogarla y preguntarle todo los detalles sobre la inesperada visita, de Miliken.

Así Candy y Peter tomaron asiento y empezaron una conversación que al inicio fue bastante incómoda para ambos. La entrada de la mucama con la limonada, les dio tiempo para recomponerse ya que Candy no parecía muy convencida ni conversadora de ver al castaño de ojos celestes frente a ella. Luego él inició a explicarle el motivo de su viaje y de los días que había pasado con sus abuelos en Gales, así como, el no haberse podido resistir de visitarla. La duda de Candy de como la había encontrado y la respuesta de él, sobre que se le hizo más fácil ya que sus abuelos habían escuchado hablar mucho del clan de los Ardlay de Escocia. De esa forma fue más sencillo poder encontrar la ubicación de la villa. Así la visita de Peter duró un poco más de una hora y luego se despidió al comentarle que estaba cansado pues había viajado por largas horas y se encontraba hospedado en el hotel de la villa y que allí se encontraría durante lo que durara su visita. También le manifestó sus deseos de poder compartir días con ella y la oportunidad que él tanto deseaba, todo lo había dicho de forma muy directa. Candy no se negó a recibirlo en sus visitas, no obstante, el otro tema prefirió dejarlo al aire como descuidado. Peter comprendió que quizás se había apresurado un poco y solo él le respondió que al día siguiente volvería. El joven se despidió con la misma galantería y Candy lo vio alejarse desde la puerta de la entrada principal, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando Patty la tomó de la mano para internarla de nuevo a la sala y tomar asiento en un sofá doble.

—¿Quién es Peter Miliken, Candy? —Preguntó Patty, con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada muy significativa y de interrogación.

—Es el hermano de Gerard —respondió Candy, con un fuerte suspiro y todavía muy confundida.

—¡Tu cuñado!, quiero decir el que iba a ser tú cuñado —Corrigió Patty, sorprendida.

—Sí, así es —respondió la rubia, un poco incómoda. Esa visita en verdad cambiaba todos sus planes.

—¿Y a qué vino, a traerte algún mensaje de su hermano? —La cuestionó Patty, continuando con el tono de sarcasmo. No se le hacía que ese fuera el motivo por el que ese joven atractivo hiciera tan largo viaje.

Patty estaba enterada de todo el asunto de la boda fallida y de la conversación que tanto Candy y Gerard tuvieron. Pero la rubia no le había contado nada de la confesión de Peter, ya que consideró que no era tan significativo y no deseaba complicarse con eso por el momento, lo haría hasta volver a Estados Unidos y para ese entonces no sabía si el joven aún mantendría su confesión y los planteamientos que le había hecho con relación a ellos. Tampoco si ella aún estuviera interesada, ya que el motivo de su viaje a Escocia era resolver el futuro de su vida.

—No —contestó Candy, frunciendo el ceño, todos sus planes de unas vacaciones tranquilas para relajarse y resolver sus problemas cambiaban con la visita de Peter. Y más ahora, tendría que explicarle a Patty que representaba Peter Miliken para ella.

Y así lo hizo, empezó a explicarle y relatarle lo que había sucedido la última vez que se vieron y la confesión de él, los ojos de Patty se abrieron grandes de asombro pero no la interrumpió hasta escuchar lo último que tuviera que decirle.

—Candy, eso quiere decir que Peter ha venido para cortejarte —comentó Patty, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—No estoy segura —respondió ella, tratando de eludir el interrogatorio y mintiendo un poco en lo que razonaba lo que haría—; él solo dijo que vino a visitarme ya que viajó a Gales para visitar a sus abuelos, pero no hablamos de algo más —Continuaba omitiendo detalles.

—Por favor Candy, no puedes ser tan ingenua —Patty, era tímida y callada pero no tonta. Prácticamente en el pasado había sido la primera en darse cuenta el interés que Terry tenía sobre Candy y viceversa—. Está más que claro que Peter ha viajado exclusivamente por encontrarse contigo y desea cortejarte —Las palabras de la castaña, le llegaron a la rubia para darle un baño de agua muy fría. ¿Tan evidente había sido todo?, ella todavía no podía aliviar su corazón, ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para librarse del fantasma de Terry y menos estando en Escocia, tampoco todo lo del matrimonio fallido con Gerard, y ahora tendría que lidiar con Peter. Era demasiado.

—¡No!...bueno es que no sé…yo…yo deseaba venir a Escocia para estar tranquila y ordenar mis ideas y lo que voy a hacer con mi vida; pero no esperaba la visita de Peter y eso viene a complicar todo —admitió la rubia.

—Candy, tú le diste a Peter esperanzas, así que supongo que te interesa algo más serio con él ¿o no?

—Es que no…yo no…no le di ninguna esperanza abiertamente, sí escuché su confesión y que me esperaría pero de eso a aceptarlo no, nunca hablamos de eso —Candy, titubeaba esa situación estaba volviéndose muy incómoda.

—Pues a mí me parece que él se lo tomó muy en serio, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, así que es mejor que vayas pensando, ¿Qué…vas…a hacer…amiga? —Patty se lo decía de forma pausada y sonriente, por lo visto Candy seguía siendo la misma chica despistada que atraía muchos corazones sin darse cuenta. La prueba la había visto en Jean Paul y hasta hace unos minutos antes, con Peter Miliken.

—Rayos Patty, yo solo quería estar tranquila y resolver mis problemas, con Peter aquí no sé qué voy a hacer —La rubia, admitió bajando la cabeza y negando.

Ella no se había comprometido a nada con el joven, pero efectivamente él se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, se lo había dejado claro antes de irse aunque ella se hubiese hecho la desentendida. Eso se le estaba saliendo de su control.

—Lo importante aquí es, ¿qué quieres tú, Candy? —dijo Patty, tomándole ambas manos para transmitirle su apoyo y ayudarla a relajar—. Eres tú quién debe decidir, si Peter te agrada acepta que te corteje, pero no hagas nada que tú no desees, a la fuerza, no. No debes sentirte obligada porque él haya venido, no se lo pediste. Además recuerda que en un día más Jean Paul estará por acá y él puede ayudarte también.

"¿Jean Paul?", pensó la rubia. No comprendía en que forma Patty podía pensar que él pudiera ayudarla.

Ese día decidieron no salir a ningún lado, ambas permanecieron en la villa y llegada la noche Candy continuaba pensativa sobre ¿qué haría con Peter?, en realidad le agradaba mucho y él siempre se había portado muy amable y galante con ella. Pero aún no resolvía nada en su vida como para empezar una relación con alguien más, no tenía cabeza para ello y tampoco ánimos. Todavía tenía muy presente el día fallido de su boda y también el estar consciente del gran error que iba a cometer, no deseaba volver a caer en lo mismo, dos veces ya sería terquedad. No, primero debía resolver todo lo que tenía pendiente y luego ya vería que haría, sí, eso era lo mejor.

Al día siguiente de nuevo estaba lista para cabalgar, no esperaba que Peter fuera tan ansioso y lo tuviera de buena mañana de visita en la casa, la noche anterior logró convencer a Patty que la acompañara a regañadientes. Una buena cabalgata siempre ayudaba a ventilar la mente y despejar las malas ideas. Estaban por llegar a las caballerizas mientras iba Candy casi arrastrando a su amiga, cuando uno de los mozos corrió para alcanzarlas.

—Señorita, Candy —dijo el hombre, con la voz cansada—. Me pidieron que le avise que tiene visita —agregó el hombre.

Las dos chicas cruzaron miradas, una de incredulidad y la otra de satisfacción, se había librado de la cabalgata y eso tenía que agradecérselo a Peter. En silencio volvieron a la casa y al llegar a la sala allí se encontraba la visita esperándolas muy sonriente y cuando ambas hicieron su entrada las admiró en sus vestiduras.

"Son un par de bellezas, no hay duda", pensó acercándose para abrazarlas con alegría.

Ellas al verlo de igual forma se les iluminó la mirada y la espontaneidad de Candy se hizo partícipe y presente primero. Avanzó con los brazos extendidos y luego efusivamente lo abrazó y él muy sonriente la recibió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Candy, al soltarse del abrazo sonriéndole divertida.

—Esa pregunta me lastima, suena a que no ha sido muy bien recibida mi visita —respondió él, fingiendo sentirse dolido llevándose la mano al corazón.

—Por supuesto que eso no es cierto —afirmó la rubia, sonriente—. Es solo que te esperábamos hasta mañana —Le aclaró.

—Quise venir de sorpresa para ver cómo se están portando en mi ausencia, espero que no hayan hecho muchas maldades y travesuras —Bromeó, mostrando su bonita sonrisa—. Y tú no me saludas, Patty —La cuestionó, ella solo los observaba.

—Claro que sí —contestó ruborizando levemente—. ¿Cómo estuvo tú viaje?, cuando llamaste dijiste que vendrías hasta mañana, ¿sucedió algo?

—Sí, sucedió que ya las extrañaba mucho —dijo viendo a Candy y luego le sonrió a Patty—. Bueno la verdad me anticipé un día porque mis padres recibieron una invitación a la cual no quería asistir y preferí viajar antes para estar con ustedes. Pero qué han hecho, las veo diferentes, sobre todo tú Patty —La observó de arriba abajo y luego hizo lo mismo con Candy, de forma para admirarlas y no con perversidad—. No cabe duda que Coco tiene un excelente gusto y por eso es la mejor, y sus amigos los mejores también. Esos trajes les quedan estupendos, si las vieran así harían desmayarse a más de uno —Les dijo de forma muy galante haciendo enrojecer a las dos.

—Cállate, Jean Paul —Candy, le dio un puño en el hombro—. La única que se desmayaría sería la tía abuela si nos viera, no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá cuando sepa que me han tirado mis faldas de montar y las han sustituido por éstos pantalones —añadió mirándose la ropa.

—¡Bah!, está tan lejos la ancianita —exclamó despreocupado, Jean Paul. Sonando muy parecido a Coco—, no te preocupes, además te aseguro que cuando observe lo linda que te ves, no dirá nada —Le aseguró sonriendo, bien sabía que era difícil aceptar esos cambios en las vestiduras, las reglas de los convencionalismos eran demasiado rígidas y más para las mujeres. Pero no para él, las veía encantadoras y bellas.

—No sé de dónde sacan tú y Coco que la tía abuela es una ancianita —Reía Candy, imaginando si la conocieran y su enérgico carácter.

—Bueno basta de hablar de tú abuelita, mejor díganme que han hecho estos días sin mí, espero que me hayan extrañado mucho —Les señaló con el dedo como si fuera un reclamo—, porque yo no pude hacer otra cosa, me dejaron solo en Londres y me aburrí como una ostra con tanta hipocresía inglesa —añadió más sonriente.

Candy lo invitó a que sentarán y casi de un aventón sentó a Patty a la par de Jean Paul en el mismo sofá, la castaña enrojeció por completo y el joven solo sonreía.

Así los tres se pusieron al día en lo que hicieran desde que se despidieron en la estación de trenes, Candy solicitó les llevaran algo de beber y pidió que el equipaje de Jean Paul lo subieran a la habitación que habían destinado para él. Después de poco más de una hora seguían parloteando entre risas y bromas que suavizaron la situación para Patty, que empezó a sentirse en mejor armonía entre esos dos chicos risueños y bullangueros que eran Candy y Jean Paul. Para la castaña ambos se acoplaban muy bien en sus personalidades, y sólo sentía un poco de envidia de la buena, con la soltura de su rubia amiga.

Estaban de lo más divertidos bromeando y riendo cuando uno de los mozos hizo de nuevo aparición en la sala, interrumpiendo la algarabía.

—Señorita Candy, la buscan —Le informó.

El rostro de Candy se volvió serio y Jean Paul se extrañó por ello, no pudo evitar preguntar lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué pasa Candy, hay algún problema? —Cuestionó con mirada seria y el ceño fruncido.

—No, después te cuento —Le respondió pidiéndole con la mirada que no hiciera más preguntas, el joven comprendió muy bien la indicación y no hizo más comentarios—. Por favor que pase y que traigan más bebida —Solicitó.

Los tres se quedaron callados viendo salir al mozo, y en un par de segundos apareció la visita atravesando el umbral de la puerta. Eso tomó por sorpresa no sólo a Jean Paul sino también a Peter, ninguno de los dos esperaban su presencia entre las dos damas.

Candy se levantó de su lugar y Patty la secundó, no así Jean Paul que estaba todavía confundido, ¿quién era ese hombre y qué hacía allí? —Se preguntaba—, sin pretender parecer celoso, sin siquiera imaginar que eran los mismos pensamientos que tenía Peter con la vista muy directa, hacia el caballero de cabellos castaños obscuros y rostro atractivo.

—Hola, Peter —Saludó Candy, intentado sonreír. De pronto todo se hizo incómodo en el salón. Ambos caballeros se veían de forma muy seria, entonces tomó el brazo de Jean Paul y lo haló para incitarlo a levantarse, ese acto no pareció agradarle a Peter que frunció un poco el ceño—. Mira Peter —Decía la rubia, un poco nerviosa sin comprender por qué, no había ningún tipo de relación entre ellos—; él es Jean Paul, es médico y mi amigo —Le indicó al de ojos celestes—. Jean Paul —Ella le dirigió su mirada a él—, te presento a Peter él es… —Se quedó pensativa unos segundos como presentarlo y Peter se le adelantó.

—Un pretendiente —afirmó con seguridad. Algo que no le agradó a Candy, eso no era cierto, ella aún no había aceptado nada de él y no le gustó que se atribuyera el mote. Pero ya después aclararía en privado eso, no era el momento.

—No sabía que a Candy la vendría a visitar un pretendiente hasta Escocia —respondió Jean Paul, muy serio sin sentirse menos. Haciendo referencia a la cercanía que también había entre ellos.

—Y no tendría por qué saberlo, sólo son "amigos" —Enfatizó Peter, la relación entre ellos queriendo darse su importancia y no quedar a más bajo nivel.

—Sí, sólo somos amigos, pero…muy cercanos —Jean Paul, también enfatizó lo último, no queriendo ser amedrentado por el castaño claro de ojos celestes que decía ser un pretendiente, no lo creería hasta escucharlo de los labios de su rubia amiga.

Eso no le agradó a Peter y se volvió para ver a Candy, de alguna manera esperaba una respuesta o explicación de parte de ella. La rubia estaba nerviosa porque el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso entre los dos caballeros sin comprender por qué ambos se comportaban de esa manera tan desafiante.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos sentemos y así podamos conversar y conocernos un poco mejor todos, ¿no les parece? —Sorpresivamente Patty, habló sonriendo interviniendo por segunda vez para salvar la situación. La chica tímida e insegura, había roto la tensión con su petición y Candy agradeció el aplomo que tuvo para llevar mejor el momento de lo que ella lo estaba haciendo.

Peter caminó hacia Candy y se sentó a la par de ella, aprovechando que ya había encontrado a Jean Paul sentado a la par de la amiga castaña, algo que lo hizo pensar que tal vez se había excedido y el amigo en realidad sólo era eso, un amigo. O quizás un pretendiente o novio de la joven inglesa que por su acento se había delatado.

Increíblemente Patty continuó con la conversación, los ánimos fueron bajando y aunque la plática no fue del todo amena, por lo menos pudieron hablar tranquilamente. Pasados varios minutos Peter le pidió a Candy que salieran a dar una caminata, ella no estaba muy segura de hacerlo y le comentó que Jean Paul recién llegaba desde Londres y que vendría cansado, pero el castaño oscuro le pidió que no se preocupara y que saliera. Ya luego conversarían le dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Así Candy y Peter salieron a dar el dichoso paseo, mientras Patty se ocupaba de hospedar correctamente a Jean Paul en su habitación como buena anfitriona. Al llegar al dormitorio y quedarse solos, antes de salir Patty para que el joven pudiera quizás descansar o cambiarse, él la tomó de la mano.

—Patty, ¿quién es ese Peter? —Le preguntó serio y muy intrigado. Candy no le había hablado de ningún pretendiente, sí del amor de su vida, ¿pero de un pretendiente?, nada, solo sabía de Gerard su antiguo prometido y que ya no había nada entre ellos.

—Bueno, creo que eso es algo que es mejor que le preguntes a Candy —respondió la castaña, un tanto desilusionada, ni siquiera sabía por qué—. No me corresponde a mí dar esas explicaciones, además yo apenas ayer conocí a Peter.

—¿Ayer? —Jean Paul, estaba más extrañado y confundido—, ¿quieres decir que solo tienes un día de conocerlo y es un pretendiente? Tú y ella son amigas de años, pensé que debió hablarte de él y lo conocerías.

—Insisto que es mejor que esperes para hablar con Candy, ella puede decirte más. Por qué no terminas de instalarte y descansas un poco, el viaje debe haber sido muy cansado y has de estar agotado —Ella le sonrió con amabilidad y le puso la mano sobre el dorso de él como un acto amistoso—. Vamos Jean Paul, descansa y ya luego la interrogas a tú antojo —Se atrevió a bromear y él no tuvo más que sonreír.

—Está bien, tienes razón, además creo que he sido muy descortés contigo —Le dijo volteando su mano para tomar la de ella y darle un beso, algo que hizo enrojecer por completo a Patty. Jean Paul la soltó al verla ruborizada y se despidió para evitarle más bochorno—. Colgaré mi ropa y tomaré un descanso, te agradecería que pudieras enviar a alguien que me avise cuando llegue la hora de la comida —añadió.

—Sí no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé personalmente de eso, ahora descansa y te veo luego —contestó ella, casi huyendo nerviosa de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. ¿De dónde rayos le habían salido esas palabras y con tanta confianza?

Si bien es cierto que le agradaba la galantería del joven, sabía que todo era por consecuencia de Candy. Le atraía el carácter de él y su jovialidad pero era claro que Jean Paul solo tenía ojos para su amiga y que era muy amable con ella por el simple hecho de ser amigas. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que era una persona noble, de carácter afable y sonriente, divertido y...

—¡Y qué diablos me está pasando! —Se regañó bajando las escaleras—, tengo que disipar esos pensamientos y esas ideas locas, no hay nadie como Stair, además quién podría fijarse en mí, ¿acaso no te has visto a un espejo Patty? —Se cuestionó ella—. Ni en mil años alguien podría verte a ti como miran a Candy —Se respondió, sin sentir enojo o envidia por su amiga. Simplemente un sentimiento de vacío que siempre la había acompañado, hasta que había conocido a su noble compañero del colegio San Pablo, el chico de ojos castaños, lentes y cabello obscuro que tristemente había perdido la vida en la pasada guerra.

Por su parte Jean Paul se tiró a la cama con fastidio, ¿de dónde había aparecido ese tal Peter?, y lo que era peor, sintiéndose el dueño de Candy. "Su pretendiente", así había dicho, si como no, que grande le pareció que le sonaba esa palabra en su gran boca, regodeándose frente a él. Si bien es cierto que conocía la historia de amor que Candy llevaba escrita en el corazón con tinta de fuego, muy en su interior hubiese deseado que ella posase sus ojos en él, a sus padres ella le había agradado y serían felices con una nuera como ella, y quién no.

—¿Pero en qué estás pensando Jean Paul? —Se dijo, suspirando ruidosamente y molesto con él mismo—. Sabes que Candy no es para ti, no es que seas poca cosa para ella, es que nunca te vería de otra forma que no seas su amigo y acéptalo. Ese amor que siente por el actor no habrá nadie en este mundo que pueda borrarlo. Es imposible hacerlo y ella misma lo sabe aunque trata de luchar por expulsarlo, estoy seguro que nunca lo conseguirá, lo tiene fundido a ella en cada una de las células de su cuerpo —De pronto sonrió con malicia—. Peter, te deseo muy mala suerte y que compres cientos de pañuelos porque los vas a necesitar, hay que saberse retirar a tiempo y yo ya empecé a hacerlo, mejor dirijo mi mirada a aguas más tranquilas y disponibles —Su rostro se volvió serio y luego de tristeza—. Ya una vez sufrí por amor y no quiero volver a caer en eso, no se puede obligar a amar a quien no lo quiere hacer —añadió.

Cerró los ojos y a los segundos los zapatos salieron volando de sus pies, estaba muy cansado con el viaje y un buen sueño le sentaría muy bien, esperaba que ya consciente de lo que no podía ser, en sus sueños apareciera otra chica y no la misma rubia de ojos verdes que lo había acompañado por varios días durante sus noches.

Mientras tanto Candy y Peter caminaban cerca del lago en un silencio total desde que salieron de la casa, ella iba meditando en la forma de reclamarle, y él en la forma de pedirle una explicación sobre el tal Jean Paul que decía ser "su amigo", como si ese título le diera algún derecho sobre ella.

—Candy, Peter —Ambos se hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Habla tú —Le indicó él, no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero era un caballero y la regla es: "primero las damas".

—Escucha, Peter —Candy, habló seria, detuvo su caminar y lo enfrentó con la mirada—. No sé por qué dijiste que eras mi pretendiente, tú sabes que eso no es cierto, me tomaste por sorpresa con tú visita. Estoy consciente y recuerdo muy bien lo que hablamos antes de irme de Chicago, pero eso no te da ningún derecho de asumir ser mi pretendiente.

Peter se sorprendió del reclamo de ella, nunca la había visto tan seria y tan tajante, lo hizo sentirse avergonzado por su mala actitud y claro era cierto, entre ellos no había nada y no podía asumir que fuera su pretendiente sin siquiera habérselo propuesto formalmente.—Lo siento, Candy —respondió él, muy avergonzado—. Comprendo que actué de forma impulsiva, es solo que no esperaba encontrarte en tú casa con un hombre, no imaginé que tendrías amigos hospedados. Es más ni siquiera esperaba encontrarte con una amiga, saliste sola de Chicago y así esperé que estuvieras aquí, todo me ha tomado a mí también por sorpresa.

En parte estaba dudoso de irla a buscar, en el barco se había encontrado con Georges y la señora Ardley, por lo que la lógica le decía que era normal que los encontrara allí y eso no convenía a sus planes al menos no con Georges. Pero antes de llegar a la villa indagó y supo que solo ella se encontraba, nadie le habló de una amiga y mucho menos un amigo.

—Entiendo —Aceptó Candy, más tranquila—. Estamos en las mismas, yo no esperaba verte nunca aquí en Escocia y todavía no salgo del asombro. Patty es mi amiga del colegio y nos conocemos de hace muchos años, fue a buscarme al puerto y desde entonces hemos estado juntas. A Jean Paul lo conocí en el barco y nos hicimos amigos, luego venimos a Escocia y lo invité a pasar algunos días, él fue muy amable conmigo en mi estancia en Londres y le estoy correspondiendo —Terminada la última frase, Candy reaccionó.

"No tengo por qué estarle dando ningún tipo de explicación, yo y mi gran bocota, ¿qué no puedo quedarme callada?", se regañó dándose un coscorrón mental.

—Pues tal parece que tú nuevo amigo tiene intenciones más serías que ser solo eso —dijo Peter, con un tono de ironía y sarcasmo que a Candy no le agradó.

—Eso es algo que no sé, pero si así fuera, te recuerdo que entre tú y yo no hay ninguna relación, ninguna que no sea también la de amistad.

—Por el momento —Se anticipó él, antes que ella continuara—. Si vine hasta aquí Candy, fue únicamente por ti, sabes muy bien lo que siento y que nada de lo que haya pasado en América me importa. Vine para que me dieras una oportunidad de acercarme y ganarme tú afecto, no solo de amigos sino de algo más a futuro.

—Agradezco lo que hiciste pero no puedo prometerte nada, si vine hasta acá fue porque necesitaba ordenar mi vida, pero me pones en un dilema. Ni siquiera he podido pensar en lo que haré y ahora te apareces tú con una propuesta.

—Será a tú manera Candy, no quiero obligarte a nada, solo permíteme estar cerca de ti, ganarme tu afecto más que como el de un simple amigo. Si pasado el tiempo no logro nada, te prometo que me iré y no volveré a insistir —Le aseguró, tomándole la mano.

La rubia lo miraba indecisa, era cierto, aun no resolvía nada en su vida. Pero igual, si había viajado a Escocia era para matar los recuerdos que le hacían daño y que se habían formado precisamente en ese lugar, donde debía dejarlos antes de partir, enterrados. Ya no podía albergar ninguna falsa o tonta esperanza con su viejo amor, él ya estaba casado desde hacía semanas y quizás felizmente pasando su luna de miel en algún lugar junto a su esposa. Para qué seguir atada a un recuerdo que la lastimaba sin ninguna razón, ya no podía seguirlo haciendo, eso dolía demasiado y su corazón estaba agotándose y gastándose con los recuerdos.

—Está bien —Aceptó luego de varios segundos—. Pero que quede claro desde el inicio, que sin ningún tipo de compromiso, no quiero que después me exijas que cumpla algo que no puedo darte, acepto que salgamos y nos conozcamos mejor en otro plano distinto al que nos hemos tratado como futuros cuñados que seríamos. No quiero que vuelvas a presentarte como mi pretendiente, no… —No terminó. Porque Peter la interrumpió en algo que consideraba que ella estaba mal.

—Candy, disculpa que te corrija —Le habló con tono suave para no molestarla—, no puedes pedirme que no sea tú pretendiente, o que yo lo diga o lo sienta. Si vamos a estar saliendo es porque precisamente lo que deseo hacer es pretenderte, para eso vamos a conocernos mejor, amigos ya lo somos y el siguiente paso es pretender a la chica para una relación, ¿no te parece?

Candy se sintió muy tonta, efectivamente Peter tenía razón. Si ya eran amigos y se iban a conocer mejor era porque él deseaba algo más con ella. Pero, se le hacía difícil poder aceptar esa situación y algo que la comprometiera aunque no tan seriamente. Finalmente si quería empezar una nueva vida y sacarse los fantasmas del pasado, debía dar un primer paso, aunque se resistiera a hacerlo tenía que darlo, pero no cometería dos veces el mismo error y por eso debía pensar que todo tenía que ir con calma.

—De acuerdo —dijo todavía no muy convencida—. Pero iremos lento, muy lento únicamente como amigos. Para empezar, me gusta cabalgar por las mañanas porque eso me ayuda a despejarme, así que las visitas por favor que sean después del mediodía.

—Tú sabes que a mí también me gusta cabalgar y podría hacerte compañía.

—¡No! —respondió tajante—. Gracias, pero quiero hacerlo sola, no lo tomes a mal pero es un momento que me gusta disfrutar, sola —añadió. No era del todo cierto, también cabalgaba con Patty cuando accedía y lo disfrutaba, tanto como cuando lo hacía con los demás, pero eso no se lo iba a decir. No mientras no estuviera segura de lo que debía hacer.

—Está bien y ahora quisiera que me dijeras que significa "ese amigo" para ti, y ¿por qué lo has hospedado en tú casa?, hay un hotel en el que yo estoy y tiene muchas habitaciones disponibles —comentó tratando de disimular su molestia e inconformidad.

—Ya te dije que es un buen amigo y que ha venido a pasar unos días de vacaciones, si lo que preguntas es si tiene algún tipo de interés en mí, ¡no! —contestó nuevamente, de forma determinante y sin darle importancia a lo del hotel.

Jean Paul era su invitado, Peter no. No estaba muy segura ni convencida de que eso fuera cierto, si el médico tendría alguna intención con ella o no. La verdad es que él nunca le había propuesto nada, aunque claro ella no era tan tonta y comprendía sus galanteos hacia donde los dirigía, aunque cierto no había nada claro entre ellos, más que una buena amistad.

—Está bien, confío en lo que me dices, pero igual no me gusta que esté cerca de ti —Candy, iba a replicar algo, pero él no se lo permitió sabiendo que le reclamaría—. Si ya sé, ya me dijiste que solo es un amigo y con eso debo conformarme.

Pactado el trato continuaron caminando, llegada la hora de la comida lo invitó a quedarse al almuerzo. Fue entonces que Peter pudo convivir con Jean Paul y Patty más tranquilamente; sin embargo, no apartaba la mirada sobre el castaño oscuro que por alguna razón le había dado ese día por mantener eventualmente su vista clavada en Candy. Eso le molestaba pero tuvo que aguantárselo en silencio. Pasada la tarde y entrada la noche, se despidió y fue el momento en que Jean Paul, invitó a la rubia a la sala para una conversación en privado.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Candy? —Le recriminó Jean Paul, al terminar de cerrar la puerta. Podía intuir lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Peter.

—No sé de qué me hablas —La rubia quiso evadirlo, caminando hacia la chimenea dándole la espalda.

—Sabes perfectamente bien a lo que me refiero, te aseguro que estas cometiendo un grave error del cual te lamentarás después, ya cometiste uno, no vuelvas a caer en otro y con la misma familia —Le aseguró él, sentado y ella escuchándolo de espaldas con las manos humedecidas de nerviosismo.

—Te equivocas, no te entiendo —respondió ella, levantando la voz y girándose para verlo tratando de disimular vanamente su perturbación.

—Tendría que ser muy tonto para no darme cuenta cuales son las intenciones de Peter, intenciones que tú ya aceptaste de seguro. Candy ni siquiera has podido sanar tus viejas heridas y quieres abrir nuevas, no lo hagas, terminarás más lastimada y lo dañarás a él.

—Lo dices porque estas celoso, tú seguirás siendo mi amigo —Se defendió la rubia, sin saber bien por qué había dicho eso.

—Ahora la que se equivoca eres tú Candy, no estoy celoso, al menos no como piensas; quizás antes pude haberlo estado pero no ahora —La rubia, se sorprendió un poco con la declaración de él. Jean Paul se levantó del sofá con la intención de acercarse, pero optó por quedarse parado a considerable distancia.

—¿Quieres decir que no tienes ningún tipo de interés en mí? —Lo cuestionó ella, confundida. No es que fuera pretenciosa, pero en algún momento le pareció que podría tener algún interés por ella.

Jean Paul respiró profundamente y sonrió con un poco de tristeza, el momento de sincerarse había llegado y aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo en alguna oportunidad, no esperó que fuera de esa forma y tan pronto.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que al inicio cuando te conocí en el barco no fue mi primera intención. Mientras estabas sola sentada en aquella mesa muy triste y pensativa; yo te observaba desde mi lugar, por increíble que parezca no sabes cómo desee ser la persona que pudiera aliviar tú tristeza y ayudarte a secar las lágrimas —Bajó la cabeza y volvió tomar asiento invitándola a hacer lo mismo, sabía que esa sería una larga conversación—. Fue por eso que intervine al verte así, no podía tolerar que una joven tan linda como tú estuviera sufriendo y de alguna forma intuí que debía ser un mal de amores. Eso sí que me molestó mucho y me hubiese gustado darle una buena paliza al responsable, nadie debería hacer sufrir a una dama y menos lo deseaba cuando ya pude conocerte mejor. Como detestaba al responsable de tu dolor, cuando con el tiempo conocí tú historia, pude verlo todo desde otra perspectiva, con más claridad. Incluso tú conociste la mía y por alguna tonta e insensata razón, creí que quizás podríamos consolarnos.

—Jean Paul, yo… —Candy, quiso decir algo para acabar con aquella incomoda confesión. Ya llevaba con esa dos en el día y por diferentes caballeros. Al primero de alguna forma le había dado una muy pequeña esperanza, pero no podía hacerlo con ambos.

—Déjame terminar, Candy. Es preciso que entre nosotros todo quede claro —Le pidió y luego le sugirió que tomara asiento una vez más. Ella accedió y se sentó en un sofá cercano al de él—. Después de la confesión que ambos hicimos como te dije, continué albergando una muy leve esperanza —dijo indicándole con sus dedos el tamaño—. Sabía que era un tonto por seguir pensando en ello. Más tarde pude darme cuenta que aunque eres una persona maravillosa, hermosa y más generosa imposible, la mujer que cualquier hombre mataría por desposar para tenerla a su lado por siempre y amarla hasta la muerte. Comprendí que aunque yo soy médico y tú enfermera y que podríamos ser la pareja ideal, también pude darme cuenta que jamás serías para mí —Candy, lo veía muy desconcertada y a la vez aliviada, no deseaba lastimar a Jean Paul, para ella se había convertido en un excelente amigo y casi podía sentir ver a su primo Stair en él. Siempre buscaba darles un parecido en su forma de ser—. ¿Sabes Candy?, para un hombre y su orgullo, es muy difícil de aceptar que ha perdido sin siquiera haber dado pelea, sin siquiera intentarlo y morir en el intento. Pero eso es lo que yo he aceptado aun en contra de mis deseos. Estoy más que consciente que jamás podría competir contra ese sentimiento tan fuerte y enraizado que late dentro de ti.

Candy solo bajó la cabeza derrotada en su intento por esconder sus sentimientos, no cabía duda que Jean Paul en tan poco tiempo, había logrado conocerla mucho mejor de lo que ella imaginaba. Sus palabras no podían ser más ciertas y claras que el escucharlas salir de sus labios.

—No sé bien lo que has decidido con ese tal Peter, tampoco pretendo interrogarte, solo quiero decirte y prevenirte que cual sea la decisión que hayas tomado, estés segura o lo medites bien. No termines tú siendo más lastimada de lo que él pudiera serlo, eso no me gustaría y no sería bueno para ti. Yo siempre voy a ser tú amigo y he aprendido a quererte y estimarte Candy, no es nada difícil hacerlo porque eres muy especial. Ahora que conoces cuales fueron mis intenciones iniciales y a lo que he renunciado, espero que me sigas viendo igual y que confíes en mí como los has hecho, como un amigo. Cuando necesites un consejo piensa en mí para ayudarte, lo haré sin esperar nada a cambio que no sea tú sincero cariño —Le dijo levantándose de su lugar para sentarse a la par de ella que estaba cabizbaja. Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso cariñoso.

—Jean Paul —respondió Candy, con su voz baja y casi quebrada—. Eres muy especial y ojalá pudiese corresponderte porque eres muy bueno y te aprecio, pero como has dicho, hay algo dentro de mí que es más fuerte y no puedo… —El joven la interrumpió, no era necesario más explicaciones de ella y menos ponerla en una situación más incómoda de la que ya se encontraba.

—Ya no me expliques más, te comprendo muy bien y me haces muy feliz al ser mi amiga, lo que más me agrada es tú sinceridad. No es tú culpa que yo cayera atrapado en tus redes seductoras —Bromeó para ayudarla a relajarse, ambos sonrieron—. Soy adulto y puedo superarlo. Además, mis ojos también pueden ver hacia otras lagunas que están disponibles —Le guiñó el ojo y ella volvió a sonreír—. No te creas el único pez en el océano, Candy, no seas tan engreída —Continuaba con sus bromas para hacerla reír—, aunque eres el más bonito, también hay otros que son dignos de contemplar e intentar una oportunidad —Candy, comprendió a qué se refería y se sintió feliz y menos culpable. Entonces deseó que todo entre ellos saliera bien—. Mientras estuve en Londres mis padres no dejaban de molestarme con que ya es tiempo que siente cabeza y les dé nietos, la verdad empiezo a darles la razón, así que veré si un pececito solitario que nada por allí afuera, quiere nadar conmigo —Ambos sonrieron con fuerza y el momento bochornoso e incómodo se tornó más relajado y hasta ameno.

La rubia no estaba segura sí hablarle algo de Patricia y su corazón adolorido, ambas sufrían por un amor perdido. Los castaños eran sus amigos y no deseaba que ninguno sufriera, estaba por abrir la boca cuando Jean Paul continuó.

—Por último Candy, como ya te dije piensa todo muy bien, no hagas nada porque alguien te presione, lo que sea que decidas hazlo porque así lo quieres. Si alguien termina lastimado y sufre será porque quiso, porque tus señales son muy claras y de nada serás culpable —Dicho eso último, la estrecho en un abrazo por los hombros y le besó su mejilla pecosa con mucho cariño, casi fraternal.

La rubia agradeció el gesto en silencio y comprendió que no debía hablarle de nada en relación a Patty, era mejor no inmiscuirse en eso. Llegado el momento ambos tendrían que sincerarse, tal como él lo había hecho con ella. Jean Paul se levantó del lugar para dejarla sola meditando, ya había cumplido con su misión, sería decisión de Candy la resolución que tomara y considerara más pertinente. Mientras tanto, él iría a buscar a ese pez para saber qué hacía y también quizás conocer el motivo de su timidez y su silencio. Candy no le había hablado nada personal de Patty y él deseaba conocer su historia.

Tal como lo habían hablado, Peter se hizo presente al día siguiente después del mediodía, y los días subsiguientes lo hizo de la misma forma. Candy tomó el hábito de levantarse más temprano para cabalgar, luego se sentaba al pie de un árbol cerca del lago a leer por algunas horas, para después volver a la casa. En cierta forma deseaba darles espacio a Jean Paul y Patty para que se conocieran mejor y pudieran compartir tiempo solos, sabía que la castaña buscaría refugio en ella para evadir al médico y Candy no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo. La última conversación con Jean Paul, le había terminado de abrir los ojos, no se podía vivir eternamente recordando lo que no pudo ser. Tanto ella como Patty vivían circunstancias parecidas, con la única diferencia que la castaña no había tenido ninguna otra experiencia desde que falleciera Stair. Se negaba rotundamente a eso, quizás Jean Paul podría ayudarla a salir del caparazón en el que se había encerrado, él era un buen hombre y al igual que ella merecían encontrar la felicidad, esa felicidad que podrían alcanzar juntos si se lo permitían.

Al menos una de las dos debía intentarlo —Suspiró profundamente deseando que así fuera—. En su caso, todo aún era muy impredecible, Peter era agradable, siempre se había comportado como un caballero y dispuesto a ayudarla a olvidar el pasado, pero el pasado no se podía borrar de un día para otro y tal parecía que él deseaba hacerlo a corto tiempo. Sabía que Jean Paul tenía razón, no debía dar esperanzas donde no las había, pero ¿qué hacer?, esa era la interrogante que no lograba ver la luz en su cabeza. Ella no deseaba que nadie saliera lastimado, y menos que lo fuera ella, suficiente era todo lo que ya había vivido. Tenía que tomar una resolución y esperaba que fuera la más acertada, también que quién la recibiera en verdad la tomara con madurez y la aceptara.

 **….Continuará…**

* * *

Hola!

Sé que la espera ha sido larga para que éste nuevo capítulo pudiera llegar a ustedes, los últimos meses han sido muy difíciles para mí, una serie de complicaciones más de todo tipo me han caído encima, hasta el asunto de una mudanza que debemos hacer, que me tiene de los nervios. Todo se fue acumulando con el problema de mi mano y el nivel de stress que actualmente manejo es muy alto al punto de estar tomando algunos medicamentos controlados para poder evitar que explote y termine quién sabe cómo.

Agradezco a Dios que me ha cuidado, pese a todo el tumulto de situaciones de mi vida tan complicada, Él no me ha abandonado y en verdad agradezco muchísimo las oraciones que algunas de ustedes me hacen llegar con sus comentarios. Quisiera poder responderles a todas de forma personal, pero sé que me entienden que todavía sufro por el esfuerzo, aunque debo confesarles que escribir por increíble que les parezca me hace relajarme. He querido avanzar mucho en los capítulos pero es complicado cuando se tiene que cumplir con tantos compromisos y sobre todo ponerse al día de tanto trabajo que se ha quedado retrasado.

Bien no quiero aburrirlas con tanta explicación y mucho menos cargarles mis problemas y preocupaciones, solo puedo decirles que me hace muy feliz recibir sus notificaciones aunque sean para regañarme y apurarme porque no he podido continuar y/o actualizar la historia. Las comprendo a todas y en lo posible trataré de no tardarme mucho, aunque claro como ya antes lo había mencionado no podré hacerlo semanalmente como lo estuve haciendo antes, sé que pedirles paciencia pareciera desconsideración de mi parte, por toda la que ya han tenido, pero en verdad que poco a poco iré subiendo los capítulos y espero compensarlas con otra historia que fui escribiendo paralelamente a Escocia.

Ahora no me queda más que agradecerles a todas sus buenos deseos, todos esos reviews de parabienes para mí, créanme los he recibido con mucho agrado y como no quiero dejar ningún nombre fuera, mi agradecimiento será general.

Cuando termine la historia me tomaré el tiempo para agradecer a todas las guest, las que dejan su nombre, las que tienen cuenta, las que siguen el fic, las que siguen a la autora, las que le dan favorito al fic y a la autora, y a todas las que leen de forma anónima. Sin todas ustedes, nada podría ser ésta historia, es para ustedes que mi inspiración e imaginación, ha rebasado el espacio de la mente para transformarse en cada letra que forma ésta historia, que es sin ánimos de lucro y con el debido respeto a sus autoras originales.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS…..BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSOS PARA CADA UNA.**

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

Lamentablemente éste capítulo tuve que dividirlo en dos, faltando a lo que siempre trato de evitar, pero habían demasiados detalles que no podía saltarme; uno de éstos es el que Terry viaje en el mismísimo Mauretania y otros que ya pudieron leer. Por eso se alargó.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que no me reclamen mucho, en la parte II tendremos novedades que estoy segura que serán de su agrado y que espero no tardarme mucho en subir.

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO ; )  
**

* * *

 **NOTAS AL PIE DE PAGINA  
**

 **1** **Versos del pequeño poema "El alma llora", especialmente escrito para Terry.**

* * *

 **Ps. Como siempre les pido su comprensión si encuentran muchos errores, y si se me fueron inconsistencias también, como lo he prometido antes cuando termine la historia la editaré completa. Gracias.**


	22. (Parte II: Inesperado encuentro)

**CAPITULO XVIII: "INGLATERRA Y ESCOCIA, DE FRENTE AL DESTINO"**

En Southampton, el Mauretania tocaba puerto en medio de gritos y saludos a la distancia, los pasajeros empezaron a bajar del barco y se dirigían a buscar a los familiares que los esperaban. No muy lejos del muelle se encontraba un vehículo negro con la heráldica de armas de la casa Granchester y un hombre de pie vestido todo de negro esperándolos con el sombrero bajo su brazo. Para Terry fue inevitable recordar cómo había sido todo tan distinto en aquel otro viaje de vuelta varios años atrás, en que de forma similar llegaba a ese puerto después de intentar visitar y quedarse con su madre en América, todo había sido un verdadero fiasco y decepción para ese entonces, los sentimientos negativos eran lo único que lo acompañaba en su solitaria llegada al puerto, sin que a nadie le importara el llegarlo a recoger, para su buena fortuna contaba con su auto para volver a su misma rutinaria y aburrida vida en el encierro al que fuera confinado.

Sin embargo, en la actualidad todo era diferente, para empezar en el lugar no se encontraba la rubia pecosa y salvaje que lo había enfrentado con bravura la noche de año de nuevo, y posteriormente visto al lado de dos jóvenes los cuales luego supo que eran sus primos que habían llegado a recogerla. Otra cuestión diferente y no menos importante, era que iba acompañado por sus legítimos padres, con los cuales en aquel tiempo tenía muy fuertes resentimientos, que actualmente y para su buena fortuna, todo eso había quedado resuelto e intentaban llevarse mejor, más ad hoc a lo que era una relación familiar.

No obstante, faltaba que llegaran a Londres y allí las cosas sabía serían diferentes o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, tenía buenos recuerdos no podía mentir, pero otros eran infames y denigrantes. Casi podía escuchar los insultos de la que todos creían que era su progenitora, los recuerdos de aquel nefasto regreso lo percibía muy frescos y asfixiantes. Sin embargo, su padre le había prometido que en éste nuevo regreso, no se encontraría con ella y Terry deseaba que así fuera por el bien de todos, él ya no era el adolescente al que aquella mujer insultaba y se enseñaba para hacerle la vida miserable. Ahora era un hombre y uno muy diferente, mucho en él había cambiado con los años y más con los últimos días, todo a raíz de las duras experiencias vividas. No se dejaría amedrentar por esa horrible mujer si se la encontraba, no lo haría como nunca lo hizo, sólo temía por su madre y lo que de ella dijera, pero él no le permitiría jamás que la insultara. Hasta ese día no comprendía como su padre había aceptado a la Duquesa para esposa y lo que era peor, como había podido procrear hijos con semejante agravio de la naturaleza, era verdaderamente una mujer fea y con un carácter insoportable, con el timbre de voz tan molesto que podía fácilmente dañarle los tímpanos a cualquiera.

Por un momento sintió lástima por el Duque, nunca lo había hecho y todo era por el odio que sentía tenerle, pero recientemente que habían hecho un poco las pases y que ambos intentaban llevar una mejor relación, podía comprender su triste vida al lado de esa desagradable mujer. Todo lo había soportado por cumplir con las obligaciones que traía un título Nobiliario, en otras palabras, por el "honor y deber" a la familia aristocrática a la que pertenecía, era triste como su padre se había hecho miserable su existencia al casarse con ella, cuán difícil debió haber sido para él —Pensaba—. Al primero conocer a su madre que era tan hermosa y con agradable personalidad, una verdadera dama, para después tener que aceptar casarse con esa abominación que era muy parecida a un cerdo —Sonrió al recordar como la había llamado "cara de cerdo" en aquel día de su regreso, y las muchas veces después—. Podía imaginar que la convivencia entre ellos y su vida debió haber sido muy desdichada y quizás sólo por eso, podía comprender su trato despreocupado hacia él, aunque solo fuera un niño inocente. Su padre había vivido frustrado por muchos años con ese matrimonio, no lo justificaba pero en la actualidad trataba de entenderlo, ahora que era capaz de hacerlo con la mente abierta. Seguramente su abuelo Henry Graham II, Duque de Granchester, había sido mucho más tajante e intolerante de lo que había sido Richard con él; al final tenía que reconocer que su progenitor fue más indulgente al aceptarle todos sus desplantes y rebeldías cuando fue un adolescente, y el que tuviera la consideración de escuchar a una chica a la que ni conocía, para que le diera la oportunidad de ser él mismo y hacer lo que deseaba en América.

—Candy —murmuró silencioso, acariciando cada letra solo para sus oídos. Cuánto le debía a ella y que triste era no saber ni dónde se encontraba, y si algún día la vida le permitiera poder corresponderle en algo de lo mucho que le debía. Su corazón latió triste al igual que su mirada, pero en un recoveco de su corazón también latía una pequeña amargura, el que no se hubiera compadecido ante su miseria, en aquel lugar donde se había arrastrado en el fango en una carpa de quinta y el que se hubiera marchado sin importarle.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para sus padres que lo habían visto quedarse de pie observando hacia algún punto del muelle. Terry veía al mismo lugar donde tanto años atrás, observaba como conversaba esa niña de ojos verdes, con quienes habían llegado a recogerla.

—Vamos hijo, el equipaje ha sido guardado y estamos listos para partir —Le indicó su madre, regresándolo de sus recuerdos a la realidad.

No respondió nada, se limitó a caminar hacia el auto que los esperaba. Eleanor fue la primera en entrar ayudada por su padre y luego Richard, después escuchó que el chofer cortésmente lo saludaba y lo invitaba a entrar llamándolo por el siguiente título de su padre.

—Por favor, pase Marqués —Le indicó el hombre, con mucha educación y pleitesía inclinándose ante él; se quedó un segundo analizando y luego dio una última mirada al puerto y entró.

Hasta ese día, nunca antes lo habían llamado de esa forma, seguramente su padre les había pedido, ¡no!, seguramente les había ordenado que así lo hicieran. No era que le agradara ese trato, era solo que no podía dejar de pensar como todo era tan distinto, cuántas vueltas había dado la vida. Si así hubiese sido todo antes, tan amistosos con él, quizás su vida habría sido otra. Era una lástima que nada pudiera revertirse, ya que el tiempo no perdona ni regresa por nadie.

Después de horas de camino y muchos recuerdos que invadían su mente manteniéndolo en silencio y observando todo a través del cristal de la ventana, llegaron al castillo de la familia en Londres. Ni Eleanor ni Terry deseaban alojarse en aquel lugar y se mostraban renuentes, pero luego de varios minutos de insistencia anticipada por parte de Richard, terminaron por aceptar frente a los portones de hierro forjado del imponente castillo con el escudo de armas labrado en dorado. El vehículo los condujo unos segundos más hasta llegar a la entrada principal, los tres fueron recibidos de muy buena forma al bajar, por la comitiva de empleados alineados en orden de importancia, uno a uno se fueron inclinando para recibir a los visitantes. El mayordomo casi corrió para atender a su señor que por fin regresaba de su largo viaje. El resto de los empleados se dedicó a atender a los visitantes y también a llevar a la habitación que le correspondía a la enfermera que los acompañaba. Más de uno de los del servicio antiguo quedó impresionado al reconocer al primogénito del Duque, la última vez que lo vieron era solo un chiquillo malcriado y rebelde de cabellos largos. Al que vieron pasar por la puerta al ingresar, era un joven muy alto, más alto que su padre, con la misma mirada seria y la figura gallarda del Duque, rasgos naturales que no se pierden con el tiempo. Ya era un adulto y más de una mucama se ruborizó y suspiró al ver al hombre tan atractivo que era el futuro Duque, de aquel jovencito insolente al que vieron tantas veces entrar cayéndose de ebrio algunas, ya no quedaba nada. Era más que evidente, en nada se podía comparar a sus hermanos con el Marqués, aquellos otros jóvenes eran más sencillos por no decir corrientes, era claro que no habían heredado nada de su padre o expresado de mejor forma, de la buena casta de los Granchester.

Sin duda eran tan simples y poco agraciados como el ogro de su madre y toda la familia de ella. Al ver a Eleanor pensaron que era alguna invitada o algo así como una "amiga muy especial y cercana" al Duque, aunque podían observar con curiosidad y percibir que los rasgos físicos de ella con el joven Marqués, tenían muchas similitudes. Todos ellos ignoraban que Terry no era hijo de la Duquesa, eran muy pocos los que lo sabían, cuando ella insultaba a su hijastro siempre lo hacía cuidando que ninguno de ellos estuviera presente. No se podría decir que fuera por respeto y para guardar el secreto, sino más bien por su orgullo herido, criar al hijo de una indecente actriz americana, no era precisamente el mayor de sus sueños. Además, Richard nunca le hubiera perdonado que los empleados se enteraran de algo que era tan personal y privado para la familia.

De pronto Terry escuchó que se dirigían a él, después de que el Duque diera instrucciones, una voz que conocía de tiempos remotos, nunca había sido su cómplice pero tampoco lo trataba mal en aquellos días.

—Señorito Terence, sea bienvenido a su casa —Le dijo James, el mayordomo con toda ceremonia y con una inclinación de respeto, similar a la que le había dedicado a su padre. Hasta ese momento, él no había reparado en el hombre.

—Gracias —respondió Terence, asintiendo—. Te ves diferente —Con ello quiso darle a entender que el tiempo en que no se veían, había hecho muchos cambios en ambos. El mayordomo con el cabello muy bien peinado y luciendo el traje impecable con blancos guantes en manos, mostraba el paso del tiempo con hilos plateados adornando su cabeza.

—Usted también se ve diferente Milord, luce como todo un caballero —Le respondió, en su voz se podía denotar cierto orgullo al verlo tan parecido a su señor. En verdad ese hombre apreciaba mucho al Duque—. Como el digno hijo de su padre y su heredero —añadió permitiéndose cierta confianza que le concedieran los años que llevaba sirviéndoles y el conocer algunos secretos de la familia.

Para Richard, fue agradable escuchar las palabras de su empleado, nunca antes James se había expresado de esa forma hacia ninguno de sus otros hijos.

—Gracias —respondió Terence, de nuevo un poco extrañado y confundido. La verdad todo aquel trato con tanta amabilidad y pleitesía, lo estaba empezando a marear.

Después de las presentaciones con la servidumbre y la solicitud de Richard porque sus invitados fueran tratados de la misma forma esmerada como lo hacían con él, los tres viajeros se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar, tomar un baño y cambiar las vestiduras que usarían para la cena. La comida se llevó a cabo en un ambiente relajado y más agradable, entre pequeñas conversaciones sobre lo que todos harían durante su estancia y así el tiempo transcurrió. Richard les explicó que tenía algunos pendientes que había dejado en espera por su inesperado viaje a América, pero que debía resolverlos cuanto antes. Al día siguiente recibiría la visita de su abogado para empezar a hacerse cargo de sus negocios. Expresamente solicitó con mucho tacto la presencia de Terence en su despacho y aunque él en varias ocasiones le preguntó el motivo, su padre se limitó a decirle que en su momento se lo haría saber y que debía hacerlo puntualmente a las diez.

Luego el Duque para continuar con la armonía que de pronto se había instalado entre ellos, le preguntó si en América había podido continuar con sus actividades deportivas propias de su buen linaje, el croquet, esgrima y sobre todo la equitación una de las actividades también favoritas del Duque y que sabía su hijo disfrutaba mucho. Como sorpresa le comentó que había logrado recuperar a su querida yegua Theodora, algo que emocionó y le alegró muchísimo al castaño saberlo. Cuánto le había dolido vender a su querida amiga y compañera de cabalgatas porque necesitaba el dinero para viajar, de todo lo demás no le había importado deshacerse pero de su yegua era algo que todavía lamentaba, por lo que la noticia de que podría verla de nuevo lo llenó de gusto y agradecimiento.

Pasado el instante de su emoción, le respondió a su padre que por su ocupación era poco lo que podía dedicar de tiempo a cabalgar, aunque hacía lo posible por hacerlo eventualmente, por el contrario el resto de deportes que practicaban los nobles los había dejado por completo ya que en América la vida era diferente. Sólo los chicos de alta alcurnia y apellidos ilustres se dedicaban a éstos, en clubes para caballeros muy exclusivos. Eso no le agradó a Richard, su hijo era el futuro heredero a un Ducado muy importante, la educación que debía recibir era poco menos que la que se le exigía a un Príncipe heredero a un reinado. Es por eso que él, pese a sus diferencias, siempre se había esmerado en que su educación fuera la mejor. Por la mañana muy temprano lo invitaría a cabalgar y aprovecharía la oportunidad para comentarle algunos de sus asuntos, muy sutilmente sobre retomar todo lo que había abandonado, y también lo ayudaría a ingresar a esos clubes exclusivos de América para que siguiera con el mismo nivel que se esperaba.

Luego de solo ser una espectadora feliz en la conversación, al darse cuenta que ambos parecían llevarse mejor, Eleanor aprovechó también para informarles que saldría a hacer unas compras, entre ellas incluía la visita a las oficinas de la ferroviaria donde iría a adquirir el boleto para viajar a Escocia.

—¿En verdad mamá? —La cuestionó Terry, incrédulo—, ¿sigues con la misma idea?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió ella, muy segura—. Si creíste que solo lo hacía para presionarte, estabas equivocado —Ni el Duque ni Terry, le creyeron tan inocente excusa—. Bueno está bien —admitió resignada y divertida—, no puedo negar que al inicio lo hice con esa idea, pero después me fue gustando cada vez más la posibilidad de disfrutar lo que considero unas merecidas vacaciones, con cuatro años ininterrumpidos trabajando, en verdad las necesito a gritos —Sonrió suspirando y pensando en los bellos lugares que el país ofrecía—. Y tú me podrías acompañar —Lo dijo refiriéndose a Terry.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el castaño, como si fuera lo más insensato que hubiese escuchado en toda su vida decir a su madre.

—Si cariño, tú también necesitas descansar y estar en contacto con la naturaleza para recuperarte por completo. Después de la vida que llevaste los últimos años —Su expresión se volvió seria y de indignación, al recordar lo malos que esos días fueron en la vida de su hijo al lado de las Marlowe—. Sería muy agradable que pudieras venir conmigo y pasáramos unos esplendidos días en la quietud de ese lugar, recuerda que fue algo que te pedí desde el inicio —Terry, se quedó meditando. La idea no era del todo mala.

"¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo allí?", se cuestionó vagando en los recuerdos del pasado mentalmente.

"Muchos", se respondió. Añorando también los hermosos paisajes de sus recuerdos de la niñez. Si lo pensaba bien, él también necesitaba vacaciones que nunca había tomado desde que volvió al teatro, y al contrario de su madre, no quiso siquiera pensar en lo que fue su vida durante esos años, o sea al lado de Susanna.

Sí, en realidad era muy buena idea, más que eso, ¡era excelente!, salvo por un gran y enorme detalle que era imposible obviar. Si el hecho de viajar en el mismo barco y rememorar una parte de su pasado que le dolía en el alma, lo había sacudido con fuerza; llegar al lugar donde vivió la última de sus vacaciones de verano como estudiante, pasando los mejores días de su juventud y al lado del amor de su vida, sería más de lo que creía que podía soportar su pobre corazón. Escocia estaba plagada de tantos recuerdos de las múltiples etapas de su vida, si tocar suelo inglés era ya bastante angustiante, caminar por las colinas adornadas de altos árboles y verde vegetación rodeada de perfumados narcisos en pleno verano, sería casi como un acto suicida.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, mamá —Razonó luego de su análisis mental y sentimental.

—¿Por qué no hijo?, yo sí creo que sería estupendo —decía Eleanor, con emoción—. Vamos Terry, no pensarás dejar ir sola a tú madre. Además, ¿qué piensas hacer solo en Londres? —El Duque, levantó ambas cejas un tanto indignado y Eleanor lo ignoró—, ¿quedarte encerrado y aburriéndote como lo hubieras hecho en Nueva York? —Lo cuestionó. Sin que su padre pudiera ocultar su molestia por sentirse completamente excluido.

Terry de nuevo repasó las palabras de Eleanor y antes que pudiera hacer un nuevo examen de la situación, ella continuó con su letanía hasta que ya casi fastidiado por la insistencia feroz de su progenitora, lo terminó convenciendo.

—Está bien —Aceptó resignado y con un gran suspiro. De entrada sabía muy bien que no era buena idea, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría por aceptar, mucho antes de poner un pie en ese lugar sabía que era un error. Pero seguía en deuda con su madre, por todo lo que había hecho por él y ella se veía muy entusiasmada, como no la había visto en muchos años y todo se debía porque deseaba que viajaran juntos.

Por su parte, Richard no estaba muy feliz, a él no se le había tomado en cuenta para ese viaje ni siquiera por cortesía. También él deseaba pasar días con su hijo para terminar de fortalecer las nuevas relaciones cordiales que se habían establecido entre ellos. Pero Eleanor quería llevárselo y en parte la entendía, de pronto descubría que le habían entrado unos celos de padre que nunca antes hubo sentido. Recapacitando pensó que de todas formas no podría aunque quisiera acompañarlos de momento —Se aclaró mentalmente—, porque tenía unos pendientes que debía resolver antes de tomar cualquier decisión y eran de suma urgencia. No obstante, como digno padre de Terry y representante del característico humor inglés, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su derrota tan fácilmente, sin siquiera permitirse hacer un comentario sarcástico.

—Por lo visto estabas muy segura que él aceptaría —Intervino, el Duque—. Eleanor Baker, parece que no has perdido tú sutil forma de convencimiento —Por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado todos, vieron sonreír a Richard despreocupado y con tanta naturalidad que ambos quedaron sorprendidos—. ¿Qué? —Cuestionó él, al ver sus rostros de asombro.

—Nada, pero si no te ofende la verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi sonreír de esa forma, Richard —dijo Eleanor, con cierto tono de nostalgia—. Claro que también hace muchos años que no nos veíamos y supongo que en ese tiempo hay muchas cosas de ti que ahora desconozco.

—De eso puedes estar segura, querida mía —respondió él, con tono galante y sonriente.

Por un momento Terry se sintió de más en aquel lugar y hasta incómodo. Era una situación entre sus padres que él no había tenido oportunidad de compartir o al menos no dentro de lo poco que recordaba. La última vez que ellos habían estado juntos en tan buena armonía, debió ser cuando él era apenas un niño muy pequeño y tan solo era un recuerdo. Se debatía entre excusarse y marcharse a su habitación, o permanecer un tiempo más con ellos. Desde la llegada de su padre a América, había notado que él se portaba muy galante con Eleanor, casi podría asegurar al inicio que estaba intentado reconquistarla, con el pasar de los días y luego de los celos que parecía haber experimentado con las confianzas entre su madre y el médico, cada vez sus sospechas se hicieron más fuertes. Estando en ese momento frente a ellos y escucharlos debatir tan amistosamente y a Richard en tono casi seductor, no le quedó más duda, aun así no podía comprender por qué lo hacía, si él estaba casado con la Duquesa. En actitud casi sobre protectora con su madre se puso de pie para retirarse.

—Creo que es hora de ir a descansar, el viaje ha sido muy pesado, y tú —Se dirigió a Eleanor—, deberías hacer lo mismo —Sin esperar por su respuesta, caminó hacia ella y le extendió su brazo para llevársela.

—Hijo, pero yo aún no tengo sueño y no estoy tan cansada —respondió ella, sin poder comprender su actitud impositiva. Aunque su padre como viejo lobo lo entendió perfectamente, en parte dándole la razón, primero debía resolver sus asuntos con su actual esposa, para luego ocuparse en ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Eleanor.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Terence —Admitió y le dio una mirada significativa a su hijo, con ello dándole a entender que comprendía muy bien su recelo en cuanto a su actitud para con su madre—. Es mejor que vayamos a descansar —Secundándolo se puso de pie —. Entonces que dices, ¿cabalgamos juntos?

—Está bien, ¿a qué hora? —Aceptó con tono seco, Terry.

—Me gusta hacerlo temprano, ¿estará bien para ti a las siete? —Le preguntó su padre, satisfecho de que aceptará.

—Cuando dijiste que te gustaba hacerlo temprano, pensé que sería a las seis —Sonrió burlón. A las siete no le parecía tan temprano, no cuando él solía hacerlo a las cinco o a las seis lo más tarde—, pero a esa hora me parece bien.

—Solía hacerlo más temprano, pero ya no tengo tú edad, Terence —Reconoció Richard, con un poco del orgullo herido—. Además, creí que acostumbrabas a levantarte tarde.

—Eso solo fue al inicio de mi carrera —Le aclaró—. A las siete, está bien —Aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos vamos, mamá —Se volvió a dirigir a ella, para poner punto y final a esa parte de la conversación.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Eleanor, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en el brazo de su hijo y después se giró hacia Richard—. Buenas noches —Se despidió y Terry hizo lo mismo.

—Buenas noches —respondió Richard, suspirando resignado. Hubiese querido seguir conversando con ella.

Los vio salir del comedor familiar y luego pidió a su mayordomo que por la mañana, estuviera pendiente de cuando Eleanor saliera para que le proporcionaran un vehículo con chofer y la llevara hacia donde ella pidiera. Después él también se retiró a sus habitaciones, mientras caminaba se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Antes de partir a América cargaba con la inseguridad en la espalda de lo que le esperaba. Pero en ese momento saboreaba que aunque tuvo que desnudar el alma con su hijo como nunca antes lo hubo hecho con nadie, el avance que pudo lograr lo llenaba de gusto. Aunque Terence aún no le otorgaba oficialmente el perdón, podía sentir una mejor cercanía y relación con él y también con Eleanor, pese a que su hijo se había convertido en la carabina de su madre. Sonrió más abiertamente en lo ridículo que eso podía parecer a sus años. Sin embargo, comprendía muy bien el recelo de Terence, en el pasado él no se había comportado nada bien con ella y ahora su hijo parecía que quería hacerlo pagar, pasándole la factura con la protección desmedida hacia su madre.

Por la mañana en punto de las siete como buenos ingleses se encontraban listos para dirigirse a las caballerizas, con sus finos trajes de montar. Al llegar, Terry no disimuló la emoción que le daba volverse a encontrar con Theodora, al correr y acercarle su mano con precaución para que ésta lo olfateara y lo reconociera, estaba seguro que lo haría y de hecho así fue. En aquellos días del colegio, su padre se la obsequió en su cumpleaños número quince, la yegua era muy joven, contaba con tan solo cuatro años y era de los pocos regalos que el Duque le hiciera a su hijo que estimara en verdad. Luego del reconocimiento entre ambos, el joven actor acarició la crin del animal que con humildad bajaba su cabeza reconociendo al que consideraba su único y verdadero amo. Richard los observaba con suma curiosidad, por primera vez pudo notar la docilidad del equino desde que fuera llevado a sus caballerizas, siempre se portaba arisca, era imposible montar a esa yegua sin que alguien saliera lastimado, por lo que solo la llevaban halada de las riendas a dar caminatas para mantenerla en forma.

Por varios minutos Terry continuó con la labor de reconocimiento y aceptación entre ambos, hasta que consiguió por completo la confianza entre hombre y animal. Dejó de acariciarla y la llevó hacia fuera tomando las riendas y una montura, después de unos minutos el Duque también salió con el animal llevado por las riendas que había sido preparado para él, y se encontró con la sorpresa de su hijo ya montado sobre el lomo de su antigua compañera de cabalgatas.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres cabalgar con ella? —preguntó un tanto preocupado—, ese animal es hostil y creo que desde que tú te fuiste no ha permitido que nadie la guie, es terca y rebelde, tal vez sea demasiado pronto para presionarla.

Ante aquel comentario, Terry soltó una sonora carcajada de diversión. Esas eran las características específicas que su padre solía darle a sus múltiples desplantes de adolescente. Por lo visto era cierto eso que reza así: "que todo se parece a su dueño".

—Sí, papá —Le respondió todavía sonriendo, saliéndole de forma espontánea y natural el haberlo llamado de esa forma y que ocasionó se ruborizara un poco.

Esa palabra acarició el corazón de Richard que lo tomó de sorpresa, se remontó a tiempos lejanos donde su hijo solía llamarlo así únicamente cuando necesitaba dinero o algún caprichoso deseo. Solía reprochárselo y Terence solo optaba por burlarse, en ese momento se lo había dicho tan natural que hasta el mismo castaño se había ruborizado un poco, sintiéndose extraño luego de tanto tiempo. Si bien es cierto que en Nueva York lo llamó así una vez, fue precisamente porque deseaba algo de su padre, pero para ese instante en verdad le había llamado así porque le nacía del corazón. Forzándose a no demostrarse vulnerable, Terry continuó con la conversación mientras el Duque era ayudado a subir a su montura.

—Theodora, es una buena yegua —Palmeó su grupa con cariño—, pero muy celosa y territorial —Esta vez le acarició desde de las orejas hasta la nuca, pasando por la tabla del cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a la crin que le alborotó como juego. La yegua como sabiendo lo que se decía, resopló orgullosa—. Cuando me la diste era muy joven y es seguro que por eso después, no quiso que nadie más que no fuera yo la tocara, por la estrecha relación que hay entre jinete y corcel.

—Es posible —contestó el Duque, otorgándole el beneficio de sus conocimientos. Como buen jinete también comprendía lo que se estaba diciendo, él siempre montaba a "Dark", un caballo negro azabache pura sangre de procedencia árabe, con quien tenía una estrecha relación y ambos disfrutaban mientras galopaban.

Después de esos comentarios, el Duque retó a Terry a demostrarle cuan bueno seguía siendo a la hora de montar, los dos salieron de prisa emprendiendo la cabalgata. Terry al inicio no le exigió mucho a Theodora por temor a lastimarla, pero tal parecía que la yegua deseaba complacer al que reconociera como único amo y sus viejas andanzas, donde la apuraba en las noches de sus tormentos. Aunque Richard le había sacado una considerable distancia, el orgulloso equino parecía volar y pronto le dio alcance al pura sangre de su padre. Por unos maravillosos instantes el aire matinal envolvió al castaño en los viejos recuerdos de su juventud, todo le resultaba tan familiar, el corazón le palpitaba con agitación.

El camino del recorrido estaba muy bien marcado y era solo por eso que Terry podía orientarse como un excelente jinete, en los años de convivencia con su padre en el castillo, fueron quizás un par de veces que hizo ese mismo recorrido a caballo. Más tarde cuando llegó a la etapa de la adolescencia y Theodora como su regalo, estando tan cerca el colegio del castillo señorial, le había pedido a su padre que hablara con la Superiora Gray para que llevaran a su yegua a las antiguas caballerizas que pertenecían a los Granchester, pocos días después de haberle sido obsequiada. Ese era un privilegio del que sólo él podía gozar. Lo hizo por el desprecio que sentía vivir en la casa de su padre y el tener que compartir con esa familia que le fuera impuesta. Sus días de soledad en el internado eran mil veces mejor, que escuchar y ver el rostro de esa desagradable mujer a la que le dijeron debía reconocer como madre desde pequeño.

Los miles de sentimientos corrían por toda la piel de Terry mientras galopaba a gran velocidad, la nube de polvo que lo envolvía lo hacía viajar a esos años que se habían quedado encerrados en el olvido y que en ese momento revivían. Todo se veía igual como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por aquel lugar, pero él ya no era el mismo ni todas las amarguras podían ya lastimarlo. El viento se encargaba de arrancarle a tirones con brusquedad, los aguijones de la indiferencia en su niñez, parecía liberarse de viejas y tristes ataduras que hasta ese momento pensó que no le podían afectar, todo parecía una especie de auto exorcismo para librarse de cuanto había sufrido en aquellos días, en que solo deseaba y suplicaba por un poco de amor y atención.

En medio de aquel arrebato emocional que sin pedirlo le había llegado, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y empezaron a brotar de ellos con furia, sentía el corazón compungido a la vez que se liberaba de sus viejos tomentos. Sin habérselo propuesto malintencionadamente, su padre había actuado de la misma forma liberadora que él lo había hecho muchos antes con una pequeña pecosa. Era la catarsis que necesitaba también, para empezar a dejar verdaderamente atrás, todos los malos momentos vividos y las viejas cadenas que lo ataban a éstos. Era la oportunidad de expulsar libre al viento todo el pasado tortuoso de su vida, desde el infeliz momento en que fue secuestrado de los brazos cálidos y amorosos de su madre, pasando por los malos días viviendo al lado de la Duquesa, hasta llegar a su vida de sacrificio con las Marlowe, y renunciar a la única persona con quien pudo encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

Un Terence renovado y renaciente estaba despertando a una nueva oportunidad, resurgiendo de las cenizas de la miseria que lo hubiese consumido por tantos años, sentía que el aire lo elevaba y lo liberaba finalmente de los viejos fantasmas que aún lo atormentaban. La experiencia era fuerte pero a la vez liberadora, sin podérselo explicar empezó a carcajearse y sus risas se mezclaban con las lágrimas que brotaban incesantes de sus ojos, cualquiera que pudiera observarlo en ese momento pensaría que había perdido la cordura. Pero así era él de intenso en sus emociones y en todo lo que hacía, solo esa intensidad era capaz de liberarlo de las malas experiencias de antaño, de sus angustiosas cadenas, de un pasado doloroso que deseaba dejar atrás.

Poco a poco el galopar se fue haciendo más lento y a sus oídos llegó el resoplar cansado de su compañera, hasta ese momento fue capaz de salir del estado en que se encontró por algunos minutos y ser consciente de lo que le había sucedido. Se volteó para ver que a corta distancia, su padre estaba por alcanzarlo, con la manga de su saco de montar se limpió el rostro que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que hubo derramado, con palabras suaves le habló a Theodora para disculparse y a la vez agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. A los pocos segundos le dio alcance finalmente su padre.

—Para alguien que dice ha perdido la constancia en montar, lo haces muy bien —Lo felicitó Richard, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, no eran palabras que su padre dijera muy a menudo—. Y más considerando que la yegua lleva mucho tiempo sin que nadie la forzara —Lo último le sonó a Terry, como una recriminación.

—Lo siento, sé a lo que te refieres —Le dijo sin poder evitar que su voz se escuchara todavía afectada por lo que acaba de experimentar, y a la vez un poco avergonzado—. Sé que no debí correrla de esa manera, sin embargo, aunque no lo creas parecía que ella misma pedía hacerlo —Le explicó y su voz empezaba a volver a la normalidad.

—A mí me pareció que eran los dos que lo necesitaban —Le dijo queriendo escudriñar en el rostro de su hijo que intentaba no darle oportunidad, se volteó hacia algún punto que no fuera el quedar expuesto ante su padre. Pero las canas en la cabeza de Richard no estaban por gusto—. Es reconfortante sentir que de pronto te liberas de todo aquello que una vez te hizo daño —Comentó de pasada y Terry no dijo nada, por lo visto su deseo por ocultarle a su padre lo que había pasado no daba resultado—. Sé lo que es sentir haber caído en un abismo sin poder salir o liberarse de su agobiante oscuridad, y cuando por fin lo logras pareciera que flotas y no terminas por creerlo. Tú mente te dice que lo has logrado, pero el peso de los años de esclavitud necesitan un poco más de tiempo —Hasta ese momento ambos cabalgaban a paso lento, el castaño solo escuchaba las sabias palabras de su padre sin poder negarse a darle la razón.

—Supongo que algunas veces puedes estar en lo correcto —Admitió Terry, de forma socarrona denotando que aceptaba lo que intuía el Duque, y que a la vez le causaba gracia el que por fin estuvieran de acuerdo en algo—. También imagino que para ti ha sido difícil y la espera ha sido más larga, pero algo me dice que estas en el mismo proceso —Le dijo sin querer ahondar más, tal parecía que los dos se estaban escudriñando el alma y ninguno deseaba insistir más en el asunto.

Si algo compartían los herederos del linaje de la casa Granchester, era el ser orgullosos y tragarse sus miserias, para al final lamerse sus heridas en silencio. Richard y Terence no eran la excepción, después de aquellos breves comentarios, cambiaron el tema y apuraron el paso para terminar el recorrido y volver al castillo. Durante el trayecto hablaron de algunas cosas sin mucha importancia y aunque la curiosidad no era algo propio del carácter del castaño, deseaba saber el motivo por el cual su padre le había pedido que se reuniera con él y la visita que tendría esa mañana. Por algunos minutos disimulando su interés intento sacarle alguna información, rodeando la verdadera intención con otras preguntas, pero Richard no cedió y Terry terminó por rendirse y esperar el momento.

La cabalgata fue más gratificante de lo que Terry pudo haber imaginado, tenía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que en verdad lo extrañaba, la complicidad que había entre Theodora y él era algo que le llenaba de gusto. En verdad ese nuevo encuentro era algo que no terminaba de agradecerle a su padre internamente, realmente había sido una gran sorpresa que no acababa de asimilar; sobre todo considerando que viniera de su progenitor, que jamás exponía abiertamente ningún tipo de sentimiento afectuoso, por lo que era más relevante lo que había hecho con él. Yendo al trote no paraba de acariciarle la crin con cariño al animal, recordando como la noble yegua se había convertido en la cómplice de sus escapadas de la habitación en sus largas noches sin sueño en el colegio. Eso también le hizo recordar que aún no estaba del todo bien, un dolor levemente punzante en el costado le atacó en la herida. Richard notó la expresión de dolor que su hijo no pudo disimilar y le indicó que volvieran más despacio.

A paso más lento ambos regresaron al castillo en casi un mudo silencio, por momentos ambos se encontraban sin saber qué decir. Al llegar los dos se retiraron a su habitación para asearse, las tinas ya habían sido preparadas y no les tomó mucho tiempo llevar aquella misión. No muchos minutos después se encontraron con Eleanor en el comedor, quien ya estaba lista para tomar los alimentos con ellos.

—Buenos días —dijeron los caballeros, al pasar por el umbral y toparse con la hermosa dama rubia que estaba sentada a la mesa esperándolos.

Terry caminó hacia ella y tal como siempre lo hacía, se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Por su parte Richard no pudo más que hacerlo de forma verbal. Terminaron de tomar sus lugares e iniciar una pequeña conversación.

—Entonces saldrás de compras, Eleanor —dijo el Duque, dando inicio a la plática.

—Sí, necesito algunas cosas y los pasajes —comentó sonriendo y tomando una rebanada de pan para untarle mantequilla.

—Desde anoche dejé dispuesto que utilices uno de los vehículos con un chofer, estará a tu entera disposición por el tiempo que lo necesites, para que te lleve a donde tú quieras —Le indicó acercando a sus labios la taza de té para darle un sorbo.

—No era necesario que te molestarás, pero si ya lo has hecho, gracias —respondió ella, con sincero agradecimiento.

—Eso no es ninguna molestia, es un gusto poder ayudarte —Sonrió suavemente Richard, complacido que aceptara—, si no tuviera algunos asuntos verdaderamente importantes por resolver, los acompañaría a Escocia aunque no hubiese recibido una invitación —Agregó haciendo notar su desilusión al no ser tomado en cuenta para aquel viaje.

—No tomes personal el no decirte nada, Richard. Supuse que un hombre como tú no puede perder el tiempo en distracciones banas y menos en unas simples vacaciones —Le aclaró ella, dándole otra mordida a su pan.

Mientras tanto Terry, empezó a sentir de nuevo la incomodidad de estar de más en aquella extraña y pacífica conversación entre sus padres, lo único que hacía era alternar su mirada cuando cada uno de ellos hablaba.

—Unas vacaciones en Escocia me caerían muy bien —comentó Richard, fingiendo que hablaba consigo mismo, como analizando el asunto—. ¿Y en dónde piensas hospedarte? —Cuestionó a Eleanor. Ella terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca y le respondió:

—Hay un pequeño hotel, no es muy elegante, pero sí muy cómodo y limpio, ya una vez me hospedé allí hace algunos años —A la mente del castaño, llegaron esos viejos recuerdos—. Creo que Terry no tendrá ningún inconveniente en hacer lo mismo —añadió Eleanor, dirigiendo por primera vez algo de la conversación hacia él, que se había quedado como espectador entre ellos.

—Por cierto, Terence —dijo el Duque, por segunda vez alguien se dirigió a él en todos los minutos que habían pasado—. Sé que quizás no te agrade lo que voy a decirte, pero considerando que amenazabas con contraer matrimonio, pensé en ese entonces que si en verdad lo hacías, tal vez te agradaría pasar tu luna de miel en Escocia, en la villa que está en Edimburgo. Así que decidí remodelarla por completo, sé que por muchos años la tuve abandonada al ocupar únicamente la más reciente, pero deseaba dártela como regalo de bodas —Le indicó, observando la incomodidad del castaño.

—Es muy amable de tú parte el que hayas pensado en eso —respondió Terry, nada convencido de que lo hubiese aceptado y menos de llevar a Susanna, a un lugar donde solo profanaría sus mejores recuerdos con su presencia—. Si mi boda con…Susanna —añadió sintiendo verdadera incomodidad de recordar todo lo que había sucedido después en aquella boda de pesadilla, que nunca se llevó a cabo y que agradecía grandemente por ello, aunque no por lo la muerte de ella. Deseaba borrar de su pasado todo lo que a ese tema se refería—, se hubiese dado, no tenía planeado hacer ningún viaje de bodas y tampoco la habría llevado a esa villa —Concluyó ante la mirada atónita de Richard que no esperaba esa respuesta.

A Eleanor no la tomó tanto por sorpresa, era en ese momento que comprendía bien las palabras que su hijo le había dicho en aquella cena antes del fatídico día. Sabía que para Terry tratar ese asunto no era nada agradable, y por supuesto que no necesitaba que su hijo le aclarara el por qué jamás hubiese llevado a Susanna a Escocia. Mas Richard lo ignoraba y quizás se atrevería ahondar en el asunto por lo que suspicazmente desvió la conversación.

—¡Vaya!, el tiempo se pasa muy rápido cuando hay tantas cosas que hacer —comentó ella, sonriendo y observando por el salón fingiendo buscar un reloj—. Efectivamente, ya es hora de que esta dama salga a hacer sus compras —añadió levantándose y dando las gracias por el apetitoso desayuno—. Bien los veo más tarde —dijo caminando hacia su hijo que estaba de pie al igual que el Duque, para luego tomarle el rostro y darle un beso en la mejilla a la vez que le susurraba algo en el oído—. Pórtate bien Terry, no vayas a meterte en una de esas necias discusiones con tú padre, hazlo por mí por favor —Le pidió y Richard los observaba atento. Terry no respondió, solo movió la cabeza aceptando sus súplicas.

—¿Qué es eso tan secreto que no puedo escucharlo yo? —Se quejó el Duque, con el sentimiento de ser desplazado de su complicidad y algo de celos.

—Nada de importancia, Richard —contestó Eleanor, despidiéndose con la mano de él a la distancia. Al Duque seguramente le habría gustado que la madre de su hijo, se despidiera de la misma forma cariñosa que lo había hecho con su primogénito, pero no perdía las esperanzas—. Recuerden que dejo a dos hombres y no a dos niños, a mi regreso no deseo quejas de parte de ninguno de los dos —Sonrió bromeando y salió sin decir más.

Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio de pie pensando en las palabras de Eleanor y después volvieron a sentarse, para terminar sus tazas de té y concluir con el desayuno. Luego Richard le pidió a Terry que lo acompañara hasta su despacho y el castaño considerando la súplica de su madre aceptó de buena gana, al final no tenía nada más importante que hacer. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación, el Duque se sentó en su cómoda silla e invitó a Terry a hacer lo mismo frente a él.

—Verás hijo —Inició, con una conversación que sabía sería espinosa pero muy necesaria—. Dentro de algunos minutos llegará mi abogado para tratar ciertos asuntos que son privados y muy importantes de resolver, es por eso que te he pedido que me acompañes y estés presente —Terry, lo observó con una mueca de incertidumbre y confusión. Nunca antes en el tiempo que vivieron juntos, Richard se había tomado la molestia tan siquiera de tener con él una conversación, sin que se insultarán o recriminaran, mucho menos algo que tuviera que ver con sus negocios. De pronto le entró la curiosidad de saber que era tan importante para su padre y que lo tomara en cuenta—. Lo sé —dijo su progenitor, adivinándole los pensamientos—, te debe parecer muy extraño y bastante desconcertante, te repito que estoy decidido a hacer bien las cosas y por lo primero que voy a empezar, es por resolver mi vida. Desde hace muchos años, más de los que debí aceptar después de la muerte de mi padre, tendría que haber hecho algo para cambiarla. Sin embargo, cobardemente decidí seguir viviendo tal como él la escogió para mí, me acomodé al punto que no medí las consecuencias y el daño que le hice a terceros, y con ello me refiero específicamente a ti.

—No comprendo, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?, te advierto que no voy a aceptar que te metas en mi vida como antes lo hiciste —respondió a la defensiva Terry, Richard solo sonrió. Sabía de lo que estaba hecho su hijo, y aunque habían firmado honorablemente de palabra como dos caballeros una tregua, no sería nada fácil dialogar con él.

—Sé que en el pasado yo mismo te alejé de mí, por eso nunca fuimos cercanos como para tú confiarme tus problemas o solicitarme algún consejo, es por eso que ahora estoy resuelto a cambiar todo y que me des el beneficio de la duda en cuanto a mi verdadero arrepentimiento, que tengas un mejor concepto de mi persona —Terry, todavía se sentía escéptico en cuanto a eso, pero pensando en su madre decidió que le daría el beneficio que estaba solicitando. Asintió en señal de aceptación—. Gracias —Le correspondió Richard la oportunidad—. Para empezar quiero que sepas que antes de partir a América, ya había dado inicio al proceso de divorcio con Gertrude —Los ojos de asombro de Terry no podían haberse abierto más, eso sí que era una verdadera sorpresa que jamás esperó escuchar—, sé que te sorprende mi decisión, quiero que sepas que la vida con ella se volvió completamente insostenible, al punto que se buscó algunos amantes.

"¿Amantes, sería posible eso?", se repitió Terry en su cabeza, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para no burlarse y soltarse a carcajadas.

—¿Estas bromeando? —Le preguntó el castaño, reprimiendo con fuerza sus deseos de reírse—. Intentas decirme que la muy honorable, respetable y prejuiciosa Duquesa de Granchester, ¿te fue infiel, y no una, sino varias veces?

—Aunque no lo creas existen muchos otros idiotas aparte de mi —Aceptó el Duque, resignado y también reprimiendo sonreír—. En mi caso sabes toda la absurda historia de mi matrimonio con ella, en el caso de esos pobres tontos, bueno de tontos no tienen nada, supongo que intentan dejar sin nada a Gertrude, pero ese será su problema —Admitió Richard, con tanta naturalidad que a Terry le parecía difícil que fuera cierto escucharlo hablar—. El asunto es que el proceso de divorcio está listo, lo único que falta es ratificarlo y enviarlo a la corona para su aprobación, donde no creo que haya ningún problema. El Rey sabe de sus andanzas y me apoya, las que sinceramente no le culpo, finalmente yo mismo promoví esa conducta porque nunca llevé una vida precisamente marital con ella, se podría decir que solo cumplí en el momento que se requería como ya te expliqué antes y después yo... —Y Richard, se sintió incómodo de continuar con aquella confesión tan privada, no quería que su hijo lo juzgara más por sus actos, ya bastante era lo que tenía contra él como para sumarle su conducta impropia. El consuelo que había recibido de otras mujeres, las damas de la corte solían ser muy cooperativas, ya que él jamás se rebajaría a solicitar los favores de una meretriz.

Por supuesto que Terry no necesito más explicación para comprender como el Duque, se había consolado y no lo juzgó. Se preguntó sí él mismo hubiese terminado haciendo lo mismo si se hubiera concretado el matrimonio con Susanna, claro que nunca fue su intención con ella el tener hijos. La voz de su padre interrumpió lo que le pareció eran malos pensamientos.

—Pues bien, fue en esos días que viajé a América y todo se detuvo. En realidad no es mucho lo que se ha perdido, dado el lugar que ocupo en la Cámara de los Lores, tengo cierta influencia y ya le pedí a mi abogado que solicite la nueva fecha y estoy seguro que en un par de días, todo quedará finiquitado.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué me cuentas todo eso? —Lo inquirió intrigado, el castaño.

La noticia de las infidelidades de la Duquesa, más bien le parecían absurdas y ridículas a Terry.

"¿Verdaderamente habría quién se fijara en semejante adefesio?, se cuestionó en silencio. El que su padre le confiara sus secretos era completamente desconcertante e incómodo, pero las infidelidades de la Duquesa, eran simplemente de risa.

—Te lo he dicho porque dentro de todo eso, hay algo muy importante que debo resolver y eso te incluye a ti y a tus hermanos —Le respondió. Terry frunció el ceño en señal de molestia por lo que sospechaba vendría a continuación.

—Por favor, no me insultes —Intervino Terry, con molestia—, sabes muy bien que yo nunca he podido considerarlos mis hermanos, ante todo cuando tanto ellos como su madre disfrutaban muy sonrientes denigrándome al llamarme "bastardo". Cuando era pequeño muchas veces me hicieron llorar con sus ataques y burlas, pero más tarde descubrí que era más eficaz mi insoportable comportamiento para poder desquitarme —Lo dijo apretando los dientes, sin habérselo propuesto al sentirse lleno de enojo, le había revelado a su padre el secreto de su mal comportamiento.

—Lo siento tanto, hijo —respondió Richard, con tristeza al bajar el rostro y el castaño sintió la sinceridad en sus palabras—. Jamás quise que sufrieras y sé que me porté muy mal contigo, la vida misma no me alcanzaría para arrepentirme y el tiempo no vuelve para evitar esos errores —Se quedó meditando unos segundos con la cabeza baja, y pensó que era el momento preciso para hablarle de sus planes, aunque también sospechaba que quizás se quedaría solo en aquella habitación al dárselos a conocer. Levantó la vista y vio directo a los ojos enfurecidos de su hijo—. Es por eso que quiero compensarte por todo lo que sufriste y que por derecho te corresponde.

La expresión en el rostro de Terry cambio en cuestión de segundos de cólera a fastidio.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerme ningún tipo de proposición que sabes rechazaré —Fue la respuesta altiva y anticipada que le dio, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos—. Te conozco y sé en qué forma actúas cuando quieres castigar a alguien, en este caso a tú mujer y a tus otros hijos —Se inclinó hacia adelante soltando el cruce de brazos y con mirada amenazadora se dirigió a su padre—. Y de una vez te respondo que, ¡no! —dijo tajante.

Se puso de pie dándole a entender que la conversación había terminado, pero Richard no lo había hecho y no iba a sucumbir a los desplantes que le conocía muy bien a su hijo.

—¿Sólo piensas en ti?, acaso, ¿has pensado en todo lo que le negarás a tus hijos también?, ¿esas oportunidades que tú rechazas y que quizás a ellos si les agradarían? —Lo llenó de cuestionamientos.

La carcajada de burla e ironía que soltó el castaño, no pudo ser más insolente que las de antaño. Se reclinó con las palmas apoyadas en la base del escritorio para enfrentarlo frente a frente sin inmutarse y con la misma arrogancia y altivez de su progenitor.

—¿Y quién diablos te ha dicho, que pienso casarme y tener hijos? —Le soltó muy cerca del rostro con una sonrisa de burla y mezcla de tristeza que no pudo esconder.

Por un instante Richard Duque de Granchester, se sintió intimidado por la mirada fría y dolorosa que su hijo le brindó, pero él también sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

—¿Crees que porque has perdido a la mujer que amabas, la vida se acabó?, ¿crees que eres el único que ha pasado por algo así? —Richard, empezó a levantarse de su silla para imitar las mismas acciones de su hijo que lo miraba retadoramente—. Si eso es lo que piensas, me decepciones porque solo eres un "cobarde" —Acentuó confrontándolo en la misma posición y con la misma mirada fría—. Crees que fue fácil para mí compartir el lecho con Gertrude, una mujer que no inspiraba en mi ni siquiera el deseo de despreciarla porque prefería pensar que no existía, que cada uno de tus hermanos no fue más que el producto de los médicos que me indicaban cuando debía estar con ella, porque el resto del tiempo la repudiaba —El Duque, golpeó su puño con fuerza contra el escritorio de enojo y Terry no se inmutó—. No sabes cuántas veces me odié por haber caído tan bajo, al pensar lo feliz que era porque ella fuera tan fértil y no necesitara más que 3 veces, para poder darles gusto a mi padre y a su familia, al tener lo que ellos llamaban legítimos herederos.

Sorpresivamente y ante la mirada atónita de Terry, su padre dejó rodar una lágrima por su mejilla haciéndole notar lo difícil y vergonzoso que era para él confesar esas intimidades, las cuales consideraba necesarias para hacer entrar en razón a su necio y rebelde hijo.

—Tuve que hacer todo lo que me pidieron para poder conservarte a ti y poder darte el lugar que te corresponde como mi primogénito y así lo entendió mi padre, porque tú sí eras el hijo del amor que yo tanto deseaba y no pude conservar. No me justifico pero debo decirte que todo cuanto pasó me llenó de amargura y fuiste tú quién resultó pagando mis errores, errores que yo mismo me daba asco por actuar de forma tan innoble —Derrotado Richard, se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla llevándose una mano al rostro, intentado serenarse y no dejarse ver nuevamente vulnerable ante su primogénito.

La lastima y la tristeza sopesaron en el castaño, de pronto sintió que la garganta se le cerraba con un nudo que le apretaba con fuerza y le impedía hablar. Jamás había visto a su padre tan expuesto y nunca tan desvalido como lo había sentido. Tantos años de rencor, de odios mal infundados, de deseos de venganza se derrumbaban en un instante frente a él. Reconociendo que también era humano y no un ser déspota con corazón de hierro, incapaz de sentir nada y menos de conmoverse ante nadie.

Claro que Terry podía comprender en parte lo que pudo haber sido la vida de su padre, si él se hubiera casado con Susanna no hubiese sido muy diferente. Quizás, y sólo con un quizás muy lejano se preguntaba sí, ¿un día habría terminado por sucumbir a la lástima que sentía por ella?, y ¿hubiese llegado a los mismos extremos vergonzosos que su progenitor tuvo que vivir? Sería acaso que por sus ruegos constantes, ¿prestaría su semilla asqueado en el momento indicado, como si fuese un animal, como si fuese un semental? Para su buena fortuna, si podía llamarlo de esa forma dado las circunstancias calamitosas del fallido matrimonio, no tuvo que verse en esa situación y agradecía grandemente el jamás haberla tenido que enfrentar.

Le llevó unos segundos a Richard recuperar la calma y el temple de su carácter. Para entonces, Terry se había sentado de nuevo en la silla y con la cabeza baja meditaba todo cuanto podía y escuchaba. Que irónico era todo aquello, lo parecidas que al final podían haberse convertido sus vidas sin proponérselo y ante todo, cuando él mismo se había prometido siendo tan solo un jovencito que jamás sería como su padre y que nunca viviría una vida igual.

—¿Por qué ibas a casarte con esa actriz, sino la amabas? —Lo cuestionó Richard, haciéndolo volver a la realidad, rompiendo con los incomodos segundos de silencio y sorprendiéndolo.

Terry escuchó la pregunta y por más que trato de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas que no sonarán igual a las de él, prefirió decir la verdad. Al final, ambos se estaban desnudando el alma y algo positivo estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Quizás sus conversaciones no siempre debían estar llenas de reproches, a veces también había que escuchar y tratar de entender los errores de los demás para no juzgarlos, algo lo había hecho madurar después de aquella mala experiencia, donde casi había enfrentado a la muerte de tú a tú.

—Por algo que es muy difícil de comprender y que se resume en unas cuantas letras —respondió Terry, aún con la cabeza baja—. A veces una promesa puede pesar mucho más que una maldición, pero he comprobado con amargura que "deber", solo tiene cinco letras y han pesado mucho más de lo que pude imaginar —Respiró profundamente y alzó la vista—. El "deber", me hizo que cayera en las redes del agradecimiento y fue así que comenzó mi calvario, me vi obligado a permanecer junto a ella. Siempre me he preguntado si hubiese sido preferible que me cayeran aquellas luces y acabaran con mi existencia, a tener que vivir la vida que lleve a partir de ese infame día —La mirada de tristeza de Terry, se perdió en un retrato que se encontraba en el escritorio de su padre, uno de cuando él tenía quizás seis años—. Por ilógico que parezca, aunque Susanna me salvó, el accidente fue solo el inicio de mi muerte en vida. Pocos días después en una noche de invierno en que nevaba incesante, terminé por morir de pie frente al ventanal de un hospital, observando a la distancia como se iba con indiferencia mi alma, mi amor y mi corazón, en las manos de una jovencita que no merecía el que la hubiera hecho sufrir, por no haber sabido actuar como un hombre, cuando todavía no lo era.

Terry seguía con su vista en el retrato y sus ojos se habían inundado de lágrimas que gritaban por salir y que él se negaba dejar caer. Richard podía percibir el dolor en el corazón de su hijo y lamentaba él no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, y más aún, el no haber podido hacerlo para evitarle el pesar que cargaba a cuestas. Comprendió que ambos fueron víctimas iguales del Destino, que por distintos que fueran sus caminos, al final se habían cruzado causándoles las mismas frustraciones y la misma amargura. Pero Richard no deseaba que su hijo aun siendo tan joven continuara el camino de desdicha que se estaba trazando, deseaba que todo cambiara y si en sus manos estaba resolverle algo de la vida, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ante cualquier sacrificio.

—Tú todavía eres muy joven, nada te impide que puedas encontrar una señorita para casarte con quién puedas tener hijos; a un hombre como tú, no creo que le sea difícil —comentó Richard, calculando el terreno; con una sugerencia que claramente observó no fue bien recibida por la forma en que su hijo contrajo la frente y las cejas con molestia. Por lo que intentó algo diferente, comprendió que por ese lado, no iba a conseguir nada—. También me he enterado que esa jovencita a la que mencionas, se casó unas semanas antes de que tú lo fueras a hacer —dijo el Duque. Terry, ésta vez solo asintió, seguía observando su foto, como si desease volver a esos días, pese a que fueron días infelices—. Te has preguntado si quizás ese matrimonio fue arreglado como suelen hacerse y el que ella haya aceptado solo por cierto despecho. Es muy curioso que ella escogiera una fecha muy cercana a la tuya, considerando que tu matrimonio se hizo de dominio público con mucha antelación.

"Otra vez", pensó Terry.

Eran las mismas palabras que Karen había pronunciado meses antes y ahora salían de la boca de su padre. ¿Era una simple casualidad?, o ¿acaso alguna especie de premonición, golpeándolo a la cara?, quizás debía empezar a creer que algo de cierto podía haber en ello.

—Yo no lo he pensado, pero contigo van dos personas que me lo dicen —respondió, soltando de su vista el retrato de su niñez y volviendo la mirada melancólica a su padre. Richard pudo observar sus pupilas acuosas y lo mucho que le dolían los recuerdos—. No sé, podría ser —Le concedió la duda—. Aunque, la Candy que yo conocí en el colegio jamás aceptaría un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero han pasado años y no sé cuánto pudo haber cambiado en ese tiempo. Además, a veces el dolor nos hace pensar diferente y hacer cosas que quizás nunca imaginamos que haríamos —Ese razonamiento lo llevó a las palabras de Eliza.

—Puede ser, aun así, bien valdría la pena indagar un poco, ¿no te parece? —Lo cuestionó y Terry parecía muy pesimista—. No puedes dar todo por hecho sino haces el esfuerzo, además puede ser que como suele suceder en esos casos, esté casada con un hombre bastante mayor y que no sea de su agrado, sí es así, se puede resolver, el dinero no te da la felicidad, pero puede ayudar en mucho y comprar muchas cosas —Sugirió como una alternativa.

—Ya lo hice, cuando estaba en Nueva York intenté localizarla pero todo fue en vano, no logré saber nada —Negó con la cabeza suspirando—. Solo pudimos averiguar que viajó a Europa, no sabemos si sola, aunque claro que no lo creo si está recién casada, seguramente lo hizo con su…esposo —Lo dijo con gran incomodidad—. Incluso Eliza dijo que se había ido de…de… —¿Por qué rayos no le salía la frase?, ¿sería porque le causaba tanta molestia y ridículos celos? Imaginar a Candy en brazos de otro y particularmente en un viaje como ese y con un viejo como su padre lo había comentado, donde visitar lugares no era lo único que sucedía y eso lo lastimaba más.

—Luna de miel, Terence —Completó Richard, lo que para su hijo era muy difícil decir. El castaño solo cerró los ojos y negó resignado reclinando su cabeza sobre la silla—. Haremos algo, puesto que está visto que tú no piensas en ninguna otra mujer que no sea ella —El castaño, asintió sin decir nada—, moveré mis influencias y quizás logremos averiguar dónde se encuentra y como tienes tanto tiempo, quizás le podrías hacer una aparición sorpresa y echarle a perder el matrimonio —añadió su padre, con cierta mueca de gracia y picardía en sus labios—. Pero bien, por ahora dejemos eso por un momento y volvamos a lo que me interesa decirte, como ya lo has sospechado mi intención es que seas tú mi sucesor al título como corresponde —Terry, intento decir algo, pero Richard lo detuvo con la palma de su mano—. No tienes que hacerlo ahora, no tengo intenciones de morirme aún —Como algo sorprendente su padre estaba haciendo bromas—. Pero si quiero asegurarme que todo se haga conforme mis deseos, le he pedido a mi abogado que redacte un documento a tú favor, como comprenderás, ahora que pienso divorciarme de la señora Duquesa —Lo dijo con marcado sarcasmo—. No quiero que quedes expuesto a ningún escándalo.

—No me preocupan los escándalos, estoy tan acostumbrado a ellos que ya ninguno me impresiona —respondió Terry, sin darle importancia—. Lo que si me preocupa son tus decisiones, no en relación a tú amada esposa —Se burló—, sino a lo que me involucra a mí.

—Hijo, no quiero que me respondas ahora nada, solo quise hacerte saber que dentro de las cláusulas del divorcio se establece que Gertrude, jamás podrá divulgar que tú no eres hijo de nuestro matrimonio, esas fueron las condiciones para cederle algunos bienes y dinero.

—A mí no me interesa nada, siempre lo has sabido y en cuanto a esa señora —Acentuó el primogénito, lo de señora con molestia—, crees que en verdad se quedará callada, además tú sabes que ella siempre promovió los chismes y rumores sobre mi procedencia, cosa que tampoco me importa.

—Pero ahora es diferente, chismes y rumores siempre han habido incluso en la Corona y no pasa nada. Pero si Gertrude se atreve a decir algo, no sólo ella se quedará sin nada, sino también los hijos que tenemos en común, y eso le duele a ella mucho más que si la dejara en la calle.

—Tú no serías capaz de hacer eso —Lo inquirió Terry, incrédulo—. Ellos son los hijos legítimos de tú matrimonio. Además no sé por qué te preocupa e insistes tanto, ya te dije que yo no pienso casarme ni tener hijos —Se levantó de su silla con fastidio—, es mejor que pienses en Philip para continuar tu legado.

—Terence, tú eres mi legítimo y verdadero heredero, porque eres el primogénito y lo demás solo son detalles mínimos —dijo el Duque, ya empezando a molestarse con la necedad de su hijo—. Y eso de que no tendrás hijos no puedes asegurarlo, además piensa que la noble sangre de mis antepasados corre completa por tus venas, como no lo hace de la misma forma por la de tus hermanos. Sólo basta verlos para darse cuenta que no tienen nada de los Granchester, hasta los empleados se han dado cuenta de la simpleza de su herencia. Tú eres el único que puede continuar con la estirpe de mis antepasados, heredaste lo mejor de mí y de tú madre, tienes todo lo necesario para ser el próximo Duque de Granchester —añadió golpeando su puño contra el tablero una vez más.

—Solo en caso que decidiera aceptar tu legado —dijo Terry, sonriendo con ironía—, de qué te serviría sino pienso tener descendencia.

—Tendrás que hacerlo no puedes negarte, es parte de tu herencia continuar con la línea y darle un heredero al Ducado. Ya te dije que eres muy joven aún, sino puede ser con la mujer que amaste con quien los tengas, estoy seguro que puedes encontrar a otra joven a quién puedas llegar a amar con el tiempo.

—¡Por favor, papá! —dijo Terry, ya molesto con la insistencia y dejando la silla donde se encontraba, empezó caminar de un lado a otro—. Primero no pienso aceptarlo y segundo, te recuerdo que **Isabel I** no tuvo descendencia, ni siquiera se casó y nadie dijo nada y tampoco tuvo problemas, solo se divertía alegremente con sus…"favoritos" —El castaño, intentaba con burlas sacar de sus casillas a su padre para que desistiera de entregarle su legado ancestral.

—¡Pero ella fue una reina y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana! —exclamó su padre, con fastidio—, además, ¿por qué tienes que sacar ese tema?, eso no nos concierne a nosotros. En la historia de nuestros antepasados y tú lo sabes bien, no ha habido uno solo que no deje descendencia y todos han sido primogénitos varones —Decía con orgullo Richard.

—El asunto está resuelto, ya te dije que no lo quiero, no lo necesito y no me importa. ¡Ah, y no pienso cansarme con nadie más y lo último no está a discusión! —Levantó la voz más molesto—, no pienso cometer un error más, prefiero quedarme solo —Resolvió tajante—. Déjale la herencia a Philip, te aseguro que a él le ha de interesar mucho y no se negará —El castaño, estaba dando por terminada la conversación que no los llevaba a nada y caminó hacia la puerta para salir.

—Espera por favor, Terence —Le pidió su padre, respirando para serenarse. Terry detuvo su caminar y se volvió para verlo y escuchar lo último que le permitiría—. Ya te dije que no debes tomar la decisión ahora, incluso ni siquiera dentro de un año o cinco, solo quiero que firmes el documento por si algo pudiera sucederme, no te estoy pidiendo que dejes tú carrera y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que lo pienses, aprovecha las vacaciones en Escocia para analizarlo todo, además también quiero pedirte que utilices la Villa Granchester como lo hacías antes, la mandé a reconstruir para ti, no tienen por qué irse al hotel. Nada me complacería más que tú y Eleanor puedan pasar sus días allí.

Terry lo observaba con curiosidad y recelo, tratando de adivinar que otras intenciones tenía el Duque detrás de tanto ofrecimiento, le escrudiñaba el rostro como si estuviera buscando algún indicio de alguna trampa pero tal parecía que hablaba con mucha sinceridad, después de unos segundos de respiraciones fuertes para serenarse habló.

—No sé si pueda volver a esa villa —respondió con pesar, pasando por todos los recuerdos del pasado que habitaban en esas paredes.

—Sí podrás, tómalo como el medicamento que necesitas para volver a empezar, en verdad me complacería mucho que aceptarás y llevarás a tú madre. Me sentiré feliz de saber que están pasando unos magníficos días…los dos —dijo el Duque, con cierta tristeza de no haber sido invitado.

—Lo pensaré —contestó Terry, no muy convencido—. ¿Y qué harás tú cuando termines lo del divorcio con esa señora? —dijo despectivamente, lo último—. ¿Tienes que viajar a algún lugar o te quedarás en Londres atendiendo tus otros negocios? —De pronto sintió que su corazón se ablandaba con su padre, además de sospechar algún viejo interés en relación a su madre. Algo que venía intuyendo desde Nueva York y con el futuro divorcio todo parecía más claro.

"Bien. Quizás los días no serán tan angustiosos y tampoco aburridos, teniendo a ambos para incordiarlos", pensó Terry, con una sonrisa maquiavélica que su padre no supo interpretar.

—No tengo ningún viaje pendiente, así que me quedaré solo aquí en Londres —respondió Richard, sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, para no sonar lastimeras.

—Si no tienes muchas cosas importantes que hacer, después de ese molesto asunto, quizás puedas alcanzarnos en Escocia —Sugirió Terry, como un simple comentario.

La verdad es que también él estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la presencia y cercana relación que se estaba dando entre ellos a pesar de sus discusiones, la vida le había enseñado con malas experiencias y duros golpes, que el tiempo es muy breve y que no sirve de nada guardar rencores por tantos años en el corazón. Una chica pecosa le había ayudado con su madre a romper el resentimiento, siempre le viviría agradecido por enseñarle que hay que saber perdonar y darse cuenta de sus errores.

—No me haría nada un mal un descanso, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a esa villa, quizás desde que eras muy pequeño, tampoco he visto como quedaron las remodelaciones —argumentó Richard, haciendo una breve remembranza de los momentos felices que había vivido en ese lugar muchos, muchos años atrás.

—Entonces puedes alcanzarnos cuando termines con tus asuntos —Richard, asintió de buen agrado, aceptando ahora sí la invitación. Terry le sonrió divertido, pensando en todas las jugarretas y malas pasadas que les haría. Parecía que había llegado el momento de disfrutar de ambos como una verdadera familia, algo que siempre soñó cuando era un pequeño niño inocente.

Se despidió de su padre y pocos minutos después, su muy puntual y responsable abogado Frank Mayer atravesó el umbral de la puerta para discutir todos los pendientes que tenían.

Al día siguiente, Terry y Eleanor se despidieron del Duque muy temprano por la mañana, él tenía un compromiso ineludible y se lamentó no poderlos acompañar a la estación para despedirlos. Sin embargo, le dio una noticia muy agradable, en el mismo tren viajaría su yegua Theodora, ese era uno de los asuntos que habían discutido con su abogado. Algo que le alegró el corazón al castaño y también lo llenó de viejas nostalgias.

El viaje era largo y por eso Eleanor decidió tomar el tren de la mañana, en el camino Terry decidió comentarle a su madre sobre la invitación que le había hecho a Richard, de acompañarlos en aquellas vacaciones. Inicialmente la noticia no fue muy bien recibida por Eleanor, una cosa era que lo hubiese tenido en su casa hospedado los últimos días en Nueva York, por el interés común del cuidado de su hijo, y otra muy distinta que tuviera que compartir con él también en Escocia. Para terminar de ajustar en su casa, a merced de sus órdenes y empleados. Finalmente terminó por resignarse ante las palabras de su querido retoño de no darle tanta importancia a su presencia, la relación entre padre e hijo había mejorado mucho, y eso era suficiente para que ella cediera e hiciera lo posible por compartir con Richard, fingiendo buen agrado a regañadientes, pero estaría dispuesta a hacerlo por el bienestar de Terry.

…

En Escocia mientras tanto, un vehículo se aproximaba a la Villa Ardley, Candy recién regresaba de cabalgar y dedicar unas horas de lectura frente al lago que colindaba con varias villas del lugar, sentada a la sombra de los grandes y ancestrales árboles encontraba un remanso de paz. A la lejanía mientras caminaba de vuelta de las caballerizas, divisó que un automóvil se detenía en la entrada, corrió para saciar su natural curiosidad. El vehículo en el que Peter llegaba era de otro modelo y color por lo que no podía ser él, cuando estaba muy cerca de llegar al punto, abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver el otro automóvil de la familia Ardley en el que el señor Bellamy las había transportado hacia la villa y que llevaba la insignia que los distinguía. De éste bajaba su flamante tía enfundada en un vestido veraniego de color lila claro y por supuesto muy recatado.

—Pero que diantres hace la tía abuela aquí —Murmuró deteniendo abruptamente su carrera, apenas estaba a unos pasos, por lo que no pasó desapercibida a la vista de la antigua Matriarca de la familia.

—¡Candice! —La tía abuela, abrió grandemente los ojos de sorpresa al verla y la voz le salió tan aguda y chillona de la impresión. La rubia vestía sus más entallados y exclusivos pantalones de montar que habían impresionado a todos al verla.

—Tía abuela —respondió Candy, pálida ante el cuidadoso escrutinio que le lanzaba la anciana a su traje de montar

—¿Pero… qué… qué… qué… qué es eso… que traes puesto? —La inquirió con mucho esfuerzo tratando de pronunciar cada palabra correctamente, sintiendo que casi se infartaba llevándose una mano al pecho. No podía ser que la dulce Candy en tan pocos días, se había dado a la perdición como muchas alocadas jovencitas en Estados Unidos, usando esa ropa indecente llamada "pantalones".

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy, todavía desconcertada con su presencia y asustada. La anciana le señaló con la mano temblorosa su atuendo y Georges las observaba entre divertido y preocupado. Hubiese querido avisarle a la señorita Candice de su presencia, pese a que William le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero la tía abuela no se apartaba de él ni a sol ni a sombra.

De pronto se escuchó una tercera voz femenina asomándose para salir por la puerta principal de la villa.

—¿Que pasa Candy, por qué tanta…? ¡Ahhhh! —Soltó un gritito la castaña, no terminó de preguntar porque su rostro cambió de interrogación a uno de asombro al ver la presencia de—. ¡La tía abuela! —Gritó con cara de horror sin poder moverse.

—¡Patricia O´Brien, tú también! —dijo escandalizada la señora Elroy, casi al punto del desmayo. No podía creer que la tímida chica castaña inglesa, también llevaba puestos unos "indecentes pantalones".

La rubia se sacó el sombrero que usaba para montar y la pobre anciana no resistió más, al ver el corte moderno que llevaba su sobrina nieta.

—¡Ay, me desmay…! —dijo sin poder terminar la frase, porque cumplió su palabra y cayó con muy poca gracia.

—¡Tía abuela! —Gritó la rubia, corriendo hacia ella para auxiliarla y aventando el sombrero con la esperanza de no golpear a nadie. Georges se apresuró para sujetar a la señora antes que cayera al suelo.

—Señorita Candy, que gusto verla —dijo el pelinegro, en medio del particular momento sosteniendo a la anciana que se encontraba apoyada sobre él, reteniendo desmayada medio cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Georges, ¿porque no me avisaron que llegarían? —Decía Candy preocupada, dándole aire con su mano a la venerable anciana, que estaba más pálida que un papel.

—Fue un viaje muy inesperado señorita, por eso no tuve tiempo de informarle —contestó Georges, que no le gustaba mentir y menos a la joven rubia a la cual apreciaba mucho—. Si no le molesta creo que sería mejor que entráramos a la casa y lleváramos a la señora Elroy a recostarse —decía pujando y soportando el peso de la anciana que no era precisamente una pluma.

—Sí claro —respondió Candy, tomando de las piernas a la tía ayudó al pelinegro a entrarla.

Al ingresar pasaron a la par de Patty que todavía no salía de su asombro. Después de verlos entrar llevándola casi en andas, corrió a la cocina para pedir que le prepararan un té y luego a la biblioteca para solicitar la ayuda de Jean Paul. Segundos después ambos se dirigieron a la sala para tratar de auxiliar a la mujer mayor.

Después de unos minutos en que fuera auscultada por el joven médico que no tuvieron oportunidad de presentárselo cuando regresó del desmayo, y que Candy le ayudará a tomarse el té, la tía pidió que las dejaran solas y empezó la larga reprimenda. La rubia escuchaba en silencio viendo hacia el techo, sabía que no le iba a agradar ese cambio de apariencia en ella, pero tenía la esperanza que en los meses que pasaran le crecería el cabello un poco más y al llegar a América sacaría sus vestiduras de cuando en cuando para que la tía abuela se fuera acostumbrando. A Candy le agradaba todo su guardarropa nuevo al igual que a Patty, y aunque al principio les costó acostumbrarse a algunos cambios como dejar el corsé para reemplazarlo por el brasier **1** , sugerencia de su amiga francesa. Después toda esa moderna ropa le parecía más confortable y ligera, pero eso era a ella, a la señora Elroy Ardley, todo indicaba que no le había hecho mucha gracia, porque todavía la escuchaba berreando por todo el cambio que le habían hecho.

—Candice, cuando lleguemos a Chicago tendrás que deshacerte de eso —Le indicó con su mano los pantalones que aún lucía con modo despectivo y de indignación—. Cuando estuve en Londres tuve la oportunidad de comprarte algo, pensé que lo necesitarías —dijo tratando de no sonar afectuosa. Ella jamás se permitiría eso—. Luciendo ropa como esa, no creo que ningún futuro pretendiente te tomaría en serio —Le aclaró, pasándose el pañuelito por la frente—. Sería todo un escándalo y lo más seguro es que los hombres te verían como…"una mujer indecente" —Enfatizó, temiendo volverse a desmayar—. Y ese cabello —añadió llevándose la mano al rostro de frustración y negando con la cabeza. La rubia sólo sonrió con disimulo, ante el ataque de decencia que le había entrado a la tía abuela.

Al escucharle decir todo aquello, Candy pensaba y sopesaba en lo que diría cuando le mostrará el resto de su nueva indumentaria, que tan amable y gentilmente le había diseñado su buena amiga francesa, Coco. Rodó los ojos imaginando a esas dos mujeres juntas discutiendo sobre la actual y escandalosa moda, y lo que haría, porque de su ropa anterior, no quedaba casi nada.

Un segundo vehículo se detenía frente a la puerta poco más de una hora y minutos después, con curiosidad observó el que estaba estacionado y una leve sospecha le causó escalofrío. Salió de su transporte y caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada de la servidumbre que conocía muy bien, al llegar se encontró con Dorothy algo agitada dirigiendo a todos los empleados.

—Hola, Dorothy —La saludó.

—Señor Miliken, buen día —Le correspondió extrañada de verlo entrar por el área de servicio.

—Te ha de parecer extraño verme por acá —Dorothy, asintió para confirmarle—, es que he visto un vehículo estacionado afuera y no quise ser inoportuno en caso de que Candy tenga visita —Le aclaró.

—Comprendo —dijo la joven, sin ninguna sospecha—, es la tía abuela y Georges que llegaron sin avisar y parece que se impresionó mucho al ver a Candy, quiero decir a la señorita Ardley —Corrigió de inmediato—. ¿Desea que lo anuncie? —Lo cuestionó.

—No, no creo que sea correcto, seguro Candice querrá estar con su tía que ha hecho un largo viaje para visitarla. No quiero importunarla, por favor no le digas que vine, ya luego hablaré con ella —Le indicó. Dorothy no hizo más preguntas pues sabía que el joven visitaba a la rubia por lo que se le hizo normal. Se despidió de él y continuó con sus labores.

Peter iba refunfuñando muy molesto por la reciente visita, si ya era complicado lidiar con la presencia de Jean Paul en esa casa, que gustaba de arruinarle los momentos que deseaba compartir con Candy solos. Ahora estaría la tía abuela, la cual no le desagradaba pero sabía que ya no podría disponer de visitar a la rubia en la forma tan abierta que lo había estado haciendo. No obstante, eso no era lo peor, lo complicado era la presencia del inquebrantable secretario y mano derecha de William Ardley, Georges Villers. Quien conocía todo lo sucedido con Neal Lagan, eso sí sería un verdadero problema, tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con Candy para convencerla de citarse fuera de la casa y que a su vez, mantuvieran todo en secreto. Eso quizás no sería muy complicado de aceptar por parte de la rubia, ya que el asunto todavía le resultaba incómodo a ella.

Habiendo terminado toda la letanía de la tía abuela con Candy mucho después de más de una hora, ya estando más serena, la señora Elroy recordó la presencia de un joven médico que la había revisado y también la presencia de Patricia.

Era el momento de Candy de explicarle el motivo por el que ambos se encontraban en la Villa Ardley, al principio no recibió muy bien la estadía de un caballero viviendo con las dos damas y jóvenes mujeres, al punto de darle un nuevo ataque de histeria. Pero luego de un sinfín de explicaciones por parte de Candy, y el hecho de que ya Archie y seguramente Albert estuvieran enterados, las cosas fueron relajándose poco a poco. Además, siendo un joven inglés con profesión y de una buena familia, la tía fue cediendo en el regaño hasta mostrarse más relajada y pensativa. Satisfecha con toda la explicación, solicitó la presencia del resto de los habitantes para disculparse por su descortesía al despertar.

Así Candy le presentó a Jean Paul, quien haciendo un gran despliegue de cortesía y amabilidad inglesa, se echó a la bolsa con tanta galantería a la difícil, complicada y gruñona señora Elroy Ardley. Patty saludó a la tía con mucha amabilidad y ambas no pudieron reprimir el sentimiento de tristeza que siempre les provocaba volver a verse. La tía llamó a Dorothy para que hiciera una comida especial y Candy recordó que aún faltaba una visita, por lo que acudió a Dorothy para enviar un mensaje. No creía que fuera conveniente que la tía abuela se encontrara con Peter también de visita en la villa, bastante difícil y complicado había sido explicarle sobre Jean Paul y la letanía que había escuchado, cuánto más sería con el castaño claro de ojos celestes. Para suerte de Candy, su fiel amiga no acató lo que le dijo el joven y le informó que se había retirado para no ocasionarle problemas. La pecosa respiró más tranquila y agradeció lo que consideraba una sabía decisión de su, ¿qué?, ¿pretendiente?, ni ella misma lo sabía pero no era momento para ponerse a analizar eso, ya habría tiempo después. Esa sería una explicación también demasiado difícil de darle a la tía abuela cuando tuviera que hacerlo, pero igual, ya llegaría el momento no se iba a preocupar por eso.

Mientras la tía subía a su habitación ayudada por Jean Paul y conversando muy agradablemente con él, Candy casi arrastró a Georges a la biblioteca, para que le diera una explicación de la presencia de la tía abuela en Escocia sin ella haber sido notificada previamente. El pobre Georges se sentía muy incómodo y lo que era peor, William había sido muy claro al pedirle que no le dijera nada, pues él lo haría a su llegada. Las órdenes eran claras, solo le explicara que había sido necesario por cuestiones de salud de la señora y que por eso todo había sido tan inesperado. Candy no se creía nada de lo que Georges le explicaba, pero sabía que él solo obedecía órdenes de Albert, por lo que al rubio le esperaba una fuerte discusión con ella cuando llegara, ah pero con Archie sería diferente. El pelinegro también aprovechó para informarle que solo estaría esa noche en la villa y que al día siguiente debía partir de vuelta a Londres y de inmediato a Estados Unidos. Candy lamentó el que tuviera que irse, pero sabía que no podían todos ausentarse más tiempo del necesario por los asuntos de negocios de la familia.

La comida pasó sin ningún percance y en un ambiente muy agradable, el médico era encantador a los ojos de la anciana y muy culto, con modales muy refinados. Se veía claramente que era de una buena familia inglesa. Por la tarde salieron a tomar el té en el jardín y luego la tía cansada del viaje se retiró a descansar. Al quedarse solas las jóvenes, Patty se acercó a Candy para preguntarle que le había dicho la tía abuela y la rubia muy divertida le contó todas las quejas y el escándalo que armó con sus vestiduras y sobre todo con la presencia de Jean Paul. También le comentó sobre lo que había decidido Peter al llegar a la casa y saber que tenía visita, para después retirarse y darle su espacio. Ambas concluyeron que había sido la mejor decisión que el de ojos celestes había tomado. Sin embargo, también ambas sabían que no podrían prolongar más tiempo la explicación de la presencia de Peter Miliken en Escocia a la tía abuela. Luego Jean Paul se unió a la plática con ellas, entre risas y burlas, el joven departía con ambas; las embromaba sobre cómo habían reaccionado ante la presencia de la "anciana abuelita" de Candy, rieron muy divertidos al recordar como su amiga francesa llamaba a la señora Ardley.

Por la noche Candy llamó a Archie y nada sonriente le reclamó el que no le hubiesen avisado de la llegada de la tía abuela, el joven ojos de avellana no disimuló la carcajada que tenía atravesada al escuchar la molestia y los reclamos de su querida prima. Sin decirle nada y menos explicarle, le puso al teléfono a su hija que se encontraba en sus brazos al responder y que solo balbuceaba, lo que hizo que la efervescencia del carácter de la rubia se diluyera y su gentil corazón se derritió al escucharla. Aplacando así, la ira de la de ojos verdes, que respondía con palabras de amor y cariño a la reciente nueva integrante de la familia.

Al día siguiente Georges partió muy temprano hacia la estación de trenes para regresar a Londres y después iniciar su largo camino en barco de vuelta hacia Estados Unidos.

…

Por la tarde la Villa Granchester, le dio la bienvenida a sus recientes habitantes, junto a Eleanor y Terry, viajaban unos empleados del Duque y por supuesto la enfermera Janice que estaba más que impresionada de todo cuanto había visto, tanto en el castillo de Londres como en la villa de Escocia; jamás imagino que el famoso actor de Broadway, pudiera ostentar a todo aquel poderío en Inglaterra y por lo visto aún había mucho más que ver. Si bien era cierto que se sabía que era un joven adinerado producto de su carrera como actor, nada se podía comparar con todo lo que sus ojitos codiciosos podían apreciar. Sin duda era un hombre afortunado que lo reunía todo, era muy atractivo, joven, soltero e inmensamente rico, todo lo que cualquier mujer y principalmente ella, pudiera soñar.

Terry al llegar preguntó por los antiguos cuidadores de la villa, los empleados le informaron que al crecer Mark junto con su madre se habían mudado a Irlanda y eran otras personas quienes se encargaban de cuidar el viejo caserón, al castaño le habría gustado poder saludarlos. Las luces se encendieron una a una y también los recuerdos brillaron en la mente del joven castaño que veía todos los cambios hechos con escalofríos, desde un muy cuidadoso jardín con flores multicolores al entrar, hasta las nuevas ventanas e impecable limpieza del lugar. Sin darse cuenta se dirigió al cuarto de música, desde el umbral de la puerta divisó los instrumentos musicales y entre ellos el viejo piano, la tristeza le invadió el corazón cuando avanzaron sus pies hacia adentro del salón y los dedos acariciaron el instrumento, en sus ojos se podía reflejar todos los sentimientos que le provoca estar en ese lugar.

Como si fuese una de esas películas muy de moda, pasaron todas las imágenes frente a sus ojos, los días de las vacaciones de verano y la presencia de la rubia con el rostro salpicado de pecas tomando clases solitarias con él.

La sensación era muy fuerte y difícil de soportar, casi corriendo salió de aquel lugar perseguido por los fantasmas de ese pasado tan feliz. ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que aceptar viajar a Escocia? —Se preguntó para sí mismo con molestia—, recostado en la puerta después de haberla azotado para cerrarla y dejar atrapados los recuerdos de un pasado que añoraba tanto. ¿Era su naturaleza innata causarse dolor?, o más bien era que no confiaba a nadie sus sentimientos, y por eso no sabían lo que significaba para él encontrarse en ese lugar que al poner el primer pie en la entrada lo hizo estremecerse. Tan solo una vez había confiado en alguien, abriéndole y exponiendo su alma, dejándose ver tal cual era, pero esa persona ya no estaba con él y quizás nunca más podría estarlo, eso era más doloroso que mil despedidas en un frío invierno. Saber que coexistirían en el mismo Continente y lo más probable en el mismo país, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejanos, tan prohibidos el uno para el otro, eso era demasiado sofocante y desesperante. La liberación de las cadenas que Susanna le había otorgado al morir, llegó demasiado tarde para él, pues ella, ya pertenecía a otro y eso era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar y vivir el resto de sus días.

El agotamiento del largo viaje lo llevó a querer retirarse a su habitación, así como una sensación indescriptible desde su llegada que no podía descifrar. Mientras caminaba hacia ésta, podía escuchar la voz de su madre dando instrucciones a la servidumbre y la cena que prepararían para la noche. Algo que no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era que todas esas voces y risas en su cabeza pararan y dejaran de atormentarlo, ¿realmente sería capaz de soportar los viejos recuerdos? —Se cuestionaba, mientras se quitaba la ropa de viaje—. Tal vez un baño le ayudara no a borrarlos, pero si a apaciguarlos o tal vez callarlos por unos instantes. La hora de la cena llegó y casi arrastrado Eleanor lo sacó de su habitación para que compartieran la mesa y lo que había dispuesto para la comida, al llegar la enfermera Janice ya se encontraba esperándolos de pie. Ni Eleanor ni Terry eran apegados a la reglas de distancia entre empleados y empleadores, por lo que le asignaron un lugar para que compartiera con ellos las comidas en el comedor principal. En Londres fue diferente ya que el Duque si era muy especial en relación al trato lejano entre empleados.

La noche esparció su manto de niebla y misterio en una profunda oscuridad, que invitaba a descansar y dormir placenteramente, no así para Terry que aunque cansado del viaje no pudo conciliar el sueño como esperaba, parecía que todos aquellos viejos recuerdos estaban confabulados para atormentarlo y no dejarlo dormir. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y extraños escalofríos lo sacudían sin poder comprender la razón, era imposible poder descansar en esas condiciones. Lleva algunas horas dando vueltas y vueltas enredándose en las sábanas de lino, hasta que ya no soportó la incomodidad, no podía continuar acostado y la madrugada había llegado.

Se levantó y se cubrió con su bata de algodón para bajar a la planta baja, de pronto se sintió atraído hacia un lugar que se negaba a entrar, era algo que lo llamaba y lo impulsaba a caminar aun en contra de su voluntad. Abrió la puerta del salón y se encontró con un brillo especial sobre el piano, como inducido por algo más fuerte que él, caminó y se sentó en el banquillo. Sus manos de inmediato viajaron a la cubierta y las teclas relucientes aparecieron después que la levantará. Esas piezas de marfil suplicaban por ser acaricidas por sus manos y sus dedos anhelaban ansiosos de hacerlo, mareado por toda la situación tan extraña que estaba experimentando, una vieja tonada empezó a dejarse escuchar por todo el salón embriagando sus oídos y sus sentidos. Terry hacía sonar el instrumento envuelto en una nube que lo transportó al pasado como en un sueño.

A una distancia no muy lejana de él, una joven se encontraba en su cama con la frente mojada de sudor, le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche, desde la tarde una inquietud en el cuerpo la tenía molesta. Se removía con incomodidad entre las sábanas sin poder abrir los ojos, sin poder escapar de aquel sueño que la sumergía cada vez más en el pasado. En medio de esa lucha astral, casi podía percibir una conocida fragancia y la cercanía de alguien que llegaba a través de una melodía que la hacía estremecerse y que conocía muy bien. Estaba siendo arrastrada en sus sueños hacia ese lugar donde la escuchó años antes. Transportada en ese pasado, observaba la silueta de espaldas de aquel que tocaba el piano, sorprendida y confundida sintió que sus pies descalzos y temerosos se movían para acercarse a ese ser que no le provocaba miedo.

Presentía a su espalda una silueta atravesar el umbral de la puerta y sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, no le causaba ninguna mala impresión, sino más bien ansiedad de ser alcanzado; sin poder evitarlo él continuaba tocando el piano como hipnotizado por la densa niebla que no lo dejaba salir del letargo.

Ella avanzaba a paso lento y cada vez estaba más cerca de su alcance.

Su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse de ansiedad ante el encuentro con aquella sombra y sus dedos danzaban con mayor velocidad sobre las teclas.

Ella estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo, el nerviosismo le invadía y sus manos le temblaban al estirar el brazo.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que se sintió mareado, la cercanía lo estaba sobrepasando, podía percibir que iba a tocarlo y no sabía si lo resistiría.

Finalmente ella posó su mano sobre el hombro varonil y fuertes descargas de energía la sobresaltaron.

Él sintió el delicado toque sobre su hombro y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al sentir una fuerte corriente recorrerlo por completo, para luego alterarse de nuevo su ritmo cardíaco, sus dedos se detuvieron y lentamente se volvió para observar la sombra que lo estaba atormentando dulcemente.

El cuerpo completo le temblaba al verlo girarse y al quedar de frente a ella, el choque de miradas de asombro que se produjo entre ellos parecía haber provocado una explosión de luces. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con asombro e incredulidad.

—¡Terry! —Gritó con fuerza Candy, despertando asustada y levantándose para quedar sentada en su cama, estaba bañada completamente en sudor y el torso se movía inquieto de arriba abajo con su agitada respiración.

—¡Candy! —Gritó fuertemente Terry, temblando para luego caer desmayado del banquillo, frente a los ojos de Eleanor que aterrada lo observó caer al suelo desde el umbral de la puerta.

Patty que dormía en la habitación contigua a la de Candy, escuchó el grito y se levantó asustada, al entrar a la habitación observó a su amiga sentada en la cama llorando con mucha tristeza y temblando con sus piernas enlazadas por sus brazos. Se acercó a ella y la acogió en un abrazo para reconfortarla. La rubia no paraba de llorar y su llanto se podía escuchar con tanta fuerza que llegó hasta la habitación de Jean Paul, quien después de unos minutos entró corriendo asombrado.

Eleanor gritaba pidiendo ayuda a quién pudiera auxiliarla, por la puerta vio entrar a la enfermera Janice y luego a uno de los empleados, en el suelo yacía el castaño desmayado con el aspecto muy pálido. Entre el empleado y la enfermera lo levantaron con mucho esfuerzo y lo llevaron a su habitación, con la ayuda de otro lacayo que se sumó en el camino. Janice corrió a su dormitorio para buscar su maletín de primeros auxilios y al volver lo revisó en presencia de su madre y los dos empleados.

En la Villa Ardley, Patty había bajado a la cocina para levantar a una de las jóvenes y pedirle que preparara alguna infusión para Candy. En la habitación el médico trataba de controlar a la rubia que solo balbuceaba palabras sin coherencia.

—Candy, escúchame —Le pedía Jean Paul, pero ella no respondía y seguía muy alterada llorando. Sin poder hacer nada más para controlarla, el joven médico la tomó por los hombros y le dio una fuerte sacudida. Era eso o darle una bofetada, así que optó por la primera opción.

El fuerte movimiento la hizo volver en sí y al verlo lo abrazó con fuerza y su llanto se hizo más tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasa Candy, por qué estas así? —Le preguntaba su amigo, acariciándole el cabello y buscando su rostro escondido en su pecho.

Pero ella solo lloraba como una niña asustada y no respondía nada.

En la Villa Granchester, Terry no volvía del desmayo y Janice sacó las sales aromáticas para pasarlas cerca de su nariz, segundos después el castaño comenzó a toser con fuerza y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Su piel aún estaba pálida y su mirada perdida como si no reconociera el lugar donde se encontraba.

—Terry —dijo Eleanor, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y acariciándole la mejilla con cariño—. ¿Hijo que pasó, qué hacías solo en la oscuridad tocando el piano? —Lo haló hacia ella y lo abrazó.

El castaño no lograba pronunciar una sola palabra, parecía que su boca estaba sellada y su aturdimiento era mayor que su capacidad de poder analizar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Eleanor no le preguntó porque al gritar había llamado a la rubia que ambos conocían.

En ambas villas nadie más regresó a la cama, solo faltaba un par de horas para que amaneciera y ninguno de los dos afectados decía una sola palabra. En ambas casas estaban angustiados por el mutismo de los jóvenes que sin saber, se encontraban más cerca de lo que podían imaginar. Ni Terry ni Candy, salieron de su cama ese día por más insistencia de los demás, tampoco dijeron nada de lo que había sucedido en la madrugada. Aunque no pudieran sacarlo de su mente y tampoco explicarlo, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sentir escalofríos e incertidumbre, por ese algo que no los dejaba tener paz, aún despiertos. Terry se negó a recibir a nadie más que no fuera su madre en su habitación y Candy hizo lo mismo, solo deseaba ver a Patty, quién tampoco le hizo ninguna referencia que al gritar había llamado a Terry. La tía abuela se preocupó por el encierro de su sobrina, pero Jean Paul le comentó que algo de la cena le había caído mal.

Al día siguiente a regañadientes Candy terminó por salir de la habitación incentivada y motivada por Jean Paul, quien la incordiaba con que era una mala anfitriona al negarse a salir a dar un paseo con sus invitados. La rubia no quería que la tía abuela se preocupara más, por lo que terminó aceptando, el médico propuso ir a cabalgar y aunque a Patty no le gustaba terminó aceptando para apoyar a Candy y porque le agradaba la compañía del joven médico. En el camino, la rubia se desvió sin que ellos se dieran cuenta por la conversación que llevaban, y sin proponérselo llegó a un lugar que se prometió nunca iría.

En la Villa Granchester fue todo lo contrario, Terry no cedió ante la insistencia de Eleanor de abandonar la casa. Por más que le pidió que dieran un paseo por los alrededores, él se negó rotundamente y no hubo forma de convencerlo por lo que su madre después del desayuno, salió a dar una caminata sola. Sin saber que el castaño pidió que cerraran con doble llave la puerta del salón de música.

Candy bajó de su caballo y lo amarró a una pequeña rama baja de un árbol, el extraño sueño de la noche anterior no terminaba de intranquilizarla. ¿Por qué había soñado a Terry de esa forma?, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde varios años antes, Clin había encontrado el libro de Romeo y Julieta que luego supo pertenecía a Eleanor Baker. No sabía cómo había llegado allí y tampoco por qué lo hizo, estaba atraída como un imán a ese lugar, las piernas le temblaban levemente y continuó caminando solo unos pasos más hasta llegar a un claro que conoció muy bien al hacerse presente y que se había negado volver a visitar. Estando allí decidió sentarse para tranquilizarse, recordó que llevaba su libro en una bolsa de la montura y se levantó para sacarlo y leer un poco, a la vez que halaba a la yegua hacia ese lugar. Por alguna extraña razón pese al mal sueño, sintió paz en ese sitio como no lo había sentido desde que llegara a Escocia.

Eleanor caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, únicamente disfrutando del paraje, de la calma del lugar y del día tan soleado. De repente, escuchó el relinchar de un caballo a una corta distancia y eso llamó su atención y curiosidad. Sin hacer ruido caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. A los pies de un árbol se encontraba una joven que le daba la espalda, debajo de ese coqueto y muy moderno sombrero de equitación que no había visto antes, parecía esconderse una cabellera aparentemente rubia, un pinchazo sintió en la nuca como si fuese alguna señal. Se quedó observándola y de pronto la joven extraña se puso de pie, estirándose como si acabara de levantarse de la cama, eso le pareció gracioso y sonrió levemente, una dama no hacía eso. Siguió observándola con curiosidad, deseaba saber quién era aquella joven tan audaz, aunque internamente el corazón le avisaba de algo. De pronto la rubia soltó su cabello aprisionado por el sombrero y sus rizos cortos cayeron apenas rozando sus hombros arrojando destellos dorados, fue entonces que Eleanor observó con más atención la silueta. Sus vestiduras eran un poco escandalosas para la época y más para la clase de familia a la que debía pertenecer, sus pantalones entallados dejaban ver un buen trabajado derrière y el corto saco permitía observar su curvilínea anatomía, era todo un escándalo sus modernas vestiduras. De pronto Eleanor se sintió incomoda escudriñándola y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para retirarse, la joven lo hizo unos segundos antes girándose para montar su cabalgadura mientras le hablaba con cariño. Los ojos de la actriz se abrieron grandes de la impresión, no necesitaba de más ni estar más cerca para reconocer a aquella joven y su dulce voz. Sin duda podría afirmar que esa chica era nada más y nada menos, que Candice Ardley.

El tiempo había pasado y hecho muchos cambios muy generosos en ella, pero sin duda era la misma Candy por la que tanto sufría su hijo, era tal su asombro del descubrimiento que había hecho, que no se dio cuenta cuando ella azuzó el caballo y se empezó a retirar a galope lento. Como pudo trató de observar hacia donde se dirigía y la perdió de vista al aproximarse a una villa pintada toda de blanco, por lo que supuso que debía vivir allí. Sin poderse contener inició su regreso a la Villa Granchester aún muy sorprendida. Era imposible que algo así sucediera, tantos lugares para viajar en el mundo y ella tenía que escoger Escocia al igual que ellos, eso no podía ser una casualidad. Tenía que decírselo a Terry y era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, cuando al pasar por la puerta de la entrada un pensamiento la hizo recapacitar, no podía darle esa noticia así a él, no cuando la noche anterior algo le había sucedido. No, lo había escuchado gritar el nombre de la rubia, pero no sabía que era lo que había pasado, lo mejor era indagar antes y también asegurarse que fuera efectivamente Candy, aunque ella podría asegurar y dejaría que le cortaran un brazo, a que sí lo era.

—¿Volviste tan pronto? —Escuchó a Terry preguntarle extrañado sentado en la estancia con un libro en la mano, sacándola de su meditación.

—Sí, sola no es lo mismo —respondió sin mucho importancia. Algo le vino a la mente y él podía ayudarla sin comprometer sus sentimientos—. ¿Sabes hijo?, Escocia es un lugar muy especial para mí y siempre he querido comprar una villa, dime ¿tú conoces a tus vecinos?, te pregunto porque sé que muchas veces pasaste los veranos aquí —concluyó.

—Solo a algunos, aunque ésta área es muy exclusiva y pertenece a muy pocas personas. Después de tanto tiempo no sé si serán los mismos, ¿por qué? —preguntó muy curioso y extrañado. Nunca su madre le había manifestado querer adquirir una propiedad allí y menos considerando que eran grandes extensiones de tierra y que la mayoría pertenecía a la nobleza o a familias millonarias.

—Bueno, es que vi una villa muy bonita, es una que está pintada toda de blanco cerca del lago y pensé que quizás podría estar en venta —respondió ella, intentado no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—¿Una villa pintada de blanco? —preguntó Terry, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. El tiempo había pasado pero claro que él sabía a qué villa se refería y a quienes podía pertenecer—. ¿Por qué te interesa esa? —La cuestionó muy intrigado—. Mi padre me dijo que podíamos usar ésta todo el tiempo que quisiéramos, además mencionó que iba a regalármela.

—Bueno, ésta villa es de tú padre ahora y si te la obsequia será tuya, no mía.

—Lo mío es tuyo mamá, si me la cede podrás venir cuando quieras —respondió él, en verdad confundido.

—Eso será hasta que te cases hijo, no sé si a tu futura esposa o familia le agrade tenerme aquí —respondió ella, muy suspicaz. Ya maquinando un plan en su mente.

—Por favor, mamá —dijo Terry, con fastidio—. Te diré lo mismo que al Duque, no pienso casarme y por consiguiente no tendré hijos. Así que ve olvidando eso de que mi familia no te permita venir, tú eres mi única familia —añadió con molestia y no queriendo seguir la conversación que quizás lo llevaría por caminos escabrosos. Se giró para volver a su lugar no sin antes aclararle su pregunta—. ¡Ah!, y esa villa que mencionas, antes pertenecía a los Ardley, no sé si aún es de ellos —concluyó sintiendo escalofríos al decir aquello. La realidad era que desde que se levantó no se sentía bien, parecía que algo había cambiado en él aquella extraña madrugada.

Eleanor lo escuchó y lo vio con una sonrisa de picardía y sin decir más se encaminó hacia la cocina para disponer de la comida de la tarde. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se volvió para hablarle.

—Por cierto Terry, hoy si harás la terapia con Janice —dijo casi autoritaria y el castaño levantó la vista con molestia—, recuerda que ella vino con nosotros para que la termines y si no lo haces, después lo vas a lamentar —Terry, quiso replicar pero ella no se lo permitió—. ¡Ah!, y sin excusas —concluyó frunciéndole el ceño y se retiró.

Al llegar a la cocina se dirigió a la encargada y le indicó el menú para el almuerzo y a la vez para la cena, la mujer se extrañó ya que normalmente el menú de la cena se lo indicaban por la tarde, pero la mujer ignoraba los planes que tenía la dama de Broadway. También le preguntó si sabía el camino más corto para llegar a la Villa Ardley, cosa que también le sorprendió pues no sabía que los conocía, pero no hizo ningún comentario, estaba acostumbrada a que el Duque preguntaba y nadie lo cuestionaba y él les había dicho que los trataran como si fuera él mismo. Le indicó el camino y Eleanor sonrió complacida para luego ir a su habitación y planear tranquila su estrategia.

En la Villa Ardley, Candy había regresado de su cabalgata y al salir de las caballerizas se encontró con su visita del día, a quién por cierto, no había extrañado.

—Candy —Peter, estaba esperándola a pocos pasos de la salida.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó ella, sorprendida y asustada. Aun no le había dicho nada de él a la tía abuela y tampoco encontraba cómo decírselo. Agradecía que ninguno de los empleados hubiese cometido la indiscreción de avisarle a la Matriarca el día anterior, cuando llegó a visitarla y ella se había negado a recibir a quién fuera.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto, según recuerdo aceptaste mi presencia y es normal que venga a verte. Además, como ayer no me dejaron pasar porque estabas indispuesta, he venido de nuevo para saber si estas bien —Le dijo él, con un poco de sentimiento de abandono en su voz y también preocupación.

Candy no sabía que Peter indagando ya estaba enterado del regreso de Georges a América, sin Georges en la villa todo parecía más sencillo, solo quedaba la tía abuela de la cual estaba seguro que terminaría por convencerla y ganársela como aliada, siendo así, después ya nada le impediría sus planes con Candy, aunque William Ardley protestara.

—Discúlpame, Peter —dijo Candy—, con la visita inesperada de la tía abuela, no he tenido cabeza para nada y ya estoy bien.

—Sí, se ve —comentó él, casi con ironía—. Me alegra que te sientas mejor, aunque lo otro me indica que no le has hablado de mí a tú tía y de nuestra relación —respondió un poco indignado, pero a la vez aliviado puesto que seguiría ganando tiempo. De esa manera William Ardley, se enteraría muy tarde que él estaba cortejando a su preciosa hija.

—La verdad es que no Peter, lo siento —contestó Candy, un poco incómoda. En verdad no sabía cómo lo tomaría Elroy Ardley, y aun no deseaba tocar ese tema y menos ahora que no se sentía tan cómoda con él.

—Está bien no te preocupes, démosle tiempo para eso —Aceptó, y tratando de salvar el momento decidió llevar la conversación a un plano más tranquilo—. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por el pueblo?, supongo que al menos si podrás aceptar mi invitación —argumentó haciendo sonar su voz con cierto reclamo.

—A mí me parece que es una excelente idea, ya que la señora Elroy desea ir a visitar a una amiga, eso quiere decir que tanto Patty como yo, podremos acompañarlos, Candy — dijo Jean Paul, dirigiéndose a la rubia con una fingida cara de inocente y apareciendo de la nada para interrumpirlos.

Realmente al médico no le agradaba ni un poco Peter Miliken, no le parecía nada caballeroso, ni honesto que un hermano oportunista, aprovechara la ruptura del matrimonio del otro para cortejar a quien iba a ser su cuñada. Peter se volvió y lo observó con furia, su intromisión en el asunto y su sola presencia en la misma casa donde Candy vivía, le molestaba mucho y más considerando que él no había sido invitado como si lo fuera el entrometido inglés, que se regocijaba en echarle a perder siempre sus planes.

—Eso suena muy bien —comentó Candy, más animada y feliz que su amigo la ayudara—, así podremos ir todos y será más divertido.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensé también —argumentó Jean Paul, sonriendo muy complacido.

Le encantaba hacer rabiar a Peter, y aunque él ya no tenía ningún interés romántico con la rubia, porque comprendía que no tenía oportunidad, ella le agradaba mucho y no podía dejar de sentir un poco de celos que el otro la estuviera cortejando. Aunque sabía que el pobre diablo del castaño claro de ojos celestes, terminaría quemándose en su propia hoguera cuando se diera cuenta que con ella, nunca llegaría a nada.

—¡Entonces que esperamos! —exclamó Candy, muy sonriente—, voy a cambiarme de ropa y le aviso a Patty. Ustedes espérennos en la sala —añadió y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Le dijo Peter a Jean Paul muy molesto, acercándose amenazadoramente, después de observar lo suficiente lejos a la rubia.

—No más que tú —Le respondió el médico, sonriendo con burla—. Eres tan tonto que no te has dado cuenta que estás jugando con fuego y terminarás en llamas, "quemado" —Enfatizó con una sonrisa.

—Lo dices por ti, supongo —Arremetió, el de ojos celestes—. ¿En verdad crees que eres digno rival para mí? —Lo observó con desdén y burla.

—Puedo asegurarte que si lo soy —contestó Jean Paul, pasando de la sonrisa burlona a una expresión muy seria—. Ante todo porque soy más inteligente, más sensato y tengo los pies muy bien puestos en el suelo, algo de lo que tú, no puedes presumir —concluyó, girando para retirarse e ignorarlo.

—Eso está por verse —Lo increpó, Peter—, no serás tú el que se quede con ella y de eso puedes estar seguro.

—Por supuesto que lo veremos —respondió el de ojos castaños caminando, dándole la espalda—. También puedo asegurarte que no serás tú el que se quedará con ella —concluyó, soltando una sonora carcajada que enervó la sangre de Peter.

Jean Paul llegó antes a la casa y mientras iba caminando pensaba, ¿por qué a veces se llega tan tarde a la vida de alguien?, si tan solo hubiese conocido a Candy algunos años antes, estaba seguro que podría haberse ganado su amor. Ellos coincidían en muchas cosas y él podía sentir el aprecio y admiración que ella tenía por él, pero nada más que eso. Y para él era suficiente, una buena amiga que había conocido y encontrado en medio del mar cuando más solo se sentía. Una amiga de la que se había empezado a enamorar y que sabía bien nunca le correspondería. Patricia era dulce igual que Candy, pero más tímida y menos intrépida, algo que le gustaba mucho de la rubia. Aunque Patty y Candy fueran tan distintas, cada una de ellas tenía grandes cualidades, la castaña era muy culta y eso era algo que también era compatible entre ellos, le gustaba mucho leer e informarse. También era como Candy que le gustaba ayudar a los demás y eso no pasaba desapercibido para él. Quizás Patty nunca llegara a ser como la rubia, pero si podía llegar a ser la mujer que él deseaba, ya había llegado el momento de dejar el pasado y empezar una nueva vida, y quién mejor que Patricia O´Brien, la dulce y tímida castaña con un corazón muy grande y mucho amor para entregar.

Solo por unos segundos sintió lástima por Peter Miliken, no sabía lo que le esperaba con Candy, a quién no le pertenecía ni su amor ni su corazón y estaba seguro que jamás se lo entregaría a nadie, que no fuera el dueño verdadero. Y si no podía ser para él, sabía que no sería para ningún otro por mucho que el pretendiente se esforzara. Por eso quería estar cerca de ella para cuando Peter lo descubriera, solo por si acaso al insulso se le ocurría querer lastimarla y obligarla.

Cuando ya todos se encontraron reunidos en la sala, se pusieron de acuerdo de lo que harían y pocos minutos después salieron en el vehículo de los Ardley hacia el pueblo, donde buscarían un lugar para comer y disfrutar de un paseo por los alrededores, ya entrada la tarde regresarían para la cena.

La hora de la comida llegó y en la Villa Granchester, sus tres nuevos habitantes almorzaban en silencio. Cuando llegó la hora del postre, Eleanor le informó a Terry que saldría a dar una vuelta al pueblo por la tarde, mientras él trabajaba en su terapia con la enfermera Janice; el rebelde castaño protestó por la insistencia de su madre y luego se arrepintió al recordar la presencia de la enfermera. Terminó por aceptar y finalizada la comida cada quien se dirigió a lo suyo. Al entrar Eleanor a su habitación, buscó entre su guardarropa un vestido no tan ostentoso y un sombrero que con malla le cubriera el rostro, en medio del misterio abandonó la casa. Caminó hasta aproximarse a la Villa Ardley y buscó la entrada de la servidumbre. Si todo era como pensaba no deseaba que Candy la viera antes de poder recolectar la información que necesitaba. Al llegar se encontró con una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños, que al verla la interrogó con desconfianza presentándose como la dama de compañía de una de las dueñas de la casa. La dama rubia no podía sentirse más feliz de haberse topado con ella, justamente era la persona que podía ayudarle.

—Tengo entendido que ésta es la Villa de la familia Ardley, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una joven de ese apellido, su nombre era… —Se llevó el dedo a la mejilla fingiendo querer recordar el nombre—. ¡Ah, sí!, Candice, Candice Ardley, ¿ella se encuentra aquí y ahora?

Dorothy seguía un poco recelosa de dar información, la dama se veía que era una persona fina y de buena familia, pero entonces se cuestionó.

—Disculpe señora ¿podría saber cuál es su interés por saberlo?

—Hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ella y me gustaría poder saludarla si eso fuera posible.

—La señorita Candy no se encuentra ahora, salió con sus amigos y no sé a qué hora volverá —Le informó Dorothy, arrepintiéndose de quizás haber hablado de más, al ver como extrañamente la dama había sonreído como si eso le causara emoción.

Y así había sido, para Eleanor escuchar a la empleada llamar señorita y no señora, el que dijera que salió con sus amigos y no con su esposo, era motivo para que el corazón se le acelerara; pero entonces sintió curiosidad de algo que no estaba del todo claro.

—Disculpa, tenía entendido que Candice contrajo matrimonio hace unos meses.

Dorothy cambió su expresión por una de incomodidad, ahora podía comprobar que la dama conocía a Candy, pero si la conocía por qué no sabía lo que había sucedido. Eleanor notó la desconfianza y dejó el misterio, si quería conseguir información lo mejor era que lo hiciera de frente y directo. Levantó el velo de su rostro y se quitó el sombrero.

—Mi nombre es, Eleanor Baker —Se presentó con mucha seriedad y Dorothy abrió los ojos de admiración, ella sabía quién era la actriz, pero ignoraba que se conocieran con Candy—. Yo conocí a Candice cuando era una adolescente aquí en Escocia, ayer vi a alguien que se le parecía cerca del lago y quise venir para saludarla.

—Disculpe señorita Baker, comprenderá que no puedo dar información de mis patrones tan fácilmente a cualquiera. Pero sé quién es usted y estoy segura que no miente al decir que conoce a la señorita Ardley.

—Así es, la conozco y me enteré que contrajo matrimonio, por ello pensé en venir para saludarla y felicitarla por tan feliz acontecimiento.

Dorothy bajó la cabeza entristecida, estaba claro que la señorita Baker no sabía lo que había sucedido. Estaba indecisa si hablar más o esperar que Candy volviera y fuera ella quién le explicara, pero una nueva intervención de Eleanor se escuchó.

—¿Le sucede algo a Candy o a su esposo? —preguntó llamándola por su diminutivo para darle más seguridad a la joven empleada de su cercanía y confianza con la rubia.

Entonces Dorothy, le relató a la dama todo lo sucedido con el fallido matrimonio de su amiga. Eleanor la escuchaba atentamente sin dar crédito a todo lo sucedido, a pesar de saber que para su hijo representaba una alegría el que no se hubiera casado, su corazón no pudo evitar estrujarse al conocer como fue dejada plantada en el altar, y lo peor que estuvo a punto de morir víctima de una terrible pulmonía. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que hubiera hecho Terry al enterarse de su muerte. Con paciencia escuchó todo el relato de la joven y en algunas ocasiones la interrumpió para hacer sus propias preguntas, así se enteró que Candy llevaba ya unos meses fuera de Estados Unidos. Por las fechas ella pudo deducir que en aquella ocasión en que fue a la naviera a comprar los pasajes para viajar a Escocia, y escuchó gritar a alguien su nombre, era ella quién se encontraba en el muelle para viajar a Europa, cuan cerca habían estado de encontrarse, era solo una mala jugada del Destino, cuánto sufrimiento se hubiesen podido evitar si en aquella ocasión se hubieran cruzado.

"Quizás Candy había viajado a Escocia para esconderse por la vergüenza o quizás para aliviar la angustia de un matrimonio fallido", pensaba Eleanor, mientras seguía escuchando.

Era curioso como de la misma forma, ella había arrastrado a Terry para que hiciera lo mismo; sin imaginar que terminarían por encontrarse sin haberlo planificado. Claro que solo eran suposiciones que ella podía imaginar. La joven doncella siguió con el relato hasta que llegó a informarle que la rubia pecosa, salía todas las mañanas a cabalgar y luego se quedaba bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago leyendo unas horas, para después volver a la casa. Dorothy omitió hablarle de Peter, ya que eso no le correspondía decirlo.

Satisfecha Eleanor de todo cuanto deseaba informarse, se despidió de la joven y al girar una agradable y bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El corazón le latía de gozo y emoción, nunca imaginó que al querer evitar que su hijo se uniera en matrimonio con una mujer que no amaba, presionándolo para viajar a Escocia y el que luego lo llevara casi obligado en su viaje, terminaría por llevarlo a los brazos de la felicidad que tanto ansiaba.

Esa noche no podría dormir de tanta emoción, Candy estaba soltera y al parecer sin compromiso y Terry también, ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos dos. Quería gritar de alegría y unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, ¿cuántos años fue testigo del sufrimiento de su retoño sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo?, ¿cuántos años de castigo y amargura representaron el tener que soportar a ese par de mujeres egoístas y chantajistas de las Marlowe?, ¿cuánto se aprovechó de su juventud y de su noble corazón la madre de Susanna?, haciéndole miserable sus días y ella sufría a la par de su hijo. Se detuvo recargándose en un árbol, se llevó las manos al rostro, el sentimiento le ganó en angustia y dolor, dejó rodar unas lágrimas expulsando el pesar que ella también llevaba a cuestas. Debía hacerlo ahí pues no quería que Terry se diera cuenta. Aliviado su corazón y limpiándose los restos de humedad en el rostro, continuó su camino hasta llegar a la villa Granchester. Entró por el mismo lugar de la servidumbre por donde había salido, subió a su habitación para refrescarse y lavarse el rostro, volvió a maquillarlo y se preparó para representar el papel normal de esa noche, debía evitar que su hijo pudiera descubrir o escudriñarle su secreto.

Al llegar la noche bajaron todos al comedor y Eleanor se veía feliz sin poder evitarlo.

—Parece que el aire de Escocia y esa caminata de la tarde han hecho maravillas en ti, Eleanor —dijo Terry, observándola cuidadosamente. Se veía radiante y parecía que había rejuvenecido unos años y estaba más hermosa.

—Puedo asegurarte que tienes completamente la razón —afirmo ella, sonriéndole ampliamente como no la había visto sonreír—. Estoy segura que a ti también te hará muy bien, es por eso que quiero que mañana me acompañes y no acepto negativas —Se anticipó antes que él se negara—. Tómalo como quieras pero creo que me lo debes hijo, así que mañana primero saldremos a caminar y después si quieres puedes irte a cabalgar, la pobre Theodora debe estar aburriéndose —comentó divertida.

—Está bien, ya que has sido clara en que no puedo negarme —Aceptó él, resignado y satisfecho de verla sonriente—. Te estas volviendo toda una chantajista, ¿lo sabías? —La embromó Terry, sonriéndole. Pero a su madre esa palabra no le agradaba y no sonrió, por lo que el castaño comprendió y quiso reparar el momento—. Sería agradable si llevamos algo para comer y desayunamos en alguno de los parajes, ¿sino te molesta?

—No, claro que no me molesta, sería agradable que lo hiciéramos, algo así como una merienda al aire libre —dijo ella, inocentemente. Al castaño le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esa sugerencia y su rostro borró la sonrisa.

"Cómo un picnic", pensó. Recordando lo que alguna vez Candy le propusiera y que nunca pudieron hacerlo.

Todo en Escocia le recordaba a ella sin poder evitarlo, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla sin final su estancia allí, tenía que encontrar algo en que entretenerse o terminaría por volverse loco con tantos recuerdos.

—Terry, estas botando el agua —Le advirtió Eleanor, al ver como la mano en que sostenía su copa se había volteado dejando caer el líquido.

—Lo siento —respondió tomando su servilleta para limpiar lo poco que se había derramado en el mantel durante los segundos de turbación—. Entonces, ¿quieres que hagamos un picnic? —cuestionó un poco inseguro.

—Si te agrada la idea, yo encantada —respondió, su madre volviendo a sonreír—. Pero debe ser temprano —Le advirtió, y Terry no comprendió porque la exigencia. Ella también intuyó su incertidumbre y le aclaró—. Quiero evitar el sol, no es bueno para el cutis, ya sabes las arrugas —dijo oyéndose muy vanidosa con una risilla.

El castaño sonrió divertido al escucharla, sabía que ella no era una dama superficial y Eleanor también sonrió al verlo más relajado. Al día siguiente le daría una enorme sorpresa y contaba las horas para que amaneciera.

En la Villa de los Ardley, todos se encontraban de vuelta de su paseo. La tía abuela estaba más tranquila al saber que Candy había salido con sus invitados al pueblo, pero no tan complacida como deseara. Al regresar casi juntos, se topó en la sala con la presencia de un caballero que no esperaba ver. A la rubia no le quedó más que explicarle después que Peter se retirara, los motivos por los que había llegado y sus intenciones para con ella. A Elroy Ardley no terminaba de gustarle esos enredos, siempre pendiente de las apariencias y del que dirán, no imaginaba el escándalo y chismes que esa relación levantaría. Por un lado era bueno que Candice aceptara volver a tener un pretendiente, pero por otro, habría preferido que fuera un desconocido o el médico, y no precisamente el hermano de quién fuera su antiguo prometido.

Dejaría que pasaran unos días y observaría cuidadosamente la relación entre ellos, si veía que podían tener futuro quizás terminaría accediendo, no sin antes hablar con William. Al final, agradecía que no era nada serio por el momento y que no había compromiso de por medio ni palabra dada, eso lo hacía más sencillo sino funcionaba. De ser así, ella misma le pediría a Peter Miliken por mucho que le agradara el joven y tuviera amistad con su familia, que desistiera de sus intenciones para con su sobrina. No deseaba anticiparse a nada, por lo que decidió no comentarlo ni con William ni con Archibald hasta tener mejor información de la situación, siendo él último con quien se comunicaba cada dos días desde su estancia en Londres.

La mañana sorprendió a todos con un día soleado y una brisa fresca que soplaba desde el lago, tal como acostumbraba Candy, llegó a las caballerizas para salir a cabalgar con Princess. El viento le golpeaba el rostro con sus ojos cerrados en su rápida cabalgata, era como si necesitara una liberación desesperada ese día, como si el peso de sus problemas fuera tan grande que necesitara echarlos y de pronto sentía que hubieran desaparecido en un instante. Como si todo el pasado se hubiera quedado dormido en un lugar muy lejano sin que éste le hiciera daño. La yegua avanzaba con rapidez por los parajes y la joven rubia disfrutaba con el corazón acelerado en cada zancada que daba el animal. Sin que ella le indicara y se diera cuenta por su estado de ensoñación, la llevó al mismo lugar que el día anterior y poco a poco fue disminuyendo el paso. Ella continuaba en el letargo en que estaba sumergida, al detenerse por completo Princess, pudo observar las aguas brillantes y cristalinas del lago a la lejanía, y con asombro de haber llegado de nuevo a ese lugar. Bajó de la cabalgadura y respiró profundo para oxigenar sus pulmones y caminar hacia el mismo sitio donde había pasado leyendo y recordando el día anterior. Con paso lento avanzó hacia el paraje y extrañada por no encontrarse nunca antes a nadie por esa área, divisó la silueta de una persona que se encontraba de rodillas con la cabeza baja acomodando algunas cosas sobre un mantel. Su naturaleza curiosa la hizo seguir avanzando lentamente atraída hacia a ese lugar, su corazón empezaba a agitarse. Continuó caminando percatándose que no había sido percibida, envalentonada siguió con pasos cortos y silenciosos el camino hasta que llegó y quedó de frente a la persona que se encontraba de rodillas con la cabeza baja.

Eleanor llevaba caminando muy apurado a Terry, halándolo por el brazo casi desde que salieran de la villa.

—¡Apúrate cariño, se hace tarde! —Le decía, cada cierta cantidad de pasos y él no podía comprender a qué se refería con ese, "se hace tarde".

"¿Tarde?, ¿para qué?", se preguntaba mentalmente.

El castaño no encontraba una explicación razonable para la prisa de su madre, si bien había aceptado resignado a acompañarla, caminar por esos lugares que lo azotaban con viejos recuerdos no era nada sencillo. Sin tomar en cuenta hacia donde lo conducía, llegaron a un claro que al verlo lo reconoció muy bien, se detuvo abruptamente al enfrentarse a ese lugar cerca del lago. Los rayos tiernos de sol se reflejaban en las aguas cristalinas y profundas, proyectaban miles de destellos multicolores, las aves sobrevolaban por el área dejando escuchar sus armoniosos trinos, era un espectáculo casi irreal, sacado del más fantástico cuento. Todo era perfecto y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba ahí, las manijas del reloj se habían detenido y todo lucía exactamente igual que tantos años atrás.

—Terry, prepara todo mientras voy al lago a refrescarme un poco, la caminata me ha dado mucho calor —Le indicó su madre, dándose aire con sus manos en el rostro.

"¿Calor?", pensó él, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Cómo?, si la mañana estaba muy fresca y Eleanor llevaba un vestido sencillo veraniego. Si él, que iba más formal por petición suya no se había acalorado, entonces ¿por qué ella sí?

¡Bah! seguramente debía ser cosa de mujeres. No replicó y se dispuso a sacar todo de la canasta, mientras lo hacía una dulce voz llegó a su cabeza y se repetía incesante.

" _Vayámonos alguna vez de picnic ¿quieres?"_ , estaba inmerso en ese recuerdo casi hipnotizado. Era tan vívido que podía escuchar claramente sus sonrisas sinceras acariciándole los oídos y todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en ese momento de su pasado, en sus viejos recuerdos.

—¿Terry? —Escuchó decir con esa maravillosa voz que le llegaba lejana a sus oídos en forma interrogante. Continuó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de esos recuerdos que lo tenían embriagado y le hacían palpitar el corazón a miles de latidos por minuto. Sin darle importancia a su nombre pronunciado con tono de pregunta y quizás hasta de incredulidad, continuó perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

"Si tan solo pudiera prolongar este momento y escucharte una vez más", ese pensamiento se cruzó sin interrumpir todas las sensaciones y emociones que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza con leves estremecimientos; ya nada le sorprendía ver o escuchar desde aquella madrugada. Sabía que aquellos momentos duraban muy poco y él deseaba tanto prolongar el tiempo para disfrutarlos un poco más.

Su deseo fue concedido casi al instante, de nuevo la voz lo llamó con una exclamación de susto que le pareció extraña.

—¡Terry! —afirmó la voz exaltada en un tono más alto. Esa cabellera castaña, esa fragancia inconfundible no podía ser de nadie más.

Él levantó la vista abriendo los ojos para toparse con una imagen un poco borrosa por el tiempo que mantuvo los parpados cerrados, los rayos de sol que lo bañaban le dificultaban la visión frente a él que parecía brillar con un aura irreal. Levantó la mano para obstaculizar el paso de la luz que le dificultaba la vista. Entonces la imagen se hizo clara, frente a él estaba la visión más maravillosa y deslumbrante que había tenido en mucho tiempo, deseaba que no desapareciera como en otras ocasiones sucedía. Sus ojos ansiosos la veían con admiración escudriñándola, sus oídos parecían haberse cerrado para no dejar pasar ningún sonido que no fuera los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Tratando de apreciar mejor la visión, buscó su rostro y pudo notar que los labios se movían y los ojos más verdes que recordaba haber visto, estaban muy abiertos de asombro viéndolo fijamente. Fue hasta entonces que pudo recobrar la consciencia del momento, no era una alucinación, ni una visión y mucho menos un espectro; frente a él estaba la dueña de sus noches y de sus días, la responsable de sus desvelos, la única mujer por la que latía su corazón para continuar viviendo y se veía tan… tan… tan… ¡¿tan mujer?!

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de ella de perplejidad y sus miradas se chocaron fundiéndose en la misma confusión. Todo era tan parecido a lo que habían experimentado la madrugada de dos días antes. Princess pareció comprender el momento y se retiró dejándolos solos.

—Candy —dijo Terry, con voz apenas audible y temblorosa por la impresión. Avanzó de rodillas unos pasos y sin detenerse a pensar, se abrazó a su cintura sujetándola con fuerza y emoción, recostando su cabeza en el cuerpo de ella tomándola por sorpresa. La rubia bajó la cabeza para observarlo aturdida, las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos al reconocerlo empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Sus brazos se movieron en una acción refleja hacia su cabeza con intención de acariciarle los cabellos, pero en el último segundo se arrepintió y empuñó las manos muy cerca de la cabellera castaña.

Los segundos pasaban y ni uno ni otro decía nada, todo había sido tan sorpresivo que ni ella ni él lograban salir del momento de la impresión, ambos corazones latían agitados y acongojados por lo que estaban sintiendo. Miles de sensaciones invadían sus cuerpos unidos por ese abrazo que parecía no acabarse nunca y que deseaban prolongar por mucho tiempo más sin que terminara. Los ojos de Candy continuaban viendo los cabellos de él sin poder creerlo, las lágrimas no cesaban de caer llenas de sentimiento. Terry mantenía sujeta la cintura de la mujer que tanto añoraba y por años había deseado tenerla solo para él. Alrededor y lejos de ellos el mundo seguía girando en su curso normal, no así en ese lugar donde parecía que en verdad las manecillas del reloj del tiempo, se habían detenido única y exclusivamente para ellos, para un par de jóvenes amantes reencontrándose por primera vez después de años de dolorosa separación.

… **.Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

 **1** El Brasier: Un **sostén** (también llamado **brasier** , **brassiere** , **bra** , **soutien** , **sujetador** , **ajustador** , **lencería** , con **aros** , **portaseno** o **corpiño** ) es un elemento de ropa interior femenina que consiste en dos copas que cubren total o parcialmente los senos. Esta prenda tiene su antecedente en el **corpiño** , el cual es una prenda que consiste en una camisa que sujeta los senos mediante unos cordones. La introducción del sostén es relativamente reciente. El 3 de octubre de 1914, Mary Phelps patentó una pieza de ropa que dio pie al desarrollo de esta pieza de lencería. El cine contribuyó a su difusión, siendo popularizada por artistas como Jane Russell, para quien Howard Hughes hizo diseñar un sostén que proyectaba el busto de la actriz hacia delante. **Fuente Wikipedia.**

¿Al ojo femenino? Una utilidad ¿Al ojo masculino? Una fantasía. **El sostén, la prenda que usan las mujeres día tras día el 3 de noviembre cumplirá 104 años,** se hace presente el verdadero motivo que justificó su creación: Proteger el pecho femenino. Aunque nombres hay varios, **creadora hay una sola, Mary Phelps Jacob.** Cansada de portar el molesto corsé típico de la época, él que ni siquiera cubría su busto, **la norteamericana decidió amarrar dos pañuelos con la ayuda de una cinta rosa buscando comodidad** , y sin sospechar la magnitud de su invento, patentó la idea un 3 de noviembre de 1914, creando lo que hoy conocemos como sostén. Jacob comercializó la prenda en su tienda Varesse Crosby, pero más tarde tomó la decisión de vender la patente a **Warner Croset Company por unos 1.500 dólares.** Hoy la solución que encontró Mary Phelps se ha convertido en una especie de segunda piel para el público femenino, y en todo un fetiche para el masculino. **Fuente: ahoranoticias. cl**

Algunos historiadores le atribuyen la creación del sostén a Hermine Cadolle, una francesa que en 1889 se dio a la tarea de diseñar ropa interior con la que soñaba. Su innovación consistió en dividir el corsé en dos partes. En 1907 Pierre Poiret empezó a esbozar los primeros patrones de este tipo de sostén en su taller parisino, pero tampoco fue él quien se llevó los honores, sino la estadounidense Mary Phelps Jacobs (también conocida como Caresse Crosby o 'Polly' como la llamaban sus padres), quien lo patentó en 1914 con el nombre de Backless Brassiere (corsé sin espalda), aunque en 2007 Francia celebrara los 100 años del "brassière". Polly acababa de comprar un vestido para una fiesta pero era un poco escotado, así que tomó dos pañuelos de seda, un pedazo de cordel, un listón y, con la ayuda de su empleada, diseñó un sostén ligero y cómodo. Fue tal el éxito, que pronto empezó a recibir pedidos de amigas y familiares. Un día un desconocido le ofreció un dólar por cada sujetador que le vendiera y se dio cuenta del enorme tesoro que tenía, por lo cual, el 3 de noviembre de 1914, patentó el Backless Brassiere. Con el paso del tiempo Mary decidió vender su negocio y la patente a la Warner Brothers Corset Company por 1.500 dólares de la época. Al poco tiempo que Mary Phelps vendiera su negocio, un fenómeno totalmente ajeno a la industria de la corsetería propició que se disparara la comercialización de los sujetadores. Tras entrar Estados Unidos en la Primera Guerra Mundial, el Gobierno hizo un llamado para que las mujeres donaran sus pesados corsés para poder utilizar el metal. Se acumularon 28 mil toneladas de acero que pasaron de los cuerpos de las mujeres a las fundiciones de guerra. Aunque muchas lo aborrecen pues lo consideran molesto, lo cierto es que cuando lo inventaron las mujeres aplaudieron esta prenda, ya que antes de que existiera ellas debían sufrir embutidas en corsés metálicos incómodos y poco sensuales. Las copas de los brasieres, como los condones y los ataúdes, fueron'estándar' hasta que alguien tuvo la brillante idea de considerar las tallas de la espalda y el tamaño de las copas para hacerlas de diversas medidas. Se trataba de una inmigrante rusa llamada Ida Rosenthal, que en 1928 fundó la compañía Maidenform. Hablar hoy de brasieres es también hablar de Versace, Dolce y Gabbana, Chanel, Leonisa, Giorgio Armani, Christian Dior, Calvin Klein y Victoria's Secret. **Fuente: aló .co**

En las fechas en que Mary Phelps patentó la prenda surge una controversia, algunos hablan del 3 de octubre y otros del 3 de noviembre en lo único en que coinciden es que lo hizo en el año de 1,914. Lo cierto es que la creación de ésta prenda nos ha dado la oportunidad de que en las generaciones futuras como la actual, gocemos de utilizar un brasier o sostén, y no vivir sacrificadas con el incómodo corsé como lo hicieron nuestras abuelitas, bisabuelas y muchas más atrás. Espero que les haya gustado ésta información, sé que me excedí en la nota, pero me pareció muy interesante todo. Hasta luego ; )

* * *

 **Hola!..**

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo…vaya yo sé que me van a querer matar por la espera pero voy avanzando conforme puedo. Y bueno por fin! sí sé que me estarán echando todo cuanto se pueda encima porque por fin llegó el capítulo que todos deseaban y esperaban...un tanto de misterio ocurrió…pero bueno es ficción!...y en la ficción todo puede pasar…espero que les haya gustado el momento del reencuentro y también todo lo demás...aunque también sé que más de alguna va a protestar por la forma en que se quedó el capítulo…pero el siguiente les puedo anticipar que ellos se darán su tiempo y será casi por completo dedicado a la parejita que tienen muchas cosas pendientes. Bien no sigo sino…no habrá nada para el próximo…y por supuesto que se vendrá lo bueno…las cosas se van a poner color de hormiga para algunos…. porque esto no acaba aquí **; )**

Bien espero que haya sido de su agrado.

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES**

 **A TODAS!.**..porque todas han tenido paciencia en estos meses de espera y recuperación…mi gratitud es grande por toda su comprensión, paciencia y apoyo moral. Sin ustedes las lectoras…éstas historias no serían posibles…ya que no habría quién les leyera y quedaría únicamente en nuestras mentes. Así que todas… de una u otra forma contribuyen a que sean posibles…con una sola persona que nos lea…es una gran satisfacción...pero lo es más cuando llegan las notificaciones y los PM de agradecimiento que nos motiva para seguir intentando llevarles algo que les agrade.

 **SALUDOS PARA TODAS, ABRAZOS Y BESOS DE OSO…MI AGRADECIMIENTO:**

 **Las que leen y dejan sus reviews.**

 **Las que lo hacen de forma anónima.**

 **Las que agregan las historias a sus listas de favoritos.**

 **Las que me agregan a sus listas de autores favoritos.**

 **Las que le dan seguir la historia y al autor.**

 **A las chicas que se suman a la historia, con cuenta de FF y las que son Guest pero que dejan su nombre y a las que no lo dejan también.**

 **A las que me dejaron muchos mensajes de optimismo y mucho ánimo cuando publiqué el aviso, sé decirles que todos sus mensajes me llenaron de apoyo y emoción. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **Y A TODAS EN GENERAL…**

También quiero darles las gracias por los reviews de bienvenida que recibí con el capítulo anterior. Quisiera poder agradecerles a cada una como antes lo hacía…pero me es más difícil ahora por mi mano…pero les prometo que lo haré al final de la historia.

Me tomaré unas letras y un momento…para mencionar a unas personas y no porque las demás no sean especiales…lo saben….para mí todas son especiales…ya sea porque son las chicas lindas que me han acompañado desde el primer capítulo y las que sumaron conforme avanzaba y también para las que se han sumado recientemente.

Para la chica **Guest (Claudia B.)** del capítulo anterior…la chica que me dice que nunca había dejado un comentario y que lee por primera vez y que en un día leyó todos los capítulos y que al igual que muchas de nosotras… terminó con OJOS DE MAPACHE…muchas gracias por sumarte a la lectura y también por el mensaje que dejaste…me congratula mucho que te haya gustado hasta donde llegaste que era realmente el capítulo anterior…. espero que éste nuevo capítulo también sea de tú agrado. Saludos y un abrazo.

-Para la chica que me dejó el comentario que ahora no encuentro porque creo que estaba en el aviso…no es que lo borré adrede…aquí respetamos la crítica con educación y la libre emisión del pensamiento. Lo siento… no sé porque se fue… decía que le pareció aburrido el capítulo anterior porque tenía muchos detalles y demasiado largo….creme no me ofendo con eso…a mí la crítica me ayuda para crecer. Verás poco después del inicio hicimos un consenso tanto en FF como en wattpad… que es la otra aplicación donde publico…sobre lo de los detalles y no dejar cabos sueltos…así como el largo de los capítulos y bueno pues a todas parecía gustarles eso y no hubo ninguna queja…hasta ahora. Lamento mucho que te pareciera aburrido… yo soy de la escriben mucho y quieren dejar todo resuelto y que ningún personaje quede en el aire y luego te preguntas qué pasó con él. Pero respeto tú opinión y si te pareció aburrido que pena…pero bueno es que así es mi estilo y quizás a ti te gustan las historias cortas y de capítulos cortos…estoy tratando también dominar ese camino y por eso estoy publicando un primer capítulo de una historia corta y con menos detalles…algunas ya saben que se llama "Había una vez una boda"…te invito a leerlo y ojalá tal vez esa te parezca mejor. Saludos.

Saludos a **Phambe** …es bueno saber de ti nuevamente. Gracias por tus buenos comentarios en ésta historia y también en la otra. Regardings ami, bises pour toi.

 **Blanca G:** que regio que te hayan gustado los versos. Gracias por el comentario y por tus lindas palabras de apoyo…sé que Dios está siempre con todos nosotros cuidándonos y aunque hay días verdaderamente grises..también sé que el sol saldrá muy pronto y las tormentas cesarán con su ayuda. Saludos y abrazos.

 **Hakuoki:** que regio…eres violinista y puedo entender lo que eso significa para tus manos…yo soy pianista y con mucha tristeza puedo decirte que todavía no puedo tocar bien el piano…mis dedos todavía no tienen la agilidad de antes…pero poco a poco y con la dichosa pelotita y el inmovilizador por las noches…al menos puedo medio tocar ya "la estrellita" con un solo dedo eso sí jaja. Espero me entiendas ; ) Saludos.

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

Quiero hacer énfasis en lo siguiente…el viernes anterior…. el día 16 del presente mes… en realidad ese día no hice ninguna actualización…solo borré el aviso que había dejado anteriormente… el del mes de abril…pero FF lo tomó como si estuviera actualizando y yo no sabía que eso iba a suceder porque nunca antes había borrado un capítulo o anuncio. MIL DISCULPAS…no fue que quise engañarlas y menos con intención…ahora ya sé que eso sucede cuando algo se borra. Lamentablemente tuve unos días complicados y no pude hacerme presente para explicarles…por eso hasta ahora lo hago.

* * *

Pues bien… aclarado el asunto…no me queda más que despedirme…esperando que este nuevo capítulo sea de su completo agrado y…

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…..**

 **HASTA LUEGO ; )**

* * *

 **PS. Siempre mis disculpas por los errores que encuentren….hasta el próximo.**


	23. AVISO IMPORTANTE, NO ES CAPITULO

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

* * *

ANTES QUE NADA MIL DISCULPAS!

Debido a diversas situaciones por las que he atravesado los últimos meses y en respeto por la comprensión que han tenido sobre mi larga espera, me atrevo a publicar éste **AVISO,** el cual sé que será de decepción para algunas y de molestia para otras y para un grupo más pequeño de comprensión y apoyo, quizás. Tampoco pretendo pedirles tanto de lo que ya les he pedido.

Bien regresando al punto, mil disculpas por tanta tardanza, como he dicho anteriormente diversas situaciones de mi vida personal y profesional, me han hecho quedar mal con las publicaciones. Sé que merecen muchas explicaciones y mis excusas, no quiero parecer pretenciosa ni mal educada; es sólo que para serles sincera no me gusta ventilar mi vida privada y quienes han tenido un mayor acercamiento a mi persona saben muy bien que así es.

Podría enumerarles todas las situaciones complicadas que he vivido los últimos meses, pero no creo que sea justo venirlas a complicar y a aburrir con eso.

Así que el siguiente aviso, es para informarles que la próxima vez que publique será para finales del mes de Diciembre, sí!..así como lo leyeron y si pudiera antes pues lo haré, pero no prometo nada. El motivo por el que lo pienso hacer así es el siguiente:

Ahora que tengo ya la oportunidad de retomar un poco de mi tiempo para este pasatiempo que tanto me gusta, quiero hacerlo con tranquilidad y sin presión, es por eso que he decidido terminar las 2 historias que estoy actualizando, poner la palabra **FIN** , en ambas y cuando eso suceda que ya no falta mucho espero. Subiré los capítulos restantes de ambas historias en el mismo día y para dar por terminadas con las 2 y así cumplir con la promesa que un día les hice de no dejar nada inconcluso.

Además, quiero anticipar que aunque tengo varias historias en sinopsis y algunas adelantadas, sólo volveré con 2 historias más, una de ellas se llama "Inolvidable Candy", de la cual ya llevo la mitad escrita que empecé hace como 4 y medio años y otra que quizás no sea de su gusto, pero si del mío y como un reto más; pienso publicarlas cuando las tenga terminadas, ya no volveré publicar historias con actualizaciones cada cierto tiempo. La verdad eso es muy estresante y en verdad que todo ese stress de mi diario vivir y todo, me ha pasado una factura muy alta que ya no estoy dispuesta a repetir.

Después de esos trabajos, y uno más del cual todavía no estoy segura porque solo es un proyecto con alguien más. Les anticipo que lo más probable es que no volveré a escribiré historias para el Fandom de Candy Candy; no digo "nunca, ni jamás", porque esas son 2 palabras que es mejor reservarse, no sea que termine mordiéndome la lengua y tragándome mis propias palabras.

No es que me volví loca y tampoco se me subió nada a la cabeza, es sólo que me gusta escribir sí, pero teniendo la libertad de crear mis propios personajes y darles las personalidades que yo deseo, ESPERO PUEDAN COMPRENDERME. En Fanfiction hay una clasificación establecida que es complicada para trabajos originales, sin embargo, Wattpad cuenta con una mayor amplitud. Por lo que en el futuro si alguien desea saber de mí y de lo que hago, pueden encontrarme como **MarsLena0** también soy miembro de algunos grupos en Facebook como el de Bandoleras de Jari Grand y #Terry Ano hito; aunque para ser sincera, interactúo muy poco, por la limitación de mi tiempo.

Mi primer trabajo después de finalizar con lo que tengo pendiente aquí, será una historia original y se podría decir que es muy especial para mí, ya que es la segunda que escribí hace ya varios años, ya ni recuerdo exactamente cuántos, quizás 6 o más, ya no sé. Su nombre es Lady Brontë, es una historia sencilla y corta. Ni siquiera sé cómo me irá.

Bueno, he escrito más de lo que pensaba como siempre me sucede y para no alargar más el asunto.

Me despido de ustedes con un hasta luego, con un:

" **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO" hasta Diciembre,** si todo sale bien y Dios me sigue prestando la vida, que dura me ha tocado todo éste año, de una o de otra forma.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN DEDICADO SU TIEMPO Y LA OPORTUNIDAD DE LEER MIS HISTORIAS**

 **POR FAVOR CUIDENSE MUCHO, HAGAMOS EL BIEN SIN MIRAR A QUIEN.**

 **Y MUCHISIMOS ABRAZOS DE OSO.**

 **SE LES QUIERE MUCHO.**

 **MARS LENA**

 **06/11/18**


End file.
